Un nuevo Shido
by PepeFernandez
Summary: Todos conocemos a Shido, pero ahora algo cambiará en su vida, con el fin de poder salvar a todos los que quiere Shido tendrá que cambiar, y su cambio también afectará de cierta forma a los espíritus y su relación, por la llegada de aquel chico de cabello negro. *si ya sé que es un mal resumen, pero lo intento, se agradecen los reviews. (Volvi despues de tiempo XD)
1. Chapter 1

*NOTA*  
Síp… pasó, finalmente se me dio por rehacer mis primeros caps. Que tenían este formato anterior de guión, quería dejarlos así como estaban para ver mis avances, pero ya que va a pasar lo que va a pasar, pues, pues, mejor lo dejo todo como listo, así que, eso es todo, tal vez añada algunas cosas…

Cap. 1 Anti-Espíritus.

Era de noche Shidou estaba cansado pues como muchos otros días, este había sido agotador, normalmente la rutina de Shido consiste en despertar, preparar el desayuno para todos los espíritus y luego ir al colegio, luego de esto y de pasar clases volvía a casa a descansar y luego a preparar la cena, pero esta vez Tohka le había pedido salir en una cita, bien hasta allí normal, pero las gemelas Yamai junto con Miku y Yoshino, se pusieron celosas y pidieron también salir en una cita, y el pobre Shido estuvo en varias citas a la vez y luego para aumentar tuvo que hacer la cena.

Esta era la razón de su profundo cansancio y de que quisiera dormir hasta tarde en el fin de semana, pero bueno un sueño es bueno ¿verdad? este no era el caso, tuvo un sueño extraño.

-"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué no veo nada?" –Shidou preguntaba mirando a su alrededor muy confuso.

\- "Shido un gusto conocerte finalmente, me presento ante ti en un sueño pues si me manifiesto en tu realidad temo causar daño". –Es una voz, en el lugar, pero… no se puede sentir exactamente el origen.

\- "¿Eres un espíritu? Pero tu voz es masculina ¿Acaso también hay espíritus hombres?" –Shidou sabía que cosas como estas no sucedían a menudo.

-"No Shidou, yo soy un anti-espíritu, antes de que comiences a preguntar… hay cosas que hacer, quisiera quedarme a charlar, pero mi tiempo aquí en tu sueño es limitado, bien ahora son como las doce de la noche, sé que estás cansado, pero esto es de suma importancia necesitamos encontrarnos ahora, veme en la puerta de tu colegio".

Shido despertó sudando de sueño y a pesar de que no creía que un sueño pudiese ser real, recordó que en este mundo sucedían cosas muy extrañas, estaba lloviendo, claro ¿Por qué no? Dio un suspiro, se vistió y salió en dirección al colegio, entonces al llegar allí vio un montón de hojas elevarse como un pequeño huracán y en medio de ese huracán apareció un chico, tenía cabello negro y apariencia de quince años, aunque su físico mostraba a alguien robusto, como los chicos que van al gimnasio muy seguido, además, su ropa era extraña, una chaqueta, no tenía camiseta y usaba unos jeans algo opacos y rotos, Shido se acercó a él y le habló.

\- Hola, ¿Eres tú? –Shidou se acercó dudoso al chico, pero debido a su vida actual, sabía que no podía tomarse las cosas a la ligera.

-Hubiese sido divertido que no hubiese sido yo, pero sí soy yo el anti-espíritu mi nombre es… Víctor, y he venido para hacerte una propuesta que no podrás rechazar, te propongo que seas mi portador.

-Espera ¿Portador? –Todo sonaba tan extraño, ¿Anti-Espíritus? ¿Portadores? ¿Qué ocurría aquí?

-Bien, debería explicarte todo desde un inicio, bueno Shidou… los anti-espíritus existimos desde el mismo tiempo que los espíritus y somos fuerzas opuestas, buscamos su destrucción, bueno al menos yo lo hacía, hace unos cuantos días detectamos una fuerte energía proveniente de la inversión de algún espíritu, fui enviado para investigar el suceso, pero cuando llegué Tú ya habías resuelto el problema de tu amiga Tohka, desde entonces los seguí sin que me vieran y aprendí que con tus métodos los espíritus podrían dejar de ser malvados, entonces perdí el odio hacia ellos, incluso me gustaría ser su amigo, pero yo era solo un explorador, la verdadera avanzada de destrucción llegará en menos de una semana, con la intención de destruir a tus amigas, no puedo permitirlo, entonces decidí manifestarme en tu mundo, pero al ser mundos diferentes y además que soy el anti-espíritu más débil no pude soportar el cambio, es por eso que tengo que buscar un portador, el cual me invoque para ayudarlo, como los ángeles de tus amigas, ahora Shido eres el único humano al cuál le podría pedir esto, claro que no te obligaré a ello… al menos por ahora.

-Si decido ayudarte, tú me ayudarás ¿Verdad? ¿Y tendrán que sellar mis poderes? ¿Me darás poderes? –Shidou tenía que asegurarse de todas las cosas que le importaban, no debía meter la pata.

-Sí Shido, te ayudaré, no tendrán que sellar tus poderes, sí te daré poderes, ahora escúchame, te llamé a esta hora porque desactive la maquinaria que te rastrea en Ratatoskr para que podamos irnos a entrenar a una isla, el problema con la fusión que tendremos que realizar es que ambos perderemos cierto control de nuestro cuerpo, por lo tanto si estamos aquí podrías herir a personas que quieres, así que no es un riesgo que estés dispuesto a correr ¿O me equivoco? Bueno de todas formas me necesitas, el aura de los otros anti-espíritus dañará a los espíritus, si logramos fusionarnos bien mi aura podrá contraatacar a su aura, además de que conozco cómo operan nuestros enemigos.

-Acepto tu propuesta, quiero ayudar a mis amigas, solo déjame despedirme de ellas. –Debía avisar lo que pasaba, por si algo salía mal, si bien las cosas eran raras… si tenía razón, entonces las cosas se complicarían, no podía poner en riesgo a nadie.

-Lamento decirte que no podrás despedirte, si saben de tu partida te buscarán y en la fusión las dañaremos como te había contado. –Shidou suspiró, aparentemente su plan no iba a resultar.

-Entiendo, entonces vamos a ello, que quiero salvarlas. -¿Qué otras opciones tendría? Además… de necesitarlo, no sería tan difícil rastrearlo, tenía su celular en el bolsillo. Un huracán de hojas los envolvió y ambos desaparecieron.

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de Shidou, la mayoría de los espíritus que Shidou había sellado, Tohka, Yoshino, Kotori, Yuzuru, Kaguya y Miku se hallaban en la sala, ellas habían esperado el desayuno que Shido preparaba todos los días, pero Shido no aparecía:

-Ya son las siete y Shidou no ha despertado. –Kotori ya se estaba preparando para despertarlo, a su estilo normal.

¿Creen que siga durmiendo? –Tohka miraba incesantemente las escaleras para ver si bajaba.

-Probablemente ayer entre todas las citas agotamos mucho a Darling.

-Observación. Aun así Shidou siempre hacía los desayunos.

-Q-quizás esta vez lo cansamos demasiado. –Yoshino baja la cabeza apenada y miraba de reojo a todas.

-Bien, dejémoslo descansar un rato más, pero ¿les parece si vamos a desayunar a un restaurante? Ratatoskr invita. –En realidad Kotori tenía la mente en su restaurante familiar, muchas de las presentes ya lo sabían.

-Eso suena bien, bien pensado Kotori, pero necesitaran más que un solo desayuno para calmar mi hambre.

-Observación. Kaguya, por eso está tan subida de peso.

-¡¿Eh!? ¡Qué no estoy subida de peso!

-Bien cálmense las dos luego volvemos y le traemos algo a Shido. –Se notaba que Kotori tenía unas ganas inaguantables de ir lo más rápido posible, todas notaron eso y asintieron.

Entonces todas salieron de casa en dirección a un restaurante para desayunar, pero aunque nadie se atrevía a decirlo a todas les extrañaba que Shidou no hubiese bajado, sí era cierto que ayer lo habían hecho cansar mucho, pero ni siquiera bajó al oír la conversación que todas habían tenido, y eso que habían hablado con un volumen elevado para que Shido las escuchara, el desayuno pasó y las chicas decidieron dar un paseo por la ciudad, para comprar ciertos ingredientes pues tenían planeado pedirle un platillo de restaurante para cenar a Shido, al llegar a casa sin embargo…

-¡Shido! Ya llegamos. -Un silencio le respondió a Tohka.

-Es imposible que siga durmiendo ya casi es la hora de cenar, además que nosotras no almorzamos por ir de compras. –Kotori sonaba muy molesta y estaba por subir.

-Yo subiré a despertar a Darling. -Todas ya conocían ese cuento y ya no creían en lo que Miku decía respecto a Shidou, entonces todas siguieron a Miku al cuarto de Shidou, pero al entrar…

-Asombro. Shido no está aquí.

-Es verdad, ¿Dónde se habrá metido Shidou?.

\- No lo sé Kaguya, pero… mejor, busquen a Shido en toda la casa y en la casa que les construimos, es una prioridad, pues de no encontrarlo nos quedaremos sin cenar. -Todas asintieron y se pusieron a buscar a Shidou por toda la casa y la casa de los espíritus también, pero fue en vano, no había señales de Shidou.

-¿Dónde pudo haber ido Shido? –Tohka agachaba la cabeza con tristeza.

-Quizás despertó y como no nos vio a ninguna se preocupó y salió a buscarnos.

-Yoshinon tiene razón… Conociendo a mi hermano, es probable, de todas formas me pondré en contacto con Reine para ver si contactó a Ratatoskr.

La puerta se abrió de repente, todas menos Kotori, que estaba hablando con Reine, bajaron rápidamente para ver si Shido había llegado, pero en realidad la chica que estaba allí era Natsumi, otra de los espíritus sellados por Shido, la cual podía cambiar de apariencia a sí misma y a otras personas, sus ojos y cabello eran verdes.

-Eh, chicas ya llegué, pero esta es una bienvenida muy extraña… ¿Y Shido? –La niña tenía una edad y apariencia similares a Yoshino, pero quería aparentar ser más madura de lo que era.

-Pensábamos que eras él, no lo vimos durante todo el día. –La desilusión golpeó más duro a Tohka, que bajó aún más la cabeza.

-Oh no, espero que esté bien. – dijo Natsumi en un tono más preocupada… ella había salido por una revisión en el Fraxinus, pero… también amaba a Shidou.

Malas noticias chicas. -dijo Kotori mientras bajaba de las escaleras.

-¿Qué sucede, Kotori?. –Tohka estaba ya alistándose para otra decepción.

-Reine dice que al vernos salir sin Shidou se preocupó y que estuvo monitoreando la casa todo el día y Shidou no apareció en las imágenes, Además tras tener esta información se puso a revisar todas las grabaciones de la casa desde ayer siendo la última vez Shidou en ser visto anoche al llegar con nosotras, además a eso de la media noche las cámaras dejaron de funcionar y el rastreador de Shidou dejó de funcionar.

-Eso quiere decir que algo pasó en esa hora, allí fue cuando el problema ocurrió ¿Qué habrá pasado? –Natsumi como siempre trataba de parecer la más madura del grupo, pero sus rodillas le temblaban.

-Subamos a ver el cuarto de Darling una vez más, para buscar alguna pista.-Todas estuvieron de acuerdo y al subir al cuarto Kotori descubrió un detalle, que no había visto antes.

-Esto no me gusta, algo anda mal.

-Pregunta. ¿Descubriste algo Kotori?.

-Onii-chan nunca deja su cama sin arreglar, puesto que le gusta el orden, esta desacomodada, eso no es buena señal.

-Chicas, Yoshino descubrió que la ventana está abierta. –Dijo la marioneta mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Yoshino.

-Eso es imposible Shidou siempre cierra todas las ventanas para que no entre frío en la noche….

-Kaguya tiene razón… pero… ¿Y si salió por la ventana?

-¿Qué dices Natsumi? Shido jamás habría salido por una ventana. –Dijo Tohka mientras desordenaba todo el cuarto en busca de pistas.

-Observación. Si ese fuera el caso, justificaría la razón de que la ventana no estuviese asegurada, pues al salir no habría podido cerrarla.

La cama está desarreglada, es imposible que Onii-chan hiciese eso, además nadie escuchó nada. –Kotori insistía en el asunto de la cama. Miku entonces pensó y se asustó, todas la miraron y ella dijo suavemente.

-¿Y si alguien entró y se llevó a Darling en la noche? Fue desde adentro de la casa y salió por la ventana, entonces justifica la ventana abierta, luego al ser Darling llevado por la fuerza no pudo arreglar la cama. -Todas, se asustaron con la idea, pero las piezas encajaban.

-¡Si alguien se ha llevado a Onii-chan lo voy a destruir! –Entonces recapacitó lo que acababa de decir y se sonrojo, las chicas rieron un poco, pero todos los espíritus la apoyaban pues Shidou era alguien muy querido para ellas y no dejarían que nadie lo lastime.

-Pero ¿Quién quisiera llevarse a Shido? –Natsumi miraba desde la ventana la calle.

-Mana, su hermana sanguínea. –Dijo Kotori algo molestia.

-Tobiichi Origami. -Dijo Tohka con más molestia.

-K-Kurumi-san… Dijo Yoshino recordando lo ocurrido con ella.

-El DEM. –Dijo Miku, que sabía de primera mano cómo eran.

-Todos ellos son posibles culpables del hecho, sugiero que busquemos a Origami primero, pues ella siempre estuvo obsesionada con Shido. –Dijo Kaguya con decisión y todas asintieron.


	2. Chapter 2

*Mini-nota*

Síp. Remake también de este cap.

Cap. 2 Raphael el anti-espíritu de la roca.

Todas las chicas habían acordado buscar a Shidou en la casa de Tobiichi Origami, bueno, todas sabían cómo era Tobiichi Origami cuando se trataba de Shidou, ella a pesar de parecer una persona seria había demostrado que cuando ella quería podía ser todo lo contrario, como aquella ocasión que Shido la había ido a visitar al hospital y había vuelto más rojo que un tomate, las primeras en llegar a la casa de Origami fueron las gemelas Yamai con la ayuda de su ángel y sin esperar al resto tocaron la puerta de la casa de Origami.

-Nee-sama ¿Esperas a alguien?

-No, ¿quién podría ser? -Origami se dirige a la puerta, pero apenas la abre ambas hermanas saltan sobre ella.

-Petición. Maestra Origami ¿Puede decirme dónde llevó a Shidou?

-Deja de ser tan cortés Yuzuru, habla Origami ¿Dónde está Shidou?

-Esperen, ¿Qué quieren decir con eso? ¿No saben dónde está Nii-sama? -Ella es Mana es la hermana menor de Shidou, bueno la hermana que tiene lazos sanguíneos con Shidou, se oía muy preocupada, ella era parte de la DEM, pero dejó la corporación por su hermano, ella se preocupa mucho por él, así que no es de sorprender que ella esté preocupada ahora.

-¡No mientas! Ustedes dos entraron a nuestra casa ayer y se llevaron a Shido. –Kotori estaba dispuesta a llegar al final del asunto. El resto de los espíritus habían llegado y entraron a la casa, con Origami aun intentando librarse de las gemelas Yamai.

-¿Por qué haría eso? ¡Es mi Nii-sama! Nunca quisiera alejarlo de su familia, pues esto lo pondría triste.

-P-pero si ninguna de las dos sabe nada de Shido eso nos deja como sospechosos a Kurumi y al DEM. –Kotori había estado rezando porque alguna de esas dos supiese la ubicación de Shidou.

-¡Nightmare! Si ella tiene a Nii-sama no la voy a perdonar jamás. –Mana tenía una obsesión con Kurumi, así que si ella lo tenía… todo empeoraría.

-El DEM no tiene a Shidou, yo lo sé puesto que el AST está tratando con ellos. –Origami también tenía contactos, así que se enteraría si algo así ocurriese.

-Eso es malo, si el DEM tuviese a Shidou sería más fácil liberarlo de ellos, si lo tiene Kurumi no sabemos dónde pudo haberlo llevado y menos si ya lo consumió. –Natsumi hablaba sin pensar, parpadeaba constantemente y agachó la cabeza.

-S-Shidou ¿consumido? Eso significaría que él estuviera muer-muerto. –Las manos de Tohka comenzaron a temblar, las chicas notaron esto, sobretodo Miku, que agarró las manos de Tohka y la abrazó, para calmarla… y para abrazar a una chica.

-Natsumi-san sabes bien que Tohka se cree todo lo que le dicen no deberías asustarla así.

-Lo siento mucho Tohka, pero igual estoy preocupada por él.

-Cálmense, si Shidou hubiese sido consumido todos sus poderes hubiesen regresado y estarían con su vestido astral. –Era una forma cruda de decirlo, pero Kotori sabía que era la forma más directa.

-Es verdad, ahora la prioridad es encontrar a Shido o a Nightmare, sugiero que nos dispersemos.

-Apoyo. Sugiero seguir la idea de la maestra Origami.

-Por más que no me gusta seguir las ordenes de nadie, estoy de acuerdo con la idea, de esa forma podríamos encontrarlos con más facilidad. –Kaguya también había querido dar esa idea desde hace tiempo.

-S-solo espero que Shido-san esté bien, ojala no lo hubiésemos, presionado tanto.

-¿A qué te refieres, Yoshino? –Mana no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar ningún dato en su búsqueda.

-Verás Mana, la noche antes de la desaparición de Shidou todas las espíritus tuvieron una cita con él, suponemos que eso lo cansó. –Dijo Yoshinon tranquilamente, entonces Yoshino le tapó la boca rápidamente.

-¡Entonces es también su culpa que Nii-sama esté desaparecido!

-No, no, no estás mintiendo no es nuestra culpa la desaparición de Darling. –Sonaba más como si tratase de convencerse a ella misma.

-En estas circunstancias, sí lo es, pues Shidou llegó demasiado cansado a casa y no pudo hacer nada cuando Nightmare se lo llevó. –No es secreto que Origami no se lleva tan bien con ellas, más que justificar un punto de vista, parecía que quería hacerlas sentir mal.

Las espíritus se quedaron calladas, ahora que lo piensan sí es posible que su fatiga haya jugado un rol decisivo en la captura de Shido, pero como ya sabemos un cambio emocional en las espíritus es suficiente para liberar algo de su poder, en este caso la que manifestó estos poderes fue Yoshino, al ser fácilmente afectada por las situaciones y pensando que también era su culpa se puso a llorar causando una pequeña lluvia dentro de la casa de Origami.

-Ni siquiera yo me equivoco tan feo a la hora de decir las cosas. –Dijo Natsumi, todas las espíritus abrazaron a Yoshino y le dijeron las palabras de "No es tu culpa" pero más bien sonaba a que querían decirse esas palabras a ellas mismas.

Luego de que todas se habían calmado, decidieron salir de la casa de Origami y dividirse la ciudad para poder terminar rápido, pero una vez en la calle.

-Ara, ara tardaron demasiado en salir de la casa, pero no será necesario perder más tiempo en mi búsqueda. –Kurumi estaba ahí, apoyada en un poste eléctrico.

-¡Tú! ¿Dónde llevaste a Shido? ¡Devuélvenoslo sino no habrá más remedio que destruirte! –Tohka estaba lista para llamar a su ángel, pero no era la única.

-Ara, ara cálmense todas, estaba interesada en ayudarlas, normalmente estoy vigilando sus movimientos, pero no vi a Shidou-san todo el día, me pareció extraño y aún más después de oír su charla, de que yo era la que tenía cautivo a Shidou-san, la verdad no es una mala idea, pero no es mi estilo, mis copias están buscándolo en estos momentos.

EN UNA ISLA LEJOS DE ALLÍ

-Bien Víctor ya llegamos aquí ¿Qué es lo primero que me vas a enseñar? –Si bien estaban en una isla, Víctor parecía algo alejado del agua, algo que notó Shidou.

-Verás Shidou, primero debemos fusionarnos, ya que solo estás hablando con un clon mío, como ya te había explicado no soy tan fuerte como para estar tanto tiempo en tu mundo, entonces hice este clon para que llegue a tu mundo, aunque su llegada causó un apagón de energía, el cual usé a mi favor para poder llegar a tu sueño, el punto es que ahora que nos vamos a fusionar podrás hacer uso de mis poderes, hay diversas fases de la fusión, la fase uno, la fase dos, y así hasta llegar a la fase siete, mientras más elevada sea la fase, más difícil es mantener la coordinación, además que nuestra forma de ser, es decir la personalidad, cambiará un poco, y si fallamos en el control, bueno tú ya sabes que podría pasar, ahora te diré, todos los anti-espíritus pueden manejar con facilidad muchos poderes, sin embargo se especializan en un tipo, por ejemplo uno se especializa en trueno, otro en magia, otro en metal y así sucesivamente, bueno, cuando te decides por algún tipo en específico el cuerpo cambia, pero yo no me había decidido, así que podrás manejar todos los elementos por igual. –Sonaba todo tan ensayado, como si fuese de memoria… era raro, pero tenía que confiar en su palabra…

-Bien, ¿Cómo los manejo? Y ¿Cómo entro a la fase de fusión uno? ¿Tengo que decir tu nombre como lo hacen las chicas para invocar a su ángel? –Víctor rió un poco ante las preguntas.

-No Shidou, no es necesario hacer eso, sólo debes tocarte la frente y pensar mi nombre, eso bastará, inténtalo… al menos por ahora…

Shidou asintió, tocó su frente y pensó en el nombre de Víctor, en ese instante su cuerpo se llenó de luz y sus ropas fueron sustituidas por una armadura ligera y delgada color dorado que le cubría todo el cuerpo menos las manos, el cuello y la cabeza, tenía formaciones de cristales dorados a la altura de los hombros.

-Buen trabajo Shidou, ahora te mostraré tus mejoras físicas. -Diciendo esto levantó sus manos y algunas rocas de la playa dónde estaban levitaron y se dirigieron a impactar a Shido. -No tengas miedo Shido, bloquea estas rocas golpeándolas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Esas cosas son durísimas, me romperé la mano al golpearlas! –Las rocas se acercaban cada vez más, Shidou estaba listo para saltar algún lado para esquivarlas.

-¿Qué dije del miedo? -Shidou dio un suspiro y golpeó con su puño la roca más cercana, la roca se deshizo como si de arena se tratara, con esta nueva confianza fue destrozando todas las rocas que le iban llegando.

-Bien, ahora pasemos al siguiente tema, las esferas de elementos, verás para atacar con algún elemento debes pensar en mi energía y pensar en que se transforma en un elemento, luego imagina un globo en tu mano llenó del elemento anterior, inténtalo.

Shido una vez más asintió, se puso a mirar su mano, pensó en el fuego y luego en un globo en su mano, de repente una esfera de fuego apareció en su mano, extrañamente el contacto no lo quemaba. Pero no era perfecto, parecía que iba a colapsar en cualquier instante, cosa que hizo y desapareció.

-Ahora piensa en otro elemento, en la forma fusión uno puedes manejar elementos como el fuego, el aire, la tierra, el trueno, el agua y la hierba, esos son los básicos.

-Entonces supongo que en otras fusiones posteriores podré adquirir nuevos poderes ¿verdad? -Víctor asintió y le hizo una señal para que siga practicando. En relativamente poco tiempo Shidou logró dominar básicamente los elementos, si bien podía hacerlos, aunque de forma imperfecta, podía hacerlos… aunque también por corto tiempo.

-Bien es hora de ver sus usos especiales, las esferas de hierba pueden envenenar, pero esto dependerá del control que tengas de estos poderes, el trueno puede llegar a paralizar al objetivo, el fuego puede quemar, aunque también puede ser usado para dejar heridas profundas, la tierra aplicada de forma correcta, añade peso al enemigo haciéndolo más pesado, el viento puede cortar y el agua sirve para potenciar los ataque eléctricos, ahora te mostraré lo que se conoce como ola de elemento, tomando otra vez el ejemplo del globo, imagina que la energía es una manguera que llenará el globo, una vez lleno deja de fluir, sin embargo si el globo se rompe, el agua se escapa en un chorro más fuerte.

-Entonces si destruyo la esfera elemental que esté creando un ataque más fuerte saldrá como un chorro.

-Así es, ahora bien esto es un arma de doble filo, al reventar la esfera el elemento sale disparado, pero se tiene poco control de puntería, entonces a la hora de maniobrar el ataque podrías destruir otras cosas que no querías destruir, por eso… al menos a tu nivel de control… el objetivo al usar esta táctica debe estar quieto, no como con las esferas las cuales podías lanzar, ahora el otro punto positivo de liberar así la energía, puedes usar el elemento liberada para hacer muchas cosas, puedes hacer clones con ese elemento, pero esos clones no resistirán más de un golpe y se desharán liberando el elemento, ahora se puede usar el elemento también como un escudo, cómo medio de transporte, por eso el elemento viento es muy usado, con eso puedes volar, ahora inténtalo. - Shidou, logró levitar un poco a unos centímetros del suelo, pero las copias de sí mismo y escudos no estaban aún a su nivel, Víctor comenzó a pensar alguna forma de ayudarlo… pero…

-Alguien se acerca, es un espíritu… pero no de los que he visto cerca de ti… rápido piensa en mi nombre. -Shidou no dudó, tocó su frente y pensó en el nombre de Víctor, entonces su traje dorado se opacó un poco y luego se hizo transparente.

-¿Puedes hacerme invisible? –Murmuró Shidou.

-Sólo cuando me invocas y es por cierto tiempo. -Entonces uno de los clones de Kurumi pasó volando por encima de la isla y luego desapareció.

-¡¿Kurumi?! Diablos, algo malo va a pasar. -Entonces Shidou sintió una corriente pasar por su cuerpo.

-Maldición, enviaron otro explorador, ¿Lo sentiste Shidou? Los anti-espíritus y sus fusiones pueden sentir la llegada de otros anti-espíritus y sus fusiones, el que viene es débil, creo que es de mi nivel… aparecerá en… ¡Tu casa! Rápido no hay tiempo que perder, tus amigas te necesitan, te daré una ayuda esta vez…

EN LA CASA DE SHIDO

Todas están en la sala esperando alguna palabra por parte de Kurumi, pero ella no dice nada, es entonces que suena la alarma de un campo magnético en proceso.

-No puede ser, justo ahora tiene que aparecer, justo ahora. –Dijo Kotori algo preocupada

-No es causado por un espíritu, este campo magnético es diferente y es más pequeño. –Kurumi se notaba bastante seria.

Todas salieron de la casa y vieron a un hombre de unos treinta años flotando en el cielo, su piel era café y portaba un cinturón como el de los campeones de lucha libre.

Ah, la tierra, bueno, bueno, bueno, vamos a cazar unos cuantos espíritus. –El sujeto mira con desprecio a las chicas.

¿Quién eres tú? –Kotori lo nota y no le agrada.

"Un espíritu sin su traje astral, oh esperen son más espíritus sin sus trajes astrales, a ver, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete y una con traje astral puesto, además dos civiles, bien. -Toca el centro de su cinturón y el traje astral de Kurumi desaparece.- Esto será muy fácil.-diciendo esto de la nada creó una espada y bajó en picada a impactar a Kurumi, pero antes de llegar una mano bloqueó su espada, agarrándola y lanzándola lejos.

-¿Quién eres tú? Que se atreve a interponerse entre el gran anti-espíritu Raphael señor de las rocas y sus víctimas. –Se veía muy molesto de ser detenido, mientras presumía.

-Gran hablador Raphael, yo soy Itsuka Shidou.

*Nota*

Bueno esta vez fue un poco más largo que el anterior, trataré de subir seguido, pero mis trabajos no me lo permiten, así que trataré de subir dos veces por semana mínimo, una cosa más gracias por el apoyo BlazeDarkess, como siempre espero que les guste el capítulo y cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario me lo envían que trataré de contestarlos, hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3 La misión de Raphael

-¿Itsuka Shido?

-Pensé que un anti-espíritu sería más intimidante o al menos se lavaría los oídos. –Shidou se sorprendió de lo que mismo decía, pero sentía que había sido Víctor quien puso esas palabras en su boca.

-Tienes agallas gusano, no solo para interponerte en mi cacería de espíritus sino que también para hablarme así, nunca pensé que un humano fuese tan fuerte como para detener mi espada. - Raphael, lo mira algo molesto.

-"Shidou, hablo contigo mentalmente, fue una buena entrada, pero Raphael se hace más fuerte cuando se enoja… además también eres más fuerte por nuestra fusión."

\- "Bien dicho Víctor".

-"¡¿Me puede escuchar en tu mente?!".

-"Víctor, eres el más débil de los anti-espíritus, es obvio que tus trucos no funcionarán conmigo, además no están ni fusionados del todo aún".

-"Eso es verdad, pasemos a la fase uno de la fusión." -La ropa de Shidou se ilumina y cambia a la ropa de fusión fase uno, de color dorado con sus formaciones de cristales dorados en los hombros. -"Entonces te parece mejor así supongo".

-¡Miren es Darling! Pero se ve diferente, la verdad me gusta su nueva ropa, pero me pregunto ¿Cómo detuvo esa espada?

-Tal vez un poco de nuestros poderes espirituales salió de él y le dio la fuerza para detener el ataque. –Kotori estaba siempre atenta e estas cuestiones de energías y poderes, para que nada saliese mal.

-Comentario. Eso no explica la tele-transportación.

-Yo puedo tele-transportarme.

-Pero Shido nunca te selló Nightmare. –La miró fríamente Origami al hablar. Mientras hablaba Shidou crea una espada de fuego algo básica en su mano.

-Miren a Shidou-kun ¿Kotori puedes hacer una esfera de fuego en tu mano? –La marioneta tocaba el hombro de Kotori para llamar su atención.

-No, no puedo ¿Dónde lo habrá aprendido?

-¿Significa que no está usando los poderes espirituales sellados en él? –Tohka trataba de buscar similitudes de la espada de Shidou con su ángel… pero no había nada.

-Pero, entonces ¿De Dónde viene ese poder y ese vestido Astral? –Mientras Kaguya hablaba, Shidou había comenzado su ataque.

-Miren ambos están volando ahora, Nii-sama le ha lanzado la esfera de fuego, pero falló y ahora están volando.

-Sugiero que ayudemos a Shidou, no creo que lo pueda derrotar. –Origami estaba lista para hacer una llamada y recibir su armadura.

-Entonces queda en manos de Origami-san y Mana-san. –Decía Kurumi muy calmada.

-¿No piensas ayudar? No importa el resto nos ayudará. –Mana confiaba en que el resto las ayudaría.

-Es verdad, Kurumi, todas ayudaremos.

-Qué poco observadora eres Natsumi-chan, bueno… todas lo son, cuando ese, ese Raphael, como lo llamó Shidou-san, tocó su cinturón mi vestido Astral desapareció y quedé con estas ropas de estudiante, eso significa que produce una interferencia, intenten transformarse o invocar a su ángel, no lo lograrán, además gemelas Yamai, pensé que su ángel era Raphael.

-Es cierto, pero no creo que sea él, sería raro y nunca antes había pasado. –Yuzuru asentía para apoyar lo que su hermana decía.

-Chicas Kurumi tiene razón, intenté transformarme y llamar a Sandalphon, pero no funciona. - Todas intentaron transformarse, pero no lo lograron, Origami y Mana intentaron moverse para buscar sus armas, pero parecía que sus pies estaban pegados al suelo. Raphael, desde el cielo las miró y gritó:

-Nadie, puede interferir, pero pueden quedarse a mirar. -No había ni terminado de hablar cuando una esfera de agua lo impactó y cayó al suelo creando un cráter.

-"Lo sabía, el color café de su piel significa que su especialidad es la tierra, debemos usar esferas de hierba o agua, pero si tenemos mala suerte podrá usar el metal." –Shidou y Hikari seguían hablando mentalmente.

-"¿Metal?".

-"Sí, si Raphael es más fuerte que yo es posible que haya aprendido ataques de metal, no me sorprendería mucho que los supiera, pues se ha especializado en el elemento tierra y si sabes tierra es fácil aprender metal". En el suelo, Raphael salió del cráter y gritó:

-¡Un golpe bastante fuerte para venir de ti! Supongo que este Itsuka Shidou ya tenía ciertos poderes, por eso tus poderes aumentaron, no importa miren mi técnica. -Entonces Raphael levantó sus manos levitando muchos trozos de la calle y transformándolos en trozos de tierra muy puntiagudos y fueron lanzados en dirección a Shido.

\- "No caeré en tu truco, Shido la técnica de romper la esfera de elemento recibe el nombre se sifón elemental, puedes usarlo de muchas formas, un ejemplo es que si haces un sifón elemental de hierba y apuntas al suelo, entonces saldrá una planta, pero antes de que lo hagas, te digo que tienes que hacer un sifón de hierba y luego un sifón de agua, solo hazme caso".

Shidou, confiando en su compañero, obedece, creando los sifones pedidos y apuntando al suelo, entonces tal como Víctor le había dicho, en el suelo surgieron plantas, con unas extrañas flores azules en sus tallos, estas atraparon a las rocas mientras venían, deteniéndolas en el acto.

-"Claro que nuevamente te tuve que dar una ayuda…"

-Eso no te lo esperabas ¿Verdad Raphael? –Shidou se mostraba muy seguro de sí mismo.

-La verdad sí, pero estoy preparado, como bien saben o deberían de saber todos los anti-espíritus manejamos todos los elementos aunque sea solo un poco. -Dicho esto las rocas prendieron fuego, intentando quemar las plantas que los agarraban, pero las flores de los tallos que se hallaban cerradas, florecieron soltando chorros de agua apagando el fuego, luego las plantas destruyeron las rocas apretándolas.

-¿¡Qué!? Ya tenían pensado que yo haría esto, pero puedo oír las conversaciones de ustedes dos y no escuché nada de su plan, o quizás… aumentaron la potencia de su fusión…

-"Esa es una estrategia tan conocida, por favor, para mejorar mis habilidades tomé clases con el mejor de los anti-espíritus Ezequiel y él me contó de esta estrategia ¿Crees que no la recordaría? O cierto no puedes oírme más, que pena".

-"Sorprendente, Víctor, en verdad sorprendente, ahora ¿Qué debemos hacer?".

\- "Tengo un plan, ya sabes qué hacer con los excedentes de los sifones elementales, Shidou".

Raphael se incorpora y decide intentar un ataque de rocas de nuevo, pero esta vez de rocas más pequeñas para que sean más rápidas y logren impactar en el objetivo.

\- "Supongo que si hago un sifón de agua apuntando al suelo crearé una ola y con eso lo detendré".

\- "Bien, ya estás aprendiendo".

Shido creó una ola que se llevó en ella todas las rocas del ataque anterior y fue a impactar a Raphael, dañándolo mucho, pero aún estaba de pie y podía seguir peleando, ahí fue cuando Raphael gritó:

-¡Aún no estoy derrotado maldita fusión de débiles con suerte! -Diciendo esto una vez más levantó su mano, pero esta vez enfrente de él apareció un trozo de metal brillante, el cual se cubrió con rocas del lugar y en la cima aparecieron plantas con flores azules y flores rojas. -A ver cómo derrotan este ataque.-Dijo y se rió mientras lo lanzaba hacia Shido.

-"Tenía que ser metal, maldición si esquivamos ese ataque les caerá a tus amigas que no se pueden mover, maldición, maldición, maldición, ese es una fusión de ataques casi perfecta, para vencerlo debemos subir al nivel de fusión dos, el problema de esto es que como no practicamos, podríamos salirnos de control".

-"¿La forma de fusión dos? ¿Qué tiene de especial esa fase de fusión?".

-"Podrás mejor tus ataques y además invocar un clon mío para que te ayude".

-"Entonces vamos, ¡Víctor!".

El cuerpo de Shido se iluminó una vez más, pero esta vez la luz era de color violeta y los detalles dorados de su traje pasaron a ser violetas y al lado de Shido apareció el joven de cabello negro conocido como Víctor.

-"Bien, ya estoy aquí, mi yo original nos dirá que hacer.

\- "Muy bien, ahora escúchenme ambos, lo primero debemos quitar ese manto de hierba, pero no podemos usar fuego, sus flores de agua lo apagarían y si usamos la variación del hielo, que ahora podemos manejar en esta forma dos, esas flores de fuego lo derretirán, la solución es que ambos usen un sifón de viento. -Entonces Shidou y la invocación obedecieron creando un sifón de viento, el viento combinado de ambos ataques cortó la superficie de la roca, destruyendo toda la hierba y las flores. -Buen trabajo ambos, ahora mi clon realizará un sifón de agua, Shidou tu cargarás al máximo un sifón de fuego y lo liberas cuando te diga, también lo cortarás cuando te diga, clon, tú cuando te diga dejas de usar el sifón de agua y cargas uno débil de hielo y uno grande de agua, para enfriar el agua, ahora Clon ¡primer ataque! -El clon obedeció atacando con un sifón de agua hasta convertir en barro toda la roca de la superficie, dejando al descubierto solo el metal. -Ahora clon para de atacar, ahora Shido ¡el calor! -El clon paró su ataque y cargó el de agua fría, Shidou atacó con su sifón de fuego tan caliente llegado un momento Víctor ordenó que pare de atacar y ahora le tocaba a su clon, una vez más el clon atacó con su agua fría y el metal se partió. -No importa que tan duro sea tu ataque siempre hay unas reglas que cumplir.

Pero entonces el ataque frio del clon se dirigió justo a Raphael, que aunque tardó un poco en verlo esquivó el ataque, pero recibió un impacto de una esfera de agua que había creado Shido, Raphael cayó al suelo de nuevo, entonces Shido le lanzó una esfera… ¿de electricidad?

-La electricidad no es efectiva contra la roca, eso fue perdida de energía. –Raphael fanfarroneaba.

-"Oh torpe, el objetivo no era hacer daño".

-¿Tienes acaso algún plan? ¿Una misión? –Seguía en el mismo tono de fanfarrón.

-Paralizar.

\- ¿Cómo? ¡Estás loco Itsuka Shidou! ¿No sabes que hay un poco probabilidad de paralizar al enemigo con ataque eléctricos?

\- El agua intensifica los ataque eléctricos.

Así era, Raphael que estaba muy mojado, quedó paralizado con el ataque eléctrico, entonces los ojos de Shido se tornaron rojos y el clon de Víctor desapareció, Shido bajó en picada hacia Raphael y juntando todos los excedentes de los sifones de agua en su mano le dio el golpe de gracia a Raphael, él recibió el golpe y detuvo la mano de Shido antes de que este la retirase y le dijo:

-Ezequiel sabía que esto pasaría… coff coff… mi misión no era derrotarlos, sino intentarlo coff…coff… pero no pude así que cumpliré mi verdadera misión. -Diciendo esto se abrazó del brazo de Shido y dijo unas palabras muy raras. -Todos tienen un deber en el ejército de Ezequiel ¿verdad Víctor? T-T-Tú eras el explorador… y yo era el suicida, nos vamos al infierno… todos… juntos. - Se escucha un sonido muy agudo y una explosión en la zona.

*Nota*

Bien, acá traigo un nuevo capítulo, la verdad me gustaría traer otro mañana, pero no prometo nada, ¿Cómo continuará la historia? ¿Podrá Shido sobrevivir a esto? O más bien ¿Podrá todo el cuerpo de Shido sobrevivir a esto? ¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4 Una semana con la familia.

-Ouch, ¿Dónde estoy?

-"Hola Shidou, sí que tienes el sueño pesado, pensé la verdad que con tus poderes curativos te pondrías mejor en poco tiempo, pero supongo que todos tienen un límite que no superan incluso tú." –Seguían hablando mentalmente.

-"Víctor, lo último que recuerdo es el ataque a Raphael y luego todo en rojo y una explosión".

-"Bueno no hay mucho que agregar sino que hay que corregir tus recuerdos, lo que pasó fue que entramos en la forma dos de la fusión y perdimos el control, por eso viste todo rojo, luego Raphael usó su técnica de autodestrucción para acabarnos".

\- "Así que eso pasó, pero estamos bien, digo no tengo cortes, estoy entero y supongo que falló su ataque".

\- "No falló, pero te lo explicaré después por ahora creo que debemos despertar, si no me equivoco tú eres el que prepara el alimento en esta casa".

\- "¡Es cierto!"

Shido despertó en su cuarto, sudando se puso un chaleco y bajó a preparar el desayuno, cuando estuvo ya en la cocina pensó, ¿Qué haría esta vez? Pan tostado, no, no, no ellas merecen algo mejor por haberlas preocupado, quizás podría ir al restaurante y comprar el desayuno especial que hacen… estoy sin efectivo, demonios y ahora ¿qué hago?

-"Te ayudaré Shidou".

-"Sh, si nos fusionamos las vamos a despertar".

-"Ups, al parecer no te expliqué esto tampoco, que memoria la mía, no importa, te lo explico ahora, pero para eso debes invocar un clon mío en la cocina".

-"Cómo dije, eso causaría ruido, además debo estar en la forma de fusión dos para invocar clones tuyos".

\- "De hecho ya no, dado que subimos de nivel de fusión, ahora cuando me invocas mi clon tiene un nivel de pelea parecido a la forma de fusión que estés usando, en la forma uno los clones no tienen tanta fuerza por lo tanto invocarlos resulta perdida de energía, pero ahora sin tu forma de fusión un clon sin poderes aparecerá si me invocas, solo para charlar o ayudarte en cosas físicas, más o menos, además no es necesario gritar para invocarme, no soy tan sordo como los ángeles de tus amigas".

-"Bien… ¡Víctor!". Entonces en la cocina apreció un clon de Víctor usando una chaqueta verde y pantalones y una camiseta de color azul.

-Ahora Shidou te explicaré esto de las comunicaciones, cuando hablas con mi yo verdadero con la unión psíquica aunque parezca que mueves la boca, en realidad no lo haces, ni siquiera emites sonidos, es por eso que me sorprendí de que Raphael nos pudiese oír aquella vez, sin embargo si hablas a un clon como ahora… no puedes hacerlo psíquicamente tienes que hablar y emitir sonidos, ahora hay ventajas y desventajas, si hablas con mi yo real, nadie más podrá oír lo que decimos, sin embargo con el clon todos podrán oírlo, naturalmente, ahora lo malo de hablar con el original es que consumimos energía, ya se la anti-espiritual o la espiritual, lastimosamente la situación de la energía es un problema ahora déjame explicarte la misión de Raphael... -Mientras tanto en el pasillo cercano a la cocina, las chicas habían despertado y habían ido a despertar a Shido cuando escucharon.

-Ya está despierto, que pena.

-Sh, calla Tohka-san, están hablando de algo importante, además no sé quién es ese sujeto. –Miku no solía ser así con Tohka, así que todas entendieron su estado, además… no le agradaba otro hombre cerca…todas se apegaron a la pared intentando oír la conversación, la verdad no era tan difícil de escuchar, hablaban en un tono moderadamente alto.

-Pues habla ya, Víctor.

-Bien, Raphael tenía como objetivo el eliminarnos y lo consiguió, bueno lo hará en el futuro, la técnica que uso al final de la batalla, esa explosión no daño nada de tu cuerpo porque la explosión fue a nivel de energía, es decir que daño nuestro cuerpo espiritual y anti-espiritual, a tal punto que nuestros cuerpo espirituales y anti-espirituales se están consumiendo, esto quiere decir que llegará un momento en el cual se consumirán por completo y nos desvaneceremos como partículas, esta técnica fue prohibida pues era mortal para el usuario, pero en este caso creo que no le importó, además esta técnica no causa dolor, solo la angustia de saber que tarde o temprano sin saber cuándo vas a morir, la verdad Ezequiel me contó como calcular el tiempo de vida que nos queda y tenemos un mes más de vida, luego moriremos, pero no todo está perdido Shidou, hay un conjuro del elemento magia que nos puede salvar, otra cosa que no te conté es que cuando un anti-espíritu muere todo su poder debe pasar al anti-espíritu más cercano, ahora podemos usar técnicas de metal, bueno como sea aún no sabemos usar el elemento magia, así que deberemos derrotar a un anti-espíritu de magia, y tenemos suerte mientras estabas dormido el anti-espíritu Sandalphon se manifestó en la tierra, solo debemos atraparlo y ya está.

-Así que esa es nuestra esperanza, bien debemos encontrarlo, pero ¿Por qué se llama Sandalphon? Pensé que era el nombre del ángel de Tohka, ahora que lo pienso Raphael es el nombre del ángel de las Kaguya y Yuzuru. –Víctor asintió.

-Bien, como te dije esos anti-espíritus están obsesionados con la eliminación de los espíritus y las parece gracioso que lo hagan con el nombre de sus ángeles, aunque la verdad poco se parecen, Sandalphon es una espada ¿no? Signo de valor de peleador, el anti-espíritu Sandalphon es un tipo flaco con lentes y que usa a perfección el elemento magia, sabiendo manejar decentemente los otros elementos y siendo un estratega muy bueno.

-Bien, tenemos un mes de vida para encontrarlo y derrotarlo. –Víctor volvió a asentir.

-Ahora la otra parte, lo tendremos que vencer sin usar los poderes, si usamos poderes anti-espirituales o espirituales la combustión de los mismos será más rápida y tendremos menos tiempo de vida.

-Por ya no quieres que hable el original, ya entiendo, bueno no importa supongo que puedo pedir ayuda a… no, a las chicas no, si saben que tengo poco tiempo de vida se preocuparan, su estado de humor cambiará y eso liberaría sus poderes restándonos tiempo de vida, además no deben saber de esto, ya les hice mucho daño al preocuparlas, quizás le pueda pedir ayuda a Kurumi, ella no tiene sus poderes sellados, no, Raphael se los bloqueó y no sé cómo desbloquearlos, si le pido ayuda a Origami será más peligroso para ella pues el AST o el DEM podrían sospechar de ella, a Mana… no, ella me quiere mucho no debo preocuparla, debemos hacer esto solos.

-Sí, nosotros podemos vencer a Sandalphon sin usar nuestros poderes, ahora preparemos lo que en tu mundo conocen como alimento.

-Se llama desayuno. –Víctor sonrió.

-"Es triste tener que aparentar estas cosas… como sea, tendré que hacerlo… por ahora…" –Esto no lo pudo escuchar Shidou.

-Pensé que el desayuno era la costumbre humana de ir a un lugar llamado escuela.

-No, eso es estudiar, aparte de estar estudiándonos hiciste algo más en la tierra ¿no?

-La verdad no, hay tantas cosas que me gustarían hacer antes de… ya sabes desaparecer.

-Pues bien Víctor, tenemos tiempo hasta encontrar a Sandalphon así que te mostraré todo lo que pueda, después de todo somos como hermanos ahora.

-¿Qué? Pensé que los hermanos compartían lazos sanguíneos. -En el pasillo Mana al escuchar esto le saca la lengua a Kotori.

-No siempre, un hermano puede ser alguien que ha estado contigo en momentos difíciles y se preocupa por tu bienestar. -En el pasillo Kotori también le saca la lengua a Mana.

-En ese caso creo que sí somos hermanos, ahora ¿Cómo se hace un desayuno? –Mostró una sonrisa y algo de duda. –"Tener que fingir que soy así de ignorante… válgame… esto es penoso"

-Será mejor que me observes esta vez, quería hacer un desayuno de restaurante, pero me faltan ingredientes.

El Clon de Víctor tocó la cabeza de Shido, al tener la misma altura no fue un problema, chasqueó sus dedos y todos los ingredientes para un desayuno de restaurante aparecieron en la mesa y el Clon de Víctor, se puso a preparar.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? Y pensé que dijiste que no sabías cocinar.

-Bueno al tocar tu frente adquirí tus conocimientos, como por ejemplo cocinar y cuáles eran los ingredientes que necesitabas, luego solo fue cuestión de tele-transportarlos del supermercado. –"No podía seguir pareciendo un subdesarrollado… pero supongo que tendré que seguir fingiendo… ah…"

-Bueno… gracias así podremos cocinar unos buenos desayunos y ya que sabes cocinar, podremos hacer al doble de velocidad, pero la próxima vez compraremos los ingredientes Víctor.

En el pasillo todas se miraron entre ellas, ya ninguna sonreía o sacaba la lengua, Shido y su nuevo hermano iban a morir en un mes, todas tenían sus propios pensamientos, Tohka pensaba que iba a perder al hombre que la había salvado muchas veces, el que se preocupaba por ella, Yoshino pensaba lo mismo, ella perdía a la única persona con la cual había tenido el valor de hablar, las hermanas Yamai, pensaban en que perdían a aquel que había logrado que las dos se lleven bien, que había logrado unirlas, Kotori, perdía a su Onii-chan, que la había acompañado desde siempre, Miku, perdía al hombre que la había salvado, que había estado con ella cuando ella pensaba que no tenía nada sin su voz, allí estaba su Darling, Mana, perdía a su recién encontrado hermano mayor, su Nii-sama, Origami, era difícil decir sus sentimientos, pero todos sabemos que ella quiere a Shido, Kurumi, sí Kurumi también estaba afectada, desde que Shido desapareció perdió la idea de consumirlo, extrañamente se preocupó mucho de su paradero, había reflexionado, sus encuentros con Shido, la cita, que la protegió de Kotori en el techo de la escuela, había llegado a la conclusión de que también lo quería nunca se lo había dicho, y ahora solo tendría un mes para estar con él, ahora viene Natsumi, ella le había causado muchos problemas a Shido con su habilidad de transformarse a sí misma y a otros en lo que quiera, normalmente lo hace para jugar con Shido, Shido es la primer persona con la que ha tenido contacto y que no la quiso eliminar, incluso se ríe con ella de las bromas que hace, también lo quiere, todas pierden a su querido amigo Shido, aunque cada uno lo quiere a su manera, acuerdan entre todas que no interferirán en la búsqueda de Sandalphon y que no harán enojar a Shido, mucho menos activar sus poderes, este último mes, sería el mejor y el último de su vida, fingiendo claro no haber escuchado la conversación.

-Eh, Víctor ¿Por qué hiciste tantos desayunos?

-Ah es cierto tú estabas dormido, bueno parte de Kotori y los espíritus que sellaste, esta vez están en casa Mana, Origami y Kurumi, por eso estos otros tres desayunos… -Shidou se sorprendió por este dato final, pensaba que esas tres ya se habrían ido.

-Ah, bueno ya deberían estar por bajar, aún tengo sueño, creo que dejaremos los desayunos servidos y volveré a dormir, ojala pudiera dormir todo el día.

-Bueno yo me esfumo a descansar en mi… mundo, nos vemos luego hermano. -dijo esto y el clon se volvió partículas y desapareció, Shidou lentamente fue subiendo las escaleras, todas escaparon del pasillo para que no las vea y bajaron a comer luego de que Shidou desapareció.

El desayuno que normalmente era una hora alegre y de plática estaba tan callado, sombrío, la verdad el desayuno era delicioso, pero todo recordaba a Shido, entonces Kurumi habló.

-Se me ha ocurrido una idea, si la energía de Shido-san se quema ¿Qué pasa si absorbe más energía?.

-Tendría más energía que quemar por lo tanto más tiempo de vida ¿Por qué? –Kotori también tuvo algo de esperanza al oír esas palabras.

-Shido-san aún no selló mis poderes espirituales, aún si no puedo transformarme aún si me sella le daré algo de energía.

-Cualquier cosa por ayudar a Nii-sama, incluso si viene de ti Nightmare. –Mana estaba con sentimientos encontrados, no podía negar la ayuda de Nightmare… por ahora parecía… gentil… era raro.

-Valdría la pena intentarlo, pero no sabemos cómo controlan cuanto tiempo de vida le queda. –Dijo la comandante algo deprimida. Entonces en medio de la mesa una hoja de papel apareció.

-Eh, una hoja, a ver… hay una carta dice… -Kaguya alzó la hoja de papel y leyó "Hola chicas, soy el anti-espíritu fusionado con Shidou, Víctor, sí pude detectarlas cuando se escondían en el pasillo, pero no le dije nada a mi clon, sé que quieren ayudar a Shido, como ahora somos hermanos las ayudaré, tienen razón si Shidou sella a más espíritus su energía aumenta y nuestro tiempo de vida aumenta, pero también deben encontrar el motivo por el cual no pueden transformarse, no estoy diciendo que se transformen pues como escucharon eso sería perjudicial, pero si descubren que interfiere su transformación y lo arreglan, más energía fluirá hacia Shido y por lo tanto viviremos más, cualquier cosa solo invóquenme que yo haré aparecer un clon, hasta luego, además fingiré que no sé de la conversación y que nunca hablamos, eso era su acuerdo en el pasillo ¿verdad?". –Eso es todo lo que dice la hoja…

-Shock. Kaguya sabe leer.

-¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso!? –En medio de la pelea de hermanas, Yoshinon se había puesto con los bracitos abiertos, como tratando de detenerlas.

-Chicas acordamos no pelar. –Esta era Kotori, ante su mirada ambas hermanas agacharon la cabeza.

-Lo siento. –Dijeron al unísono.

-Bien, Kurumi-san ve a que te sellen. –Miku miraba aún con duda al espíritu que tantos problemas había causado en un pasado.

-Bien, lo haré por Shidou-san mientras piensen en lo del bloque de transformación y cómo arreglarlo. -Dijo y subió las escaleras, la verdad ella esta con la cara roja, sabía que para sellar sus poderes debía besar a Shido, aunque lo había esperado por mucho tiempo no podía evitar sentir vergüenza… lo cual era raro en ella, la verdad… ¿Por qué estaba así?... Seguro influencias de esa clon que se enamoró…

-¡¿Dejarán a Nightmare subir a donde está Shido sin protección?! ¡Lo podría consumir! –Origami se puso de pie ese instante.

-No lo hará, no puede sin su ángel, pero si tanto te preocupa… Yoshino, Natsumi ¿pueden revisar si todo va bien?

-Todo por el bienestar de Shido-san. –Yoshino se veía muy seria y segura, cosa que le agrado a la comandante que le había pedido esto.

-Vamos ahora.

Dicho esto ambas subieron las escaleras detrás de Kurumi, dando el pretexto de que la ayudarían, pues Shido estaba durmiendo y ellas lo despertarían, Kurumi sabía bien que aún no confiaban del todo en ella, y era normal después de todo lo que había hecho, pero les demostraría que había cambiado, Yoshino y Natsumi entran al cuarto y luego de unos minutos la llaman.

-Buenos días Shidou-san.

-H-Hola Kurumi, me sorprende verte aquí… Yoshino y Natsumi me dijeron que quieres decirme algo importante ¿de qué se trata?

-Verás Shidou-san, quiero, quiero… que me acaricies la cabeza. –Ella misma estaba algo sonrojada. Yoshino y Natsumi comprenden que es difícil llegar y pedir que la sellen de la nada con un beso, así que deciden salir del cuarto y esperar en la puerta.

-C-Claro Kurumi, aunque me sorprende que me pidas eso, lo haré. -dijo esto y Kurumi se echó en la cama junto con él, aún tenía la vestimenta de la escuela y estaba feliz de estar con Shido y más aún si este le acariciaba la cabeza.

-"Ella está aquí por algo más, se le nota pregúntale que es". –Dijo Víctor, algo impaciente, él también buscaba la supervivencia.

-Kurumi, ahora dime la verdad ¿por qué estás aquí? Me sorprende que tú… -No había terminado la frase cuando Kurumi le dio un beso su traje de estudiante brilló un poco, pero al no ser su Vestido Astral no desapareció.

-Para demostrarte mi cambio y que decidí aceptar tu ayuda Shido-san. -se incorpora. -Ahora siempre estaré contigo. -Abre la puerta del cuarto. -Por cierto gracias por el desayuno. -Cierra la puerta y se escuchan muchos pasos bajando, Shidou intenta pensar en lo que pasó, pero aún está cansado y se vuelve a dormir…En la sala de abajo…

-¿Y cómo les fue? –Miku fue la primera en preguntar.

-Supongo que bien, al sellarme una luz salió así que creo que si funcionó, alguna idea de ¿qué hacer con el otro problema?

-Ratatoskr está en estos momentos investigando, nos avisarán si saben algo, ahora Víctor ¿Cuánto tiempo le añadimos a la vida de Shido? -Dijo Kotori, esperando un milagro en la respuesta, la cual no se hizo esperar y una carta apareció en la sala.

-Petición. ¿Puedo leerla yo? –Y así lo hizo… "Chicas, muy buen trabajo, aunque lamento decirles que el sellado de Kurumi solo nos dio tres días más… dado que no tiene su ángel activo ahora… como sea, algo es algo, la verdad peor es nada, bueno se me ocurre que la interferencia tiene que ver con el cinturón que tenía Raphael, si lo encuentran quizás mis clones las puedan ayudar a examinarlo".

-Esa es una gran idea, Kotori ¿Dónde está el cinturón?

-Este… bueno… -Ante la pregunta de Tohka, Kotori sudó un poco… miró a Mana para que la ayude, respondiendo la pregunta.

-Lo recogió un miembro del AST, Nee-sama podría entrar a recuperarlo. –Origami negó ante lo que dijo Mana.

-No puedo, todos los objetos importantes de este estilo son enviados a Wescott de inmediato.

-Entonces debemos de entrar en el DEM para sacarlo y así salvar a Shido-san.

*Nota*

Hola de nuevo, sí lo logré un capitulo para hoy, ya mencioné que en semana es más difícil para mí subir, pero que igual serán dos capítulos por semana mínimo, si tienen dudas o comentarios me los mandan, bien nos vemos en el siguiente episodio, capítulo ah y me olvidaba:

PEQUEÑO VISTAZO:

"¿Por qué vinimos aquí?".

"Shido debe estar preocupado en casa… esperen esa figura de allá… ¡Es Shido!".

"Así que Itsuka Shido tiene esta… situación interesante".

*Nota 2*

Sí, dos notas, a falta de una, bueno, se me ocurrió dejar estos pequeños vistazos al final de mis capítulos ¿Les agrada la idea? O ¿no quieren nada de "Spoilers" y mejor esperar a la sorpresa?, además no diré quién dice el dialogo, sería demasiado. Bueno eso es todo por este capítulo, ¡hasta luego!


	5. Chapter 5

*Nota*

¡Hola! Bien, gracias por el review Kyubi1 me alegra que te tomaras el tiempo de darme esos consejos los cuales tendré muy en cuenta, siempre he creído que los concejos te ayudan a crecer y mejorar en lo que haces, así que gracias, veremos si con tus concejos y el cambio de estructura esto queda mejor y más entretenido de leer, sin más que decir hasta la nota del final del capítulo, Vamos a ello:

Cap. 5 El DEM

Los espíritus y Reine se encuentran hablando de la situación de Shido en la base aérea, en la sala del Fraxinus, que se halla volando la ciudad.

– La verdad resulta curioso que ahora el más grande peligro no sea usar sus poderes, sino el no utilizarlos.

– Tienes razón Reine, un giro de la vida que nadie esperaba, de todas formas debemos salvar a Onii-chan.

– ¿Pensé que estabas con tus cintas negras?

– Las cintas negras la vuelven fuerte Natsumi, pero cuando el sentimiento es tan fuerte como lo es por Shido, bueno no siempre funcionan.

– ¡Traición a la comandante! –luego Kotori se puso colorada y se inclinó hacia un lado de la silla.

– Volviendo al tema chicas, todas sabemos que el DEM está muy bien custodiado, Darling apenas escapó con vida la última vez que estuvimos allá – dijo Miku recordando el incidente de alter-Tohka.

– Indignación. Yuzuru y Kaguya ayudaron allí a salvar la situación, podremos manejarlo.

– Pero esta vez no pueden usar sus poderes, les será más difícil ayudar a Shin, además de que Wescott está en las instalaciones es probable que su asistente Ellen también esté allí.

– Esa es la razón por la cual debemos estar coordinados, nosotras entraremos al edificio mientras ustedes lo atacan desde el Fraxinus, con la distracción, Mana y Origami detendrán a Ellen el tiempo suficiente como para entrar y sacar el cinturón.

– P-pero Kotori-san no- no sabemos la ubicación del cinturón en realidad –la voz tímida de Yoshino fue cortada por la de su muñeco Yoshinon- Yoshino tiene razón Kotori-kun ¿Algún plan para encontrar el cinturón?

– ¡No me convertí en la comandante del Fraxinus por nada! Shido me contó que Miku le ayudó a saber la ubicación de Tohka cuando estaba encerrada en ese edificio, lo volverá a hacer, sabemos que esto le quitará un poco de tiempo de vida a Shido, pero no hay otra opción y deberás hacerlo rápido.

– Ara, Ara Kotori-san tienes todo bien planeado, pero si mal no me acuerdo destruimos ese edificio, no creo que lo reconstruyeran tan rápido.

– Nightmare es obvio que el DEM tiene más bases, tú deberías de saberlo, pues atacaste una de ellas recientemente.

– Ara, ara ¡Traición a la compañera!, Origami eso no se hace, pero es cierto, estaba en mi búsqueda por el primer espíritu, pero no lo encontré, así que se me ocurrió buscar al segundo espíritu que apareció, su nombre es Nia ¿Verdad?, de cualquier forma al liberarla escapó.

– ¿Nia? No es la chica con la cual Shido tuvo una cita ¿verdad? – Tohka había hablado al recordar el nombre de Nia.

– En efecto sirviente, Shido tuvo una cita con ella, pero escapó, ¡seguro por temor a las hermanas tormenta Yamai!

– No sabemos el motivo de su huida en realidad, aunque Onii-chan estaba manejando bien la cita.

– Bueno, no debemos dudar ahora chicas, Shido necesita nuestra ayuda, él nos ha salvado a todas es hora de ayudarlo a él.

– Nunca pensé oír a Natsumi decir eso, pero tiene razón, durante el ataque seremos lanzadas en cápsulas por equipos, Yoshino, Tohka ustedes estarán en la primera cápsula, Las gemelas Yamai estarán en la segunda, Miku y Kurumi en la tercera y en la última Natsumi y yo, ya les dije qué harán Mana y Origami. La puerta de la sala donde estaban se abrió y una chica del Fraxinus entró.

– Ya llegamos.

El Fraxinus se hallaba encima de un edificio aún más grande que la del DEM de la última vez, quizás pensaban que hacerlos más grandes, los harían más difíciles de derribar, la verdad no, solo hacen más dura la caída. El plan seguía yendo bien, aún no habían soltado sus Hechiceros ni siquiera Ellen había salido, pero dentro del edificio.

– Ike, la nave Fraxinus, se encuentra encima de nosotros en estos momentos.

– Ellen, ya lo sé, supe que vendrían a verme pronto, pero creo que no vienen… a charlar.

– Nunca comprendí cómo es que a ti no te causa ningún cambio nada, siempre estás tan calmado, bueno Ike supongo que debo salir a recibirlos apropiadamente, pero ¿Por qué está aquí no tenemos a ninguno de sus espíritus? Además la ciudad está sin evacuar.

– Ellen siempre me muestras mis errores – Wescott tocó un botón y la alarma de un campo magnético sonó –Ahora la ciudad estará vacía pronto, pero tienes razón, debería explicarte lo que pasa, ¿recuerdas el campo magnético de la otra vez? Seguro que sí, fue un gran evento no porque fuese el más grande de la historia ni porque la espíritu que apareció fuese alguien especial, no, no, no, este será recordado por ser lo contrario fue el más pequeño de la historia, no nos trajo a una vieja conocida, sino a un nuevo anti-espíritu, sí lo que oyes, ese tipo era un anti-espíritu, él odia a los espíritus y luchó contra ellas, aunque ninguna se transformó, tuvo que ser Itsuka Shido quien lo destruya –Ellen lo miró asustada – Sí, Ellen Itsuka Shido, el chico que viste tan débil, él eliminó a un ser muy poderoso, pero una explosión lo desmayó y el anti-espíritu desapareció, probablemente se autodestruyó, pero dejó este cinturón –sacó el cinturón de Raphael de su escritorio – Ahora Ellen, no las dejaremos ganar, da lo mejor de ti, tal vez las podamos atrapar y saber lo que ocurre.

De repente se escuchó un sonido muy fuerte, después de unos segundos otro sonido y otro y otro, siendo un total de cuatro.

– Ellen, llévate a todas las hechiceras, luego de vencer al Fraxinus regresa, pues nos han invadido.

De regreso con Kotori.

– Kotori, ¿cómo nos comunicaremos con el resto? – un tono de preocupación se notaba en Natsumi.

– No te preocupes tanto Natsumi, todas tienen unos comunicadores – Kotori miró por la ventana y vio salir muchas Hechiceras en dirección al Fraxinus.

El comunicador suena y la voz de Miku sale de él.

– Son demasiadas Hechiceras, no creo que el Fraxinus sobreviva mucho tiempo.

– ¿Con quién hablas Miku-san?

– Kurumi debes prender el comunicador que nos dio Kotori.

– Ah, ¿ese aparato que nos dio en el Fraxinus?

– Si ya dejaron de discutir Natsumi y yo estamos en la zona de encuentro, y tienes razón, aunque Ratatoskr envió ayuda y puso a nuestra disposición miembros renegados de AST, no los detendrán por mucho tiempo.

– Informar. Kotori ya estamos en la zona de encuentro.

– ¿Dónde están tortugas?

– Imposible Yoshino y yo también estamos en la zona de encuentro.

– T-Tohka-san te digo que no es aquí.

– Esperen si todas estamos en la zona de encuentro ¿Por qué no nos vemos?

– ¡Hola Natsumi!

– ¿Ven? ¡Chicas Kurumi y Miku ya llegaron al piso doce!

– ¿¡Piso doce!? ¿No era piso dos?

– Suspiro. Nunca debí confiar en la memoria de Kaguya.

– Ups, no estaba prestando atención así que le pregunté a Kaguya el número del piso de encuentro y también a Kurumi…

– ¿Y? ¿Dónde están Tohka, Yoshino?

– Bueno una me dijo dos, la otra me dijo uno y me confundí y…

– Kotori-kun como Yoshino y Tohka no contestan lo haré yo, estamos en el piso veintiuno.

– Gracias Yoshinon, espera ¿Qué? ¿Piso veintiuno?

– De hecho está bien que estén allí, en nuestro camino acá Miku-san logró sacarle información a un guardia, Wescott está en el piso veintiséis.

– Enfado. Kaguya después de esto me las pagarás.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿El piso dos no está cerca del veintiséis?

– Suspiro. Ya sé que no sabes bien los números, pero eso da pena Kaguya.

– ¡Sí se contar! Me refiero a que podemos usar el ascensor y subir todas juntas hasta allá.

– Ara, ara buena idea ¿dónde está el ascensor?

– Tenemos suerte se encuentra en el piso uno, pero dice que solo pueden ir seis personas… Tohka, Yoshino ustedes suban corriendo esos dos pisos y eviten a los guardias.

– ¿Por qué debemos correr? – Tohka en tono triste.

– T-Tohka-san son solo dos pisos además estamos cerca, ¡vamos!

No pasó mucho tiempo, el ascensor la verdad era bastante rápido, llegó para recoger a Kotori y el resto, luego de unos pocos minutos más llegaron al piso veintiséis, allí una cansada Tohka y una aún más cansada Yoshino las esperaban.

– ¡Chicas! ¿Qué pasó? Parece que subieron más de dos pisos.

– La verdad fueron solo dos pisos, pero lleno, lleno de guardias, tuvimos que esquivarlos corriendo por los pasillos, fue agotador.

– Lamento a ver sido tan rudo con mi bienvenida, chicas, pero adelante, por favor adelante – La única puerta en el piso veintiséis se abrió.

– Wescott… - Kotori y el resto entraron en la habitación, con sospecha, ya sabían cómo era Wescott

– Así es comandante, pero por favor pónganse cómodas – las luces se encendieron y unas sillas aparecieron en frente del escritorio de Wescott – Son simples modales, ahora ¿me podrían informar el motivo de su visita?

– Vinimos por el cinturón que te llevaste - dijo Kotori y ninguna tenía intención de sentarse – entrégalo ahora Wescott.

– ¿Por qué? Es una de mis más preciadas adquisiciones, aunque podríamos hacer un intercambio.

– Ara, ara ¿Intercambio? ¿Qué tenemos nosotras que te pueda interesar?

– Información Nightmare, información, si responden sinceramente a mis preguntas les daré el cinturón.

– No confió en ti, Intentaste matar a Shido frente a mis ojos y me retuviste aquí.

– No puedo negarlo Princesa, pero deja el pasado en el pasado.

– Duda. Y ¿Qué si solo nos transformamos y te atacamos? Ellen no está aquí.

– Cierto… ¿Yuzuru? Ellen no está, pero algo me dice que no pueden transformarse, incluso cuando Miku hipnotizó a mi guardia lo hizo sin su vestido Astral, algo me dice que no pueden transformarse.

– Bien, Wescott ¿qué quieres saber? – todas se sentaron.

– Bien comandante, quiero saber lo que le sucede a Itsuka Shido, y no me mientan, en estos momentos estoy monitoreando su frecuencia cardiaca así que sé si me mienten.

Kotori no tuvo otro remedio más que hablarle de Víctor y de la quema de la energía espiritual de Shido.

– Así que Itsuka Shido tiene esta situación… interesante – Luego de decir esto unas cuerdas aparecieron atrapando a todas.

– ¿¡Pero qué!? –Dijo Kotori- respondí tus dudas ¿Qué haces?

– Bueno Comandante, no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de estudiar un anti-espíritu. Y luego Wescott salió de la habitación.

– ¿Por qué vinimos hasta acá? Fue una mala idea después de todo, todo falló y ahora Shido debe estar preocupado.

– Natsumi, no estás ayudando, además Shido-kun estará bien, ¡oh miren estamos ganando la batalla!

– Yoshinon ¡tienes razón! ¿Cómo?

– Mira más de cerca Miku, allá hay una figura.

– Natsumi tiene razón –Murmuraba Tohka- Shido debe estar preocupado en casa… - alza la vista para ver la figura- Oh, esa figura de allá… ¡Es Shido!

– ¿Darling? Oh, no, entonces debe estar transformado en su forma fusión.

– Ara, ara resultó que en lugar de que ayudemos a Shido, él nos salvará de nuevo.

– Oh, no esto es malo, muy malo.

– ¿Qué ocurre Kotori? ¿No te alegra que Shido nos venga a salvar?

– Kaguya, si Shido está transformado, está perdiendo más tiempo de vida, en lugar de ayudarlo, lo estamos perjudicando más, él va a morir más rápido.

– Así que está muriendo – Wescott entró a la habitación de nuevo – Sabía que si no estaba dirían más cosas, bueno así que lo de quemar su energía no es normal como me dijiste Kotori, bueno ya sabía que mentías, por eso salí del cuarto y por eso no cumplí mi palabra, pero les daré otra promesa si Shido llega hasta acá y derrota a mis defensas le daré el cinturón, es mejor estudiar a un anti-espíritu en lucha que cuando no se mueven.

– Ike *el intercomunicador se activa*

– ¿Ellen? ¿Qué sucede?

– El anti-espíritu Sandalphon ha aparecido.

–Maldición, ¿Tenemos tropas para enviar a su posición?

– En realidad Ike, él está aquí.

– ¿Aquí? Maldita sea, maldita sea… Ya sé que harem…

Una explosión interrumpe la charla de Wescott y Ellen, Sandalphon entró en la habitación explotando la ventana del cuarto con la magia, no tiene armas, es de una estatura mediana, su piel es muy rosa, y su cabello también, está usando unos lentes y está apuntando con su dedo índice a Wescott, detrás de él llega a toda velocidad en su traje de pelea Ellen, en su espada de energía lista para matar a Sandalphon, pero apenas se acercó a Sandalphon, él se dio la vuelta la vio y dio un giro esquivando la espada y luego le dio un golpe en el cuello, golpeando un sector en específico, provocándole una parálisis, Ellen estaba cayendo, su cuerpo no respondía, pero vio como Sandalphon le lanzaba un ataque a Wescott y ella no pudo hacer nada, el suelo se acercaba cada vez más, pero entonces se detuvo de golpe.

– Sinceramente te recordaba más fuerte que esto Ellen, después de todo tú te enfrentaste a Alter-Tohka y me clavaste esa espada en la espalda.

– ¿P-por…?

– Ah, paralizada supongo, Sandalphon estudia bien a sus rivales, bueno no hay de qué preocuparse estás a salvo.

– I-Ike.

– ¿Wescott? ¿Está aquí? – se escucha una explosión en el piso donde estaba Wescott y el mismo Wescott sale volando y está cayendo en dirección a Shido y Ellen, Shido sin ningún problema lo agarra, baja volando el edificio y lo coloca en el suelo y también a Ellen, luego se eleva para ver la situación del piso veintiséis y allí estaba Sandalphon sentado enfrente de los espíritus en la silla antes ocupada por Wescott.

– Siempre me pregunté ¿por qué no te gustaba tu nombre real? Y nunca te pienso llamar como quieres que te llamen.

– A ¿Qué se refiere Víctor?

– Hikari Kusakariki, es mi verdadero nombre, me hice llamar Víctor como recordatorio a mi falla.

– Así es, Hikari, vino hace mucho tiempo a una ciudad muy lejana de aquí, pero no pudo disimular su llegada y cuando logró controlarla ya era tarde había destruido una casa entera, la casa era de una familia pequeña, solo el hijo estaba allí, su nombre era Víctor y en recordatorio a ese error suyo se puso ese nombre.

– Es cierto, pero ya pasó tanto tiempo que me había acostumbrado.

– Sí, ya lo sé, aunque la próxima me gustaría hablar contigo en persona no con un clon invocado – Luego de esto Sandalphon desapareció dejando el cinturón encima del escritorio.

– Onii-chan nosotras queríamos ayudar… - Shido levanta su mano.

– ¡¿Tienen una idea de lo qué sentí cuando desperté no las vi y luego de buscarlas no una, no dos sino TRES HORAS, TRES HORAS?!

– Disculpa. Shido nosotras no…

– ¡AHORA NO! He tenido suficiente por un día, sino hubiese sido porque detecté que Miku usó sus poderes no habría podido encontrarlas.

– Itsuka Shido quiero agradecerle por haberme salvado, usted no tenía por qué hacerlo. – Ellen estaba cargando a Wescott, al parecer ya podía moverse.

– Bueno Wescott me cobraré este favor luego.

– Seguro, cualquier cosa que quieras, por ahora como acordé con tus amigas puedes llevarte el cinturón.

*Nota*

Bueno acá está la segunda nota y bueno solo decir un par de cosas, Kyubi1, ya sabía que no podría poner a Víctor como nombre porque no sentaba, en realidad siempre se iba a llamar Hikari, pero no lo iban a saber hasta esta parte, dato extra le puse Víctor por mi hermano y hasta acá el capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente


	6. Chapter 6

*Nota*

Definitivamente Kyubi1 estoy de suerte, no me cansaría de consejos, la verdad me alegra que me ayudes y voy a intentar que no me falle esos detalles esta vez, si se me escapa uno que otro, bueno… estoy aprendiendo, pero haré lo mejor que pueda, ¡nos vemos en la nota del final!

Cap. 6 El parque de diversiones

Shido y las espíritus acompañadas por Origami y Mana están yendo a la casa de Shido, pero las chicas están unos cuantos pasos detrás de Shido, él sigue molesto porque no le avisaron de su plan y no les ha hablado en todo el camino, ellas tampoco han dicho palabra hasta que solo faltaban unas dos cuadras más para llegar a la casa.

–Ya estamos llegando… y Onii-chan aún no nos ha hablado –se notaba el tono triste en la voz de Kotori, después de todo Shido era su hermano mayor y no le gustaba estar pelada con él.

–¿Y si alguna de nosotras trata de hablarle?

–Buena idea Kurumi, por eso la poderosa Kaguya te da el permiso de ser la voluntaria.

–¿Yo? Pero, pero solo fue una idea, además ¿no deberíamos ponerlo a votación? Las a favor levanten la…– todas las chicas levantan la mano- Unánime, ¿Por qué yo?

Kurumi da unos cuantos pasos más allá del grupo y con confianza se endereza e intenta llamar la atención de Shido tosiendo un poco, Shido lo nota y mueve ligeramente su cabeza como dando a entender que la está escuchando.

–S-Shido-san no, no nos has hablado en todo el camino hasta la casa ¿ocurre algo? –a pesar de que había llegado con confianza al ver la actitud de Shido esa confianza se perdió.

A pesar de que Kurumi esperaba que Shido le contestara, él solo levantó su mano y volvió a mirar hacia adelante como si nada hubiese pasado, Kurumi perdió totalmente la confianza y volvió con el grupo de las chicas.

–Lo vimos todo Nightmare.

–¿Sabes Mana-san? Me gustaría que me llames Kurumi no Nightmare.

–Lo siento Night… Kurumi, pero es la costumbre, supongo que tendremos que esperar a que las cosas se calmen –Por más que trate de ocultarlo no le causa ninguna gracias el llamar a Nightmare por el nombre de Kurumi, pero si discute podría empeorar la situación con Shido.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que llegan a la casa Shido simplemente entra señala la mesa de la sala, la cual tiene ya listos los platos y todo para la cena.

–Ahí está la cena, les deseo una feliz cena, ya sé que si hacen algo no me dirán nada, pero de todas formas, estaré en mi cuarto –su voz sonaba tan tranquila, tan indiferente y subió las escaleras con la misma emoción.

–¡Espera Shido! ¿No vas a cenar? –Tohka estaba alzando la voz para que Shido la escuche, pero se escucha el sonido de la puerta del cuarto de Shido cerrarse y Tohka deja de gritar y dice suavemente- Bueno, creo que no.

–Darling está muy molesto, pero supongo que es también nuestra culpa, después de todo no le dijimos nada –todas asienten y se sientan a comer, ninguna dijo palabra todas estaban pensando en cómo hacer a Shido feliz.

–¡Tengo una idea! A veces la solución más sencilla es solo pedir perdón.

–Es un poco básico, pero no le pedimos perdón en todo el camino, tu plan podría funcionar Natsumi.

–Bueno, no le pedimos perdón porque Darling no nos habló todo el camino, pero vamos a hacerlo.

–Apoyo. Vamos a hacerlo seguro Shido nos va a escuchar.

Todas suben las escaleras y se detienen en la puerta del cuarto porque escuchan voces.

–Enserio, debieron haberlo mencionado Hikari, estuvimos buscándolas por tres horas, ¡TRES HORAS! –al parecer la conversación ya había empezado desde antes, Shido sonaba bastante normal… hasta el final.

–Estabas tan tranquilo, hasta que te enojaste al final, pero perdona no soy de esta realidad así que ¿Podrías explicarme por qué te preocupas tanto por ellas? –Hikari giró la cabeza hacia un lado.

–Cierto no eres de acá, bueno verás ellas son… mi familia. –Parecía que le costaba decir esto

–¿familia? ¿Cómo cuando dijimos que éramos como hermanos?

–Sí, más o menos como eso, son las personas cercanas a ti y se preocupan por ti y tú por ellas.

–¿Entonces somos hermanos? –Hikari sonaba muy feliz y esperando ser aceptado.

–En cierto sentido sí, bueno claro que no tenemos lazos sanguíneos.

–¿Lazos sanguíneos? Oh, te refieres a tener la misma sangre ¿no? Pero eso no es tan importante ¿Verdad? Lo que importa es lo que los humanos conocen como cariño y que se quieran mutuamente, o al menos eso entendí de lo que me has ido hablando. –lo decía tan tranquilo, después de todo aún no estaba acostumbrado a la vida acá

–Ojalá Mana y Kotori te escucharan –Shido dio un suspiro y sonrió- ellas también son mis hermanas, Kotori es casi como tú, no tiene lazos sanguíneos, pero yo viví con ella mucho tiempo, tú, bueno estamos unidos y enserio sé lo que sientes y piensas, te preocupas por todos y Mana, ella es mi hermana sanguínea la volví a encontrar muchos años después de nuestra separación y estoy muy feliz por ello.

–Hermano, ¿las quieres más a ellas que a tus otras amigas? –Hikari estaba esforzándose al máximo por entender todo lo que Shido le decía, pero las dudas siempre surgen.

–Hikari existen distintos tipos de cariño, ya te dije mi relación con mis hermanas, bueno a ver… Tohka primero, ella es tan inocente, tan gentil me alegra saber que confía en mí, Yoshino, ella es tan tímida, la verdad me alegra cuando intenta hablar poco a poco está haciendo progresos, enserio me preocupo por su bienestar, normalmente se logra cuando tiene a Yoshinon con ella.

–¿Y el resto? –Hikari suena tan desesperado de saber rápido las respuestas, eso es porque el tiempo de su clon se está acabando.

–Eres tan impaciente, igual que las gemelas Yamai, me es difícil estar a su ritmo, pero ellas lo saben y van más lento para que las alcance, individualmente Yuzuru es un poco seria y Kaguya muy expresiva, pero en el fondo son muy cariñosas, ahora Miku, ella no oculta su cariño… literalmente llamando Darling, es una gran persona.

–¿Natsumi, Kurumi y Origami? –las manos de Hikari empiezan a desaparecer y su vox se torna más desesperada

–Bueno, Natsumi es una bromista, le encanta usar sus poderes de transformación para darme sustos y risas, siempre es divertida, Kurumi, en el fondo es muy buena, lo supe aquella vez que nos vimos en el techo de la escuela y se volvió así, nunca pensé que ella me haría sellar sus poderes y Origami, ella es una de mis amigas más cercana a pesar de que ayudarme está en contra del AST o sus superiores, siempre lo hace y le agradezco por ello, ¿Sabes? Me gustaría poder decirles esto cara a cara, las quiero, he aprendido a verlas como a mi familia. –la voz de Shido sonaba un tanto extraña al final, como si estuviese a punto de llorar

–Bueno, mi tiempo se está acabando, pero puedes estar tranquilo –se escuchan los pasos, posiblemente de Hikari y la puerta se abre- ellas escucharon todo esta conversación, mira sus lágrimas, creo que es hora de un abrazo…-el cuerpo del clon de Hikari se esfumó por completo.

Ninguno dudó un segundo y todas las chicas abrazaron a Shido y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

– Onii-chan ¡perdónanos por favor! ¡No quisimos hacerte preocupar!

–Bien, las perdono solo con una condición.

–La que sea Nii-sama, la que sea. –todas estaban esperando que Shido les diese un castigo por sus acciones, quizás limpiar la casa o cosas así.

–Mañana iremos al parque de diversiones –Shido estaba sonriendo, limpiándose las lágrimas y también pasando pañuelos a todas.

–¿!Al parque de diversiones!? –todas estaban tan sorprendidas que no pudieron evitar decirlo fuerte.

–Sí, necesitan relajarse después de todo lo que ha pasado y además le prometí a Hikari mostrarle las cosas divertidas que tenemos, bueno si todas ya cenaron, es hora de dormir –todas salen de la habitación, luego de despedirse de Shido y desearle buenas noches, una vez solo en su cuarto Shido murmura- En verdad las voy a extrañar… ¿Hermanito? ¿Hikari? ¿Piensas que todo funcionará? -Un nuevo clon de Hikari aparece en la habitación.

–Funcionará Shido, ambos planes, una vez derrotemos a Sandalphon podremos evitar nuestra destrucción total y estoy seguro que irá mañana al parque de diversiones, a él le molesta que no se tome una misión en serio, y estar en el parque lo molestará y empezará el juego.

–¿Juego?

–Sí, Sandalphon no es solo un estratega, sino un jugador, le gusta los juegos de detectives y dudas, así que eso nos dará, además tiene otro defecto se concentra en el campo de batalla, pero no en lo que ocurre al alrededor, esa es una ventaja, por cierto Shido ¿qué es un parque de diversiones?

Shido no pudo evitar reír un poco- Lo verás mañana Hikari, pero te aviso que será muy emocionante, buenas noches hermanito.

– Buenas noches Hermano –y el clon desapareció.

Esa noche Shido pudo dormir tranquilo, sin ningún sueño extraño, solo un pequeño sueño sobre una corona roja.

–Ara, ara ¡Yoshino! Apura y dile a Shido-san que estamos listas.

–Y-ya voy, ya voy Kurumi que impaciente eres –Yoshino subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta del cuarto, metió su cabeza en el cuarto- S-Shido-san ya estamos… listas… ¡DESPIERTA!

–¡Aaaaahaaaa! – Shido saltó de su cama al oír gritar a Yoshino- ¿Y-Yoshino? ¿Qué pasa?

–P-perdón Shido-san, pero dijiste que iríamos al parque de diversiones –Yoshino se había puesto roja y bajó la cabeza.

–Ah, es cierto, bueno espérenme un momento me voy a cambiar y bajo –Yoshino asintió y salió del cuarto, quedando Shido solo.

–Hikari ¡ven! –Shido murmuró y detrás de él apareció Hikari, vestía un pantalón azul, camiseta blanca y una chompa verde.

–¿Me vestí bien? –Hikari estaba nervioso, es la primera vez que va a un parque de diversiones después de todo.

–Sí, muy bien, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? –Le pasa su celular a Hikari- El celular está en modo grabadora de audio, ve y ponte cerca de las chicas, para escuchar sus planes, las conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que planearán algo, pero no te deben ver.

–Bien hermano –Hikari agarró el celular y salió de la puerta ocultándose en el pasillo y como Shido había imaginado las chicas empezaron a charlar cuando Yoshino volvió a la sala.

–Ara, ara Yoshino ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? ¿Qué hacías en el cuarto de Shido-san?

–¡Kurumi! Deja en paz a la pobre Yoshino, de cualquier forma estamos listos para escuchan el plan de Kotori.

–Gracias Tohka, ahora chicas, la última vez que salimos con Shido lo dejamos exhausto, así que esta vez nos dividiremos en grupos de dos, primer grupo Natsumi y Yoshino, segundo grupo Yuzuru y Kaguya, tercer grupo Miku y Kurumi, cuarto grupo Mana y Kotori, quinto grupo Tohka y Origami, esto es así para que vea que nos llevamos bien entre nosotras, ahora lo más importante, es que se Shido se relaje y se divierta y por nada, repito por nada del mundo digan la palabra cita, quizás le recuerde lo de la última vez.

Luego de esto todas asienten y se dispersan, cada una pensando en su propia estrategia para que Shido la pase bien, Hikari después de recibir la información sube al cuarto de Shido, después de unos minutos más, la puerta del cuarto de arriba suena muy fuerte, Shido sale acompañado de Hikari.

–Bueno chicas, estamos listos, debo mostrarle a mi hermano un parque de diversiones.

–Bueno entonces Nii-sama ¿estamos listos?

–Sí Mana –Shido y Hikari bajan las escaleras, al llegar a la puerta Shido se da la vuelta mirando a todas y sonríe- ¡Qué comienza la cita!

Después de que Reine llegó con el auto y los llevó a todos al parque de diversiones, todo el grupo se separó, de acuerdo al plan las primeras en estar con Shido fueron Yoshino y Natsumi.

–¿Natsumi? ¿Yoshino? Pensé que se irían como las otras.

–Queremos estar un momento contigo Shido-kun, ¿No te agrada la idea?

–No es eso Yoshinon, sabes que me gusta estar con ustedes –luego de decir eso Shido las abrazó, ambas se pusieron muy coloradas.

–S-Shido-san nosotras también te queremos, ¿P-podrías soltarnos?

–Oh cierto, perdón chicas… ¿Hikari qué estas mirando tan atento? –Shido había soltado a las chicas, después de haber escuchado a Yoshinon y había mirado a Hikari que estaba muy interesado en una chica cerca de la tienda de helados.

–Shido ¿Qué es eso? –Hikari señalaba hacia la tienda.

–Eso Hikari es una chica -a Natsumi le encantaba hacer todo tipo de bromas.

–¡No ella no! ¡Eso! –Hikari se había puesto rojo.

–¿La tienda de helados? –Preguntó Shido- si quieres uno iré a comprar –Shido se dirigió a la tienda.

–¿Helados? ¿Qué es eso? No, aparte de eso la chica de hace rato le dio un papel a la vendedora y recibió un… cono de algo.

–Ese algo se llama helado Hikari-kun, y lo que le dio la chica es conocido como dinero –Yoshinon estaba intentando llamar la atención de Hikari, pero Hikari seguía mirando la tienda

–¿Dinero? ¿Para qué sirve? –Hikari dejó de mirar la tienda y le puso entera atención a las chicas.

–Verás Hikari, aquí en la tierra el dinero es lo que se da para recibir otras cosas, por ejemplo se da cierta cantidad de dinero por un helado –Natsumi se había puesto más roja, a pesar de todo le gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero controlaba bien su voz.

–Pero Natsumi, ¿Cómo sé cuánto dinero le tengo que dar por un helado?

–H-Hikari-san, los billetes tiene unos números y las monedas también, con eso te ubicas –Yoshino también intentaba ayudar a Hikari, ella recordaba que una vez ella también le preguntaba todo a Shido.

–¿Cómo los dólares? –Hikari se veía muy interesado en saber la respuesta.

–Sí, podría ser, los dólares se usan a nivel mundial… espera ¿cómo sabes lo que es un dólar? –Natsumi había logrado calmarse, pero le extrañó que Hikari supiese de los dólares.

–La última vez que vine a este mundo, cuando ocurrió lo de… Víctor, conocí esos dólares… -mira a Shido- ¿Creen que Shido los necesite?

–Bueno, siempre es necesario un poco de dinero Hikari-kun ¿por qué? –Hikari levantó sus manos y el aire cercano a su mano empezó a girar y girar, hasta que de repente un billete de cien dólares apareció en su mano.

–Puedo transformar el aire en cosas, es un truco que me enseño Ezequiel, siempre y cuando los objetos sean pequeños –Shido llega con cuatro helados de vainilla- Shido ten este… d-dinero… -Shido recibe los cien dólares extrañado, pero le da una sonrisa.

–Gracias Hikari, pero primero debo ir a un banco a cambiar este dinero… -se acerca al oído de Hikari y le murmura- Luego me dices de donde lo sacaste… ¡Chicas les encargo a Hikari!

Natsumi y Yoshino asienten y despiden con la mano a Shido, se dan la vuelta, pero Hikari no estaba.

–¿¡Qué!? ¿Dónde está Hikari? –Natsumi miraba en todas direcciones buscando a Hikari

–N-Natsumi-san, está allá –Yoshino señaló hacia una tienda extraña- ¿Qué es eso?

–Verás Yoshino, ese es un juego moderno, al parecer las personas conocen ese tipo de juegos como… Shooters, pero esos Shooters se juegan en las computadoras, ese juego de allá es una simulación en la vida real de esos juegos –Natsumi estaba mirando el juego en busca de Hikari.

–Oh, ¿Y de qué tratan esos juegos? No es peligroso ¿Verdad? –Natsumi finalmente ve a Hikari y se empieza a acercar al juego.

–Claro que no Yoshino, son simuladores de guerras… -Hikari entra al juego escabulléndose sin el equipo de seguridad- ¡ESO ES PELIGROSO! Debemos sacarlo antes de que…

–Hola chicas – Shido llega y agarra a las chicas por los hombros - ¿Por qué no tomaron sus helados? ¿No les gustan? ¿Por qué tienes el helado de Hikari…? ¿Dónde está Hikari?

–¡Aaaaahaaaa!

–No grites Yoshino, perdón creo que las asusté un poco.

–¿Un poco? ¿¡Un poco!? ¡Casi nos matas del susto! Pero fue una buena broma… ¡ah es cierto Hikari! ¡Shido Hikari entró a ese simulador de Shooters! Debes sacarlo antes de que… -Hikari sale del juego y regresa con el grupo.

–Hola a todos… gané mi primer juego –Hikari estaba tan feliz.

–Me alegra mucho hermanito, pero creo que hiciste asustar mucho a Natsumi y a Yoshino –Shido señaló a las chicas.

–No, no, no, no estábamos preocupadas por ti… -Natsumi intentaba ocultar sus sentimientos.

–Ah ¿no? Bueno… por un minuto sentí algo raro… -Se notaba un poco de desilusión en la voz de Hikari.

–Yo sí estaba preocupada por ti –Yoshino había dado un gran abrazo a Hikari, el cual quedó atónito ante la acción de Yoshino, luego Natsumi también cedió y también lo abrazó, Hikari aún no lograba salir de su asombro.

– Esto es el cariño de las personas que se preocupan por ti Hikari, todas nuestras amigas se preocupan por ti.

Las chicas soltaron a Hikari y asintieron, él estaba aún sorprendido y unas lágrimas se le escaparon, luego de limpiárselas miró a sus amigos y sonrió.

–Bueno ¿dónde quieren ir?

–Bueno… ¿qué tal si Hikari decide? –Natsumi sonrió y miró a Hikari, él sonrió.

–Siempre quise ir a una de esas casas de sustos, a los que van en carritos.

–¿C-casas… d-de s-sustos…? – Natsumi y Yoshino se miraron y tragaron saliva, ambas eran bastante fáciles de asustar, pero le había dado la oportunidad de decidir a Hikari, así que debían hacerlo.

Todos se dirigieron a la atracción de sustos, el camino estaba lleno de atracciones robotizadas de monstruos, pero eran muy reales, causando mucho miedo a Yoshino y Natsumi, las cuales gritaron mucho.

–Oh, qué decepción, pensé que sí darían miedo.

–H-Hikari a ti no te asusta nada ¿verdad? –la voz de Shido estaba entrecortada, el último monstruo que salió sí lo había asustado.

–Bueno, creo que solo tú te asustaste allí adentro.

–¿De verdad? –Shido señaló a Natsumi y Yoshino, apenas se podían mantener de pie, cuando llegaron las gemelas Yamai, las llevaron hasta unos asientos y volvieron a ver a Shido y Hikari.

–Saludos. Hola Shido, Hikari, ¿Cómo están?

–Los estábamos buscando desde hace mucho.

–No me digan –se notaba un tono de sarcasmo en la voz de Shido, se acercó al oído de Hikari- Bueno supongo que es la hora del siguiente grupo…- Hikari no pudo evitar reír un poco.

– ¿Qué es tan divertido chicos? –Kaguya los miraba muy extrañada

–Nada Kaguya, nada, bueno vamos a empezar la cita.

Sin embargo en otra parte del parque una chica de cabello rubio, los observaba y también un extraño chico con lentes.

*Nota*

Vaya, pensé que podría subir esto más rápido, pero las tareas no me lo han permitido, bueno de todas formas acá el siguiente capítulo, bueno como ya lo mencione arriba intentaré cuidar esos pequeños detalles más de aquí adelante, AaronVS3 me alegra que te guste la historia , intentaré actualizar las dos veces por semana y si tengo libre sábado o domingo también, en el siguiente capítulo el enfrentamiento a Sandalphon, o al menos parte de ese enfrentamiento, bueno hasta la siguiente, adiós.


	7. Chapter 7

*Nota*

Gracias una vez más Kyubi1 por los concejos, intento buscar mis errores en las comas, pero con la práctica me haré mejor en eso, AaronVS3 me alegra que te guste la historia, aquí viene la batalla con Sandalphon, nada más que agregar hasta el final… ¡Nos vemos Ahí!

Cap. 7 Una reunión poco agradable.

–¡Nos adelantaremos a juego chicos!

–Petición. No tarden tanto por favor.

–Seguro… -Hikari agarra del brazo a Shido y lo jala- ¿Qué pasa Hikari?

–Nos está viendo, desde hace mucho tiempo.

–¿Quién? –Shido se puso a mirar a los alrededores y no vio nada inusual.

–Esa mujer –Hikari señaló hacia una chica que se ocultaba la cara con un periódico.

–¿Ella? No, no creo no todas las personas que se ocultan en un periódico nos siguen, eso solo pasa en las películas –Kaguya les hace una señal con la mano y Shido agarra el brazo de Hikari y lo lleva donde las chicas.

–¿Qué es esto?

–Información. Hikari esto es una montaña rusa, una atracción del parque muy divertida, que nos hará gritar de la emoción, bueno… la verdad eso creo.

–¿Crees Yuzuru? –Hikari miraba muy atento a Yuzuru.

–Bueno, la verdad es que nunca nos subimos a una montaña rusa, uno de los retos que nos hacíamos fue subir a la montaña rusa.

–Pero, si fue un reto alguna debió haber subido y ganar el reto.

–Negación. No Shido, esa fue una vez que empatamos, ninguna pudo lograr subir.

–¿Por qué?

–Bueno Hikari… sí nos da un poco de miedo, suponemos que esas personas gritan de emoción, pero tal vez lo hacen porque están asustadas y no queremos entrar allí solas.

Shido miró a Hikari y le hizo agarrar las manos de Yuzuru y Kaguya, juntos fueron a la montaña rusa, las chicas gritaron mucho, Shido también, pero Hikari no.

–B-b-bien n-n-nunca m-m-m-más subimos a esa cosa.

–A-Apoyo. V-vámonos a sentar un rato –Yuzuru y Kaguya se dirigieron a uno de los asientos del parque.

–Yo no sentí nada, Ezequiel desde que aparecí me sometió a muchas pruebas más difíciles que esta.

–¿Sabes hermanito? A veces te miro y a pesar de que pareces solo dos años menor, te vez muy maduro para tu supuesta edad.

–¡DARLING!

–¡SHIDO-SAN!

Miku y Kurumi estaban llegando, Shido ya sabía que según los planes era su turno, pero no sabía la idea que se les había ocurrido.

–¿Shooter?

–Sí Darling, al entrar vimos un sector de juego realista de Shooter, queremos probarlo.

–¿Qué pasa Shido-san? ¿Tienes miedo? Entraremos al evento en equipos, tu puedes ir con Hikari-san Así estaríamos iguales –Kurumi estaba usando su tono de voz persuasivo mientras se movía y le daba la espalda a Shido de vez en cuando.

–Lo dice la que siempre ha disparado armas de fuego reales.

–B-bueno Shido-san –Kurumi se había puesto roja y dejó de moverse.

–¡Vamos Hermano! Bueno ya soy el ganador del torneo individual, voy a por el grupal.

–Bueno, me convencieron ¡vamos a jugar! –Hikari le hace una señal con los ojos a Shido apuntando hacia una mesa, allí se encontraba la misma mujer con el mismo periódico, Shido murmuró- Son solo coincidencias no te preocupes hermanito.

El juego de Shooter fue divertido, los reflejos de Hikari eran asombrosos, había conseguido salvar a Shido de la eliminación más de doce veces, pero no empujándolo y avisándole, sino que disparaba y le atinaba a las balas que se dirigían a Shido, después de mucho tiempo allí dentro finalmente ganaron, pues Miku cometió el error de cantar un poco para aliviar su tensión, gracias a esto las encontraron y vencieron, sin embargo tanto Miku como Kurumi quedaron exhaustas luego de jugar y se fueron a sentar a una mesa de un restaurante junto con Yoshino, Natsumi y las gemelas Yamai.

–¿Shido? –Hikari volvió a agarrar el brazo de Shido

–¿Sí Hikari?

–La mujer que nos sigue la conozco de alguna parte

–¡Nii-sama!

Mana y Kotori habían llegado, pero estaban acompañadas de Tohka y Origami.

–Wow, pensé que el primer grupo eran mis hermanas y luego ustedes.

–¿Así que ya sabias de nuestro plan? –Kotori se había puesto roja y le estaba alzando un poco u voz.

–Kotori mi linda hermana, ¿Crees que le puedes ocultar algo a tu hermano mayor? –Shido le sonrió.

–Bueno Shido, Origami y yo nos adelantamos porque las cuatro queríamos entrar al mismo juego.

–¿Enserio Tohka? ¿Cuál juego?

–Go karts.

–¿Qué dijiste Origami?

–Go karts.

Y así fue, todos subieron a los Go karts, pero también resultó ser por equipos, nuevamente Shido y Hikari ganaron el juego, Luego las chicas se reunieron con las otras en el restaurante, pero Shido había dicho que quería ir al carrusel con Hikari, después de todo él no sabía lo que era un carrusel.

–Bueno ya vinimos al carrusel ¿ahora qué me querías decir Hikari?

–Mira detrás de ti –Shido volteó y la misma mujer que los había estado siguiendo estaba allí, pero esta vez había levantado su cabeza del periódico y su logró ver su rostro, ella lo notó y rendida se acercó definitivamente a Shido.

–Finalmente me han descubierto, pero creo que Hikari ya sabía de mi presencia, no paraba de señalarme.

–B-bueno E-Ellen la verdad me sorprende verte.

–No debería, después de todo Ike me envió a protegerte, ya que tú nos salvaste.

–Bueno Ellen, la verdad me alegra verte y saber que estás bien, Sandalphon sí te lastimó esa vez.

–Oh- mmm bueno –a Ellen nunca le habían dicho eso–Bueno, no importa ¿me puedes llevar a la ruleta rusa?

–¿A la ruleta rusa?

–Sí, después de todo estás en una cita con muchas chicas, una más no será tanto problema ¿O sí?

–N-no no hay problema además le mostraré a Hikari la ruleta, pero allí solo se puede subir de dos…

–No te preocupes Shido yo soy delgado y además me puedo hacer invisible ¿recuerdas?

Ellen se veía muy extraña, pero no cambiaba su expresión seria, solo la cambió cuando le pidió a Shido subir a la ruleta rusa, ella se había puesto un poco roja, los tres subieron a la ruleta rusa y al llegar a la altura máxima, se detuvo.

–Típico, típico

–¿Estás cosas siempre te pasan Shido?

–Bueno Ellen, no soy el tipo con más suerte del mundo si piensas en ello.

–H-hermano ¿qué sucede cuando un grupo de espíritus y dos guerreras del AST se enojan?

–No lo sé Hikari y no quisiera averiguarlo ¿Por qué?

–Mira abajo –Hikari señaló debajo de la ruleta rusa, las chicas estaban ahí abajo, al parecer estaban muy molestas, Tohka se había golpeado un panel eléctrico, por eso no se movía la ruleta.

–¡Es una pena quedar así ahora! –Un pasajero del asiento de atrás había hablado, pero su voz era familiar, muy familiar.

–Tienes razón –Esa voz, de su acompañante también era conocida, sonaba como…

–Hola Hikari –Hikari, Ellen y Shido se dieron la vuelta y miraron.

–Hola, Sandalphon y Raphael.

–¿¡Raphael!? ¿Pensé que habías muerto? –Shido se escandalizó al ver a Raphael.

–¿No le explicaste Hikari? Bueno, bueno, bueno yo les explicaré, cuando surgimos Ezequiel nos busca un nombre, nos da nuestro nombre cuando encuentra un espíritu parecido a nosotros y nos da el nombre de su ángel, solo para molestar al primer espíritu, por ejemplo Raphael, una vez aparecieron dos gemelos, uno era fuerte y el otro no, entonces Ezequiel pensó en las gemelas Yamai, ya que eran gemelos y casi opuestos, por el ángel de las gemelas lo llamó Raphael, pero a los dos les dio el mismo nombre, mataste a uno, pero queda el otro y este es el fuerte de los dos hermanos.

–Vengaré a mi hermano, Itsuka Shido –Raphael señaló a Shido y una esfera de electricidad apareció en su dedo, pero Sandalphon le bajó el brazo.

–Lo harás Raphael, lo harás, pero antes vamos a empezar un juego –sacó unas cartas de su bolsillo, pero estas cartas tenían escritos símbolos extraños.

De repente luz salió de la carta y Shido, Hikari, Ellen y el resto de las chicas aparecieron flotando sobre la ciudad, entonces enfrente de ellos aparecieron Raphael y Sandalphon, Sandalphon sacó otra tarjeta de la baraja.

–Hora de decir las reglas, primero nadie interfiere –la carta que tenía en la mano se desvaneció y todas las personas de la ciudad desaparecieron, luego sacó otra carta- No se permiten poderes espirituales, por lo tanto los participantes del juego son Shido, Hikari, Mana, Ellen y Origami, el resto puede mirar, pero no ayudar – la carta vuelve a desaparecer y los espíritus desaparecen, saca otra carta de su baraja- Yo me enfrentaré a lo mejor de ustedes, eso quiere decir que me enfrentaré a Hikari, Shido y a Ellen, Mana y Origami enfrentarán a Raphael, su estilo de juego son luchas así que eso harán, mientras nosotros nos divertiremos con una búsqueda, si encuentran las tres llaves podrán enfrentarse a mí en persona, ah y otra cosa más, jugaran en realidades diferentes –la última carta desaparece y también Raphael, Mana y Origami.

Entonces Ellen, Shido y Hikari aparecen en medio de la ciudad, Ellen y Hikari empiezan a hacerse transparentes y Ellen desaparece.

–¿Qué? ¿Dónde está Ellen? –Shido estaba buscando a Ellen en los alrededores.

–Está aquí a mi lado Shido… oh ya entendí lo de realidades diferentes, cuando un anti-espíritu se tele-transporta a la tierra si lo logra se vuelve visible, como tú en estos momentos, si lo logra a medias queda en el limbo, como yo en estos momentos y si no lo logra se queda como un espectro hasta volver o intentar nuevamente aparecer, como Ellen en estos momentos, como yo estoy en el limbo puedo verlos a ambos, pero tú a ella no.

–Ya veo, pero ¿Para qué hacer esto?

–Hay enemigos en las tres realidades, enemigos en el mundo de Ellen que solo ella y yo podemos combatir, enemigos en tu mundo que solo Tú y yo podemos derrotar y enemigos en el Limbo, donde los tres podremos atacar, supongo que al ser esto un juego las llaves las tienen los jefes de nivel.

–Bueno, sugiero que nos dispersemos y busquemos a los jefes de nivel.

–Bien pensado Shido, se lo diré a Ellen, al parecer te ve, pero no te oye.

Los tres se dispersaron, Shido se dirigió al edificio más grande de la ciudad para poder observar bien la zona donde estaba, pero fue allí cuando la vio, un ángel femenino enfrente de él, este ángel tenía cabello azul y apenas lo vio comenzó a atacarlo, pero algo iba mal, ¿Un ángel usando misiles?, Shido apenas escapó y decidió hablar con Hikari.

–Aquí Shido, ¿Me copias Hikari? –Shido estaba muy agitado después de haber corrido.

–Fuerte y claro, ¿de dónde tenías estos comunicadores? –Hikari sonaba muy tranquilo.

–Ratatoskr siempre me da uno de más, así que como tú eres mi medio de comunicación con Ellen, pensé que sería mejor que tú lo tengas, de cualquier forma me topé con el jefe de mi realidad, es un ángel.

–¿Otro ángel más? –La tranquilidad de Hikari desapareció y lo remplazó un tono de preocupación.

–¿Cómo que otro ángel más?

–Sí verás, Ellen igual vio un ángel de cabello blanco…

–El mío era de cabello azul…

–¿Azul? Seguro es para diferenciar los jefes de zona… no, no lo es –Hikari estaba balbuceando, seguramente estaba pensando en voz alta.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Tengo una teoría, pero debemos encontrar al jefe del limbo para eso… -En una zona de la ciudad se escuchan explosiones- Creo que ya sabemos dónde está.

La transmisión se cortó y Shido se dirigió hacia la zona de la explosión y vio allí al ángel que lo había atacado, junto con otro ángel, pero este era hombre y muy musculoso, ambos estaban enfrente de Hikari.

–¡Hikari Ya llegué!

–Bien, eras el único que falta, ahora vamos a ganar esas llaves.

–¿Y Ellen?

–Está aquí, pero no la puedes ver.

El ángel musculoso se acercó a Hikari, al parecer era el jefe del limbo, se disponía a darle un golpe, cuando Hikari respondió con una esfera de agua, el ángel de cabello azul se sorprendió al ver esto, luego con el agua restante Hikari formó unas palabras que se posicionaron encima de Shido, Hikari y una zona vacía, seguramente allí estaba Ellen… Las palabras eran los respectivos nombres de los que estaban abajo, Entonces el ángel de azul atacó al ángel musculoso y de la nada ese mismo ángel recibió otro golpe, probablemente del ángel de la realidad de Ellen.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Shido estaba muy sorprendido ante la escena.

–Te lo digo cuando derrotemos a ese jefe, ahora utiliza esferas de electricidad, ya lo mojé así que deberíamos paralizarlo y luego usar sifones de electricidad –Hikari sonaba muy serio ante la situación.

Entonces Shido no dudó en seguir las ordenes de Hikari, tal como había dicho Hikari, el ángel se paralizó y se podía ver que con los sifones de electricidad de Hikari y Shido estaba siendo derrotado, no pasó mucho hasta que desapareció, dejando en su lugar tres llaves y una luz rodeó a Hikari, el ángel de la realidad de Ellen se hizo visible para Shido y de repente empezar a brillar.

–H-Hikari ¿Me puedes explicar lo que ocurre?

–Sandalphon nos hizo pelear entre nosotros, esas ángeles son Origami y Mana –Shido quedó atónito ante la respuesta de Hikari- Cuando nos transportó debió cambiar nuestra percepción, haciéndolas ver como ángeles para no reconocerlas, lo mismo debió pasar en su caso, por eso nos atacaron, pero descuidó el detalle de su color de pelo.

–¿Y el otro ángel?

–¿Q-quién dijo eso? – Shido miraba a sus alrededores desconcertado.

–¡Shido ya te puedo escuchar!

–¿Ellen?

–Sí, soy yo.

–Era obvio que después de vencer a Raphael se pudiesen escuchar, ese ángel musculoso era Raphael, Sandalphon lo colocó en el Limbo para que pueda evitar el contacto de Mana y Origami, lo mismo en su caso, él pensó que si tú no veías al ángel de Ellen y ella no podía comunicártelo, no sabrían la verdad de su truco, pero descuidó que yo estaba en el limbo, en esta pequeña cita con todas logré descifrar ciertos patrones de comportamiento de Origami y Mana en el Go Kart –Los ángeles dejaron de brillar mostrando a Origami y Mana paradas en su lugar, pero apenas aparecieron, desaparecieron.

–Entre las reglas que les dije era que yo me enfrentaría a lo mejor de ustedes, por eso desaparecí a Mana y Origami, nos vemos en el estadio de la ciudad para el encuentro final –La voz de Sandalphon sonaba en toda la desierta ciudad.

–Bien, entiendo todo, pero ¿Por qué fue tan fácil vencer a este Raphael?

–Bueno, Shido, este Raphael fue usado solo de estudio, Sandalphon es una persona fría y calculadora, en este caso es probable que este Raphael buscando venganza por la muerte del otro Raphael buscase a Sandalphon, pero en esta batalla Sandalphon lo usó para saber nuestro estilo de lucha y habilidades, fue un proyecto de experimento para desechar.

–Eso es muy… cruel –La voz de Ellen denotaba tristeza.

–Bueno Ellen ustedes me mataron enfrente de Tohka ¿Recuerdan? –No hubo respuesta.

–Así es Sandalphon, de cualquier modo para vencerlo necesitamos hacer algo, pero para eso necesitamos que hagas algo especial Ellen.

En el estadio, Sandalphon se hallaba en medio de la cancha esperando a sus oponentes, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio llegar solo a Shido y Hikari.

–¿Por qué estás transparente Sandalphon? –Hikari y Shido llegaron donde estaba Sandalphon.

–Estoy en el Limbo para poder verlos a los tres, pero solo veo a dos ¿Y Ellen?

–Rechazó una propuesta y decidió no participar –Explicaba Shido.

–Bueno, es una pena, un oponente menos –Chasqueó los dedos y Hikari y él mismo empezaron a hacerse más claros, llegando a estar igual que Shido – Quería enfrentarme a los tres en el mundo real, pero ya no se podrá, bueno ¿Empezamos? –Sandalphon agitó su mano llamando a Hikari y Shido.

Sandalphon alzó sus brazos y las hierbas debajo de Shido y Hikari crecieron mucho, algunas se transformaron en plantas carnívoras que se acercaban a Shido, Hikari usó un sifón de viento para cortarlas en un segundo.

–Creo que tu experimento de reconocimiento salió mal Sandalphon, esperaba más de ti.

–Cállate Hikari, Raphael de todas formas era inservible al menos sé que Shido puede crear sifones y esferas de energía, eso es algo importante, pero así no me vencerán, ninguno tiene el poder suficiente.

–Bueno, tal vez no ahora, peo no usamos esta técnica enfrente de Raphael para que no la conozcas –Hikari sonrió y se convirtió en partículas que se fueron hacia Shido, después de una luz cegadora, la forma fusión dos estaba lista para el combate.

–¿¡Fusión!? Demonios no sabía que podían hacer esto… -Sandalphon apretaba sus dientes fuertemente- Pero aun así no podrán vencerme ninguno de los elementos es efectivo contra el tipo magia que uso, están perdidos.

–Hikari ¿Tiene razón? –Shido pensó, ya que si él pensaba con cierta intensidad el verdadero Hikari podía leer sus pensamientos, sin necesidad de hablar.

–Sí tiene razón, pero hay una posibilidad de ganarle, hay un ataque que lo puede derrotar, necesitamos entrar a la forma de fusión tres.

De repente Sandalphon recibió un golpe de la nada y cayó al suelo.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Algún truco de viento? –Miró a Shido- No, no has movido siquiera el brazo y no tienes el poder de hacer las cosas con la mente ¿Qué sucede?

Entonces Sandalphon dejó de moverse y escuchó, un sonido se acercaba a él con mucha velocidad.

–Lo sabía –Levanta su mano y golpea al aire, pero algo estaba ahí y ese algo salió volando dejando una marca en la hierba- Eres tú Ellen, entonces sabían que haría una batalla en el mundo real y no estaba con ustedes para que sea el factor sorpresa ¿eh? Bueno, no les funcionará –Una luz de color celeste aparece- ¿Qué diablos? –Mira a Shido tras que la luz desaparece y lo ve con una armadura de fusión de color celeste- ¿Qué es eso?

–Fusión nivel 3 alcanzada, Gracias por ganarnos algo de tiempo Ellen –Shido miraba hacia una dirección, con ese poder sabía la ubicación exacta de Ellen- pero debo pedirte un favor más, gáname algo más de tiempo por favor.

Ellen se paró y volvió a atacar a Sandalphon, aunque él sabía la ubicación de Ellen, le gustaría poder hacerla visible, pero para eso también él necesitaba algo de tiempo, pero Ellen no le daba descanso y él tenía que estar bloqueando sus ataques, entonces un sifón de agua lo golpeó.

–¡Te dije que los ataques de elementos no me afectan!

–Tiene razón Hikari ¿Qué haremos? –Shido estaba sudando, se le notaba la preocupación.

–Ese ataque no fue para dañarlo, fue para comprobar que cuando pelea se olvida del ambiente que lo rodea y también por algo más, de cualquier forma ahora es donde debemos atacar, Ellen nos está dando el tiempo para hacerlo, ahora que estamos en la forma de fusión tres, podemos usar la técnica de mezcla, la cual mezcla más de un elemento en un sifón o esfera de energía, no es fácil de dominarlo, pero en esta forma creo que podemos hacerlo, ahora la púnica mezcla que le hace daño es la mezcla Armonía.

–¿La mezcla Armonía? No hay problema manejar dos o tres elementos no puede ser tan difícil, además dominé la tele-transportación en menos de cinco minutos…

–La mezcla armonía es la mezcla de todos los elementos de la forma fusión uno, tranquilo, los dos somos uno ahora y donde tu falles, yo te apoyaré y tú también a mí, usaremos toda la energía que tenemos ahora para hacer un ataque definitivo, después se regenerará la energía.

–Bien, vamos a hacerlo hermanito –Shido levantó sus manos y con ambas manos empezó a crear una sola gigantesca esfera, la cual iba cambiando de colores a cada rato.

Shido estaba sudando demasiado por el esfuerzo, pero al final la esfera logró alcanzar el color dorado, que era el que se necesitaba y había alcanzado su tamaño máximo, toda su energía estaba en ese ataque, si fallaban era el fin, Ellen entendía esto y estaba muy nerviosa, tan nerviosa que se descuidó y Sandalphon logró atinarle un golpe, liberándose de ella por un momento, momento suficiente para atacar a Shido, él no pudo esquivar el ataque y la esfera de armonía salió volando hacia arriba.

–Oh no, estamos perdidos, es mi culpa –Ellen se culpaba de la falla y apenas se podía mover.

–¡Casi lo logras Hikari! –Sandalphon tenía atrapado a Shido, lo estaba agarrando del cuello- Pero fracasaste una vez más, débil, ¡Muere! –Entonces lanzó a Shido contra el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, pero antes de llegar al suelo, la velocidad de Shido bajó y aterrizó fácilmente- I-imposible usaste toda tu energía anti-espiritual en ese ataque ¿Cómo?

–Lo dijiste bien, toda mi energía anti-espiritual, pero yo sellé a ocho espíritus y tengo en cierta forma sus poderes y adivina ¡Todas saben levitación!

–Maldición, ¡Tendré que matarte con mis propias manos! –Sandalphon bajó en picada a Shido, pero él con la velocidad de las gemelas Yamai lo esquivó y Sandalphon se fue a estrellar al suelo, entonces Shido ya había restaurado un poco de su energía y agrupó todo el excedente del sifón de agua y lo volvió para atacar a Sandalphon y llevarlo a una esquina del estadio, luego al llegar a esa esquina le lanzó una esfera de electricidad, paralizándolo, pero al parecer la magia de Sandalphon le permitía hablar aun estando paralizado.

–¡Patético! Tus ataques de agua y electricidad no me hacen nada, perdiste la batalla cuando fallaste tu ataque, dentro de poco podré moverme y aunque me ataque ahora con un ataque de armonía tus niveles de energía están tan bajos que no me lastimaran tanto.

–Cállate Sandalphon, tú ya perdiste, me sorprende que aun tengas el defecto de no prestar atención al ambiente de batalla ni estudiar la zona que atacas en general –Shido se acercó a Sandalphon.

–¿De qué hablas? ¿El ambiente? Ya vencí a Ellen, ella apenas se está moviendo no podrá ayudarte, y ¿De qué me serviría estudiar la zona que ataco? Si de todas formas la voy a destruir.

–En este mundo existe algo llamado, fuerza de gravedad, todo lo que sube debe de bajar y baja con mucha fuerza dependiendo de la altura de lanzamiento, por lo tanto aumenta el daño –Sandalphon hace un esfuerzo y mira al cielo, la esfera gigantesca de armonía se dirigía a él, entonces un miedo intenso le recorrió la piel, aun no podía moverse, este era su final.

Toda la batalla estaba planeada, primero atacarte con agua y luego paralizarte, también estaba planeado el fallar el ataque, de esta forma de olvidarías de él, pues pasaría a formar parte del ambiente –Ellen llega al lado de Shido- Adiós Sandalphon, me divirtió jugar contigo.

La esfera de armonía llegó y causó una gran explosión que destruyó la mitad del estadio, Shido creó una barrera de roca para proteger a Ellen y así mismo, luego tocó a Ellen y empezó a curarla, unas luces aparecieron y otro clon de Hikari apareció enfrente de ellos.

–Itsuka Shido, sabes que puedo activar el Territorio de mi traje y evitar el daño, no necesitabas usar tu barrera de roca ni curarme ahora, sanaré.

–Lo sé Ellen, considéralo un agradecimiento por nuestra cita –Al escuchar esto Ellen se puso colorada y se calló.

–Esto no ha terminado Shido –Hikari miraba el cráter del estadio.

–¿Qué dices Hikari? Lo pulverizamos con el ataque.

–De ser así Shido, su poder estaría fluyendo a mí, ¿No crees? –era cierto, cuando un anti-espíritu moría su poder fluía a un anti-espíritu cercano.

Entonces del centro del cráter, se levantó de los escombros una persona, un tipo de músculos inmensos, muy alto y fuerte.

–¿E-ese es Sandalphon? –Ellen no podía creer que el tipo flaco con apariencia de intelectual ahora parecía una mole.

–Como Sandalphon explicó, los anti-espíritus siempre tienen algo en común al espíritu del que tenemos el nombre de su ángel, pero también alguna cosa opuesta, por ejemplo los Raphael, tenían la similitud con las gemelas Yamai, de que eran gemelos, pero el opuesto era que eran lentos, en el caso de Sandalphon, al ser un intelectual ya tenía lo opuesto a lo que significa la espada Sandalphon, pero lo que tienen en común es lo preocupante.

–¿A qué te refieres hermanito?

–¿Recuerdas a Halvanhelev? ¿La espada gigantesca de Tohka?

Shido miró asustado a Hikari- ¿H-Halvanhelev? Sí, sí lo recuerdo… No me digas que…

–Sí Shido, el anti-espíritu Sandalphon es muy inteligente y estratega, pero hay una habilidad que él tiene que cambia todo ese conocimiento por fuerza bruta y lo trasforma en su forma de batalla máxima, de un poder de batalla increíble, llamado Halvanhelev.

Entonces Halvanhelev desapareció del centro, un segundo después estaba en medio de Shido y Ellen, ellos no reaccionaron a tiempo y Halvanhelev apenas los rozó con sus codos los hizo volar hasta impactar con fuerza en esquinas del estadio, ¡Apenas los había tocado! La fuerza de Halvanhelev era sorprendente, se dio la vuelta y miró a Hikari.

–Round dos gusano.

*Nota*

Es fin de semana así que aquí el capítulo siguiente, la batalla con Sandalphon aún no termina, bueno con Halvanhelev en realidad, me ha gustado escribir este capítulo la verdad, ojala a ustedes también les guste, bueno otra vez trataré de subir capitula mañana, pero no prometo nada, después de todo estoy con un poco de tareas, pero si lo subo no será tan largo quizás solo hasta el final de la batalla… ¿quién sabe? ¡Hasta la próxima!


	8. Chapter 8

*Nota*

¡Hola! Este cap. Será corto ya que no tengo mucho tiempo para hacerlo más largo, pero no se preocupen el siguiente será más largo, ¡Vamos a ello!

Cap. 8 Nahemah.

Halvanhelev se encontraba enfrente de un atónito Hikari, estaba listo para golpearlo, pero una esfera de tipo tierra lo impactó, aunque Halvanhelev no tiene ya el tipo magia, la esfera no le causó casi nada de daño, pero le dio el tiempo a Hikari de tele-transportarse al lado de Shido, Halvanhelev entonces se dio a vuelta y vio a Ellen, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció enfrente de ella y solo le tocó la frente y ella desapareció, se dio la vuelta.

–El encuentro final será solo nuestro –en un segundo apareció enfrente de Shido, sonriendo- ¡Te mataré con mis propias manos!

Shido reaccionó a tiempo y logró hacer un sifón de tierra contra Halvanhelev, el ataque era fuerte, muy fuerte, pero solo lo hizo retroceder un par de metros, luego sonrió y desapareció.

–¿Cómo es que se puede tele-transportar si no tiene energía?

–Bueno, Shido, no está tele-transportándose, sus habilidades físicas son tan elevadas que no te das cuenta que solo está corriendo, a todo esto ¿Por qué ataques de tierra?

–¿Corriendo? Imposible, ah y el ataque de tierra, bueno es el que menos energía me ocupa, porque aprovecho la tierra del suelo y como vencimos a los dos gemelos Raphael, pensé que nuestra habilidad en tierra era muy alta.

–Concéntrate, escucha bien y mira la hierba del estadio… -Shido miró la hierba, era cierto se escuchaba un zumbido agudo y la hierba se separaba como si alguien corriese encima, pero la velocidad era tal que casi no se distinguía- Tengo una idea para vencerlo, eres un genio Shido, genera esferas de tierra, pero aplástalas con tus manos, para hacer puños de energía de tierra.

Shido logró hacer esa técnica en sus dos puños, pero escuchó el zumbido demasiado cerca y la hierba cerca de Shido se movía, no tardó en reaccionar y golpeó el aire en esa dirección, ahí estaba Halvanhelev, logró atinarle el golpe, derribándolo, pero apenas se logró incorporar volvió a desaparecer.

–Buen trabajo Shido, ahora mantente así mientras yo pienso algún plan.

–¡Apresúrate, me ha costado saber de dónde venía el ataque! –entonces el zumbido desapareció y la hierba dejó de moverse- Pero ¿Qué…?

–¡Shido haz un gancho a las dos! –Shido entendió el mensaje y realizó un cancho en la posición señalada, allí en el aire esta Halvanhelev, había saltado para no ser detectado, pero Hikari lo había visto, una vez más al incorporarse volvió a desaparecer.

–¿¡Crees que así me vas a vencer a Shido y a mi¡? ¡Fui el mejor alumno de Ezequiel, se todos los trucos que él les ha enseñado, no me podrás vencer así! –luego de gritar, Hikari miró a Shido y le susurró su plan, luego Hikari se tele-transportó.

–¿Huyó? Gusano cobarde, ¡Te encontraré! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Te encontraré! –Ya que Halvanhelev seguía corriendo, no se sabía desde dónde estaba gritando.

–Primero, me debes derribar a mi Halvanhelev, te espero… pero –Shido usando los poderes espirituales empezó a levitar- Vamos a ponerlo más interesante.

Entonces en una parte de la hierba, la hierba se dejó de moverse y apareció un cráter, pero luego desapareció, todo esto en un segundo, Shido con ayuda de Hikari supo de donde venía el ataque y otra vez le dio el impacto, apareciendo en el suelo, pero no se detuvo y apenas cayó, saltó, entonces Shido utilizó toda su energía anti-espiritual en un sifón gigantesco de tipo roca, allí en medio del Sifón apareció Halvanhelev, pero debido a su fuerza a pesar de que estaba en medio de un sifón se acercaba lentamente a Shido, no se detenía, entonces su mano atravesó a Shido, pero Shido sonreía, esto irritó a Halvanhelev y lo volvió a atravesar con su otra mano, entonces brilló revelando que no era Shido, era simplemente un clon de tierra, creado con el residual del sifón de tierra, entonces este clon explotó, Halvanhelev cayó al suelo, allí estaba el verdadero Shido con una espada.

–¿Ves esto Halvanhelev? Esto es el motivo de tu nombre, esta espada es Sandalphon –Shido estaba sonriendo- Perdiste desde que te dio el sifón de tierra.

–¡Cállate! ¿Piensas que con eso me vas a vencer a mí? –Halvanhelev estaba sudando, no esperaba que estos gusanos pudiesen sobrevivir tanto tiempo a sus ataques.

–¡Hola Halvanhelev! –Detrás de Halvanhelev apareció Hikari, con una espada de tierra, igual a la que una vez había invocado el primer Raphael.

–¡Patético! –Halvanhelev se dio la vuelta y detuvo el ataque con sus manos- Así no me vas a vencer.

–No es el objetivo –Este Hikari también era un clon y tanto él como la espada se convirtieron en otro sifón de tierra.

Shido aprovechó el momento y empuñando a Sandalphon se aceró a Halvanhelev, Halvanhelev saltó para esquivar el ataque, pero no desapareció, no saltó mucho y recibió una estocada definitiva en el corazón, entonces cayó a los pies de Shido.

–¿Q-qué h-ha p-pasado? –Detrás de él apareció el verdadero Hikari.

–Halvanhelev… no Sandalphon, te descuidaste, el efecto de los ataques de tierra es reducir la velocidad del objetivo, por eso perdiste, no pudiste esquivar el ataque.

–S-siempre fu-fuiste mejor que yo –Halvanhelev había vuelto a tener la apariencia de Sandalphon.

–Ah, ¿te acuerdas cuando los dos estudiamos con Ezequiel?, tú eras el inteligente y el fuerte, yo era el patético y ahora el destino nos ha vuelto enemigos y el resultado fue el opuesto al esperado, -Hikari miraba el cielo mientras hablaba, la batalla había durado tanto que la luna ya había aparecido y en su cara aparecieron unas lágrimas- M-me hubiese gustado que esto no terminase así, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?, tengo que eliminar a todos mis hermanos y amigos para proteger este mundo… ¿Por qué no podemos vivir en paz?

Sandalphon le dio la mano a Hikari, lo miró.

–H-Hikari, tú, tú eres afortunado, es-escapaste del controlador.

–¿Controlador? –Hikari miraba a Sandalphon fijamente.

–Mira –Sandalphon señaló su dedo, allí había un anillo, un anillo que se daba a los anti-espíritus fuertes, los graduados de sus estudios con Ezequiel, cuando estaba activo era de color verde, pero ahora estaba de color rojo- Es-este anillo es el controlador de Ezequiel… yo… -Sandalphon también se puso a llorar- ¡Yo jamás hubiese dañado a mi viejo amigo Hikari!

–Éramos más que amigos –Sandalphon empezó a desaparecer y sus partículas iban hacia Hikari, pero antes de desaparecer Hikari le retiró el controlador, aunque este controlador se desvaneció también- Éramos hermanos.

Sandalphon había muerto, pero antes de morir había logrado revelar que los anti-espíritus tenían controladores, pero no había tiempo que perder, Hikari se fusionó con Shido y recitó unas palabras extrañas, entonces el cuerpo de Shido volvió a brillar, pero la luz era negra, cuando terminó de brillar el traje de fusión desapareció y Hikari apareció encima de donde había muerto Sandalphon y allí con poderes de naturaleza, hizo florecer unas rosas blancas.

–¿Qué hiciste? –Shido intentaba no hablar mucho, Hikari se veía muy triste.

–Usé la técnica de "Resurrección del Fénix", esta técnica permite al usuario revivir después de un periodo de tres días, pero cuando muera se convertirá en cenizas y de esas cenizas resucitará, pero hay un problema con esta técnica, de otra forma sería perfecta, el defecto es que el usuario al resucitar solo recuerda que puede usar poderes y su nombre, nada más.

–¿Qué? Entonces olvidaré a mis amigas… pero volveremos y… -La noticia había sido muy fuerte para Shido.

–No desesperes, por eso te pedí ir a un parque de diversiones, hay la probabilidad de que recordemos un poco de nuestro último día, como nos hemos divertidos con todas hay la posibilidad que al verlas recordemos ciertas cosas.

–Espera ¿Último día?, quieres decir que hoy… -Shido estaba muy nervioso.

–Sí Shido, hoy vamos a morir, dentro de unas dos horas los efectos de las cartas de Sandalphon desaparecerán y todas las personas volverán a aparecer, también nuestras amigas, tan solo una hora después moriremos…

–¿Las chicas lo saben? –Shido, la verdad ya sabía la respuesta, pero no quería creerla él mismo.

–Sí, nos escucharon cuando lo hablamos.

Así pasó, pasaron dos horas y todo en la ciudad estaba de vuelta en la normalidad, los espíritus, Mana, Origami y Ellen, se encontraban en el cuarto de Shido, Shido estaba tendido en la cama, al lado de Hikari, su fuerza se iba, no podía moverse.

–Shido… tú, tú te vas a poner bien ¿Verdad?

–Sí, sí claro que sí Tohka, Shido ha salido de situaciones peores con su regeneración.

–T-tienes razón Kaguya, Darling estará bien…

–A-apoyo. Shido estará bien.

–Chicas, esta vez no será así. –Shido hacia un esfuerzo para hablar.

–Ara, ara Shido-san, mis balas que regresan en el pasado podrán salvarte.

–¡Buena idea Kurumi! –a pesar de que Yoshino era muy tímida esta vez se armó de valor.

–Natsumi está de acuerdo con ustedes –A Natsumi le gustaba referirse a ella por su nombre casi siempre.

–Me temo que los poderes espirituales, no harán nada contra los poderes anti-espirituales –Hikari finalmente habló, él estaba escribiendo en una hoja, donde les decía todo lo de la "Resurrección de Fénix" y la posibilidad de recordar el ultimo día.

–N-no me puedes dejar Shido –Este era uno de los pocos momentos donde Origami mostraba su profunda preocupación y cariño por Shido.

–¡Cállate Origami! No me puede dejar a mí, Onii-chan, no, Onii-chan –Kotori estaba aun con sus cintas negras, pero estaba llorando mucho.

–Nii-sama, Nii-sama, apenas te encontré y, y… -Mana también estaba llorando.

Entonces Hikari les dio la carta donde explicaba todo, las chicas no habían terminado de leer, cuando Shido se elevó en el aire junto con Hikari y ambos se envolvieron en fuego, dejando sus cenizas sobre la cama de Shido, Kotori trajo un frasco y agarró todas las cenizas, entonces todas acordaron dejar el cuarto intacto hasta que pasen esos tres días, pero Ellen, sacó foto disimuladamente al frasco y en la noche lo remplazó por uno falso.

–Ike, Ike, tenías razón, le llevo las cenizas de Itsuka Shido y le tengo que contar algo muy importante y esto nos puedes ser beneficioso –Ellen se hallaba sobrevolando la ciudad en dirección a la torre del DEM y hablaba por un comunicador.

–Estoy ansioso de saber lo que podemos obtener de esas cenizas. –se escuchó en el comunicador.

Mientras tanto dos figuras se dirigían al estadio de la ciudad, más específicamente a un sector con rosas blancas.

–Eh Zafkiel, ¿estás de que lo podrás revivir?

–Es obvio Zadkiel mis poderes del control del pasado son perfectos, ahora a callar tempano de nieve –Zafkiel recitó unas palabras extrañas y la tumba de Sandalphon se movió y de allí salió un Sandalphon con un traje de color negro y se puso a estirar su cuerpo.

–Ah… ¿Zadkiel? ¿Zafkiel? ¿Cómo? –Sandalphon miraba a sus dos camaradas.

–Bueno, tienes relación con el espíritu llamado Tohka, una vez ella se transformó en su forma inversa y al hacerlo permitió tu resurrección actual, tienes ahora más poder que en tu forma de Halvanhelev, y otro nombre… Nahemah, igual que la forma inversa de ese espíritu… -Explicó Zadkiel.

–Bien… Ahora soy Nahemah, pero creo que aun puedo evolucionar a algo más… -Nahemah estaba dudando de sus habilidades y su resurrección.

–Sí, tu forma final rivalizaría con el poder de la mano derecha de Ezequiel, esa forma tuya se llama Paverschlev, pero debes entrenar para dominarlo.

*Nota*

Bueno, bueno, acá está el capítulo, es más corto sí, pero creo que está bien, las cosas se ponen más interesantes con el regreso de Sandalphon, digo Nahemah, además de su forma Paverschlev, en un mensaje privado me preguntaron si Ezequiel aparecería, bueno… falta un poco más, pero llegará, también me preguntaron si había un espíritu que tuviese como ángel a un Hikari, bueno eso lo explicaré luego, pero algo les puedo adelantar, si quieren revisen el capítulo… 5 un personaje que menciono aparecerá, además volver a saludar a AaronVS3 y a Kyubi1, gracias por los reviews, respecto a lo de los elementos, la verdad tenía pensado a los rivales antes de tener a los poderes de Hikari, entonces se me fue ocurriendo las batallas y Hikari necesitaba distintos poderes para vencer a los anti-espíritus… bueno… nada más por ahora, nos vemos en el siguiente cap.


	9. Chapter 9

Cap. 9 Nuevo Inicio.

Han pasado tres días desde la muerte de Sandalphon, la ciudad está nuevamente normal, pero no era así en la casa de Shido, todas las chicas habían estado muy deprimidas esos días, pero hoy, hoy era diferente finalmente Shido se regeneraría, todas las chicas habían estado esperando este momento.

–¡Kotori! ¡Kotori! –Tohka estaba en la sala limpiando toda la casa por la ocasión.

–¿Qué sucede, Tohka? –Kotori estaba en su cuarto, recién había despertado y se estaba cambiando.

–¡Solo estamos las dos en casa, el resto ha salido al supermercado!

–¡¿Ahora?! ¡Pero, pero, Shido reencarna hoy! –Kotori estaba bajando las escaleras mientras aún estaba poniéndose una camiseta color rojo.

–Falta una hora más Kotori-san, bueno después de todo tal vez tarde más, Shido-kun siempre llegaba tarde a sus actividades –Yoshinon se alzaba de sobre el sillón de la sala.

–¡Ah! –Kotori apenas había bajado las escaleras y cayó al suelo- Pensé que me dijiste que solo estábamos las dos –Kotori miraba un poco molesta a Tohka.

–Bueno… ¿Quieres desayunar? –Tohka estaba sudando.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Kotori había estado tanto tiempo con esas dos que sabía cuándo ocultaban algo.

Entonces un ruido se escuchó en el cuarto de Shido, Kotori subió corriendo, seguida por Tohka y Yoshino, al abrir la puerta.

–¡Yoshino! ¿Por qué tardaste tan…? –Kaguya estaba ocultando unas cajas en el armario de Shido, las cajas eran muy grandes y al juzgar por la cara de Kaguya, eran muy pesadas.

–¡¿Kaguya también?! –Kotori miró nuevamente a Tohka- ¡Tohka, Yoshino, Kaguya! Explíquenme lo que sucede aquí –Una de las cajas que Kaguya ya había puesto en el armario se movió, Kotori lo había visto y se acercó- No me digas que…

Aunque intentaron detenerla, Kotori ya estaba con la caja en la mano y al abrirla encontró a Miku, acurrucada ahí adentro.

–H-hola, Kotori ¿Q-qué estás haciendo? –Miku estaba tan nerviosa y su cara se había puesto roja.

–¡Eso debería es lo que yo debería estar preguntando! –Kotori estaba muy molesta ahora, empujó la caja con Miku a un lado, no le importó que al parecer había lastimado a Miku y se dirigió a abrir las otras cajas- Bueno… ¡O salen ustedes o las saco yo!

Todas las cajas que estaban cerradas se abren, saliendo de ellas Natsumi, Yuzuru y Kurumi, todas estaban con nerviosismo y sus caras estaban rojas.

–Ah, así que ustedes estaban en el "supermercado" sí, sí… Ahora… ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO TODAS?! –Kotori estaba tan molesta que aparecieron unas pequeñas chispas alrededor de su cabello.

Todas se habían puesto de rodillas y estaban de espaldas a la pared del cuarto, todas sabían lo que pasaba cuando Kotori se enojaba… nada bonito, entonces todas empujaron a Tohka hacia la molesta Kotori.

–B-bueno, K-Kotori no-nosotras queríamos estar aquí cuando Shido reencarne…

–¿Eso era todo? –Kotori ya estaba tranquila- Todas íbamos a estar aquí cuando Shido reencarne…

–Es que a veces tú te vuelves sobreprotectora con Shido y cuando está lastimado no nos dejas acercarnos –Natsumi, se había parado y había tomado valor para hablar por todas, luego el resto se paró con ella y asintió.

–B-bueno… No puedo negarlo… ¿qué hora es? –Kotori, sí era sobreprotectora con Shido, pero no lo iba a admitir públicamente, estaba mirando al reloj del cuarto cuando habló.

–Darling ya debería haber reencarnado… ya son los tres días exactos, incluso se pasó con diez minutos –Miku miró el reloj y empezó a preocuparse.

–Bueno… tal vez él reencarne después, ya lo dije antes él siempre llega tarde a sus actividades, sugiero que esta vez todos nos vayamos del cuarto –Yoshino le agarró el hombro a Miku.

Todas se dirigieron a la puerta, pero alguien más estaba sentado en la cama de Shido.

–Él no va a reencarnar.

–¿S-Sandalphon? –Kotori y el resto se dio la vuelta a mirar al tipo sentado en la cama de Shido- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Estás muerto! Y… vistes raro ¿Para qué color negro? ¿Cómo que no reencarnará?

–Aun no pueden transformarse, es una pena, pero solo así me escucharían sin atacarme.

Kaguya y Tohka intentan darle un golpe, pero él los esquiva con facilidad y en el proceso les toca las espaldas, causando una parálisis en sus cuerpos.

–Cálmense, no he venido a pelear, primero deben saber que he resucitado con esta nueva forma con el nombre de Nahemah, de allí la nueva apariencia, pero volviendo al tema, el frasco con las cenizas que están guardando, en realidad está vacío, como no estuve aquí cuando Shido se consumió, no sabría decirles su ubicación, pero ese frasco no es el real, deben apresurarse en encontrarlo, él y Hikari son los únicos que pueden parar los planes de Ezequiel.

––Pregunta. ¿Por qué nos ayudas? –Yuzuru dijo mientras ayudaba a Tohka y a su hermana, para que se sienten.

–Estoy libre, sin el anillo controlador, ayudaré a mi hermano Hikari, pero para eso debo ser un espía para ustedes, no se equivoquen estoy de su lado, pero no podré mostrarlo mucho, de todas formas es hora de que me vaya… encuéntrenlos.

La habitación se llenó de una luz de color negro, al desaparecer esta luz, Kaguya y Tohka ya se podían mover, Kotori abrió el frasco que estaban guardando y lo encontró vacío.

–Kotori-san ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Kurumi estaba preocupada por Shido y le agarró el hombro a Kotori.

–Vamos a buscar a Ellen, ella es la única que pudo haberlo hecho.

EN LOS CUARTELES DEL DEM

La puerta de la oficina de Isaac Wescott se abre y Wescott deja de mirar por la ventana y se da la vuelta para ver a una de las agentes del DEM.

–Señor Isaac Wescott, como lo predijo el frasco con ceniza que Ellen-sama trajo se ha convertido en un joven… está en el cuarto de máxima seguridad.

–Llama a Ellen, ese cuarto no lo detendrá hay una oportunidad de que verla cambie algo.

En el cuarto de más seguridad del DEM, Shido se encuentra sentado en el suelo, empezando una partida de ajedrez con Hikari, el cual es un clon.

–Ummm.

–¿Algo mal Shido? –Hikari lo mira mientras piensa su siguiente jugada.

–¿Sabes que hacemos aquí hermanito? ¿Sabes si esta es nuestra casa? Lo único que recuerdo son imágenes borrosas de nosotros en un parque de diversiones jugando juntos y pasándola bien, y una escena donde te digo hermanito –Shido estaba mirando a Hikari fijamente.

–Sí, yo tampoco recuerdo más, sé que tú eres un humano y yo un anti-espíritu, somos una fusión, pero nada más –Hikari movió un peón del tablero- Dudo que esta sea nuestra casa Shido, mira a tu alrededor, es solo un cuarto y lo único que había aquí era este tablero de ajedrez, además hay un cuarto al lado nuestro y siento la presencia de alguien que… creo que conoces.

–Imposible, bueno Hikari me gustaría poder terminar este juego, pero como tú dices, esta no es nuestra casa, nuestras presencia aquí seguramente sería mal vista por el propietario –Shido se para y le da la mano a Hikari- Vámonos de aquí con tus poderes hermanito.

La puerta eléctrica del cuarto se abre y Ellen acompañada de unas guardias y de Isaac Wescott, entran en la habitación.

–¿Cómo que ya se van Shido Itsuka y Hikari Kusakariki? –Wescott estaba señalando a Shido y a Hikari, la reacción fue la esperada, ambos se sorprendieron.

Ellen se acercaba al oído de Wescott y le susurró al oído

–¿Qué acaba de pasar?

–Bueno, Ellen en todo su ultimo día no se llamaron por sus nombres completos, entonces no los recuerdan, si yo se los digo puedo causar el efecto que viste, además te tengo que pedir que me apoyes en todo lo que voy a decir, sin quejas –Wescott también estaba susurrando y miraba a Ellen mientras hablaba, al escuchar todo Ellen asintió con la cabeza.

–¿Esos son nuestros nombres? –Shido miraba a Wescott con una expresión muy seria en su rostro.

–Claro, pero sus amigos los llamamos Hikari y Shido.

–¿Amigos?

–Sí, Hikari, todos necesitan amigos incluso las fusiones todopoderosas como ustedes los necesitan, por eso es que nosotros somos amigos muy cercanos, de otra forma no sabríamos sus nombres completos ¿no creen? –Wescott estaba sonriendo, todo parecía ir de acuerdo al plan.

–Sí, es lógica tu respuesta, debemos ser amigos… pero me gustaría recordarlo todo… ¿Quién es ella? –Shido había estado mirando a Wescott todo el rato y recién miró a Ellen.

–Ouch, eso debe doler Ellen, tu novio no te recuerda… ah es cierto, aún no eran novios cuando ocurrió el… incidente –Ellen se había puesto roja, ella no espera que Ike se refería a esto con lo de "Apoyar lo que diga", Shido también se había puesto rojo por pensar en que tenía novia.

–Owww, esto es tan tierno, mírense los dos están rojos, seguro que recuerdas esto… -una pantalla apareció en la habitación, mostrando imágenes de Ellen, Shido y Hikari en el parque de diversiones.

–Esos… -Shido decía.

–¡Somos nosotros! –Hikari no sabía por qué estaba feliz, pero lo estaba.

–Bueno… yo… -Ellen intentaba hablar pero estaba tan avergonzada que no podía.

–¿Lo ven? Se querían mucho, pero muchas cosas pasaron, todos salgan del cuarto, nos quedaremos solo amigos para charlar –Todas las guardias y Ellen salieron del cuarto- Bueno chicos, ahora que están seguros de que tienen su historia con nosotros ¿Nos sentamos a charlar? Les contaré todo su pasado.

Shido y Hikari se miran, asienten y deciden escuchar lo que aquel tipo de cabello les podría decir, después de todo, las cosas que les había dicho tenían cierto sentido.

–Soy tu viejo amigo y mentor Isaac Wescott, pero Ellen y tú pueden llamarme Ike, bueno la historia sucede tres años atrás, un espíritu aparece en este mundo, pero su aparición te dejará huérfano, por suerte mi padre logró llegar a tiempo para sacarte de allí antes de que una maligna corporación llamada Ratatoskr, intentó darte una vida tranquila y normal, allí fue cuando nos vimos, a pesar de la diferencias de edades nos llevamos muy bien, lastimosamente mi padre fue asesinado por un espíritu, eso nos afectó y decidimos que ambos acabaríamos o dominaríamos a los espíritus, pero entonces pasó, Ratatoskr te capturó y te alejó de mí, entonces te usaron para sellar a un grupo de espíritus para sus propios fines, luego a pesar de que supuestamente te apreciaban, espíritus sellados y miembros de Ratatoskr te botaron como basura… entonces nos reencontramos y conociste a Ellen, te entrenamos para ser un agente y en uno de tus entrenamientos, los espíritus que supuestamente te querían te atacaron y de no ser por Hikari te habrían matado, entonces ocurrió el efecto anti-espíritu, muchos de ellos empezaron a aparecer –Le muestra imágenes de sus batallas con Raphael y Sandalphon- como ves en algunas imágenes aparecen esos espíritus, pero no te quieren, por eso no te ayudan, mientras que Ellen sí te ayuda, por eso ustedes se enamoraron y tuvieron una cita en el parque de diversiones, allí los espíritus y los anti-espíritus te atacaron y como resultado de un hechizo que hiciste, reencarnaste y perdiste tus recuerdos, te salvamos y esperamos tu regreso hasta ahora.

Entonces en la habitación de al lado se escucha una explosión, muchos agentes se dirigen hacia la zona de la explosión, Shido, Hikari y Isaac se dirigen allí también.

–¡finalmente descubrí la forma de escapar de aquí! –La voz era femenina y a Shido le sonaba familiar.

Al llegar Shido ve a una chica de cabello blanco, la piel también y usando un vestido negro, ella estaba levitando y a punto de escapar de su habitación, la cual tenía un agujero enorme en la pared, pero entonces su mirada cruzó con la de Shido y dejó de levitar y empujando a todos los agentes en su camino hasta llegar en frente de Shido y le agarró sus manos.

–¡Shido! –La chica abrazó a Shido.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Ellen había llegado a la habitación.

–Uh, esto es malo Shido, tu Ellen es muy celosa –Isaac le estaba golpeando con el codo el hombro de Shido y la chica de vestido negro soltó a Shido y lo miraba con sus mejillas infladas y rojas.

–Y-yo n-no soy celosa Ike –Ellen intentaba ocultar su cara de la vista de Shido.

–Ah, entonces está bien que yo esté con Shido ¿Verdad? –la chica abrazó el brazo de Shido.

–Eh… ¿Quién es esta chica hermano? ¿La conoces? –Hikari le jaló el otro brazo a Shido.

–Hikari, tú sabes bien que ambos perdimos las memorias, entonces…

–Espera, espera… ¿Hermano? ¿Perdiste tus memorias? –la chica seguía sin soltar el brazo de Shido.

–¿Qué tú no estabas por escapar? –Ellen se notaba que estaba celosa.

–Ah, este… bueno… hagamos un trato –la chica soltó a Shido y se puso a mover sus manos con nerviosismo.

–¿Qué trato quieres hacer espíritu? –Isaac apenas aguantaba sus ganas de reír.

–Bueno… no escapo del edificio si y solo si me quedo en la misma habitación que Shido.

–Trato hecho, Espíritu llamado Nia –Isaac accedió a la propuesta, apretó un botón y los dos cuartos, el de Shido y de… Nia, se convirtieron en uno solo y el agujero del cuarto de Nia desapareció.

–Bueno, deberán esperar a que traigamos las cosas a sus cuartos para que estén cómodos. –Isaac y los agentes estaban saliendo de la habitación.

–¡Ike! ¿Enserio vas a aceptar este trato? – Ellen se notaba muy molesta, aunque iba detrás de Isaac.

La habitación solo tenía la pantalla con la que Isaac había contado su historia y también Shido, Hikari y Nia.

–Entonces… ¿Nia? –Shido intentaba una conversación con la que sería al parecer su compañera de cuarto.

–Ah, es cierto… -Nia murmuró- me olvidaste…

–¿Perdón? ¿Qué dices? –Hikari miraba a Nia con cierta duda.

–Ah, perdón, perdón… ¿Tú eres el hermanito de Shido? Perdona que lo diga… pero no se ven parecidos… ¿Es igual que tu relación con Kotori, Shido?

–¿Quién es Kotori? –Shido y Hikari preguntaron al unísono.

–¿Cómo? ¿No recuerdas a Kotori?... y de… ¿Tohka?

–¿Quién?

–Ok, ok, ok… te diré algunos nombres y me dices si te suenan de algo… Kotori, Tohka, Yoshino, Yuzuru, Kaguya, Miku, Natsumi o Kurumi.

–No, ninguno en absoluto… -Shido y Hikari sienten como una punzada en la cabeza- Augh, me duele la cabeza… vuelvo luego… -Shido sale de la habitación y el clon de Hikari desaparece en partículas.

–Bueno… pero no tardes o iré a buscarte.

–Bueno Nia, nos vemos en unos minutos.

Shido sube llega al ascensor del edifico y sube hasta el techo, allí se pone a mirar la ciudad.

–¡Hikari! –Entonces un clon de Hikari aparece sentado en su hombro.

–¡Hola hermano! –empieza a bajar del hombro de Shido.

–¿Crees que nos están mintiendo?... digo la historia de Ike suena convincente y por las imágenes que nos mostró parece verdad… pero luego aparece esta chica Nia ¿Crees que ella sabe algo que Ike no?

–Es posible Ike nos dijo que estuviste una temporada con Ratatoskr, sellando espíritus quizás la conociste allí y por eso sabía esos nombres.

–Eso es posible Hikari Kusakariki. –Una voz familiar respondía, Hikari y Shido se dieron la vuelta para ver quién les hablaba.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

–¿Quién eres? Te pareces a un chico que nos mostró Ike… -Hikari intentaba recordar la imagen con claridad, pero no podía.

–Sí, en ese entonces me llamaba Sandalphon, ahora me llamo Nahemah –Nahemah se acerca a Shido y Hikari, les entrega un anillo de color rojo.

–¿Qué es? –Shido y Hikari tocaron el anillo y de repente muchas memorias llegaron a ellos, pero sobre todo a Hikari, pero estos recuerdos eran referentes a este Nahemah.

–Como lo esperaba, cuando recuerdas a alguien se crea un espacio en tu memoria y si tocas algo con valor sentimental, una parte de tus recuerdos vuelven, es posible que si recuperas muchas partes de tus recuerdos, el resto se recupere de forma automática.

–Así que así funciona… bueno entonces podríamos recuperar nuestros recuerdos de Ike, Ellen y esa chica Nia, ahora que te recordamos, confiamos en ti Nahemah, ahora supongo que seguirás como espía…

–Así es Hikari, pero bueno la prioridad ahora es que no activen el portal basura… a penas estés entrenado deberás ayudarme –Diciendo esto Nahemah desapareció.

–Claro que sí, hermano Nahemah, pero primero debemos vencer el entrenamiento de Ike.

–¿Estás tan seguro de que nos entrenará? –Shido alzó a Hikari y lo puso en su hombro.

–Sí, pero apura debemos volver a la habitación sino Nia escapará.

*Nota*

Ah, cuanto tiempo ha pasado, bueno intenté escribir antes, pero los exámenes no me dejaron, pero ya que, aquí el siguiente cap. Gracias por todo, como siempre otro saludo a AaronVS3 y a Kyubi1, respecto a lo de si Hikari es el ángel de algún espíritu, lo explicaré en el siguiente cap. ya es hora de esa explicación… creo que nada más que agregar… Nos vemos las próxima… trataré de escribir esta semana las dos veces… pero lo veo difícil aún me faltan emanes y tareas… pero al menos sí habrá uno por semana.


	10. Chapter 10

*Nota*

¡Hola! Sí, sí ya sé uno dos por semana o uno por semana dije, pero la verdad he estado en muchos problemas, un amigo se cambió de país, exámenes y una tarea de investigación… bueno, cosas que pasan, ahora unas pequeñas aclaraciones a lo de Nia, bueno en realidad el que estaba esperando a que salga el volumen, porque de antemano sabía un poco de Nia, claro que no podría ponerlo todo en mi historia, pues sería un spoiler… sabía que ella tendría ese libro, el conocimiento, pero hasta ahí… ahora ¡Vamos al Cap. De este mes… digo semana.

Cap. 10 El portal a la dimensión basura.

Shido se encuentra en su habitación compartida, y está escribiendo en su diario, decidió escribir un diario como método de seguridad por si hay una recaída de su pérdida de memoria.

"Han pasado ¿tres semanas? Bueno es difícil decir el tiempo que ha pasado cuando no hay un calendario acá adentro y no tengo tiempo de pensar en esas cosas, Hikari ha estado mucho tiempo con Nahemah hablando de algo llamado portal basura… me gustaría saber lo que dicen… bueno esto me deja a mí, solo con Nia y Ellen, bueno sí, es divertido estar con ellas después de los entrenamientos de Ike, es incómodo estar en medio de sus discusiones, pero estas situaciones me son familiares… Nia me dijo que me podría mostrar algunas cosas con su libro, pero no me gusta molestarla".

Shido dejó de escribir su diario, era la hora del almuerzo siempre almorzaba con Hikari en la azotea de las instalaciones del DEM, hoy llegó a la azotea y Hikari ya se encontraba allí sentado en un banco, comiendo una hamburguesa, se dio la vuelta para mirar a Shido, su expresión era muy seria.

-¿Qué sucede Hikari? Pareces preocupado –Shido se acercó a su hermano y le puso su mano en el hombro.

-Shido algo anda mal aquí… ayer mientras entrenabas una nave volvió a atacar las instalaciones… Nahemah me ha dicho que es una nave de Ratatoskr.

-¿Qué tiene eso de raro? Ike nos ha dicho que son nuestros enemigos.

-Sus ataques no van dirigidos a las zonas importantes, en realidad sus ataques normalmente dejan brechas en nuestras defensas como si intentasen infiltrar a alguien aquí –Hikari se paró del banco, y miró al cielo.

-Eso sí que es extraño… ¿Por qué lo harían? –Shido soltó el hombro de Hikari y lo miró.

-Bueno, eso es un misterio para otro día, por ahora le pedía Ike unas vacaciones en una isla lejana, pero me dijo que por seguridad Ellen y Nia irían con nosotros.

-Seguro, seguro, lo más probable es que vengan con nosotros por lo que me dices de Ratatoskr –Shido sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza a Hikari- Pero te conozco hermanito… ¿Cuál es la razón verdadera del viaje allí?

-ja, ja, ja, Me conoces bien, es obvio sería preocupante que no sea así, tienes razón el motivo del viaje es en realidad librarnos del DEM. –Hikari se volvió a sentar en el banco y Shido a su lado.

-¿Librarnos del DEM? ¿Qué tienes en mente Hikari?

-Nahemah me ha dicho en estos días que Zadkiel y Zafkiel están abriendo el portal basura, si lo terminan será el fin de todo –Hikari estaba mirando seriamente a Shido, cosa muy rara en él.

-Bien, es hora de que me expliques todo lo que está pasando, por favor hermanito –Shido entendiendo la seriedad de la situación, necesitaba saber todo y agarraba ambos hombros de Hikari.

-Bien, empecemos por contarte mi origen…

-Espera, eso ya me lo sé, seguro naciste por la aparición de un espíritu, yo quiero saber el resto…

-Calla Shido, yo no nací por la aparición de un espíritu, soy el primer anti-espíritu artificial, Ezequiel estaba haciendo experimentos, al parecer uno de sus experimentos es la razón de la aparición los anti-espíritus, supuestamente Ezequiel era el primer anti-espíritu aparecido naturalmente, luego él inventó un instrumento para hacer aparecer al resto.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Además en ese caso de dónde surgirían? –Shido estaba cada vez más confuso.

-Sabes que las formas inversas de los espíritus son sus formas verdaderas en la brecha dimensional si mal no recuerdo… Nunca te preguntaste ¿por qué no aparecen en esa forma supuestamente real? Bueno el instrumento de Ezequiel aísla esa parte inversa del espíritu en la brecha dimensional y crea al anti-espíritu de esa parte aislada, pero no puede aislar toda esa energía, por eso los espíritus aún pueden volverse inversos, volviendo a mi historia llegó un punto en que el instrumento de Ezequiel se llenó de residuos de energía, entonces él hizo experimentos con esa energía restante, fui el primer experimento exitoso en la creación de un anti-espíritu artificial, varios experimentos anteriores fallaron, entonces agarró mi código genético y lo estiró para crear más anti-espíritus artificiales resultando en otros cinco más, ellos y yo somos conocidos como las segunda generación, pero Ezequiel no iba a conformarse con solo cinco y continuó estirando mi código genético, pero ya no se podía estirar más y las criaturas que surgieron fueron monstruos, sin conciencia, no tenían ni siquiera idea de nada y su poder era bastante grande, entonces decidió encerrarlos en la dimensión basura, Zadkiel y Zafkiel quieren hacer un portal allí para que esos seres descontrolados limpien la tierra.

-¿Limpien la tierra? ¿Por qué? No hay muchos espíritus en la tierra ahora y seria sospechoso para los espíritus venideros que no haya humanos, eso es algo tonto… pero debemos evitarlo –Shido en shock había soltado los hombros de su hermano.

-Sí, vamos a detenerlos, aún no sé todo el plan de Ezequiel, pero no hace nada sin motivo debemos estar listos, ah, el plan es que en las vacaciones, tú distraigas a Ellen y Nia, mientras yo y Nahemah nos encargaremos de Zadkiel y Zafkiel.

Shido entendió el plan de Hikari, estaba de acuerdo en que debían detener a esos dos, si el portal se completaba y esos monstruos llegaban sería el final de todo, pero lo único que no le gustaba era que él tenía que mantener a Ellen y a Nia ocupadas, esto era más difícil que la batalla de Hikari, bueno al menos para Shido, ya sabía cómo era la situación entre ellas dos…

Shido estaba ya sentado en la silla del avión, que los llevaría a una de las islas privadas del DEM, pero…

-¡Yo quiero ir con Shido!

-Espíritu, Yo soy la que se va a sentar con Shido durante el viaje.

Ellen y Nia estaban discutiendo sobre quién se sentaría con Shido, es cierto que en los aviones hay tres asientos por lado y fila del avión, pero este avión privado del DEM tenía asientos para Hikari, Shido y las dos chicas en la misma fila, pero había un problema Hikari quería ver el paisaje y Shido se sentaba al lado de su hermano como siempre, eso dejaba solo un asiento al lado suyo…

-¡Deja de llamarme espíritu! ¡Tengo un nombre! ¡Soy Nia, Nia!

-Bien, Nia yo me siento aquí –Ellen se sentó de repente al lado de Shido.

-Umph, ¡Fuera de allí! –Nia jaló a Ellen, entonces cuando la hizo parar ella se sentó allí.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Yo llegué a sentarme primero! –Ellen estaba molesta y respondió con la misma acción de Nia, haciéndola parar.

-Eh, Hermano –Hikari dejó de mirar por la ventana y miró a Shido.

-¿Sí? –Shido dejó de mirar a las dos chicas pelando por el asiento.

-¿Podrás mantenerlas distraídas? –Hikari miraba a las chicas que seguían pelando por el asiento- Bueno, hemos vencido a seres muy poderosos, pero esto es diferente, suerte.

Shido pensaba lo mismo y para evitar seguir pensando el tema decidió mirar con Hikari el paisaje y allí estaba la isla, cada vez estaba más cerca… pero algo no iba bien, la situación de la pelea en el asiento le hacía recordar algo… las imágenes eran borrosas, mirar esa isla… también es extraño… recuerdos vienen a su mente… no lo recuerda tan bien, solo recuerda que hay unas cuatro chicas, no recuerda sus caras… pero dos son de cabello naranja, una de cabello blanco plateado y… cabello púrpura oscuro…

-Chicas siéntense de una vez, todo el camino fue normal por eso no se cayeron, pero ahora el avión está bajando, si no se sientan se van a caer –Shido dijo cuando vio la señal de los cinturones de seguridad parpadear.

-¡Eso es lo que hemos intentado hacer todo el viaje! –Ambas gritaron y entonces se miraron y asintieron, al parecer habían encontrado la forma de resolver el problema, pero ya era tarde el avión bajó rápidamente y ambas cayeron al suelo.

Unos minutos después ya habían llegado a la isla, al final ninguna había logrado sentarse con Shido, ni siquiera habían logrado sentarse todo el viaje, llegando al edificio del DEM se dispersaron, las chicas querían buscar algún lugar para ir después del almuerzo y Shido cargó los equipajes al edificio, ayudado de Hikari.

-Enserio ¿Por qué en todos los lugares que tienen siempre hay un edificio? –Shido miraba al edificio gigantesco que había en medio de la isla, al cual se dirigían con los equipajes.

-Bueno, supongo que es la manera de Ike de demostrar su poder económico, además esta vez es una torre para monitorear, en caso de que Ratatoskr nos quiera atacar… Shido ya no nos están viendo ¿Podemos levitar hasta allá? –Hikari había estado mirando los alrededores mientras hablaba en busca de las chicas, desde que se reencarnaron en el DEM mantuvieron oculto sus poderes, todos piensan que olvidaron como usarlos, aunque eso es imposible, entonces Hikari y Shido levitaron dejando los equipajes en el edifico, al salir…

-Bien Shido, ahora tú les dirás que estaba enfermo y que no salí con ustedes, en caso de que vengan acá de vuelta… te inventas algo, quedamos con Nahemah de vernos en el polo norte en media hora, me tendré que tele-transportar… bueno… ¡Nos vemos!

-Espera… oh, ya se fue, siempre se va sin decirme muchas cosas, bueno ahora tengo que mantener a esas dos ocupadas, pero por ahora no hay ningún problema además… -Shido se dirigió a la parte de atrás del edificio, donde estaba el comedor- Supongo que no van a discutir más… -Shido llega al comedor donde al parecer hay una mesa larga con unos asientos y Ellen y Nia están discutiendo por saber en qué silla se sentará Shido, para estar a su lado.

EN EL POLO NORTE

Una luz aparece en medio de la nada, al estar en una zona tan especial extrañamente alrededor de esa luz aparecen unas luces parecidas a las auroras boreales, la luz desaparece poco a poco y de ella sale Hikari, vistiendo un abrigo gigantesco color blanco, en frente de él parece otra persona vistiendo un abrigo negro.

-Llegas tarde Hikari.

-Perdón Nahemah, es que tuvimos unos problemas en el viaje, entonces ¿Algún avance?

-Sí, al parecer Zadkiel está en una caverna congelada debajo de todo el polo y Zafkiel se encuentra justamente al centro del polo, de entre los dos yo soy el más poderoso porque Shido no está aquí y sin él no entras en tus formas de fusión, entonces yo me enfrentaré a Zadkiel, al tener relación con un ángel de poderes de hielo y nieve, él es más fuerte aquí, tú irás a por Zafkiel, ten cuidado que no detenga el tiempo en tu pelea –Tras decir esto Nahemah desaparece y Hikari que acaba de sentir a Zafkiel se dirige a la caverna.

Lo que Nahemah no sabe es que cuando Hikari y Shido se fusionaron se creó un lazo, ambos no pueden estar separados entre sí por mucho tiempo y eventualmente se atraerán como imanes, pero al ser Hikari un anti-espíritu podrá resistir la atracción magnética hacia Shido, pero Shido no tiene la misma fuerza, así que será atraído…

EN LA ISLA DEL DEM

Ellen y Nia estaban en la playa, ambas estaban soleándose, mientras Shido estaba en el mar intentando buscar algo en los arrecifes de coral cercanos a la isla, pero no había más que piezas metálicas y partes de robots del DEM, pero algo no andaba del todo bien, una fuerza extraña lo empujaba a adentrarse más al océano, pero entonces…

-¡Shido tienes que venir rápido Ellen dice que algo se aproxima! –Nia gritaba desde la playa con su mano alzada, Shido después de escucharla decidió volver, pero esa fuerza extraña seguía incitándolo a ir al océano, una vez que Shido llegó a tierra firme miró a Ellen y a Nia, Ellen había cambiado su traje de baño por su traje de batalla y Nia por el vestido Astral, aunque Nia no tenga poderes de pelea, ella en esta temporada en el DEM ha aprendido a pelear liberando ciertas porciones de energía, aunque este ataque no es muy efectivo, en el caso de Nia es diferente, al ser el segundo espíritu que ha aparecido, ella tiene mucha energía y sus ataques aunque en realidad parecen ráfagas de viento, pueden causar mucho daño.

-¿Qué sucede? –Shido acababa de llegar y no entendía la actitud de las chicas.

-Nos han rastreado, están aquí –Ellen miraba el cielo, Shido miró también, pero pasaron unos minutos hasta que entendió lo que ocurría, una nave gigantesca apareció allí y de ella salió un grupo de chicas volando con vestidos parecidos a los de Nia…

-Ah, pero si solo son las chicas… ¡Hola! –Nia desapareció su vestido astral regresando a la normalidad y saludó a las chicas, acercándose a ellas les susurró algo, luego de eso aquellas chicas miraron a Shido, Ellen sin embargo estaba preocupada, pero al parecer no por las recién llegadas sino por la nave de la que salieron.

-Ummm, ¿N-nos recuerdas Shido? –una chica de cabello púrpura se adelantó a Shido.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que todas las chicas con esos vestidos raros que encuentro saben mi nombre? –Shido estaba en shock, pero la chica se veía familiar.

-Es oficial perdió la memoria.

-Tristeza. Es una pena, pero te vamos a ayudar Shido.

-Enserio, esa duda me perseguirá por mucho tiempo –Shido dijo y luego miró a las dos chicas que hablaron… cabellos naranjas… se ven familiares.

-Ara, ara el trabajo que nos costó encontrarte y ahora esto, eres un estuche de sorpresas Shido-san. –una chica con un ojo de color rojo y el otro dorado habló.

-Darling, no es correcto jugar así con nuestros sentimientos. –Esta vez fue la chica de cabello púrpura azulado.

-S-Shido-san nunca jugaría con nuestros sentimientos –Una voz se oyó suavemente.

-¡Tienes razón Yoshino! ¿Verdad Shido? –una chica de cabello verde se acercó.

-Natsumi, estás apresurándote demasiado, Nii-sama necesita espació en su mente para esto.

-¿¡Nii-sama!? ¿¡Tengo una hermana!? –Shido se cayó de la sorpresa al escuchar a una chica de cabello azul hablar con la chica de cabello verde de hace un momento.

-En realidad tienes dos, yo también cuento tonto. –la última chica que no había hablado estaba allí, al parecer también esto sorprendió a Shido que estaba con una cara, estaba muy sorprendido.

-Solo falta Tobiichi Origami en esta reunión, pero dijo que ella tenía que hacer algo en el polo norte –La chica de cabello púrpura oscuro volvió a hablar.

Entonces al escuchar polo norte, de repente Shido empezó a volar y salió disparado hacia el océano.

-¡SHIDO! –todas las chicas se preocuparon y empezaron a seguirlo, Mana y Ellen lo seguían en sus trajes de batalla, el resto de las chicas volaban hacia Shido, gracias al poder de Raphael, las gemelas Yamai eran muy rápidas y alcanzaron a Shido, él estaba volando a tal velocidad que incluso a las gemelas se les hacía difícil seguirle el paso.

-¿¡Alguna me podría decir por qué saben mi nombre!? –Shido gritaba aún confundido con todas esas chicas que lo seguía, excepto de Ellen.

-Petición. Calla, estamos intentando atraparte –Yuzuru estaba estirando su mano hacia Shido.

-Sí, luego tendrás tiempo para hacernos esas preguntas –Kaguya también estaba estirando su brazo, pero ninguna lograba alcanzarlo.

Después de cierto tiempo de estar siguiendo a Shido, el clima se puso más frio y empezó a nevar y verse la nieve y hielo en las aguas, Kaguya y Yuzuru empezaron a sentir mucho frio, tanto que no podían seguir, pero eso no les impedía seguir intentando atrapar a Shido, Shido las miraba y no entendía por qué se preocupaban tanto por él y se esforzaban tanto por alcanzarlo…

-¡Hermano! –Hikari apareció de la nada y se fusionó con Shido, entrando a la forma de fusión uno y con este poder generó un aura de fuego alrededor de Yuzuru y Kaguya para que no sientan más frio.

-A-Agradecimiento. Gracias Hikari p-por salvarnos.

-S-Sí Hikari gracias.

Yuzuru y Kaguya se estaban abrazando sus propios cuerpos, a pesar de tener esa aura de calor alrededor suyo habían tenido mucho frio hasta llegar allí, ellas estaban sonriendo mirando a Shido en su traje de fusión uno, de alguna forma sabían que Hikari estaba ahí, entonces un clon de Hikari apareció allí también para hablar con las chicas y poder verlas.

-De nada chicas… ¿Me podrías decir Shido si las conoces? –Hikari devolvió la sonrisa a las chicas y miró a Shido.

-Bueno… ellas al parecer me conocen, pero yo no las recuerdo…

-¡SHIDO! ¡HIKARI! –La chica de cabello púrpura oscuro y el resto había llegado y se veían muy preocupadas por Shido y Hikari.

-¡Bien es oficial! ¿Díganme de dónde nos conocen? –Shido ya había esperado demasiado por una respuesta y su respuesta tan solo fue una presentación de las chicas, después de eso…

-Bien, Shido al menos sabemos sus nombres ahora, pero aún no nos han dicho nada en concreto –Hikari había llevado a Shido a un sector alejado de las chicas.

-Bueno, algo es algo porque ya puedo decirles por sus nombres en lugar de empezar a llamarlas por el color de su cabello.

Entonces el suelo del lugar donde están paradas las chicas se resquebraja y al tomarlas por sorpresa no pueden levitar y caen adentro del agujero, Shido y Hikari se acercan al agujero y saltan adentro de este, al llegar abajo ven a todas las chicas congeladas en bloques de hielo, pero ellas aún estaban consientes pues sus ojos se movían y miraban a Shido y a Hikari.

-Ah más visitas… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué vienen a molestarnos ahora? –de las profundidades de las cavernas apareció un chico, su cabello era blanco y traía en una de sus manos a otra chica, ella era familiar, tenía un cabello blanco plateado…

-Z-Zadkiel ¿no deberíamos preocuparnos más por Nahemah? –un segundo hombre de cabello rojo con jaspes amarillos apareció.

-No, no, no, no Zafkiel, él estará ocupado enfrentándose a él mismo, pasara demasiado tiempo hasta que sepa que el verdadero taladro dimensional está aquí, pero al parecer Hikari ya lo descubrió –el anti-espíritu Zadkiel miraba a Shido y a Hikari de forma terrorífica y levantó la mano apuntándolos, de ella salió una esfera elemental de hielo, Hikari respondió con una esfera de fuego, destruyendo el ataque de Zadkiel dándole un impacto directo, Zadkiel cayó al suelo debido a la fuerza del ataque.

-Eso fue patético Zadkiel.

-C-Cállate Hikari, solo porque lograste darme un golpe no significa que me vas a ganar –Zadkiel se paró, pero Zafkiel se puso enfrente suyo, después de esto varias copias de Zafkiel salieron del suelo, y el clon de Hikari quedó paralizado, Zafkiel invocó un rifle y destruyó al clon de Hikari.

-Eso es realmente patético, no me podrán vencer en una forma fusión tan básica.

El cuerpo de Shido fusionado empieza a brillar y los colores de su traje cambian a un color azul oscuro.

-Te presento la forma fusión cuatro, gracias el entrenamiento sin estar fusionados, al fusionarnos resultamos una fusión más fuerte –Shido levantó su mano y creó un sifón de viento cortante, este sifón destruyó a todas las copias de Zafkiel y también le dio un golpe directo, haciéndolo caer.

-¿Ves? Esto ya es personal nadie puede vencernos –Zadkiel ayudó a pararse a Zafkiel.

-No me extraña, la forma fusión cuatro es muy fuerte, va a más de la mitad de su camino a la forma fusión definitiva… -Una explosión se escucha en la caverna y Nahemah apareció.

-¡Hola a todos! ¿Me extrañaron? –Nahemah apareció detrás de Shido y se acercó a las chicas congeladas y empezó a descongelarlas.

-Bueno no pudimos mantenerte ocupado tanto tiempo –Zadkiel intentó congelar a Nahemah, pero su ataque fue bloqueado nuevamente por Shido.

Entonces un temblor sacudió a la caverna.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja tarde no podrán vencernos y si lo logran tienen el tiempo en contra, en menos de diez minutos el portal a la dimensión basura se abrirá.

*Nota*

Sí, hasta aquí, falta poco para la llegada de nuevos personajes a la historia, pero bueno por ahora es mejor concentrarse en Zadkiel y Zafkiel ¿no? De cualquier forma dos cosas, Nia y los dos anti-espíritus Raphael son importantes, así que sí, esos dos van a volver una vez más, pero esta vez para quedarse, en tanto a Nia, sí ya sé lo que le sucede en la novela ligera, ojalá no muera me cae bien, pero en esta historia esa escena está aún muy alejada… ¡Nos vemos! Saludos a Kyubi1, a AaronVS3, a BlazeDarkness, a condeale, a Darkjuanjo y a Raulex44


	11. Chapter 11

*Nota*

¡Hola! Sí, trataré de ser más constante y sin desaparecer por tanto tiempo, bueno creo que no tengo más que agregar… además se vienen nuevos personajes en estos cap.

Cap11. El propósito del portal

-Diez minutos sobran.

-¿Tan seguro estás de ganar Hikari? –Zafkiel señala a la chica de cabello blanco plateado que estaba en una de las paredes de la cueva, ella estaba recuperando el conocimiento.

-Bien, tienen un rehén, punto para ustedes.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan frio para hablar de tus amigos? Eso es en verdad frio… me agradas más.

-Calla Zadkiel, lo que importa es que esta rehén, es tu amiga Tobiichi Origami.

Apenas Zafkiel dijo el nombre Shido y Hikari sintieron unas punzadas en la cabeza, las punzadas eran tan fuertes y cada vez eran más y más fuertes, tanto que por el dolor ambos se sentaron.

-¿Qué sucede Hikari? Oh, ya sé, ya sé, ya sé… No la recuerdas ni a ella ni a la mayoría de las chicas que están aquí ahora ¿Verdad? –Zadkiel se rió al terminar de hablar, luego miró a Nahemah, ahora que Shido y Hikari estaban distraídos le lanzó un ataque y lo congeló, en el proceso también congeló a Tohka y Kotori, las cuales ya habían sido descongeladas.

-¡Maldita sea! –Shido reaccionó tarde y miró atrás- Bueno, a pesar de esta situación podré vencerlos, me fue fácil atinarles los ataques.

Zadkiel y Zafkiel se miraron y rieron un poco, luego miraron a Shido y Hikari, luego de esto Zadkiel lanzó una esfera elemental de hielo, Shido respondió con una esfera de fuego, pero esta vez su ataque no fue lo suficientemente fuerte, solo desvió el ataque de Zadkiel por poco, mientras tanto Zafkiel se sienta al lado de Origami y le toca la cabeza, es entonces cuando Origami vuelve a dormirse.

-¿Cómo? –Shido no salía de su asombro, antes había sido fácil devolverle el ataque a Zadkiel, además Zafkiel le estaba haciendo algo a esa chica.

-Como mi socio no puede decirte nada mientras está comiendo, yo te lo explicaré, mientras más expuesto este yo al frio, más fuertes se vuelven mis ataques, por eso sino me vences rápido ahora, después será imposible, ¿Piensas que usamos toda nuestra fuerza en la pequeña batalla pasada? No, no, no, sabíamos que si mostrábamos nuestra verdadera fuerza Nahemah dejaría de distraerse y nos vencería rápidamente, ¿piensas que los congelé solo para que no estorben? No, no es solo para eso, Zafkiel absorbe la energía de las personas que toca, causándoles cansancio, por eso esa chica, Origami, se desmayó nuevamente, estos hielos en los que están tus amigas y amigo, están en contacto con el suelo de la caverna, por eso Zafkiel está sentado, poco a poco los está absorbiendo, por eso no han intentado librarse porque no tienen energía, en breve no nos podrás detener.

-Maldición, si esa es la situación estamos perdidos, este dolor me nubla no podré vencerlos a ambos y menos si tengo que hacerlo rápido, por eso eligieron los polos para esto… además mi aura de calor no es tan fuerte como para descongelar, a menos que reparta toda la energía para eso… –Shido había estado murmurando, pero gracias a la unión con Hikari, él podía escuchar todo perfectamente.

-¡Basta de charlas! ¡Ha llegado la hora de morir! –Zadkiel lanzó una esfera de hielo a Shido, el cual se hallaba tan distraído que reaccionó tarde, entonces Hikari saltó empujando a Shido y recibió el ataque.

-¡Hikari!

-¡Perfecto! ¡Perfecto! Aunque solo sea un clon del anti-espíritu original será una buena merienda para Zafkiel… -por alguna razón el bloque de hielo donde estaba Hikari, estaba levitando- Ah, ya veo el infeliz utilizó un sifón de viento en él mismo antes de congelarlo, para no tener contacto con el suelo… inteligente, pero no tanto –Zadkiel saltó hasta estar al lado del bloque de hielo y lo lanzó hacia Zafkiel, aun así el bloque seguía levitando- Puede ser que Zafkiel esté indefenso mientras come, pero al menos puede mover sus dos manos, de esta forma extraerá tu energía con su otra mano Hikari.

-¡No! Hikari no puede generar muchos clones seguidos, si lo absorbe estaré solo en esta pelea… -Shido se levantó y a duras penas logró hacer un puño de fuego y darle el golpe a Zadkiel, el cual estaba enfrente de él mandándolo a volar, cayendo cerca de Zafkiel, él había pensado que Shido estaba muy débil y que ese golpe no le llegaría ni dañaría.

-Tic, tac, tic, tac, se te acaba el tiempo Shido, Me diste un golpe, bastante fuerte la verdad ¿será que aún no soy tan fuerte? O ¿Tú eres muy fuerte? No sé, no sé, no sé, pero hay algo que sí sé, te voy a matar antes de que puedas hacer algo y el portal se abrirá. –Zadkiel se rió otra vez y una luz llenó la sala, el clon de Hikari había sido absorbido y desapareció.

-Desapareció más rápido de lo que esperaba, seguramente gastó su energía... ¡Cómo sea! No te sientas triste Shido, pronto lo acompañar… -Fue interrumpido, la caverna estaba temblando una vez más- Oh, fue más rápido de lo que… -Interrumpido de nuevo un agujero apareció encima del taladro dimensional, pero este no era un agujero dimensional, sino un agujero en el hielo encima del taladro, no era un agujero común, era causado por el derretimiento del hielo, entonces una esfera elemental de magia color arcoíris apareció y destruyó el taladro.

-Juego de niños –Hikari bajó por el agujero.

-Ya entiendo, tenías este clon afuera preparado para cualquier cosa, entonces tu energía se fue en este clon y en derretir el hielo –Zadkiel sonaba muy molesto.

-En realidad hay otro clon –Un agujero apareció encima de Zafkiel y otro clon de Hikari cayó dando un golpe de hielo a Zafkiel elevándolo y congelándolo, usando sus poderes de viento lo hizo levitar, al perder el contacto con Origami y con el suelo, las chicas y Nahemah pudieron librarse- De hecho tenía tres clones en movimiento en la superficie, estaban esperando para saber la posición del taladro, la posición de Zafkiel y saber si estaba indefenso y por último… un momento de distracción de tu parte –un agujero apareció encima de Zadkiel y al igual que con Zafkiel, un clon de Hikari apareció y congeló de la misma de forma a Zadkiel.

-Así que, ahí se había ido toda tu energía… pero Zadkiel ganará más poder en ese frio. –Shido se acercó a Hikari y lo miraba.

-La verdad no, porque mi ataque de hielo es inmovilizador en el sentido físico y en el de poderes, así que no puede mejorar sus habilidades y mientras los clones que los congelaron sigan aquí, el efecto de congelamiento seguirá –Hikari miraba a Shido sonriendo.

-Ah, pero ¿para qué capturarlos? –Shido se sentía más tranquilo, quizás porque Hikari sonreía tan tranquilo.

Hikari no respondió y se acercó a los dos bloques de hielo, descongelando un poco la zona de las manos de los dos anti-espíritus y retirando de esas unos anillos que se tornaron rojos, entonces descongeló por completo a ambos anti-espíritus.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –Las chicas que miraban la escena gritaron, pero aunque Shido también estaba sorprendido, confiaba en su hermanito.

-Uh, gracias Hikari, finalmente somos libres del control de Ezequiel, te ayudaremos a defender este mundo.

-¡S-sí! –Zafkiel ya había vuelto a su personalidad tímida, al parecer era diferente cuando se ponía serio.

-¿Control? ¿No era fidelidad? –Ellen le preguntó a Nahemah.

-No Ellen, hay una diferencia entre ser leal a alguien y ser controlado por ese alguien, si esa persona no te controla no te obliga a hacer cosas que no quieres.

-Zafkiel –Hikari se adelantó.

-¿S-sí Hikari? –Esto sorprendió a Zafkiel tanto que retrocedió un poco.

-Con todas las energías que absorbiste de todos, ¿Puedes volver al pasado y evitar la muerte de los dos anti-espíritus Raphael?

-Claro, lo hago ahora mismo, esperen un momento –Zafkiel juntó sus manos y desapareció, después de unos segundos apareció nuevamente y en la caverna aparecieron de la nada los dos anti-espíritus Raphael, Hikari les quitó los anillos mientras ellos aparecían.

-Gracias Hikari, por librarnos.

-Y por evitar nuestra muerte.

-Sí, sí un placer, pero para poder distinguirlos, ¿al primer Raphael que apareció puedo decirle Raphael Tierra y al segundo Raphael Trueno?

-Seguro –Aunque esto era un poco repentino Raphael Tierra sabía que era confuso hablar con ellos dos cuando estaban juntos.

-¡Eso me recuerda! Debemos ir a ver si no ha ocurrido nada respecto a los efectos del taladro dimensional, tranquilo Hikari, todos nos encargaremos de esto… tú descansa –Nahemah y el resto salieron volando por los agujeros creados por los clones de Hikari, estos clones ya habían desaparecido y Hikari recobraba fuerzas.

Todos los restantes salieron caminando de la cueva, entonces encima de ellos apareció una nave.

-Vamos Shido –Kotori agarraba del brazo a Shido.

-¿Qué? Pero esa es una nave de Ratatoskr y somos enemigos –Shido miraba extrañado a la chica.

-Entonces eso es lo que dijeron ellos –Tohka miraba a Ellen con desprecio.

-No solo fueron palabras, sino hechos y videos –Hikari apoyaba a su hermano y le agarraba el otro brazo.

-Creo que yo puedo aclarar el malentendido, mi ángel gracias a este libro me permite mostrar información de cualquier persona y cosa en el mundo, esto te ayudará Shido –Nia le dio su libro a Shido, ella entonces invocó a su ángel y el libro se abrió mostrando unas hojas.

Entonces el traje de Ellen vibró y se escuchó por el parlante la voz de Isaac Wescott, que decía que debía evitar que Shido leyera el libro en una clave del DEM.

-No Ike, no me controlarás más, gracias a Shido supe lo que era que alguien te quiera y se reocupe por ti, no me quitarás eso –entonces Ellen arrancó el comunicador del traje, todos miraban la escena, sonrieron y dejaron de ver a Ellen como enemiga… al menos un poco.

Shido y Hikari leyeron las páginas del libro, recordando todo, miraron a su alrededor después de leer el libro, todo tenía sentido, las recordaba con perfección, toda su memoria había sido restaurada… pero tanta información a la vez fue demasiado y ambos se desmayaron.

Shido despertó en su cuarto al lado de Hikari, al fin estaba en su verdadera casa, finalmente todo había acabado…

-¡Darling ya despertó! –todas las cajas que estaban en un rincón de la habitación se abrieron y Miku y todas las chicas excepto Kotori salieron de ellas.

-¡AH! –Shido se había asustado, incluso estaban ahí metidos Mana, Origami y Ellen, la puerta se abrió y Kotori entró, miró hacia las chicas con una expresión molesta, luego miró a Shido y a Hikari.

-Dormilones, estuvieron así por dos horas… bueno prepárense para ir a la piscina del edificio de las espíritus.

-¿Piscina? ¿Desde cuándo tienen piscina? –Shido estaba sorprendido por lo que decía Kotori, pero nadie le respondió y todas salieron del cuarto.

-Bueno hermano, estuvimos lejos por mucho tiempo, seguro es algo que hicieron mientras no estábamos… ¿Qué es una piscina?

Shido rió al escuchar a su hermano, se paró y eligió un traje de baño para él y uno de los que tenía para Hikari, luego se dirigieron al edificio de al lado, no era muy difícil darse cuenta que lo habían vuelto más alto que antes y tampoco era difícil saber a qué altura estaba la piscina, porque desde que subieron se escuchaban muchos pies corriendo en un piso… al llegar Shido y Hikari al piso vieron a todas poniendo todas las sombrillas en posición, al parecer era como un simulador de playa, pero en lugar de playa había una piscina en medio y arena a su alrededor, sin dudas se veía raro, pero ¿qué se iba a hacer?, Shido entró a la "habitación" con tranquilidad y las chicas las recibieron, pero Hikari no entraba.

-¿Qué pasa hermanito? –Shido se dio la vuelta para ver a Hikari, el cual estaba petrificado en la puerta.

-A-agua, le tengo miedo a ver mucha agua… - Hikari se acercó a una de las sombrillas y se aferraba a ella con fuerza.

-¡¿Qué?! –Todos estaban sorprendidos, Hikari era una persona tan fuerte y seguro de sí mismo, era raro verlo en esta situación.

-P-pero ¿Y tus ataques de sifones de agua? Y además cuando nos conocimos fuimos a una isla, además de la isla a la que fuimos con el DEM y el océano entre esa isla y el polo norte ¿No tenías miedo? –Shido estaba atónito.

-El primero, los sifones de agua se alejan de mí, porque yo los hago hacia el enemigo, entonces no son una amenaza para mí, al segundo y al cuarto, fui o fuimos con la tele-transportación así que no vi el mar, al tercero estaba encima de un avión, me da miedo, ¡No pienso entrar allí!

-Pero no es divertido si todos no estamos aquí –Tohka estaba triste al escuchar a Hikari.

-No te preocupes Tohka, haremos que quiera entrar a la piscina –Shido sabía que cuando Tohka tenía cambios de ánimo podían haber problemas.

-Déjenlo a las hermanas Yamai –Kaguya y Yuzuru se acercaron a Hikari.

-Persuasión. Hikari ¿no quieres nadar con nosotras? –Yuzuru se acercó a un oído de Hikari.

-No.

-Pero entonces nos vamos a poner tristes y tú no quieres vernos tristes ¿verdad? –Kaguya se había acercado al otro oído de Hikari.

-N-no.

-¿Entonces vienes? –Kaguya pensando que lo había convencido estaba sonriendo.

-No.

-Duda. Pero ¿no dijiste que no querías vernos tristes? –Yuzuru y Kaguya se alejaron de Hikari.

-No quiero verlas tristes, entonces miraré a otra parte para no verlas.

La respuesta de Hikari había sorprendido a las gemelas, las había dado un sentimiento de derrota y se fueron a sentar a una mesa de cerca a la piscina.

-Bueno… creo que eso no salió muy bien yo como comandante del Fraxinus sé cómo lidiar con esto… ¿me ayudan Mana y Ellen? –Kotori acercó sus manos a Mana y Ellen, ambas aceptaron y fueron con ella a donde estaba Hikari.

-Oh, ahora ustedes lo van a intentar… no lo van a lograr –Hikari se dio la vuelta para ver a las tres chicas.

-Veamos… si eres hermano de Nii-sama entonces también eres hermano mío ¿no? Pero es igual que con Kotori –Mana lo miraba con cariño, lo miraba como un hermanito menor.

-Por la misma lógica yo también soy tu hermana –Kotori miraba a Mana y luego a Hikari.

-Ah, eso no es justo soy la única aquí que no sería su hermana, pero creo que soy una muy buena amiga ¿no?

-Kaguya y Yuzuru intentaron lo mismo y no les funcionó, pero sí tienen razón –Hikari las miró y se sintió feliz.

-Pero somos tus hermanas y amiga y por lo tanto tienes que cuidarnos –Kotori intentaba persuadir a Hikari, pero…

-Miren, entonces si soy su hermano y tengo que cuidar de ustedes, ustedes también tienen que cuidar de mí y lo que me preocupa es el agua… eso significa que me deberían apoyar, además ya que soy su hermano las he visto en acción y yo ya les doy el punto bueno de vista, es decir que a mi vista han crecido y son tan fuertes y autosuficientes que no me necesitan cuidando de ustedes –Hikari les mostró su mano elevando el pulgar como aprobación.

-Gracias hermanito, eso significa mucho para nosotras –Mana estaba tan feliz que salieron unas lágrimas.

-Sí, gracias –Kotori y Ellen estaban en la misma situación.

Las chicas se fueron con Yuzuru y Kaguya, pero en medio se dieron cuenta de que Hikari las había engañado para desistir de su intento de llevarlo a la piscina, entonces ellas también se sintieron derrotadas y fueron con Kaguya y Yuzuru.

-Pregunta. ¿Algún avance?

-No –al unísono las tres recién llegadas.

En la otra parte de la piscina, las chicas que aún no habían sido derrotadas pensaban en un plan para vencer a Hikari, entonces Miku y Kurumi se dirigieron a Hikari.

-Ara, ara Hikari-san, ya venciste a cinco de nosotras, el método amable no funciona y… ¿te enojas si detengo el tiempo y te meto a la piscina mientras no te puedas mover?

-Kurumi, sé que no lo harías porque sería algo muy rudo y Shido te está mirando… no te conviene ¿verdad?

-Ummm… ya venciste a seis –Kurumi bajó sus hombros y cabeza asumiendo su derrota.

-Espera Kurumi-san, todavía no perdemos, yo tengo un plan, no se verá rudo incluso se verá normal, Kurumi-san tapa la mirada de Shido mientras yo hipnotizo a Hikari con mi voz- dicho esto Kurumi impidió la vista a Shido y Miku utilizando su ángel cantó y al terminar de cantar- Ahora, se una buena persona y métete a la piscina.

-Como tú digas –dicho esto se acercó a la piscina y saltó al agua, pero la persona que hacía esto no era Hikari sino Kurumi.

-¡No Kurumi-san! ¡Hipnoticé a la persona equivocada! –Miku corrió a sacar a Kurumi del agua y se fueron con del grupo de las derrotadas, mientras tanto Hikari se reía del último intento de las chicas.

-Bueno Tohka, es nuestro turno.

-De acuerdo Origami.

Tohka y Origami se dirigieron a la esquina de piscina más cercana a Hikari y empezaron a jugar lanzándose agua, el plan de Origami era que Hikari al ver lo divertido que era jugar en el agua decidiera entrar, pero no pasó, incluso Hikari sacó su celular y se puso a jugar en él.

-Te vencieron Origami, me toca… ¡Oigan chicos! ¿Quieren comer algo después de nadar? –Tohka gritó a todo el grupo, todas se acercaron a la mesa y comieron unos sándwich que habían hecho.

-Solo vienen acá si han nadado –Tohka tenía en mente que el hambre moviera a Hikari, para entrar al agua por un rato siquiera, para luego comer, pero no, Hikari sacó de su bolsillo una manzana y siguió jugando en su celular, luego de comer todas las vencidas, ahora con Tohka y Origami, volvieron a irse a otra esquina de la "habitación", solo quedaban Natsumi , Nia y Yoshino, Nia intentó darle unas reflexiones a Hikari, pero también falló y eso nos deja a Natsumi y Yoshino, Hikari seguía mirando su celular cuando…

-¡Ay! –Yoshino se movía de forma extraña dentro del agua, parecía que le dolía el estómago- no debí entrar al agua después de comer.

-Bueno, eso es cierto, hasta yo que no entro al agua sé eso Yoshino, no te preocupes al parecer la piscina no es muy profunda… -de la otra esquina de la piscina Natsumi había traído una gran manguera y la puso a la piscina, luego se fue.

-¿Qué estará tramando Natsumi?

-Creo que dijo que para hacer este simulador más realista había que traer agua del océano y con sus poderes y los poderes del resto, están trayendo agua del océano.

-Gracias por la explicación Yoshino –Entonces la manguera se hizo muy grande y luego volvió a su tamaño normal, algo había entrado al agua… entonces una aleta dorsal de un tiburón apareció en el agua de la piscina, esta aleta se acercaba a Yoshino con rapidez- ¡¿Qué has hecho Natsumi?! ¡Esa cosa va a atrapar a Yoshino! –Hikari saltó al agua y llevó a Yoshino a una esquina de la piscina, luego sacó a Yoshino de allí, entonces la aleta dorsal y la manguera desaparecieron y en la piscina apareció Natsumi.

-Ja, ja, ja, ¡Qué buena broma armamos! –Natsumi se reía, entonces los espíritus, Mana, Ellen Origami y Shido entraron a la piscina y con ayuda de Ellen crearon un campo alrededor de la piscina para que Hikari no pudiera salir.

-Soy un idiota, me olvidé que los poderes de Natsumi son de convertir las cosas en todo lo que quiera, pero de esta esquina no me muevo… además eso fue cruel –Hikari en verdad estaba asustado en esa esquina, Shido se acercó a él y le pidió al resto que se alejará un poco.

-¿Por qué le tienes miedo al mar y esas cosas hermanito?

-En la brecha dimensional no hay estas cosas, no sé qué esperar, me da miedo ahogarme, no sé nadar –Hikari abrazó a Shido.

-Crea un sifón de viento alrededor de tu cabeza para alejar el agua y nadar es lo mismo que cuando levitas, pero moviendo tus manos –Shido le extiende su mano- ven, practiquemos.

Hikari, le hace caso a Shido, creándose una protección de viento, en verdad no era nada diferente con eso estar sumergido o no, un problema menos, luego de un rato siguiendo los concejos de Shido, aprendió a nadar con facilidad.

-E-este Hikari –Yoshino y Natsumi se acercaron con el resto a Hikari y Shido.

-¿Ummm? ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa Yoshino, Natsumi? –Hikari se dio para ver a las chicas.

-Queremos pedirte perdón, todas una por una, por intentar casi obligarte a hacer algo que no querías, pero primero queríamos disculparnos nosotras, que fuimos las que más nos dejamos llevar y te hicimos algo un poco malo –Natsumi se veía realmente apenada y que decir de la pobre Yoshino que estaba entre llorar y dar un abrazo a Hikari.

-No se preocupen, ninguna de ustedes, gracias a todas logré superar este miedo, enserio gracias chicas, son las mejores… ¿hermanas? –todas miraron a Hikari y fueron a darle un abrazo, Shido estaba feliz de la resolución del problema.

Apenas eran las dos de la tarde cuando todo esto se solucionó, se quedaron jugando en la piscina hasta las siete de la noche, entonces…

-¡Hikari, ya sal! ¡Primero no quieres entrar y luego no quieres salir! –todos estaban jalando a Hikari fuera de la piscina, pero él no se soltaba.

-Bueno hermanito, al parecer solo hay una forma de resolver esto… con una pelea épica, al máximo nivel de destreza y habilidad –Shido dijo soltando a Hikari.

-Te refieres a… ¿Me estás retando a esa batalla? –Hikari le dio mucha atención a su hermano.

-Así es, pero este lugar es muy pequeño, no tiene las condiciones, tele-transpórtanos a un lugar adecuado para la pelea, si yo gano sales del agua –dijo Shido sonriendo.

-Adelante, reto aceptado, espero que estés listo, porque esto va enserio –Dicho esto ambos desaparecieron.

-¿En verdad van a pelar? –Tohka corrió a la venta para ver si había una señal de dónde pelearían.

-Esto es malo, malo, malo.

-Cálmate Natsumi, no me ayudas. –Ambas Kaguya y Natsumi estaban caminando en círculos.

-Acabo de hacer contacto con Ratatoskr y dicen que ambos están en la casa en estos momentos, quizás algo está pasando allá, ¡vamos! –Kotori había estado aislada del grupo por unos instantes para escuchar los mensajes de Ratatoskr, entonces sin dudar todas fueron a la casa.

No había nada, en ninguna parte, hasta que llegaron al cuarto de Shido, allí sentados en el suelo estaban ambos jugando en la consola, un videojuego de luchas.

-Esta pelea será la definitiva. –Hikari estaba inclinándose a todos lados mientras jugaban.

-Te equivocas Hikari, esto recién comienza. –Shido también se movía, pero en sentido diferente a Hikari para no chocarse.

-¡Ustedes dos! ¡Casi me muero del susto pensando que los dos tendrían una batalla real! –Kotori fue y jaló de sus orejas a Hikari y a Shido.

-Ouch, Ouch, Ouch – Shido se quejaba mientras lo jalaban, pero Hikari mantenía su concentración y mientras Kotori los jalaba Hikari realizó un combo en el juego y venció a Shido, entonces Kotori los soltó y miró a Shido un poco asustada.

-Ajá, gané, gané, gané ya no me puedes sacar del agua. –Hikari estaba saltando de alegría.

-¡Kotori! – Shido gritó tras mirar a Kotori- dos cosas a todos, primero Hikari ya saliste del agua así que de todas formas gané y querida hermanita Kotori… ¿recuerdas el virus T?, te lo recuerdo, es el de las cosquillas –Shido miraba sonriente a todas y de repente su miraba se tornó extraña… todas las chicas se miraron con nerviosismo y también miraron a Kotori, ella tenía una mirada muy preocupada y salió corriendo del cuarto, todas las chicas aunque no sabían bien lo que ocurría, pero lo preguntarían después.

-Hermanito Hikari, si mal no recuerdo dijiste que esta nueva casa tiene un sistema de seguridad para cerrar la casa ¿no? –Shido miró a Hikari.

-Ah, es cierto te lo comenté mientras fuimos a la piscina, era fácil darse cuenta de ello ¿Por qué? –Hikari miró a su hermano, su expresión era muy alegre.

-¿Puedes Hackear ese sistema ahora? –Shido le pasó su laptop.

Hikari asintió, agarró la laptop y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que tuvo absoluto control de la casa, Shido le dijo que les daría un susto a todas las chicas, pero que necesitaba que Hikari lo ayude desde el cuarto, Hikari aceptó ayudar a su hermano se dieron comunicadores y luego activó el sistema de seguridad, dispersó a las chicas, cada una estaba sola y fue cuando Hikari las acorraló con ese sistema a cada una hasta que todas estaban en cuartos diferentes, fue entonces cuando activando el bloqueo de las puertas las encerró, entonces apagó las luces de todo el edificio, Shido se dirigió al edificio de las chicas con toda tranquilidad, en el DEM le habían dado unos lentes de visión nocturna entonces sería fácil cometer su plan, a Hikari no le molestaba para nada, Shido solo entraba en cada habitación y salía después de unos minutos… poco tiempo después en la sala de la casa de Shido se reunieron todos de nuevo…

-L-la habilidad de Nii-sama es aterradora –Mana miraba a Shido apoyada en una pared, mientras él estaba tranquilamente sentado en el sofá de la sala, de hecho todas las chicas estaban apoyadas en la misma pared.

-Kotori debiste avisarnos lo que sucedió cuando Darling tenía el virus T.

-B-bueno yo…

-Nada de excusas Kotori-san nos las vas a pagar –Kurumi miró de una manera aterradora a Kotori, Miku se sintió mal por haber dado el comentario.

-¿c-cuándo pasan los efectos?

-No te preocupes Yoshino, seguramente ya está bien –Natsumi intentaba hacer sentir mejor a todas con sus palabras, pero ella igual quería una respuesta verdadera a esa interrogante.

-En los registros no hay nada conocido sobre el virus T.

-Sigue buscando Origami, de seguro hallaremos algo, y tú ¿algún avance Nia?

-No, lo siento Ellen, mi libro no dice nada, estoy intentando ver eventos pasados, pero nada.

Nia, Ellen y Origami estaban en sus celulares, en el caso de Nia su libro, buscando información sobre este extraño virus y saber todas las características del mismo, Kotori intentaba decirles que no encontrarían nada, pero no la escucharon.

-Idea. Kaguya ¿Qué tal si en el caso que le da una recaída ambas lo atrapamos?

-Tienes razón Yuzuru, somos las más ágiles, debería ser fácil, pero no debe sospechar…

-Chicas tengo que decirles algo –Shido se paró del sofá y miró a las chicas.

-¡Fue idea de Yuzuru, por favor no me hagas nada de eso llamado cosquillas nuevamente! –Kaguya gritó en un instante, seguida de un silencio y una mirada de descontento de su hermana.

-¿Qué sucede Shido? –Tohka se acercó a Shido.

-¿Podrían no hablar tan fuerte? –Shido señaló arriba- después de lo ocurrido Hikari está teniendo una siesta.

-Oh… -todas las chicas dijeron en voz baja, asintieron y con su mano se despidieron, quedando en la sala con Shido solamente Kotori, Nia, Mana, Origami y Ellen.

-Eh, una cosa Shido, ¿Dónde dormiremos nosotras? Es que el DEM ya me ha botado de forma definitiva. –Ellen hablaba con Shido, pero el resto también quería saber la respuesta de Shido.

-No te preocupes Ellen, tú al igual que Mana, Origami y Nia pueden dormir en el edificio de las espíritus, estoy seguro que no les importará, además lo han ampliado –Shido sonrió, entonces todas menos Kotori, se dirigieron al edificio, Kotori se fue a su cuarto y Shido subió a su cuarto.

-¿Ya dejaste de espiarlas? –Shido apenas abrió la puerta vio a Hikari en la laptop.

Sí, quería saber que es el sentimiento de miedo y lo que puede hacer en las personas, se dio una gran oportunidad –Hikari miraba a Shido, Shido entonces se recostó en un costado de la cama.

-¿Sabes? Sino duermes vas a sentir el sentimiento del cansancio, mañana empiezas a ir al colegio conmigo, para que no te crean flojo. –Shido le acarició la cabeza a Hikari y se fueron a dormir.

*Nota Larga*

Bien, acá estoy de regreso, bueno no estuve esta temporada atento de esto, sí lo siento es que ya saben lo que me pasa, pero pronto, pronto seré libre y podré escribir más seguido, pero eso para el futuro, bueno la verdad algunos me dicen que no ponga relleno, pero la verdad no es tanto relleno, casi todo lo que sucede en el "relleno" aparece después, igual sucede en este "relleno" anterior, ahí una pista de lo que se viene, este episodio/cap./continuación, fue más largo a compensación del tiempo que no pude escribir… saludos a AaronVS3, condeale y a xxjohan1999xx, AaronVS3 gracias por ese detalle, la verdad siempre me gustan esas historias que no son predecibles, por eso significa mucho para mi tu comentario, quizás en algunas zonas se me escape la imprevisibilidad, pero trataré de que siga así, condeale, gracias por los spoilers… no enserio, sabía un poco de lo que me dijiste, pero de una manera… básica, así que ya me hicieron esos spoilers entonces no fue un gran shock, pero tú los aclaraste… ¿ya salió traducido el volumen? Solo encuentro un párrafo… T.T, bueno eso es todo por ahora… ¡Nos vemos!

Espera que me olvido de algo importante, tengo planeado una historia de media duración, ni tan largo ni tan corto, he visto historias de 55 capítulos, pero… no creo hacer tantos… he acá la bomba, estamos a la mitad y un poco más de la historia, se los digo por si alguien piensa que esto va a acabar pronto (un mensaje privado que pensaba que esto terminaba en el cap. 15 y me pidió que lo alargara), pueda que sea una historia de máximo, máximo 30, pero más no creo, empezaría a ser un poco cansado para ustedes la verdad esto me divierte mucho, así que podría hacerlo por mucho tiempo, pero no sé si eso les gustaría, así que… eso, Esta vez sí ¡Nos vemos!


	12. Chapter 12

*Nota*

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, creo que esta vez me tardé un poco más, pero ya estoy aquí, bueno si nada más que agregar hasta el final, veamos qué cosas nuevas trae la historia

Cap. 12 Viejas "amistades".

Shido y Hikari se encontraban en la sala, esperando a que las chicas bajen para ir a la escuela, ambos habían estado ahí abajo esperando por casi media hora, a Hikari parecía no importarle que si tardaban más llegarían tarde, él solo estaba jugando en el celular de Shido, hablando de Shido, él estaba caminando en la sala de un lado a otro.

-¿Por qué tan preocupado? –Hikari dejó de mirar el celular y miró a Shido que seguía caminando de un lado a otro.

-Bueno Hikari, la verdad es malo llegar tarde a la escuela, bueno de hecho es malo llegar tarde a cualquier parte, pero ellas siempre tardan demasiado, ya sabes… oh espera lo siento no trataste con chicas antes –Shido se sentó en el asiento mientras hablaba con Hikari, al final se sintió un poco mal, por su último comentario.

-Así que es malo llegar tarde… no te preocupes escuchó pasos bajando… y respecto a lo de tratar con chicas… -Hikari dejó el celular a un lado y miró a las escaleras mientras hablaba.

Era verdad pasos se escuchaban, pero eran más fuertes y más pasos de los que Shido recordaba al ir al colegio… al ver bajar a todas, sin excepción todas las espíritus fue un poco raro.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Shido miró a Yoshino y Natsumi con el uniforme, a pesar de que ellas no deberían ir.

-Ah, Shido ¿no te conté? –Kotori se acercó a Shido- Gracias a Hikari todas podrán ir al instituto ¿no es maravilloso?

-¿Instituto? ¿No era escuela el término que me dijiste hermano? –Hikari miraba desconcertado a Shido.

-Primero, a Kotori, sí supongo que va a ser maravilloso, pero no entiendo cómo es que todas ustedes lograron entrar, digo Miku tiene otras cosas que hacer como diva, Nia tampoco estaba antes y Yoshino y Natsumi son un poco más jóvenes… ¿estaremos en cursos diferentes?, a Hikari… Es lo mismo Hikari, es lo mismo las dos palabras en este caso, manéjalas como quieras –Shido estaba hablando cuando su alarma del celular sonó, esta alarma significa que si no salían de la casa ahora llegarían tarde a clases, entonces todos salieron corriendo.

Al llegar al colegio, Hikari se sentó al lado de su hermano como era habitual, pero el resto de las chicas lo miraban con celos, es natural, después de todo Shido había vuelto a elegir el asiento con solo compañeros al lado y enfrente, siendo su compañera de enfrente…

-Shido, ¿después de esto podemos ir al parque a comer algo? –Tohka se dio la vuelta para hablar con Shido, mientras el maestro estaba distraído, era normal salir de vez en cuando a comer con Tohka, lo raro era que se lo pida en medio de la clase, aunque tampoco es tan extraño, con todas las espíritus mirándolo.

Antes del recreo, Shido se puso a hablar con Hikari, estaba en verdad muy interesado en saber cómo rayos había logrado que todas, todas las chicas estén en el mismo salón, Kotori, Kaguya y Yuzuru estaban antes en otro salón, pero ahora no solo ellas sino que Kurumi, que no había ido a la escuela en mucho tiempo, Yoshino, Nia y Natsumi, que nunca habían ido a esa escuela, todas ellas estaban en el salón con Shido, Tohka, Origami y Hikari.

-Ahora hermanito, es hora de que me expliques lo que hiciste para que todas estén aquí.

-¿Eso? Es bastante fácil solo tuve que cambiar un poco la mente de los que están a cargo… no es tan difícil –Hikari miraba con impaciencia el reloj, en verdad tenía hambre y ya estaba llegando la hora del almuerzo, Shido era el que normalmente cocinaba en casa, pero en realidad Hikari nunca había comido nada preparado por Shido, esto debido a que siempre ocurría algún imprevisto, pero esta vez sería diferente… tal vez.

Pero siempre tiene que pasar algo, ¿verdad?, la clase terminó, todos salieron de la clase y Hikari tuvo que subir a la azotea de la escuela porque Nahemah lo había contactado de una forma psíquica y tenían que hablar allá, Shido y el resto no sabían de esto y buscaban a Hikari por todo el colegio…

-¿Por qué siempre llegas tarde cuando son cosas importantes? –Hikari había llegado a la azotea y Nahemah ya se encontraba allí apoyado en una pared, al llegar Hikari, Nahemah se acercó a él.

-Perdón, perdón, es que quería comer la comida de Shido, me distraje, había gente en las escaleras, bueno… ¿para qué me llamaste? –Hikari no sabía que excusa nueva darle a Nahemah.

-Bueno directo al punto que no tenemos tiempo que perder… el taladro dimensional sí causó daño en este mundo, el portal no llegó hasta la dimensión basura, solo llegó a la dimensión recinto –Nahemah no se veía tan preocupado como Hikari- Todos nosotros estamos en los dos polos manteniendo la ruptura a control así que tú tendrás que enfrentarte a los anti-espíritus que han escapado de la dimensión recinto, mejor dicho a las anti-espíritus que han escapado de la dimensión recinto confiamos en ti –Dicho esto Nahemah desapareció elevando el polvo donde él estaba.

Hikari sabía bien de quién hablaba Nahemah, sí, era verdad él tendría que enfrentar a esas chicas, al menos algo bueno salía de esto… le podría comprobar a Shido que ya había tratado con chicas antes, pero… el problema es que estas chicas son especiales.

Hikari se daba cuenta que tarde o temprano esas chicas lo encontrarían y tendrían que enfrentarse, hundido en sus pensamientos Hikari bajó de la azotea, se dirigió al patio del colegio, pero algo andaba mal… no había nadie en el colegio…

-¡Rayos! Seguro alguna de ellas ya me encontró, debo preparar… -Hikari pensaba cuando escuchó un ruido, una persona se acercaba corriendo, el sonido venía detrás de una pared, era imposible saber quién era…

-¡Tú! –Hikari saltó encima de la persona que corría.

-Yo –No era la persona que Hikari esperaba, es más parecía una profesora del colegio… creo que…

-P-perdón profesora… yo, yo, -Hikari se paró y miraba apenado a la profesora, ella se paró y miró a Hikari, le sonrió y le dio un abrazo.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente, pero Shin está preocupado por ti –La profesora agarró a Hikari de la mano y lo llevaba al aula donde pasaba clases.

-¿Shin? –Hikari miró a la profesora, la cual aún no le había dicho su nombre.

-Ah, es cierto, no me presenté soy Reine, ayudante de Shido, sí, pero quiero que me prometas esto Hikari, no le dirás nada a Shido, Shido piensa que no puedo pronunciar su nombre y por eso lo llamo Shin, pero escuché que entre amigos en otros lugares tienen "apodos" y no sabía cómo poder pedirle a Shido llamarlo por un "apodo" sin que suene raro, no le dirás nada ¿verdad? –Reine había parado de caminar y miraba a Hikari.

-Claro, pero tengo una petición a cambio –Hikari miraba sonriendo a Reine.

-¿Petición? Bueno si puedo cumplir tu petición lo haré –Reine miraba sorprendida a Hikari.

-Estoy intentado llamar a todas las chicas de la casa como hermanas, a Shido como hermano, pero a pesar de todo Mana se refiere a Origami como Nee-sama, ¿te puedo llamar Nee? –Hikari se había puesto un poco rojo, no era normal para él este nuevo mundo, pero sabía que quería llamar a alguien de esta forma, después de todo quién mejor que una amiga.

-Claro mientras yo te pueda llamar Ototo –Reine se sentía feliz de que Hikari quisiera llamarla así, Hikari también estaba feliz de que Reine quiera llamarlo así, luego de esta conversación llegaron al curso, allí Reine dio el pretexto de que Hikari estaba enfermo, Hikari se fue a su asiento, solo para ver a Shido con una expresión preocupada, cansado y con mucho sudor, todas las chicas estaban igual, Hikari sabía que era alguien querido.

Al salir de clases, todos se dirigían a casa, mientras iban a casa Ellen y Mana aparecieron junto con Reine.

-¡Hola Nee! –Hikari saludaba con su mano.

-¡Hola Ototo! –Reine se acercó a Hikari y le dio un abrazo, luego ambos miraron al resto, todos estaban sorprendidos.

-Hermanito, no me dijiste que conocías a Reine –Shido se acercó a Hikari.

-Bien, ya puedes ver que nos llevamos bien –Hikari decía sonriendo.

-Bueno… Mana, Ellen ¿Por qué no estaban hoy en el colegio? –Kotori intentaba cambiar el tema de conversación, aunque en el fondo ella también quería saber cómo era que ambos se llevaban tan bien.

-Ellen será puesta como profesora también y bueno hubo un problema con mi intercambio, pero mañana todo estará bien –Mana hablaba con Kotori con más tranquilidad, al parecer su relación está más tranquila… por ahora.

-¡¿Mañana?!

-Pregunta. ¿Qué sucede Hikari? –Yuzuru se acercó a Hikari.

-Pensé que lo de venir al colegio era solo un día –Hikari sonaba un tanto triste.

-Pero Hikari, ¿no te divertiste hoy con todos nosotras? –Miku se acercó también a Hikari.

-Sí, pero, pero ¿todos dos días?

-En realidad son cinco días a la semana, sin contar ciertas actividades extras.

-Kaguya, ese comentario no me ayuda para nada –Hikari miraba a Kaguya, la cual se puso un poco incómoda, luego se disculpó.

-Pero, ¿no practicaban mucho estando en el DEM? –Natsumi y Yoshino estaban muy interesadas en la respuesta, Natsumi miraba a Hikari y Yoshino a Shido.

-¡Eso era diferente! –Hikari gritó mirando al cielo y todas lo miraron sorprendidas.

-Bueno, el único que madrugaba era yo, lo que no le gustaba a Hikari era madrugar así que rara vez él se materializaba en las primeras horas del día, a pesar de que nos vieron temprano hoy, no se imaginan lo que me costó despertarlo –Shido hablaba mientras todas las chicas lo miraban, luego miraron a Hikari, pero ya no estaba… bueno ya no estaba cerca, se lo veía a la distancia corriendo a la casa.

Todos se apresuraron para llegar a la casa, allí se dividieron para buscar a Hikari, pero nadie lo encontraba, habían buscado en el cuarto de Shido, en todas las habitaciones de las espíritus, pero nada, nada hasta que un mensaje llegó desde el Fraxinus diciendo que se había detectado una tele-transportación y que buscaban a Hikari a nivel mundial.

-Hermanito, hermanito, hermanito ¿Piensas que me vas a despistar?

-¿Qué dices Shido-san? –Yoshino miraba a Shido muy sorprendida, pues Shido sonreía.

-¿Te lo explico? Bien, se los explicaré: Hikari sabe que si se tele-transporta con los poderes anti-espirituales yo sabré que hizo algo aunque si no estoy cerca no sabré lo que es, en caso de una tele-transportación, como fue cerca sabré incluso a dónde se fue, por lo que tuvo que tele-transportarse desde aquí, del sistema que instaló Ratatoskr en la casa… Fraxinus lo detectó, pero solo pudo haberse ido al Fraxinus, desde allá si usa el sistema de Fraxinus será detectado, así que lo más obvio es que se quede ahí y hacer pensar a todos que está perdido en algún lugar del mundo. –Todas las chicas lo miraban asombradas, era nuevo ver a Shido de esta forma, pero era sorprendente.

-¡Wow! Sorprendente Shido –Todas se acercaban a Shido, Shido se puso nervioso de nuevo al ver a todas tan cerca de él y se puso rojo.

-Ara, ara En algunas cosas no cambias Shido-san –Kurumi era la que más cerca estaba de un brazo de Shido, apoyándose en él.

Una luz los envolvió a todos y aparecieron en el Fraxinus, todos una vez más se pusieron a buscar a Hikari.

Una vez más los equipos eran parecidos, los equipos eran iguales a los que intentaron hacer a Hikari entrar a la piscina, pero Hikari tenía planeada su estrategia, se dirigió al sector de tele-transportación del Fraxinus, una vez ahí empezó a tele-transportar a todas partes del mundo unos chicles que había comprado en el colegio, luego de esto se ocultó en una esquina del cuarto, unos pocos minutos después Reine seguida por todos llegaron al cuarto.

-Enojo. Hikari nos está haciendo una buena broma.

-¡Ey! Eso es lo que yo normalmente digo –Natsumi miraba un poco molesta a Yuzuru.

-No es momento de discutir, tenemos que saber la ubicación de Hikari.

-Origami-san tiene razón, pero ¿cómo sabremos cuál de las tele-transportaciones registradas es real o si alguna de todas es real? –Kurumi estaba mirando todas las máquinas del cuarto.

-¿Y si todas vamos a las ubicaciones registradas? Somos suficientes para cubrir todas las posiciones

-Ja, ja, ja, mi familiar tiene buenas ideas de vez en cuando –Kaguya le dio una palmadita a Tohka en la espalda después de hablar ambas.

Todas las chicas asintieron y se dirigieron a todas las ubicaciones registradas, pero Reine y Shido no fueron a ninguna de las ubicaciones, se quedaron en el Fraxinus esperando por noticias de las chicas, cuando una tele-transportación y un escalofrío pasó a Shido.

-Diablos, Hikari la planeó bien.

-¿Qué dices Shin? –Reine miraba a Shido mientras hablaba.

-Bueno Reine, cuando Hikari planeó escapar, primero intentó despistarnos para ocultarse en el Fraxinus, luego de saber que estábamos acá, despejó la zona de nosotros enviando a todas a posibles pistas falsas, ya sé que eran falsas, sino ¿quién usaría el sistema de tele-transportación desde aquí?, pero al usar el sistema y tele-transportarse él pudieron ocurrir dos cosas, 1er. Caso Hikari usó el sistema y una vez en ese lugar usó los poderes, pues estaba lejos de mí y no sabría su posición, 2do. Caso Hikari activó la máquina a la vez que usó los poderes, esto me despistó y no pude detectar su posición, espero que sea la primera, iré a esa posición tal vez aún lo puedo detectar si ese es el caso. –Shido miraba a Reine mientras sonreía y luego fue a la zona de tele-transportación.

Reine se quedó sorprendida, luego detectó la actividad de la zona, pero algo raro pasó después, Shido entró al cuarto y agarró de los hombros a Reine.

-Reine, no sé cómo se usa esa máquina, me equivoqué. –Después Reine acompañó a Shido hasta la máquina, pero la máquina no encendía, aún después de que Reine la configuró, Reine se acercó a la zona de transporte para ver lo que pasaba, pero entonces la máquina se activó, antes de ser transportada…

-Lo siento Nee…

El Shido que estaba en el Fraxinus, desapareció y allí apareció Hikari.

-Ah, Hermano, te falló algo, cuando nos fusionamos yo te di mis poderes, pero tus poderes sellados también vinieron a mí, tú detectas cuando uso poderes, pero el sentimiento de sentir la tele-transportación también es el que sientes cuando uso algún poder sellado dentro tuyo, esto logró confundirte, en cuando a Nee, fue fácil usar los poderes de Natsumi para engañarla… ahora siguiente fase. –Luego de que Hikari hable consigo mismo, se convierte en Reine y se dirige al puente.

-¡Chicos he recibido mensajes directos de Ratatoskr, todos abordo pueden retirarse! ¡Usen el sistema de transporte del Fraxinus! ¡Yo llevaré la nave a un lugar seguro! –Luego de esto todos se fueron de la nave, Hikari con sus poderes mantuvo la nave funcionando él solo, además cortó el sistema de transporte y también el rastreador de la nave.

TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS

-Itsuka Shido, ¿le molestaría explicarnos lo sucedido estos días? – La profesora miraba a Shido.

-Bueno profesora, Hikari se enfermó, ya estaba delicado el primer día, entonces se quedó en casa y algunas de las chicas fueron a cuidarlo por eso no llegaban –Shido se explicaba en la salida a la profesora, luego de salir se reunió con las chicas y fueron a casa.

La verdad era obviamente diferente, las chicas no habían llegado a clases esos días, pues las zonas a las que habían sido tele-transportadas eran muy lejanas y tardaron muchos días en llegar, bueno algunas llegaron antes, pero la cosa no cambiaba, Ratatoskr había intentado localizar al Fraxinus, pero el sistema de rastreo no funcionaba, además el Fraxinus era invisible, era prácticamente imposible saber la ubicación de Hikari, pero todos lo buscaban, entonces en la casa...

-¡AHHHHH!

-¿Qué sucede Yoshino? –Shido se acercó corriendo a Yoshino que estaba viendo su programa de siempre en la televisión, cuando de repente esta se tornó negra y con líneas de todos los colores.

-¿Eh? –todas las chicas empujaron a Shido para ver el televisor, entonces la imagen cambió y apareció en ella Hikari.

-¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? –Hikari estaba sonriendo.

-¿Cómo que "Cómo están"? Tú, tú, tú… nos tienes preocupadas ¿dónde estás? –Kotori gritaba mientras el resto la apoyaba.

-¿Yo? Ah bueno, la verdad es que he estado en la nave todo este tiempo, eso sí, no estaba en la ciudad, quería conocer el mundo ¿han estado antes en Venecia? Yo estuve ayer ahí, es una gran experiencia, de cualquier forma… ¿les importaría jugar conmigo? –Hikari se veía tan tranquilo a pesar de todo.

-¿Jugar? –Todos estaban extrañados.

-Sí, la verdad no les quiero decir simplemente mi ubicación porque sería aburrido, así que… ¿hoy es jueves? Entonces desde hoy hasta el sábado les daré pistas de mi ubicación, el domingo me buscan… ¡Adiós! –Entonces la televisión volvió a la normalidad con el programa que Yoshino estaba mirando.

-¡Ese hermanito! –Mana estaba bastante molesta porque Hikari las había vencido a todas al apoderarse del Fraxinus y ahora estaba jugando.

Entonces una hoja apareció en la sala, decía: "El lugar donde Shido vio en verdad a Kotori".

-Está jugando con nosotros… -Ellen miraba el papel- además está usando el sistema del Fraxinus… ¿no hay forma de usarlo para llegar allá?

-¡Es cierto! –Kotori corrió al teléfono para llamar a Reine y que hicieran algo con el portal.

-Mientras tanto sería conveniente jugar con Hikari, para saber lo que trama –Origami agarró el papel y lo pasó a Nia.

-Pero ¿No se referiría a esta casa? Porque son hermanos y siempre estaban juntos aquí –Nia le devolvió el papel a Hikari.

-No, no sería demasiado fácil, seguro Hikari tiene algo más en mente.

-Burla. Kaguya está intentando pensar. –Kaguya al escuchar a Yuzuru saltó encima Miku y Kurumi intentaban separarlas, pero no funcionaba, hasta que Kotori hizo aparecer una pequeña llama de fuego en su dedo.

-¡Lo tengo! Miku, Kurumi ¿me acompañan de nuevo al colegio? –Shido se acercó a la puerta, luego Kurumi y Miku lo siguieron.

De camino al colegio, aunque iban corriendo las chicas aún no sabían nada de lo que Shido planeaba, mucho menos el motivo por el cual las había llamado a ambas.

-Shido-san ¿te molestaría decirme qué hacemos? –Kurumi estaba bastante cansada, pero ya casi llegaban al colegio.

-Sí, Darling… dimos lo que estamos haciendo…

-Es fácil, yo también pensaba que el mensaje se refería a la casa, pero no se detectó otro tele-transporte ahí, entonces el otro lugar es el colegio, allí la vi en forma espiritual, claro que no fue la primera vez que la vi así, pero sí es la primera vez que recuerdo

-La azotea, cuando peleamos ambas –Kurumi se paró en seco enfrente de la entrada del colegio.

-¿Y entonces por qué nos llamaste a las dos? –Miku se apoyó en la pared mientras tomaba aire.

-Hikari nunca ha sido del tipo despreocupado en estas cosas, seguramente tiene un haz bajo la manga.

-¿Un guardián? Pero sería mejor que trajeras a Tohka o a otra –Miku miraba a Shido, en el fondo le gustaba la idea de que Shido confiase en ella para esto.

-No quiero destruir al guardián, es estrategia al fin y al cabo, además para eso están ustedes, Kurumi detendría el tiempo, para que no escape y el canto de Miku lo domaría –Todos subían las escaleras, llegando a la azotea, pero no había nada más que una hoja de papel en el lugar, nada más.

-Bueno Shido-san al parecer te equivocaste y no hay nada –Kurumi fue corriendo a agarrar el papel, pero mientras más se acercaba más pequeña se volvía, al llegar al papel era del tamaño de una hormiga.

-Siendo tan pequeña no conseguirá agarrar la hoja, mejo lo hago yo –Miku intentó levitar hasta llegar al papel, pero igual se volvió diminuta, se sentó al lado de Kurumi, la cual estaba mirando el inmenso papel desde su perspectiva.

-¡Rayos Hikari! Sabías que pensaría en un enemigo físico, no uno mental –Shido se sentó en el suelo y miró a Miku y Kurumi- ¡Ey chicas! Regresen pensaremos en algo.

-Bien, pero seguiremos siendo pequeñas Darling.

-Miku-san tiene razón, nuestra estatura es demasiada pequeña tendrás que agacharte –Kurumi y Miku hablaban mientras corrían hacia Shido.

-No importa además se ven lindas –Después de escuchar esto ambas se sintieron avergonzadas, sus caras estaban rojas, pero al llegar con Shido tenían la estatura normal.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Cálmense las dos, pero en verdad es sorprendente… ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? –Shido hablaba cuando de repente la puerta de la azotea se volvió a abrir y llegó Natsumi.

-¡Hola Shido! –Natsumi fue corriendo hasta llegar con Shido.

-Natsumi justo la persona que nos puede ayudar ahora ¿cómo supiste que necesitamos de tus poderes? –Shido aunque estaba feliz de que Natsumi haya llegado, tenía una curiosidad, aunque en el fondo sabía la respuesta.

-Ah, la verdad Hikari volvió a llamar y me dijo que viniera.

-Lo sabía, de cualquier forma, ya que estás aquí, que tal si nos ayudas encogiendo ese papel de allá- Shido le acarició la cabeza a Natsumi y señaló el papel.

-Pan comido –Natsumi usó sus poderes, pero nada pasó.

-Pan comido decían –Kurumi se apoyó en Natsumi.

-N-no sé lo que pasa.

-Yo sí -Shido se adelantó y le susurró algo al oído de Natsumi.

-¿Qué sucede Darling? –Miku intentó oír lo que Shido decía, pero no lo logró.

Luego Natsumi volvió a usar sus poderes pero de nuevo, nada pasó, entonces Shido fue por el papel, al igual que las chicas se encogió, él llegó a la altura del papel, lo agarró como si no pasara nada y regresó, con el papel del mismo tamaño, normal.

-¿Qué? –Las chicas estaban sorprendidas.

-Bueno, hora de explicar, es posible poner el elemento de magia para encoger cerca de un objeto, al inicio cuando Kurumi fue nos enteramos de esa magia, pero el área del poder llegaba incluso a las cielos, como para afectar a Miku volando, ese efecto ya era más difícil, pero no imposible, ahí empecé a dudar de lo que veía, luego cuando volvieron y regresaron a su forma normal, es muy difícil poner dos clases de magia tan especifico, como para devolver el tamaño a alguien, ahora cuando Natsumi intentó cambiar el papel y no lo logró, finalmente lo descubrí sí puso magia, pero magia de ilusión, esta magia nos hacía ver de otra forma al papel, pero en realidad era un papal común.

-Increíble Shido –Natsumi miraba a Shido como a un héroe de películas.

Shido entonces miró el papel, pero no entendió a la primera, la verdad estaba escrita en inglés, pero entonces otra vez la puerta de la azotea se abrió.

-¡Hola!

-¿Nia? –Miku se sorprendió de ver a Nia allí, pues era sabido que no era buena pelando, entonces venir acá sería un problema si la situación era como originalmente pensaban.

-¡Hola a todos!

-Nia llegaste a tiempo, aunque pienso que Hikari tuvo algo que ver en esto ¿no? –Shido estaba sonriendo.

-La verdad sí, ¿me prestas ese papel?... Ah, dice: "Saludos a todos, felicidades por conseguir esta pista, ahora la pista es la imagen que está más abajo y que será revelado mañana a la salida del colegio, en el mismo lugar donde estaba este papel, la verdad usé el inglés porque lo aprendí ayer también" y Debajo hay el dibujo de una flecha señalando hacia adelante – Nia terminó y miró a todos extrañada.

-Bueno supongo que lo sabremos mañana ¿nos vamos? –Shido ya estaba bajando las escaleras.

-¿Qué? ¿No harás nada? –Todas seguían a Shido, pero no hicieron nada, llegaron a casa y…

-¡Shido, Sí funcionó, sabemos el código del tele-transportador solo tenemos que saber su ubicación! –Tohka abrazó a Shido apenas llegó.

Todas reaccionaron y jalaron a Tohka lejos de Shido, luego cada una abrazó a Shido, luego de cenar, Shido se despidió y fue el primero en irse a dormir, mientras estaba intentando dormir escuchó a las chicas hablando y discutiendo de por qué Shido no había hecho nada más, la verdad era porque nada más se podía hacer si Hikari les había dicho que mañana seguiría el juego, la noche fue larga y las clases aún más largas, pero al fin llegó la hora y todos estaban esperando la siguiente pista en la azotea.

-Observación. No sucede nada.

-Ya lo sabemos Yuzuru, Yuzuru está intentando pensar. –Antes de que empezaran a pelear Tohka, Miku y Kurumi se pusieron en medio.

-¿Q-que haces Shido-san? –Yoshino se acercó a Shido, el cual estaba sentado leyendo y releyendo el papel.

-Hay algo que no termina de convencerme y es esta flecha hacia adelante, quizás la pista parecerá a un lado al frente visible desde aquí, pero… ¡todas miren por la azotea a la zona cercana! –Shido se puso de pie, luego todas le hicieron caso y miraron alrededor, pero no había nada extraño mi especial.

-Creo que no hay nada Nii-sama.

-Mana tiene razón Shido –Ellen y Mana estaban volando haciendo un reconocimiento aéreo, pero cuando Shido miró arriba se dio cuenta de algo…

-¡Lo Tengo! ¡Kotori llama a Ratatoskr y que escaneen la zona arriba de nosotros!- Shido se había acercado a Kotori, luego de unos segundos, la cara de Kotori se iluminó, la respuesta era muy esperada

-El Fraxinus está encima de nosotros –Todos se pudieron felices y después de que Reine llegase y les ayudase a tele-transportarse al Fraxinus, Reine se dirigió al puente, junto con todos.

-No hay señales de vida en la nave.

-¿Qué dices Reine? –Kotori miró a Reine sorprendida.

-Sí, así es no hay señales de vida, la nave estaba vacía y volando acá con magia y viento, pero debemos buscar algún otro tipo de pista que haya dejado… -Mientras Reine hablaba la pantalla del puente se encendió.

-¡Día dos de la búsqueda! Lo hicieron bien, lograron recuperar su nave, pero no estoy ahí, busquen la otra pista que está ahí. –Hikari estaba sonriendo otra vez.

-Ahora sabremos donde buscarte, usaste las máquinas para enviar ese mensaje a la casa podemos rastrear desde que ciudad lo hiciste –Kotori miraba a Hikari, sabía que este juego era más difícil que los exámenes de Ratatoskr

-Kotori, la máquina usada ha desaparecido –Reine estaba monitoreando la nave.

-Monitorea la ubicación actual de la transmisión de Hikari –Ellen se acercó a Reine y le ayudaba desde otro computador, Shido mientras tanto salió corriendo del puente, Tohka, Yoshino y Natsumi fueron detrás de él

-¿Qué habrá pasado con Darling?

-Se dio cuenta que la transmisión viene desde la nave y fue a buscar a Hikari –Ellen se paró y junto con todas fueron a buscar a Hikari.

Al llegar a una zona del avión vieron a Hikari cerca de una salida de emergencia, él saludó a todos y saltó, desapareciendo en el aire.

-¿Saltó sin paracaídas?

-Tohka, recuerda que se trata de alguien que puede levitar –Kaguya se acercó al oído de Tohka, ella se dio cuenta de su error y se quedó calladita.

-Pregunta. ¿Por qué Hikari desapareció en el aire?

-Fácil, El sistema de Ratatoskr tiene un dispositivo inalámbrico que conecta con una máquina de tele-transporte, Hikari solo usó ese aparato y apareció junto a la máquina que desapareció, además esa máquina al no estar en el Fraxinus es indetectable. –Reine explicaba, cuando por los parlantes del Fraxinus…

-Perfecto Nee, la verdad son muy hábiles, bueno ya saben que puedo estar donde sea y cuando sea, así que descifren el secreto del menaje en el puente y nos vemos mañana sábado, adiós –La voz de Hikari sonaba con interferencia, luego se escuchó un zumbido, Hikari se había ido de nuevo.

Todos volvieron al puente, allí había un mensaje lleno de puntos y guiones, pero eran iguales, no parecía nada, ya era tarde así que todos fueron a dormir, excepto Shido, que se quedó solo en la nave intentando descifrar el mensaje, pero a pesar de que se quedó mucho tiempo allí, no conseguía nada.

-Shido deberías irte a dormir –Reine entró en el puente.

-Hola Reine, no, aún no quiero rendirme, sino consigo descifrar el mensaje de hoy, tendremos problemas para descifrar la pista de mañana.

-Ah, bueno, ¿Puedo ayudarte? –Reine se acercó a Shido, él asintió y le dio una fotocopia que había sacado de la pista.

-Bueno empecemos por descubrir lo que significan estos puntos y guiones, pero para eso necesito recordar cómo es la clave morse –Reine balbuceaba.

-Ah, es cierto se me ocurrió antes, pero no sabía clave morse, pensé que en las máquinas del puente encontraría algo de como descifrar ese código, pero nada… -Shido estaba mostrando en la pantalla de su ordenador donde estaban registradas las búsquedas.

-Bueno, yo sí se leer clave morse, pero todo lo que sale acá son números uno y cero, quizás… quizás pueda haber algo más en estos números… la verdad estaré trabajando en esto toda la noche, tú puedes irte a dormir, Shido cualquier noticia te llamó -Reine sonrió y Shido se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente, a pesar de que era el último día de la pista no sucedió nada, todos estaban pendientes de algún mensaje de Reine, pero ella no llamó, esto no calmo a nadie que por su cuenta intentaron descifrar, pero no sucedió nada hasta que el día domingo a primera hora de la mañana.

-¡Mensaje de Reine! Dice que vayamos al Fraxinus cuanto antes. –Kotori entró gritando al cuarto de Shido, pero para su sorpresa Shido ya estaba despierto y apenas entró Kotori, él salió corriendo.

-¡Ey, Shido espéranos! –Todas las chicas ya estaban en la sala, al ver salir a Shido lo siguieron hasta llegar a la zona de tele-transporte, una vez en el puente del Fraxinus…

-Gracias al código binario que me dejó Shin, pude determinar dos coordenadas geográficas… -Reine hablaba cuando en la pantalla apareció Hikari.

-¡Hola a todos! Hoy es el gran día ¿verdad?, supongo que ya descubrieron las dos coordenadas, pero quisiera verlos adivinar en cuál de las dos me encuentro, si no aciertan me cambiaré de posición y… no intenten dividirse en equipos porque los estoy vigilando si se dividen en equipos automáticamente pierden.

-Hikari antes de que cortes la transmisión, dime porque me ayudaste a descifrar tu propia pista. –Shido se adelantó, al oírlo Hikari rió un poco.

-¿Qué me delató?

-Reine nunca me llama Shido, siempre me llama Shin –Shido miró a Reine cuando habló.

-Entonces ese fue mi error al no escuchar mucho a Nee hablando contigo, pero bueno… veamos tu suerte –Entonces la comunicación se perdió.

-Entonces el mensaje que decía que descifrara el código binario para hoy… era de Ototo, por eso pude poner en orden la nave, tenía un día extra –Reine miraba a Shido – Muy bien la primera coordenada es en concreto un palacio en Europa y el segundo es un punto en medio del océano.

-Fácil, está en medio del océano, probablemente sea una isla.

-¡Eso es ilógico!

-Ha, Hikari nunca ha hecho nada lógico desde que empezó el juego, además aunque quiera ocultarlo en su último mensaje había más luz de lo normal, entonces Reine por favor envíame a esa coordenada –Luego de hablar Shido corrió a la zona de tele-transporte del Fraxinus, luego Reine apretó un botón.

-¿Ya lo enviaste? –Ellen miraba a Reine y se acercó a ella.

-Sí, la máquina tardará un poco en volver a funcionar y por el momento solo teníamos una máquina funcional, ahora esperaremos algún mensaje de Shido.

-Tenía razón –La pantalla se prendió y allí aparecieron Shido y Hikari sonriendo saludando, unos minutos después todas las chicas llegaron a la isla.

-Sorprendente, la verdad sorprendente –Tohka miraba toda la isla acompañada de Yoshino.

-Enserio que mi familiar se emociona demasiado por una simple isla, tu ama es más inteligente que tú

-Observación. Kaguya se siente inteligente, pero yo gané la mayoría de los juegos de ese estilo que tuvimos. –Otra vez, todas las chicas se pusieron en medio de las gemelas, para evitar la pelea.

Entonces un gran temblor sacudió toda la isla, alguien se había tele-transportado ahí, entonces después de unos minutos una chica de cabello negro, con los ojos también de color negro, usando un vestido de color negro con franjas blancas en la falda, se abrió paso entre las palmeras de la isla y llegó a la playa donde estaban todas. Hikari y Shido aún no habían llegado a la playa, quizás estaban en otra parte de la isla.

-Hola a todas, no vengo en son de paz, la verdad vengo a eliminar a Hikari, así que díganme donde está por favor porque tengo un poder que no dudaré en usar, me llamo Nightmare –La chica se presentó.

*Nota*

Hola a todos, he vuelto trayendo el siguiente capítulo de la historia, que nos introduce a Nightmare, ¿quién será?, bueno eso creo que es obvio, ahora una pequeña aclaración, un amigo me dijo que Ototo era hermano menor en Japonés, pero había sido en realidad Otōto la palabra correcta, pero bueno ustedes me entenderán, creo que nada más por ahora, bueno en el siguiente episodio/cap./continuación la batalla contra Nightmare. ¡Adiós!

Ah, una cosa más, me han llegado varias preguntas en mensajes privados, en el siguiente capítulo las responderé, si tienen alguna pregunta de la historia me la hacen para que la contesta también.


	13. Chapter 13

Cap. 13 Similitudes familiares.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Kotori le gritó a esa chica de vestido de color negro con franjas blancas en la falda.

Esa chica era Nightmare que había aparecido de la nada, estaba mirando en todas las direcciones probablemente buscando a Hikari.

-Dije que mataría a Hikari y que me digan dónde está, pensé que había sido clara – la chica respondió rascándose la cabeza confundida, no parecía alguien peligrosa.

-Lo siento, pero no te podemos dejar matar a Hikari, es nuestro hermanito – Miku se adelantó y tras una luz, estaba en su traje espiritual, las otras asintieron e hicieron lo mismo, Origami, Mana y Ellen se pusieron sus armaduras.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la isla, Shido y Hikari es estaban relajando debajo de una palmera en una playa, cuando se escuchó una explosión.

-Wow, ¿qué ha sido eso? –Shido es paró de golpe y miró hacia la zona de donde vino el sonido, en la cual polvo se estaba levantando.

-Nightmare seguramente ya llegó, vamos… ah Shido, ella no debe saber que nos podemos fusionar, es mejor que no lo hagamos en esta batalla –dicho esto Hikari los tele-transportó a ambos a la zona del conflicto, apenas llegaron Nightmare atacó con una esfera negra a Shido, el cual quedó en el suelo de rodillas con un aura negra alrededor de su cabeza, cuando Hikari vio al resto de las chicas, todas estaban igual que Shido.

-¡Hola Nightmare! No has cambiado por lo que puedo ver, pero sabes que ese truco no va a funcionar en mi ¿verdad? –Hikari se dio la vuelta para ver a Nightmare y la saludó sacudiendo la mano y con una sonrisa.

-¡¿A qué viene ese saludo Hikari?! ¡Ahora somos enemigos no importa que antes fuésemos amigos! –Nightmare estaba molesta, pero aunque intentara ocultarlo estaba sonrojada.

-Ay, admítelo en el fondo te da gusto verme Nightmare, pero bueno ¿Qué te trae a buscarme, bueno a matarme en realidad? –A Hikari poco le importaba la anterior reacción de Nightmare.

-B-bueno, la verdad… sí, pero eso es otra historia Hikari, ahora, ahora somos enemigos y… y… tengo que matarte para que Ezequiel me gradúe y me de ese anillo de graduación –Nightmare se aclaró un poco la voz antes de hablar y aún estaba roja, pero además de eso cada que miraba a Hikari a los ojos se sentía avergonzada, por eso decidía mirar al suelo.

-Ah, así que aún no eres esclava de Ezequiel y me vas a matar para conseguir ese título, ¿Enserio? –Hikari miraba a Nightmare de una manera cínica.

-Te equivocas el maestro Ezequiel me prometió que a pesar de ser su esclava podré tomar ciertas decisiones importantes.

-Mentira, ¿recuerdas e Sandalphon?

-Sí, claro, tú mejor amigo de los anti-espíritus de la primera generación, asaban tanto tiempo juntos… -Nightmare empezaba a recordar cuando Hikari la interrumpió.

-Ezequiel le ordenó matarme igual que a ti, pero él no pudo decidir nada, nuestro combate llegó hasta su transformación a su forma de Halvanhelev, incluso se convirtió en una batalla a muerte, resultando en su propia muerte, luego resucitó como Nahemah, pero ¿crees que Ezequiel le dio la oportunidad de decidir no atacarme? No –Hikari dejó de sonreír y se mostró serio- Pero si tanto insistes en pelear conmigo, pues entonces Nightmare, yo empiezo –Entonces Hikari lanzó una esfera de fuego a Nightmare y empezó a levitar.

Nightmare esquivó el ataque con un poco de dificultad, pues estaba sorprendida de la revelación que Hikari le había dado, esto era algo nuevo y empezó a dudar de Ezequiel, pero estaba en medio de una pelea con Hikari, debía concentrarse si quería ganarle.

-Bien Hikari, ha llegado la hora de que te muestre el elemento que aprendí a dominar –Nightmare le lanzó una esfera negra, pero era diferente de la esfera que le lanzó a Shido esta esfera era totalmente negra, pero la que le había lanzado a Shido tenía un núcleo violeta.

-Veo que sabes usar dos técnicas ahora, la primera la conocía, tu habilidad especial de causar pesadillas tan reales en la mete, pero este último ataque ¿es del elemento oscuridad? –Hikari había esquivado el ataque en el aire con facilidad.

-Sí, tienes razón Hikari, tus amigos están bajo mi habilidad de causar pesadillas, mientras tú no estabas yo aprendí el manejo del elemento oscuridad, algo que no pudiste hacer, pero aunque pudieras hacerlo de nada serviría necesitas usar el elemento luz si quieres vencerme. –Nightmare luego le lanzó otra esfera de oscuridad.

-¡Técnica del ancestro! –Hikari gritó, su mano izquierda brilló y agarró el poder de Nightmare con esa mano, la esfera empezó a deshacerse en humo y ese humo era absorbido por la mano de Hikari, este proceso al parecer era muy doloroso, pues Hikari no paraba de gritar, llegando al punto final cuando toda la esfera fue absorbida, Hikari sonrió y le mostró una moneda de color verde brillante, en una cara había una calavera y en otra cara había unas alas de ángel.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-¡Técnica del opuesto! Así como hay luz y oscuridad, así como hay dos caras de la moneda, yo, el anti-espíritu Hikari te ordeno espíritu conversor de la moneda transformar mi ataque –Luego de recitar su conjuro la moneda empezó a flotar alejándose de Hikari hasta ponerse a una distancia de un metro y con la cara de calavera hacia Hikari, entonces de su mano izquierda lanzó la esfera de oscuridad hacia la moneda, la cual brilló y de la cara de las alas apareció una esfera de color blanco brillante, una esfera del elemento luz, Hikari volvió a gritar técnica del ancestro y absorbió la esfera, pero con su mano derecha.

-Ahora te explico Nightmare, la técnica del ancestro me permite mediante la absorción de una esfera elemental conseguir ese poder, pero el elemento oscuridad es tan fuerte que solo mi mano izquierda puede lanzar su técnica, la técnica del opuesto es una técnica que necesita la moneda del destino, esa moneda me la dio Nahemah cuando vino a verme, ahora tengo ambos poderes, pero no estoy conforme con ello –entonces Hikari en cada mano respetiva genero esferas de luz y oscuridad y las oprimió sobre la mano opuesta.

-¡Idiota! No mezcles poderes opuestos así, vas a morir –Nightmare gritaba, cuando una explosión cerca Hikari la hizo callar, estaba muy preocupada, sus ojos parecía que iban a llorar.

-¿Ves? Estoy bien, ahora soy más fuerte que cuando nos vimos la última vez Nightmare, ahora ambos brazos pueden usar ambos poderes ¿Qué tal? –A pesar de que Hikari quisiera disimularlo, el dolor y el daño causado por su último truco eran muy altos apenas conseguía mantenerse en pie, entonces se acercó a sus amigas y a Shido, todos estaban juntos y empezó a succionar el aura de sus cabezas.

-¿Sabes Hikari? Aunque absorbas mi poder de ellos, aún tendrán pesadillas, el poder de mi ataque está relacionado con el poder tu mente en el momento del ataque, estaban desprevenidos así que es muy efectivo, tendrás que absorber toda el aura de todos y luego esperar a que reaccionen, la batalla no durará tanto –Nightmare estaba hablando cuando de repente aunque no había absorbido toda el aura de todos, ellos empezaron a pararse, aún con el aura en sus cabezas- Eso… eso es i-imposible.

-No, no lo es, es cierto que solo absorbí la mitad de tu aura de todos ellos, pero al parecer ya están reaccionando, me darán el tiempo suficiente para descansar- Hikari cayó al suelo y todos su pusieron delante de él, para protegerlo de Nightmare.

-Confiar tu destino en personas que no me derrotaron antes, encima de eso que no te pueden proteger con toda su capacidad por culpa de mi ataque de pesadillas… ah, siempre fuiste tan despreocupado y creo que te has hecho débil –Nightmare sonrió y empezó a atacar a todos con sus esferas de oscuridad.

Tras esquivar sus ataques, Tohka, Mana, Ellen y Origami se acercaron a atacarla de frente, Nightmare se preparaba para el ataque, entonces detrás de ella aparecieron Kaguya y Yuzuru, con su velocidad habían llegado en su distracción y usando su ángel la hicieron volar hacia Kotori, ella ya había estado cargando su ataque de fuego y apenas empujaron a Nightmare hacia ella, disparó, Nightmare salió volando hacia la playa, allí del suelo Kurumi hizo aparecer sus copias, las cuales Nightmare tuvo que vencer atacando con sus esferas, pero eran demasiadas, entonces deicidio retirarse y levitar encima de ella, pero allí la esperaba Miku, ella con su canto la hizo volar hacia Shido y Yoshino, ambos usaron los poderes de hielo, para congelar a Nightmare en un bloque de hielo, Natsumi se acercó y usando sus poderes de transformación cambió el hielo a metal, encerrando a Nightmare, pero para asegurarse Nia se acercó y recitó un hechizo que Hikari le había enseñado en el DEM, este hechizo reforzó aún más el bloque de metal, todos se reunieron con Hikari, estaban cansados y el aura de pesadillas aún no había desaparecido.

-Hikari estará bien ¿verdad Shido? –Tohka levantó a un inconsciente Hikari en sus manos.

-Creo que está usando la técnica del sueño profundo, la mencionó una vez, es una técnica que te permite regenerarte con velocidad, peo quedas profundamente dormido, es usado por los guerreros en las noches según él, deberíamos dejarlo descansar… -Shido estaba poniendo a Hikari en el suelo y hablando, cuando el bloque de metal empezó a resquebrajarse, de las grites salía un humo de color negro que envolvía todo el bloque.

-¡Buen intento! Pero ahora no me podrán vencer, he liberado el máximo poder de mi oscuridad, toda mi oscuridad se ha hecho visible –Nightmare estaba libre y rodeada de una enrome cantidad de aura negra, su humo negro la rodeaba y se convertía en más aura.

-Te tengo –Hikari logró ponerse en pie y la atacó con dos esferas de luz, como toda la oscuridad de Nightmare era visible, el ataque fue muy efectivo y salió volando una vez más cayendo a orillas de la playa.

-Sigues sin usar todo tu poder, ese ataque fue débil, pero efectivo.

-¿Quieres que use todo mi poder? Ah, pues bien, para eso necesito estar en mi verdadera forma –Hikari alzó sus brazos, Natsumi y Shido sintieron una punzada, cuando Hikari empezó a crecer hasta hacerse del tamaño de un edificio, sus músculos empezaron a crecer, su cuerpo empezó a emitir una luz azul intensa y de repente se convirtió en un dragón azul gigantesco.

-¡¿Un dragón?! –Todos estaban sorprendidos de ver la forma verdadera de Hikari, Nightmare salió volando de la isla y gritando…

-¡Nos volveremos a ver! Mejor peleamos cuando te recuperes.

Entonces Hikari volvió a la normalidad y se acercó al grupo, allí todos exceptuando a Shido y Natsumi estaban sorprendidos y miraban raro a Hikari, fue entonces cuando Natsumi empezó a reír.

-ja, ja, ja ¡Qué buena broma Hikari! Ja, ja, ja.

-¿Broma? –Tohka estaba sorprendida de la reacción de Natsumi.

-Sí, bueno verán Hikari tomo prestado el poder de Natsumi mediante nuestra fusión, por eso ambos sentimos una punzada, el dragón fue solo producto de los poderes de Natsumi para cambiar las cosas, pero aún me pregunto cómo sabías que esa criatura funcionaría con Nightmare.

-Ah, Hikari eres un estuche de sorpresas –Kurumi acarició la cabeza de Hikari.

-Les explicaré todo llegando a casa, quiero descansar un poco de todo esto. –Hikari dio un gran bostezo.

-Ah no, primero vamos a ir al Fraxinus, tu Nee está esperando noticias tuyas, luego descansarás ahí –Kotori jaló del brazo a Hikari y luego de ser transportados al Fraxinus lo llevó a un cuarto de enfermería, allí se quedó dormido hasta las cinco de la tarde, entonces…

-Hora de explicarnos todo Ototo –Reine había puesto muchas sillas alrededor de Hikari, para que todas se sienten, pero la única que no estaba sentada en su silla era Kurumi, ella estaba en la cama de Hikari con él acariciándole la cabeza.

-Bien, todo empieza mi primer día de clases, ese día Nahemah me dijo que los anti-espíritus de la segunda generación iban a buscarme para eliminarme, la más cercana era Nightmare, así que me dio la moneda del destino para devolver los ataques de Nightmare, pero yo no estaba conforme con eso entonces recordé la técnica del ancestro que me permite aprender cualquier elemento con solo absorberlo, pero hay un problema con esa técnica, para usarlo debía tener acumuladas muchas horas de descanso, es decir haber dormido muchas, muchas horas.

-Por eso desapareciste toda esta temporada, estabas cargando para ese poder.

-Correcto Ellen, por eso escapé cuando me dijeron que el colegio era todos los días, en ese caso no podría recargar, pero después de tres días seguidos de dormir todo el día, recordé otra técnica de Nightmare, las pesadillas, una técnica en relación a su nombre, pero bueno, esa técnica es más efectiva mientras la víctima haya pensado menos, es decir…

-Ah, por eso nos hiciste buscarte, para que nuestra mente estuviera pensando y que el ataque de Nightmare fuese menos efectivo sobre nosotras.

-Bien Kaguya, tienes razón, con eso pudieron reaccionar un poco en la batalla, ahora respecto al dragón, cuando le ataque con las esferas de luz en medio de ellas puse su propia habilidad de pesadillas, pero yo solamente la puse para saber cuál era su miedo, entonces cuando la información me llegó usando el poder de Natsumi, lo hice real y eso es todo. –Hikari dejó de acariciar la cabeza de Kurumi y se acomodó en su cama.

-Recuérdame que Hikari nunca sepa mis miedos –Miku susurraba a Tohka.

-Bueno esto no acaba hasta que derrote definitivamente a Nightmare, no pasará mucho hasta que vuelva, debo estar preparado para eso… -Hikari murmuraba, todas en la sala se miraron entre ellas, asintieron y le pidieron a Shido que se retirara de la habitación para poder hablar con Hikari.

-Hikari tenemos un favor que pedirte…

-¿De qué se podría tratar Yoshino? –Hikari se sentó en el borde de la cama y luego se paró mirando a todas.

-Bueno, en todas sus batallas contra anti-espíritus no hemos logrado ayudarlos, es por eso que queremos pedirte que nos enseñes acerca de los anti-espíritus y a manejar nuestras habilidades mejor.

-¿Mejor? Pero todas saben usar muy bien sus poderes, su "combo" de la batalla con Nightmare lo demuestra…

-Eres malo mintiendo Hikari, Esa estrategia de batalla nos la dijo Shido y también mencionó que tú la habías diseñado en tu tiempo libre, por eso me enseñaste a hacer ese sello –Nia se acercó a Hikari y lo miraba fijamente, Hikari entonces suspiró.

-Ah, mi hermanito no puede guardar secretos, bien, bien, bien ayudaré a mis hermanas, pero hay un problema, saben que no puedo estar muy lejos de Shido por la fusión así que…

-Eso ya está solucionado Ototo, la escuela irá a unas vacaciones a una isla, allí mientras Shido se divierte, tú puedes generar otro clon para estar con ambos a la vez, además yo te daré una mano en eso –Reine le extendió la mano a Hikari, él sonrió y la tomó.

-Por supuesto que no esperamos que no esperamos que hagas esto gratis, tenemos una forma de compensártelo, te lo diremos cuando estemos allá –Antes de que Hikari pudiese responderle a Kotori todas ya habían salido del cuarto y Shido entró.

-Eres muy curioso ¿verdad Shido? –Hikari se acercó a Shido y le hizo sentar en una silla, mientras él se sentaba en la cama.

-Bueno, no pude evitar escucharlas, pero supongo que deberé fingir que no lo hice y no ser una molestia en el viaje, pero ¿por qué no querían que yo lo sepa?

-Bueno antes de que yo llegué acá, ellas te cuidaban, pero con estos nuevos enemigos no te pudieron proteger, probablemente por eso, bueno vamos a ver lo que sucede en las vacaciones –Después de hablar Hikari se puso a dormir, los días pasaron en la escuela, Hikari sacaba muy buenas calificaciones, esperando las vacaciones, una vez allí, las chicas se separaron del grupo y se fueron a un lugar aislado de la isla con Hikari para practicar.

-Ya estamos acá Hikari, supongo que ya tienes planeado algo para nuestra práctica, sabes que este viaje solo durará cinco días, entonces ¿Empezamos? –Kotori miraba a Hikari y todas las demás asintieron.

-Bueno, primero lo primero, todas se van a ir a una parte de la isla, ninguna va a tener contacto con otra porque es necesario para sus ejercicios, así que primero decidan el sector en el que van a estar y luego yo las buscaré una por una –Hikari empezó a levitar mientras todas las chicas se separaron, luego de unos minutos Hikari se acercó a la primera.

-¡Hola Kotori! –Kotori había elegido un lugar cerca a la playa, pero que tenía unas palmeras para resguardarse del sol

-¡Hola Hikari! ¿Empezamos? ¿Cuál será mi entrenamiento? –Kotori saludó con su mano a Hikari, el cual venía comiendo una manzana.

-Bien, primero necesito que mejores tu puntería, para eso traje esto –Hikari agarró y mostró las semillas de la manzana.

-¿Eh?

-Bueno, primero –Hikari hizo levitar la semilla hasta la orilla de la playa- Ahora con tu forma espiritual harás un disparo del mismo tamaño de la semilla y le tendrás que atinar desde aquí.

-¡¿De ese tamaño el ataque?! Además ¡¿Tengo que acertarle desde aquí?! ¡Son como diez metros!

-No es imposible –Hikari levantó su dedo índice, creó una pequeña bola de fuego y lo lanzó, y sí le dio a la semilla- Esa semilla es mágica, no importa cuántas veces le des, no desaparecerá, es solo para practicar, bueno ¡Nos vemos a la hora de la cena en el hotel!

Kotori estaba sorprendida, pero no se iba a dejar ganar, ella lograría hacer más tiros perfectos que Hikari, esa era su meta.

-¡Hola Kaguya! ¡Hola Yuzuru!, Sí sé que Yuzuru está oculta detrás de esa piedra –Yuzuru en efecto estaba detrás de la piedra que Hikari había señalado, las gemelas Yamai habían elegido un lugar de la playa llena de grandes rocas.

-Disculpa. Perdón Hikari, pero no me gusta separarme mucho tiempo de Kaguya.

-No importa, la verdad sino estaban juntas iba a unirlas a ambas en el mismo ejercicio porque necesito que ambas lo logren hacer bien –Hikari levantó su mano y una de las piedras de atrás de Hikari se partió en dos, de una manera perfecta porque quedó lisa del lado mostrado a las gemelas, estaba muy plano.

-Ah, quieres que hagamos cortes perfectos, no debe ser tan difícil.

-No, eso no es lo que quiero que hagan, quiero que hagan esto –Hikari levantó su mano y de esa mano salió un pequeño ciclón y fue creciendo hacia la pared lisa de piedra y dejó una marca de un círculo en ella.

-¿Eso? Eso es muy fácil… -Kaguya empezaba a hablar, pero Yuzuru se acercó a la marca en la pared.

-Asombro. Ese es un círculo perfecto, eso, eso es casi imposible.

-Bien hecho Yuzuru, es verdad es un círculo perfecto y además de eso puse magia en la pared, no dejarán marca en la pared a menos que sea un círculo perfecto.

-¿Qué? Con lo difícil que es hacer una marca en la pared, estás diciendo que debemos hacer un círculo perfecto en cada intento. –Kaguya estaba muy sorprendida de lo que Hikari les pedía.

-Sí, eso es lo que tienen que hacer, bueno como ambas van a hacer lo mismo, ambas pueden estar juntos, pero bueno ¡Nos vemos a la hora de la cena en el hotel! –Hikari se fue levitando y las gemelas Yamai no perdieron tiempo y empezaron a practicar.

-Bueno, creo que te toca ahora a ti, Yoshino.

-¡Ah! –Yoshino había elegido un lugar en el centro de la isla, rodeada de palmeras y arbustos.

-Ups, perdón Yoshino llegue volando creo que no me escuchaste –Hikari había llegado volando, tras asustar a Yoshino, Hikari inclinó la cabeza.

-N-no pasa nada Hikari, por favor no te agaches… bien ¿por dónde empiezo? –Yoshino estaba más avergonzada que Hikari y le levantó la cabeza.

-Necesito que practiques el congelar un área extensa en mucha velocidad, para eso –Hikari levantó su mano y una bola de fuego se puso encima de la zona que había elegido Yoshino- Tienes que lograr congelar la isla entera, si no lo haces rápido la esfera de fuego derretirá tu avance, es decir no te expandirás muy rápido, bueno eso es todo.

-Bien, nos vemos luego Hikari –Yoshino sonaba muy decidida, ella en verdad quería ayudar a Shido y a Hikari, congelar la isla en menos de un minuto era su reto, Hikari se fue levitando.

-¡Hola Natsumi! –Natsumi había elegido otra zona del interior de la isla, con un árbol enorme.

-Hola Hikari, veo que ya te estás cansando ¿Quieres agua? –Natsumi le dio una botella de agua a Hikari, Hikari la agarró y la miró.

-Casi Natsumi, casi, sé que es agua de mar.

-Owww, rayos pensé que caerías, pero bueno… ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –Natsumi al inicio estaba desilusionada, pero luego volvió a sonreír.

-¿Ves ese árbol? –Hikari señaló al árbol y luego tele-transportó una máquina lanza pelotas de tenis enfrente- Esta máquina de pelotas de tenis está programada para intentar que sus pelotas de tenis pasen de largo cerca del árbol, tú con tus poderes de cambiar las cosas deberás evitar que alguna pelota escape, te aviso está programada especialmente para intentar de diversos ángulos, sobra decir que puede pensar su lanzamiento y que gracias a mi magia las pelotas son infinitas, bueno nada más, hora de irme.

-Espera Hikari, antes de irte dime al menos que esas pelotas terminarán cuando dejemos de entrenar.

-Obviamente hermanita –Hikari se fue levitando una vez más.

-Hikari, No es educado hacer esperar a una chica, menos a tu hermanita. –Hikari estaba sobrevolando una zona del centro boscoso cuando escuchó esa voz.

-Lo siento Miku, pero ya estoy acá, ¿Lista? –Hikari bajó y miró a Miku, ella estaba un poco molesta, pero luego volvió a sonreír y asintió.

-Owww, no puedo enojarme contigo… bueno adelante ¿qué hago? –Hikari levantó su mano y una luz apareció detrás de unos árboles en el fondo, a unos veinte metros.

-Traje a unas máquinas de lanzar pelotas de tenis, pero las llené de globos de agua, ahora su objetivo es mojarte, lo único que tienes que hacer es invocar tus tubos musicales para evitarlo, ojo, tendrás que invocar esos tubos a menos de diez centímetros del globo, pues tienen magia que de estar más lejos no reventarían.

-Ah, Hikari me quiere ver mojada… te pareces a Shido –Miku se acercó a Hikari y le miraba sarcásticamente.

-N-no, no es eso y lo sabes, es para que puedas bloquear ataques y que no se lo esperen.

-Bueno, ya lo sé, no te defraudaré –Miku se acercó a Hikari y le susurró- Me verás mojada otro día.

Hikari se fue levitando a toda prisa a buscar a Kurumi, cuando la encontró la vio en una parte abierta de la isla, sin ningún árbol cercano.

-¡Hikari-san!

-Sabes que me puedes llamar Hikari, no es necesario nada más Kurumi.

-Oh, bueno sí es verdad, bueno… ¿Cuál es mi entrenamiento? –Kurumi se paró, pues se hallaba sentada debajo de una palmera.

-Bien Kurumi en todo mi tiempo libre pude hacer este objeto para ti –Hikari le dio un anillo a Kurumi- este anillo te permitirá usar tus poderes sin que tengas que matar a nadie más… Shido me contó que tu ángel te reduce tu vida… entonces decidí hacer esto para ti.

-Oh, Gracias Hikari… en verdad significa mucho para mi… -Kurumi agarró el anillo y se lo puso, la verdad era algo que la impresionó…

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, dejando eso de un lado tu entrenamiento es para que tus "clones" puedan tener un objeto con ellos, me refiero a que si bien este anillo aparecerá en todas tus copias porque lo hice especialmente para eso, pero hay otros objetos que no están diseñados para eso… por eso quiero que practiques.

-Ah, ya entiendo te refieres a que digamos yo tenga esto –Kurumi agarró un coco de una palmera- y que todas mis versiones pasadas que invoco también tengan el coco… será difícil, pero lo lograré… mejor te apuras Nia vino a buscarme hace un rato… -Hikari sintió y se fue.

-Nia… dije que no buscaran a nadie ¿verdad? –Hikari había encontrado a Nia en un sector de la playa cercano al sector de Kurumi

-Bueno… yo… este… ¿El entrenamiento? –Nia ocultaba su cabeza en el libro.

-Ah, verdad el entrenamiento… toma –Hikari le dio dos brazaletes a Nia- Tu entrenamiento es fácil solo debes concentrarte en estos brazaletes cada vez que liberes tus ataques de bola de energía, para que sepas cuando lo haces bien… estos brillarán.

-Entonces solo lanzo bolas de energía y hago brillar los brazaletes al mismo tiempo ¿no?

-Sí, nada más… bueno ahora tengo que ver al resto… -Hikari se fue volando.

Hikari llegó a una especie de valle que había en la isla… allí estaban Mana, Ellen, Origami y Tohka.

-Hola chicas… perdón estaba muy ocupado en la isla… bueno ahora su entrenamiento es muy sencillo ¿ven esto? –Hikari les mostró una semilla de manzana, pero esta vez era dorada- tendrán que atinarle un disparo y llevarla a un lado del valle, el lado Sur es de Mana, el lado Norte es de Ellen, el lado Este es de Tohka y el Oeste es de Origami… cada que anoten un punto otra semilla aparecerá en el centro… recuerden sus cuerpos están cubiertos de una capa de magia así que pueden atacarse entre ustedes –Hikari se fue y la semilla empezó a volar, las chicas se miraron y empezaron su juego.

El primer día fue agotador para todas, llegaron al hotel a las siete de la noche, estaban tan cansadas que apenas terminaron de cenar se fueron a dormir directamente, el segundo día sus expresiones eran más alegres, seguramente les iba bien en sus prácticas, Shido mientras tanto estaba solamente descansando en la playa o jugando en su consola o celular, mientras que Hikari estaba encerrado en el cuarto del hotel planeando estrategias de batalla contra Nightmare y contra otro anti-espíritu en particular… Entonces llegó el tercer día, Hikari salió de su habitación para darles a las chicas otro ejercicio.

-Kotori, lo has hecho bien, tu puntería ha mejorado mucho, ahora el siguiente ejercicio –La semilla a la cual apuntaba Kotori se transformó en una roca y una nube apareció enfrente de la misma, esa nube soltaba agua cada cierto tiempo, luego se cerraba, tenía un patrón de unos dos minutos, además Hikari colocó un aparato raro en el arma de Kotori- El aparato que puse es un succionador de energía que se activa al mismo tiempo que la nube ¿sabes lo que significa?

-Significa que debo cargar un ataque lo suficientemente poderoso como para dañar la piedra en poco tiempo para que el agua no evapore mi ataque, además sino logro disparar la carga tu aparato lo absorberá y tendré que volver a cargar ¿verdad? –Kotori sonreía y miraba a Hikari.

-Lo entendiste bien, ahora si me disculpas debo ir con otra –Hikari desapareció envuelto en arena.

-Bueno, Kaguya, Yuzuru, puedo ver en su roca varias marcas, entonces ya lograron perfeccionar el ataque ciclón del círculo perfecto, pero ahora tienen que combinar ambos ciclones, esta vez aparte de el hechizo que evitaba marcas apartes de círculos perfectos, ahora a menos que ambos ciclones golpeen en los mismos lugares y sean círculos perfectos, no dejarán marca.

-Pregunta. ¿Dices que ambas tenemos que apuntar al mismo lugar y crear un círculo perfecto y del mismo diámetro en el mismo lugar?

-Eso es obvio Yuzuru, pero podemos hacerlo. –Kaguya agarró la mano de Yuzuru, Hikari asintió y desapareció.

-Yoshino.

-¡Ah! –Yoshino saltó con la sorpresa de que Hikari apareciera detrás de ella.

-Pude saber que has mejorado mucho, el frio de la congelación se sentía en toda la isla… ahora tienes que hacer bloques huecos, mira –Hikari hizo un pequeño bloque de hielo enfrente de ella y luego se tele-transportó al interior demostrando que estaba hueco- además intenta darle forma curva ¿puedes?

-Sí, estarás orgulloso de mi entrenamiento –Hikari se agachó y desapareció.

-Natsumi veo que has mejorado bastante, he encontrado solo diez pelotas de tenis del otro lado del árbol.

-Bueno, soy una experta en lo que hago ¿Qué sigue?

-Bueno ahora se pone más difícil, porque tendrás que cuidar ciertos detalles… primero ahora hay tres colores de pelotas más aparte del verde de siempre, las rojas al estar cerca del árbol explotarán volviéndose tres pelotas verdes, las pelotas amarillas serán más rápidas que el resto y las pelotas violetas que irán acelerando mientras más cerca del árbol estén, además –una nube apareció encima del árbol- esa nube causará lluvias de hielo, fuego, truenos y rocas, deberás darle un aura elemental al árbol para protegerlo del ataque.

-En resumen, aparte de estar lidiando con una máquina pensante, tengo que estar atenta al tipo de pelota que lance y además de la nube… tengo que hacer cambios sobre mis cambios… ¡pan comido! –Natsumi sonríe y despide con la mano a Hikari, que desaparece.

-Llegaste tarde Hikari no me han mojado en bastante tiempo, pero ¿Qué sigue? –Miku estaba esperando a Hikari sentada en una piedra.

-Bueno ahora esas máquinas se irán acercando a ti para tener más oportunidades, tienen un aura que no te permite hacer aparecer tus tubos en su rango de vista, para vencerlos tendrás que hacer aparecer tus tubos dentro de las rocas de la zona, para que no los vean.

-Tendrían que ser tubos musicales especiales, para que el poder salga de la roca, pero sin destruirla… ¡Un reto divertido! –Hikari rió y fue a ver a Kurumi.

-Kurumi-san.

-Owww, eso es cruel Hikari, bien ya entendí nunca más te llamaré Hikari-san, pero tú tampoco lo hagas ¿de acuerdo? –Hikari asintió.

-Tu entrenamiento ahora es para fortalecer tus copias, a pesar de que son fuertes, mientras más copias haces, más débiles resultan –Hikari hizo aparecer una tiara en la cabeza de Kurumi- Esa tiara disparará una onda de luz, pero el retroceso dañará un poco a la copia y si es débil, desaparecerá.

-Bien, es bastante fácil, solo resistencia –Kurumi sonrió y empezó su entrenamiento y Hikari se fue volando.

-¡Nia!

-¡Hola Hikari! Ya brilla cuando ataco ¿ahora? –Nia le mostró los brazaletes, Hikari se los sacó y los alejó de ella.

-Ahora debes concentrarte para que el brazalete correspondiente a su brazo dispare el solo el mismo ataque que tú, pero sin hacerlo tú ¿entiendes?

-Sí, en resumen debo lograr que dispare el brazalete que quiero. –Hikari le acarició la cabeza y desapareció.

-Para ustedes chicas, espero que les haya ido bien con su juego, pero ahora se pone más difícil, sus trajes irán cambiando al azar en el caso de Mana, Origami y Ellen, en tu caso Tohka lo que irá cambiando es la forma de Sandalphon, deben aprender a adaptarse a los cambios rápido y manejar bien sus estrategias, además –Hikari levantó su mano y una esfera de fuego, una de hielo, una de rayo aparecieron- estas esferas protegerán a la semilla… bien nos vemos el quinto día.

Hikari se fue volando a un sector de la isla vacío, nadie estaba ahí, al menos por el momento, se sentó en la playa y esperó.

-¿Sabías que te estaba siguiendo? –Una silueta salió detrás de unas palmeras.

-Bueno Nightmare, siempre fuiste mala en ocultar tu presencia, la verdad eres buena, pero yo soy mejor en detección –Hikari le ofreció a Nightmare un coco que acababa de agarrar y tenía una bombilla ya puesto.

-Nunca comprenderás que dejamos de ser aliados y ahora somos enemigos ¿verdad? –Nightmare suspiró y agarró el coco que Hikari le dio y se sentó al lado de Hikari.

-Bueno, me parece que algo ha cambiado ¿no? –Hikari se preparó otro coco.

-Sí tienes razón, hablé con el resto de lo que me dijiste de los anillos de control… la verdad no sabemos que hacer…

-Bueno, está a su decisión, después de todo ya nadie les puede obligar a hacer algo que no quieren, pueden elegir su camino, pero deben estar preparadas… si Gabriel u otro anti-espíritu llegase a aparecer de seguro irá a por ustedes.

-Es por eso que queríamos vivir contigo… -Nightmare se mostraba avergonzada, pero a Hikari no parecía sorprenderle la respuesta.

-¿Así de fácil? Bueno creo que te olvidaste de algo importante…

-Sí, la verdad todas queremos comprobar que eres lo suficientemente como para vivir contigo, yo ya lo he comprobado, pero el resto aún no así que probablemente quieran pelear antes contigo y que las derrotes, pero yo te tengo una prueba final para darte mi aprobación –Nightmare levantó su mano y el agua del océano empezó a subir y Hikari fue envuelto en un pequeño remolino artificial que lo llevó a las profundidades del océano junto con Nightmare.

-Me di cuenta en este viaje que nunca entrabas al agua ¿será que le tienes miedo?

-¿Miedo? ¡Le tengo terror! Pero con ciertos trucos ya no le tengo miedo –Hikari hizo lo mismo que en la piscina y se quedó mirando a Nightmare sonriendo.

-B-bien, c-creo que te doy mi aprobación… por lo tanto…

Era la noche del quinto día, todas estaban felices de haber completado sus entrenamientos y se adelantaron al avión junto con Shido…

-Shido-san ¿qué hacías en la playa mientras entrenábamos? –Kurumi fue la primera en acercarse a Shido.

-Y-yo no hacía nada.

-Más te vale que no hayas hecho nada Darling –No solo Miku sino que todas estaban mirando a Shido con una visión espeluznante.

-¡Qué no hice nada!

-Bueno yo lo diré primero, yo me siento a su lado a la vuelta –Nia agarró a Shido del brazo, pero del otro lado las gemelas Yamai lo estiraban.

-Nosotras nos sentaremos con él.

-Apoyo. Sí, nosotras compartiremos el asiento.

-Chicas saben que yo siempre me siento al lado de Hikari, pero si quieren pueden sentarse en el asiento al lado de Hikari…

-Ya está ocupado –Nightmare estaba abrazada del brazo de Hikari y ambos iban al avión, Hikari estaba un poco sonrojado y el resto se sorprendió tanto que no pudo evitar…

-¡¿EH?!

*Nota*

Agh, cada vez que digo que me voy a apurar en subir, siempre, siempre, siempre, tardo más en actualizar para el siguiente capítulo T.T, bueno no importa, no importa, ya volví, ahora estoy un poco libre de tareas y esas cuestiones, por lo tanto tal vez actualice una vez por semana, con algo de suerte, tampoco me quiero apurar demasiado porque me gusta la historia y aunque ya tengo un poco del siguiente cap. No diré nada…

Ahora las respuestas (solo pondré la pregunta y su respuesta):

1ra ¿Pondrás a Mayuri en la historia?

R.- No, no creo que vaya a poner a Mayuri, la verdad me veo tentado a ponerla en la historia, pero la verdad no sé casi nada de ella así que tal vez me equivoque… ya me pasó un poco con Nia…

2da. ¿Ezequiel es un anti-espíritu relacionado a un espíritu o es artificial?

R.- Bueno… *spoiler leer bajo tu riesgo* Ezequiel está relacionado a un espíritu, pero no te diré a quién… todavía.

3ra. Lo ocurrido en la última novela ligera ¿lo vas a poner?

R.- La verdad no sé, no sé, lo más probable es que sí… o tal vez no…

4ta. ¿Vas a poner a las chicas de los juegos?

R.-Te referirás a las chicas de Rinne Utopia y Ars Install… sucede lo mismo que con lo de Mayuri, no sé nada de ellas… si pudiese jugarlos quizás, pero no los encuentro en español T.T

5ta y última. Cuando termines la historia ¿tendrá una segunda parte?

R.- No sé, pero creo que no tendrá una segunda parte, cuando termine la historia, me tomaré un descanso de escribir y cuando vuelva probablemente escriba unas historias cortas… o tal vez de vez en cuando suba un cap. Especial a la historia de Hikari, pero de ahí a tener una segunda parte… lo veo difícil

Bueno esas son todas las preguntas, fueron más de las que esperaba la verdad… bueno nos vemos en el siguiente cap. ¡Adiós!


	14. Chapter 14

Cap. 14 La princesa y la Diva

-¿Shido está enfermo?

-Sí Tohka, lo acabo de decir, el viaje al parecer no le sentó muy bien –Hikari bajaba de las escaleras, después de dejar a Shido en su cuarto.

-Oh, bueno tal vez se sintió solo en el viaje… deberíamos quedarnos a cuidarlo.

-Yoshino tiene razón, no importa las clases podemos pedir permiso –Miku ya estaba agarrando el teléfono para llamar y el cuerpo de Hikari empezaba a palidecer, pero no solo su rostro sino que todo su cuerpo estaba parpadeando y poco a poco se volvía pálido.

-Hikari ¿estás bien? –Kurumi se encontraba en la sala mirando a todas desde el asiento, pero se preocupó al ver a Hikari así, se preocupó aún más cuando empezó a él tambalearse, Kaguya y Yuzuru corrieron a ayudarlo.

-S-sí, estoy bien, bien… solo debo comer algo, mis copias en este mundo se sustentan con comida y en toda la temporada de vacaciones no comí nada –Hikari había sido llevado al sofá de la sala, pero después de hablar, se paró y fue a la cocina, al darse la vuelta vio a todas las chicas sentadas en el comedor mirándolo preocupadas.

-"¿Qué hago? ¡No me gusta verlas así! Rayos… ¡Ya sé!" –Hikari se había quedado pensando mientras miraba la cocina, allí había un paquete de hamburguesas, Hikari chasqueó sus dedos y de su cuerpo salieron unas sombras que después se aclararon y resultaron ser clones suyos.

-Espera, espera, espera ¿No eras un clon tú? ¿Por qué te puedes volver a clonar? –Mana miraba con asombro la escena y Nia estaba con un cuadernillo lista para tomar apuntes, pues ni su libro especial tenía datos sobre los anti-espíritus.

-Mis copias no pueden usar poderes, solo están para ayudarme físicamente, pero no menosprecien a mis clones clonados de clon.

-Me he mareado –Natsumi estaba confundida intentando entender lo que Hikari había dicho.

-Yo, me encargo de la carne, clon uno, tú te encargas de cortar el pan, clon dos y tres, se encargan de cortar la papa, clon cuatro y cinco, la ensalada, clon seis vas a comprar aderezos a la tienda y clon siete, te encargas del servicio, ve y pregúntales a las chicas como quieren las hamburguesas –Apenas terminó de hablar las copias empezaron con sus trabajos, luego de unos minutos las hamburguesas estaban listas, cada una se veía perfecta, se veían igual que esas imágenes perfectas que ves en las hamburgueserías, no solo se veían bien, sino que su sabor era también increíble, tanto que Hikari tuvo que hacer cocer todas las hamburguesas porque todas querían una segunda ronda.

Después de ver a todas satisfechas Hikari se dispuso a comer las únicas dos hamburguesas que quedaba, pero entonces la puerta de la casa se abrió y Reine entró junto con Nightmare.

-¿Las molesto? Nightmare quería venir a vivir con ustedes…

-¡Hikari-sama! –Nightmare apenas vio a Hikari fue corriendo a abrazarlo, luego de soltarse Hikari les ofreció las últimas dos hamburguesas y luego se disculpó y subió al cuarto de Shido.

-Qué raro que Hikari se vaya tan rápido de la mesa… ¿cuántas hamburguesas comió? –Kotori estaba sorprendida al ver a Hikari corriendo al cuarto.

-Ummm… mmm… no comió ni una –Nia estaba contando sus apuntes para contestar.

-¿Cómo que ni una? ¡Esto es malo! –Ellen fue corriendo a la cocina para buscar más hamburguesas, pero Origami ya estaba ahí.

-No hay nada más.

-Rápido Kaguya, Yuzuru, vayan a comprar las cosas necesarias. –Las chicas fueron volando y volvieron muy rápido, pero se habían cansado un poco y se sentaron.

Kotori se puso a cocinar las hamburguesas con sus poderes, Tohka, Ellen, Mana y Origami cortaron las papas con sus armas, Yoshino y Natsumi fueron a comprar pan, pues las gemelas Yamai estaban cansadas, al volver Reine, Kotori, Miku, Nia y Nightmare pusieron la presentación de las hamburguesas, luego mientras Kotori cocinaba las papas Miku trajo a Hikari, habían exagerado un poco a la hora de preparar las hamburguesas y habían hecho unas cincuenta hamburguesas, Hikari empezó a comer sin chistar y aunque no pudo terminar las cincuenta, sino que solo comió treinta… bueno también no haber comido por cinco días… el caso fue que se quedó dormido en medio de la sala y después las chicas lo llevaron al cuarto de Shido, allí finalmente la cama de Shido había sido transformada en litera para ambos, al día siguiente:

-Buenos días chicas –Hikari estaba bajando las escaleras y vio a todas las chicas sentadas en la sala esperando a Hikari con tazas de té, Hikari entró a la cocina y salió con un pan tostado y tocino para todas.

-Hikari…

-¿Sí Kotori?

-¿Por qué comiste tantas hamburguesas anoche? –Origami interrumpió a Kotori, pero extrañamente no se pusieron a discutir.

-¿cómo que por qué? –Hikari las miraba sorprendido, ellas estaban un poco avergonzadas

-Aclaración. Nosotras probamos las hamburguesas que sobraron anoche y…

-Y como dice mi hermana, estaban feas, no solo estaban quemadas sino que también tenían un sabor a maná espiritual y estaban saladas.

-¿Y? Aún no las entiendo chicas –Hikari había terminado de desayunar y miraba a todas igual de sorprendido.

-¿Cómo qué Y? No entendemos cómo te pudiste comer las hamburguesas que hicimos –Kurumi se acercó a Hikari.

-Ah, pues ahí está el detalle porque ustedes las hicieron, estaba más concentrado en el detalle de que ustedes me prepararon las hamburguesas porque se preocuparon por mí, que en el detalle del sabor –Hikari respondió con tal calma y paciencia que todas quedaron asombradas y conmovidas- Bueno, Shido está enfermo así que sería bueno hacer un pastel para él ¿no?

-¿Pastel? ¡Pero no debe comer nada demasiado dulce! –Kotori y Reine estaban al tanto de la situación del diagnóstico de Shido.

-No tiene que ser siempre un pastel de chocolate o vainilla… ¿qué tal un pastel de zanahoria? Después de todo vi muchas zanahorias en el refrigerador.

-Ah, eso fue porque Kaguya y Yuzuru no sabían que traer… -Yoshino estaba hablando cuando las gemelas Yamai le taparon la boca.

Hikari se puso a hacer el pastel de zanahoria mientras el resto de las chicas lo miraban y copiaban lo que Hikari, pero a su propio estilo, agregando algo reconocible de ellas mismas… en realidad habían hecho galletas de ellas mismas y las pusieron encima de sus pasteles, luego fueron a entregar los pasteles, Hikari se quedó en el cuarto con Shido mientras el resto se iba.

-¿Pastel de Zanahoria? Curioso es uno de los pocos pasteles que nunca te vi hacer en nuestro tiempo en el DEM.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que no son pasteles de Zanahoria comunes, ellas no usaron maná en el pastel, pero las galletas sí tienen maná, probablemente un poco de maná extra no te vendría mal, después de todo estás enfermo por culpa de la falta de maná. –Hikari sacó las galletas de los pasteles y se las dio de comer a Shido, poco a poco la fiebre de Shido bajaba y cuando ya estaba bien empezaron a comer los pasteles.

-P-pero en Fraxinus dijeron que no tenía nada que ver con ellas…

-Fraxinus puede tener todos los aparatos de investigación que quiera, pero no puede tener la mente que tengo ni estar fusionado contigo, además esto es en parte mi culpa, el entrenamiento intensivo de cinco días te causó esto así que creo que después de esto deberías descansar… -La puerta se abrió de golpe y Miku entró.

-¡Chicos estoy invitada a una fiesta de máscaras de una nueva diva acá! Y todos están invitados –Luego de esta noticia toda la casa de los espíritus se vio llena de movimiento, todas estaban alistándose para la fiesta, pero había más movimiento en el la casa de Shido… cuando todas llegaron ya con vestidos puestos, se sorprendieron al ver lo que pasaba.

-¡Es una fiesta formal, FORMAL! Debes estar con un traje apropiado –Shido ya estaba vestido, incluso ya se había puesto las máscaras blancas que pedían en la fiesta, estas máscaras cubrían bien la cara, pero no tenían formas monstruosas, más bien no tenían forma… volviendo a Shido, él ya estaba listo pero…

-¡EH! ¿Por qué Hikari sigue con una solera y un pantalón? –Tohka estaba algo confusa, pero todas entendieron la situación y persiguieron a Hikari, poco después él también ya estaba listo para la fiesta.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno acepto quedarme con esta ropa puesta con una condición, apenas digan que nos podemos quitar las máscaras, me pondré mi traje astral.

-¿Tú también tienes un traje Astral? ¡Pero eso sería muy llamativo! –Shido y Kotori saltaron a penas escucharon la respuesta de Hikari.

-Bueno, digamos que tengo un presentimiento… ah cierto, no podré invocar más clones, porque mi límite de cinco ahora están durmiendo arriba… bueno ¿vamos? –Hikari ya estaba en la puerta con la máscara puesta esperando al resto, mientras iban de camino en una limosina enviada por la anfitriona de la fiesta todas miraron a Hikari y a Shido.

-¿Y bien? –Kurumi empezó la charla que nadie se animaba a empezar.

-Ah, cierto, cierto, todas se ven muy hermosas en sus vestidos, gran toque que los colores de sus vestidos sean igual al de sus cabellos, pero se confunde un poco el de Kurumi con el de Nightmare… aun así todas se ven espléndidas –Hikari habló mientras Shido le mostró su pulgar arriba, todas entendieron que no solo habían estado jugando en la casa sino que también Shido había tenido alguna charla con Hikari.

-¡Bueno aquí estamos! –Miku fue la primera en salir, estaban en un edificio muy grande, casi de diecisiete pisos, la fiesta sería en el más grande que era el número quince, todos subieron y al entrar se dispersaron, Hikari fue a parar a una mesa solo.

-"El uso de mi traje astral no vale la pena para hacer esto, pero si el radar está en lo correcto, algo interesante pasará en esta fiesta" –Hikari pensaba mientras meneaba el vaso de jugo que tenía en la mano, entonces se escuchó unas voces en el fondo acercándose a él.

-¡No quiero!

-¡Ya sé que no quieres! Pero debes relacionarte más con las personas, mira por ejemplo ese chico, parece joven de nuestra edad, ¿Por qué no vamos un momento con él?

-¡NO! ¿Estás loca? Ir así de repente a hablar con un desconocido…

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas? –Ya era tarde, una de las dos chicas se había sentado con Hikari, tenía el cabello violeta, su vestido también era violeta, la segunda chica también se sentó, su cabello era anaranjado con pequeñas trenzas, su vestido igual era anaranjado.

-Mi conocimiento de las fiestas de máscaras podría estar equivocado, pero ¿Qué no las fiestas de máscaras es para ocultar tu identidad?

-Oh, nos topamos con un tipo difícil, bueno, bueno, ¿quién te invitó? –La chica de violeta estaba más interesada en Hikari.

-Ah, cierto, soy amigo de Miku, supongo que debes conocerla muy bien, tanto como para haberla invitado.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy la organizadora de la fiesta? –la chica casi se atora con el jugo que había pedido.

-Bueno, cada que ves a alguien necesitando algo, llamas a un mayordomo y el problema se arregla, un detalle básico supongo… pero no sabía que tenías un guardaespaldas.

-¡No soy guardaespaldas! Soy una amiga…

-Actúas como una princesa… tus modales son refinados… pero tu forma de hablar no calza mucho en el papel. –La chica de anaranjado golpeó la mesa y miró a Hikari.

-¡Solo hay un chico en el mundo que puede hablarme de esa forma! Y tú no eres él, inútil, así que cállate, podría machacarte en este instante. –entonces el mayordomo gritó para que todos se saquen las máscaras, Hikari se sacó la suya, se paró y se fue…

-Adiós, Diva y Princess, iré a ver el cielo –Hikari en un segundo pasó de tener la ropa formal, a tener una túnica negra con estrellas en ciertas zonas, las chicas de la mesa se asombraron y lo siguieron hasta la azotea.

-¿¡Hikari-sama!? –Ambas llegaron gritando para ver a Hikari apoyado en una esquina de la azotea.

-No, no, no soy el inútil ¿recuerdan?

-Eh, bueno sobre eso, perdón… ¡tenemos que luchar! Ya sabes para ver si podemos quedarnos contigo… -Princess, que era la chica de anaranjado hablaba un poco avergonzada

-Ah, sí sobre eso… me rindo. –Hikari respondió sonriendo, pero las otras dos lo miraron sorprendidas.

-¿N-ni siquiera vas a intentarlo? –La otra chica, Diva, miraba extrañada a Hikari.

-No, no tiene sentido, aunque yo llegase a ganar, su futuro conmigo durará muy poco, es por eso que decidí ya no buscar a ninguna de ustedes… me tomará bastante tiempo encontrar a todas y vencerlas, de hecho he estado practicando una técnica para borrar la mente, así Nightmare también se podrá ir… y también Shido y el resto.

-¿Irnos? ¿Por qué?

-Verás Diva, en un mes el anti-espíritu Gabriel aparecerá en una isla en medio del océano, yo me enfrentaré solo a él, obviamente no tengo el poder para vencerlo, así que moriré… he estado cargando con mis clones la técnica de la autodestrucción, para así llevarme a Gabriel a la tumba conmigo, sin él cerca si ustedes están juntas podrán contra cualquier anti-espíritu más que venga, además Shido y el resto ya pueden cuidarse. –las dos chicas estaban sorprendidas ante las palabras de Hikari.

-Entonces enviaremos mensajes a todas las anti-espíritus de la segunda generación para que vengan, de esta forma no tendrás que buscarnos tanto, te ayudaremos a fortalecerte y de esta forma vencerás a Gabriel, además te apoyaremos en la batalla y… -Princess estaba hablando cuando Hikari golpeó la baranda de la azotea.

-¡Eso es justamente lo que quiero evitar! No quiero que se entrometan, ¿saben de la forma DarkHole? Es una forma que adquiere un anti-espíritu al ver a seres cercanos morir, su poder se llega a multiplicar muchas veces, pero su rabia y sed de venganza lo dominan… yo entré en ese estado… cuando Sandalphon murió, pero gracias a que estábamos con otro problema, no se manifestó por completo, pero no quiero ver morir a ninguna de ustedes, no quiero verlas sufrir, si eso pasara no me lo perdonaría y entraría en la forma DarkHole.

-Pero si solo nos lastima y tú entras a esa forma, podrías vencerlo.

-¿A qué precio Princess? Una vez en esa forma, no sé cómo salir, la última vez salí porque me volví cenizas, pero ahora… podría incluso llegar a lastimarlas en esa forma.

-Nosotros te detendríamos si eso pasara –Shido y el resto abrieron la puerta- eres nuestro hermanito Hikari y por eso te ayudaremos, si eso pasa te detendremos así que no dejes de buscar a las anti-espíritus de la segunda generación ni tampoco borres nuestras memorias –Hikari lloró un poco, pero luego volvió a sonreír y le mostró su pulgar arriba a todos.

-Bueno cuando termine la fiesta empezamos la pelea, mientras tanto puedes descansar aquí si te parece, nosotras debemos volver a la fiesta, somos anfitrionas, después de todo –Hikari asintió y todos se fueron.

-Entonces sí planeas pelear a su lado ¿no? –Una sombra salió de atrás de una pila de maderas de una parte de la azotea.

-Mph, sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías a verme Nahemah ¿qué de nuevo me traes?

-La última vez me dijiste que te sirvieron mis juguetes… bueno un radar de detección anti-espiritual era obvio que te gustaría, además de la moneda para la técnica, bueno esta vez te traigo todo –Nahemah lanzó una maleta a los pies de Hikari, Hikari fue y al abrirlo encuentra todos los objetos mágicos- No sabía que nuevas tácticas se te iban a ocurrir, así que traje todo de una vez.

-Gracias Nahemah, ¿escuchaste la conversación?

-Sí, escuché todo, no te preocupes todos te apoyaremos en la pelea…

-Necesito que guardes este objeto –Hikari lo interrumpió y le pasó una caja a Nahemah.

-¿La caja divisoria? Pero esta caja divide a una persona en sus personalidades… ¿por qué quieres que la guarde?

-La verdad no les conté la experiencia más traumática de la forma DarkHole, está registrado en la historia de los anti-espíritus que una vez una criatura logró arrancar las extremidades a Ezequiel, no solo eso sino que pudo derrotar a Gabriel y a la mano derecha de Ezequiel, esa criatura era yo en mi forma DarkHole. –Nahemah parecía aterrado, era extraño verlo a él asustado, siempre había mantenido su actitud seria.

-Fue la vez que te dijimos que tu hermano mayor había muerto ¿verdad? Pero nunca supiste ni su nombre, cuando se veían usaba máscara

-Sí, Shido aún no lo sabe, pero mi primer hermano mayor fue un anti-espíritu muy fuerte y cuando me sentí tan seguro con Shido, lo relacioné con él y por eso le pedí poder llamarlo hermano, esa máscara es preciada para mis recuerdos. –Hikari recordaba con mucha tristeza a su antiguo hermano mayor.

-B-bueno si te sales de control te encerraré con el cofre, pero hay algo que quiero saber ¿Cómo es que Ezequiel regeneró sus extremidades si tú se las arrancaste?

-Él pidió prestado el poder de regeneración de Gabriel y los regeneró… pero bueno… ¿tienes de casualidad una tienda para acampar? Tengo un presentimiento –Nahemah asintió y después de traerle la tienda a Hikari se marchó.

La fiesta prosiguió tan tranquila como estaba, Princess y Diva esperaban con ansias que la fiesta terminara, hasta incluso tenían una actitud violenta, pero Shido y las chicas en cambio estaban bastante relajadas, con todos los atrasos y todo, la fiesta terminó a la medianoche, todos subieron para decirle a Hikari que pospondrían la pelea.

-¿Por qué se habrá quedado acá arriba todo el rato? –Nia estaba bastante interesada en este asunto, la verdad ella no se había divertido tanto en la fiesta.

-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez Alguien le haya dicho inútil antes…

-¡Ah! A callar Diva, me voy a disculpar, me voy a disculpar, yo también me siento mal por haberle dicho eso… -Todas las chicas, exceptuando a Diva, miraban a Princess muy molestas.

-E-este chicas… creo que…

-¿Qué dices Shido? –Shido había llegado a la azotea entes que el resto y Tohka estaba interesada así que se adelantó hasta llegar a la altura de Shido, pero un sonido la recibió al llegar- Oh.

-Sorpresa. Hikari ¿Ronca? –No solo Yuzuru, sino que todas estaban asombradas por ese hecho, allí estaba la tienda de acampar y se escuchaban unos ronquidos, aunque suaves, eran ronquidos, Shido aplaudió suavemente y Hikari dejó de roncar.

-Bueno, cuando duermes tanto tiempo con él sabes algunos trucos de él.

-B-bueno, creo, creo que Hikari-sama se puede quedar a dormir esta noche…

-¡Ni Hablar! –todas reaccionaron inmediatamente cuando Princess empezó a hablar, pero Shido se adelantó al resto y mientras discutían Shido sacó a Hikari de la tienda en sus brazos, lo cargó a su espalda y bajaba las escaleras, el resto aún seguía discutiendo, pero Hikari balbuceaba mientras dormía: Hermano, hermano, hermano.

-Rayos Shido, nos dejaste discutiendo allá y tú ya estabas en la limosina –Kaguya estaba un poco molesta con Shido, pero él puso su índice en su boca y señaló a Hikari, a pesar de lo simple de la situación, Kaguya se sonrojó y… Shido recibió unos golpes por los celos.

*Nota*

Bueno creo que esta vez cumplí, acá está el cap. 14, poco más creo… bueno ahora se viene la pelea contra Princess y Diva, ya deben saber el origen de los nombres de los anti-espíritus de la segunda generación, pero de todas formas lo diré en el siguiente o subsiguiente cap. Bueno, nada más… ¡Hasta la próxima!


	15. Chapter 15

Cap. 15 Anulación de la fusión.

*Nota*

Perdón si el anterior se puso raro, pero el arco de Gabriel que viene va a traer cosas importantes para la historia, una de esas cosas es… que un personaje va a desaparecer… vamos a ello…

-Hikari.

-¿Sí Nahemah? –Hikari estaba en el techo de la casa de Shido y Nahemah llegó volando.

-Necesito que me expliques bien tu plan con respecto al cofre, quieres que te divida en tus personalidades diferentes ¿no? Si el momento llega claro –Hikari rió y le dio la moneda del destino.

-La verdad deberás combinar el cofre y la moneda cuando llegue el momento, sabrás de lo que hablo cuando llegue el momento indicado… por ahora lo único de lo que debo preocuparme es de encontrar a todas las anti-espíritus de la segunda generación y tengo un mes para hacerlo, aunque todo se vuelve más fácil sabiendo que van a venir –Nahemah asintió y se fue dejando a Hikari echado en el techo de la casa…

-¿Dónde está Hikari? –La voz de Miku despertó a Hikari, al parecer estaba en el cuarto de Shido buscando a Hikari, pero él seguía en el techo de la casa…

-¡Ahí está! –Yoshino estaba señalando a Hikari desde la casa de las espíritus.

Shido fue el primero en subir al techo al techo seguido por el resto de las chicas, pero tenían una expresión seria, no solo estaban allí las espíritus, Nightmare, Mana, Ellen y Origami, sino que…

-¡Perdón por haberte dicho inútil Hikari-sama! –Princess salió de atrás de todas las chicas, seguida por Diva.

-¡Hola Hikari! –Diva saludaba con su mano a Hikari y una sonrisa.

-Ey, Hikari, ¿fue así nuestro encuentro? –Nightmare también se había acercado a Hikari y le susurraba al oído.

-Bueno, a penas amanezco tengo este panorama, no importa, no importa, supongo que están aquí para el combate –Ambas asintieron y empezaron a levitar, miraron a Hikari y le expendieron sus manos.

-E-esperen, ¿No les falta algo? -Ambas se sonrojaron y bajaron a la casa y Princess sacó un paraguas y un abanico, mientras que Diva sacó un maletín.

-H-Hikari hemos decidido que aparte de ponerte a prueba, pondremos a prueba a tus compañeras y a Shido-san también, yo me enfrentaré a ellos, mientras tú peleas con Diva.

Princess y Diva se agarraron de las manos y también agarraron de las manos a Hikari y a Nightmare, haciendo un círculo con sus manos, poniendo a todos los demás dentro del círculo, luego de una luz brillante todos aparecieron en un valle muy alejado de toda la sociedad, no había un ser vivo a kilómetros a la redonda, solo bosque y una montaña, Diva llevó a Hikari de la mano a las montañas, hasta una meseta plana.

-¿Cómo supiste que nos habíamos olvidado de algo en casa de Shido-san? –Diva se sentó en una roca y Hikari se sentó en otra roca en frente de ella.

-¿Crees que tengo mala memoria? No, no la tengo sé muy bien que tú no te apoyas en tus poderes sino en tu intelecto –Diva sonrió y lanzó su maleta a un lado y empezó a sacudirse. Mientras tanto…

-Bien Princess explícanos ¿Por qué tú eres la que nos enfrenta? –Kotori se adelantó a Princess y mientras hablaba todas se pusieron en su traje de batalla.

-Ah porque Diva quiere probar su juguete nuevo y además yo soy la más fuerte y debo saber si pueden vencerme –Dicho esto el vestido anaranjado su puso más brillante y tapo con su abanico su cara- ¡veamos qué es lo que tienen!

Hikari empezó a levitar alejándose, la maleta se había trasformado en un traje robótico, todo el traje era metálico, era como un caballero medieval, pero con un vidrio de color violeta en la zona de los ojos para visor, con números apareciendo en la pantalla del visor, estaba claro que el traje era de alta tecnología, se podían ver luces parpadeando desde el visor, tenía una chalina azul en el cuello, sus dos extremos estaban volando con el aire, no tenía arma, pero la armadura tenía la vaina vacía de una espada y faltaba una pieza en el pecho de la armadura, había una ranura parecida a un…

-¡Abanico! –Tohka salió levitando, Princess había movido el abanico con intensidad, pero creó una ráfaga de viento tan potente que al impactar a Shido le causó diversos cortes ligeros en el cuerpo.

-La próxima ráfaga será aún más peligrosa –Kotori atacó con su arma, y una bola de fuego, pero Princess simplemente puso su paraguas en posición y bloqueó el ataque, sin recibir daños y con el paraguas intacto.

-Bueno Diva, al parecer este nuevo traje tuyo está diseñado para potenciar tus poderes… pero hay algo que no encaja, ¿Y la espada y el abanico?

-Los tiene Princess, se debe estar divirtiendo mucho con tus amigas, pero basta de charla, hora de jugar –Diva ya estaba dentro del traje y después de levitar un poco se acercó volando a toda velocidad contra Hikari con la intención de darle un golpe.

Hikari simplemente se movió un poco a un costado, Diva iba a mucha velocidad y no pudo frenar a tiempo y se estrelló contra la montaña, Hikari abrió la palma y apuntó a Diva, de su mano salió una bola de fuego, Diva se dio vuelta y dio un golpe con su antebrazo y la bola de fuego fue desviada, Hikari levantó un poco la ceja y luego desapareció.

-"Ese traje debe estar diseñado para ser resistente a esferas y sifones elementales, pero no creo que pueda contra otro tipo de ataques" –Hikari estaba oculto en una parte superior de la montaña, desde allí esperaba a que Diva se pusiera en una posición optima par el ataque, desde allí pudo ver una ráfaga en otra parte del bosque y vio salir volando a una figura… se parecía a…

-¡Shido! –Ellen fue volando a agarrar a Shido, él había sido atacado por la ráfaga de Princess y había salido volando.

-¿Hola? ¿Hola? –El comunicador de Shido empezó a sonar.

-¡Hikari! Me alegra que tengas tiempo para hablar… fue buena idea que todos estemos con comunicadores ¿Puedes vernos? –Nia hablaba mientras estaba oculta detrás de un árbol.

-Sí, pero mi visión es limitada, así que no puedo hacer gran cosa desde aquí, pero para no confundirlas a todas me comunicaré con algunas… primero Yuzuru y Kaguya ¿me escuchan?

-Fuerte y claro.

-Afirmación. Sí, Hikari acá estamos ¿algún plan?

-Ni siquiera Tohka pudo acercarse a ella, sus ráfagas lo impiden.

-¿Qué hay de un ataque a distancia?

-Negación. Eso es imposible, bloquea los ataques a distancia con su paraguas…

-Ah, ya veo, bueno es hora de que hagan el torbellino de fuego

-¿Torbellino de fuego? –Kaguya no entendía a lo que se refería Hikari, se escuchó un sonido en el comunicador.

-¿Kotori? ¿Me escuchas?

-Sí aquí estoy ¿me pueden recapitular lo que sucede?

-Harán el torbellino de fuego, primero Yuzuru has un ataque de ciclón de círculo perfecto hacia Princess –Se escuchó un sonido fuerte…

-Afirmación. Y-ya está, estoy manteniendo un ataque de ciclón… pero sus ráfagas son más fuertes, me está ganando terreno…

-Kotori ¿dónde estás?

-Estoy al lado de Kaguya y de Yuzuru ¿Por qué?

-Debes mirar lo que va a pasar… Kaguya, igual que en la práctica apoya a Yuzuru con otro círculo perfecto del mismo diámetro y en el mismo lugar –Se escuchó un sonido- Kotori, creo que ya sabes la ubicación del centro de la circunferencia y su diámetro, colócate en medio de Kaguya y Yuzuru y has una bola de fuego del tamaño de la circunferencia y tienes que hacer coincidir los centros de ambas circunferencias.

-E-eso es i-imposible –Kaguya estaba usando bastante fuerza y apenas podía hablar. De repente Hikari vio desde la montaña un ciclón de fuego…

-Alegría. Lo logró, Kotori lo logró, hemos hecho un torbellino de fuego y se mantendrá mientras tengamos maná.

-Oh no, ella está bloqueando el ataque con el paraguas. –Kotori estaba muy preocupada…

-Perfecto, ahora tendrá que mantener el paraguas en posición para evitar el torbellino… que el resto ataque a distancia, no las podrá bloquear –Una explosión se escuchó y polvo salió volando de la zona en la que se había visto el torbellino, segundos después Princess apareció volando y un torbellino la perseguía, pero era demasiado lento como para alcanzarla.

-Hikari, no logramos atinarle con el torbellino –Kaguya fue la primera en hablar, se escuchó otro sonido en el comunicador antes de que ella hablara.

-¿Escuchaste eso Natsumi? No alcanzan, creo que debes hacer algo al respecto.

-¿Qué podría hacer yo? –Natsumi sonaba muy nerviosa.

-Bien, piensa que ese torbellino de fuego es una rama de un árbol, ahora has que gire y que de vueltas para alcanzar su objetivo –El torbellino que hasta entonces era recto empezó a girar y estos giros le dieron la posibilidad de atinarle a Princess, pero ella lo bloqué de nuevo con el paraguas y Shido apareció seguido por el resto que no forma parte del plan del torbellino… Hikari cortó la transmisión pensando que ya no lo necesitaban y se concentró en Diva, que ya estaba por ponerse en posición.

-Hikari cobarde ¿Dónde estás?... Oh, no… -Diva buscaba a Hikari cuando vio el momento exacto en el que Princess era derrotada y caía del cielo estrellándose con la tierra y levantando mucho polvo.

Entonces Hikari aprovechó y desde su posición dio un golpe a la montaña causando un derrumbe sobre Diva, Hikari había esquivado el derrumbe y creó un sifón de agua desde la cima de la montaña, Diva no podía salir porque las rocas estaban encima de ella, así que la cascada que Hikari había hecho la cubrió entera y Hikari con una mano libre lanzaba truenos de sus dedos, causando mucho daño al traje de Diva, pero ella de alguna forma aumentó el tamaño de su traje y salió.

-Hikari, me preparé para los ataques eléctricos, esos ataques solo me agrandan el traje –Hikari sonrió y su cuerpo se convirtió en electricidad y explotó- ¿Un clon de trueno? Pero ¿Dónde estás Hikari?

-E-este traje es demasiado pequeño para nosotros dos adentro –Hikari apareció dentro del traje de Diva y estaban incomodos porque estaban apretados ahí, Hikari usando el elemento metal en su mano atravesó el robot desde adentro, causando una explosión en todo la parte externa del traje.

-¿C-cómo lo hiciste? –Diva estaba tosiendo un poco por la explosión de su maquinaria, Hikari le estaba apuntando con una esfera de oscuridad.

-Bien, tenía un plan a y un plan b, el plan a era que la electricidad arruinara tu traje, el plan b era transportarme a mí mismo en los rayos y dejar un clon para no causar sospechas, supuse que si tu traje era inmune a la electricidad la debería aprovechar de alguna manera, así que sería asimilado por el traje y así entré, supongo que ya gané ¿no? –Hikari le extendió la mano para ayudar a Diva a pararse, ella le dio la mano y se paró.

-Aún no, te falta vencer a Princess, ella después de ser vencida entra en su forma de batalla dos, tus amigas no podrán contra ella –Hikari asintió y se fue volando a enfrentar a Princess, cuando llegó vio a todas las chicas detrás de una gran roca mientras Princess intentaba partir la roca con las ráfagas del abanico que se habían vuelto más fuertes, su vestido además se había vuelto de color rojo, Hikari pudo ver aunque sea por unos pocos segundos a Yoshino, ella estaba lastimada con cortes en las manos y estaba asustada, entonces un aura negra empezó a aparecer alrededor de Hikari.

-¡Yoshino! –Nightmare jaló de la mano a Yoshino- Esto es malo, muy, muy malo, Hikari te vio en este estado, no dejen que las vea así porque entrará a su forma DarkHole, de hecho –el aura negra de Hikari creó una ráfaga hacia el cielo- Creo que está en el 10% de la transformación.

-¿10%? Pero esa aura negra es muy grande y sigue creciendo, si esto sigue así ¿se transformará? –Mana estaba muy preocupada porque el aura negra seguía y seguía aumentando.

-Sí, lo hará, pero hay una forma de detenerlo, debemos detenerlo ahora… ¿alguna tiene magia curativa? –Diva había llegado a donde estaban las chicas, sin ser vista.

Princess intentó atacar a Hikari con la ráfaga de viento, pero la ráfaga no lo hizo retroceder nada, incluso él empezó a acercarse a Princess, su cuerpo parecía no sentir la ráfaga, incluso la ráfaga no le causaba ni un solo corte, Princess le lanzó el abanico, Hikari se movió un paso a un lado y el abanico se dirigió a unos árboles y cortó más de diez árboles en línea recta antes de detenerse.

-P-Princess, t-tú has p-pasado la línea, ahora, ahora muere… -Hikari desapareció ante la vista de Princess y levantó polvo.

-¿Dónde estás cobarde?

-¿Cobarde? Ja, ja, ja, ja –Princess buscaba con la vista a Hikari, pero solo se escuchaba su risa en todos los árboles, sin un punto claro de origen, pero aun así Hikari seguía riendo.

Princess bajó el paraguas y quitó toda la tela impermeable del paraguas quedando solo el sujetador del paraguas, pero este sujetador era algo peculiar, no tenía la forma común, de hecho era un poco más grueso.

-Así que, ahí es donde estaba la espada que faltaba en el traje de Diva –La voz de Hikari todavía sonaba, pero sin poder saberse su origen, Princess desenvainó la espada, era una espada de filo rojo intenso, obviamente era una espada de fuego.

Princess movió la espada violentamente y creó una pequeña onda de fuego, esta onda quemó los árboles a unos diez metros a la redonda, las chicas y Shido lograron escapar a tiempo, pero Hikari no aparecía, Princess estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, al menos la risa de Hikari había parado.

-¿Sabes que no debías incendiar todo esto para encontrarme?

-¡Muéstrate! ¡Muéstrate! ¡Muéstrate! Debes salir y enfrentarme o tal vez sigues siendo el mismo Hikari débil de siempre.

Hikari entonces apareció de pie frente a ella y dio un pisotón, causando una fisura en la tierra en dirección a Princess, pero esta fisura era tan fuerte que toda la tierra en su camino salía volando con tal intensidad que algunos trozos lograron impactar contra los árboles y los sacaron del suelo incluso con sus raíces, Princess sabía que debía escapar y se alejó volando, solo para ser luego atacada con una ráfaga de viento cortante de Hikari, ella salió volando, pero se detuvo en la caída y se acercó a mucha velocidad con la espada para atacar a Hikari, Hikari no se movía, incluso él fingió bostezar, Princess se enojó más y al estar cerca de Hikari, ella intentó primero atravesar a Hikari en el pecho, pero Hikari levantó su mano y agarró la espada con su mano.

-E-eso es imposible, pero también es muy tonto –Princess canalizó fuego en la filo de la hoja de la espada, para quemar la mano de Hikari, pero a él no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, Hikari en un movimiento rápido jaló la espada hacia un lado y con la mano que estaba libre apretó la mano de Princess que estaba en la empuñadura y le dio una descarga eléctrica, arrebatándole la espada, una vez le arrebató la espada simplemente la lanzó a la fisura que antes había creado.

-En verdad eres tonto, pudiste haberme atacado con esa espada –Princess apenas se había recobrado del ataque, pero estaba riendo un poco.

-¿Para qué una espada que no es mía? –Hikari alzó su brazo y abrió la mano, entonces una luz ploma apareció y una espada de hoja larga y delgada, con empuñadura adornada con una serpiente y un rubí en la punta de abajo.

-¿Elemento Metal? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Tú no sabías usar ese elemento antes!

-Es verdad, pero lo pasado se queda en el pasado, ahora en la batalla anterior solo tú tenías espada… es mi turno, me manejo mejor con la electricidad que con el fuego –los bordes de la espada se tornaron amarillos.

-Yo aún no cantaría victoria, ¿creíste que no tenía un plan en caso de perder la espada? –Princess sacó la vaina vacía de la espada, la espada como respondiendo a un llamado salió volando de la fisura.

-En realidad estaba esperando esto –Hikari golpeó la espada de Princess con la suya y la partió en dos causando una explosión- Verás Princess, Diva realizó esa espada de metal del metal de alguien más, por eso no les responde tan bien, pero este es mío así que es más fuerte.

Hikari apuntó con la punta de la espada a Princess y múltiples esferas elementales eléctricas pequeñas salieron de ahí, Princess las esquivó apenas y para cuando se dio cuenta Hikari ya se había acercado demasiado a ella e intentó atravesarla con la espada…

-¿Qué le pasa a Hikari? Solo debe derrotarla, no eliminarla –Kurumi estaba un poco molesta por la situación.

-Bueno Hikari está en su forma DarkHole, no tiene control de sí mismo, verás en el momento de su creación, necesitaba un cuerpo a parte de la energía anti-espiritual y Ezequiel creó un cuerpo animal, pero ya saben que no es fácil controlar a un animal, entonces decidió cerrar algunos conductos de poder y transformar el cuerpo a humano, por eso la forma DarkHole de Hikari es más potente, pierde su conciencia y poco a poco se vuelve una bestia.

-Dejen de hablar, Hikari casi atraviesa a Princess con la espada, falló por unos centímetros –Miku estaba muy atenta a la situación, mientras que ayudaba a la curación de Shido inconsciente, que había sido herido en muchas partes de su cuerpo.

-Observación. Eso no fue un fallo, una ráfaga de viento lo hizo moverse.

-Eso es obvio, las hermanas tempestad sabemos reconocer muy bien los ataques de viento –Kaguya le agarró los hombros a Yuzuru.

-Eso significa que alguien más está interviniendo, pero solo hay tres anti-espíritus que pueden hacer un ataque tan potente, una es Witch, otra es Segunda y la última es…

-¡Hola Berserk! Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿No crees? –Hikari dio vuelta para ver a una chica de cabello amarillo llegando a su cintura, usando un vestido similar al de Princess, pero con la diferencia de que este era más corto llegándole solo hasta las rodillas, tenía una espada de doble hoja saliendo de la parte superior e inferior del mango de su arma.

-No pensaba que en ese tiempo alejados te vería así –En la voz de la chica se notaba cierta tristeza.

-Deja de hablar en singular ¿no crees que ya es hora de dejar la actuación?

-¿EH? ¿Sabes del secreto? –Berserk estaba asombrada, se alejó un poco de la escena flotando, mientras Hikari le sonrió y se acercó un poco a ella.

-Berserk, yo estaba presente cuando todas y cada una de ustedes nació, sé sus secretos, aunque no sé si tus compañeras saben el tuyo –Hikari hablaba y había recibido especial atención de las anti-espíritus- Bien, déjenme contarles una historia, un día Ezequiel y yo estábamos charlando felices, cuando se nos ocurrió algo… si en el fondo tenemos la misma energía anti-espiritual debería haber posibilidades de una fusión, pero cuando yo lo intenté con Segunda, no pude realizarla, al parecer había algo más que se necesitaba quizás… más cuerpo etéreo, ya que en mi creación se utilizó mucho cuerpo etéreo, pero en la creación del resto, no, entonces decidimos crear dos anti-espíritus de una buena cantidad de cuerpo etéreo y muy parecidas y ¡Listo! Para relacionar el igual que el resto de sus compañeras decidimos llamarlas Ber y Serk, al fusionarse crearían a Berserk, pero algo salió mal y después de fusionarse nunca más pudieron separarse…

-Bueno gracias por presentarnos –Berserk al parecer empezaría a hablar en plural ahora que sabían de su secreto.

-Bueno, eso de nunca más, es debatible –en la mano de Hikari apareció una esfera de oscuridad con el aura negra de Hikari dirigiéndose a la esfera, una vez la esfera se hizo de un buen tamaño Hikari insertó la esfera en su espada y los bordes que eran amarillos se convirtieron en negros, incluso el hierro tomó un color negro, luego Hikari desapareció- Deberías vigilar tu espalda –Hikari apareció detrás de Berserk le atravesó el estómago con su espada, no salía sangre más bien de la herida irradiaba una luz oscura y entonces Berserk desapareció en partículas.

-¿L-la m-mató? –Nightmare estaba aterrada y no solo ella sino que todos, nunca habían visto a Hikari así.

-¡Nightmare! ¿Enserio pensaste que la mataría? No, no, no, no, eso sería demasiado aburrido, espera un poco… -Hikari señaló al suelo donde caían las partículas de Berserk, las partículas extrañamente brillaban más mientras más cerca estaban del suelo, pero se agrupaban en dos grupos, al llegar al suelo todas las partículas el brillo era más grande y cuando paró se pudo ver a dos chicas en los dos grupos, se veían más jóvenes que la Berserk original, una tenía el pelo largo pasando un poco de la cintura, la otra tenía el cabello hasta los hombros- ¡Hola Ber! ¡Hola Serk!

-Owww ¿Qué te he hecho ahora? –Una de las chicas estaba haciendo un puchero era la que tenía el cabello corto.

-Ay, es cierto, lo siento Ber, digo Berni, nunca más –La chica que estaba haciendo el puchero sonrió y la otra se señalaba a sí misma- Bien, bien, Sera a ti también te llamaré así.

-¿Qué le pasa a Hikari? Parece que ha vuelto a la normalidad –Kaguya estaba más tranquila, pero al mirar a Hikari se le había ocurrido ese comentario.

-Ahora, ya que estamos todos ¿Terminamos esto? –Hikari agarró fuertemente la empuñadura de su arma, que se fue haciendo cada vez más pequeña hasta que su mano agarraba toda la empuñadura y de la zona donde estaba el rubí apareció una segunda hoja de metal y en su mano libre apareció un fusil- No se preocupen sé manejar estas armas de fuego, en especial este fusil Kurumi me enseño a hacerlo –Todas las chicas miraron a Kurumi enojadas y ella sacudía la cabeza negando- Ja, ja, ja, es una broma aprendí de verla a ella peleando con ese fusil.

-Hikari, has perdido esta vez, te estás enfrentando a cuatro chicas muy fuertes a la vez, creo que era mejor que dejaras a Berserk en lugar de separarlas en Ber y en Serk, además tienes que vencer a Diva y a Princess... –Shido había logrado despertar, pero había estado escuchando todo lo que le rodeaba.

-Sí tienes razón, Diva aún no te he vencido porque aún no he destruido todos tus juguetes, me falta tu abanico, así que aún puedes ayudar, reparando la espada supongo y haciéndola más fuerte le puedes pedir más metal a Berni y a Sera, ah es cierto aprovechando, anulé su fusión permanente y por eso no podrán fusionarse en Berserk por hoy, además no crean que me pueden vencer si se guardan a una aliada de reserva.

-¡Ey! Ellas no sabían que íbamos a venir –Sera abrazó a Berni mientras hablaba.

-No me refiero a ustedes, me refiero a Hermit, ella ya está aquí –Hikari se dio con la palma de su mano en la cara.

-¡¿Hermit?! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Hermit iba a venir? –Diva parecía estar molesta, pero se notaba un sudor bajar por su mejilla.

-¡Qué mala actuación! Ya sabían que ella vendría, de hecho creo que lo planificaron en la fiesta ¿no? Aprovecharon una fiesta para que se reúnan.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –Diva estaba muy sorprendida de que Hikari supiese esa información, tal vez pensaba que su actuación había sido la causa.

-Porque me pasé la última noche revisando las grabaciones de esto –Hikari sacó de su bolsillo el radar de anti-espíritus- Con esto supe que se habían visto con Hermit en la fiesta, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de que Berserk también vendría a nuestra pelea.

-Ja, ja, ja, ¿Crees que somos tontas? Es imposible construir un radar así, pruébalo ataca la ubicación actual de Hermit –Hikari levantó sus hombros y apuntó a una zona del bosque después de mirar el radar y disparó el fusil hacia esa dirección y unos árboles crecieron de repente y bloquearon el ataque, de entre las ramas salió una chica con un vestido verde pequeño, con una cinta que le rodeaba la cintura color blanco y unas medias blancas que cubrían sus piernas por completo, que era la zona a la que el vestido no llegaba, de cabello color verde claro y se acercó levitando cerca de las chicas, las cuales estaban muy sorprendidas de que Hikari la hubiese encontrado.

-Lo siento Hikari-sama, debí haberme mostrado antes, pero me daba miedo… lo siento Princess, lo siento Ber, lo siento Serk, lo siento Diva –Hermit estaba muy apenada y bajaba la cabeza cada que se disculpaba con alguien.

-Ah, Hermit nunca cambias, bueno debo admitir que era obvio que Princess y Hermit me enfrentarían a la vez –Hikari dejó de levitar y bajó a tierra al nivel de todas.

-¿Ah Sí? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, Berni, ustedes se darán cuenta que cuando tú y Sera están separadas su poder tiene un nivel uno en todos los elementos, digamos y se fusionan en Berserk sus poderes aumentan a un nivel dos ¿no? Bueno Princess tiene nivel dos en fuego, viento y hielo y nivel uno en metal, mientras que Hermit tiene nivel dos en agua, planta y tierra y nivel uno en trueno, como verás Princess no puede usar para nada el agua ni las plantas ni esas cosas, pero Hermit sí, ambas se complementan y cuando están juntas sucede un evento interesante el nivel uno de metal y trueno sube a nivel dos.

-¿Y tú Hikari? ¿De qué nivel son tus poderes? –Sera estaba muy interesada en saber las estadísticas de Hikari para hacer una estrategia para vencerlo.

-¿Mis niveles? Bueno… creo que estarían en el… nivel uno en todo… por ahora, usé 9% de mi transformación de DarkHole para separar a Berserk en Berni y Sera, así que bajé mis poderes, pero no se preocupen… mi nivel uno es suficiente para encargarme de todas ustedes –Hikari levantó sus manos y la tierra debajo de él empezó a subir creando un pilar de diez metros de diámetro, desde allá arriba gritó- ¡Vengan retadoras las espero! Ah y Shido mi estrategia es dividir y conquistar.

-Creo que nos subestima, allá vamos –Diva fue la primera en subir levitando, dándose cuenta que el pilar era más alto que cualquier edificio de la ciudad, el resto de las anti-espíritus exceptuando a Nightmare, la seguían de cerca.

Llegando a cima del pilar se encontraron con Hikari, su aura negra que había desaparecido estaba empezando a aparecer nuevamente y esta vez el iris azul de sus ojos empezó a ponerse rojo y la zona blanca del ojo se puso negra… lentamente se dio la vuelta y les mostró sus manos.

-¿Ven esto? Ja, ja, ja, ja, Poco a poco, poco a poco, me vuelvo tan fuerte, pero ni así… ¡Ni así! Tengo oportunidad de vencerlo a él… -Sus manos habían empezado a cambiar, con escamas en algunas zonas de la mano y sus uñas se habían alargado, endurecido y tomado formas de garras - Ja, ja, 20% en tan poco tiempo increíble ¿no?

-H-Hikari ¿Estás bien? –Hermit intentó acercarse a Hikari, pero pudo ver que su rostro no era feliz- Debemos vencerlo para que la transformación no termine.

-Bien si ese es el caso, deben protegernos a Hermit y a mí, tenemos una técnica que nos permitirá realizar un ataque lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerlo, pero necesitaremos que granice… pero ¿Quién podría hacer granizar ahora? –Princess agarró del hombro a Hermit.

-Déjenmelo a mí… ¿Hola Nightmare? Necesito que nos hagas un favor, bueno más bien tus amigas Yamai y Yoshino… –Diva había sacado un comunicador parecido al de Shido y con este al parecer estaba hablando con Nightmare, la respuesta no se hizo esperar, las gemelas Yamai y Yoshino aparecieron volando y una tormenta con rayos y granizo apareció en la zona.

-¿Por qué tienes un comunicador?

-Ber yo pensaba que ya había perdido por lo tanto ya me había unido a su grupo y me dieron un comunicador, ahora –El traje que usó antes en la batalla con Hikari apareció y al levantar las manos, la izquierda atrajo el abanico y la derecha los trozos de la espada de fuego, dichos trozos empezaban a juntarse y repararse.

-¿Lo reparaste tan rápido? –Sera estaba muy sorprendida de ver el traje de nuevo en óptimas condiciones- Bueno… la verdad es que en la forma Berserk vimos sus peleas desde el inicio.

-Sí, pero para que a reparación de la espada no puedo moverme, supongo que para el ataque de Hermit y Princess ellas tampoco podrán moverse, así que está en sus manos Ber y Serk nuestra protección, tenían una espada ¿por qué no la usan? –Sera y Ber intentaron invocar su espada de doble hoja, pero cada una solo recibió una espada larga, entonces Princess continuó- Ah, ya veo su espada de doble hoja de Berserk, al separarse se vuelven espadas separadas para cada una, bien creo que eso bastará… ah si no es mucha molestia ¿podrían usar ataques de fuego?

-¿Ya dejaron de hablar? ¡Me estoy aburriendo! ¿Saben? Ya me aburrí… ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! –Hikari se sentó en el suelo y levantó su mano, la arena de la superficie se elevó y creó copias de Hikari echas de tierra, estas copias solo tenían la forma física de él, ya que se podían hacer copias más realistas, pero él no quería hacerlas- Bueno, hasta que estén listas todas… diviértanse con estos.

Las copias de Hikari se lanzaron a toda velocidad al ataque, pero las esferas de fuego que salían de las espadas de Ber y Serk no las dejaban avanzar más de la mitad del pilar, Hikari no parecía interesado en la batalla, solo hacía más y más copias para la "batalla".

-D-demonios, no, no logramos avanzar…

-Calla Serk, si hablas perderás más energía…

-Cállense ambas, debemos avanzar si queremos derrotar a Hikari –Diva ya había terminado la reparación de la espada, esto tomó por sorpresa a las partes de Berserk, bueno tampoco habían visto el traje de Diva…

Con Diva en la pelea las cosas mejoraron, poco a poco se pudrieron acercar hasta Hikari, él fingía estar dormido, pero cuando las chicas llegaron muy cerca, él abrió los ojos y luego deshizo las copias y se preparó para la pelea.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, ya empezaron a ponerse serias ¿Cuánto más tendré que esperar al ataque de Armonía de Princess y Hermit?

-¿S-sabes lo que planeábamos?

-Sera, Sera, Sera, se les olvidó algo importante –Hikari acercó su mano al oído y sacó algo- Yo también tengo un comunicador, solo estoy esperando el momento de su ataque, no debería tardar demasiado… me pregunto… ¿Podrán detener mi avance para que no llegue a ellas antes de que puedan moverse? –Hikari hablaba cuando de repente desapareció- O ganaré antes de que puedan moverse –Hikari apareció detrás de las tres, movió un poco su mano y las dos hojas de su espada quedaron en frente y a menos de unos centímetros de los cuellos de Ber y de Serk mientras que con el fusil apuntaba a la cabeza de Diva.

-Acabamos de pensarlo bien Hikari, creo que decidiste enfrentar todos los anti-espíritus esta vez ¿no?

-¿Eh? ¿Quieres volver a pelear conmigo Nightmare? Pero si peleo contigo… también vendrá el resto… ¿Verdad Shido? –Después de hablar Hikari Shido y las espíritus aparecieron, se estaban ocultando en una zona más abajo en el pilar.

-Arruinaste la entrada dramática, pero sí, tienes razón, no podrás contra todos a la vez, somos muchos contra uno solo–Shido se acercó a Hikari.

-¿Enserio? ¡Vuelve a contar! –Hikari sonrió y unos clones aparecieron en el aire- estos clones han estado cargando, pero supongo que pueden hacer algunos trucos –chasqueó sus dedos y de cada clon aparecían más y más clones- Ahora tengo tres clones para cada uno de ustedes… veamos que pueden hacer…

Todo se volvió un lío, los clones de Hikari volaban en todas direcciones junto con sus respectivos objetivos, hasta que el clon principal de Hikari se puso enfrente de Princess y Hermit, ahí se quedó sentado esperando el ataque, los clones poco a poco comenzaron a desparecer.

-Parece que mi transformación volvió a bajar al 1% no tuve la energía para mantener las copias aquí, su estrategia ha funcionado –Entonces una esfera de armonía se dirige hacia Hikari- Pero aun así… ¡Soy más fuerte! –Hikari dio un golpe a la esfera de armonía que Princess y Hermit lanzaron, deshaciendo la esfera en el acto- Ahora ¿Qué más tienen planeado?

-N-no le hizo… nada… -todas estaban asustadas, su plan más confiable había fracasado.

-¿Qué tal si simplemente hago esto? –Shido se acercó a Hikari y le dio un golpe suave en la cabeza- Ya puedes hacerlo… nadie te está mirando… -Hikari entonces se desmayó.

En el Fraxinus…

En la sala de espera todas las espíritus se encontraban sentadas, las anti-espíritus estaban en casa de Diva esperando noticias, porque la gente del Fraxinus no sabía cómo lidiar la presencia de ellas en la nave.

-¿Por qué Hikari se desmayó?

-Ay, Tohka, nunca prestas atención… Shido dijo que toda la energía de Hikari bajó a cero y por eso se desmayó…

-Eso es verdad, Kotori, las lecturas que hacíamos desde acá indicaban que llegados a un punto de la batalla el cuerpo de Ototo ya no podía más, pero la forma DarkHole lo dominaba, me pregunto cómo supo Shin que Hikari estaba así…

En el cuarto de Hikari dentro del Fraxinus…

-Me alegra que el plan de emergencia funcionase Shido…

-Es verdad Hikari, tenías razón al hablar de tu forma DarkHole, pero ¿en verdad fue buena idea hacer que bajemos tu energía a cero?

-Sí, no hay otra forma de anular la transformación, cuando mi energía llega a cero ya no puedo cumplir funciones vitales importantes por lo tanto, el cuerpo se concentra en la sobrevivencia en lugar de pelear…

-Ya veo, oye Hikari dime ¿Por qué cuando nos fusionamos no quedamos unidos para siempre como Berni y Sera? –Shido finalmente se paró de la silla en la que estaba…

-Shido hay tres clases de fusión, la primera la fusión total, una vez realizada nunca más se separarán y sus consciencias también se unen, ninguna conciencia desaparece, la segunda fusión, la fusión parcial, solo se fusionan por cierto tiempo, en ese tiempo uno de ellos tiene más control que el otro, esa es nuestras fusión y por último el acoplamiento, en esta fusión uno de los dos desaparece, es decir le sede todo su poder y vida al otro.

-Ese último es triste…

-Shido, cada uno tiene sus ventajas, el total es difícil de cambiar, el acoplamiento es irreversible y el parcial es fácil de anular… si uno de los dos sufre algún cambio… la fusión se anula para siempre…

-Q-quieres decir…

-Sí mi cambio de hoy ha anulado nuestra fusión de forma permanente, por eso aún no me he recuperado… no hay forma de arreglarlo, tú o yo deberíamos volver a nacer para que eso se arregle –Hikari se tapó en la cama- Sin ese poder de fusión… ¿Cómo venceremos a Gabriel?

Una luz negra llenó la sala y Shido y Hikari aparecieron en la cima de un edificio alto de la ciudad.

-Así que ya llegamos a este punto del juego ¿no? –Shido se dio la vuelta para ver a la persona que hablaba, llevaba una túnica negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo y solo se veía su nariz y su boca, incluso las manos tenían guantes negros.

-Ah, después de tanto tiempo apareces Lucifer –Hikari hablaba con tanta confianza, parecía conocer a esta persona.

-Sí, sí puedes decir todo lo que quieres, pero después de todo aparecí en el momento oportuno ¿no? –Lucifer levantó la mano y el cuerpo de Hikari sanó al instante- He venido a decirte que te dejaré probar tu estrategia, sabes las consecuencias si fallas, no podré castigarte, pero si lo logras… te prometo darte el diamante negro, eso es todo –Lucifer brilló igual que la luz del cuarto en el Fraxinus y desapareció dejando a Shido muy confundido.

-Bien Shido, no más telones y mentiras, hoy te voy a revelar toda mi historia, la historia del primer anti-espíritu de la segunda generación y de un traidor:

"Empecemos por mi creación… simplemente sería otro proyecto más que terminaría mal, pero algo pasó… en la Brecha Dimensional Ezequiel tiene un invento suyo que genera a los anti-espíritus de primera generación, de allí los residuos son enviados a un digamos laboratorio, donde Ezequiel hacía sus pruebas, en una de esas pruebas la Lucifer intervino, él se presentó en forma espiritual y ayudó a que mi proyecto sea exitoso, entregándome el pendiente negro, ese pendiente causó que mi experimento resulte, pero también causó que algunos de los experimentos posteriores de Ezequiel con mi código genético también funcionasen, por la radiación del objeto, aunque esa radiación es extraña, a veces sucede y a veces no, el caso fue que yo nací con poderes superiores a cualquier anti-espíritu, Ezequiel se asustó por eso y decidió convertirme en su protegido en el equipo, dándome el título de explorador, y sellando mis poderes, luego vinieron entrenamientos, para mantener bajo mi perfil, luego vino la creación de Prima, Segunda, Trica, Cuatri y Penta, mis compañeras de la segunda generación, sus poderes eran inferiores a los míos, poco a poco el código se iba degradando, y solo daba ciertos poderes ahora, ya no todos los poderes, entonces surgieron Berni, Sera y el resto, pero yo, yo le seguía siendo leal a Lucifer, diga lo que diga, haga lo que haga, entonces con el pretexto de la inversión de Tohka vine a la tierra, mi plan original era realizar a cabo el Proyecto Unifica, este proyecto dicta que todos los anti-espíritus serán absorbidos por uno solo y este traerá destrucción al equipo contrario, acá viene mi otra mentira a medias, es cierto que Ezequiel quiere destruir a los espíritus, pero también está en contra de Lucifer, ambos son facciones opuestas, Ezequiel prefiere la cantidad y Lucifer, la calidad, por eso Lucifer solo tiene dos subordinados, gracias a eso nos fusionamos tú y yo, para que pueda absorber los poderes de todos, entonces las cosas cambiaron, pero ¿te acuerdas de mi versión verdadera? Bueno ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablaste telepáticamente con él, esto se debe a que pronto volveré a intentar materializarme por completo, para tener más poder, pronto absorberé a Gabriel, luego a la mano derecha de Ezequiel, con algo de suerte al resto de los anti-espíritus de la primera generación que aún no han aparecido también y finalmente tendré el poder para matar a Ezequiel".

-¿Matar a Ezequiel? ¿Por qué?

-Para sellar mis poderes artificialmente, me puso a muchas pruebas y torturas, no se lo voy a perdonar…

-Entonces en resumen, inicialmente estabas utilizando a todos para tu beneficio, pero ahora lo haces para protegernos… bueno gracias por contármelo, pero esto no cambia mi forma de verte, hermanito… pero explícame eso de la dimensión basura.

-Ah, te lo explicaré con un ejemplo… cuando un espíritu surge, la máquina de Ezequiel creará su anti-espíritu de primera generación y el laboratorio el de la segunda generación, pero al intentar hacer más de uno de la segunda generación… creará unos tres Errores, ese nombre se da a los anti-espíritus de la tercera generación, las que son fallas y son como monstruos y esos son enviados a esa dimensión.

-Ya veo, entonces solo nos falta encontrar al resto de tus compañeras y seguir con el plan Unifica, te apoyaremos, ah, explícame algo más ¿no dijiste que todos los anti-espíritus eran hombres?

-E-eso, bueno la verdad es cuestión de Ezequiel, pensó que el género femenino era más fuerte que el masculino, por eso soy el único de la segunda generación que es masculino, bueno hay un anti-espíritu de la primera generación que es mujer, ella es mi otra compañera del equipo de Lucifer… hablando de Lucifer, gracias a él tenemos problemas… su aparición total de hoy, ha causado una ruptura, Gabriel llegará antes, llegará en dos días.

-¡¿EH?! –Shido se levantó del suelo, pues toda la conversación la habían tenido sentados en el suelo, muy seriamente.

*Nota*

Hola, ¿Por qué revelo tanta información de la historia? Ya saben que voy a hacer descansar a un personaje por un tiempo, así que quiero dejar todo claro de Hikari y su pasado y su alianza con Lucifer, algunas cosas se aclaran con Hikari, pero aún falta aclarar lo de DarkHole, esto probablemente en el siguiente cap. Ahora ¿Por qué el cap. tan largo? Porque la siguiente semana estaré con algunas dificultades así que me volveré a atrasar… bueno nos vemos… cualquier duda… será contestada con la historia y su transcurso… o por tal vez por mensaje privado si me da por hacer spoiler.


	16. Chapter 16

Cap. 16 Juego Revelado.

-Shido, ¿Podemos hablar sin mentirnos?

-¿Por qué no? –Shido sonrió y se quitó el auricular que lo contactaba con Fraxinus y miró a Hikari, entonces lanzó el auricular por el techo.

-No me refería a esto Shido, nuestra conversación fue escuchada en el Fraxinus, no todas las chicas aceptaran que mi plan era y es así, pero aún hay un par de cosas que debo decir en presencia de todos –Una luz apareció en los pies de ambos y fueron tele-transportados al Fraxinus, fueron dirigidos a una sala de reuniones, donde ya se encontraban todas, menos los y las anti-espíritus.

-Entonces Hikari, ¿Hay tres facciones en los anti-espíritus? –Kotori fue la primera en hablar y no se veía para nada feliz.

-Sí, La primera es de Lucifer, con los siguientes anti-espíritus en sus filas, Edén y yo por ahora, objetivo principal la destrucción de la facción de Ezequiel y de todos los espíritus, segunda facción, de Ezequiel, con los siguientes anti-espíritus en sus filas, Rasiel, Camael, Haniel y su mano derecha, objetivo principal la destrucción de la facción de Lucifer y de todos los espíritus, tercera facción, mi facción, anti-espíritus actuales, los conocidos y en búsqueda de algunos faltantes de la segunda generación, objetivo principal la destrucción de la facción de Lucifer y Ezequiel y evitar la destrucción de todos los espíritus.

-Si decidiste cambiar tu visión de los espíritus por nosotras, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste de esto antes? Y ¿Por qué te fusionaste con Shido? ¿Qué hay de la forma DarkHole? –Esta vez la que preguntaba era Tohka.

-DarkHole es la primera forma que tuve apenas nací, Ezequiel pensaba que sus experimentos no funcionaban porque siempre intentaba formar seres humanoides, entonces intentó con otros seres, ya saben que al final fue por intervención de Lucifer que surgí, pero mi forma original era un dragón negro, por eso Nightmare y el resto tienen un miedo a los dragones, aunque confundieron el azul con negro, la fusión con Shido fue algo que se dio sobre la marcha, originalmente pensaba aliarme con el DEM.

-¿Con esas personas despreciables? ¿Por qué? –Miku estaba muy sorprendida, pero decidió bajar un poco la cabeza después de hablar, después de todo Ellen era del DEM.

-Tenían el equipamiento y el ejército, pero me decidí por Ratatoskr porque cuando decidí proteger a los espíritus me ponía en contra del DEM y además Ratatoskr tenía a espíritus de su lado, entonces al ver una oportunidad me fusioné con Shido para estar más cerca de ustedes, además mientras más fuerte era el nivel de la fusión el sello de mis poderes se debilitaba.

-Entonces también me utilizaste como una llave para despertar tus poderes- Shido miraba con otros ojos a Hikari, a pesar de haber intentado no verlo diferente, era imposible.

-Ahora que saben todo puedo revelar la pieza final de mi juego… los métodos de las facciones de Ezequiel y Lucifer es búsqueda y destrucción, el mío es usarlos para absorber maná –Hikari levantó sus manos y unas raíces de plantas aparecieron en las mangas de su traje astral y atraparon a todos, poco a poco les estaba succionando su energía- Respecto a la otra pregunta no les dije antes, porque estaba esperando a que me dejaran absorber sus energías, eso ya pasó, ahora simplemente son baterías para mí.

-¿A qué se refiere Hikari? ¿Ya le habían dejado absorber sus energías antes? –Shido hablaba con dificultad, sus fuerzas se iban.

-Shido-san, por el entrenamiento que nos dio Hikari, le dejamos usar su técnica de absorción para que pudiese usar nuestros ángeles como tú lo haces, ahora que puede llamar a nuestros ángeles está absorbiendo energías para poder llamarlos…

-Buena observación Kurumi, es cierto tengo la habilidad de llamar a sus ángeles, pero necesito su energía para hacerlo, por eso al ya no poder sacar esa energía de mi fusión con Shido, lo tendré que extraer así, pero no se preocupen, vivirán, después de todo no los voy a succionar por completo, sino lo suficiente para que regeneren sus energías después.

-P-pregunta. ¿P-por qué?

-Porque para mí solo se han vuelto unas baterías, ahora dejaré un clon acá para que continúe las extracción, pero tengo que visitar a otras amigas para hacer esto de nuevo… dijeron que las anti-espíritus están en la casa de Diva ¿no? –Hikari hizo aparecer un clon de reemplazo como dijo y se fue despidiéndose con la mano y una sonrisa hipócrita, luego de unos minutos todo se oscureció para todos.

Luego de unos minutos la tripulación del Fraxinus los encontró, pero la extracción había terminado y el clon había desaparecido, Shido miró a su alrededor, todas las chicas estaban intentando llamar a sus ángeles, pero nada sucedía su energía estaba en cero, fue entonces que recordaron lo que Hikari había dicho y fueron a la casa de Diva.

-H-Hikari no creo que pueda hacerle eso a ellas, ha pasado más tiempo con ellas que con nosotras –Kaguya estaba muy preocupada por las todas, ya nadie sabía de qué era capaz Hikari para conseguir su objetivo.

-Pena. Fallaste, Kaguya, mira –Yuzuru señaló la casa, Shido ya había abierto la puerta de la casa y se veía a todas las chicas en el suelo, obviamente habían sido atacadas por Hikari, todos corrieron a ayudar a las chicas y las llevaron a descansar a la casa de las espíritus por seguridad, la noche llegó y todos intentaban descansar, pero no podían, sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte, pero sorpresivamente todos empezaron a cansarse, su mente estaba activa, pero algo pasaba.

-En verdad que has cambiado, ¿cómo es posible que vengas de noche para seguir absorbiendo sus energías? –Ellen salió de entre las sombras, para hablar con Hikari, él estaba con sus manos tocando el suelo de la azotea del edifico y mediante este contacto absorbía las energías de todos.

-Sabíamos que vendrías después de todo lo que hiciste –Origami también acompañaba a Ellen, pero era obvio que faltaba alguien.

-Vamos a protegerlos a ellas de ti, Nii-sama vendría después de ellas ¿verdad? Irías a succionar sus energías a ellas –Mana llegó, las tres estaban con sus trajes de batallas.

-Mph, sabía que no me dejarían salirme con la mía así no más, pero les digo algo, yo estoy en favor de no lastimar anti-espíritus ni espíritus, pero nunca dije nada de cuidar a los humanos, yo los odio, los odio, contaminan el mundo, crean armas y lastiman a la flora y fauna del mundo, son malévolos y por sobre todo nuestro conflicto empezó por su culpa… aunque de no ser así tampoco existiría… -Hikari desapareció y apareció detrás de Ellen y le tocó la cabeza, ella cayó al suelo en el instante, lo mismo hizo con Mana y Origami, aunque ellas tratasen de esquivarlo, era imposible, pero no estaban ni muertas ni dormidas, estaban paralizadas, aún podían mover sus ojos y su mente estaba activa, Hikari las acomodó sentadas de tal forma que lo veían muy bien mientras seguía con la absorción, después de haber terminado levantó sus manos y las miró- Bien, van a protegerlos decían –se acercó a Mana y le agarró las mejillas, luego soltó las mejillas- ¿cómo es que puedes hacer esto? Sabíamos que vendrías –Hikari puso ambas manos encima de la cabeza de Ellen y Origami y las despeinó, luego se acercó a la esquina de la azotea mirando a la casa de Shido- ¿Saben? Mejoré los poderes de Nightmare, ahora puedo alterar la mente y los recuerdos de los humanos, bien podría ahora hacer que olviden a Shido y las chicas y darles la idea de viajar a otro país o… tal vez volver al DEM con una personalidad sumisa… -Hikari sonrió de manera malévola y se acercó a las tres, ninguna podía hacer nada, Hikari había cambiado, no, había revelado su verdadero juego.

-¡Ey! Ellen, Origami, Mana, despierten, despierten… ¡Despierten! –Shido estaba en la azotea, una carta en su escritorio le decía que debía ir a la azotea al día siguiente, pero no se esperaba ver a las tres en sus trajes de batallas, ellas despertaron y miraron a Shido entre lágrimas y se lanzaron a abrazarlo.

-¡Shido! ¡Shido! ¡Shido! ¡Shido! –Las tres gritaban y se aferraban fuertemente a él, era extraño nunca habían sido así.

-E-esto… ¿chicas? ¿Qué sucede? –Shido estaba sorprendido, sonrojado y sudando, aún estaba en pijamas y faltaba poco para ir a la academia.

-No te olvidamos Shido, ni a ti ni a nadie, Hikari… él… -Ellen estaba llorando y le contaron todo a Shido.

-Ese Hikari… ¿No recuerdan nada más desde que les dijo que las devolvería al DEM? –Las chicas movieron sus cabezas negando- Bien, entonces no hay nada más que hacer por ahora, quizás alteró sus recuerdos, para olvidar eso como muestra que no mentía, no se preocupen chicas, no afecta mucho la absorción por la noche, hasta despertar ya nos recuperamos, pero aun así, gracias –Shido sonrió y las tres se sonrojaron, luego Shido se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse, con las tres aferrabas a él… hasta llegar a su cuarto, donde Kotori las retuvo en la sala.

-Shido ¿Por qué te pones el uniforme? Hoy no hay clases, se cancelaron, una zona de la academia explotó y se cancelaron las clases –Kotori entró al cuarto para evitar que nadie más entre, Shido se sorprendió y se puso una ropa más casual- Ey, Shido, ¿Qué tal si vamos a la feria? Hoy hay una feria cerca del parque de diversiones –La puerta se abrió de golpe y todas las chicas entraron al cuarto.

-¿Shido vas a hacer algo hoy? ¡Ey! Yo estaba preguntando eso –todas las chicas hablaron al unísono.

-Owww, yo ya le había preguntado, yo fui primera, ustedes tendrán que esperar otra oportunidad… -Kotori hablaba muy feliz y se acercó a Shido.

-Oh, vamos no estés triste Kotori, todas nos vamos a divertir –Tohka hablaba a Kotori, finalmente todas habían ido con Shido a la feria y Kotori estaba cerca de Tohka.

Luego de lo hablar y divertirse en algunos juegos como la casa del terror y la montaña rusa, con algunos altercados con Natsumi, Yoshino y las gemelas Yamai, se acercaron a un puesto en la feria, allí había un grupo de personas aglomeradas, el puesto decía: "Juega contra la maga de las cartas y si le ganas podrás triplicar la apuesta", pero las personas murmuraban que nadie podía ganarle… hasta ahora, en frente de una chica de cabello rosado y con un sombrero similar a esos conocidos sombreros de hechiceras, sus ojos también eran rosas y tenía un vestido rosa, su expresión era de frustración ante su retador, el cual tenía una solera verde, una gorra azul, al lado de él no había dinero apostado sino un papel con algo escrito.

-Owww vamos, no gané una sola mano del juego –La maga estaba haciendo un puchero y miraba a su retador- es la única vez que no gano… ¿Por qué?

-¿Quién sabe? Hay días que tienes suerte, pero hay otros días que no, simplemente es suerte y no quedarte con el joker en la mano ¿no crees? –El retador sacó una la carta de la mano de la maga, dejando al joker en la mano de la maga, por lo tanto ella perdió, el retador le dio el papel a la maga y ella bajó la cabeza y le dio la mano al retador, luego él se fue, usaba unos lentes oscuros.

Se rumoreaba que había tres juegos imposibles en la feria, el primero era el juego de cartas, el segundo era un truco de magia en el cual tenías que hacer trucos más sorprendentes que la maga, el tercer juego era ganar una pulseada a una chica, que a pesar de verse muy femenina sin ningún musculo grande en los brazos, más bien sus brazos parecían de una modelo, ella había vencido a los más fuertes que la habían ganado, el premio en los tres puestos era el mismo.

-Shido-san ¿P-puedo jugar cartas con la chica? –Yoshino estaba segura de que podría llegar a ganar, en todo el tiempo que se había quedado en la casa de Shido ella había estado jugando cartas con Natsumi y ambas se habían vuelto muy buenas, Natsumi también jugó con la maga después de Yoshino, pero ninguna logró ganar.

-No pasa nada chicas… tal vez alguien más pueda ganar –Shido les acariciaba la cabeza a ambas mientras el resto intentaba ganar, pero ninguna lo logró, después de unos minutos le tocaba a Shido jugar, pero la maga se empezó a sentir mal y se desmayó, Shido y le resto la llevaron a un puesto de enfermería que había en la feria, luego fueron a ver si el retador había ido a algún otro puesto imposible, pero algo llamó la atención de Shido y era que el papel del retador estaba en el vestido de la chica.

-¿Ese es el mismo chico que ganó el juego de las cartas? –las personas murmuraban, el retador había llegado al puesto de la pulseada, las manos no se movían para nada, bueno la mano del retador no se movía, la chica de ojos, vestido y cabello rojo carmesí, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por vencer al retador, pero no podía moverlo un milímetro, el retador ni siquiera se esforzaba, entonces dirigió su cabeza a otra parte de la feria y de un solo movimiento venció a la chica y le dio la nota que tenía al lado igual que antes, nuevamente todas intentaron vencerla, pero nadie lo logró y una vez más se desmayó en el turno de Shido y la llevaron al puesto de enfermería.

-Darling, ¿hoy estás con un aura para desmayar a las chicas? ¿Por qué no me desmayo para que me lleves? –Miku se aferró a un brazo de Shido, él se sonrojó y el resto de las chicas apartaron a Miku de Shido, mientras que Nia aprovechó la oportunidad y se aferró al brazo de Shido, pero él había perdido su concentración y miraba al retador dirigirse al último puesto imposible.

-¡Hola! ¿Podemos hablar? –Shido se acercó al retador, pero él simplemente señaló el puesto de magia imposible y lo miró.

-Después.

Entonces se alejó corriendo y fue al puesto de magia, allí la maga miró al retador, ella tenía el vestido, el cabello y el vestido de color celeste claro, al verlo sonrió y levantó el brazo, entonces su mano desapareció a la vista de todos, luego se metió en una caja angosta y pasó una sierra en medio con una mano libre y parecía separada en dos, pero luego salió normal de la caja, el retador se sacó la gorra y compró una bola de chicle nueva, metió el chicle dentro la gorra y la tapó con su mano al destaparlo no había la bola de chicle, luego la tapó y la volvió abrir y esta vez había un chicle para todas las personas que los miraban, luego levitó por unos segundos y prendió un foco con solo agarrarlo, la audiencia consideró estos mejores trucos y dijo que él había ganado, la maga aceptando su derrota agarró el papel que el retador le dio, pero después de unos segundos de charla, la chica se desmayó y el retador la llevó corriendo al puesto de enfermería, pero había algo más el chico sonreía.

-Vaya entonces no era Shido-san sino el retador, pero vaya retador pudo hacer lo que ninguna de nosotras pudo hacer, pero supongo que con nuestros ángeles habríamos ganado –Kurumi miraba el puesto y a Shido.

-¡Eso es! Por eso… todo encaja, oh, no, ¡Kotori llama a las anti-espíritus necesitamos su presencia lo antes posible! –Shido salió corriendo en dirección al retador, Kotori y el resto lo seguían, mientras Kotori hacia la llamada.

-Shido, todas ellas están aquí, vinieron a olvidar a Hikari con diversión estarán cerca de aquí ¿Por qué te pones así?

-Ese retador es Hikari, pero me parece curioso que solo fuese a esos puestos, más curioso todavía que todos fuesen puestos imposibles y que los ganase y que todas tengan vestidos, ahora entiendo que de alguna forma esos papeles que les dio les drenaron sus energías y por eso se desmayaron, pero no sé porque quiere ir en persona a la enfermería, además reconocería sus poderes eléctricos y esa sonrisa en cualquier parte –Todas estaban sorprendidas, Hikari había estado tan cerca estos momentos y se apuraron a la enfermería, las anti-espíritus de la segunda generación ya estaban ahí y entraron juntos.

-¿Qué? –Princess fue la primera en reaccionar al ver a todas las internas y a la misma enfermera desmayadas.

-¿Qué sucede Princess? –Shido se acercó a Princess.

-Esta es Witch –Hermit se acercó a la maga del puesto de cartas.

-Esta es Efreet –Berni se acercó a la maga del puesto de pulseo.

-Esta es Phantom –Sera se acercó a la maga del último puesto de magia.

-Esta es Sister –Diva se acercó a la enfermera que también tenía ahora el vestido, el cabello y los ojos de color azul.

-¿Por qué tienen los mismos nombres que los que nos da el DEM? –Kaguya preguntó después de escuchar a todas.

-Ah, ¿Hikari no les dijo de la primera vez que intentó materializarse? Aquella vez que mató a gente y se cambió el nombre por un tiempo… bueno esa vez estaba intentando recolectar información del DEM respecto a ustedes las espíritus y aparecían solo esos nombres y Ezequiel pensó que sería buena idea ponernos esos nombres, pero más importante aún… ¿Por qué ellas están en este estado? –Nightmare habló a todos y luego se acercó a revisar a todas una por una.

-N-no toquen su ropa… pierden energía –Princess había tocado la ropa de Witch y se debilitó enseguida.

Shido se acercó a la ropa de Witch, pero no le ocurrió nada, entonces sacó el papel que Hikari le había dado, que decía: "Mantenlo en el bolsillo si gano", Diva se acercó a examinarlo, mientras Shido sacaba todos los papeles y los daba a Kotori.

-Ese Hikari… usó mis habilidades y el elemento magia y creó un papel absorbente de energía, seguramente solo funciona en los anti-espíritus, ahora tiene los poderes de ellas cuatro más, solo le faltan de cinco más de la segunda generación… no podemos saber cuál será su siguiente movimiento, podía estar en cualquier parte…

-O podría estar detrás de ustedes, esperando a que se distraigan –Hikari chasqueó sus dedos y se clonó, dichos clones fueron y abrazaron a todos absorbiendo sus energías.

-¿Sabes? Deberías hacer algo más que absorber energía, ya es predecible –Shido era el que más resistía, debido a que fueron fusión antes.

-Oh, ¿enserio? Bueno… ¿recuerdas que podía alterar los recuerdos de tus amigas? Bueno ahora que tengo más poderes probablemente pueda cambiar ahora los recuerdos de los espíritus también, si prefieres eso a que les robe energía… veamos que tanto te van a querer ahora que te van a olvidar –Hikari se acercó a Tohka lentamente con su dedo índice señalando su cabeza, pero Nightmare logró soltarse del clon que la atrapó y liberó a Witch que apenas empezaba a reaccionar-Ah, Nightmare… Witch… no planean atacarme ambas ¿verdad?

-S-sabes que así como Princess es más fuerte cerca de Hermit, yo soy más fuerte estando cerca de Nightmare –Witch estaba intentando verse segura, pero en realidad respetaba mucho a Hikari a pesar de que absorbiese su energía, ambas juntaron sus manos y un ataque de color verde oscuro fue he impactó con Hikari mandándolo lejos destruyendo la puerta de la enfermería- Eh, Hikari ¿estás bien?

-Estoy más que bien, mi plan salió perfectamente –Hikari se levantó y mostró una botella llena de humo verde oscuro, esta era una botella especial, podía encapsular cualquier ataque- ¿Sabes? Me han facilitado las cosas, aún no sé hacer combinaciones de elementos a la vez, entonces hacer el ataque que me dieron por mi cuenta sería imposible, pero gracias, en verdad gracias, ahora no me sirven para nada –Hikari levantó la mano y la tierra comenzó a temblar, estaba causando un terremoto, luego el radar que estaba en su bolsillo empezó a parpadear- Bueno, adiós, debo encontrarme con otras amigas

-El terremoto fue para llamar la atención de las anti-espíritus faltantes… ¿verdad? –Efreet también se había recuperado, después de empezar el terremoto las copias de Hikari habían desaparecido y todos se recuperaban.

-P-pero muchas personas van a morir si haces un terremoto –Mana intentaba ponerse de pie y salir de la enfermería con el resto.

-¿Qué te dije anoche? No me importa lo que les pase a los humanos, los espíritus levitarán y se salvarán –unas tropas del AST se acercaban a la posición de Hikari, pero no le atacaron, parecían esperar algo.

-¿Acaso tú te aliaste con el DEM?

-¿Sorprendida Kotori? Creo que les dije que ellos eran mi segunda opción, ustedes no tienen nada más que ofrecerme, pero ellos, ellos tienen tropas, ah y hablando de tropas –Hikari señaló a Ellen, Mana y miró a Origami- Anoche grabe esto –Hikari mostró una grabación en su celular, en ella Mana, Ellen y Origami habían olvidado a Shido y todo y juraban lealtad al DEM- Bueno, luego revertí los efectos y las dejé normales, le mostré esto a Ike y se vio interesado en que se haga real, solo esperen a que termine mi plan y yo le haré ese video realidad para mis aliados… -Hikari salió volando.

-Todas las personas ya se han ido, el terremoto los ha ahuyentado –Kurumi estaba aferrándose a un poste.

-No, no es un terremoto.

-¿Qué dices Shido? La tierra está temblando, eso es un terremoto ¿no? –Tohka se hallaba cerca de Shido y lo miraba.

-Ha temblado por mucho tiempo, pero ni un solo edificio ha caído, no ha pasado nada, es un truco –Mientras Shido hablaba Witch levantó sus manos y el temblor desapareció, seguramente nadie en la ciudad seguía en el truco.

-Entonces estaba usando mis poderes.

-¿Qué dices Witch? Esos poderes eran de ilusión, tú puedes hacer un ataque del tamaño de la casa de Shido… -Sera hablaba mientras Berni asentía cada cierto tiempo y se acercaban a Witch.

-No, siempre les hice ver que era muy poderosa, pero en realidad eran ilusiones, mi poder de ilusiones es muy grande, por eso funcionaba.

-Ah, ya veo por eso te alías con Nightmare, con sus dos poderes juntos pueden crear una pesadillas muy realista.

-Es verdad Diva, pero no solo es realista, el poder combinado de nuestras habilidades pueden ser casi reales, si en esa pesadilla pierdes un brazo es muy probable que de verdad lo pierdas.

-Pero Nightmare eso es demasiado poder, tal vez Hikari lo use para atacar a Gabriel, pero ya que tiene sus poderes solo debía aprender a lanzarlos ambos y sería el mismo efecto –Princess intentaba darle sentido a todo lo que hablaban.

-E-esperen, ese poder es de Segunda, ya lo tendrá pronto, pero… creo que ya sé el motivo, ese ataque no se puede hacer sobre uno mismo ¿verdad? –Nightmare y Witch negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Usarlo sobre sí mismo? –Sister estaba muy sorprendida.

-¿Para qué? –Phantom también se había recuperado.

-¿Ya dejaron de hablar? El Fraxinus ya está aquí, seguiremos la señal del celular de Hikari –Kotori señaló al cielo y se pudo ver una parte del Fraxinus por un segundo, todas fueron tele-transportadas al Fraxinus.

-Bien, ustedes hagan eso y yo buscaré a Hikari a mi manera –Shido se fue levitando en la misma dirección que Hikari, Berni y Sera fueron con Shido.

En una zona boscosa lejos de la feria…

La escolta de Hikari con Hikari en persona aterrizaron en una zona de piedras, su escolta no era tan numeroso, solo eran tres, pero al llegar de las piedras salieron más tropas, hasta llegar a ser las veinte tropas del AST.

-Buenos días capitana Ryouko, me alegra ver que siguieron mi concejo y traer a todos los miembros del AST, pero yo también tengo mis contactos –a la zona llegaron más hechiceras, pero se veían diferentes y a la capitana Ryouko no le hacía gracia la presencia de las mismas- Supongo que están familiarizadas con el SSS, después de todo fueron atacadas hace un tiempo por unos miembros suyos… no importa por ahora están aliadas del DEM, por cierto ellos también nos enviarán algunas hechiceras más.

-¿Tienes al AST, al DEM y al SSS como aliados?

-Te lo dije ayer Ryouko.

-Mentira, ni siquiera me llamaste –Hikari tocó la cabeza de Ryouko- Eh, pero ¿Qué pasó? Me acordé que me llamaste…

-Es un ejemplo, de lo que hice, así como alteré tus recuerdos, alteré un poco la mente del SSS y el AST está aliado con el DEM desde casi siempre, fue fácil conseguir el apoyo de Wescott, aun así solo dispondríamos de setenta hechiceras como máximo, no será suficiente.

-¿Qué? Alteraste mis recuerdos ¿no? Entonces así es como tienes tantas alianzas, ¿Pero setenta hechiceras no serán suficientes para tu plan? ¿Quién es nuestro enemigo?

-¿Recuerdas las imágenes que te mostré? –Hikari le tocó la frente a Ryouko de nuevo.

-Deja de hacer eso, pero esas imágenes que pusiste en mi memoria, me recuerdan al espíritu Princess, usan vestidos, ¿Quiénes son esas chicas?

-Wescott, les debió informar de los y las anti-espíritus, pero él solo sabe de los que están ya vencidos, falta añadir a esa lista a Efreet, Sister, Phantom y Witch, pero eso no importa ahora, solo faltan cinco anti-espíritus más, su trabajo será mantener a raya a cuatro de ellas mientras yo me enfrento a una –Ryouko rió un poco.

-¿Nos dejarás a cuatro y tú solo pelarás contra una? Ja, ja, ja ¿tan débil eres?

-Ryouko, Ryouko, Ryouko, les estoy dejando a las fáciles, aun así podrían llegar a perder, yo me enfrentaré a Prima, ella es capaz de vencer a las setenta de ustedes sola.

En el Fraxinus…

-¡Shin! Te estás alejando demasiado del punto que rastreamos del celular de Hikari, creo que tu método de encontrarlo no funciona.

-Reine, creo que ustedes son los que están mal, tengo un presentimiento y Sera y Berni dicen que tal vez estoy rastreando algún rastro de fusión, nadie sabe mucho porque nunca nadie había anulado de su fusión, pero para asegurarnos… Kaguya, Yuzuru, son las más rápidas ¿creen que podrían seguir la señal del celular de Hikari? –Las gemelas Yamai asintieron y salieron del Fraxinus, fueron guiadas por Reine con los comunicadores para localizar el celular de Hikari.

-Estamos llegando al punto que marcas, pero es un aeropuerto, la señal viene de adentro.

-Teoría. Tal vez Hikari está intentando viajar en un avión para no llamar la atención.

-¿Aeropuerto? Los mapas digitales del Fraxinus dicen que están en una zona boscosa y que Shin está en el aeropuerto.

-En realidad estoy en una zona boscosa Reine. –La voz de Shido entró en la conversación.

Diva se paró de repente y fue con Princess a una sala del Fraxinus donde estaban examinando a Kotori, desde su llegada al Fraxinus, Kotori había estado sintiendo dolores ligeros en todo el cuerpo y no podía moverse, Diva sacó como pudo los papeles de la ropa de Kotori y Princess usando sus poderes de fuego los destruyó, luego volvieron al puente de mando todos.

-Kotori ¿te sientes mejor? Algo pasó con los sistemas, confundieron ubicaciones, las gemelas Yamai dicen que encontraron el celular de Hikari en las cosas perdidas del aeropuerto y están yendo ahora a encontrarse con Shin. –Reine le devolvió en asiento de mando a Kotori.

-Ese Hikari, sabía que lo seguiríamos en el Fraxinus, iba a causar un desastre, los papeles también causaban una interferencia, Diva debió reconocer su magia, gracias, ahora debemos llegar con Shido y ayudarlo todas juntas.

-¡No! –La voz de Shido interrumpió a Kotori.

-¿Por qué no? –Kotori sonaba molesta, pero también estaba preocupada por la situación en la que podía estar Shido.

-Acabamos de llegar, estoy con Sera, Berni y Kaguya y Yuzuru acabaron de llegar, Hikari está ahí hablando con la capitana Ryouko, pero hay demasiadas hechiceras aquí, reconozco algunas del AST y del DEM, pero hay de otra organización más.

-El SSS –Mana, Ellen y Origami dijeron al unísono.

-Es el equivalente al AST, pero británico, hace poco el AST tuvo conflictos con ellas, no sé por qué Ryouko está aceptando su ayuda. –Origami estaba muy tensa, después de todo el conflicto de la que hablaba se trataba de un intento de asesinato en su contra.

-Si Hikari tiene el apoyo del AST, el DEM y el SSS, tiene a setenta hechiceras de su lado, no debemos intervenir ahora, son demasiadas, sugiero que solo se oculten y veamos que tiene planeado Hikari.

-Apoyo la idea de Ellen, por una vez, Shido no los deben ver, ocúltense.

-Entendido Kotori, nos ocultaremos, acaban de llegar unas hechiceras más y hablaron con Hikari, bueno te llamaremos si algo más ocurre –Shido cortó la transmisión, el Fraxinus se acercaba con cautela a la zona, era bien sabido que el DEM los atacaría si los detectaban, debían ser cuidadosos.

*Nota*

Dijiste que te atrasarías, ¿qué pasó?

Bueno mejor adelantado que atrasado ¿no? Bueno acá está el cap. 16, Hikari revelando su juego, esta vez tuve que meter a varios personajes, Phantom será muy importante para revelar los planes de Hikari, ah y respecto al SSS, no me los inventé yo, están en las novelas ligeras, bueno ahora solo falta la pelea contra esas cinco, supongo que ya saben a qué personaje voy a "matar", pero bueno un saludo y nos vemos… no sé cuando, pero pronto, pronto será ¡Adiós!


	17. Chapter 17

Cap. 17 El círculo blanco.

-Ah, chicas un gusto verlas a todas, espero que su misión en verdad haya sido un éxito –Hikari hablaba con las hechiceras que acababan de llegar.

-Bueno dejamos el celular en las cosas perdidas del aeropuerto, como nos dijiste.

-Verás, hechicera, el objetivo de su misión era alejar los ojos curiosos, es igual que dejar una bomba, no se considera un éxito hasta que explota, pero aun así, bien hecho –Hikari le acarició la cabeza a la hechicera con la que hablaba- Bien, ahora que las setenta están aquí, debo decirles que se tienen que poner estos –Hikari hizo aparecer una caja con auriculares parecidos a los de Shido.

-Eh, nunca mencionaste nada de equipamiento adicional –la capitana Ryouko se acercó a Hikari, él se dio la vuelta a verla y sonrió.

-Me permite recordarle capitana, que sus jefes me pusieron a mí a cargo de todas ustedes, llegó el momento de que me hagan caso, se enfrentarán a oponentes un poco inusuales, revisaré sus trajes de batalla –Las hechiceras se sorprendieron de la orden de Hikari, todas ya tenían sus trajes de batallas, entonces tendría que revisarlas ahora.

-D-debiste decirnos antes de ponernos los trajes –la hechicera que hablaba con Hikari se acercó a él de nuevo.

-Ah, ¿Me dices que no quieres que las revise? –Las hechiceras asintieron- Bien, bien, bien, entonces cuando pase esto –Hikari hizo una bola de fuego en su dedo y lo lanzó a un árbol, incinerando tres árboles cercanos más- No seré responsable –Las hechiceras cambiaron de opinión e hicieron una fila para la revisión.

Hikari con los poderes de Diva alteraba los trajes para hacerlos más resistentes a los elementos y les colocó los auriculares a las hechiceras.

-Deben activar los comunicadores, ahora están de color rojo, al tocarlos cambiarán a verde y serán activos –Ryouko estaba dando instrucciones a las hechiceras.

-Hikari ¿o debo llamarte jefe o capitán o algo más? ¿Para qué es esto? –Por el acento de la voz la hechicera era una británica del SSS.

-Admito que me gustaría ser llamado como jefe, pero mejor Hikari, de todas formas tengo instrucciones de llamarlas por números en sus trajes, los audífono son para esto –Hikari tocó un botón que había sacado de un control en su Traje Astral y los audífonos empezaron a transmitir una canción en baja intensidad- ¿eso contesta tus dudas número cincuenta? –La hechicera del SSS, al parecer la número cincuenta asintió, pero Ryouko se acercó a Hikari.

-¿Una canción? ¿Ese es tu gran plan? –Ryouko estaba sonriendo y hablaba sarcásticamente.

-Esa canción es especial, con los poderes del espíritu que llaman Diva estas canciones de baja frecuencia solo pueden ser escuchadas con los audífonos, para que el enemigo no se beneficie también, esas canciones les darán más velocidad, precisión y sus territorios serán más efectivos, además que en caso de ser dañadas la canción tiene poderes curativos, no quiero ninguna baja, de ser así perderíamos la batalla, los espíritus con los que pelean solo se defienden, pero rara vez atacan a dañar, sus oponentes hoy en cambio, atacarán a un rango de batalla anti-espiritual, están acostumbradas a pelear con anti-espíritus, por lo tanto sus ataques serán igual de fuertes que con anti-espíritus, esa potencia podría matarlas a ustedes. –La sonrisa de Ryouko desapareció y todas las hechiceras se pusieron serias- Bueno, tenemos un as bajo la manga, bueno en realidad tenemos cuatro –Cuatro copias de Hikari aparecieron- Chicas mi versión original puede mantener a cinco clones míos, los cinco somos igual de fuertes, así que tenemos cuatro en reserva por si algo sucede las capitanas de los equipos podrán llamar a cada clon, Ryouko, es decir, número uno decidirá los equipos, divídelas en cuatro grupos.

-¿Cuatro? Pero somos setenta… -Hikari rió un poco.

-¿Tú también intentarás engañarme? Son setenta, son setenta, si claro, acá faltan Ellen, Mana, Origami y aun así veo a setenta hechiceras aquí –Las hechiceras empezaron a sudar y ponerse nervioso- Entonces investigué cuando no me veían, logré tener unas charlas con los jefes de nuevo y sorpresa, me dieron acceso a diez hechiceras más, obviamente no son todas las hechiceras, sería tonto dejar un país desprotegido… sé que son más… no se preocupen de necesitar al resto ya están equipadas –Diez hechiceras llegaron a la zona y ya estaban con los auriculares- ¿Ven? Ellas son enviadas del AST, DEM y SSS, ahora somos ochenta, Ryouko divídelas en grupos. –Ryouko empezó a llamar números dividiendo equitativamente en los equipos miembros del AST, DEM y SSS, cuando terminó miró a Hikari y asintió- Ahora, vamos a la zona de la pelea, el equipo rojo es el que tiene a número cincuenta como capitana, el equipo azul tiene a número treinta como capitana, el equipo verde tiene a número setenta y cinco como capitana y el equipo celeste tiene a número uno como capitana, atacarán al anti-espíritu referente a su color –Las hechiceras lo miraron extrañadas- Lo entenderán cuando lleguemos –Hikari se fue volando seguido por las hechiceras, sus clones que estaban atrás miraron hacia el escondite de Shido y saludaron con la mano.

En el Fraxinus…

Shido llegó a la sala de control con Berni, Sera y las gemelas Yamai, Kotori estaba furiosa y todo el resto estaba un poco alejado de ella.

-D-Darling, Kotori-san está… -Miku señalaba asustada a Kotori, Shido se acercó a Kotori.

-¡Ese maldito idiota! Llamó a sus aliadas hechiceras hoy no porque las necesite para pelear, sus clones podrían enfrentarse cinco contra cinco, las llamó para que ninguna de nosotras pueda interferir en su plan, encima sabía que los mirábamos, saludó a Shido, nos tendremos que limitar a mirar, pero cuando todas ellas se retiren al final, ahí, ahí, lo atraparemos.

Todos en la sala asintieron, menos Shido, él se retiró de la sala para el asombro de todas, se dirigió a una habitación en el Fraxinus.

-"Hikari, Hikari, las cosas que haces no tienen sentido ¿qué planeas? Sé que no te dejarás atrapar tan fácilmente, pero… ¿Por qué enfrentas a esas anti-espíritus más? Ya tienes bastante poder, creo que lo suficiente para ganarle a Gabriel… o tal vez le temes a algo que esas chicas puedan hacerte… tienes planes, sí, planes para las hechiceras, me gustaría saber qué planes" –Shido se recostó en la cama, Reine entró al cuarto.

-Shin, Kotori quiere que veas todo lo que sucede, por si se te ocurre algo respecto a Hikari, liberamos pequeñas máquinas con cámaras para ver lo que sucede –Reine prendió el televisor del cuarto y se fue.

De vuelta con Hikari…

Hikari y su ejército volaban más lejos, adentrándose al bosque, entonces vieron una zona despejada, un valle con pocos árboles en medio de pequeñas montañas, ahí, estaban las cinco anti-espíritus, Prima, Segunda, Trica, Cuatri y Penta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos Hikari? Espero que no olvidaste a tu querida Prima –Una chica de cabello rojo, vestido rojo y ojos rojos se acercó a Hikari, es verdad que tenía parecido a Efreet, pero ella estaba más… desarrollada y tenía una gran sonrisa y estaba tan feliz, se veía tan dulce, las cinco en realidad tenían la misma sonrisa y aura dulce, su única diferencia era el color de su cabello, ojos y vestido, una era rojo, otra azul, otra verde, otra celeste, otra blanco, recordaban a las otras anti-espíritus, pero estaban más desarrolladas.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿Creíste de verdad que me confundirías Segunda? –La chica siguió sonriendo y rió un poco, se alejó y la chica de cabello blanco se acercó- Bien hechiceras déjenme presentarles a Prima -Hikari señaló a la chica de blanco- A Segunda –La chica de rojo- A Trica –La chica de azul- A Cuatri –La chica de verde- Y a Penta –La chica de celeste- Bueno ya saben que colores se enfrentan a quién, Prima… antes de la nuestra pelea quiero hablar contigo un poco –Hikari y Prima se fueron volando, mientras las hechiceras luego de unos segundos de estar sorprendidas empezaron a atacar a sus objetivos respectivos.

-¿De qué querías hablarme Hikari? –Ambos habían llegado a una zona del valle alejado de todos, pero las cámaras del Fraxinus les habían seguido.

-¿Tiene que haber un motivo en especial para que quiera hablar con mi primera amiga? –Prima se sonrojó un poco y le dio un abrazo a Hikari, luego al separarse se sentó debajo de un árbol y Hikari se sentó al lado.

-Ay, Hikari, te conozco tan bien, tienes una cara… haz hecho cosas malas… estás un poco sádico –Hikari sonrió y sí en efecto era una sonrisa un poco atemorizante- Ah, pero también tiene pena ¿Quién diría que seríamos enemigos en algún momento? Pero no es eso lo que te da pena ¿Me equivoco?

-Prima, empecemos cuando antes, vamos a ver si esta vez te puedo vencer –Hikari se paró y se alejó levitando un poco de Prima, ella también se paró- Ah, por cierto deberías decirles a todas que en realidad eres Prima, todas piensan que eres Segunda, ven a Segunda como la más fuerte cuando en realidad eres tú, Prima.

-Pero tú sabes por qué hicimos el intercambio, Yo era fuerte y tenía que entrenar para serlo más, por eso cambiamos de puesto, para que yo, como Segunda pueda pasar tiempo contigo.

-Sí, sí eso ya lo sé, pero como ya no estamos en la Brecha Dimensional ya no tiene sentido mantener esta farsa, ahora demuéstrame lo fuerte que te has vuelto –Prima hizo una esfera de fuego en una mano y otra de hierba en otra- Ah, eso técnica ya la conozco, yo me refiero a hacer esferas fusión –Prima hizo que en la esfera de fuego aparezca una pequeña nube azul, en la de hierba aparecía una nube roja, en ambas esferas la nube giraba en la esfera, hasta hacer en cada esfera un efecto parecido a las esferas del Yin y Yang, pero sin los pequeños círculos en los lados opuestos, estas esferas se llaman esferas de dualidad- Gracias –Hikari usó la técnica del ancestro- Mejoré esta técnica por mi cuenta con unas espíritus, tanto de ellas como a ti, copié sus habilidades con solo verlas, bueno atácame.

Prima lanzó las dos esferas, Hikari levantó la punta de uno de sus zapatos y la volvió a bajar, entonces el suelo se elevó en dos pequeños pilares que bloquearon las dos esferas, los pilares se destruyeron.

-¿Están usando la técnica de mente colectiva?

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta? –Prima estaba sorprendida, ella estaba cargando un segundo ataque, pero al escuchar la pregunta de Hikari sus esferas desaparecieron.

-Verás, mente colectiva te da acceso a los poderes del resto que estén bajo la técnica, sabes usar todos los elementos, pero tus ataques nunca tenían tal intensidad, entonces estás pidiendo prestado poder al resto, significa que de cierta forma las cinco me enfrentan y me están escuchando –Prima empezó a sudar.

-Sí, la última vez que peleé contigo estuviste cerca de vencerme y me enteré que has multiplicado mucho tus poderes en tu estadía en la tierra, sería peligroso arriesgarme a perder.

-¿Sabes algo? Penta solo puede usar viento, Cuatri solo puede usar hierba, Trica solo puede usar agua, Segunda solo puede usar fuego, pero tú, tú puedes usar un poco de todo, pero naciste con habilidades del mismo nivel que ellas otras, pero en Tierra y Luz ¿Nunca te preguntaste el motivo? –Hikari lanzó una esfera de dualidad de viento y fuego.

Prima se preparaba para esquivar la esfera, pero entonces un viento muy fuerte salió de la esfera y ella no pudo moverse, cuando se dio cuenta la esfera ya no era de dualidad, sino solo de fuego, Hikari había aislado la parte de viento de la esfera de dualidad y la había hecho un sifón de viento, dejando dentro de la esfera solo al fuego, que impactó con mucha fuerza causando mucho daño a Prima.

-N-nada mal, ni siquiera yo puedo hacer eso… -Prima estaba hablando cuanto vio que Hikari había hecho en realidad dos esferas de dualidad, estaba lanzando la segunda que era de trueno y agua, ya era tarde al igual que la anterior se desató un sifón de agua y luego el trueno, Prima quedó tan dañada que incluso logró paralizarla.

-Ahora me vas a escuchar, te contaré una historia, una vez existió un chico, se unió a una organización desde su nacimiento y allí no conocía a nadie, era tratado como alguien raro, pero un miembro de la organización quiso ser su amigo, pero para estar en la misma situación se ponía una máscara de conejo, la vida era feliz, hasta que un día ese enmascarado murió asesinado, el chico se convirtió en un monstruo al enterarse y atacó al jefe de la organización, pues él era el que asignaba las misiones, llegó hasta casi matarlo, entonces el jefe decidió que era muy peligroso y lo encadenó soltándolo para hacer pequeñas labores, pero aún amarrado, supo que algún día ese monstruo escaparía entonces hizo nacer a cinco chicas, que nacerían para matar al monstruo, el único motivo de su existencia fue para matar a la bestia si se salía de control, pero ¿con qué arma lo harían? Debía ser un arma fuerte que solo saliera en el momento indicado, entonces selló un arma que solo aparecería cuando ellas estuvieran muy molestas y/o tristes, una espada referenciando a un caballero de blanca armadura que mata dragones, ese momento llegaría si vieran al chico en su conversión a monstruo ¿Crees que fue coincidencia que Ezequiel nos contara la historia de un caballero matando a un dragón cuando estábamos juntos? ¡Él me reveló esto! Ustedes solo existen para matarme con una espada que aparecerá cuando entren a DarkHole, nuestra amistad fue solo un truco para que entren a DarkHole con más facilidad, si fuese su amigo les dolería más mi conversión… al enterarme fingí también, nunca fuimos ni seremos amigos, ustedes son mis más odiadas enemigas y las voy a matar a todas, son un estorbo –Prima no podía creer lo que escuchaba de Hikari, él en realidad las odiaba, no eran amigos, ¿cómo podrían serlo? Ellas habían nacido para matarlo, un sentimiento extraño la invadió, no, era una oscuridad que la llenaba, no solo a ella sino a las otras cuatro más que habían escuchado todo, Hikari sonreía, ella intentaba ver en su rostro alguna señal de que él mentía, pero no había nada…

En el Fraxinus…

Shido se levantó de golpe y fue a ver a Kotori…

-Kotori, necesito ver los indicadores de poder de Hikari y todas, Reine lo llevó a una computadora y vio las barras de poder graficadas.

-Reine ¿por qué Hikari tiene dos barras de poder? –Ese detalle era lo primero que llamó la atención de Shido, porque Prima y el resto solo tenían una barra de poder que aumentaba cada vez más.

-Shin, Hikari absorbió los poderes de las chicas más, tiene una barra de poder espiritual y una de poder anti-espiritual –Reine se fue, pero algo más atrajo la atención de Shido la barra de poder espiritual bajaba un poco, pero Hikari no hacía nada… tal vez…

-Shin, tienes que venir ahora, Kotori ha ordenado un ataque sobre Hikari, las hechiceras se están movilizando –Reine había vuelto, Shido pasó la información y el programa de la computadora a su celular, este cambio de planes le venía bien.

De vuelta con Hikari…

Hikari había dado una orden de retirada a las hechiceras, ellas se retiraban a una parte opuesta del valle…

-La orden de Hikari fue demasiado sorpresiva… ¿cómo les iba a ustedes en su batalla? –Las hechiceras hablaban entre ellas, pero Ryouko estaba más atenta a un aura blanca que aparecía a la distancia, dentro de unos segundos pudo ver que se trataban de cinco auras blancas muy cercanas, pero otra cosa llamó su atención.

-¡Chicas prepárense!

-¿Qué sucede Ryouko? –La número cincuenta se acercó a Ryouko, ella simplemente se limitó a señalar hacia el valle, la número cincuenta entendió y gritó…

-Prepárense, no se quiten los audífonos, nos serán útiles, le cubriremos la espalda a Hikari, han aparecido espíritus en la zona –Todas las hechiceras volaron hacia las espíritus y las tomaron por sorpresa, enfrascándose hechiceras, espíritus, anti-espíritus y… Mana y Ellen en una batalla, el único que consiguió seguir el camino hacia Hikari fue Shido, pero se tuvo que ocultar detrás de unas ramas, algo grande estaba pasando.

-Al fin, llegaron todas, han escuchado todo, pero hay algo más que me faltaría… quizás después de finalmente de deshacerme de ustedes, pestes –Las chicas a las que hablaba Hikari era el resto de las compañeras de Prima que acababan de llegar. Las palabras de Hikari causaban mucho dolor en las chicas, entonces enfrente de cada una de ellas apareció una espada, cada espada tenía una pequeña gema en la empuñadura referente al color que en cada una predominaba, excepto en la espada de Prima, esta espada tenía en la empuñadura una gema blanca y otra café, estas gemas junto con unos huecos estaban formando un círculo alrededor de tres huecos grandes, entonces las cinco se dieron las manos y sus espadas se fusionaron, colocándose las gemas de las otras cuatro en los huecos, pero al final faltaban los tres huecos del centro, al terminar esto las cinco volvieron a la normalidad saliendo del DarkHole.

-A-así que esta… esta es la espada con la que te podríamos matar –Penta hablaba con dificultad, de hecho las cinco estaban de rodillas en el suelo, la conversión e invocación de la espada les había costado.

-No me dejaron terminar mi historia… la historia original era que las chicas llegado el momento enfrentarían al dragón, pero no lo vencerían hasta que usen su transformación por segunda vez, entonces la espada ganaría el poder completo, la empuñaría el jefe de las chicas, entonces el jefe del monstruo que estaba oculto entraría también en la pelea, el resultado sería que ambos jefes no conseguirían matarse entre sí y su conflicto seguiría por siempre, ¿Qué hay de las chicas y el monstruo? Obviamente murieron, pero a mí se me ocurrió otra versión de la historia hace mucho tiempo, el monstruo y las chicas se alían y matan a los dos jefes, ese era un buen final, hasta que… ¿Qué necesita el monstruo de las chicas? La espada. ¿Qué necesitan las chicas del monstruo? Todo. Patético, nuevo final para la historia, el monstruo derrota a otros agentes del jefe de las chicas, simulando estar en el plan de su jefe oculto, pero en el momento adecuado con lo adquirido por los otros agentes, el monstruo mata a las cinco chicas, les roba la espada y mata a los dos jefes.

-¿Crees que tú puedes eliminarnos a las cinco tú solo? –Cuatri había usado poderes curativos con el elemento hierba, también había ayudado al resto.

-Sí, la verdad sí, aunque si tienen un elemento más en su arsenal sería más difícil ¿No crees Prima? –Hikari estaba con una sonrisa sádica mirándolas.

-¿A qué se refiere Hikari? –Segunda estaba mirando a Prima muy seriamente.

-La espada muestra tres espacios en el centro vacíos, pero yo no tengo ninguno de esas gemas, mi tercer elemento está en toda la espada.

-¡¿Elemento Metal?! –Trica estaba sorprendida, se creía que ninguna de las cinco podía manejar el elemento metal, Prima asintió e invocó cinco espadas para cada una, ella tenía dos, la espada de metal y la de las gemas.

-Antes, antes, antes, ¿Saben por qué las llamaban anti-espíritus del círculo blanco? Supongo que ya lo deben saber, ese nombre no era solo para abreviarlas, sino por la espada blanca que pueden invocar, bueno veamos que puede hacer el círculo blanco contra mí –Hikari sonrió y desapareció a la vista de todas.

-Hikari, estás fundiéndote con el viento, sabes que yo sí te puedo ver –Penta estaba mirando el entorno, seguía a Hikari con la mirada.

-Nada mal Penta, nada mal, tengo entendido que pueden aumentar su poder si su elemento está cerca, por lo tanto Penta, Cuatri y Prima están con ventaja, eso no es justo –Penta dejó de mirar al entorno, miró a un árbol y desde la rama de un árbol salió un rayo tan potente que en pocos segundos causó una tormenta, empezó a llover y los truenos caían causando incendios- Ahora todas tienen un poco más de poder, creo que estamos parejos… no aún tengo ventaja –La voz de Hikari se escuchaba en todas direcciones, pero Penta seguía mirando al mismo árbol.

-Hikari aunque te ocultes en árbol e intentes que el haya más viento con una tormenta sé que estás ahí –Penta levantó su mano y creó un sifón de viento que arrancó al árbol de raíz y lo cortó en pedazos.

-Mal, mal, mal, estoy acá –Hikari estaba detrás de las cinco, ellas se dieron vuelta al instante.

-¿Qué? Pero, pero –Hikari reía, Penta no podía creer y entender las acciones de Hikari, él se reía y tres más aparecieron.

-¿Ahora son cuatro? Pero no te vimos usar la técnica de clonación –Segunda estaba muy tensa, la situación se los podía salir de la mano.

-De hecho, somos copias hechas por mi versión verdadera en el limbo, pero creo que deberías contar de nuevo, somos cinco –De los restos del árbol se levantó el quinto Hikari, que en realidad era el primero en aparecer, apenas apareció levantó las manos y los otros cuatro se convirtieron en gas y ese gas fue absorbido por Hikari- Es una gran surte que las hechiceras no llamar a ninguna de mis copias para no arruinar esta sorpresa, bien, mis poderes se han estabilizado de nuevo y fortalecido un poco.

-Hikari pudiste haber enfrentado un cinco contra cinco, mala estrategia –Trica hablaba mientras ayudaba a Cuatri a pararse, curar a todas la había debilitado mucho irónicamente.

-Sí, pero yo quiero probarme a mí, como uno solo y demostrar que puedo ser más fuerte que antes, por eso esperaré a que absorban las energías de sus elementos, además debo esperar a que Cuatri se recupere, debo vencerlas en sus mejores condiciones para sentirme bien. –Hikari se sentó en el suelo y esperó, poco a poco los poderes de las cinco llegaron a estar en las mejores condiciones y gracias a estar rodeadas de sus elementos, esos poderes subieron.

-Ya estamos listas Hikari, ya estoy bien, danos tu mejor ataque, te vamos a derrotar –Cuatri fue la primera en hablar y todas levantaron sus espadas, dos espadas en el caso de Prima, Hikari sonrió y las miró, invocó su espada negra y luego desapareció.

-¡Está viniendo a atacarnos a las cinco! ¡Cúbranse! –Penta gritó asustada, pues veía a Hikari cada vez más cerca, luego de apenas unos pocos segundos detrás de ellas apareció Hikari, apenas apareció todas las espadas menos las dos de Prima, fueron destruidas, se partieron.

-Vaya, vaya, apenas toqué sus espadas… -Hikari miró a Prima y se sorprendió de ver la espada del elemento metal ahí, chasqueó sus dedos y esa espada también se destruyó.

-¿C-cómo? –Prima estaba sorprendida y asustada, se supone que sus poderes en la tierra, luz y metal son los más fuertes de los anti-espíritus de la segunda generación, además se suponía que Hikari no era fuerte antes.

-Yo puedo eliminarlas si quisiera, pero quiero probarlas un poco, vamos, vamos denme sus mejores ataques –Las chicas se enojaron y cada una hicieron esferas elementales de sus elementos, en el caso de Prima fueron dos esferas, una de dualidad de Metal y Tierra y la otra enteramente de Luz, las lanzaron a Hikari y él simplemente las desvió con su espada, las chicas no se rendían y atacaban continuamente, mientras Hikari empezó a avanzar mientras rebotaba los ataques hasta quedar a un metro de ellas.

-¡Chicas!

-Justo a tiempo –Hikari saltó para evitar el ataque, alguien, no mejor dicho algunas habían interrumpido la batalla de Hikari y el círculo blanco.

-¡Efreet! ¡Phantom! ¡Sister! –Prima se acercó a ellas.

-S-Segunda, digo Prima, sí ya sabemos la verdad, te diremos como nos enteramos después.

-Fue su espía Shido, está oculto cerca de aquí y nos está mirando, pero espera el momento oportuno para actuar –Hikari estaba flotando encima de ellas, el impulso al saltar había sido alto y se quedó flotando ahí.

-Tú, tú, tú ¡Tú! –Efreet saltó para golpear a Hikari- Confiábamos en ti, todas creímos en ti y tu respuesta a eso fue traicionarnos, ¿Somos esos agentes de tu historia a los cuales el monstruo vence? Sí, lo somos –Efreet tenía tanta potencia en su cuerpo que aunque Hikari se elevaba más, Efreet lo alcanzaba saltando, ella estaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ah, ya veo, estás intentando golpearme sin levitar para aprovechar un impulso, bueno, entonces esto es mala estrategia mía –Hikari aterrizó, levantó su mano izquierda y la movió a la derecha, en el aire donde la mano había estado ahora habían cinco esferas de dualidad de trueno y agua, dichas esferas al igual que la anterior lanzada a Prima, logró causar mucho daño al círculo blanco y las paralizó, Sister fue detrás de ellas, la habilidad de Sister era solo curación.

Efreet llegó y fue corriendo a dar un golpe a Hikari, pero en medio del último salto quedó paralizada en el aire, sin poder moverse.

-¿Qué? ¿Q-qué me pasa? –Efreet intentó moverse, pero no podía, solo podía hablar.

-¡Pensé que detuvo el tiempo en tu zona, pero aún puedes hablar! –Phantom había estado oculta desde su llegada, el único poder de ella era la invisibilidad, pero había estado pasándole su energía a Sister para ayudarla.

-De hecho, lo que ha hecho es aumentar el aire de su zona, es tan pesado que ha creado un molde de aire alrededor de ella, manteniéndola en esa posición, dejó un espacio extra en la boca para que pueda hablar –Penta hablaba con dificultada, la parálisis se estaba yendo, pero el daño del trueno era grande, mucho más en Trica.

-Nada mal tu observación, pero era obvio siendo tu elemento el implicado, de todas formas Efreet no podría atacarme porque sé de donde viene su ataque –Hikari chasqueó sus dedos y Efreet salió volando, pero cuando estuvo cerca de Phantom le tocó el hombro y ella desapareció, Efreet sin embargo fue a impactarse contra unos árboles.

-¡Efreet! –Sister gritó, el círculo blanco la miraban sin entender lo que pasaba.

-Es verdad, el círculo blanco no sabe el motivo de tu reacción, yo les explico, cuando Efreet toca a alguien puede usar la técnica Transfer, esa técnica pasa a la otra persona toda la fuerza de Efreet, pero también la resistencia física de Efreet, por lo tanto, Efreet recibió el impacto como si fuese una humano cualquiera, probablemente está muy lastimada, sino está muerta, ¿Todo para qué? Para que Phantom se haga invisible y no pueda saber de dónde viene el ataque, pero les falló –Hikari alzó ambos brazos y creó una ráfaga de viento alrededor de él que después se liberó en toda la zona, creando una onda de viento tan fuerte que todos salieron volando un par de metros y los árboles de la zona fueron arrancados, entonces Phantom apareció desmayada encima de un árbol arrancado- Puede que seas invisible, pero aún estás aquí, me sorprende que en su estado puedan hacer un escudo grupal –Hikari miró al círculo blanco, ellas habían hecho un escudo para bajar la intensidad del ataque, pero aun así poco pudieron hacer, Hikari se acercó a Phantom y levantó una mano, en poco tiempo Efreet apareció levitando, pero ella estaba desmayada, Hikari la estaba trayendo con sus poderes, con ambas manos agarró las cabezas de Efreet y Phantom y miró al círculo blanco.

-¡No les hagas daño! –Las chicas miraban con desesperación a Hikari, él se limitaba a sonreír de una manera nada agradable.

-¿Y qué harán para evitarlo? No pueden hacer nada, el círculo blanco está débil en estos momentos, no, en realidad nunca han sido fuertes y Sister solo sabe curar, no hay nada que puedan hacer para evitarlo… me pregunto… ¿mato a Efreet o a Phantom primero? –Hikari estaba tan sonriente, la espada negra que había lanzado antes para hacer sus ataques estaba flotando y se dirigía al cuello de las chicas, alternando entre un cuello y el otro

Entonces las chicas del círculo blanco empezaron a emitir un aura blanca de nuevamente, pero algo andaba mal, su aura blanca se iba oscureciendo poco a poco hasta que el aura llegó a ser un oscuro intenso, entonces las auras desaparecieron, saliendo un vapor de las bocas de las chicas, esos vapores se metieron en la espada blanca, las gemas de la empuñadura oscurecieron un poco, ya que sus colores eran muy brillantes y claros, quedando ahora gemas un poco más oscuras, pero sin llegar a cambiar tanto de color, las chicas apenas se mantenían la consciencia, estaban a punto de desmayarse.

-Yo ya les conté esto en mi historia ¿no? la segunda transformación, la espada ganó su poder completo, pero les dije que su jefe la empuñaría y que ustedes morirían, no morirán por darle a la espada este máximo poder, sino porque al hacerlo se desmayarán y como saben en el campo de batalla desmayarse es letal, ahora ¿quién usará la espada? –Hikari hablaba cuando de repente Sister agarró la espada y cuando estaba a punto de atacar a Hikari, él reaccionó y le quitó la espada casi enseguida, Sister cayó desmayada al suelo- Bien, ese es un gran ejemplo, cualquiera que no sea el jefe y que no tenga que ver con la espada al tocarla la energía generada por la misma, podría matarlo.

-E-entonces… ¿Por qué? T-tú… -Prima hablaba con problemas.

-¿Ven estos tres huecos faltantes? Son para mis gemas, al matarme saldrían y entrarían aquí –Hikari concentró su fuerza y en los huecos aparecieron tres gemas, la primera amarilla, la segunda un color cristalino, casi como vidrio y la tercera negra, pero algo era diferente, las gemas de las chicas la primera vez que fueron colocadas eran de colores vivos y claros, las gemas de Hikari ya tenían los tonos oscuros- Mis elementos son el Trueno, el Hielo y la oscuridad, al sellarme perdí el hielo y la oscuridad, pero gracias a Nightmare y a Zafkiel, pude recuperarlos, no los usé mucho, prefiero guardarlos por ahora, son más oscuros que los suyos, porque ustedes tenían dos sellos pequeños para activar la espada y su poder total, mientras que el mío fue solo un sello, pero uno tan grande que ocultaría mis poderes en su totalidad, ahora me quedaré con la espada, pero saben que para que una espada reaccione a ti de la misma forma que con sus dueños tiene que ser tuya, ahora participé en su creación, pero tiene lealtad a cada una de ustedes, podría matarlas y quedarme con su lealtad, pero quiero probar mi fuerza –Hikari apretó la mano que agarraba la espada transmitiendo su oscuridad, su dolor, su pena y sentimientos oscuros, la espada poco a poco fue cambiando, el hierro blanco se iba volviendo negro igual que la espada de Hikari, algunos detalles rojos brillantes se notaban en la hoja de la espada- Finalmente el monstruo tiene a la espada de su lado, gracias… ahora duérmanse –Hikari chasqueó sus dedos y el círculo blanco se desmayó y Hikari empezaba a irse levitando…

-Detente.

-Ah… finalmente encontraste el momento oportuno para actuar –Hikari se detuvo en el aire y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Kotori! Hemos capturado a algunas hechiceras como dijiste, pero el resto se está retirando –Tohka se acercó a Kotori, cuando ella estaba a punto de hablar, algo la detuvo, había un terremoto ocurriendo en la zona, Witch usó su anulación, pero nada pasó, esta vez el terremoto es real.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Shido estaba atrapado en un bloque de hielo hablando con Hikari.

-Cállate, no esquivaste el primer ataque y fuiste congelado, además este terremoto era para mostrar el nuevo poder que conseguí al absorber la espada blanca… bueno ahora ese nombre no le hace justicia ahora… la espada negra… sí suena mejor, aunque no es muy original, pero me da flojera pensar un mejor nombre –Mientras hablaba una grieta muy profunda apareció, separando a Shido de Hikari, la grieta seguía creciendo en dirección al círculo blanco, Hikari miró a Shido, sonrió y estaba yéndose por el lado opuesto al círculo blanco.

-¿Eh? ¡¿No las vas a dejar así?! –Shido gritaba mientras intentaba liberarse del bloque de hielo, Hikari suspiró y lo miró.

-Tienes razón Shido, aún podrían sobrevivir –Hikari hizo levitar al círculo blanco y a Efreet, Sister y Phantom, la distancia con el suelo iba aumentando, entonces Hikari las lanzó a la grieta- Pero debo asegurarme y recordar el momento en que cambié la historia –Hikari hizo caer un trueno en la misma zona donde había lanzado a las chicas y luego se alejaba…

-Detente ahí, detente justo ahí y dime ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué las mentiras ahora? –Hikari volvió y se rió.

-¿Mentiras? No sé a qué te refieres, pero si piensas que son mentiras tenemos dos opciones, la primera soy el mejor mentiroso y actor del mundo, la segunda eres el más grande idiota del mundo, me quedo con la segunda, para que decidas te daré una prueba de oro en estos días –Hikari levantó su mano y lanzó una esfera de oscuridad a Shido, pero Tohka apareció a tiempo y con Sandalphon logró cortar la esfera, esta se dividió, esas partes tuvieron la suerte de golpear el bloque de hielo de Shido, liberándolo, pero uno de ellos fue a golpear al suelo, causando que Shido cayese a la grieta.

Tohka saltó de inmediato a salvarlo, pero se dio cuenta de que Shido ya había impactado, pero no al fondo de la grieta, sino a una gran esfera hecha de tierra, luego de hacerle un agujero con Sandalphon descubrieron que la esfera contenía a las chicas que Hikari había lanzado.

-Prima es sorprendente, miren su mano tocó la pared de la grieta y pudo hacer esa esfera para salvarse junto con todas, además acabó con el terremoto –Nightmare había llegado a la escena y ayudó a Shido a salir de la grieta, Shido sonrió y miró en la dirección donde estaba Hikari cuando lo atacó, ´pero él ya no estaba

-Creo que es la primera opción.

-¿De qué hablaba Shido? –Kotori le preguntaba a Tohka, Kotori acababa de llegar y vio a Shido mientras habló, Nightmare y el resto de las que llegaban ayudaban a sacar a las chicas de la esfera - No importa Shido, ahora debemos volver al Fraxinus, logramos capturar a la capitana Ryouko y a veinte hechiceras más durante la pelea…

En una de las bases de DEM…

-Hola chicas, espero que me den buenas noticias –Hikari llegó sonriente, pero las hechiceras estaban muy tímidas.

-Bueno… Hikari la verdad es que capturaron a número uno y a veinte más.

-Bueno… número trece… ¿No murió nadie verdad? –Hikari le tocó la cabeza a la número trece para calmarla, ella estaba tan asustada que temblaba.

-N-no, no hubo bajas, solo las capturaron –Número trece aún estaba asustada, pero no tanto, entonces Hikari retiró su mano.

-Bien, solo pedía que no hubiese bajas, ¿La chicas aún tienen activo sus auriculares? –Las hechiceras asintieron- Bien, entonces, mañana te daré la prueba de oro, Shido, el resto puede retirarse por hoy, no haremos nada más por ahora, tengo algo que hacer…

Al día siguiente en el Fraxinus…

-¿Por qué me llamaste tan temprano Kotori? –Shido estaba entrando al puente, pero aún estaba con su pijama y bostezando, Kotori en cambio estaba muy despierta y muy seria.

-Lo tenemos Shido, está en la nave –Shido miró a Kotori sin comprender- Tenemos a Hikari en custodia.

*Nota*

Bueno, acá el cap. 17 ya no quedan más anti-espíritus de la segunda generación, por ahora y solo falta un día más para la llegada de Gabriel, el día de la prueba de oro de Hikari, la nostalgia… ¿decirle adiós a un personaje o más bien recrearlo y que aprenda de sus errores? Aún no me decido si lo mato o no lo mato… y bueno en realidad ya me decidí, falta poco, pero aún me faltan unos antagonistas en esta dimensión, va a ser divertido traer finalmente a los Errores al juego… Bueno ¡Hasta la próxima!


	18. Chapter 18

18 La prueba de oro.

La puerta de la celda se abre y ahí en camisas de fuerzas están en un cuarto blanco, cinco copias de Hikari.

-Ah, pero si es mi viejo amigo Shido, ¿Te gusta la decoración? Particularmente me gustaría un poco más de color, pero creo que no tengo derecho a quejarme –Uno de los clones de Hikari, el clon del centro hablaba, mientras el resto tenían las bocas tapadas por la camisa de fuerza.

-Sabes que este cuarto es similar al interior de un manicomio, también sabes que se visten igual que en ellos, sin poder moverse, pero ¿Por qué solo uno de ustedes puede hablar? –La puerta se cierra detrás de Shido mientras habla, quedan en la sala las copias y Shido, pero Kotori está mirando a través de las cámaras en el cuarto de seguridad de la celda.

-¿Eso? Se debe a que antes vinieron a interrogarme unas personas de Ratatoskr, pero se volvieron locos, bueno no literalmente, intentando entender a cinco personas hablando a la vez y de temas diferentes ¿A quién le importa en realidad? Solo iba a hablar contigo después de todo.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y de qué querías hablar? –Shido se sentó en el suelo de la habitación.

-De la prueba de oro, te la daré hoy, bueno de hecho ya empecé con la prueba, pero antes de continuar, creo que deberías fijarte en mis manos, tengo un accesorio, muy interesante recién adquirido.

-¿Crees que soy tan tonto como para liberarte? –Shido sonrió un poco, pero estaba nervioso, Hikari era una persona impredecible, pero si tenía un arma peligrosa, seguramente ya la abrían confiscado.

-Bueno, hay más de una forma de saber lo que tengo en la mano, te lo dejaré a tu imaginación, aunque me parece raro que no hayas visto este detalle ayer, de cualquier forma este cuarto no me permite usar mis poderes, lo diseñó Diva, ah ¿Por qué no tengo compañeras de celda? No es que me moleste estar solo con mis copias, pero es un poco aburrido, si sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿Quieres jugar cartas? ¿Adivinar cosas? ¿Algo? –Hikari se movía de un lado al otro en su camisa de fuerza.

-Veo que ya perdí mi oportunidad de hablar contigo seriamente, bueno nos veremos después Hikari –Shido se paró y se fue para hablar con Kotori, mientras Hikari tarareaba una canción.

Kotori, Reine y Shido fueron a una sala de reuniones del Fraxinus, ahí pusieron en la sala una pantalla mostrando a las cinco copias de Hikari caminando por la calle, parecían estar borrachos, entonces tres hombres se les acercaron, pero estos hombres también se movían de forma extraña para Shido, estos hombres se llevaron a las copias.

-Esos hombres son de Ratatoskr, ellos fueron los héroes que encontraron a las copias como viste, ahora están en el Fraxinus por seguridad suya. –Reine apagó la pantalla.

-Come viste Shido, su captura fue algo extraña, estamos intentando encontrar a las otras hechiceras que estaban con ellos, pero ni Hikari ni las otras hechiceras dicen palabra alguna, será tu trabajo obtener esa información antes de que lleguemos a la estación de retención de Ratatoskr –Kotori había estado señalando a Shido durante toda su charla.

-Así que tenemos a las hechiceras y a Hikari abordo, dirigiéndonos a un centro de retención, bien, intentaré obtener la información que quieren, ahora díganme ¿Hikari tenía algo en sus manos el venir?

-Sí la verdad los cinco tenían unos brazaletes, uno brazalete por cada copia, intentamos quitárselos, pero era imposible, entonces se los dejamos –Reine hablaba cuando una de las agentes del Fraxinus entró informando que Hikari quería hablar con Shido, Shido fue en ese momento al cuarto de Hikari.

-¿Ya viste mis manos?

-Sé que tienes unos brazaletes ¿Y qué con eso?

-Oh, no lo entiendes, tienes que verlos, verlos de verdad –Hikari movía su cabeza con desaprobación.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudar –Una voz se escuchó en la habitación de unos parlantes.

-No, no puedes Kurumi, el anillo que te di, no garantiza tu vida en caso de viajes en el tiempo, tendrán que pensar en otras cosas –Hikari miró la puerta de entrada y sonrió.

-Ara, ara, pensé que eso serviría, pero no se podrá, Hikari aquí están tus guardias, vámonos Shido –Kurumi había entrado al cuarto acompañada de las anti-espíritus Nightmare, Phantom, Efreet, Princess y Hermit, luego se fue con Shido.

-¿Ellas mis guardias? En este cuarto ninguno puede usar poderes, entonces están aquí para hacerme compañía nada más.

-¿Crees que te queremos dar comodidad? Te llevaremos a la prisión –Kotori estaba muy molesta y gritaba por los parlantes.

-Darme comodidad no estaría mal, porque me estoy aburriendo aquí, hay cosas más divertidas que hacer, como charlar, contar chistes, hablar de las cosas que nos gustan y planear escapes –Hikari sonreía sarcásticamente.

-¿Piensas escapar de aquí? –La voz de Diva se escuchó por los parlantes- Buena suerte, es imposible escapar de aquí.

-Bueno, tú sabes que no existe la prisión de la cual no haya escapado nadie, aunque no debería decir esto, porque aún no estoy en la prisión, mejor dicho, aún no estoy en sus islas.

-¿C-cómo sabes que la retención está en unas islas? –Kotori había perdido un poco el valor de antes, pero intentaba ocultarlo.

-Cuando estaba en poder del Fraxinus en la época de mi escape para divertirme leí todos los registros que tienen, me enteré de la isla de retención, ¿Saben? Me parece bien que hayan empezado a capturar a las hechiceras para quitarlas de en medio, pero es un poco tonto elegir una isla para eso, es cierto las cárceles en las islas son las mejores para que nadie escape porque está el mar, pero si no le quitan sus trajes a las hechiceras ese detalle daría igual, Shido yo en tu lugar buscaría mi brazaletes en fotos, yo me apuraría, falta poco para llegar a las islas, si me muestras las fotos te diré toda la información que quieras, no me taparon la boca porque necesitan algo de mí ¿verdad? –Hikari miraba sonriendo al parlante, Shido estaba mirando las cámaras, pero se retiró de la sala se le ocurrió una idea, mientras tanto Kotori y todas las anti-espíritus hablaban con Hikari, Kotori queriendo saber cómo sabía que estaban cerca de la isla y las anti-espíritus molestando a Hikari porque se él se aburría, pero él no habló más.

Shido estaba en la sala de grabaciones del Fraxinus, allí se puso a ver las filmaciones de la batalla de ayer de él mismo contra Hikari, nada se veía extraño, todo normal hasta llegar a un punto en el cual la espada negra, o del círculo negro como le gustaba a Shido llamar la espada, esa espada se transformó en un brazalete negro con las gemas en incrustadas.

-"Ah, la espada negra se volvió un brazalete, pero Reine dijo que las cinco copias tenían brazaletes" –Shido miró en las cámaras a las otras copias dispersas, en efecto todas las copias tenían el brazalete después que la primera espada se transformó- "¿Por qué me pediste ver tus brazaletes? No hay nada, tal vez han cambiado la vez que te capturaron…" –Shido puso la grabación de la captura de Hikari, no había nada…- "Nada cambia, todos tienen sus brazaletes…" –Shido acercó la imagen, se dio cuenta de un detalle curioso, uno de los brazaletes era diferente, parecía tener tornillos… ya que estaba viendo la escena, le siguió pareciendo curioso la forma de moverse de los hombres de Ratatoskr, entonces vio un pequeño detalle en el computador… el celular de Shido registró que la barra del poder espiritual de Hikari estaba bajando un poco- "Un brazalete es diferente, ¿Por qué tendría que fingir un brazalete? Si todas sus cinco copias originales tienen… ¡Eso es!"

-¡Diva! Dime algo ¿Qué pasa si un clon clonado de clon entra en la sala? –Shido llamó por el comunicador de la sala a Diva.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué preguntas? Bueno, el clon desaparece por supuesto.

-¿Hay algún dispositivo que pueda anular ese efecto de desaparición?

-Sí, lo hay, bueno podría haber, pero para que exista deberías haber estudiado mi habitación especial con anticipación, pero eso es imposible, los únicos que han entrado aquí son Hikari y las hechiceras capturadas –Shido entonces se quedó sorprendido y cortó la transmisión.

Entonces Shido se puso a ver en las cámaras de seguridad del Fraxinus lo que los hombres que habían capturado a Hikari habían estado haciendo, nada extraño… habían ido al puente, habían usado las computadoras de ahí, probablemente para dejar un informe, pero… en la imagen había una advertencia, pero nadie más de la tripulación le tomó importancia cuando la vio después, entonces no era nada raro, después uno de ellos dejó un chocolate en la mesa y se fueron al… ¿baño de chicas? Eso es raro… y aterrador... después de un rato la puerta se abre y salen… ¡¿tres chicas?! ¡Eran chicas disfrazadas! Luego de eso la imagen se puso borrosa y en la siguiente toma aparecía a Reine entrando al baño.

-¿Qué haces Shin? ¿Espiando el baño de chicas? –Reine entró a la habitación y miró a Shido.

-¡N-no! Mira esto –Shido le mostró a Reine las grabaciones y la interferencia.

-Esas imágenes son de ayer, me refiero después de que las captoras trajeran a Hikari yo no entré al baño, entré el día anterior, de alguna forma repitieron las grabaciones del día anterior, yo recuerdo haberles visto dirigirse a los motores del Fraxinus.

-¿Y qué hay del chocolate? –Shido puso las grabaciones del chocolate dejado.

-¿Chocolate? No había ningún chocolate cuando yo fui.

-Algo está planeando Hikari… ¿Por qué dejarse capturar? ¿Por qué meter a un clon y dejar a un real fuera? ¿Por qué sus espías en los motores…? Oh no…

-¡Bum! Así suena un pájaro al caer ¿no? Pero ¿Cómo suena un avión al caer? ¿Quién sabe? Ah, chicas ¿Les puedo pedir un favor? ¿Me rascan la oreja? Con estos chalecos no alcanzo. –Hikari hablaba con sus guardias, según sus cálculos Shido ya debía haber descubierto sus planes

-Ese loco debe estar planeando derribar el Fraxinus.

-Shin, Hikari necesitaría un detonador remoto para eso, no puede haber metido ninguno a su celda. –Reine y Shido corrían a toda velocidad a la celda.

-¡El Brazalete falso! –Ambos dijeron al unísono, entraron a la celda y alejaron a Princess rápidamente de Hikari y les quitaron los chalecos de fuerza a los cinco.

-¡Aquí está! –Shido encontró el brazalete, al contrario del resto este brazalete sí se pudo sacar y Shido lo pisó ahí mismo, destruyéndolo, causando que el clon que lo tenía desapareciera.

-¿Saben? Perdieron demasiado por un simple brazalete falso, perdieron mi inmovilidad, pero ahora que lo pienso, seguimos en la celda, así que no importa si tenemos movilidad o no, pero Shido parece que ya sabes mi plan ¿no? Es la prueba de oro, les diré un secreto, los audífonos que usamos en la batalla de ayer, tienen facultades de espionaje, invisibilidad, indetectables y otras cosas, como una cámara, gracias a que capturaron a las otras hechiceras, vi a través de la cámara del audífono y creé un brazalete para anular su efecto, de hecho todos tenemos esos audífonos, les digo todo esto solo porque… -Hikari llevó su mano a la oreja- Me gustan los fuegos artificiales –Una explosión sonó.

-¡Los motores del Fraxinus! –Toda la tripulación entró en pánico, además de eso una explosión de un ataque externo destruyó una pared de la celda, dejando al descubierto de la misma pared el mar, la celda estaba en una esquina del Fraxinus, al destruir precisamente esa puerta, los clones de Hikari saltaron al mar, pero al estar fuera de la sala ya pudieron levitar, el humo creado por la explosión se retiraba lentamente y se mostraba a los culpables de la explosión, el clon faltante de Hikari acompañado de todas las hechiceras faltantes.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo no los detectó el radar de Fraxinus? –Kotori había entrado en la celda.

-Bueno digamos que puedes ocultar un robot pequeño en un chocolate con algo de imaginación y piratear el sistema del Fraxinus con el robot, hablando de ello, las que trajeron el chocolate, también hicieron explotar los motores y a este punto de la misión, probablemente también ya liberaron a las hechiceras prisioneras, les sugiero que abandonen el Fraxinus –EL Hikari recién llegado hablaba mientras sus compañeros se ponían cerca de él.

-¿Qué dices? El Fraxinus aguanta un acuatizaje de emergencia con facilidad –Kotori se veía muy segura, pero estaba un poco preocupada.

-¿Y quién te dijo que aterrizaríamos en el agua? ¿Por qué crees que esperamos hasta estar cerca de las islas? ¿Shido sabes quienes están en esa cárcel? ¿No? Bueno, ahí hay más hechiceras atrapadas anteriormente, planeo llevarme a todas, pero antes –Otra explosión se escucha en los motores- Debo pilotar el Fraxinus para estrellarse en el punto preciso. –Hikari dio una señal y se empezó a acercar al Fraxinus

La puerta de la celda se abrió y todas las hechiceras que estaban prisioneras en el Fraxinus acompañadas de las tres hechiceras espías aparecen y salen por el agujero en el Fraxinus, todas las hechiceras ahora reunidas junto con cuatro clones de Hikari se alejan del Fraxinus, el clon de Hikari restante que se acercaba aterrizó en la celda de nuevo.

-Hacer eso fue estúpido, en este cuarto nos enfrentamos como iguales y somos más que tú –Hikari movió su cabeza negando y levantó su dedo índice, en la punta de su dedo apareció una esfera de oscuridad- ¿Q-qué? ¡Imposible! –Princess no sabía qué hacer, entonces otra explosión se escucha y el Fraxinus empieza a hacer con más velocidad, haciendo que todos excepto Hikari caigan al suelo de la celda.

-La celda y sus funciones fueron desactivadas, por eso tengo mis poderes, pero ustedes no tienen energía ahora. Me gustaría quedarme a charlar, pero tengo un vuelo que tomar, antes, Princess les diré por qué no tienen energía, para absorber su energía tendría que tener un clon tocando las paredes del Fraxinus para así tener un contacto, eso ya lo saben, ¿Dónde crees que estaban mis hechiceras y mi copia faltante? Deberían limpiar la cubierta de la nave de vez en cuando –Hikari se fue levitando a poca distancia del suelo en dirección al puente.

Toda la tripulación del Fraxinus se dirigió a las cápsulas de emergencia del Fraxinus, las cuales ya estaban listas, todos entraron, Shido entró en una cápsula con Reine y vieron como el Fraxinus se estrellaba contra la cárcel y las tropas de Hikari entraban a liberar a las hechiceras cautivas.

-Esto es extraño Shin.

-¿Por qué?

-Las cápsulas son el mayor defecto del Fraxinus, para activarlas y que estén listas, deben ser activadas desde el puente con bastante tiempo de anticipación, vi el mensaje de alerta en el puente hoy, pero nadie le tomó importancia, es como si alguien supiera lo que iba a pasar tiempo después. –Shido miró a Reine sorprendido, él sabía quiénes habían activado las cápsulas o al menos lo dedujo, no dijeron palabra mientras veían salir a todas las hechiceras, pero algo anda mal, una de las hechiceras parecía…

-No, no, no vamos a trabajar para el DEM, el SSS, el AST o ninguna otra compañía que sea amiga de un simpatizante de espíritus como tú, ninguna de nosotras –Una de las hechiceras liberadas se veía igual a Ellen, pero era de una estatura menor y con una cicatriz en la mejilla cerca de su ojo izquierdo, por cierto ese ojo era de un color rojo, se acercó en su traje a una de las copias de Hikari, su espada lo apuntaba y tenía una escopeta en la otra mano.

-Déjenme ponérselo claro a todas, las nuevas y rescatadas, ni el DEM ni el AST ni el SSS quería rescatarlas, su rescate va por mi cuenta, yo pedí ochenta hechiceras por tres días, por una negociación, ahora las otras cuarenta que liberé hoy, han sido dadas por muertas, legalmente no existen y por lo tanto no son propiedad de nadie, excepto de su libertador, en resumen chicas, las cuarenta nuevas, no trabajan para el DEM, AST ni SSS, trabajan para mí ¿Alguna objeción?

De los restos del Fraxinus que aún explotaban y ardían, había salido la copia de Hikari que lo había pilotado y se dirigió a la hechicera rebelde, las otras cuatro copias llevaron a todas las hechiceras excepto a la rebelde, a una de las islas pequeñas debajo de Hikari y la rebelde.

-Quiero pruebas, si yo te derroto, yo me volveré la jefa de las hechiceras rescatadas y tú serás mi perro guardián, me respetarás, me tendrás en consideración, te preocuparás por mí, querrás mi bienestar, me protegerás, me ayudarás, me aconsejarás…

-En resumen si pierdo quieres que me enamore de ti –Hikari cruzó sus brazos y miró a la chica con una sonrisa burlona. La hechicera se puso roja.

-¡N-no! Solo quiero que pienses en mi como… tu mejor amiga, o una hermana mayor, pero manteniendo mi rango de jefa, ahora demuéstrame lo que puedes hacer –La hechicera voló hacia Hikari con su espada, Hikari simplemente se dejó caer para evitar el ataque, volviendo a levitar antes de caer al agua- Patético, no eres nada sin tus poderes.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, gracioso que tú lo digas, yo sin mis poderes ahora, sería el más buscado del DEM, AST, SSS, por mis negociaciones con sus jefes y de Ratatoskr por mis múltiples crímenes y además soy el que venció a todos los anti-espíritus hasta ahora, el destructor del Fraxinus y el libertador de cuarenta hechiceras, mientras tú… eres una hechicera que fue capturada por descuidada.

-Yo, yo, ¡Yo soy la mejor hechicera del recinto de Ratatoskr!

-¿Y? Si te enfrentas a Ellen o a Mana o a Origami o a Ryouko o a cualquiera, de seguro te derrotan –La hechicera estaba cada vez más y más furiosa.

-¿Mana? Sabías que le hicieron un experimento para mejorarla, pero el efecto secundario le redujo la vida a menos de diez años más, ese experimento lo perfeccionaron en mí, soy la más fuerte de las hechiceras, tanto que puedo acabar contigo –La hechicera bajó rápidamente contra Hikari, con su espada y disparando.

Hikari esquivaba las balas con facilidad y cuando la hechicera estuvo cerca de él, el simplemente se movió un poco empujando su espada hacia el mar, la hechicera no pudo detenerse y cayó al agua, allí ella intentó salir al instante, pero algo pasaba, la presión del agua alrededor suyo se hacía cada vez más y más pesado, no podía salir y entonces pudo ver algo extraño, en la zona debajo del agua enfrente suyo aparecieron burbujas, que formaban la frase: "Ya perdiste, asiente para aceptar tu derrota o muere". La hechicera asintió y el agua la expulsó a la superficie.

-Bien, parece que yo gano, la verdad me sorprendiste esperaba menos, con algo de entrenamiento podrías llegar a ser una mejor hechicera, pero primero debo tratar el tema de tu duración de vida, por el momento, bienvenida a mi equipo de cuarenta, número ochenta y uno –Hikari le extendió la mano, número ochenta y uno la agarró y todas las hechiceras y las copias de Hikari se fueron de la escena…

-¡Nos tomará todo el día volver a la ciudad!

-Bueno, bueno cálmate Kotori, las cápsulas de escape se pueden volver botes pequeños, eso al menos es algo.

-Shin, tu siempre le ves lo positivo a las cosas, pero en esta ocasión estoy con Kotori –Kotori estaba usando el comunicador de las cápsulas para contactar con Ratatoskr, pero la señal no llegaba a nadie más que a las otras cápsulas, por lo tanto decidió quejarse de todo.

Era casi la medianoche cuando finalmente una cansada tripulación del derribado Fraxinus llegó a los puertos de la ciudad, todos se dispersaron al llegar, Reine dijo que esa noche descansaría en casa de Shido, cuando al llegar…

-¡¿Dónde estaban?! ¡¿Por qué tardaron tanto?! –Eran las preguntas que se repetían en la casa de Shido, la mayoría iban dirigidas a Shido y Kotori, pero las anti-espíritus y Kurumi también llevaron algo de culpa.

-Pensé que nos veríamos después del asunto de mi pendiente –Mana se acercó a Shido con una cara de profunda preocupación- Me asusté mucho cuando miembros de Ratatoskr dijeron que el Fraxinus fue derribado ¿Qué pasó?

-Hikari pasó, Kotori les dará los detalles, pero ahora explícame ¿Qué asunto de tu pendiente?

-¿Eh? ¿No recuerdas? A cierta hora de la tarde viniste a pedirme mi pendiente, luego de unos minutos regresaste y me lo diste, luego sentí un chispazo y me llevaste al hospital, allí me dijeron que luego de dejarme te fuiste y también me dijeron que el Fraxinus había sido derribado. –Mana miraba sorprendida a Shido.

-Yo acabo de regresar, estuve en el Fraxinus desde la madrugada, además el Fraxinus fue derribado al mediodía aproximadamente… -Shido y Mana se miraban extrañados, algo extraño pasaba, pero decidieron dejarlo así, todos se fueron a dormir, mañana ellos actuarían si Hikari fallaba en su misión, pero en el fondo todos esperaban que Hikari lograse vencer y no perecer.

Hikari llegó acompañado de las hechiceras a un barrio en el centro de la ciudad, la tormenta y la lluvia habían cubierto su llegada al edificio.

-Bien, estos no son los cuarteles a los que están acostumbradas, pero esta es una antigua basa del DEM.

-¿Del DEM? No sabía de ninguna base abandonada del DEM –Ryouko miró el edificio extrañada, el edificio estaba en muy malas condiciones, parecía haber sido atacado.

-Hace un tiempo el cinturón de Raphael estaba en esta instalación, las espíritus vinieron a recuperarlo, pero se metieron en un problema que al final Shido y yo tuvimos que arreglar, este lugar quedó así también porque Sandalphon también intervino, poneos cómodas y buscad un lugar para descansar, las rescatadas vendrán conmigo –Hikari usó el ascensor y subieron hasta la antigua habitación de Isaac Wescott.

Todos entraron a la habitación, Hikari usando sus poderes arregló los destrozos del lugar, hizo aparecer más sillas y se sentó en la silla del escritorio principal.

-¿Qué sucede jefe?

-Díganme Hikari simplemente, les tengo una misión a todas, les daré a ustedes primero el equipamiento después lo pasaré al resto de las hechiceras, aparte de eso tengan esto –Hikari hizo aparecer unos celulares pequeños en frente de cada uno.

-¿Qué es esto Hikari? –La misma hechicera que había preguntado antes volvió a hablar.

-Ese celular tiene una grabación, este video se desbloqueará después de tres días, desde hoy, les dará una explicación de la segunda parte de su misión, la primera parte es la siguiente: después de que las equipe adecuadamente partirán a Alemania, a Francia, a Italia, a América y a todos los sitios posibles, para encontrar más agencias de hechiceras, sé que hay más agencias además del AST, DEM o SSS, ustedes van a encontrar esas agencias, en esos días hasta ver el mensaje, ahora venid –Hikari levantó la mano, todas las hechiceras hicieron una fila y Hikari les tocaba la cabeza, sus trajes emitían una luz negra mientras Hikari las tocaba, cuando dejaba de tocarlas la luz paraba, Hikari explicó que había alterado un poco la estructura de sus armas, para que sean más efectivas en especial contra los anti-espíritus, después de las mejoras todas se fueron a cumplir la misión, pero Hikari retuvo a la número ochenta y uno.

-Sus armas ahora son fuertes, pero aún tienen que esquivar los ataques, pero a ti te voy a dar algo más que a todas, tienes las cualidades de líder –Hikari tocó la cabeza de la número ochenta y uno, y pasó igual que antes, la luz negra y su desaparición- cuando actives tu territorio podrás resistir el impacto de un ataque de esfera anti-espiritual, tus compañeras no pueden resistir ni un ataque de esfera anti-espiritual aún con el territorio activo, tu espada puede rebanar también las esferas, tanto tu territorio como tu espada solo pueden bloquear una esfera a la vez, así que para volver a bloquear otro ataque tendrás que esperar unos tres minutos, solo puedo mejor un traje a este nivel cada cierto tiempo y no alcanzaría a mejorar todos así, entonces tú eres la elegida para guiarlas a todas si no estoy, adiós capitana Yakan Kanshi, tengo algo que hacer ahora –Yakan se sorprendió de que Hikari sepa su nombre, luego de asentir se fue a alcanzar a sus compañeras.

Shido despertó en un lugar extraño, todo era sombras, no podía ver siquiera sus propias manos, entonces a la distancia apareció una débil luz, Shido se acercó a la luz, allí había dos sillas una enfrente de la otra y una mesa en medio, Shido se sentó y miró que en la mesa había una baraja de cartas, levantó la vista y…

-Hola hermano.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Hikari –Hikari asintió y barajó las cartas de la mesa.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué todo está tan oscuro? –Hikari repartió las cartas y miró a Shido mientras agarraba su baraja.

-En realidad yo estoy en el techo de tu casa y otros clones están en la casa de las espíritus , para absorber sus energías, tú estás durmiendo tranquilamente en tu cuarto, pero en este momento nuestras mentes están entrelazadas en tu sueño por ahora, la verdad es un poco decepcionante tu sueño.

-Me piensas retener en mi sueño o algo así ¿verdad? –Shido había perdido esa ronda de cartas y estaba sacando otras, mientras Hikari levantaba la vista de sus cartas y miró a Shido, pero estaba preocupado.

-Enfrentarme contigo en tus sueños no es una buena estrategia, en tu sueño, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, no sería difícil vencerme aquí, bueno no importa, estoy aquí para preguntar….

-Ah, quieres saber que opción elegí, bueno la respuesta es obvia, soy el más grande idiota del mundo, por creer que eras el mejor actor y mentiroso del mundo

*Nota*

Bien… aún no pude poner a los Errores, porque aún no es su turno, se verán en el siguiente cap.

Ahora, sí… metí a Yakan, ella tendrá un poco de importancia en el futuro, pero no revelaré más cosas de ella, al menos no por ahora, parece que Hikari tiene todo para enfrentar a Gabriel… tiene un equipo… oh espera los envió a investigar agencias… eh… tiene amigos… oh espera Tenía amigos, ahora lo odian… bueno…. Tiene voluntad, estrategia y una botella, algo es algo… ¡Nos vemos!

Mmm… ¿Lo hago o no lo hago? Hacer o no hacer ésa es la cuestión, ahora que lo pienso, ya estamos llegando a la fecha ¿no? Un pequeño cap. Especial por la fecha estaría bien ¿no? Un pequeño especial de navidad… ¿Quién sabe? Tengo tiempo… días…


	19. Chapter 19

Cap. 19 Recuerdos.

-¿Qué quieres decir Shido?

-Sé que nos estás engañando a todos, pero no sé por qué –Las cartas y la mesa habían desaparecido.

-Entonces aún confías en mí, no entiendo, en verdad no lo entiendo.

-Veamos, Hikari, ¿Puedo hacer lo que quiera en mi sueño? –Hikari asintió, Shido hizo aparecer una televisión, mostraba un video, que en realidad era un recuerdo.

-Tenías que mostrarme esto ¿verdad Shido?

-Alguien que se preocupa así por algo como la Navidad no puede ser tan malo ¿no?

EN EL RECUERDO:

Hikari estaba en casa de Shido, curioseando en la computadora, esperando a que todos llegaran a casa, todos habían ido a la academia, incluso Natsumi y Yoshino, todo estaba bien en casa, pero algo llamó la atención de Hikari, él encontró una página en internet para comprar cosas.

-¡Llegamos a casa! –Todos habían llegado, menos Mana, Origami y Ellen, Mana y Ellen estaban en pruebas de Ratatoskr, ellas no estarían por unos días, en tanto Origami, bueno ella estaba en su casa, Hikari estaba tan distraído que no escuchó nada.

-¿Hikari salió? Qué raro, él siempre nos espera cuando decide faltar a la academia –Tohka hablaba mientras se sentaba en la sala junto con todas, mientras Shido empezó a cocinar, luego de comer todos se quedaron en la sala, esperaban a que Hikari volviese, pero el tiempo pasaba y Hikari no llegaba.

-Aún no llega… me estoy empezando a preocupar –Kurumi estaba mirando la puerta de vez en cuando, pero poco a poco sentía cada vez más preocupación.

-Sí –todas asintieron y se mostraron preocupadas también, pero entonces las luces se pagaron y escucharon ruidos en la cocina, todos se asustaron, parecía que alguien ya había estado en la casa, lo más preocupante era que alguien hubiese estado en casa y que Hikari no aparezca.

Todos se pararon lentamente y se preparaban para cualquier situación, Nia prendió la luz y vieron a Hikari comiendo, todos se tranquilizaron un poco.

-¡¿Estabas aquí?! ¿Por qué no contestaste ni hiciste nada? –Kotori fue la primera en regañar a Hikari.

-Bueno, estaba viendo una página de internet de compra, la verdad es interesante, aunque no sé para qué comprar cosas por docenas –Hikari se fue al cuarto de Shido, despidiéndose de todos, las chicas se retiraron a sus habitaciones poco después y luego Shido subió al cuarto.

-¿Sigues viendo esa página? –Shido ya se había cambiado para dormir y preparaba un lugar para dormir a Hikari.

-Sigo sin entender por qué compraría una docena del mismo adorno.

-Para regalárselo a alguien en alguna fecha importante, tal vez su cumpleaños o en navidad.

-¿En su qué y en qué? –Hikari apagó la pantalla del computador para atender a Shido.

-Cumpleaños y navidad, fechas en las que das y recibes regalos, bueno recibes en tu cumpleaños y das cuando es el cumpleaños de otro, en navidad es ambos, recibes y das, pero en ambos es solo de las personas que conoces y que te aprecien lo suficiente, ahora a dormir –Shido ya se había acomodado en su cama, pero Hikari seguía pensando.

-¿Hoy tampoco piensas ir a la academia? Sabes que no puedes faltar todos los días.

-Preocupación. Tú no eres Kaguya, eres demasiado madura y seria –Kaguya miró a Yuzuru enojada y Yoshino se puso en medio de ellas para que no peleen.

Todos se fueron a la academia, pero allí todos se quedaron pensando en algo, Hikari había estado preparando masa cuando estaban yéndose de la casa, algo estaba haciendo, el que más pensaba sobre esto era Shido, la conversación con Hikari ayer, no le había explicado un detalle… quizás… oh, no…

-¿No le dijiste que esas fiestas tienen fechas? –Kotori fue la primera en gritar de vuelta a casa, pero no fue la única.

-S-sí lo siento, la verdad estaba cansado anoche…

-Shido… -todas miraban a Shido bastante molestas.

-Bueno, si está haciendo un cumpleaños o navidad, tendremos que seguirle el juego para no lastimarlo –Al escuchar lo que dijo Miku todas asintieron.

-¡Llegamos a casa! –todos dijeron alegres al llegar.

Justo como habían predicho, Hikari había decorado toda la casa como si fuese navidad, con luces y adornos, había un árbol adornado, regalos, una mesa con una cena navideña, también unos pasteles, calcetines y galletas, Hikari en persona tenía un gorro navideño.

-Hola a todos, ¿Me quedó bien la decoración? –Hikari se veía muy entusiasmado, todos se miraron entre sí, querían decirle la verdad, pero al verlo no podían.

-S-sí, muy buena decoración para navidad, preparaste todo, nos pondremos algo navideño… -Nia agarró a Kurumi y a Kotori, estas a su vez agarraron a otras, hasta que todas fueron arrastradas a la casa de las espíritus.

-Hikari te ayudaré con más detalles –Shido se quedó con Hikari, él asintió sonriendo y se fue a poner los regalos debajo el árbol, mientras Shido hacía más galletas.

La tarde pasó como una verdadera fiesta de navidad, todos se reían, disfrutaban, jugaban y hacían bromas, entre juegos, chistes y una cena navideña, llegó la hora esperada, la entrega de los regalos, obviamente solo Hikari tenía regalos para dar, con ayuda de Shido, Hikari repartió los regalos, algo llamó la atención de todas, las cajas de sus regalos eran iguales, no solo en el diseño navideño de la envoltura, sino también en el tamaño, incluso en el moño de adorno, las chicas se miraban entre sí y también miraban a Shido, suspiraron y cuando estaban a punto de abrir sus regalos…

-¿Nerviosismo? No se preocupen tanto, aunque supongo que se preocupan porque es la primera vez que regalo algo –Las chicas y Shido intentaban negarse a ese comentario, pero en el fondo esa era la preocupación- Por eso estuve leyendo, leí que hay que regalar las cosas que le gustan a esa persona, pero en este caso, era muy difícil, porque solo sé sus gustos de comida y regalar comida, no me parecía apropiado, entonces leí que había que regalar lo que quieren que nos regalen a nosotros, pero no creo que ustedes quieran lo que yo quiero, entonces se me ocurrió un regalo que me gusta y tal vez les guste –Las chicas habían escuchado el dialogo de Hikari mirando sus regalos conforme Hikari hablaba imaginando qué habría adentro.

Todos abrieron sus regalos, todos los regalos tenían en su interior dos cajas más pequeñas, la primera tenía una fotografía grupal de todos, la segunda tenía un collar con una pequeña gema de formas especiales, era difícil, sino imposible cortar una gema hasta darles las formas en las que estaban en sus regalos, pero hablando de un anti-espíritu, lo difícil se hacía fácil, la gema y su diseño era diferente para cada quién, para Shido, un corazón de todos los colores, para Tohka, era una espada de color violeta, para Yoshino, era un copo de nieve azul, para Kotori, una gema roja en forma de llama de fuego, para Kaguya era la mitad de una nube naranja, la otra mitad era para Yuzuru, para Kurumi era un reloj de color amarillo con manecillas rojas, para Miku era un micrófono pequeño de color violeta suave, para Natsumi, era un pequeño sombrero de cumpleaños color verde claro, para Nia, era un pequeño libro abierto color blanco, Hikari se acercó al árbol y sacó cuatro regalos más.

-Para Origami, Mana, Ellen y Nee, para cuando se los puedas entregar –Hikari le dio los regalos a Shido, él se puso un poco nervioso- Tranquilo hay una etiqueta que dice que son de mi parte, para no crear malentendidos –Todos se fueron a dormir después, pero en el cuarto de Shido, Hikari miró a Shido desde su cama y sonrió.

-Gracias a todos, por seguirme el juego, al investigar también supe cuándo era la fecha de navidad, pero no dijeron nada, gracias.

FIN DEL RECUERDO.

-¿Tratas de mostrarme algo con esto, Shido? –La televisión desapareció y Hikari se quedó mirando a dónde esta había estado.

-¿Sabes? En el fondo nadie te odia ni quiere matarte o encarcelarte, en el fondo todos queremos que vuelvas a ser el de antes –Shido descubrió de su cuello el corazón que Hikari le había regalado, luego lo puso a su lugar de nuevo- Ninguno de nosotros ha botado este regalo, todos aún los tenemos y están con nosotros, también la fotografía grupal, ah y también Origami, Mana, Ellen y Reine te envían las gracias, nunca te lo pude decir, ¿Todo eso era actuado? Además tengo otra pregunta para ti, luego de esta simulación navideña, nosotros te regalamos un collar con una gema amarilla en forma de trueno ¿Dónde está?

Hikari miró a Shido fijamente, ambos tenían expresiones muy serias, entonces Hikari se llevó la mano a la cara y empezó a reír, Shido se sorprendió de esta reacción, pero de repente Hikari dejó de reír y miró a Shido nuevamente.

-Shido, la prueba de oro, no era para probar que yo era malo o bueno, era para probarte a ti, para probar si aún creías en mí, me gustaría decirte tantas cosas ahora, pero hay un pequeño problema.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Nunca te parecieron que los sueños eran demasiado cortos? Bien, puede ser que estemos en tu sueño, pero la verdad es que a pesar de eso el tiempo no se detiene para nadie, ya ha llegado la hora de despertar, yo tengo que ir a enfrentar a Gabriel, tú, tienes que ir al lugar donde besaste a Tohka por primera vez, allí encontrarás a Nahemah, ¡Nos vemos luego hermano!

Un agujero apareció debajo de Shido, el agujero era negro, cada vez se volvía más y más grande mientras Shido caía, entonces Shido despertó en su cuarto sudando, miró a sus alrededores y encontró en el suelo una carta, en ella había una foto incluida.

"No te olvides de ir a ver a Nahemah, te recomendaría ir por la ventana de tu cuarto como la primera vez que nos conocimos, además creo que soy un pésimo actor ¿no?, una pista más, La gente nota cuando una cosa cambia en una casa, pero si el cambio es en todas las casas de la ciudad ¿se nota?" –La letra era de Hikari, Shido miró la foto incluida, era una foto de Hikari en el techo de la casa de Shido, posiblemente absorbiendo energía, pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era que Hikari mostraba el collar con el trueno, sonriendo y con una lágrima bajando su mejilla, con una de sus manos saludaba.

Shido se apresuró en cambiarse, nadie había despertado todavía, aprovechando esto como le recomendó Hikari, Shido salió por la ventana de su cuarto y fue corriendo al lugar de la reunión, pero algo llamó su atención, no había autos en la ciudad, de hecho no había siquiera personas en las calles, esto era extraño, pero después de mucho caminar, Shido finalmente llegó a su destino, allí, esperando en un árbol estaba Nahemah.

-Ah, viniste, es un gusto volver a vernos Shido, Hikari me anoche que te esperara aquí, me dio cuatro encargos para ti, el primero es darte esto –Nahemah le dio un DVD- Hikari dijo que simplemente acercaras ese DVD a un televisor, el segundo es este frasco, está programado para abrirse hoy, pero no sé bajo qué estímulo, suerte –Nahemah le dio un frasco transparente con unas píldoras adentro, Shido intentó abrirlo, pero era imposible- El tercero es que evites a toda costa que Kotori encuentre a las hechiceras, ellas están en los límites de la cúpula, Hikari dijo que entenderías esto después, por ahora solo debes evitar que las encuentren, cuarto, el terremoto espacial es falso, bueno adiós, me toca a mí ahora prepararme y debo irme antes de que la cúpula se cierre –Nahemah se fue volando dejando a Shido desconcertado al principio, pero después reaccionó regresó a casa, en su camino de regreso tampoco vio a ningún auto o persona en la ciudad, al llegar a casa, pudo escuchar las voces de las chicas hablando preocupadas, Shido entró en la casa y todas se alegraron, en casa estaban todas las espíritus, Mana, Ellen, Reine y Diva y se despreocuparon al verlo, Kotori saltó a él con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tonto, idiota, idiota. –Kotori le daba golpes suaves a Shido en el pecho, mientras todas esperaban su turno para abrazar a Shido, luego de sus saludos respectivos Shido se sentó en la sala, mientras todas lo miraban fijamente, mientras que Diva estaba en el comedor ensamblando uno de sus inventos.

-¿Q-qué les pasa a todas? –Shido dijo con nerviosismo antes las mirabas acusadoras de todas, Nia señaló el televisor.

-¡Atención a toda la ciudad! Hay una gran alarma de terremoto espacial, informes recientes afirman que este terremoto será diferente al resto, este aparecerá repentinamente, no se sabe su ubicación exacta, por lo que toda la población debe estar lista en los refugios cercanos a su casa.

-Desperté y fui a tu cuarto, no te encontré y al ver esta noticia me preocupé demasiado, podríamos no tener suerte y algo te podría pasar –Kotori se aferraba al brazo de Shido con mucha fuerza, en el otro brazo estaba aferrada Mana, ambas tenían el miedo de poder perder a su familia, no eran las únicas, todas miraban a Shido

-Estábamos preocupadas, sin el Fraxinus no podíamos hacer nada para ayudarte si algo te pasaba. –Natsumi fue la primera en hablar de todas.

-L-lo siento, de verdad lo siento, pero tenía que verme con Nahemah en un punto de la ciudad, por eso salí tan temprano, me dio estas cosa y me dijo que el terremoto era una farsa, no sé por qué lo inventaron –Shido mostró el DVD y el frasco de píldoras, Diva se acercó.

-El DVD es un proyector mágico de uso único, las píldoras pueden tener diversas funciones, pero por ahora lo que importa es que mi máquina de tele-transporte está lista –Diva mostró el invento que había estado ensamblando- Era para ir a mi casa con el resto de las anti-espíritus, lo construí para no exponernos y caminar hasta allá, pero viendo que es falso… de todos modos, es un medio más rápido de viaje –Diva apretó un botón y todos aparecieron en su casa, las anti-espíritus los estaban ya esperando, después de una calurosa bienvenida, Reine recibió una llamada.

-Me acaban de comunicar desde una base de Ratatoskr, que una ola de calor extraña está pasando por las ciudad, además hay una extraña cúpula invisible sobre toda la ciudad, evitando que algo entre o salga –Reine dijo sentada desde el sofá y también prendió el televisor- Además han enviado unas máquinas de grabación como en la batalla del círculo blanco, para que podamos ver el enfrentamiento de Gabriel con Hikari –El televisor mostraba desde una cámara en movimiento, esta cámara se encontraba encima del océano, allí volando a mucha distancia del agua estaba Hikari, mirando a un agujero dimensional color morado que cada vez se hacía más y más pequeño…

Los vientos de la zona eran muy fuertes, el mar también estaba muy violento, las nubes se habían vuelto negras y aunque no llovía todavía, parecía que pronto empezaría la lluvia, pero lo que más le importaba a Hikari era que el portal cada vez era más pequeño, pronto Gabriel estaría aquí, pronto el momento de prueba para él, entonces el portal se volvió rojo y súbitamente desapareció.

-Hola Hikari.

-Hola Gabriel –donde antes había estado el portal ahora había un hombre de gran estatura, se notaba que también tenía buen físico, pero lo que resaltaba no eran sus músculos, era su armadura blanca brillan, estilo medieval, que le cubría desde la punta de sus dedos a la punta de sus pies, sin embargo, este traje, no tenía nada para la cabeza, su cara era blanca, con una barba, a pesar de que tenía un traje de caballero, no tenía espada, sino que solo poseía un gran escudo en su mano izquierda, al ponerlo enfrente suyo le cubría desde las rodillas, pasando por todo el pecho hasta llegar al inicio del cuello, dejando solamente visible parte del cuello y su cara, este era Gabriel, la mano izquierda de Ezequiel, el anti-espíritu del escudo definitivo, un escudo capaz de abrirse paso ente cualquier obstáculo, esta vez su obstáculo era Hikari, pero no estaba solo, detrás de él aparecieron dos extraños seres. –Entonces Gabriel, finalmente usarán a los Errores.

*Nota*

Bien, la actualización fue rápida, esta vez fue un poco más de descanso e historia, pero esto es porque la batalla de Gabriel contra Hikari será casi sin diálogos, no durará todo el siguiente cap. 20, bueno al menos eso espero, si bien Gabriel será un oponente complicado, no creo que él solo pueda durar un cap. Entero, porque mis anteriores enemigos siempre tuvieron algo de dialogo y charlas entre personajes, esta vez Hikari está solo, bueno respecto a lo de cap. Especial por navidad, si… me decidí hacer una modificación en este capítulo, el recuerdo original era de cumpleaños, en el recuerdo original Hikari les hacía un cumpleaños a todos el mismo día, pero aprovechando la fecha decidí cambiarlo por navidad, ahora por la nostalgia dejé el guiño al recuerdo origina, eso es todo por ahora, felices fiestas y nos vemos en la batalla de Gabriel contra Hikari.


	20. Chapter 20

Cap. 20 Tácticas apresuradas. Parte 1.

Shido se sentó cerca del televisor, pero el DVD que tenía en sus manos se empezó a agitar, antes de que pudiese reaccionar, este DVD impactó contra el televisor, pero no lo destruyó, simplemente fue absorbido por el televisor, entonces la imagen cambió, ahora la imagen parecía como si fuese una escena perfecta grabada con cámaras de filmación de películas, incluso ahora tenía sonido.

-Ya veo, Nahemah nos dio esto para poder presenciar la batalla de Hikari como si en verdad estuviésemos ahí, viendo todo –Prima se acercó al sofá enfrente del televisor, de hecho todos se acercaron para ver, al parecer Gabriel estaba por hablar…

-Tienes razón Hikari, fue una equivocación no usar a los Errores en batalla, pueden ser salvajes, pero son útiles. –Gabriel agarró con sus manos los cuellos de los dos Errores y estos desaparecieron.

-No han cambiado en nada, como los odio, se creen superiores a todos, esos seres no tienen la culpa de haber nacido así, los tratan como animales, pero en el fondo tú no eres así ¿verdad Gabriel? Bueno, ahora no puedes decir lo que piensas, marioneta. –Hikari apretaba sus puños con mucha fuerza, pero Gabriel solo rió de su comentario.

-¿De qué hablas Hikari? Soy el mismo de siempre, puedo decir y hacer lo que yo quiera.

-¿Me mentiras a mí? Los anillos de control, esos horribles artefactos se usan para dominar, pero cuando los tienes puesto el tiempo suficiente, Ezequiel ya no los necesita para dominarte, por eso ya no lo tienes, ahora es como si una parte de Ezequiel estuviese dentro tuyo, no solo como invitado sino como dominante ¿me equivoco? –Gabriel que había estado sonriendo, puso una expresión muy seria y miró a Hikari fijamente.

-Debí suponer que tarde o temprano te darías cuenta de esto, es verdad, una parte de Ezequiel está dentro de mí, por eso mi libertad tiene sus límites y por eso tengo que eliminarte, no puedo permitir que el dragón traidor, aliado de los espíritus permanezca vivo.

-¿Aliado de los espíritus? Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, déjame que te muestre –Hikari tocó su cabeza y una luz se proyectó de su cabeza, era una imagen de sus recuerdos…

-¡La imagen de su traición en el Fraxinus! –Kotori se dio cuenta de la imagen en muy poco tiempo, era verdad, mostraba desde su absorción de energía hasta la pérdida del conocimiento de todos los presentes.

-¿Mataste a tus aliados? –Gabriel no podía creer lo que había visto.

-No solo maté a los espíritus, sino… -Hikari cambió la imagen, ahora mostraba la casa de Diva, la misma situación anterior, mostraba la vez que absorbió su energía y todas estaban sin sentidos, después mostró la escena de Efreet, Witch, Phantom y Sister en la enfermería desmayadas- Bueno, ahora tampoco puedes pedir a las anti-espíritus de la segunda generación

-Mph, solo necesito a cinco de la segunda generación. –Gabriel cruzó los brazos.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso –Hikari levantó la mano e invocó la espada negra corrupta del círculo blanco y también su propia espada negra- ¿Sabes? He reconsiderado el nombre, verás a mi espada, la primera la que hice con el elemento metal, la llamaré espada negra, porque es negra y a la que conseguí del círculo blanco, la llamaré espada corrupta.

-Tú, tú, tú, no importa ahora que tenemos a los Errores, podemos usarlos para ocupar el lugar de las anti-espíritus de la segunda generación, además tenemos suficientes unidades para reemplazar a los anti-espíritus de la primera generación que llevaste a tu lado, aunque ellos no son un problema, están aún intentando mantener cerrada la unión de la dimensión basura con este mundo, además tu espada corrupta puede ser purificada si reúno a las anti-espíritus del círculo blanco y la espada para la ceremonia.

-¿Y si ellas también están muertas? –Hikari cambió la imagen nuevamente, mostrando el momento cuando lanzó al círculo blanco por la grieta- Ahora no puedes hacer nada, la espada es mía, no tienen más aliados aquí.

En la casa de Diva, todos estaban sorprendidos, Hikari había mentido sobre la muerte de todas ellas, pero ninguna entendía el motivo, se quedaron pensando un momento, pero nada, planeaban seguir pensando, pero…

-Bueno, perdimos la espada para asesinarte, pero creo que si te mato con mis propias manos antes de que vayas a DarkHole.

-Finalmente dejarás de hablar… vamos –Hikari hizo desaparecer ambas espadas y levantó sus dedos llamando a Gabriel.

Gabriel voló a toda velocidad para chocar a Hikari con el escudo a la altura de su pecho, pero un poco más alejado, Hikari voló más arriba para evitar el choque, pero Gabriel alejó el escudo de repente a la dirección de Hikari y lo golpeó, mandándolo a volar lejos y estrellándose en el océano, Gabriel voló encima de la zona donde había caído Hikari, una vez en posición con ambas manos hizo una gran esfera elemental de trueno.

Un pilar de agua salió debajo de Gabriel, sorprendiéndolo impactó con Gabriel, pero apenas impactó el pilar cortó contacto con el océano, entonces el elemento eléctrico solo pasó al fragmento del agua que antes era un pilar y que ahora se había convertido una esfera que envolvía a Gabriel, mientras Hikari salía del agua, Gabriel movió su mano libre, la derecha, entonces la esfera de agua que lo cubría desapareció, pero algo era extraño, normalmente la fusión del agua y el trueno causa la parálisis, esta vez por culpa del escudo y la armadura de Gabriel, no pasó absolutamente nada.

Gabriel apuntó con su mano libre a Hikari, lanzando una ráfaga de tres esferas elementales de armonía seguidas, de un tamaño normal, Hikari las esquivó con dificultad y al esquivar la última se dio cuenta de que Gabriel ya estaba enfrente suyo, reaccionó demasiado tarde y Gabriel fue capaz de darle otro golpe con el escudo, resultando en lo mismo, Hikari fue enviado al océano nuevamente, pero esta vez antes de llegar, logró frenar en la superficie del agua y desapareció, Gabriel era fuerte, pero aun así, no tenía la habilidad de Penta para localizar a Hikari con seguridad, Hikari apareció detrás de él con una esfera elemental de fuego, Gabriel logró darse cuanta a tiempo y se dio la vuelta colocando el escudo en su pecho y bloqueando la esfera que Hikari lanzó.

El escudo entonces se puso azul por unos segundos y del centro del mismo salió una esfera elemental de fuego más grande que la lanzada por Hikari, él no tenía previsto esto y recibió un fuerte impacto que lo hizo desconcentrar su levitación y cayó al océano, desde allí, bajo la superficie donde no podía ser visto, lanzó varias esferas elementales, moviéndose para variar el origen del lanzamiento, pero era en vano, Gabriel lograba bloquear todos y cada uno de sus ataques, después Hikari lanzó una esfera un poco más grande, pero esta fue apuntada mal y ni siquiera se acercó a Gabriel, luego los ataques pararon, Gabriel confundido lanzó ataques de esferas de trueno al azar, pero nada pasaba, entonces sintió un golpe en la espalda, Hikari se había transportado en la esfera y al descuidarse se fundió con el viento una vez más, para acercarse y lograr el impacto de su ataque de oscuridad, era curioso, los ataques de todos los elementos simplemente llegaban a la armadura y eran bloqueados, pero el ataque de tipo oscuridad, parecía no importarle la presencia de la armadura y hacía un daño directo, claro que el escudo aun así podía bloquear el ataque, Hikari lo sabía y estaba guardando su elemento para un golpe 100% seguro, Gabriel fue el que cayó al océano esta vez.

El agua se movía de forma violenta, pero no había señales de movimiento, tal vez la resistencia física de Gabriel, era baja… pero, no, había algo más, Gabriel tenía una regeneración física privilegiada, tan fuerte que pudo regenerar las extremidades de Ezequiel en aquella ocasión, lo más probable es que se esté regenerando ahora, es imposible que haya muerto de un solo ataque, pero aún no sale del agua, si se está regenerando y no sale….

-¿Ya te diste cuenta? –Gabriel salió del agua rápidamente, pero tomó cierta distancia de Hikari.

-Bueno, supongo que para regenerarte debes quedarte quieto, por eso no salías, entonces si logro dañarte más me vale mantenerte en movimiento constante.

Hikari voló a toda velocidad para golpear a Gabriel con su mano derecha, usando la fuerza de Efreet, Gabriel logró darse cuenta de su estrategia, y se dejó caer hasta llegar a la superficie del mar, desde allí con su mano derecha lanzó cinco esferas luminosas, Hikari solo pudo evitar cuatro, la quinta al golpearlo le alteró la visión, viendo todo borroso.

-Mientras Hikari no esté en su forma DarkHole, los ataques de luz no son tan efectivos, pero si logra entrar a DarkHole, esos ataques podrían llegar a matarlo. –Nightmare era la que más conocía ese elemento, por lo tanto todas asumieron lo que dijo como real.

-Hay algo que no entiendo.

-¿Qué no entiendes Diva?

-Bueno, Sister, si los ataques de oscuridad hacen un daño directo a Gabriel ¿Por qué no usa solo ese elemento? –Todas las anti-espíritus, espíritus y personas presentes se habían estado preguntando lo mismo, no era lógico que Hikari, un estratega de batallas, no aproveche una ventaja de tipo, bueno todas menos una.

-La armadura de Gabriel, se vuelve menos resistente con cada impacto.

-¿Qué dices Phantom? ¿Hikari está tratando de romper la armadura de Gabriel?

-No, Kotori, no, lo que Phantom intenta explicar es lo siguiente: La armadura y el escudo de Gabriel son indestructibles, su mecanismo de defensa es como una pared a prueba de explosiones, tomemos a las explosiones como todos los elementos menos la oscuridad, con cada explosión la puerta se vuelve menos resistente y más daño entra a la sala que protege, esta puerta también se puede auto-reparar, pero después de un tiempo, aunque esto solo pasa con la armadura, el escudo no puede debilitarse –Diva intentaba explicar la situación de la mejor manera posible, pero algunos aún no entendían.

-Lo que Diva quiere decir, es que mientras más dale la armadura los ataques siguientes podrán entrar a hacer más daños directos al cuerpo como si fuesen de oscuridad, claro que remarcando que aun así su armadura y escudo no se romperán y este último no se debilita jamás.

-Gracias, Hermit, gracias –Diva estaba un poco deprimida, pues todos habían logrado entender con la explicación de Hermit.

-"Bajar la resistencia, para hacer un daño mayor y directo, ¿Qué ataque estás reservando Hikari?".

-¿Pasa algo Shido? –Tohka miraba a Shido, fijamente, mientras él pensaba.

-N-no, nada, nada en realidad –Tohka satisfecha con la respuesta sonrió y volvió a ver la pelea, Shido también miró a su alrededor, todas lo miraban, Shido sonrió también y miró la pelea nuevamente.

-Fue divertido, muy divertido, pero al parecer no soy digno de enfrentarme a ti ¿verdad? –Hikari no veía con claridad, pero al tener buena cantidad de poderes de viento, podía saber la posición actual de Gabriel, que estaba a unos cinco metros de él, a la misma altura.

-¿Te diste cuenta? Pensé que había logrado engañarte, solo espera un poco más, cuando vuelva tu vista ellos llegarán.

-No es necesario esperar, puedo enfrentarme a ellos en este estado.

-Si tú lo dices –Gabriel chasqueó sus dedos, los dos Errores que antes habían desaparecido, reaparecieron, Hikari no podía verlos, pero sí podía sentirlos, ellos se acercaban rápidamente a él.

-¡Cuidado!

-No importa cuánto grites Segunda, ¡él no te puede escuchar a través de un televisor! –Prima se había asustado con el grito repentino de Segunda y por eso la trataba así.

-¿Qué son esas cosas? –Yoshino se ocultó detrás de Shido, ella estaba asustada de ver a los Errores, pues ella no había visto la batalla desde el inicio.

-Esos seres son los Errores, criaturas que tuvieron el código genético defectuoso o la radiación que nos dio la vida no tuvo el mismo efecto, bueno el resultado son esos seres –La apariencia de los Errores, en verdad le hacía justicia a la explicación, los dos seres enfrente a Hikari no tenían piel, de hecho su "piel" era energía pura, ellos eran seres de energía, uno de los Errores era amarillo, el otro era celeste, sus cabezas tenían ciertas energías de forma de cabello, pero también era energía, uno de sus brazos era corto y musculoso, el otro delgado y largo, lo mismo ocurría con las piernas, sus ojos estaban en posiciones imposibles en la cara, no estaban a la misma altura y eran de color blanco y brillaban, sus bocas, eran pequeñas, pero eran también blancas y brillantes, al igual que su lengua y dientes, al ser creadas de código de chicas, esos Errores, tenían también pechos, pero al contrario de la idea de todos, qué pensarían que estos tendrían una apariencia desnuda, en realidad, parecía que parecían tener una ropa encima, por lo tanto no daban una apariencia desnuda, sino que como una visión norma de chica, bueno, era lo único normal que tenían, aunque sí, tenían un tamaño pequeño.

Hikari cerró los ojos, para que descansen y decidió confiar en sus instintos y sentidos, se movió a los costados intercalando entre izquierda y derecha, cuando sentía que debía moverse y además retrocedía en su vuelo, vale decir que volaba de espaldas, en la realidad, cada vez que movía la cabeza evitaba un ataque de los Errores, además conforme retrocedía, con la cabeza hacia ellas, ellas se frustraban cada vez más, llegando al punto de lanzar esferas de trueno y viento, viniendo del Error amarillo y el celeste, respectivamente, aun así, ningún golpe o esfera lograba llegarle a Hikari, entonces él logró sentir una debilidad en su forma de atacar y logró hacer contacto con ambas Errores, apenas fueron tocadas hielo las empezó a cubrir, hasta convertirse en bloques congelados, entonces fue cuando cayeron al agua, para hundirse en las profundidades.

-Muerte por hipotermia, bueno, francamente tenemos métodos diferentes para eliminar a los estorbos, aunque una muerte lenta y de frío no es precisamente bueno, nada mal, nada mal Hikari –Gabriel miraba a Hikari con cierta preocupada, él esperaba que los Errores pudiesen detener a Hikari por más tiempo.

Hikari abrió los ojos, estos ya se habían recuperado, Gabriel se acercó a toda velocidad para impactarlo frontalmente con el escudo, Hikari logró esquivar el ataque elevándose, pero no esperaba que en la mano libre Gabriel tendría una esfera de armonía preparada, Hikari no pudo evitar el ataque, la esfera le llegó al estómago, al recibirlo no podía moverse por unos segundos, segundos que fueron aprovechados por Gabriel para dar el golpe con su escudo, Hikari una vez más caería al agua, pero esta vez era diferente, al poco rato de salir…

-N-no, no puede ser –Todos en casa de Shido no querían aceptar la vista, Hikari estaba sangrando de la nariz y estaba flotando inconsciente, encima de él Gabriel estaba cargando una esfera de armonía muy grande para eliminar a Hikari.

Hikari con las fuerzas que le quedaban intentó lanzar un ataque, pero su intensidad era tan baja, que la esfera cayó a poca distancia de Hikari, Gabriel rió y cuando estaba por lanzar su ataque, recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago, el puño de Hikari estaba envuelto de oscuridad, por eso fue tan efectivo, Gabriel retrocedió un poco y se sujetaba el estómago.

-Caíste en el mismo truco de nuevo y me la debías –El cuerpo de Hikari que estaba flotando se convirtió en agua y se deshizo, Hikari se alejó un poco más de Gabriel, ambos se agarraban sus estómagos, pero el más dañado era Hikari, pues su nariz estaba sangrando y también salía un poco de sangre de su boca.

Aún en este estado Hikari estaba sonriendo, esto molestaba a Gabriel, por lo que lanzó tres esferas de fuego seguidas, Hikari por el daño que había recibido volaba más lento, llegándole dos de las tres esferas en las piernas, Gabriel se acercó para dar el golpe de gracia, invocando una espada de hoja corta de elemento metal y atravesando a Hikari en el pecho, Hikari cayó al océano, quizás por última vez, dejando un rastro de sangre en la superficie, en casa de Shido nadie podía o quería creer lo que había pasado.

-La verdad, estaba a punto de burlarme de ti, por mis poderes de regeneración que seguro envidias, pero ahora, no importa, mándale mis saludos a las espíritus que mataste en el infierno, pero debo asegurarme de que estás muerto –Gabriel se sumergió en las profundidades y sacó el cuerpo de Hikari, acercó sus dedos al cuello para tomar el pulso- Maldito, aún en este estado estás… ¡vivo! –Esa palabra renovó las esperanzas de todos, pero solo un poco, después de todo, Hikari estaba en muy mal estado e inconsciente, ¿cómo vencería a Gabriel así? –Entonces cuando la poca esperanza que había surgido estaba por extinguirse… cuatro esferas de armonía fueron como una visión bendita.

-¿Quieres ganar? Tienes que vencernos a todos antes de decir que venciste a Hikari –Las cuatro figuras encapuchadas que lanzaron las esferas revelaron sus rostros.

-¿Es enserio? –Gabriel miraba a los recién llegados y lanzó el cuerpo de Hikari a ellos, una de las figuras lo agarra en brazos.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué tu DVD mágico no aleja su cámara mágica para ver a esas personas? –Berni y Sera decían al unísono mientras miraban a Shido, el cual estaba sudando un poco ante las miradas acusadoras.

-Por el suspenso, es igual que en una parte del clímax de una parte de una historia, pongas cosas que no tengan que ver con la pelea –Shido sonrió al escuchar a Kurumi, pero al sonreírle a ella tuvo que aguantarse miradas celosas del resto de las espíritus.

-Shido no puedo bajar la guardia ni siquiera en un día como este –Origami entró en la casa, todos la saludaron con la mano, se habían vuelto a concentrar en la imagen, la "cámara" invisible del DVD se alejó y mostró a las figuras.

-¿Esos son? –Shido se acercó más al televisor, las chicas de su alrededor lo jalar atrás porque no dejaba ver la pantalla.

-¿Te digo algo? Me esperaba robots, maquinarias pesadas, hechiceras, espíritus, anti-espíritus de refuerzo o algo así, pero no me esperaba más clones tuyos –Las cuatro figuras en los clones faltantes de Hikari, con el poder de Sister empezaron a curar a la copia dañada.

-Si quieres…

-Vencer a Hikari…

-Debes acabar…

-Con todas…

-S-sus copias… -Las cinco copias hablaron, aunque la última copia estaba recién curándose de la batalla, tenía energía para seguir, algo que molestó a Gabriel, no había sido tan complicado detener a Hikari, pero si había sido difícil lograr golpearlo.

-Bien, finalmente la batalla se pone más interesante, vamos a seguir jugando –La copia herida de Hikari, ya se había recuperado, Gabriel estaba preparando más esferas para atacar, pero las cinco copias ya habían desaparecido, Gabriel intentaba seguir los movimientos de las copias.

Pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, recibió un golpe en la espalda, Gabriel se dio la vuelta para ver al atacante, pero recibió otro golpe, esta fue la rutina, resultando en Gabriel con múltiples golpes seguidos, sin poder devolver ninguno, aunque lo que sorprendía a Gabriel, no era no poder devolver los ataques o no haber esquivado ninguno de los ataques, era que todos los golpes tenían el elemento Armonía en sus puños, la armadura de Gabriel estaba severamente dañada en la espalda, otra cosa curiosa, era que todos los ataques eran en la espalda.

Gabriel levantó las manos y una fuerte ráfaga de viento hizo visibles a las copias, además de mandarlas a volar muy lejos, una copia resistió el ataque y fue a golpear a Gabriel, este último solo se protegió colocando el escudo enfrente, pero la fuerza de la copia era muy grande, estaba usando los poderes de Efreet, tarde fue cuando Gabriel recordó la presencia de las otras copias, que lo atacaron cuando no podía utilizar el escudo, todo estaba yendo muy bien, pero entonces un portal dimensional apareció.

-¿Otro anti-espíritu? –Todas gritaron en casa de Diva, Shido se agarró los oídos de la impresión del grito de todas, pero la verdad no era un nuevo enemigo, la persona que salió del portal era… Hikari.

-¿Otra copia? Pero pensé que solo podía tener cinco copias en funcionamiento.

-Tienes razón Tohka, solo puede tener a cinco, pero ese sexto, debe ser el real y si es el real, no fue buen momento para materializase.

-Pregunta. ¿Por qué dices eso Diva?

-Sí, pensé que lograr materializarse era un logro muy grande, al menos para Hikari –Kaguya se ponía encima de Yuzuru mientras hablaba, para llamar la atención, pero Yuzuru la bajó rápidamente

-De esta forma tiene más fuerza ¿o no?

-Sí, Kurumi, sí tiene más fuerza, pero los clones se ven afectados seriamente, es bastante difícil manejar a un clon, esto se debe a que para manejarlos necesitas estar quieto.

-Por eso en la batalla que tuvimos con él y sus múltiples clones, su energía bajó a cero, +el más se estaba moviendo –Al terminar los últimos comentarios, el primero de Hermit y el segundo de Princess, ambas sonrieron.

-¿Eso significa? –Shido había estado escuchando atentamente a todas, después de hablar algo llamó su atención, una luz en la grabación, las cinco copias de Hikari habían desaparecido.

-Tú única ventaja se fue, sacrificaste poder por cantidad, nada inteligente, aunque esta materialización fue hecha desde antes, tienes una mala suerte para que se active ahora, no importa, perdiste tu única ventaja, eres tan patético como aquel al que llamabas hermano.

-No, hables así de él, él era un gran luchador y peleó valientemente hasta morir –Hikari sí estaba nervioso, ahora era más fuerte, pero sus clones tardarían tiempo en estabilizarse de nuevo, además tendría que dejar de moverse para controlarlos e invocarlos, aun así, no permitiría que hablen mal de su hermano, pero Shido pudo ver que Hikari sonreía ligeramente, algo estaba yendo según el plan.

-¿Valientemente? ¿Eso te dijeron? Ja, Patético, era lo único que era, él murió suplicando por su vida, ¿Sabes por qué lo sé?... Porque Yo, yo lo maté –Apenas Hikari escuchó esas palabras de su traje Astral sacó la botella del ataque de Witch y Nightmare y se lo lanzó a sí mismo.

-¿Qué está haciendo? –Prima miraba la imagen con preocupación.

-Usó nuestro poder, combinado con una frase real, esa, esa combinación, podría… -Nightmare y Witch hablaban cuando pasó.

Una luz negra envuelve a Hikari por completo, sus pupilas se hicieron pequeñas y alargadas, como de un reptil, su traje desapareció, pero su cuerpo también había cambiado, donde antes estaba un joven, ahora estaba un dragón negro como la noche, sus ojos rojos y todo, absolutamente todo su cuerpo era negro, poco a poco crecía más, pero retuvo su propio crecimiento, llegando a medir unos cuatro metros de largo desde la punta de su boca y dientes afilados como navajas, hasta la punta de su afilada cola con escamas perforantes.

-Por eso sonreías, tu plan te llevó a entrar en DarkHole al 100% y además de eso, con tu cuerpo materializado, francamente Gabriel está en serios problemas –Gabriel aunque no escuchó lo que Shido dijo, en el fondo lo sabía, empezó a sudar y se alejó, Hikari lo miró y rujió.

*Nota*

Ah, cuanto tiempo, sí esta vez hay menos diálogos, antes, antes, antes: Dijiste que Gabriel no duraría un capítulo entero.

Sí, ya lo sé, eso dije, pero este es un capítulo en dos partes, así que aún no falté a lo que dije, el final se acerca, falta muy poco, me ha agradado todo, la verdad, pero aún faltan pequeños detalles, creo que no tengo nada más que agregar, ¡Nos vemos en la parte dos!


	21. Chapter 21

Cap. 21 Tácticas Apresuradas. Parte 2: Redención

El dragón negro estaba mirando fijamente a Gabriel, sus ojos con una mirada penetrante y fría transmitían miedo, horror, Gabriel intentó atacarlo embistiendo con el escudo, pero Hikari desapareció y antes de que Gabriel pudiese reaccionar, recibió en muy fuerte golpe en la espalda, el impacto al caer al agua fue tan grande que mucha agua salió en todas direcciones similar a la explosión de una bomba, el agua que había salido volando tardó unos segundos en volver a caer y Hikari rugía, su rugido era tan fuerte que, aunque estaba unos metros encima del océano, logró crear ondas encima del agua, llegando a crearse pequeñas olas.

-¿Lo venció? –Las chicas se miraban mutuamente esperando que alguna de ellas diga algo, pero…

-No.

-¿No? –El que había roto el silencio fue Shido, pero apenas lo hizo Prima se acercó rápidamente a él.

-No creo que Gabriel haya venido sin un plan para enfrentar a Hikari, debían de saber que la mejor arma de Hikari es su forma DarkHole, sería torpe no tener una estrategia para este caso. –Todas miraron a Shido con un poco de sudor, era verdad, aunque no quisieran aceptarlo, algún truco tendría Gabriel.

Hikari dejó de rugir y se puso a volar en círculos sobre la zona en la que Gabriel había caído, lanzando bolas de fuego de color negro en todas direcciones, sus bolas de fuego oscuro que caían encima del agua, se quedaban flotando sin apagarse por unos segundos, luego se extinguían, dejando una extraña marca negra en el agua, como si fuese agua contaminada, la cual desaparecía segundos después, unos minutos después de que Hikari empezó a volar en círculos, Gabriel salió del agua, pero se veía diferente, su armadura y escudo ahora tenían una especie de venas blancas y amarillas muy brillantes.

-Hikari, ahora que estás en tu forma DarkHole, los ataques de luz serán más potentes, diseñamos esta armadura para ser más efectiva contra ti–Gabriel hablaba cuando Hikari sin pensárselo dos veces arremetió en contra de Gabriel, su velocidad fue tan grande y Gabriel no se lo esperaba, Hikari apareció detrás de él y de su boca lanzó muchas esferas elementales de diversos elementos sin ser mezclados con el elemento oscuridad como habían sido las bolas de fuego negras, intercalando principalmente entre trueno, fuego, tierra, agua y viento, extrañamente el daño que Gabriel recibía era tan fuerte y visible.

-¿Te diste cuenta? Me impresiona que aun siendo una bestia puedas pensar, es cierto en este modo de batalla los elementos normales sin oscuridad son muy efectivos, no pensé que podrías usar ataques sin oscuridad en DarkHole, pero aun así ganaré… -El dragón se acercó rápidamente, Gabriel puso su escudo para detener el ataque, de todas formas salió volando- ¿E-esa es la fuerza de Efreet mezclada con DarkHole?

El dragón alzó los brazos y el océano empezó a crear olas muy fuertes, poco a poco las olas se fueron convirtiendo en pilares de agua que salían disparados hacia Gabriel, con el mar para alimentar su ataque no importaba que tan lejos escapara Gabriel, los pilares le seguían de cerca, de todas formas Gabriel lograba bloquear los golpes con su escudo, sin embargo algo llamó su atención algunos pilares no iban dirigidos a él sino que pasaban de largo de él, quiso detenerse a mirar hacia dónde iban esos ataques perdidos, pero en un momento de distracción, el dragón golpearía nuevamente con múltiples esferas elementales mientras se acercaba cada vez más a él, Gabriel sabía que si movía el escudo para escapar las esferas lo dañarían, pero si no escapaba recibiría otro golpe del dragón, pensándolo fríamente un ataque físico le hacía menos daño que uno elemental, así que decidió no mover su escudo.

El dragón se acercaba cada vez más, Gabriel se preparaba para el impacto, pero… Hikari en el último segundo antes de golpearlo giró su cuerpo golpeando la esquina del escudo de Gabriel con la cola moviéndolo de su posición de seguridad por unos segundos, segundos que fueron de terror para Gabriel y que Hikari aprovechó para lanzar muchas esferas elementales seguidas y más grandes, pero Gabriel en medio de los daños logró cargar un ataque de luz, que al lanzarlo a Hikari lo apartó un par de metros, pero no parecía tener daño.

-¿Pensé que los ataques de luz eran efectivos ahora?

-Tienes razón Nightmare, sí son efectivos, pero en su forma DarkHole Hikari tiene una ventaja más, se vuelve un dragón, los dragones son parte reptil y algunos reptiles pueden regenerar su cola cuando se la cortan, pero para moverse necesitan luz del sol y…

-En DarkHole tiene un regeneración veloz, pero para volver a usarla tiene que cargar un tiempo –Hermit volvió a interrumpir a Diva en su explicación.

-¿Por qué lloras Diva?

-P-porque entienden a Hermit, pero no a mí…

-¿Qué dijiste? Entre tus sollozos no te entiendo.

-N-no dije nada Shido, no dije nada, sigamos viendo la pelea… snif, snif…

Gabriel estaba muy sorprendido de las habilidades de Hikari, en verdad lo habían tomado a la ligera, pero tenía que pensar en algo para derrotarlo… por el momento parece no tener debilidad, de hecho parece más fuerte, ha logrado hacer estrategias en esta forma de bestia… Espera… ¿estrategias? ¡Los pilares fallidos!

Ya era tarde, para cuando Gabriel logró darse cuenta, los pilares fallidos se habían unido en un solo pilar que alimentaba una gigantesca esfera de agua que se dirigía a Gabriel, él estaba por escapar a otra parte para esquivarla, pero recibió otro golpe de Hikari que lo lanzó hacia la esfera de agua, una vez allí adentro antes de poder salir, Hikari lanzó una serie de esferas elementales de electricidad, que combinadas con el agua, hicieron mucho daño a Gabriel.

Mientras Gabriel intentaba salir de la esfera, Hikari empezó a crear un aura negra como la noche, que poco a poco se movía como si fueran llamas de fuego, pero eran negras igual que en su ataque pasado, entonces empezó a elevarse mucho, una vez en una gran altura acercó sus alas a su cuerpo y cayó en picada parecía una gran bala envuelta en fuego, cuando ya estaba cerca de su objetivo, la esfera de agua desapareció y sin su presencia el impacto contra Gabriel fue directo y tan devastador que creó ondas de viento mientras caía al océano y Hikari rugía.

-¿C-crees que no sé tus debilidades? –Gabriel salió a la superficie y hablaba con dificultad y tosía un poco al hablar- Tú, tú también proteges a los humanos, esa es tu debilidad –Gabriel alzó una de sus manos y creó una esfera muy grande y la lanzó hacia otra zona, pero Hikari ni siquiera se molestó en mirar hacia dónde se lanzó el ataque y arremetió nuevamente contra Gabriel, aunque esta vez Gabriel lo pudo esquivar.

-Rápido calculen el objetivo de ese ataque –Apenas el ataque fue lanzado Kotori llamó a Ratatoskr y se pusieron a trabajar en los datos, que fueron enviados de inmediato- Ya veo.

-¿Qué dicen en Ratatoskr? –Miku, Natsumi y Yoshino fueron las primeras en acercarse a Kotori.

-Dicen que el ataque está creciendo mientras viaja y que viaja hacia aquí… -Mientras hablaba un temblor fuerte se sintió en toda la casa- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Al parecer la cúpula invisible que no deja entrar ni salir nada no dejó entrar a ese ataque.

-"Por eso me dijiste que evitara que encuentren a las hechiceras". –Shido pensaba y recordaba lo que Nahemah le había dicho.

-Kotori, hay indicios de la ola de calor aumenta, probablemente se deba al ataque.

-Te equivocas Reine, la cúpula es causada por algunas personas, pero están usando a todas las cosas vivientes de dentro la cúpula como cargas, por eso el calor aumenta, para poder resistir un ataque tan fuerte –Diva se acercó a Reine que estaba en la sala con una computadora, Kotori se puso en contacto con Ratatoskr y después de hablar miró a todos y dijo…

-Me han llegado órdenes de acabar con esa cúpula, si el calor aumenta mientras más ataques resistimos todas las personas podrían morir.

-Pero, Kotori si desactivan el escudo, algunos ataques llegarán y destruirán todo.

-Te equivocas Shido, todos están cerca o dentro refugio por la falsa alarma de terremoto espacial.

-"Eso es verdad, probablemente Hikari dejó esa alarma falsa como plan b si la cúpula fallaba, entonces las hechiceras deben saber cuándo anular esa cúpula, debo mantener sus ubicaciones en secreto".

-¿Tienen alguna idea de dónde podrían estar? –Kotori estaba preguntando a todos y todos se pusieron a pensar y Shido se levantó.

-Probablemente están en medio de la ciudad o en puntos muy elevados, de esta forma no corren peligros innecesarios y pueden cubrir más altura de la ciudad.

-Gran idea Onii-chan, les comunicaré a Ratatoskr, mientras tanto sigamos viendo la pelea.

-"Bien, cumplí con esa parte de tus peticiones hermanito".

Hikari se alejó de Gabriel y lanzó múltiples bolas de fuego, mientras tanto más pilares de agua seguían saliendo del océano, Gabriel intentó alejarse rápidamente, pero Hikari le tenía otra sorpresa, detrás de Gabriel el viento generado por su anterior caída en picada había creado un pequeño tornado, Gabriel no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y fue succionado por el tornado, que también succionó el agua y las esferas de fuego, que extrañamente no se apagaban, Hikari mientras lanzaba esferas de electricidad y logró que algunas zonas de la tierra de las profundidades del océano comenzaran a subir, fue entonces que Hikari vio una oportunidad y con un rugido hizo que las plantas acuáticas que habían salido a superficie crecieran y también fueran succionadas por el tornado, junto con trozos de la tierra que se separaban.

-Está usando todos los elementos naturales de la zona para causar más daño, pero no creo que eso baste para ganar –Princess estaba muy interesada en el motivo por el cual las bolas de juego no se apagaban, pero también debía concentrarse en la pelea.

Gabriel logró salir del tornado y se fue a toda velocidad en dirección a la ciudad, el dragón lo persiguió hasta las costas de la ciudad, entonces Gabriel vio su oportunidad y logró distraer a Hikari atacando con esferas de armonía a personas que estaban fuera de la cúpula de la ciudad, Hikari fue a detener los ataques con su propio cuerpo, Gabriel entonces activó su as bajo la manga, la luz de su armadura aumentó y Hikari tuvo que retroceder, Gabriel estaba intentando canalizar todo el poder de su armadura en un solo disparo para destruir la cúpula de la ciudad.

Hikari logró darse cuenta de sus planes y a pesar de que la luz lo lastimaba, se acercó a Gabriel y le sujeto por la espalda en una clase de agarre especial, bloqueando sus brazos, Gabriel no se lo esperaba e intentó liberarse, pero Hikari empezó a respirar de una manera extraña, su aliento era visible y de un color azul, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en hielo, entonces Gabriel se dio cuenta del plan de Hikari e intentó liberarse con más ganas, de nada sirvieron sus esfuerzos, Hikari usando sus alas empezó a volar a otra dirección con Gabriel aún atrapado y congelándose.

-¿Dónde está yendo? Además la técnica que está usando los está congelando a ambos. –Sister estaba muy preocupada por Hikari, pero no era la única, todas estaban muy preocupadas, pero Shido estaba mucho más tenso que el resto, él sabía algo que el resto no.

Hikari se dirigió al polo sur y se estrelló allí, Gabriel intentaba librarse, pero entonces súbitamente dejó de moverse, parecía que se había rendido…

-¡Sal de ahí, Hikari! –Diva gritó en un tono un poco desesperado, todas miraron a Diva, su voz no era para nada tranquilizante- El aliento de Hikari en su forma DarkHole es capaz de llegar al cero absoluto, si no salen rápido pueden morir por el frío.

Todos miraron angustiados la situación, si Diva tenía razón, Hikari había decidido perecer con Gabriel… entonces se logró ver, Gabriel y Hikari se encontraban en una gran cúpula de hielo, ninguno de ellos se movía, en casas de Diva, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, las primeras saliendo del círculo blanco… Phantom se agarraba el pecho, pero entonces el bloque de hielo se sacudió y se partió en dos partes, en una parte estaba Hikari y en la otra estaba Gabriel, una luz blanca salió de la parte que contenía a Gabriel, él logró canalizar el poder de su armadura y escudo y destruyó su prisión y se fue en dirección a la ciudad nuevamente.

-N-no, ¡no! No puede estar pasando esto, no puede, no puede, no puede, no puede –Phantom estaba encogida detrás del sillón de la sala, lloraba, pero cuando Shido intentó acercarse a ella, Berni y Sera lo detuvieron y negaron con las cabezas, Shido entendió que no era un bueno momento para acercarse a ella, pero Kotori interrumpió los sucesos.

-Chicas, sabemos que estos momentos son difíciles, pero, pero debemos ser fuertes, Gabriel se acerca a toda velocidad y es posible que la cúpula no resista un ataque directo, entonces debemos estar listas para pelear –Kotori intentaba verse fuerte, pero se veían unas lágrimas.

La imagen de la pantalla que todos veían en casa de Diva cambió de posición y seguía a Gabriel mientras se dirigía a la ciudad, todos asintieron e intentaron llamar a sus ángeles, pero algo andaba mal, nada pasaba.

-¿Qué sucede? Esto no había pasado en mucho tiempo, pero no debería pasar más.

-¿Qué quieres decir Miku? ¿Esto pasó antes? –Sister se acercó a Miku- Tal vez sea una enfermedad y yo pueda ayudarles.

-No, no fue una enfermedad, sino que cundo el cinturón de Raphael estaba activo, por alguna razón no podíamos usar poderes, pero Hikari dijo que él ya destruyó ese cinturón…

-Apoyo. Kaguya tiene razón, pero Hikari pudo mentirnos.

-P-pero Hikari, sí pudo destruirlo o guardarlo, además… además el cinturón debería estar en un radio cercano… -Shido puso su mano encima de la pobre Yoshino que estaba más asustada de lo normal y era raro que a pesar de que estaba llorando nada se había congelado, probablemente era por el efecto del cinturón.

-El cinturón… ese cinturón puede transferirse a algunas cosas, así se diseñó –Diva se puso a observar algo en la casa que fuese sospechoso, entonces dio un aplauso- Ya sé, Hikari transfirió el poder del cinturón a los territorios de las hechiceras, que al hacer la cúpula causó que nadie dentro de la cúpula use poderes.

-"Hikari me contó de esto en el sueño" –Shido se alegró de que Diva se diera cuenta de eso para que él no tenga que dar explicaciones.

-Shido, tengo que decirte algo –Natsumi se acercó a Shido al oído, Shido asintió y se alejaron de todos por unos instantes.

-Desde que Hikari nos traicionó he estado sintiendo cosas extrañas cuando veíamos a Hikari.

-No te preocupes, Natsumi, si vuelves a sentirte así, avísame y te haremos una revisión en el Fraxinus –Shido le acarició la cabeza a Natsumi, ella se sonrojó y se apenó, luego asintió y se fue.

-¡Miren! –Efreet señaló la pantalla, Gabriel ya había llegado a la cúpula, pero no intentaba entrar, alguien detenía su camino.

-Ah, pensé que no te vería Nahemah, pero veo que finalmente te dignaste a aparecer para nuestra batalla.

-¿Yo? Yo no voy a pelear contigo, simplemente vine porque mi amigo me envió la señal que acordamos, tú debes de preocuparte por mi amigo –Nahemah señaló detrás de Gabriel, él se dio la vuelta sudando, estaba preocupado de saber quién era el amigo de Nahemah, pero en el fondo lo sabía.

-¡I-imposible! Te quedaste en tu bloque de hielo a temperaturas que no podrías hacer nada.

-Bueno, expulsé toda la energía de DarkHole, ¿Sabes qué? Toda mi estrategia funcionó a la perfección –Hikari estaba enfrente de Gabriel, pero en su forma normal, sin ser un dragón.

-¿¡T-tenías todo planeado!?

-Sí, dañarte al máximo mientras pueda, luego entrar a DarkHole y quitar cualquier truco que tengas guardado, pero ahora ya no tienes nada para protegerte de mi último truco.

-Ja, ja, ja, ya estoy curado con mi regeneración, no podrás hacer nada –Gabriel estaba muy nervioso y en realidad estaba preocupado.

-Fin de todo, Nahemah te encargo el gran final –Hikari despareció y apareció detrás de Gabriel agarrándolo una vez más, Gabriel intentó librarse, pero no lo lograba.

-¿Qué sucede? La fuerza de Efreet sin el DarkHole no debería ser tanta.

-Tienes razón Witch, pero cuando Hikari entra y sale de DarkHole se queda con algunos pequeños restos de DarkHole, por eso no entra en esa forma siempre, porque aparte del peligro de salirse de control, hay peligro de entrar tantas veces que ya nunca pueda salir.

-Sister tiene razón, esa es otra maldición de esa forma.

Una luz empezó a salir de Hikari, era muy fuerte, tanta que apenas se podía ver lo que ocurría adentro, pero algo sí se pudo ver, Hikari miraba a la pantalla, levantaba el pulgar de su mano izquierda y con el otro se despedía, estaba sonriendo, Shido lo entendió al instante y antes de que pudiese decir algo, un temblor más grande que el anterior sacudió toda la ciudad, la cúpula además desapareció y se pudo ver como Nahemah sacó una moneda y un cofre y disparó hacia Hikari una luz verde del cofre.

-Hikari, él… -Nightmare y el círculo blanco miraron a Shido.

-Se autodestruyó –Ante las palabras de Shido todos quedaron sin palabras, pero algo llamó su atención, donde antes estaba Hikari una bola blanca brillante apareció y se fue a una ubicación desconocida, las lágrimas que antes habían sido pocas, pasaron a ser muchas, la batalla había sido larga y todos decidieron que tomarían una siesta, muchas cosas habían pasado, Diva por suerte tenía suficientes habitaciones para todos.

Shido se fue a la cama, no podía entender por qué Hikari había hecho eso, pero algo llamó su atención, el frasco que Nahemah le había dado se abrió, Shido sin pensarlo sacó una de las píldoras y entonces se durmió, pero en su sueño…

Todo era negro, entonces una silla apareció en esa silla estaba Hikari.

"Hermano, este es un mensaje grabado en las píldoras, no hables por favor, podrías alterar el hechizo, si estás viendo esto es que pasaron dos cosas, la primera confiaste en mí hasta el final, te lo agradezco de verdad, la segunda es que me autodestruí, hay varias cosas que quiero decirte, la primera si Nahemah lanzó el rayo verde hay tres posibles cosas que hayan sucedido, ese rayo estaba pensado para revertirme, ya que tenía rastros de DarkHole, la primera posibilidad es que no pasó nada, en ese caso estoy muerto y nada más, segundo caso apareció una esfera negra brillante, en ese caso logré sobrevivir, el tercer y peor caso es que haya parecido una esfera blanca brillante, en este caso una versión alterna de mí esta suelta, si ese es el caso espera a las hechiceras que liberé y si consideran a esa versión alterna peligrosa, elimínenla, en este caso también estoy muerto.

Como hay menos probabilidades de que siga vivo debo decirte un par de cosas, todas mis maldades fueron actuación, usé los poderes de Natsumi para ocultar mi tristeza y mostrarme como un traidor, pero en el fondo nunca podría lastimarlos o dañarlos, mentí incluso diciendo que odio a los humanos, Nee, Origami, Ellen, Mana y una amiga que he hecho, son la representación que no todos los humanos son malos, ojalá un día me perdonen, por otro lado, te darás cuenta que mostré imágenes de supuestas muertes de todos, eso fue porque Gabriel estaba enlazado con Ezequiel, si piensa que están muertas no volverá, por eso les puse en esas situaciones difíciles, pero en verdad no quería, incluso salvé a Sister cuando agarró la espada del círculo blanco, de no quitarle la espada habría muerto, además de crear la esfera de tierra que salvó al círculo blanco en su caída, sí, soy el mejor actor y más grande mentiros del mundo, pero ¿sabes por qué lo hice? Ya tenía planeado autodestruirme y lo sabías, por eso anulé nuestra fusión, para que no te afecte, no había otra forma de ganar, como habrás visto, pero tuve que parecer un villano ante todas, porque te preocupas más por una persona que quieres que por una que odies, tú me enseñaste eso, de cierta forma, entonces para que mi partida no les duela, decidí que me odien.

Hay más píldoras en el frasco, si quieres les darás estas píldoras a ellas para que entiendan, pero está en tu decisión, preferiría que no, pero si ves que sufren hazlo, adiós Hermano".

Shido se levantó repentinamente y se dirigió a la sala, allí estaban todas, ninguna había podido dormir y miraron a Shido.

-Chicas tengo algo para ustedes –Shido se acercó con las píldoras.

Mientras en la costa donde Hikari se había autodestruido…

Nahemah estaba en la playa cuando una figura encapuchada se acercó.

-Hola, ¿También viniste a investigar lo que pasó?

-Nahemah, tú sabes tan bien como yo, que algo raro ha pasado aquí, aunque se haya autodestruido, debería haber restos de energía, es probable que esté vivo, en alguna parte.

-Sí, lo sé, pero tú te concentrarás en encontrarlo ¿no? Después de todo, es tu compañero, Edén –La figura desapareció al oír el nombre.

En algún lugar extraño, pero lleno de luz, Hikari estaba parado enfrente de Gabriel.

-¿Dónde estamos Gabriel?

-Este es el lugar donde están los anti-espíritus antes desaparecer para siempre, pero eso no importa, ahora estoy agradecido, sacaste la esencia de Ezequiel que estaba dentro de mí, ahora te diré que Ezequiel me poseyó para decirte que maté a tu hermano, pero en realidad no lo maté, él sigue vivo, la otra cosa es que como tú me mataste, ya sabes lo que pasará, mi armadura, mi escudo y mis poderes y habilidades pasarán a ti, gracias por liberarme, ahora vuelve a donde debes.

Hikari intentó acercarse a Gabriel, pero una extraña fuerza lo alejaba de él, mientras este desaparecía lentamente, Hikari miró su cuerpo y vio que en verdad tenía la armadura y el escudo heredados, pero cuando se concentró desaparecieron, dejó de moverse, pero sus heridas no desaparecían, tal vez la regeneración era un poder no heredable o tal vez no sabía cómo usarlo, entonces se dio cuenta que caía y se golpeó contra algo.

Hikari despertó en un lugar negro y vació, de alguna manera había llegado a ese lugar, pero no sabía bien el motivo, de hecho no debería estar ahí, pero una voz se escuchó.  
-¿Ya despertaste? Tardaste bastante en hacerlo, pero no es tu culpa debe ser difícil salir de tu dimensión.  
-¿Salir? Quieres decir que estoy en un vacío dimensional o algo así, supongo.  
-Parecido sí, pero ese no es el punto, debes volver a tu dimensión. -Muchas esferas rojas aparecen en el entorno negro- Esas son las dimensiones existente.  
-¿Y cuál es la mía?  
-Ni idea, deberás revisar una por una, yo no estoy viendo las esferas todo el tiempo, así que no sé de cuál saliste.  
-Bueno, el que no arriesga no gana ¿no? -Y Hikari se sumergió en una esfera cercana.

*Nota*

Bien, Hikari se redime, finalmente todas, bueno, casi todas sus acciones son justificadas, ahora, la verdad, sí el personaje que iba a morir en Gabriel, hi, hi, aunque me llamó la atención un review… ¿Qué pasaría si muriese? Otro personaje, supongo que Hikari, bueno, en la dimensión original de la historia, todos o casi todos piensan que sí está muerto, así que averigüemos sus reacciones, ahora ya no está Hikari y su versión alterna podría ser un problema ¿Qué pasará? ¡Quién sabe! Todo es posible, pero ahora Hikari tendrá una aventura en la dimensión a la que ha entrado…


	22. Chapter 22

Cap. 22 Lo que queda atrás.

Diario de Shido:

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Hikari se autodestruyó, las cosas se han estado normalizando, sin embargo no es nada fácil, Shido lo ha tenido muy difícil, para empezar tras la pérdida de Hikari todas las anti-espíritus se niegan a salir de la casa de Diva, dicen que todo en la ciudad les recuerda a él, Shido las visita cada día con las comidas de día y se queda con ellas, todas se quedan en sus cuartos, repasando las cosas que han pasado, la más afectada de todos es Phantom.

-Ella fue la primera que se acercó a él, es natural que esté así. –Diva me explicó en una cena cuando vi a Phantom mirando un espejo con un marco simple de color negro, ahora incluso se niegan a decir el nombre de Hikari y para hablar lo llaman él.

-Ese espejo, fue el regalo que le dio Hikari antes de venir a este mundo, lo guarda con mucho cariño, no sé por qué lo mira tanto. –Nightmare estaba muy intrigada en el extraño espejo, sería porque fue lo único palpable que dejó Hikari.

Diva se sumerge todo el día en su ordenador, Princess y Hermit se pasan el día leyendo los mismos libros una y otra vez, Efreet se la pasa golpeando un saco de boxeo, aunque cada día lo rompe y tengo que comprar otro, Berni y Sera se han vuelto a fusionar en Berserk y pasan todo el día fusionadas, solo se separan al llegar la noche, Berserk dice que esto se debe a que Berni y Sera son débiles cuando están separadas hablando emocionalmente, juntas pueden llevar la carga, Nightmare se pasa el día entero durmiendo y solo despierta para comer, Witch hizo una ilusión de Hikari en su cuarto, se pasa el día hablando con esta ilusión y escuchando solo lo que ella quiere que diga, normalmente dice que volverá, Sister en cambio revisa la salud de todas, no quiere que la depresión las lastime de alguna forma, aunque esta es su forma de escapar de la realidad, finalmente Phantom, logré hablar con ella, dice que Hikari tiene otro espejo igual al suyo y que lo usaban para comunicarse, ella está mirando el espejo casi todo el día esperando que se comunique con ella.

La situación en casa no es mejor, a Tohka se le mintió sobre la muerte de Hikari, una noticia sí podría causar una nueva inversión, se le dijo que en poco tiempo él se regeneraría, Tohka en su inocencia les creyó, aunque con sus dudas, pero decidió confiar en todos, a todas las espíritus les afectó, han decidido no hablar mucho de ello, sin embargo se les puede ver muy tristes, Yoshino se ocultó en sus novelas por más tiempo de lo usual, Kotori y Reine se la pasaban en el Fraxinus, ah cierto no lo conté, tiempo después del incidente nos pareció extraño que Hikari destruyera el Fraxinus, entonces fuimos a revisar, Hikari había instalado un sistema de reparación automática en el Fraxinus, al llegar el Fraxinus estaba en perfectas condiciones, salvo por dos detalles, faltaban muchas partes y un ordenador y la otra era que las grabaciones de seguridad desde la caída del Fraxinus, estaban ausentes.

Volviendo al tema, una de las reacciones más extrañas era la de Kurumi, últimamente ha estado muy amable y tranquila, es raro, Kaguya también ha perdido su chispa, sino fuera por el peinado y… la apariencia física, me sería imposible diferenciarla de Yuzuru, hablando de Yuzuru, ahora hace muy pocos comentarios y aunque estoy acostumbrado a su expresión un poco vacía, lo que me ha asombrado es verla con una expresión muy triste y a veces soltar unas lágrimas, Miku ha estado muy ausente de casa, ha estado de giras y aunque se la ve feliz en las actuaciones, yo la conozco y sé que no es así, ocultar la tristeza así… bueno, tengo que ir a visitarla.

Solo me faltan dos… dos espíritus quiero decir, Nia hace lo mismo que Princess y Hermit, se dedica a leer y a escribir, pero, sus textos son muy tristes y nostálgicos, probablemente está inspirada, Natsumi está siempre con una mirada perdida, la época de hacer bromas ha pasado, incluso me atrevería a decir que está más seria que Kotori con sus cintas negras cuando hay un ataque del AST, hablando del AST, Origami viene constantemente a visitarnos, aunque a las chicas parece no importarles esto, a ella le resulta extraño esta reacción suya, ella junto con Ellen y Mana, están acostumbradas a las pérdidas o al menos eso dicen ellas, aun así yo sé que esto no es tan fácil de sobrellevar. Eso es todo lo que escribo hoy, ahora debo ir a comprar los ingredientes para la cena.

Shido salió de casa y fue al barrio comercial, pero su mente estaba en otra parte, él era el que debía mostrar fortaleza frente a todas, no tenía permitido verse triste o débil, para no afectar más a las chicas, pero aún para Shido esa carga era difícil, después de todo, su hermanito se había ido, no importa lo fuerte que sea, hay veces en las que quieres llorar y lo hacía, cuando nadie lo veía, esto mismo pasaba con todas, pensaban que era mejor llorar en soledad, sumergido en sus pensamientos pasó frente a un banco, era el mismo banco al que fue a cambiar aquel billete que Hikari le dio una vez, esto le traía recuerdos.

-"Parece que hubiese sido ayer cuando vine aquí ¿Lo recueras, Hikari?" –Shido miraba fijamente el banco mientras caminaba y no veía que alguien venía y se chocó con él.

-Ouch.

-L-lo siento, no me estaba fijando. –Shido y el chico cayeron al suelo, pero Shido se paró antes que el chico y le extendió la mano.

-No pasa nada, yo tampoco me estaba fijando, deberíamos tener más cuidado. –El chico dijo amablemente y sonriendo un poco, luego agarró la mano de Shido.

-¿Hikari?

-¿Qué? –El chico miró extrañado a Shido.

-N-no, no pasa nada, me confundí con otro. –El chico asintió y se alejó de Shido.

-"Es raro, se parecía a él, pero no puede ser él, ahora que lo pienso la versión alterna de Hikari está suelta, pero no puede ser él, las hechiceras que liberó Hikari están patrullando la ciudad para buscarlo, no creo que sea tan tonto como para salir así, además todas las hechiceras involucradas del DEM, AST y SSS, también tienen esa misión" –Shido se alejó y volvió a sus compras, no se le podía culpar, el chico tenía la misma apariencia de Hikari, su físico, su cara, pero los rasgos diferentes eran sus ojos, los del chico eran rojos y su cabello además era blanco. Además su vestimenta… tenía un pantalón azul, una camiseta igualmente azul y una camisa a cuadros de color negro y blanco y zapatos de color café.

-¿Bruma? ¿Pasó lago?

-Sí, un idiota que no se fijó por donde caminaba me chocó –El chico cambió su tono de voz, ahora sonaba más frío y serio, al parecer se llama Bruma, habló mediante un audífono con una chica y se paró en frente del banco.

-Bien, concéntrate Bruma, podrás quejarte después ¿Estás enfrente del objetivo?

-Claro, Haruka estoy en posición ¿Y tú? – Bruma se acercó a uno de los autos que se acercó a una entrada del banco. El auto era de un color rojo y era una vagoneta.

-Claro, estoy esperando.

-¡EY!

-Lo siento, lo siento. –Bruma tocó fuertemente el auto y el dueño que tenía intenciones de usar el servicio en auto del banco se enojó bastante, Bruma se alejó.- ¿Tienes los datos?

-Vagoneta roja, listo, cargando datos, también el número de matrícula. Ahora depende de ti, Bruma. –La llamada se cortó y Bruma suspiró.

-Buenos días señor ¿depósito o retiro?

-Retiro.

-Presione esa parte de la pantalla. –Bruma estaba charlando con el guardia de seguridad, al tocar la pantalla, las luces del banco parpadearon, pero nadie le tomó atención, Bruma se fue a sentar esperando su turno y sacó un paquete de chicles de su pantalón, sacó uno y lo masticaba mientras esperaba que lo llamen. Entonces lo llamaron.

-¿Su nombre? –Dijo la cajera del banco, en un tono amable.

-Bruma Negra.

-¿Bruma Negra? Disculpe… señor ese no es un nombre -La chica miró extrañada al chico, pensó que le estaba haciendo algún tipo de broma, pero la expresión seria del chico la confundía.

-Sí, lo mismo me dijeron cuando hice mi cuenta bancaria. –La chica lo miró y revisó si en el sistema del banco había alguien con ese nombre, al terminar, miró al chico- No hay una cuenta con ese nombre. –Esperaba que el chico finalmente diga que todo era una broma, pero…

-¿Cómo? No puede ser, voy a hablar con el administrador. Dígame ¿cómo llego a su oficina? –La chica se asombró mucho ante esta reacción, el chico sonaba bastante tranquilo, pero se veía su sorpresa, la chica señaló unas escalares y Bruma se despidió y subió las escaleras.

-Haruka, todo listo ¿Dónde está la vagoneta? ¿Y dónde estás tú? ¿Y el sistema? –El chico contactó mientras caminaba por un pasillo hacia la oficina del administrador.

-El sistema ya está bajo mi control en tanto a la vagoneta y yo, ambos legando a la posición.

-¡Qué gusto! Me mandas una señal –Bruma sacó el chicle de la boca, se lo puso a una mano y lo ocultó, luego entró a la oficina del administrador.

-Señor, lo lamento mucho, pero nunca ha habido un registro a ese nombre. –El administrador ya había sido informado por la cajera de los motivos de la visita del chico. Bruma se sentó en la silla frente a la mesa del administrador.

-Quizás me equivoqué de agencia bancaria, disculpe usted por hacerle perder su tiempo. –Bruma dejó el chicle disimuladamente en la mesa y se fue, al llegar a la puerta y cerrarla detrás de él…

-En posición, Bruma. –El chico sonrió y del bolsillo de su control, con dos botones, al presionarlos se escucharon explosiones, una potente que venía de afuera del banco y una muy suave de la oficina del administrador, Bruma entró al cuarto de nuevo, allí donde antes había una mesa, ahora solo había un hueco y sangre del administrador en el cuarto, junto a lo poco quedaba de él.

-Te dije que poner una capa protectora a las bombas en los chicles era buena idea, así los puedo disfrutar como si fueran chicles.

-Bien, punto para ti, Bruma, pero pegatina bomba que pusiste en la vagoneta fue mi idea. Ahora apresúrate, nuestro coche ya tiene el aspecto de la vagoneta, si descubren dos coches iguales, uno explotado y otro no, con las mismas matrículas sospecharán.

-Ya lo sé. –Bruma cortó la llamada y saltó al hueco, el robo estaba planeado, la bóveda del banco estaba justo debajo de la oficina del administrador, además de otra parte de la bóveda, desde afuera, alguien estaba perforando la pared con algún soldador, Bruma lanzó dos monedas cerca de las otras monedas del banco, las monedas que lanzó Bruma, eran imantadas, todas las monedas de alrededor se iban pegando a ellas, pero para los billetes, Bruma tuvo que usar el viejo método de usar las bolsas que tenía ocultas en su camisa. – "Controlar los imanes desde afuera es también una gran idea, Haruka, además, apoderarse del sistema y bloquear el ingreso a la bóveda desde la puerta, es muy inteligente, en tanto a los guardias, seguro están revisando al auto, nadie sospecha de la explosión arriba, la explosión del auto, logró cubrirlo bien".

-¡Vámonos! –La pared fue destruida y mostró a una chica, vestida con una falda de color verde, con una camisa de color blanco, en tanto a la apariencia… era alta, de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, igual que Bruma, era bastante bonita físicamente, bien dotada, no tendrían el tamaño de Miku, pero tampoco eran pequeños.

-Hola, Haruka. –La chica ayudó a subir el botín de la bóveda, en poco tiempo lograron vaciar por completo la bóveda.

-Me siento bien escapando en una vagoneta.

-Bruma, sabes que esta no es una vagoneta, solo usé los datos de la pegatina que pusiste, para simular externamente que esta es una vagoneta. –Ambos charlaban, mientras se alejaban de la escena del crimen, los que no sabían que auto había explotado, no se preocuparon al ver salir a una vagoneta.

-Shido, Shido, llegas tarde.

-¿Tarde? –Shido llegó a casa y se encontró a Tohka mirando una telenovela con Yoshino.

-Interrumpimos la telenovela para darles un anuncio importante. –La telenovela fue interrumpida, esto molestó un poco a Tohka, que estaba dispuesta a cambiar el canal, pero Shido se lo impidió y se sentó a ver las noticias. –El banco cerca de la barrio comercial, fue completamente vaciado durante una explosión frente al mismo, los testigos afirman que una vagoneta roja explotó, pero el cajero de la zona vehicular, afirma que esa vagoneta ya se había retirado del banco, dato que policías apoyan, diciendo que una vagoneta salió después de la explosión, aunque el cajero afirma que la vagoneta salió antes de la explosión, además se ha confirmado la muerte del administrador del banco. ¿Datos confusos? ¿Ver cosas que no están ahí? ¿Error al diferenciar autos y colores? O tal vez un criminal muy astuto, eso es todo. Regresamos a la programación habitual.

-Es el cuarto robo a un banco en esta semana y siempre los dejan vacíos. Pero tienen razón, algo raro hay en todos los robos, siempre hay una explosión, tal vez sea obra de la misma persona y por alguna razón, los bancos robados, pierden el sistema y las grabaciones de seguridad de lo ocurrido. –dijo Kotori que acababa de llegar a casa, Shido se puso a cocinar y Yoshino y Tohka se pusieron a ver la telenovela, mientras que Kotori se acercó a Shido.

-¿Shido? Tengo algo que preguntarte. –Kotori no se había quitado las cintas negras desde el incidente, pensaba que apenas las cambiase por las blancas, se pondría a llorar.

-¿Sí?

-¿Estuviste usando poderes en el barrio comercial?

-No.

-Qué extraño, alrededor de las cuatro, Fraxinus detectó un pequeño pulso de poder. Como si dos poderes se hubiesen encontrado, estos pulsos siempre aparecían cuando Hikari o algún anti-espíritu tenía contacto físico con un espíritu o contigo, estábamos acostumbrados a ver estos pulsos cuando Hikari vivía aquí y también ahora que las vas a visitar todos los días a casa de Diva, pero… -Shido dejó de cocinar, incluso soltó la cuchara que estaba agarrando, esto sorprendió demasiado a Kotori, pero no solo a ella, sino que a todas, Tohka, Yoshino y el resto de las espíritus, que estaban llegando al comedor atraídas por el olor de comida, miraron a Shido.

-¿Qué pasa, Shido? –Kotori miró muy preocupada a Shido, él simplemente se dio vuelta, mirando a todas las presentes, ellas lo miraban igual, ninguna decía nada, era extraño y preocupante ver a Shido tan preocupado, pero no estaban todas, claro, allí faltaban Miku, Ellen, Mana y Origami, Shido parecía esperar a que una de ellas llegue, probablemente a Ellen o a Mana, porque ellas eran las que estaban en casa en ese momento.

-¡Ey, Shido! –Kotori estaba un poco molesta y preocupada por la reacción de su hermano.

-¡No le grites a Nii-sama!

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? –Ellen y Mana llegaron, Shido se acercó a ellas y las miró.

-Mana, llama a Origami, dile que comunique a la capitana Ryouko, que el objetivo está aquí, ella lo entenderá. Ellen, tú llama a Yakan y dile lo mismo, el objetivo está aquí. –Shido las miró tan serio, que ambas estaban igual sorprendidas, pero asintieron y en ese momento empezaron a llamar.

-¿Qué pasa, Onii-chan? –Kotori ya estaba desesperada de saber la situación, se estaba preocupando mucho y no era la única, el resto estaban tan ansiosas de escuchar la respuesta también.

-Encontramos a la versión alterna de Hikari.

-¿¡EH?! –Todas las chicas miraron a Shido muy sorprendidas, mientras él… se acordó que dejó la cocina encendida.

-Ya pague ahora esta es nuestra casa. –Haruka había hecho la compra de un apartamento en un edifico, no era muy grande, tenía dos habitaciones, una sala, un comedor y la cocina, además de un balcón.

-Bien.

-¿Qué sucede contigo? Desde que robamos el último banco has estado… extraño. –Haruka se sentó en el sofá al lado de Bruma.

-Es solo… duda, ¿Por qué existimos, Haruka? ¿No te parece extraño haber nacido de una esfera blanca y en medio de una nave? –Bruma miró fijamente a Haruka.

-Sí, claro que me parece extraño, pero viendo el lado positivo, aparecer en esa nave nos dio las piezas necesarias para nuestras armas y además un ordenador gratis, ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué no usas tus poderes?

-Bien, no todos los seres humanos tienen poderes, al menos eso parece, además no sé dominarlos bien, prefiero las armas. ¿Y tú? –Bruma sacó de su bolsillo una pistola, la miró unos instantes y la guardó nuevamente.

-Tienes razón, yo tampoco se manejar mis poderes, pero al menos sabemos manejar ese poder de la computación y de las armas… espera ¿A qué te refieres con no todos los seres humanos? Pensé que solo nosotros podíamos. –Haruka se dirigió al comedor mientras hablaban, allí estaba el ordenador robado del Fraxinus.

-El chico que me chocó, antes del robo, tenía altos niveles de energía, lo supe cuando me dio su mano, además me llamó… Hikari.

-¿Hikari? Pero… no sabemos nuestros verdaderos nombres.

-Tienes razón, pero los nombres de Bruma Negra y Haruka estaban en nuestras cabezas, por algún motivo… ¿Qué haces? –Bruma se dio vuelta para mirar a Haruka, ella estaba en el ordenador.

-Busco información de ese tal Hikari, rayos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Bruma se acercó a Haruka, ella estaba tacleando rápidamente en el ordenador.

-Me han descubierto, ¿Cómo? O tienen un gran sistema o se pasan el día entero mirando el ordenador.

-Algo me dice que están hablando mal de nosotras a nuestras espaldas.

-Concéntrate Reine, debes sacar a ese intruso de la red… ¡Contacten con Diva! –Kotori daba todo su apoyo moral a Reine, mientras le pusieron en contacto con Diva, al cual al escuchar del problema no perdió tiempo y se puso a ayudar a Fraxinus.

-¿Ahora son dos? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es ese tal Hikari para ser tan importante? –Haruka estaba perdiendo la paciencia, era obvio, un simple trabajo de infiltración se había convertido en una gran batalla por territorio cibernético.

-Si no puedes conseguir nada, solo sal y que no te puedan rastrear. –Bruma también era bueno en las computadoras, debido a sus poderes, pero habían cometido el terrible error de no comprar un segundo ordenador.

-No pasa nada, la primera era fácil de evitar, pero la que acaba de llegar es diferente, sus habilidades son iguales a las mías, eventualmente me sacará del sistema, pero no pienso irme con las manos vacías. –Entonces una señal de error apareció en el ordenador de Haruka, ella se reclinó en el asiento y suspiró. –Mira, lograron sacarme, nada mal, pero como dije, no me fui con las manos vacías, no saben mi posición, pero quien sea que haya sido la segunda, era hábil, logró sacar un poco de información.

-¿Qué información saben? ¿Qué lograste sacar? –Bruma estaba muy interesado en las respuestas, algo que divirtió a Haruka, causándole sonreír un poco.

-Ellos tienen la última grabación de seguridad del Fraxinus, además si no saben lo que es el Fraxinus, estamos bien, pero nosotros… tenemos el expediente completo de Hikari, con videos incluidos, tú traes las palomitas de maíz. –Haruka regresó al sofá y prendió el televisor, la información la había pasado al televisor.

-Así que, la esfera blanca terminó en Fraxinus, de ella salieron dos personas, una chica y un chico, al parecer no tenían conocimiento o memorias anteriores, pero si ellos son los que robaron el banco, entonces podrían ser peligrosos, aún no saben usar los poderes de Hikari, pero no quiero imaginarme lo que pasaría si los aprenden, al no tener nombres se llamaron a sí mismos, Haruka y Bruma Negra. –Kotori explicaba la situación a todos los espíritus y anti-espíritus, en casa de Diva.

Todos escucharon atentos a la explicación de Kotori, de alguna forma sentían que los culpables de la muerte de Hikari eran esos dos, pero es natural buscar un culpable para algo, aunque los veían como culpables, era doloroso y nostálgico ver a alguien como Hikari, pero ellos habían acordado eliminar a la versión alterna, si esta fuese malvada y al parecer sí lo era, las anti-espíritus se fueron a sus cuartos para pesar la situación y las espíritus también se retiraron de la sala, quedando solamente Phantom, Shido y Kotori.

Phantom estaba en la sala viendo el espejo como siempre, pero lo soltó al oír los nombres que Kotori dijo, el espejo naturalmente no se rompió, era un espejo hecho con magia.

-¿Qué nombres dijiste?

-E-eh, Bruma Negra y Haruka. –Kotori miró un poco asustada a Phantom, mientras ella se tapó la boca al oír la respuesta, incluso empezó a llorar.

-¿Qué sucede? –Shido se acercó rápidamente a Phantom.

-Esos eran los nombres claves que usábamos al comunicarnos con el espejo. –Shido miró a Phantom, ella miró el espejo y lo alzó con las manos temblorosas, luego abrazó con fuerza el espejo, lloró y se apoyó en el hombro de Shido.

-Así que, ese era Hikari Kusakariki. Era un bueno soldado. –Bruma se recostó en el sofá, no parecía importarle para nada lo relacionado con Hikari. Ellos habían visto y leído toda la información hasta la autodestrucción de Hikari, allí en los datos ponía que Hikari estaba muerto y los videos se cortaban justo en la explosión, no vieron nada de la esfera blanca.

-¿Soldado? ¿¡Soldado!? –Haruka se levantó del sofá y miró de una forma acusadora a Bruma.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa, Haruka?

-¿No lo entiendes? Nosotros estamos aquí, por Hikari-sama.

-¿Hikari-sama? –Bruma se puso más serio y miró a Haruka, ella al ver la atención que tenía, se paró recta y puso sus manos a su cintura.

-Sí, Hikari debió saber el motivo de nuestra existencia, pero… esas chicas y ese chico que aparecieron en los videos… lo abandonaron a su suerte en esa batalla final, Hikari era como nosotros, ellos… ellos nos dañarían también, pudo ser nuestro guía.

-Sí, podría ser, pero que sea parecido a mí, físicamente y a ti en los poderes… -Bruma estaba hablando cuando Haruka bajó las manos y lo miró.

-¿No te parece extraño? ¿Podría ser… que… estemos relacionados?

-Tienes razón… es extraño. –Bruma se rascó la cabeza.

-Oh, ya entendí, tenemos los mismos poderes… eso ya es raro, no deberían ser iguales, a menos que seamos familia, pero él sabe manejar esos poderes, por lo tanto es mayor que nosotros, hablando en tiempo de uso de poderes, experiencia y estadía en este mundo, porque en edad física no diferenciamos tanto, además para apoyar… se parece a ti. –Haruka estaba caminando de un lado a otro de la sala.

-¿No querrás decir? –Bruma se paró y miró a Haruka, deteniéndola con las manos en el hombro de ella.

-Sí, no debemos llamarlo Hikari-sama, sino Hikari Onii-chan. Y al ser nuestro Onii-chan, tenemos un deber con él.

-Vengar su muerte. –Bruma soltó a Haruka y ella asintió.

*Nota*

Sí, me he tardado, lo sé, es por un trabajo con unos amigos, que de seguro ya han visto, hablaré de eso después, además estoy teniendo bastantes problemas por acá, creo que nunca antes había dedicado capítulo, porque pienso que todos los capítulos son especiales, pero esta vez diferente, de todas formas se lo dedico a María, Ellis, Carmen, KanadeSilver, Kyubi1, y a las personas que me apoyan, me siguen y me ayudan a mejorar. Ustedes saben quiénes son.

La historia quizás se tarde un poco más en sus actualizaciones, ah y es verdad, ¿Por qué no menciono la continuación de Hikari? Bueno, esa historia, no me corresponde a mí contarla, a menos no solo a mí, de hecho nos corresponde a María, Ellis, Carmen, KanadeSilver, Kyubi1 y yo, el caso, ¿recuerdan lo del trabajo con amigos? Sí, bueno me refiero a un fic conjunto que estamos haciendo, "Un Encuentro fuera de este Mundo", les pido que lo lean, también es de DAL y además se relaciona con la historia de este y de los fics de los participantes, todos hacemos lo mejor que podemos y no es un fic del puedan arrepentirse luego de leer, de eso nos aseguraremos todos.

Creo que nada más, debía poner Nota larga, en lugar de Nota… pero ya que, con eso termina el capítulo de hoy, en tanto al fic… veamos que tienen Haruka y Bruma preparados y si los demás personajes podrán con estos nuevos adversarios, además de sobrellevar la "muerte" de Hikari. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	23. Chapter 23

Cap. 23 Reuniendo las piezas.

Diario de Shido.

Pensé que sería más fácil localizar a ese tipo, pero la verdad, han pasado dos días y no logramos encontrar nada, Yakan y su equipo han estado patrullando incesantemente todo el día y la capitana Ryouko junto con las hechiceras del AST involucradas en la misión de Hikari, también estaban patrullando la ciudad en sus momentos libres, las hechiceras involucradas del SSS han sido llamadas de regreso a Inglaterra, aun así desde allá han enviado imágenes satelitales para apoyarnos, mientras las hechiceras involucradas del DEM han sido las informantes, no me sorprende que Isaac Wescott haya estado muy interesado en esta versión alterna y ha movilizado a sus hechiceras para encontrarlo antes.

Aun no entiendo por qué las todas las hechiceras involucradas del SSS, AST y sobretodo del DEM, nos están apoyando, se supone que les debería importar más otras cosas, como sus jefes, pero dicen que es por una razón que ni ellas conocen muy bien, Wescott estará muy molesto cuando descubra que no solo Ellen sino que casi todas sus hechiceras no le son leales.

Yakan y su equipo han estado alojándose en una base abandonada del DEM, pero van a ver a Diva en algunos momentos para recibir apoyo, la verdad mi idea de ellas era diferente, al ser hechiceras capturadas pensé que serían más… violentas o malas, como las personas de las cárceles, pero en realidad son muy buenas chicas, casi parecen ser mis compañeras de clase.

Las anti-espíritus también han estado patrullando la ciudad, todas están muy interesadas en encontrar a la versión alterna, Las anti-espíritus han cambiado radicalmente, ninguna está en casa la mayor parte del tiempo, excepto Diva que está haciendo mapas de búsqueda para Yakan, el resto pasa el tiempo afuera patrullando, por otro lado las chicas apenas terminan las clases se dedican a buscar por los cielos, aunque Kotori lo hace junto con Reine desde el Fraxinus.

Ahora, estoy saliendo al Fraxinus para ayudar a ver las cámaras de seguridad desde allá.

-Ay no puede ser.

-Cálmate, Bruma has estado así todo el día. –Bruma estaba caminando de un lado a otro de la sala y Haruka estaba sentada en el ordenador, de hecho estos dos días ella ha estado descargando información desde todas las fuentes posibles, con sus dos oponentes del Fraxinus ocupadas en otras cosas, ella ha tenido tiempo libre para reunir toda la información que quiera y hacer envíos a ella misma, desde una cuenta falsa.

-Corrección, los dos días, me estoy cansando de estar aquí encerrado. –Era verdad el primer día Haruka pudo descubrir que buscaban a Bruma, así que lo más lógico para que no los encuentren era que Bruma no saliera, tenían suficiente dinero por los robos anteriores, así que no había muchos motivo para salir, ella iba a hacer las compras, porque aún no sospechaban de ella, de hecho ni sabían de su existencia.

-Bien, dos días más, dos días menos, ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Ninguna, además hoy empieza la acción, he logrado fabricarte todas las armas que vayas a necesitar y tu objetivo está esperándote en el barrio comercial, ve por él. –Haruka le dio unos datos impresos a Bruma, el chico los aceptó sonriente y fue a agarrar sus armas, saliendo de la casa armado hasta los dientes.

\- Vamos a ver finalmente quien es mi objetivo… -Bruma sacó el papel que tenía la historia del objetivo y una foto –Así que… Kannazuki.

-¡Ey, Kannazuki!

-¿Pasa algo? –Kannazuki estaba con una libreta en la azotea de un edificio del barrio comercial observando de Yakan y a su equipo, entonces Yakan se acercó a Kannazuki.

-Sí, me pregunto porque Kotori te dejó como supervisor de nosotras. –Mientras Yakan estaba mirando a Kannazuki esperando por una respuesta, él la miró y sonrió un poco.

-Porque soy el vice-comandante del Fraxinus, tengo experiencia en estas cosas y para revisar que ustedes no se salgan de control. –Este último comentario molestó a Yakan, ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, ella y su equipo se alejaron hasta casi perderse a patrullar. A Kannazuki poco le molestaba eso, tenía un dispositivo para rastrearlas.

Kannazuki estos días estaba siguiendo de cerca a todas las hechiceras, sobre todo al equipo de Yakan, aunque a ellas no les hacía mucha gracia, luego de esta… ¿charla? Kannazuki se alejó un poco de su zona de observación para apoyarse en una pared de la azotea que le daba sombra.

-Yo estoy listo para cualquier cosa que hagan… la comandante me dejó esta importante labor… -Kannazuki como ya era costumbre al pensar en Kotori se movía de forma… extraña, mientras estaba en estos delirios, algo llamó su atención – ¿Qué? ¿El detector de energía está funcionando? –Era verdad el detector que estaba instalado en el dispositivo rastreador de las hechiceras que también funcionaba para encontrar a la versión alterna, estaba activo. –Debo llamara a mi comandante… -Un disparo se escuchó a la distancia y el rastreador/dispositivo fue destruido y el causante del disparo que estaba en un edifico cercano, se alejó corriendo.

Kannazuki sabía que no podría llamar a las hechiceras sin su dispositivo, pero tampoco podía dejar escapar a esa persona, Kannazuki fue detrás de él, saltando entre los edificios, no tardó mucho tiempo en alcanzarlo hasta un edificio desde el cual no se podía saltar a otro.

-Te tengo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y con qué piensas someterme? Si estás desarmado. –Bruma se dio la vuelta a mirar a Kannazuki.

-¿Desarmado a una misión de captura o eliminación? –Kannazuki sacó una pequeña pistola del bolsillo y apuntó a Bruma, el cual levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

-¿Y ahora… qué?

-Ahora… me vas a acompañar hasta que pueda comunicar al Fraxinus para traslado. –Bruma levantó los hombros como si no le importara para nada.

-Si eso es lo que quieres hacer…

-¿Sabes? Podrás parecerte a Hikari, pero no tienes su estrategia para nada. Y no cuidas los detalles como él. –Kannazuki miró Bruma mientras avanzaban a una parte de la azotea, la reacción de Bruma lo sorprendió, él sonrió.

-Tú tampoco cuidas los detalles.

-¿Ah? ¿Quién está atrapado? –Bruma no le dio importancia a lo que Kannazuki dijo y bajó las manos.

-Si recuerdas bien… alguien destruyó tu aparato con una bala… y yo estoy desarmado. –Kannazuki entonces empezó a sudar un poco y miró a su alrededor. –Además, si me parezco a Hikari Nii-san… me debo poder… hacer invisible… y clonarme. –Fue en ese instante que Kannazuki quiso reaccionar, pero era tarde, detrás de él apareció una copia de Bruma con un revólver en la mano y apuntando a Kannazuki, él se lanzó agarrando a Bruma para evitar el disparo, pero la copia de Bruma disparó cerca de ellos.

-Bien, debo admitir que me sorprendiste un poco, pero no sabes manejar un arma. Y fallas tus disparos. –Kannazuki miró donde la bala había sido enterrada y el Bruma que estaba con él se volvió partículas… fue entonces que se dio cuenta que el original era el que tenía el revólver, pero antes de reaccionar, del hueco donde estaba la bala, empezó a salir una luz roja parpadeante proveniente de la bala.

-Yo nunca fallo. –La bala parpadeo más rápido y explotó, la explosión fue muy grande.

-¡Kotori! –El grito de la transmisión fue tan grande que toda la tripulación del Fraxinus saltó de la sorpresa, todos estaban tan ocupados en sus trabajos, que no esperaban que al contestar una simple llamada de rutina, se escuchase un grito así.

-¡WHOA! ¿Yakan? ¿Qué sucede? –En el puente Kotori fue la que más se había sorprendido y asustado porque ella recibió la llamada.

-El vice-comandante que nos enviaste ha desaparecido, no está en la zona de observación y encontramos las piezas destrozadas de un dispositivo en su última posición conocida. –Yakan se escuchaba con un poco de distorsión y ruido, probablemente le llamaba mientras estaba volando sobre la ciudad.

-¿Qué? Kannazuki no desobedecería una orden… Yakan, pusimos un rastreador en la pistola de Kannazuki, te enviaré los datos ahora y rastreas la pistola, así lo encontraremos.

-Claro. –Kotori envió los datos desde el puente del Fraxinus y la llamada se cortó, Yakan debía estar buscando la pistola… la espera era angustiante… si esta versión alterna de Hikari era mala como se pensaba, cualquier cosa pudo haber pasado.

-Kotori…

-¿Si? –Kotori estaba al pendiente de la llamada de Yakan, así que contestó de inmediato a la llamada.

-Tengo malas noticias… -La voz de Yakan sonaba tan extraña que parecía que había encontrado algo terrible.

-¡¿Qué es?! –Kotori y todo el Fraxinus estaban muy preocupados y el tono de voz de la hechicera no ayudaba en nada.

-H-Hemos encontrado la pistola… p-pero… a su alrededor… h-hay, un enorme cráter de una explosión y… sangre…

-Bien. Regresen a patrullar y no se separen. –Kotori sonó muy fría en esta llamada, pero Yakan no discutió nada.

-"No hay duda, en todos sus atentados ha matado con explosiones, la última víctima, el administrador de aquel banco murió con una explosión… igual… igual que Kannazuki…" –Kotori estaba en shock, no se esperaba para nada que alguien como esa versión alterna haya acabado con su vice-comandante… y dio un golpe en su silla, esto no se iba a quedar así.

-Bien, Haruka, misión cumplida, ¿Quién sigue?

-¿Tan rápido volviste? Sorprendente, pero que no se te suba a la cabeza, tu siguiente objetivo es un espíritu y además es una celebridad. –Haruka le entró los nuevos papeles a Bruma.

-¿La diva? Bien, siempre quise ver a Miku en concierto.

Distinguir entre una sonrisa verdadera y una falsa es muy fácil, bueno, dependiendo si conoces a la persona y no era difícil saber que Miku estaba fingiendo una sonrisa, su temporada de giras terminó y está de regreso en la ciudad, pero esta gira no le ha dado el tiempo suficiente para sanarla.

Es cierto, Miku no se lleva nada bien con los hombres, a excepción inicialmente de Shido, aunque ese inicialmente tiene su historia, como sabemos Shido tuvo que pasar por muchas cosas para que Miku confiara en él… luego llegó ese chico… Hikari, su forma de ser era rara, su forma de hablar y hacer comentarios era rara y su manera de pensar en batalla era aún más rara, pero con el tiempo pudo confiar en él.

Fue el segundo chico con el cual Miku no se sentía incomoda, alguien en quien confiar que iba a estar ahí siempre… siempre, esa palabra era la más molesta, su supuesta traición fue un golpe muy fuerte, pero ella por algún motivo no se lo creía por completo, grande fue su alivio con las píldoras que le contaron la verdad, pero… ahora no estaba… y esto le hacía pensar, Hikari le había dicho que nunca se iría, igual que Shido, pero… ¿Qué pasaría si algo le ocurría a Shido? Al igual que Hikari, esa promesa se iría con él…

-Miku es hora de firmar autógrafos, llamaré al primero. –Miku asintió y el ayudante que había venido se fue.

-"Es cierto, cualquier cosa puede pasar, estos días me he alejado tanto de Darling, debo volver, debo disfrutar todo el tiempo que pueda con él". –Miku se dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas y esperó al primer fan.

-Hola, Miku.

-Hola, ¿A qué nombre el autógrafo? –Miku estaba de espaldas porque el fan había llegado antes de lo previsto, pero sonaba… extraño.

-Bruma Negra, por favor.

Tercer día de búsqueda y no había ningún avance real, las espíritus regresaron cansadas a casa después de tanto patrullar la ciudad, pero Shido ya las estaba esperando con la cena servida, todas llegaron directo a cenar. La más apurada era Tohka como de costumbre, todas las espíritus estaban ahí, menos Kotori.

-Debo reconocer que ese chico es hábil, se pudo ocultar tanto tiempo.

-Apoyo. Concuerdo con Kaguya, hoy tampoco hubo rastro suyo. –Las gemelas estaban muy cansadas, ellas recorrían toda la ciudad, todo el día, aún con su velocidad, eso era demasiado.

-Tienen razón y cada vez se hace más difícil poder concentrarse en la búsqueda si veo gente comiendo debajo de mí. –Tohka estaba comiendo como si no hubiera comido en días, pero para ella había sido una tortura ver comer a otras personas…. Y ella no podía comer nada.

-N-Natsumi… y… yo tampoco encontramos nada… -Yoshino bajó la cabeza un poco, parecía más decepcionada de su búsqueda, que avergonzada, pero ella también pensaba que encontrarían algo, Natsumi por otro lado, estaba ahora más interesada en comer, no decía nada, pero ella se había cansado mucho.

-Nosotras tampoco logramos nada y tenemos casi un ejército vigilando la ciudad, además mi ángel no puede recopilar datos de anti-espíritus por alguna razón.

-Al fin, Segundo espíritu, reconoces mis talentos. –Kurumi la miró y le quiso dar un abrazo, pero Nia se movió antes, Kurumi falló su abrazó, suspiró y volvió a comer.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Shido? –Tohka, como era de esperarse, terminó antes de comer y miró a Shido, tenía mucha curiosidad de los avances de Shido.

-Hoy estuve ayudando a las anti-espíritus hasta el mediodía, pero luego tuve que suplir a Kannazuki en su puesto de vigilante de Yakan. No sé qué le habrá pasado, para estar ausente. –Shido aún no sabía toda la verdad del asunto de Kannazuki.

-Bruma pasó.

-¿Ellen? Pensé que estarías con Mana vigilando a Yakan. –Shido se levantó rápidamente, pensaba en ir a la cocina para poner un plato a la mesa… entonces algo lo detuvo-¿Bruma? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo que Ellen quiere decir, Nii-sama, es… que Bruma mató a Kannazuki. –Mana entró detrás de Ellen, además con ella entraron Kotori y Yakan. Todos en la sala quedaron quietos, nadie movía un solo músculo, no podían creer lo que habían escuchado.

-Y eso no es todo. Diles Kotori. Ambas víctimas explotaron –Yakan miró a Kotori fijamente, ella dudaba que Kotori fuera capaz de dar la otra noticia…

-La otra víctima… fue… fue… Miku. –Este fue el golpe definitivo para todos, Kotori había corrido un gran riesgo al dar esta noticia, las energías del cuarto eran muy grandes, parecía que todas las chicas se iban a invertir, pero entonces un brillo salió de aquellos collares que Hikari les regaló, las energías fue suprimidas y las chicas se desmayaron.

-"Entonces Hikari nos dio esto para protegernos de nosotras mismas". –Kotori miraba su propio collar, pero aún se sentía una potente energía en la sala, levantó la mirada, y vio que la energía salía de Shido, ¿Cómo era posible? Estos collares deberían absorber todo exceso de energía espiritual… pero recordó que Shido no solo tiene esa energía, sino que además tiene restos de la energía anti-espiritual de Hikari, corrió junto con Ellen, Mana y Yakan, para atraparlo, pero era tarde, Shido salió volando de la casa envuelto en ira, las hechiceras lo siguieron y Kotori se quedó preguntándose, si lo que hizo fue correcto.

-Kotori, fue lo correcto, tarde o temprano se iban a enterar, mejor que hayas sido tú, pero debemos actualizar esa información. –Reine estaba en el auto que había parado enfrente de la casa.

-¿Actualizar?

-Los restos de sangre encontrados en las dos escenas… no corresponden ni a Kannazuki ni a Miku, ambos corresponden al difunto administrador del último banco que fue robado, por lo que aún pueden estar vivos.

Haruka estaba en el sillón tomado un refresco y comiendo una hamburguesa, mientras Bruma llegaba con una enorme bolsa negra en la espalda.

-Oh, ya llegaste ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Trajiste el pedido?

-Obviamente. ¿Qué más crees que traigo? –Bruma miró con indiferencia a Haruka, ella agitó su mano con indiferencia y prendió el televisor.

-Ya sabes dónde dejarlo, apresúrate que tu hamburguesa se enfría…

-Ya, ya. –Bruma bajó al sótano de la casa, era un lugar frio y oscuro, estaba lleno de telarañas y mesas y sillas rotas en todas partes, pero lo importante ahí era una puerta de acero.

Bruma entró con la bolsa negra, allí Haruka y Bruma habían empezado a hacer sus propias… remodelaciones… es increíble lo mucho que se puede hacer en los momentos libres en dos libres si te lo propones. Con un poco de trabajo duro y… poderes… y mucho dinero robado… bien, como sea, Haruka y Bruma habían hecho una instalación subterránea completa debajo de la casa, era tan grande que medía casi casi 100 metros a la redonda y al ser subterráneo nadie sospechaba nada.

Conocía el lugar a la perfección, se dirigió sin dudar a una habitación con una silla allí vació la bolsa negra, Miku estaba aterrada, hace unos minutos ella estaba saliendo de un concierto… iba a dar autógrafos como siempre… y ahora… estaba amordazada y con las manos y piernas aseguradas con una especie de cinturones a una silla, No podía llamar a su ángel o a su Vestido Astral, Bruma había puesto una especie de chip en su cabello que absorbía su energía y la transformaba en aire frio… de este forma nunca se llenaba ni se sobrecargaba.

-No estés tan asustada, no estás sola. –La habitación se llenó de luz y pudo ver un cristal en una pared, pero no era un espejo, era un cristal que mostraba otra habitación donde estaba… Kannazuki en la misma situación. Miku estaba muy aterrada, miraba a Bruma fijamente esperando que en cualquier momento alguien la salve.

A Bruma no le importaba, simplemente se alejó de ella con una sonrisa perturbadora y aterradora en el rostro y fue a la habitación de Kannazuki.

-Kannazuki, este revólver tiene espacio para seis balas, pero… -Bruma vació le revólver, dejando una bala en el cargador, luego hizo girar el contenedor de balas.

-¿Qué planeas?

-Ahora solo hay una bala, al girar el cargador no sabemos en qué posición está, si no me contestas, jalaré el gatillo y si tienes suerte, la bala no estará dentro, pero no te confíes la bala estará cada vez más cerca, solo tienes cinco oportunidades, en el mejor de los casos, para negarte a contestar. Empecemos. –Bruma apuntó con el revolver a la cabeza de Kannazuki, él pensó que Bruma estaba bromeando y no dijo nada, luego de unos segundos escuchó el gatillo… pero nada pasó… había tenido suerte, la bala no estaba en esa posición.

Kannazuki sabía que Bruma no estaba bromeando, mientras no hablaba, Bruma apretaba el gatillo, tenía cinco oportunidades, en el mejor de los casos… ya había gastado una… dos… tres… cuatro… ¡Cinco! Los minutos habían pasado y Kannazuki había tenido la suerte de las cinco oportunidades, pero ahora sabía que, la bala estaba en posición.

-Ambos sabemos, que el siguiente disparo será mortal, además ambos sabemos que no dirás nada, puedes perder la vida con tal de no decir nada, pero, ¿sabes? –Bruma apuntó por el cristal a Miku, ella sin sus poderes se agitaba y trataba de gritar, pero el estar amordazada no ayudaba.

-No lo hagas, te diré lo que quieras… no puedo dejar que la lastimes… ni Kotori ni Shido me lo perdonarían… ni yo me podría perdonar…

-¿Eh? Bien… pero… -Bruma jaló el gatillo y miró a Kannazuki, en una fracción de segundo se empezó a mover extraño, Bruma había apuntado mal y la bala no le dio a Miku. Pero no se esperaba lo que pasó con Kannazuki.

-Bravo, bravo, perfecto. –La voz de Kannazuki se había tornado diferente, incluso era una voz completamente diferente.

-¿Quién eres?

-Lograste llevar a este humano a los límites de la desesperación, entonces en su crisis pude poseerlo.

-Lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué quieres? –Bruma centró toda su atención en "Kannazuki".

-Ahora, quiero ayudarte a eliminar a todos los espíritus. –Bruma sonrió al escucharlo.

-¿Y qué ganas tú? ¿Nunca me dirás tu nombre, espíritu posesor?

-Yo solo te pido, que mates a todos los espíritus, con eso es suficiente, soy el anti-espíritu Ezequiel que está poseyendo a este hombre… ¿Y bien? ¿Hacemos un trato? Te doy poder e información y tú las matas. –Ezequiel rompió los cinturones que lo aprisionaban y le dio la mano a Bruma, él sorprendido estrechó la mano con Ezequiel.

*Nota*

Sí, ya sé, tardé demasiado en una actualización, pero… tengo muchos problemas acá y hago lo que puedo, este fue el capítulo del mes… digo de hoy, creo que ese comentario lo hice en otro capítulo… bueno… no importa, acá está la continuación de la historia, me gustaría poder actualizar más rápido, pero no siempre tenemos lo que queremos ¿no?, finalmente empiezo a poner a Ezequiel, pero falta un poquito más… aún hay cabos sueltos ¿no? bueno, ¡Nos vemos!


	24. Chapter 24

Cap. 24 De mal a peor.

Shido está volando sobre la ciudad, aún no se ha dado cuenta para nada que lo siguen Ellen, Mana y Yakan, su único interés ahora es encontrar a Bruma, no le va a perdonar que haya… matado a Miku o a Kannazuki, pero conforme el tiempo pasa, entiende que los residuos de poder de Hikari, no son suficientes para continuar con la búsqueda.

-¡Shido, detente! ¡Se acabará tu poder y caerás al suelo! –Ellen era la que más cerca estaba de Shido y esperando que la escuche había gritado.

-Mañana… mañana todo mi poder regresará y ese estúpido no se va a poder ocultar de mí. –Shido estaba hablando cuando, perdió el conocimiento y cayó, Yakan logró atraparlo.

-Debemos hacer la búsqueda nosotras mañana, por el bien de Nii-sama. –Todas asintieron al escuchar a Mana.

Dejaron a Shido en Fraxinus, todas las espíritus también estaban internas allí, Kotori y Reine estaban trabajando muy duro para poner todo a la normalidad, la noche allí fue larga, había muchas cosas en las que pensar, pero la prioridad era encontrar a Bruma. Al día siguiente las tres hechiceras estaban listas para comenzar la búsqueda, las espíritus habían despertado, pero se les dijo que no salgan del Fraxinus para revisar que estén bien y Shido aún no despertaba.

-Prepárense para hacer la llamada.

-Ezequiel, ¿Estás seguro que va a funcionar? –dijo Haruka un poco asustada, Ezequiel en el cuerpo de Kannazuki, estaba con Bruma y Haruka mirando el Fraxinus desde un edificio

-Eso dependerá de su ejecución del plan, pero recuerden, no se excedan, Shido debe sufrir su dolor. No se preocupen por mi actuación, será perfecta, ahora sigan el plan, Ahí salen las hechiceras. –Ezequiel se tiró al suelo, Bruma se fue volando en una dirección y Haruka se fue saltando los edificios en dirección opuesta a Bruma, con un poco más de discreción que Bruma.

-¡Ahí! Ese chico acaba de salir volando desde ese edifico… -Yakan fue la primera en notar al chico y quiso perseguirlo, pero Ellen le agarró del brazo y miró el edificio, con más detenimiento.

-Esperen, hay algo en ese edificio.

-Corrección Ellen Nee-sama, hay alguien allí. –Mana bajó a toda velocidad, seguida por Ellen y Yakan, pero Yakan no perdía de vista a Bruma, por alguna razón, Bruma iba a una velocidad lenta… no se alejaba lo suficiente como paro perderlo de vista.

-¡Kannazuki!

-Ah, s-son ustedes… hola… -Kannazuki parecía hablar con dificultad mientras miraba a Mana y el resto acercarse.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu voz? –Ellen miró a Kannazuki con cierta duda… su voz era muy diferente.

-Me sometieron a muchas torturas para hablar de ustedes, una de ellas afectó mi garganta seriamente. Luego que se dieron cuenta que no diría nada, me dieron un golpe en el estómago, perdí el conocimiento y me trajeron aquí. –La respuesta parecía verdadera y con los antecedentes de Bruma, cualquier cosa era creíble. Ellen llamó al Fraxinus para que lo recogieran, luego siguiendo las instrucciones de Yakan, que no había perdido de vista a Bruma, se pusieron a perseguirlo.

-Kotori, recuperamos a Kannazuki, en este momento está en nuestra sala médica. –Kotori suspiró, no lo habían perdido después de todo.

-¡Comandante! –Kannazuki saltó hacia Kotori y la abrazó, aunque como él era más grande sus manos se enredaron un poco en el cabello de Kotori. Ella molesta le dio un golpe y lo alejó mucho de ella.

-Tú nunca cambias, pase lo que pase. Bien ahora que te sientes mejor ¡Regresa al trabajo! –Kotori lo miró un poco molesta, Kannazuki de mala gana fue a uno de los ordenadores del Fraxinus.

-Kotori hay algo que tienes que saber.

-Dime, Reine. –Reine se había acercado al oído de Kotori mientras Kannazuki no las veía, luego ellas dos se fueron del puente de mando. Kannazuki por su parte, estaba muy concentrado en su ordenador.

-¿H-hola?

-¿Qué sucede, Yoshino? –Tohka y el resto miraban a Yoshino con mucho interés, el teléfono que estaba en su cuarto había sonado y la cara de Yoshino iba cambiando... sus ojitos demostraban una expresión de preocupación y colgó el teléfono.

-L-Llamó una chica.

-¿Una chica? ¿Qué te dijo Yoshino? –Kurumi se acercó a Yoshino, sabía muy bien que si Yoshino se alteraba mucho todas terminarían congeladas.

-Dijo que tiene a Miku y me dijo dónde la tiene. –Al escuchar la respuesta de Yoshino todas se acercaron a ella.

-Dinos, Yoshino, iremos juntas. –Todas las chicas llamaron a sus Vestidos Astrales.

-Kotori, me preocupa el estado de Kannazuki, es demasiado extraño que lo hayan soltado, es más extraño aún que su cuerpo se haya recuperado, pero no su voz. –Kotori se puso a pensar, era verdad, aún no con las máquinas de restauración del Fraxinus, la voz de Kannazuki no había regresado a la normalidad y que lo hayan liberado… ¿Sería un espía?

-"No sé cómo rayos Ezequiel obtuvo el número del cuarto de las espíritus, pero cumplió y me envió la información, Ahora debo apurarme sino llegaran antes que yo". –Haruka dejó de saltar y se puso a volar hacia su casa.

-¡Comandante! Las espíritus han salido del Fraxinus. Todas las personas del puente fueron enviadas a revisar las cápsulas de escape. –Un agente del Fraxinus entró a la habitación donde estaban hablando Reine y Kotori, ambas se sorprendieron al escuchar la noticia, no tenía sentido que las personas del puente hagan algo así, pero cuando intentaron salir del cuarto, las puertas de seguridad del Fraxinus se activaron, cerrando el cuarto por completo.

-¿Qué sucede? –El agente que acababa de llegar miraba sorprendido como una enorme puerta de metal había bloqueado la salida.

-Seguridad, pero… ¿Quién la habrá activado? –Reine, en el fondo tenía una sospecha de quién estaba detrás de todo esto.

-Hola comandante. –La voz actual de Kannazuki sonaba por los parlantes instalados en las habitaciones del Fraxinus.

-Traidor, fuiste tú, te apoderaste del Fraxinus. –Kotori miró con rabia el parlante y apretó los puños.

-Claro que fui yo, pero no lo logré a tiempo, Shido logró escapar antes, pero no se preocupen, están en un cuarto con un ordenador, será fácil para Reine retomar el control del sistema. Y si me disculpan debo encargarme de otras. –La voz sonaba como si se burlara, a Reine no le importó y se puso a retomar el control del Fraxinus, empezando por el comunicador con Shido.

Shido había salido del Fraxinus poco tiempo después que las chicas, él las había visto salir y supo que algo malo estaba pasando, aunque las había visto salir hace poco, perdió tiempo mientras salía del Fraxinus, ahora estaba volando sobre la ciudad, intentando encontrar algún rastro de ellas, pero no tenía éxito.

-Aquí Ezequiel, espero que me estén escuchando, Bruma, Haruka, Shido salió antes de tiempo, deberán apresurar las cosas. –Ezequiel estaba hablando desde un micrófono del puente.

-Entendido, Haruka, me dirijo hacia la casa entonces, tendrás que hacer tu parte a la perfección y en tiempo record.

-Oh, vaya, entonces no tengo tiempo que perder. Al menos ya estoy en casa. –Entonces se escuchó un sonido, que indicaba que Haruka había apagado el comunicador.

Las chicas llegaron a la casa de Haruka, como ella les había indicado, y cuando entraron lo primero que les llamó la atención era que parecía tratarse de una casa normal, había un pequeño comedor, una sala y un televisor, bueno, esto era lo que se podía ver, aunque había tres puertas cerradas.

-¡Ay, que descortesía la suya! Entrar a una casa sin tocar la puerta, claro que creo que yo soy más descortés por no ir a recibirlas cuando yo las llamé aquí. –El televisor de la sala se encendió y Haruka les hablaba desde allí.

-¡Tú! ¿Dónde tienes a Miku?

-Amenaza. Contesta la pregunta de Kaguya o destruiremos tu casa.

-Oh, cuanta violencia… bien, les guiaré a su posición, pero deben apresurarse… -Las chicas miraban a Haruka con ganas de destruirla –Lo primero, deben entrar por la puerta de la izquierda, no entren al centro o a la derecha, son los cuartos de mí y de Bruma y si entran por favor dejen todo ordenado. Las guiaré después. –La televisión se apagó, pero a las chicas no les importó y fueron corriendo a la puerta que les indicaron…

-En verdad estos son cuartos normales…

-¡Kurumi-san, Nia-san, dejen de husmear! –Natsumi miró muy molesta a sus dos amigas, mientras cada una estaba en una de las dos puertas.

-Eh, los siento, Natsumi-chan. –Mientras que Nia se disculpaba, Kurumi se limitó a dar un suspiro y ambas se unieron al grupo para baja por las escaleras que había tras la puerta indicada.

-Bien, ahora que ya están aquí abajo, vayan a esa puerta de metal y entren por la primera puerta a su izquierda. –La voz de Haruka se escuchaba por unos parlantes, pero no sabían dónde estaban esos parlantes y tampoco importaba mucho.

Todas entraron por las puertas indicadas y al llegar al cuarto de la primera puerta a la izquierda, la puerta detrás de ellas se cerró y lo primero que les llamó la atención fue encontrar un cuarto vacío con una puerta de acero gigantesca a su derecha.

-Su amiga está del otro lado de la puerta, solo deben destruirla. –La voz se escuchó por un corto tiempo, pero apenas terminó de hablar se cortó.

-¡Haruka! ¡Espero que estés lista!

-¿Ya llegaste, Bruma? Sí, estoy lista adelante. –Haruka estaba en el cuarto de control, viendo como las espíritus intentaban atravesar la puerta con las armas de sus diferentes ángeles, cuando Bruma le llamó.

Bruma entró a toda velocidad por la puerta de la casa, derribando todas las cosas que estaban ahí, y fue sin detenerse hasta la segunda puerta a la izquierda. Las hechiceras llegaron que lo seguían, llegaron a la casa.

-¿Dónde está? –Mana miró a todas partes en busca de Bruma, mientras que Ellen y Yakan se dirigieron a las puertas.

-Estos dos son cuartos, ¿Y esa puerta Ellen?

-Escaleras… vamos. –Las hechiceras bajaron a toda velocidad y vieron la puerta de metal abierta, al entrar vieron una puerta abierta a su izquierda, era la segunda puerta a la izquierda y las tres entraron, detrás de ella la puerta se cerró, pero allí adentro…

-Rayos, me han encontrado.

-¡Bruma! –Yakan se lanzó a atacar a Bruma, pero él saltó hacia una puerta gigantesca a su derecha y parecía que la había atravesado, las tres se pusieron a atacar la puerta.

-Haruka, ya pude atrapar a las anti-espíritus, las tele-transportaré a su base secreta, me falta una. –Ezequiel envió un mensaje a Haruka, Bruma en realidad se había tele-transportado al cuarto donde estaba Haruka, él suspiró y se fue al sector de tele-transporte de la base.

-Pobre Bruma, justo cuando los esfuerzos de las espíritus se empiezan a poner interesantes…

-Shido, habla Ezequiel, ¿cómo estás? –Una voz sonaba en la cabeza de Shido, alguien se había infiltrado en la línea de su comunicador con Fraxinus.

-¿Ezequiel? El enemigo de Hikari… ¿Lo que está pasando es tu culpa? –Shido sonaba muy molesto.

-Claro, es todo obra mía, en cooperación con Bruma y con Haruka, pero a cambio, les debía ayudar a vengarse porque les quitaste a su hermano.

-"¿Hermano? ¿Se referirán a Hikari? ¡Pero yo no lo maté!".

-¿Te quedas sin habla? Bueno, no importa, ellos dijeron que tenías que sufrir lo mismo que ellos, pero no estaba seguro si su relación de hermanos, era la misma que la tuya con Mana o con Kotori, así que te dejaré elegir a cuál de ellas quieres perder. En mi casa encerrada en el sótano de la misma, allí encontrarás a Mana para salvarla de un trampa en la que va a caer, en tanto a Kotori, le instalé un anulador de poderes con un explosivo en el cabello, elige, adiós. –Sonó una interferencia, indicando que Ezequiel había dejado el canal de comunicación, ante las palabras de Ezequiel, Shido quedó paralizado.

-Shin, reacciona, logré retomar el control del Fraxinus, yo ayudaré a Kotori, tú ve por Mana. –Reine logró sacar de su miedo a Shido al retomar el canal de comunicación y él asintió.

-Gracias, Reine -En el Fraxinus, Reine logró encontrar el dispositivo del cual hablaba Ezequiel.

-No es nada.

-Sí, no es nada, porque aún no puedo permitir que mueras. –Ezequiel apareció detrás de Reine y Kotori, antes de que puedan reaccionar, Ezequiel levantó sus manos, entonces Reine y Kotori, se comenzaron a sentir débiles y se desmayaron.

-Las armas de los ángeles no parecen afectar a esta puerta, sería mejor que intentemos otro tipo de ataques, adelante Yoshino. –Nia señaló la puerta y luego miró a Yoshino.

-B-bien. –Yoshino lanzó una pequeña ventisca hacia la puerta, pero nada pasaba, parecía que no le afectaba a la puerta….

-¡Perfecto! Buen trabajo Yoshino. –La voz de Haruka sonó por los parlantes y luego rió, entonces la puerta gigantesca desapareció. –La puerta fue diseñada por un aliado, desde el centro de control puedo hacerla etérea o simplemente una ilusión, como ya habrán deducido… solo la volví una ilusión cuando Yoshino hizo la ventisca y el resultado es… -La puerta desapareció mostrando del otro lado un cuarto todo congelado y…

-N-no… no… Ellen-san… Yakan-san… Mana-san… -Yoshino no podía creer que las había congelado, las chicas sabían que debían tranquilizar a Yoshino, pero era tarde, un humo negro salía de las paredes y rodeaba a Yoshino.

-Esto lo hemos visto antes… -Kaguya miraba el humo con mucha desconfianza.

-Recordatorio. Ese humo es una variante del poder de Nightmare para causar pesadillas. –Entonces todas entendieron lo que pasaba, pero era tarde, Yoshino perdió control de sus poderes y congeló la habitación en la que estaban ellas.

-Gracias, Yoshino, no solo me ayudaste a congelar a las hechiceras sino a tus amigas… -La voz era muy molesta, Yoshino miró a su alrededor y miraba con horror que era verdad, había congelado a todas. Y al origen de la voz, allí frente a ella, Ezequiel con el aspecto de Kannazuki la miraba, con Kotori desmayada en sus manos. Yoshino quiso ayudar a Kotori, pero Ezequiel levantó las manos y Yoshino también se desmayó.

-Ninguna de ellas ha muerto, Ezequiel. –Detrás de Ezequiel, Bruma estaba parado con los brazos cruzados.

-Espera, no las vamos a matar… todavía… además, Shido debe estar por llegar.

-Ezequiel tiene razón, Bruma, Shido acaba de llegar y está bajando al sótano, detecto su rabia, pero sus niveles de energía no son muy altos.

-Gracias por el dato, Haruka. Vamos a esperar a Shido como se debe ¿verdad, Bruma? –Ezequiel miró el parlante intentando que Haruka los vea, entonces se escucharon pasos muy acelerados acercándose.

-¡Ustedes!

-Hola, Shido-kun. –Ezequiel saludó muy alegremente a Shido, pero él estaba a punto de saltar para golpearlo.

-Antes de que se te ocurra una estupidez Shido, mira. –Bruma señaló a las chicas, congeladas, Shido se enojó aún más.

-Te derrotaré y las voy a salvar, junto a Hikari hemos vencido a muchos enemigos. –Ezequiel desapreció enfrente de Shido y apareció detrás de él, antes de que pueda hacer algo, le atravesó el estómago por atrás con su mano de un solo golpe.

-Ah, sí, es verdad, vencieron a muchos enemigos, pero ninguno como yo. –Ezequiel transfirió electricidad a su mano para una esfera elemental de electricidad, pero en el proceso, el cuerpo de Shido era electrocutado con mucha intensidad, una vez terminada la esfera, Ezequiel la hizo impactar con el pecho de Shido, luego sacó su mano del cuerpo de Shido, el cual había quedado desmayado.

-Bien, ese es su final, ¿ahora qué? –Bruma miró a Ezequiel fijamente.

-Métanlo a él y a todas las espíritus y anti-espíritus en las cámaras de extracción de energía, la absorberemos de forma lenta y verán con agonía, como sus cuerpos desaparecen completamente, necesitamos esa energía. –Luego de hablar Ezequiel se retiró para empezar a llevar a los prisioneros a esas cámaras de extracción, mientras que Bruma fue a hablar un momento con Haruka.

-Es sorprendente que el hielo de esa espíritu haya congelado a todas.

-Aún no lo ves Haruka, es cierto que el hielo de la chica las congeló a todas inicialmente, pero Ezequiel creó una segunda capa de hielo para evitar que esa chica anulase la congelación.

-¿Qué? Entonces Ezequiel estaba planeando congelarlas… ¿Para absorberlas lentamente como él dijo?

-No lo sé, algo planea… y no me gusta lo que puede ser…

EN UN LUGAR NEGRO Y VACÍO

De una de las esferas dimensionales, sale Hikari con mucha intensidad, cayendo de espaldas.

-Wow, eso fue… interesante y muy divertido. –Hikari se levanta y mira la esfera dimensional de la que había salido.

-Ja, ja, ja, miren quién está de regreso aquí, debo felicitarte chico, entraste por una esfera dimensional y saliste por otra.

-Cállate voz del vacío. –Hikari miró a su alrededor un poco molesto, quería saber de dónde venía la voz, pero entonces… sintió un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza, tan fuerte que le hizo gritar de dolor.

-Rayos, supe que esto iba a pasar, rápido llama algún tipo de arma que tengas. –Hikari no quiso discutir con la voz e invocó a su espada corrupta, un humo rojo que apareció de la nada, era absorbido por la espada, causando que aparezcan unos hilos rojos en la hoja de la espada y el dolor de Hikari pasó.

-¿Q-qué hiciste? –Hikari hablaba con dificultad el dolor había sido muy intenso.

-Me metí dentro de tu espada, para que tengas mi experiencia en saltos dimensionales y de este modo, curarte de tu dolor. –La voz parecía salir ahora de la espada.

-Mmm ¿Gracias? Espera, eso significa que tú… -Hikari miraba con desconfianza su espada.

-Sí, ahora estoy en tu espada y estaré contigo, supongo que ahora debo llamarte… ¿jefe?

-N-no, no, no me gusta cómo suena… además seríamos compañeros. –Hikari recordó aquella misión con las hechiceras y tuvo una extraña sensación…

-Bien, entonces te diré compañero, tú dime Hole, ¿Te pasa algo? Te noto algo extraño.

-Hole, ¿Por qué no puedo recordar mis algunos días en la segunda dimensión? –Hikari miraba de forma seria a la espada.

-Eso se debe a que el dolor que sentías era porque estabas perdiendo tus recuerdos, logré salvarlos todos, pero para que evitar riesgos te los iré devolviendo lentamente, pero hay un problema.

-¿Cuál? -Hikari era muy serio en estos temas, sabía que no se podía permitir perder ningún recuerdo importante.

-Tú mismo estás reprimiendo algunos recuerdos.

-Sí, los recuerdos de los experimentos y esos poderes malditos, aunque no siempre puedo reprimirlos, en el pasado han salido a la luz… ¿Y qué con esos recuerdos?

-Debes aceptarlos, de otra forma los recuerdos que quieres recuperar también serán reprimidos. –Hikari apretó los puños, esos recuerdos… esos poderes que había tratado de ocultar, eran lo que lo volverían un monstruo, lo alejarían de su normalidad, pero no había otro remedio, no podía olvidarlos…

-¡Hole! –Hikari gritó muy asustado, esperando una respuesta inmediata.

-¿Q-qué sucede? –Hole estaba muy preocupado de la reacción de su compañero, tal vez algo más había pasado.

-N-no, no recuerdo sus nombres… ¡Ni tampoco sus rostros! –Hikari recordaba bien algunas cosas que habían pasado, pero cuando intentaba recordar sus nombres y sus rostros… todo se ponía borroso, recordaba a un chico… y a una chica… pero… nada más, solo las cosas que hicieron.

-Maldición, esa información ya fue suprimida, en un futuro cuando te relajes podrás recordar, por ahora, debes volver a tu dimensión, ¿Probamos otra esfera dimensional? –Hikari asintió, debía despejar su mente, muchas cosas acababan de pasar… los poderes malditos y la perdida de esos recuerdos tan preciados, pero él sabía que los iba a recuperar. Entonces saltó a otra esfera dimensional.

*Nota*

Vaya ritmo irregular de actualización que tengo, pero bueno, como dijiste AaronVS3, mejor tarde que nunca, pero bueno, algunos ya saben que estoy teniendo unos problemillas, pero no importa, sí… recién pude leer todos los review… sí, sí, ya sé, debí haberlo hecho antes, pero por diversos motivos no pude hasta ahora… debí haber puesto nota larga... bueno, que remedio, Kyubi1, es muy importante, al menos para mí, leer los review, cuando leí tu review… bueno, me sentí igual que cuando de pequeño te felicitan por algo, es muy especial, sentir que poco a poco mejoro, ojalá fuese tan malo, pero es lo que tenemos, espero que el anterior y este capítulo también hayan sido de los que enganchan y como siempre… mis fallas en las comas… son ninjas que se escapan, XD, los sentimientos, tan buenos compañeros a la hora de escribir, esos feels XD, KanadeSilver, la tardanza… no sé si es más grande para los que leen o para mí que tardo en poder escribir… Los feels… son buenos aliados…y estoy seguro de que te esfuerzas siempre, AaronVS3, duración… bien, cuando empecé ya tenía planeado el principio, la trama y el final, ese último estoy empezando a dudar… como sea, te puedo asegurar que no tenía en mente un fic enorme de 80 y algo capítulos y más bien, creo que lo dije en otro capítulo, que no pensaba pasarme de los 30… bien, aunque algunas cosas fueron cambiando, te puedo decir que la duración está aún entre ese rango de los 30, tal vez me pase un poquito, tal vez no… ya veremos, hablando de ver… las cosas en la dimensión de Hikari se están colocando a favor de Ezequiel, ojalá Hikari acierte esta vez la esfera dimensional correcta.

Hikari: ¡Hole! Llegamos a una dimensión extraña.

No es una dimensión extraña, son mis notas finales, fuera de aquí, sigue buscando Hikari, sigue buscando, bien ¡Nos vemos, cuando Hikari encuentra la dimensión que le toca!

Hikari: Bien, lo lograré.


	25. Chapter 25

*Nota*

Sí, Nota al inicio, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago, pero bueno, es solo para decir que este capítulo va a ser más largo.

Cap. 25 Las malas decisiones crean caminos diferentes.

Hikari se encontraba en el mismo lugar negro y vacío, estaba echado y con la espada corrupta al lado suyo.

-Hole.

-¿Qué pasa, compañero? –Cada vez que Hole hablaba los hilos rojos brillaban, pero cuando callaba, era un poco difícil ver esos hilos.

-¿Cuántas esferas dimensionales ya revisamos?

-Bien… vamos más de veinte, ¿Por qué? –Hikari suspiró al escuchar a Hole.

-Cada vez me pregunto si algún día encontraré mi dimensión, ¿sabes? Hasta he considerado quedarme en alguna dimensión en la que me sienta feliz. Dejando eso de lado, vamos a la siguiente.

-Espera, compañero, úsame esta vez. –Hikari sonrió y agarró la espada, en este tiempo, ya había aprendido que si cortaba con la espada corrupta, con Hole activando su poder, podía hacer un corte dimensional en el aire, es decir, cortar el aire y crear un portal.

Esto era más útil que su método primitivo de saltar a lo loco a una esfera dimensional y caer desde los cielos, ya había aprendido que siempre que caía así solo se metía en problemas, con su nuevo método, aparecía en tierra firme y sin perder sus energías, una mejora considerable, además que siempre aparecía a las afueras de la ciudad, algo que era muy bueno para no llamar atenciones innecesarias. Y nuevamente hizo el corte en el aire, creó un portal y apareció en las afueras de la ciudad, en una carretera vacía, en los costados de la carretera había pasto y algunos árboles.

-Ah, veamos, primero, no hay alienígenas, no hay monstruos, no hay seres humanoides, no hay magos, no hay demonios… bien. –Hikari había anotado una lista de todas las cosas que habían visto, pero solo repasaba las cosas importantes, porque había muchas más observaciones que dar, era increíble la variedad de cosas que hay entre dimensiones, en algunas ni siquiera había espíritus o Shido o Ratatoskr.

Hikari estaba por empezar a volar cuando notó algo extraño, normalmente al llegar a una dimensión, primero sentía las energías de los seres que habitan allí, aquí ya variaban las cosas, humanos, espíritus, vampiros, etc. Dependiendo de la dimensión, pero las primeras energías que siempre siente, aunque de forma involuntaria, son las energías pequeñas de la naturaleza, los árboles, las plantas y los animales, estas energías son fáciles de diferenciar de los otros seres, pero en esta ocasión no sintió ninguna energía de la naturaleza.

-¿Lo sientes, compañero?

-Sí, todas las plantas y hierba que vemos… son falsos. –Hikari miró a su alrededor, era verdad, había plantas y había hierba, pero cuando quiso tocarlas, eran solo hologramas. –Es como si estuviéramos encima de algo artificial, pero la tierra no puede ser artificial, entonces ¿Qué pasó?

-Toca la hierba, algo me dice que podrás descubrir algo. –Hikari se acercó al pasto y cuando lo tocó sintió algo extraño.

-Oh, rayos, no es hierba, ni siquiera es tierra, es metal, esta tierra, este pasto, incluso los árboles son hologramas, nada aquí es natural. Detecto muy pocos árboles en todo Japón… -Hikari voló a la ciudad, llegando a la azotea de un edifico, tenía razón, parecía una ciudad futurista, todo lleno de metal y con muy pocos árboles y muy alejados entre sí.

-¿Qué pudo destruir todo Japón y quién hizo una isla mecánica en su lugar?

-No lo sé Hole, pero, fíjate, hay hechiceras volando sobre toda la ciudad, no me agrada, ¿podría ser que aquí Wescott haya ganado? –Hole había aprendido muchas cosas en estas dimensiones, pero aún era difícil adaptarse. Hikari se puso un poco nervioso, detectaba que alguien se acercaba.

-Hikari-sama, ¿Qué hace aquí? Nos informaron que usted llegaría mañana. –Hikari se dio vuelta para ver a quién le hablaba, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Origami frente a él, tan inexpresiva como siempre. ¿Llegar mañana? ¿Qué pasaba aquí?

-¿Origami…? –Origami miró de una forma extraña a Hikari.

-¿Le sucede algo, Hikari-sama? Usted siempre me dice Origami-chan. –Hikari no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero empezaba a hacerse una idea…

-Claro, Origami-chan, hoy estoy algo despistado, no importa… ¿A qué viniste?

-Claro, Hikari-sama, el reporte, tenemos cinco civiles arrestados por infligir el toque de queda, además de un numeroso grupo arrestado, eran más de cinco personas, por lo tanto como ordenó fueron arrestados, además el individuo Shido ha realizado una de las dos visitas permitidas a las espíritus y también ha hecho una visita a las anti-espíritus, la espíritu conocida como Efreet ha causado problemas, sus niveles de emociones están más bajos de lo habitual, aunque el tratamiento con los sedantes no parece funcionar. ¿Desea revisar el asunto personalmente? –Origami saludó como soldado y esperó una respuesta, Hikari pensó un poco…

-No. Ese asunto no es de mi importancia, sin embargo, no puedo permitir una muerte, entonces, iré para absorber sus energías y luego me retiraré a asuntos más importantes. –Origami asintió al escuchar a Hikari y empezó a volar, Hikari la seguía.

-¡Hikari! Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero en esas dimensiones, parecía que Kotori era tu amiga, ¿Por qué actúas así?

-"Bien, Hole, al parecer aquí soy una especie de jefe supremo y tirano, debo actuar como tal para no ser descubierto, además tengo que actuar rápido, creo que hay otro Hikari en esta dimensión que no es nada amigable." –Para comunicarse con Hole, Hikari podía hablar, pero también había aprendido a hacerlo mediante pensamientos, esto se debía a su poder de reconocer intensiones, aunque esta no era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien así…

-Aquí estamos, Hikari-sama. –Se detuvieron en un edifico que antes perteneció a la DEM, entraron y Hikari en el fondo se esperaba algo así.

-Ah, que viejos tiempos cuando esto era del DEM. –Hikari tenía que tantear un poco la historia de lo ocurrido en esta dimensión, algo extraño había pasado sin duda. Origami asintió y lo guió a través de las instalaciones.

-Sí, tiene razón Hikari-sama, pero luego cambió las cosas cuando mató a Isaac Wescott, aunque era algo que todas las hechiceras del mundo estábamos esperando. –Hikari se sorprendió mucho al escuchar esto, aquí él había matado a Isaac Wescott, pero aún quedaban cabos sueltos, ¿Por qué las hechiceras esperaban ese acontecimiento? Tendría que esperar para saberlo, se detuvieron enfrente de una puerta, al entrar… las pesadillas de Hikari parecían haberse hecho realidad.

Todas las espíritus y anti-espíritus, estaban en cámaras de extracción de energía, ahí todas ellas parecían estar dormidas, sus niveles de emociones extrañamente estaban altos, entonces lo comprendió, allí, dormida en una de las cámaras de extracción, había una chica de largo cabello rosado que le llegaba hasta la cintura, llevaba un vestido sin ningún diseño especial de color rosado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenía unas zapatillas color marrón y un collar y aretes de color rosa, sus uñas estaban pintadas con un color rosado y con un diseño floral, en tanto a su apariencia física, bueno, era muy parecida a Yuzuru, claro que su personalidad era diferente… sus ojos, si los tuviera abiertos, se verían de un color rosado también, ¿cómo sabía esto? Porque esa chica era Edén.

La antigua compañera de Hikari en el equipo de Lucifer, Edén tenía el poder opuesto a Nightmare, mientras Nightmare podía mostrarte ilusiones o causarte pesadillas, Edén te podía mostrar la ilusión o hacer que sueñes con el mejor sueño de tu vida, era un paraíso, probablemente ese poder, era el que mantenía a las chicas estables en un mundo falso, en unas cámaras más adelante se veía a otra chica, idéntica a Edén, con la diferencia que en lugar de rosado, todos sus accesorios eran de un color violeta, más oscuro que el de Diva, además era un poco más bajita en estatura que Edén, Hikari no podía recordar a esa chica.

-Aquí está, Hikari-sama, le pondremos en una habitación vacía para que pueda hablar con ella y hacer su extracción de energía. –Origami estaba señalando a Kotori, que estaba igual que todas, dormida, pero sus números eran más bajos.

-Origami-chan, desactiven las grabadoras de sonido y las cámaras de seguridad de esa habitación, usaré un poder que puede afectar a los humanos, si lo ven o lo oyen. –Hikari mostraba tanta seriedad a la hora de hablar que Origami se limitó a asentir y segundo después, estaba con Kotori en un cuarto vacío sin cámaras o grabadoras, solo con dos sillas enfrente la una de la otra y una mesa en medio de ambas sillas. Kotori empezaba a despertar…

-Hola Kotori. –Hikari saludó de forma normal a Kotori, no quiso ser rudo o tímido, porque la situación aquí era… especial, pero le sorprendió mucho la reacción de Kotori, ella lo miró en completo estado de terror, intentó alejarse de él y se cayó de la silla, se arrastraba de espaldas a él y en sus ojos se podía observar un miedo intenso.

-¡H-Hikari-sama! P-perdóneme, perdóneme, perdóneme, nunca más le causaré molestias, se lo juro, perdóneme. –Kotori ocultó la cara en sus rodillas, estaba temblando de solo ver a Hikari, tembló más fuerte, cuando escuchó los pasos de Hikari acercarse a él.

-Levántate, Kotori. –Kotori temblando obedeció a Hikari y Hikari le tocó la frente…

-¿Origami-san? –Una de las hechiceras se acercó a Origami que estaba vigilando la puerta del cuarto donde estaban Hikari y Kotori.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué fue ese grito? –Poco tiempo después de que Hikari entró al cuarto, se escuchó un grito muy tenebroso, parecía que algo le habían hecho a Kotori.

-Hikari-sama está absorbiendo la energía de Efreet. –La hechicera miró a Origami, entonces comprendió todo, este proceso en realidad no era doloroso, entonces… ¿Por qué habían escuchado un gritó de esa clase? La puerta del cuarto se abrió y salió Hikari seguido de un clon de él mismo.

-¿Qué sucedió, Hikari-sama? –las dos hechiceras preguntaron al unísono.

-Informen a todas las hechiceras, que el espíritu conocido como Efreet está muerta, al estar ahí adentro le toqué la frente y pude sentir que tenía muy poca energía, sus lecturas de emociones ya eran una referencia, sus energías estaban acabándose y sentía un gran dolor, entonces absorbí toda su esencia, desvaneciéndola allí mismo, no queda rastro de ella, ese proceso es parecido a destruir el ángel que en ella habitaba y es muy doloroso, almacené su energía en este clon, ahora debo retirarme. –Hikari y su clon se alejaron lentamente, seguidos por Origami, pero al llegar a la puerta, Hikari le ordenó a Origami regresar para que le traiga los documentos de aquella anti-espíritu que no reconocía.

-Aquí están los documentos de la anti-espíritu Ruler que solicitó. Bien continuare con mi patrulla Hikari-sama. –Origami entregó los documentos y se fue volando, Hikari aún tendría que leer esos documentos, porque aún no recordaba quién era esa tal Ruler, pero sería para otro momento, se fue volando seguido por su clon, pararon al llegar a un sector muy alejado de la ciudad.

-Bien, Kotori, ya estas a salvo. –Hikari tocó la frente de su clon y su ilusión se deshizo mostrando que en realidad era Kotori.

-G-gracias… -Kotori aún no confiaba en Hikari para nada, ella estaba bastante alejada de él y sus ojitos mostraban aún un miedo muy intenso.

-Supongo que… bien… esto es incómodo…

-"Compañero, no te había visto nervioso en mucho tiempo".

-"¡Lo sé, Hole! Es raro, trato de parecer seguro y confiable, pero en cada dimensión casi lo logro hasta que veo a alguien que conozco". –Kotori miraba un poco extrañada a Hikari.

-B-bien, Hikari-sama… ¿Puedo preguntar por qué me liberaste?

-Ah, te dije que te lo explicaría luego ¿no? Aunque al inicio no me dejabas hablar y del susto gritaste –Era verdad, dentro de aquella habitación, luego del grito de un terror irracional de Kotori, él le había dicho a Kotori que la liberaría y que le contaría los detalles luego.

-S-sí. –Ella se sonrojó un poco recordando su grito.

-Bien, es sencillo soy un Hikari de una dimensión alterna, quiero ayudarles. –Kotori se quedó con la boca abierta, no se esperaba esa respuesta, pero pensó que Hikari simplemente se estaba burlando de ella.

-T-Tiene que ser mentira, tú… tú eres malo, tú te dedicaste a matar a los anti-espíritus que llegaban, con eso ganaste nuestra confianza y entonces nos traicionaste a todas, las espíritus y anti-espíritus que confiamos en ti y ahora solo nos mantienes vivas para absorber nuestra energía.

-Bien, si fuese el Hikari de tu dimensión, no tendría sentido que te saque de esas cámaras de absorción. –Hikari trataba de sonar muy seguro, pero en el fondo estaba muy nervioso.

-No te creo… es imposible que tu historia sea real, además… a ti nunca te importamos, ni siquiera intentaste conocernos. –Kotori se estaba alejando un poco de Hikari, estaba pensando en correr, pero sabía que en su estado actual no podría hacerlo.

-Cumpleaños el 3 de agosto, te dan mucho miedo las películas de terror, tipo de sangre AB… y perdona que no me acuerde bien tu estatura… -Kotori miró a Hikari con más asombro todavía, podría ser… no, no era posible que estuviera diciendo la verdad… aunque había una forma de comprobarlo… algo que su Hikari no haría jamás.

-Si lo que dices es verdad… llévame a ver a Shido.

-Bien, ¿Sigue viviendo en el mismo lugar? –Kotori no podía creer lo que veía… aunque aún no lo creía, ella asintió.

-Supongo que habrá hechiceras patrullando, así que como oficialmente estás muerta, sería mejor que sigamos aparentando que eres un clon. –Kotori nuevamente asintió y Hikari le tocó en la cabeza dándole nuevamente su apariencia, luego ambos volaron hacia donde era la casa de Shido.

Lo que Hikari vio lo sorprendió, allí donde antes estaba la casa de Shido y los apartamentos de las espíritus, ahora solo había un gran edificio comparable en tamaño a uno del DEM, al llegar varias de las hechiceras se prepararon para recibirlo con honores.

-Hikari-sama, ¿Puedo preguntar por qué hay dos de ustedes? ¿Y qué hace aquí? –Una de las hechiceras que por el acento británico, era probablemente del SSS, se había acercado a Hikari.

-Esas cosas no te importan, todas ya deben saber de la muerte del espíritu Efreet, nadie me va a quitar el gusto de decirle esto a Shido. Espero que nadie lo haya mencionado todavía, todas aléjense de la zona, porque si alguna de ustedes me quitó el gusto de darle la noticia… todas vais a pagar. –la hechicera empezó a sudar, asintió y dio la orden de que todas se retiraran.

-¿Sabes? Tu actuación también es muy realista… -Kotori seguía con la apariencia de Hikari, ambos entraron al edificio y subieron a buscar a Shido.

-Oh, vamos Kotori, si no fuese convincente no nos habrían dejado pasar. –Kotori lo miraba cada cierto tiempo, estaba dudando, podría ser que la historia de este Hikari sea real…

Hikari y Kotori llegaron hasta una habitación del edificio con una puerta de acero cerrada, con un teclado de números en la pared de a lado, Hikari anuló el disfraz de Kotori y tocó el teclado, desactivando la seguridad de todo el edificio, allí detrás de la puerta había un cuarto pequeño, con una cama, una silla, un escritorio y un armario, pero había alguien…

-¡Onii-chan!

-¿K-Kotori? –Shido miró a Kotori en estado de shock, ella también no podía creer que Hikari la había traído de verdad donde estaba Shido, ambos hermanos corrieron a abrazarse en lágrimas y se pusieron de rodillas mientras se abrazaban.

Hikari no quería interrumpir su encuentro, pero sabía que las hechiceras volverían tarde o temprano, porque aunque les había dado órdenes de alejarse, no habían sido muy precisas y además su pretexto esta vez solo era ver la reacción de Shido… no debería tardar mucho, Shido se levantó y miró a Hikari, apartó a Kotori y fue a agarrar a Hikari de la camiseta.

-¡Tú! ¡Te voy a matar!

-Espera, Onii-chan.

-Déjalo, Kotori, adelante, Shido, haz lo que mejor te parezca. –Shido levantó una mano y haciendo un puño, lo levantó a la altura de la cara de Hikari y tomó impulso, Kotori miraba un poco sorprendida y asustada la reacción de Shido, lo que más la sorprendía era la calma con la que Hikari tomaba el asunto.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Dije que hagas lo que te parezca, sé lo quede debes estar pensando, piensas que yo soy el Hikari culpable de la situación actual, no me vas a escuchar hasta que descargues tu ira, así que adelante. –Shido soltó a Hikari y se alejó un poco, el Hikari que él conocía jamás habría hablado así, se hubiera defendido y no sería tan comprensivo.

-¿En verdad eres tú, Hikari?

-A mí también me sorprendió, conocía cosas de mí que nunca le había dicho, ni siquiera esas cosas las había investigado cuando me encerró en las cámaras de absorción. –Kotori agarró de los hombros a Shido y ambos se sentaron en la cama, mientras que Hikari acercó la silla y se sentó.

-Explícate. –Shido estaba dudando. Todo esto era demasiado extraño, pero este Hikari enfrente de él sí se veía extraño.

-Bien, Soy un Hikari de una dimensión alterna, en esa dimensión yo protejo a los espíritus, pero en mi última batalla allá, tuve que hacer… algo extremo, que me sacó de mi dimensión, desde entonces he estado saltando entre dimensiones para encontrar mi hogar y he acabado aquí. –Shido y Kotori miraban sorprendidos a Hikari, Kotori estaba un poco más tranquila, porque ella ya sabía esa historia, pero algunos detalles no los conocía.

-Suena demasiado extraño. –Shido aún no estaba dispuesto a confiar en este Hikari, Hikari suspiró y se levantó de la silla.

-Puedo usar la habilidad Transfer para mostrarte mis recuerdos y que me creas. –Shido dudó un poco, pero asintió, era la única forma de saber la verdad, Hikari tocó la cabeza de Shido y pocos segundos después, se alejó.

-Te creo, he visto todo lo que has tenido que hacer, he visto algunas de tus aventuras y lo más importante he visto tus sentimientos y quieres proteger a las chicas. Pero algo que me ha llamado la atención… es Ruler, no la recuerdas.

-¿Ruler? Es verdad. –Hikari sacó los documentos que Origami le había dado.

"Nombre: Ruler.

Raza: Anti-espíritu.

Poderes: Regenerativos, puede traspasar energía a otros anti-espíritus y curar cualquier cosa que le haya pasado a un anti-espíritu.

Capacidad de daño: Cero, no tiene poderes de ataque, solo de regeneración energética.

Cantidad de Energía: Inmensa, posee mucha energía y puede traspasar casi la totalidad de la misma, pero necesita tiempo para eso.

Rango: E.

Datos: Hikari-sama indica que ningún anti-espíritu, ni de la primera generación o la segunda generación, recuerda a Ruler, a pesar de que ella, es casi tan antigua como el resto de las anti-espíritus de segunda generación. Era la compañera de equipo de Edén y Hikari-sama en la facción de Lucifer."

-¿Nadie la recuerda? –Hikari miraba extrañado aquella hoja, ¿cómo era posible que nadie la recordara?

-Eso es mi culpa de cierta forma, la espíritu relacionada a Ruler, fue olvidada por todos nosotros y eso debió afectar a Ruler.

Hikari se puso a pensar en lo que Shido había dicho, esa era la razón más probable, aun así era triste que haya sido olvidada, sobre todo para él, ella había sido su compañera y él la había olvidado, no se podía perdonar eso a sí mismo. Las alarmas del edifico sonaron.

-¿Qué sucede? –Kotori miraba asustada como luces rojas se habían prendido.

-Las hechiceras están de regreso. –Hikari invocó su manto estelar. –Este manto puede guardar lo que sea, entren y saldremos de aquí. –Kotori miró a Shido y él asintió, ambos se ocultaron dentro del manto y desaparecieron.

-¿Hikari-sama? –Una de las hechiceras llegó al cuarto donde estaba Hikari.

-Shido se puso violento, no tuve otra opción, lo absorbí también, pero bueno, me voy. –Hikari se alejó con toda tranquilidad, para luego irse volando y la hechicera que lo había visto, lo miró alejarse algo asustada, Hikari-sama estaba diferente, en un día había matado a Kotori y a Shido…

-No es mucho, pero algo es algo. –Hikari, estaba con Shido y Kotori en las afueras de la ciudad, nuevamente, luego de llegar los había sacado del manto.

-¿Cómo hiciste esto? –Shido miraba sorprendido a su alrededor, los tres estaban ocultos en medio de árboles, pero árboles reales, no hologramas.

-Me he puesto a pensar… puedo crear cosas pequeñas, un ejemplo son los billetes, pero decidí crear cosas útiles, esta vez creé semillas y con mi control de los poderes de hierba las he hecho crecer en segundos para hacer esto.

-Eso es sorprendente, no sabía que podías hace eso… -Kotori miró sorprendida los árboles.

-¿Nunca hice esto aquí? ¿Me pueden contar la historia de lo que pasó aquí? –Shido se adelantó a Kotori.

"Te voy a contar todo, un día llegaste diciendo ser el explorador de los anti-espíritus, luego me pediste absorber las energías mías y de las chicas para protegerlas, luego mataste a Raphael y pasabas el tiempo alejado de todos, solo aparecías cuando un nuevo anti-espíritu aparecía y siempre absorbías nuestras energías para pelear y siempre matabas a tus enemigos, para absorber la totalidad de sus poderes, hasta que empezaron a aparecer las anti-espíritus y te pedimos que a ellas no las mates, pero nos pusiste una condición, que vendrías a absorbernos energías cuando quieras, nosotros ingenuamente aceptamos, luego aparecieron Lucifer y Ezequiel, tú absorbiste nuevamente nuestros poderes y los destrozaste, hasta tal punto que por primera vez en la historia según tú, los poderes que deberían ser transferidos a al ganador, en este caso tú, desaparecieron totalmente, es decir no los mataste, los desapareciste totalmente, para eso entraste a tu forma final de DarkHole 5 y destruiste todo Japón con solo entrar a DarkHole 5, pero luego de eso, reviviste a la gente, pero luego de ganar nunca más saliste de esa forma, pero mandabas clones de tu versión humana, Isaac Wescott intentó usarte y tú en respuesta lo destruiste e hipnotizaste a las hechiceras de todo el mundo con los poderes que absorbiste de Miku, para que sean tu ejército, luego destruiste la libertad en todo el mundo y nos sometiste a todos, para mantener tu dominio sobre las espíritus, nos encerraste a todos y nos usaste de baterías, viniendo a visitarnos solo para absorber nuestra energía, para evitar que las chicas se inviertan, las encerraste en un sueño eterno con los poderes de Edén."

-Sí y dejabas a Shido venir a visitarnos a veces, pero nosotras no podíamos movernos, solo sentíamos su presencia, pero ayer, Shido fue a visitarnos y yo por algún motivo logré despertarme del sueño y vi la situación que vivíamos y ya no creía el sueño que me hacías ver, por eso pensaron que sería un problema y el resto ya lo sabes… -Kotori se sentía un poco más en confianza, este Hikari parecía ser muy diferente al que conocían.

-Aquí soy un maldito, pero ¿Cómo llegué a DarkHole 5? Se supone que los sellos que me puso Ezequiel se desactivarían al fusionarme contigo, Shido y al llegar a la forma fusión siete recién podría entrar en DarkHole 5. Hasta ahora en su pelea contra Gabriel, había llegado al que creía que era su límite que era DarkHole 2, pero al parecer… no era su límite…

-Pues nunca te fusionaste conmigo y de todas formas llegaste a DarkHole 5. –Hikari estaba muy confundido, ¿Cómo era posible? Entonces… ¿Tendría otro poder sellado que se liberaría con las fusiones? No era momento para pensar en esto, estaba por anochecer y debía pensar en un plan para vencer… corrección, vencerse a sí mismo, dejó a Kotori y a Shido en ese escondite y les dejó instrucciones para el día siguiente y se fue a investigar.

Al despertar, Kotori y Shido miraron para ver si Hikari estaba de regreso, pero Hikari no estaba, siguiendo las instrucciones que Hikari les había dado, Kotori y Shido llegaron juntos hasta la entrada de la ciudad y se mezclaron en la gente.

A Hikari le habían contado que el Fraxinus había sido derribado y se había estrellado en una montaña falsa en las afueras de la ciudad, esto le trajo muchos recuerdos… él también había hecho eso, pero la diferencia era que ahora ese lugar se había vuelto una cárcel para los antiguos agentes de Ratatoskr, cuando llegó las hechiceras que vigilaban el lugar lo saludaron como a soldado, esto ya era normal para él…

-¿Desea ver a Reine-san? -La hechicera de guardia estaba muy confundida, pero no quería cuestionar a Hikari-sama, lo llevó a la celda de Reine, luego se fue.

-¿Hi-Hikari-sama? –Reine al parecer también tenía miedo de Hikari.

-Hola Reine, ¿cómo estás? –Las manos de Reine estaban temblando, se alejaba lentamente de Hikari, mientras él se acercaba.

-Y-yo, no he, no he hecho nada para que me castigues… -Reine se cubrió el rostro y se puso de rodillas.

Hikari en el fondo le lastimaba mucho ver a Reine así, después de todo, ella era su Nee, se acercó muy dudoso a ella, pero al verla en este estado, dejó de dudar y le tocó la cabeza, mostrando los recuerdos de Hikari, ella se levantó sin dudar y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Otro Hikari? ¿Liberaste a Kotori y a Shido? ¿Planeas liberarnos del Hikari malvado? –Reine no podía creer lo que pasaba y quería ver la expresión de Hikari, para saber si era verdad.

-Sí, Nee. –Reine se tapó la boca al escuchar a Hikari, se olvidó del miedo que tenía y le dio un abrazo, Hikari se sintió un poco incómodo y se sonrojó un poco, luego del abrazo, Hikari se sentó en el suelo y Reine también, enfrente de él.

-¿Qué necesitas, Ototo?

-Si mi versión de acá está en DarkHole 5, no hay esperanzas, al menos en circunstancias normales. –Reine miró muy confundida a Hikari.

Shido se fue cerca de las instalaciones donde estaban retenidas el resto de las espíritus, mientras que Kotori se puso encima de un edificio y con la poca energía espiritual que tenía lanzó un ataque a un edificio, activando la alarma.

-¡Hikari-sama! ¡¿Por qué el espíritu Efreet sigue vivo?! –Una de las hechiceras se acercó a la celda y Hikari se levantó muy rápido.

-¡¿Qué!? –Hikari miró muy fijamente a la hechicera y se llevó una mano al cuello. –Debió haber resucitado con su curación… pero ¿cómo? Mi cuerpo original está por llegar, vayan a darle el informe. –La hechicera asintió y se fue.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Reine estaba muy sorprendida de la actuación de Hikari, podría haberla engañado, si es que no hubiera visto sus recuerdos.

-Si estoy en lo correcto, el Hikari de esta dimensión está corrupto por la personalidad de DarkHole, por lo tanto, cuando se entere de un clon no registrado, se dará cuenta que algo malo pasa y su deseo de absorber energía, lo obligará a ordenar a las hechiceras retirarse, entonces me enfrentaré contra mí mismo, pero para eso debo aclarar una duda. –Hikari miró a Reine fijamente.

En una zona de la ciudad, se podía ver un gigantesco dragón negro llegar a la ciudad, su tamaño era colosal, era más grande que la ciudad entera, se movía bastante lento, no parecía tener ninguna prisa, entonces una hechicera se acercó a él y tocó su cabeza, el dragón usando sus poderes leyó los pensamientos de la hechicera, entonces le transfirió a la mente de la hechicera una orden de retirada total. Y de piel escamosa, una escama se desprendió y mientras caía fue tomando la forma de un clon de Hikari en forma humana, pero con la diferencia que no tenía pupilas, todo era blanco, miró hacia donde estaba Hikari y voló hacia ella.

-Finalmente estás de regreso, Hikari.

-Perdón por la tardanza, Kotori. –Hikari llegó volando a la cima de un edificio mientras Kotori no dejaba de mirar hacia esa persona que se les acercaba a gran velocidad.

-¿Preparado para esto?

-La verdad no, estoy preparado para muchas cosas, pero para esto… después de todo es una versión maligna de mí, esto es raro, pero no le perdonaré por meterlas a esas cámaras de absorción. –Hikari creó una esfera de trueno en su mano y cuando su enemigo se acercó lo suficiente, se tele-transportó detrás de él y le dio un golpe directo con la esfera en la espalda mandándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo, entonces la espada corrupta apareció en la mano de Hikari.

-Compañero… ¿Esos clones son como los que haces? Los siento diferentes. –Hikari sonrió y dio un suspiro al escuchar a Hole.

-Hole, los clones que yo hago están basados en energía, si algo penetra a esos clones pueden desaparecer, si son perforados o algún ataque los alcanza, van a desaparecer, pero estos clones… bueno es una mejora de DarkHole 5, de las escamas creo un clon, estos clones no están basados en energía así que pueden recibir tantos golpes quiera, en realidad estas copias son como marionetas controladas por el cuerpo original, mientras el original quiera pelear, las marionetas pueden seguir peleando aún con heridas mortales y si mueren por un daño al corazón, por ejemplo, siguen peleando porque esos hilos invisibles que crea el original con ellos, siguen ahí, ah y para empeorarlo generan su propia energía, por lo que pueden usar poderes sin quitar al original ni una pizca de energía.

-¿Entonces cómo planeas vencerlo? –La copia de maligna de Hikari se levantó y lo miró, en un segundo desapareció.

Hikari salió volando por más de diez manzanas, atravesando todos los edificios en su camino, y en el lugar donde antes estaba ahora estaba ese clon maligno con el puño en el aire, Kotori miró sorprendida como en un segundo Hikari había salido volando tanta distancia.

-¡Compañero! ¿Qué pasó? –Hikari estaba en un cráter atascado y estrellado en el suelo de una calle de espalda al suelo, entonces escupió sangre.

-El maldito está jugando conmigo.

-¿Qué? –Hole no esperaba esto y Hikari apretó los puños de la ira.

-Usó un fragmento de la velocidad que puede alcanzar y también solo un fragmento de la fuerza que puede, maldito, pero lo más frustrante es que no puedo ni siquiera vencer a un clon.

-Además otra cosa que te quiero preguntar… en ese segundo donde desapareció y recibiste el golpe, detecté un gran uso de energía de tu parte. Y estás escupiendo demasiada sangre–Hikari intentó levantarse, sentía que el clon maligno se acercaba, pero a una velocidad normal… en verdad solo estaba jugando.

-En el segundo en que desapareció supe lo que haría, entonces usé mi poder para alterar el tiempo y que se moviera más lento, pero aun así su velocidad era mayor, esos milisegundos que medió cuando lo ralenticé me sirvieron para hacer un escudo alrededor mío y aun así… salí volando y el escudo se rompió. –Hikari volvió a escupir sangre. –Pero aumentar mi velocidad para activar los poderes a tiempo y el poder de ralentizar, son poderes muy costosos, me causan daño y por eso escupo sangre, Hole.

-Estamos perdidos.

-No creas, Hole, este Hikari no tiene lo que yo tengo… a ti, además la única arma que puede dañarlo con facilidad es la espada corrupta en la que estás, el resto de las armas si no tienen un portador lo suficientemente fuerte no pueden perforar su piel, además es inmune a los elementos, así que ataques elementales no son una opción, a menos que sean de una gran intensidad y si golpeas sus escamas, te puedes fracturar, a menos que seas muy fuerte. Por eso espero que ya tengas tanta energía para hacer un corte dimensional. –Hikari trataba de ya no escupir más sangre, pero era imposible.

-¿Yo? Si tengo energía, pero no la suficiente para irnos a otra dimensión, lo máximo que puedo hacer es llevarte a un lugar de la ciudad. –Hole sonaba muy confundido y Hikari sonrió.

-Con eso basta, solo quiero ir a otra parte de la ciudad. –La copia maligna finalmente había llegado y Hikari con la fuerza que tenía creó otro escudo a su alrededor y la copia maligna bajó lentamente y golpeaba el escudo. No con la misma fuerza que antes, estaba jugando con el pobre Hikari que le seguía saliendo sangre de la boca, pero ya no la escupía.

-P-pero compañero, sería mejor que uses tu tele-transportación, porque tardaré un poco más en cargar la energía.

-Entonces tendré que resistir… quiero acercarme a ese dragón… pero tiene un aura que impide tele-transportarme cerca… así que todo está en tus manos. –Hikari trataba de hablar, pero debía concentrarse en mantener el escudo, pero algo que no esperaba era que el clon maligno intensificara la intensidad de los golpes, llegando a hundirlo más en el suelo, pero Hikari no se rendiría.

El dragón se dio cuenta y empezó a soltar escamas a montón, Hikari dio vuelta hacia el dragón para ver cuantos clones podía observar, contaba más de veinte creándose, se elevaban y en un parpadeo Hikari volvió a salir volando por más de veinte manzanas, pero en medio del aire se detuvo, Hikari usaba más fuerza en el escudo, pero afuera de él podía ver que clones que acababan de ser creados atacaban con toda su ira, Hikari tuvo que concentrar toda su energía en el escudo, si su plan con Hole fallaba, este sería el final, podría resistir algunos golpes por el aumento de defensa de Efreet, pero…

-Chico, no debiste hacer eso, estás confiando mucho en otro. –Hole sonaba muy preocupado. –Si esto falla… morirás.

-Resistiré un poco, mientras menos energía tengo, mi resistencia física y fuerza aumentan debido a los poderes de Efreet, podré aguantar algunos golpes… -Hikari quería hacer pensar a Hole que podrían ganar si fallaba, pero la verdad era otra, esta vez… podría acabar todo.

-¡Cargado y listo!

-Justo a tiempo, Hole. –Hikari usó a Hole para hacer un salto dimensional y despareció, en verdad fue justo a tiempo, el escudo estaba por ceder, el dragón miraba sin entender lo que había pasado, miró a todas partes de la ciudad y mandó a las copias a buscar a Hikari.

Mientras Kotori y Shido habían sacado a todas las espíritus y anti-espíritus, les habían contado todo lo que sucedía y habían ido a encontrarse con Reine en el Fraxinus, Hikari había ordenado a las hechiceras abandonar ese lugar para siempre antes de irse, Hikari apareció encima del dragón empuñando la espada corrupta apareció de un grieta dimensional, que se cerró detrás de él y bajó a toda velocidad y le incrustó la espada en la espalda del dragón, las escamas cercanas empezaron a mutar, pero antes que algo más pasara Hikari tocó la espalda del dragón con la mano que no mantenía la espada incrustada y entonces el dragón, las copias de toda la ciudad y Hikari, desparecieron.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Cálmate, Kotori, es como te dije, hablamos con Hikari, él sabía que nunca podría vencer a su versión maligna en DarkHole 5, pero hay una regla del espacio tiempo que impide que dos seres que son uno mismo estén en el mismo tiempo y espacio, si lo estuvieran no deberían tener contacto directo, por eso Hikari planeó una forma de tocar al dragón maligno Hikari, Kurumi-san escapa a esa regla por su ángel, pero Hikari es un anti-espíritu y aunque haya absorbido la energía de las espíritus, no tiene control total de sus ángeles. –Reine agarró de los hombros a Kotori, mientras todas las espíritus y anti-espíritus la miraban muy sorprendidas.

-¿Y qué podría pasar si tienen contacto directo ellos? –Shido fue el primero en hablar.

-Hay dos opciones, uno puede desaparecer, lo más probable sería que desaparezca el Hikari maligno, porque si se tiene mucha energía en ese momento, puede desestabilizar todo y Hikari bueno, creo que ya no tiene energía, el segundo caso es que ambos desaparezcan. –Todos miraron hacia la ciudad.

Hikari estaba en un lugar lleno de luz, enfrente de otra versión de sí mismo, pero humano y con las pupilas normales, ese lugar lo había visto antes…

-Así que ya sabes lo que es este lugar… interesante, yo nunca llegué acá. –El Hikari maligno le habló y no mostraba ninguna expresión facial.

\- Este es el lugar donde están los anti-espíritus antes desaparecer para siempre. –El Hikari maligno se sorprendió al oír esto.

-¿Entonces alguno de nosotros va a morir? Vaya, ¿cuál será? –El Hikari maligno aún no mostraba señal de mostrar emociones.

-No lo sé, pero me hubiera gustado nunca llegar a esto.

-Oh, ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?

-Nunca me hubiese gustado matarme a mí mismo, nunca me hubiese gustado verme siendo malo. –El Hikari maligno se sentó de rodillas y también lo hizo Hikari bueno.

-¿Malo? En el fondo, tú también hiciste cosas malas, ahora que nuestros recuerdos se enlazaron pude ver todo, ¿Qué nos diferencia?

-Tú no quisiste acercarte a ellos, no les dejaste sacarte de esa soledad, yo sé lo que es esa soledad, pero aprendí a confiar en ellos, me ayudaron a sentirme querido, me ayudaron, confiaron en mí y por ellos soy capaz de llegar hasta estos extremos, no tengo miedo o arrepentimiento. –El Hikari maligno empezó a brillar.

-¿Sabes? En el fondo sabía que el que desaparecería sería yo, pero antes quería saber todo lo que había pasado contigo, quizás si yo hubiese vivido lo que tú viviste, no habría terminado así, tus palabras me han dado la paz… la única paz que he sentido desde que llegué acá, nunca olvides a esas personas y cuídalas mucho y vuelve con ellas, pero eres muy débil, te daré esto antes de irme. –El Hikari maligno sonrió y señaló a Hikari bueno, una luz negra salió de su dedo. –Te he devuelto unos recuerdos, para que puedas entrar a DarkHole con más fuerza, pero a cambio de ello, será más difícil controlar a su personalidad maligna, ten cuidado para que no te consuma como a mí, adiós… Hikari. –La luz no dejó ver nada más, Hikari despertó en el suelo, en una cama del Fraxinus, pero el Fraxinus estaba volando…

-¡Hikari! –Kotori saltó a abrazar a Hikari, luego se alejó y le sonrió. –Mira, mira, la ciudad está volviendo en sí.

-¿Eh?

-Así es, Ototo, al desaparecer el otro Hikari, se alteró un poco el tiempo y la ciudad se reconstruyó por su cuenta y ya no necesitaremos hologramas de árboles, la tierra que había desaparecido con la transformación a DarkHole 5 regresó y con ella todas las plantas y animales. –Hikari se alegró de oír esas noticias.

-¿Cuánto tiempo voy inconsciente?

-Dos días… -Kotori y Reine se miraban entre sí un poco nerviosas, ellas sabían que Hole ya podría crear un portal, había tenido dos días de descanso, Hikari asintió y llamó a su espada corrupta.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué haces? –Shido y el resto de las espíritus y anti-espíritus entraron a la habitación y vieron a Hikari.

-Es hora de irme.

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué no te quedas? Todas queremos que te quedes. –Hikari miró a todas y ellas lo miraban con ojitos tiernos de perrito pidiendo que se quedara.

-Me hice una promesa de cuidar de mis otros amigos de mi dimensión y volver con ellas, pero… dejaré esto aquí. –Hikari sacó una esfera negra de su manto astral. –Tengo otra esfera igual en mi manto estelar, con ella podré enviar clones aquí para nunca alejarme, además… -Hikari hizo un clon y le dio la esfera. –Esta esfera genera energía autosustentable, este clon seguirá aquí mientras esté en contacto con la esfera, aunque no podrá atacar, si necesitan mi ayuda, enviaré más clones o vendré yo, no se preocupen, normalmente puedo hacer unos diez clones y el clon que dejo con esta esfera no cuenta, así que aún puedo hacer diez más.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí y miraron a Shido, él asintió y entre lágrimas despidieron con la mano a Hikari mientras él se iba por el portal y ellos se quedaban con un clon.

Hikari apareció en otra dimensión encima de un edifico, estaba otra vez en la ciudad que conocía, pero tampoco era su dimensión, sería mejor irse cuanto antes, podría alterar los sucesos de ese lugar y eso era algo que… no quería hacer, a menos claro, que sus amigas lo estén pasando mal, aún no se recuperaba totalmente del daño que había sufrido y se puso de rodillas, agarrándose el estómago, entonces se puso a pensar en la ayuda que había dado a sus amigas en aquella dimensión y hablando de amigas…

-¡Dejadme en paz! –Hikari se asomó para ver la calle y se vio a sí mismo.

-Oh, no, otra vez una dimensión donde hay una versión mía. –Pero su versión corría muy rápido por la calle, probablemente alguien lo perseguía.

-Mira compañero, la versión tuya de esta dimensión usa una chaqueta roja y un pantalón azul…

-Esa no es una gran diferencia Hole, pero no importa… -Hikari suspiró y clavó a la espada corrupta en el edificio y trató de levantarse apoyándose.

-¿Hikari Onii-chan? –Hikari se dio vuelta para ver a quien le hablaba, frente a él estaba una chica, vestida con una falda de color verde, con una camisa de color blanco, alta, cabello blanco y ojos rojos, bien dotada.

-¿Eh? –La chica miraba a Hikari sorprendida por su respuesta.

-Soy Haruka, ¿No me recuerdas Onii-chan? –Hikari pensaba que se trataba de la misma situación que Ruler, tal vez la había olvidado.

-¿Qué pasa? –Una chica apareció detrás de Haruka, que parecía se parecía un poco a Haruka, vestía con una falda de color azul marino, con una camisa de color negro, un poco más bajita que Haruka y un poco menos dotada, con el mismo color de ojos y cabello.

-¿Tampoco recuerdas a Hakuun-chan? –Haruka miraba preocupada a Hikari y él estaba un poco nervioso y negó con la cabeza, pero la chica… Hakuun…

-¡Papá! –Hakuun saltó al cuello de Hikari dándole un gran abrazo y colgándose de su cuello, mientras sonreía y empujaba su mejilla contra la de Hikari con mucha dulzura.

-"¡¿Papá!?" –Hikari entró en shock al escuchar eso… ¿Tenía una hija?

*Nota*

Hikari: ¿Tengo una hija?

Son mis notas finales, déjame hacerlas a mí, desde que encontraste este lugar y dejaste ese transmisor lo me has dejado en paz, pero no importa puedo vivir con esto, al caso, volví a tardar bastante en actualizar, pero esta vez fue más largo… mucho más largo, pero trataré de no tardar más en la otra.

Hikari: Siempre dices lo mismo…

Hikari, calla, déjame responder review… ¿te parece?, Primero a Kyubi1, espero que siga siendo entretenido todo… trataré de poner más sentimiento en lo que viene, ahora respecto a Shidou y los personajes buenos… veremos qué pasa con ellos, de hecho al final de la nota de autor pondré una escena del siguiente capítulo, para que sepan lo que pasará, aunque será una escena pequeña, KanadeSilver, casi, casi en verdad hacía morir a Miku, pero recordé una escena que viene… así que mejor todavía no… y Yoshino, pobrecita, pero era la indicada para el trabajo…ahora igual, veremos lo que viene… ¿Hikari quieres contestar la pregunta que dejó?

Hikari: Maldad, yo aún no recuerdo los nombres ni las caras de esos dos…

Algún día, algún día… tal vez… ahora AaronVS3, que pena lo de tu horario, pero como viste yo también estoy tardando bastante en actualizar, vine con dos esferas esta vez… y Hikari salió con un aumento en su familia… creo que ALGUNOS sabrán de donde salió eso…

*Fin de Nota*

Ezequiel en el cuerpo de Kannazuki miraba con una sonrisa malévola como las espíritus eran encerradas en las cámaras de absorción espiritual y enfrente a ellas, estaban ya encerradas las anti-espíritus en cámaras de absorción anti-espiritual.

-Fue muy fácil, me sorprende como pude vencerlos a todos…

-Te ayudamos, recuérdalo. –Bruma miró un poco molesto a Kannazuki, pero él solo sonrió y asintió, entonces Shido recuperó la conciencia, pero el resto de las chicas aún no despertaban.

-Ah, Shido-kun, buenos días, ¿cómo estás? –Shido miró a los alrededores y se enojó mucho al ver la situación, apretó los puños y los dientes, pero algo llamó su atención, las cámaras de absorción anti-espiritual tenían un vidrio de color violeta y las cámaras de absorción espiritual tenían vidrios verdes, la cámara en la que estaba Shido era color verde.

-Maldito, ¿crees que te dejaré ganar tan fácilmente?

-Bueno, no fuiste un gran reto, así que… bien, estoy bastante tranquilo. Hikari hizo un mal trabajo con ustedes –Shido se enojó aún más y lo miraba.

-Hikari nos enseñó bien, solo que nosotros no practicamos mucho, pero yo sí recuerdo sus estrategias.

-No te creo. –Bruma miraba sonriente a Shido y para su sorpresa Shido le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tácticas de batalla de Hikari, Primero, anticipa movimientos enemigos y prepárate, el Fraxinus se dirige aquí, Segundo, anticipa lo que harán tus aliados, sabía que las chicas vendrían aquí, ahora cuando las saque, los venceremos, Tercero, usa la información que tenga el enemigo sobre ti a tu favor y también la información que no tengan.

-Tenemos toda la información sobre ti, no tienes nada oculto y tus otras dos tácticas no te van a funcionar. –Bruma se sentía muy seguro, pero empezaba a preocuparse un poco, cuando Shido continuó sonriendo.

-Itsuka Shido, capítulo poderes: poderes sellados de las espíritus y anteriormente poderes anti-espirituales de Hikari, pero en el incidente de Diva y Princess, se anuló su unión. –Shido recitó de memoria esa parte de su expediente, Kannazuki lo miraba extrañado…

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –Bruma empezaba a enojarse mucho y se enojaba más al ver que Shido no paraba de sonreír.

-La información que tienen… tengo poderes espirituales y se anuló mi unión con Hikari, la información que no tiene… aún tengo residuos de poderes anti-espirituales. –Al escuchar esto Bruma y Kannazuki dejaron de estar cómodos, la cámara de Shido solo era de absorción espiritual… pero ya era tarde, Shido creó una esfera elemental de trueno y rompió el cristal.

-Bien, es hora del contraataque…


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26 En movimiento

Hikari miraba a la chica con mucha sorpresa, no se esperaba que tuviera una hija… y menos que sea tan cariñosa, la niña aún empujaba su mejilla contra la de Hikari con mucha dulzura y él no sabía qué hacer, Haruka se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, probablemente por la cara de shock de Hikari.

-Vamos, vamos Hakuun-chan, tu papá debe escapar antes de que el resto de las chicas lleguen. –Haruka se acercó a Hakuun y le alzó en brazos alejándola de Hikari, a pesar de los reclamos de ella.

-¿El resto de las chicas? –Hikari miró la calle nuevamente y por el camino que su otra versión había pasado, ahora venían corriendo todas las anti-espíritus, Hikari se escondió apenas las vio, no sabía por qué había hecho eso, pero sabía que debía retirarse.

Hikari miró a Hakuun y a Haruka, les dio una sonrisa y desapareció frente a ellas, dejándolas un poco confundidas, ellas no esperan lo que había pasado… de hecho ¿Qué había pasado? Hikari apareció en una isla y se puso a caminar por la playa para comprobar su teoría.

-¿Quién eres tú? –Hikari paró de caminar, detrás de él, su versión de este mundo lo apuntaba a la nuca con la punta de su espada.

-Supe que estarías aquí, de hecho porque yo soy tú.

-¿Qué? –El otro Hikari se alejó un poco y lo miró, mientras que Hikari se dio vuelta para verlo.

-Hola, Hikari.

-Hace tiempo que no me llaman así, la única en hacerlo es Haruka, aunque le añade el Onii-chan, todos me llaman Sombra ahora. –El Hikari de esta dimensión, aparentemente apodado Sombra, se alejó de Hikari un par de pasos y lo miró.

-Bien… ¿Sombra? No importa, solo venía a decirte que estaré un par de días aquí y luego me volveré a ir.

-¿Qué? Explícate, no te entiendo nada. –Sombra miraba extrañado a Hikari, era raro verse de frente y hablarse…

-Soy tú, pero de otra dimensión y por la batalla con Gabriel acabé viajando entre dimensiones, he viajado por muchas de ellas, pero aún busco la mía, mi compañero Hole me ayuda a viajar entre dimensiones, pero necesita cargar unos días para poder hacer otro salto. –Sombra lo escuchaba atentamente y cuando dejó de hablar, dio un gran suspiro.

-Ya veo, así que eso es lo que pasa.

-¿Le vas a creer tan fácilmente? Aunque explicaría por qué no me reconoció a mí y a Hakuun-chan. –Haruka apareció detrás de unos árboles en la playa y miró a Sombra y a Hikari, aunque miraba un poco molesta a Sombra.

-Sí, soy yo mismo y sé cuándo estoy diciendo la verdad, además contando todas las cosas raras que me han pasado, esto no sería tan extraño al final.

-Tiene, digo tengo razón. –Hikari señalo a Sombra y él le sonrió, luego miró al cielo y lo volvió a mirar.

-Dime, Hikari, en tu dimensión ¿Haruka y Hakuun existen?

-Eh… no, ellas no existen, no las conozco para nada, aunque al parecer, Hakuun es tu… digo mi… hija. –Sombra miró a Hikari sorprendido y entonces un reloj que tenía en la muñeca empezó a brillar.

-Rayos, otra vez, Hikari, debo pedirte un favor, ¿podrías ir a casa de Diva y estar con las chicas mientras yo resuelvo unos asuntos?

-C-claro. –Haruka miró a Sombra y luego corrió hacia Hikari y le agarró de la mano, luego los tres desaparecieron de la isla.

En casa de Diva, apenas llegaron Hikari se sentó en un sillón de la sala y miraba la televisión, mientras Haruka reunió a todas las anti-espíritus y les contó todo sobre este Hikari, además minutos después las espíritus también llegaron a la casa y pasó lo mismo, Haruka fue a explicar todo.

-E-eh… ¿chicas? –Hikari miraba a todas las chicas, que estaban paradas enfrente de él y lo miraban de forma extraña, parecía el Hikari de su mundo, pero también era un poco… extraño, debían comprobar cómo era este Hikari.

-Sombra… -Kotori empezaba a hablar, pero fue interrumpida por una mirada seria de Hikari.

-Llámame Hikari, por favor. –Esta respuesta sorprendió un poco a todas y asintieron.

-E-está bien, Hikari…. Te queremos pedir un favor, ¿podrías acompañarnos a cada una después? –Aun siendo la comandante del Fraxinus, era raro llamarle a Hikari de su nombre… no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo una cita?

-¿Q-qué? –Kotori retrocedió un par de pasos al escuchar a Hikari, pero no solo fue ella, sino todas, incluso Edén.

-Cita, igual que las que tenían con Shido…

-En esta dimensión Shido y Sombra patrullan el mundo todos los días, logramos verlos pocas veces y los días que los vemos… pues pasa lo que viste al llegar. –Edén fue la primera en hablar, Hikari las miró sorprendido.

-Bien… así que eso es lo que pasa… bien, de todas formas lo haría, bien… ¿quién empieza?

-¡YO! –las espíritus se adelantaron a las anti-espíritus, pero Hikari sabía que si estas "citas" eran como las de Shido… necesitaba ser más hábil, Hikari se multiplico en clones para cada espíritu y salieron.

Tohka y Sister llevaron a su clon de Hikari por el sector de comidas de la ciudad e hizo que le compre casi todas las comidas que había, Yoshino y Witch se quedaron con su clon de Hikari a ver novelas en casa, Kurumi… bueno… ella no tenía planes con su clon de Hikari en realidad, cosa rara para ella, pero resultó en su clon buscándola por la ciudad, porque ella escapaba de él para "jugar", ella hacia esto acompañada por Diva, Kotori Y Berserk llevaron al clon de Hikari a la tienda a comprar más caramelos, volviendo con muchos de ellos, las gemelas Yamai usaron a su clon de Hikari y a Efreet como jueces para ver sus cualidades sin poderes en múltiples competencias, Miku le dio a su clon de Hikari un DVD que tenía todas sus músicas y además estuvo practicando con él y Nightmare para hacer otra canción, Natsumi Y Hermit se quedaron a jugar un juego de mesa con su clon de Hikari, Nia y Princess estuvieron usando su clon de Hikari para ayudarlas a hacer mangas, Phantom, Ruler y Edén decidieron salir a comer a un restaurante acompañadas de su clon de Hikari, que lógicamente pagó la comida.

-Chicas… ¿qué tal estuvo la revisión? –Haruka se acercó muy interesada a las chicas al volver.

-Bien… se parece a Hikari cuando tenía tiempo para estar con nosotras… fue muy nostálgico. –Al escuchar lo que Kotori dijo, el resto de las espíritus y anti-espíritus asintieron.

-Ummm, interesante, sería buena idea pasar un tiempo con él ahora ¿no? –Un pequeño temblor detuvo la charla de Haruka con las chicas, Hikari se levantó y salió volando de la casa, se detuvo en el aire encima de la ciudad.

-¿papá? –Hakuun salió detrás de Hikari, seguida por las anti-espíritus y las espíritus.

-Lo sabía… -Frente a Hikari un portal se abrió y más de cincuenta Errores salieron de él.

-¿E-Errores? –Tohka se mostraba un poco nerviosa.

Los Errores sin pensarlo empezaron a lanzar rayos de sus dedos, Hikari hizo un escudo para defender a todas las chicas, los Errores al percatarse del escudo se acercaban mientras mantenían su ataque de rayos, Hikari aprovechó la distracción de todas e hizo clones y tocó a casi todas las chicas en los hombros, causando que se durmieran y luego las tele-transportó a la casa de Diva, solo le faltó Hakuun.

-Papá… te voy a ayudar.

-¿Qué? No, es muy peligroso por eso saqué a las otras chicas de aquí.

-Mira, papá. –Hakuun se puso delante de Hikari y una energía empezó a salir de ella, un aura la rodeaba y entonces sus caninos crecieron, su cabello blanco se tornó negro, sus ojos rojos se volvieron azules, sus manos cambiaron a las garras características de…

-DarkHole… -Hikari miraba como su hija se había transformado en DarkHole frente a él para ayudarlo. -¿por qué lo hiciste hija?

-Yo puedo controlar al DarkHole que tengo, pero tú no papá, mírame. –Hakuun salió volando hacia los Errores y mientras volaba hacia ellos lanzó muchas esferas elementales a diez Errores cercanos y los destruyó cuando las esferas hicieron contacto.

-Vaya, esa chica tiene cualidades… para ser mucho mejor que yo en un futuro… -Un grupo de Errores se tomó de los brazos y se fusionó, la fusión se lanzó a chocar con Hakuun, Hikari se puso en medio y salió volando a un edificio cercano.

-¡Papá! –Hakuun miró furiosa a la fusión y creó cinco esferas elementales encima de él y las lanzó a la fusión.

Hikari trataba de levantarse cuando vio que Sombra se había tele-transportado en un edificio cercano, él miró que Hakuun había logrado acabar con más de la mitad de los Errores, entonces él fue a apoyar a Hakuun, juntos Sombra y Hakuun acabaron con todos los Errores que venían del portal, luego Hakuun se fue a casa y Sombra fue con Hikari.

-Como lo pensaba Hikari, te estás reteniendo ¿verdad?

-Si me excedo DarkHole podría tomar el control nuevamente. –al terminar Hikari su respuesta, Sombra le lanzó una esfera elemental pequeña a Hikari, que no lo lastimó, pero sí lo sorprendió.

-Entiéndelo, no debes retenerte para nada, hay enemigos muy fuerte ahí afuera y no siempre las estrategias serán suficientes para ganar, en esta dimensión Miku casi muere por una flecha en el corazón, porque me retenía, nunca más, ahora voy con lo mejor de lo mejor a los combates, tú también debes hacer lo mismo, ambos estamos esperando a nuestra gran batalla, no te contengas… -Un portal se abrió encima de Hikari.

-Pero DarkHole….

-No importa, cuando estés llegando a un punto crítico tú lo sabrás, en ese punto descansa, ahora toma. –Sombra le dio un libro a Hikari.

-Una grabadora de memorias… supongo que acá me muestras algunas de tus batallas, ¿no? Bien, grabadora por grabadora. –Hikari le dio un libro a Sombra. –Ahí están las cosas que hice con las chicas hoy, tú y el Shido de esta dimensión deberían darles más atención a ellas, se sienten solas, así que si ustedes prometen estar más tiempo con ellas, yo prometo usar más de mi potencial, además que entre mis viajes dimensionales aprendí nuevos trucos.

-Además si llegaras a ser dominado por DarkHole, Hakuun y Haruka te podrían sacar. –Sombra le guiño un ojo a Hikari.

-Papá… dale esto a la Hakuun de tu dimensión. –Hakuun también le dio a Hikari otro libro.

-P-pero Hakuun en mi dimensión no hay otra Hakuun…

-¿Quién sabe Hikari? Tal vez sí pueda haber una Hakuun-chan allí, después de todo. Las dimensiones diferentes se crean porque en una tomaste una decisión que en la otra no tomaste, asegúrate de tomar la decisión que hace que Hakuun exista, ayuda cuando puedas hacerlo.

-"Compañero, es hora de irse". –Hole estaba muy cansado, había empleado toda su energía en hacer ese portal y mantenerlo, Hikari asintió y miró a Sombra y a Hakuun, les dio una sonrisa y se despidió con la mano.

-Prométeme que nunca más te retendrás. –Sombra mira muy seriamente, Hikari dio un suspiro y asintió.

-Ya te lo dije, a cambio, tú y Shido deben pasar mucho más tiempo con las chicas, se sienten solas. –Hikari saltó al portal y tanto él como el portal desaparecieron y dejó a Sombra pensando en lo que le había dicho.

-¿Y bien, Sombra? ¿Hikari se fue? –Haruka llegó volando donde Hakuun y Sombra estaban.

-No me llamas Sombra… vuelve a llamarme Hikari, además… diles a todas que Shido y yo las esperamos en casa para cenar.

-¿C-cenar? Pero ustedes nunca están para cenar… -Haruka hablaba cuando Hikari le sonrió y desapareció. –Ese otro Hikari… ha sido de gran ayuda para todos… gracias…

Mientras….

Ezequiel en el cuerpo de Kannazuki miraba con una sonrisa malévola como las espíritus eran encerradas en las cámaras de absorción espiritual y enfrente a ellas, estaban ya encerradas las anti-espíritus en cámaras de absorción anti-espiritual.

-Fue muy fácil, me sorprende como pude vencerlos a todos…

-Te ayudamos, recuérdalo. –Bruma miró un poco molesto a Kannazuki, pero él solo sonrió y asintió, entonces Shido recuperó la conciencia, pero el resto de las chicas aún no despertaban.

-Ah, Shido-kun, buenos días, ¿cómo estás? –Shido miró a los alrededores y se enojó mucho al ver la situación, apretó los puños y los dientes, pero algo llamó su atención, las cámaras de absorción anti-espiritual tenían un vidrio de color violeta y las cámaras de absorción espiritual tenían vidrios verdes, la cámara en la que estaba Shido era color verde.

-Maldito, ¿crees que te dejaré ganar tan fácilmente?

-Bueno, no fuiste un gran reto, así que… bien, estoy bastante tranquilo. Hikari hizo un mal trabajo con ustedes –Shido se enojó aún más y lo miraba.

-Hikari nos enseñó bien, solo que nosotros no practicamos mucho, pero yo sí recuerdo sus estrategias.

-No te creo. –Bruma miraba sonriente a Shido y para su sorpresa Shido le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tácticas de batalla de Hikari, Primero, anticipa movimientos enemigos y prepárate, el Fraxinus se dirige aquí, Segundo, anticipa lo que harán tus aliados, sabía que las chicas vendrían aquí, ahora cuando las saque, los venceremos, Tercero, usa la información que tenga el enemigo sobre ti a tu favor y también la información que no tengan.

-Tenemos toda la información sobre ti, no tienes nada oculto y tus otras dos tácticas no te van a funcionar. –Bruma se sentía muy seguro, pero empezaba a preocuparse un poco, cuando Shido continuó sonriendo.

-Itsuka Shido, capítulo poderes: poderes sellados de las espíritus y anteriormente poderes anti-espirituales de Hikari, pero en el incidente de Diva y Princess, se anuló su unión. –Shido recitó de memoria esa parte de su expediente, Kannazuki lo miraba extrañado…

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –Bruma empezaba a enojarse mucho y se enojaba más al ver que Shido no paraba de sonreír.

-La información que tienen… tengo poderes espirituales y se anuló mi unión con Hikari, la información que no tiene… aún tengo residuos de poderes anti-espirituales. –Al escuchar esto Bruma y Kannazuki dejaron de estar cómodos, la cámara de Shido solo era de absorción espiritual… pero ya era tarde, Shido creó una esfera elemental de trueno y rompió el cristal.

-Bien, es hora del contraataque…

-¡No lo creo! –Bruma apareció frente a Shido y trató de darle un golpe, pero Shido voló un poco y esquivó el golpe y le dio una patada que lo alejó unos centímetros.

-¡Inútil! –Ezequiel se levantó para atacar a Shido, pero era tarde, él ya había liberado a las espíritus que empezaban a recuperarse. Ezequiel corrió a un ordenador que estaba cerca–Pero aún no he acabado, ¡a ellas no podrás salvarlas! –Ezequiel activó un sistema que causó que un líquido morado apareciera en las cámaras de absorción de las anti-espíritus.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?!

-Nada, Itsuka Shido, ahora para salvarlas deberás saber la contraseña correcta, si rompes la cámara ahora o fallas la contraseña, todas ellas morirán. –Haruka y Bruma se pusieron al lado de Ezequiel.

-¡No te lo vamos a permitir! –Kotori fue la primera en reaccionar, los poderes curativos le eran de mucha ayuda. -¡Ninguna de nosotras se los va a permitir! –El resto de las chicas se levantaban y se ponían al lado de Kotori, estaban furiosas, llamaron a sus Vestidos Astrales.

-Ah, entonces ¿van a enfrentarnos? No les conviene, nosotros somas más fuertes que ustedes. –Bruma creó una esfera elemental de hierba encima de su dedo y miraba a las chicas.

-¡Eso está por verse! –Kotori creó una bola de fuego pequeña que dio en el centro de la esfera de hierba de Bruma y la hizo desvanecerse.

-¿Qué? –Bruma quiso ir hacia Kotori, pero sus pies y los de Ezequiel y Haruka, estaban cubiertos por hielo.

-H-Hikari me enseñó a congelar rápidamente una zona. –Tohka acarició la cabeza de Yoshino cuando terminó de hablar.

-¡No importa! –Bruma creó esferas de fuego y las lanzó hacia las chicas, entonces, las gemelas Yamai se pusieron enfrente de todas y crearon un tornado de círculo perfecto que encerró las esferas de Bruma y las desapareció, luego fue directo hacia Bruma, pero Haruka cargó un sifón de viento muy potente que al mezclarse con el de las gemelas, ambos se anularon, seguido a este ataque lanzó esferas de trueno.

-¡Mi turno! –Natsumi hizo que crezcan los picos helados que se habían formado en el suelo, llegando a crear picos enormes que las protegieron del ataque de Haruka. Ella sin embargo no se rindió y continuó lanzando más ataques, mientras que Bruma se liberó y volaba hacia las chicas.

Miku aprovechó la oportunidad para usar a su ángel y transmitir su voz usando el Rondo a través de espacios que Natsumi y Yoshino habían dejado en los picos helados, el sonido y potencia de su voz aumentaba con el eco y logró hacer volar de regreso a Bruma y hacer desaparecer los ataques de Haruka.

-En verdad ustedes dos son patéticos, no pueden vencer a un grupo de espíritus. –Ezequiel se liberó con facilidad del hielo, levitó un poco, apuntó a las chicas con una esfera elemental del tamaño de una persona y lanzó el ataque.

-Nia, nos toca. –Nia asintió al oír a Kurumi, Ella le dio los brazaletes que Hikari le dio, a Kurumi, ella usó sus poderes para crear clones suyos, sus clones tenían los brazaletes, Nia cargó su ataque de energía espiritual y salieron de los brazaletes, como todas las clones de Kurumi tenían los brazaletes de todas las clones salieron dos bolas de energía, todos las bolas de energía chocaron con el ataque de Ezequiel y se anularon.

-¡I-imposible! ¡Tus clones no deberían poder resistir el retroceso de un ataque espiritual de esa clase, además ella no debería ser capaz de hacer aparecer sus bolas de energía de un objeto tan alejado como esos brazaletes! –Ezequiel estaba atónito al ver el ataque combinado de las espíritus.

-Te dije que Hikari nos enseñó bien, ahora es tiempo de acabar con ustedes. –Shido se mostraba muy seguro de ganar, incluso Bruma y Haruka se veían muy nerviosos, Bruma apretaba los dientes y los puños de la ira, mientras que a Haruka le temblaban un poco las piernas, pero Ezequiel se rió, su risa era detestable, muy fuerte y luego al callarse sonrió y señaló a Shido.

-¿Crees que esto es suficiente? Es cierto, no estoy con todo mi potencial en este cuerpo… ¡Pero es suficiente para matar unos inmundos espíritus y sus protectores! –Ezequiel alzó el brazo y creó cinco esferas del mismo tamaño que la anterior, Shido usando los poderes de las gemelas Yamai voló a toda velocidad hacia él, lo tocó y ambos desaparecieron.

-¡SHIDO!

-¿Eh? ¿Las afueras de la ciudad? Ah, ya veo, Shido-kun me tele-transportaste contigo aquí… ¿Quieres pelear solo contra mí? ¡Ven con todo lo que tengas protector de espíritus! ¡Te voy a matar! –Ezequiel lanzó las esferas que también habían sido transportadas, Shido aun manteniendo el poder de las gemelas se acercó a toda velocidad hacia Ezequiel esquivando las esferas.

-¡Necesitarás algo mejor que eso!

-Ah, Shido-kun es muy seguro de sí mismo, pero… ni tú ni ningún espíritu puede contra mí. –Ezequiel apuntó a Shido y el poder de Raphael desapareció. Shido se movía a velocidad normal en su vuelo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Yo soy Ezequiel el profeta de Dios, Él me ha hablado y ordena que todos los ángeles que señale duerman, Raphael escuchó y se ha dormido! –Shido se detuvo y miró un poco asustado a Ezequiel. –Así es Shido, ningún espíritu en ninguna parte puede atacarme, ¡porque ellos deben responder a las órdenes de Dios!

-Tonterías. –Shido llamó a Sandalphon y cargó hacia Ezequiel, pero él apuntó nuevamente a Shido y Sandalphon desapareció.

-Mi poder es imposible de bloquear porque hablo con el ángel de forma directa, no importa si tiene otros deseos, ¡debe obedecer! Este poder puede doblegar a los ángeles y a los Reyes Demonios, le enseñé esto a Hikari, aunque sorprendentemente pudo aprenderlo, su habilidad no se compara con la mía, aunque ya te habrás dado cuenta, los collares que tienen las espíritus para evitar su inversión se basan en este poder. –Ezequiel voló hacia Shido, fue más rápido que él y le atravesó el estómago de un golpe, Shido escupió sangre y lo miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo, pero ese miedo cambió y se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. -¿Oh? Ocultas tu miedo con felicidad… patético.

-Cállate, no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer por las personas que quiero. –Shido son sus dos manos libres hizo dos esferas de trueno y estando tan cerca de Ezequiel, él no reaccionó a tiempo y Shido pudo hacer que ambas esferas impacten en su cabeza.

-M-maldito… ¿cómo sabes que si mi concentración s-se debilita dejo de controlar el cuerpo?… debo admitirlo b-buen trabajo Itsuka Shido… p-pero… no fue solo tú logro… este hombre se está esforzando para retomar el cuerpo… además tienes que saber que no será la última vez que nos veamos, l-la siguiente vez que venga… los mataré a todos. –Shido pateó a Ezequiel alejándolo y haciéndolo caer de espaldas, mientras él se revolcaba en el suelo de dolor en la cabeza.

-Cuando vuelvas, estaremos listos y te prometo que no dejaré que las lastimes. –Shido se arrodilló, a pesar de todo estaba herido, Ezequiel tosió un poco y levantó una mano apuntando a la ciudad.

-Estúpido cuerpo humano que no resiste. P-pero por ahora… no me iré solo… -De la punta de su dedo una flecha salió y fue disparada a toda velocidad hacia la ciudad. –Me llevaré a un espíritu conmigo. –Shido trató de levantarse, pero la flecha tenía una velocidad increíble y además la herida que tenía no lo dejaba pararse.

Mientras Ezequiel y Shido peleaban otra pelea se había dado con las chicas y los anti-espíritus.

-¡SHIDO!

-Vaya, ese chico es valiente, para irse a pelear solo con Ezequiel… -Bruma miró a las chicas y les dio una sonrisa sádica. –Ahora… vamos a ponernos serios…

-¡Ven! –Tohka cargó contra Bruma, él en respuesta creó una espada que era idéntica a la espada corrupta de Hikari, aunque esta no estaba corrupta… claro si eran opuestos era algo de esperarse, ambas espadas chocaron y ninguno retrocedía un centímetro, Ambos apretaban y empujaban su espada con toda su fuerza.

-¡Gabriel! –Miku ayudó con un impulso sónico que empujó a Bruma unos centímetros, arrastrando los pies.

-No hables de más, nosotras podemos detenerte solas. ¡Zafkiel! –Kurumi creó más clones y con la ayuda de Nia y de su propio rifle atacaba a Haruka, que esquivaba los ataques mientras corría.

-¡Zadkiel! –Yoshino empezó a crear una tormenta, pero Haruka fue más rápida que ella y con su velocidad se puso enfrente de ella, Yoshino quiso reaccionar, pero era tarde, Haruka le tocó el hombro paralizando el tiempo a su alrededor, su tormenta también desapareció.

-Yoshino están en problemas… debó sacarla de ese estado. –Kurumi se acercó a Yoshino para usar su ángel y liberarla de ese estado, pero extrañamente ninguna de sus balas lograban hacer efecto en ella. –Nia-san, debo usar toda mi energía para esto, mis clones desaparecerán, debes tenerlo en cuenta. –Nia asintió y los clones de Kurumi se fueron.

-¡Dos fuera de zona! Ja, ja, ja, bien… ¿quién sigue? –Bruma creó una ola gigantesca que se dirigía hacia Natsumi y Kotori, las gemelas Yamai intervinieron y crearon un tornado que alejó la ola, mientras que Bruma aprovechando la distracción, se acercó a ellas y agarrandolas de las manos las hizo chocar entre ellas y las lanzó hacia la pared.

-¡Maldito! –Kotori lanzó una llamarada usando su arma y Natsumi alteró la forma del ataque dándole forma de dragón que perseguía a Bruma a lo largo de toda la habitación.

-No jueguen con fuego ¡Se van a quemar! –Bruma esquivó el ataque en una esquina de la habitación y cuando este rebotó para atacarlo, Bruma desapareció, el ataque fue directamente hacia las gemelas Yamai que estaban recuperándose del golpe, Kotori y Natsumi tuvieron que detener el ataque.

-¡Cuidado! –Nia señaló a Bruma, él había creado una esfera de color blanco de un tamaño gigantesco, apenas entraba en la habitación.

-E-elemento explosivo… -Diva apenas podía moverse, pero sus palabras fueron oídas por Miku que usando a su ángel usó una barrera sónica para detener el ataque, aún con este escudo todas las espíritus salieron volando de la casa y cayeron encima de una azotea cercana creando cráteres al caer.

-¡Mueran! –Bruma apareció volando encima de ellas con siete esferas elementales de trueno encima de él.

-¡Suficiente! –Haruka apareció detrás de Bruma con otras siete esferas encima de ella. –Vi los recuerdos de todas las anti-espíritus y además lo comprobé, ellas no son malas personas, se apoyan entre ellas, se preocupan por sus amigas, si Hikari Onii-chan era su amigo, entonces ellas no son culpables de eso.

-¡Estúpida! Si te les unes, ¡Muere con ellas! –Bruma cargó contra Haruka empuñando la espada, Haruka creó la misma espada y bloqueó el ataque, las esferas que tenían encima chocaron, creando una gran explosión, esto activó las alarmas de la ciudad y todos los civiles empezaron a evacuar.

-Ya saben chicas, disparen a matar. –La capitana Ryouko llegó en pocos minutos para ver como Haruka y Bruma combatían con las espadas y las espíritus empezaban a recuperarse.

-¿A matar?

-Sí soldado, nuestra prioridad… es ese chico anti-espíritu. –las hechiceras empezaron a disparar a Bruma, él tuvo que alejarse un poco de la batalla y ocultarse detrás de un edificio, pero las hechiceras lo seguían. Haruka se acercó lentamente a las espíritus.

-¿Por qué?

-Me escucharon… s-si… Hikari Onii-chan… era su amigo… e-esto… no fue su culpa… -Haruka cayó al suelo y se pudo ver que Bruma había logrado herirla en un costado, sangre salía de la ropa y Miku se acercó a ella para curarla.

-¿Estás segura de esto Miku? –Kotori se acercó un poco dudosa a Miku.

-Bien, ella nos protegió, hay que devolver el favor…

-¡Yoshino! –Kurumi gritó y dio un gran abrazo a Yoshino.

-¿K-Kurumi-san? ¿Qué haces? –Kurumi soltó a Yoshino y se alejó un par de pasos, todas la miraban con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-V-verás… congelaron el tiempo a tu alrededor… y parecía que no despertarías de eso nunca… y… ¡No estaba preocupada ni nada! –Las chicas aún miraban con una sonrisa sarcástica a Kurumi y rieron un poco.

-G-gracias por preocuparte por mí… Kurumi-san… -La voz de Yoshino fue especialmente bajita esta vez para que solo Kurumi la escuche y ella se sonrojó un poco.

-Tenemos otro problema ahora. –Kotori señaló a Bruma que venía hacia ellas a toda velocidad, al parecer había despistado a las hechiceras… o eso quería pensar.

-¡Basta de juegos! Es hora de que mueran. –Kurumi miró furiosa como Bruma se acercaba y creó más clones.

-¡Zadkiel, Zayin! –Bruma recibió el disparo de Kurumi y quedó paralizado entonces todas las clones de Kurumi dispararon causando múltiples heridas en Bruma, segundos después Bruma cayó desde el cielo a la calle y creó un cráter enorme al caer.

-Se acabó. –Kurumi se puso de rodillas, sacar a Yoshino de ese estado había sido demasiado agotador.

-¡Aún no! –Bruma apareció volando agarrándose un costado, pero se veía diferente, sus caninos crecieron, su cabello blanco se tornó negro, sus ojos rojos se volvieron azules, sus manos cambiaron a las garras de DarkHole. –Aún tengo energía para esto. –Bruma creó una esfera elemental de fuego del tamaño de la azotea.

-E-eso es DarkHole…

-Claro que lo es, espíritu Princess. –Tohka se lanzó para atacar a Bruma, pero él dejó de sujetarse el costado y detuvo a Sandalphon con esa mano libre y la lanzó de regreso con las chicas.

-E-este no es el final. –Miku se levantó cuando vio una flecha acercarse a ella a toda velocidad, ella no pudo hacer nada y cerró los ojos.

Mientras Ezequiel había abandonado el cuerpo de Kannazuki y Shido se había recuperado lo suficiente como para volar, voló lo más rápido que pudo, solo para ver…

-¡MIKU! –Tohka gritó desesperada cuando Miku salió volando y se estrelló en un edificio cercano.

-"¿Así termina? Con una flecha… no… me rehúso a morir así… hay muchas cosas que no hice…"

-"Lo sé, Miku, lo sé". –Una voz invadió los pensamientos de Miku y ella lentamente abrió los ojos para ver…

-¿¡Hikari!? –Hikari se había puesto enfrente de Miku y recibió la flecha en el costado, pero la velocidad y la fuerza que tenía la flecha los había empujado a ambos.

-"¡Hole! Dimensión correcta y justo a tiempo".

-Pero si es Hikari Onii-chan… y justo a tiempo para morir con todas ellas! –Bruma anuló su esfera de fuego y lanzó una esfera de trueno hacia Hikari, él apartó a Miku y detuvo la esfera con una mano y al apretar esa mano la esfera desapareció.

-¿Qué? ¡Debes estar bromeando! –Bruma furioso lanzó muchas esferas seguidas, Hikari sonrió y creó cinco clones que volaron junto con él hacia Bruma, desapareciendo todas las esferas en su camino. -¡No puede ser verdad!

-¡Lo es! –Hikari apareció enfrente a Bruma y trató de atacarlo con su espada, pero Bruma se cubrió con su propia espada. –Esa espada es casi la misma a la mía, solo que la mía… es más fuerte. –La espada corrupta desprendió un humo negro y se envolvió en fuego negro y fue empujando cada vez más a la espada de Bruma, causando que él retrocediera.

-¡Esto no es posible! –Hikari aprovechó un momento de distracción y pateó la mano de Bruma que sostenía la espada y logró que la suelte.

-Fin del juego. –Hikari atravesó con su espada a Bruma y él se tele-transportó a otro lugar. –Ummm… Tal vez no… Pero al menos lo mantuve lejos… ¿Quién era ese sujeto? –Hikari aterrizó en la azotea y ayudó a curar a todas.

-Ese era Bruma Negra… ¿recuerdas el peor de los casos que dijiste que pasarían al explotar? –Kotori miraba un poco molesta a Hikari y no era la única.

-¿H-Hikari Onii-chan?

-A-ah… hola Haruka. –Hikari sabía que las chicas estaban molestas, así que decidió hacerse a los desentendidos y saludó a Haruka, ella al oír su nombre se puso colorada.

-Pregunta. ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

-Ah, en una dimensión ella existía, así que sé su nombre. –Kaguya miró confundida a Hikari, aunque nuevamente, no era silo ella.

-¿Dimensión? Espera, espera, espera… ¿Fuiste a otra dimensión?

-Sí, eso es correcto Kaguya, aunque no fue solo a una… visite muchas dimensiones… -Haruka miró el laboratorio y fue volando hacia él, aunque todas estaban más interesadas en el interrogatorio a Hikari, en eso llegó Shido.

-Pero miren quién está aquí… Hola hermanito… -Shido acarició la cabeza de Hikari, luego se alejó y Hikari lo miró con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

-H-hola… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vi… bueno… al menos a esta versión tuya…

-Hikari-san… -Miku llegó volando a la azotea, parecía estar molesta, era de esperarse, Hikari la había dejado en el edificio y ahora había estado en la azotea hablando con el resto, Hikari estaba por decirle algo, pero antes de que pueda reaccionar, recibió una cachetada y un abrazo de Miku.

-N-nunca más… ¿me oyes? Nunca más hagas algo tan estúpido… todas… pensábamos que estabas muerto… nunca más… hermanito idiota… -Hikari estaba atónito, pero sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo a Miku y la miró a los ojos.

-Perdóname Miku Onee-sama.

-¡Onee-sama no! Si me vas a llamar así solo dime hermanita Miku o Miku Onee-chan… -Miku se alejó de Hikari e hizo un puchero, pero luego sonrió y… fue a abrazar a Shido.

-Bien, creo que eso lo resuelve ¿no? –Shido negó con la cabeza al escuchar a Hikari y señaló una fila que las chicas habían hecho.

-Tendrás que esperar una cachetada y un abrazo de todas ellas, mira hasta hicieron fila. –Hikari las miró y suspiró, la primera en la fila era Kotori… esto iba a doler…

-Luego de ellas… tendrás que volver a esperar Hikari Onii-chan. –Hikari se dio vuelta para ver que Haruka había traído con ella a todas las anti-espíritus. –Ellas también van a querer lo mismo…

*Nota*

Ah… cuanto tiempo… pero ya está aquí… el siguiente capítulo, bueno, tardé sí, sí lo sé, pero ya estamos de regreso aquí… espero que el capítulo haya resuelto algunas dudas que habían… Ezequiel ha vuelto a ser vencido y esta vez tardará un poco más en volver… aunque… Bruma sigue ahí afuera…

Hikari: a todo esto quiero preguntar algo…

¿Ah, sí? Adelante, soy todo oídos…

Hikari: ¿Quién es la mamá de Hakuun?

Ah… eso tendrás que descubrirlo tú mismo, aunque he dejado ciertas pistas por ahí… solo busca similitudes físicas y de poderes… será una actividad relajante para ti, ahora que quedarás con las mejillas adoloridas…

Hikari: t-tienes r-razón…

Bien, ahora… Kyubi1… sí… Hikari debe mejorar sus poderes, ha empezado con la promesa de no contenerse… pero ahí no acabará, bueno en tanto a Shido… bueno al menos sacó a Kannazuki del trance, fue muy rápido al hacerlo, por el instinto, pero aun así fue un trabajo destacable, las chicas son las que tuvieron que lidiar con Haruka, en un inicio y con Bruma, creó que se entendió lo del otro Hikari, porque para evitar confusión le di ese apodo, ahora condeale, pillaste de cierta forma la referencia, aunque originalmente no está sacada de ahí y la pensé de otro parte, la verdad es que si parecen y todo fue planeado…

Hikari: fue coincidencia…

Calla, soy bueno contigo, tardaste en llegar, pero al menos ya estás en casa, Ezequiel se ha ido… Haruka parece haber encontrado la luz… y Bruma… bueno… ¿Y Bruma?

*Fin de la Nota*

Oculto en un barrio bajo de la ciudad, Bruma se agarraba la herida que le había hecho Hikari y con la otra mano agarraba una esfera de cristal color verde.

-Esta esfera… contiene toda la energía que les extrajimos… solo espera Hikari Onii-chan… Tu final está cerca… -Bruma se tragó la esfera de cristal y de sus ojos, boca y herida salió una luz verde. -¿Q-Qué está pasando? N-no… ¡N-no!


	27. Chapter 27

Cap. 27 Está demasiado calmado…

-¡Suficiente! ¡Esto es raro! –Hikari estaba sentado en el sillón y estaba sudando un poco, cuando terminó de gritar todas las espíritus lo miraron, ellas estaban en los sillones cercanos al de Hikari, incluso Shido lo miró desde la cocina.

-¿Sucede algo, Hikari? –Tohka miraba un poco extrañada a Hikari, a pesar de haber gritado no se veía molesto… no tanto…

-Nada, Tohka, es solo que esto es muy raro, no me dejan estar ni un momento solo… ninguna de vosotras, en el colegio todas me observan, luego en los recreos incluso me seguís por el patio, luego en la tarde me dejan a cargo de las anti-espíritus y con ellas es la misma historia.

-Ah, Hikari tendrás que aguantarte todo esto, además tú fuiste el que nos dejó preocupadas a todas aquí. –Kotori miraba a Hikari con su típica seriedad de comandante y Hikari le miró con una carita un poco triste.

-No me molesta estar con ustedes, pero esto es diferente, es como si todos sus movimientos fueran alrededor mío y estuvieran pendientes de mí, es raro, solo tengo privacidad cuando voy al baño y con eso de que Kurumi puede atravesar paredes y porque es Kurumi la de ese poder… lo comienzo a dudar… -Kurumi al escuchar a Hikari desvió ligeramente la mirada.

-Hermanito, las dejaste preocupadas, ahora te tienes que aguantar todo lo que hagan. –Hikari suspiró al escuchar a Shido y las chicas sonrieron.

Shido salió de la cocina con el almuerzo para todos y les entregó una a cada una, todos se levantaron y fueron a la puerta de salida, Hikari fue arrastrado hasta ahí porque la verdad la idea de ir al colegio aún no le era nada agradable, poco importaba, porque todas lo impulsaban a acompañarlas.

Al llegar, todo parecía ser un día normal, hasta llegar el receso, entonces Hikari se hizo invisible y al salir vio que las chicas estaban en la puerta esperándolo, era obvio, pero la verdad… quería tener un rato para sí mismo, porque tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar, una de ellas era Bruma… ¿Qué habría pasado con él? Decidido a tener un poco de descanso, voló a la azotea y se hizo visible ahí, se apoyó en la baranda y miró la ciudad… ¿Dónde podría estar ese chico?

-Ah, pero si es mi amor…

-N-no deberías hablar así apenas llegues… -Hikari levantó la vista y miró a las dos siluetas que estaban en la azotea cerca de él, se le hacían familiares…

-Hola, Edén, Ruler, ¿Cómo están? –Hikari se apoyó en la barandilla de espaldas a la misma, para poder ver de frente a las chicas, ambas estaban atónitas… al verlo.

-¿R-recuerdas mi nombre? –Ruler se acercó lentamente a Hikari, sentía raro, se supone que nadie debería recordarla… ¿qué había pasado aquí? Edén tampoco podía salir de su asombro…

-Te llamas Ruler, fuimos compañeros antes… ¿No lo recuerdas? –Hikari le dio una cálida sonrisa a Ruler, ella al verlo se sonrojó ligeramente y asintió, entonces creó un libro de la nada y lo usó para taparse la cara y fingiendo leer, en su distracción no se dio cuenta que sostenía el libro al revés… pero ¿para qué molestarla…?

-Ah, es verdad amor, venimos a decirte que te aprobamos. –Hikari miró extrañado a Edén.

-S-sí, las otras anti-espíritus te aprobaron y comenzaron a vivir en ese departamento, todas juntas, ahora nosotras te aprobamos y queremos que nos dejes vivir allá con ellas. –Hikari suspiró un poco más tranquilo al oírlas.

-Claro, cuando quieran se pueden mudar, todo por mis viejas compañeras de equipo. –Edén y Ruler hicieron un puchero al oírlo.

-¡Hikari! No somos viejas, aún somos tan fuertes como antes.

-Ruler tiene razón, Hikari, además somos y siempre seremos el equipo Hikari. –Hikari se sonrojó al escuchar el "nombre" que le habían dado al equipo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo había oído.

-¿Equipo Hikari? –Kurumi entró a la azotea seguida por el resto de espíritus y Shido.

-¿C-chicos? –Hikari miró sorprendido como todos llegaban, ellos lo miraron y le respondieron con una sonrisa, era raro, ¿no deberían estar molestos de que huyese de ellos? Tal vez lo comprendieron por unos instantes y lograron comprenderlo… ¿quién sabe?

-Sí, equipo Hikari, nosotros tres éramos invencibles como equipo, entonces decidimos llamarnos equipo Hikari. –Hikari miró a Edén con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Decidimos? Ustedes decidieron, además no sé por qué aún mantienen el nombre…

-¿Podemos unirnos? –Tohka y Kaguya miraban a las anti-espíritus con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Petición. Yo también quiero unirme.

-¿¡Tú también!? –Shidou apoyó la mano en el hombro de Hikari para que se calmase.

-Sí, mientras más miembros mejor… pero debemos cambiarnos el nombre…. ¿qué tal el Nuevo Equipo Hikari? –Kurumi asintió al oír a Edén y todas hicieron lo mismo, incluso Shido, aún ante la mirada un poco molesta de Hikari.

-Vaya, volvieron a decidir algo sin mi apoyo y como siempre voy a terminar en medio de eso… -Luego de hablar, Kotori sonrió y miró a Hikari, él la miraba un poco asustado… esa sonrisa… estaba tramando algo.

Ruler y Edén se fueron luego de unos minutos y el resto volvió a clases, la clase era normal, como siempre, Hikari no prestaba atención a clases, pero cuando le preguntaban algo siempre sabía la respuesta correcta, hoy la maestra estaba especialmente centrada en él, le hizo más preguntas de lo habitual, pero no falló ninguna, el tiempo pasó y llegó la hora de salir, en la salida todos caminaban juntos a casa, entonces Kotori se acercó a Hikari.

-¿Hikari?

-¿Sí? ¿Sucede algo, Kotori? –Kotori ya se había puesto de nuevo las cintas negras y miró a Hikari con mucha determinación.

-Si decidimos algo referente a ti sin avisarte hasta llegar el último minuto ¿lo aceptarías? –Hikari se puso a pensar en el tema y miró a Kotori sonriente.

-Si no es nada malo claro, además… sería raro que me pidan algo que saben que no haría ¿no? –cuando terminó de hablar, vio a todas las chicas, todas le estaban sonriendo… esto se puso más raro…

-¡De compras! –Las chicas corrieron hacia el supermercado, Hikari tuvo unos segundos para reaccionar, Shido sonrió y se despidió diciendo que tenía que hacer la cena, pero la verdad era otra, fue transportado al Fraxinus.

-Reine, ¿Kannazuki ya puede hablar? –Shido seguía a Reine por unos pasillos hacia el cuarto donde Kannazuki estaba en tratamiento.

-No está en sus mejores condiciones, pero podrás hablar un poco con él. –Reine abrió la puerta y dejó a Shido con Kannazuki.

-Ah, pero si es Shido-kun ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? –Kannazuki recibió a Shido con una sonrisa.

-No tienes que fingir una sonrisa conmigo y lo sabes. –Al oírlo, Kannazuki rió un poco y luego puso una expresión triste. -¿Se nota mucho?

-Para algunos es más fácil ver la tristeza que para otros, entonces ¿Puedes hablarme de Ezequiel?

-Por favor, no digas ese nombre, aún siento como si estuviese en mi cabeza, fue horrible… podía ver todo lo que hacía, pero no podía detenerlo… me sentía completamente impotente. –Shido supo al ver su cara, que la experiencia había sido casi traumática y estaba dispuesto a detener su interrogatorio, no había conseguido nada, pero tampoco sacaría nada de forzar así a Kannazuki.

-Ya veo… eso es todo, gracias por tu tiempo y espero que estés mejor pronto.

-Espera Shido-kun, hay algo más que te tengo que decir, es sobre ese chico Bruma, debemos encontrarlo pronto, él es parte del plan de Ezequiel para traer a su mano derecha aquí. –Shido quiso preguntar algo más, pero entonces Kannazuki se desmayó, Shido estaba por acercársele cuando Reine le cogió de los hombros, ella acababa de entrar.

-Está bien, Shin, esto le pasa a menudo, debemos dejarlo descansar. –Shido asintió y ambos salieron del cuarto.

Luego Shido fue transportado a su casa, allí justo como dijo empezó a preparar la cena, la casa estaba muy silenciosa, al parecer aún no habían vuelto del supermercado, este silencio era raro, bueno, nunca había silencio con las chicas en casa, pero esos momentos de paz con ellas allí sí existían, eran esos momentos los motivos por los cuales tenía que proteger a todas de los anti-espíritus restantes, hasta antes de la llegada de Hikari, Shido nunca habría imaginado que los anti-espíritus existían y menos que se tendría que enfrentar a todos ellos para protegerlos a todos, pero lo haría sin importan quién sea el adversario.

-¡Llegamos! –Las voces alegres de las chicas entrando rompieron el silencio.

-Hola chicas ¿cómo les fue?... ¿Y Hikari? –Shido miró como todas las chicas entraban, pero ni rastro de Hikari, aunque después de preguntar todas le hicieron una señal para que saliese a la puerta. -¡¿Qué?! –Shido salió y al ver la casa de las espíritus vio muchísimos clones de Hikari cargando cosas, eran tantos que llenaban toda la calle.

-¡Hola hermano!

-Hikari, ¿Puedes explicarme lo que está pasando? –El Hikari real estaba con un sombrero en la puerta de la casa dando instrucciones a sus clones, Shido se había acercado a él porque era el único que se veía deferente a los otros, al preguntar Shido, Hikari asintió.

-Verás, las chicas tenían ganas de comprar muchas, muchas, muchas cosas, pero se sentirían mal si usaban el dinero de Nee, entonces yo les dije que les compraría todo lo que quisieran, después de todo puedo crear dinero del aire, así que estuvimos daño vuelta casi toda la ciudad, comprando cosas para todas.

-¿Pero tantas cosas?

-Bueno, todas querían muchas cosas, además nos encontramos con Miku en el camino y algunas cosas de aquí son de ella, luego se las llevaré a su casa. –Hikari dio una instrucción con la mano y varios de sus clones se dirigieron por una calle cercana, probablemente iban a la casa de Miku.

-Pensé que no podías exceder un límite de clones, pero aquí veo más de cien…

-Sí, eso es verdad, a medias, no puedo exceder un límite de clones que usen poderes, pero ninguno de estos clones puede usar poderes, de hecho cualquiera de ellos se desintegraría al tacto, así que solo sirven de carga y de gasto de energía mientras ellos estén aquí no puedo usar muchos poderes, consumen demasiada energía.

-¡Hikari, Darling! ¡Ya es tarde! –Miku estaba parada frente a la casa de Shido estaba vestida para su concierto, era verdad, con todo lo que había pasado, se habían olvidado que el concierto de Miku era hoy, pero al parecer solo ellos dos lo habían olvidado, porque de la casa salieron todas las chicas listas para ir al concierto.

-¡Apresúrate Nii-sama!

-¡¿Ustedes también?! –Ellen, Mana y Yakan estaban ya arregladas y paradas cerca Miku, todas ellas los saludaban con las manos y les hacían señales para que fueran con ellas.

Ambos se miraron, dieron un suspiro y sonrieron, fueron corriendo al encuentro de las chicas, una vez allí todas se tomaron de las manos y Hikari los transportó al concierto, todos aparecieron en sus asientos reservados, excepto Miku y Hikari, en el asiento para Hikari había una nota, Shido la cogió y la leyó mentalmente: "Debo ayudar a Miku en su concierto de nuevo, dile a Phantom que se siente en mi lugar". Shido miró a su alrededor y pudo ver que la anti-espíritu Phantom estaba parada oculta tras una pared viendo el concierto, Shido le hizo una señal y la chica sonrió y en unos segundos tomó el lugar que le habían ofrecido.

El concierto era grandioso como siempre, la voz de Miku encantaba a todos como todas las veces, Miku estaba estrenando otra canción en este concierto, de vez en cuando miraba a Shido y le daba una sonrisa o le mandaba un beso, él se sonrojaba un poco y desviaba un poco la mirada, las chicas lo miraban y se sentían un poco celosas… Entonces vino lo que nadie esperaba….

-Ahora, ha llegado la hora de un dúo, traigo conmigo a una invitada muy especial, denle un gran aplauso. –Detrás de Miku apareció una chica de cabello largo que le llegaba a la cintura, vestía las misma ropa de Idol que Miku, pero en una gama de colores más oscuros y no solo eso, sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro y tenía una expresión confiada y segura y estaba muy sonriente, era casi del mismo tamaño que Miku y con la misma apariencia física que ella, salvo claro el tamaño de sus pechos que eran un poco más pequeños casi del tamaño de los de Tohka.

La chica se puso al lado de Miku y ambas al verse sonrieron y empezaron a cantar su dueto, era sencillamente divino, ambas empezaron a hacer la coreografía para la canción, parecían se reflejos de espejos, cada una hacía el mismo movimiento al mismo tiempo, pero en sentido opuesto, era una sincronía increíble, además la voz de la chica era perfecta para el dúo con Miku.

Llegando a una parte de la canción, un humo blanco salió del escenario y envolvió a las dos chicas, luego de unos minutos el aire se disipó y Miku apareció vistiendo la ropa de la chica y la chica la ropa de Miku, este detalle fue muy llamativo, pero el concierto siguió, las luces, la música, las voces de las chicas hicieron un concierto espléndido.

El concierto terminó y todas las personas se fueron más que satisfechas con este, pero Shido y las chicas se acercaron corriendo a Miku, que aún tenía la ropa con tonalidades oscuras y la otra chica que estaba con la ropa normal de Miku.

-¡Miku! ¿Cómo hicieron ese cambio de atuendo en medio del concierto? ¿Aún no lo regresan a la normalidad? Y ¿Quién es esta chica?

-Calma, calma, Tohka-san, primero, no cambiamos… la segunda se responde con la primera y la tercera… -La chica era la que respondía las interrogantes de Tohka, Miku sonrió y una luz envolvió a ambas, entonces donde antes estaba la chica ahora estaba Miku y la chica estaba don de Miku estaba.

-¡Ah! Entonces no cambiaron de ropa, sino de apariencia para hacernos creer que eran la otra, pero siguieron siendo ustedes mismas con la apariencia de la otra ¿verdad? –Nia movía los dedos de izquierda a derecha mientras hablaba, probablemente había leído algo parecido en alguna novela.

-Pregunta. ¿Quién es ella?

-Sí, están evadiendo esa pregunta, pero no escaparan sin respondernos… -Las gemelas Yamai miraban de forma acusadora a la chica, que al verlas así no pudo evitar soltar una risa, esto sorprendió a todos menos a Miku.

-Te dije que ayudaría a Miku…. ¿verdad hermanito? –Las chicas no pudieron evitar quedar con la boca abierta al escuchar esto…

-¿H-Hikari…-san? –Yoshino se acercó un poco tímida y Natsumi se acercaba con ella, pero agarrada de su mano.

-¿Esto es una broma verdad? -La chica volvió a sonreír y una luz la envolvió de nuevo, entonces allí parado frente a todos apareció Hikari.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Todos estaban sin poder creer lo que había pasado, pero Miku no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No sé de qué se asombran… después de todo no es la primera vez que Hikari me ayuda así, aunque esta es la primera vez que vemos a Hikari-chan, porque antes él tomaba mi apariencia física y daba los conciertos cuando no podía.

-Ah… tiene más sentido, creo… -Kurumi miraba a Hikari y luego miró a Shido. –Bueno los hermanos son iguales, ¿no? ¿Shiori-chan?

-K-Kurumi… -Shido miró sonrojado a Kurumi y las chicas no pudieron evitar soltar unas risas.

- _Hikari…_

-¿Eh? –Hikari miró a su alrededor extrañado.

-Ah, es cierto… te explicaré Hikari, Shido tuvo que vestirse de chica para ayudar a Miku y al hacerlo se creó Shiori-chan. –Tohka habló sin medir sus palabras y entonces, Mana, Yakan y Ellen miraron de forma burlona a Shido.

-Eso lo sé… cuando viajé entre dimensiones pude ver a Shiori-chan… pero eso no es a lo que me refería… escuché una voz llamándome…

-Ah, si tenías sueño podías decirlo… no eres el único. –Shido señaló a Natsumi y a Yoshino que bostezaban, Hikari sabía que no estaba soñando, había escuchado esa voz, pero nadie parecía creerle, todos lo miraban raro, entonces simplemente asintió, minutos después todos llegaron a casa, las espíritus se fueron a los apartamentos, Miku se quedó en su casa y Phantom se fue a casa de Diva.

 _-No pueden oírme… solo tú… Hikari, he vuelto, como lo prometí, volví, volví, volví, volví por ti… ha llegado la hora de irnos Hikari… pronto… pronto… pronto…_

Hikari despertó sudando y se movió para ver la cama de Shido, esto de alguna forma le hizo sentir que no estaba solo.

"¿De quién era esa voz? ¿DarkHole? Imposible, la voz de ese maldito era imposible de confundir… la reconocería donde sea, es alguien más… pero me suena… familiar… demasiado familiar".

Hikari decidió volver a dormirse, mañana debía pedirle a Miku los respectivos discos de esta temporada, no solo para su colección personal, sino para un amigo suyo al cual le encantaba la música de Miku, era una pena que no lo recordase al 100%, pero sí recordaba que le gustaba mucho la música de Miku y por lo tanto al verlo le daría los DVD adelantados que tenía, además… no era el único amigo al que quería recordar… le guardaría algo para ella también.

El despertar de la mañana siguiente fue bastante tranquilo, Shido se levantó temprano y preparaba el desayuno como siempre mientras las chicas llegaban bostezando y estirando los brazos, Hikari estaba en el comedor, mientras que Shido estaba cocinando en la cocina y los clones de Hikari repartían los platos de comida apenas estuviesen listos, todo apuntaba a que sería una mañana de Sábado tranquila.

-¿Y bien…? ¿No tienes nada que decir, Hikari? –Todos ya se habían sentado en la mesa y comían, cuando Yakan fue la que rompió el silencio.

-¿Eh?

-Oh vamos, hasta ahora no me contestas… -cuando Yakan terminó de hablar, todos se miraron entre sí, no entendía a qué se podría referir Yakan…

-Hikari… ¿a qué se refiere, Yakan?... –Ellen últimamente había pasado mucho tiempo con Yakan, pero no sabía a qué se refería Yakan…

-Eh… no estoy seguro… la verdad… -Yakan al oírlo hizo un puchero, Hikari notó esto y sudó un poco.

-¡Te pregunté por qué las hechiceras te aprecian tanto!

-Ah, por un segundo pensé que te habías declarado a Hikari y él no te daba ninguna respuesta.-Kurumi hablaba con tranquilidad mientras tomaba su refresco, pero sus palabras causaron una reacción en cadena… todas las chicas volvieron a mirar a Hikari y luego a Yakan, ella negaba con la cabeza muchas veces y estaba sonrojada mientras que Hikari miraba extrañado a Kurumi.

-¿Qué es declararse?

-¡Mi hermanito no se casará sin el consentimiento de todas sus hermanas! –Kotori reaccionó sin antes escuchar lo que Hikari había dicho, pero luego de oírlo… desvió la mirada un poco y todas hicieron lo mismo, solo que Nia.

-¿N-no sabes que es… declararse? –Nia miró sorprendida a Hikari, pero él sin cambiar la expresión de duda le devolvió la mirada.

-No.

-Es decirle a otra persona que la amas, debes pedirle más ayuda a tu Onee-san… -Natsumi estaba en su forma Onee-san y se había parado detrás de la silla de Hikari y apoyaba una de sus manos en su hombro.

-Prefiero pedirle ayuda a mi Onee-chan… -Hikari tocó la mano de Natsumi y ella volvió a su forma normal.

-Hmph, me veo mejor de Onee-san. – dijo Natsumi y se fue a sentar a su asiento.

-Para mí te ves igual de linda, incluso más adorable así. –Natsumi agachó la cabeza ocultando su sonrisa y que estaba sonrojada.

-Afirmación. Hikari está evadiendo la pregunta.

-Lo sé Yuzuru, pero mientras nosotras nos acordemos no se irá sin responder. –Kaguya y Yuzuru guiñaron un ojo, Hikari sabía que no podría escapar a la pregunta, aunque la verdad estaba escapando a la pregunta porque no sabía la respuesta, de hecho nunca había pensado en la respuesta, mejor seguiría evadiendo la pregunta hasta tener la respuesta…

-¿Qué es amor?

-Oh, oh, oh, yo sé, yo sé…

-¿T-Tohka-san? –Yoshino estaba sorprendida de que la que diga eso fuera Tohka y no era la única…

-Según las novelas que Yoshino y yo vemos… es estar con una chica. –Tohka levantaba la cabeza orgullosa como si tuviese una información que la hacía superior y muchas de las chicas suspiraron.

-No es eso Hikari, te lo contaré otro día… con clases privadas si quieres… -Kurumi miró a una forma especial a Hikari, él simplemente negó con la cabeza y miró a Yakan.

-Bien, Yakan, debo decirte que no sé la respuesta a tu pregunta… la verdad… no creo que sea algo natural…

-¿No se te ocurre nada, hermanito? –Shido finalmente había terminado todos sus trabajos en la cocina, había estado escuchando atentamente la conversación, pero decidió dejar que Hikari se las arreglase solo.

-La verdad… no, porque la vez que las conocí ninguna me tenía ningún tipo de aprecio y luego de la misión, sí me apreciaban, no creo que haya sido por decirles que me preocupaba su seguridad… o por haberles dado esa música…

-¿Música?

-Sí, usé los poderes de Miku para crear una canción de curación de baja frecuencia, esta baja frecuencia fue porque no estaba seguro de cuál de los tonos de voz o poderes eran los de curación… pero para que les agrade así debió tener algún poder de control mental… ¿de dónde habrá salido ese poder? Si Miku no puede controlar las mentes con su voz… además es más efectivo en mujeres por alguna razón… -Hikari sarcástica, sabía que probablemente ese era el motivo real del asunto… pero le parecía raro que le hubiese tomado tanto tiempo encontrar la respuesta… en realidad, su mente pensaba más en aquella voz que había oído anoche.

-De hecho Miku-san… -Kurumi estaba por decir algo, pero Tohka le tapó la boca con las manos.

-N-no es nada… tienes razón, Hikari, ¿de dónde habrá salido ese poder de control mental y por qué será más efectivo en chicas? –Tohka trataba de fingir una expresión de duda, pero sudaba un poco.

-Creo que no sabe que Hikari está siendo sarcástico… ¿verdad? –Nia susurró al oído de Shido y el respondió asintiendo.

-Bien, Hikari, yo te puedo explicar lo que es el amor… -Shido hablaba cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió haciendo un ruido muy fuerte, un brazo robot extensible apareció y se estiró hasta agarrar a Hikari de la parte de atrás de su camiseta y lo levantó y jaló hasta la puerta donde se detuvo al ser abrazado.

-¡Lo tuvieron por un día! Es nuestro turno. –Diva aun abrazando a Hikari señaló con su dedo índice a todos, ella había abierto la puerta y el brazo robot había sido un invento suyo que se fue haciendo más corto y se guardó en la mochila que traía en la espalda.

-¡Y sí fue un día, Phantom nos contó todo! –Nightmare entró detrás de Diva y le arrebató a Hikari de sus brazos y ella lo abrazó, Shido estiró un poco la cabeza para ver que afuera de la casa estaban todas las anti-espíritus, era inútil negarse.

-Está bien chicas, es todo suyo. –Las espíritus se sorprendieron al oír la respuesta de Shido, pero las anti-espíritus saltaron de alegría y salieron corriendo con Hikari en brazos.

-"¡Dejen de hablar de mí como si fuese un objeto!".

-"Lo siento hermanito, pero esta vez tenían razón, a tu regreso te contaré lo que es el amor".

-"Está bien…".

*Nota*

Decir lo mismo de lamento por estar tarde es repetir… aunque ya lo saben… esta vez ha sido mucho más difícil escribir, pero bueno estoy aquí, más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?...

Hikari: ¿Ese será tu lema ahora?

Calla, ahora… ¿Empiezas tú o empiezo yo?

Hikari: bueno… creo que lo haré yo… bien… KanadeSilver… yo también quiero saber los orígenes de Hakuun… pero creo que tendremos que esperar un poco… aunque creo que tú ya sabes algo más… me gustaría a ver podido ver esa pelea, le preguntaré a Shido… luego, Bruma, quiero encontrar a ese sujeto, creo que está relacionado con esa voz, ¡También quiero recordar a mis amigos! T.T al menos tengo recuerdos de algún gusto que tenían y lo de las cachetadas y abrazos, cada una personalizó el suyo.

Eso es arena de otro costal, Hikari.

Hikari: está bien, está bien., ahora… alguien más quiso comunicarse en el review… ¿K-Kanade? Ese nombre me suena familiar, nos debemos conocer. Espera… ¿ella me está saludando? Empiezo a recordar…

Ah, todavía no… ¡RESET!

Hikari: ¿Q-qué pasó? Recuerdo haber leído el review de KanadeSilver hasta la mitad… ¿Me perdí de algo?

Nada, nada, continuemos con el siguiente, Kyubi1, sí la verdad fue apresurado, lo empecé a escribir en celular, al pasarlo a Word, le pedí a una amiga revisar detalles, pero creo que se olvidó, de todas formas, fue mi culpa, espero tomarme más tiempo al hacer las cosas.

Hikari: ¿por qué a todos les gustan las cachetadas? Me dolieron… Además, no dejaría morir a Miku es una de mis mejores amigas, además es divertido aprender sus bailes y canciones, es divertido ayudarla, me apresuraré a encontrar a Bruma, es una prioridad ahora… ¡Shido! ¡Debes contarme sobre esa pelea! ¡Ya me entró curiosidad!

Que melodramático eres… solo fueron unas cuantas cachetadas, ahora… AaronVS3, sí, sí, lo siento por tardar mucho T.T, veremos lo que le pasó a Bruma en un futuro.

Hikari: ¿No pondrás una escena al final de esto como siempre?

¿Quieres? Bien… supongo… pero será muy corta, que lo sepas…

*Fin de la nota*

-T-todo… por, por vencerte a ti, Hikari Onii-san…. –Bruma caminaba agarrándose de las paredes, no podía mantener el equilibrio y se desplomó en el suelo.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, es curioso… esto es… esto es… lo que Ezequiel planeó, supo que haría, lo sabía perfectamente y… y… al estrechar su mano aquella vez… m-me condené… ja, ja, ja… ja… ja. –Bruma se desmayó, pero de aquella herida que Hikari le había hecho una luz verde salía.

- _Al estrechar su mano… no solo te condenaste a ti… condenaste a todos los espíritus de este mundo…_


	28. Chapter 28

Cap. 28 La sombra del pasado es eterna.

-Entonces… ¿chicas?...

-¿Sí, Hikari? –respondió alegremente Princess.

-Sé por qué me están llevando con ustedes, pero quiero saber… ¿Adónde vamos? Y ¡¿Por qué así?! –Hikari estaba siendo elevado por los aires por el brazo robótico de Diva mientras las otras caminaban debajo.

-Ah, para que todas podamos verte y ahorrarnos el problema de decidir quién caminará a tu lado. –Diva respondía mientras levantaba su dedo, pero la cara de Hikari mostraba que este método no le gustaba mucho, además que atraían la atención de todos.

-"Si no pudiese levitar ahora me estarían ahogando…".

-Y bien… ¿Dónde vamos a ir? –preguntó Nightmare al llegar al cruce de las calles y miraba a todas las direcciones.

-¡Vamos al parque de diversiones! –Prima apareció seguida por el resto de los miembros de círculo blanco.

-¿Eh? Al fin llegan… pensé que estarían ocupadas buscando a Bruma, déjenme revisar su estado. –Sister saludo a las chicas y se acercó para usar sus poderes para ver si todo estaba bien, por suerte ninguna estaba mal.

-Sí también pensamos lo mismo, pero terminamos la búsqueda antes de tiempo. –Haruka también llegó, ella también había ayudado en la búsqueda.

-Oh, yo quería ir a comprar ropa, junto con Hikari. –Nightmare sonreía mientras miraba a Hikari.

-Mmm…. ¿De dónde habrá salido esa idea verdad? –Hikari hablaba con un tono sarcástico, entonces sintió una punzada en la cabeza… parecía que recordaba algo…

-Bien, no importa luego podemos ir de compras, creo que hay una tienda enorme cerca del parque de diversiones. –Hermit mostró un mapa de la zona en la que estaban y era verdad, cerca del parque dónde iban había una tienda.

-¿Y a qué esperamos? –Cuatri y Trica estaban flotando haciendo señales con las manos a las otras chicas para que volaran, sería un método más fácil y rápido para llegar.

-Ustedes adelántense volando, yo iré corriendo. –Efreet se preparaba para correr, prefería correr que gastar las energías que tenía, Hikari creó un clon, que se paró al lado de ella y parecía que iba a correr con ella.

-Supongo que debemos prepararnos para hacerlo ¿verdad, Berni?

-¡Tú lo dijiste, Sera! –Berni y Sera se abrazaron y se fusionaron en Berserk, que luego de terminar la fusión levitó a la altura de Cuatri y Trica.

Witch, Sister, Phantom y el resto de las anti-espíritus se miraron entre ellas y asintieron, todas empezaron a levitar, mientras que Diva aún no soltaba a Hikari y lo jalaba con el brazo mecánico mientras volaba, cuando todas estuvieron a la misma altura, se dirigieron al parque mientras Efreet y el clon que estaba con ella, corrían hacia el mismo lugar.

-"¿Y a nosotras no nos invitas?" –Una voz suena en la cabeza de Hikari, aunque para él ya es obvio quién es la persona, por su tono de voz y porque es una de las pocas personas no violentas que le hablan de forma mental.

-"E-Edén… no deberías entrar a las mentes de otros así…".

-"Oh, vamos, Edén, Ruler, ambas pueden venir si quieren, no es ningún problema". –Luego de esta comunicación mental, Hikari se quedó un momento mirando el cielo, la verdad… era extraño todo esto, pensar que últimamente tenía tiempo libre y había paz…

-¿Onii-chan? Te quedaste callado y mirando el cielo, ¿Sucede algo? –Haruka volaba a la misma altura que Hikari y lo había estado mirando, él negó con la cabeza, sonrió y continuó mirando el cielo.

-"¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento? ¿Será… porque siempre que hay mucha paz… las cosas empeoran de forma drástica? Al menos en mi vida siempre ha sido así y no creo que empiece a cambiar ahora".

-Onii-chan, no pienses así, las cosas no siempre empeoran, mi caso es un ejemplo, estaba equivocada y había caído a lo más bajo… pero tú y las chicas me ayudaron a ver mi error y les estoy muy agradecida por eso. –Hikari miró sorprendido a Haruka, ella estaba con la mirada perdida en las chicas que volaban por delante de ellos.

-Eh, supongo que tienes razón, Haruka, aunque la próxima vez que leas mis pensamientos avísame, puedes encontrarte con… seres no muy amigables…

-¿Cómo quién? –Haruka miraba extrañada a Hikari, él simplemente dio una sonrisa forzada como respuesta, para su suerte ya habían llegado al parque de diversiones.

-¡Bien! ¡Aquí estamos! –Nightmare y Diva se pararon frente a la puerta y Diva bajó a Hikari.

-¿Dónde vamos primero? –Berserk miraba a todas las direcciones, probablemente Berni y Sera no se ponían de acuerdo.

-¡A la montaña rusa! –Penta había agarrado de la mano a Segunda y la jalaba, ella agarró a Prima y así continuó hasta que todos menos Haruka y Hikari fueron estirados hasta la montaña rusa.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja.

-Es la primera vez que te oigo reír, Haruka. –Ambos estaban sentados en un banquito esperando a las chicas y al oírlo Haruka se sonrojó un poco y le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Hikari.

-Basta Onii-chan, harás que me sonroje.

-Pero ya estás sonrojada... –Hikari recibió otro golpecito suave.

-Me harás sonrojar más… Nunca pensé que esto sería tan divertido, fue buena idea tomar un descanso de la búsqueda de Bruma ¿Onii-chan? ¿Viniste antes a un parque de diversiones?

-Ah, sí, muchas veces, en mis viajes dimensionales, fui a muchos parques de diversiones con diversas personas y seres, te diré que ninguna fue igual que la otra y todas fueron dignas de recordar… -cuando terminó de hablar su voz se cortó, Haruka notó esto y miró un poco preocupada a Hikari.

-¿Pasa algo, Onii-chan?

-N-nada… no te preocupes… je, je, je, deberíamos pensar a que otro juego iremos… -Haruka se paró frente a Hikari y lo miró de forma acusativa.

-Dime la verdad, ahora.

-Supongo que no le puedo ocultar nada a mi hermanita ¿verdad? –Hikari hablaba con una sonrisa forzada, pero Haruka puso sus manos en los hombros de Hikari y le dio una sonrisa sincera que ayudó a Hikari a calmarse un poco.

-Fue en mis primeras dimensiones, hice dos amigos, de hecho son casi, casi como mis hermanos, bueno, una hermana y un hermano, los quiero mucho, creo que ellos también me quieren, pero a su manera, supongo, no estoy muy seguro, pero creo que confiaba en ellos, además creo que viví con ellos una temporada.

-¿Creo? Dijiste creo, supongo… esas son palabras de duda Onii-chan… -Hikari miraba al cielo mientras hablaba y Haruka s había sentado a su lado nuevamente, pero aún tenía la mirada fija en él.

-Sí, creo, al salir de esa dimensión… mis recuerdos se fueron, como arena que se lleva el viento, poco a poco voy recordando más de ellos, pero… te diré que me gustaría recordarlos por completo ahora, Hole dice que los recordaré por completo en un par de meses, pero… la espera parece eterna.

-V-vaya… no sabía que pasabas por esto, Onii-chan… q-quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar conmigo para todo.

-¡Y con nosotras! –Diva y el resto de las anti-espíritus aparecieron frente a Hikari.

-Sabía que algo te molestaba, pero no tenía idea de lo que podía ser. –Nightmare señaló a Hikari con el dedo y luego levantó su dedo apuntando al cielo. -¡No te preocupes! Si es cuestión de memoria, la gran y poderosa Nightmare… con ayuda de Witch, Sister, Edén y Ruler, lograremos recuperar tus recuerdos perdidos, te lo aseguro

-¡Eh! Yo también puedo ayudar. –Berserk hizo un puchero y miró a Nightmare.

-¡Nosotras también! –El resto de las anti-espíritus que no habían sido mencionadas rodeaban a Nightmare que sonreía de forma forzada y sudaba un poco mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¿Pero no se suponía que se iban a divertir? ¡No hablen de cosas serias por ahora! –Edén llegó volando y agarró a Hikari por la espalda, aun volando lo jaló por los aires hasta llevarlo a otra diversión del parque.

-¡Vuelve aquí! –Efreet salió corriendo detrás de Edén seguida por el resto de anti-espíritus, excepto por Nightmare y Witch, que esperaban a Haruka.

-Sabes que entrar a su mente no es posible… y de serlo no es seguro. –Ruler salió detrás de unos árboles y miró a las chicas.

-Sí… pero algún día podremos sacar a DarkHole de su cabeza… algún día. –Nightmare estaba seria y Witch asintió, ella también parecía seria, pero Haruka parecía no entender muy bien lo que pasaba, pero si era algo tan serio se lo preguntaría a la persona en la que más confía.

-¿Onii-chan?

-¿Si, Haruka? –Todos estaban en las tazas giratorias y Haruka estaba con Hikari.

-Tengo un favor muy grande que pedirte y solo te lo puedo pedir a ti.

-Claro, lo que quera mi hermanita querida. –Hikari puso una cara un poco seria, porque la expresión de Haruka también indicaba que se trataba de un tema serio.

-Bien… se trata de… -Haruka empezaba a hablar, pero Hikari le hizo una señal para no hablar.

-"¿Sucede algo, Onii-chan?"

-"Buena idea hablar así, la verdad, sí, nos están observando, en muchos sentidos, hablemos luego".

-"¿En muchos sentidos? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" –Hikari la miró y señaló con la vista al resto de las anti-espíritus y luego miró al cielo.

Haruka miró a los mismos sitios que Hikari, se pudo dar cuenta que todas las anti-espíritus tenían sus ojos puestos en ellos y además al ver al cielo, creyó ver al Fraxinus, entonces tanto las anti-espíritus como las espíritus, los vigilaban.

-"Y-Ya veo… Onii-chan… ¿Podrías decirme quién es DarkHole?" –Hikari entonces dejó la sonrisa que tenía y miró seriamente a Haruka.

-"Je, te enteraste, supongo que era cuestión de tiempo que lo hagas… pero ya que, han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida, algunas que quisiera olvidar, DarkHole es una entidad maligna que vive dentro de mí y trata de tomar el control del cuerpo para destruir todo, pero no pienso dejar que suceda".

-"Oh… y-ya veo… p-perdón si hablar de esto te molesta Onii-chan".

-"No es nada, no tengo secretos para mi familia, además mi querida hermanita no me dejaría en paz hasta que se lo diga… ¿verdad, Edén y Ruler?" –Las dos chicas que estaban en una tasita cercana se sobresaltaron y casi se cayeron de la atracción.

-¡Malo, malo, malo! –Ruler estaba haciendo un puchero y estaba sonrojada, se apoyaba débilmente sobre un costado de la tasita y Edén estaba a su lado riendo de forma forzada.

-Entonces sabía que estábamos escuchando… cómo era de esperarse de Hikari, ¿verdad? –Poco tiempo después todo bajaron de la atracción, pero algo llamaba la atención de todas, Diva estaba murmurando en su celular y se había retrasado un poco del grupo.

-¡Listo! –Todos se sobresaltaron ante el grito repentino de Diva.

-¿Listo qué? –Witch se acercó a Diva con algo de duda, aunque todas las presentes la miraban así, menos Hikari, que tenía una vaga idea de lo que Diva estaba planeando.

-No me digas que…

-¡Sí! ¡Exacto, Hikari! ¡Los Asisto-Bots están listos! –Diva saltaba de emoción, parecía una niña que había obtenido lo que quería en navidad.

-¿Asisto-Bots? –Berserk anuló su fusión de la sorpresa y Berni y Sera se miraban mutuamente sin entender. –Entonces sin previo aviso algo perturbó la paz que había.

Un robot pequeño, de unos ochenta centímetros de altura y unos treinta centímetros de ancho, caminaba lentamente dando pasos largos y levantando mucho sus piernas, seguramente no tenía articulaciones en las rodillas y por eso caminaba como soldado, pero lo curioso no era esto, era su apariencia, tenía la apariencia de…

-¿¡Tohka Chibi!?

Si, así era, un robot con la apariencia Chibi (para los que no lo sabéis es una versión infantil, más pequeña del personaje original con ojitos ligeramente más grandes, si quieren más detalles los buscan en imágenes de internet), esta robot caminaba con un letrero en su mano, al acercarse a las chicas palabras se empezaron a escribir en el letrero para que todos pudiesen leer, debido a que no tenía ni boca ni parlantes.

-"Hola".

-Dice hola… Diva, este Asisto-Bot con la apariencia de Tohka-san, hablaba mediante las palabras que se escriben en su pizarra electrónica, ¿verdad? –Princess miraba sorprendida a la pequeña robot asistente.

-Correcto. –las palabras que antes estaban en la pizarra habían desaparecido y ahora decían "correcto".

-Bueno, Tohka-Bot te respondió por mí. –Diva parecía muy orgullosa de su trabajo y el robot saludaba respetuosamente a todos.

-¡Tengo mi propio robot! ¡Tengo mi propio robot! ¡Tengo mi propio robot! –Tohka daba saltitos por todo el puente del Fraxinus.

-Bueno, Tohka no dejes que esto se te suba a la cabeza, recuerda que solo hay una y probablemente Diva se la quede. –Kotori trataba de no sonar mala, porque decía la verdad, pero sabía que podría entristecer a Tohka, por suerte ella no se vio afectada.

-Me parece increíble que tus Bots finalmente funcionen Diva, los míos aún son imperfectos.

-¿Imperfectos, Hikari? ¡Toma! –Diva le tocó la cabeza a Hikari y le pasó los datos de sus Asisto-Bots.

-Oh, ya veo, déjame arreglar los míos un poco. –Hikari metió sus manos en su Manto Astral por unos segundos, mientras Diva lo miraba sonriente y algo sonrojada.

-Y Hikari… ¿Qué imperfecciones tenían tus Asisto-Bots?

-Bueno, Diva, mis Asisto-Bots son dependientes de las baterías, tenía que cargarlos a una terminal eléctrica como un celular, pero por lo que pude ver en tus planos los tuyos se cargan automáticamente con los elementos a su alrededor, además aún te tengo que pasar otra mejora que yo logré. –Hikari sacó las manos de su Manto Astral y en una de sus manos se veían cuatro diminutas esferas de color negro.

-¿Y eso? –Todas las chicas habían ido por unos helados y volvían para ver lo que estaba pasando.

-Bueno, déjenme mostrarles. –Hikari lanzó las esferas y antes de que estas chocaran con el suelo se envolvieron en una luz y aparecieron los Asisto-Bots con apariencia de Hikari Chibi. –Bueno, estos son mis Asisto-Bots, si bien tenía el problema de la batería, logré desarrollar un programa comprimir mis Bots a tamaño de esferas, que al lanzarlas volverían a su tamaño real, esto lo hice para poder transportar más Asisto-Bots y además puedo fabricar directamente las esferas, así produzco más Asisto-Bots. –Los ojos de Diva brillaban, Hikari se dio cuenta de ello y le tocó la cabeza para pasarle los datos de esta mejora de los Asisto-Bots. Ella sacó su celular y se puso a hacer algo en él durante un par de segundos.

-¡Listo! Ambos tenemos las mejoras del otro, esto será genial. –Mientras Diva hablaba, otra Asisto-Bot con la apariencia de Tohka Chibi llegaba con una canasta de esferas de todos los colores.

-Vaya… sí que hacen muchas cosas en su tiempo libre ¿eh? –Las chicas habían terminado sus helados y ahora tenían unos refrescos.

La Tohka-Bot 2, saludó a la Tohka-Bot 1, que estaba charlando mediante las pizarras electrónicas con los Hikari-Bots y entonces lanzó la canasta de las esferas de colores, una a una se fueron activando mostrando…

-¿¡Todas!? ¿¡Todas tenemos un Asisto-Bot!? –Kotori no se lo podía creer, había un Asisto-Bot con la apariencia Chibi de todas las espíritus, no era la única que estaba sorprendida.

-Ara, ara, le pediré un par de Asisto-Bots con mi apariencia a Diva-san. –Kurumi miraba con mucho interés a las Asisto-Bots con su apariencia Chibi.

-¡Oh, miren eso! –Nia señaló al monitor, llamando la atención de todas. -¡Una Asisto-Bot con la apariencia Chibi de Yoshino!

-¡Yo quiero de esas! –gritó Kaguya apenas vio a la Yoshino-Bot, aunque no fue la única, Yoshino se tapa la carita un poco sonrojada.

-Vamos, vamos, Yoshino, deberías estar alegre, además tus Bots se ven muy adorables. –Natsumi trataba de consolar a Yoshino, peor entonces…

-¡Oh! ¡Una Natsumi-Bot! –Miku gritaba de la emoción, esto llamó la atención de Natsumi, que parpadeó un par de veces al ver a su Bot.

-Ya, ya, chicas cálmense, todas sabemos que tenemos Bots con nuestras apariencias un poco más adorables, pero no debemos desconcentrarnos. –Kotori trataba de calmar a las chicas, pero la verdad ella igual estaba fascinada por su propia Bot, al igual que Nia, Miku, Kaguya y el resto.

-Esto… ¿Para qué sirven los Bots? –Ante la pregunta inocente de Haruka, los ojos de Diva se iluminaron.

-¡Sencillo, Haruka-san! ¡Pueden hacer casi todo! ¡Nightmare! ¿Querías comprar algunas cosa verdad? –Nightmare que al inició se asustó al escuchar su nombre, asintió un par de veces. –Bueno, dile tus deseos en una Asisto-Bot. –Nightmare asintió y se acercó a una Tohka-Bot y le dijo que quería una playera, la Bot reaccionó y fue automáticamente al centro comercial.

-Pero… ¿qué pasa si elige un modelo que no quiero? –Diva sonrió al escuchar la pregunta de Nightmare y señaló a Hikari.

-Bueno, yo te lo explico, mira… -Una de las Tohka-Bots se acercó a Nightmare y le mostró imágenes holográficas a colores de unas playeras, Nightmare entonces eligió un par, segundos después la Tohka-Bot que había ido al centro comercial, regresó con las playeras que Nightmare había elegido.

-¿Eh?

-Sencillo, todas las Bots están conectadas con el resto de Bots de la misma apariencia, al enviar una al centro comercial, otra vino para mostrarte las opciones y elegir. –Hikari sabía muy bien el funcionamiento de estos Bots, los había usado antes, aunque esa es otra historia.

-Sorprendente… -Todas las chicas estaban tan sorprendidas que se habían olvidado que habían acabado sus refrescos.

-Bueno, bueno, las que quieran hacer compras díganselo a sus Asisto-Bots y luego… ¡A divertirnos!- Diva salió corriendo agarrando del brazo a Hikari y jalándolo hacia el parque de diversiones, mientras Hikari ordenaba telepáticamente a sus Asisto-Bots que se vayan a vigilar a las Asisto-Bots espíritus.

-Ah, cierto, cierto, Hikari ¿Cuál fue tu primer intento en hacer Asisto-Bots? –Nightmare parecía ahora estar muy interesada en que Hikari o Diva hicieran una Asisto-Bot con su apariencia en Chibi.

-¿El primer intento? –Hikari miraba al cielo mientras se preguntaba eso, habían pasado tantos años desde su primer intento, pero en su memoria, parecía que hubiera pasado ayer.

-¡Si, Sí, yo también quiero saber! Después de todo, tú me diste esa idea. –Diva se paró enfrente a Hikari, obstruyendo su camino y todas las chicas también pararon alrededor del anti-espíritu.

-¿No me dejarán pasar a menos que se los cuente verdad? –Hikari hacía una sonrisa burlona mientras hablaba.

-Nope. –Las chicas respondieron alegremente y algunas sonrojándose.

-Bueno, bueno, el primer intento, se los puedo mostrar. -Hikari que aún tenía su Manto Astral puesto, metió sus manos en el mismo y sacó una caja.

-Siempre me ha parecido muy útil que tu manto sea sin límite, puedes guardar tantas cosas. –Princess la verdad, también habría querido un manto así cuando sale de compras.

-Es verdad, Princess, ahora les mostraré a mi primer intento de Asisto-Bot. –Hikari abrió la caja y todas se inclinaron para ver su interior, allí se pudo ver un revolver de color negro con adornos de plata y láminas también de plata adornándolo.

-¿Un revolver? –Hermit pensaba que Hikari les estaba haciendo una broma, pero la expresión seria de Hikari demostraba lo contrario.

-Ella, es Black Bullet, abreviada BB, fue mi primer intento de Asisto-Bot, aunque tiene sus desperfectos. –Entonces el revolver se movió y se transformó en una Asisto-Bot con la apariencia de una Tohka-Bot, pero de cabello negro, ojos negros y sus cintas eran de color blanco, además que tenía un atuendo gótico.

-¿¡Quién tiene defectos!? –La pequeña Bot al parecer tenía instalado un pequeño parlante a la altura de la boca y además cruzó sus pequeños bracitos.

-¿¡Habla!? –Todas las chicas no podían creer que el primer intento pudiese hablar, pero las versiones "finalizadas" no podían hacerlo.

-Bueno, sí, pero es más una desventaja que ventaja, si las Asisto-Bots pudieran hablar, sería como tener un ejército de personas hablando, aunque BB también puede usar un cartel para hablar, solo que no lo usa mucho.

-Ese no es un defecto Hikari. –La Bot aún parecía estar un poco molesta con Hikari.

-Sí, bueno… tu defecto no es hablar, tu defecto es tu exceso de personalidad. –Hikari acarició la cabeza de la Bot, a esta parecía gustarle esto, porque en lugar de responder, solo cerró los ojitos y sonreía.

-¿También puede demostrar emociones? ¡WOW! Creaste inteligencia artificial, Hikari, este es un gran avance, ¿Podrías repetirlo? –Diva estaba súper entusiasmada con la pequeña BB.

-Quisiera, pero me faltan materiales específicos, Diva, algún día lo haré, bueno, ya les mostré a BB-chan, es hora de sigamos con el paseo. –BB asintió y se transformó en un reloj que se acomodó a la mano de Hikari.

-¡Nunca más me voy a ir! –La voz de BB sonaba un poco apenada, era obvio que no quería volver a la caja, Hikari suspiró y luego asintió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, eso fue… interesante.

-¿Verdad? –Berni y Sera tomaron ambas manos de Hikari y lo jalaron hacia el carrusel.

-¡Esperen! –El resto de las chicas también los siguieron al carrusel.

Mientras en el Fraxinus, todas las chicas comentaban que querían una de las Bots con su apariencia, Shidou por su parte estaba pensando en otras cosas y salió del puente para ir a un cuarto con vista a la ciudad.

-Hikari, ¿cuántos secretos tienes que aún no me cuentas? ¿Por qué ocultas tantas cosas? –Shidou miraba desde la ventana hacia el parque donde estaban.

-Creo que eso se lo deberías preguntar a él directamente ¿no crees, Shin? –Reine había notado la ausencia de Shidou y lo había seguido.

-H-Hola, Reine, bueno… tal vez tengas razón, pero no quiero presionarlo a decirme cosas que él aún no me quiere decir, tal vez… algún día me lo dirá.

-Bueno, Shin, las personas no son adivinas y no dicen lo que piensan a menos que se lo preguntes, no estoy segura, pero… tal vez es lo mismo para los anti-espíritus. –Después de decir esto, Reine se fue del cuarto.

-Preguntar… lo primero que te quiero preguntar es… ¿Por qué tu primer Asisto-Bot tiene forma de revolver? ¿Qué hacías en esas épocas? Veremos si me lo dices… hermanito.

El día pasó más tranquilo de lo que Hikari esperaba, fue solo una visita tranquila al parque, todas parecían haberlo pasado bien, se veían alegres y sonreían mucho, después del parque se dirigieron a casa de Diva al llegar ya era de noche además los Asisto-Bots ya habían dejado las compras, allí Hikari se despidió de todas y miró al cielo para ver si el Fraxinus aún continuaba vigilándolo, pero no era así, el Fraxinus no estaba cerca y BB le ayudó a confirmar eso con su escaneo.

-Bueno, Hikari, ¿Puedo preguntar por qué estabas interesado en saber si el Fraxinus estaba cerca? –Era un poco raro escuchar una voz saliendo de un reloj, pero Hikari ya estaba acostumbrado a las cosas raras.

-Hoy no dormiremos en casa, BB y no quiero que nadie nos esté esperando. –Hikari empezó a volar sobre la ciudad.

-¿Oh? Y yo que pensaba que te habías retirado de ser asesino. –La voz de BB era un poco instigadora, pero Hikari ya sabía que ella respondería así.

-Sabes que no recuerdo eso BB, al menos no completamente, así que de eso te quería hablar, yo habré sellado mis recuerdos, pero tú no, así que dime, ¿En esa época hubo alguien que me quisiera junto a él o ella? –Hikari sonaba serio y había estado llegando a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Bueno… chicos, tuviste muchos amigos en la agencia y en tus trabajos de "limpiar la basura", en tanto a chicas, bueno, hay varias a las que mencionar, ¿podrías ser más específico?

-Bueno, el otro día escuché una voz que me llamaba, diciendo que… bueno, relativo a que venía por mí. –Hikari finalmente llegó a las afueras y se acostó en la copa de un árbol.

-Aún con esos datos, existen muchas personas que irían a por ti, en el buen y en el mal sentido, aunque parece que fue una comunicación telepática, de ser así el número baja drásticamente a menos de dos chicos y cuatro chicas, ¿los buscaremos?

-Revisa en la base de datos de las agencias si alguno de ellos está muerto, de ser así el número bajaría aún más, de todas formas también busca sus ubicaciones actuales, así será más fácil rastrarlos. –BB entonces dejó de ser un reloj y se transformó en una laptop que se manejaba sola, en pocos minutos hizo todo lo que Hikari le había pedido.

Mientras en una oficina de un edificio enorme, la puerta de un ascensor se abre y una chica de lentes, con cabello blanco y vistiendo de forma formal, sale corriendo hacia una puerta, derramando algunos de los papeles que trae en las manos, por suerte detrás de ella otra chica, una niña de la misma apariencia, pero son lentes, probablemente la hermanita de la primera, esta niña recogía los papeles, la chica de lentes entró apresurada a una oficina amplia, en ella había una mesa rectangular amplia, allí muchas personas vestidas formalmente la miraron intrigada.

-¿Qué sucede? –Dijo una de las mujeres que estaba ahí, esta mujer tenía un lunar muy peculiar cerca de la boca, este lunar tenía forma de luna, se hallaba de espaldas a todas las demás personas y miraba la ciudad desde la ventana, pero al entrar la chica de lentes, ella se había dado vuelta para verla.

-J-Jefa, l-lo siento mucho, pero alguien entró al sistema y está descargando datos delicados de la operación Morfeo. –La mujer del lunar en forma de luna sonrió.

-Cálmate, pocas personas sabían de la existencia de la operación Morfeo, además, dentro de ese poco número de personas hay solo algunas que no son de la agencia y necesitarían hackear el sistema, dentro de ese número, solo hay uno que puede hacerlo. –Todas las personas en la sala se quedaron calladas y miraban a la chica del lunar en forma de luna.

-¿Y bien? No nos dejes con la duda. –Finalmente habló una de las presentes en la reunión.

-Rastrea inmediatamente el punto de descarga, debemos saber dónde está él. –La mujer del lunar después de decir esto, simplemente se dio vuelta y volvió a mirar la ciudad.

-¿Por qué es tan importante saber dónde está esta persona? ¿Y por qué él es tan importante? –Otro de los presentes había hablado.

-Porque, si él buscó información sobre Morfeo, puede significar que también lo hará en el resto de agencias en las que él estaba, debemos ser los primeros en tenerlo de nuestro lado. –La mujer parecía hablar como si conociera a esta persona.

-¿Pero quién es? –Esta vez la chica que habló fue la hermanita de la chica de lentes.

-Fue el agente secreto que te salvó la vida antes de que nacieras, fue el que salvó a esta y a muchas agencias, fue el mejor agente que jamás existió, fue el que cumplía cualquier misión que se le daba, fue el agente que sabía hacer de todo, pero… también al retirarse y unirse a las organizaciones criminales fue el peor enemigo de las agencias secretas, fue el que se escapó milagrosamente de cada situación de captura, fue el que cometió los peores crímenes, fue el que mató a más personas, solo porque no sabía que era lo correcto, al salir de esa época, fue el mejor mercenario que se podía conseguir tanto agencias secretas, como para las organizaciones criminales, entonces un día, él desapareció misteriosamente y nadie supo nada de él hasta ahora.

-¿Él fue tantas cosas? ¡Increíble! –La niña parecía que había encontrado un ídolo al cual seguir.

-Sí, él fue el agente número 9029, su nombre era, mejor dicho es, Fenir.

-Oh, bueno, Hikari esta vez te equivocaste, ninguno de los sospechosos está muerto, así que tendremos que ir a verlos a todos, pero bueno, al menos saqué los lugares donde están todos. –BB se transformó de nuevo a su forma Chibi y se echó al lado de Hikari.

-Vaya, las cosas nunca son tan fáciles ¿verdad? Bueno, no importa solo quisiera pedirte algo amiga.

-¿A-A-A-Amiga? –BB tartamudeó mucho, se veía muy apenada, y vapor salía de su cabeza.

-Sí, amiga, BB, ya hiciste perder el rastro ¿verdad? A parte de eso, quiero que me ayudes a no recordar esa época de mi vida, jamás. –BB lo miró de forma seria y asintió.

-Claro, no tienes que decírmelo, el rastro ya está perdido, no dejaré que tu vieja vida afecte tu nueva vida, pero creo que aún tienes algo en mente, porque sabes que no me tomaría toda la noche en este trabajo, ¿Iremos a buscar a esos sospechosos? O ¿Quieres hacer otra cosa?

-Dime, ¿Cuál de esos sospechosos está cerca o tiene influencias cercanas a Japón? –Hikari aún miraba el cielo nocturno.

-Ninguno, la localización del más cercano es… Australia y… ninguno tiene influencias fuertes aquí, bueno, aunque de todas formas revisé más agencias a otros sujetos que podrían tener esos poderes y también de las organizaciones criminales, pero no hay nada.

-Bueno, entonces patrullaremos la ciudad en busca de algo extraño que nos pueda dar una pista. –Hikari se levantó y le ofreció su mano a BB, ella asintió y se transformó en un reloj, que se ajustó a la mano que Hikari le ofreció, entonces él voló hacia la ciudad.

*Nota*

Sí, sí, ya sé, ya sé, me tomé mucho, pero mucho tiempo, pero la verdad no tuve tiempo y este capítulo se ha hecho en partes en todo este tiempo, sí, me tomó mucho tiempo, lo siento, en verdad sí, pero que sepan que no me he olvidado del fic, porque no me gusta dejar las cosas incompletas.

Hikari: Más vale tarde que nunca…

¿Lo usarás en mi contra ahora?

Hikari: Nope, ya sé que no tuviste tiempo para nada, deberías pedir unas vacaciones, porque como tardes tanto tiempo en sacar capítulos…

Ya sé, ya sé, trataré de no tardar tanto, además en unas semanas llegan vacaciones… creo, si llegan ahí entonces haré algún capítulo ahí.

Hikari: ¡Empiezo yo! KanadeSilver, sí… por lo menos el baño es privado… creo… espera… no soy tan flojo, solo que, bueno… yo…

Sí, sí, cuando quieres trabajas, lo sabemos, el único problema es que parece que nunca quieres.

Hikari: T.T Eso fue cruel, continuando… ¿Por qué es raro ayudar a Miku convirtiéndome en chica?

No es raro ayudar a Miku, pero hay otros métodos, Hikari, además que… fue divertido y Silver también lo piensa.

Hikari: Ok, ok, bueno, ¡Ay! Me olvidé, Shidou debía enseñarme lo que es el amor, bueno no importa, se lo pediré cuando termine de patrullar la ciudad, ahora… en tanto a… ¿Quiénes son Kanade y Satou? ¡Ay! Me duele la cabeza al pensar en ellos… ¿Por qué será?... Eh… espera, espera, espera… ¿Kanade pide que le salude? ¡No quisiera olvidar! Al parecer somos amigos… así que… bueno te envío saludos, es raro… siento que… pasa algo… ¿pepe?

¿Ya terminaste?

Hikari: Sip.

Ok, ¡RESET! Bueno, nos vemos KanadeSilver y Kanade, ¿maldades? ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo?

Hikari: ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? No importa… seguiré respondiendo… Kyubi1, que alegría que te gustara el capítulo, bueno sí trato de recordar poco a poco… ¿Satou? ¿Y ese nombre?

Ahí vamos de nuevo, tendré que usar el reset dos veces esta vez…

Hikari: ¿Qué reset? Bueno no importa, Satou… bueno... continuando… Pepe no puede dejar de equivocarse XD, aunque también de seguro en este capítulo hay errores… solo espero que no errores tan graves como… ¡cambiarme de sexo!

Reset! La, la, la… li, li, li.

Hikari: sí, sí, finge estar distraído, continuando… AaronVS3, A mí también me gustan los días tranquilos, aunque no avance mucho… solo que creo que esta vez mi paz y tranquilidad se fueron al agua por el asunto de BB. A mí también me gusta responder así los review, es más entretenido, me siento más participativo.

¿Participativo? Te adueñaste del segmento de las notas finales, pero aun así esto es divertido y también decirte que no te preocupes en tardar de escribir, mira lo que tardé yo T.T

Hikari: vale, vale, sigamos… ah espera… te dejó en el Pd que actualices más rápido XD.

Diviértete, diviértete, anti-espíritu, mientras tengas paz y tranquilidad.

Hikari: Vale, vale, perdón, condeale, el concierto a mí también me divirtió mucho, siempre es divertido ayudar a mis amistades… aunque tenga que hacer cosas raras.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy.

Hikari: ¿Y el clip del final?

¿Clip? ¡Ah! ¿La escena de adelanto que siempre pongo?

Hikari: Sip.

Hoy no habrá, a cambio de eso y de la tardanza tengo un capítulo especial escrito, que me pid[o un amigo antes, lo subiré unos días después de subir este cap. Porque probablemente tenga que ir a un internet para entrar a mi cuenta para leer los review, porque si no tardaría una semana entera en volver a subir.

¡Nos vemos!

Hikari: ¡Se cuidan! Y esperamos volver a vernos pronto.


	29. Especial

*Nota*

Hikari: ¿eh? ¿Nota al inicio?

Sip, esta vez haremos algo diferente Hikari, el capítulo es largo, muy largo y prefiero contestar los reviews anteriores ahora…

Hikari: vago.

Mira quien lo dice… señor no me gusta estudiar ni trabajar.

Hikari: ¡Ey! A lo primero, no estudio porque ya sé esas cosas… de alguna forma que no puedo decir por ahora, ahora a la segunda, no me gusta trabajar por algo sin sentido, si le encuentro sentido sí lo hago o si alguien me pidió que lo haga, claro… si ese alguien es alguien importante.

Como digas, empecemos KanadeSilver, los Asisto-Bots… bueno quería que fueran adorables y no hay nada mejor que un personaje Chibi ¿verdad?

BB: a mí me gustaría verme más madura.

¿Y tú que haces aquí? Ya tengo suficiente con Hikari aquí.

Hikari: bueno… continuemos…

Espera, espera, espera, yo contestaré enteramente los reviews de kanadesilver y tápate los oídos si aún quieres estar en las notas.

Hikari: ¿eh? ¿Por qué? Supongo que no me lo dirás… está bien…

Para ahorrarnos resets innecesarios, bueno, bueno, Kanade, tienes que darle más tiempo a Hikari, estoy seguro de que llegará el día en que los recuerde, no tienes que llegar hasta tanto, dejemos que las cosas fluyan.

Hikari: ¿¡Ya me puedo destapar los oídos!?

Sí y no grites…

Hikari: Gracias… ahora, ahora… Kyubi1, sabía que pepe cometería errores XD, en tanto a lo de la otra vida… y de ser débil… bueno tiene su explicación, aunque no te lo puedo decir ahora, aunque ya han tenido pistas a lo largo del fic, de todas formas se debe a la SDS.

Hikari, cuando haces acrónimos de palabras, nunca haces uno para la de, por ejemplo Sociedad de Cultivo, es solo SC, no es SDC.

Hikari: ¡Oh! Error mío, entonces no es SDS, solamente SS.

Y dices que no te equivocas en los exámenes y no necesitas estudiar.

Hikari: T.T, continuando, podrá no parecerlo, pero soy bueno inventando cosas, los Asisto-Bots es algo que he estado trabajando desde hace mucho tiempo… aunque hay más cosas que no recuerdo bien… ¿Mensaje de un amigo perdido? Mmm… ¿Quién podrá ser?... Olvidar el entrenamiento… no, no te preocupes amigo, no olvido los entrenamientos a menos que tenga que hacer STORAGE, pero ya no haré eso…

Hikari, diste información de más…

Hikari: lo siento T:T, de todas formas…

Da igual, gracias Kyubi1 por no hacerme resetear de nuevo a Hikari, continuando, condeale, ¿había un manga así? ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo se me pasó? Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

Hikari: Sí lees lo referente al SSS, pero te olvidas de mangas… je, je, je.

Chiflis, tendrás que esperar para saber mis oscuros planes, ja, ja, ja y le atinaste, este es el especial que te debía, bueno, con esto está saldada la deuda.

Hikari: Error, aún hay un par de especiales que prometiste a ciertas personas.

Ya lo sé, los iré haciendo cuando tenga tiempo, además este especial da para rato, así que sin más tardanzas, aquí está:

*Fin de la Nota*

Especial: Enfermo

Era una mañana tranquila en la casa de Shidou, no había pasado nada malo en los últimos días, de hecho se sentía un aire de paz y de tranquilidad en toda la casa, Shidou ya había bajado a preparar el desayuno y Kotori estaba mirando la televisión. Poco a poco el resto de las espíritus entraban a la casa y se sentaban en la sala.

-¿Shidou?

-¿Sí, Tohka? –Shidou había dejado de preparar los desayunos para escuchar a Tohka, ella se había levantado de la sala y estaba parada cerca de las escaleras mirando hacia arriba de las escaleras.

-¿Dónde está Hikari? –Tohka miraba un poco preocupada hacia el final de las escaleras, esperando que en cualquier momento Hikari bajara.

-¡Es cierto! Hikari no llegó a cenar ayer… ¿dónde fue? –Kaguya se dio vuelta en el sofá y miraba a Shidou desde ahí, Tohka seguía esperando que Hikari baje y movía mucho su cabeza.

-Apoyo. Yo también quiero saber dónde fue Hikari.

-Bueno chicas, como sabrán, Hikari normalmente está con nosotros, pero las anti-espíritus, también quieren pasar tiempo con él, la noche pasada ellas me pidieron que les prestemos a Hikari para ir a una fiesta que Diva había organizado.

-¡Ah! Ahora tiene mucho más sentido… aunque si me lo preguntan Hikari-san tardó demasiado… ¡Quién sabe que pudo haber estado haciendo! –Kurumi sonreía de una forma muy especial, causando que Tohka se preocupara aún más, incluso había puesto uno de sus pies en la primera escalera.

-Hmmm…. Kurumi tiene algo de razón, la fiesta no pudo haber durado tanto, después de todo Miku tenía un concierto en la noche si mal no recuerdo… -Kotori ya había empezado a prestar atención a la conversación y su comentario había interesado aún más a las gemelas Yamai y a Kurumi, las únicas que aún miraba el televisor eran Yoshino y Natsumi, aunque claro, Nia tampoco atendía a la conversación, pero ella leía su libro.

-¡Ah, es verdad! Entonces… no pudo durar mucho la fiesta… -Kaguya ponía una cara de duda enorme, como si estuviese enfrente de un gran y profundo misterio y ella fuese la única que pudiese resolverlo.

-Nope, error chicas, según lo que yo recuerdo la fiesta era solo de anti-espíritus, por lo tanto Miku no estaba invitada. –Nia había levantado un poco la vista de su libro para hablar y luego continúo con su lectura.

-Duda. ¿Cómo conseguiste esa información, Nia?

-Lo dijo la misma Diva, ¿Qué acaso no prestan atención? –Natsumi al parecer también había prestado algo de atención a la conversación, pero mantenía la vista en el televisor. Mientras Tohka ya había subido dos escaleras más.

-Vamos, vamos chicas, hay que ser algo más comprensibles, después de todo, las anti-espíritus están acostumbradas desde antes a estar con Hikari y últimamente no han tenido la oportunidad, es algo lógico que cuando tengan esa oportunidad, traten de hacer que dure lo más posible. –Shidou salió de la cocina con los platos de desayuno listos y las chicas fueron a tomar sus asientos para desayunar, incluso Tohka, que no paraba de mirar las escaleras, hasta que vio su desayuno y se olvidó de lo que hacía.

-Pero eso no contesta una pregunta… ¿Por qué aún no baja? –Kurumi no parecía dispuesta a dejar que ese tema quedará sin respuestas y estaba muy atenta a cualquier respuesta que Shidou le pudiese dar.

-Ah ¿eso? Bueno, llegó muy cansado y se fue directo a dormir, supongo que aún estará cansado, mejor dejamos que duerma, después de todo, seguro tuvo que hacer muchas cosas en la fiesta, para su suerte es fin de semana. –Ante la respuesta de Shidou todas asintieron, conformes, menos una, Tohka, que ya había terminado de comer como siempre y había recordado su preocupación, aunque la respuesta de Shidou la había calmado un poco, algo aún le molestaba.

-B-Bueno si Shidou dice que está bien, entonces debe estar bien… -Tohka no parecía tan segura de sus palabras, cosa que Kaguya detectó ese instante.

-Tienes razón Tohka, además Hikari es un tipo duro, seguramente estará como nuevo en pocos minutos.

-Apoyo. Kaguya tiene razón, Hikari de seguro estará bien.

Entonces sin previo aviso un sonido perturbó la tranquilidad del desayuno, un estornudo que más que estornudo parecía un temblor, hizo sacudir un poco la casa de Shidou, todas se miraron extrañadas, Shidou aún más, se levantaron para ir en dirección a las escaleras, pues el sonido había venido de ahí.

-¿Qué, Qué ha sido eso? –Natsumi se agarraba de la pierna de Nia y se ocultaba detrás de ella.

-Eso fue un estornudo… pero… ¿Por qué? Nadie está enfermo aquí… -Nia miró extrañada hacia arriba de las escaleras, nadie había subido todavía.

-A-Además… n-no he congelado nada… al menos hoy… -Yoshino hablaba ocultando su cara, parecía que tenía algo de miedo de que de alguna forma ella haya contribuido a ese estornudo, pero Shidou la calmo al acariciarle la cabeza con la mano.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero ¿Quién estornudo? Según Shidou, Hikari está dormido, no creo que sea él. –Kotori estaba un poco preocupada, cabía la posibilidad de que alguien ajeno a la casa haya entrado.

-Además, Hikari-san nunca se ha enfermado. –Kurumi dio el primer paso en las escaleras y fue seguida por el resto, en pocos segundos todos habían subido y buscaban alguna pista sobre el origen de tal estornudo. Su respuesta no tardó en llegar, pues segundos después otro estornudo se pudo escuchar, tan fuerte como el anterior y aún más, a todas las chicas volvió a asustar.

-V-Vino del cuarto de Hikari… -Natsumi aún agarrada de la pierna de Nia, señaló débilmente la puerta, Shidou se adelantó a todas las chicas y abrió la puerta lentamente y entró al cuarto, ahí pudo ver que no había nadie más que Hikari en el cuarto, las chicas entraron detrás de Shidou y también solo pudieron ver a Hikari y hablando de Hikari…

-¡Achú! –Hikari volvió a estornudar, su cara estaba roja, sus ojos entrecerrados, tenía la cara pálida, se lo veía en muy mal estado, las chicas lo miraron sorprendidas, no podían creer que él estaba enfermo.

-¿¡HIKARI!? –La sorpresa poco duró y fue rápidamente remplazada por preocupación, Shidou y todas las chicas se acercaron corriendo y se pararon alrededor de la cama de Hikari.

-H-Hola, ¿C-Cómo están? –Hikari trataba de hablar, pero su voz era más bajita, ronca y débil, además mientras hablaba se notaba que le costaba mucho y tosía bastante, las chicas se miraban entre sí muy preocupadas, pero Shidou tuvo una idea.

Salió del cuarto y al poco tiempo regresó con una toalla húmeda para colocar en la frente de Hikari, apenas puso la toalla en la frente, Salió vapor, Shidou retiró la toalla y puso su mano en la frente de Hikari, tuvo que retirarla en un segundo, Hikari estaba hirviendo, tanta era su temperatura que había vaporizado el agua de la toalla.

-¿Cómo llegaste a este estado? –Kurumi parecía sinceramente preocupada por el estado de Hikari, nunca había visto una fiebre tan fuerte.

-Sí, dinos, pensábamos que solo habías ido a una fiesta y eso era todo… ¿Pasó algo especial en la fiesta o después? –Tohka y Kaguya acercaron un poco sus caras a Hikari, él cerró uno de sus ojos y abrió un poco más el otro, luego volvió a tener ambos ojos entrecerrados.

-Después de la fiesta salí a pasear un poco y eso fue todo, no creo que fuese suficiente para enfermarme así. –Hikari ya hablaba más claramente, pero su tono de voz era más bajo, al parecer tenía que cambiar volumen por calidad.

Una luz empezó a salir de Hikari, nadie se esperaba esto y desviaron la mirada rápidamente, se pudo sentir que toda la habitación estaba más caliente con cada segundo que pasaba, el calor llegó al punto de hacer sudar a todos, pero aún nadie había salido del cuarto, solo desviaban la mirada y se tapaban los ojos, entonces súbitamente la luz desapareció, todos tardaron unos segundos en recobrar la visión, pero cuando lo hicieron.

-¿¡EH!? –Fue un grito grupal, ahí parada al lado derecho de la cama de Hikari, estaba una chica de cabello negro, pero se veía un poco familiar.

-Oh, hola a todas, es un gusto verlas y verte Shidou, ¿cómo han estado? –La chica saludó alegremente y sacudiendo la mano, pero luego volvió a mirar a Hikari, él había cerrado los ojos y parecía que estaba dormido. No había duda, esa chica tenía la voz diferente a la de Hikari, pero sonaba familiar, podría ser que… de alguna forma…

-¿Hikari-chan? –Nia miró de pies a cabeza a la chica, ante la pregunta, la chica giró la cabeza y puso una expresión de duda, aunque en pocos segundos volvió a sonreír y se señaló a sí misma.

-Ah, claro, es verdad… sí, tienes razón Nia, tengo la apariencia de Hikari-chan, incluso tengo su voz como ya se dieron cuenta, se podría decir que soy Hikari-chan, pero con una diferencia, yo tengo una personalidad independiente, mucho gusto, me pueden llamar Hik. –Hik hizo una pose de Idol como solía hacer Miku, esto fue lo que ayudó a asegurar que sí se trataba de una situación extraña, al parecer… Hik era… ¿Hikari-chan? Aunque ahora no tenía ropa de Idol como la última vez… estaba con una camiseta negra y pantalones azules… ¿Hikari-chan no era solo Hikari vestido de chica? ¿Era otra personalidad? ¿Qué sucedía aquí?

-B-Bueno, Hik, ¿Te importaría decirnos lo que está pasando? –Ante la pregunta de Shidou, Hik asintió muy contenta y se sentó en la cama a lado de Hikari.

-Bien, lo que ocurre es sencillo, Hikari enfermó, pero su enfermedad es especial, mientras está enfermo, diversos clones de Hikari están sueltos en la ciudad, cada uno con una personalidad diferente al Hikari original, yo también soy una clon, aunque con apariencia de Hikari-chan, pero con una personalidad diferente.

-Ah, eso explica muchas cosas, Hik, ¿sabes cómo curar a Hikari? –Kotori parecía que estaba anotando en su cabeza todos los detalles de esta extraña enfermedad, después de todo, tenía que estar preparada por si esto ocurría alguna otra vez en el futuro.

-Sencillo, lo único que tienen que hacer es que los otros clones anulen su propia existencia de forma voluntaria, así Hikari absorberá ese sentimiento.

-¿Absorber sentimientos? –Natsumi se veía muy confundida, aunque no era la única, Hik parecía la única que estaba bien, de hecho sonreía mucho.

-Verán, los clones que tienen personalidades diferentes, tienen personalidades diferentes porque tienen algún sentimiento del Hikari original, es decir que ahora este Hikari. –Hik señaló a Hikari en la cama dormido. –Está vacío no tiene ningún sentimiento, si vamos a la calle y logramos que… por ejemplo el Hikari de personalidad amable se autodestruya, por así decirlo, entonces el Hikari real recobrará la amabilidad.

-Oh, ya veo, entonces debemos ir por toda la ciudad, encontrar a estos clones y hacer que se autodestruyan para recuperar a nuestro Hikari, ¿correcto? –Kurumi ya perecía más aliviada, seguramente pensaba que esta actividad sería muy fácil, debido a que ella podría buscar rápidamente a los clones de Hikari, con sus propios clones.

-Sí, así es, pero deben hacerlo antes de que se ponga el sol, porque si no, se habrá completado un ciclo y perderán a su Hikari. –Hasta ahí llegó la confianza de Kurumi y del resto de las chicas, todas se miraron nerviosamente y asintieron, sabían que debían ayudar a Hikari, aunque el estrés fue demasiado para una de ellas, Yoshino perdió un poco el control de sus poderes y congeló el cuarto, al inicio todas se asustaron y se molestaron un poco, pero a Hikari le parecía agradar ese frio porque se movió un poco y no tiritaba, era obvio, con el calor que tenía por la fiebre, un frío así, debía ser el paraíso.

Entonces decidieron que Yoshino se quedaría para mantener el cuarto frío, acompañada de Natsumi y Kotori para que no se sienta sola y ellas le ayuden a cuidar de Hikari, el resto de las espíritus iría a buscar a los clones de Hikari, Hik además se quedaría a ver el estado de Hikari y tratar de estabilizarlo hasta que el resto de las espíritus cumplan su misión.

-E-esto… ¿Hik-san? ¿Por qué no te anulas a ti misma para empezar? –Yoshino sabía que esta no era una pregunta educada, pero alguien tenía que decirlo.

-Quisiera hacerlo, pero no debo, verán, cuando un clon se autodestruye, su personalidad va al Hikari que lo venció o convenció de autodestruirse, en su caso como ustedes no son clones de Hikari, la personalidad irá al Hikari original, si algún Hikari viene y daña al Hikari original, debido a que está débil, podríamos perderlo, así que mientras ustedes van a buscar copias, yo cuidaré al original. –Hik no parecía molesta ante la pregunta, de hecho la contesto con su cálida sonrisa.

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti? Además, Kotori, Natsumi y Yoshino también se quedarán aquí cuidando de Hikari. –Kaguya miraba de forma muy sospechosa a Hik, no podían bajar la guardia para nada.

-Oh vamos, Kaguya, ¿No confías en mí? ¡Cómo podría yo dañar a Hikari! Además, no creo que las chicas ganen una batalla contra múltiples clones. –Hik abrazó a Hikari, que se movió un poco al tacto, pero aún no habría los ojos.

-Hmmm…. Mmmm…. Mmmmm… -Tohka acercó su cara a la de Hik, hasta que solo unos cuantos centímetros separaban ambos rostros, su mirada era tanto o más sospechosa que la de Kaguya y cerraba un poco los ojos con una expresión seria, pero en ningún momento Hik dejó de sonreír, esa sonrisa alegre, la verdad era muy tranquilizante y adorable.

-Pregunta. ¿Podemos confiar en ella? –Yuzuru se dirigía a Shidou, pero fue interrumpida por Tohka, que se levantó y la miró asintiendo y con una sonrisa.

-Si Tohka lo dice… pero aun así, Natsumi, Kotori y Yoshino estarán aquí para vigilarte… -Nia señalaba a las tres espíritus y luego señaló a Hik, ella asintió la cabeza, parecía que eso no le molestaba, ella dejó de abrazar a Hikari y se sentó en un costado de la cama.

-Bien chicas, ahora debemos separarnos, debemos encontrar a todos los clones lo más antes posible…

-¡Espera, Shidou! –Hik detuvo el dialogo de Shidou y levantó su mano. –No deberían perder tiempo, son más de 50 clones que deben buscar, además deberían pedir un poco más de ayuda…

\- ¿¡Más de 50 clones!? –Al escuchar esto, todos los que iban a buscar los clones salieron corriendo del cuarto y bajaban las escalaras casi saltando, las chicas salieron directamente de la casa, mientras que Shidou fue detenido por unas voces.

-¿Nii-sama? –Mana fue la que detuvo a Shidou en seco, ella estaba en el comedor de la casa, pero no estaba sola, allí también estaban sentadas Ellen y Yakan, habían estado ahí por un tiempo, al parecer esperando el desayuno.

-¡Mana! ¡Chicas! –Shidou se acercó a ellas, notoriamente estresado.

-¿Sucede algo, Shidou? –Yakan veía esta actitud de las chicas muy extraña, nunca las había visto así, pero antes de que Shidou pudiese responder, Kotori y Natsumi bajaron corriendo las escaleras.

-Yo le hablaré a Reine, tú ve por las toallas.

-Claro, comandante. –Natsumi asintió al oír a Kotori y fue corriendo a la cocina, mientras que Kotori corrió al teléfono.

-Espérenme, no sean así conmigo… -Hik bajó detrás de ellas, parecía que la habían dejado al final y parecía un poco triste, pero con su personalidad adorable, luego volvió a sonreír.

-¿Hikari? ¿Por qué estás vestido de Hikari-chan? Miku no tiene conciertos hoy… -Ellen miró extrañada a Hik, ella se dio vuelta y dio un suspiro, se acercó a las tres y les toco la cabeza a cada una de las tres, segundos después ellas se levantaron súbitamente.

-¿¡Hikari está enfermo!?

-S-Sí… ¿Cómo lo supieron? –Shidou miraba sorprendido a las chicas, una vez más antes de que puedan responder…

-Les pasé toda la información al tocarles la cabeza… ¿ves? Deberías pedir más ayuda… por ejemplo a Miku, creo que escuché que no tiene conciertos hoy… -Hik quería seguir hablando, pero vio a Natsumi salir de la cocina con un balde de agua y dos toallas, parecía que no podía aguantar el peso del balde, entonces Hik corrió a ayudarla y ambas subieron las escaleras hasta perderse de vista.

-¡Listo! Ya llamé a Reine, dice que llamará a las anti-espíritus para que nos ayuden… ¿Ahora ellas me dejaron? –Kotori miró a su alrededor y no vio ni a Hik ni a Natsumi, entonces luego de saludar con la mano volvió a subir las escaleras.

-Vaya que estamos en un lío, pero no importa… -Yakan prendió su comunicador y entonces… -¡A todas las hechiceras liberadas, esta es una emergencia, Hikari necesita de nuestro apoyo, el punto de encuentro será El Fraxinus, todas las unidades deben estar presentes!

-Buena idea… pediremos algo de ayuda… -Mana agarró su propio comunicador y parecía que buscaba algún contacto en especial.

-Bueno… supongo que yo llamaré a Miku… -Ellen se dirigió al teléfono de casa, mientras que Yakan ya salía al punto de encuentro en el Fraxinus, Shidou miró como todas se habían movilizado para ayudar y supo que también él debía hacerlo, además se había tardado un poco… salió corriendo de casa.

-¿Hola? ¿Nee-sama? –Mana había terminado de buscar el contacto, era obvio que su objetivo de llamada había sido siempre Origami.

-¿Mana? ¿Necesitas algo? –Origami estaba en las instalaciones de las hechiceras del AST, aunque no estaba sola, de hecho todas las hechiceras del AST estaban ahí y le prestaron atención a la llamada de Origami.

-Nee-sama, ¿puedes ayudarnos? Hikari está en una situación peligrosa, si no lo ayudamos puede morir. Te estaré esperando en la azotea del Instituto donde estudias. –La expresión de Origami se puso seria y su sorpresa era muy notoria entre sus compañeras hechiceras.

-Voy para allá de inmediato. –Origami cortó la comunicación y se dirigía a la salida, pero fue detenida por Ryouko.

-Espera, Origami ¿Dónde vas? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es tan importante que tienes que saltarte una práctica? –Ryouko parecía que estaba muy a la defensiva, parecía ser que ante cualquier respuesta que tuviese Origami, ella pondría una barrera.

-Pediré un día de mis vacaciones por adelantado, Shidou necesita mi ayuda, Hikari está muy mal. –Bueno, Ryouko tenía una barrera para cualquier respuesta, excepto esa, su expresión se tornó seria y no era la única, todas las hechiceras presentes estaban igual de serias…

-¡Vaya! Qué día… -Uno de los jefes del AST se sentaba en la mesa de juntas, ahí ya estaba el resto de los jefes y en la pantalla de la sala habían dos rostros

-Es verdad, ¿Quién hubiese pensado que todas las hechiceras iban a adelantar un día de sus vacaciones para hoy? ¡Todas! –Otro jefe de la mesa de juntas se veía igual de extrañado, entonces los dos rostros dan señales de sorpresa.

-¿Ahí también? Aquí también las hechiceras pidieron día libre y se marcharon. –el primer rostro era del director del SSS.

\- Je, Je, Je, Je, algo grande está pasando… aunque no sepamos lo que es… seguro será interesante. –El otro rostro pertenecía a Isaac Wescott, probablemente tenía la misma situación con sus hechiceras del DEM.

-No sabía que tenía contacto con las hechiceras del DEM y del SSS. –Origami miraba a Ryouko mientras se dirigían a la azotea del Instituto.

-Bueno, se podría decir que estamos en contacto… ¡Mira! –Las hechiceras del AST ya llegaban al Instituto, cuando vieron acercarse a un grupo enorme de hechiceras, probablemente del DEM.

Todas se encontraron en la azotea del Instituto, allí estaban ya, Ellen, Mana, Miku, Hik y todas las hechiceras del SSS, esto sorprendió tanto a las hechiceras del AST, como a las del DEM, ¿Cómo habían llegado las hechiceras del SSS antes? ¡Están a kilómetros de distancia de Japón!

-¡Hola! Me llamo Hik, soy la clon que personifica el lado femenino de Hikari, que tiene la apariencia de la compañera Idol de Miku. –Miku al oírla se sonrojó un poco, pero luego volvió a concentrarse en lo que ocurría, era un poco tenso estar ahí, aunque no estaba en su forma espíritu, estaba rodeada de hechiceras… no debía bajar la guardia.

-¡Debemos encontrar a los clones de Hikari y convencerlos de autodestruirse! –Las hechiceras se mostraron confundidas ante la afirmación de Ellen, Hik vio esto muy divertido y se le ocurrió una idea, hizo que todas las hechiceras se tomasen de las manos y pasó la información a una de ellas, como cadena todas recibieron la información y entendieron lo que pasaba y… se dividieron por toda la ciudad, Mana, Ellen y Miku también se pusieron a buscar clones, Hik se tele-transportó de regreso a casa.

-¡Ya volví! –Hik apareció en medio del cuarto de Hikari, ahí vio que Natsumi y Kotori estaban ocupadas cambiando las toallas de Hikari.

Apenas vaporizaba el agua de una toalla, la retiraban, colocaban esa toalla en el balde y colocaban la segunda toalla y así sucesivamente, mientras que Kotori y Natsumi se ocupaban cada una de una toalla y hacían el proceso mencionado, Yoshino por su parte usaba sus poderes en el balde para mantener el agua de adentro siempre fría.

-¡Al fin llegas, Hik! –Kotori parecía un poco molesta con Hik, ella podía entenderla, sin perder tiempo Hik trajo una silla y la puso cerca de la cabecera de la cama y de la cabeza de Hikari, acomodó la silla en dirección a Hikari, se sentó y puso sus manos en el pecho de Hikari, una mano bajaba la temperatura y la otra mano intentaba curar algo de la fiebre de Hikari.

-Vaya… nunca había visto a nadie tan enfermo, jamás, en verdad… su estado me preocupa demasiado… y no podemos hacer mucho, Ratatoskr tiene muy poca información sobre los anti-espíritus, solo tenemos datos que nos han dado las chicas y Hikari, pero… nunca mencionaron una enfermedad… y menos de esta categoría… -Hik escuchaba atenta a Kotori, su expresión feliz desaparecía lentamente y era reemplazada por una expresión triste.

-Eso es porque… los anti-espíritus normalmente no se enferman, pero… cuando lo hacen sus enfermedades son parecidas a las humanas, si Hikari tuviera un resfriado normal, solo estaría con una fiebre normal como cualquier humano, la única diferencia sería que al estornudar algún elemento saldría de su estornudo, por ejemplo chispas de fuego o burbujas…

-Pero en sus estornudos actuales, ninguno ha tenido restos de algún elemento… -Natsumi trataba de buscar algún resto elemental en el cuarto con la vista, pero no había nada.

-Como dije, eso sería si fuese un resfriado normal, pero Hikari es el único que tiene este tipo de enfermedad, se debe a sus traumas… un desorden de personalidad, causado por DarkHole… no es fácil de controlar, él tiene una batalla constante en su cabeza contra DarkHole, para evitar que él tome el control del cuerpo, aún ahora, él debe estar peleando, pero nunca dice nada, Hmph, es un terco. –Hik miraba de una manera muy dulce y cariñosa a Hikari, el resto de las chicas se mostraban un poco incómodas por la historia, era verdad, Hikari nunca decía nada de eso, siempre las ayudaba, pero no sabían que él tenía ese problema y lo peor de todo es que no podían hacer nada por él.

-¡Encontré a un clon y lo vencí! Su personalidad va en camino. –La voz de Shidou salió del comunicador que estaba en la sala, fue entonces que Kotori se dio cuenta de que el comunicador estaba activado, fue corriendo asustada, tenía miedo de que todos hubieran escuchado la historia.

-¡S-Shidou! ¿E-Escuchaste lo, lo que dijo Hik?

-Sí, Kotori, pero no te preocupes, solo lo sabemos nosotros, este comunicador solo está en frecuencia para el Fraxinus, las anti-espíritus, las chicas y yo, no las hechiceras. –Las palabras de Shidou calmaron a Kotori, de cierta forma este relato "no salía de la familia".

Entonces un vapor de color rojo apareció entrando por debajo de la puerta e impactó con Hikari, entrando por su nariz, entonces Hikari dio una respiración muy profunda y despertó, tosiendo un poco, se inclinó sobre la cama y todas las presentes lo miraron con una mezcla de alegría y preocupación.

-¡Hikari! –La primera en abrazarlo fue Hik, que se lanzó al cuello de Hikari y lo abrazaba frotando su rostro contra el de Hikari.

-¡Hik! –Kotori y Natsumi jalaban a Hik, debían alejarla de Hikari, porque después de todo, recién estaba volviendo en sí y necesitaba espacio, apenas lograron alejarla de él, pero ella aún forcejeaba para liberarse de las chicas, mientras las chicas peleaban para mantener alejada a Hik, Yoshino tomó su lugar, sentándose al lado de Hikari, mirándolo con ojitos llorosos, mientras Hikari le acariciaba la cabeza.

-H-Hikari-san… n-no sabía que… que p-peleabas continuamente con… con… esa cosa… -Yoshino parecía muy triste, Hikari se sorprendió por las palabras de Yoshino, pero enseguida supo de qué hablaba, y miró a las chicas, Hik ya dejó de pelear y las chicas lo miraban, entonces se llenó un poco de ternura, porque pudo ver que no solo Yoshino estaba así sino que Natsumi y Kotori se veían igual y sonrió.

-Claro Yoshino, yo peleo continuamente, pero peleo por todas ustedes, para que estén bien, para que sean felices, así que no estés así, tienes que saber que yo peleo por su felicidad y que no es su culpa que yo esté así, así que sonríe un poquito ¿Sí? –Yoshino se limpió unas pocas lagrimitas que se le escapaban y miró a Hikari con una sonrisa pequeña y asintió, entonces ella le tocó la cabeza a Hikari, aún tenía algo de temperatura, le pidió que se eche, cosa que Hikari hizo sin chistar y Yoshino volvió a enfriar el balde de agua.

-¡Hikari! ¿Ya estás mejor? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué te molesta? –Natsumi y Kotori atacaban a Hikari con múltiples preguntas, mientras continuaban poniendo toallas encima de su frente, Hikari daba respuestas fáciles y cortas, pero sonreía, quería que las chicas no se preocuparan por él, pero decirlo no llevaría a ninguna parte, entonces dirigió su vista a Hik, que estaba parada enfrente a él mirándolo con ojitos de perrito.

-¿Hik?

-Hikari, ¿puedo abrazarte?

-¡NO! -Natsumi y Kotori respondieron al instante, pero a Kotori le entró una duda.

-¿Cómo sabes que se llama Hik?

-Ah, eso… bueno, no sé, solo lo sé, es extraño… siento como si fuese alguien con la que he estado por muchos años. –Hik tocó la nariz de Hikari cuando él terminó de hablar.

-¡Claro que hemos estado juntos por muchos años, tontito! He estado dentro de ti como tu lado femenino siempre, solo que tomé más fuerza cuando tuviste que vestirte de Hikari-chan, soy como tu hermana mayor. –Hik se señalaba a si mima muy orgullosa, entonces la puerta del cuarto se abrió de una patada y Haruka entró furiosa.

-¡Yo soy su hermana!

-¿¡Haruka!? –Todos los presentes habían preguntado al unísono, menos Hik, ella se acercó con paso firme a Haruka.

-Bien, Haruka, sí, eres su hermana, pero eres la hermanita menor, yo soy la hermana mayor y he estado con él más tiempo que tú.

-¡Hmmm…! ¡No! Sí, habré estado menos tiempo que tú con él, pero mi tiempo ha sido más memorable que el tuyo, pasamos tiempo de calidad como hermanos. –Haruka igual se señalaba a sí misma muy orgullosa. Detrás de la puerta una chica entró con pasos inseguros.

-H-Hola, ¿cómo están todos? –Sister asomó su cabeza primero y luego entró evadiendo el conflicto de las dos hermanas, que seguían discutiendo, parecía un poco incómoda por la situación y no era la única, las espíritus la recibieron con un saludo de manos, una sonrisa forzada y una gotita en al cabeza.

-Parece que se olvidaron que deberían estar cuidando de Hikari…

-Tienes razón Natsumi-san, pero no te preocupes, yo ahora cuidaré a Hikari. –Sister se sentó encima de Hikari, para la sorpresa de todos y puso ambas manos sobre el pecho de Hikari, entonces empezó a activar sus poderes curativos, pues sus manos tenían auras verdes, pero fue interrumpida por dos manos, que la sujetaron de ambos brazos y la levantaron y la jalaban de espaldas alejándola de Hikari.

-¿¡Qué piensas que estás haciendo!? –Las dos hermanas preguntaron un tanto molestas, mientras que Sister parpadeó un par de veces por la sorpresa.

-¡Nada! ¡Bájenme! Si no, no podré curar a Hikari, solo lo estoy curando…

-Si claro, no te creo, estabas encima de él. –Haruka le había ganado el dialogo a Hik.

-¡Claro, mis manos deben estar lo más cerca posible de la zona que tengo que curar!

-¿Y por qué estabas encima de él tocando su pecho? –Ahora si había sido el turno de hablar de Hik.

-Porque sus pulmones están mal, en los resfriados están mal los pulmones, ¿dónde creen que están los pulmones? ¡Si no está de espaldas, la zona más cercana es tocar el pecho! –Ante la respuesta de Sister, ambas hermanas se miraron, se sintieron tontas y regresaron a Sister dónde estaba para que siguiera curando a Hikari, entonces se pusieron a ayudar a Natsumi y a Kotori con las toallas.

-Ah, ¿Hik? Nunca nos dijiste por qué tenemos que hacer que los clones de Hikari acepten autodestruirse… -Kotori aún estaba dispuesta a tener todos los datos de esta enfermedad, para saber qué hacer en un futuro caso.

-Bueno… si un clon es destruido o es obligado a autodestruirse, su personalidad no va al Hikari que lo destruya o al original, su personalidad se divide entre todos los clones que aún quedan, creo que no les dije que los poderes de Hikari también están divididos entre sus clones, por eso el original no puede protegerse solo.

-¿Eh? Entonces ¿Por qué no solo destruimos a todos los clones que existen para que así todas las personalidades vayan a Hikari? –La voz de Kurumi sonó por el comunicador.

-No me escuchaste bien… si quieres destruir a todos los clones, sus personalidades y obviamente poderes se van a repartir, llegará un punto donde tendrán que enfrentarse a un Hikari casi completo, no creo que puedan vencerlo, es mejor hacerlo de la manera pacífica.

-Ya veo… entonces continuamos con la búsqueda. –Kurumi sonaba convencida por esa respuesta.

-E-Este… ¿Chicos? –Ahora la voz de Shidou salía del comunicador.

-¿Sí, Shidou? –Kotori se acercó al comunicador, el tono de voz de Shidou era muy extraño.

-¿Un poco de ayuda? Encontré al Hikari de personalidad arrogante, ni siquiera Efreet, que está a mi lado ha logrado avances con él.

-Je, ¿Hik? ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo? –Hikari guiñó un ojo a Hik, ella se extrañó al inicio, pero luego entendió a lo que Hikari se refería y entonces desapareció.

-¿Hik? ¿Qué haces aquí? –La voz de Shidou sonaba por el comunicador. Al parecer Hik se había tele-transportado a su ubicación. -¿EH? P-pero, tú dijiste que no ataquemos a los clones… ¿por qué tú….? Olvídalo…

Hik volvió a aparecer en cuarto de Hikari, sonría y mostraba su pulgar arriba a Hikari, él asintió, todos miraban esto muy extrañados.

-Hik… ¿podrías explicarme por qué tú si puedes destruir a los clones de Hikari? –Shidou sonaba un poco extrañado, no se esperaba que Hik destruyera al clon arrogante de Hikari.

-¡Me dijiste que no lo haga! –Kurumi también se metió a la conversación, ella sí sonaba un poco molesta.

-Ji, Ji, Ji, aún no lo entienden…. Ji, Ji, Ji. –Hik trataba sin éxito ocultar una risita, Hikari hizo una señal para que Kotori le pase el comunicador.

-Calma, calma, lo que Hik hizo es que todos mis clones ahora sean arrogantes, ahora es más fácil que los derroten, solo deben apostar con ellos en algo que ustedes puedan ganar y listo. –Hikari explicaba tranquilo, pero no se esperaba lo que pasaría…

-Ah…. Ok… Espera… ¿¡HIKARI!? –Ese fue un dialogo grupal, todas las chicas habían escuchado a Hikari, habían entendido el mensaje, pero su grito de alegría al final al oír a Hikari, casi lo deja sordo.

-¡Casi lo dejan sordo! –Haruka le había quitado el comunicador a Hikari, las voces de todos sonaban muy apenados, mientras Haruka se distraía, Hik aprovechó y volvió a sentarse cerca de Hikari. Luego de unos minutos y otra discusión de hermanas, Sister y Haruka también partieron a la búsqueda de personalidades.

Las horas pasaban y los vapores de color rojo continuaban llegando, su número de llegadas había aumentado desde que los clones eran arrogantes, la verdad, las hechiceras habían sido de gran ayuda, aunque tomara como cincuenta de ellas para conseguir solo a una personalidad… pero entonces llegó un comunicado:

-Eh… ¿chicos? Necesito ayuda… Haruka y yo nos topamos con el Hikari hambriento… -Era la voz de Tohka, parecía muy nerviosa.

-¿Y qué sucedió, Tohka? –Hik ya se había puesto algo nerviosa y se expresión era seria, faltaba poco para que el ciclo termine, debían encontrar a las personalidades restantes antes de que sea tarde.

-¡No lo podemos vencer en un concurso de comer! –La respuesta más que causar preocupación, causó una gotita en la cabeza de todos. Menos de Hik, que se levantó y chasqueó los dedos apareciendo frente al Hikari hambriento.

-¡Hik! –ambas chicas parecían aliviadas por la llegada de Hik, entonces el Hikari hambriento dio un paso al frente y la miró.

-¿Otra retadora? ¡Perfecto! Vamos, vamos, puedo vencerte a ti también, ya vencí a esas dos, una más no será un reto. –Hikari hambriento chasqueó los dedos y dos platos de comida gigantescos del tamaño de un auto parado aparecieron frente a él y a Hik.

-Vaya, supongo que el que lo termine primero gana… ¿verdad?

-Eres muy lista, pero veamos si comes tan rápido como hablas, ¿lista? –Hikari hambriento miró a Hik, ella le mostró su dedo pulgar como aprobación y el concurso comenzó, no habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando la campana del ganador sonó.

-Je, vamos, Hikari, ¿enserio pensaste que me ganarías a mí? No estás a tu 100%, pero la gran Hik si lo está. –Hik había ganado y el Hikari hambriento se volvió vapor que fue directo a la casa.

-Pensé que su vapor iría hacia ti, Hik. –Haruka miró extrañada a Hik, ella respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… la verdad eso es porque… dije una mentirita blanca… nada más… la verdad las personalidades van al Hikari que el ganador decida, en su caso el fuerte deseo de ayudar a Hikari hace que siempre la personalidad vaya al original, eso de quedarme en casa… fue para pasar más tiempo con él… je, je, je. –Hik desapareció y reapareció enfrente de Kurumi.

-Ara, ara, Pero si es Hik-chan… me alegra que vinieras… mira tengo un pequeño problema…

-S-Sí, p-por supuesto ¿Cuál es? –Hik había llegado ahí por accidente, aunque no sabía si era una buena idea estar enfrente de Kurumi, que en este momento tenía su Vestido Astral puesto y su arma.

-¡Tú! –Al oír a Kurumi, los pelos de Hik se erizaron, pero luego se calmó al oír reír a Kurumi. – Ja, Ja, Ja, relájate, Hik, estoy bromeando, la verdad estoy en una competencia de tiros con el Hikari perfeccionista. –Ahí acostado en el suelo el Hikari perfeccionista estaba con un francotirador y saludo con una mano.

-¿Cuál es el siguiente blanco? –decía confiado ese Hikari perfeccionista.

-No ha fallado ni un solo tiro, es increíble, aunque con un francotirador… -Kurumi susurró al oído de Hik, ella sonrió y creó un clone suyo, lo puso delante de un árbol y ella se ocultó detrás del árbol, Kurumi entendió el plan y miró al Hikari perfeccionista.

-Bien, Hikari perfeccionista, si eres tan hábil, dale a esa chica que está ahí parada. - el Hikari perfeccionista apuntó a la chica sin dudar y disparó, el disparo hizo que el clon desapareciera, el Hikari perfeccionista dejó de mirar por unos segundos para ver a Kurumi, entonces Hik apareció donde estaba su clon.

-Fallaste. –Hik gritó alegremente, el Hikari perfeccionista no se lo podía creer y ese instante se volvió vapor.

-Te debo una Hik, ahora ve al instituto, las Yamai necesitaban ayuda con un clon. –Hik asintió y se transportó al patio del instituto, allí pudo ver que las gemelas estaban participando en una carrera contra un clon.

-¿Por… qué… n-no se c-cansa? –Kaguya estaba corriendo a la misma altura que el clon de Hikari, mientras que Yuzuru estaba parada esperando a que Kaguya llegase.

-¡Yuzuru!

-Sorpresa. Oh, Hik, Estás aquí… que gusto…

-Súplica. Necesitamos tu ayuda, el Hikari deportista es demasiado. Hemos estado por horas en una carrera. –Kaguya llegó a la altura de Yuzuru, le dio algo en la mano, entonces salió corriendo, mientras Kaguya trataba de mantenerse de pie.

-Eh… ah… ah… uf… uf… ese… ese… Hikari deportista, e-ese… es… resistente… estamos corriendo p-por m-muchas horas… y… y… no se rinde… -Hik tocó la espalda de Kaguya y restableció sus energías.

-Kaguya, tengo un plan… dile a ese Hikari que hagan una sola carrera, el que pase primero la meta gana. –Kaguya hizo lo que Hik le dijo, empezó la carrera, las reglas eran simples solo ganar, en el caso de las Yamai, la gemela que tuviese el objeto de relevo tenía que pasar la meta, llegando al final de la carreta, Hik hizo un agujero enorme, en cual cayeron Kaguya y Hikari deportista, Kaguya lanzó el objeto de relevo y Yuzuru lo agarró, como estaba afuera, cruzó la meta fácilmente y el Hikari deportista se volvió vapor.

-Bueno… ¡Ayúdenme a salir! –Hik y Yuzuru sacaron a Kaguya del agujero.

-Alago. Eres una genio Hik, gracias a ti ganamos.

-Bueno… fue algo raro ganar así… pero bueno, tenemos que ayudar a Hikari… hablando de eso, deberías ayudar a Nia, está dentro del instituto. –Hik asintió y corrió al interior del instituto.

-Es increíble… no sabía que tú sabías tanto… -Nia estaba sentada enfrente de un clon de Hikari en la biblioteca del instituto.

-¿Hola? ¿Qué sucede Nia? –Hik llegó caminando lentamente para no interrumpir alguna actividad que parecían estar haciendo ambos contrincantes.

-Hola, Hik, bueno… te presento al Hikari sabio, sabe todo… ni siquiera lo puedo vencer con Raziel, sabe todo en tanto a historia, fantasía, algebra, ciencias y en tanto a todos nosotros. –Nia parecía un poco desesperada, cosa que es rara viniendo de ella, Hik suspiró alegre, esto extrañó demasiado a Nia.

-Bien, Hikari sabio, te preguntaré algo y si no sabes responder… gana Nia ¿De acuerdo? –El Hikari sabio asintió al oír a Hik, tenía una expresión de confianza que resultaba molesta.

-¿Qué es el amor? –El Hikari sabio quedó petrificado ante la pregunta, miró a todas las direcciones en un afán de encontrar alguna pista por los alrededores, pero luego de unos segundos… se convirtió en vapor.

-¿EH? –Nia no podía creer que Hik había vencido al Hikari sabio tan fácil y rápido.

-Era sencillo Nia, si el Hikari real no sabe lo que es el amor… menos lo sabrá un fragmento suyo ¿No crees? –Nia agachó la cabeza y asintió débilmente… ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido?

-¡Ah, Hik, aún tienes que ayudar a Miku! –Nia recordó que Miku la había llamado hace poco, Hik ya se esperaba esto y le dio una sonrisa y desapareció.

-¿Dónde estoy?... –Hik miraba a su alrededor, según ella se había tele-transportado cerca de Miku, pero todo estaba oscuro, una luz le llamó la atención y caminó hacia ella, allí vio a un señor que parecía alguien importante.

-¿Quién anda ahí? Oh, oh, es la Idol dueto de Miku, disculpe no sabía que iba a venir… enseguida le traigo un par de micrófonos y la ponemos en línea. –El señor reaccionó de forma apresurada, sudando y corrió a buscar los micrófonos, volvió a los pocos minutos, Hik estaba muy confundida, pero sabía que si se trataba de Miku…

-Espere… -Hik se ocultó por unos segundos detrás de una pared y apareció con su ropa de Idol, agarró los micrófonos y le enseñó el pulgar al señor, entonces él la condujo al escenario.

Allí estaba Miku cantando contra un clon de Hikari, en una actuación de Idol, al parecer esta era la estrategia de Miku, lo que llamó la atención de Hik era que encima del escenario había una pantalla enorme con las caras de Hikari y de Miku, a ambos lados de las caras hay unos números, entonces las luces del escenario se apagaron.

-Tomaremos un descanso, luego de unos minutos este duelo continuará, con una sorpresa inesperada. –La voz del señor sonaba en todo el lugar y Miku dio parecía estar cansada.

-¡Miku! –Hik corrió hacia Miku, ella se sorprendió de su presencia, pero la recibió con un cálido abrazo.

-¡Hola, Hik! ¿Cómo has estado? Vaya, no esperaba que vinieras… ¿Eh? ¡Pero si estás vestida para la ocasión! –Miku soltó a Hik y la miró de pies a cabeza y sonrió de forma un poco maliciosa.

-C-Claro… v-vine a ayudarte… -Hik sabía sobre los gustos de Miku… debía tener cuidado con ella.

-Oh, así que era eso… bien, la verdad si necesitaré un poco de tu ayuda, verás estamos enfrentando a Hikari Idol… la verdad no es nada malo, su voz, sus pasos… no son cosas que yo le haya enseñado, tal vez… los buscó por su cuenta y nunca me lo dijo… pero la verdad es un oponente formidable, estamos empatados, pero si hacemos el dueto de la otra vez, podemos ganar, ahora, Hik, ese dueto lo hice con Hikari convertido en Hikari-chan, tú… ¿sabes cómo era ese dueto? –Miku sonaba algo preocupada, era obvio, tal vez Hik no sabía nada de ser Idol y esto destruiría sus planes, pero Hik asintió y le enseñó su pulgar en aprobación. -¡Bien! ¡Empecemos! –El manager o cualquiera que estuviese a cargo, escuchó a Miku y las luces regresaron.

-¡Oh! ¡Vaya, Miku! ¡No sabía que la sorpresa de la que hablaban… era una compañera! Vamos. –Hikari Idol empezó con su acto, la verdad no era nada malo, Miku tenía razón, si Hik no hubiera conocido a Hikari antes, se habría creído totalmente que ese era un Idol experto que había practicado por años para llegar a ser un maestro en el arte, sus pasos eran perfectos, su voz sublime, pero…

-¡Nos toca! –El dueto de Miku y de Hik, era superior, muy superior, era divino era un canto de ángeles, sus pasos coordinados y precisos, la diferencia de tonos de sus voces hacía que el espectáculo fuera de ensueño, el Hikari Idol supo que aunque era bueno, no podría contra un dueto de tal calibre y se unió a su baile y canción, creando una obra de arte única, cuando las luces se apagaron, Hikari Idol las saludó y se volvió vapor.

-¡Vaya! Ese trío fue espectacular, debo convencer a Hikari de que lo haga cuando esté bien, además… ahora todo el mundo sabe que es bueno cantando, la última vez, al tomar una apariencia femenina pudo escapar a la fama, pero esta vez su clon fue visto por todos… el real tendrá que lidiar con la fama. –Miku pensaba en voz alta y Hik la miraba sonriendo.

-Chicas, hemos hecho un recuento y ya vaporizamos a 49 clones, solo falta Hik, además las hechiceras ya revisaron la ciudad más de diez veces, no hay ni una sola copia más. –la voz de Shidou salía del comunicador y Miku se puso algo triste, significaba que Hik desaparecería pronto.

-Vamos Miku, ¿te llevo? –Hik no parecía afectada y le daba la mano a Miku, ella la aceptó y forzó una sonrisa, entonces Hik usó sus poderes y ambas aparecieron en el cuarto de Hikari.

-Hola, Miku y Hik. –Shidou las saludó con una sonrisa un poco forzada, todos ya estaban presentes y tenían una expresión parecida, sabían que en poco tiempo Hik dejaría de existir… era triste, porque todas ya habían pasado algo con ella.

-Y-Yo… ¿Podría charlar con Hikari un poco? –Hik había dejado de mostrarse tan segura, todos se miraron entre sí y asintieron casi de inmediato.

-Claro que puedes, Hik, tienes cinco minutos, porque recuerda que es una lucha contra el tiempo. –Shidou y las demás salieron del cuarto.

-Wow, respondieron rápido, pensé que dudarían de mí, qué pensarían que yo iba a dañarte o algo así… -Hikari dejó escapar un suspiro de gracia.

-Nope, ellos no son así, ya confían en ti, aunque claro si abres la puerta ahora, Tohka, Kaguya, Natsumi y varias más caerán al suelo. –Cuando Hikari terminó de hablar se escucharon unos pasos alejándose. –Bueno, ahora ya se fueron.

-Je, je, las conoces muy bien ¿no? H-Hikari… tengo miedo… ¿V-Voy… voy a desaparecer? –Hik se sentó en la cama cerca de Hikari.

-Al… al parecer sí, Hik, l-lo, l-lo siento, de verdad lo siento.

-Je, je, no lo sientas Hikari, gracias a ti, existí, aunque por un día, pero existí… eso, eso es mucho para mí, pero no puedo evitar sentir algo de miedo… miedo a desaparecer… -Hik se recostó al lado de Hikari con mucha suavidad, se puso de espaldas a él, pero él aún estaba debajo de las sábanas y ella encima.

-Lo sé… no es algo fácil de aceptar… al menos cuando no quieres que pase. –Hikari no pudo evitar abrazar a Hik, aunque ella estaba de espaldas y no podía verla, pudo sentir que ella estaba llorando. –Verás, existió una época donde yo intentaba suicidarme, no podía encontrar mejor solución que la muerte… pero, je, me di cuenta que si me iba, dejaba un espacio, un espacio que lastimaba a mis seres queridos, a los que se preocupan por mí.

-¿Un espacio? ¿Dejaré un espacio que lastime a otros?

-Seré honesto contigo, Hik, sí, lo harás, pero una vez escuché por ahí… no vivas para que tu presencia se note, vive para que tu ausencia se sienta, tú ya cumpliste esto, pero ¿sabes? No estarás muerta ni desaparecerás, porque yo te recordaré siempre.

-¿Viviré en tus recuerdos? ¿Viviré en el recuerdo de los demás? –Hik sonaba más esperanzada.

-Además estarás dormida dentro de mí, te prometo que llegará el día en que pueda traerte de regreso. De hecho ya tengo un par de ideas… -Hik se dio vuelta y lo miró fijamente.

-¡Sé que lo harás! Mi hermanito siempre cumple sus promesas, me siento mejor ahora… entonces esto no es un adiós…

-Es un hasta luego, Hik. –Hikari interrumpió a Hik, ella le sonrió, lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de convertirse en vapor, pero antes de que su vapor desaparezca completamente…

-Hikari, cuando regrese… espero ver un atardecer contigo, porque hoy no pudimos.

-Claro, cuando vuelvas Hik… -Hikari respondió casi gritando, esto causó que las chicas entraran de nuevo y al entrar pudieron ver que Hik ya no estaba.

-Entonces… ¿está hecho? –Shidou preguntaba un poco dudoso, además sabía que ese momento había sido un poco duro, las chicas también tenían una expresión triste, recuperaban a un amigo, pero perdían a un nuevo…

-Sí… tenía que hacerse, faltan pocos minutos para que el ciclo termine, tengo sueño… ¿puedo dormir un poco? –Shidou miró a Hikari y esbozó una sonrisa, luego asintió con la cabeza, Hikari devolvió la sonrisa y se durmió al instante, tan sorpresivo fue su sueño… que algo preocupaba a todos.

-¿T-Tan rápido? W-Wow… eso fue… je, je, je. –Nia miraba extrañada a Hikari, algo se sentía mal… fuera de lugar.

-¡Apártense! –Sister se movió empujando a todas, ella tenía un mal presentimiento y se acercó a toda velocidad a Hikari, puso sus manos encima de su frente, luego las puso en su pecho, entonces se llevó ambas manos a la boca y retrocedió un par de pasos ahogando un grito de terror y miró a todas horrorizadas.

-¿Q-Qué sucede, Sister? –La actitud de Sister asustó mucho a Kotori, ella se acercó a ella, además para ayudarle a sentarse, porque sus rodillas le estaban temblando, esperaba estar equivocada con su deducción, pero…

-E-Está… m-muerto… -Las palabras de Sister dejaron en shock a todos los presentes, Hikari se veía pálido, su mano no se movía ni su pecho se levantaba en señal de respiración, entre empujones todas se acercaron a Hikari, para ver si Sister no se había equivocado, pero al parecer era verdad, Hikari no respiraba, su corazón no sonaba y no había pulso.

-N-no… n-no… n-no… no, no, no, no, no, no. –Haruka no podía creer lo que ocurría, no podía aceptarlo, nadie quería aceptarlo, el cuarto se llenó de lágrimas y gritos de negación, no solo de Haruka… era… era muy doloroso de ver.

-¡Qué melodramático es! –Hikari estaba parado detrás de las chicas, que aún abrazaban el cuerpo del muerto, entre lágrimas y sollozos, Haruka se dio vuelta a verlo furiosa.

-¡NO BROMEES ASÍ! ¡IDIOTA! ¡NO ES DIVERTIDO! –Haruka le dio un golpe fuerte en el estómago, entonces el Hikari que recibió el golpe se convirtió en vapor y se dirigió al cadáver de Hikari, entrando por su nariz.

-¿N-Nos… n-nos… faltó uno? –Tohka miraba la escena con manos temblorosas, habían fallado, les faltó uno, ¡uno! Y el resultado… fue fatal.

-Es… n-nuestra culpa… -dijo Nia mientras agarraba las manos del cadáver, entonces se pudo sentir energías muy oscuras en el cuarto.

-¿C-Chicas? ¡No! ¡Esperen! –Shidou que estaba llorando un poco miró como las chicas se llenaban de energías oscuras, se iban a invertir cuando… un sonido rompió el silencio incómodo del cuarto, una respiración profunda, como si alguien hubiese estado aguantando la respiración por mucho tiempo y finalmente respiraba, seguido por una tos.

-Uff, uff… fiu… ah… ah… ah… -Hikari respiraba con dificultad, parecía que había vuelto a la vida, las chicas miraron esto atónitas, murmuraban el nombre de Hikari, pero el aura negra que tenían alrededor suyo aún no desaparecía.

-Hikari… -Haruka miraba a Hikari como si estuviera mirando a un fantasma, él se aclaró la vista y miró la situación, ese mismo instante, levantó las manos y los collares que les había dado a las chicas, empezaron a absorber las energías oscuras, hasta que el aura oscura que tenían desapareció.

-"Qué suerte que les dieras esos collares…" –Shidou miraba aliviado como la situación se había calmado, aunque no se había calmado del todo.

-¡Hikari! ¡Estás vivo! –Tohka fue la primera en hablar, limpiándose las lágrimas que tenía.

-Claro que estoy vivo, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? –Hikari miró confundido a todas, ellas se miraron entre sí y negaron con las cabezas.

-No importa ahora, Hikari, lo importante es que estás bien… aunque ahora que lo pienso… -Miku miraba de manera sospechosa a Hikari. –Nos hiciste preocupar de más… ¡deberás ser castigado!

-¡No! ¡Aún necesita descansar un poco! –Sister saltó a la cama y abrazó a Hikari, pero al parecer nadie, excepto Shidou y Hikari oyeron lo que había dicho.

-¡Buena idea, Sister-san! –Kurumi, que muy probablemente también la había oído, saltó sobre Hikari igual que Sister.

-Esperen, esperen… -Hikari miró a Sister y a Kurumi, la verdad, aún no estaba del todo bien, él sí quería descansar un poco, pero luego fue paralizado del miedo al ver la expresión del resto. –Oh no…

-¡Sobre él! –Ante la orden de Tohka, todas las espíritus y anti-espíritus presentes saltaron a la cama de Hikari, él sin poder hacer nada, se preparó para recibir el impacto y miró a Shidou, él le devolvió una mirada cálida, él sabía cómo se sentía eso.

-"Al menos ahora no soy el único al que le sucede eso, Hikari".

-"¿Sabes? Curiosamente… ¡Eso no me hace sentir mejor! ¡Me están asfixiando!"

-"¿Por qué no les pides un intercambio?"

-"¡Buena idea!"

-Esto… ¿chicas? –Hikari hablaba débilmente, porque tenía a todas encima de él y la verdad, incluso para él era algo pesado y además… se estaba sonrojando…

-¿Sí? –La que respondió fue Tohka, después de todo ella había sido la que había dado la orden.

-Y… y… ¿si les ofrezco un intercambio de castigo?

-¿Eh? ¿No te gusta que demostremos nuestro afecto? –Miku miró a Hikari con ojitos de perrito, obviamente estaba jugando con él y Hikari lo sabía muy bien.

-S-Sí me gusta… pero… ahora no estoy muy bien… otro día podemos continuar con esto… pero por ahora…

-¡Ok! ¡Dijiste otro día! Entonces esto continuará otro día, pero aún nos debes un castigo. –Kaguya interrumpió a Hikari, él la miró con una gotita en la cabeza, había perdido más de lo que había ganado.

-Oh, oh, ya sé ¿Y si Hikari nos lleva de compras? –Tohka estaba esperanzada por una respuesta positiva, porque cuando Hikari la llevaba a ella de compras, siempre le compraba toda la comida que quisiera.

-¡Oh, sí! Hikari tendrá que gastar un poco… -mientras Kurumi hablaba todas las chicas se levantaban de encima de Hikari, Sister tardó un poco porque quedó inconsciente y Hikari tuvo que lanzarle gotitas de agua en la cara.

-Bueno… eso no es problema. –Hikari levantó las manos y billetes aparecieron encima de la cama.

-Eh… b-bueno… entonces tendrás que traer las cosas tú solo… -Nia trataba de apoyar la idea de Tohka, a ella también le gusta ir de compras con Hikari.

-Ok, no es problema. –Hikari creó un par de clones, mostrando que estaba listo para lo que sea…

-Eh… eh… -las chicas se miraban entre sí en busca de ideas, si Hikari hacía ver que todo era bueno, entonces no sería castigo, pero todas querían ir de compras.

-"ja, ja, esto es tan divertido, sabes que están sufriendo un poquito, ¿no, Hikari?"

-"Bueno… un poquito, esa me la deben por aplastarme así…"

-Oh, esperen… -Hikari tocó a uno de los clones y una luz salió de él, segundos después, la luz desapareció y en el lugar donde estaba ese clon…

-¿¡HIK!?

-¿E-Estoy viva? –Hik miraba extrañada toda la habitación y se tocaba la cara con las manos, no podía creer que estaba ahí, no era la única, Hikari pasó a segundo plano y las chicas se acercaban a Hik y la llenaban de abrazos y palmaditas en la espalda.

-Sip, estás viva, te dije que lo lograría, la verdad, mi primer plan funcionó a la perfección, alteré un clon para tener tu apariencia y luego le inyecté tu personalidad, entonces resucitaste por así decirlo… ahora… -Hikari le dio un collar a Hik, tenía una gema de color negro. –Ten, ponte este collar y nunca te lo quites, este collar te hace un clon parcialmente independiente, gracias a este collar, podré crear la misma cantidad de clones que siempre, aunque estés presente.

-Entonces… es como si fuera una persona ¿real?

-Sí y no… sí, por ese detalle y no porque a pesar de esas ventajas, aun te tengo que invocar como un clon.

-Ya veo… pero algo es algo, ¡gracias, Hikari! –Hik sonreía y se le escapaban lagrimitas de felicidad.

-Afirmación. Aun así no escaparás de tu castigo, Hikari.

-Oh, es cierto Yuzuru, pero ya que ir de compras con ustedes no es un castigo… deberán elegir otro castigo ¿no? –Hikari hablaba de forma sarcástica, pero una vez más… alguien no lo entendía.

-¡Tienes razón, Hikari! ¿Pero qué? –Tohka hablaba convencida de que debía encontrar un castigo apropiado… aunque aún quería ir de compras.

-Bueno, pueden pedirme todo, menos ir a ver la puesta del sol en el montículo que hay en el parque. Eso sería demasiado castigo. –Hikari le guiñó un ojo a Hik, ella lo miró con estrellitas en los ojos…

-¡Entonces ahí iremos! –Tohka jaló del brazo a Hikari, hasta levantarlo de la cama y se dirigían hacia la puerta.

-¡Esperen! –Hik salió corriendo detrás de ellos, el resto imitaron a Hik y corrieron detrás de ellos.

En pocos minutos llegaron al montículo del parque, Tohka miraba la puesta del sol al lado de Hikari, cuando vio a Hik acercarse lentamente emocionada por la puesta del sol, miró que detrás de ella, el resto de las chicas le hacían señales para que se aleje de ellos, ella entendió y se alejó dejando a los dos viendo la puesta del sol.

-Wow… es… hermoso… p-pensar… p-pensar que casi…no veo esto jamás… -A Hik se le escapaban unas cuantas lágrimas, entonces Hikari puso una mano encima de un hombro de Hik.

-Bueno, te prometí que lo verías ¿no? ¿Por qué dudaste?

-Je, eso fue muy rudo de tu parte… ¿no crees? –Hik se limpió las lágrimas y abrazó la mano de Hikari que estaba en su hombro.

-Hmmm…. ¿Tú crees? –Hikari acariciaba la cabeza de Hik con la otra mano, ella sonreía y soltaba unas risitas.

-Sip, eres un pésimo hermano menor…

-¿Menor? Oh no… por haber desconfiado de mí, quedas degradada a hermana menor… -Hik lo miró extrañada, él la miró sonriendo y luego volvió a ver la puesta del sol.

-Bueno… si tú lo dices… hermano mayor… -Hik estaba feliz de que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad, pero… algo iba a perturbar su tranquilidad…

-¡No pienso darle mi puesto! –Haruka llegó flotando lentamente y se veía furiosa.

-Uy…. Haruka tiene miedo de que sea mejor hermanita menor que ella… -Hik miró a Haruka de forma retadora, soltó a Hikari y también empezó a flotar a la misma altura que Haruka, mientras Hikari alzaba la mirada y levantaba los hombros, era algo que ya conocía.

-No hay de otra, hermanito, así es cuando dos hermanitas se pelean… -Shidou había por accidente pensado en voz alta mientras murmuraba, esto… no le habría causado problemas, de no ser que en ese momento Mana y Kotori estaban lo suficientemente cerca de él como para oírlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Shidou?

-Si Nii-sama, explícate…

-¡Ey! Yo pregunté primero… además, me contestará a mí primero…

-¿Qué? ¡No! Estás equivocada Kotori, la relación sanguínea hará que me conteste primero…

-Entonces Hikari, nos engañó para que vengamos aquí y pueda cumplir el deseo de Hik… -Tohka recién había comprendido la situación, luego de una "breve" explicación por parte de Kurumi.

-Al fin te das cuenta Tohka… Mira, incluso ahora parece que se divierten, esto no es un castigo para nada… -Kaguya señaló como Hik y Haruka discutían flotando alrededor de Hikari.

-Bueno… hora de ir a arreglar su castigo… -Miku caminó con decisión hacia Hikari, seguida por el resto de chicas, incluso por las dos hermanas que aún continuaban discutiendo.

-¡Hikari! –Fue un grito grupal el causante del susto de Hikari, vio a todas ahí y se puso algo nervioso y corrió montículo abajo esquivando a las chicas.

-Veo que estás en un problema, hermanito. –Shidou saludó con la mano a Hikari y a él se le ocurrió una idea…

-¡Las traes! –Hikari tocó la mano de Shidou y ambos intercambiaron apariencias, en segundos las chicas llegaron y empezaron a perseguir a Shidou que tenía la apariencia de Hikari, aunque él trataba de explicar la situación, no lo dejaban hablar, mientras el Hikari verdadero caminó tranquilamente hacia la puerta y dio vuelta por una calle.

-No es de buena educación dejar a alguien con la palabra ¿sabías? –Hik y Haruka aparecieron flotando frente a Hikari.

-Bien… si tuviese un par de hilos y los llegase a amarrar a sus cinturas, serían los mejores globos del mundo… -Las dos hermanas se vieron y dejaron de levitar y caminaron una a cada lado de Hikari, entonces se pudo escuchar un grito, probablemente de Tohka.

-¡Eres Shidou!

-¡Es lo que he estado tratando de decirles!

-¡Entonces todo fue un plan tuyo, para venir aquí a los parques, lo hiciste para aprovecharte de Hikari y que te persiguiéramos!

-¡Y siguen sin escucharme!

-Je, la verdad ya extrañaba ese ruido… -Haruka miraba de forma nostálgica en dirección a las voces, que por cierto, seguían discutiendo.

-¿Estás diciendo que mi presencia es el motivo de ese ruido? –Hikari hablaba haciendo broma de nuevo, al parecer ya estaba mejor.

-Nope, tontito, lo que ella quiere decir que es que tu ausencia es lo que causa que ese ruido se acabe, pero no en el buen sentido… -Hik corrigió a Hikari, mientras Haruka asentía con la cabeza, al parecer si se podían poner de acuerdo en algunas cosas, eso era bueno.

-Entonces… ¿vamos a jugar a algún lugar?

-¡Claro! –Bueno tal vez no tan bueno que se pongan de acuerdo en algunas cosas, al menos para Hikari… esta sería otra noche de fiesta… un poco larga…


	30. Chapter 29

Cap. 29 Conexión con el pasado.

Era una tarde después de finalizar las clases y las espíritus se habían ido a su casa, mientras que Shidou en su casa preparaba la cena y Kotori miraba la televisión.

-Mmm… es la tercera vez ¿no? –Kotori sonaba visiblemente molesta y miraba el reloj de la sala.

-Sí, así es. –Shidou respondió un poco triste mientras seguía haciendo la cena, entonces la puerta de la casa se abrió y entraron las gemelas Yamai, ellas caminaban tranquilamente hacia sus respectivos asientos en el comedor.

-Lo sé, Yuzuru, debo estudiar más para los exámenes, pero le pediré un poco de ayuda a Shidou o a Hikari cuando vuelva.

-Comentario. Si lo vemos hoy. –Las gemelas sonaban tristes, lo cual era raro viniendo de ellas.

-¿H-Hikari-san tampoco vino hoy? –Detrás de las Yamai entró Yoshino, ella igual se veía triste.

-¡Oh, por favor, es ya son tres días seguidos! –Tohka, que entró detrás de Yoshino y seguida por el resto de las espíritus, se veía un poco molesta, aunque también era porque ella también necesitaba algo de asesoramiento en los estudios.

-Lo sé, no sé lo que está pensado Hikari… pero cuando lo vea… me va a escuchar. -Kotori se veía muy molesta y nadie quería pensar en lo que le diría a Hikari.

-Pero él viene en las noches, yo dejo un plato en la cocina en las noches y al amanecer el plato está vacío y lavado.

-Pregunta. ¿Solo viene a comer? Ni siquiera nos saluda.

Entonces la pantalla del televisor se puso negra y luego Diva apareció en la pantalla saludando con las manos.

-¡Hola!

-¡Diva! –Las chicas corrieron al sofá de la sala mientras Diva aún saludaba mientras sonreía.

-¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, llamaba para contarles que Hikari apareció caminando en los barrios bajos de la ciudad, ya saben esos sectores peligrosos, aunque aún no sabemos lo que hace ahí, Haruka fue a investigar. –La noticia sentaba como vaso de agua fría en verano, aunque todos se veían visiblemente molestos, en el fondo les preocupaba que Hikari no les dijera lo que pasaba y desapareciera así.

-¡Qué alivio! Pensé que nuevamente nos ocultaba algo…

-Tohka-san… creo que aún nos está ocultando algo y por eso no ha venido. –Nia sonreía de forma un poco forzada para no hacer sentir mal a Tohka, lo cual funcionó porque ella simplemente respondió asintiendo.

Mientras, en un barrio abandonado, Hikari caminaba por las calles visiblemente vacías, aunque como era de esperar de ese tipo de lugares, muchas personas lo observaban dentro de las sombras.

-"Hikari, creo que estamos perdiendo tiempo, ¿no deberíamos buscar a ese tal Bruma por los métodos convencionales?" –BB tenía un calar psíquico con Hikari, todo lo que ella decía se transfería directamente a la mente de Hikari, es más fácil comunicarse con la mente.

-"Los métodos convencionales no funcionarán, han pasado muchos días y no sabemos nada de él, Ratatoskr podrá ser una buena organización, pero si una de las mafias está ocultando a Bruma, ni siquiera Ratatoskr podrá encontrarlo, ahora… llegamos". –Hikari se detuvo enfrente de un colegio abandonado, empujó débilmente la puerta y entró, los pasillos eran fríos y oscuros, llenos de grafitis.

-"¿Dónde era la reunión, Hikari?"

-"En la sala de música". –Hikari caminó directamente a la sala de música, al entrar pudo ver que en medio del gran salón había una mesa con dos sillas, el resto del salón estaba destruido y lleno de basuras, una de las dos sillas estaba vacía y en la otra estaba un sujeto de unos veinte años fumando un cigarro, al ver a Hikari hizo una seña para que este se sentara. Hikari bajó las gradas del salón y se sentó enfrente del sujeto.

-Así que… usted es el que ha estado impidiendo nuestros tratos en la ciudad durante los pasados dos días ¿eh? –El hombre sopló el humo del cigarro en la cara de Hikari.

-Sí, fui yo.

-Vaya, tienes agallas para decirme eso frente a frente, reconozco eso, además no sé si eres muy valiente o un increíble estúpido al aceptar reunirme conmigo aquí, alejado de todos… solo…

-Solo vine a pedir algo. –Al escucharlo el sujeto rió fuertemente.

-¡Eso es no es tener agallas! ¡Es ser descarado! Ja, ja, ja, primero arruinas dos días de negocio y luego… ¿quieres mi ayuda? Ja, ja, ja, ¿Qué crees que soy? No estás en posición de pedirme nada, viniste desarmado, pero yo, tengo a cinco hombres que te están apuntando y por lo menos veinte fuera de este salón listos para entrar. –Al terminar de hablar el sujeto apagó su cigarro frotándolo contra la mesa que estaba entre Hikari y él, entonces se dispuso a sacar otro cigarro de su bolsillo, Hikari sonrió y le quitó el cigarro de las manos, se lo puso a la boca y lo prendió creando una flama en la punta de su dedo.

-Mira, no estoy aquí para jugar, lo que tengo que hacer es algo serio y cuando me pongo serio. –BB se transformó en revolver y Hikari apuntó al sujeto enfrente de él. – ¿Tienes cinco hombres apuntándome? Yo contaría mejor mis números antes de hablar. –Sonaron cinco disparos y cinco cuerpos cayeron y rodaron por la sala de música. –Me pregunto si los veinte hombres de afuera llegarían a tiempo para salvarte ahora. –Hikari aún sonreía mientras apuntaba al sujeto, este se veía muy nervioso, sabía que su vida peligraba y miró a Hikari enojado y serio.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres?

-Un pequeño favor nada más, verás hay un sujeto que me causa problemas y simplemente me quiero deshacer de él. –El sujeto miró a Hikari con sospecha y sacó otro cigarro del bolsillo, Hikari ofreció prenderlo a lo cual el sujeto aceptó.

-¿Una sujeto causándote problemas a ti? ¡Vaya! Debería contratarlo, supongo que quieres que hagamos el trabajo sucio ¿verdad?

-No, ustedes no podrían eliminar a mi amigo, es especial, aunque creo que estás acostumbrado, no te sorprendiste cuando creé esa flama, de todas formas este es diferente, solo quiero que me den la ubicación y yo haré el resto.

-¿Y qué hay para mí?

-Te dejo vivir, me hago de la vista gorda de tus negocios de lavado de dinero ¿te parece? –El sujeto soltó una risa.

-Sí, sí, si así me deshago de ti, trato hecho, ¿Cómo se llama el sujeto? ¿Cómo se ve?

-Se ve igual a mí, pero su cabello es blanco y sus ojos son rojos, con esas características será fácil de encontrar, además no creo que mi cara se te vaya a olvidar fácilmente, has correr la voz entre todos los criminales que conozcas que además el primero que lo encuentre tendrá una bonificación, ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, si alguno de tus hombres me ve por la ciudad, que no se metan en mi vida o con mis amigos, porque… será lo último que tú y tu grupito hará ¿Estamos claros? –Hikari dejó de apuntar con el revolver al sujeto y sonrió más.

-Claro que no, socio, no queremos ensuciar tu imagen, distinguido señor, todo será como pediste. –Hikari se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, pero el sujeto se levantó y sacó una pistola y apuntó a Hikari, luego disparó, pero en ese instante Hikari desapareció y apareció detrás del sujeto.

-Oh y una cosa más… No me gustan las traiciones. –Hikari susurró al oído del aterrorizado criminal y usando a BB como revolver, disparó en la rodilla del sujeto, haciéndolo gritar de dolor y caer al suelo.

-S-Sí, señor, nunca más… señor…

-Oh, yo en tu lugar empezaría a intentar caminar, porque no creo que tus hombres vengan por ti. –Hikari se fue caminando lentamente y con la mano alzada en modo de despedida, el sujeto sabía lo que Hikari quería decir con eso, seguramente todos sus hombres que estaban fuera de la sala estaban ahora muertos y así era, así que el sujeto intentó pararse.

-"Hikari, no creo que esto haya sido una buena idea".

-"BB, estos sujetos venderán a Bruma por la suficiente cantidad de dinero y además… para salvarse a sí mismos, después de todo, son predecibles".

Hikari continuó caminando de regreso por donde había venido, mientras caminaba sus Asisto-Bots se reunían con él.

-"Algunas personas usan sus Asisto-Bots para sus compras, para ayudar en casa, tú los usas para matar a los criminales de la zona ¿eh?".

-"BB, ¿Detecto celos? Ah, querías disparar ¿verdad? Otro día te dejaré hacerlo". –Hikari sonrió y BB se transformó en reloj, segundos después Hikari se tele-transportó a la zona "linda" de la ciudad, estaba en la azotea de un edificio y pudo ver como Haruka volaba al parecer con un objetivo.

-Haruka-chan.

-¿Eh? ¡Onii-chan! –Haruka se había detenido al oír a alguien decir su nombre y al ver a Hikari voló a toda velocidad para abrazarlo, Hikari sabía que de nada serviría resistirse y la recibió con un abrazo.

-Hola, Haruka, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Haruka sin dejar de abrazar a Hikari lo miró.

-Buscarte, todo el mundo estaba preocupado por ti, no aparecías en ningún lado. Ni siquiera fuiste a la academia y ya es temporada de exámenes. –Haruka chocaba sus mejillas con las de Hikari y este sonreía un poco avergonzado.

-Ya veo… así que ya estamos en esa época, supongo que las chicas quieren algo de ayuda ¿verdad?

-Sí, cerebrito tienes que ayudarles a estudiar. –Haruka quiso jalara a Hikari, pero él no se movía. -¿Onii-chan?

-Adelántate, te alcanzaré luego, tengo que hacer algo importante antes. –Haruka quería ofrecerse para ayudar a Hikari con ese asunto importante, pero sabía que probablemente era algo que Hikari quería mantener en secreto. –Si algo sucede, puedes confiar en mí, Onii-chan.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes, no pasa nada. –Hikari sonrió de forma falsa, pero Haruka se lo creyó y se fue volando.

-Compañero, ¿crees que fue buena idea ocultarle esto a tu hermanita? –Hole se materializó en la mano de Hikari para hablar.

-¡Ey! No cuestiones a Hikari, él sabe lo que hace. –BB hablaba desde los parlantes que puso en el reloj que estaba en la otra mano.

-El 90% de las veces. –Hik se materializó también detrás de Hikari y le dio un leve empujoncito.

-Je, je, con ustedes cerca no puedo tener un segundo a solas ¿verdad? Bueno, es algo bueno, porque tengo que decirles que esta noche iré a ver a una… amiga y no quiero que ninguno de ustedes aparezca, son humanos y no quiero que tengan conocimientos de nada relacionado con espíritus, anti-espíritus, seres inter-dimensionales o Asisto-Bots, ¿entendido? –Los presentes se callaron por unos instantes y luego todos confirmaron que habían entendido el mensaje.

Hikari se sintió aliviado y se preparó para volar, Hole y Hik desaparecieron y Hikari emprendió rumbo hacia la residencia Itsuka.

-Ya llegue… -Hikari abrió la puerta, esperaba que no hubiera nadie, pero…

-¡Hikari Kusakariki! ¡Tienes muchas explicaciones que dar! –Haruka estaba en medio de las espíritus con una sonrisa forzada.

-Vaya, vendido por mi propia hermanita, Ouch. –Hikari no pudo decir nada más, porque fue jalado al interior de la casa por Kurumi y Nia.

-¿Y bien? –Hikari fue obligado a sentarse en un lado de la mesa del comedor, mientras en el lado opuesto las espíritus estaban paradas y Kotori estaba sentada y hablaba en representación de las espíritus.

-Bueno, supongo que si pongo alguna escusa mala no me van a creer.

-Así es, no puedes ocultar la verdad de la poderosa Kaguya.

-Bien, lo que estuve haciendo es bastante simple, estaba buscando a Bruma en patrullas nocturnas, supuse que si las anti-espíritus no lo habían encontrado era porque lo buscaban de día. –Hikari fingió una sonrisa, todas lo miraron como tratando de encontrar algo que no estuviese bien.

-¿E-Eso es verdad, Hikari-san? –La prueba definitiva era la ternura de Yoshino.

-"Siempre te tienen que usar a ti, ¿verdad? No importa, ahora estoy lleno de determinación". –Hikari sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro asintió, esto parece que convenció a las chicas y dieron un suspiro.

-¡Ahora ayúdame a estudiar para el examen! –Tohka jaló a Hikari y se lo llevó a rastras a la casa de los espíritus, tras ella las espíritus regresaban caminando tranquilamente y charlando.

Shidou quedó solo en la casa, pero algo le molestaba, él mejor que nadie conocía a Hikari, algo no anda bien con la actitud del anti-espíritu, entre todo el alboroto de la repentina salida de las chicas, Shidou recién pudo notar que Haruka no había salido y estaba sentada en el sofá, se veía muy deprimida, Shidou se acercó a ella y le tocó un hombro.

-¿Haruka?

-Oh, hola Shidou, perdón, pero creo que estoy algo distraída… je, je, je. –Haruka fingía una risa, pero Shidou pudo reconocer el engaño y se sentó al lado de Haruka.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Oh, N-no, no pasa nada… -Shidou puso su mano en la rodilla de Haruka, esto la sorprendió y la hizo mirar a Shidou.

-Dime, Haruka, puedes confiar en mí. –Haruka dejó su imagen fuerte, se le escaparon unas lágrimas y sollozos y abrazó a Shidou en ese instante, no paraba de llorar y Shidou prefería no decir nada, sabía que lo que ocurría probablemente era demasiado grave para ella y no quería hacerla sentir mal.

-N-No puede ser… Onii-chan está, está… ocultando cosas… n-no es que no le crea… pero, pero… -Shidou acarició la cabeza de Haruka, esta poco a poco dejó de llorar y se volvió a sentar, aunque ya había dejado de abrazar a Shidou, aún tenía su mano en la rodilla del chico.

-Yo también creo que no nos está diciendo algo, Hikari siempre se ha guardado algunas cosas para sí mismo, pero no creo que sea algo muy importante, si fuera así ya nos hubiera dicho. –Haruka asintió al oír a Shidou, entonces el celular que tenía Haruka sonó.

-¡Ah! ¡Me olvidé que teníamos que seguir buscando a Bruma! ¡Gracias, Shidou! –Haruka salió corriendo de la casa con una sonrisa, Shidou también se despidió con una sonrisa falsa.

-"Así que no estoy loco, Hikari se veía distinto, algo… algo no encaja, me pregunto qué tienes pensado hermanito…". –Shidou trató de despejar su mente y se fue a cocinar.

La tarde pasó tranquila, Hikari se pasó la tarde explicando todos los ejercicios que habían practicado en clases, lo curioso era que pudo resolver los ejercicios que habían dado mientras él no estaba en clases, esto asombró a Kaguya y a Tohka como de costumbre, luego al llegar la noche, salió caminando hacia la casa de Shidou, solo para encontrar que este lo esperaba en la puerta de la casa.

-¿Shidou?

-Hikari, debemos hablar. –Shidou le hizo una señal a Hikari para que caminaran juntos un momento, Hikari entendió el mensaje y se acercó a Shidou, juntos caminaron por las calles, que ya comenzaban a vaciarse porque ya empezaba a anochecer.

-Supongo que no me voy a escapar de esta charla de hermanos ¿no?

-Si quieres puedes hacerlo, no sería nada nuevo, pero antes de que lo hagas Hikari, ¿podrías decirme lo que me ocultas? –Hikari dejó de caminar, Shidou también se detuvo y dio vuelta para mirar a Hikari, la calle por la que estaban está totalmente vacía.

-¿Ocultarte?

-Sí, hay cosas que no me dices, cosas que no dices a nadie, ¿por qué?

-Porque… quiero mantenerlos lo más lejos posible de cualquier cosa que los pueda lastimar, solo les diré lo que necesiten saber, nada más. No quiero involucrarlos. –Hikari bajaba la cabeza y sonaba serio, Shidou se acercó a él.

-¿Y quién te dijo que nosotros no queremos involucrarnos? Mira, tú te enfrascas en protegernos y te estoy muy agradecido por ello, pero también queremos protegerte, no estás solo. –Hikari levantó la vista asombrado y se pudo ver que estaba llorando.

-H-Hablas como ella, igual a ella…

-¿Igual a quién?

-Mi… mi… mi pareja.

-¿P-Pareja? –Shidou se alejó un par de pasos de la sorpresa.

-Sí, mi pareja de formación, ambos fuimos creados al mismo tiempo.

-¡Debiste haber comenzado por eso! –Shidou dio un suspiro después de hablar, pensaba que su hermanito ya había tenido una pareja.

-Ah… pensaste en la otra definición de pareja… bueno, no importa, me hiciste recuerdo a ella, además… también es por ella que prefiero ser así.

-¿Puedes contarme? –Shidou estaba viendo si había convencido a Hikari para ser más abierto, él en respuesta suspiró.

-Primero, sé que el Fraxinus está monitoreando esto, para que te lo cuente, quiero que dejen de escucharnos. –Shidou asintió y se quitó el comunicador. –Gracias, Shidou, ahora, te contaré de mi pareja, ella en el momento de su creación era demasiado inestable y para hacerla estable se fusionó con otra anti-espíritu inestable, yo le dije que empezaría a enfrentarme a Lucifer y a Ezequiel, ella quiso ayudarme, pero Ezequiel se enteró de esto y la disfrazó en una misión, no contaré los detalles porque es muy doloroso, pero el caso es que yo terminé matándola.

-Entonces tú…

-Sí, la maté, no lo supe hasta que me enteré de regreso a los cuarteles de Ezequiel, ella… ella habría vivido si no hubiera sabido de mis planes y… y… lo peor es que la maté yo… a la que confió en mí, a la que… me dijo que quería protegerme y que no me dejaría solo… -Shidou se acercó a su hermanito y le despeinó el cabello.

-No tienes que parecer fuerte todo el tiempo, Hikari, si quieres llorar, llora, pero por favor, no nos alejes de ti. –Shidou se alejó de Hikari, él asintió y lo miró fijamente.

-B-Bueno, son mi familia, ¿no? S-Supongo que… bueno el tiempo lo dirá, pero lo tendré en mente, ahora Shidou, debo irme a buscar a Bruma.

-Bueno, te dejaré la cena en la cocina y les diré a las chicas lo que haces. –Hikari asintió y se fue volando, ya era de noche y Shidou caminó a casa pensando en que tendría que tener más charlas como estas con Hikari para que se abra un poco más.

-"¿Dónde vamos a ir?" –BB se había mantenido callada todo este tiempo, sabía que intervenir sería de muy mal gusto.

-"Corrección. Yo, solo, voy a ir a ver a esa amiga". –Hikari voló por la ciudad hasta llegar a las instalaciones militares del AST.

Hikari aterrizó en el centro del campo de entrenamiento del AST, era de noche, por lo que nadie estaba en las instalaciones… bueno, casi nadie, Hikari caminó lentamente por el campo sin rumbo aparente, estaba haciendo tiempo por algo.

-¿Eh? ¿Kusakariki? –Una de las chicas de AST que estaba de patrulla se acercó a Hikari apuntándolo con un arma, pero al verle la cara había bajado un poco el arma.

-Oh, buenas noches, ¿soy tan conocido? –La chica asintió y se acercó a Hikari con algo de timidez y bajó totalmente el arma.

-S-Sí, ¿Puedo preguntar por qué vino?

-Vengo a ver a Ryouko, hay algo importante que le tengo que decir. –La chica asintió y le hizo una señal a Hikari para que la siga, ella lo llevó por el campo hasta lo que parecía ser un dormitorio y tocó la puerta.

-¿¡Qué quieren!?

-C-Capitana… hay, hay alguien que quiere verla. –La chica sonaba asustada de la reacción de su capitana, pero a la vez se veía normal, seguramente ya sabía que a la capitana no le gustaba que la molesten.

-¡Qué se aguante! No estoy en servicio ahora.

-Es una pena Ryouko-chan. –Hikari alzó su tono de voz cuando habló para que la capitana lo escuchara, se escuchó un ruido del interior del dormitorio y pasos en dirección a la puerta.

-¿Hikari? –Ryouko abrió la puerta, se pudo ver que seguramente ya estaba durmiendo, tenía puesto su pijama y estaba algo despeinada.

-Hola, Ryouko-chan, ¿Puedo pasar? Hay un par de cosas que tengo que hablar contigo. –Ryouko notó que Hikari sonaba serio y le dejó pasar, mientras que la chica que lo había traído se despidió y se fue a su cuarto.

-Y bien… ¿Qué pasa? –Ryouko hizo sentar a Hikari en una silla frente a una mesa pequeñita que tenía y le sirvió una taza de té.

-¿Tuvieron suerte en encontrar a Bruma?

-Nosotras no, pero tal vez las del SSS o las del DEM tienen algo, podrías hablar con Artemisa o Mina, si quieres yo hablo con ellas para preguntar, aunque… no creo que hayas venido solo por eso, de ser así podrías haber llamado en lugar de venir. –Hikari respondió con una sonrisa y asintió.

-Tienes razón Ryouko, vengo a hablarte de la estabilidad dimensional, estoy al tanto de que tienes acceso a esos datos, ¿podrías decirme si hay alguna información sobre eso?

-¿Tú no deberías saber de esas cosas? Bueno tienes razón, últimamente se han detectado leves cambios en la estabilidad dimensional, no son tan pequeños como para pasar inadvertidos, pero no son tan grandes como para tratarse de un nuevo espíritu, ¿Por qué? –Hikari terminó su té y se levantó luego de agradecer el té.

-Porque tengo una hipótesis de lo que está haciendo Bruma y de ser así… necesitaré más cosas, gracias por todo Ryouko. –Hikari se despidió y luego desapareció, se había tele-transportado enfrente de un edificio.

-"Ella era la amiga que no querías que nos viera, ¿verdad?" –BB sonaba impaciente por volver a su forma Chibi.

-"No, no era ella, estamos a punto de ver a esa amiga, así que aguanta un poco más". –Hikari caminó hacia el edificio que tenía enfrente de él.

Hikari entró como si se tratara de su casa sin importarle mucho, en la entrada había una recepción con una secretaria que lo miraba de forma amenazante.

-Disculpe, civiles no pueden entrar aquí. –Hikari no contestó nada y sacó una granada de gas de su bolsillo y se lo lanzó a la recepcionista, que no pudo reaccionar y quedó dormida por el gas.

-¡Señora, hay un intruso en el edificio! –En el último piso del edificio una secretaria había entrado para dar la noticia a su jefa de la llegada de Hikari.

-¿Un intruso? ¿Aquí? No durará mucho tiempo.

-L-La verdad señora, el individuo ya está en el piso cinco y nadie ha podido detenerlo, está armado con pistolas tranquilizantes y granadas somníferas. –La jefa, que hasta hace algunos segundos se distraía mirando la ciudad, se dio vuelta para ver en el monitor de su escritorio las cámaras de seguridad, ahí pudo ver como Hikari avanzaba sin ser detenido por nadie.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto? Las balas lo rozan y cada disparo o lanzamiento que hace es totalmente preciso. –Entonces como si Hikari la escuchara miró a la cámara y saludo con la mano y una sonrisa, luego disparó y destruyó la cámara, que perdió la señal ese instante.

-¡Jefa, perdimos contacto con el piso siete! –La jefa se veía nerviosa y se mordisqueaba los dientes, faltaban solo un piso para que el intruso llegue donde ella estaba, pero algo en ese sujeto le era familiar.

-Juniper tiene permiso para matarlo. –La secretaria asintió y salió del cuarto.

Mientras, Hikari acababa de llegar al piso número ocho, allí al final del corredor pudo ver a una chica de cabello celeste, con ojos amarillos, vestía un traje entero de color negro y lo apuntaba con dos pistolas, parecía de la edad de Hikari.

-Detente ahí, no avances ni un paso más.

-Supuse que te encontraría aquí Juniper, siempre has estado cerca de ella ¿no es así? No importa, eso es obvio, pero por ahora no vengo a hablar contigo, vamos, déjame pasar, tengo que verla a ella. –La chica, Juniper, lo miró extrañada, ese tipo hablaba como si la conociera, pero ella no daría su brazo a torcer y dio dos disparos, Hikari se había movido segundos antes de los disparos y los había logrado esquivar.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo? ¡Ningún humano puede esquivar balas! –La chica se veía más que todo molesta, pero Hikari sonrió y la miró fijamente.

-Cómo has visto, no llegaremos a ningún lado si me sigues disparando, arreglemos esto de forma más simple. –Hikari sacó dos dagas de sus bolsillos y miró a la chica, ella asintió y también sacó una daga de su traje.

Hikari corrió con las dagas hacia la chica, ella reaccionó de la misma forma, Hikari chocó sus dagas con la de Juniper, ambos se empujaban en ese choque de dagas, ninguno daba señales de rendirse, Hikari parecía tranquilo mientras que la chica usaba toda su fuerza, entonces repentinamente Hikari soltó las dagas y se movió a un costado, Juniper no reaccionó a tiempo y debido a que no bajó la fuerza que usaba al empujar, se impulsó hacia adelante y parecía que caería, Hikari la agarró de la cintura antes de que eso pasara y antes de que la chica lograra hacer algo, él le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y otra en la espalda.

-Punto para mí, ¿Jugamos otra ronda, Jun? –La chica quedó atónita después de lo ocurrido, Hikari entonces la soltó cuando ella ya se paró bien.

-N-No… no puede ser… tú… estás desaparecido, estás muerto y… y… no te veías así… -La chica agarró la cara de Hikari con ternura y lágrimas en los ojos, sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazó y lloró un poco.

-Perdona que no viniera antes a verte, han pasado muchas cosas y… no quería que te involucraras.

-E-Ella seguramente quiera verte, está en la habitación al final del corredor. –Hikari asintió y caminó hacia esa habitación. Hikari abrió la puerta y entró de forma seria y decidida.

-Oh, ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no, chico?

-Je, claro que si... Madre.

*Nota*

Síp, pasó tiempo, lo sé, lo sé, pero ya volví, al menos con este cap…

Hikari: Sí, sí… los golpes de la vida es lo que te impide llegar a tiempo, ¿no? De cualquier modo... ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de tardar en sacar más capítulos? Sí… XD

¡Ey! No tuve tiempo libre, ¿Sí? No es tan divertido como suena T.T

Hikari: vale, vale, cálmate… ¡KanadeSilver! Eh… ¿Pensaste que había muerto? Fiu… que suerte que no fue así… ¡La vi cerca! T.T ¿Personita? ¿Qué personita? Hmm… curioso… por lo menos sé que hay alguien ahí afuera que se alivia de que siga vivito.

Hik: ¡Y de que yo haya vuelto!

Ey, ya tengo suficiente con Hikari aquí, tu shu, shu, ¡Shu! Sí, me esforcé en hacer ese, porque bueno… era un especial… y sí, solo haré algunos, algunos con alguna colaboración, pero… no daré detalles… aún :3

Hikari: ¿Pan de Dios? Le alegra que esté bien… ¿Y quiere volver a verme…? ¡Espera! ¿¡La conozco!? Eh… Eh…

Eh, nada, orejas tapadas… Buen intento al hablar al final Kanade, pero… nope, no lo lograste, mejor suerte para la próxima XD

Hikari: otra vez las orejas…

Hik: ¡Y Kyubi1! Bueno… yo me refería a mi hermanito cuando está en su forma sin restricciones… porque el muy vago se restringe…

Hikari: ¡Es por seguridad!

Hik: Sí, sí, claro, eso de saberlo todo… bueno, viene porque absorbe información de lo que toca… al tocar el Fraxinus adquirió más cosas… creo que no quedó claro que esas versiones de mi Onii-chan, son así porque son completamente eso, si fuese enteramente sabio sería así… es un sería…

Hikari: por el otro lado… es bueno y malo que se acuerde de todos sus personajes… por alguna razón no parece olvidarse de los malos T.T

Hikari: y otro amigo perdido… curioso, Sí… ya sé, ya sé, no debería hablar de esas cosas del suicidio y etc. Etc… perdona… ¿Entrenamiento? ¿Apoyarme? ¿Hacerme más fuerte? En verdad… tienes que ser un gran amigo… ¿¡Por qué no puedo recordarlos!? T.T

Ji, ji, ji, ¿Por qué será? Bueno, nos vemos.

Hikari: ¡Nos vemos!

Hik: ¡Síp!

¡Hik! ¡Fuera de aquí!


	31. Chapter 30

Cap. 30 Cabos sueltos.

-Oh vamos, no debes ser tan formal conmigo. –La mujer se levantó mostrando que era una mujer alta bastante joven la verdad, de pechos prominentes, sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro y su cabello era azul claro, vestía de manera formal con su traje enteramente negro.

-Bueno, después de todo eres la jefa aquí, ¿verdad? Además… sí tengo que ser formal, hay un par de motivos.

-¿Eh? ¿Tan fuertes son esos motivos para que no me puedas decir mamá? –La mujer se acercó a Hikari y se sentó enfrente de él. -¿Y bien? Explica todo. –Ese instante Juniper entró a la sala.

-¡También quiero saber dónde estaba mi prometido todo este tiempo!

-¿Seguirás con eso? Te dije que no sé lo que es eso y además estoy seguro de que cuando eran niños malinterpretaste algo que Fenir te dijo. –Hikari suspiró, pero la mujer y Juniper se miraron confusas.

-¿Por qué hablas de Fenir como si fuera otra persona?

-Exacto, explícate, prometido.

-Bueno, empezaré por la desaparición de Fenir, la última misión en la que lo vieron, él desapareció tras una explosión en aquel laboratorio y todos pensaron que él había muerto.

-Sí, además de que nadie sabía el objetivo de esa misión, ese día te fuiste sin decirle nada a nadie. –La madre seguía mirando extrañada a Hikari, pero él se veía tranquilo.

-Sí, Fenir se fue sin decirle nada a nadie, porque esa misión era de alto riesgo y como saben, sí causó daños, en aquel laboratorio yo era uno de los sujetos de prueba para darle poderes a los humanos.

-¿Cómo la operación Morfeo? Recuerdo que en esa misión evitamos que niños fueran usados para esos experimentos. –Juniper sonaba preocupada por lo que Hikari iba a decirle, también la madre, porque ese chico hablaba como si no fuera Fenir… algo andaba mal.

-Sí, yo era parte de ese grupo, cuando Fenir llegó, nos liberó a todos y se fue a destruir la maquinaria del experimento, pero algo salió mal, se empezaron a oír explosiones y yo regresé, estaba preocupado por Fenir, entonces lo encontré malherido y en el suelo, traté de levantarlo, pero fue inútil, entonces otra explosión nos alcanzó y… fuimos tapados por los escombros.

-Después probablemente el equipo de rescate llegó… pero… actuaste como Fenir hace rato, incluso le dijiste a Juniper las mismas cosas que Fenir diría.

-Sí, a eso voy, cuando llegó el equipo de rescate, Fenir aún estaba inconsciente, yo pensé que esos sujetos habían venido para eliminarnos y lo arrastré a la selva lejos de ustedes, allí noté algo extraño, recuerdos que no eran míos comenzaron a aparecer, Fenir despertó luego de unos días y me dijo que sus recuerdos se estaban transfiriendo a mí, yo no sabía qué hacer cuando él me dijo que estaba muriendo, traté de ayudarlo, pero fue inútil, murió días después. –La madre y Juniper dejaron sus expresiones normales, ahora no sabían que pensar ni que decirle a este total desconocido.

-Pero, en realidad no había muerto, yo lo tomé por muerto al no sentir sus signos vitales y me las arreglé para regresar a tierra firme y reconstruir mi vida, me alejé de todo lo que pudiese estar relacionado a esa vida y me oculté, todo iba bien hasta hace unos meses.

-Dinos lo que pasó.

-Bueno, yo tenía un trabajo en los muelles, una noche, escuché una explosión y fui a revisar, allí, lo vi, era Fenir, pero estaba diferente, traté de acercarme y hablarle, pero no me reconoció y me atacó, logré sobrevivir por los recuerdos que tengo de él, fue entonces que supe que debía venir a verlas.

-El incidente de los muelles… se nos informó que fue un ataque terrorista, además no se encontró a nadie, entonces… él era… le agradecemos por toda su cooperación. –La señora ya había dejado su actitud de madre, sabía que aunque ese chico tenía los recuerdos de su hijo, no eran el mismo, de igual manera sucedía con Juniper.

-Esperen, quiero hacer más.

-No, es suficiente…

-No, te equivocas señorita Juniper, tengo una forma de regresarle los recuerdos a Fenir, si me dejan intentarlo, les regresaré totalmente a su Fenir. –Las dos se miraron impresionadas, un total desconocido hacía tanto para ayudarlas.

-Bien, como tienes sus recuerdos, eres el más capaz para hacer el trabajo, te lo encargamos, pero no hagas nada sospechoso. –Hikari asintió y caminó a la puerta de salida.

-Espera, si después de devolverle los recuerdos a Fenir, aún sigues teniendo tan buenas habilidades, regresa por aquí, tal vez consigas trabajo. –Hikari sonrió y se despidió con la mano, se fue caminando hasta que llegó a los muelles de esa ciudad.

-Hikari, ¿por qué le mentiste a la amiga de la familia que te adoptó cuando estabas aquí? –BB creyó que ya era hora de hablar.

-Para desligarme de ese pasado, es verdad que tengo muy buenos recuerdos con muchas personas de ahí, pero ellos esperan a Fenir, ya no soy igual que en esa época, ya dejé de ser Fenir, ahora soy Hikari, es la mejor manera de desligarme de ese pasado.

-Mmm… no lo creo, ahora les debes a ellas a un Fenir.

-Bueno BB, no todo lo que dije era falso, en mi última misión como Fenir, se me dio la misión de destruir un laboratorio que intentaba hacer clones míos, al ser clones míos, la agencia no informó a nadie más sobre el tema, eso me ayudaría mucho, en esa época Ezequiel me ordenó regresar, así que tomé la oportunidad e hice explotar el laboratorio una vez terminada la misión y regresé a la brecha dimensional.

-Ya veo… y con eso te inventaste esa historia de Fenir para engañar a esas dos… además de que usaste ese atentado terrorista como cortina, aunque nada tuvo que ver.

-Es bueno ver las noticias de vez en cuando, fue un gran toque diría yo. –Hikari miró las estrellas del cielo y sonreía.

-Pero aún tengo dos preguntas, ¿de dónde sacarás ese Fenir para darles a estas chicas? Y ¿Por qué yo no podía hacer acto de presencia?

-Según información que recibí de nuestros amigos criminales en Japón, ese laboratorio tenía alianzas con el DEM, al hablar con Ryouko secretamente dejé un Asisto-Bot que se infiltró en los datos de la DEM desde la terminal del AST, de allí saqué la información de que uno de los clones fue exitoso, buscaré a ese clon y lo pondré aquí, nada más, en tanto a tu otra pregunta, si ellas te vieran, te reconocerían al instante y el plan se arruinaría.

-Ok… ¡Ah! ¿Por qué cambiaste de apariencia? Nunca te lo pregunté. –Hikari rió un poco con el comentario de BB.

-¡Es verdad! En mi época de Fenir tenía otra apariencia física, por eso ellas dos se confundieron, eso ayuda a mi plan, ese clon tiene la apariencia de Fenir, no la mía… pero a ti no te costó trabajo reconocerme con esta apariencia.

-Claro que no, yo te podría reconocer en cualquier parte, déjame preguntarte algo… ¿Por qué aún no volamos o nos tele-transportamos? –Hikari suspiró.

-Bueno, estoy esperando que nuestros amigos criminales en Japón me envíen las coordenadas dónde está ese clon de Fenir y no hay señal si nos alejamos de tierra firme o nos tele-transportamos. –Entonces un mensaje le llegó a BB y empezó a parpadear.

-Mensaje recibido, Hikari, el clon de Fenir se encuentra en… ¿¡La azotea del instituto de Shidou!? -Hikari suspiró.

-"¿Será el destino? No, no creo… el destino es algo cruel a veces, esto es solo una coincidencia más." –Hikari chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron en la azotea del instituto de Shidou, allí apoyado en el balcón, estaba un sujeto de cabello blanco.

-"Hikari, pensé que tu cabello era azul cuando eras Fenir".

-"Sí, lo era, algo más pasa aquí".

-Hola, Fenir-sama. –El chico se dio vuelta para ver a Hikari, se veía que tenía una expresión seria y no sonreía, miraba fijamente a Hikari, la verdad su apariencia física no era para nada igual a la de Hikari actualmente, pero era idéntico a la apariencia que tenía Hikari en su época de Fenir.

-Bueno, esos criminales no encontraron a Bruma, pero al verte, puedo ver porque te confundieron con él.

-"Aunque eso te fue útil, Hikari".

-¿Confundido con alguien de nuevo? ¡Ja! Es la historia de mi vida, siempre he sido comparado contigo. –Su tono demostraba cierto odio a Hikari, seguramente ese sujeto no tuvo la vida fácil.

-Cuéntame. –Hikari se sentó en el suelo y miró fijamente al clon.

-Hmph, ¿Por qué no? –El chico también se sentó enfrente a Hikari y lo miró. –Todo comenzó cuando llegaste al laboratorio, yo era el primer clon que saldría, al hacer explotar el lugar, mi incubadora se averió, por suerte un científico del laboratorio logró sacarme y nací, con desperfectos, como verás mi color de ojos y de cabello son diferentes y también en otros aspectos de habilidad somos diferentes, fui "adoptado" por las organizaciones criminales y cumplí pequeños trabajos hasta ahora, fue Isaac Wescott el que contrató mis servicios para matar a un tal Hikari Kusakariki, cuando te vi, algo me hizo verte… familiar.

-Un lazo, así que… tú eras el que nos seguía al salir de clases.

-Correcto, los seguí durante una temporada, pero creí que nadie lo notaba, empecé a crear hipótesis sobre quién eras en realidad, pero todo se aclaró cuando vi a Black Bullet ese día, entonces supe que eras el verdadero Fenir, desde ese momento he querido enfrentarme a ti y matarte para que todos sepan que soy el Fenir superior al original. –Hikari y Fenir se levantaron y se miraron fijamente.

-¿Ese es tu propósito en la vida? –La pregunta de Hikari golpeó fuerte en el corazón de Fenir… la verdad, esa era una pregunta que él se había hecho siempre.

-Sí, mi propósito es… ¡matarte! –Fenir sacó una pistola de su bolsillo y disparó hacia Hikari, él usó el mismo truco que había usado con Juniper y logró esquivar la bala acercándose peligrosamente a Fenir, entonces agarró la pistola y dobló la mano de Fenir con una mano y con la otra le golpeó en el antebrazo para que soltara el arma, Fenir cedió y soltó la pistola.

-¿Y qué harás cuando lo logres? –Hikari miró la pistola por un segundo y luego la desvaneció.

-Le enseñaré al mundo que soy más fuerte que tú. –Fenir sacó dos dagas de sus bolsillos y se lanzó a atacar a Hikari, él suspiró y esquivó los cortes que Fenir trataba de hacerle moviéndose a los costados y saltando hacia atrás.

-Y cuando hayas demostrado eso y seas el rey de la montaña… ¿qué harás? –Fenir apretó los puños y los dientes.

-Cállate.

-Cuando ya todos estén convencidos de tu superioridad… ¿Qué será de tu vida? ¿Tienes más sueños?

-¡Cállate!

-Este no es un propósito, es una obsesión. Una obsesión enfermiza que no te llevará a ningún lado. –Ese instante Hikari agarró ambas muñecas de Fenir y lo lanzó de espaldas al suelo, aprovechó el momento y también le arrebató las dagas y las desvaneció.

-Tú no sabes nada de esto…

-¿Oh? No sé nada de esto… yo también fui creado sin un propósito más que servir como soldado.

-¡Ese es tu propósito! Yo no tengo uno. –Fenir sacó otro par de dagas de su chaqueta e intentó apuñalar a Hikari de nuevo.

-No, te equivocas, tú debes elegir tu propósito, tú decidiste que querías matarme, tienes la mitad de un propósito, yo tenía algo que hacer por toda la vida, es la otra mitad de un propósito.

-¿Quieres que yo elija algo que hacer durante toda mi vida? –Fenir se volvía más lento a cada instante a la hora de intentar apuñalar a Hikari.

-Sí, algo que tú elijas, no las organizaciones criminales, no las agencias, algo que tú elijas, si elegís ser un criminal o un héroe… será tu decisión, tu propósito. –El chico dejó de pelear y soltó las dagas, se arrodilló y miró a Hikari.

-¿Cómo?

-Empieza por lo más simple, ¿Cómo eres tú mismo? ¿Qué quieres ser? ¿Cómo quieres ser recordado y reconocido por otros? –Fenir miró el suelo pensativo por un par de segundos.

-Como una buena persona, una persona confiable, que… que… que… hace el bien, que… que… es mejor de lo que soy ahora. –Hikari sonrió.

-Podrás haber sido creado con mi apariencia de aquel entonces, pero también tienes un buen corazón, ¿sabes? Tengo el poder de ver las intenciones de las personas, por eso supe que no hacías el mal porque querías… bueno, te lo ganaste chico. –Hikari tocó la cabeza del chico y entonces él se desmayó, al despertar, pudo ver que aún era de noche y Hikari estaba sentado de espaldas a él.

-"Si aún fuese malvado, te habría apuñalado, pero… ahora…"

-Estás despierto y no eras malvado. –Hikari se dio vuelta y miró al chico, además le entregó un espejo, el chico se miró en el espejo y ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

-¿Eh? ¿Ese soy yo? ¡Tengo la apariencia del Fenir real!

-Sí, arreglé los errores en tu secuencia genética, ahora eres 70% igual a mí en esa época.

-¿70 %?

-Sí, 20% lo es la apariencia, 50% es el corazón y tus intenciones en la época que era agente de lado bueno y el restante 30%... –Hikari tocó nuevamente la cabeza del chico y los recuerdos de su época como Fenir se traspasaron al chico, excluyendo claro, cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con los espíritus o los anti-espíritus y los sucesos referentes a su caída al lado criminal.

-E-Esto…

-Esos son tus recuerdos, ahora eres 100% igual a mí, les diremos a todos, agencias y organizaciones, que hoy, el clon de Fenir a muerto y el Fenir real, ha regresado, anda, ve, cumple con tu propósito y hazme sentir orgulloso de haber sido participe de la creación de un héroe. –Fenir miró a Hikari con ojos llorosos.

-P-Pero… ¿Está bien haberme otorgado toda tu vida anterior?

-Sí, es toda tuya, yo ya no pertenezco a ese mundo, pero ese mundo es perfecto para ti, anda, ve a la agencia que está en América, ahí te esperan tu madre y tu prometida con los brazos abiertos. Y ven algún día a visitar a tu viejo amigo, nos vemos, Fenir. –Hikari le ofreció la mano a Fenir, él la agarró y se dieron un apretón de manos.

-Claro, vendré a verte seguido, Hikari, de hecho tal vez te pida ayuda alguna vez en el futuro… aunque tengo una pregunta… ¿Qué es una prometida?

-Ojalá lo supiera. –Ambos se miraron con una gotita en la cabeza, se parecían incluso en eso, rieron un poco y Fenir se fue oculto en la noche y en callejuelas oscuras.

-Increíble, Hikari, pensé que habías perdido tu chispa después de haber usado el STORAGE, pero sigues siendo tan bueno como antes. –BB se transformó en su forma Chibi y se paró enfrente a Hikari.

-N-No estés… tan segura… -Hikari cayó de rodillas, para el asombro y susto de BB.-Todo lo que hice hoy… en el pasado lo habría hecho… fácilmente… pero, después de guardar mi progreso… quedo débil… y… a decir verdad, todas las habilidades que viste hoy… fueron gracias a que usé mis poderes de retrasar el tiempo para esquivar las cosas… y a un viejo amigo… que me entrenó…

-¿Quién? –BB trataba de mantener a Hikari hablando, para que no se desmayase.

-Je… no recuerdo sus nombres… o cómo se veía ninguno de ellos… pero… pero… acabo de recordar algo…

-¿Qué?

-El cabello de él, era negro… y de ella… blanco… -Hikari se desmayó y Hik apareció.

-¡Hikari! ¡Rápido BB, debemos llevarlo con Sister! –Hikari empezó a escupir sangre de forma inconsciente, Hik no se lo pensó dos veces y cargó a Hikari en la espalda y se fue volando al edificio de Diva, mientras que BB convertida en un brazalete y sujetada a la mano de Hik, hacía una llamada telefónica a la casa de Diva para que Sister ya estuviese lista.

-"Ha pasado tiempo… pero yo… soy paciente, esperé el tiempo que hiciera falta…"-La voz… esa voz que Hikari había oído en aquel concierto.

-"Tú…"

-"Espérame un poco más Hikari, pronto llegaré y podremos jugar juntos… nuevamente". –Hikari despertó sobresaltado, estaba en la cama del cuarto de Sister en casa de Diva, a su alrededor estaban las anti-espíritus, Hik y BB.

-¡Hikari! –las chicas gritaban aliviadas y Sister suspiró al verlo.

-Hikari, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te sobrepasaste de nuevo? Sabes que no debes hacer eso, tardaste dos horas en despertar y solo sudabas y balbuceaste "tú". –Sister quería darle un golpe suave en la cabeza a Hikari, pero dada su situación, no era algo conveniente.

-S-Sí, perdón, lo volví a hacer… supongo que… aún me falta práctica.

-Nada de práctica, tú te quedarás a dormir aquí. –Las chicas lo miraban con una determinación única, Hikari no pudo negarse y se quedó a dormir allí, Diva tenía un cuarto para visitas y Hikari durmió allí.

En la noche, Hikari se despertó porque un ruido llamó su atención, se levantó para ver su habitación y allí, apoyado en la puerta estaba Nahemah.

-Hola.

-Hola, Hikari, ¿por qué me llamaste? Sabes que los anti-espíritus de la primera generación estamos ocupados manteniendo la brecha cerrada. –Hikari sonrió de forma sarcástica.

-Claro, pero creo que están fallando en algún lugar, o al menos Ryouko me informó sobre eso. –Nahemah se puso nervioso y asintió.

-Sí, algo está haciendo una brecha pequeña, no aumenta el tamaño de esa brecha, solo la mantiene… es muy raro.

-Como si alguien fuese una ofrenda, ¿verdad? –Nahemah miró seriamente a Hikari.

-Qué tonterías dices, hace siglos que no usamos a nadie como ofrenda, usar a alguien como ofrenda para mantener un portal es algo monstruoso y además nadie aceptaría.

-Nadie aceptaría voluntariamente. –Hikari había picado la curiosidad de Nahemah y él se sentó en la cama frente a Hikari.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Fue obligado a ser una ofrenda, estoy casi 100 % seguro de que Bruma es una ofrenda viviente para la llegada de alguien aquí, alguien que se aparece en mis sueños y pesadillas… si mis cálculos son correctos, mañana sabremos la verdad, mañana debería abrirse el portal y dejar que ese… ese… loco entre aquí.

-Hikari, solo podría tratarse de un anti-espíritu.

-Lo sé, la mano derecha, llegó la hora, Nahemah, tengo un favor que pedirte mañana. –Hikari le entregó una carta a Nahemah, él la leyó, asintió y desapareció ese instante, Hikari por su parte se fue a dormir.

Había amanecido, Shidou y las espíritus fueron informadas por Diva que Hikari estaba ahí y también les contó el estado en el que había llegado Hikari, no tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar, tampoco tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar al cuarto de visitas donde él estaba.

-Hikari Kusakariki.

-¿S-Sí? –Hikari tenía miedo ante la expresión de las chicas.

-Primero desapareces sin decirle nada a nadie y luego… apareces de la nada, severamente dañado… ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?

-"Esto más parece un tribunal… y estoy seguro que ya fijaron la sentencia desde antes de entrar al cuarto…"

-¿Y bien?

-N-No… -Las chicas se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa, extrañamente normal.

-Bueno, entonces tendrás que ir al centro comercial con nosotras. –Kotori habló por el grupo, Hikari suspiró aliviado, pero entonces su expresión se puso seria.

-Claro, pero no hoy, Kotori, hoy… hay algo que tengo que hacer… Shidou, ¿me harías un favor? –Las chicas supieron que se trataba de algo serio y dejaron el cuarto para que Shidou y Hikari pudieran hablar.

-Shidou, hoy… hoy viene la mano derecha de Ezequiel.

-¿¡Eh!?

-Sí, cálmate… creo que puedo mantenerlo a raya con DarkHole 1 y 2, pero en caso de no poder manejarlo… tendré que usar otros trucos, ahora… tengo que contarte algo… -Hikari susurró al oído de Shidou y también le entregó una bolsita, Shidou lo miró muy preocupado.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Muy seguro.

Entonces las chicas entraron en la habitación, al parecer habían estado escuchando la conversación estando ocultas y no les gustaba para nada como sonaba todo, entonces Hikari sonrió y las saludó con la mano.

-Perdónenme por esto. –Una luz apareció alrededor de todas las chicas y no solo de todas las chicas, sino de toda la población de la ciudad y desaparecieron, Hikari quedó solo en toda la ciudad.

-¿Hikari? –Hik se materializó detrás de Hikari.

-Era la única manera de poner a todos a salvo de él… bueno, no importa.

-¿Dónde están todos? –Hik miraba por la ventana, pero no había nadie.

-Todos están donde deben estar en la ciudad real, nosotros en cambio estamos en una dimensión creada, en esta dimensión solo existe esta ciudad y está flotando en el espacio. –Hik miró al cielo y solo pudo ver estrellas, era verdad, toda esta ciudad estaba flotando en el espacio.

-Bueno, no estamos del todo solos, Bruma debería estar aquí, le pedí a Nahemah que hiciera este truco, solo seres que han viajado por dimensiones pueden estar aquí, por eso no había usado este truco para buscar a Bruma antes, no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba, pero anoche lo confirmé, si él está siendo usado de sacrificio, entonces él también debería estar en esta ciudad…

-Hikari… -Una voz sonó en toda la ciudad, el espacio se tornó oscuro y un circulo apareció allí, conforme el círculo se hacía más grande, extrañamente una especia de cielo con nubes se creaba encima de la ciudad.

-La invocación ya terminó, a estas alturas, el sacrificio ya está muerto. –Hik no podía mantener su cuerpo más tiempo y desapareció.

-"Hikari, apenas recargue mis energías, me materializaré de nuevo".

-"Sí, hazlo cuando puedas, ese sujeto… no tarda en venir."

-"Nii-sama…" –Una voz sonó en la cabeza de Hikari, su tono de voz… tenía que ser Bruma, pero sonaba moribundo, Hikari se tele-transportó al origen de la voz, allí estaba Bruma, echado en el techo te un edificio, tenía una herida enorme en el estómago, un hueco gigantesco.

-Bruma.

-N-Nii-sama… p-perdóname… n-no, n-no, sabía lo que hacía… -Hikari se sentó al lado de Bruma y miró la herida.

-Bruma, tu herida es causada por el efecto del ritual, está muy avanzada, ya es imposible detenerla o curarla.

-L-Lo sé… por, por eso pido tu perdón… Ezequiel… me marcó como sacrificio desde que le di la mano aquel día… -Bruma escupió sangre y miró a Hikari, esos ojos demostraban que no tenía miedo, sabía que iba a morir y no le importaba casi nada, tal vez lo único que le importaba era obtener el perdón de Hikari.

-Sí, te perdono. –Entonces el cielo se terminó de crear, parecía como si fuera el cielo de verdad, el círculo que se agrandaba finalmente dejó de agrandarse y un ser de blanca armadura cayó de ahí, el guerrero cayó de pie en la calle, a pesar de la distancia que había de aquel círculo al suelo, él había caído de pie.

-S-Sé acabó… pero… al menos, puedo… puedo hacer… esto… -Bruma le tocó la pierna a Hikari y empezó a brillar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Oh… y-ya veo… -Bruma se convirtió en partículas y estas empezaron a rodear a Hikari, las partículas se fueron asentando sobre Hikari poco a poco, entonces Hikari vio una partícula de color azul, él agarró esta partícula y la destruyó con las manos.

-"¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? ¡Me estaba acoplando a ti!"-La voz de Bruma sonaba en su cabeza.

-"Correcto, Bruma, pero al destruir esa partícula en específico evité que tu mentalidad desapareciera".

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Porque puedo "revivir" a aquellos con su mentalidad dentro de mí". –Hikari levantó la mano y creó un clon, a este clon le dio la apariencia de Bruma e inyectó la mentalidad de Bruma en él.

-¿Eh? ¿Sigo vivo?

-Eres igual a mí. –Hik también se materializó al lado de Bruma y lo saludó con una sonrisa.

-Sí, son parecidos, aunque como ambos tienen su propia reserva de energías, me podrán ayudar. –Hik entonces sacó un celular de su bolsillo y al tocarlo, un holograma apareció enfrente de ella.

-Según esto, el intruso ya está aquí, debemos eliminarlo aquí para que no llegue al mundo real, ¿listos, chicos? –Bruma, aún estaba sorprendido por lo que pasaba, pero asintió, no podía dejar que otras cosas nublaran su percepción de la realidad.

-Hikari. –El soldado apareció levitando detrás de Hikari, Bruma y Hik se pusieron a la altura de Hikari y se prepararon para el combate, pero Hikari metió sus manos a los bolsillos.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -El soldado rió por unos segundos y se sacó el casco, revelando que tenía cabello amarillo y ojos color miel, también se tocó con su dedo índice y su armadura se desvaneció, mostrando que tenía una camiseta negra y unos jeans azules.

-Sí, es verdad, en ese tiempo, tú me conocías de otra forma. –El guerrero sacó de quién sabe dónde, una máscara de conejo y se la puso, Hikari al instante reconoció las máscara y retrocedió un par de pasos en estado de shock total. –En esa época me llamabas hermano mayor.

*Nota*  
Síp... llegó finalmente, tenía que llegar.

Hikari: ¿¡La mano derecha de Ezequiel es mi hermano mayor!?

¿Eso es lo único que se te queda del cap? No que hayas ayudado a ese "Fenir", Nooo que hayas salvado a Bruma... noooooo que se reveló algo más de tu pasado, no, no, para nada, a ti te afectó lo de tu hermanito...

Hikari: ¿Qué tiene? ¡Es mi hermano después de todo! O bueno... lo era...

Cómo sea... KanadeSilver... hostia... que mensaje más largo XD Hikari... todo tuyo...

Hikari: ¡Vale! Estoy todo inspirado... veamos... sí, sí... lo sé, no debería haber hecho tratos sucios... ¡Pero! A veces funcionan...

Haruka: Y como dice ahí, yooo sééé cuando algo está mal, lo sé, porque soy tu hermanita...

¿Qué? ¿Acaso Hik te dijo cómo llegar acá?

Haruka: ¡Síp! Después sí charlé con Shidou... l-lloré un poquito... ¡Pero solo un poquito! A-Además... después tuvo que charlar con Hikari, así que... t-todo a mano... ¡Creo!

Y... Ahora censuro un nombre... de tu... "Pan de dios", que trataste de colar el nombre en el texto, pero no lo lograrás :3...

Hikari: Ja... curioso... aunque censuraste el nombre, pude ver que ella se aisla para no lastimar a otros... seh... a veces es necesario, aunque no lo crean otros... y síp, los hermanos son así... aunque mi pareja no es mi hermana... solo... me quiere mucho

Hik: y luego viene lo de... Madre y esa tal Jun... no sé, no sé, creo que sí podían vernos... exageras.

Ahora quieres colarla como... "La personita" ¿No? XD sí disimula

Hikari: No entiendo... pero es muy maja, deseándome que me vaya bien... y no me lastime... ¡Quiero recordar quién es! Si dice que me extraña... y también a ese otro buen amigo...

Nos vemos luego, Imouto... y sí, ostras que me soerprende una review larga XD Nos vemos hasta la próxima hasta la vista todos.


	32. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31. Enfrentamiento de hermanos.

-Tú… tú… pensé… que estabas muerto… -Hik y Bruma no entendían muy bien lo que ocurría, el sujeto aterrizó en el techo a un par de metros de Hikari.

-Sí, lo sé, Ezequiel lo planeó así para que sacaras todo tu potencial en batalla y mírate, haz crecido mucho, toda tu fuerza ha aumentado, ya quiero ver lo fuerte que te has vuelto. Demuéstrame, a mí, Mikael, La mano derecha de Ezequiel, qué tan fuerte te has vuelto. –Mikael se lanzó a golpear a Hikari, no era para nada lento, Hikari apenas reaccionó y saltó para evitar el ataque, Mikael con su mano libre agarró el pie de Hikari y lo aventó contra una casa cercana, su fuerza era tal que al impactar Hikari rajó la pared.

-Empezamos mal… -Hikari se recompuso y voló por encima de la casa, Hik y Bruma quisieron ayudarle, pero sus energías no estaban del todo repuestas y desaparecieron.

-Esta no es una pelea de entrenamiento Hikari, esta es una pelea real. –Mikael lanzó cinco esferas elementales de fuego hacia Hikari, él las esquivó volando, pero mantuvo sus manos en su bolsillo.

-¿Sí? Entonces… ¿Por qué no usas la fuerza que tenías cuando te veía entrenar? –Mikael empezó a sudar al oírlo.

-Entonces… lo sabes… ¿verdad?

-Sí, la esencia de Ezequiel dentro de ti te obliga a pelear conmigo, pero tú no quieres y yo tampoco quiero. –Mikael suspiró.

-Entonces… tendremos que recurrir a otras medidas, lo siento Hikari, pero mi muerte no fue la única mentira. –Mikael levantó las manos y una jaula apareció flotando a un costado de él.

Hikari no podía distinguir bien lo que había dentro, un humo negro rodeaba la jaula completamente, el humo se iba dispersando poco a poco y allí se pudo ver a una chica de cabello azul, vestida de maid, su traje era azul y blanco, ella yacía inconsciente dentro de la jaula, las manos de Hikari comenzaron a temblar y se llevó ambas manos a la boca, unas lágrimas le cayeron.

-Shidou… ¿Dónde está Hikari? –Tohka y el resto estaban en el mundo real, más concretamente en el Fraxinus, ahí Kotori realizaba una búsqueda exhaustiva de Hikari por toda la ciudad.

-No está en esta dimensión, está… en alguna especie de dimensión intermedia. –Diva entró al puente del Fraxinus seguida por el resto de anti-espíritus.

-¿Otra dimensión? ¿De nuevo? –Miku parecía que estaba molesta, nuevamente Hikari se había ido lejos de ellas y las había dejado.

-Esta vez es diferente, esta dimensión está siendo sostenida por alguien desde aquí, alguien creó esa dimensión. –Diva mostró una imagen en su laptop, allí se veía una especie de cono que conectaba la tierra con una esfera.

-Entonces si encontramos al que sostiene la dimensión y lo detenemos, ¿Hikari volverá?

-Sí y no, Kaguya, recuerda que Hikari de alguna forma está de acuerdo con eso, nos pidió perdón, ¿recuerdas? Creo que teóricamente sí regresaría, pero no creo que quisiera volver aún.

-Kotori tiene razón. –Nahemah apareció de la nada flotando en medio del puente y tenía un aura naranja en su mano.

\- Pregunta. ¿Nahemah? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Porque yo estoy creando esa dimensión, antes de que me digan algo, tienen que saber que Hikari me pidió eso para detener a la mano derecha de Ezequiel antes de que llegue aquí, si Hikari lo derrota ahí todo estará bien.

-¿¡Por qué no nos pidió ayuda para pelear!? –Kurumi sonaba muy molesta, sabía que Hikari no las dejaría participar, pero no lo podía aceptar.

-Es verdad, aún no confía en que podamos ganar… - Natsumi sonaba decepcionada y triste.

-No quiere que estén en peligro, se rumora que la mano derecha es alguien que pudo mantener una pelea con DarkHole controlando a Hikari, durante dos días continuos, además… se dice que es alguien inmortal…

-¡Eso es incluso peor! –Nia sabía que Hikari no podría vencer a ese sujeto él solo, peor con esa descripción de fuerza.

-Él tendrá que usar otros medios para ganar… -Shidou metió la mano en su bolsillo, allí había guardado la bolsa que Hikari le había dado y algo más, un papel, que antes estaba dentro de la bolsita, pero Shidou lo había sacado por accidente.

-¡En línea! –Antes de que las chicas pudiesen preguntar a lo que Shidou se refería, Diva conectó su laptop a una computadora del Fraxinus y en la pantalla general apareció la ciudad donde Hikari y Mikael peleaban. –Conecté al campo de distorsión y luego lo calibré para encontrar el punto de mira, gracias a eso tenemos imagen de lo que ocurre, además puedo mover la cámara si quieren.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto?

-Kaguya, ese es la mano derecha de Ezequiel. –Phantom estaba muy atenta a la imagen de la pantalla.

-¡Ah! –Todos miraron sorprendidos y asustados a Ruler, ella había dado ese gritito y soltado su libro que siempre leía, Edén no entendía lo que pasaba y miró al mismo lugar que Ruler y también ahogó un gritito y levantó su mano temblando señalando a esa zona.

-Shidou-san… ¿Qué pasa? –Yoshino agarró la camiseta de Shidou, no era la única que quería una explicación, pero Shidou no tenía idea de lo que sucedía.

-E-Ella… es… Lilith-san… -Shidou estaba por hablar, cuando fue interrumpido por Prima y se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Lilith-san? –Kurumi miró a Shidou, había notado su reacción.

-¿R-Recuerdan la p-pareja de Hikari?

-Claro que sí Shidou, nos hablaste de ella el otro día… -Tohka estaba alegre de al menos poder recordar esas cosas.

-Su nombre… era Lilith… -Un silencio llenó el puente, seguido por un miedo… nadie sabía que tan lejos podría llegar Hikari al tocar una herida tan profunda.

-¿L-Lilith…?

-Sí, es ella Hikari, yo no quiero pelear contigo, pero Ezequiel me obliga, pero estoy seguro que tú tampoco quieres pelear conmigo, así que esta es el único modo para que tú quieras pelear conmigo, darte un motivo. –Hikari no sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué pensar. Entonces Mikael se movió extrañamente, giraba la cabeza constantemente, entonces se detuvo súbitamente.

-Hola, Hikari.

-Maldito infeliz… Reconocería tu voz dónde sea… Ezequiel…

-Ja, ja, ja, me alagas, ¿ves? Puedo controlar a los que tienen mi esencia dentro de ellos, ¿Molesto? Deberías estarlo, después de todo, yo te quité a Lilith y a Mikael, ah… por cierto… -Mikael señaló la jaula, Hikari pudo ver que Lilith estaba herida, tenía heridas y moretones en todo el cuerpo, sin contar que por un segundo su cuerpo entero se volvió azul, esto asustó a Hikari.

-¿¡Qué le hiciste!?

-Nada, solo la usé para mis experimentos, pero digamos que la usé para los… peligrosos, aunque me sobrepasé un poco… su cuerpo está tan lastimado que es mitad Error. –Hikari apretó sus puños con odio, ese sujeto le había hecho tanto daño… tanto mal… ahora… jugaba con sus sentimientos.

-L-la convertiste en un Error… en esos… seres… usaste a Mikael… lo obligas a pelear conmigo… ¿Qué somos para ti? ¿Juguetes?... No, somos menos que eso… somos piezas de un juego, que pueden ser sacrificadas… ¿Sabes? Yo sé el secreto… el tiempo en la dimensión en la que estábamos… es diferente al tiempo aquí… todos esos años que me hiciste entrenar… no los desperdicié ¿sabes?... Los guarde con el STORAGE… 3000 años de entrenamiento guardados… creo… creo… que los quieres ver…

-¡No! –Diva gritó desesperada al oír esas palabras.

-¿Qué sucede, Diva?

-Kotori, el STORAGE es una habilidad que te permite guardar el progreso de tu entrenamiento y empezar desde cero, cuando usas ese poder por segunda vez, tu nuevo guardado se aumenta al guardado anterior, es decir sumas tus entrenamientos y sigues desde cero.

-Pero… así nunca avanzarías…

-Te equivocas Kaguya, cuando liberas el STORAGE, todo tu entrenamiento sumado regresa a ti, convirtiéndote en un ser extremadamente fuerte, es como un punto de guardado que guarda todo progreso y los suma, Hikari es el único con esa habilidad… la usa para reducir su propio poder.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, cuando su poder se hace muy grande, hay más posibilidades de que pierda el control y DarkHole tome control, así que es su mecanismo de seguridad… pero… si los va a liberar…

-Además, hay otro problema. –Edén se adelantó hasta estar enfrente de todos los presentes. –DarkHole no podrá tomar control aún, pero esa no es una buena noticia, STORAGE también guarda la personalidad que tenías en el último guardado. Y Hikari… no era una buena persona en ese tiempo… era un…

-Asesino. –Shidou le quitó la palabra a Edén, él ya sabía de este pasado, Hikari se lo había contado una noche, pero las chicas estaban en total estado de shock.

-Adelante… muéstrame. –Mikael dejó de ser controlado por Ezequiel, pero ya era tarde, un aura negra rodeó a Hikari, esta aura… era diferente, tenía tonalidades violetas en algunas zonas, Hikari creó su Manto Astral y las estrellas que aparecían ahí se fueron volviendo negras… llegando a confundirse con el color de la misma capa, entonces donde antes estaban esas estrellas, ahora habían calaveras blancas y con las bocas abiertas.

-¿Hikari?

Hikari no oía, el odio le corrompía el corazón, no podía pensar en nada… se perdía a sí mismo, levantó la mirada, sus ojos ardían con el fuego del odio, levantó las manos y unos guantes metálicos terminados en garras le cubrieron las manos, su pelo tornó blanco, se levantó un poco, en su cara aparecieron grietas en el costado de su cara, estas grietas eran totalmente negras.

-Oh… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que usé este modo SS.

-¿SS?

-Sed de Sangre… -Hikari apuntó a Mikael con el índice, que estaba en su guante con forma de garra, que se había creado recientemente y lanzó en un segundo una esfera negra, que se hacía más grande mientras más avanzaba, Mikael tuvo que volar para evitarla, la esfera siguió su camino y pulverizó un edifico.

Mikael se lanzó a golpearlo, y aunque era rápido, Hikari era más rápido y pudo interceptar su golpe con una sola mano y agarró su puño, Hikari miró a Mikael por unos segundos y después cerró su mano pulverizando la mano de su enemigo y mientras aún agarraba lo que quedaba de esa mano, con la otra lo agarró del antebrazo y lo lanzó contra el edificio al que Hikari había sido lanzado la primera vez, esta vez no rajó la pared, la atravesó y salió por el otro lado del edificio, Mikael apenas pudo recuperase voló de nuevo hasta estar enfrente de Hikari, gracias a sus poderes de regeneración su mano ya estaba curada, pero el dolor aún se mantenía.

-¿Oh? Te crees fuerte ¿verdad? Je, je, je, je, déjame mostrarte lo que significa ser fuerte… -Hikari levantó las manos hacia el cielo y un portal enorme de color violeta se creó, de este portal se pudo ver como gigantes garras esqueléticas del tamaño de casas bajaban lentamente.

-¿Q-Qué es eso?

-¿Eso? Es el dragón del apocalipsis, un pequeño truco que creé en el pasado, mira con atención. –Las garras del dragón pasaban poco a poco por el portal, su velocidad era demasiado lenta, tanto que recién habían salido la punta de los dedos, pero bastaba eso para ver su efecto, los edificios más altos y cercanos a los dedos comenzaban a podrirse y caer en pedazos. Hikari miró con una sonrisa macabra a Mikael. -¡Imagínate lo que pasará cuando esa bestia de 20 km. Aterrice totalmente! Ja, ja, ja.

-Estás mal de la cabeza Hikari… no sé lo que te dijo Ezequiel… pero debes calmarte… quiero que me derrotes, pero… no quiero que te pierdas a ti mismo… -Hikari desapareció y apareció enfrente de Mikael con una esfera de fuego en la mano.

-Ya es tarde. –Hikari lanzó la esfera al estómago de Mikael, haciendo que Mikael ardiera por unos segundos antes de ser golpeado nuevamente por Hikari, esta vez, un sonido de huesos crujiendo se hizo escuchar y Mikael fue lanzado contra el suelo, creando un cráter.

-Ugh… no… tú… tú no eres así… -Mikael se levantó con algo de dificultad, su curación le ayudaba para levantarse, pero apenas pudo levantarse, Hikari ya estaba enfrente suyo y le dio una patada con salto, lanzándolo al aire hacia un edificio, pero antes de que él impactara, Hikari levantó la mano y picos de piedra salieron en la pared de ese edificio, Mikael no se dio cuenta e impactó contra los picos de piedra, atravesándole el cuerpo y quedando ensartado ahí, la sangre corría por las heridas que tenía Mikael y también escupía sangre.

-Oh… el gran soldado… ¿se distrajo? Ja, ja, ja, ja. –Hikari le lanzó unos truenos pequeños de sus manos, a pesar del tamaño de los truenos, el impacto era enorme y tan fuerte que destruía la pared y hundía más y más a Mikael en los picos, causándole un dolor inmenso, tanto por el ataque, como por la perforación por los picos.

Entonces Hikari detuvo su ataque, voló a toda velocidad hacia Mikael y lo sacó de un jalón de los picos, este movimiento tan brusco, causó un dolor punzante a Mikael, que gritó del dolor, Hikari le agarró de la cabeza y lo miró con una sonrisa sádica.

-¿Gritas, Mikael? Oh… ¡Qué pena! –Hikari comenzó a golpear las heridas aún sangrantes de Mikael, esto era un martirio, Mikael trataba de moverse, pero el dolor era tan intenso que no podía hacer nada, entonces en un acto de maldad, Hikari hundió su mano en la carne de la herida de Mikael y creó una esfera explosiva, luego se tele-transportó lejos y vio como el brazo izquierdo de Mikael explotaba y se separaba del cuerpo, Mikael sin poder controlar el dolor cayó casi inconsciente al suelo.

-El soldado más fuerte… sí, claro, sí claro… no sirves ni para jugar… -El brazo de Mikael se movía y voló de regreso a su lugar y se curó, como si nunca hubiera sido lastimado, sus heridas también se iban cerrando y Mikael se levantó lentamente y miró a Hikari. –Oh tal vez… solo estás calentando. –Mikael desapareció y Hikari se dio vuelta con una patada, allí encontró a Mikael, él había usado su velocidad para aparecer detrás de Hikari y atacarlo, pero Hikari lo vio y lo interceptó con esa patada, pero algo iba mal…

-¡Ah! –Mikael no salió volando, en realidad se quedó ahí quieto con el pie de Hikari al lado suyo, con un movimiento rápido, Hikari sacó su pie de ahí y se pudo ver que había un pico de hielo en el talón del zapato con el que había pateado a Mikael, él se agarró la costilla donde había sido perforado y con la otra mano disparó siete esferas elementales seguidas, pero Hikari las desviaba con solo golpearlas.

-I-Imposible…

-Débil, patético, no tienes nada más, ¿verdad? Bueno… mira y aprende… -Hikari levantó la mano y antes de que pudiese hacer nada Mikael trató de agarrar esa mano, pero Hikari lo agarró con su mano libre y además de las costillas de Hikari salió de la nada otro brazo que se transformó en espada y le perforó el estómago a Mikael, mientras la mano que estaba alzada creó en el aire un cráneo de dragón que empezó a levitar, ese cráneo tenía dos esferas rojas en las cuencas oculares y cuando abrió la boca disparó una lluvia de esferas elementales de fuego, como Hikari no dejaba ir a Mikael al tenerlo clavado con la espada, Mikael recibió aquel bombardeo de esferas elementales.

Después de un buen número de ataques, la cabeza desapareció y Mikael no se movía, Hikari pasó electricidad a ese tercer brazo y por lo tanto electrocutó a Mikael, que en ese instante despertó y trató de agarrar a Hikari, pero él voló más alto y lo lanzó hacia el suelo, mientras caía, Hikari creó un martillo enorme y voló a toda velocidad logrando golpear a Mikael con el martillo antes de llegar a tierra, pero mantuvo el golpe hasta que este impactó con la tierra, levantado mucha tierra y aumentando el tamaño del cráter.

-S-Solo… peleas… sin… -Hikari no le dejó terminar la frase, porque lo alzó nuevamente de la cabeza y convirtió el martillo en tridente, atravesando el pecho de Mikael, él dio un grito de dolor y Hikari hundió más el tridente, apoyándolo sobre el suelo, hasta que la punta del tridente salió por la espalda de Mikael.

-Cállate, ahora… yo tengo las habilidades necesarias para sumir el universo en la destrucción, veré arder las galaxias y los mundos, absorberé la energía vital de todo y consumiré cualquier rastro de vida, Ezequiel si es un cobarde podrá presenciar mi obra… pero tú… no… -Hikari se transformó en arena y entró por las heridas de Mikael, hasta desaparecer, Mikael se retorció por unos segundos hasta que explotó desde adentro junto con la arena que era Hikari, la arena, mezclada con sangre y partes del cuerpo de Mikael, se agrupó fuera del cráter y se volvió a convertir en Hikari.

-Hmph, cobarde… intercambiarte con un humano…

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Estás segura, Diva? –Diva asintió a la pregunta de Kotori.

-Ese tal Mikael, trajo a un humano de nuestra dimensión y lo intercambió con su cuerpo para que Hikari mate al humano en lugar de él.

-¿¡Piensas que me detendría porque intercambiaste con un inocente!? ¡No! ¡No soy el mismo idiota de antes! En este modo no tengo esos… "valores morales" –Hikari gritaba al aire, sabía dónde estaba Mikael, pero quería darle esperanzas, al no recibir respuesta, Hikari levantó la mano y un aura negra cubrió a Mikael, él estaba oculto dentro de una casa, pero a contra de su voluntad, salió levitando y destruyendo la pared, hasta estar enfrente de Hikari, él cerró la mano que tenía levantada y el aura comenzó a comprimir el cuerpo de Mikael, el sonido de huesos rotos opacaba las quejas de Mikael.

-D-Detente… p-piensa… en lo que eres… en quién eres…

-Muere. –Hikari dejó de comprimir el cuerpo y lo lanzó contra otro edificio, Hikari crea un arco y una flecha y la dispara a Mikael, él logra esquivar la flecha, pero esta explotó al estar lo suficientemente cerca de él y nuevamente salió volando.

-Y-Yo… te voy a vencer… te haré… recordar… -Hikari lo oyó y se rió a carcajadas.

-¿Vencerme? ¿A mí? Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿Cómo piensas derrotarme? Matándome supongo, déjame preguntarte algo… ¿cómo matas a alguien si es inmortal? –Mikael quedó helado del miedo, no… no podía ser que fuese inmortal… era… imposible. -¿No me crees?

Hikari creó una espada y se atravesó con ella justo en el corazón y en el estómago, ante los ojos atónitos de Mikael, incluso transformó la espada en guadaña y se hizo múltiples cortes en el estómago, pero no salía sangre, salía arena, que caía y regresaba al cuerpo de Hikari como si nada hubiese pasado, Hikari entonces usó la guadaña y se decapitó a sí mismo. Su cabeza flotaba y su cuerpo no se caía, entonces la cabeza regresó a su lugar como si nada, Mikael no sabía qué hacer… esto… era malo…

-No pienses que soy un clon de arena… mira, te lo demuestro. –Hikari cambió su cuerpo y se volvió un metal reluciente, luego una llama de fuego y luego un ser hecho de agua. – ¿Ves? No puedes matarme, ¿algún otro brillante plan?

Mikael cargó a toda velocidad hacia Hikari, él lo veía venir lentamente, pero se le ocurrió una idea, dejó que el golpe impactara, al estar en su forma de agua en ese momento, el puño quedó hundido en el agua y Mikael no podía sacarlo, entonces se le ocurrió la idea de electrificar su mano y eso hizo, pero Hikari ni se inmutó.

-¿Pensaste que al electrificarme me lastimarías? ¡Ja! ¿Alguna vez viste al agua quejarse cuando se electrifica? ¡No! –Hikari transformó una mano en un mazo con picos y golpeó a Mikael, pero como su mano estaba trancada ahí, Mikael no pudo evitar el golpe y Hikari le desfiguró el rostro, sin mencionar que lo dejó paralizado por la electricidad y Hikari volvió a convertir su cuerpo en arena.

-¿Eso es todo? Ja, ja, ja. Mira esto y dime si finalmente soy el arma que querían crear. –Hikari levantó las manos y el cielo se tornó oscuro, parecía que iba a llover, entonces empezaron a caer truenos en toda la ciudad, truenos gigantescos que vaporizaban casas enteras.

-¿Sabes? Este sentimiento es raro… estoy acostumbrado a sentir dolor… pero ahora… -Hikari creó una espada, se cortó su propia mano y esta cayó al suelo convirtiéndose en arena, de la "herida" también brotaba arena. –Ja, ja, ja, ja, ¡ya no siento nada! ¡Qué divertido! –La mano de Hikari se regeneraba con arena que salía de su "herida". –Veamos… ¿Qué pasa si yo hago esto? –Hikari se atravesó la zona del cráneo con la espada, en vez de sangre salía arena y Hikari sonreía. –Bueno, confirmado, no me pasa nada. Ja, ja, ja, ja.

-Hikari, tú no eres así… reconsidera lo que haces. –Mikael ya estaba como nuevo, otra vez, además su puño estaba envuelto en un aura amarilla, voló a toda velocidad hacia Hikari, él solo dio un paso un segundo antes del impacto y esquivó el ataque de Mikael, este golpe impactó la casa de atrás de pulverizó la pared, sin perder tiempo volvió a cargar contra Hikari.

Hikari evitaba los múltiples golpes de Mikael sin dificultad, su cara mostraba una expresión burlona conforme Mikael seguía atacando, incluso, Mikael trató de patearlo o hacerle caer usando los pies, pero Hikari seguía haciéndolo ver como un inútil, ninguno de sus golpes o patadas habían acertado.

-Me aburro… -Hikari agarró a Mikael del brazo y se lo quebró con un solo y rápido movimiento y lo lanzó lejos con un sifón de viento.

-Te seguiré atacando… hasta que vuelvas a ser tú…

-¡Ja! Te cansarás, porque yo solo estoy jugando contigo, ¿crees que este es todo mi poder? ¡Ni siquiera use una transformación! Mira, no hay forma de que me ganes, tengo más trucos que aún no has visto… Te mostraré algunos… -Hikari levantó las manos y de las nubes de las que salían los truenos, empezó a llover, como un diluvio, el viento soplaba tan fuerte que hizo huracanes en múltiples partes de la ciudad.

-¿Cuándo detendrás esta locura?

-¿Cuándo? ¡Cuándo haya asesinado a Ezequiel! Cuando haya separado su cabeza de su cuerpo, cuando mis manos estén manchadas con su sangre, cuando yo lo destroce desde adentro haciéndolo explotar por completo y manchar todo el lugar con su sangre, ¡Ahí me detendré! Al menos hasta que me aburra y empiece a consumir mundos. –El cuerpo de Mikael aumentaba cada vez más su masa muscular y volvía a cargar contra Hikari, él solo se limitaba a suspirar y esquivar sus golpes.

-No te dejaré, te detendré… por ti…

-¿¡Por mí!? Ja, ja, ja, ja, no necesito nada de ti, veamos… ¿Qué otro truco te muestro? –Hikari alzó las manos mientras saltando esquivaba los golpes de Mikael y creó más cráneos de dragones que lanzaron bolas de fuego al azar incendiando la ciudad, pero algo raro pasaba… el agua que caía de las nubes no apagaba el fuego, de hecho, lo alimentaban.

-¡Detente! ¿Qué harías si hubiese personas ahí dentro?

-Arderían vivas… -Hikari aún no bajaba las manos y causó un terremoto que hundió muchas casas y edificios a su paso, además las plantas empezaban a crecer de forma descontrolada arrasando con todo a su paso, pero no era lo único, empezó a granizar, granizos tan grandes como autos, era una verdadera catástrofe.

La boca del dragón esquelético que Hikari había invocado hace rato finalmente había aparecido y todo lo cercano a él se podría y volaba hacia la boca abierta de esa cosa, además del portal caían soldados esqueléticos, que se agrupaban en grupos y se dirigían hacia Hikari y Mikael, los soldados trataban de atacar a Mikael, pero él los destruía de un golpe, mas estos soldados después de ser destruidos, se agrupaban de nuevo entre soldados destruidos y creaban un soldado más fuerte y grande que el anterior y atacaban de nuevo, pronto los soldados esqueléticos tenían el tamaño de casas pequeñas.

-¿Crees que con un ejército tan débil podrás aumentar tus posibilidades de ganar?

-¿Esto un ejército? ¡No! ¡Esto es un ejército! –Hikari señaló a la ciudad que estaba siendo destruida por sus elementos, entonces todos los elementos del mismo tipo se agruparon y tomaron forma de dragones, hechos enteramente de su elemento y volaron hacia Mikael.

-I-Imposible… -El ataque era inminente y ambos lo sabían, pero entonces una voz sonó en la cabeza de Hikari.

-"Este no eres tú".

-"¿Eh? ¿Quién…?"

-"Ella tiene razón, Hikari… no eres tú…"

-"La voz de un chico y de una chica… ¡No me harán perder mi determinación!" –Hikari trataba de despejar su mente, pero esas voces continuaban sonando en su cabeza, sin rendirse, sin debilitarse… mientras esto pasaba, las catástrofes climatológicas y los dragones elementales, habían desaparecido y Mikael se tomaba unos segundos para recuperar fuerzas.

-"Recupérate". –Hikari levantó la vista débilmente y juraría que había visto una chica de cabello blanco y un chico de cabello negro, pero desaparecieron tan rápidamente como aparecieron y con ellos, también las voces de su cabeza, se levantó y caminó hacia el lugar donde había visto a esos sujetos… pero lo único que encontró fue… una carta, que se había dañado por las explosiones y daños, pero al abrirla pudo ver… una carta escrita y una foto… ah… típico, la foto estaba dañada, pero se veía claramente el mismo cabello blanco y negro que había visto hace unos momentos y la carta… bueno… solo se podían ver…

-¡Hikari! Terminemos con esto. –Hikari sacudió la cabeza y guardó la carta en su bolsillo.

-Sí… terminemos con esto… ¡A mi modo! –Hikari alzó ambas manos y una esfera negra se creó encima de la ciudad, además un aura negra rodeó completamente a Hikari. –Déjame mostrarte dos trucos más que tengo…

-¿Oh? Veamos… -Mikael cargó contra Hikari, pero él no esquivó el golpe y lo recibió, aunque algo raro pasaba, aunque Mikael ya había golpeado a Hikari, no había ningún efecto del golpe, pero un segundo después, Mikael salió volando.

-Mikael, esta aura que tengo, refleja cualquier tipo de ataque, todo lo que puedas hacerme se regresará… y hablando de eso no tienes mucho tiempo. –La esfera negra absorbía todo a su paso, igual que el dragón esquelético.

-Mientras no me mates, no he perdido. –Hikari asintió y creó una esfera azul del tamaño de una persona, de esta esfera empezaron a salir esferas elementales de todos los elementos y bombardeaban a Mikael, aunque él volaba para esquivar los ataques, la esfera azul también giraba y lo seguía atacándolo.

Hikari aprovechó un momento de distracción de Mikael y se apareció frente a él, con un rápido movimiento le agarró el brazo, se lo quebró y le dio dos golpes potentes en el estómago, hasta entonces la esfera ya estaba en posición y bombardeó a Mikael, Hikari se alejó lentamente y sonriendo.

-Ni siquiera tengo que usar todo mi poder contigo. Me hubiese gustado mostrar más de lo que tengo… pero este es el final. –Hikari apuntó con la palma de la mano a Mikael y un enorme rayo de energía salió de su mano, Mikael apenas pudo esquivarlo, pero el ataque arrasó con todo en su camino de línea recta, por más de diez kilómetros.

-Aún no…

-Si no te curaras tan rápido, esta pelea ya habría terminado hace mucho tiempo, pero es divertido jugar contigo, muere… -Hikari chasqueó los dedos y una esfera transparente apareció por unos segundos frente a Mikael, pero explotó tan rápidamente como había aparecido y Mikael cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Una esfera de absorción, absorbí toda tu energía, veamos si te puedes curar ahora…

-¡No puedo soportarlo más! ¡Envíame a esa dimensión, Nahemah! –Tohka hizo un puchero enfrente a Nahemah, todos en el puente estaban atónitos, pero se miraban entre sí, en el fondo todos habían querido hacer lo mismo desde hace tiempo, Nahemah asintió y Tohka fue transportada a esa dimensión.

-¡Hikari! –Hikari miró a Tohka, en ese momento se distrajo y Mikael le dio un golpe en la cara que lo hizo atravesar dos edificios, Hikari se levantó como si nada, pero miró con un odio profundo a Tohka.

-¡Tú! ¡Lo estás ayudando! –Hikari lanzó picos de piedra hacia Tohka, eran tan veloces, que en pocos segundos ya estaban a milímetros de Tohka, ella no podía creer lo que pasaba. Pero no era la única, el resto de las espíritus también se habían transportado a esa dimensión y estaban a la misma altura que Tohka y veían sin poder hacer nada, como picos de piedra muy veloces se acercaban a todas ellas. En cuestión de segundos, todo habría terminado.

*Nota*

Bueh, finalmente pasó, la tan famosa mano derecha de Ezequiel hizo acto de presencia, pero, también en afamado modo Sed de Sangre, además de Lilith, oh Lilith, Lilith, Lilith… tengo tantos planes para ti.

Hikari: Eh… eso nunca es buena señal…

¿Qué no estás loco abusando de poderes y destrozando todo?

Hikari: ¡Son las notas del final! ¡Acá soy buena gente!

Lastimosamente :3

Hikari: Antipático y cortante… deeee cualquier forma… ¡KanadeSilver! Hablando de ser cortante, síp, fue sorpresivo un review largo, pues, pues Fenir es una sombra del pasado… y así debería quedarse, que otro tome el manto del vigilante de la no… espera, esa es otra historia…

¡Deja de hacer referencias!

Hikari: Upsi, a todo esto, algún día le cobraré los favores que le hice a este nuevo Fenir… sería interesante… tengo el presentimiento de que sí se los tendré que pedir, pues, hablando de cabellos, justamente de ellos sería el pelo de la foto que encontré hoy, ¿no? ¿Creo? ¿A lo mejor?

A lo mejor te callas y sigues…

Hikari: hostia que genio… jeez chill out bro, ehhhh la voz de mis sueños no es esa personita con Y, además… ¡No spoilers! Ya conoces las reglas… ¡Primer Strike Silver!, continuando… pues, pues… tenía que salvar a Bruma, carga moral… y ahora mi hermano mayor… recuerdas eso de los fragmentos… y al fi… ¡Ey! ¿Volviste a las andadas tan rápido? ¡Segundo Strike!

Pues a taparse las orejas, ya sabes de qué va esto…

Hikari: sí, sí.

Kanade, ya sabemos que te preocupas, hoy estás algo aduladora, ¿Eh? Creo que ahora quedo claro que siempre estás apoyando, en tanto al PD… pues pues, pat pat, tú me entiendes. Hikari, ya puedes volver a ser mi mono contestatario.

Hikari: ¿¡Qué!?

Nada, nada.

Hikari: bueno… ¡Condeale! Francotiradores franqueados… ¡Pepe! ¿Te suena a cuando juegas TTT?

Cállate… ¡Es divertido hacerlo!

Hikari: Sí… pues síp, mi pasado es… algo difícil de analizar, pero fear not! Se revelará cual piezas de puzzle, Origami… eh… ¡Pepe! ¡Te toca!

Pues a eso, aún no es espíritu porque cuando lo sea será por algo más grande… sí, sí, solté algo importante, pueden anotarlo si gustan XD, pues llegó el nuevo capítulo! Ahora… a esperar el otro, despídete Hikari…

Hikari: Espera, Espera… Ichika y Raku están mensajeando por algunos problemas… les diré que le pregunten a Issei…

¡Para con las referencias!


	33. Chapter 33

AVISO

Sí, sí, ya sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que mostré mi rostro por estos lados, he tenido muchos, pero muchos problemas, para resumirlo: trabajo.

Síp, trabajo, el trabajo no me dejaba y no me deja escribir con tanta frecuencia y dedicación como antes, pero, me he ido acostumbrando a esto, qué diablos, me ha ido gustando, porque siendo franco, antes de trabajar, todo era aburrido y monótono, al menos ahora, siento que hago algo útil.

Pero, me sentía mal, yéndome dejando la historia a medias, de hecho, en mis cinco minutos diarios de libertad (Tiempo entre timbre y timbre), escribía algo, casi nada, pero escribía, por eso finalmente logré terminar mi relato, ahora, pienso subir una especie de "maratón" por así decirlo, sé muy bien que muy probablemente los que me leían ya no están o se han ido, el caso es, que tengo un público reducido o casi nulo, pero, aun así, tenía que acabar mi historia.

Sobre la historia, estaba planeada para tener 30 capítulos y sus 9 capítulos finales, ahora bien, yo ya tenía un boceto de cada capítulo que me quedaba, tenía trazado qué arcos mostrar y cuáles no, pero, bien dicen que los amigos influencian y charlando con los compadres de este lado, entre copa y copa de un viernes, les mostré mi cuento a mi grupo de amigos y surgieron ideas.

Ahora, yo NO cambio mi historia, no, para nada, el final que van a leer los que lean mi final… acabo de hablar como uno de mis personajes… olvídenlo, el final no ha cambiado, es el final que veía desde el inicio, pero, yo había pensado que después de este relato, escribiría una especie de "DLC" (XD) sobre cosas del pasado para cerrar algunos huecos que dejé en mi historia. Ojo, Dejé apropósito para hacer el DLC.

El caso fue, que con las charlas de mis amigos y viendo mis tiempos, caí en cuenta de que mi tan soñado DLC, no podría hacerse, así que, aumenté y adapté un poco mi historia a esto, colocando todas esas otras cosas que quería hacer, por lo tanto, mis capítulos dejarían de ser 30, francamente no los he contado, pero asumo que son más de 30, pero mis 9 capítulos finales se han mantenido, simplemente he aumentado algunas cosas que se podían, otras no.

Bueno, habiendo explicado esto, da inicio mi maratón, hasta el final.

Síp, todo lo subiré el mismo día que ven este documento… o página, o cosa, eso… Si, Ojo, si, existe alguien por ahí que aún me lea, se agradece un review, si puedes hacerlo por capítulo, sería fantástico, pero si no, o no quieres, respeto tus decisiones, ah y una cosa más, dado que no tuve tiempo para hacer mis capítulos, los que me leen saben que al final, siempre tengo una charla con Hikari o con algún personaje, bueno, no habrá de esos, sí, lo siento a los que les gustaban, pero, así es la cosa, otro detalle, existe un capítulo Mano Negra, titulado, fue un capítulo que lo hice con mi amigo Alfredo, al cual le mando un saludo desde acá, pero, sí, ese capítulo es sumamente largo, extenso, quería dividirlo en partes, pero al final no lo hice, además, sus personajes me dijo que eran, referencias a muchas otras cosas, lo cual, se agradece, así que sí, ese capítulo es largo… y sus personajes son referencias… creo que eso es todo, de cualquier forma, dada que es una maratón, si veo reviews, quizá escriba una respuesta entre capítulos, pero si no hay nada, pues nada, así que, los que me esperaron, los que me ven por primera vez y los que tal vez lean después, este, es el maratón de Un Nuevo Shido… hasta el final.

Disfrútenlo :)

P.D. Subiré el siguiente cap, cada cierto tiempo.

AVISO IMPORTANTE

¿Vieron lo que acabo de hacer de dejar un espacio? Pues, es algo que he hecho en muchos capítulos, así que, si no quieren perderse nada, bajen todo el texto… seguramente encuentren algo... ah y perdón si tengo errores al escribir... los cuales sí debo tener y deben ser bastantes...


	34. Chapter 34

Cap. 32 El enfrentamiento de dos titanes.

Entonces justo antes de que los picos chocaran con las espíritus, unos escudos aparecieron rodeándolas y las protegieron del ataque, después esos escudos se transformaron en jaulas, como en la que estaba la anti-espíritu que había traído Mikael al venir y ellas quedaron dentro, inconscientes.

-No, no, no, Hikari, nada de daños colaterales… esto es entre tú y yo… -Mikael voló hacia Hikari para golpearlo, Hikari levantó su mano para detenerlo con sola una mano como antes, pero esta vez era diferente, su mano no lo detuvo y el golpe de Mikael acertó y estrelló a Hikari en el edificio de atrás, parecía que le había destrozado el cuerpo, porque sus huesos estaban en posiciones imposibles para el cuerpo humano.

-Wow… sorprendente… -Hikari, aún hablaba con naturalidad, a pesar de tener la rodilla a la altura de la cabeza.

-¿Sorprendido? No deberías… ¿Quieres saber mi técnica especial? Se llama Metabolismo Avanzado, cada golpe que me das me hace más fuerte, más y más golpes, equivalen a más y más fuerza, como vez, te puedo alcanzar así…

-Genial… -Hikari se movió haciendo sonar sus huesos y volvió a su forma inicial antes del golpe. –Esto será genial, el titán que aumenta de poder a cada daño, que además se cura y el titán que es inmortal… ¿Quién ganará? ¡Hagan sus apuestas!

Hikari desactivo todos sus poderes, ya no tenía escudo reflector, el dragón esquelético y su ejército desapareció, todo estaba como había empezado, claro que, la ciudad estaba visiblemente devastada.

-Creo… que debería jugar con otros trucos, usar los mismos aburre. –Mikael cargó contra Hikari, este saltó y evitó el ataque, pero dio vuelta para golpear a Mikael por la espalda, golpe que sí fue recibido.

Mikael y Hikari se agarraban a golpes, a veces era Hikari el que hacía los golpes y Mikael los bloqueaba con el antebrazo, otras veces era al revés, pero era una pelea continua de golpes, Hikari aprovechó un momento de distracción y le dio un golpe con la rodilla a Mikael, dándole el tiempo suficiente para crear una daga y atravesar la zona del pulmón derecho de Mikael, este comenzó a sangrar y a escupir sangre, Hikari no perdió el tiempo y dio un golpe en la daga que acababa de hundir y causó que la daga saliera volando por detrás de la espalda de Mikael, además le dio una serie de golpes en la zona herida y lo lanzó agarrándolo de las piernas por la calle, destruyendo todo a su camino, cemento de la calle, los postes y algunos carros que habían.

Mikael se levantó casi al instante y creó un rayo de energía violeta en su palma, que lo lanzó contra Hikari, este rayo era del tamaño de la calle y causaba que los escombros salieran volando en todas las direcciones, Hikari respondió con el mismo ataque y cuando ambos rayos chocaron, el de Hikari empezó a ganar terreno, todo lo cercano empezaba a resquebrajarse, luego Hikari creó más brazos por todo su cuerpo y aumentó drásticamente el poder de su rayo, que en pocos segundos destruyó el rayo de Mikael, él se dio cuenta a tiempo y se tele-transportó para esquivar al rayo, el cual destruyó totalmente la zona sur de la ciudad al impactar, Hikari aprovechó el tiempo para hacer desaparecer esos brazos extras.

Mikael se lanzó contra Hikari desde las alturas, pero Hikari logró interceptarlo lanzándole una esfera de viento, que no le dejó ver por unos instantes, Hikari le agarró del brazo y lo estrelló contra el suelo, luego lo lanzó al techo de un edificio en ruinas, Mikael cayó ahí y trató de levantarse, pero Hikari llegó antes y saltó sobre él, haciéndolo caer desde la azotea hasta la planta baja, mientras aún lo pisaba, el edificio finalmente colapsaba encima de ambos, pero Hikari se tele-transportó para no ser aplastado, cosa que Mikael no pudo hacer y quedó sepultado bajo los escombros.

-Y quédate ahí… -Hikari se alejaba caminando de la zona, pero entonces sintió algo extraño y se dio vuelta para ver los escombros.

No había movimiento, ni una roca se movía, pero algo… algo… llamaba la atención de Hikari… como un presentimiento, no le gustaba este sentimiento, apretaba los puños y los dientes, algo no iba bien… entonces de la nada una espada salió desde los escombros, seguida por una mano que quitó los escombros de encima.

-¿Y si no quiero quedarme aquí? –Mikael ya estaba curado nuevamente y se levantó apuntando con la espada a Hikari.

-Vaya, vaya, yo pensaba que finalmente te había ganado, pero por lo visto… nope, pero eso lo hace divertido, ¿verdad? –Hikari lanzó una esfera elemental y Mikael la desvió con la espada.

-No será tan fácil, soy un guerrero de élite.

-Obviamente, señor mano derecha… -Mikael voló hacia Hikari, él esquivó el ataque saltando y le dio una patada en la cara a Mikael, este retrocedió un poco, pero Hikari no perdió el tiempo y le lanzó un bombardeo de esferas elementales, Mikael trataba de cubrirse con su espada, pero no podía con tantas esferas a la vez y huyó volando al cielo.

Mikael apuntó con la punta de la espada a Hikari y de esta salieron siete esferas elementales seguidas, Hikari sabía que era muy probable que no pudiese rebotar esas esferas como lo había hecho antes… ¿qué hacer? ¡Ah! Claro… mostrar otro truco que tenía… Hikari creó un cráneo de dragón sobre él, como si este hubiese sido tragado por el dragón, las esferas impactaron en el cráneo, pero aún después de su explosión, el cráneo no sufrió ni un solo rasguño, Hikari chasqueó los dedos y el cráneo desapareció, además una onda azul recorrió todo el lugar, aunque aparentemente esa onda no hizo nada.

-¿Qué?

-Sorprendido supongo, no importa, así verás que todas las técnicas tiene dos caras de la misma moneda, hablando de monedas… -Hikari creó una moneda, le envolvió de un trueno negro y le dio un golpe en el aire, la moneda fue a una velocidad tan grande que parecía una bala, esta bala atravesó a Mikael en el pecho, dejando un hueco que mostraba su interior y dejaba pasar al luz de un lado a otro.

-Agh… ¿C-Con… una… m-moneda? ¿C-Cómo…?

-Meh, llámalo fuerza bruta, pero no te sorprendas tanto, no he usado nada de mi poder contigo todavía, quiero que te vuelvas más y más fuerte, así podremos seguir jugando… -La herida ya se había cerrado y Mikael se limpiaba un poco la sangre que había salido.

-¿Quieres jugar? Juguemos… -Mikael desapareció, Hikari levantó la mano en un segundo y detuvo el golpe de Mikael.

-No, no, no, ¿Te lo dije verdad? Aún no usé toda mi fuerza, ¿ves? Si libero un poco más de fuerza aún puedo bloquear tus golpes… -Hikari empezó a golpear a Mikael contra el suelo varias veces y lo lanzó lejos, Mikael logró detenerse en el aire, Hikari lo miró sonriendo y nuevamente creó una infinidad de brazos y lanzó un rayo usando todos estos, el rayo fue hacia Mikael, pero este lo miraba sonriendo, entonces cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Mikael golpeó el rayo con la espada rebotándolo hacia Hikari.

-Ah cierto… la espada rebota los ataques… -El rayo impactó con Hikari, él lo recibió con los brazos abiertos... segundos después lo único que quedó de él fueron sus zapatos... el resto había sido desintegrado. Mikael miraba sin poder creer lo que había hecho.

-Damas y caballeros, los que apostaron que el titán inmortal ganaría, paguen sus deudas. –Hikari apareció volando muy por encima de Mikael y lo saludaba sonriente.

-¿¡Cómo hiciste eso!?

-Sencillo, alteré el espacio-tiempo, creando una versión mía en un futuro.

-Eso significa…

-Sí, el Hikari que desintegraste ahora era el de la línea temporal actual y yo soy un Hikari de una línea temporal creada para este futuro, ¿Algo complejo no crees? –Hikari creó una bolsa de palomitas de maíz y empezó a comer, Mikael miraba aterrado a Hikari… no sabía cómo poder derrotarlo.

Entones los zapatos del "difunto" Hikari de este tiempo se empezaron a mover y arena salía de ellos, poco a poco parecía que estaban volviendo a crear un cuerpo.

-Ups… creo que no mataste bien a ese Hikari, ¡Vaya problema! Esto alterará el flujo del espacio-tiempo, pero... da igual, no es mi problema, dos Hikari en el mismo tiempo y espacio… bueno, qué remedio…

-¿C-Cómo es que…?

-Je, je, para eliminarme debiste haber pulverizado hasta la más mínima partícula de mi ser, pero al parecer aún había algo de en esos zapatos… -El Hikari de arena finalmente se había reconstruido y miró aturdido a ese otro Hikari que comía palomitas.

-¿Eh? ¿Salió mal la broma?

-Mucho me temo que sí… sabes que esto causará algunas anomalías en algún otro mundo. –El Hikari que se había regenerado de la arena asintió y creó un cráneo de dragón de color violeta y se tragó al Hikari que comía palomitas, después el cráneo desapareció y no había rastro del otro Hikari.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Técnica Dragón del Vacío, puedo matar a cualquier enemigo que no tenga ningún daño.

-¿Ningún daño? ¿Cómo funciona?

-Bueno… creo que te tengo que explicar eso, ¿verdad? Cuando envías o atraviesas de alguna forma el velo de la dimensión, todos tus estados alterados se arreglan, es decir que si estuvieses envenenado y viajas a otra dimensión, te curarías… por eso ese Hikari estaba sin daños, justo lo que mi técnica necesita. Y su método de funcionamiento es bastante simple, destruye a la víctima en átomos y los esparce por el espacio-tiempo, haciendo imposible una recuperación. –Mikael lanzó una esfera elemental de hierba a Hikari, él la rebotó hacia otra parte, pero apenas hizo contacto con su piel, una bola morada apareció en su piel.

-Muéstrame.

-No… aún no, verás en el futuro… pero por ahora… vamos, trata de atacarme de nuevo… si te atreves… -Mikael se preparaba para atacar a Hikari, pero algo lo detuvo y no se movió.

-Ya entendí… por eso quieres seguir peleando conmigo… para hacerte más fuerte a costa mía, ¿correcto?

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, te diste cuenta… era obvio, no eres tan imbécil como pareces, así es, como sabes puedo aprender cualquier técnica con solo verla, aprendí tu metabolismo avanzado, así que esta pelea sí sería eterna… pero ahora… creo que ya sabes mi plan, ¡Ah! Cierto, quiero preguntarte… ¿Tu espada también aumenta de poder?

-Probemos tu teoría… -Mikael cargó contra Hikari agarrado de su espada, Hikari por su parte invocó a Hole y también voló hacia Mikael.

El choque de las espadas causó un sonido ensordecedor y creó una onda de sonido que pulverizó todas las construcciones cercanas y creó una explosión sónica que también devastó el suelo debajo de los dos guerreros, después del choque ambos retrocedieron un poco para ver que estaban encima de un gran cráter humeante.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué desastre! –Hikari se mofaba de la situación, pero un rayo de Mikael le impactó en el pecho y fue lanzado al centro del cráter, causando una explosión aún mayor, Mikael se tuvo que proteger con un escudo de energía, aun así, ese escudo fue destruido y la explosión alcanzó a Mikael, pero debajo de él pudo ver que había un cráter de unos diez kilómetros de profundidad y ahí en el centro yacía Hikari, no se movía.

-Je, je, je, je… mala idea… Mikael… Eso fue un error… -Grietas negras aparecieron en el cuerpo de Hikari, esas grietas brillaban muy fuerte y de ellas empezaron a salir truenos negros, creando un campo eléctrico gigantesco que en pocos segundos llenó por completo el enorme cráter en el que estaba y continuaba creciendo.

-¿Q-Qué es eso?

-¡Oh! ¿Esto? ¡Son más de .000 voltios en electricidad! Se podría decir que conocí a muchas personas con poderes eléctricos en mi vida y bueno… Sería ilógico que no aprendiera algo, de hecho… ¡Puedo aumentar el voltaje! –Hikari empezó a despedir más truenos negros de su cuerpo y el campo eléctrico era cada vez más grande, llegando a destruir todo en un radio de más de cincuenta kilómetros, después de esa destrucción, el campo electrico desapareció y Hikari apareció levitando, sus grietas desaparecían poco a poco, al igual que su brillo.

-Eso fue una explosión de poder… -Diva monitoreaba y anotaba los datos en su laptop.

-¿¡Y las chicas!? –Shidou miraba preocupado a Nahemah, él sudaba mucho, era sumamente complicado mantener esa dimensión.

-N-No te preocupes… creé un escudo alrededor de sus jaulas… pero… n-no creo poder resistir mucho más ese escudo… tienes que ir y sacarlas… -Nahemah creó un portal y Shidou entró en él.

-¿Por qué no le dejaste ir antes? –Reine y las anti-espíritus habían tenido la misma duda desde antes.

-Porque… el único que puede parar a Hikari es él, necesitábamos una oportunidad y esa oportunidad es ahora… además Diva creó ese portal para las chicas… yo no quería enviarlas todavía.

-Sí… además debemos confiar en las espíritus, las energías que tenemos los anti-espíritus desestabilizarían esa dimensión.

-¡Ey, Mikael! Me pregunto si en esta dimensión creada hay un espacio exterior… -Hikari cargó contra Mikael, lo agarró del cuello y lo sacó de esa esfera que cubría la ciudad, Nahemah tuvo que aumentar el rango de su dimensión para crear un sol pequeño y un planeta más.

-¿¡Estamos en el espacio!? –Mikael hablaba débilmente por la mano de Hikari en su cuello, pero era verdad estaban en el espacio de esa dimensión.

-Sí, ¿Sorprendido? No deberías, ambos podemos respirar en el espacio, no es nada… aunque… -Hikari miró al sol…

-¡Shidou! Esas jaulas no se pueden abrir desde adentro, debes abrirlas desde afuera… vuela hasta ellas y toca el sello brillante. –Diva hablaba por el comunicador de Ratatoskr, Shidou asintió e hizo todo lo que le dijeron, las chicas fueron liberadas y Shidou las puso sobre un edificio, poco a poco fueron recuperando conciencia.

-¿Qué te parece nadar un poco?

-¡Maldito psicópata! –Hikari había estado jalando a Mikael hacia el sol, pero Mikael tenía un truco bajo la manga, dio un giro y agarró a Hikari por sorpresa, entonces lo lanzó contra el sol con todas sus fuerzas, Hikari no pudo detener su trayectoria e impactó con el sol.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. –Una estrepitosa risa se escuchó, Mikael miró aterrado como el sol se oscurecía y se volvía negro.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?

-¡Nada como un baño en el sol! –Truenos negros salían del sol, allí pudo ver como Hikari sobresalía de la capa de magma del sol, con una sonrisa sádica y apuntó a Mikael, lanzó un rayo de lava, Mikael logró esquivarlo, pero el rayo impactó en el planeta que había creado Nahemah y lo hizo explotar. Entonces numerosos Hikari aparecieron rodeando a Mikael.

-¿Clones?

-Clones dice… ¿por qué no miras mejor? –Mikael miró con delicadeza a todos los que lo rodeaban.

-I-Imposible… No son clones… ¿Estás en más de un lugar al mismo tiempo?

-Sí, tras consumir la energía de ese sol… tuve la idea de mostrarte un poco más de mi velocidad, soy tan rápido que puedo estar en más de un lugar a la vez…

-¡Pero son más de veinte! –Entonces el sol empezó a expulsar más truenos negros, Hikari lo miró y sonrió.

-Si fuera tú, me iría a esa ciudad que ahora abandonamos, ese sol explotará en cualquier momento, pero esa ciudad está protegida. –Hikari llamó a Hole y creó un portal espacial que lo llevó de regreso a la ciudad.

-¡Bingo! –Todas las anti-espíritus gritaron felices en el Fraxinus, pero Reine no entendía. Hikari apenas salió del portal sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Maldición… soy un imbécil…

-Hikari te distrajiste, tú mismo lo dijiste, saltar por dimensiones quita estados alterados… esta tu transformación también es un estado alterado. –Shidou y las chicas se acercaban lentamente hacia Hikari, él aún se agarraba el pecho.

-¿Q-Quién…?

-Tu familia.

-¿F-Familia?... –Hikari miró extrañado a esos seres que se le acercaban… ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Por qué no se sentía en peligro con ellos? Espera… los había atacado antes… pero dijeron ser su familia… ¿Había atacado a su familia? ¿Cómo no los podía recordar?

-STORAGE Fue usado por última vez antes de conocernos, por eso no nos recuerdas o al menos eso cree Diva.

-¿D-Diva? ¿La anti-espíritu?

-Sí, ella misma, Hikari. Regresa a la normalidad… -Tohka extendió su mano hacia Hikari, él la miró confuso… pero empezaba a recordar a esa chica… claro, con su transformación debilitándose… poco a poco ella se hacía más y más familiar…

-T-Tohka… -Hikari volvió a la normalidad, tanto su apariencia como su ropa y trató de agarrar la mano de Tohka, pero la azotea donde estaban parados estaba rajada y Hikari cayó, Tohka reaccionó rápidamente y lo agarró de las manos, entonces las chicas usando sus poderes lo ayudaron a subir.

-"Es cierto… todas ellas… son… mi familia… la razón por la que peleo… ¿¡Cómo pude tratar de dañarlas!?" –Hikari agradeció a las chicas y las miró.

-Perdónenme, soy un idiota.

-Sí, Hikari-san es un idiota. –Kurumi miraba con una expresión divertida la escena.

-Pero es nuestro idiota. –Nia le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Hikari y también Natsumi.

-Suficiente. –Mikael apareció volando y apuntó con la espada a todo el grupo, ellas se prepararon para el combate.

-No. –Hikari las detuvo y chasqueó los dedos, Bruma y Hik aparecieron.

-¡Nii-san!

-¡Hikari! Estábamos muy preocupados, mientras estabas en esa forma no pudimos aparecer… -Hik miró a Mikael con expresión seria. -¿Qué hacemos?

-Aunque ya no tengo tantos poderes y mis reservas de energía volvieron a ser bajas, volví a ser el de antes, tengo un plan. –Hik sonrió al oírlo, este era el Hikari que conocía.

-¿Y nosotras qué hacemos? –Kaguya se impacientaba, Mikael los miraba de forma retadora y ellos no habían hecho nada aún.

-Ustedes volverán a la tierra real, Shidou tú primero, no debemos revelar nuestros as bajo la manga antes de tiempo. –Shidou miraba a Hikari, era verdad, tenían un truco guardado, pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar para usarlo.

-¡Silencio! –Mikael lanzó un ataque de ráfaga hacia el grupo, Bruma y Hik hicieron un escudo, después de resistir el ataque, las espíritus no aguantaban más y se lanzaron contra Mikael.

-¡No!

-Control, conexión con Ezequiel… manejo de poder… -Mikael murmuraba esas cosas y el único que entendía era Hikari, entonces Mikael levantó las manos y gritó. -¡Ángeles escuchad la voz de Dios y parad de aletear en contra mía! –los efectos de los ángeles de todas las chicas desaparecieron, volviendo a su vestimenta normal y empezaron a caer, Hikari chasqueó los dedos y clones suyos las atraparon en el aire y las llevaron cargando como princesas hasta la azotea.

-Les dije que volvieran a la tierra real, puedo encargarme de mi hermano mayor por mi cuenta. –Las chicas no podían decir nada, sin sus poderes no podían hacer nada, entonces un portal se abrió y las chicas empezaron a caminar hacia este.

-Volverás a casa. –Kotori lo señalaba como comandante, más que un deseo sonaba a una orden.

-Afirmación. Sí, nos debes una sesión de compra. –Hikari juraría que vio a Yuzuru sonreír y todas empezaron a despedirse y a desaparecer en el portal.

-Y bien Nii-san, ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Mezclar todo lo que aprendí, no siempre puedes ganar las peleas de forma táctica, sino también… -Hikari desapareció y reapareció, dándole una patada en la cara a Mikael, haciéndolo retroceder unos centímetros. –Pelando sin pensar mucho. –Hikari le lanzó una esfera a Mikael, este la agarró con la mano y la hizo explotar, pero entonces unas lianas aparecieron en su mano y la apretaron. –Aunque claro, debes combinar ambas para ganar.

-Hábil, hábil, debo admitirlo, pero no será suficiente para ganarme. –Mikael lanzó un bombardeo de esferas elementales, Bruma, Hik y Hikari crearon un escudo gigantesco para cubrirlos a los tres.

-Debemos pensar en algo… si no hacemos nada… seremos aplastados… -Hikari miró a su alrededor después de haber oído a Bruma y vio la jaula de Lilith.

-No la sacaron porque no sabían cómo reaccionaría al verse rodeada de espíritus. –explicó Hik, que había tenido una charla mental con Shidou.

-Cúbranme. –Bruma asintió y creó humo dentro del escudo, no se podía ver nada, entonces Hikari se tele-transportó fuera del escudo y Bruma creó un clon con la apariencia de Hikari para engañar a Mikael, Hikari se acercó volando a la jaula de Lilith.

Hikari dio un golpe a la jaula y esta desapareció, luego voló rápidamente para agarrar a Lilith, ella aún estaba inconsciente y la llevó a un edificio en ruinas que estaba cerca, allí se ocultaron unos segundos hasta que ella recobró la conciencia.

-Eh… ¿Q-Qué… me pasó? –Hikari vio a Lilith con los ojos llorosos y la abrazó.

-¡Lil!

-¿H-H-H-Hikari? –Lilith se puso coloradita y tartamudeaba muy nerviosa, pero al ver que Hikari estaba llorando un poco, ella se calmó y respondió al abrazo. –Volvemos a estar juntos…

-Después de tantos años… p-pensé que habías muerto.

-N-No… pero… sufrí mucho sin ti… m-muchas cosas pasaron… l-luego te cuento… ¿Dónde estamos?

-En otra dimensión… como el espacio. –Hikari trataba de curar las heridas de Lilith, pero eran tan profundas, que iba a tardar un poco.

-Entonces... ¿Estuviste en el espacio? ¿No es peligroso?

-B-Bueno Lilith... estuve en el espacio un par de veces... pero no es tan peligroso...

-¿Y-Y... los extraterrestres?

-No tampoco... muchos de ellos son amigables... como Lala...o Nana o Momo... no espera... Momo no...

-No entiendo… -Hikari acarició la cabeza de Lilith y le sonrió, pero entonces escuchó una voz en su cabeza.

-"Nii-sama, ya no tenemos energía… volveremos cuando podamos". –luego de eso, Hik y Bruma desaparecieron.

Mikael se veía visiblemente molesto, pero algo distrajo su ira, un portal abriéndose y de este salían una especie de brazos largos, flacos y morados, llegando a ser un total de siete brazos, entonces un ser pasó por el portal, era un Error de color morado, pero tenía algo peculiar, era más voluptuosa que los Errores comunes y tenía franjas blancas para denotar sus ojos, además de tener una especie de corona.

-Oh no…

-¿Qué sucede Lil?

-Es… Queen… la reina de los Errores… -Hikari miró a Queen en una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo… la reina… había llegado.


	35. Chapter 35

Cap. 33 Fuerza de la determinación.

-¡Reina de los Errores! Es un honor. –Mikael hizo una reverencia a Queen, ella lo miró y frunció los ojos. Entonces se escucharon sonidos de estática.

-¿Qué pasa, Lilith?

-Se está comunicando… pero como no son Errores no lo entienden… aunque por los experimentos que me hicieron… y me volví mitad Error… ya… la entiendo… está diciendo que repentinamente apareció la señal de un Error aquí y vino a investigar… -Lilith se llevó ambas manos a la boca. –Ella… me sintió… como pasé toda mi prisión en jaulas que evitaban que me encuentre… y ahora tú me liberaste… sintió mi mitad Error… ella… está aquí por mi culpa…

-Lo lamento su Alteza, pero no consigo entenderla, ¿Podría ser más expresiva? –Mikael miraba retadoramente a Queen.

Queen movió la cabeza a un costado y señaló con una mano al portal del que había salido y entonces muchísimos Errores salieron del portal, eran tantos y de colores tan distintos que parecía que un arcoíris salía del portal. Una vez más sonó estática.

-Dice que es su avanzada de… c-cien Errores…

-¿¡C-Cien!?

-Oh, ya veo su Alteza… je, je, je, entonces… viene de forma hostil… -Mikael apuntó con la espada a Queen, entonces Queen dio una señal y sus tropas se dispersaron por la ciudad.

-Lilith, ¿Qué hace Queen?

-Envía a sus tropas a buscar a ese Error que detectó… y además… -Queen apuntó con sus dedos que eran más garras que dedos. –Ella quiere enfrentarse a Mikael.

-Ya veo… -Hikari miraba preocupado a Lilith… seguramente ella se sentía culpable por la presencia de Queen, pero debía concentrarse porque los Errores se acercaban a ellos, entonces ellos escaparon por las ruinas del edificio, solo para ser interceptados por un escuadrón de Errores en la calle, en poco tiempo los cien errores estaban frente a ellos.

-Bueno… creo que debemos pelear.

-¿Aún sigues siendo tan buena como antes? –Lilith sonrió ante el comentario bromista de Hikari y asintió, Hikari se adelantó un par de pasos y Lilith se alejó mucho más.

-¿¡Lilith-san va a pelear!? –En el Fraxinus nadie se esperaba el desenlace de la situación, excepto Ruler y Edén.

-Claro, ella es fuerte, después de todo es una fusión, verán el poder de una compañera intima de Hikari. –Edén sabía que era cercana a Hikari, pero sabía que Lilith lo era aún más.

Lilith creó de la nada un escenario enorme, con parlantes enormes a los costados el escenario, que cubría toda la cuadra y también un banjo, que ella agarraba, entonces tocó unas cuantas notas, de los parlantes salían ondas de música con cada nota, estas ondas sonoras eran visible e impactaron con todos, incluido Hikari, pero no les hizo nada, solo creó un aura blanca a su alrededor, luego el aura blanca de Hikari se volvió verde y desapareció, mientras el aura blanca de los Errores se tornó roja y luego desapareció.

-¿Eso es todo? –Kaguya sonaba un poco decepcionada, pero Ruler no pudo aguantar y rió un poco, para sorpresa de todos, luego hizo una señal para que esperaran.

Entonces Lilith dio un salto y el banjo se convirtió en una guitarra eléctrica y le apareció una púa roja para tocar guitarra en la mano, entonces tocó un acorde y creó una onda sónica enorme de color negro que salió de los parlantes, impactó con todos nuevamente, pero esta vez los mandó a volar lejos, a todos, menos a Hikari.

-¿¡EH!? –La tripulación del Fraxinus no podía creer lo que había visto, Ruler sonrió y volvió a sumergirse en su lectura, aunque miraba de reojo la pantalla.

-¿Alguna petición en especial? –Lilith miraba a Hikari y vio que los Errores volvían.

-Mmm… bueno… ¿Invisible Date?

-Hecho, 1, 2, 3, 4. –Lilith creó múltiples clones sobre el escenario, con sus instrumentos creó dos guitarras más, dos bajos, un teclado, una batería y cuatro cantantes y empezaron a cantar Invisible Date.

-Observen los detalles pequeños y verán que Lilith es una de las mejores luchadoras de los anti-espíritus. –Para que Ruler dijera eso debía ser algo real, todos prestaron atención a las múltiples copias de Lilith.

Las púas de guitarra de las otras dos guitarras eran diferentes… una era de color azul y la otra era verde, además las púas de ambos bajos eran anaranjadas, curiosamente los palillos de la batería y todo el teclado eran de color violeta, pero el resto de instrumentos eran totalmente de color rojo.

-No entiendo…

-No te preocupes, Tohka, yo te lo explico, si las púas son azules el ataque sónico regenera la energía de los que antes con el banjo tenían un aura verde, las de color verde causan que el ataque sónico cure a esos aliados, las anaranjadas añaden resistencia y velocidad, mientras que el violeta, añade fuerza y poder, en tanto al color de los instrumentos, aunque la púa añada una cualidad al sonido, de todas formas es un ataque sónico para los enemigos, al ser las guitarras rojas el ataque es un ataque equilibrado de todos los elementos. –A Ruler le encantaba explicar este tipo de cosas, tanto que había cerrado su libro para hacerlo.

-Wow, miren, Hikari se ve más rápido, ¿será por esos efectos? ¡Wow, pensé que los Errores eran más rápidos! –Kaguya se había acercado tanto a la imagen, que no dejaba ver muy bien lo que ocurría, pero volvió a su lugar cuando Yoshino se lo pidió.

-Ups… olvidé contarles, ya saben que Lilith es una fusión, una de sus partes tenía estos poderes de mejoras en las estadísticas, pero la otra parte podía causar que el enemigo bajara en esas estadísticas, como son una fusión… bueno, mientras Hikari se fortalece, el enemigo se debilita, además al tratarse de un ataque sónico, no hay forma de escapar de él, ni de acercarse lo suficientemente a Lilith sin recibir daños.

-I-Increíble… -Nia tomaba apuntes de todo, probablemente para su siguiente manga.

-Solo hay una falla, como vieron al inicio, Lilith hizo un acorde especialmente fuerte para causar un daño mayor y lineal, pero ahora que está tocando y cantando, los ataques aunque tienen un rango enorme de daño y a todas direcciones, aunque son más débiles, ahí entra Hikari, él ataca directamente a los que se acerquen demasiado, hasta llegar un punto donde la debilitación grupal hace que nadie se pueda acercar o mueren por la presión del ataque.

-Eso quiere decir… que si Lilith se aleja de Hikari…

-Es vulnerable. –Ruler completó la frase de Kotori, esto era preocupante, aunque claro, ninguna técnica es perfecta.

-Así que… reina… ¿Me permite esta pieza? –Mikael atacó con la espada a Queen, cortándola a la mitad, después ambas partes explotaron. –Demasiado fácil.

Queen se regeneró en el aire y creó esferas elementales en cada una de sus siete manos y bombardeó con cada elemento a Mikael, él solo pudo intentar cubrirse con la espada, pero eran tantos ataques que no podía cubrirse y fue derribado del cielo, trataba de levantarse, pero era inútil, Queen no le daba un segundo de respiro, parecía que su energía era infinita, los ataques no cesaban.

-¡Hikari! –Una de las Lilith dejó de cantar y saltó del escenario. -¿Bailamos?

-Escoges cada momento para pedir estas cosas. –Hikari sonrió y agarró la mano de Lilith, entonces la aventó contra los Errores, ella tocó un acorde con la guitarra que creó y alejó a los Errores, pero después de tocar cayó, Hikari corrió y la atrapó con las manos antes de caer, ella saltó en sus manos y golpeó a un par de Errores con la guitarra, su guitarra al estar hecha de sus poderes, no se rompió.

-Sigues sabiendo como bailo… ji, ji. –Lilith levitó en el aire y continuaba golpeando con su guitarra a los Errores que se acercaban, mientras Hikari la cubría atacando desde tierra con esferas elementales.

Hikari subió volando a la altura de Lilith y se puso de espaldas a ella, juntando ambas espaldas dieron giros. Lilith rebotaba los ataques golpeándolos con la guitarra y Hikari lanzaba rayos de energía, lanzaba muchos rayos, porque su energía se regeneraba con la música, Lilith también re-direccionaba los rayos de Hikari ayudada por su guitarra, los Errores se iban debilitando, habían llegado a su límite y se alejaban lentamente.

-"M-Maldita… Reina…" –Mikael aprovechó lo poco que tenía de energía y desapareció,

-Lo logramos, Hikari, lo logramos… -Lilith aterrizó agarrada de la mano de Hikari y lo abrazó al aterrizar.

-Sí, Lilith, lo logramos… -Hikari se alejó un poco de ella para ver la situación del Queen y Mikael, pudo ver el momento exacto cuando Mikael desapareció y un sudor frío le recorrió el cuerpo, sus ojos se abrieron y dio vuelta aterrado a ver a Lilith.

-Hola hermanito, ¿Perdiste a una anti-espíritu por aquí?

Entonces los clones de Lilith desaparecieron, el escenario también, en el Fraxinus las chicas miraban la escena impactadas, Edén cerraba su puño con fuerza y Ruler apretaba su libro, allí estaba Mikael, con la espada alzada al cielo y Lilith ensartada ahí justo en el pecho, Mikael le había atravesado el pecho y para aumentar su dolor la había elevado en la espada.

-¡Lilith! –Hikari cargó contra Mikael, pero este lanzó el cuerpo de Lilith con una patada contra un edificio, Hikari dejó de cargar contra Mikael y voló hacia su amiga, Mikael quiso atacarlo, pero Queen lo tacleó ese instante, además le atravesó también en el pecho y le dio una descarga por esa zona.

-H-Hikari… p-perdóname… s-sigo siendo t-tan… distraída…

-No, no, no, no hables Lilith, concéntrate en mí, no cierres los ojos. –Hikari trataba de curar las heridas de Lilith, pero sus heridas eran demasiado profundas y en zonas vitales, la chica se desangraba y había sangre en su boca, no podía mover sus manos y Hikari la tenía apoyada en sus rodillas.

-N-No… n-no puedo… Hikari… no… no tengo fuerzas… f-fue b-bonito…v-verte… -El cuerpo de Lilith comenzó a volverse partículas…

-¡NO, LILITH! ¡No te vayas de nuevo! –Lilith con mucho esfuerzo levantó una mano y agarró a Hikari, lo acercó a su cara y le besó en la boca, luego desapareció en partículas y no quedó nada de ella.

-"Es mi turno de salir, Hikari, déjame salir… deja que tu viejo amigo DarkHole tome el control…" –Un aura negra rodeó a Hikari, pero algo curioso era que aún no se transformaba en su forma DarkHole, de hecho se podía ver fragmentos blancos en esa aura negra.

-No… ella… no lo hubiera querido así… ella… ella… -Los fragmentos blancos aumentaban de tamaño. Queen vio esto y creó un portal, probablemente al ya no sentir la presencia de un Error, ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí y se marchó.

Entonces Mikael miró a Hikari, vio que de esos fragmentos blancos salía algo, juraría que eran una especie de alas… ¿alas? Hikari levantó la mano, su mano estaba envuelta en luz y miró al cielo.

-Dios, escúchame, te pido que derribes la barrera de la vida y de la muerte, regresa el tiempo y devuélveme lo que es mío y lo que me pertenece, te lo pido. –Tanto el aura negra como el aura blanca y esas alas fueron desapareciendo.

-"Maldito mocoso… Pero no he perdido aún, tengo un plan B". –Antes de que el aura negra desapareciera por completo cuatro bolas oscuras salieron disparadas y se ocultaron en los restos de la ciudad, entonces súbitamente el aura alrededor de Hikari desapareció y allí donde había desaparecido Lilith… ella empezó a reaparecer lentamente… hasta estar completa, sana y salva, sin heridas, pero inconsciente.

-Así que… sabes usar Plegaria… Interesante… -Mikael aún no hacía nada, tenía que ver si Hikari tenía otro truco así bajo la manga. Hikari creó una nota y escribió algo ahí con sus poderes, luego creó un portal que se tragó a Lilith y a la nota.

-¡Ah! –Lilith cayó en el puente del Fraxinus aplastando a todas las espíritus, que estaban tan cerca y no pudieron evitarlo, Nightmare se acercó y agarró la nota.

-Dice… Sister, por favor cuida de Lilith, no dejes que venga aquí hasta que haya terminado. –Sister asintió, las anti-espíritus cargaron en brazos a Lilith y Reina las condujo a todas a las enfermerías del Fraxinus.

-Debo decirte que estoy impresionado, lograste evitar tu transformación a DarkHole, bien, bien, además aprendiste a usar Plegaria.

-¿Plegaria?

-Es un poder muy interesante, puedes traer de regreso a cualquier anti-espíritu o cualquier cosa inanimada que haya sido destruida en un lapso de una hora, si una de esas cosas tiene menos de una hora de muerto, lo puedes traer a la vida, pero hay una condición… solo puedes usarlo una vez cada tres días y no puedes usarlo en ti mismo obviamente, de usarlo una vez extra, tu cuerpo no soportaría la presión y explotarías, aunque claro hay excepciones, Ezequiel y Lucifer pueden usar esa técnica cada hora, pero… obviamente, es porque son ellos, además déjame preguntarte ¿Cómo lo aprendiste? Se supone que solo Gabriel y yo sabemos esa técnica y dudo que él te la haya enseñado…

-N-No lo sé… es… extraño nunca había usado esa técnica antes… pero… no importa, salvó a Lilith y ahora te detendré a ti…

-¿Cómo? Tus poderes son inferiores ahora, muy inferiores, los bombardeos que me hizo esa reina me aumentaron mucho la fuerza, soy imparable y mi espada también. –Hikari tuvo una idea, pero iba a ser muy peligroso, podría incluso morir en el intento.

-Con mi determinación, hermano, con mi determinación. –Hikari desapareció y apareció al lado de Mikael, este se dio cuenta e interceptó una patada de Hikari, al agarrar el pie se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un clon explosivo, que al tacto explotó, el verdadero Hikari estaba oculto en un techo.

-"Bruma, Hik, ¿Ya están bien?"

-"Listos Nii-sama".

-"Cuando lo digas".

-¡HIKARI! –Mikael gritó al aire con ira, ese instante Bruma y Hik se materializaron.

-Voy a probar algo… Hik por ahora guarda la energía y descansa. –Hik asintió y Bruma se quedó ahí.

-¿Cuál es el plan?

-Intentaremos hacer un portal de transporte. –Bruma lo miró confundido, esa técnica le era totalmente desconocida.

-Solo podremos hacer dos, el primero será de prueba y el segundo será el definitivo, mira. –Hikari levantó la mano y creó un portal verde, le hizo señas a Bruma y él lo imitó, entonces creó un portal verde también. –BB salta ahí dentro.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Oh no! No, no, no… tuve que ocultarme dentro de tu Manto para no morir y no pienso echarlo todo a perder ahora. –Hikari la miró con una expresión sumamente seria, BB sabía que no tenía opción y saltó al portal verde de Hikari y salió del portal verde de Bruma.

-Increíble… así puedes conectar dos lugares a la vez…

-No es tan increíble, verás es una técnica que cuesta mucha energía realizar, por eso debido a que en ese estado no tienes tanta energía solo podremos hacerla una vez más, además con cada uso seguido el tiempo en que el portal se mantiene abierto reduce, así que debemos ser muy precisos al usarlo o si no voy a morir. BB necesito tu ayuda. –BB volvió a saltar a la mano de Hikari, dando a entender que estaba lista. Hikari volvió a usar un clon explosivo contra Mikael y él cayó nuevamente en el truco, esta vez Hikari también llamó a Hik.

-Hik, necesito que crees un clon de Bruma y lo mantengas, esto te costará mucho, pero cuento contigo, Bruma, el clon explosivo dejó a BB en la espalda de Mikael, cuando te lo diga te materializas a su posición y creas el portal.

-¡TE VOY A ASESINAR! –Mikael estaba colérico, Hikari entonces se hizo visible y con él estaban Hik y el clon de Bruma, Mikael cargó contra Hikari empuñando su espada. Hikari se alejó de Hik y del clon, mientras a cada segundo Mikael se acercaba cada vez más y más.

-¡Ahora!

-¡Es muy rápido! –Bruma apareció detrás de Mikael, él movió la espada para atravesar a Hikari, segundos más tarde, sangre empapó a las caras de Mikael y de Hikari, ambos se miraban con los ojos abiertos, Bruma y Hik desaparecieron.

-Te tengo… Hikari… te tengo… -La espada había ido sin desviaciones hacia el objetivo, pero antes de impactar había atravesado el portal verde de Hikari, con conexión con el portal de Bruma en la espalda de Mikael, atravesando el propio pecho de Mikael.

-No, te equivocas, tú solito te has herido. –Mikael miró la espada incrustada en su pecho y luego miró a Hikari, él le sonrió y le disparó toda su energía en un rayo, que impactó justo en la herida de Mikael, entonces la dimensión en la que peleaban se fue desvaneciendo y ambos cayeron en las afueras de la verdadera ciudad, ambos aún estaban de pie, pero Mikael empuñaba la espada a duras penas, pero algo curioso era que la espada estaba rodeada por un aura blanca… parece que intentaría algo…

El corte fue rápido, tanto que casi no pudo verlo venir, solo sintió el dolor, Hikari estaba muy débil para siquiera tratar de esquivar el último ataque de Mikael, y sintió el impacto de la espada, cortando su cuerpo, el dolor era enorme, pocas cosas se le podían comparar, Hikari sintió que algo le perforaba el hombro derecho, el dolor era punzante y palpitante, entonces cayó al suelo con los ojos cerrados, según él los había cerrado por reflejo, aunque la verdad también era otra, intentó mover la mano derecha para tocarse el hombro derecho, pero no sintió su mano derecha, con mucho esfuerzo levantó la mano izquierda y al tocarse el hombro… sintió un miedo enorme, su piel se congeló, la mano le temblaba y un sudor frió como hielo le corría por la cara, ahí donde antes había un brazo… ahora no había nada, el ataque le había cortado el brazo y lo había separado del cuerpo a la altura de los hombros, su mano solo sintió la carne, un líquido que probablemente era su sangre y… su hueso, al simple tacto retiró su mano de la zona, porque el dolor aumentó considerablemente al tocar la zona dañada, quiso gritar, pero no pudo, abrió sus ojos con desesperación y con la mano aun temblando trató de ponerse de pie apoyándose en la mano, al abrir los ojos sintió otro dolor en el ojo derecho y algo aún más terrorífico, su visión de lado derecho era nula, sentía el ojo abierto, pero no veía nada con él, se llevó la mano temblorosa a la cara y ahí pudo sentir que una cicatriz enorme le recorría el ojo y… lo atravesaba, una vez más un dolor punzante se sintió y su mano pudo sentir sangre, era verdad, también había perdido el ojo derecho.

El aura de la espada desapareció y Mikael cayó al suelo, Hikari también ya no tenía energía para hacer nada y el dolor nublaba su pensamiento, solo logró arrastrarse con el único brazo que tenía hasta estar al lado de Mikael, después de llegar ahí, ninguno de los dos podía moverse.

-"No puedo hablar…" –Mikael empezó una comunicación mental con Hikari.

-"Yo tampoco Mikael, ¿Puedes moverte?"

-"Tampoco… gracias Hikari… lograste descubrir cómo matarme… felicidades… ¿cómo te diste cuenta?" –Entonces un humo negro salió de Mikael, la esencia de Ezequiel que estaba dentro fue expulsada.

-"Dijiste que tu espada aumentaba su poder contigo, así que la espada debía tener el mismo poder que tú, además tu metabolismo avanzado hace que la única forma de matarte sea con un ataque más potente que tu propio cuerpo, primero hice que te cortaras con tu propia espada, que tiene tu misma fuerza y le aumenté mi rayo, así el ataque fue más fuerte que tu propio cuerpo".

-"Brillante… siempre supe que tú podrías vencerme… p-perdóname por… tu brazo y tu… ojo…"

-"Mikael… sé que aún tenías esa esencia dentro de ti… no fue tu culpa… fue mía por descuidado… pero se regenerará luego…"

-"No, no lo hará, Ezequiel me poseyó y puso su aura anuladora en la espada, cualquier zona que sea cortada con esa aura es inmune a cualquier poder espiritual o anti-espiritual, por lo tanto, no podrás regenerarte ni que alguien te cure… l-lo siento… ese poder vuelve la zona humana, pero no creo que los humanos regeneren ojos y brazos…."

-"Y-Ya veo… p-pues… n-ni modo… je, je… y-ya veré lo que haré…"

-"Como lo odio… finalmente nos reencontramos y nos hace pelear a muerte… pero te mantuviste fuerte… solo no pierdas la cabeza con ese modo raro que usaste…"

-"Oye… esas palabras que me decías… para que volviera a ser yo en esa forma…"

-"Ezequiel aún me controlaba, pero me dejó expresar los deseos de mi corazón por unos segundos… de todas formas lamento haber… haber matado a Lilith…"

-"Tranquilo, tampoco fuiste tú, fue él mientras aún te usaba…".

-"Hikari… es hora de irme… pero tú… mantente fuerte… y pelea… por los que quieres y por esa persona especial en tu vida".

-"¿Persona especial?"

-"Ay vamos Hikari, ya sabes… Lilith… se nota a millas lo que ambos sienten…"

-"¿Qué sentimos?"

-"Je, je, je, dejaré que lo descubran… h-hora de irme hermanito…"

-"Nos vemos Mikael…" –Mikael se convirtió en partículas y desapareció, Hikari logró darse vuelta, para ver que había dejado la espada ahí… un regalo, de su hermano mayor. Entonces escuchó unos pasos…

-¿Señor? –Llegó una niña que estaba un poco dotada para su aparente edad, vestía con una falda de color azul marino, con una camisa de color negro, de ojos rojos y cabello blanco…

-"Ah… eres tú…".

-¡Hermanita! ¡Ven a ver esto!

-"¿¡Hermanita!?"


	36. Chapter 36

Cap. 34 Planeando a futuro.

Hikari estaba en el suelo mirando a la niña que había venido, ella se acercó a Hikari con algo de miedo, era natural estaba cubierto de sangre, su ojo estaba sangrando y no tenía un brazo, cualquiera estaría asustado.

-¿Qué tanto molestas? –Una niña llegó, tenía un vestido con falda, ambos negros, tenía unas medias largas hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos negros, sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro y su cabello era color negro, además tenía una coleta que estaba sujeta por una liga roja, además su pelo era largo, porque su coleta llegaba hasta su cintura, además era menos dotada que la chica de cabello blanco.

-Mira, mira, encontré a alguien… está muy lastimado…

-Agh… sabes que no tenemos tiempo para encontrar gente lastimada, estamos buscando a ese chico de nuestro sueño… -La chica de cabello negro miraba a Hikari con algo de duda, pero se acercó un poco a él.

-Pero… hermanita, él está muy lastimado…

-Bien, bien… -La chica de cabello negro creó un pañuelo en su mano y limpió la cara de Hikari, conforme iba avanzando… -¡Ah!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?

-Es… es… él… -La niña había terminado de limpiar la cara y cuando vio completamente el rostro de Hikari había soltado un gritito y también se había llevado ambas manos a la boca, la niña de cabello blanco se acercó para mirar el rostro de Hikari.

-N-No puede ser… ¿Papá? –Hikari trató de sonreír, pero sus labios solo temblaban, las niñas lo notaron y le hicieron señas para que pare.

-Es él… es él… busca ayuda. –La niña del cabello blanco asintió al oír a su hermana y levitó por encima de los árboles que tenían cerca.

-¡Puedo ver a un grupo de chicas acercándose! ¿Serán amigas de papá?

-No lo sé… ¿Cómo se ven?

-Eh… bueno… dos de ellas están más cerca que el resto, tienen cabello… anaranjado… y ropa… no distingo el color… pero es muy extraña… ¡ah! Espera… detrás hay una chica con una armadura rara… y de cabello… violeta… veo también a otra chica… vestida como hermana… de cabello blanco, todas ellas vienen volando… -Hikari trató de levantar la mano, pero la niña que estaba su lado no le dejó y lo miró.

-Si son tus amigas, parpadea una vez, si no lo son, hazlo dos veces. –Hikari parpadeó una vez, entonces la niña sonrió y miró a su hermana.

-¡Son amigas! –La chica de cabello blanco asintió e hizo una señal con esferas elementales de fuego.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso a la distancia?

-No lo sé Tohka, pero… creo que trata de llamar nuestra atención… -Kaguya afinaba la vista para ver algo más, pero no podía reconocer nada más.

-Pregunta. ¿Podemos adelantarnos? –Kotori asintió y las gemelas Yamai aceleraron a la ubicación del fuego, llegaron al cabo de pocos segundos y miraron a la niña.

-¿Quién eres?

-No hay tiempo para eso, papá necesita ayuda… -La niña al terminar de hablar había señalado a Hikari.

-Pregunta. ¿Papá? –Las gemelas miraron hacia donde la niña había señalado y vieron a Hikari, entonces ambas se llevaron las manos a la boca y aterrizaron rápidamente, seguidas por la niña de cabello blanco.

-¡Hikari! ¿¡Qué te pasó!?

-Petición. Explícanos lo que pasó, pensábamos que todo había salido bien.

-¡Sí, Yuzuru tiene razón! Luego de ver que Mikael cayó en tu truco de portales creímos que todo había terminado…

-¡Yuzuru! ¡Kaguya! ¿¡Dónde están!? –Tohka les había perdido el rastro, así que Yuzuru volvió a volar para que la encuentren, en poco tiempo, todas las espíritus estaban ahí, todos tenían la misma expresión que las gemelas Yamai… estaban sumamente preocupadas por el estado de Hikari.

-¿Qué te pasó? Hikari… p-pensábamos que todo había salido bien… ¿Quién te hizo esto? –Tohka miraba sin poder pensar lo que pasaba, entonces debió la mirada a las niñas. -¿¡Fueron ustedes!?

-¡No! ¿¡Cómo crees que le haríamos esto a papá!? –La niña de cabello negro fue la primera en responder, Miku la miró en estado de shock.

-¿Papá? –Mientras Hikari movió débilmente la mano y señaló la espada que tenía cerca, las chicas la miraron…

-Es la espada de Mikael. –Nia hablaba mientras mostraba un dibujo que había hecho de esa espada mientras peleaban, pero un detalle llamó su atención, había sangre en la hoja de la espada…

-¿Mikael te hizo esto? –Kotori se acercó un poco a la herida en el brazo de Hikari, no podía creer lo que veía… Hikari parpadeó una vez.

-Dice que sí, le dije que un parpadeo era sí y dos eran no. –La niña de cabello negro se explicó.

-E-Ese… maldito… -Tohka apretaba los puños, pero entonces se tranquilizó y miró a su alrededor, no había señales de Mikael, seguramente… ya estaba muerto.

-H-Hikari-san… -Yoshino se cubría detrás de Kurumi, pero se veía que tenía lagrimitas en los ojos, no era la única, todas habían estado ocultando sus lagrimitas, Kurumi se acercó a las gemelas y les tocó los hombros…

-B-Bueno…calma, calma, Hikari ya se curará… además… las anti-espíritus ya están en camino… -Hikari parpadeó dos veces al oírla.

-¿eh? Pero las anti-espíritus sí vienen en camino…

-Creo Tohka-san… que se refiere a su curación… Hikari tus heridas… son curables… ¿verdad? –Natsumi esperaba tener una respuesta favorable, pero en el fondo sabía la respuesta… Hikari parpadeó dos veces. Un silencio llenó la zona… esas lagrimitas que habían sido ocultadas se escaparon… entonces Kotori recibió una señal en el comunicador.

-Kotori, estamos encima de ustedes, estamos bajando.

-Entendido, Yakan, prosigue… -Yakan bajó volando, seguida por Mana y también se sorprendieron muchísimo al ver a Hikari así… se les escaparon unas dos lagrimitas, pero se recompusieron bastante rápido y agarraron a Hikari para subirlo al Fraxinus, el sistema de tele-transportación había sido dañado por la creación de esa otra dimensión.

-Lo siento niñas… no pueden venir. –Yakan bloqueaba el paso a ambas niñas, pero ellas hicieron un puchero y ambas se agarraron de la única mano de Hikari. –No, no pueden… -Yakan trató de alejarlas de Hikari, pero vio que él también las agarraba con fuerza… sabía que Hikari las quería cerca y no tuvo más remedio que permitirles que las acompañaran, minutos después todos estaban a bordo del Fraxinus y mientras todas las chicas estaban en una sala, Hikari estaba en una camilla… en la camilla de a lado estaba Lilith… aún inconsciente y las niñas se habían quedado dormidas apoyadas en la cama de Hikari.

-Hikari… -Diva entró débilmente al cuarto de Hikari y lo miró.

-H-H...H-Hola…

-Ups, perdón… no sabía que no podías hablar… s-solo vine a verte y… b-bueno… -Diva se acercó a Hikari y miró su herida.

-E-Estoy….b-bien… ¿Q-Qué…?

-No, no hables… solo venía a… preguntarte si aceptarías mi ayuda… -Hikari parpadeó una vez.

-Eso significa sí… -Haruka entró al cuarto en ese momento. -¿Verdad Nii-sama? –Hikari volvió a parpadear una vez.

-Y-Ya veo… entonces… v-vuelvo luego… -Diva salió del cuarto un poco apresurada y Haruka se acercó a Hikari.

-Nii-sama… nunca pensé verte así… y-yo… y-yo… -Hikari trató de levantar su mano, pero temblaba y Haruka lo notó, entonces ella agarró la mano de Hikari y se le escaparon unas lágrimas… lloró por unos instantes y luego se calmó y trató de reír un poco… -P-Pero Nii-sama… aún en estas situaciones tuyas… apareces con más amistades… como estas niñas…

-B-Bueno… t-tengo… que cuidar de ellas… -Hik se manifestó en el cuarto y le hizo señas a Hikari para que se calle.

-Owww… Hikari sabes que no debes hablar… debes cuidarte más…

-Ey, yo iba a decir eso… -Hikari miró como sus dos hermanitas discutían… y entonces miró a esas niñas…

-S-Se parecen a ellas… solo espero que ellas… no sean tan revoltosas como ustedes… -Las hermanitas de Hikari lo miraron algo enojadas, pero luego sonrieron… al ver a las niñas también sonrieron… era verdad, se parecían.

-Nii-sama… puedo ver en tus ojos la preocupación… ¿pasa algo? –Hik entonces tuvo una idea y puso su mano en la cabeza de Hikari.

-Sí, estoy preocupado por el poder del enemigo. –La voz de Hikari salió de la boca de Hik.

-Ah… estás comunicándote usando a Hik… bueno, vale… ¿preocupado?

-Sí, vi un aura en la espada de Mikael y me dijo que era uno de los trucos de Ezequiel… si tiene este tipo de poderes, va a ser muy complicado… sería una batalla en la que no debería recibir ningún daño, porque si no me puedo curar, moriría rápidamente…

-Y-Ya veo… sí… tienes razón en eso… porque el daño que te hizo parece ser permanente…

-Lo es, pero hay otra cosa que me preocupa… Queen… la reina de los Errores, vino con un ejército numeroso al campo de batalla, pero no creo que sean todos los Errores que tiene a su disposición… si la cosa se va a poner fea… voy a necesitar ayuda de unas viejas amigas mías… -Haruka quería decir algo más, pero fue interrumpida por la llegada del resto de las anti-espíritus.

-¿¡Hikari ya puede hablar bien!? –Las chicas se acercaron demasiado a la cama de Hikari, despertando a empujones a las pobres niñas que dormían, pero se dieron cuenta del truco con Hik, aun así se quedaron unos minutos a darle su apoyo a Hikari, luego de ellas vinieron las espíritus, que también le dieron su apoyo, luego de eso, el cuarto quedó vacío, solo estaban un Hikari cansado, pero que ya podía hablar y una Lilith inconsciente, las niñas habían sido llamadas para una interrogación.

-H-Hikari… s-sálvame… -Lilith comenzaba a recobrar la consciencia lentamente y Hikari la miró.

-Estoy aquí Lil, te salvaré todas las veces…

-Lo sé, por eso te quiero. –Lilith había despertado completamente y ya estaba en sus cinco sentidos, aunque aún tenía dolores por todo el cuerpo y no podía moverse.

-Je, siempre igual ¿verdad, Lil?

-Ummm…. Supongo… aunque esta vez es diferente, esta vez… finalmente nos volvemos a encontrar…

-Sí, han pasado años…demasiados años… yo, cometiendo errores y tú… sufriendo por mi culpa. –Lilith se levantó a duras penas de su cama a pesar de las protestas de Hikari y se echó en la misma camilla de Hikari.

-Ya, ya, no fue tu culpa… fue una serie de coincidencias desafortunadas… -Lilith abrazó a Hikari suavemente para no lastimarlo ni lastimarse ella misma.

-S-Sí fue mi culpa… por eso… quiero que me perdones…

-Ummm… déjame pensarlo… te perdono con la condición de que vuelvas a dejar ser tu maid… -Hikari se sorprendió al oírla, suspiró y luego la miró.

-Sí eso te hace feliz… supongo… que está bien… -Lilith asintió y agarró la cabeza de Hikari y la jaló a sus pechos.

-Gracias, Hikari… te quiero…

-¡EY! –Kotori entró al cuarto y miró a la pareja. -¿¡Qué hacen ambos en la misma camilla y así!?

-Vaya, vaya, Hikari-san… eres muy impulsivo…

-Miku-san tiene razón…

-No, no, Kurumi, Miku, Kotori… no es lo que creen… -Lilith miró la situación y se puso coloradita y se alejó rápidamente de la cama de Hikari y se hizo bolita en su propia camilla.

-Lilith-san es más demostrativa cuando están solos, se pone nerviosa cuando hay gente mirándola. –Ruler entró con su libro y seguida de Edén.

-Sí… Lilith-san es bastante voluptuosa, me haces recuerdo a Miku-san… ¿Por qué no eres así de demostrativa conmigo? –Edén se acercaba lentamente y por la espalda a Lilith, con una expresión… extraña, pero las chicas le hacían señas con los ojos para que vea a Hikari.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses… -Hikari le apuntaba con BB en forma de pistola.

-Eh… n-no, era… bromita era… -Edén se alejó lentamente de Lilith y cuando estuvo por decir algo, Diva entró con una caja.

-¡Fuera todas! –Diva gritó fuertemente y decidida, tanto que todo el grupo no tuvo opción, incluso Lilith salió del cuarto, porque detrás de Diva estaba Reine con una camilla para trasladar a Lilith a otro cuarto.

-Diva… asumo que en esa caja está la ayuda que me mencionaste antes… ¿correcto? –Diva asintió y se acercó a Hikari con la caja.

-Hikari, no te voy a mentir, esto te va a doler mucho, pero aguanta… -Hikari asintió y Diva abrió la caja.

Diva pasó muchos minutos ahí dentro, dio instrucciones para que nadie más entre a la sala, ocasionalmente se escuchaba sonidos extraños, como sierras o también sonidos de un soplete, los minutos pasaban, entonces finalmente, luego de horas de estar ahí encerrados, Diva dejó que entraran, al entrar pudieron ver a Hikari con ambos brazos y un parche en el ojo.

-¿eh? ¿Q-Qué hiciste, Diva? –Fue una pregunta general.

-Hikari. Muéstrales. –Hikari se levantó y se levantó el parche del ojo, todos pudieron ver que Diva le había puesto una prótesis robótica en el ojo, ahí ahora tenía una pieza de metal con una especie de laser rojo, él podía elegir a voluntad cuando este laser proyectaba luz y cuando no, por eso ahora aunque se veía el láser, este no proyectaba ningún tipo de luz y además se movía como un ojo a donde Hikari quería.

Hikari se puso de pie y levantó el brazo que supuestamente había perdido, este se movió y mostró ser un brazo robótico, que se podía convertir en muchas cosas, Hikari lo convirtió en espada, en cañón, luego le creó más brazos pequeñitos, estiro los dedos muy lejos y también aumentó su volumen y lo disminuyo de nuevo.

-Una prótesis completa, el brazo se puede transformar en cualquier cosa que esté en su base de datos y además se carga con energía anti-espiritual, no será un problema, además tiene muchas otras funciones muy útiles… -Hikari miró a Diva y asintió.

-Gracias, Divi-chan.

-¿¡D-D-Divi-chan!? –Diva se sonrojó y se ocultó la cara con las manos, el resto de los presentes sonrieron un poco al ver esto, luego Hikari le acarició la cabeza con su mano real.

-Chicas… ¿puedo hablar con Shidou a solas? –Las chicas no se sorprendieron mucho, sabían que tarde o temprano les iba a pedir eso, así que se fueron sin poner quejas.

-Hikari… ¿Qué pasó?

-Ella… ella se pudo poner a la misma altura que Mikael… si Queen se vuelve nuestra enemiga… no sé cómo lidiar con ella, además… tiene un gran ejército de Errores… creo que los controla como una mente colmena, si nos atacan… la devastación será enorme… se perderán muchas vidas… debo hacer algo para evitarlo. –Hikari entonces creó un teclado en su prótesis y escribió algo.

-Ya veo… ¿cuántos soldados tiene?

-Si sus tropas son todos los Errores que conozco…. Tiene fácilmente más cuarenta billones de Errores a su disposición. –Shidou estaba con la boca abierta, no podía creer una cifra tan grande, además esas cosas eran inmortales…

-Si su ejército llega a la tierra, será el fin de todo…

-Entonces… ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Usaremos nuestro as bajo la manga? –Hikari negó al oírlo.

-No, tendremos que hacer una serie de cosas… pero para eso necesitaremos ayuda… -La puerta se abrió y entraron las anti-espíritus del círculo blanco, Princess y Diva.

-¿Hikari? ¿Por qué nos llamaste? –Princess se adelantó al grupo.

-Bueno, Princess necesito que ayudes a maximizar la producción de Asisto-Bots, Diva necesito que pruebes la fiabilidad de las Macro-Bots, además tienes permiso para iniciar el proyecto masivo de las Contra-Bots, Princess puedes pedir ayuda a cualquiera, en tanto a ustedes… -Hikari se acercó a las anti-espíritus del círculo blanco y las miró fijamente. –Ustedes van a buscar cualquier tipo de actividad espiritual o actividad de transformación a hechiceras, para esto pidan ayuda a Yakan, ellas ya hicieron esto antes, pero su misión es dejar generadores especiales en los continentes, Prima, vas a América, Secunda, vas a África, Trica, vas a Asia, Cuatri, vas a Europa, Penta, vas a Oceanía, los generadores están en casa de Diva, sáquenlos y los ocultan en alguna parte de su continente. –Las chicas asintieron y se fueron.

-¿Y tú, Hikari?

-Yo iré a buscar a esas amigas mías, podrán ayudarme aquí… dile a Lilith que me vea en el centro comercial que está cerca del instituto…

-Ototo, antes de irte debes saber algo… -Reine entró al cuarto y Hikari la miró seriamente.

-¿Sí?

-Bueno, cuando desapareció la dimensión de Nahemah, se crearon anomalías que saltaron a las dimensiones…

-Oh… ya veo… bueno eso es también mi culpa por romper las reglas del espacio-tiempo aquella vez… ¿Cuántas son?

-Algunas han ido desapareciendo… pero hay una que no desaparece… no sé cómo es que desaparecen anomalías…

-"¿Ripper me está haciendo favores?"

-Gracias Nee, me encargaré de eso más tarde… -Hikari desapareció y Reine también se había ido… Shidou se quedó mirando la ciudad… no podía creer lo que se les venía encima.

Hikari apareció en la ciudad, empezó a caminar por las calles para ir al centro comercial, no se había tele-transportado ahí por tres motivos, mientras caminaba veía todo lo que había a su alrededor… todo… tan fácil de destruirse y desaparecer…

-¡Hikari! –Las niñas de cabello blanco y negro aparecieron corriendo, ellas eran dos de los tres motivos por los cuales no había ido directamente al punto de reunión con Lilith.

-Pero si son ustedes, ¿Cómo me encontraron?

-Fue sencillo. –La chica de cabello negro se levantó el cabello como si hubiese hecho algo demasiado fácil para ella.

-Instinto…

-Ya veo… oigan tengo una duda… ¿Ya tienen nombres verdad? –Las niñas se miraron entre sí y negaron con la cabeza… -Ya veo… entonces les pondré nombres…

-¿¡De verdad!? –Ambas niñas saltaron para abrazar a Hikari, él las recibió con una sonrisa.

-Tú, te llamarás Raiun. –Dijo Hikari a la chica de cabello negro y le despeinó un poco, ella soltó unas risitas y luego miró a la niña de cabello blanco. –Y tú, te llamarás Hakuun. –La niña también fue despeinada y también rió como su hermana.

Hikari pasó unos pocos minutos con sus hijas adoptivas caminando por la ciudad y comprándoles algunas cosas que ellas le pedían, todo iba bien y sin sorpresas, hasta que Hikari escuchó una voz en su cabeza.

-"Hikari… ya salí de mi interrogatorio, estoy en el punto de reunión."

-Emmm, niñas, es hora de que papá vaya a trabajar, luego seguiremos jugando, ¿les parece?

-¿Eh? Oh… ¿Por qué? Todo iba tan divertido…

-Bueno, bueno, Hakuun recuerda que papá es alguien muy ocupado… -Raiun miró a Hikari y se puso pensativa. –Mmm… ¡pero vuelves antes de la cena! –Hikari asintió y tele-transportó a las niñas al Fraxinus, luego se fue caminando al punto de encuentro.

-¡Ey! Hikari…

-Lil… espera, espera, ¿Y esa ropa? –Hikari llegó caminando al centro comercial y allí estaba Lilith con un vestido rosado con falda y un bolsón blanco.

-¿Esto? ¿Tan raro es que quiera ponerme más presentable para una cita?

-¿Cita? ¿Qué cita? –Lilith rió un poco al oír a Hikari.

-Ya sé que no es una cita, solo quería ver tu reacción, además tus hermanas sobreprotectoras no me iban a dejar, ¿verdad? –Hikari asintió y miró al cielo, sabía que el Fraxinus estaba cerca.

-Tú no tienes idea, Lil… no tienes idea… de todas formas, ¿vamos a caminar? –Lil asintió y se puso al rojita mientras caminaba al lado de Hikari, se ponía a mirar contantemente la mano de Hikari.

-Lil… ¿Qué tiene mi mano?

-¿Eh? N-No… n-nada… je, je… je… -Lilith se puso a mirar las tiendas de los alrededores y reía de forma nerviosa, entonces BB comenzó a brillar.

-"Hikari, la anomalía está a punto de ocurrir, busca algún lugar vacío". –Hikari miró que cerca de ellos había un edificio abandonado y se tele-transportó ahí con Lilith, ella estaba confusa y miraba a sus alrededores, entonces algo llamó su atención, unos siete brazos morados salían por detrás de un pilar.

-E-Es… e-ella…

-Saludos reina… -Hikari se puso enfrente de Lilith y metió su mano en el bolsillo. Entonces Queen empezó a hablar con estática.

-Ella nos está preguntando quiénes somos…

-Ya veo… soy Hikari Kusakariki y ella es Lilith. –Hikari también hizo una reverencia al hablar, Queen volvió a hablar con estática.

-Pregunta cuáles son nuestras intenciones… por qué siente que hay un error aquí…

-Bueno, Reina, mi amiga Lilith es mitad error debido a Ezequiel… -Apenas Queen escuchó ese nombre transformó una de sus manos en espada y dio unos pasos hacia Hikari.

-No, no lo somos. –Lilith reaccionó apenas vio la espada y Queen retrocedió unos pasos.

-Asumo que preguntó si somos secuaces de ese sujeto… -Lilith asintió, Hikari entonces sintió una vibración en el bolsillo y sacó un chip, lo instaló en un comunicador que tenía.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Hikari, ella está preguntando…

-Me preguntó lo que es esto, ¿verdad? –Queen y Lilith se sorprendieron, Lilith asintió y miró a Hikari sorprendida.

-¿Cómo?

-Mientras hablaban utilicé un dispositivo para recopilar datos y crear un traductor, nada complejo la verdad…

-Sorprendente Anti-espíritu Hikari Kusakariki, me intrigas… ¿Qué quieres? –Lilith sentía que estaba de más en la conversación y se sentó en una caja cercana.

-Quiero saber tu posición en el conflicto de los anti-espíritus. –Queen abrió los ojos y Hikari pudo entender que rió.

-¿Posición? Ja, ja, ja, no, no, no tengo ninguna posición, soy una enemiga más de todos ustedes, tengo… tengo sed de venganza con ustedes por usarnos en sus experimentos…

-Entonces… ¿Por qué dos Errores ayudaron a Gabriel? –Queen giró la cabeza al oír a Hikari y lo miró desconfiada.

-Eso… es imposible… no somos aliados de ese tal Gabriel, todas nosotras esperamos el tiempo en el que queden pocos de ustedes, entre ustedes se han ido eliminando… cuando sea el momento los arrasaremos… -Hikari le pidió a BB que reprodujera holográficamente las grabaciones de Ratatoskr referentes a la batalla con Gabriel.

-Ellas son Errores, ¿verdad? –Queen miró la grabación y se llevó una mano a su boca.

-Son dos de las subordinadas del Error capitán cuatro…

-Lo lamento… pero no entiendo.

-Claro que no, anti-espíritu Hikari Kusakariki, cómo sabrás soy la reina colmena de todos los Errores, pero cuando se alejan demasiado de mí pierdo su control por eso aumenté la conciencia de algunos Errores para que sean capitanes de grupos de Errores, estos grupos aunque se alejen de mí siguen siendo leales, pues su capitán es leal a mí, no entiendo cómo es que esos Errores estaban con ese anti-espíritu.

-Y… ¿Qué pasa si el capitán cuatro fue atrapado por las tropas de Ezequiel? –Lilith preguntó tímidamente mientras dibujaba garabatos en el suelo.

-Es una posibilidad… sí, es lo más probable, al estar tan lejos de mí no pueden hacer nada más que seguir las órdenes de su capitán y si ellos la tienen… entonces… tendremos que atacar antes… anti-espíritu Hikari Kusakariki, ¿mataste a la mano derecha de Ezequiel? –Hikari asintió. –Ya veo… entonces ahora están más débiles y sin defensas… montaremos una ofensiva masiva a Ezequiel… aunque… quiero saber por qué estás con esta medio Error.

-Porque es mi amiga. –Queen se sorprendió al oír esto.

-Ustedes se creen superiores a nosotros, no pueden ser amigos, los anti-espíritus nos ven como basura y se alejan de nosotros.

-No es cierto. –Hikari se sentó al lado de Lilith, ella se puso coloradita y agachó la cara.

-Gran cosa ese tipo de contacto, además ella es tu amiga… dame la mano. –Queen estiró uno de sus brazos y Hikari lo agarró naturalidad por un par de segundos.

-¿Ves?

-Eres interesante anti-espíritu, pero no por eso voy a dejar de declarar la guerra a tu raza, ustedes arruinaron nuestra vida… ¿Me equivocó? Señor oficial de experimentos… -Hikari la miró sorprendido, aun no soltaba su mano, pero trató de levantar la otra.

-¿C-Cómo?

-Hmph, así que lo recuerdas, pensé que estaba equivocada, pero no es así, eres tú… ¿Me recuerdas? P-1 i-1 F-7, esa soy yo… -Hikari la miró aún más sorprendido.

-Entonces… tú…

-Sí, así es, yo escapé aquella vez y terminé apoderándome de todos los Errores que liberabais, entonces con esfuerzo y dedicación formé un ejército, muchas historias venían en las maltratadas mentes de mis camaradas, usadas en experimentos, malformadas, transferidas… y las más recientes… asesinadas… -Queen soltó la mano de Hikari y lo agarró del cuello, aunque no lo apretaba lo empujó contra la pared.

-¿A-Asesinadas? Pensé que un Error no podía ser asesinado.

-No, no podemos, pero… ¿sabes lo que le ocurren al 99% de las anti-espíritus de la segunda generación al morir de mala forma? Sorpresa, se vuelven Errores… Adivina quién fue el asesino de muchas de las anti-espíritus de la segunda generación…

-N-No… no, no puede ser…

-Oh, sí puede ser, no solo las mataste de mala forma, si no que las volviste miembros de mi ejército, ¿debería agradecerte? No, no creo… ¿ves? Ninguno de ustedes es alguien bueno… o inocente… Oficial de experimentos anti-espíritu Hikari Kusakariki-sama… Pero… -Lilith miraba la escena apretando sus puños, Hikari telepáticamente le había ordenado no intervenir, pero estaba cuestionando sus órdenes.

-¿P-Pero?

-Bueno… no son los únicos seres detestables de este mundo… de hecho… los humanos y los espíritus son tanto o más despreciables que ustedes, hace años empezamos a aparecer en el mundo de los humanos y nuestros encuentros no fueron precisamente amistosos, seré honesta contigo, todos nos buscaban por nuestro poder y estábamos enteradas de eso, aun así decidimos formar una alianza con algunos humanos… pero un tal Fenir anuló cualquier plan que pudiésemos tener, nuestros aliados humanos nos dieron la espalda… además los espíritus nos tomaban como abominaciones… así que juramos venganza contra ellos también, una vez que aplastemos a los anti-espíritus, le seguirá la tierra y todo lo que en ella existe.

-Las voy a curar. –Las palabras de Hikari dejaron en silencio la habitación, tanto sorprendieron a Queen que lo soltó y se alejó de él.

-¡Qué bromista! ¿Tú? ¿Curarnos? ¡Ja! ¿Después de todo el daño que nos has hecho?

-Sí, pienso reparar mis errores del pasado y limpiar mi conciencia. –Queen creó una espada y le apuntó con esta.

-¿¡Y crees que curarnos te sanará!? ¡Tonto! ¡Ingenuo! No hay cura para esto, no hay forma de pararlo… ¿Qué tienes tú que te hace capaz de eso?

-Mi amiga también tiene ese problema… además muchas de tus Errores probablemente sean mis amigas… que no pude ayudar… eso es suficiente para mí… te prometo que encontraré la cura… -Queen chasqueó los dedos y un Error de color verde apareció, una de sus piernas era más grande que la otra y por eso levitaba, entonces el Error se acercó a Hikari y le acarició la cara temblorosamente.

-¿Sabes quién es? –Hikari no podía estar seguro, pero algo le decía que sí sabía… un instinto, entonces agarró la mano del Error y la miró de cerca.

-¿Malva? –El Error asintió, Queen chasqueó los dedos y el Error desapareció.

-Muy bien anti-espíritu… supongo… que puedo encargarte eso…después de todo, gracias a ti sé que Ezequiel tiene a una de mis capitanes… atacaremos ahora… no te molestaré… pero quiero que sepas que si cambio de opinión… te destrozaré… -Queen chasqueó y desapareció.

-Bueno… ¿Confías en su palabra? –Lilith se levantó de la caja y miró a Hikari. –Además dime lo que significa P-1 i-1 F-7.

-A lo primero… no, la verdad no confío en ella, además… finalmente ha logrado volver aquí… estoy seguro de que intentará algunas cosas contra todos… pero estaré listo, a lo segundo… ese era el nombre de su experimento, en ese experimento tratamos de crear una fusión de más de dos anti-espíritus, Prueba 1, intento 1, Fusión de 7 anti-espíritus… por eso es tan poderosa… tiene siete anti-espíritus dentro suyo.

-Ya veo… ¿sabes? Esta no es mi idea de cita… -Lilith miraba burlonamente a Hikari, él solo suspiró.

-Te dije que no era una cita… aunque…

-Claro que quiero una cita contigo, solo recuerda que me debes una… -Lilith se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa, luego desapareció, se había tele-transportado a otra parte, Hikari miró la zona por unos instantes hasta que una mano tocó su hombro.

-¿Y bien? ¿A dónde vamos nosotros? –Hik se había materializado y Hikari le sonrió.

-A la Reunión de todas las naciones del mundo. –Hik desapareció y Hikari salió volando de forma invisible con un rumbo fijo.

-Señora, la reunión está comenzando, no hay ninguna novedad. –dijo una chica de lentes, con cabello blanco y vistiendo de forma formal, ella estaba sentada en frente de un monitor y en la silla de a lado estaba su hermanita similar, pero sin lentes.

-Ese es nuestro trabajo JK, no debemos dejar que haya alguna novedad aquí… después de todo aquí se tratan todos los temas internacionales. –Contestó una mujer con un lunar en forma de luna cerca de la boca.

-Señora, tenemos informes de que alguien sospechoso está en la puerta del capitolio. –La mujer al escuchar a esa subordinada, se acercó a la ventana y vio a un joven con un parche en el ojo, parado en la puerta, obviamente la puerta estaba cerrada y protegida, pero aun así era… sospechoso.

-Mmm… prefiero no correr riesgos… -La mujer sacó un comunicador de su bolsillo y habló con alguien. –Madame, hay alguien sospechoso en la puerta…

-No ahora Luna, tenemos una situación aquí, varios representantes de gobiernos internacionales están preguntando el representante de Japón sobre las actividades de la corporación DEM sobre el tema de los espíritus. –La voz salía del comunicador y entonces se escuchó estática y luego se escuchó una voz modificada.

-Típico de los humanos, se concentran tanto en cosas pasadas, que ignoran las cosas presentes. –Después de esa voz hubo silencio en la línea.

-Luna, investiga quién se infiltró a nuestra línea y captúralo, algo sabe… -La línea se cortó y la secretaria JK se puso a trabajar.

-Ey… Nee-sama, no podremos encontrarlo a tiempo, su sistema es muy complejo. –La hermanita de la secretaria ya estaba intentando descifrar la voz, pero no había logrado nada.

Entonces se escucharon unos disparos en fuera del capitolio, Luna y las agentes del interior se posicionaron detrás de unos pilares para esperar el ataque, además, JK y su hermana habían intentado hacer llamadas para pedir apoyo, pero todas las líneas estaban cortadas.

-Maldición… ¿Quién podría ser tan idiota como para atacar este lugar con tantos representantes aquí?

-Hmph… tienes razón, JK, tienes razón… pero se me ocurren un buen número de idiotas, además no debe estar solo. –Entonces se dejaron de escuchar disparos y se empezaron a escuchar pasos.

-Señoritas, saludos, vengo a interrumpir la reunión de los representantes para ofrecer mis cosméticos. –La voz que había sonado antes en el comunicador, sonó por los parlantes.

-Ese hijo de… -Una explosión interrumpió a Luna, destrozando completamente la puerta y al dispersarse el humo se pudo ver a un joven con un parche en el ojo y un brazo mecánico convertido en un rifle.

-Señoritas, el jefe está en casa, desalojen por favor. –Hikari puso unos datos en BB y de los parlantes del capitolio empezaron a salir una canción de rock.

-¿Viniste solo? –Luna salió del pilar y le apuntaba con su pistola.

-No, no, querida… nunca reveles tus trucos. –Hikari se puso un cigarrillo en la boca y se volvió humo y rió, Luna disparó inútilmente al humo, porque la risa no paraba y además pudo ver que detrás de esa cortina de humo, todo el patio estaba lleno de clones de Hikari que estaban armados y entraron súbitamente por la puerta disparando tranquilizantes, Luna corrió otra vez detrás del pilar.

-¡Luna!

-¡Sí, ya sé! Por eso fallaron las defensas externas, eran demasiados… ¿¡Qué quieres, intruso!? –Hikari dejó de ser humo, sus clones ya habían entrado y habían asegurado una buena cantidad de territorio por la puerta, además todos los agentes estaban ocultos de nuevo.

-¡Luna! ¡Luna! ¿¡Qué ocurre ahí!? –Por unos instantes la hermanita de JK había restablecido las comunicaciones a corta distancia y la jefa de Luna la estaba contactando.

-Perdone, Rose, estamos perdiendo control de la puerta principal por un lunático.

-No soy un lunático Luna-chan, Es natural que ni Luna ni Rose me recuerden, pero eso ya es otro cuento, por ahora, debo entrar ahí y avisar sobre una catástrofe que podría destruir el mundo entero. –Hikari continuaba avanzando lentamente por la puerta y entonces escuchó sonidos familiares…

-Al fin están aquí…

-Maldita sea, ¿Por qué todos los países tienen hechiceras? –Hikari salió corriendo del capitolio para ver que un escuadrón de hechiceras estaban sobrevolando el capitolio, además una alarma de terremoto espacial había sonado, así que la ciudad estaba desierta.

-Su rostro… se me hace… familiar…

-Bueno, es natural hechicera, soy conocido en la red de hechiceras como el efecto H. –Hikari levitó hasta la misma altura que las hechiceras, aunque había una buena distancia entre ellos. Ellas lo miraban sorprendidas, pensaban que ese efecto solo era una mala broma… un chiste malo…

-Bien, hora del plan b.


	37. Chapter 37

Cap. 35 Preparativos.

-¿¡Este es tu plan b!? –BB gritaba enérgicamente mientras Hikari corría sobre los tejados de la ciudad con las hechiceras siguiéndolo.

-Bueno… no exactamente, pero creo que me gané esto por hacer una entrada tan extraña, vaya, vaya, necesito más tiempo para usar mis… juguetes… -Hikari sacó de su bolsillo dos esferas de creación de Hikari-Bots y los lanzó hacia un edificio y luego entró a ese edificio por la ventana que rompieron esas esferas.

-Bueno, ustedes dos encárguense de molestar a las hechiceras.

-"Entendido". –Eso se leía en los letreros de los Asisto-Bots al oír a BB. Uno de los Hikari-Bots se transformó en un francotirador que fue usado por el otro y empezó a disparar, confundiendo a las hechiceras que tomaron una posición defensiva ocultándose en la azotea de un edificio cercano.

-Hora de mostrar mis juguetes. –Hikari usó más esferas para crear más Hikari-Bots y les introdujo unos planos en sus bases de datos, entonces los clones se fueron transformando en partes de un traje robótico completo, que se fueron acoplando al cuerpo de Hikari.

-¿Un traje? ¿Por qué?

-Simple, no quiero que vean mis poderes, no creo que los representantes me escuchen si hablo de seres con poderes que los quieren atacar con esferas elementales, si llego yo y ataco con esferas elementales… bueno, no importa, verás que me puedo apañar muy bien con la tecnología, fui a muchas dimensiones con estas cosas. –Hikari se levanta con un traje metalizado completo.

-¿Y las alas? –BB trataba de burlarse un poco de Hikari, el movió la cabeza y rió un poco.

-En otra ocasión BB, por ahora… -Hikari tocó la base de sus zapatos y comenzó a levitar. –Por ahora usaré botas anti-gravitatorias. –Hikari usó a BB en forma de pistola, destruyó una ventana y salió volando por ahí.

-¡Ey! ¡Ahí está! –Una de las hechiceras vio a Hikari y lo persiguió, sus compañeras tardaron un poco en reaccionar.

-Bueno, viene la primera, veamos que hace este traje. –Hikari dejó de levitar y transformó su prótesis en un gancho que clavó en un edificio, usando la cadena que tenía el gancho desde el propio gancho hasta la base que salía de la prótesis, Hikari se balanceó por una calle, dando vuelta hacia otra calle, la hechicera que los seguía se confundió y bajó la velocidad para perseguir a Hikari por la calle a la que había girado.

-Buen intento…

-¿Eh? ¿No te perdí? Bueno, creo que te subestimé… -Hikari cortó la unión de las cadenas con el gancho, retrayéndose las cadenas de regreso a la prótesis y empezó a caer, la hechicera bajó en picada hacia él, en respuesta Hikari usó a BB disparando a la hechicera, ella reaccionó a tiempo y activó su territorio y las balas extrañamente se quedaban atascadas en el Territorio, Hikari sonrió. –Te tengo. –Hikari apretó unos botones en su prótesis y las balas atascadas en el Territorio explotaron.

-¡Ah! –La explosión hizo que la hechicera comenzara a caer y antes de que retome control de su traje, Hikari le disparó algo que se quedó pegado en su traje, la hechicera lo vio, pudo ver que se trataba de una especie de chip y no entendía lo que sucedía, entonces el chip empieza a despedir chispas, el traje de la hechicera falla y comienza a caer, el traje no mostraba señales de reaccionar y la hechicera pensaba que iba a morir, Hikari reactiva sus zapatos anti-gravitatorios y salva a la hechicera, ayudándola a aterrizar suavemente en tierra. -¿Por qué?

-Porque no deben morir, aunque ahora debo irme. –Hikari salió volando rápidamente porque el resto de las hechiceras había llegado. –Una menos, BB… falta el resto…

-¡Detente ahí!

-Supongo que tardaré demasiado si las elimino una por una… qué fastidio… -Hikari se dio vuelta y transformó su prótesis en muchos ganchos que lanzó contra las hechiceras, atravesándolas en sus trajes antes de que activen sus Territorios y luego aventándolas contra los edificios cercanos… -No quiero lastimarlas, pero están muy juntas…

-¡Casi las matas atravesándolas con los ganchos!

-Tranquila BB, gracias a Yakan conozco bien los trajes de las hechiceras, tengo ventaja, con estos conocimientos no las dañaré con mis ataques… -Hikari giró por una calle para intentar perder a las hechiceras.

Pero no eran tan fáciles de perder, Hikari sabía que si quería acercarse al capitolio y ser escuchado, debía deshacerse de todas las hechiceras que lo perseguían, aunque era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, apenas se había quitado a unas cuantas… además aunque su traje estaba reforzado, los disparos de las hechiceras eran una molestia… además se apegaban para que sus disparos abollaran una zona en específico…

-¡Eso es! BB empieza a cargar datos de redes anuladoras a la prótesis…

-¿Redes anuladoras? Eso es nuevo… tardaré un par de minutos… -BB empezó a diseñar los planos y Hikari tenía que ganarle algo de tiempo…

-¡Señoritas! ¿Qué tal una carrera? ¡Traten de atraparme! –Hikari empezó a hacer giros en espirales, estos giros eran muy pequeños y rápidos, le daban más velocidad.

-¿Cuál es esa técnica de vuelo?

-No lo sabemos… -Las hechiceras se veían confundidas, porque a cada segundo Hikari se alejaba más usando esa técnica, entonces él llegó a un cruce sin salida y se puso de cuclillas, las hechiceras pensaban que se estaba rindiendo, pero entonces se levantó súbitamente y además con un impulso mayor, estando más arriba que sus perseguidoras, bajó en picada por otra calle para estabilizarse nuevamente y ganar más velocidad, continuó haciendo esta serie de movimientos hasta dejar bastante atrás a las hechiceras.

-Maldito escurridizo…

-¡Planos terminados! –dijo BB alegremente, entonces Hikari creó esas redes y las colocó en un cruce de calles, las hechiceras distraídas en su afán de seguirle el paso volaban tan rápido que no prestaban atención a su dirección y chocaron con la red, quedando todas pegadas ahí y sus trajes anulados.

-Bien, eso las quita del juego… -Hikari se ocultó en un techo y se tele-transportó a una calle cercana al capitolio y llegó volando.

-¿Eh? ¿Aún vives? –Luna no parecía nada alegre de ver a Hikari, pero él la saludó con el brazo y entró a la sala de reuniones.

-Quieto ahí… no te muevas. –Apenas entró fue apuntado por todo el personal de seguridad que estaba dentro.

-Perdona, Rose, pero tengo asuntos que atender.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Qué quieres?

-Muchas preguntas… pero una sola respuesta… al menos para dos de las tres preguntas. –Hikari sonrió y miró a los representantes.

-Queremos que sepas que un ataque terrorista, no nos afectará…

-¿Terrorista? No, no, no, me habéis malinterpretado, yo vengo a ofrecerles la salvación de este mundo, a precio de dulce. ¿Puedo bajar las manos? –Rose aún apuntaba a Hikari, pero los representantes hicieron señales para oírlo.

-Él derrotó a las hechiceras que teníamos aquí… solo, escuchemos lo que tiene que decir. –Hikari chasqueó los dedos y Hik apareció en el proyector de la sala de reuniones y puso su mano encima de dicho proyector, empezaron a aparecer imágenes de los anti-espíritus que Hikari había combatido.

-¡Ah! El efecto de los espíritus varones… ¿Esa es tu salvación?

-No, señor representante europeo, esos… "espíritus" que ven en pantalla, no son los únicos que existen, mi investigación me ha llevado a descubrir que hay un ejército reducido de estos soldados.

-¿Qué investigación? ¿Cómo podemos creerle? –Todos los representantes parecían estar a la defensiva.

-¿Quién derrotó a todo su grupo de hechiceras por su cuenta? –Un silencio incómodo llenó la sala. –Eso pensé, como decía, aún queda un número pequeño de estos soldados, pero como hemos visto, incluso uno solo de estos puede ser un problema, no vienen aquí en son de paz, al menos no todos, pero no es solo de ellos de los que debemos preocuparnos… -Hik empezó a mostrar imágenes de los Errores.

-¿Qué son esas cosas? –Pocos de los presentes sabían de estos seres.

-Son Errores, poderosos y numerosos, el número total de su ejército supera por mucho a las tropas disponibles en toda la tierra. –Empezaron las charlas entre los representantes, preocupados de que esta información fuese verídica. –Si ambas fuerzas aparecen a la vez, será el fin del mundo como lo conocemos.

-¿Qué propone que hagamos?

-Propongo que preparemos nuestras defensas.

-Pero nuestras armas son inútiles.

-SUS armas son inútiles, yo por el contrario, tengo algunos juguetes que si bien no pueden matar a esas cosas, por lo menos pueden retrasarlas, además comencé su construcción hace unos días.

-¿Qué nos pide?

-Les pido que me permitan hacer una isla de metal idéntica a Japón, está comprobado que esas cosas aparecen solo en Japón, al menos por ahora… sería natural suponer que en caso de un ataque, el primer lugar sería Japón, construiremos ese Japón II y mudaremos a todas las personas de Japón ahí, por su seguridad y montaremos una defensa armada en Japón.

-¿Usando tus juguetes?

-Hmph… todos los países tienen sus juguetes, ¿verdad? –Hik empezó a mostrar imágenes recolectadas por las anti-espíritus del círculo blanco referentes a la actividad espiritual y los experimentos humanos. –Algunos de sus experimentos han tenido éxito, otros no, propongo usar como línea de defensa, mis juguetes, sus juguetes y a todas las hechiceras disponibles del mundo.

-No hay muchas hechiceras…

-¿Quieren volver a mentir? –Hik mostró imágenes obtenidas por Yakan, sobre las diversas instalaciones de hechiceras en el mundo. –Hay muchas, ¿verdad? –Los representantes se veían visiblemente nerviosos, un extraño había desenmascarado todos los proyectos ocultos de sus países.

-¿Y-Y quién nos garantiza lo que dices? ¿Quién responde por ti?

-Yo respondo por él. –Fenir entró a la sala, todos los representantes murmuraban al verlo.

-B-Bueno… si alguien como el tan aclamado agente Fenir responde por ti… ¿Podemos ayudar en la construcción de tus juguetes?

-No, no gracias, no quiero que humanos tengan mis planos, pueden enviar maquinaria de construcción y fábricas de regalo si quieren, ahí trabajaré, pero nada de intercambio de información… pero si me quieren ayudar…

-¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué pediste esto!?

-Cálmate BB…

-¡No me digas que me calme! Estamos a veinte kilómetros bajo tierra en una instalación secreta conjunta de todos los gobiernos del mundo para retener a los humanos con poderes de espíritu que han sido capturados… y tú pretendes liberar a algunos para tu causa… ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME! –Hikari suspiró y siguió caminando hasta ver un cubo enorme en medio de una cueva igualmente enorme.

-Bienvenidos al cubo. –Un soldado guiaba a Hikari y mostró esa inmensa cárcel. –El cubo fue diseñado para retener a los humanos con poderes que no podían ser controlados, ya sea porque sus poderes eran incontrolables… o porque el humano era un demente, tenga cuidado al elegir a quién saca de ahí dentro.

-"Yo encerré a casi todos los que están ahí dentro, sé exactamente a quién sacar y a quién no". –Hikari ingresó al cubo con una escolta y se puso a ver en las celdas, la mayoría eran caras familiares, algunas eran nuevas, probablemente en su tiempo de descanso como Fenir, muchos otros habían acabado ahí, Hikari fue señalando diversos sujetos que fueron marcados para ser enviados a la batalla el día señalado, solo serían libres ese día, no antes, no después, Hikari seguía caminando, hasta que vio a alguien muy familiar…

-Ella es… Yami, Akarui Yami, ella es una muy peligrosa semi-espíritu, que puso a Fenir en muchos problemas por años…

-Entendido, ella no está seleccionada. –Yami estaba en una celda de cuarto blanco, en un traje de fuerza blanco y con una máscara de metal en su boca para que nadie la oyese hablar, aunque sus ojos eran muy expresivos y se mostraba desilusionada de no haber sido elegida.

Hikari continuó con la selección de semi-espíritus, después se reunió con las anti-espíritus del círculo blanco para discutir todas las cosas que habían descubierto y que habían logrado, entonces el celular de Hikari sonó.

-Ey, chico, tu proyecto de Japón II está en marcha, se han enviado maquinarias a la zona que marcaste y la construcción de los elementos básicos está en progreso, espero que tus juguetes ya estén preparados.

-Claro, claro, todas las cosas están en posición, solo deben llegar. –La llamada se cortó y Hikari suspiró. –"Ella no cambia".

-Hikari, Hikari, ¿nos vamos a casa? –Trica jaló el brazo de Hikari y el resto de las anti-espíritus presentes también parecían apoyar la idea, Hikari asintió y las tele-transportó a todas a la casa de Diva, después él se dirigió volando a casa de Shidou. Hikari volaba tranquilamente cuando vio a Shidou parado afuera de la casa.

-¿Shidou? ¿Qué haces afuera?

-¡Hikari! ¡Qué bueno que llegas! –Hikari aterrizó al lado de Shidou y lo miró extrañado.

-¿Shidou? No entiendo… ¿Qué sucede? -Shidou señaló la puerta de la casa y jaló a Hikari a la casa, ambos entraron por la puerta, aunque Hikari seguía muy confundido.

-Hikari acaba de llegar. –Shidou anunció la llegada de Hikari, el anti-espíritu pudo ver apenas entró a la casa a Juniper sentada en la sala.

-¡Hola, Kusakariki! ¿Cómo has estado?

-¿J-Juniper-san? ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? –entonces alguien tocó a Hikari en los hombros.

-¿Y no hay nada para mí?

-¿U-Usted también está aquí? Señora…

-Oh, vamos, no seas tan formal, aunque no seas Fenir, te agradezco todo lo que hiciste en su caso, así que puedes llamarme madre tú también. –Hikari se sorprendió por esto, pero en el fondo estaba feliz, fue entonces que recién se dispuso a ver los alrededores, las espíritus también estaban en la sala y lo miraban fijamente, no de una manera tan agradable…

-E-Entonces… madre… ¿Puedo preguntar por qué están aquí? –Madre señaló las escaleras, Hikari desvió la mirada a Shidou y a las chicas, todos estaban en la sala y le hacían señas para que subiera las escaleras, Hikari asintió y subió las escaleras, nada se veía diferente, solo… la puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta… Hikari entró y observó que algo era diferente en su cuarto.

-Hola Sensei. –Habló una niña pequeña de ojos celestes y cabello negro, además vestía un vestido negro con encajes rojos, además tenía una falda color negra también, además de unas medias largas y blancas, por otra parte también tenía unas coletas.

-¿Morfeo?

-Sí, Morfeo-chan quiso venir a ver a este Hikari Kusakariki… aún no sabemos los motivos, pero como él nos ayudó antes… creo que podemos hacer una excepción con él, porque Morfeo-chan no tiene permitida la salida de su retención. –Madre explicaba la situación, mientras Juniper se acababa los bocadillos que Shidou traía y las chicas se veían algo tensas con unas desconocidas en la casa.

-¿Perdona? ¿Quién eres tú? –Hikari trataba de fingir que no conocía a Morfeo, pero ella sonrió.

-Sensei, no hay nadie más aquí, no debes fingir nada, yo sé que tú eres mi Fenir-Sensei, además… sé que decidiste cambiar tu apariencia y nombre, ahora eres Hikari-Sensei, pero siempre serás mi Sensei. –Morfeo le hizo señales a Hikari para que se siente a su lado, él suspiró, sonrió y se sentó al lado de la niña.

-Asumo que quieres hablar de algo conmigo, ¿no, Morfeo-chan? –La niña se había abrazado del brazo de Hikari y asintió, pero no se movió.

-Sí, dime por qué mis poderes fallan contigo.

-¿Fallan?

-Sí, múltiples veces sentí que… que habías muerto. –Hikari suspiró y agarró las manos de la niña, ella tuvo un sentimiento extraño y lo miró. -¿Metal?

-Sí, es metal, tengo una prótesis. –La niña se llevó las manos a la boca y miró apenada a Hikari. –Calma, no pasa nada, te tengo que explicar el motivo de tu fallo… se debe a mis saltos dimensionales, cuando salto a una dimensión probablemente sientes que muero, porque en teoría sí estoy muerto en ese mundo, ¿quieres hacer una prueba? –La niña asintió. Hikari creó una cámara y se tomó una foto a sí mismo, luego al chasquear los dedos la foto quedó revelada y se la entregó a la niña.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. –La niña asintió y creó un muñeco de paja al cual le pegó la foto de Hikari a la altura de la cabeza del muñeco.

-Listo. –Hikari asintió y usando a Hole creó un portal a otra dimensión y lo atravesó, cerrando el portal a su salida, en su ausencia el muñeco de paja ardió y la niña retrocedió sorprendida.

-"El muñeco solo arde cuando la persona de la foto esté muerto". –Mientras ella pensaba, Hikari regresó a la dimensión mediante otro portal, que también se cerró tras su llegada. El muñeco se restauró de sus cenizas.

-¿Ves? Cuando regreso a la dimensión tu poder me detecta nuevamente… ahora Morfeo-chan… contéstame una duda. Pensé que Ella había muerto.

-No, ella no murió, la última vez que la enfrentaste pensaste que finalmente la habías matado, pero solo era la misma historia de siempre, ella se ocultó y se preparó para su siguiente encuentro, pero entonces moriste… o bueno ahora sé que no moriste sino que te fuiste a otra dimensión, bueno, ella se entregó de forma voluntaria, dijo que sin ti no había nada divertido en ser mala, pero que aún no creía que estabas muerto, ella fue encerrada dentro del cubo… todos pensábamos que habías muerto, hasta que hace unos meses sentí tu presencia de nuevo, pero en Japón, obviamente a mí no me dejan salir, pero entonces tú te acercaste y pude pedir este favor… gracias Sensei. –La niña abrazó a Hikari y pasó el tiempo con él en su cuarto hablando… mientras en la sala hubo una situación tensa, porque Madre hacía todo tipo de preguntas y Shidou debía evitar revelarle algún dato importante.

-Ha sido un gran día H-Hikari… -Morfeo se despidió de Hikari con algo de pena… no sabía cuándo se volverían a ver, aunque Hikari había prometido ir a verla.

-Bueno, bueno, nos vemos. –Madre se llevó a Morfeo y a Juniper, esta última no paraba de despedirse con la mano y una sonrisa.

-Hikari… ¿Qué fue todo eso? –Kotori fue la primera en hablar.

-Eh… n-nada… una vieja amiga… sí, sí, eso… por ahora…

-¡A cenar! –Tohka ya estaba sentada en el comedor, el resto de chicas suspiraron y también se fueron a sentar.

-Hikari, ven aquí. –Nia había apartado una silla a su lado para Hikari.

-V-Voy… -Entonces sonó el celular de Hikari, todas se miraron entre ellas algo tristes… sabían que cuando eso pasaba Hikari se tenía que ir.

-"Hikari, le habla Rose, tengo noticias muy importantes para usted… debe venir a ver, nos vemos en la entrada del cubo". –Hikari entonces colgó el celular y miró a las chicas.

-Antes de que digas algo… promete que nos llevarás de compras el fin de semana, ya tenías que llevarnos de compras, ¿recuerdas? Pero ahora tendrás que cancelar todas tus reuniones el fin de semana. –Hikari sonrió y asintió, entonces se tele-transportó a la entrada del cubo.

-¿Tele-transportarte también está incluido en tus juguetes?

-Puedes ser sarcástica después Rose, ¿Qué tienes que mostrarme? –Rose le entregó un número escrito en un papel.

-Ve a esa celda, ahí verás a lo que me refiero.

Hikari caminó hacia el cubo y entró, empezó a caminar por los pasillos y gradas buscando el número que tenía en el papel, todo parecía normal… hasta que llegó al piso en el que probablemente estaba el número que buscaba… las luces parpadeaban, los prisioneros que estaban en ese piso se veían asustados y Hikari continuó buscando su número.

-¡Ey! ¡Hikari! Creo que es esa de allá. –Hik apuntó una celda apartada y Hikari se acercó a comprobar el número.

-Sí… es este… -Hik apartó la vista, era un cuarto blanco… cubierto en casi su totalidad de sangre, con los cadáveres de los guardias de la sección clavados en picos y un mensaje en la pared hecho con las vísceras de los muertos… que decía… "Ha pasado tiempo… voy a buscarte… Senpai".

-¿Q-Quién estaba en esta celda…?

-Hik, aquí estaba encerrada Akarui, Akarui Yami… -Hik desapareció y Hikari se acercó a los cadáveres… allí en la base de los picos encontró un mapamundi, allí estaba encerrado Japón en un círculo de sangre y además había un mensaje arriba también escrito con sangre: "Estás aquí, ¿Verdad? Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja."


	38. Chapter 38

Cap. 36 El gato y el ratón.

-¿Y Hikari? –Tohka como siempre había terminado de comer antes que el resto.

-Bueno, Tohka-san, él ha vuelto a salir con sus hijas…

-Kurumi tiene razón, pero no te preocupes cumplirá e iremos de compras… además le he visto algo preocupado estos días… -Nia también acababa de comer.

-Sí… recuerdo la época cuando estaba con nosotras siempre y hablábamos de cosas normales… ahora…

-Queja. Ahora se queda mirando sus planos y sus documentos. –Kaguya quería decir algo por haber sido interrumpida, pero no sabía que decir.

Era la hora del almuerzo… Hikari solía almorzar en casa de Shidou, pero las cosas habían cambiado desde el escape de Yami, las cosas se habían puesto más serias. Sabía que si esa loca estaba de camino a Japón el tiempo era algo demasiado preciado, peor aún era la situación en que ella ya estuviese ahí…

-¿Papá?

-¿Qué hacemos hoy? –Raiun y Hakuun jalaban las mangas de Hikari para que las escuche, Hikari suspiró y las miró sonriente.

-Hoy… mmm… veamos, veamos… ¿Quieren intentar ESO de nuevo? –Las chicas asintieron y comenzaron a volar en el bosque en el que estaban.

-¡Hikari! –Phantom había estado viniendo todos los días, acompañada de Lilith, cuando ellas llegaban era señal de que tenían que descansar.

-Oh, chicas, hola, perdón, pero esta vez las niñas están aún volando en el bosque.

-¿Por qué las haces volar ahí?

-Porque Hikari quiere mejorar las habilidades de esquivar de las niñas ahí dentro.

-Lilith tiene razón, marqué un cerezo en una parte del bosque y todos los días hacen una competencia para ver quién llega primero, es un incentivo.

-Aún sigo pensando que entrenar a unas niñas es exagerado…

-Ruler, no seas aguafiestas. –Ruler y Edén llegaron caminando, Ruler como siempre estaba sumergida en su lectura y Edén las guiaba para que no se choque ni se caiga.

-¿Y si comemos ahora? Ellas comerán cuando regresen. –Lilith había cocinado, pero ella tenía hambre, había estado deseando la comida por todo el camino.

-¿Cuál es el progreso que hiciste con las niñas? –Edén fue la primera en sacar ese tema mientras comían.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo? –Hikari sonaba muy confiado, esto confundió a todas las presentes.

-B-Bueno… no creo que unas niñas puedan vencer a Edén… aunque sean tus hijas. –Phantom prefería llevarse bien con Edén… por muchas razones. Hikari soltó una risita y se recostó en el pasto.

-Eso es obvio, pero te pueden meter en aprietos.

-¿Oh? Ya me interesó.

-BB, envíales el mensaje, tienen un rival en el campo de entrenamiento. –BB empezó a brillar, ya había enviado el mensaje.

-¡Papá! ¿Estás seguro? –No había pasado ni un minuto y las hermanitas ya estaban detrás de Hikari.

-Sí, sí, ella quiere ver su potencial.

-Juguemos. –Edén creó cuatro clones que corrieron hacia las hermanitas.

Ellas se miraron y volaron al cielo, Edén sonrió y sus clones empezaron a lanzar esferas elementales pequeñas, las hermanas esquivaban difícilmente las esferas, aunque tenían un problema más visible… se empujaban entre ellas constantemente debido a su falta de coordinación.

-Hikari… sus niveles son muy diferentes…

-Ah, tienes razón Ruler, pero… esto aún no ha empezado. –Ruler miró sorprendida a Hikari y entonces vio como ambas hermanas detuvieron cada una a una esfera elemental de Edén en pleno vuelo y las regresaban.

-¿Eh? ¿C-Cómo?

-Digamos que no me contuve a la hora de enseñarles trucos, Lilith.

-Así que… así es esto… -Edén esquivaba con relativa facilidad el contraataque de las hermanitas, pero algo que la sorprendió es que en un momento los ataques que le llegaban eran más de los que ambas podían rebotar.

Edén miró al cielo y vio que las hermanitas habían creado clones y sus clones también atacaban, ya no era tan fácil esquivar los ataques… pero aún peleaban de forma predecible, solo era cuestión de moverse a los lados para esquivar los ataques… o eso parecía.

-¡Te tengo! –Raiun apareció frente a Edén y con una esfera elemental en la mano, Edén reaccionó a tiempo para evitar el golpe, pero se distrajo y recibió dos esferas elementales de los clones que volaban sobre ella.

-Mmm… no es justo, son dos contra una… ¿puedo usar más trucos? –Hikari asintió y Edén desapareció los clones, también lo hicieron las hermanitas y sacó de su bolsillo dos frascos con líquidos burbujeantes y se los tomó, entonces se vio un leve aumento en su masa muscular y además se hizo invisible.

-¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está?

-Cálmate Hakuun… solo escucha… -Raiun cerró los ojos y se concentró en el sonido, pero su hermana se concentraba en algunas cosas extrañas que veía y cargaba contra ellas.

-Mmm… su mayor problema es su falta de comunicación y cooperación, ¿verdad? –Phantom no podía pelear mucho, pero sabía lo básico de peleas.

-En efecto, ese es un problema, que tiene trágicas consecuencias. –En ese momento Hakuun se concentró en un movimiento extraño y cargó sin pensarlo contra Raiun, ella escuchó algo acercarse y abrió los ojos para atacar… a Hakuun, ambas esferas elementales chocaron y las niñas salieron volando.

-¡Ey! ¡Fíjate!

-Hakuun… eres demasiado impulsiva… -Edén se hizo visible y se acercó a Hikari.

-Bueno… es sorprendente para unas niñas, pero… no para unas guerreras…

-La batalla aún no termina. –Hikari señaló a sus hijas y Edén al verlas pudo ver que habían dejado discutir y se agarraban de las manos.

-¿Continuamos? –Edén estaba lista para una segunda ronda.

-Te enfrentarás…

-A las reinas del cielo.

-¡Ey, Hakuun! ¡Quedamos que no nos llamaríamos así! –Edén suspiró con una gotita en la cabeza, las niñas discutían de nuevo.

-Bueno, no importa… solo hagámoslo.

-Sí, muéstrenme su truco. –Las niñas se miraron, luego miraron a su padre que les mostraba su pulgar levantado, ellas sonrieron y un aura blanca las rodeó hasta que no se les podía ver.

-¿Q-Qué pasa? –El viento que se creaba era muy fuerte, Edén se cubría la cara con ambas manos, entonces al bajar las manos su pregunta sería respondida con un…

Un par de rugidos, ahí enfrente suyo, donde estaban las niñas, había dos dragones pequeños, uno negro de ojos azules y otro blanco de ojos rojos, ambos rugían y cargaron contra Edén, su velocidad era mayor, Edén tuvo que saltar para evitarlas, pero entonces fue golpeada por las colas de los dragones y ella salió disparada contra un árbol, los dragones se dieron vuelta y lanzaron esferas elementales de fuego de su boca, Edén logró crear un escudo alrededor suyo, cuatro árboles cercanos empezaron a arder al impacto.

-¿D-DarkHole?

-Cálmense chicas, al parecer heredaron eso de mí… aunque estoy contento que también lo heredaran de Haruka.

-¿Haruka? –Nadie de las presentes entendían.

-Bueno, Haruka al ser opuesta a mí desde su creación, al entrar a DarkHole puede controlarlo, algo que yo no puedo, entonces… uno de estos días de entrenamiento hice la prueba con ellas y pueden controlarlo. –Mientras Raiun había roto el escudo de Edén y Hakuun preparaba un ataque de agua en sus garras, Edén trató de irse volando, pero fue sujetada por la cola de Raiun y el ataque de Hakuun le impactó, ese instante Raiun la soltó y Edén salió volando un poco, pero logró reponerse en el aire.

-Estas niñas son interesantes…

-¡Aun no viste a Silver! –Hikari gritó y Edén lo miró en una mezcla de confusión y susto. Las niñas juntaron sus garras y entonces ambas volvieron a brillar, el viento desatado era más fuerte que la anterior vez, tanto que ahora todos los presente se cubrían el rostro, al terminar, ahí donde antes había dos dragones pequeños, ahora solo había uno un poco más grande, de color plata y de ojos violetas. –Su fusión.

El dragón cargó a toda velocidad contra Edén, ella no pudo reaccionar y recibió un golpe en el estómago que la lanzó un par de metros hacia arriba, antes que pudiera reaccionar vio que múltiples esferas elementales se acercaban a ella, entonces creó un escudo, para recibir el impacto, ahí vio que el dragón plateado se metió en medio de su ataque y golpeó su escudo, destrozándolo y dejando a Edén expuesta al ataque elemental, que recibió, causando una explosión y la ruptura de un poco de su ropa.

-Ok, ok, ya entendí, nada de juegos. –Edén creó una clase de humo rosado, que el dragón inhaló, entonces empezó a sacudir la cabeza, no podía ver bien… Edén tomó otra poción que tenía guardada, obteniendo una fuerza enorme por un golpe, que le dio al dragón enviándolo hacia tierra desde la altura en la que estaban… impactando fuertemente y creando un cráter, Hikari se acercó caminando y vio en el centro del cráter a sus hijas en forma normal y sin fusionar, pero agarrándose de las manos.

-Es tu culpa… Hakuun.

-N-No… es tu culpa…

-Es culpa de ambas, deben entrenar más, pero basta por hoy, gracias Edén. –Edén asintió y se acercó a Ruler para que la cure, después Ruler se acercó a las hermanitas y las curó.

-Pero aun así… se ganaron un premio, ¿Qué tal un helado?

-¡Sí! –Tohka llegó corriendo acompañada por Nia.

-¿¡Tohka!?

-¡Hola a todos! Venimos para llevar a Hikari a casa para cenar…

-Ok, como digas Tohka, pero de camino pasaremos por un helado. –Hikari miró los ojitos de perrito que hacía Tohka. –Un helado para todas.

-¡Sí! –Todas las chicas estaban felices, aunque Nia había levantado la mano sin dejar de leer su libro... aún.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? –Nia había dejado de leer el libro que tenía.

-Ganamos un helado, te dije que era buena idea venir. –Nia miró confundida a Tohka, pero sonrió.

-¡Papá! ¿Me puedes cargar?

-¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¿A mí también? –Hikari sonrió y regresó cargando a una hija en cada hombro, mientras las chicas charlaban.

El resto del día pasó tranquilo, Hikari compró un helado a todas, Nia se olvidó de su libro y se la veía muy contenta con su helado, Tohka… se acabó cinco helados, algo normal, las niñas querían cenar con Hikari, pero no podían, Witch llegó para recogerlas y llevarlas a casa de Diva.

-Bueno, terminé de lavar los platos… -Hikari se recostó en su cama después de la cena, todas ya se habían ido a los apartamentos.

-Ya me di cuenta hermanito, ¿Qué estás planeando? –Shidou entró al cuarto de su hermanito.

-Mmm… bueno pronto se darán cuenta, será una sorpresa, ahora Shidou… quiero contarte de una chica, Yami…

-¿Yami?

-Sí, ella… ella es una loca que quiere asesinarme, nada la detendrá de su objetivo… no quiero poner a nadie en riesgo. –Shidou miró seriamente a Hikari.

-No te preocupes, nada malo pasará.

-Shidou, quiero que me prometas algo, si algo malo pasa y alguien está en peligro por mi culpa, me dejarás tomar una decisión, nadie se puede quejar.

-¿Una decisión?

-Sí, ya verás a lo que me refiero… pero promételo… -Shidou lo miró dudoso, pero asintió y le dio la mano a Hikari.

Luego Shidou salió del cuarto, dejando a Hikari con sus pensamientos, sabía que Yami no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mucho tiempo, algo tenía que hacer, habían pasado ya un par de días desde su escape, ella sabía que tenía que venir a Japón… en poco tiempo estaría aquí.

-Ah… ella está de regreso… no sé lo que tengo que hacer… no sé si podré hacer algo… lo que sí sé, es que no la dejaré lastimar a nadie. –Hikari invocó su Manto Astral y sacó un álbum de fotografías.

-Mmm… tantos recuerdos de vidas, es curioso… pensar que nunca he tenido un verdadero descanso. –Entonces una nota se deslizó, Hikari le recogió del suelo y leyó: "S.M. y K.S."

-Por alguna razón… me suena familiar, qué raro… -Hikari revisó detrás de la nota y vio un extraño apunte que le indicaba que tenía que abrir una caja negra, Hikari encontró la caja y la abrió.

-¿Eh? ¿Una dimensión de bolsillo aquí? –Hikari mete su mano y empieza a sacar cosas, la primera cosa que sale es un peluche con forma de gato.

Luego empezaron a salir objetos de oro… era raro, parecía que no acababan, ¿para qué tanto oro? Hikari dejó de sacar oro, se detuvo al ver un collar con las letras K y S… recordó la nota que estaba en su álbum, ¿Coincidencia? Siguió buscando y encontró un par de guantes negros.

-¿Potenciadores? ¿Aquí? Curioso… -Hikari se puso los guantes, le quedaban perfectos… qué raro.

Siguió buscando y encontró ropa de chica, con una letra M también de oro en el centro y un micrófono ahí dentro… Hikari sonrió forzadamente y con una gotita en la cabeza, sabía a quién le podrían gustar esas cosas, continuó buscando y encontró una marioneta de perrito, era curioso, sentía cálido al agarrar esa marioneta, continuó su búsqueda, encontró una caja llena de dulces de todo tipo, miró sonriendo la caja y sacó uno, luego encontró una bicicleta, fue algo curioso, siempre quiso una, aunque la verdad fue muy difícil sacarla de un cofre, luego encontró un collar, con una imagen en el centro, la imagen cambiaba constantemente, debió ser hecha con algún tipo de poder… entonces encontró un álbum de fotos, raro, otro álbum dentro de un cofre, este álbum tenía imágenes de todas las espíritus y las anti-espíritus que Hikari había visto, pero algunas estaban dañadas, probablemente el viaje entre dimensiones las había afectado, al final de las fotos había una parte para escribir su propio diario.

-Bueno, todo esto es un descubrimiento curioso.

Entonces encontró una caja de chocolates, que tenían pegada una imagen, lastimosamente la imagen estaba demasiado borrosa para distinguirse, pero Hikari la guardó en el álbum/diario, además encontró un cuadernillo azul.

-Lo leeré para dormir… -También encontró un manga y unas pegatinas, eso fue lo último que encontró, bueno… casi lo último, además encontró una nota que decía: "Hice algunos arregles en el destino para que tengas esas cosas. Cuídalas. Tu querida Ripper."

Hikari sonrió, se recostó en su cama y agarró el cuadernillo azul, lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

-Curioso nombre. –Hikari se sumergió en la lectura.

Desde el día siguiente Hikari guardó todas las cosas que encontró, eran objetos valiosos para él, sabía que tenían su historia, aunque la había tratado de conocer al tocarlos, algo interfería con sus poderes, pero no importaba, sabía que eran algo importante, salió caminando hacia el bosque donde entrenaban, era de madrugada, no había sido visto por nadie y al llegar al bosque se apoyó sobre un árbol.

-Que loco se ha puesto todo… demasiado extraño, pero debo concentrarme en mi trabajo… además gracias a Morfeo y que entré en una dimensión para demostrar lo de sus muñecos, le debo un pastel a Lux, pensé que no estabas haciendo nada Lux, perdón… -Hikari miró la ciudad desde allí, todo se veía normal… tranquilo, el tiempo pasó ya eran las diez de la mañana cuando sus hijas llegaron para entrenar.

En un lugar muy alejado del bosque, en una calle de la ciudad, caminaba una chica de largo cabello de dos colores, una mitad era de cabello rosado y la otra era color café escuro, tenía un vestido blanco con un escote algo revelador, además con cordones en la parte de la espalda y la parte delantera, su falda no era muy larga, pero tampoco era muy corta, tenía unas medias largas y zapatillas negras, atraía miradas debido a que tenía prominentes pechos, que se revelaban más con su escote, además de unos ojos también eran de color rosado y café, cada uno están en la misma mitad que el cabello de su color.

-Mira a esa chica.

-Es muy bonita… -La chica sonreía y seguía caminando hacia una guardería.

La chica sigue caminando hacia la guardería, se le ve tranquila y normal, su sonrisa es muy bonita y tranquilizante, ella entra a la guardería y camina mirando a los niños jugar, evita ser vista por todas las personas mayores y se divierte un poco jugando con los niños.

-Dime, dime.

-No, no.

-Vamos, dime tu nombre. –Una niña que jugaba con ella le pedía incesantemente que le dijera su nombre.

-Está bien, me llamo Akarui, Akarui Yami. –La niña sonrió y siguieron jugando.

-¿Papá? Tu celular está sonando. –Hikari le agradeció a Raiun y se fue a contestar el celular.

-¿Hola?

-"Hola… S-e-n-p-a-i. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja." –Hikari alejó rápidamente el celular de su oído, la voz seguía riendo y la llamada se cortó, entonces Rose llamó a Hikari.

-¡Rose! ¿Qué sucede?

-"Ella está ahí, llegó a Japón, cercamos la zona con nuestros operativos ahí, debes ir a la siguiente dirección." –Hikari recibió un mensaje con una dirección, se despidió de las niñas y las dejó entrenando, se fue volando a esa dirección.

Hikari llegó a la guardería, todo el sector estaba cercado con autos de policía, Hikari entró cautelosamente, no había nadie en el patio, se acercó a la casa de la guardería y al entrar… vio el suelo cubierto totalmente de sangre, los focos torcidos y con luz parpadeante, las estanterías, mesas y sillas estaban rotas, Hikari tenía que caminar con cuidado para no pisar ninguno de los cadáveres de los niños y probablemente adultos encargados, miró los cuartos, la imagen era aún más grotesca, niños clavados en picos y caras sonrientes en las paredes dibujadas con sangre, entonces pudo detectar un sonido, una… caja de música, Hikari caminó directamente hacia el origen de ese sonido, entonces al entrar pudo ver a una sobreviviente, una niña sentada en posición fetal en una esquina del cuarto, girando la manivela de una caja de música.

-¿E-Estás bien?

-¡No te acerques! –La niña gritó de inmediato al oír a Hikari, pero parecía más un grito de advertencia que de horror. –E-Ella… n-no se ha ido… dijo… dijo que esperaría a alguien… t-también me dijo… que no dejara de hacer sonar esta caja de música… p-porque cuando deje de sonar… explotaría. –La niña empezó a llorar y ocultaba su rostro en sus rodillas, Hikari entró al cuarto, con el cuidado de no pisar ninguno de los cadáveres que había dentro, además vio que en este cuarto también había niños clavados en picos, un señor y una señora también.

-Yo te ayudaré.

-¿P-Puedes?

-Dame la manivela. –La niña lo miró dudosa y le dio la caja, Hikari no perdió tiempo y continuó girando la manivela, entonces creó un clon y le dio la caja, este clon la agarró y se tele-transportó fuera de la ciudad y explotó, la niña aliviada corrió a abrazarse de los pies de Hikari y lloró mucho, Hikari se apenó de ella y cuando estaba por decir algo…

-Como esperaba de ti, Senpai.

Yami apareció apoyada en la puerta, sostenía en una mano un cuchillo cubierto enteramente de sangre, su ropa blanca estaba manchada de sangre incluso las partes visibles de su cuerpo tenían sangre, sus antebrazos, parte de sus medias y su cara tenían gotas de sangre, ella miró a Hikari con una sonrisa dulce y tranquila, mientras limpiaba con la lengua la hoja de su cuchillo.

-¡NO! –La niña se ocultó detrás de Hikari y él se quedó viendo fijamente a Yami.

-Hola, Yami.

-¿Oh? Directamente Yami, ni siquiera Akarui-san o Yami-san, directamente Yami, ¿Tanta confianza mutua nos tenemos Senpai? Bueno, entonces dime Yami-chan, suena más bonito. –Yami caminaba sensualmente hacia Hikari mientras aún lamía su cuchillo.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-Oh, verás, es algo divertidísimo, verás, verás, yo estaba tranquilamente asesinando aquí y pintando sonrisas alegres en las paredes, pero se me ocurrió dejarte otro mensaje con vísceras, así que estuve buscando una pared adecuada para el trabajo, cuando esos malditos llegaron. –Yami señaló hacia el pasillo que daba a la calle, su voz era tan tranquila y alegre, lo que le daba un aura más espeluznante. –Así que supe que no tardarías mucho en venir, así que encontré a esta niña y le di un obsequio, pero al parecer te lo regaló, creo que no sabe que no se debe regalar un regalo que te han dado.

-¿Por qué aún no te has ido?

-¿Eh? Te molesta mi presencia, Senpai. –Yami hizo un puchero, pero luego sonrió. –No, no es mi presencia, es el lugar, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes? Siempre he querido un lugar al cual llamar hogar, pero nunca pude pensar en las decoraciones… Mmm… ¿Tú que crees? ¿Cabezas o corazones? ¿Cuáles debería poner en la entrada?

-Qué tal… maderas. –Hikari levantó la mano y un pico de maderas salió del suelo, Yami reaccionó a tiempo y saltó hacia el pasillo.

-Oh, vamos, vamos, no seas tan violento, apenas nos conocemos, déjame disfrutar un poco más este juego del gato y el ratón. –Yami creó un segundo cuchillo y con este cortó el pico de madera y cargó contra Hikari, él creó un escudo alrededor de la niña y esquivó al ataque de Yami saltando, ella lo vio y lanzó ambos cuchillos, Hikari dio un giro en el aire para esquivarlos, pero mientras, Yami había saltado hacia él y le dio una patada que lo hizo atravesar la pared hacia el otro cuarto.

Hikari se levantó, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo, sintió una presencia detrás de él.

-Te tengo. –Entonces Yami clavó el cuchillo por la espalda a Hikari, en la zona lumbar cerca de su columna vertebral, antes de que pudiese hacer otro movimiento, Yami pateó el cuchillo, que salió disparado atravesando el estómago de Hikari y saliendo por enfrente, hasta caer a unos pasos frente de Hikari, Yami creó otro cuchillo y de un solo tajo, lo decapitó.

-Despistada. –Hikari salió del suelo y le dio un golpe muy fuerte a Yami.

-¿Pero qué? –Ella retrocedió un poco y miró confusa a Hikari.

-Cuando atravesé la pared, me oculté bajo el suelo y creé una ilusión mía, caíste en la trampa. –Yami estaba atascada en el techo y Hikari aprovechó la oportunidad y creó una esfera de luz, impactando esta con Yami, ella salió volando del techo de la guardería, cuando estaba en el cielo, Hikari creó una ventisca muy fuerte que empujó a Yami hacia Hikari, allí él cambió su prótesis a cañón y disparó a la cara de Yami, destrozándola y haciendo que llueva un poco de sangre, su cuerpo al caer al suelo se volvió polvo.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, bravo, bravo, eres interesante, nos vemos luego. –Yami apareció intacta en el patio de la guardería y desapareció envuelta en humo.

-Francamente espero no verte de nuevo jamás.

Yami apareció en los barrios bajos de la ciudad, su ropa estaba limpia y caminaba de forma provocativa hacia uno de los tantos bares que había ahí, se sentó en una mesa sola en un rincón de la sala esperando que le trajeran la cerveza que pidió, entonces unos tres sujetos se le acercaron.

-¿Sola por estos barrios?

-Sí, ¿Qué hace una lindura como tú aquí? –Yami los miró con una sonrisa tranquila y les hizo una seña para que se sentaran, ellos se miraron confusos, pero se sentaron.

-¿Y bien?

-Bueno, solo estoy buscando a algunos jefes criminales, ¿Gustan de una copa? –La cerveza llegó, los tres sujetos no pudieron evitar reírse y aceptaron una copa de la chica.

-¿Crees que ellos se revelan ante cualquiera? Además… ¿Por qué?

-Quiero proponerles un negocio, un negocio que dejará excesivas ganancias, pero no lo puedo discutir por terceras personas, debo verlos. –Los sujetos se miraron entre sí y se levantaron, Yami se quedó en su lugar tarareando la canción de la caja de música que le había dado a la niña de la guardería.

-Cuatro de ellos te verán en el salón verde en tres horas. –Yami asintió y se levantó de la silla, caminó por los barrios para hacer tiempo.

Hikari por su cuenta regresó con la niña, que apenas lo vio se volvió a aferrar de las piernas de Hikari y lloró.

-P-Pensé que todo… que todo había terminado…

-Tranquila, tranquila, ¿Tus padres?

-N-No tengo…

-¿Oh? ¿Cómo estabas en esta guardería entonces?

-Mis tutores. –La niña señaló a los cadáveres de un señor y una señora en el cuarto. Hikari se apenó de ella y le acarició la cabeza.

-¿Familiares tuyos? –La niña negó con la cabeza.

-Los supervisores de mi experimento para volverme semi-espíritu. –Hikari miró sorprendido a la niña y se agachó hasta su altura y la abrazó.

-E-Entiendo… ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

-Q-Quiero… quiero… recuperar a mis amigas… -a Hikari se le escaparon unas lágrimas, pero asintió y la niña le susurró la dirección, entonces Hikari y la niña desaparecieron envueltos en humo, mientras Rose y su grupo entró a inspeccionar la masacre.


	39. Chapter 39

Cap. 37 Alianzas.

-¡Está en el piso dos!

-¡No! ¡Está en el piso tres!

-¡Piso siete!

Los guardias del laboratorio estaban alterados, un intruso había aparecido de la nada y estaba destrozando sus defensas en pocos segundos, parecía imparable y estaba en todos lados, algunos decían que tenía rifle, otros espadas, nadie sabía lo que pasaba, pero algo era seguro, su objetivo… eran las celdas de retención.

-¿Dónde es? –la niña guiaba a Hikari por la instalación, hasta llegar a las celdas de retención, Hikari destrozó la puerta de un golpe y vio que había seis chicas ahí dentro, las edades era distintas, incluso había una que tenía la misma edad de la apariencia actual de Hikari.

-¡Chicas! –La niña entró corriendo a ser abrazada por todas las chicas que allí estaba, Hikari miró la escena con ternura, pero entonces se escucharon disparos cerca y él hizo una señal para que las chicas salgan.

Hikari reunió a las chicas y las tele-transportó lejos de ese lugar, a una azotea.

-Gracias… ¿Tu nombre?

-Eh… no importa… -Una de las niñas que estaba agarrando de la mano a su osito de peluche se acercó a Hikari y lo miró haciendo un puchero.

-Sí importa.

-B-Bueno… me llamo Hikari. –La niña sonrió, pero entonces se desmayó, Hikari la agarró antes de que caiga, pero vio que todas las chicas estaban igual, incluso la niña que había rescatado de la guardería, Hikari sintió algo en su mano que sujetaba a la niña, al retirar la mano… vio sangre, Hikari sabía que tenía que ayudarlas, pero sus energías estaban bajas, hacer tantos clones para atacar todo el laboratorio había sido cansador. –Debo llevarlas a un hospital. –Hikari logró tele-transportarlas a un hospital cercano.

-¿Señor? ¿Qué pasó?

-B-Bueno… tuvieron un accidente automovilístico, las traje apenas pude.

-Bueno, lamento decirle que ellas necesitan una transfusión de sangre, todas ellas perdieron demasiada sangre, si no reciben la transfusión en unos minutos, todas morirán. –Hikari se acercó a la enfermera y le susurró al oído.

-Puedo salvarlas a todas, pero debe mantener en secreto todo lo que vaya a ver. –Hikari deslizó un billete a la mano de la enfermera y ella asintió. –Bueno, llévame al cuarto de transfusión. –La enfermera llevó a Hikari al cuarto donde estaban todas las chicas.

-¿Ahora?

-Ahora me da los datos del tipo de sangre que necesita cada chica. –La enfermera asintió y le dio los documentos.

-Bueno, primero de esta. –Hikari se acercó a una de las más jóvenes y respiró hondo, entonces se tocó el pecho con el índice derecho y le indicó a la enfermera que empiece la transfusión, ella asintió y luego de revisar la compatibilidad, realizó la transfusión.

-B-Bueno… es compatible con una de ellas… -Hikari se acercó a otra de ellas y volvió a tocarse el pecho con el índice derecho después de respirar, la enfermera se acercó y revisó la compatibilidad.

-¿Eh? ¿C-Cómo?

-Solo haga las transfusiones, puedo cambiar mi sangre para ser compatible con ellas. –Los minutos pasaron y Hikari logró donar sangre a todas las chicas, salvando sus vidas.

-B-Bueno señor… ahora… ellas deben quedarse aquí por unos días y en esos días debe venir para pasarles sangre, pero… no puedo dejaras sin el consentimiento de un tutor. –La enfermera hablaba con Hikari en la recepción.

-Bueno, anote a Hikari Kusakariki como el tutor de las niñas, yo respondo por lo que pase con ellas y no se preocupe vendré cada día. –Mientras la enfermera hacia todos los arreglos, la niña del osito de peluche salió en una silla de ruedas para ser internada, pero se detuvo a hablar con Hikari.

-Gracias papá. –Hikari la miró sorprendido y luego la niña y el resto de las chicas fueron trasladadas.

-"A Hakuun y a Raiun no les va a gustar esto." –Hikari suspiró y se fue volando a la zona de entrenamiento.

-Bueno chica, dinos tu negocio. –Yami estaba en el salón verde, rodeada por numerosos hombres armados que la apuntaban y por cuatro personas vestidas elegantemente.

-Sencillo caballeros, les propongo la obtención de energía espiritual y la producción de armas en extremo peligrosas.

-¿Ese es tu gran negocio?

-Creo que no comprenden, estos negocios son muy buenos, se ha filtrado información sobre el proyecto Japón II y para este proyecto es necesario cualquier tipo de ayuda, por lo tanto, pagarán mucho por unas buenas unidades de batalla y un poco de energía espiritual. –Los jefes se miraron entre sí y luego miraron a Yami.

-Si es tan buen negocio… ¿Por qué no lo hiciste sola?

-No tengo los medios adecuados, además… me hace falta mano de obra. Aunque eso se puede solucionar. –Yami creó un cuchillo y apuntó con este a uno de los jefes criminales, todos los presentes cargaron sus armas.

-No creo que eso sea lo que quieras.

-¿Quién sabe? –Yami sonrió de forma sádica y de la punta de su cuchillo salió un rayo de energía que le llegó al corazón al jefe criminal, matándolo al instante, entonces los presentes le dispararon, creándole múltiples heridas, ella se movía de acuerdo a las balas, pero no caía y su sonrisa no se iba, los jefes intentaron huir, pero ella cargó contra ellos decapitando a todos los que se ponían en su camino, hasta finalmente matar a todos los jefes criminales. -¡Ahora están muertos! Si no quieren morir ustedes también, creo que deberían seguir mis órdenes. –Los pocos sobrevivientes miraban aterrados como una chica había asesinado brutalmente a tantos, sola y en tan poco tiempo, además las balas y las heridas que tenía no parecían afectarle, no tuvieron más alternativa que seguirle el juego, convirtiéndose ella en una jefe criminal de cuatro grupos de la zona baja de la ciudad.

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

-Bueno… he estado acechando a mi Senpai por unos días y puedo decir que tengo un plan de juego, pero necesito unos preparativos chicos, se los encargo. No me fallen o los voy a desollar vivos. –Yami hablaba en un tono alegre y sonriente, entonces empezó a caminar a la salida. -¡Ah! Y también tengo que sacar mis juguetes…

Hikari pasó el resto del día practicando y entrenando con sus hijas, no mencionó nada del asunto de la guardería ni de la transfusión de sangre, tampoco contacto al Fraxinus o Ratatoskr por estos temas, Ruler le había enviado un mensaje psíquico diciéndole que ese día ninguna de las anti-espíritus iba a ir, porque un grupo criminal de la ciudad había hecho un ataque terrorista a la fábrica de Asisto-Bots.

-N-No estoy segura de esto…

-Oh, vamos Yoshino, solo estamos yendo a recoger a Hikari.

-Natsumi tiene razón, no hay nada de qué preocuparse… -Kotori intentó calmar a Yoshino, ella aún pensaba que no era una buena idea.

-Mmm… curioso, algo fuera del plan, pero más divertido. –Yami estaba en la azotea de un edificio mirando a las chicas. –Pensé que nuevamente aparecería esa espíritu Princess… pero al parecer tenemos tres espíritus en su lugar, continúen con el plan. –Yami se tele-transportó a la calle, en medio de unos hombres que empezaron a empujarla.

-Vamos, vamos, ven con nosotros…

-N-No… n-no… -Yami empezó a llorar un poco y los hombres la empujaron por una calle, las niñas vieron esto y se acercaron, listas para usar sus ángeles, pero al llegar a esa calle vieron que era estrecha, vacía y oscura, ellas entraron, pero entonces se escucharon múltiples disparos y las tres cayeron al suelo.

-Misión cumplida señora.

-Bien hecho. –Yami salió de las sombras acompañada por los hombres que la empujaron, todo fue una actuación, las niñas estaban inconscientes en el suelo, con dardos tranquilizantes en la espalda. –Trasládenlas al objetivo dos y preparen las sorpresas, Senpai se llevará una sorpresa muy divertida… ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Hikari estaba practicando tranquilamente, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, era comprensible, después de todo también estaba despejando su mente pasando tiempo con sus hijas, algo bastante relajante… hasta que sonó su celular.

-"Hikari, ¿Dónde están?"

-"¿Shidou? ¿Cómo que dónde estamos? Estamos entrenando en el mismo lugar de siempre"

-"¿Eh? ¿Kotori, Yoshino y Natsumi aún no llegaron? Salieron hace tiempo para traerte a casa". –a Hikari se le heló la sangre al oír esto, ellas no eran de las que se distrajeran, sobretodo Kotori.

-"Las buscaré". –Hikari cortó la llamada y llamó al celular de Kotori.

-"¿Kotori? ¿Dónde están?"

-"Ey asesino... soy yo, tu amiga Yami... ¿Quieres volver a verlas? Ven por mí, ellas están conmigo, Senpai, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja". –Hikari apartó el celular aterrado, llamó a Diva para que se lleve a las niñas y creó múltiples clones para escanear toda la ciudad… debía encontrarlas y rápido.

-Despierten niñas, despierten, no es cortés quedarse dormidas al visitar a alguien. –Las espíritus comenzaron a recobrar el conocimiento y se vieron encerradas en cámaras de absorción espiritual.

-¿Eh?

-Finalmente, pasaron un buen par de minutos así… ¿sueño? Natural, natural, eran tranquilizantes muy fuertes.

-¿Q-Qué pasa? ¿N-No eras la chica de la calle?

-Correcto espíritu Hermit, era yo, son demasiado inocentes y pude engañarlas, nada tan importante la verdad, aunque sí les diré que encontrar esas cámaras de absorción me fue difícil, ¿Quién pensaría que habían unas ruinas de una especie de laboratorio subterráneo en la ciudad?

-El laboratorio de Bruma… -Natsumi murmuró e intentó liberarse, pero no podía, ninguna de ellas.

-Oh, ni lo intenten, no lo van a lograr, aunque este mal que yo lo diga, mis modificaciones mejoraron esas antigüedades, ahora solo hay que esperar a que Hikari-Senpai llegue.

-¿Hikari-Senpai? –Kotori tenía que sacar la mayor cantidad de información que pueda.

-Oh, lo conocen, él vendrá a buscarlas y cuando venga finalmente lo podré asesinar. –Las niñas la miraron aterradas.

-P-Pero… no es necesario… matar a nadie…

-¿Oh? Tú no sabes de esas cosas Hermit.

-Tiene razón, si tienes algún problema te podemos ayudar. –Natsumi trataba de sonar lo más segura posible, pero Yami en respuesta rió, rió mucho.

-Ja, ja, No soy la dama en peligro. –Yami creó un cuchillo y se acercó a Natsumi. –No soy miedosa o una dulce niña. –Ella apuntó a Yoshino. –Y no necesito su ayuda.

-Todos necesitan ayuda a veces. –Kotori trataba de distraer a la chica y alejar su cuchillo del resto.

-Pero no los malos, los malos no aceptamos ayuda de los buenos. –Yami chasqueó los dedos y las luces del lugar se encendieron, estaban en un edificio en construcción, el piso en el que estaban estaba lleno de pilares en todas partes y cadáveres colgados en el techo. –Todos los criminales que aquí ven, todos han caído a mis pies.

-P-Pero… ¿Por qué?

-No te confundas Efreet, esto no significa que somos equipo o soy una socia criminal, yo voy por mi cuenta, siempre pensé que era mágico… matar y destrozar, verán yo siempre tuve una debilidad por el asesinato en serie, destruyo todo lo que aman y los veo llorar. –Las niñas estaban asustadas de ver alguien así. –No se asusten, de hecho este negocio es muy divertido, pero entonces apareció Fenir-Senpai, fue al único al que no pude matar y me obsesioné con él, una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez traté de matarlo, pero nunca lo logré… entonces… desapareció… mi vida carecía de sentido, hasta que lo vi usando a Black Bullet y supe que Hikari-Senpai era el heredero de alguna forma de Fenir-Senpai, debo matarlo… debo asesinarlo lenta, dolorosa e íntimamente, hasta que exploten sus emociones más oscuras y pueda llevarlo a la locura de la vida y de la muerte y empezaré lastimándole donde más le duele… sus amigas, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

-"Hikari… sálvanos…" –Este era un pensamiento colectivo de las chicas.

Hikari se alteraba mucho, se desesperaba por no poder encontrar a las chicas, los segundos pasaban como horas, sus clones no habían logrado encontrar nada y Diva no podía encontrar el punto dónde estaba el celular de Kotori, Shidou y las chicas también se habían movilizado, Hikari les había dicho que debían encontrar al resto lo más rápido posible, la secuestradora era alguien peligrosa…

-"Hikari… sálvanos…" –Hikari detectó estos pensamientos en un edificio en construcción y voló a toda velocidad ahí.

-Me informaron que ustedes los espíritus son... resistentes y que no suelen recordar a humanos insignificantes... yo haré que su piel me recuerde -Yami acercó un metal ardiente con forma de Y a la cara de Kotori y de Yoshino. -Oigamos como grita un espíritu al ser marcado como un animal Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Entonces un sonido fuerte se escuchó, Hikari entró atravesando la ventana, no perdió tiempo en pensar, cargó contra Yami, que aún estaba distraída y creando una espada le atravesó en la zona lumbar antes de que les pudiese hacer algo y la lanzó lejos de las chicas.

-Ugh… ¡Senpai! ¿No te parece un poco rudo?

-Aléjate de ellas o juro que te asesinaré de la misma forma sádica y cruel que tú matas al resto.

-¿Oh? Pensé que habías dicho que no matarías… ¿Faltarás a tu código?

-Je… hay algunas personas que no merecen vivir. –Yami se levantó y sacó una pistola, en pocos segundos disparó, hiriendo a Hikari en el estómago, sin perder tiempo ella cargó contra él y lo pateó en la herida de la bala.

-¿Te gusta mi sorpresita? La diseñe solo para ti, estas balas inhiben tu curación, vamos, vamos, dime que te gustan, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. –Yami continuó disparando y Hikari tuvo que ocultarse detrás de un pilar, se llevó la mano a la herida y pudo ver que efectivamente su herida no cerraba.

-E-Esto… será más difícil… ella… lo planeó todo… mis energías están bajas… por buscar este lugar… y además planeó que yo donara sangre…

-¿No vas a salir? Bien… te voy a sacar yo. –Yami sacó un lanzacohetes y disparó al pilar, él saltó a otro pilar, pero su velocidad estaba reducida… esto pintaba mal.

-"Hikari…" –Las chicas poco a poco perdían el conocimiento… sus energías estaban muy bajas.

-¿Sabes qué más tengo para ti? Senpai… pronto todas estas energías serán pasadas a una bala, me imagino que los anti-espíritus no se llevan muy bien con las energías espirituales puras y sin control, esta vez te voy a matar.

Hikari se arrastró a otro pilar y empezó a respirar cansado… este definitivamente no era su día, pero no podía permitirse perder, tenía la responsabilidad de ganar… él había prometido protegerlas, él había prometido que nada malo les pasaría… él debía cumplir…

-Hikari… ¿estás bien? –Hik apareció materializada frente a Hikari y a su lado también estaba Bruma, ambos intentaron curar la herida de Hikari, pero era inútil, tendría que esperar a que el efecto de la bala pase… pero aún estaba el problema de la otra bala de energía espiritual…

-Sí, estoy bien… voy a matarla. –BB se transformó en rifle y su prótesis se transformó en un cañón, él salió de su escondite rodando y sorprendió a Yami, le disparó en la mano, haciendo que ella suelte su pistola y le disparó en la cara con el cañón, explotando su cabeza, su cuerpo cayó al suelo y se desangró.

-¿E-Está muerta?

-No Hik… aún no… -Bruma ayudó a Hikari a caminar, mientras Hik liberaba a las espíritus inconscientes.

-Rápido, usen lo que tengan de energía y sáquenlas de aquí.

-Pero Hikari… no podremos ayudarte…

-No importa, ¡Váyanse! –Bruma y Hik se miraron dudosos, pero hicieron lo que Hikari dijo, desapareciendo junto con las niñas, Hikari quedó solo en ese edificio… aunque no tan solo.

-Solos nosotros dos, Senpai.

Yami creó dos cuchillos y cargó contra Hikari, él evitaba los cortes saltando, pero su velocidad era menor, su herida le dolía y no podía coordinar muy bien sus movimientos, entonces Hikari chocó con una pared, saltó en esta hacia Yami y le dio una patada en la cara, que la mandó a volar unos centímetros, ella se recuperó y desde el suelo creó otra pistola y le hizo otra herida a Hikari en el hombro izquierdo, él cayó al suelo del dolor, ella aprovechó y le dio un golpe con la rodilla en el estómago mientras él aún estaba de rodillas, luego lo agarró y lo lanzó contra un pilar, golpeando al pilar con la espalda de Hikari, pero esto no había acabado, ella le dio dos disparos más en su pierna izquierda.

-Senpai, Senpai, Senpai… tu bondad será tu perdición, yo herí a esas chicas, supe que las salvarías, pero… ¿Cuál fue el costo? Tu vida… -Yami creó una katana y la arrastraba por los suelos haciendo un sonido molesto, mientras Hikari trataba de levantarse y entonces apoyó la katana en el cuello de Hikari y se sentó a su lado. –Hoy el gran Hikari Kusakariki, caerá y yo me bañaré en su sangre.

-Sí, voy a morir…

-¿Ah? Lo admites, bien, bien, eso es bueno. –Yami levantó la katana para cortar el cuello de Hikari, pero él se levantó y detuvo la mano que sostenía la espada, creó una pistola con su prótesis y le disparó a Yami múltiples veces.

-Pero no hoy.

-¿Sabes que las balas no me lastiman? –Hikari asintió y pateó a Yami lejos de él, entonces ella escuchó un sonido de las heridas que tenían. –Ah, ya entendí, maldito. –Las balas dejaron de sonar y el cuerpo entero de Yami explotó manchando todo el piso de sangre y órganos internos.

Hikari cayó al suelo de espaldas mirando el techo, estaba sangrando demasiado… sus heridas eran graves, el dolor que sentía era palpitante… sabía que ella regresaría en poco tiempo, sus energías no le alcanzaban para usar sus poderes, la fuerza de Efreet no podía ayudarle, sus heridas lo debilitaban… no tenía ningún otro truco para usar, al menos ahora… su cuerpo no le respondía…

-Ya volví. –Yami se acercó a Hikari con una pistola. –La bala ya está lista, ¿algunas últimas palabras?

Entonces un sonido rompió el silencio, un disparo y sangre manchó la habitación, Yami soltó la pistola y empezó a reír.

-Finalmente, estás muerto, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿Cómo se siente? Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. –Yami pateaba a su gusto el cuerpo de Hikari mientras seguía riendo, la bala de energía espiritual había sido disparada.

Yami alzó el cuerpo de Hikari y lo lanzaba a su gusto por el cuarto, creó cuchillos y los clavó por todo el cuerpo de Hikari, entonces soltó uno de los cadáveres que tenía en el techo y en su lugar colgó a Hikari, luego creó un gancho y atravesó el estómago de Hikari.

-No eres tan fuerte ahora, ¿O sí? Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Mírate, ¿Qué quedó de ti? –Yami agarró el metal que quería usar con las espíritus, lo calentó y le marcó la letra en la mejilla a Hikari. -¿Sabes? Es triste no recibir un grito al hacer esto, pero supongo que es mejor una foto tuya así. –Yami se sacó una foto agarrada del cuerpo de Hikari con el celular del propio Hikari.

-Ah… fue divertido, pero… creo que te empacaré para llevar. –Yami descolgó a Hikari y se preparó para despiezarlo y así lo hizo, lo cortó en pedazos y luego los guardó en una maleta que había traído. –Te encantará el lugar al que te voy a llevar, te lo aseguro, te pienso colgar en mi repisa.

Hikari despertó en un lugar que conocía bastante bien…

-Así… que… llegué aquí…

-Hola Hikari, ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que aquí solo venimos los anti-espíritus que están por morir. –En ese lugar luminoso, Mikael apareció y agarró a Hikari de los hombros.

-L-Lo sé… entonces… ¿Morí?

-Sí, lo lamento… pero estás muerto, es la única forma en que podamos reencontrarnos, ambos estamos muertos.

-Ah… fallé… no pude cumplir mi promesa... entonces… ¿Qué pasará ahora?

-Bueno… te desvanecerás y desaparecerás para siempre, ¿tienes miedo?

-S-Sí… -Mikael le dio la mano a Hikari, él la tomó y ambos se desvanecieron, Morfeo estaba en su cuarto, cuando el muñeco con el rostro de Hikari ardió en llamas.

-"Sensei debió ir a otra dimensión de nuevo… n-no creo que haya muerto… pero esta vez es diferente… la ceniza… es casi total… esto quiere decir…" –Morfeo soltó unas lágrimas… -"Sensei…"


	40. Chapter 40

Cap. 38 Aliados de las sombras.

Ha pasado una semana desde la muerte de Hikari, las chicas estaban demasiado tensas, esta vez era diferente, esta vez Hikari había sido asesinado, brutalmente, una ira irracional estaba siempre con ellas, una sed de venganza, todas, Espíritus y anti-espíritus comenzaron la cacería de Yami… ella estaba en una casa de verano en Europa, tal como había dicho, los restos de Hikari estaban en la repisa, en una especie de caja de vidrio que mostraba todas y cada una de las piezas de su cuerpo, Yami se pasaba las horas contemplando ese espectáculo, mientras BB fue desactivada y guardada en un cofre.

-Ah Senpai… pensé que harías un retorno glorioso, pero al parecer, mi plan fue perfecto… mi vida vuelve a carecer de sentido… ya no hay nadie con quien pelear, pero aun así, no debías morir tan fácilmente, las balas te debilitaron más de lo que pensé… ¿Por qué tenías tan poca sangre en el cuerpo? Pensé que solo habías donado tu sangre a siete chicas, no a cuarenta y nueve… ah… espera… maldito infeliz… donaste toda tu sangre para no ir al hospital todos los días… bueno, una acción noble, pero estúpida… al menos salvaste la vida de siete humanos, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

-¿Ah sí? –Una voz sonó en toda la casa, Yami se levantó sobresaltada.

-¿Q-Quién dijo eso?

-Yo, tu Senpai… -Yami miró al cadáver de Hikari y observó horrorizada como las piezas cortadas se volvían a juntar lentamente y todas las heridas y marcas sanaban, incluso las prótesis se reconstruían.

-I-Imposible…

-No te voy a dejar ganar… -El cuerpo de Hikari se restauró completamente y Hikari abrió su ojo sano y se pudo ver una cruz blanca en su pupila. –Mientras viva, no ganarás.

Yami cayó de espaldas y se arrastró de espaldas, era imposible… él… seguía vivo… ¿Cómo? Lo había mutilado, pero sus heridas sanaban como si nada hubiera pasado…

-¿Q-Qué eres tú?

-Era un Anti-espíritu, ahora… soy algo más… algo… que te va a aniquilar. –Hikari rompió el cristal y agarró la cabeza de Yami. –Muere. –Entonces su mano empezó a calentarse, Yami se retorcía de dolor, apenas vio que de la mano de Hikari salía lava y derritió completamente el cuerpo de Yami, incendiando la casa y saliendo de esta como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Hora de irme a casa. –Hikari salió volando con rumbo a casa.

-Nos veremos la próxima vez… Senpai. –Yami salió de las cenizas de la casa y sonrió. –"Nuestro juego aún no termina".

-¡Shidou-san! ¡Shidou-san! ¡Shidou-san! ¡Shidou-san! ¡Shidou-san! –Morfeo entró corriendo a la casa de Shidou, mientras todas estaban ahí, tanto las espíritus como las anti-espíritus, aun así el aura ahí era… triste.

-¿Morfeo-san? ¿Qué sucede?

-Es Hikari… está vivo, su muñeco se rearmó –La noticia fue un shock total, las chicas soltaron lo que agarraban y corrieron donde estaba Morfeo.

-¿Eso se verdad?

-¿Cómo es posible?

-¿Dónde está?

-Y-Yo no lo sé… solo sé que está vivo… -Esas palabras eran un soplo de aire fresco, Yakan recibió una señal.

-C-Chicas… algo se acerca y muy rápido. –Las chicas salieron de la casa, la señal se acercaba a ellas, entonces lo vieron, estaba envuelto en un aura negra, era grande y se dirigía a ellos, las chicas por reflejo crearon un escudo alrededor de todos, pero se detuvo justo enfrente de ellas y poco a poco el aura desapareció, revelando a Hikari.

-¿¡Hikari!?

-H-Hola… -Hikari colapsó y se desmayó ahí, todas se apresuraron a ayudarlo y fue llevado al Fraxinus.

-Despierta, despierta… -Hikari abrió los ojos en un cuarto del Fraxinus, la voz que la hablaba era Reine, que estaba sentada al lado suyo.

-H-Hola… Nee…

-Hola Ototo, eres el peor hermano menor que existe, me haces preocupar demasiado, además las chicas dijeron ver una cruz en tu ojo, pero yo no veo nada.

-Perdóname Nee… ¿Cruz? No lo entiendo…

-¿Por qué no me dices lo que pasó?

-B-Bueno… es complicado, estaba en ese lugar extraño y me desvanecí, pero no fue totalmente, algo dentro de mí se negaba a desaparecer, no podía morir, no podía dejarlas solas, aún había muchos peligros en este mundo… debía estar con todas para cuidarlas, entonces… todo comenzó a volver a tener color… y desperté en una repisa, no recuerdo bien lo que pasó, solo sé que maté a Yami de nuevo y vine aquí… aun así… todo es borroso…

-Ya veo, entonces… no sabes nada de esa cruz… y tampoco está muy claro el motivo de tu regreso. Bueno aunque quiero, no puedo acapararte solo para mí. –Reine abrió la puerta y las chicas entraron, se acercaron lentamente a Hikari, él cerró los ojos ya se esperaba unas cachetadas, pero en su lugar recibió un abrazo.

-Idiota, tonto, idiota… -Hikari abrió los ojos y vio como era abrazado por sus amigas, pudo ver unas lágrimas… entonces sonrió… pero con culpa, él las había hecho preocupar… debió ser muy duro para ellas… aunque lastimosamente están acostumbradas a que él casi muera.

Aunque naturalmente no todo fue así, luego de la emotividad se tuvo que tragar el regaño de todas y cada una de las chicas, todas tenían algo que decirle… Miku lo volvió a cachetear… para variar un poco, pero después de esto… todas salieron del cuarto más aliviadas, solo Shidou se quedó allí.

-Entonces… ¿Qué pasó? –Shidou se sentó al lado de Hikari.

-Eh… supongo que algo pasó… supongo que fue algo extraño… pero todo ocurrió porque me negué a morir supongo.

-Entonces… ¿Negarte a morir despertó tu poder de la cruz?

-Todos siguen hablando de ese poder, pero yo no lo recuerdo… al menos no recuerdo ese poder…

-¿Ese poder?

-Sí… cuando Yami me disparó con esa bala de energía vi a todas las espíritus alrededor mío por unos segundos… que me susurraban… Modo espíritu… -Shidou miró sorprendido a Hikari.

-¿Modo espíritu? ¿Qué podría significar?

-No lo sé… es extraño, pero parecían instrucciones…

-Hikari si fuesen instrucciones ya te habría pasado algo ahora. –Hikari asintió y creó su Manto Astral.

-Sí, es verdad, pero debemos hablar de otras cosas… han pasado unos días, pero no me he olvidado… te dije que me prometieras tomar una decisión si ponía a alguien en peligro por culpa de Yami. –Shidou bajó la cabeza, sí había hecho esa promesa y él no podía romper esa promesa.

-Sí, es verdad.

-Bueno, mi decisión es que voy a mudarme. –Las chicas estaban escuchando detrás de la puerta… pero no entraban, aunque al oír esto… muchas se quedaron sin habla.

-¿M-Mudarte?

-Sí, voy a mudarme a otra casa y mantendremos nuestro contacto al mínimo, no quiero que nadie más esté en riesgo. –Las chicas entraron enojadas al cuarto.

-De ninguna manera, Hikari.

-Lo siento chicas, pero Shidou prometió que nadie se quejaría, así que no está a discusión, no puedo ponerlas en riesgo, si no habría llegado a tiempo, no quiero ni pensar lo que Yami les habría hecho, así que voy a mudarme, ella se concentrará más en mí.

-¿Y qué es eso del Modo Espíritu?

-Ah, lo escucharon… no tengo la menor idea, aunque Modo Espíritu suena a algo… -Ese instante su túnica negra se volvió blanca y sus estrellas blancas se tornaron negras, un aura luminosa lo rodeó, entonces Reine entró apresurada al cuarto.

-¿Alguna se convirtió en espíritu? Recibimos señales… -Fue quedando sin habla al ver a Hikari vestido así y ver que las lecturas de energía espiritual provenía de él.

-¿¡EH!?

Mientras, Yami caminaba por los barrios bajos de la ciudad, nuevamente para encontrarse con sus socios criminales, pero algo curioso llamó su atención, una figura encapuchada la seguía por las calles, ella se dio cuenta que no era una sola figura, eran cuatro… y la seguían a todas partes, entonces ella entró a un bar y se sentó en una mesa vacía, sus perseguidores se sentaron con ella.

-¿Y bien?

-Somos… un grupo que quiere ayudarte.

-¿Oh? ¿Ayudarme?

-Sí, tenemos un enemigo en común.

-No me digas… ¿Y qué enemigo es?

-Tú te refieres a él como… Senpai.

-Mmm… hablemos de negocios… ¿Con quienes tengo el gusto de hablar?

-El cuarteto terrible. Mucho gusto. –Yami pidió una ronda de cerveza, había encontrado a algunos nuevos amigos…

-Esperen... si Hikari ahora es un espíritu... ¿Shidou deberá sellar sus poderes? -Preguntó Tohka inocentemente.

-Es verdad... pero no puede besar a Hikari... -Haruka tocó a Hikari y lo transformó en chica. -¡Listo!

-Ni siquiera lo pienses. –Hikari chasqueó y volvió a ser chico, pero también era bastante confuso todo lo que pasó, entonces trató de desaparecer su Manto Astral como lo hacía siempre… al hacer esto, también regresó a la normalidad, las lecturas de energía espiritual bajaron a cero, esa era la forma en la que ocultaría sus poderes.

-Wow… se auto-selló… increíble. –Kaguya miraba atónita a Hikari.

-Pregunta. ¿Qué poderes de espíritu tendría Hikari? ¿No debería tener un ángel?

-Sí… Hikari ¿Podrías intentar llamar a tu ángel? –Ante la mirada insistente de Hikari, él no tuvo más remedio que volver a crear su Manto Astral, pero las lecturas de energía espiritual aún estaban en cero.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-No lo sé Kurumi… tal vez el Modo Espíritu necesita… -Mientras hablaba nuevamente entró al Modo Espíritu. –Ah… ya entendí, necesita una activación…

-Ahora… ángel, ángel, ángel. –Nia estaba muy entusiasmada por ver el ángel que tendría Hikari.

-Pero… ¿Qué ángel digo?

-Buena pregunta… aún no sabemos que ángeles no han sido ocupados por otras espíritus que no conocemos…

-Entonces supongo que esperaremos para … saber eso, pero por ahora… hay otras cosas que tratar.

Hikari se mudó a pesar de las quejas de todas, además de que se mudó bastante lejos de todas, les dijo que solo se verían en fines de semana, porque era muy peligroso hacerlo de entra forma, las chicas se enojaron mucho por la actitud de Hikari… aunque tuvieron que aguantarse, porque era obvio que el anti-espíritu no pensaba cambiar de opinión.

-Hmph… Hikari en verdad es un insensible, pasamos mucho tiempo creyendo que murió y además se marcha. –Tohka se quejaba mientras comía, pero no era la única que se sentía así.

-Sí, tienes razón… en verdad que se pasa a veces, no, muchas veces se pasa…

-Kurumi tiene razón… pero… en el fondo es mi culpa… -Natsumi agachó la cabeza, entonces la situación se puso algo incómoda, Kotori y Yoshino también se veían distantes.

-N-No es la culpa de nadie…

-Apoyo. Sí, no se sientan mal, después de todo Hikari nunca nos cuenta nada…

Hikari entró a su nueva casa, se había comprado una casita modesta en un rincón de la ciudad, también había comprado todos los muebles y cosas que necesitaba, tenía todo lo básico para una casa, su sala estaba amueblada, tenía un cuarto, tenía un ordenador, un televisor y la cocina estaba con todas las cosas necesarias.

-Bueno… estaba acostumbrado a convivir con muchas personas… pero supongo que si voy protegerlas debo hacer algunos sacrificios, ah… -Hikari se recostó en el sofá de la sala y prendió el televisor. –El vecindario también es bastante tranquilo…

-Sí, lo mismo pienso. –La televisión de la sala se encendió y Yami apareció, tenía la cara manchada de sangre.

-Yami… ¿Qué quieres?

-Ara, ara, ¿Por qué tan hostil? Solo vine a saludarte, además de agradecerte, entendiste que este asunto no necesita de personas cercanas, tú no puedes estar ligado a una debilidad como el cariño, es algo que hará la experiencia más… divertida, ahora que lo pienso… si tú y yo luchamos en igualdad de condiciones, ninguno ganará jamás, alguno tendría que tener alguna ventaja… no importa, cuídate. –Yami se despidió con la mano que sujetaba el cuchillo, que estaba enteramente cubierto de sangre, con un cerebro clavado en la punta, además la sangre era fresca y chorreaba, ella levantó la cámara con la que tenía conexión con Hikari y mostró que estaba en un matadero, pero en lugar de animales colgados, había seres humanos, el suelo estaba cubierto de cadáveres, eran resientes y Yami saltaba felizmente y bailando, entonces el video se cortó.

-Por personas como tú…

-Hay personas como tú. –Una chica había entrado a la casa de Hikari sin avisar y lo miraba, Hikari no lograba reconocerla… hasta que vio que agarraba un osito de peluche.

-Ah, eres tú.

-Sí, hola papito.

-Hikari… sé que dijiste que te mudarías y que te alejarías y esas cosas… pero no es necesario también aquí en clases… -Tohka hablaba con Hikari mientras hacia un puchero, él estaba distraído mirando el cielo en clases.

-"No te estoy ignorando… solo maldigo mi suerte…"

-Kusakariki, venga por favor. –La profesora llamó a Hikari a su oficina en el receso, todos en clases hablaban de Hikari, decían que lo notaban diferente, sobretodo en su brazo derecho, las chicas trataban de evitar o desviar la conversación para no hablar de la prótesis, además todos veían curioso que esté con un parche.

-Bien, la institución nos puso al tanto de que tienes permiso de usar ese parche, pero como tu profesora, quisiera saber si puedes decirme los motivos. –Hikari estaba sentado en frente a la profesara en su oficina. –Pero claro, si no quieres…

-Una imagen vale más que mil palabras. –Hikari se quitó el parche y mostró su prótesis como era en realidad, totalmente metálica y la profesora vio asombrada todo esto, entonces sintió compasión y agarró la mano de Hikari.

-E-Entiendo… n-no pensé que pasaras por esto… debió ser difícil para ti, pero no te preocupes, te voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda. –Hikari se sorprendió por lo que dijo la profesora, así que no tuvo más remedio que agachar la cabeza y agradecer, el resto de las clases todo pasó normal, hasta la salida…

-¿Por qué el resto de los compañeros se quedaron en clases?

-Eso es obvio Yatogami Tohka, pero por distraída nuevamente no escuchaste.

-Tobiichi Origami… -Tohka y Origami discutían de nuevo, mientras Hikari caminaba mirando el suelo y suspirando, él caminaba un poco más atrás que el resto.

-Entonces, ¿Va enserio con eso de alejarse?

-Sí Nia, muy enserio… -Kaguya miraba de reojo a Hikari, no era la única, todas querían caminar un poco más lento para que Hikari les diera alcance.

-Vaya problema contigo, ¿verdad? –Una chica saludaba a Hikari. –Te vi hoy cerca de mi casa, ¿nos vamos juntos?

-Ah, eres la chica del pan en la boca, ¿verdad?

-Ey, eso es… ¿Por qué no puedes recordarme por otra cosa?... –La chica lloró estilo anime, pero después sonrió. –No importa, ¿vamos?

-No, no gracias, tengo cosas que hacer ahora… -Hikari podía sentir la mirada de todas las chicas encima de él, esto desilusionó a la chica que asintió y se fue caminando, mientras que Hikari se preparaba para volar.

-No me la creo que vas enserio con esto de alejarte de nosotras. –Miku llegó justo en el momento antes de la partida de Hikari. -¿Dónde quedó eso que me dijiste una vez?

-Miku… yo…

-Tú nada Hikari, repíteme lo que me dijiste aquella vez.

-T-Te dije que yo era otro hombre en el que podías confiar que no… que no… que no te daría la espalda… -Hikari dejó su intento de vuelo y miró a Miku frente a frente.

-¿Y bien?

-Pero no lo entienden, ella está loca… puede hacerles cualquier cosa si sabe que ustedes son importantes para mí y lo son… -Miku se acercó a Hikari y puso una de sus manos sobre un hombro de él.

-Tú te quedaste con nosotras en las buenas y las malas, nosotras queremos estar contigo en las buenas y las malas.

-Todas nosotras. –Kotori y el resto de las chicas se acercó.

-No puedes simplemente irte, ellas no te dejarán hacerlo. –Shidou también puso una mano en el otro hombro.

-P-Pero…

-Ah… sigues con eso… bueno, hagamos algo, te permitimos mudarte, pero no alejarte de nosotras, ¿de acuerdo? –Miku sonrió de forma muy calmante y Hikari también sonrió y asintió. –Ahora ve, esa chica se veía desilusionada, no es propio de un caballero como tú hacer sentir mal a las chicas. –Hikari asintió y corrió a darle alcance a esa chica.

-Aún no es muy abierto con esos temas, lograremos que vuelva a la normalidad… aunque lo enviaste a que conquiste una chica.

-Sí, tienes razón Kurumi, pero no pienses que aceptaré a esa chica como novia de mi Hikari. –Miku sonrió y el resto también, poco a poco debían ayudar a Hikari en esta situación…

-Interesante, muy interesante… -Yami estaba observando todo desde la azotea de un edificio cercano. -¿Tú que dices? Ah, espera, tú no dices nada. –Yami soltó una cabeza que tenía en la mano y se echó la sangre de esta en la cara y luego desapareció.

Hikari acompañó a esa chica hasta su casa, que era una bastante cercana a la suya, además al entrar en casa vio a la niña del osito de peluche en su sala, además parecía que no estaba sola… el resto estaba limpiando la casa, ordenando o cocinando… Hikari se sintió un poco incómodo por la situación… pero en el Fraxinus, algo pasaba.

-Es extraño… los sensores detectan que en la casa de Hikari hay espíritus y anti-espíritus, pero la comandante se fue a casa y las anti-espíritus no saben aún la ubicación de la casa de Hikari… solo sus hijas, pero ellas están estudiando pociones con Edén…

-A mí me parece analista… que debes preocuparte por otras cosas. –Yami apareció caminando por un pasillo haciendo sonar su cuchillo contra la pared…

-¿H-Hola? –Hikari ya estaba durmiendo cuando su celular sonó, las chicas ya se habían ido hace mucho y Hikari dormía placenteramente, Hikari miró el número del celular… -¿Nee?

-Oh, gracias por llamarme así. –Hikari abrió mucho los ojos, esa voz… - ¡Yami! ¿¡Qué le has hecho a Nee!?

-Oh, ¿Quieres saberlo?... abre la puerta de tu casa. –Hikari salió corriendo a la puerta de la casa y vio una caja sucia, con manchas rojas y un líquido rojo escurriendo de los costados…

-Si les has hecho lo que creo que le has hecho, no habrá lugar en la tierra en la que te puedas ocultar de mí, yo ya sé cómo vencerte maldita loca. –Hikari abrió la caja, vio una nota y se tapó la boca con la mano, allí estaba el rostro de Reine, cercenado. Agarraba la piel de la cara de Reine, su rostro cortado y se llenó de ira. –Maldita hija de… -Hikari desapareció envuelto en un aura negra y apareció en el edificio donde había "muerto".

-Ah, entonces ¿leíste la nota?

-Sí… en el lugar donde te asesine… -Hikari estaba envuelto en el aura negra y Yami estaba parada al lado de una silla, en esa silla estaba Reine inconsciente, con una venda manchada de rojo cubriéndole el rostro.

-Oh, sí, lo recuerdas bien, ¿sabes qué llegaste antes de tiempo? –Yami señaló los cadáveres de dos hechiceras, ahí a un costado de ellas estaban separados, los corazones, los hígados y los cerebros de esas difuntas, la sangre mostraba que era algo reciente, además… Hikari las había conocido, por último, había el cadáver de una de las tripulantes del Fraxinus, ahí mutilado. –No me dejaste poner a tu Nee, de la misma forma que ellas, aún no terminé mi trabajo.

-Y soy el que va a terminar el trabajo. –Una cruz apareció en el ojo de Hikari, su aura negra se convirtió en blanca, pero entonces unos pasos se escucharon.

-No, te equivocas, nosotros terminaremos el trabajo. –Unos cuatro sujetos salieron de las sombras, uno de ellos le lanzó una carta a Hikari, al impactarle esta, explotó y Hikari se desconcentró y volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Ustedes…?

-El cuarteto terrible.

-Quinteto, chicos, no me dejen fuera. –Al lado de esas figuras había aparecido una flor… que extrañamente podía hablar… tenía un rostro… tenía unos ojos y una boca.

-Además, estás familiarizado con estas balas. –Yami creó una pistola con las balas que evitaban que se cure y la hoja del cuchillo de Yami se volvió rojo.

-Maldición… todos ustedes… bueno, creo que puedo con los seis…

-¿Seis? ¡Cuenta de nuevo! –Yami encendió las luces de la habitación chasqueando los dedos, se pudo ver que había un ejército de matones y criminales, además Yami había liberado a los semi-espíritus que Hikari no había seleccionado del cubo y la cereza sobre el pastel eran… unos robots enormes y con forma de Yami, pero tenían armas varias en las manos. –Yo las llamo Yami-Bots, están preparadas para matar, matarte a ti, todas sus armas tienen energía espiritual, descubrí que Ratatoskr tenía guardada un poco de la energía de las espíritus cuando fui por la analista, ahora… eres uno, contra un ejército.


	41. Chapter 41

Cap. 39 Control.

-¡Ah! –Haruka despertó de forma inesperada y dio un grito, todas en la casa de Diva se sobresaltaron y corrieron al cuarto de Haruka.

-¿Haruka? ¿Qué pasa?

-Onii-chan…

-¿Hikari? Hermit, llama a Shidou, debemos saber si algo le pasó a Hikari…

-Diva… no sabemos dónde se mudó, creo que sus hijas lo saben, pero no queremos despertarlas… -Nightmare sabía que algo raro estaba pasando… no era normal que Haruka se levante así.

En casa de Shidou, solo él se despertó por la repentina llamada de casa de Diva y bajó a contestar el teléfono.

-¿Hermit?... Es tarde… ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Hikari? Sí… sé dónde vive, pero… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Pasó algo?... –Shidou se puso serio cuando oyó que Haruka se había levantado así y comenzó a cambiarse, entonces cuando terminó escuchó unos pasos.

-¿Onii-chan?

-¿Kotori? Eh… perdón, pero debo salir

-¿A estas horas? ¿Pasó algo?...

-Haruka despertó sobresaltada y dijo que algo pasaba con Hikari… no saben aún que es… -Kotori se fue corriendo a su cuarto y apareció cambiada, además había llamado a todas las chicas y en breve estarían en casa, Shidou y Kotori salieron a la puerta de la casa a esperar a las chicas y fueron a casa de Hikari apenas Miku llegó en su auto.

-Raro… Reine no contesta en el Fraxinus…

-Llegamos. –Kotori seguía intentando llamar a Reine mientras Shidou entró a la casa y vio a las anti-espíritus, pero mientras todas estaban en la puerta de la casa, Raiun y Hakuun estaban más alejadas del resto.

-Shidou, diles que nos dejen pasar, diles, diles. –Hakuun se había acercado a Shidou, mientras Raiun mantenía su distancia con Shidou y con las espíritus, limitándose a saludar con la mano.

-Shidou, ven, pero solo ven tú. –Princess habló un poco fuerte para que todas oyeran y aun ante su desagrado, tuvieron que hacerle caso, Shidou se acercó y vio horrorizado lo que había en la caja de la puerta de la casa.

-P-Por eso… por eso Reine no contestó su celular…

-No es solo eso, mira. –Witch le entregó la nota a Shidou.

-Si la encuentro a ella en ese edificio… -Efreet apretaba sus puños con fuerza mientras hablaba.

-¡Senpai! Más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más, ¡Divirtámonos más! –Yami trataba incesantemente de apuñalar a Hikari con su cuchillo, pero ese no era el gran problema, el gran problema era que Hikari estaba saltando por todo el edificio, saltando entre pilares y pisos, tenía muchos enemigos que evitar, la tarea era casi imposible.

-¿Quiénes son ese quinteto terrible?

-B-Bien BB, ellos son… Toxic, es el del sombrero de copa, ropa blanca, bastón elegante y moneda en la mano, Bones, siempre sonriendo mostrando sus dientes, como puedes ver es un ser totalmente esquelético con esferas de color verde flotando como si fueran ojos, Zombart, un chico vestido con ropas viejas, sucias y rotas, camina agachando la cabeza y arrastrando los pies, Hidden, un ser con una camisa de fuerza de color blanco, apretándole todo el cuerpo, encima de esa camina de fuerza tiene cadenas que le recorren el cuerpo y tiene una máscara que tiene solo huecos para las fosas nasales y los ojos, en el sector de la boca hay una especie de bozal con barrotes. –Hikari dijo todo lo más rápido que pudo, no tenía tiempo.

-¡Te tengo! –Una raíz gigantesca salió del suelo y atrapó la pierna de Hikari, aventándolo fuertemente contra el suelo.

-¡Agh!... Bueno… no nos olvidemos de esa… flor… antes una amiga… pero…

-¡Ahora te ha entregado a mí! –Toxic apuntó con la base de su bastón a Hikari y de este salió una espada con la que intentó atravesar a Hikari, él logró esquivar el ataque, pero ese instante uno de los semi-espíritus lo pateó mandándolo contra los Yami-Bots, que no tardaron en querer destruirlo con las motosierras que tenían, Hikari logró lanzarles una esfera de fuego para hacerlos retroceder, pero mientras Zombart saltó a golpearlo, Hikari esquivó el golpe, Zombart creó un cráter gigantesco con su golpe y destruyó gran parte del suelo.

-No puedo seguir con esto para siempre.

-Esa es la idea, estúpido, aunque siempre has estado solo y siempre lo estarás. –Bones creó una calavera humana de la nada, esta calavera disparó bolas de fuego azules de su boca y Hikari tuvo que saltar para evitarlas.

-Matar… -Hidden se lanzó contra Hikari exhalando un humo negro de su boca, Hikari lo evitó y el humo chocó con un pilar, pudriéndolo al simple contacto.

-Mmm… algo nos falta, sí, sí, tengo muchas formas de querer matarlo, pero algo falta… mmm… ¿Destruir su moral? ¿Llevarlo a la locura? Sí, sí, lo lograré en la batalla, pero… ¿Matar a todos sus seres queridos? Eso es fácil… demasiado fácil, un mal día es todo lo que necesitan para morir, pero… ¡Oh! ¡Destruir lo que construiste! –Yami sonrió mientras deslizaba su cuchillo por su propia frente sin cortarse y chasqueó los dedos, entonces todos, menos Reine desaparecieron del edificio. –"Malditas espíritus y anti-espíritus entrometidas".

-¡Hikari! –Las chicas llegaron pocos segundos después, pero no había nadie en el edificio… solo Reine, que aún estaba igual que antes, inconsciente, Shidou se acercó corriendo a ella antes que nadie más y las anti-espíritus evitaron que las espíritus se acercaran.

-Reine… -Shidou quitó las vendas de la cara de Reine, pero suspiró aliviado al ver que ella estaba bien, perfectamente bien, no tenía nada, entonces Diva se acercó a él.

-¿Ves ese cuerpo mutilado? Tengo los datos de todos los trabajadores de Ratatoskr y al hacer una comparación con el rostro cercenado que vimos, coinciden, esa pobre chica fue usada para esa broma cruel…

-¡AHHHHHH! –Haruka se agarró la cabeza fuertemente, Raiun y Hakuun también lo hicieron…

-Dolor… papá… ¿Qué….?

-Libro… -Todos se acercaron preocupados a las chicas.

Mientras Hikari y todos habían sido transportados al proyecto Japón II y estaban en medio de la construcción, Hikari chasqueó y todos los humanos ahí quedaron baja aviso y se refugiaron.

-¡Ah! Ya estamos, ¿continuamos? –Yami apuntó con su cuchillo a Hikari, él extrañamente rió bastante fuerte. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Lo arruinaron. –Hikari chasqueó y los Asisto-Bots cercanos se acercaron. –Les mostraré lo que pueden hacer. –Los Asisto-Bots entraron en modo combate y al ser demasiados empezaron una lluvia de balas contra los enemigos, ellos tuvieron que ocultarse, incluso Yami, porque aunque no sentía nada, no podía avanzar entre tantas balas.

-Maldición, no me esperaba eso… -Dijo Toxic.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

-¿¡De qué te ríes!? –Toxic sonaba molesto, pero Yami seguía riendo.

-¡Simple! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, Senpai nos volteó las cosas, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, cómo esperaba de él, enviaré a las Yami-Bots, a mis criminales restantes y a los semi-espíritus a contrarrestar los Asisto-Bots y sus defensas.

-¿Defensas?

-Ay, pila de huesos. –Yami señaló a un edificio que se transformó en torreta, pero no era el único edificio, muchos se empezaron a transformar y a disparar.

-Maldición… mucho ruido. –Zombart se tapaba los oídos con las manos.

-¿El quinteto terrible?

-Sí… son un grupo de sujetos que DarkHole crea para atormentar a Hikari, pero debe pasar mucho tiempo para que tomen forma real, porque a los inicios solo Hikari puede verlos… aunque con esa semana de "muerto" que tuvo… -Edén explicaba la situación a todos los presentes, mientras que Haruka estaba inspeccionando la casa de Hikari con las niñas para distraerse.

-Sé dónde está… -Raiun murmuró al oído de Hakuun.

-Ya lo sé, acabo de sentirlo…

-Yo también. –Haruka se unió a la conversación y le dio un libro a Hakuun. –Leen ambas esto, podríamos necesitarlo. –Las niñas se miraron confusas, pero asintieron y entonces las tres aprovecharon que nadie las veía y desaparecieron.

-¿Senpai? ¿Dónde estás? Te estoy buscando… -Yami corría desenfrenada con su cuchillo por las calles, mientras el resto de los miembros de quinteto terrible también lo hacía, Flor por su parte aparecía y desaparecía en cualquier parte del suelo.

-Uh… oh… ah… -Hikari respiraba con dificultad, había sido difícil escapar de esos seis hasta alejarlos del resto, pero ahora venía la batalla difícil. En su estado actual, lo más probable era que fuese a morir.

-Emergencia, emergencia, emergencia, proximidad de Errores. –BB sonó su alarma, aunque no tan fuerte para que sus perseguidores no los encuentren, entonces en el cielo se abrió un portal y cuatro Errores aparecieron, estos Errores aprovecharon el caos que había para destruir los edificios más cercanos a ellos y aunque las torretas hacían todo lo posible por detenerlos, sin apoyo de los Asisto-Bots, no avanzarían, pero los Yami-Bots no dejaban que los Asisto-Bots pudieran enviar apoyo.

-¿¡Senpai!? ¿¡Dónde estás!?

-Maldición, ¿podría ponerse peor esta noche? –mientras Hikari hablaba empezó a llover, tan concentrado estaba en la situación que no había puesto atención a lo que ocurría. –Pero aunque la situación esté cada vez peor, no puedo retroceder, si no los derroto aquí, ellos podrán destruirlo todo y a todos, debo ganar, así me cueste la vida. – la cruz apareció por unos segundos en la pupila de Hikari, entonces él invocó su Manto Astral, la cruz desapareció.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –BB se ocultó dentro del Manto Astral de Hikari de nuevo.

-Modo Espíritu. –Hikari entró en su modo espíritu, su cambio fue visto por todos sus perseguidores que se lanzaron contra él, Hikari no huyó, estaba determinado a ganar o morir en el intento.

-¿Senpai? Me gusta un cambio de vista, pero eso es interesante…

-Cállate loca. –Bones levantó la mano y un aura rodeó a Hikari, él no se podía mover.

-Es tu final. –Toxic lanzó una carta hacia Hikari y está explotó, en medio de la explosión Zombart lanzó a Hidden hacia el humo y exhaló su humo mortal.

-Oh… Senpai no pudo haber salido de esa, pero… para estar seguros. –la hoja del cuchillo de Yami se puso verde y un escudo verde apareció encerrando el humo mortal de Hidden en la zona donde había explotado la carta, además la hoja de Yami se puso anaranjada y una explosión enorme se dio ahí dentro, al desaparecer el escudo, polvo cayó de la zona. –Esta vez no reviviste, ¿eh, Senpai?

-No lo necesito. –Hikari apareció detrás de ellos y levantó las manos, entonces todos fueron repelidos hacia una pared, impactando con gran fuerza.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué ángel hace eso…?

-No usé mi ángel todavía. Porque no estoy seguro de su nombre… pero pude sentir algo por unos segundos… y un nombre suena en mi cabeza… Uriel. –Entonces el Manto Astral se transformó en un traje de combate de cuerpo completo, de color negro con franjas verdes y un arco con flechas apareció en la espalda de Hikari.

-¿Unas flechas? Ja, ja, ja, ja. –Hikari le disparó con su flecha rosada a la cabeza de Toxic, él se levantó con sus ojos rosados y comenzó a atacar a sus aliados con su bastón.

-¿Qué demonios? –dijo Yami… mientras Hikari creó una flecha con punta azul con estrellas y la lanzó al cielo, entonces nadie se pudo mover y Hikari desapareció por unos segundos, apareciendo frente a Hidden apuntándolo con una flecha rosada con estrellas, le disparó y apenas esta impactó, Hidden desapareció completamente, entonces el tiempo volvió a la normalidad.

-Senpai… está diferente… -Hikari sacó una flecha blanca y al dispararla en medio vuelo, esta se multiplicó creando una lluvia de flechas, que al impactar explotaban, todos tuvieron que retroceder y Toxic aún estaba bajo el control de Hikari.

-Aún no ataco de verdad. –Hikari creó una flecha de color rojo y naranja a la vez, al dispararla la flecha fue con mucha velocidad, Zombart no la pudo esquivar y al impactar lo hizo explotar en mil pedazos.

-Bueno, hablando de exterminación… -Bones levantó y creó más calaveras que atacaron, Hikari cambió el color de su arco a celeste y los ataques de Bones se detenían antes de tocarlo y regresaban a Bones, este los esquivaba, entonces Hikari creó una flecha verde y la disparó al suelo, al impactar creó una planta, esta planta atrapó a Bones y no le dejó evitar el siguiente ataque de Hikari que fue con una flecha roja, que lo hizo explotar.

-Flor… tu turno. –Flor al escuchar esto desapareció en la tierra.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, interesante, muy interesante, pero no ve vencerás tan fácilmente. –Hikari sonrió y le disparó una flecha azul que impactó en los pies de Yami, congelándole las piernas, entonces le disparó otra en el estómago, que congeló todo menos su cara.

-¿No puedes moverte? Descubrí como vencerte, pero será permanente. –Hikari chasqueó los dedos y el hielo cubrió enteramente a Yami. –Te llevaré a un lugar del que no hay regreso. –Hikari agarró el bloque de hielo donde estaba presa Yami y se disparó a sí mismo una flecha rosada con estrellas, entonces ambos desaparecieron.

Hikari y Yami aparecieron flotando en el espacio, Hikari no se podía mover, tampoco podía hablar, solo sonreía, mientras Yami miraba aterrada a su alrededor.

-"Aquí, en el espacio… ¿No puedes morir? Pues está bien… te encerré en una prisión de hielo, de la que nunca saldrás en el frío espacio… ja… ja… ja… sin el modo Sed de Sangre… este también sería mi fin…" –Entonces el modo espíritu terminó. –"Bueno… ahora sí es mi fin… gracias por todo Uriel…" –Hikari y Yami siguieron flotando en el espacio, alejándose hacia el vacío, mientras Yami maldecía a Hikari en su mente y Hikari cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Morfeo… debemos saber si Hikari está vivo. –Shidou había llamado en su desesperación a Morfeo, pero ella sonaba tranquila.

-Su muñeco no arde, Sensei, está vivo.

-Hikari, despierta.

-¿Uriel? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, no es la primera vez que hablas con un ángel, ¿verdad? Pero después de todo no debería sorprenderte tanto, tú puedes hacerlo… después de todo… no son tan diferentes tú y los ángeles.

-¿Enserio?

-Muy enserio, ahora te digo algo, no me gustaría tener que esperar a otro compañero aquí flotando en el espacio, si no te molesta podríamos volver a la tierra.

-¿Volver? Pero estoy muerto…

-No, no lo estás, dijiste mi nombre antes de "morir" soy un ángel fuerte, ¿sabes? Pero da igual, logré salvar tu vida con tu Vestido Astral, pero ahora debemos volver.

-¿Cómo?

-Simplemente di Mikael.

-¿Mikael? –Entonces Hikari abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo ver algo extraño, frente a sus ojos habían muchas armas de diversas formas, tamaños y colores, pero tenían algo en común… -"Esas armas…"

-"Sí, son las armas de los espíritus que portan a Mikael que viste en tus viajes dimensionales, una de mis habilidades es copiar el poder del ángel que ves, como has estado en muchas dimensiones, tengo una extensa base de datos, elige la espada verde". –Hikari estiró la mano y tocó la espada verde que estaba más cerca, entonces sintió una energía rodeándolo y la espada se hizo real, además pudo escuchar un leve sonido viniendo de la espada, pero lo importante era que podía respirar en el espacio gracias a la ayuda de ese ángel Mikael, entonces se recuperó y se tele-transportó de regreso a tierra firme.

-Hola de nuevo. –Hikari se dio vuelta para ver que el quinteto terrible estaba de regreso ahí, de alguna forma.

-¿Ustedes no se cansan? ¡Sandalphon! ¡Camael! –Hikari gritó y eligió una variante de Sandalphon que tenía poderes de hielo y una versión extrema de Camael, que usaba lava, las combinó creando obsidiana y atrapando a todo el quinteto ahí. –Yami flotando en el espacio esbozó una sonrisa y su cuchillo se tornó violeta con rosado, entonces una marca apareció en un semi-espíritu y un cuchillo salió atravesando su estómago, asesinando desde adentro al semi-espíritu y destrozándolo completamente como cascara rota y de allí salió Yami cubierta de sangre.

-Tengo planes de reserva Senpai, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja –Yami salió volando hacia donde sabía que estaba Hikari y el resto de su equipo.

-Bueno, ese ángel es algo especial la verdad, pero no será suficiente. –Mientras Toxic hablaba Zombart destruyó la obsidiana a golpes y todos quedaron libres.

-Pongamos algo más de diversión al asunto, ¿Quieren? –Bones señaló a Flor y asintió, esta empezó a moverse de forma extraña y comenzó a crecer de forma excesiva, en poco tiempo parecía un árbol, además el suelo debajo de ella se podría.

-Matar…

-Sí, Hidden, matar, Flor será nuestro respaldo, pero mataremos a Hikari.

-No se olviden de mí. –Yami apareció volando a toda velocidad y trató de golpear a Hikari, por unos segundos la cruz apareció en el ojo de Hikari y él se movió un poco para evitar el golpe y agarró a Yami de una pierna lanzándola contra un edificio, Zombart saltó y evitó que ella choque.

-Gracias dulzura. –Yami le dio un beso a Zombart en la mejilla, él la bajó y miró a Hikari.

-Cómo sea. –No había habido ningún cambio en la expresión de Zombart, pero Yami sonreía de forma extrema.

-Senpai, Senpai, Senpai… Eres un estuche de sorpresa, ¿verdad? Bueno, creo que tendré que usar otros… trucos. –La hoja del cuchillo de Yami se puso naranja y esferas naranjas aparecieron alrededor de Hikari, él las miró y sin darle tiempo a pensar estas explotaron, la explosión fue tan grande que Hikari retrocedió un poco, dándole el tiempo suficiente a Zombart para salir desde el humo de la explosión para golpear a Hikari, mandándolo a volar, logró frenar en medio vuelo, pero un aura azul lo rodeaba, Bones lo había atrapado en su truco de nuevo y Toxic le mostró una carta roja, de esta salió una columna de fuego hacia Hikari.

-Zadkiel, variable agua. Metatron, variable sustracción –ante la voz de Hikari unos pilares extraños de color blanco con líneas azules aparecieron y apuntaron a la columna de fuego, disparando chorros de agua con mucha potencia, evaporando completamente el ataque enemigo y continuando hasta golpear a Toxic, impactándolo contra un edificio, mientras Flor seguía creciendo y Hidden comenzaba a moverse extraño.

-¡Muérete, Hikari! –Hidden se soltó de su "retención" y reveló que debajo de esta vestía una camiseta blanca bastante sucia y rota, además su pantalón estaba de la misma forma y lo rodeaba un aura negra y pútrida que podría todo a su alrededor, este se lanzó para tocar a Hikari, él evitó el ataque haciendo que Hidden toque el poste detrás de él, pudriendo el poste completamente y destrozándolo.

-Gabriel, variable fanáticos. –al decir esto, múltiples clones de Hikari aparecieron y se fueron dispersando por la ciudad, los enemigos se dispersaron para atrapar a los clones, Hidden persiguió a uno de estos que lo esquivó hasta llegar a un cruce de calles, ahí al dar la vuelta el clon se quedó estático, Hidden lo tocó y lo destrozó.

-Sandalphon, variante aniquilación, Camael, variante desolación. –Una espada atravesó a Hidden por la espalda y lo hizo arder en llamas negras que lo redujeron a cenizas, después Hikari se acercó a los restos del "clon", pero al chasquear se pudo ver que no se trataba de un clon, sino de un poste que había sido transformado. –Gracias Haniel, variable material. Ahora… Raphael variante velocidad. –Unas alas salieron en los zapatos de Hikari y voló a toda velocidad a otra parte de la ciudad.

En otra parte de la ciudad Zombart pulverizaba los clones que encontraba a base de golpes, entonces un "clon" con alas en los zapatos llegó, Zombart se lanzó a golpearlo.

-Gabriel, variable vigor. –Hikari recibió el potente golpe, pero lo resistió sin problemas, es más, ni siquiera retrocedió, entonces él le dio un golpe de gancho a Zombart y un sonido rompió el silencio, de huesos sonando, Zombart salió volando con todos los huesos de su cuerpo pulverizados y atravesando un edificio.

-Agh… s-solo un poco más… Raphael, variable velocidad. –Hikari nuevamente salió volando a confrontar a su siguiente objetivo, Bones estaba atacando a los clones que estaban cerca con las calaveras de ataque, entonces Hikari llegó.

-Zafkiel, variable viajero, Zadkiel variable detención. –Bones retrocedió un segundo en el tiempo y quedó ahí petrificado, Hikari se acercó y arrancó un poste, apuntando con este a Bones. –H-Haniel… variable poder… -El poste se convirtió en Sandalphon y Hikari atravesó con este a Bones. –Sandalphon…variable aniquilación. –Un aura extraña rodeó a Bones comprimiendo su cuerpo y lo aplastó.

-Agh… agh… agh… G-Gabriel… variable c-curación… -Al tararear una canción Hikari recuperó un poco de su salud, si quería recuperarse bien tendría que pasar más tiempo, pero no tenía tiempo, dejó de tararear en unos segundos. – Metatron, variable velocidad, Raphael variable velocidad. –Los pilares en forma de pluma aparecieron en la espalda, así como las alas y Hikari salió volando a una velocidad aún mayor hacia Toxic, que miró anonadado como Hikari se le acercaba, entonces a unos centímetros de él…

-Raziel… variable ofensiva… -Un par de espadas dobles aparecieron en las manos de Hikari, con una bloqueó el bastón de Toxic y con otro atravesó a Toxic en el estómago. –M-Mikael… variable… electricidad… -La espada que atravesaba a Toxic comenzó a expulsar electricidad a altos niveles, chamuscando en segundos a Toxic, entonces Hikari colapsó, escupió sangre y todos los ángeles que llamó, desaparecieron, excepto su Vestido Astral. –Uriel… ayúdame… -Entonces un Aura blanca lo rodeó y comenzó a recuperar salud, pero una sombra lo tapó, Flor se había vuelto gigantesca. –C-Camael… variable infierno… -Fue lo último que pudo decir Hikari, disparando una bola de fuego tan enorme que incineró a Flor en cuestión de segundos, Hikari cayó de espaldas sin poder moverse, sus clones desaparecieron y solo esperaba a la curación de Uriel.

-Hola, Senpai. –Yami estaba frente de él apuntándolo con una pistola y un cuchillo en la otra mano, entonces acercó el cuchillo a la cara de Hikari lentamente. –Senpai, ese ojo tuyo es interesante, sobretodo esa cruz tuya, ¿Puedo quedármelo? Después de todo… siempre tendrás más prótesis. –Yami levantó el cuchillo y lo bajó rápidamente, entonces Hikari sintió un dolor punzante en su cabeza, quedando inconsciente.


	42. Chapter 42

Cap. 40 DarkHole.

Era un lugar negro… Hikari estaba en ese lugar negro y oscuro, no había nada a su alrededor, ni una luz, nada…

-Cierto… Yami… me quedé inconsciente, seguramente me llevó a algún lugar…

-Sí, a tu muerte. –Una luz apareció a la distancia, Hikari se dio vuelta a mirar a una figura que estaba ahí parada…

-¿Eh? –Ahí parado frente a él, estaba él mismo, era como verse en un espejo.

-Saludos, Hikari.

-Saludos, DarkHole. –Hikari podía reconocer esa maldita voz dónde sea, ahí estaba DarkHole, la cosa que mantenía en su mente, el prisionero que tenía que mantener dentro de la celda de su mente. –Si puedo verte, entonces estoy en los recovecos más profundos mi mente, ¿verdad?

-Siempre te jactas de tu inteligencia, pero siempre dices cosas tan obvias.

-¿Desde cuándo soy el presuntuoso aquí? –Hikari estaba muy tenso, podía escuchar la voz de DarkHole siempre, siempre estaba en conflicto con él, pero esta era la primera vez que lo veía así, siempre lo había visto como una nube de humo negro.

-Je, je, je, ¿No te parece curioso? Como una nueva adquisición en tu vida puede cambiar las cosas.

-¿Adquisición?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, mejor dicho, a quién me refiero. –DarkHole mostró una imagen en un humo negro. –De tu hija. –Se vio que la imagen era de Raiun.

-¿Raiun?

-Sí, vamos, ambos lo sabemos, esta es una de las pocas dimensiones dónde Raiun existe a la par de Hakuun, de hecho…

-Es solo la segunda, sí, lo sé, no es nada que quiera ocultar, me pareció asombroso que esta sea la segunda dimensión que conozco donde ellas dos coexisten, en las otras no pasa esto, además…

-Además aquí son hermanitas buenas, no enemigas, ¿eso ibas a decir?

-Sí… exacto, estoy consciente de eso, alguna decisión que tomé hizo que ellas coexistan y que se lleven bien… todo es cuestión de decisiones. –la imagen del humo negro cambió a múltiples imágenes de Hikari asesinando espíritus, humanos, anti-espíritus y la última fue de Hikari en su forma DarkHole 5 en esa dimensión donde había esclavizado al mundo.

-Me pregunto si ya tomaste la decisión que evita esos futuros…

-Maldita rata, ¿Quieres recordarme constantemente que tengo miedo de tomar decisiones erróneas? ¿Es eso? Pues sí, es cierto, ¿satisfecho?

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, aún hay algo que tienes más miedo… morir, dime a cuántas dimensiones fuimos donde el Hikari de su mundo fuese bueno y estuviese vivo.

-Cuatro.

-Sí, de todas a las que fuimos, de esa infinidad de mundos que visitamos, solo cuatro… pero hay algo más… ¿En cuántas de ellas… tú dejaste de pelear? ¿Cuál de ellos vive en paz con sus objetivos realizados?

-Ninguno… las cuatro dimensiones aún tienen alguna clase de conflicto, todavía no terminó…

-Ah… entonces aún pueden morir, ¿sabes? Hay una creencia en el destino, una creencia que dice que las cosas ocurren como un reloj.

-Lo sé, pero no lo acepto, ambos vimos que hay muchas posibilidades para tu destino.

-Ah, es verdad, pero en todos los casos una decisión desencadenó un proceso diferente… me pregunto si existe alguna decisión indecidible, una que esté escrita por entidades superiores a nosotros.

-¿Hablas de las diosas?

-Bingo, ambos sabemos que ellas están sobre todos, incluso sobre nosotros, debemos absorberlas y asimilarlas, volvernos todopoderosos.

-¿Para qué?

-Para evitar esa decisión indecidible, para forjar nuestro propio camino, tú no quieres escucharme en situaciones normales, pero esta vez algo extraño pasó, tu conciencia y la mía están tan juntas que podemos hablar.

-¿Me propones ser malévolo?

-No, te propongo una alianza, ambos nos volveremos todopoderosos, después de todo tú fuiste creado para retenerme a mí.

-¿Eso crees? Yo pienso que siempre existí, a la par de ti, ajeno a ti, por eso no pienso apoyarte. –DarkHole sonrió.

-Debí imaginarlo, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije antes? Nuestras conciencias están tan juntas, que si ahora te asesino, tu mentalidad desaparecerá para siempre, esta es la batalla final Hikari Kusakariki, para ver cuál de los dos es el más fuerte y cuál tendrá el dominio absoluto del cuerpo. –DarkHole rugió y se transformó en dragón cargando contra Hikari.

-¡Uriel! –Hikari activó su Vestido Astral y con su arco logró desviar la ruta de DarkHole, esta batalla sería la definitiva, pero no era la única batalla que sucedía.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, interesante, en verdad, verdad, verdad, interesante. –Un dragón blanco de ojos rojos atacaba incesantemente a Yami, ella esquivaba los ataques con algo de dificultad, pero no lo suficiente para perder.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a tratar de dañar a Onii-chan!? –Haruka era aquel dragón blanco, ella había detenido a Yami antes de que el cuchillo impactase al ojo de Hikari, atrás de ellas, estaban las hermanitas Raiun y Hakuun, con una especie de cadenas saliendo de sus mangas y encadenando a Hikari.

-E-Ese libro… que… que papá consiguió de la… de la Hakuun de otra dimensión… dijo… dijo… que debía usarlo para salvar a mi papá…

-Eso… eso hacemos Hakuun… eso… hacemos… -Ambas hermanas habían aprendido esta técnica de ese libro.

-¡Pero no me van a vencer tan fácilmente! –Yami sonrió y se hizo ella misma un corte en su mano, como si tratase de suicidarse, la sangre caía a chorros, pero a Yami no le importaba, de hecho, ella reía como una loca. -¡Déjenme mostrarles mi infierno especial! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

De la sangre de Yami que caía al suelo salían serpientes, arañas, escorpiones y seres humanoides deformes, estas criaturas eran del tamaño de camiones, Haruka tenía que esquivar a estos seres extraños porque saltaban a atacarla.

-Si solo mis Yami-Bots y mis muchachos pudieran con las defensas del lugar… ¡Sería más divertido! –Yami se lamió la herida y esta cerró, entonces la hoja de su cuchillo se puso violeta y comenzó a disparar rayos de energía violeta desde la punta de este.

-¡Es una pena! Pero creo que no sucederá. –Un misil fue hacia Yami, ella lo vio tarde y este la hizo explotar. –Bueno… eso nos da algo de tiempo…

-¡Diva! –Las anti-espíritus habían llegado, pero no estaban solas, las espíritus también habían llegado.

-¡Interesante! Ja, ja, ja. –Yami apareció volando tranquila y sonriente. –Son demasiados… creo yo, ¿Me pongo a su altura? –Yami sonrió y su piel se tornó roja. -¡Bienvenidos a mi infierno especial! –Yami cargó contra las chicas y chocó puños con Efreet, Yami era más fuerte que ella y la mandó a volar, Tohka trató de atacarla, pero Yami agarró a Sandalphon y lanzó a Tohka contra Yoshino, las gemelas Yamai trataron de rodearla, pero Yami las agarró de los cabellos y les hizo chocar las cabezas, luego las lanzó al aire. -¿Eso es todo?

Mientras en la mente de Hikari, ambos guerreros usaban sus mejores ataques para vencer, las explosiones eran diversas y en varias zonas.

-Mío. –Hikari lanzó una flecha que explotó como un misil, mandando lejos a DarkHole mientras este creó una esfera de color rojo con negro que al impactar al suelo, causó que un pilar de magma saliera disparado, Hikari se protegió de este pilar con una flecha de hielo.

-Nuevamente estamos parejos… pero eso quedará en el pasado. –DarkHole chasqueó y el quinteto terrible apareció a sus espaldas. –Finalmente, verás la muerte Hikari. Esta vez, no hay nada que te salve de mí.

-Díganme, ¿cuándo planean golpearme? –Yami tenía los brazos cruzados mientras evitaba los ataques de las espíritus, las anti-espíritus estaban lidiando con los engendros que habían salido de su sangre.

-Ahora. –Hikari se levantó y logró agarrar a Yami del cuello y la estranguló, luego la lanzó contra un edificio.

-¡Hikari!

-No, Hikari no, DarkHole. –Hikari se dio vuelta para mostrar sus ojos rojos y sus caninos grandes. –Pero no es todo. –DarkHole chasqueó los dedos y el quinteto terrible apareció nuevamente, atacando a todas las espíritus.

-Así que Senpai perdió, ¿eh? Bien… las cosas están muy interesantes, me pregunto si lo suficiente, para un… ¡Fatal Beam! –Yami lanzó un rayo violeta oscuro de su dedo índice, que impactó contra Witch, asesinándola en el acto, su cuerpo explotó. –Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, me toca. –Yami se acercó a DarkHole y lo saludó.

-Perdona por matarte, pero quería ver si podías esquivar mi ataque.

-Es natural, debes probar la fuerza de tu aliado, ¿verdad?

-¿Aliado? ¿Tú? No, no, no, ambos sabemos que seres como nosotros no dudarán en eliminar a cualquier cosa que este en mi camino. –DarkHole agarró la mano de Yami, le quebró el brazo y arrancó la extremidad de su brazo usando sus garras, luego con la prótesis en forma de cañón disparó y explotó todo el cuerpo de Yami, menos la cabeza, la cual agarró en su mano.

-¿Qué haces?

-Me pregunto… ¿sufres?

-No.

-Sufrirás. –DarkHole soltó una energía negra en la cabeza de Yami, haciéndole sentir el dolor de todos los que había matado.

-¿Crees que esto es sufrimiento? ¡Tú verás lo que es sufrir! –la cabeza de Yami desapareció y Yami totalmente sana apareció detrás de DarkHole y lo atravesó con uno de sus cuchillos en la espalda y de este salió una energía negra.

-¿Crees que eso me hará sufrir?

-Ja, ja, ja, ja. –la energía comprimió el cuerpo de DarkHole y esto le empezó a causar molestia, la fuerza cada vez era mayor, DarkHole sonrió y se tele-transportó fuera de esa energía.

-¿P-Por… por qué nos ataca… Hikari?

-No es Hikari, Tohka, debemos ayudarlo… -Dijo una chica…

-Ok… lo que digas… espera ¿Quién eres? –Una chica alta de pechos prominentes, excesivamente prominentes, de cabello largo plateado estaba al lado de Tohka.

-¿Eh? Tohka Onee-san, ¿nunca te mostré esta forma?

-¿Onee-san? –Todas las chicas estaban confusas por la situación, pero la chica sonrió y rió, en eso Toxic trató de golpearla con un pilar de fuego, ella levantó la mano y una corriente de viento desvió el fuego.

-¡Pagarán todos! ¡Traeré a mi papá de regreso! –Una niña con un osito de peluche gritó desde un edificio, Yami la miró y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Bueno… no te ofendas DarkHole, pero es más divertido jugar con Senpai. –Yami miró a todas y sonrió. –Pero si puedo matar a algunas más… -Yami creó una esfera disco y la lanzó al aire, allí la esfera se quedó flotando y disparaba al azar el ataque de Fatal Beam.

-¡Ah! –Esta vez la que murió por culpa de ese ataque fue Hermit… explotó de la misma forma.

-¡Hermit! Primero Witch… luego Hermit… -Efreet apretó los puños y saltó a destruir la esfera.

-¡No, Efreet Onee-san! –Un disparo salió de la esfera y Efreet sufrió el mismo destino que las otras anti-espíritus.

Entonces Yami salió volando de un golpe que le había dado DarkHole, con tan mala suerte que chocó a Diva en el aire, ambas impactaron contra la azotea de un edificio, pero la primera en recuperarse fue Yami y miró a Diva, entonces vio un Asisto-Bot en su mano con forma de reloj.

-¡Ah! ¡Así que es tu culpa! –Yami agarró a Diva del cuello y la elevó, absorbiendo su energía, evitando que se pueda mover. –Si no hubieses creado esas cosas todo habría sido más fácil

-Agh… agh…

-No, no, no te esfuerces, deja que te ayude. –Yami creó un cuchillo con su mano libre y atravesó el pecho de Diva, ella dejó de moverse, entonces Yami susurró al oído de Diva. –Buen viaje. –Yami lanzó el cuerpo de Diva desde esa azotea y le disparó muchas veces con una pistola que creó en la mano que había agarrado el cuello de Diva, para finalmente explotar su cuerpo con un Final Beam.

-¡Diva! –Berni y Sera fueron las únicas en ver lo que ocurrió y se fusionaron en Berserk para atacar a Yami, ella salió volando e intentó escapar por las calles de la ciudad, pero la fusión le pisaba los talones.

-Debí suponerlo de una fusión…

-¡Regresa aquí! –Yami intentó acelerar, pero esa fusión podía mantenerle el paso.

-Te tengo. –Yami lanzó una bola de hilos transparentes a una calle, en medio vuelo la bola de hilos explotó y desapareció totalmente, Berserk desconfiaba y bajó la velocidad, pero Yami aprovechó y aceleró atravesando la zona donde explotó la bola de hilos.

-¡Un truco! –Berserk también aceleró, pero cuando llegó a la zona de los hilos… Yami chasqueó y los hilos se hicieron visibles, eran hilos metálicos y muy afilados que cortaron en pedazos a Berserk, los trozos cayeron al suelo, desparramando todo su interior, la hoja del cuchillo de Yami se tornó anaranjada y unas esferas anaranjadas aparecieron sobre los restos de Berserk y explotaron, reduciendo los restos a solo un montón de sangre y trozos de carne pequeños.

-Creo… que ya que he empezado… debo terminar el trabajo. –Yami apareció detrás de Princess y le clavó el cuchillo por la espalda, la hoja se puso roja y Princess explotó en mil pedazos.

-¡Princess! –Nightmare miraba horrorizada la escena, Yami estaba manchada totalmente de sangre y se dio vuelta para mirar a Nightmare.

-T-e t-o-c-a. –Yami se lanzó contra Nightmare, ella intentó golpearla con un ataque de oscuridad, pero Yami desapareció.

-¿D-Dónde estás?...

-Mira atrás de ti…

Un grito rompió el silencio, las anti-espíritus restantes se habían ocultado con las espíritus en un edificio, todas escucharon apenadas aquel sonido, Tohka golpeó una pared con la mano, Yoshino le tocó el hombro para intentar reconfortarla.

-E-Esos… malditos… en verdad son rudos… -Kurumi llegó al cuarto, agarrándose el hombro con una mano, tenía cortes en su cuerpo y al ver al resto, finalmente cedió y cayó.

-¡Kurumi! –Por suerte Nia logró atraparla antes de que caiga al suelo.

-Las encontré. –Yami apareció frente a todas, ellas se prepararon para pelear, pero Ruler se levantó y leyó un hechizo, las espíritus fueron tele-transportadas lejos.

-¡No, Ruler! –Kaguya y Yuzuru regresaron a toda velocidad al edificio, pero en su lugar había un inmenso cráter y sangre…

-Lamento. No…

-Maldita Yami… -Kotori apretaba los puños.

-¡No debió tele-transportarnos! ¡No debió!

-Te equivocas Miku, si no lo hubiese hecho todas morían, usé un hechizo para destrozar todo el lugar, si se quedaban morían, aunque claro… ahora no quedan más anti-espíritus, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. –Yami lanzó a los pies de las chicas la cabeza de Edén…

-¿Y yo qué soy? –Lilith tocó una nota con su guitarra y mandó a volar a Yami, justo hacia la chica de cabello plateado que de un golpe mandó hacia el suelo a Yami, creando un cráter al chocar.

-¡Chicas! ¿¡Están bien!? –Sister llegó volando con las anti-espíritus del círculo blanco y curó a las espíritus. -¿Dónde está el resto? –Nadie contestó y Sister entendió, unas lágrimas se le escaparon.

-¿Shidou ya llega?

-Falta un poco más, Yakan lo traerá apenas esté listo.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, pensé que terminó, pero no aún. –Yami salió del cráter, intacta y apuntó a todas con lo que parecía un Final Beam.

-Muere. –Hidden abrazó a Yami por la espalda y la pudrió hasta los huesos, luego estos mismos se volvieron polvo.

-Te dije que no éramos aliados, este es mi asunto. –DarkHole apareció rodeado por su quinteto terrible y señaló a las espíritus. –Esto es todo por hoy, me siento generoso porque gané este cuerpo para siempre, así que se los agradezco perdonándoles la vida.

-Pero nosotras no. –Las espíritus del círculo se lanzaron a la pelea, junto con Sister, Lilith y la chica de cabello plateado.

-Mátenlas. –Ordenó DarkHole.

-¡No sucederá! –Kurumi detuvo el tiempo para que Hidden no se mueva, Miku repelió los ataques de distancia de Toxic, Kotori y Yoshino juntas repelieron a Flor, Zombart fue vencido por las ilusiones de Natsumi que no lo dejaron avanzar y los ataques energéticos de Nia, Bones fue derrotado por las gemelas Yamai y sus ráfagas, pero aún después de estos golpes ellos volvieron a cargar contra las chicas, mientras las anti-espíritus trataban de derribar a DarkHole.

-E-Esfuércense… u-ustedes pueden… -Haruka salió de entre los escombros de un edificio, estaba severamente lastimada y vio por unos segundos a Hik cerca de unos escombros… -Debo estar alucinando… pero no importa… ¡Hik! –Hik la miró y voló hacia ella, entonces Haruka perdió el conocimiento.

-Haruka, Haruka, despierta… -Haruka despertó y vio que estaba apoyada en las rodillas de Hik, ella parecía que había estado llorando.

-¿H-Hik?

-¡Haruka! –Hik abrazó a Haruka, ella pensó que esto le dolería porque todo su cuerpo estaba lastimado, pero vio que Hik la había curado.

-Hik… ¡Hik! ¿¡Cómo es que estás aquí!?

-No importa. Levántense y ocúltense. –Yakan llegó disparando a los Yami-Bots de la zona, Haruka levantó la vista para ver que las hechiceras habían llegado ahí y apoyaban a los Asisto-Bots, las tropas enemigas estaban superadas en número y era cuestión de tiempo para que pierdan, por otro lado las espíritus seguían peleando con el quinteto terrible, pero no había rastro de las anti-espíritus restantes.

-¿Y las anti-espíritus del círculo blanco y Lilith y Sister? –Yakan negó con la cabeza y señaló a DarkHole, él tenía sangren sobre su Manto Astral, era obvio el final de aquellas anti-espíritus… pero no era lo único, estaba peleando contra lo que parecía un soldado en una armadura luminosa, ese guerrero le estaba dando batalla.

-¡Capitana! ¡Encontramos a la sujeta que mencionó! –Yakan asintió y fue acompañada por Haruka y Hik, ellas entraron a un edificio destrozado y entre los escombros, las hechiceras sacaban a la chica del cabello plateado, Yakan hizo una señal para que todas se fueran, quedando solo ella, la chica y las anti-espíritus.

-Bueno, las dejo, debo terminar el trabajo.

-Nos vemos, Yakan, gracias… -mientras Hik se despedía, Haruka se acercó a la chica del cabello plateado y la ayudó a sentarse, estaba muy, muy lastimada.

-Podemos ayudar. –Una niña con un osito de peluche entró volando al cuarto, esto sorprendió a todas, pero no tenían más opción que aceptar su ayuda, detrás de ella apareció una niña con unos guantes, esa niña tocó con los guantes a la chica y la empezó a curar.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Nadie importante, solo hacemos esto para que ayuden a papá.

-¿Papá? –Entonces la curación terminó y las dos niñas desaparecieron en el aire, la chica de cabello plateado brilló y luego desapareció, quedando en su lugar Raiun y Hakuun, que estaban abrazadas.

-Hola niñas.

-¡Hik!

-¡Haruka! –Las niñas abrazaron a las hermanas y se detuvieron a mirar el campo de batalla.

-¿Quién es ese soldado? –Preguntaron ambas niñas al unísono señalando a una figura en armadura, Haruka y Hik se miraron, ninguna sabía la respuesta, entonces Yakan regresó.

-Es Shidou.

Ese instante, Shidou de un movimiento con la espada, separó la cabeza del cuerpo de DarkHole, entonces el cuerpo y la cabeza de Hikari cayeron al suelo, a la par de Shidou.

-¿P-Papá…? –Las niñas se miraron entre ellas atónitas, ni siquiera Haruka o Hik lo entendían, entonces el cuerpo Hik comenzó a parpadear y desapareció, Haruka y las niñas fueron a toda velocidad hacia Shidou, también lo hicieron las espíritus, puesto que el quinteto terrible, también había desaparecido.

-¿¡Qué hiciste, Shidou!? –Todas estaban histéricas.

-L-Lo maté… c-cómo… cómo… cómo él me pidió hacerlo… -Shidou se puso de rodillas frente al cuerpo de Hikari, estaba llorando y apretaba la espada que empuñaba, que era la misma que Mikael había dejado, de hecho la armadura que tenía era la armadura que Gabriel había dejado. –L-Lo siento… hermanito… n-no… n-no pude salvarte… tuvimos… tuvimos que usar… el plan b…

-¿Se terminó? –Yami estaba sentada encima de un escombro gigantesco mirando la escena.

-"¿Triste?" –Un humo la rodeaba y parecía hablarle.

-Neh, la verdad estoy algo decepcionada, porque… bueno, pensé que él duraría más, aunque ahora que no está, supongo que debo seguir tu plan y destruir el mundo. –Yami se levantó y creó múltiples cuchillos que flotaban en el aire, todos apuntando a todas las chicas y a Shidou, de la punta de cada uno empezaba a salir un Final Beam. –Fin de la obra y abajo el telón. –Ese instante los rayos fueron disparados.

Los rayos se detuvieron antes de impactar a nadie… Hikari apareció ahí parado, para la sorpresa de todos…

-Ah… cierto, olvidé lo caótico que fue este momento… bueno, qué más da.

-¿H-Hikari? –Preguntó Shidou, Hikari lo miró y sonrió.

-Sí, soy yo, pero no el Hikari de tu tiempo, ese está bien muerto, yo soy el Hikari del futuro.

-Okey… eso no me lo veía venir… -Dijo Yami, de hecho nadie se lo veía venir.

-Espera, espera, espera… si Hikari acaba de morir… ¿¡Cómo es que tú estás aquí!? –Preguntó Kotori algo indignada.

-¿Eso? Ah, vengo de haber tenido una experiencia en una escisión del espacio tiempo ocurrida por los sucesos…. Ajem, creó que estoy hablando de más, el caso, es que en estos momentos, mi cuerpo está libre de las reglas del tiempo y del espacio… por unos breves minutos, al caso, al caso, mi maestra me dio unas gotas de un líquido de resurrección… -El Hikari del futuro se acercó al cadáver que Shidou tenía… y le roció… ese instante, Hikari volvió a la vida y dio un salto.

-¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿¡EH!?

-Oh, ya estás vivo… mi yo del pasado… eso es bueno, sí, sí, muy bueno. –Hikari miró a su Yo del Futuro.

-¿¡HA!? ¿Del pasado? ¿Eres del Futuro? ¿Qué pasa aquí? Pensé que había perdido contra DarkHole y él tenía mi cuerpo… y que Shidou cumplió su promesa…

-Sí, sí, eso pasó, exactamente eso pasó, de hecho, como soy tu yo del futuro, eso me pasó y tanto a ti como a mí, me revivió un Hikari del Futuro…

-Ah, entonces es un ciclo…

-Exacto, verás, cuando completes un entrenamiento, tu mentora te dará unas gotas de resurrección, en ese momento, deberás usar un portal del pasado para venir a este momento y revivirte a ti mismo en el pasado, para que exista tu yo del presente… o en mi caso, mi yo del futuro, ¿Entendiste?

-Sí, sí, claramente, cuando llegue a ese punto, volveré para salvarme y seguir existiendo, pero… ¿Y DarkHole?

-Ah, eso, el también revivió, de hecho… yo aún lo tengo… solo que… por algunas cuestiones de la resurrección, volviste en tu forma normal… sin estar controlado… probablemente esté furioso por eso… je, je, je… ahora bien, ten. –Le hizo entrega de más frascos con gotas de resurrección. –Resucita a tus aliados y personas amadas… bueno, me voy. –Dicho eso el Hikari del Futuro desapareció.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ¡Qué gracioso! ¡Y Qué curioso! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Bueno, bueno, Senpai... está visto que tienes muchos trucos bajo la manga… lo dejaremos por hoy… ja, ja, de todas formas… las Semi-Espíritus malignas que traje… mis criminales y mis Yami-Bots… ya fueron destruidos por tus defensas… subestimé la defensa de tu… Japón II, bueno, hasta la próxima. –Yami desapareció.

-¿H-Hikari? –Hikari no oyó a Shidou, comenzó a volar… viendo todos los daños… y creó unas nubes, roció las gotas dentro de las nubes… todos los daños se fueron reparando… todas las personas… máquinas, anti-espíritus, edificios destruidos… aparecieron como nuevos… las anti-espíritus fueron volando con Hikari, también las espíritus… todas pedían explicación sobre los hechos que acaban de pasar…

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Princess, impaciente.

-Les soy sincero… ni yo mismo sé qué ha pasado… ¡Oh! Espera… también reviví a los criminales y las Semi-Espíritus malignas… -Yakan le tocó el hombro y le dio unas palmaditas.

-Así como tú volviste siendo tu "yo bueno"… aparentemente los criminales… las Semi-Espíritus Malignas, incluso las Yami-Bots, reaparecieron… "buenos"… los reformados criminales ya están siendo transportados de regreso a Japón… en tanto a las Yami-Bots buenas y las Semi-Espíritus buenas…

-Tranquila Yakan, las Yami-Bots buenas, serán endosadas a las Asisto-Bots y trabajarán aquí… en tanto a las Semi-Espíritus reformadas… serán añadidas a las Semi-Espíritus que yo elegí… y puestas bajo mi cargo… -Yakan asintió.

-¿P-Papá? –Hikari miró a Raiun y a Hakuun.

-¿Tenemos hermanas? –La chica del osito, junto a otro grupo de chicas aparecieron.

-¡Ah, cierto! ¡Explica! –Exigió Haruka.

-Oh bueno, son las Semi-Espíritus que rescaté… les salvé la vida dándoles de mi sangre…

-Por eso veía datos de Espíritus y Anti-Espíritus en tu casa… -Reine apareció, siendo traída por una Asisto-Bots, Hikari no ocultó su alegría… y corrió a abrazarla. –Ya… ya… Ototo…

-S-Sí… b-bueno, ajem… a lo que iba, les salvé… y como no tenían dónde ir… las Adopté.

-¿¡Qué!? –El grito fue de todos los presentes… menos de las "niñas".

-Por cierto… ella son las primeras Híbridos, de Espíritu y Anti-Espíritu. –Señaló Reine.

-Así que Híbridos… bueno, Ratatoskr igual las va a cuidar. –Dijo Kotori.

-G-Gracias Kotori-san… pero preferimos vivir en el edificio al lado de la casa de papá… -Kotori se asombró un poco… pero asintió.

-"Vaya… qué noche más movida…"

-"Sentimos la interrupción abrupta… no sabíamos quiénes eran aliados…" –Hikari recibió aquel mensaje de los Errores que habían entrado… los cuales también ya habían salido de su mundo.

-"Disculpa aceptada… digo, estoy acostumbrado a que las cosas no salgan siempre como las planeo"

-"Por cierto… Hikari, ya vi el poder de esa gotas… te comento que puedo revivir a las personas…"

-" ¡Debiste habérmelo dicho antes, Uriel!"


	43. Chapter 43

Especial. Juego de Niños.

-Bueno… era obvio que algún día tenía que pasar, ¿cierto?

-¿Tú crees, compañero?

-¿Detecto sarcasmo?

-No… ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo? –Hikari estaba sobre un edificio mirando la ciudad, con Hole apoyado a un costado, ya casi era hora.

-¿Qué hay de Shidou y las otras?

-Bueno, Hole… tenían clases.

-¿Tenían? Tú también deberías estar ahí.

-Sip, así es, pero la verdad hoy no tenía ganas, después de todo, nos vamos de viaje.

-¡Viaje! –Hik abrazó a Hikari por la espalda y se quedó ahí.

-Ja, ja, Hik… ¿Sabes que lo decía en broma?

-Sip, pero podría ser una posibilidad, ¿no?

-Ella no cambia, ¿verdad? –Bruma apareció sentado cerca de Hikari, él sonrió al ver a Bruma y asintió.

-Ninguno de vosotros tres cambia.

Bruma, Hik y Hole desaparecieron, Hikari por su parte empezó a volar hacia el Fraxinus, Reine le había pedido pasar a despedirse de ella antes de irse, Hikari no quería perder nada de tiempo, pero no podía decirle que no a Reine cuando ella insistía.

-¿No te preguntas por qué te llamó Reine? –BB tampoco era fanática de perder el tiempo.

-Mmm… Nee normalmente me dice las cosas, pero creo que si de vez en cuando quiere reservarse algún tipo de información… pues acepto su decisión. –Hikari se acercó al Fraxinus y fue recibido en una clase de puerto encima del Fraxinus por Mana.

-¡Hikari!

-¡Mana! ¿Cómo estás?

-Pues… un poco de todo, la verdad estoy bien, ven, ven. –Mana agarró de la mano a Hikari apenas aterrizó y lo jaló por el Fraxinus, por los pasillos, Hikari sonreía y reía un poco, Mana parecía estar más perdida o estaba tratando de hacerle perder tiempo… curioso.

-¿Mi hermanita me está tendiendo una trampa?

-¿T-Trampa? ¿Yo? –Mana sonreía de forma nerviosa y algo que Hikari había notado era que evitaba un pasillo en especial, no solo eso, notó que miraba una puerta específica y además de todo, esta puerta tenía algo extraño, una pantalla roja.

-Claro… claro que sí, hermanita, espera… -Ambos se detuvieron y Mana aún agarraba la mano de Hikari, era obvio que algo se traía… entre manos, da igual, Hikari metió su mano libre en el bolsillo y sacó un chupete. -¿Quieres?

-¡Sí! –Mana intentó quitarle el chupete a Hikari con su mano libre, pero Hikari la esquivó, Mana lo miró con un puchero y soltó la mano de Hikari para intentar atrapar el chupete, entonces Hikari lo lanzó hacia arriba, Mana esperó a que baje y lo agarró, cuando miró a su alrededor, Hikari ya se había entrado al cuarto que estaba protegiendo y corrió a toda velocidad hacia allí.

-¡Ah! –Hikari ya había entrado por la puerta.

-Tranquila Mana, al parecer aquí adentro tenían un plan de reserva. –Hikari estaba parado dentro del cuarto, Mana entró detrás de él y pudo ver a Reine ahí parada frente a él y detrás de ella había otra puerta…

-"¡Qué sorpresa!"

-Hola Ototo.

-Hola Nee, supongo que me llamaste para algo, pero no puedo saberlo aún, ¿verdad? –Reine asintió y Mana parecía algo deprimida.

-Sí, pero se supone que no te ibas a dar cuenta…

-Está bien Mana, hiciste un buen trabajo, pocos habrían logrado distraerme por el tiempo que lo hiciste. –Hikari acarició la cabeza de Mana y esto pareció animarla un poco, entonces Reine tocó la cabeza de Hikari.

-¿Sabes que soy una hermana celosa? –Reine hablaba con una sonrisa y Hikari sabía que bromeaba.

-¿De verdad? Entonces si me dejas pasar te doy un abrazo.

-¿Me vas a chantajear?

-Nuestro hermanito se ha ido por el mal camino. –Reine y Mana parecían dramatizar una escena, esto sacó una sonrisa a Hikari.

-Ah, vamos, ambas saben que no soy esa clase de hermanito.

-¿Ah? ¿Y qué clase de hermanito eres? Mejor dicho, nunca nos dijiste qué clase de hermanita querías, ¿Una consentidora? ¿Una cariñosa? ¿Una sobreprotectora? ¿Una estricta?

-Les hago una apuesta, si les elijo una clase de hermanita y fallan en su papel, entonces me dejan pasar, si pierdo, pues no paso. –Ambas se miraron y asintieron.

-Bueno, quiero que Mana sea la hermana que me ignora y que Reine sea la hermana consentidora. –Ellas se miraron y luego Mana dejó de mirar a Hikari y empezó a mirar a la pared, mientras que Reine se acercó a Hikari y le acarició la cabeza.

-¿Nee?

-¿Sí?

-¿Me dejas pasar? –Hikari sonrió de forma burlona, Reine se sorprendió y suspiró, entonces abrazó a Hikari y le dio una seña a Mana, ella también abrazó a Hikari y luego lo soltaron. –Era de esperarse de ti, si te decía que sí, perdía, si te decía que no, salía de mi papel y perdía, Mana no podía intervenir, como esperaba de ti. –Reine despeinó un poco a Hikari y miró la puerta del final, entonces la pantalla roja se puso verde.

-De hecho, mejor te acompañamos. –Mana empujaba a Hikari hacia la puerta y Reine caminaba a su lado.

-"Esto es extraño y divertido, pero la verdad, estoy perdiendo algo de tiempo…"

-¡Sorpresa! –Todas estaban ahí, se escucharon unas explosiones de fiesta y confeti cayó por el techo, Hikari se levantó para mirar que todas sus amigas estaba ahí, incluso algunas amigas que no lo recordaban bien.

-Queríamos hacerte una fiesta antes de que te vayas. –Shidou se acercó a Hikari y le dio un vaso de refresco, él lo agarró y miró como todas lo observaban con una sonrisa, incluso podía sentir una sonrisa de Yuzuru.

-G-Gracias a todas… no tenían por qué…

-Oh, vamos, Hikari, no seas así. –Miku se acercó a Hikari y le dio un abrazo, luego se alejó y lo miró. –Después de todo… esta vez sabemos dónde estás yendo y que pronto volverás.

-No te preocupes, nosotras mantendremos todo bajo control. –Diva y Nightmare le enseñaron su pulgar a Hikari.

-Y yo continuaré ese proyecto tuyo. –Rose miraba de reojo a Hikari, pero incluso esto ayudó a Hikari.

-Sensei volverá bien.

-Sí, claro que sí, papá es fuerte.

-Sí, como dijo Hakuun, papá es fuerte.

-Onii-chan, no te vayas a distraer.

-Escúchala hijo, no hagas preocupar a tu madre.

-O a tu hermana adoptiva.

-Vamos, vamos, confíen más en Ototo…

-Buena suerte querido.

-Edén… te dije que no debemos llamarlo así. –Hikari pasó unos minutos en ese cuarto, pasando el tiempo con todos ellos, después de todo, eran su familia, hasta que llegó el momento de la despedida, todos abrazaron a Hikari uno por uno, cuando terminaron, Hikari usó a Hole y se fue de esa dimensión.

-¡Hola, Hikari! –Hikari apareció en el espacio en medio de las dimensiones, viendo las esferas dimensionales, cuando fue interrumpido por una voz.

-Ripper, hola, un gusto volver a verte, gracias por ayudarme con las otras anomalías.

-Neh, ni lo menciones, no es gran cosa para una diosa como yo, pero no importa, ¿estás aquí para arreglar la última que falta?

-Sí. –Un humo apareció, revelando a una inmensa mujer del tamaño de un edificio con seis brazos, con una túnica blanca rodeándola.

-"¿Hikari? ¿Quién es ella?"

-"Ella, BB, es Ripper, cuando Hole tuvo que dejar este lugar para acompañarme, ella quedó a cargo del puesto de Hole, es una buena amiga".

-¿Una buena amiga? Me jactaría de decirte que soy una excelente amiga, ¿cuántas amigas más te propusieron volverte un dios?

-Solo tú, pero sabes que no estoy interesado. –Ripper movió la cabeza decepcionada, tal vez esperaba otra respuesta, entonces con uno de sus brazos señaló una esfera dimensional. –Esa es la dimensión.

-Gracias, nos vemos luego. –Hikari saltó a la esfera, pero pudo escuchar como Ripper se despidió de él.

Hikari apareció en la cima de una azotea, estaba algo mareado, la verdad ya mejoró en estas cosas de viajes dimensionales, ya no perdía su energía, ya no aparecía dañado… y lo más importante, no aparecía cayendo sobre nadie…

-¿¡Cómo está eso de que te negaste a ser un dios!?

-Bueno BB, me negué porque las condiciones de ese contrato… no me agradaban.

-¿Condiciones?

-Bueno, uno es casarme con Ripper y la otra es quedarme con ella por toda la eternidad, así que paso... –Hikari se dedicó a mirar desde allí cualquier cosa extraña, entonces recordó algo. –BB, me olvidé decirte algo.

-¿Qué?

-Así como hay dioses buenos, hay dioses malos, cuando se eligió a Ripper como la sucesora de Hole, hubo un dios que se opuso, no solo eso, le declaró abiertamente la guerra, ese dios es Nightbert, él creó unos seres que se encargaban de hacer crecer anormalidades en los mundos, las espectros, yo me sentí culpable y ayudé.

-¿Ayudaste? ¿Quieres decir que desde que volviste a tu dimensión aún fuiste a otras?

-Sí, pero a ocultas de todos, en las noches, Ripper me ayudaba para que no fuera detectado, pero sí, muchas noches las pasé en otras dimensiones.

-¿Volviste a alguna de las dimensiones que ya visitaste antes de volver a tu dimensión?

-No, no era necesario, al parecer mi aparición en esas dimensiones ya era una anormalidad, pero como me fui de ellas la anormalidad fue corregida, por eso Nightbert ataca nuevas dimensiones, nunca volví a visitar a nadie… como sea, estoy seguro que nos encontraremos con ellas en algún momento, mantente atenta.

-Es un honor que hables así. –Hikari se dio vuelta para ver a tres niñas en la azotea de al lado.

-¿¡Espectros!? ¿Qué hacen como niñas?

-¡Hola! –Una de las niñas de cabello celeste y de ropa gótica saludó alegremente a Hikari con una sonrisa muy bonita, Hikari le respondió igual sonriendo.

-¿¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que él es el enemigo, Ale!? –La que reprendía a Ale, era una chica de cabello violeta, también de ropa gótica.

-Perdonad, pero es que siempre nos topamos con él, que ya es costumbre saludar a un amigo. –La chica de cabello violeta se llevaba la mano a la cara.

-Tranquila, Diana, sabes que Ale siempre es así. –La última chica del trio, una chica de cabello anaranjado y nuevamente de ropa gótica, apoyó su mano en el hombro de Diana.

-Bueno, da igual es un gusto verlas de nuevo, Ale, Diana y Ariadna. –Ariadna, la chica de pelo anaranjado, se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada, entonces las tres desaparecieron, pero antes de hacerlo Diana saludó a Hikari con una sonrisa y mandándole un besito.

-Pensé que eran malas…

-Lo son, pero son malas siendo malas, la verdad no son tan buenas villanas en el 90% de las ocasiones, a veces son así, pero tengo que prestar atención a otras cosas. –Hikari se levantó el parche del ojo para escanear la zona, una chica llamó su atención, era una niña pequeña que empujaba su cara contra la vitrina de una panadería, era de cabello violeta con unos moños.

-¿Ves algo?

-Bien… encontré a una niña en la panadería en la que invito panes a Tohka a la salida de clases, es algo… curioso.

Entonces vislumbró algo más, un grupo de niños se acercaban a esa niña, por la actitud que mostraban no parecían amigables, Hikari confirmó sus sospechas cuando vislumbró que los niños reían mientras señalaban a la chica y la chica se ponía de rodillas ocultando su cara.

-¿Por qué? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre hay enanos mocosos que se creen superiores a otros? –Hikari se tele-transportó detrás de la panadería y logró escuchar algo.

-¡Déjenla a la pobre! No tiene dinero ni para comprar un triste pan, ja, ja, ja. –Hikari vio como los niños se alejaban, pero no había señales de la niña.

-Y-Yo… y-yo… -Hikari salió y vio a la niña de rodillas ocultando su cara y se notaba que lloraba.

-¿Estás bien niña? –Hikari se arrodilló y tocó los hombros de la niña, ella lo miró lentamente y a Hikari le dio un sentimiento extraño, la niña era adorable, pero le recordaba a alguien…

-S-Sí… g-gracias, Onii-san.

-"¿¡Onii-san!? O rayos…"

-B-Bueno… m-me alegra niña… ¿Por qué esos idiotas te molestaban? –Hikari y la niña se pusieron de pie, pero la niña miró apenada a Hikari y desvió la mirada…

-M-Me… m-me… decían… que era pobre… fea… y que no tenía amigos porque todos estaban cerca de mí por pena… -Hikari miró apenado a la niña, a ella le temblaban las manos y Hikari no dudó en acariciarle la cabeza, ella se sorprendió y se abrazó de la pierna de Hikari, llorando aún.

-Esos niños necesitan lentes, eres una niña preciosa, además el dinero no lo es todo en esta vida, seguramente tienes muchos amigos y con lo agradable que eres, deben ser amigos sinceros, ¿Quieres que te invite algún pan? –Los ojitos de la niña brillaron y jaló a Hikari a la panadería, compró muchísimos panes, pero en verdad muchísimos, tantos que Hikari tuvo que comprar una mochila extra para guardar los panes.

-¡Gracias Onii-san!... ¡Espera! ¡Las clases! –La niña miró su reloj y lloró estilo anime, Hikari sonrió y le susurró a la niña.

-Solo piensa en la puerta de tu escuela. –la niña así lo hizo y cerró los ojos, al abrirlos estaba allí en la puerta de su escuela.

-¡Oh! Gracias Onii-san… -la niña miró a su alrededor, pero Hikari no estaba ahí, después de unos segundos, bajó un poco la cabeza, allí vio la mochila de los panes con una nota: "Siempre cree en ti misma" la niña sonrió y se llevó su mochila extra, justo a tiempo para correr porque el timbre estaba por tocar, Hikari estaba oculto en los arbustos cercanos.

-Ah… ¿Por qué me involucro en estas cosas? Soy tonto, soy tonto, pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados… -Hikari salió de los arbustos y se iba caminando por las calles, hasta que vio al grupo de antes, corriendo.

-"Genial, los idiotas de siempre, algo no me gusta…" –Hikari se hizo invisible y voló hasta estar sobre ellos, los encontró en un callejón cerrado, rodeando contra la pared a otra chica, su cabello era color púrpura azulado, con una flor en el pelo, su ropa indicaba que era de una escuela diferente a la de la niña de antes.

-N-No… por… por favor… -La niña estaba aterrorizada mientras esos chicos se le acercaban.

-"¡Ok, Suficiente!" –Hikari se hizo visible detrás de ellos y agarró a dos de ellos por los hombros.

-¿Ustedes molestan a mi linda hermanita? –Hikari tenía una mirada de pocos amigos, pero los niños al ser "más" intentaron pegarle, Hikari fácilmente los alejó de unos golpes ligeros y ellos se alejaron corriendo, mientras la niña corrió a ocultarse detrás de Hikari.

-G-Gracias… Onii-san… por… por fingir ser… mi hermano para ayudarme….

-"Otra más que me llama así…"

-N-No es nada. –Hikari miró a la niña, era adorable, sus ojitos conmovieron a Hikari y le acarició la cabeza, ella se sonrojó un poco, pero parecía feliz.

-¡Clases! –Hikari tocó la cabeza de la niña y encontró en sus recuerdos su escuela y la tele-transportó a la puerta.

-¿Onii-san? –La niña también estaba confusa, pero corrió a clases…

-¿Qué decías sobre no involucrarte? –BB sonaba burlona.

-Ah… esos niños, ahora que lo pienso, tenían una fuerza excesiva para unos niños… esto no me gusta, los voy a buscar. –Hikari se hizo invisible y buscó a los niños.

-"Debo admitirlo, este lugar es extraño, pero tiene su encanto, creo que me suena bastante familiar…" –Hikari encontró a los niños y se dirigían hacia un kínder. –Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Los niños se detuvieron en la puerta del kínder, miraron que no hubiese ningún adulto y entraron, se dirigieron con una maldad impropia de un niño al sector más alejado del patio de juegos y encontraron a tres niñitas pequeñas jugando, sus cabellos eran de color coral, jade y azul.

-"Una vez más molestando, ¿eh? Aunque no sé por qué lo hacen y por qué son tan específicos en sus búsquedas, pero…" –Entonces pudo ver los ojitos de la niña de cabello azul, era muy adorable, excesivamente adorable, además notó algo más… un peluche de conejo, un poco grande, a Hikari le dio un vuelco el corazón y miró a las otras dos niñas. –"N-No puede ser…"

-¿Solas a estas horas? –Hikari miró a los niños con un redescubierto odio, se acercó y se hizo visible, los niños se dieron vuelta lentamente.

-¿Solos a estas horas? –Hikari creó unos clones para agarrar a todos los niños y luego todos los clones desaparecieron con los niños.

-¿G-Gracias?

-Shhh…. Calla, Yoshino… -Hikari se dio vuelta asombrado y miró como la chica de cabello coral se ponía enfrente de la chica de cabello azul y de la chica de cabello jade, parecía que la trataba de proteger de Hikari.

-Oh, comprendo, deben pensar que soy alguien malo, pero no es así. –Hikari extendió su mano, pero aunque la chica de cabello azul trató de agarrarlo, la chica de cabello coral no le dejó, aunque la chica de cabello jade logró esquivarla y agarró la mano de Hikari.

-Gracias, Onii-san.

-"¿¡Es una norma llamarme así!?"

-N-No hay de qué… -Hikari soltó la mano de la niña y cuando estaba a punto de irse, sintió un estirón, dio vuelta y vio a la chica de cabello coral agarrando su ropa.

-¿Eres un alíen?

-No, no soy un alíen –"Aunque conozco a muchos de ellos"- Soy… una persona normal.

-P-Pero una persona normal… no puede hacer lo que hiciste. –La niña de cabello azul agrazaba su conejito.

-Bueno, entonces soy una persona especial, soy como… un ángel guardián de las buenas niñas. –La niña de cabello coral sonrió.

-Sí, eso debe ser, soy una buena niña, mi hermano Shidou dice lo mismo.

-¿Shidou?

-¡Ah! Sí, el hermano de Kotori se llama Shidou, ¿verdad, Yoshino? –La niña del conejito asintió.

-"Entonces sí son ellas… pero más jóvenes, vaya, vaya… ¡Se ven más adorables!"

-Bueno, Yoshino, Kotori, Natsumi –Natsumi se sorprendió de que supiera su nombre, pero Hikari le guiñó el ojo. –Debo irme.

-¿Cuándo volveremos a verte?

-Bueno… eso es difícil de decir, de hecho los ángeles guardianes no podemos aparecernos ante nadie, pero digamos que esta fue una excepción. –Hikari sonrió y se tele-transportó a una azotea cercana, desde donde vio como las tres volvían a sus juegos.

-¿Ángel guardián?

-Oh vamos, BB, no sabía qué más decirles para que no pensaran raro, además son inocentes y aún se las puede engañar con eso… ahora que lo pienso si ellas son Kotori, Yoshino y Natsumi, entonces las chicas de hace unos momentos, deben ser Tohka y Miku, ¡Qué complicado! Mejor me dedico a encontrar la anomalía y me voy.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Qué alguien me ayude! –Hikari miró hacia una callejuela donde vio a una niña del uniforme de la escuela de Tohka, su cabello era anaranjado.

-"Ok… podría tratarse de Kaguya… creo…" –Hikari se tele-transportó detrás de ella y le tocó el hombro.

-¡Ah! –la niña dio un brinco del susto, pero Hikari la agarró para evitar que caiga.

-¿Estás bien? ¿En qué necesitas ayuda?

-Mi hermana y su amiga están atrapadas. –La niña jaló a Hikari hasta una alcantarilla, allí habían caído ambas niñas y no podían subir porque las escaleras estaban rotas.

-Ya veo.

-¿Puedes hacer algo, Onii-san?

-"¡Otra vez!"

-S-Sí, pero tienes que vigilar que nadie venga. –Kaguya asintió y se dio vuelta para observar que nadie se acercara, mientras Hikari voló dentro de la alcantarilla.

-Aférrense de mí y las sacaré. –Ambas niñas se aferraron de él y Hikari voló afuera de las alcantarillas.

-Agradecimiento. Gracias.

-Sí, muchas gracias.

-¡Yuzuru! ¡Origami! –Kaguya corrió a abrazar a sus amigas, pero cuando las niñas quisieron voltear a ver a Hikari, él ya no estaba.

-Buen trabajo al no involucrarte, ¿eh?

-Gracias por el apoyo, BB, pero no puedo dejarlas a su suerte, menos siendo niñas… ahora que lo pienso, si todas están teniendo algún tipo de problema… -Hikari se hizo invisible y trató de encontrar a Nia o a Kurumi, pero no hubo suerte y descansó en un edificio.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde llevaste a esos niños?

-Ah, con sus padres, les mostré con mis poderes lo que hicieron y probablemente vayan a ser castigados, pero logré absorberles una energía negra que tenían.

-¿Energía negra?

-Te dije que las espectros eran 90% malas, aún hay un 10% de maldad y bueno, ese 10% les hizo darles esa fuerza a esos enanos, aunque no sé por qué, Hik ilumíname. –Hik se materializó al lado de Hikari con una laptop.

-Pues, bien, la anomalía de este mundo es… un trofeo.

-Un trofeo, fantástico, bueno, en este mundo ganar no creo que sea tan difícil, no es como esa dimensión de los zapatos anti-gravitacionales y sus carreras en el aire… espero.

-De hecho Onii-chan, es un trofeo de un concurso intercolegial de talentos.

-Genial… puedo usar alguno de los talentos que vi en otros mundos… aunque eso de entrar a esas escuelas…

-Bueno, Onii-chan… eso tampoco podrás hacerlo, porque… son los colegios donde has dejado a Miku y a Tohka, además según los datos, el kínder de hace rato, es el kínder del mismo colegio que el de Tohka.

-¡Genial! ¡Fantástico! ¡Perfecto! ¡Tengo una suerte de espíritu surgido en base del AST! Maldita sea mi vida… -Hikari sabía que esto sería más complejo.

-¿Por qué no te vuelves niño y listo?

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿¡Cuántos niños de parche en el ojo, con prótesis en el ojo y en el brazo has visto, BB!?

-Ah cierto…

-¿Y si le pides ayuda a alguna de tus nuevas amigas?

-Mmm… eso podría funcionar Hik… pero, sería demasiado cruel ir y decirles: "Hola, ¿me recuerdas? Sí, te eché una mano, ahora como paga quiero que ganes el concurso de talentos, me des tu trofeo, que simboliza tu trabajo, esfuerzo y habilidad y le destruya frente a ti" Ja, ja, ja, creo que no. –Hikari estaba algo desesperado, no podía dejar que las Espectros ganen.

El resto del día pasó, de lo más curioso, Hikari a pesar de todo se dedicó a arreglar los problemas de la ciudad, detener criminales, evitar accidentes, curar heridos… a pesar de sus quejas sobre tener que hacer las cosas rápido, también tenía el problema de que no podía hacer nada por ahora, entonces cayó la noche.

-Cierto, la noche, que bonito, que precioso, ¡No tengo si quiera un lugar para dormir!

-¿Y dices que viajabas por dimensiones?

-BB, esta vez es diferente, las otras veces podía tardarme más tiempo y usar mis poderes, pero esta vez… es una anomalía diferente, es más fuerte, si continuamos tardando más tiempo y usar poderes al azar, podría causar desastres, no quiero volver a pasar por la culpa de que por negligencia mía, algunos corran peligro.

-¿entonces por qué ayudaste a tantas personas?

-Bueno, pienso usar mis poderes para ayudar a otros, pero no para ayudarme a mí mismo, ¿entendido?

-¡Hikari! ¿Vamos a dormir? –Hikari miró a la azotea de al lado y allí estaba Ale saludándolo alegremente con la mano mientras sonreía.

-¿Ale? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Yo? Pues nada… pasaba por aquí y escuché que no tenías un lugar para dormir y bueno… le pregunte a Diana y a Ariadna y me dijeron que no había problema.

-"¿Estás seguro que son las malas?"

-"No te preocupes, siempre son así"

-Entiendo, ¿cómo consiguieron un lugar para dormir?

-¡Ah! ¿Recuerdas los niños que les dimos energía negra? Bueno, son esos niñitos consentidos y a cambio nos dieron algo de dinero y alquilamos una casa… ¿vienes? –Ale llama a Hikari con la mano, él suspiró y la siguió hasta un edificio.

-¡Hola, Ale! ¡Hola, Hikari! Pónganse cómodos, Diana terminará de cocinar en poco, ¿Quieres jugar videojuegos conmigo, Hikari?

-¡Oh, Oh, Yo quiero ser la tercera jugadora!

-Hikari, antes de que digas nada, no es necesario que me ayudes en la cocina, he mejorado bastante y lo comprobarás después.

-"¿¡Enserio ellas son las malas!?" –Hikari sonrió y se sentó a jugar videojuegos con Ariadna y con Ale.

-¡Vengan a comer! –Diana llamó a todos a la mesa y llegaron, Hikari probó la comida y Diana lo miraba expectante.

-Mmm… nada mal, pero te faltó algo de cocción en los vegetales, sobre todo en las zanahorias, además de eso, la sal de la carne está concentrada solo en el centro, debes repartirlo más, además puedo presentir que solo pusiste sal, dos veces, ¿verdad?

-Típico de ti, siempre encuentras nuevas cosas para decirle.

-Eso es normal Ale, pero seguro que ha mejorado desde que hizo las bolitas de arroz, verdad, ¿Hikari?

-Ariadna tienes razón, pero poco a poco se llega lejos. –Diana se sentía feliz por lo que Hikari decía y seguía tomando apuntes de lo que Hikari dijo.

-¿Alguien quiere ver películas? –Luego de comer Ale había corrido al televisor, mientras Hikari ayudaba a recoger las cosas.

-Ale… no tenemos reproductor DVD.

-¿¡Eh!? No puede ser… dime que bromeas conmigo de nuevo Diana…

-Nope, esta vez ella no está bromeando contigo. –mientras hablaba Ariadna, Hikari se acercó al televisor y lo encendió.

-Tienen internet en el televisor, pueden ver lo que quieran.

-¡Hikari! ¡Héroe! ¡Voy a hacer las palomitas! –Ale entró corriendo a la cocina.

-Yo iré a revisar que no se mate. –Diana entró detrás de Ale.

-Yo iré a revisar que no la mate. –Ariadna entró detrás de Diana.

Hikari se quedó allí preparando las cosas para cuando las chicas vuelvan, cuando escuchó un sonido fuerte proveniente de la cocina.

-¡Yo voy a hacer las palomitas! –Hikari entró a la cocina y ahí estaban las tres, la que hablaba ahora era Ale, tenía en una mano una cadena enorme con una bola enorme de color negra, con pinchos largos negros.

-¡Eres mala cocinando! –Allí estaba Diana, con un martillo gigantesco, la cabeza del martillo era enorme, tan grande como parte de su espalda y el agarrador era tan largo que llagaba al suelo.

-¡Y tú eres mala con ella! –Allí estaba Ariadna con sus estoques largos, blancos y estilo medieval, apuntando a las otras dos, una a cada una.

-¿Pueden dejar de pelear? Yo haré las palomitas y ustedes van a decidir la película, pero nada de usar armas. –Las chicas asintieron y desaparecieron sus armas, después salieron de la cocina y Hikari se dedicó a hacer palomitas de maíz, dulces y saladas, además de mantequilla para estas.

-¡Eh! Yo quiero ver esa película.

-¿Esa? ¡Ale! Esa no tiene sentido.

-¡Sí lo tiene!

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Tú también Ariadna!?

-¡Sí! ¡Es una buena película!

-Ok… pero luego vemos esta.

-¡No! ¡Esa no! Me da miedo…

-Pero es buena, hay que verla.

-¿¡Ahora estás de su lado, Ariadna!?

-Ya están las palomitas… -Hikari salía con las palomitas en platos y las chicas se dieron vuelta para verlo desde el sofá.

-¿Hiciste palomitas dulces?

-Sí, sé que son las que te gustan Ale.

-¡Yei!

-¿H-Hiciste palomitas saladas?

-Como te gustan Diana.

-Eh… H-Hikari…

-Sí, también hice las con mantequilla extra para ti, Ariadna, ¿ya eligieron la película?

-Películas.

-Sí, Ale tiene razón, veremos tres películas.

-¿Te parece?

-Entonces debo traer algo de soda también. –Hikari fue por la soda y regresó, las chicas le hicieron un lugar en medio de ellas, Diana estaba a un costado, Ariadna estaba al otro y… Ale se sentaba en sus rodillas.

Conforme las películas pasaban, en la animada, todas estaban tranquilas, sonriendo y riendo un poco, en la de acción, estaban muy exaltadas, que ocasionalmente jalaban a Hikari hacia ellas, mientras que en la de terror, todas se apegaron a Hikari.

-¡Ah! Miren la hora, debemos dormir ahora, debemos ir a la escuela mañana. –Ariadna dio la señal y todas salieron corriendo a cambiarse, Hikari se quedó ahí pensativo.

-"Sigo sin creer que sean enemigas".

-"BB, pueden ser rivales muy fuertes, aunque no lo parezcan, de hecho, ellas seguramente irán a alguna escuela de ese concurso/show de talentos, debo encontrar alguna forma de ganar".

-"Aunque entren, ellas no podrían ganarles a todos".

-"Sí, sí pueden, tienen poderes grupales, pronto te darás cuenta, pero de todas formas, aparte de que tengo que intervenir en eso, debo encontrar una forma de ganar, he estado considerando adoptar a una niña, pero ¿Qué sería de ella cuando me vaya? No puedo llevarla conmigo, podría alterar el futuro de este mundo…"

-¡Listas! –Ale saltó al cuello de Hikari desde atrás del sofá, Hikari la miró y luego a las otras dos, todas ya estaban con pijamas.

-Bueno, a dormir, mañana tendrán un gran día, su primer día de clases. –Hikari fue conducido por Ale a un cuarto con una cama.

-¡Este es tu cuarto! Trata de despertar mañana temprano, si no Diana intentará hacer panes con queso de nuevo… -Luego de que Ale le dijo esto, todas se fueron del cuarto y Hikari se acomodó en la cama.

-¿Enserio? ¿Vas a dormir aquí? ¡Es peligroso! ¡Podrían atacarte mientras duermes!

-BB, no creo que lo hagan.

-De todas formas, me quedaré vigilando. –Los minutos pasaron, hasta que pasar casi una hora, entonces se escucharon pasos por el pasillo, luego se escuchó abrirse la puerta del cuarto de Hikari.

-"¡Hikari! ¡Hay alguien aquí!" –Entonces cuando Hikari quiso hacer algo, sintió que alguien se había entrado a su cama y se había echado con él, luego volvió a tener ese sentimiento dos veces más.

-Chicas…

-¿S-Sí?

-Solo hay una cama, ¿verdad?

-Sí…

-No me lo iban a decir para que esto pase, ¿verdad?

-Sip…

-Ya veo… no puedo ser tan desalmado para botar a tres niñas a la oscuridad y el frío, pero mañana compramos aunque sea tiendas o algo así. –BB estaba atónita, pero no dijo, nada, sorprendentemente la noche pasó tranquila, las niñas se durmieron rápidamente al lado de Hikari, Ale dormía abrazada completamente de Hikari, Ariadna abrazaba la mano de Hikari y Diana dormía de espaldas a Hikari, aunque muy apegada a él.

-¡A desayunar! –A la mañana siguiente, las chicas fueron despertadas por el grito de Hikari, ellas se levantaron solas en la cama y saltaron a cambiarse a sus cuartos, apareciendo cambiadas en el comedor, listas para comer su desayuno.

-¿Despertamos temprano?

-No, Ariadna, de hecho tienen un par de minutos para ir a clases, su comida está en la puerta. –Las chicas salieron corriendo, despidiéndose de Hikari y agarraron la comida que hizo.

-Ah… Creo que mi definición de enemigos está mal…

-Tranquila, ellas no son una amenaza constante, sin embargo, ese trofeo sí lo es, estuve pensando y llegué a la terrible conclusión de que debo robarlo, supongo que estará en algún lugar de la escuela de Tohka, después de todo ahí será el show de talentos. –Hikari se hizo invisible y salió de casa y comenzó a volar, algo le decía que vaya por donde había visto a la pequeña Tohka.

-"¿Por qué venimos por aquí?"

-"Llámalo una corazonada". –Hikari miró desde arriba, que Tohka estaba efectivamente en esa zona, aunque esta vez no miraba los panes, parecía que buscaba a alguien.

-"¿Crees que te esté buscando?"

-"No creo… espero que no". –Entonces apareció un rostro conocido, bueno… cabello, un cabello de color coral, acompañado por dos personas, un chico y una chica, ambos de cabello azul.

-"Kotori, Shidou y Mana, es lo más seguro, bueno, debo irme". –Hikari se fue volando, aún invisible hacia la escuela de Tohka, de camino trató de buscar a más chicas que conocía, pero no había nadie más.

Hikari aterrizó cerca del depósito de la escuela y se ocultó del resto, trató de entrar de forma sigilosa, pero una risita lo detuvo.

-¡Onii-san! ¡Sabía que te vería de nuevo! –Tohka estaba detrás de él, también Kotori, además de las versiones niños de Mana y Shidou.

-¡Tú! –Mana señaló a Hikari y él se sorprendió. -¡Tú me ayudaste ayer! Cuando perseguiste a esos criminales que tenían mi celular.

-Además de protegerme a mí y a mis amigas… -Kotori desviaba la mirada, en eso Shidou agachó la cabeza.

-Gracias por todo, soy… soy Itsuka Shidou y le agradezco por ayudar a mi familia cuando no pude… aunque casi nunca puedo… -Hikari se detuvo y sonrió, acarició la cabeza de todos.

-No fue nada… fue un placer.

-¡Sí, eres el ángel guardián! –Esta vez el sonido… era de otra voz, era de Kaguya, ella, Yuzuru y Origami aparecieron por otra parte.

-"Genial, todos están aquí, ahora no puedo robarme esa cosa, porque su "ángel" se vería mal".

-Pregunta. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sí, tengo la misma pregunta…

-Tobiichi Origami…

-Bueno, bueno, verán, ese trofeo que está allá dentro, es un objeto muy valioso para mí y debo recuperarlo.

-¿¡Un objeto sagrado de los ángeles!? –Tohka parecía que no podía contener su emoción, pero… no fue la única.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Las gemelas Yamai con ayuda de Origami conseguiremos ese trofeo para ti, Onii-san! –Las Yamai y Origami se fueron corriendo… probablemente a practicar.

-¡No voy a perder! –Tohka también se fue corriendo, pero se llevó con ella a Kotori y a Mana.

-Tohka-san… espera…

-Shidou. –Shidou estaba a punto de correr detrás de ellas, pero Hikari lo detuvo.

-¿Sí?

-¿Sabes?, eres inteligente, poco a poco te fortalecerás y tendrás la fuerza para protegerlas a todas ellas.

-¿S-Sabías que pensaba en eso? Bueno… no se le puede ocultar nada a un ángel guardián.

-Je, claro, claro, solo recuérdalo.

-¿Para qué necesitas el trofeo en realidad?

-Bueno, para resumir, para destruirlo y evitar que cosas malas pasen, para eso.

-Entonces te voy a ayudar. –Shidou sonaba muy determinado y se fue corriendo detrás de las chicas, probablemente para recordarles que tenían clases.

-Niños… pueden ser tan curiosos, al hablar así me siento como un padre, espera ya soy padre… ja, me estoy poniendo viejo. –Hikari volvió a intentar mirar el trofeo, pero este ya no estaba, típico. –Tenía que ser, ¿por qué no?

-Disculpe, Onii-san, ¿De qué está hablando? –Una niña de ojitos y cabello blanco se acercó a Hikari, parecía que estaba escribiendo algo.

-¿Nia?

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? –La niña se veía más sorprendida que asustada.

-Oh… perdona, es que…

-Es el ángel guardián, ¿no escuchaste a Tohka-san hablando de él ayer? –Esta vez la voz era de Kurumi, ella salió detrás de unos arbustos.

-¿Kurumi?

-Ara, ¿nada se te escapa? Aunque claro… los rumores de la fenómeno de ojos de color distinto…

-¿Fenómeno? ¿Rumores? Todas mentiras, ¿verdad? –Kurumi se sorprendió por esta respuesta, mientras Nia quería seguir escuchando sobre este supuesto ángel.

-S-Sí… tienes razón… pero aun así, no te dejaré tener el trofeo, ¿no es algo raro que un ángel necesite algo así?

-Mmm… puede ser, ¿No es raro que una niña necesite hacer tantas preguntas a un extraño? –Kurumi sonrió un poco y Nia seguía con sus apuntes.

-Oh, solo quiero saber más del famoso ángel.

-Yo también.

-Ya veo, ¿No dijiste que no me dejarías tener el trofeo? Supongo que participarás del show, ¿verdad? –La sonrisa de Kurumi bajó un poco, eso fue notado por Nia y por Hikari.

-Sí, así, es, pero ahora tenemos algunos problemas.

-¿Problemas? ¿Tenemos?

-B-Bueno… queremos hacer una representación, actuar, pero nos falta un guión convincente y francamente mis dos compañeros… necesitan algo más… –Hikari sonrió.

-Solo necesitan algo de ayuda, ¿Nia-chan?

-¿Sí? –Ella se sintió raro, al ser llamada así, se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Tú participas del concurso?

-B-Bueno… sí, pero también quiero ganarme el trofeo… leeré una obra mía, ya la escribí.

-Entonces… se podría decir que estás libre, ¿verdad? –Nia se lo pensó un poco, pero luego asintió. -¿Podrías ayudar a Kurumi-chan con su libreto?

-¿Eh?

-¿Eh? –Ambas estaba atónitas ante la idea.

-Sí, lo que oyeron… ¿puedes? –Nia miró a Kurumi después de volver a oír a Hikari.

-S-Sí ella quiere… aunque sería la primera vez que lo hago…

-¡Sí! Tienes buenas notas en literatura, sería genial, no creas que esta ayuda me hará darte el trofeo si gano. –Kurumi quiso llevarse a Nia de inmediato, pero ella le hizo una señal para que espere.

-D-De hecho… te quería pedir algo de ayuda… m-me da miedo leer mi obra en público, si puedes encontrar a alguien que lo haga… te daré el trofeo si gano… -Luego de decir esto, Nia se fue corriendo detrás de Kurumi.

-Todo un delincuente, manipulador, ¿verdad? –Hik apareció detrás de Hikari bromeando, él sonrió y luego Hik desapareció.

-Alguien que lea tu obra en público… un poco raro, pero creo que lo puedo lograr… -Hikari miró por el patio y logró ver a una chica de cabello rubio, Hikari agudizó la vista. –No puede ser… ¿¡Mukuro!? N-No puede ser… ella es una usuaria de Mikael en otra dimensión… ok… supongo que puede ser posible… creo…

-Onii-san.

-¿S-Sí?

-¿Ángel Onii-san?

-"¿¡Es que en tan poco tiempo Tohka ya enteró a todo el colegio sobre mí!?"

-S-Sí… ¿Quién?... –Hikari miró a las dos niñas que estaban frente a él, ambas de pelo color rosa, aunque una más joven que la otra… -No puede ser… ¿Rinne? ¿Rio? –Ambas niñas soltaron unas risitas.

-Sí, somos nosotras, somos hermanas.

-"Ya veo… no es como en otras dimensiones…"

-Como dice Rio, no pudimos evitar oír que ayudas a las que quieren participar del show de talentos, a cambio del trofeo.

-"¿¡Qué reputación me he creado!?" –Hikari lloraba estilo anime en su interior.

-N-No es así…

-Bueno, nosotras queremos que nos eches una mano, queremos hacer un dueto, pero nos faltan las canciones para cantar. –Hikari se lo pensó un poco y creó una hoja de papel con unas notas y se los dio.

-Ahí está una canción sencilla, pero bonita.

-¡Gracias, Onii-san! Además es una canción original, no la oímos antes…

-Rinne tiene razón, solo hay algo más, tienes que ayudarnos con los ensayos. –las niñas se fueron corriendo y Hikari sonrió, de todas formas iba a ayudarlas después.

-¿Hikari? ¡Hola! –Ale apareció en el patio y corrió a abrazar a Hikari. -¡Gracias por la comida!

-Oh, Ale, un gusto la verdad, ¿Qué haces?

-Mmm… no te puedo decir, ya sabes, por eso de que somos enemigos y etc.

-Ah, claro, lo entiendo, salúdame a Diana y a Ariadna cuando las veas.

-Sí, claro, he oído que ayudas a las chicas, hay unas en la sala de computadoras, podrías ayudarlas. –Ale se fue corriendo y Hikari suspiró, aunque quería pensar en sus propias estrategias, decidió subir a la sala de computadoras para los mayores al segundo piso de la escuela, efectivamente, ahí había dos niñas, una de cabello y ojos blancos y vestido blanco, la otra de cabello negro y ojos miel, mientras que su ropa era negra con encajes amarillos.

-¡María! Te dije que vinieras antes…

-Lo siento, Marina, pero tampoco me dejarían entrar sola y sin un adulto.

-¿Puedo ayudarlas? –Las niñas se sorprendieron de ver a Hikari, pero a la vez se aliviaron un poco y lo marcaron como su supervisor para entrar a la sala de computadoras.

-Gracias por la ayuda Onii-san.

-Sí, muchas gracias, supongo… que nos pedirás el trofeo cuando ganemos, ¿verdad? –Hikari suspiró apenado al oír esto de María, Hikari suspiró derrotado, todos al parecer tenían este concepto de él.

-Ja, ja, ja, Onii-san, María solo bromeaba, ¿verdad? Nosotras te queremos ofrecer voluntariamente el trofeo, porque nos ayudarías a mostrar que aun siendo jóvenes podemos mostrar que podemos manejar computadoras… -En eso Hikari levantó la mano y tocó el monitor.

-Tu condicional está mal planteado, no tendría un fin porque tu variable nunca va a llegar a ese número. –Las niñas se sorprendieron con este comentario, correcto además y miraron a Hikari.

-¿Nos podrías ayudar con esto, Onii-san? Se ve que sabes de esto. –Hikari sonrió al oír a María decir esto y aceptó, se quedó ahí con ellas ayudándoles en su programa por un par de horas.

-GOT YOU…. KUSAKARIKI….LOOK AROUND…. DO YOU…. HEAR… THAT…... LET ME EXPLAIN… IT IS THE DARKNESS… AND… THE LONELINESS….. YOU KNOW ABOUT IT…. DON´T YOU….

-¿Onii-san? ¿Pasa algo? –María y Marina caminaban frente a Hikari al salir, pero habían notado que Hikari se había rezagado un poco, Hikari sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando.

-"Nightbert… esta dimensión es especial… por eso no puedo gastar mis poderes… agh… maldito seas…"

Hikari siguió caminando con las niñas, hasta llegar a la puerta del aula de las niñas, ellas buscaban algo ahí dentro y le dijeron a Hikari que se verían en la puerta.

-"Bueno… por lo menos pude ayudar… aunque a pesar de todo… creo que no podré ganar ese trofeo a tiempo… ah…"

-¿Onii-san? –Hikari había estado caminando hacia la puerta, algo distraído y vio recién que un par de niñas rubias estaban frente a él.

-¿Mayuri? ¿Mukuro?

-Entonces sí sabes nuestros nombres…

-"Sé más que eso… pero mejor me lo reservo para mí solo".

-Onii-san… Mukuro-san y yo nos preguntamos si nos puedes ayudar a participar del show, no tenemos idea de en qué participar.

-Como dice Mayuri-san, no sabemos en qué participar, como dicen, también te daremos el trofeo al ganar. -Hikari suspiró parece que ya se acostumbró a esto.

-Bueno… ¿Quieren participar en algo en específico?

-No… solo queremos participar, aunque no sabemos en qué.

-¿Qué les parece recitar?

-¿Recitar? ¿Qué opinas Mayuri?

-Creo que está bien… sí, está bien.

-Entonces le pediré a Nia que arregle todo esto, y les daré las hojas para que practiquen. –Las niñas asintieron y se fueron corriendo felices.

-G-Gracias por ayudar a los menores… -Hikari se dio vuelta para ver… a su profesora, pero estaba en su versión adolecente, probablemente pasaba por aquí, pero no estaba sola….

-Sí, gracias. –Era una Reine, versión joven.

-N-No es nada… je, je, ¡Debo irme! –Hikari subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea.

-"Este mundo se pone cada vez más raro."

-¿Verdad? –Una niña como las otras, estaba sentada en la azotea, mirando el paisaje, su cabello era largo y de color esmeralda, además, sus ojos también eran color esmeralda, el viento levantaba su pelo.

-Hola Esmeralda, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que solo habían enviado tres espectros a esta dimensión.

-No, también estamos nosotras, aquí también están Rubí y Zafiro, pero aún no te relajes tanto. –Hikari suspiró.

-¿Relajarme? ¿Con seis espectros en la dimensión?

-Bueno… poco importa, porque al parecer esta dimensión es muy disputada, porque las diosas supremas además enviaron a una pacificadora. –La niña se levantó y miró a Hikari.

-¿Una pacificadora? Si ella empieza a pelear aquí, será el fin de este mundo.

-Lo sé, además enviaron a Judgment, ella es implacable, si se llega a materializar por completo, la situación se pondrá fea…

-Como cuando te descontrolas, ¿verdad? –Esmeralda levantó la mano y creó un francotirador.

-Calla, no vine aquí para charlar contigo.

-¿Oh? ¿Entonces por qué te quedaste aquí? –Esmeralda bajó temblorosa el francotirador y suspiró.

-Bien… siempre eres así, te quería pedir que nos dejen vivir con ustedes, tampoco conseguimos una casa…

-¿Y las otras?

-Comprando camas…

-Entonces está bien. –Esmeralda sonrió y desapareció en un humo verde.

-Ahora son seis… bueno, podrían ser más… por suerte no lo son. –Hikari bajó volando hasta la puerta del colegio… donde estaban todas.

-¡Nos ayudó en computación!

-¡Es verdad!

-¿Ah sí? A mi hermana y a Origami las sacó de una alcantarilla.

-A mí me protegió de unos niños…

-Nos ayudará con la presentación…

-¿H-Hola? –Hikari llegó interrumpiendo todo y tuvo que acompañar a todos a sus casas, pasaban por las casas de todos y los dejaban… bueno… "casas" en este mundo las espíritus eran huérfanas, que se quedaban en diversos orfanatos de la organización caritativa Ratatoskr, eran diversos orfanatos, por eso las chicas iban separadas al colegio, después de despedirse de los últimos, Hikari voló a casa.

-¡Yo haré la cena!

-¡Ale, tú no sabes cocinar! Hikari, ¿Puedes hacer la comida? –Hikari asintió y preparó la cena, después de comer, todos se fueron a dormir, esta vez nadie más entró al cuarto de Hikari en la noche, porque Zafiro y Rubí habían comprado camas de campamento, Zafiro tenía los ojos y el cabello de color azul, azul zafiro naturalmente, Rubí, como era predecible, tenía los ojos y el cabello de color rubí.

-"Ah… me metí en demasiados problemas… debo ayudarlas a todas, pero claro… estoy acostumbrado, aunque me parece raro que Mukuro, Mayuri, Rio, Rinne, Marina y María estén en este mundo… ah… además de Nee más joven…" –Hikari recordó algo y después de preparar la cena, salió volando de casa.

-¿Qué haces Hikari?

-Bien… si están todas ellas en este mundo… pues… -Hikari leyó un letrero de una asociación llamada DEM. –Tenía que ser, también está él aquí.

-¿Wescott?

-Sí, es lo más probable, aunque no creo que esté interesado en las chicas esta vez, al menos eso espero…

Hikari regresó a casa y se encontró con todas las chicas dormidas en el sofá, Hikari suspiró y las llevó a cada una a su cuarto, luego él fue a su propio cuarto y se durmió.

-DO YOU THINK…. YOU ARE SAFE… YEAH…... I THINK YOU DO….. WELL…. GUESS…. WHAT…. JUDGMENT IS HERE… IF YOU FAIL….. THIS WORLD…. WILL…..B-U-R-N… JA… JA… JA… JA… JA… JA… JA… JA… JA… JA… JA… JA… JA… JA… JA…

-¡Hikari! ¡Despierta! –Hikari escuchó unos golpes en la puerta de su cuarto, se le había hecho tarde y bueno… era natural, con Nightbert perturbando sus sueños… de todas formas, Hikari se levantó a hacer el desayuno para las seis chicas, todas salieron disparadas de casa, Hikari se tomó un poco más de tiempo para salir, pero salió volando, pasando nuevamente por donde había visto a todas las chicas, pero no había ninguna, entonces llegó a la escuela, había llegado en horario de clases, no en el recreo como la otra vez, así que no había nadie.

-Bueno, no hay nadie… voy a aprovechar y… -Hikari entró al auditorio, allí, en medio del teatro, estaba dentro de una caja de cristal… el trofeo negro, envuelto en un aura violeta y negra.

-Ni lo intentes anomalía. –Una chica estaba sentada en primera fila y se levantó para mirar a Hikari, sus ojos eran de color arcoíris, que además los colores de su pupila giraban, su pelo también era de color arcoíris y también los colores cambiaban, parecía una especie de luz.

-¿Eh? Yo no pensaba hacer nada.

-Je, claro que no, pero te conozco, pensé que querrías romper las reglas y robarlo, anomalía, sabes que no puedes engañarme.

-Judgment, siempre tan seria y fría conmigo, ¿no tienes nada que decirme? No nos vimos en un largo tiempo. –Hikari se sentó en el asiento de al lado de Judgment y ella se sentó en el mismo en el que estaba antes.

-Je, eres curioso, no, no tengo nada que decirte, de hecho, siempre que te veo son señales de problemas, no es algo de lo que sea fanática.

-Eso es demasiado rudo, ¿no crees?

-¿Enserio? No lo pensé así, lo pensé como algo honesto, pero bueno… supongo que las anomalías piensan de forma diferente a las diosas pacificadoras.

-Supongo que será por alguna razón más calculada…

-¿Calculada? ¿Piensas que soy muy calculadora?

-Bueno, irme por la tangente no me llevará a ningún lugar, ¿cierto? Pues sí, creo que sí, eres muy calculadora.

-¿Hacemos una apuesta? –Judgment le extendió la mano a Hikari, él la miró con sospecha y algo de risa.

-¿Desde cuándo las diosas apuestan?

-¿Desde cuándo los anti-espíritus salen de sus dimensiones? –Hikari rió un poco, también lo hizo Judgment y Hikari agarró su mano. Entonces ambos aparecieron en una clase de espacio, lleno de astros y comentas, Hikari estaba sentado enfrente de Judgment y en medio de ambos había un tablero de ajedrez.

-¿Qué pretendes?

-Mmm… dejemos algo al azar, ¿te parece? Para que veas que no soy tan calculadora, hagamos una apuesta, si cualquiera de las representaciones de espíritus gana el show de talentos, entonces yo destruiré personalmente el trofeo y arreglaré cualquier efecto secundario de la anomalía y si las espectros ganan, entonces tú me tendrás que servir a mí.

-Suena bien, pero yo iba a hacer eso de todas formas, ¿verdad, Ripper?

-Ah… me descubriste. –Ripper se hizo visible detrás de Hikari parada, Judgment se sorprendió mucho y sudó un poco. –Pero Hikari tiene razón, debes darle algo más… vamos, vamos, dale algo tuyo que nunca le diste a nadie, algo tan preciado que una vez perdido no lo puedas recuperar jamás.

-R-Ripper… creo que te estás pasando…

-No, está bien, s-sí… s-sí tú ganas… t-te daré… una de esas cosas…

-¿¡Solo una!? Si las espectros ganan, él pierde más de lo que ganaría, además, son niñas contra espectros…

-¡Está bien! L-Le daré… l-le daré… c-cinco cosas… y… y… un Last Wish… -Ripper parecía satisfecha y desapareció, Hikari aceptó el trato y recién pudo ver que las fichas del tablero de ajedrez que estaban en medio de ellos, tenían los rostros de todas las chicas.

-Bueno, entonces… suerte… -Judgment y Hikari aparecieron en donde estaban y Hikari se despidió de ella y se fue al patio.

-¡Onii-san! ¡Ahí estás! ¡Ven! ¡Ven! ¡Ven! –Kurumi llegó corriendo y jaló a Hikari hacia la sala de gimnasia, allí entró y cerró la puerta.

-¿Kurumi-chan?

-Espera, espera, espera, aquí están. –Kurumi señaló hacia un rincón del cuarto, Hikari no entendía, pero entonces salió de las sombras un niño, tenía el cabello de color negro, le llegaba un poco más lejos del cuello y casi a los hombros por los lados, sus ojos eran de color azul tenue, de piel blanca y su cara era redondeada, detrás de él estaba otra persona, una chica, de largo cabello, que llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, este cabello era de color blanco, la niña parecía algo tímida, tanto que Hikari solo pudo ver que sus ojos eran azules por una fracción de segundos.

-¿Ellos quiénes son?

-Ellos, Hikari Onii-san, son mis compañeros de la obra.

-Ya veo… ¿Puedo saber sus nombres? –El niño miró extrañado a Hikari.

-Mi mamá me dijo que no debía hablar con extraños.

-Je, je… si no fueses a hablar con ningún extraño, entonces todos seguirían siendo extraños, ¿verdad? –El niño aún dudaba, pero…

-Satou, es el nombre.

-Y-Ya veo… ¿Y tú?

-K-Kanade… m-me llamo… Kanade… -La niña se ocultaba detrás del chico y miraba desde ahí a Hikari.

-"¿Te suenan los nombres?"

-"La verdad… no, para nada… no recuerdo haber visto a ningún espíritu con esos nombres, además, de haberlo hecho, su apariencia de niños me despistaría totalmente, digo, míralos, si fuese alguien fuerte, ahora es niño, si fuese una modelo, ahora es niña, es imposible… si algo que recuerde… pero no hay nada…"

-Disculpe… ¿P-Podemos comenzar?

-¿Por qué le pides permiso a él, Kanade? Sigue siendo un extraño…

-"C-Creo que la situación está algo tensa… je…"

-¡Onii-san! –Nia llamó a Hikari, él se acercó a dónde ella estaba, además Kurumi también se acercó.

-Creo que tienes problemas con tus actores…

-Onii-san, te dije que eran especiales…

-Mmm… ella es bastante tímida y él es bastante desconfiado, supongo que no me harán caso si les digo algo… Kurumi-chan, debes echarme una mano. –Hikari le susurró indicaciones a Kurumi en el oído, ella asintió y empezaron a hacer la escena.

-Onii-san, ¿Pudiste ayudarme con mi problema?

-Ah, eso, Mayuri y Mukuro te ayudarán con eso, ya arreglé todo, no te preocupes. –Nia sonrió y asintió, Hikari y ella se sentaron en primera fila para ver la actuación.

-Kanade, es la princesa, Satou es el caballero y Kurumi es la reina que contrató al caballero.

-"¿Desde tan niña ya escribías estas cosas?" –Mientras hablaban, Hikari pudo ver que Kurumi se tomaba muy bien su papel, pero Kanade tartamudeaba demasiado, además se olvidaba su guión, mientras que Satou decía todos sus diálogos de memoria, pero con el mismo tono de voz.

-Ok… ya sé, esos son sus problemas… no son tan graves, se pueden arreglar fácilmente. –Hikari se acercó a Kanade.

-P-Perdón… y-yo…

-Está bien, nadie nace sabiendo, ¿Puedo saber por qué te pones tan nerviosa? –La niña agachó su cabeza.

-N-No sé… es… es… raro… me pongo… algo nerviosa con… con los que no conozco… a-además… a-además… tendré… tendré que actuar… frente a… frente a todos…

-No te preocupes, solo piensa… que estás frente a tus amigos, ¿Te pones nerviosa frente a Kurumi? –La niña negó tímidamente. –Entonces… ten. –Hikari le dio una imagen de Kurumi, Kanade la miró un poco extrañada. –Ahora mientras practiques, no dejes de mirar la imagen y piensa que hablas con ella. –Hikari se fue ahora con Satou.

-¿Me vas a regañar?

-¿Regañar? ¿Por qué?

-No sé… si estás aquí para que todo salga bien y ahora vienes a hablarme, entonces me vas a regañar. –Su tono, era el mismo, ningún cambio.

-No confías en mí, ¿verdad?

-No.

-Honesto, por lo menos eso es un inicio, pero ahora… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Depende…

-¿Por qué siempre mantienes el mismo tono de voz?

-¿Debo cambiar? ¿Por qué me lo dices tú?

-No, no, mira, Kurumi quiere ganar. –Hikari se paró al lado de Satou y señaló a Kurumi, ella estaba memorizando sus diálogos. –Tú la quieres ayudar, ¿no? –Satou asintió. –Ya sabía, además, eres un caballero y no dejarías que pierda o que se ponga triste, ¿no? –Satou asintió. –Entonces, te dejé indicaciones de tu tono de voz y la forma de actuar en este papel, si necesitas ayuda me avisas. –Hikari le dio un papel con indicaciones a Satou, entonces la puerta se abrió de una patada.

-¡Onii-san! ¡Es mí turno! –Tohka entró corriendo y saltó al escenario, jalando a Hikari afuera.

-B-Bueno, nos vemos después… -Hikari se despedía con una sonrisa forzada y una gotita en la cabeza, Nia y Kurumi se despidieron con las manos y una sonrisa, Kanade levantó débilmente la mano y Satou se limitó a hacer una seña con la cabeza.

-¿Tohka-chan? ¿Dónde vamos? –Tohka había jalado a Hikari hasta el otro extremo del campus, hasta un rincón del patio.

-¡Tohka! ¿Lo encontraste? ¡Bien! –Hikari vio que donde lo llevaba, ya estaban Yoshino, Kotori, Natsumi, Mana y Shidou.

-¡Ah! Finalmente llegé, pero creo que algo tarde… oh, da igual. –Una figura apareció en la cima de un edificio cercano.

-¡Ey! ¡Tú! ¿Quién eres? –Rubí estaba patrullando por la zona y había detectado algo extraño.

-¿Oh? ¿Una niña? Bueno, creo que para tu educación… me llaman Yami, Akarui Yami. –Yami creó un cuchillo y apuntó a Rubí, ella creó una guadaña y se cubrió con la hoja de esta un rayo que había salido de la punta del cuchillo de Yami. –Interesante, no eres una niña normal, ¿verdad?

-¿Rubí? ¿Necesitas ayuda? –Zafiro apareció al lado de Rubí, acababa de llegar volando y creó una ametralladora rotativa, con esta apuntó a Yami.

-Vaya… en verdad curioso, todo esto se está poniendo más interesante… -La hoja del cuchillo de Yami se puso roja, pero entonces ella saltó, por debajo de ella pasó una bala y se incrustó en el suelo.

-Casi. –Esmeralda estaba en otro edificio apuntando con su francotirador.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿El ataque de la guardería? Da igual, soy igualitaria, puedo matar a niños o a niñas, da igual. –Yami levantó su cuchillo, pero entonces no se pudo mover y un bumerang chocó con su mano, haciendo que suelte el cuchillo, este bumerang siguió su camino y regresó a las manos de una chica.

-Deténganse todas.

-¿J-Judgment? ¿Qué… qué hace aquí una diosa Pacificadora/Ejecutora? –Yami sudaba, aún no podía moverse. –N-No, no pasa nada… fue… fue solo una broma de mal gusto… -Yami hizo desaparecer el cuchillo y Judgment le permitió moverse.

-No me gustan esas bromas, escuchadme todas, nadie peleará hasta que veamos si Hikari gana o pierde la apuesta… y para tu información Yami… pueden decirme Pacificadora o Ejecutora… pero no ambas, si no te molesta.

-"¿Senpai está aquí? Bueno, bueno, sabía que Nightbert no me llamaría por cualquier estupidez".

-Hasta entonces, ninguna peleará con nadie, ¿entendido? –Las espectros se miraban algo tensas, pero Yami sorprendentemente sonrió y asintió, luego bajó tranquilamente la cabeza.

-Prometo no hacer nada violento, de hecho, no mataré a nadie, seré una buena… -Entonces la apariencia de Yami cambió y se volvió una chica de la escuela de Tohka. –Seré una buena niña, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. –Yami desapareció en un humo negro.

-Le estaré echando un ojo… -Judgment también desapareció, pero en un humo arcoíris. Dejando a las espectros confusas, pero luego retomaron su… estrategia.

-¿Una banda?

-Como lo oyes Onii-san, una banda, Shidou tocará la guitarra, yo tocaré la pandereta, mientras que Kotori le pidió a su amiga Reine para que nos ayude cantando, además ella y Yoshino se encargarán jutas de la percusión.

-Y yo me encargaré del vestuario. –Natsumi hablaba mientras aún dibujaba los diseños del vestuario.

-Ya veo, ¿en qué les ayudo?

-Sonido, dinos cómo suena y qué debemos cambiar. –Shidou se preparó para tocar la guitarra, Tohka agarró su pandereta y las niñas se fueron a la batería. Empezaron a tocar, pero Hikari las detuvo en poco tiempo.

-Bien, ya escuché la base, ahora… la batería está algo atrasada, deben coordinarse mejor, sé que es difícil para dos niñas tocar una batería, pero son dos, repártanse mejor las cosas, por otro lado, la pandereta está perdida, debes estar al ritmo que te marque la batería, Shidou, necesito que practiques más, algo… algo se siente disparejo en la guitarra. –Todos se sorprendieron, para ellos la canción sonaba bien, pero Hikari había notado esos errores. –Pero no se desanimen, es la banda más joven que he visto y tienen menos errores que muchas de las bandas profesionales.

Pasaron los minutos y Hikari seguía dando indicaciones a todos, incluso a Natsumi que a veces tenía problemas con sus diseños, Hikari parecía que no perdonaba errores, pero esto entusiasmaba a todos cuando les decía que habían cometido pocos errores, al final de la práctica, Tohka ya no se perdía tanto, la batería había mejorado y habían quedado que Shidou sería bajo y no guitarra.

-¡Nos toca! –Kaguya llegó acompañada de Origami y Yuzuru y se llevaron a Hikari a otro rincón del campus.

-Petición. Ayúdanos con nuestro dueto.

-¿Dueto?

-Sí, ellas quieren presentarse como un dueto de guitarras y yo quiero cantar. –Hikari se sorprendió de que Origami fuese la que dijera eso, pero asintió y pasó igual que con la banda, Hikari las detenía cuando se equivocaban, les deba indicaciones para tocar y a Origami le decía cuando estaba desafinada.

-¿Onii-san? –Rinne y Rio se asomaron por un arbusto y Hikari tuvo que ir con ellas a ayudarlas, despidiéndose.

-Bueno, Díganme ¿Cómo les ayudo con su canto?

-¡Fácil! Ayúdanos como ayudaste a Origami-san. –Hikari sonrió y asintió al oír a Rio, Rinne también estaba alegre y así fue como Hikari también les ayudó a cantar a ellas, deteniéndolas cuando desafinaban y ayudándolas a cantar.

-Antes de que nadie me diga algo. –Hikari se despidió con la mano y fue con María y Marina, las ayudó un poco más con su proyecto, aún tenían problemas con su programa de computación, por suerte para ellas Hikari sabía exactamente todos los errores que cometían, luego se fue a ayudar a Mukuro y a Mayuri con su recital, les faltaba algo de emoción en su forma de hablar y Hikari estaba ahí para echarles una mano.

-¡Ah! –Hikari había terminado de ayudar a todos y mientras volaba de regreso vio a una niña de color de cabello disparejo que estaba siendo molestada por los mismos chicos de siempre.

-¿Volvemos a lo mismo? –Los niños reconocieron la voz y salieron corriendo, la niña miro a Hikari, agachó la cabeza y salió corriendo. –"Es raro… se me hacía familiar…"

-"¡Senpai! ¿¡Por qué me ayudaste!? No debiste… me dieron ganas intensas de asesinarte, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja." –Yami se detuvo en un pasillo y vio a un niño pasando por la calle opuesta.

-Maldita Miku… se cree tan especial, cree que nadie puede ser mejor que ella… sí, sí, todos piensan que es buena, pero yo puedo detrás de su máscara… maldita Miku.

-¿Oh? Bueno, le prometí a Judgment que YO no haría nada, pero… ¿Y si no lo hago yo? –Yami empezó a perseguir a ese chico.

-"¿Por qué siempre son los mismos chicos los que persiguen a todas las chicas?" –Hikari suspiraba, cuando volvió a ver a esos chicos, decidió seguirlos para ver si algo sucedía. Los niños se fueron corriendo hasta un edificio.

-"No puede ser…"

-"Sí puede ser querida BB, esos niños…" –Hikari miró al edificio donde entraron los niños. –"Esos niños trabajan para la DEM". –Hikari se hizo invisible y transparente, atravesando el vidrio como fantasma para entrar a la oficina más cercana, desde allí fue volando por las instalaciones hasta volver a encontrar a los niños.

-¿Y bien?

-L-Lo sentimos, Wescott-sama, no pudimos sabotear a ninguna de las chicas, ese ángel guardián estaba con ellas. –Hikari vio a un Isaac Wescott más joven, pero algo que llamó su atención era que Ellen no estaba aquí con él, entonces entró en la oficina… Ellen joven.

-Wescott-sama, tenemos un mensaje de nuestra compañía asociada AST, dicen que pueden enviar más en dos días.

-"¿Enviar?" –Hikari siguió a Ellen cuando salió de la sala, hasta otra sala, donde habían diversas computadoras y nombres. Hikari se acercó a una computadora y usando a BB comenzó a descargar los datos.

-"No puede ser… Hikari no te lo vas a poder creer".

-"¿Qué sucede, BB?"

-"En esta dimensión, la corporación DEM se hace pasar por una corporación de ayuda a los niños huérfanos y los vende… al mejor postor." –Hikari apretó los puños, le daban ganas de destruir todo el lugar y reducirlo a cenizas.

-"BB, dime si Ryouko o Yakan fueron vendidas."

-"Ryouko está en una de las compañías asociadas, no te sorprenderá que se llame AST, mientras que Yakan está… en un orfanato que está en quiebra, de hecho DEM está por comprarlo… ah por cierto Artemisa también está en la compañía asociada SSS".

-"¿Comprarlo? Eso está por verse…" –Hikari voló de inmediato a aquel orfanato y se apareció ante una recepcionista.

-¿Disculpe?

-Sí, vine a hacer una pequeña donación. –Hikari creó una enorme cantidad de billetes y se lo entregó a la recepcionista.

-¿¡EH?! ¿S-Señor? ¿E-Está seguro?... Aquí… aquí hay casi un millón de dólares…

-Sí, muy seguro, todo para que estas niñas y niños tengan una mejor vida hasta que llegue el momento de tener una familia. –La recepcionista comenzó a llorar y llamó a su jefa, que al ver tanto dinero también soltó unas lágrimas y abrazó a la recepcionista, en ese momento una niña salió por sorpresa.

-¡Yakan! ¡Regresa! –Una de las cuidadoras apareció detrás de Yakan.

-¡No! ¡No pueden mentirme! ¡Sé que venderán este lugar! –Hikari detuvo a la niña y la alzó.

-Tal vez no. –Hikari señaló con los ojos al dinero, los ojitos de la niña se iluminaron.

-¡Onii-san! ¡Onii-san! ¡Onii-san! ¿Tú donaste todo esto? –Hikari asintió y Yakan le abrazó el cuello. –Gracias… gracias…

-No hay de qué, nunca pierdas la esperanza, después de todo, no todas las personas del mundo son malas, ¿verdad?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Eh? ¿Mi nombre? Hikari Kusakariki.

-¿Volveré a verte? –Hikari sintió algo de culpa, la verdad era que muy probablemente no.

-¿Sabes? No salgo demasiado de mi barrio, así que… bueno. –Hikari metió su mano en su bolsillo y creó un collar con una medallita con la forma de unas alas, lo sacó y se lo puso. –Para que no me olvides, ¿sí?

-¡Sí! –Hikari entregó a Yakan a la cuidadora y se fue, luego comenzó a volar mientras estaba invisible.

-"Maldita DEM… ¿Por qué casi siempre tienes que estar involucrado en algo, Isaac Wescott?" –Hikari llegó volando a la puerta de su casa.

-"Hikari, alteré los datos del DEM, rastrearé todos y cada de los niños y niñas que vendieron, además que puse un virus en su sistema para que fallen por una buena temporada y no puedan vender a nadie…"

-Gracias… -Hikari entró a la casa y vio a todas las chicas correteando y humo en toda la casa.

-¡Ale! ¡Te dijimos que no cocines! –Todas las chicas gritaban, mientras que Hikari al llegar comenzó a arreglar todo el desastre que habían hecho, no le tomó mucho tiempo, estaba acostumbrado.

La noche pasó relativamente rápido, ninguna de las espectros dijo algo, así que Hikari no se enteró de la presencia de Yami, él tampoco dijo nada de sus planes, después de todo aún eran la competencia, Hikari decidió ir a dormirse temprano, también lo hicieron las chicas.

-¡Onii-san! ¡Tenemos un problema! –Hikari estaba ayudando a Kurumi, cuando oyó a una niña afuera, Hikari salió y observó que había un niño extraño en el jardín, este niño tenía una apariencia extraña y tenía la misma ropa que la escuela de Miku…

-Hola ángel guardián, quería verte con mis propios ojos. –El chico dejó de molestar a las niñas y se dirigió hacia Hikari. –Dicen que eres fuerte, dicen… que eres poderoso… dicen… que no eres de este lugar.

-¿Eso dicen? ¿Y quién lo dice?

-Nightbert te envía saludos. –El chico lanzó al suelo un collar, Hikari se acercó a recogerlo y vio que era el collar que le había dado a Yakan, este estaba quemado…

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-No te interesa. –dijo el chico… mientras, Shidou estaba por ahí y había escuchado todo, corrió a intentar golpear al chico, pero este chico levantó la mano Y Shidou salió volando, Hikari logró atraparlo antes de que caiga al suelo. –Nos vemos.

-"Maldito Nightbert, nada te importa, ¿verdad?"

-¿Estás bien? –El niño había desaparecido y Satou era quién preguntaba por Hikari, esto fue algo extraño, pero Hikari asintió.

-¿Kurumi? –Todos ya volvían a practicar.

-¿Sí?

-¿Tienes una banda sonora para tu obra de teatro? –Kurumi agachó la cabeza negando, Hikari entendió y no volvió a mencionar el tema.

-Hikari… no creo que sea mala idea, pero, ¿crees que podremos con esto? –Hikari les daba otros papeles a Mukuro y a Mayuri para que lean.

-Sí… es algo más diferente.

-Sé que pueden hacerlo, confío en ustedes. –Hikari les sonrió y las niñas también sonrieron y asintieron, comenzaron a memorizar lo que estaba en esos papeles.

-¿Eh? ¿Otras tres canciones? –Rinne veía confusa las nuevas partituras que les daba Hikari.

-¿No te parece demasiado? –Rio apoyaba a Rinne, pero Hikari las calmó con la mirada y ellas también aceptaron y comenzaron a practicar esas canciones más, con ayuda de Hikari.

-Pregunta. ¿Dos canciones más?

-¿¡Solo dos!? Ja, ja, ja, las gemelas Yamai podemos hacerlo sin problemas, ¿tú que dices Origami? –Origami asintió y Hikari también les ayudó con estas nuevas canciones.

-¿Una obra más? –Shidou miró curioso la nueva partitura de Hikari.

-¿Eh? ¿Podemos? –Tohka parecía estar muy emocionada y las chicas de la batería también se veían muy entusiasmadas, todas estaban de acuerdo, Shidou también lo estuvo, Mana finalmente había decidido que quería apoyar con un teclado a la banda.

-Natsumi, tengo que pedirte un favor en especial… -Hikari le pasó disimuladamente unas hojas a Natsumi, ella las miró y sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¡Lo haré!

-Cuento contigo.

-¿EH? No, no creo que podamos hacerlo…

-Eso es algo nuevo para nosotras… -Hikari les mostró muchos documentos con informaciones en la computadora.

-Por eso se los pedí a ustedes, porque sé que son las únicas capaces de hacerlo. –Las chicas se miraron algo dudosas, pero asintieron.

Hikari terminó de entregar los nuevos documentos a todos, luego volvió a dejar a todos en sus casas y volvió a la suya, allí… bueno…

-¡Hikari!

-¿¡Judgment!? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Judgment estaba en la sala jugando videojuegos con Ale y Diana, Hikari suspiró y se preparó para poner un plato más en la mesa.

-¿Sin hogar?

-S-Sí…

-¿Estos días tenías dinero?

-S-Sí…

-¿Se te acabó?

-S-Sí…

-¿No puedes crear más por miedo a causar una distorsión?

-S-Sí…

-"Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, deberías aprender de ella, Senpai, gracias a tu buen corazón, cuando creaste esa donación…" –Yami estaba espiando desde un edificio cercano, acompañada del niño que había ido a molestar a la escuela y tenía la ropa de la escuela de Miku. –Ahora tú, hiciste un buen trabajo con ese collar, pero no es todo, debes terminar el trabajo en aquella escuela, después de todo… Miku está desprotegida… ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

-I KNOW YOU…. YOU… YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME… BUT….. YOU ARE FORGETTING….. THAT I AM…. I AM A GOD….. AND…. I AM NEVER ALONE….. NEVER…. I CAN NOT BE BEATEN… AND YOU KNOW IT…. YOU WILL FAIL… YOU WILL FAIL….. YOU WILL FAIL… JA…. JA… JA…. JA… JA…

Hikari despertó en su cama sudando, se dio vuelta a un lado y se topó cara a cara con una chica que lo miraba frente a frente, ella estaba echada en la misma cama que él y lo miraba de una forma dulce y algo tímida, Hikari supo enseguida quién era.

-¿Judgment?

-¿S-Sí? P-Perdona… no había más camas… y l-las otras me dijeron… que a ti no te molesta… además… te ayudé con esa pesadilla…. –Hikari suspiró y asintió.

-Gracias Judgment… -Hikari quiso agachar la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de otro detalle. -¿¡EH!? –Judgment reaccionó antes y logró taparle la boca.

-N-No grites…

-P-Pero… p-pero… -Hikari se dio vuelta y le dio la espalda a Judgment. -¿¡Por qué estás desnuda!?

-B-Bueno… no… no tenía ropa de dormir tampoco… además… no te alejes… tengo frío. –Hikari pudo sentir como lo abrazaba, pero también podía sentir como sus prominentes pechos chocaban la espalda de Hikari.

-¿P-Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-T-Te veías cansado… n-no quise molestarte… además… n-no es la primera vez que duermes con alguien desnuda… me lo contaron las espectros…

-"Malditas, ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué los seres cósmicos como ustedes no tienen sentido común!? Aunque claro… algunas otras personas tampoco lo tienen… ¿¡Pero por qué es a mí a quién le hacen estas cosas!?" –Hikari estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando escuchó leves ronquidos, Hikari se dio vuelta y miró lo menos posible a Judgment, ella se había dormido… Hikari suspiró, no podía botarla ahora… por tres cosas, no quería despertarla, causaría un escándalo… y porque si quisiera ella podría destruir el mundo entero… un dato muy importante. Así que Hikari también se durmió.

-¿Eh? ¿Compañeras? –Hikari se acercó a las gemelas Yamai y a Origami seguido por dos niñas detrás de él.

-Pregunta. ¿Quiénes son?

-Ellas también cantan y ayudarán a Origami.

-Quiero ver si saben la letra y cómo cantan. –Origami sonaba algo desconfiada, pero luego de oír cantar a Rinne y Rio se quedó calladita y aceptó que ellas también canten.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Cómo que Reine no podrá ayudarnos?

-Sí… dijo que últimamente no podía dormir bien y que tenía problemas… -Kotori explicaba la situación a su banda, pero esto parecía empeorar la situación.

-¡No teman! ¡La caballería ha llegado!

-¿¡A quién le dices caballería!?

-Cálmate Rio, es solo una forma de decir que los refuerzos llegaron. –Hikari entró acompañado de Rio, Rinne, Las gemelas Yamai y Origami, todas ellas se acoplaron al grupo, ahora sí habían dos buenas guitarras y tres vocalistas.

-Este… Hikari, ¿estás seguro?

-Sí, Kurumi, estoy seguro, verás que todo sale bien.

-Pero Kanade es tímida con otros… y Satou es algo… desconfiado.

-Lo sé, pero esta experiencia los ayudará. –Hikari silbó y todos entraron, Rio, Rinne y Origami eran las vocalistas de la banda sonora de la obra teatral, el acompañamiento era de la banda de Kotori, Yoshino, Shidou, Mana, Tohka y las gemelas Yamai, los vestuarios de todos estaban a cargo de Natsumi, las narradoras, eran Mukuro y Mayuri, Nia ayudó en la letra de las narradoras, los actores, eran Kurumi, Kanade y Satou y los efectos especiales estaban a cargo de María y Marina.

-¿Cómo sabían que tocaríamos esa canción? –Origami se preguntó eso cuando Rio y Rinne se unieron a su grupo.

-¿Cómo todas ustedes sabían lo que la banda iba a tocar? –Esta vez era Kotori.

-¿C-Coincidencia?

-No lo creo Yoshino…

-Yo tampoco lo creo Natsumi. –Mana sonreía un poco al ver a tantos.

-¿Cómo sabían que necesitábamos narradoras? –Kurumi se había acercado a Mayuri y a Mukuro, además miró al resto. -¿Y cómo sabían todos que necesitábamos banda sonora?

-Ah, a todo esto… ¿cómo supieron ustedes que todos necesitábamos efectos especiales? –Todos preguntaron lo mismo a María y a Marina.

-¡Lo mismo con el vestuario! ¿Cómo sabías? –Esta vez, todos preguntaban a Natsumi. Hikari trataba de huir sin hacer ruido, pero fue descubierto.

-¿O-Onii-san?

-"¿¡Tenías que ser tú, Yoshino!?" –Hikari suspiró.

-Bueno sí, yo soy el culpable de todo, les entregué las indicaciones para poder acoplarse a los otros grupos, después de todo, lo importante no es solo ganar, si no que la pasen bien entre amigos, ¿verdad? –Todos sonrieron y así pasaron tres días de prácticas, Hikari se dedicaba a ayudar a todos los grupos, bueno, los nuevos grupos ampliados, pero no era nada difícil, era divertido.

-¿Algo te molesta?

-Sí, tienes razón, algo me molesta, primero… ¿¡Por qué sigues desnuda!? ¿¡Y por qué sigues viniendo así a mi cama!? –Hikari estaba en su cama de noche dándole la espalda nuevamente a Judgment.

-Oh… eso, para que Nightbert ya no entre en tus sueños, además ya me acostumbré.

-"Tú…. Me las vas a pagar pacificadora, te lo prometo…."

-¿Nada más?

-Sí… hay algo… siempre patrullo por la escuela de Miku y la veo… pero no sé, me da la impresión de que algo pasa…

-Bien, si te molesta puedes ir allá mañana antes del show, ¿verdad? –Hikari suspiró y asintió, sí, tal vez eso era lo que debía hacer, Hikari se durmió mirando el collar que le había dado a Yakan, que estaba en su velador.

Finalmente el día llegó, Hikari se levantó más temprano, dejó la comida hecha y partió para el colegio de Miku.

-"Todo se veía normal… si algo ha pasado… Miku…" –Hikari volaba sobre la escuela, bueno, no veía a nadie… tan temprano no se había levantado, es más, por lo menos debería haber alguien ahí, pero no había absolutamente nadie, esto ya no era una buena señal…

-"No me gusta, Hikari…"

-"A mí tampoco… algo… algo está mal aquí…" –Hikari aterrizó, pero entonces sintió unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Hikari?

-¿Hik? ¿Qué pasa?

-Falta poco para que el show de talentos empiece… debes estar ahí, además Natsumi tiene que presentar los vestuarios acompañada de un tutor. –Hikari agarró la mano de Hik.

-Ve tú, te confío esto, yo tengo que revisar qué sucede aquí. –Hik lo miró dudosa, pero Hikari tenía una expresión seria y ella entendió y se fue volando.

-Algo anda muy mal aquí… demasiado mal…

-¿Sucede algo? –Hikari escuchó una voz desde afuera y cuando lo miró, tuvo que evitar romperle la cara a golpes, ahí estaba Isaac Wescott.

-N-No nada…

-¿Por qué está aquí? ¿No sabe que esta escuela y otra están en medio de un show de talentos? Todos los niños talentosos están participando. –Dijo confiado Wescott.

-¿Por qué me dice eso?

-Oh, es que yo me dedico a buscar niños con talento y llevarlos a la cima, además de ayudar a los huérfanos. –Hikari deseaba ese instante aplastar a Wescott… pero se reprimió.

-Y-Ya veo…

-Bueno, voy allá, nos vemos. –Hikari miró como Wescott se alejaba… cuando escuchó una débil voz…

-¿Onii-san? ¡Onii-san!

-¿Miku? –Hikari corrió a abrazar a Miku, ella también corrió a abrazarlo, la niña lloró mientras Hikari la abrazaba.

-¡Onii-san! ¡Onii-san! ¡Onii-san! ¡Onii-san!

-¿Pasa algo?

-Sí… pasan muchas cosas… -Miku se limpió las lágrimas y comenzó a contarle a Hikari. –Un día, un niño apareció con un aura extraña, junto a él estaba una chica de cabellos de color disparejo, ellos llegaron diciendo que no podíamos ganar el show y que había que encontrar otra solución… apoyar al ganador, yo aún quería intentar cantar, pero no me dejaron, ella se me acercó junto con ese chico, me llevaron a un cuarto donde estaba una chica… dijeron que era de un orfanato, además me dieron una pastilla y ya no pude cantar, hasta ahora cuando quiero cantar, mi voz se corta… así fueron pasando las horas… sí, en pocas horas convirtieron a toda la escuela en sus sirvientes, yo me alejé de todos… ellos se mantenían dentro del coliseo, no tenía el valor para entrar, pero ahora… todos se fueron directamente al show de talentos… pensé que podría dar un vistazo.

-¿Te parece si yo doy ese vistazo antes? –Miku asintió y se agarró del pantalón de Hikari. Él se acercó a la puerta del coliseo, manteniendo a Miku algo alejada.

-"Maldición…" –Hikari se dio vuelta y miró a Miku. –Lo que hay adentro no es apto para menores, te lo pido de todo corazón… no mires, ahora… ve… ocúltate en los arbustos y yo regresaré a buscarte. Miku se veía asustada, pero siguió las indicaciones de Hikari.

Hikari entró al coliseo, una imagen perturbadora lo recibió, altares extraños… marcas extrañas en las paredes, hechas con sangre, cuchillos ensangrentados en el suelo, además de que encontró cadáveres de múltiples personas en el suelo, entre las marcas de sangre había manos de niños en la sangre, pero al no haber cadáveres de niños… significaba que los niños habían sido los asesinos… pero lo que molestó más a Hikari, fue una cosa en medio del coliseo, una cruz invertida, en ella estaba crucificada boca abajo, Yakan… ella estaba muerta, con múltiples heridas y sangre en toda la ropa.

-"Onii-san… tenemos una situación, las chicas se preguntan dónde estás, no creo que puedan estar más tiempo sin que su entrenador aparezca, debes apresurarte, además… Wescott está en primera fila y te apuesto que los anotes que toma sobre los niños no son para becas… ahora que lo veo… niños de la escuela de Miku llegan… tienen la mirada perdida, ¡Oh! ¡Ahí está el chico del otro día!" –Hik se comunicaba mentalmente con Hikari.

-"Dime, Hik… ¿Hay alguna chica de color de cabello disparejo?"

-"Hmmm…. Nope, no hay nadie así… ¿Por qué?" –Entonces se escuchó abrirse la puerta del coliseo detrás de Hikari, él se dio vuelta para ver como aquella niña entraba y envuelta en un humo negro, volvía a tener la apariencia que Hikari recordaba.

-"Por nada Hik… por nada".

-¡Hola Senpai! ¿Me extrañaste? Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

-Yami, debí suponerlo, era demasiado tentador para ti, ¿verdad? Venir y causar una masacre…

-Oh, sí me conoces, acepté el trabajo porque Nightbert me prometió almas interesantes de este mundo, pero la única interesante fue la de Yakan… ja, ja, ja, aunque… la tuya será algo mejor. –Yami cargó contra Hikari, él reaccionó y levantó su parche, logró calcular la trayectoria de Yami, esquivó el cuchillo de Yami y le disparó un cañonazo con su prótesis, este disparo la mandó a volar a la otra esquina del coliseo.

-Este mundo no caerá ante ti, ante nadie, Judgment está aquí y puede frenarte, lo sé porque la he visto hacerlo muchas veces…

-¿Oh? ¿Estás seguro? Bien, sí, sí, ella puede vencerme fácilmente… por ahora, pero ese no es el punto, ¿crees que ella podrá contra… un Dios más poderoso? –Yami se tele-transportó frente a Hikari y se autodestruyó ahí, explotando en mil pedazos y haciendo retroceder a Hikari a causa de la explosión y la sangre, entonces recibió una patada y chocó contra la cruz, la sangre fue desapareciendo y Hikari pudo ver horrorizado, tres cosas, la primera era que frente a él, Akarui Yami se regeneraba totalmente, hasta volver a la normalidad, la segunda, era que había chocado en la cruz y cuchillos extraños lo perforaban por la espalda, su piel se resquebrajaba como si fuera barro endurecido… y no podía moverse, pero por mucho, la peor cosa, fue ver quién lo había pateado hacia esa trampa mortal, allí, detrás de Yami, estaba Miku, con la mirada perdida, ella lo había traicionado…

-¿Sabes, Senpai? Para invocar a Nightbert a una dimensión, se necesitan un par de cosas, un ritual, que ya tenemos, como ves, mi festival de cadáveres… segundo, se necesita sacrificar algo puro, ahí es dónde entraba tu amiga Yakan, la sacrifiqué para esto… tercero, corromper algo, como viste, corrompí a todos los niños de esta escuela, luego… necesito la muerte de alguien poderoso, ahí entras tú, tu muerte ayudará a que este mundo caiga, por último… necesita un cuerpo donde dominar, ¡Qué gusto que ese Isaac Wescott haya decidido aceptar la oferta! ¿Me pregunto qué harán cuando tengan mucho poder?

-N-No… -Hikari se comenzaba a convertir en polvo… en arena…

-Oh sí, ya sé, le pediré que me deje matar a todas tus amigas… ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… nos vemos, Senpai. –Hikari estaba cerrando los ojos y comenzando a ver borroso, veía como Miku se iba agarrada de la mano de Yami… entonces todo se puso negro… Hikari quedó reducido a polvo y una energía rodeó a Isaac Wescott… que estaba en el show de talentos.

-Y como último número, tenemos… la obra de Kurumi-san, en esta obra tendremos además, la participación de muchos otros participantes… -La obra comenzó, Hik miraba a la distancia… cuando un mensaje le llegó…

-"Mensaje… atrasado… d-dile a Judgment… que Nightbert… está… aquí…" –Entonces el mensaje se cortó, Hik intentó contactarse de nuevo con Hikari, pero no solo no podía, no sentía la presencia de Hikari… se había desvanecido.

La obra continuó sin ningún contratiempo, de hecho, fue la más aclamada por el público, tenía tantas cosas sorprendentes, que el jurado parecía que ya había decidido al ganador, pero entonces, el tiempo se detuvo, nadie se podía mover, las niñas se asustaron y Hik corrió frente a ellas para protegerlas, entonces un sonido rompió el silencio, un aplauso, Hik miró al frente suyo, Isaac Wescott estaba de pie, aplaudiendo.

-Excelente, excelente, me pagarían bien por ustedes, aunque… creo que mis socios tienen otros planes. –Un humo salió de la espalda de Wescott y tomó la apariencia de la muerte.

-I AM BACK… JA…..JA…JA….. –La voz al hablar creaba un sonido de eco demoniaco con su propia voz.

-No por mucho. –Judgment apareció y pateó a Isaac Wescott fuera del salón de eventos, Hik se quedó con las niñas y mientras más alejado estaba Wescott, más rápido todo volvía a la normalidad, cuando Judgment logró llevar a Wescott al patio, el tiempo en el salón volvió a la normalidad.

-Continuando con lo planeado, tenemos el turno de la banda, las espectros. –Hik guió a las chicas a un rincón detrás de escenas.

-¿Qué sucede, Hik?

-Bueno… Shidou… los efectos de ese trofeo ya comienzan a hacerse visibles… escóndanse aquí, debo ayudar a Judgment. –Hik se tele-transportó al campo de batalla, donde Judgment y el aura de Wescott chocaban incesantemente, la ciudad entera parecía que había sido detenida en el tiempo, Hik también entró al conflicto, apoyando a Judgment.

-Oh no… la voz de esas chicas tiene algo… mira, todos están con los ojos perdidos…

-¿Ara? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? No pueden estar detrás de escenas cuando terminaron su obra, deben ir a otro lugar para la ceremonia de premiación.

-¿Eh? ¿Enserio? Gracias… ¿Cómo se llama? –Todos en su inocencia creían en las palabras de la que acababa de verlos.

-Yo, me llamo Ellen, por favor… acompáñenme…

-No confío en extraños, además le prometimos a Hik que estaríamos aquí, yo me quedo…

-S-Sí Satou se queda… -Kanade y Satou se quedaron allí, mientras que el resto siguió a Ellen…

Mientras, Judgment y Hik apenas podían detener el avance de la energía oscura de Nightbert, si esto continuaba, entonces sería el fin de este mundo, pero algo le molestaba a Judgment y no solo a ella, a Hik también… Hikari no aparecía… no aparecía por ningún lado.

-¡Te dije que ganaríamos Diana!

-Es obvio que lo haríamos Ale…

-Sí, después de todo nos ayudaron otras…

-Sí, es bueno que admitas eso Ariadna, ¿verdad, Zafiro, Rubí? –Las espectros tenían una expresión aterradora, enfrente de ellas, todos y cada uno de los presentes estaba hipnotizado por su canción y votaban por ellas, ahora… no había forma de perder, además… las representaciones de las espíritus se habían ido en un auto negro…

-"Judgment, cumple tu parte de la apuesta." –Judgment escuchó una voz en su cabeza.

-"¿Diosas? ¿La apuesta? Pero el concurso no terminó… además… las espectros…"

-"No, ellas usaron sus poderes para competir, a nuestros ojos están descalificadas, le debes a Hikari un Last Wish, pero ahora está muerto… nadie puede tomarlo por él".

-"¿¡Muerto!? Por eso no vino…"

-Yo puedo tomar el Last Wish, de hecho soy un clon de él, así que en teoría puedo tomar el deseo. –Judgment suspiró aliviada y asintió.

-Deseo que Hikari reviva. –Entonces se escuchó la voz de las diosas, parecían que recitaban algo…

-¿Oh? Maldición, conozco esas voces, supongo que Senpai tiene mucha suerte, de todas formas. –Yami miró a Miku, ella aún estaba como su esclava. –Eh… Nightbert fallaste de nuevo, pero no te preocupes… tomaré mi paga… -Yami creó un cuchillo y de un solo y rápido movimiento decapitó a Miku, entonces se llevó su cuerpo envuelto en humo.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Hicimos un trato! ¡Hicimos un trato! –El aura de Isaac Wescott desaparecía, según el ritual que había sido usado para invocarlo… no podía coexistir con Hikari… ahora que él había resucitado… entonces él no podía existir.

-¿Me permites? –Hikari apareció de la nada y le dio un golpe a Wescott en la cara, lanzándolo contra un auto, explotando este, Hikari se acercó a los restos ardientes del auto, pudo ver que Wescott había sobrevivido por lo poco que quedaba del aura, antes de que pudo hacer nada, el flujo del tiempo empezó a volver a la normalidad y todos tuvieron que actuar normales, Hikari regresó con el resto.

-¿Perdimos? ¿Cómo?

-Ale… nos descalificaron por trampa.

-¿Trampa? ¿Qué es eso? –Las espectros discutían mientras un aura blanca las rodeaba y ellas desaparecían de esta dimensión.

-¿Tus despedidas siempre son así?

-Sí, casi siempre, pero sé que las veré en otra dimensión, o tal vez vea a otras de las espectros.

-¿Qué hay de las chicas? –Hikari entró corriendo al salón del concurso y se encontró con Satou y Kanade, ellos estaban en el suelo, Hik estaba a su lado.

-Hikari… la canción de las espectros afectó mentalmente a todos, según ellos, el resto siguió a una tal Ellen… -Hikari supo que algo malo habría de pasar… la cruz apareció en su ojo y entonces se fue volando a un edificio enorme en la ciudad, entró destrozando el techo.

-¡Ah! –Ellen se sorprendió por la llegada de Hikari, mientras que él solo se concentró en lo que había en el cuarto, en una esquina estaban todos, inconscientes y en las pantallas… estaban siendo subastados en línea… frente a él…

-Hola… ángel…

-Wescott… ¿Tan rápido de regreso?

-Ah… verás… después de tu… ayuda, Nightbert me hizo un último favor, me tele-transportó aquí para vengarme de tus amigas… eso dijo… aunque… creo que tú eres mejor. –Hikari miró a su alrededor como múltiples soldados aparecían y lo apuntaban. –Prometo darte una muerte rápida. –Hikari aún tenía la cruz en su ojo, chasqueó los dedos y todas las armas explotaron.

-Mira, Wescott… esto he llegado demasiado lejos… demasiado.

-¿Ara? ¿Enserio? –Hikari levantó la vista y vio a Yami, sobre el agujero que había hecho Hikari al llegar, pero algo le causó ira… Yami le mostró la cabeza decapitada de Miku, Hikari no se pudo controlar y voló hacia ella, golpeándola en la cara y haciéndola retroceder un par de metros.

-¡Maldita! ¡Maldita! ¿Por qué siempre estás en mi vida?

-Eh… llámalo obsesión, pero no importa, esta vez sabes que fue por otros motivos… Senpai. –Hikari levantó la vista y vio que un helicóptero se acercaba, gracias a su prótesis en el ojo pudo ver que dentro estaban, Reine, Hik, Satou y Kanade…

-"Llamaron a la policía… bien, BB, tú le entregarás a las autoridades todos los datos." –Hikari dejó a BB esperando al helicóptero y miró a Yami.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

-No, quiero hacer un trato contigo, vamos a otro lugar. –Yami sonrió y rió de la sorpresa, entonces susurró y ambos aparecieron sentados en una silla de una plaza.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué trato? Ji, ji, ji, ji.

-Sencillo, dame las almas de Yakan y de Miku, sé que las tienes.

-¿Eh? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Qué gano yo? Además… somos enemigos, ¿verdad?

-Donde haya desesperación… –Comenzó a recitar Hikari.

-Ponga esperanza y la música de las campanas suene, donde haya miedo... –siguió Yami se sorprendió por lo que Hikari dijo… pero… debía comprobar la duda que acababa de crearle.

-Ponga yo valor, usando una de las dos espadas que la campaña me da, donde haya oscuridad… -Dijo Hikari.

-Ponga yo la luz y las alas de lo divino cubran mis acciones…

-Finalmente, donde sea que haga falta… -Esperó Hikari.

-Estaremos ahí… Mano Negra… -Yami miró anonadada a Hikari. –Ese… es el juramento secreto de la Mano Negra, no solo eso, te sabes todo el juramento, solo los miembros fundadores lo conocemos completo… ¿Cómo?

-La Mano Negra es una organización de asesinos a sueldo, lo sabemos bien, una vez estuve ahí… en otra vida, sé que este conocimiento no servirá de nada, porque de todas formas querrás matarme, pero… como miembro de Mano Negra, te ofrezco un intercambio de almas, dame las de Yakan y Miku…

-Agh… bien, pero solo por esta vez, después seguiré tratando de matarte, no importa si estamos en la misma organización, o estuvimos…

Hikari asintió y ambos desaparecieron, Hikari apareció en la escuela, ahí estaban todas esperándolo, al llegar fue recibido con abrazos y agradecimientos, pero la cosa no terminó ahí, premios fueron entregados a todos, por mejores voces, por mejor banda, por mejor actuación, por mejores efectos y por mejor vestuario, además de mejor narración… finalmente la copa de la anomalía también fue entregada y Judgment como lo prometió, la destruyó con sus propias manos.

-Bueno… ya terminaste tu tarea… -Shidou sonaba triste, sabía lo que venía.

-¡No te vayas! –Kotori y Mana hablaban al unísono.

\- O-Onii-san… n-no te vayas…

-Lo siento chicas, pero no puedo quedarme, debo irme, Ángel, ¿Recuerdan?

-¡Nunca te olvidaremos! –Hikari sonrió, entonces se escuchó un canto, los niños fueron a ver, pero Hikari no los acompañó.

-Espera, Satou-kun, recuerda, debes cuidar bien de todas ellas, ¿vale? –Hikari susurró al oído de Satou, él asintió y se fue con todas, allí vieron que Miku estaba cantando con Yakan.

-¿Qué no estaban muertas?

-Bueno, Hik, logré revivirlas al tener sus almas y usando a Uriel… ah… bueno, creo que eso es todo.

-Los niños no dan despedidas tan emotivas, ¿verdad, anomalía?

-Je, no es eso Judgment, ellos piensan que volveré… aunque no creo que lo haga, además… detuve el tiempo y no viste como me despedí emotivamente de cada uno de ellos.

-¿¡EH!?

-Tengo mi orgullo, ¿verdad, Diosa? –Hikari desapareció en un humo blanco, dejando a Judgment confusa, Hik se desvaneció.

-Maldición… maldito ángel… -Isaac Wescott, junto a toda su organización criminal fue encerrada, todos y cada uno de sus socios estaban encerrados ahí, en los datos que BB proporcionó se encontraban todos los datos necesarios, entonces las luces del bloque donde estaba Wescott comenzaron a fallar, los guardias desaparecieron y no se escuchaba ni un sonido.

-¿Llamaste? –Hikari apareció frente a Wescott, no había nadie más ahí. -¿Sabes? En mi dimensión tengo un dicho… todos los seres vivos merecen vivir, pero… hay algunos que no, ¿verdad? Después de todo… no estamos en mi dimensión. –Hikari creó una espada y atravesó a Wescott en el estómago.

-¿Me dejas el resto?

-Sí, todos sus socios y criminales, como acordamos Yami. –Yami apareció detrás de Hikari, entonces él desapareció, dejando a Wescott… y a todos sus socios a manos de Akarui Yami…

-¿Oíste sobre la masacre de la cárcel?

-Sí… dicen que no quedó nadie vivo y que todos murieron de formas horribles. –Judgment escuchaba una conversación, cuando Hikari apareció detrás de ella.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro, anomalía. –Judgment le dio la mano a Hikari, ambos desaparecieron y volvieron a aparecer en la dimensión donde habían hecho la apuesta.

Ese segundo… el tiempo se detuvo… allí, en medio de Hikari y de Judgment, la cual no se movía… apareció Ale, ella saludó con la mano a Hikari… se veía triste.

-Hola… Hikari.

-¿Ale? ¿Qué sucede? –Ale lo miró, tenía una mirada maligna, tétrica y perturbadora.

-Nightbert me dijo que si no te mataba… asesinaría al resto de Espectros… Así que… debo asesinarte, lo lamento muchísimo, en verdad.

-Nunca te había visto así… de hecho, nunca habíamos tenido una batalla seria, al menos contigo… creo que tus poderes tenían que ver con la velocidad… ¿verdad? –Ale asintió al oírlo, su expresión no cambiaba.

-Bueno… es algo… más preciso… -Ale desapareció en un segundo, apareció la cruz en el ojo de Hikari, permitiéndole dar un salto a la velocidad suficiente para evitar el ataque… entonces, Ale lo miró.

-Equal…

-¿Eh? –Hikari dejó de moverse a esa velocidad… de hecho se movía sumamente lento.

-Verás Hikari, mi poder… es muy complejo, primero, necesito que mi objetivo se mueve rápidamente con algún poder, luego, digo, Equals, entonces, el tiempo alrededor de ambos se mueve tan lento que para moverse normalmente… el objetivo debe estar usando siempre su máxima velocidad… mientras que yo… -Ella comienza a moverse sumamente rápido. Hikari parecía congelado en cámara lenta. –Sigo así… lastimosamente, solo puedo usar este poder en una persona… por un ciclo de tiempo de un día terrestre.

-"Demonios…" –Hikari comenzó a concentrarse y aumentó su velocidad… hasta moverse normalmente en el contexto… aunque él en realidad usaba muchísima velocidad.

-Y… bueno, tengo otro poder oculto… sabes que las cosas envejecen con el tiempo… usando mi velocidad, puedo envejecer tus células… así que… -Ale tocó a Hikari y este se volvió polvo. –Adiós.

-¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué acaba de pasar? –Judgment miraba a su alrededor… vio un grupo de polvo y a Ale. -¿¡Qué hiciste!?

-Cumplí las órdenes de Nightbert… lo maté… la verdad… -Comenzó a llorar a cántaros. –Lo siento muchísimo…

-¿¡Sabes lo que has hecho!? ¡Lo mataste en una dimensión extraña! ¡No sabemos qué pudo ser de él! Podría haber muerto… o ser enviado a otra dimensión… esta dimensión extraña no tiene reglas… debemos buscarlo…

-P-Pero… ¿Técnicamente lo mate? –Judgment la miró algo confundida por esa pregunta.

-Sí…

-¡Sí! ¡Entonces sí lo maté! Y como Nightbert hizo un pacto divino conmigo… que decía que si mataba a Hikari, él nunca mataría a las Espectros… ahora, ahora, ahora que eso está zanjado… puedo buscar a Hikari… y disculparme…

-"Obligarla a matarlo… pobre chica". –Judgment asintió y ambas crearon portales y comenzaron la búsqueda en dimensiones con actividades extrañas.

-Despierta… ¡Despierta!

-¿E-Eh…? –Hikari abrió lentamente los ojos… frente a él, tenía a una mujer parada, la mujer era peliblanca, sus ojos eran rojos… ligeramente blancos en el centro, sus pechos eran inmensos, casi le asfixiaban, ella se levantó y le dio espacio, portaba una corona negra, con las puntas de la misma, excesivamente grandes con esmeraldas en esta, vestía un kimono tradicional de templos japoneses, de color blanco, con listones rojos en las mangas, los bordes de las solapas eran también rojas, con símbolos de Yin y Yang en todas partes del kimono.

-Al fin despiertas Alumno.

-¿Alumno? –Hikari se veía muy confuso.

-Sí, sí, alguien me dijo que me encontraría contigo… me instruyó que te entrenara… antes de que preguntes… no puedo decirte quién es… bueno, empecemos… por cierto, estamos en una dimensión extraña… donde fui enviada tras morir… me llamo Akuno.

-¿¡EH!?

El tiempo pasó, pero Judgment y Ale no se rindieron, entonces… se reunieron nuevamente en la dimensión extraña de Judgment, ese instante, Hikari apareció.

-¿¡Hikari!? ¿¡Qué pasó!? ¡Desapareciste por una hora!

-Te puedo asegurar Judgment… que fue más de una hora… fueron un par de años, que pasé con mi maestra… estuvimos en una dimensión extraña de muertos… que aparentemente era una escisión de tiempo y de espacio, mi maestra halló la redención conmigo… enseñándome… la verdad, ella me obligó a… completar nuestro curso ganándome su… katana…

-No te entiendo Hikari…

-Bien, ya que él volvió, puedo irme. –Ale se despidió y desapareció, Hikari parecía que no oía o no prestaba atención a ninguna de las dos.

-Ah, cierto… me dio un regalo… -Hikari abrió una bolsita que estaba en su bolsillo. Abrió un pequeño paquete… y leyó. –Gotas de Resurrección… ¡Cielos! Tengo algo que hacer… Debo ir al pasado… a revivirme.

-¿E-Eh? Hikari… sigo sin entenderte… pero, no tienes el poder de viajar en el tiempo… y menos al pasado de otra dimensión… -Entonces apareció un portal sobre ellos, Hikari saltó en este… Judgment quedó atónita, para cuando finalmente alcanzó a reaccionar, Hikari ya había vuelto… y el portal se cerró.

-Curioso… salté en un portal para ir… pero cuando llegué allá, no había ningún portal… y cuando quise volver, apareció un portal que solo yo podía ver… bueno, el caso, ya está hecho, reviví a mi yo del pasado que mató el Shidou del pasado en el evento de Yami… Me pregunto quién es H.K.A. Supuestamente ella creó el portal… supongo que otras cuestiones dudosas del espacio-tiempo…

-"Hasta que no haga algo… no notarás el cambio… y la verdad… l-lo que tengo que hacer… no es fácil…" –Judgment tocó la frente de Hikari y ambos aparecieron en el mismo sitio, pero parecía que habían sido transportados, Hikari salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos en voz alta… y se enteró del panorama.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-P-Pagar mi deuda… ¿recuerdas? P-Por favor… cierra los ojos… -Hikari dudó mucho, pero Judgment tenía una expresión extraña… así que cerró los ojos. Entonces sintió que Judgment agarró las manos de Hikari… él lo sentía… entonces sintió algo… suave en sus manos… apretó con sus manos…

-¡Kya!

-¿¡Judgment…!? –Hikari quería preguntar lo que pasaba, abrió los ojos y Judgment le besó en la boca, Hikari no sabía bien lo que pasaba, pero tampoco podía moverse, la diosa usaba sus poderes para evitárselo, el beso fue excesivamente largo, cuando finalmente terminó de besarlo, Hikari vio que sus manos estaban en los pechos de Judgment.

-E-Es… la primera vez que alguien toca mis pechos… y… y… también es mi… mi… primer beso…

-"¿¡Entendiste esas cosas como ese algo tan preciado que una vez perdido no lo puedas recuperar jamás!?"

-Y ahora… -Judgment se llevó las manos a la espalda… Hikari aún no podía moverse… pero temía lo peor… -Te daré mi primera vez…

-"¡¿EH!?" –Judgment se quitó toda la ropa ante un Hikari que no podía moverse para nada. –"Intentaré algo… espero que lo entienda…" –Hikari empezó a mostrarle puntos y guiones con su ojo de prótesis… Judgment que estaba avergonzada, pero no lo suficiente como para cubrir su cuerpo descubierto… miró el ojo…

-No lo hagas… aún es demasiado temprano… -Leyó Judgment en código morse del ojo de Hikari. -¿M-Me… m-me estás rechazando?...

-No… no te estoy rechazando… solo que para hacer algo así… debes conocerme más…. Y estar segura de que… ya sabes…. Quieres que yo sea esa persona… -Continuó leyendo Judgment, entonces ella asintió.

-Así que eso es… ya veo… entonces…. Lo entiendo.

-"¡Qué suerte que lo entendieras!" –Judgment chasqueó los dedos y Hikari apareció en su dimensión, en la azotea de un edificio del centro.

-Ah… ah… ¿¡Qué tienen en la cabeza!? ¿¡Eh!? Ahora… que lo pienso… me dijo cinco cosas… y en teoría solo me dio tres…. Por suerte…. –Hikari se llevó las manos al bolsillo y sintió algo ahí. -¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? –Hikari sacó de sus bolsillos dos prendas. -¿¡Un sujetador y unas bragas!?

Judgment estaba en su espacio, buscando entre su armario, otro sujetador y otras bragas para ponerse… porque las otras que antes tenía puestas… estaban con Hikari…

-"Esa pacificadora…" –Hikari escuchó unas personas acercarse y rápidamente ocultó las prendas en su Manto Astral.

-¿Hikari? ¿¡Volviste!? –Lilith llegó volando y abrazó a Hikari, pero él pudo ver que detrás de ella venían el resto de las anti-espíritus y espíritus de su dimensión. –Espera… detecto un aroma en tu cuerpo… ¿Te acostaste con una chica que usa perfume?

-"¿¡Cómo diablos puedes detectar ese aroma y crear una escena tan realista!?"

-Ahora que lo dicen… Onii-chan ocultó algo en su Manto Astral…

-"Haruka traidora…."

-¿Eh? ¿Qué era eso Hikari?

-N-No… n-no es nada….

-¿Podemos revisar? –Hikari sudó, creó clones y salió corriendo en todas las direcciones.

-¡Hikari! –Todas las chicas perseguían a los clones de Hikari, mientras que Shidou como siempre le ayudaba a ocultarse.

-Je, je, ¿Qué tiene este Hikari Kusakariki? Logró salir de su dimensión, logró ir a muchas otras más… logró ayudar a diosas… y logró que una diosa pacificadora le… le diera algo preciado… además…. Logró que esa diosa se enamore de él…. Ya verás amor, te estaré observando siempre, hasta que nos conozcamos lo suficiente para que pueda pagar mi deuda… -Judgment miraba en una pantalla todo lo que sucedía con Hikari y sonreía. –Ah, pero eso sí… espero que sea la única pacificadora con la que has estado…

Yami volvió a la dimensión donde estaba Hikari y miró al cielo.

-Un compañero de la Mano Negra, ¿Eh?... Curioso, pensé que no quedábamos muchos, además… un miembro fundador como yo… ah… los viejos tiempos, algún día hay que reunirnos para hacer rodar cabezas. –Yami sacó un celular, en su espalda había un signo, de una campana con dos espadas atrás y con alas. -¿Verdad, chicos? Sí… algún día…


	44. Chapter 44

Mano Negra.

-Maldita rata… -Una chica de cabello café con gafas protectoras corría sobre los techos de una ciudad… parecía que huía o perseguía a alguien, pero… no se veía a nadie… hasta que un sonido rompió el silencio, un disparo y su posterior impacto cerca de la chica de cabello café. –Maldita Tejedora… me pisa los talones… ¿En qué hora volvimos a esto?

-Sabes que Mano Negra nunca dejó sus operaciones totalmente. –Una voz salía del comunicador que la chica tenía en el oído.

-Ah… sí, pero me gustaba más la época donde Tejedora estaba de mi lado, no cazándome. –Tejedora salió de las sombras donde se ocultaba, era alta, de una piel color morado suave, tenía un casco con una mira personalizada a la altura del ojo, además tenía un francotirador, ella saltó a otro edificio que estaba cerca y desde allí volvió a apuntar.

-Agh… maldición, repíteme qué hago aquí Wilson…

-Bien… debes encontrar uno de los archivos que Mano Negra tenía guardados, busca en la base que teníamos al sur de tu posición, el capitán te estará esperando ahí, llegará cuando se quite a sus perseguidores.

-Ja, ja, ¿El capi está aquí? –La chica seguía saltando de forma aleatoria para confundir a Tejedora, pero no era tarea sencilla, ella parecía adaptarse a la situación y todos sus disparos daban aterradoramente cerca.

-Sí, Electricer, él está aquí. –La chica suspiró y continuó su ruta hacia el punto de encuentro, sin olvidarse de Tejedora.

-Hola amiga. –Una nube negra apareció al dar vuelta a otra calle, Electricer la vio tarde y saltó en ella, allí apareció un sujeto que flotaba en el humo, vestía enteramente de negro con una capa que le cubría todo el rostro, no se le veía nada, además tenía una máscara de calavera. –Soy Ghost

-Lo sé… -Electricer trató de salir del humo de Ghost, pero él la detuvo con su mano y Electricer se asfixió con el humo de Ghost, hasta quedar inconscientes.

-Ah, casi la tenía… -Tejedora se acercó a Ghost y él cargó a Electricer para llevársela.

-Perdonad mi intromisión, pero no son unos caballeros. –Un sujeto apareció en otro techo, tenía un revolver y apuntaba a Tejedora, vestía al estilo del viejo oeste, tenía un sombrero vaquero, tenía una tela cubriendo la boca y una chaqueta y pantalón de cuero, además de una camisa blanca.

-Oh… McMillan, que desgracia volver a ver tu cara.

-Cuida tu lenguaje soldado. –Un soldado apuntó a Ghost desde un edificio al otro lado, tenía una especie de rifle, tenía un traje de metal de color azul, que le cubría todo su cuerpo, excepto el rostro, por cierto, era rubio y portaba una máscara metálica curiosa a la altura de la boca.

-El que faltaba… el capitán, bueno, hoy podemos quitar a tres de la lista, ¿eh?

-¿Yo no cuento? –Un robot delgado de color blanco apareció, era enteramente blanco y metálico, excepto algunas franjas que verdes en los ojos y parecían de un material más como vidrio, luminosos, tenía una katana en la espalda, la sacó un poco y se pudo ver que su hoja era verde y luminosa.

-El cyborg, Ninha… perdona por no escucharte ni contarte, pero eso demuestra que te ocultas muy bien…

-Está bien, gracias por eso, pero yo en su lugar me rendiría, creo que han perdido.

-Piénsalo de nuevo hermano. –De un edificio lejano, un hombre vestido como cazador, con pieles de animales como ropa, con un arco y una flecha, disparó la flecha, esta impactó en el suelo, creando una luz extremadamente fuerte, al desaparecer esta luz, Ghost, Tejedora, el arquero y Electricer desaparecieron…

-Maldición… a Wilson no le va a gustar esto…

-McMillan tiene razón, pero menos a Idol… ella se lo va a tomar muy mal…

-Ellos han estado con los atentados contra Mano Negra, Hielitos nos dijo que ella también fue atacada… ¿Qué significa todo esto?

-No lo sé Ninha, pero… creo que llegó la hora… -Los celulares comenzaron a sonar, estos tenían en su espalda un signo, de una campana con dos espadas atrás y con alas. –Hora de reunirnos de nuevo.

Hikari estaba durmiendo, bueno, en teoría debía estar en clases… pero naturalmente él estaba durmiendo en su cama, cuando un sonido lo despertó, una vibración…

-¿Eh? ¿Ahora? ¿Quién me llama al celular?... –Hikari movió su mano sin mover nada de su cuerpo, incluso sus ojos aún estaban cerrados, entonces agarró su celular que estaba en la mesita al lado de su cama, abrió un poco su ojo para ver que el celular estaba apagado.

-"¿Qué? ¿Y la vibración?" –Hikari entonces se levantó súbitamente. –"Podría ser…" –Hikari invocó su Manto Astral y de allí sacó un celular con la marca de una campana con dos espadas atrás y con alas, ese estaba vibrando.

-¿Mano Negra? ¿¡Junta de nuevo!? Nada bueno va a salir de esto, aunque… supongo que no es problema mío… -Hikari bajó a la sala, naturalmente no había nadie, se preparó un cereal con leche y miró las noticias en la televisión.

-Tal como lo oyes, los polos se están derritiendo, no sabemos qué causa esto, pero si continúa podríamos estar ante una de las más grandes catástrofes en tiempos recientes.

-"¿Los polos? Pero… hielitos está ahí… ¿Qué demonios está pasando?"

-Informes indican que además se están dando extrañas anomalías en laboratorios de todo el mundo, se cree que hay un nuevo espíritu suelto, pero no podemos confirmarlo…

-"¿Anomalías? Si hielitos tiene algo que ver con esto, entonces podría ser que Electricer también esté involucrada… es lo más seguro, algo no anda bien…" –Hikari se levantó, dejó una nota escrita para todos y miró el celular con el símbolo.

-Mano Negra… han pasado muchos años, ¿verdad? Sí… pero bueno, no hay nada mejor que hacer, prefiero ir con un grupo de gente peligrosa, que a clases. –Hikari desapareció y se tele-transportó a una ciudad.

-"¿Dónde estamos?"

-"BB… bienvenida a Rio de Janeiro"

-"¿¡EH!? ¿C-Cómo llegamos aquí?"

-"Umm…. Usé mucha energía para llegar aquí, así que no usaré poderes por mucho tiempo". –Hikari sudaba mucho, apenas podía caminar.

-"¿P-Por qué te arriesgaste tanto? Si alguien nos ve…"

-¿David? –Hikari había aparecido en el patio de una mansión, BB no lo había notado hasta que Hikari se acercó a esta y entró.

-¿Quién me llama? –Bajó entonces un chico de piel oscura, con una amplia sonrisa y el cabello largo y oscuro, vino desde el segundo piso, tenía unos shorts y una playera, ambos amarillos con franjas verdes. -¿Cómo entraste?

-H-Hola David… ¿U-Una ayuda…? –Hikari perdió el conocimiento, David corrió hacia él y llamó a sus mayordomos para que lo ayuden.

Hikari despertó, en una habitación grande de la mansión, al despertar lo primero que notó fue a David teniendo una charla muy amena con BB.

-"Es obvio… él la conoce porque era Fenir en esa época… aunque de seguro a mí no me conozca".

-Ah, estás despierto amigo, cualquier amigo de Fenir que tenga a BB con él, también es amigo mío, bueno, cuéntame lo que te trae acá, supongo que no viniste para que te autografíe alguno de mis DVD, ¿verdad? –Hikari se había tratado de levantar y David lo notó y se había acercado a él.

-Je, ¿sabes? No estaría mal… después de todo… eres muy buen músico, además tengo tus DVD, pero no vine por eso… -Hikari le mostró el celular con el signo. –Mano Negra te llama.

-Oh… es eso… bueno, ¿eres un agente de Mano Negra? ¿Viniste a matarme?

-No, vine porque una vez Fenir te hizo una promesa, te dijo que nunca te abandonaría si Mano Negra volvía, así que estoy aquí para cumplir esa promesa, además… no eres el único al que busco aquí. –David sonrió de forma despreocupada.

-Ya veo… gracias, aprecio mucho tu gesto, si ese es tu deseo, no soy nadie para evitarlo… así que acepto que me ayudes… supongo que quieres ver a esos otros dos agentes de Mano Negra. –La puerta se abrió y entraron dos robots al cuarto, uno de ellos tenía una apariencia bastante intimidadora, era muy grande y robusto, además, tenía una ametralladora rotativa en una de sus manos y un escáner como rostro, el otro era más humanoide, caminaba normalmente y era bastante delgado, además unas esferas flotaban a su alrededor. –Te presento…

-A Canon y Wisdom, ¿verdad? Sí… los conozco, Canon con su potente ametralladora y Wisdom… siendo un robot más sabio que muchos humanos, sí, he venido por todos ustedes, tenemos que irnos.

-No, aún no, estás demasiado débil en estos momentos… deberás descansar más. –Hikari se levantó de un salto y se estiró.

-Estoy bien, fue solo fatiga, además… siento que hay visitas. –David se dirigió a un computador que había en el cuarto y acceso a las cámaras, pudo ver como dos sujetos entraban… dos sujetos conocidos.

-¿Tejedora y Ghost? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-No lo sé, pero sé que ellos quitaron del camino a Electricer y a Hielitos, supongo que también vienen por alguno de ustedes.

-No les dejaremos avanzar. –David tocó una radio que estaba a los pies del computador y esta se empezó a transformar y a apegarse a David, convirtiéndose en una armadura de color verde con un sistema de barras algo extraño. Las barras probablemente eran de sonido, porque subían y bajaban su intensidad. –Se acercan… -Hikari pudo notar que las barras habían subido un poco y por eso David había dicho que se acercaban.

-¿Protocolo de batalla?

-No, Canon, recuerda mis enseñanzas, las maquinas como nosotros no debemos ser vistos como armas siempre, debemos enseñarle al mundo que podemos ser amigos todos nosotros.

-"Wisdom, tú siempre has pensado igual, pero tú ahora eres un ícono… en las agencias secretas tú eres muy conocido, además eres el emblema de la paz para todas las personas que son lo suficientemente importantes para conocerte".

-¡Eso es! –Hikari corrió a la ventana del cuarto y vio que Tejedora ya estaba en el patio y apuntaba justamente a esa ventana. -¡Maldición!

Una punta parecida a la de las flechas atravesó el suelo debajo de ellos, alguien estaba debajo de ellos, pero eso no era todo, el que estaba ahí, jaló de esa punta con mucha potencia, rompiendo el suelo, Hikari saltó a otro sector del cuarto, evitando caer, pero Canon al no poder levitar como Wisdom, cayó al piso de abajo, allí estaba un hombre enorme, era exageradamente alto y muy obeso, tenía una máscara de tiburón, en una mano tenía un gancho con la punta que habían visto hace rato, este gancho conectaba a una cadena excesivamente grande y en la otra mano tenía una pistola que era de cañón bastante grande, probablemente podría hacer mucho daño, ese sujeto le dio un golpe a Canon y lo mandó a la otra habitación de al lado, atravesando la pared.

-"¿¡Eh!? ¿C-Cómo es tan fuerte? ¡Golpeó a una máquina del metal más duro de la tierra como si nada, no solo eso, lo mandó a otra habitación!"

-"Hik… es obvio que no conoces a esta gente, que no te engañe su apariencia de robusto, es excesivamente fuerte, él es Rutagru, un criminal muy peligroso, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa… él normalmente está al lado de otro criminal peligroso, Ratsura, un maniático de los explosivos…"

Entonces se escuchó un sonido igual a la fricción de las llantas con el suelo y el sonido de un motor, pero excesivamente fuerte, Hikari miró desde su ubicación, a un sujeto montado sobre una llanta motorizada, esta llanta tenía unas púas en los costados donde el sujeto que la montaba ponía sus pies, hablando del sujeto, su pelo estaba desordenado y largo, tenía la piel blanca, pero la cara estaba sucia, llena de lo que parecía ser pólvora u hollín, además tenía cadenas llenas de granadas y un rifle que funcionaba como lanzadora de proyectiles.

-¡Yo soy Ratsura! Ja, ja, ja. –Ratsura sacó su rifle mientras aún se movía sobre su llanta y disparó al techo, causando una serie de explosiones, Hikari tuvo que saltar por la ventana, mientras que David saltó al pasillo de la puerta del cuarto, Hikari pudo ver como un humo negro aparecía en el pasillo al mismo instante que David llegaba ahí, mientras que cuando Hikari saltó vio que Tejedora lo apuntaba.

-"Genial, simplemente genial" –La cruz apareció en el ojo de Hikari y pudo esquivar el disparo de francotirador de Tejedora y transformó su prótesis en un cañón que disparó cerca de Tejedora, ella saltó para evitar la explosión, Hikari cayó de pie sobre el patio y se disponía a volver a disparar a Tejedora, pero escuchó el sonido de un motor acercarse, al darse vuelta Ratsura apareció rompiendo la puerta que daba al jardín y saltó de su llanta, esta siguió en línea recta hacia Hikari y al estar cerca causó una gran explosión, al parecer la llanta estaba llena de pólvora, mientras Hikari aún estaba en el aire vio que Tejedora lo apuntaba, quiso reaccionar, pero entonces sintió como un gancho lo sujetaba.

Se dio vuelta a mirar que al lado de Ratsura estaba Rutagru, él lo había atrapado con su gancho y al jalar de su cadena, jaló a Hikari hacia él y le dio un golpe, que lo hizo volar unos centímetros y Hikari escuchó un disparo, miró a Tejedora, ella no se había movido, a pesar de que Hikari ya no estaba en su mira, entonces Hikari vio que en realidad no lo estaba apuntando a él, sino a alguien que estaba detrás de él. Wisdom estaba en la ventana y había estado tratando de ayudar a Hikari cuando fue atrapado, pero ahora se desplomaba sobre el patio, con un agujero en la cabeza, su cuerpo robótico expulsaba chispas.

-¡Wisdom! –Canon modificó sus pies a ruedas y atravesó la pared, disparando con la ametralladora rotativa a todos los enemigos, pero un humo negro que salió de la casa protegía a todos los enemigos.

-Yo me concentraría más en sus amigos vivos. –La sombra tomó forma y Hikari lo vio.

-Ghost…

-¿Ah? ¿Me conoces? Bueno, mi reputación me precede, ten a tu amigo. –Ghost metió su mano en el humo que lo rodeaba y lanzó a David hacia Hikari, él lo agarró y vio que estaba inconsciente.

-Vivirán para contar sobre esto. –El humo aumentó su tamaño hasta cubrir a todos, Canon seguía disparando a todas partes, cuando el humo se disipó todos los atacantes se habían ido, Canon bajó su arma y rodó hacia lo que quedaba de Wisdom, mientras que Hikari miraba a David.

-¿Qué estarán tramando? Agh… no lo sé…

-Nadie lo sabe todavía. –Hikari dio vuelta para mirar a una chica esbelta y alta de cabello rubio, que tenía unas alas mecánicas en la espalda y tenía un cetro, ella llegó volando con esas alas y una luz salió de su cetro, esa luz fue directamente hacia David y lo empezó a curar. –Mucho gusto… extraño, mi nombre es…

-Lumia, ¿verdad? –Lumia se sorprendió de que Hikari supiera su nombre, pero se dedicó a curar a David…

-Sí… esa soy yo… lo siento… llegamos tarde… -Lumia miró con tristeza como Canon intentaba reparar a Wisdom con su sistema de reparación, pero era inútil…

-No es su culpa… espera, ¿Llegamos? -David miró confuso a Lumia, pero ella y Hikari sonrieron y señalaron al cielo, allí estaba una nave, la compuerta se abrió y mostró a un soldado de muchos músculos, excesivamente alto y con pinta de pocos amigos.

-¡Strongold! –David se intentó levantar al ver a Strongold, pero Lumia lo detuvo, para que pudiera seguir curándolo.

-¡Ey! ¿A mí no me dices nada? –Una chica apareció al lado de Strongold, ella hizo un puchero, pero luego sonrió, tenía un traje rosado que se veía algo apretado, tenía el cabello café y no parecía portar ningún tipo de arma.

-L-Lo siento Idol… con la sorpresa del ataque… quedé algo despistado… -Entonces la nave aterrizó y Idol corrió hacia David y abrazó, luego fue a hablar con Canon…

-¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres tú?

-Y-Yo… yo soy Hikari… señor Strongold… -Strongold había venido directamente a interrogar a Hikari, pero tuvo que aguantarse porque Lumia le hizo una señal y cargó a David a la nave, luego Idol se sentó en los hombros de Canon y también subió a la nave.

-"Bueno, creo que pueden arreglar las cosas solos… quería ayudar a David… pero al parecer no estaba solo, vale, hora de irse." –Hikari aprovechó la confusión por la subida a la nave y se fue caminando de forma disimulada por otra esquina.

-¡Ey! ¿Dónde vas? ¿No vienes? –Idol bajó de Canon y corrió hacia Hikari, lo agarró de la mano.

-¿E-Eh? ¿Y-Yo…? Yo no…

-Ven, de todas formas tenías un celular con la insignia de Mano Negra… ven con nosotros…

-¿Acaso tengo que hacer algo especial para que vengas? –Hikari ya sabía cómo era Idol, así que negó con la cabeza y se dejó jalar hasta la nave, aunque Strongold no se veía tan contento.

-No confío en ti… quiero que lo sepas. –La nave despegó y activó su sistema de camuflaje, Strongold le había hablado a Hikari mientras volaban.

-No te preocupes, a Strongold le cuesta confiar en otros y no confía mucho en todos. –Mientras David hablaba Strongold miró a otra dirección con algo de molestia.

-"Je, je… curioso, confiaba demasiado en Fenir, sé todo de él, en verdad… todo…"

-Por cierto… dulzura, ¿Tu nombre? –Idol aún agarraba la mano de Hikari y no mostraba señales de querer soltarlo, Canon se había instalado cerca de un cargador y se estaba cargando, mientras cargaba él se mantenía apagado.

-¿Mi nombre? ¿Quieres saber mi nombre?

-Claro que sí dulzura, me tienes intrigada, ¿Cómo tienes un celular con la insignia de Mano Negra? ¿Cómo te llegó la señal de reunión? –Idol se acercaba cada vez más y más a Hikari mientras preguntaba.

-Idol, ¿Tratas de seducirlo?

-¿Qué dices, David? ¿Yo tratando de seducir a un desconocido?

-Idol, yo también te recomiendo no estar cerca de él.

-Ey, se cuidarme yo solita, no necesito que me sobreprotejan, además… creo que él es buena gente… -Lumia sonreía de la discusión que oía, pero no decía nada y prefería seguir curando a David, que ya casi estaba curado… la toxina de Ghost había sido muy potente.

-Los veo muy animados, eso es bueno, les abriré el puerto de aterrizaje. –Una voz sonaba por la nave, Hikari suspiró contento.

-"Ha pasado mucho tiempo… Wilson".

La nave había volado en piloto automático, por eso todos estaban en la zona de carga, la nave gracias a su sistema de camuflaje había ido directamente hacia el punto de reunión, ese punto estaba en una montaña alejada de todo, al momento de la transmisión de Wilson, la nave ya estaba por impactar con la montaña, entonces se abrió un hueco en la montaña, la nave entró por allí y aterrizó en un punto de aterrizaje oculto, entonces el hueco se cerró, dejando todo a oscuras, hasta que un camino se iluminó con luces a los costados, los tripulantes de la nave bajaron a su escondite y vieron algo parado en el inicio del camino.

-Hola, chicos, ¿Cómo están?

-¡Wilson! –Idol soltó a Hikari y corrió a abrazar a Wilson, por cierto, Wilson es un gorila.

Sip, así es, allí estaba un gorila de pelo negro bastante grande y visiblemente muy fuerte, vestía una bata de laboratorio y tenía unos pantalones y unos lentes.

-Idol… tú siempre tan cariñosa… un gusto verlos, Canon, David, Strongold, Lumia… ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Qué hace un desconocido aquí?

-Lo invitaron amablemente, Idol y David, por cierto, Canon y Lumia no se opusieron para nada.

-Yo no me opuse, porque se vio increíble en el combate. –Canon hablaba muy tranquilo, no le costaba decir nada.

-S-Sí… se… se vio g-genial…

-"¿¡Desde cuando Lumia se pone nerviosa con algo!?" –Mientras Hikari veía con algo de diversión a la avergonzada y sonrojada Lumia, David, totalmente curado, susurró algo al oído de Wilson, él cambió su expresión escéptica a una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-Bueno… si todos ellos te aprueban… entonces supongo que yo también. –Strongold no podía creer lo que Wilson decía, estaba atónito, mientras que Idol volvió a agarrar la mano de Hikari y a jalarlo por el camino iluminado.

-¡Bienvenido a la base secreta de Mano Negra! –Idol había jalado a Hikari por el camino iluminado hasta llegar a una sala enorme y oscura, al llegar las luces se habían prendido, era una sala enorme y blanca, había una mesa electrónica circular de gran tamaño, en el centro, allí había hologramas del mundo y de muchas partes, además la sala era tan grande que tenía pisos y un elevador, cada piso para cada miembro del círculo más importante de Mano Negra, cada piso era personalizado, pero no entremos en esos detalles por ahora, todos llegaron a la sala y Idol apretó un botón de un gran monitor en la sala, entonces aparecieron sillas del suelo, desplegándose, todos se sentaron a descansar, mientras que Wilson se fue a la silla que estaba enfrente al monitor donde estaba Idol, ella naturalmente… se sentó al lado de Hikari y no paraba de señalar cosas de la sala.

-Según nuestros informes, Tejedora, Ghost y su grupo estaban inactivos de actividad relacionada a Mano Negra hasta una misión en Europa de Ghost, días después de esa misión Ghost empezó a tener contacto con Tejedora, luego… comenzaron a buscar aliados… tiempo después se nos notificó de la desaparición de hielitos de su puesto… envié a Electricer a buscar unos documentos relacionados a las investigaciones de hielitos, la envié con el Capitán, él llegó al punto de encuentro, pero Electricer no llegaba, entonces lo envié a él y a otros agentes a la ubicación de Electricer… entonces perdimos contacto y hasta ahora no sé nada de ellos… -Mientras Wilson hablaba había proyectado imágenes de todo lo que decía en forma de hologramas en la mesa del centro.

-Así que eso es lo que pasa… -Strongold y David se miraban… la situación era algo tensa.

-Maldición… hielitos… Electricer… Wisdom… Esperen… ¿Cómo encaja Wisdom en todo esto? –Idol estaba confusa, pero molesta por la situación, Canon subió por el elevador a su piso para recargarse, Lumia se quedó en la sala.

-Porque es un símbolo, el símbolo de paz entre hombre, máquina y el mundo, al matar a Wisdom han hecho una declaración, una declaración de guerra, además como solo nosotros sabemos que ellos están contra Mano Negra, para todos los gobiernos, la declaración fue hecha por toda Mano Negra. –Todos escuchaban atentos y atónitos lo que decía Hikari, él al terminar de hablar se sintió algo incómodo por esto.

-Es una posibilidad… pero ¿Cuál es el objetivo de todo eso?

-Bien… Wilson… esto nos priva de la ayuda de cualquier gobierno, no solo eso, tenemos que trabajar encubiertos porque ahora somos criminales a nivel mundial, seremos perseguidos en cualquier parte del mundo…

-Como se esperaba de Senpai, siempre tan listo.

-"Esa voz…"

-¡Hola! –Yami apareció por el pasillo iluminado y saludó con la mano a todos. -¿Cómo han estado? ¿Disfrutando ser refugiados?

-Akarui Yami, gusto volver a verte, ¿Cómo entraste?

-Oh, monito, monito, yo no me olvido la llave de la cochera como otros, estaba tranquilamente en Japón cuando me atacaron, supuse que sería por algo ajeno a mí… y terminé viendo la señal de mi celular de Mano Negra, no se preocupen, reenvié la señal para que otros más lo vean.

-Y lo vieron. –Mientras Yami tomaba asiento frente a Hikari y lo saludaba, Wilson había recibido una señal de proximidad y revisó las cámaras de seguridad de afuera de la base, una nave de Mano Negra se acercaba. -¿Quiénes son? Identifíquense.

-El repartidor de pizza, Wilson, ¿A quién más esperas?

-Ja, ja, pasa McMillan, gusto que aún vivan. –Wilson abrió el hueco de entrada.

-Yo voy a recibirlos. –Yami se levantó y con ella también salió Strongold.

-"Las cosas no pintan bien… no me gusta el rumbo que está tomando todo esto, además… "–Hikari se levantó y miró a Wilson, él le hizo una señal a Lumia y a Idol para que se fueran, ellas también salieron a alcanzar a Yami.

-Dime, ¿Qué sucede? Dime… la verdad.

-Ah… la verdad, ¿eh? Wilson… no puedo decirte toda la verdad, eres inteligente, sabes lo que sucede, sabes que hay algo fuera de lugar, ¿verdad? Déjame mostrarte… -Hikari subió al elevador y esperó a Wilson, él sin tardar subió con él y llegaron al piso que era de Fenir, era un cuarto común y corriente, bastante normal, un closet, un televisor, una cama y su velador, además de unos cuadros.

-¿Qué tienes que ver con Fenir? Dímelo.

-Paciencia, paciencia… primero debes saber algo… -Hikari se acercó a uno de los cuadros donde estaba Fenir y Wilson, lo descolgó.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –Hikari sonrió y mostró algo detrás del cuadro, una caja fuerte.

-Aquí está… -Hikari abrió la caja fuerte con la combinación y sacó una caja. –Es tuya, Wilson. –Hikari lanzó la caja hacia Wilson, él la agarró y la abrió, dentro estaba una clase de pistola… pero más grande.

-¿Es…? ¿Es la electro-pistola? ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Wilson, tengo que irme, pero quiero que sepas que en un futuro lejano… -Hikari comenzaba a hablar, cuando Wilson reconoció las palabras y continuó.

-En un futuro lejano, regresaré, será una época peligrosa y el mundo se verá en riesgo, cuando esa época llegue, te daré la pistola eléctrica…

-Sí… esa época ha llegado.

-¿¡Cómo sabes que me dijo eso!? ¡Era el único que estaba en esa sala! ¡No había nadie más y las grabaciones fueron eliminadas! ¿¡Cómo!? ¡Contesta!

-Un extraño… o Fenir… soy lo mismo, soy yo… -Hikari chasqueó y tomó la apariencia de Fenir, Wilson retrocedió unos pasos al ver esto. –Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie más, Wilson… tú y yo pasamos por tantas cosas, eres el único al que le puedo confiar este secreto y que me apoye, ¿Me apoyarás? –Wilson miró la pistola y a Hikari, que recuperó su apariencia de Hikari, entonces bajó a la sala donde ya estaban todos, tiempo después bajó Hikari.

-Ey, Wilson… ¿Quién es este? –Ninha estaba listo para sacar su espada, pero Wilson le hizo una seña para que no lo haga.

-Él… él es nuestro nuevo compañero, el novato. –McMillan, el capitán, Ninha y el resto del grupo parecían aceptar la idea… incluso Strongold parecía que lo hacía, entonces todos se acercaron a Hikari y comenzaron sus presentaciones.

-Ahora que terminamos de conocernos… chicos, debemos buscar al resto de nuestros compañeros, como dijeron, Tenzou también está del lado de Ghost y Tejedora, además no hay que olvidar que tienen a Ratsura y Rutagru… debemos encontrar a las otras rápido.

-Ja, ja, yo me adelanté, ellas están en camino, les dije que había reenviado la señal. –Yami señaló el radar, un objeto se acercaba a toda velocidad, todo tranquilo, hasta que un segundo objeto se aproximaba y un tercero… y un cuarto… eran cinco objetos más.

-Las siguen, tenemos que derribarlos.

-Te entiendo Wilson, pero la verdad, no creo que entre Idol, el capi y yo podamos despejar los cielos.

-Ah, no tendrán que hacerlo, McMillan, dejémoslo al novato, que les muestre lo que puede hacer.

-¿Estás loca, Yami? Ir solo contra cinco aviones de combate…

-¿Oh? ¿Lumia ya le tiene afecto al novato?

-Iré. –Hikari se levantó y se dirigió hacia el elevador.

-Déjame que te lleve a la salida, como no conoces la zona. –Wilson corrió al elevador con Hikari y le dio un codazo suave.

-Sí… perdón, me dejé llevar. –Hikari y Wilson se fueron en el elevador, mientras que todos se pusieron a ver las cámaras externas, en pocos segundos, Wilson volvió y los acompañó.

-"Debo dejar de ser tan emocional… ah… veamos cómo hago esto." –Hikari salió en la base de la montaña y se levantó el parche del ojo de la prótesis y observó cómo se acercaban todos.

Metió la mano en los bolsillos y sacó esferas, las lanzó y creó unos Asisto-Bots, estos se convirtieron en piezas de una armadura y voló gracias a los zapatos anti-gravedad del traje hacia los aviones, usando su prótesis del ojo escaneó externamente las naves y donde podían disparar desde su posición, creó un taladro giratorio gigantesco en su prótesis de la mano y agarró una esfera de Asisto-Bot en la otra, voló por el punto ciego de la formación hacia uno de los aviones y le atravesó un ala con el taladro, mientras caía el avión, lanzó la esfera hacia el avión y el Asisto-Bot empezó a escanear la nave y a enviar un plano a Hikari, mientras los aviones se dispersaban para intentar dispararle, la cruz apareció en el ojo de Hikari y esquivaba las balas, hasta que se colocó encima de uno de los aviones y cambió su taladro a un francotirador y usando los planos que el Asisto-Bot le envió, disparó a los tanques de combustibles de los aviones, ellos no lo disparaban para no derribar a un aliado, mientras Hikari logró derribar a todos los aviones.

-Listo, Wilson.

-Entendido novato, pudimos ver todo desde aquí, la nave que protegiste ya llegó, ven a ver al resto de tus compañeros, ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas curación?

-No, estoy bien Wilson, nada del otro mundo… solo… ¿Qué hago con los sobrevivientes?

-¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Yo me encargo! –La voz de Yami sonó por el comunicador. -¿Los traigo vivos? Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. –Entonces Yami salió por la puerta secreta de la base de la montaña y se encontró con Hikari sobre un árbol.

-¿Yami?

-Senpai… dime, lo estuve sospechando, pero lo confirmé ahora, no usas tus poderes… ¿Por qué?

-Porque no debo involucrar nada relacionado con espíritus o con anti-espíritus aquí.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Sabes que todos nosotros somos semi-espíritus, ya estamos relacionados con ese tema.

-Lo sé, pero no todos saben los espíritus a los que están relacionados… además… prefiero mantener un bajo perfil.

-¡Oh! ¡Un secreto! No te preocupes Senpai, tu secreto guardaré, en un bolsillo oculto, hasta estar en la tumba, nunca diré lo que sé, tu confianza mantendré, porque dos podemos mantener el secreto si uno está muerto. –Yami creó un cuchillo y apuntó a Hikari. –Pero, no hoy, tengo trabajo. –Yami desapareció, probablemente fue a cazar a los sobrevivientes.

-"Sigues igual de loca… ah… bueno, ya estoy acostumbrado, aunque te prefiero cuando estamos del mismo lado" –Hikari voló a la puerta secreta, ahí estaba Idol, esperándolo y saludándolo con la mano, subió con ella de regreso a la sala de reuniones.

-Ella es Cleo, es una experta en combates aéreos y proyectiles. –Idol señaló a una mujer alta con un traje de batalla mecánico, era azul con franjas blancas, era morena y tenía el cabello negro y largo, ella lo saludó como un soldado. –Él es Forge, el mejor herrero y creador del mundo, aunque entre nosotros lo llamamos Enano, tú deberás ganarte poder llamarlo así. –Forge era un hombre de baja estatura, de varaba larga y blanca, tenía un monóculo estaba en un traje excesivamente reforzado, seguramente para soportar las altas temperaturas a las que estaría expuesto en un a herrería. – Ella es Sara, una militar, pero no cualquier militar, ella sola puede poner a más de veinte hombres armados, fuera de combate, además su traje de batalla aparte de tener un muy buen rifle, tiene un cañón de energía bastante potente. –Sara era una chica de apariencia bastante ruda, se la veía con algo de musculatura, debido a su entrenamiento militar, su cabello era largo y de color verde claro, una de sus manos tenía un cañón parecido a la prótesis de Hikari, pero esta no era una prótesis, porque ella se lo sacó y mostró que tenía su mano ahí, bueno, su mano cubierta por su armadura, su armadura por cierto también se veía bastante reforzada, casi tanto como la de Forge, ella saludó a Hikari también como a un soldado. –Ahora, Sinfonía, contrario a lo que pienses, ella no tiene poderes sonoros, ella es la mejor arquitecta del mundo, su traje está diseñado para ser veloz, además, al aditamento para su mano, es la mejor impresora 3D jamás hecha, puede crear con láseres cualquier cosa que ella desee, aunque claro, es mortal en batalla. –Sinfonía era morena, de cabello negro y saludó a Hikari sin verlo, estaba ocupada revisando planos de su aditamento. –Por última, pero no menos importante, la alumna favorita de Fenir, Leo, ella es la segunda mejor francotirador de Mano Negra… actualmente hablando claro, su habilidad es fantástica, además Fenir le enseñó el manejo de cualquier arma… además tras la desaparición de Fenir… Lumia le enseñó a cargar curación en sus armas, ahora puede curar a distancia. –Leo ni si quiera saludó a Hikari, se limitó a mirarlo y ocultar su cara blanca en una capa y mirar a Wilson.

-No lo apruebo.

-¿Por qué, Leo?

-Porque… porque aquí no tenemos más pisos para nadie, aun si Tejedora y su grupo nos traicionaron, sus pisos seguirán intactos, ellos se negarían.

-Entonces usará el piso de Fenir, él no se negaría. –Entonces un silencio abrumador llenó la sala.

-¡Nunca! ¡Él no será el remplazo de Fenir-sama! ¡Nunca! Él vendrá… yo no lo apruebo. –Leo subió a su piso y no fue la única, el diálogo de Wilson afectó a todos los presentes y se subieron a sus pisos.

-¿Wilson?

-Lo sé… ahora el emocional fui yo, tu ausencia fue… fue muy difícil de llevar, eras el soporte de muchos de nosotros, después de todo… eres el fundador de Mano Negra, tú nos uniste a todos… creo que es hora de que lo hagas de nuevo, ¿puedes hacerlo? –Hikari asintió y fue al ordenador.

-Supongo que mi objetivo será primero… Ghost, me voy. –Hikari se fue a un lugar donde no fuese visto y se tele-transportó.

Hikari apareció en una de las bases de observación de hielitos en los polos, allí Hikari comenzó a caminar por la base, estaba en ruinas, estaba todo destrozado, al parecer allí había sido sucedido una gran batalla, Hikari se aproximó al ordenador central de la base y revisó los datos de las cámaras de seguridad. Allí se vio como Hielitos, vestida con su típico traje abrigado de los polos de color violeta, estaba trabajando como de costumbre, cuando los monitores se pusieron rojos, alguien estaba cerca, Hielitos sacó su arma congelante y se preparó para el combate, sacó su mochila mecánica y soltó una su sonda robot que era esféricas y con antena, esta sonda tenía un rayo que congelaba el suelo y Hielitos se movía más rápida sobre el hielo.

-Supongo que ahí es cuando llegó Ghost… -En las siguientes imágenes, efectivamente Ghost llegó, pero algo curioso es que no atacaba a Hielitos, de hecho se atrincheró con ella detrás de un escritorio. –Pero qué… ¿Qué pasa? –Entonces llegó Tejedora, ella también se atrincheró con Hielitos y Ghost, ¿Qué pasaba? Fue allí cuando se vio que un ser los atacaba… un ser mecánico, pronto se vio que no era solo uno, eran muchos, demasiados, todos retrocedieron y se vio que esas máquinas luchaban a pesar de no tener cabeza, o tener múltiples heridas, la cámara ya no enfocaba a los miembros de Mano Negra, solo enfocaba a decenas de robots avanzando por el pasillo donde estos habían huido. Entonces se vio a un sujeto con apariencia de científico al final de todas las tropas, los robots regresaron con Ghost, Tejedora y Hielitos, todos inconscientes, el científico les sacó una muestra de sangre y se los inyectó a tres de sus máquinas, estas tomaron las apariencias de la muestra con que el que fueron inyectados, entonces el científico se acercó al ordenador y empezó a extraer información…

-Maldición… ¿Quién es este tipo? –Hikari siguió viendo las imágenes, el científico miró a la cámara y a Hikari le dio un vuelco al corazón.

-¿Fenir?

-Hola, intruso. –Hikari se dio vuelta para ver quién le hablaba, era Hielitos, pero disimuladamente siguió viendo las grabaciones y los robots se llevaban a los prisioneros por un pasillo, era extremadamente difícil que la Hielitos con la que hablaba fuera la real.

-Adiós querida. –Hikari puso sus manos frente a Hielitos y una energía salió de sus manos, creada por sus Asisto-Bots, repelió a Hielitos mandándola a volar unos metros y Hikari también voló hacia el pasillo donde fueron llevados los rehenes, aunque Hikari controlaba su dirección y comenzó a volar por el pasillo.

-¡No escaparás! –Se escuchó a Hielitos gritar y entonces robots cayeron del techo en todos los pasillos.

-Claro, no podía ser tan fácil. –Hikari suspiró y la cruz apareció en su ojo, logrando esquivar las balas y de su traje, creó misiles en la espalda y los disparó adelante para abrirse camino, hasta que llegó a una sala iluminada con luces verdes, ahí en cámaras de retención, estaban congelados, Ghost, Tejedora, Hielitos, Tenzou, Electricer, Rutagru y Ratsura. –No entiendo lo que pasa… -Hikari voló hacia la puerta y la cerró, además creó un soplete con su prótesis y soldó la puerta para retener a sus perseguidores, empujó la puerta desde donde estaba para que los robots no pasen, además desde donde estaba disparó a la terminal del cuarto y todos fueron liberados de sus prisiones de hielo, la primera en reaccionar fue Hielitos, ella estaba acostumbrada al frío, además… por sus poderes.

-¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué sucedió?

-No hay tiempo para explicar, debemos salir de aquí, ahora, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya. –Hielitos asintió y corrió a otra terminal del cuarto y empezó a presionar diversos botones.

-Mi cabeza se siente fuera de lugar…

-Tejedora, si no contenemos a estos sujetos, sí estará fuera de lugar. –Tejedora miró confusa a Hikari por saber su nombre y miró desde la ventanilla de la puerta a los robots y entendió la situación y corrió al casillero que estaba cerca.

-Agh… sé que los fantasmas no sienten, pero no deben tomarlo literal…

-Qué bueno, bello durmiente, hora de trabajar. –Tejedora le lanzó las pistolas dobles a Ghost, él las agarró y miró la ventanilla, asintió y comenzó a disparar por la ventanilla, Tejedora se acomodó y también disparó, pero aún con las cabezas destrozadas y huecos en todo el cuerpo, esas cosas seguían luchando, Hikari seguía manteniendo la puerta cerrada.

-¡Ey, corazón! ¡Buen trabajo! No temas, la caballería llegó. –Electricer parecía dirigirse a Hikari, también ya estaba repuesta y Tejedora también le pasó sus armas, ella desapareció en un segundo y una bola de luz apareció en su lugar y fue a mucha velocidad por la ventanilla, pasando por los robots hasta estar atrás de ellos, entonces la bola desapareció y Electricer apareció ahí y comenzó a disparar, así fue alternando entre el interior del cuarto y la retaguardia del enemigo.

-Oh, oh, oh, Rutagru, están divirtiéndose, ¿puedo jugar también yo?

-Ratsura, creo que sería apropiado, vuela a esas cosas por los aires. –Hikari dio vuelta para ver como Ratsura apuntaba con su rifle a la ventanilla, Electricer lo notó y retrocedió su tiempo para aparecer dentro del cuarto antes del disparo, ella podía retroceder en el tiempo, pero solo para ella, es decir, que podía volver sobre sus pasos literalmente, pero el tiempo seguía normal para el resto… pero ese es otro tema, entonces Ratsura disparó un cosa circular envuelta en llamas por la ventanilla, Rutagru usó su gancho y jaló a Hikari de la puerta, entonces una gran explosión destrozó el pasillo del otro lado de la puerta, explotando a todos los robots, la puerta voló con fuerza hacia dentro, pero Rutagru la desvió de un golpe.

-¿Les gusta? ¿Les gusta? ¿Les gusta? ¡Las llamo pelotas de tenis explosivas y ardientes! Abreviadas, pelotas de tenis, ja, ja, ja.

-Impresionante Ratsura, pero es hora de irnos, una capsula de escape ya está en posición, vamos. –Hielitos abrió una puerta secreta y todos corrieron por ahí, Tenzou aún no despertaba, así que Rutagru lo cargó, llegaron a una puerta que conectaba con el océano, allí había una especie de submarino con forma de torpedo, Hielitos entró ahí yo todos la siguieron, entonces la capsula salió disparada… todos se veían más tranquilos y seguros ahí dentro… la capsula era lo suficientemente grande para que Rutagru esté parado dentro de ella.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién eres?

-Ghost, ¿No crees que yo debería hacer las preguntas?

-Je, el chico tiene agallas, pero, ¿Por qué crees que deberíamos contarte? –Tejedora miró divertida a Hikari.

-¿Porque soy el novato de Mano Negra? –Hikari mostró el celular con la insignia y todos parecieron estar algo convencidos.

-Mmm… bien… ¡test de confianza!

-Seguro, Electricer… contestaré si puedo…

-Vaya, una pregunta menos, te iba a preguntar si sabías mi nombre… mmm… dime el nombre de todos los que están abordo.

-Ghost, Ratsura, Rutagru, Tejedora, Electricer, Tenzou y Hielitos, perdón… no debí decirte así… Lynn. –Así es, el verdadero nombre de Hielitos es Lynn, aunque todos la llaman Hielitos.

-¡Bravo! Mmm… ¿Conoces a alguien más de la organización?

-Ninha, McMillan, Cleo, el capitán, Canon, Forge, Idol, Strongold, Wilson, Sara, Leo, David, Lumia y Sinfonía… -Todos estaban atónitos… el novato conocía a casi todos los del círculo interno.

-Wow… i-increíble… solo te faltó Wisdom… -Hikari bajó la cabeza al oír ese nombre.

-¿Qué pasa, chico? –Ghost se mostraba algo más abierto con el novato… era alguien especial.

-B-Bueno… Wisdom… él… murió. –La noticia impactó a todos, Lynn que estaba en los controles adelante, los soltó y puso el piloto automático, para ir con el resto.

-¿C-Cómo que murió?

-Sí, la chatarra esa era durísima. –Ratsura y Rutagru se veían algo preocupados, mientras que Hikari sacó un USB de su bolsillo y lo pasó a Lynn, ella lo puso en la pantalla, allí se vio el ataque a la casa de David, ninguno de los presentes se lo podía creer, eran ellos los atacantes… entonces se vio cuando Tejedora mató a Wisdom.

-N-no puede ser… el maldito de Fenir… creó esas cosas… ahora… murió Wisdom… es mi culpa. –Tejedora se culpaba de lo sucedido, pero no era la única… todos los presentes lo hacían.

-"Bueno no somos tan cercanos como para decirles algo…"

-¡Maldita sea! –Hikari corrió al puente de la capsula, todos lo siguieron sorprendidos, Hikari revisó los datos de las grabaciones de seguridad una vez más, pero esta vez usando su ojo de prótesis. -¡Lo sabía! Maldición, no debemos ir a la base, además, Electricer contacta como puedas a Wilson, debes advertirle.

-¿Advertirle? ¿Qué pasa?

-Miren. –Hikari hizo un acercamiento en la grabación a los datos que Fenir extraía de la computadora y se pudo ver los planos y la ubicación de una base en una montaña.

-¡Wilson! ¡Wilson! ¡Contesta! –Electricer no perdió tiempo después de ver las imágenes e intentó contactar con Wilson, pero no había respuesta, todos intentaron contactar con los otros, pero no hubo nada.

-Lo sabía… ese sujeto esperó a que el resto estuviera en la base… ¡Cómo pude distraerme!

-Tranquilo novato, eres nuevo en esto, es natural… aunque en este caso, buen trabajo al notar ese detalle. –Ghost sabía que la situación era peligrosa, no podían pedir ayuda a nadie… si Wisdom estaba muerto.

-Esperen… nadie más sabe que Wisdom está muerto… así que…

-Perdona que te detenga Tejedora, pero seguramente el mundo ya lo sabe. –Hikari empezó a abrir diversas páginas en el ordenador, entrando en sistemas y bases de datos, hasta que encontró un video, del cuerpo destrozado de Wisdom en… el interior de la base de Mano Negra, para empeorar todo, todos los miembros de Mano Negra le disparaban.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Ah… entonces sí vencieron a Mano Negra ahí, pero… me pregunto cómo, son los sujetos no-espíritus más fuertes…

-Novato tiene razón, pero si esas máquinas pueden copiarnos… es como pelear con un ejército de nosotros mismos, debemos irnos… pero no podemos dejarlos solos… algunos deben ir. –Mientras Ghost hablaba, Hikari anotaba los datos de la ubicación actual de la cápsula de escape.

-Yo iré.

-¿Novato? No, no te sobre-esfuerces, iremos Tejedora y yo.

-No, Ghost, quiero ir, necesito ir. –Tejedora y Ghost se miraron entre sí, no eran partidarios de llevar a alguien nuevo al campo de batalla, pero accedieron, Lynn les llevó a una parte de la cápsula que tenía otras cápsulas, ellos serían disparados hacia la montaña, mientras que el resto seguiría su rumbo a una base en una isla al norte de Europa.

El vuelo supuestamente iba a durar unas horas, pero Hikari disimuladamente tocó la nave y aumentó su velocidad y potencia, además de generar un aura calmante para que Ghost y Tejedora no notaran el cambio, llegaron a una montaña cercana en pocos minutos.

-¿Desde cuándo las cápsulas son tan veloces?

-No lo sé, Ghost, tal vez Enano estuvo trabajando en esto. –Tejedora y Ghost salieron rápidamente de la cápsula, Tejedora saltaba sobre los árboles, Ghost flotaba con los pies envueltos en humo, mientras que Hikari volaba cerca de ellos.

-¿Cómo vuelas? Pensé que solo yo podía. –Ghost sonaba algo bromista, Tejedora lo entendía y sonrió un poco.

-Botas anti-gravedad, un pequeño juguete, nada fuera de lo normal.

-Oh, claro, no te preocupes querido, en Mano Negra nada es normal… Paren. –Tejedora se dejó de mover y también lo hicieron Hikari y Ghost, si ella decía que paran… era por algo, ella empezó a apuntar con el francotirador a la montaña. –Nos vieron, prepárense.

Entonces unos cañones se hicieron visibles por toda la montaña, no eran precisamente pequeños y comenzaron a dispararles, además unos misiles salieron de la cima de la montaña, todos se movilizaron evitando los ataques, pero los misiles se veían más y más cerca, Tejedora con su francotirador destruía un misil de vez en cuando, pero Ghost no podía, estaban demasiado lejos.

-Yo me encargo de los misiles, lleguen a la base y vuelen esos cañones.

-¿Seguro, novato?

-Claro que sí. –Hikari empezó a tomar altura y todos los misiles empezaron a seguirlo.

Hikari volaba cada vez más y más alto, los misiles se acercaban peligrosamente aunque algunos chocaban entre sí y explotaban, otros seguían su rumbo sin detenerse por nada, llegados a una altura donde no era visto, Hikari sacó un encendedor de su bolsillo, lo encendió y lo soltó, los misiles se dirigieron al encendedor y chocaron entre sí.

-¿Novato? ¿Novato? Vimos explotar los últimos misiles, dime que aún tenemos que soportar tu presencia.

-Sí, Ghost, aún vivo, ¿Quitaron los cañones?

-Yo me encargué de eso, baja por la zona 17 hasta la posición f y luego aterriza en línea recta. –Hikari asintió al oír las indicaciones de Tejedora y fue por todas las direcciones que le dijeron, logrando aterrizar en una puerta secreta en la base de la montaña.

-Nada mal chico, nada mal. –Tejedora lo esperaba con una mano apoyada en su cadera y apenas vio a Hikari le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera, ambos entraron a la base, Ghost ya estaba dentro y estaba asegurando la zona, al entrar pudieron ver que el lugar había sido destruido, poco quedaba de lo que Hikari había visto al llegar, al llegar a la sala principal, todo estaba destrozado, los pisos estaban destrozados y se dividieron para buscar información, Tejedora lanzó una telaraña de una manilla de su muñeca para subir a una posición elevada y desde ahí vigilar la zona, mientras que Ghost fue al ordenador para buscar datos y Hikari buscaba sobrevivientes.

-A-Ayuda… p-por favor… -Hikari escuchó una voz a la distancia y le hizo una señal con luces en su espalda a Tejedora para que lo cubriera, ella entendió y lo vigiló con el francotirador, Hikari se acercó al origen de la voz y vio a Leo aplastada debajo unos escombros, Hikari corrió y levantó los escombros, Leo lo vio con dificultad, entonces Hikari escuchó unos sonidos… y un disparo, Tejedora había disparado en la cabeza a Leo… Hikari la miró y vio que Leo era una máquina, se levantó como si nada, Hikari se movió rápidamente y le dio una descarga con sus guantes, que frió sus circuitos.

-Gracias arañita.

-¿A-Arañita? ¿Q-Quién te crees, novato? –Hikari habló por el comunicador y Tejedora volvió a vigilar todo, algo sonrojada, mientras Hikari giró para ver de donde habían venido aquellos sonidos… allí bajo un enorme escombro estaba otra Leo, Hikari hizo otra señal a Tejedora, ella asintió y volvió a cubrirlo, pero esta vez al ver a esta Leo, no disparó, Hikari movió el escombro fácilmente, esto sorprendió a todos, porque el escombro era en verdad grande y sacó a Leo, la llevó al medio de la sala y tanto Tejedora como Ghost se acercaron.

-Ella es real, la otra… la escaneé y no tuve señales térmicas, ella sí las tiene, ella es humana.

-Vinieron… después de que te fuiste… eran muchos… demasiados… no morían… no morían… tratamos de contenerlos, pero… fue inútil, tenían los poderes de ustedes… Tejedora… Ghost… habían cientos de copias iguales a ustedes… no pudimos hacer nada… se contaban en miles… vinieron, destrozaron el lugar… y se llevaron a todos… Idol intentó escapar conmigo… pero nos vieron… ese escombro me cayó encima… y no sé lo que pasó con Idol…

Hikari se veía no solo preocupado, se veía molesto, mientras todos volvían a sus puestos, Hikari protegió a Leo mientras ella se curaba a sí misma con su arma, pronto Ghost volvió con nuevas noticias.

-Chicos, escuchen, pusieron un virus curioso en el sistema, sacaron toda la información que había aquí… Tejedora, envía una señal a Hielitos, el enemigo sabe de la base donde están, diles que se muevan, mientras, nosotros debemos salvar a nuestros compañeros, el virus es de doble vía, sé que los están llevando a una pista de aterrizaje a pocos kilómetros de aquí.

-¿Y qué esperamos?

-¿¡Electricer!? ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? –Electricer se movió muy rápido y apareció al lado de Tejedora mientras hablaba y le acarició los hombros.

-Uno de ustedes dejó amigablemente un dispositivo de hielitos en su cápsula, solo tuve que seguirla. –Electricer se acercó al oído de Hikari. -Luego te pago el favor.

-Como sea, ahora que tenemos a Electricer también de nuestro lado, debería ser más fácil, ¿Estás mejor, Leo?

-Sí, señor, aún puedo disparar. –Leo se levantó con algo de dificultad y cuando estuvo por caerse, Hikari la agarró, para el descontento de ella, que tuvo que aceptar su ayuda.

-A todo esto, ¿cómo encontraron el punto exacto de este lugar?

-Bueno, Tejedora-sama, los rehenes que Yami trajo de los aviones que destruyó el novato, tenían rastreadores dentro de ellos, cuando intentamos interrogarlos… se autodestruyeron y gracias a esto causaron una confusión que dejó entrar al enemigo…

-¡A volar! –Electricer subió a uno de los aviones en los que habían usado para llegar antes los otros, la siguieron el resto, mientras que Ghost abría el hueco de salida.

-Ah, pero yo conduzco. –Ghost llegó rápidamente y le quitó el volante a Electricer, Hikari acompañó a Leo como soporte hasta la puerta de la nave, ahí lo relevó Tejedora.

-¿No vas a subir?

-Lo siento, Leo, aunque creo que no te agrado… volaré por mi cuenta. –Leo se sintió algo rara con este comentario, cuando la nave comenzó a volar, Hikari voló al lado de esta y se dirigieron al punto donde supuestamente estarían sus amigos.

-¡Misiles! ¡Te lo encargamos, novato!

-Míos. –Hikari se adelantó a la nave e hizo que todos los misiles de defensa de la zona lo siguieran, mientras la nave pudo aterrizar y tuvo que enfrentar a los robots de la zona, sus amigos aún no habían sido cargados y estaban en medio camino a la nave, esposados.

-Debo ser mejor… -Hikari desplegó unas bengalas de su traje, los misiles se confundieron y fueron a impactar a las bengalas, quitándose todas las bengalas. –Ahora… -Hikari transformó su prótesis en francotirador y con su ojo de prótesis disparó en la esposa de Strongold, él logró librarse y cogió su armadura del robot que estaba al lado suyo, el traje se extendió por todo su cuerpo, además de que también su traje creó su enorme martillo metálico y creó un escudo alrededor de todos los rehenes, que poco a poco se fueron liberando y recuperando sus armas.

-Hola Hikari Kusakariki. –Un robot voló a la misma altura que Hikari, pero había algo extraño en este robot, se quitó la cabeza y demostró ser solo una armadura… dentro esta…

-Fenir.

Así es, Fenir estaba volando ahí, frente a Hikari, con una sonrisa muy molesta, lo miraba fijamente y entonces cerró los ojos, al abrirlos chasqueó su lengua e inclinó un poco la cabeza.

-Ambos sabemos que tú eres el verdadero.

-Sí, ¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Yo? Yo soy solo un mensajero, un mensajero de la muerte. –Fenir sacó un control remoto de algo y miró a Hikari. –Cuando oprima este botón, toda la estación explotará, ni siquiera el escudo de Strongold los salvará de esto, ¿Podrás salvarlos? –Fenir apretó el botón y Hikari voló a toda velocidad a tierra firme, todos estaban juntos, menos Idol y Electricer que detenían a las fuerzas enemigas, Hikari al legar las agarró de las manos y las lanzó hacia el grupo, entonces lanzó un Asisto-Bot que creció hasta volverse una esfera que cubrió a todos, Hikari entonces puso sus manos frente de él y creó una onda de sus guantes que mandó a volar la esfera lejos, tan lejos que destrozó bastantes árboles mientras rodaba, nadie parecía entender lo que pasaba, pero entones… una enorme explosión se vio, su nube de humo tenía la forma de un enorme champiñón.

-¡Novato!

-N-no puede ser…

-Fue un buen soldado…

-Debemos irnos, ya, ya, ya. –Mientras el grupo no creía lo que pasaba, decenas de naves llegaron a la zona, soltando robots desde el cielo.

-¡Debo volver!

-¿¡Estás loca, Idol!? No, no puedes, son demasiados, no podemos volver.

-No comprendes, Electricer, no lo perderé a él también.

-No, tú no entiendes Idol, sé cómo te sientes… te perdono, pero es hora de irnos, ya. –mientras Electricer y Idol discutían, Forge sacó una esfera de su bolsillo y esta se convirtió en un tanque, todos entraron ahí y se fueron hacia el río, una vez ahí, el tanque se convirtió en submarino y se fueron hacia el océano, por las rutas que conocían.

-Hielitos, aquí Ghost, ¿Dónde están? –Ghost y Lynn mantenían una llamada con video.

-Estamos en la base de Hawái… ¿Dónde están? ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Nosotros… estamos en camino, rescatamos a nuestros compañeros.

-¡Qué alegría! Pero… te noto extraño…

-Lynn… perdimos al novato. –Lynn entonces dejó su expresión alegre y asintió.

-Y-Ya veo… ¿Cómo está Idol?

-Ella está bien… salió bien… Electricer y ella ya hicieron las pases… aunque, te diré que nos falta alguien más…

-No detectamos señales de vida señor. –Los robots escaneaban la zona de la explosión y daban un reporte a Fenir.

-Bien, bien, todo fue de acuerdo al plan, ahora… solo debo eliminar a lo que quede de Mano Negra, por suerte ya nos quitamos a Kusakariki del camino.

-¡Señor! ¡Señor! ¡Encontramos algo! –Fenir corrió hacia el robot que gritaba y este señaló a unos escombros, al remover los escombros, encontraron a una chica, inconsciente, su ropa estaba destrozada y estaba cubierta de suciedad, su cabello era de color diferente.

-Esto sí que es un gran hallazgo, ¿Tenemos el reciento? –Los robots trajeron un aparato enorme, donde metieron a Yami, el aparato, la despedazó, quemó sus restos y los congeló en un enorme bloque de hielo. –Tenemos a la loca.

Los robots se agruparon y subieron de nuevo a los aviones de los que habían salido, Fenir también subió a un avión, el lugar quedó en ruinas, pero algo llamó la atención de Fenir desde arriba, una formación de hielo se había hecho en la costa, no le tomó importancia y se fue, mientras, en la formación de hielo, algo se movía, el hielo se rompió, liberando al ser que adentro estaba.

-¿Q-Qué pasó? Yo… yo… -Hikari salió del hielo y se agarró la cabeza… recuerdos comenzaron a fluir.

"-¡Idiota! ¡Los metiste en esa esfera!

-¡Yami! Debemos salvarlos.

-¿¡Y qué hay de ti y de mí!? ¿¡Quién nos salvará!?

-No lo sé… la explosión se acerca Yami, déjame encapsularte.

-No, yo puedo sobrevivir a esto… creo, pero tú… sin usar tus poderes no podrás…

-Espera, ¿Me estás ayudando?

-Velo como quieras, pero la única que va a tener el placer de matarte y verte sufrir, voy a ser yo."

-Ah… es cierto, luego de eso… Yami usó todas sus energías en congelarme y crear un escudo sobre el hielo… espera… ¡Yami! –Hikari corrió al último lugar donde había visto a Yami, pero a los pocos pasos, sus pies colapsaron del dolor, con todas las medidas, había recibido muchísimo daño, con mucho trabajo y dificultad logró llegar donde había visto a Yami la última vez y vio un cuchillo allí... tenía las palabras escritas en la hoja: "Me debes una, Senpai".

Hikari trató de volar, pero su cuerpo no resistía… algo andaba mal… sus poderes de curación no se activaban… además sus Asisto-Bots también se veían severamente dañados… intentó arrastrarse hasta el agua… guardó su traje y se dejó flotar por la corriente, no tenía fuerzas para evitarlo… entonces perdió el conocimiento.

-Día número quince desde la pérdida de la base de la montaña… habla Ghost, no sé si alguien encontrará estas grabaciones, pero quiero dejar constancia de la inocencia de Mano Negra en el incidente Wisdom, los gobiernos aún nos persiguen, por suerte en esta isla oculta de Hawái podemos mantenernos ocultos, la situación no es tan glamurosa como se creería que es en Hawái, constantemente tenemos que enviar a algunos por provisiones, tenemos la duda de si regresaran… todo calma cuando vuelven… hoy le tocó a Electricer y a Idol, me alegra ver que esas dos vuelven a ser amigas… aunque aún queda latente la duda de donde está Yami y lo que pasó con Novato.

-¿¡Ghost!? ¿¡Dónde estás!?

-Me llaman, transmisión fuera.

Era verdad, quince días habían pasado, Mano Negra se había mantenido oculta en esa isla, mientras que las noticias de tierra firme eran pocas o escasas, casi nadie sabía lo que querían…

-¡Ah! ¡Detente! ¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Para! –Yami gritaba encerrada en una prisión, con los brazos y las piernas abiertas, encadenada a los costados de su celda y con corrientes eléctricas siéndole administradas por sus cadenas.

-¿Oh? La asesina Yami, la que no tiene piedad, ¿Ahora pide piedad?

-Fenir… juro… ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

-Cállate, aunque es algo natural que grites, pocos seres resisten descargas eléctricas continuas de mil voltios, considérate afortunada, ahora, volveré a preguntar, ¿Dónde está Mano Negra?

-N-No… ¡Ah! N-No… pienso…. Decirte… ¡Ah!

-Bien, suban las dosis de electroshock y avísenme si dice algo, ah por cierto cariño, mi paciencia tiene un límite, si no hablas, te soltaré de esta nave, debajo de tu celda hay un hueco en la nave, miles de metros de caída libre, ¿Entendido?

-Cerdo… ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

Mientras Yami seguía prisionera, un chico vivía su vida tranquilo en las montañas, era alguien normal, con una vida normal.

-¡Ey! ¡Hermano! Papá quiere verte. –Una chica de cabello rojo corría por las montañas hacia un chico que pastaba ovejas.

-¿Papá? ¿Qué sucede? –El chico de cabello negro le dio su puesto a su hermana y corrió a la cabaña de la familia.

-¡Ah! ¡Hijo!

-Hola madre, ¿Dónde está papá?

-Él se fue al río, ve con él. –El chico asintió y salió de la casa, se levantó el parche del ojo y con su prótesis escaneó el camino al río, encontrando a su padre, transformó la prótesis de su mano en un gancho y se jaló a través de los árboles hasta llegar al río.

-¿Padre?

-Ah, hijo, un gusto verte, ven… tengo que contarte una historia. –el chico se sentó al lado del hombre, en la orilla del río.

-Está bien…

-Bueno, un día un pescador se encontraba en el río, estaba demasiado aburrido, entonces vio algo flotar… era un chico, se veía muy mal, entonces el pescador usando su caña atrajo al chico a tierra firme, el chico le dijo que su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado y que probablemente su mente también podría llegar a dañarse, debido a la radiación de una explosión… así que guardó todos sus recuerdos en un chip… ese chip –El señor le mostró un chip al chico. –Le dejaría volver a ser amable y buena persona.

-Entonces…

-Sí, tú eres ese chico… estoy seguro de que no es fácil de digerir… pero inténtalo. –El señor le dejó el chip a Hikari y se fue a casa.

-Vaya… n-no… no soy lo que creía ser… ¿Entonces qué soy? ¿Quién soy? –Entonces se escuchó una explosión, Hikari usó sus prótesis para ver a su casa ardiendo, se acercó lo más que pudo, entonces pudo escuchar unos gritos.

-¡Sabemos que Hikari estaba aquí!

-Fenir-sama, lo sabe todo. –Antes de que Hikari pudiese hacer algo, unos robots salieron de la casa en llamas, agarrando a su familia y los asesinaron ahí, Hikari vio horrorizado lo que ocurrió, creó un gancho con su prótesis y destrozó completamente a los robots, las piezas las lanzó al fuego… que se consumió.

-H-Hikari… -Una pequeña robot salió de la casa en llamas, Hikari la miró y estuvo a punto de destruirla también. –Ayúdame… p-por favor…

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Q-Quién… soy…? ¿Me… olvidaste…? –El robot se desplomó en el suelo, Hikari estuvo tentado de acabar con su sufrimiento… pero no pudo, ese robot lo conocía… se acercó a ella, la revisó y la reparó, él no sabía cómo, pero lo hacía con una facilidad impresionante, como si supiera dónde iba todo exactamente, en poco tiempo el robot estaba como nuevo.

-¿Estás mejor?

-¡Ah! Sí, gracias Hikari, te pediré que me hagas mantenimiento más a menudo… se siente bien, volviendo al tema… ¿Aún no me recuerdas?

-No…

-Soy Black Bullet, pero me dices BB, soy tu fiel amiga, acompañante y arma. –Hikari la miró con duda, entonces ella se transformó en una pistola, en un cuchillo y volvió a la normalidad para probarlo. –Aun no entiendo… se supone que con el chip de regreso, volverías a la normalidad, bueno… amable…

-No.

-¿No?

-No quiero ser bueno ni a amable, si este chip me hará así, prefiero destruirlo.

-¡No! ¡Espera! Tienes otra vida, una vida pasada… no puedes deshacerte de ella como si nada. –BB había saltado sobresaltada y Hikari asintió.

-Bien, tendré una vida pasada, pero también tuve una vida ahora, una familia… y ese Fenir, me lo quitó todo… sé que en algún momento tendría que irme, pero… no… la despedida no tenía que ser así… maldito, BB, si eres de tanta confianza para mí, tú resguarda el chip, lo usaré cuando tenga mi venganza sobre Fenir. –BB asintió con algo de nervio, algo… se sentía muy familiar con todo esto.

-¿Algún plan para tu venganza?

-Bueno, BB… creo que sé por dónde comenzar, ¿sabes quién es Fenir? –BB dudó, pero le mostró todos los datos de Fenir, con algunos cambios por si las dudas.

-Ya veo… así que, Mano Negra, ¿Eh? Bueno, BB, tengo un plan, si este Fenir, está intentando atrapar a todos los miembros de Mano Negra, ya debió haber logrado atrapar a algunos, ¿puedes entrar a su base de datos y revisar?

-¡A la orden! –BB entró en el sistema de lo que quedaba de los robots en medio de cenizas de la casa, sacando información. -¡Aquí está! –BB nuevamente mostró los datos.

-Bien… así que… tiene a muchos miembros atrapados, aunque solo a una del círculo interno, bueno, no hay mejores aliados que el enemigo de tu enemigo, los sacaremos y nos aliaremos, para matar a Fenir, no me interesa quién sea, dime quién será el primero.

-¿Dónde está Fenir-sama?

-No está en la nave, dijo que tenía que volver a la base principal, nos dejó a Akarui Yami a nosotros. –Los robots hablaban en la sala de control de la nave donde estaba Yami, habían pasado unos días desde el incendió de la cabaña de las montañas.

-¿Escuchaste? Se nos informó que múltiples naves fueron atacadas… sus prisioneros desaparecieron.

-Esos son rumores, mejor concéntrate en otras cosas, la base de datos indica que los seres conocidos como espíritus y anti-espíritus están interfiriendo con el deshiele de los polos. –Entonces una fuerte explosión desestabilizó la nave, aunque después volvió a la normalidad.

-¿¡Qué ha sido eso!?

-No estamos seguros señor, pero… ¡Intrusos en el piso doce!

-¿¡Intrusos!? ¡Aleta, alerta!

-Espero que sepa lo que hace jefe. –Una chica de cabello rosado corría detrás de un sujeto con pistolas dobles y una máscara de calavera.

-Cállate, si no supiera lo que hago, la cabeza no me dejaría actuar.

-Buen punto.

-¡Ey! Parecen una pareja… -Un chico con una apariencia extraña se les unió, tenía los dientes puntiagudos y una clase de branquias… parecía que su cabeza era de tiburón.

-Tú también cállate Cara de Pez, o si no te voy a enseñar cómo se siente un pez fuera del agua. –El chico dejó la sonrisa boba que tenía y la chica rió por lo bajo.

-Nos acercamos a la celda. –La chica señaló una puerta de metal al frente, el chico se adelantó y destrozó la puerta a mordiscos.

-Abierto…

-Recuérdame nunca dejarte que me muerdas nada…

-Ustedes dos, no me importa su vida íntima ni con cuantos te has acostado Rosada, solo quiero que saques a Akarui de su celda. –El sujeto de la máscara de calavera, miraba la celda donde estaba Yami, ella lo miró débilmente y luego perdió el conocimiento.

-¡No me llamo Rosada!

-¿¡Te parece que me importa!? ¡Sorpresa! ¡No! No me importa en lo más mínimo, ahora, has algo bueno con tu maldita vida y abre la puerta de Yami.

-Tch… siempre eres así Death… -La chica empezó a presionar botones del ordenador y Yami quedó libre, pero también se activó la trampa que la haría caer de la nave, pero antes de que pase, Death saltó, la agarró y volvió a saltar cuando llegó a la otra pared, regresando al lado de Rosada, Cara de Pez también estaba al lado de él.

-Bien, lo logramos, ¿ahora qué?

-¿Tú qué crees imbécil? Esperamos a una confirmación de los otros equipos, mientras, tú y Cara de Pez resguarden la entrada, debo hablar con el jefe. –Los tipos asintieron, Death dejó a Yami en el suelo y creó un holograma de su reloj. –Jefe…

-Hola, Death, ¿Cómo fue la operación?

-Bien, todo de acuerdo al plan, Akarui ya está libre… hablando de ella… creo que recupera el conocimiento.

-¿Ara? ¿Q-Quién eres…? –Yami miró confusa a Death, pero luego miró al jefe de Death… -¿S-Senpai? –Entonces una explosión se escuchó y Death miró a Hikari, él asintió y cortaron la transmisión.

-Esa es la señal, todos de regreso a la cápsula.

-¿Q-Qué sucede?

-Calma Akarui, el jefe dice que tiene planes para ti, debemos irnos. –Death cargó a Yami en sus hombros y junto a sus acompañantes, volvieron al piso doce, allí estaba una cápsula, la usaron y salieron de la nave, luego de ellos múltiples cápsulas también salieron de la nave en llamas, que se iba a estrellar…

-¿Somos todos, Rosada?

-¡Deja de llamarme así!

-¡Qué no me importa! ¡Solo contesta! –La chica hizo un puchero, pero Death la apuntó con una de sus armas y la chica se calmó y comenzó a mostrar datos holográficos en su muñeca.

-Sip, somos todos, no perdimos a ningún agente.

-Bien, ahora debemos movernos, Yami, ¿Sabes dónde está el resto de Mano Negra? –Yami miró confusa a Death… entonces miró a Cara de Pez y a Rosada…

-Ellos…

-Sí, también pertenecen a Mano Negra, pero de círculos inferiores, eres su superior, ahora…

-Sí… lo sé… yo los llevaré.

Death y su grupo continuaron su viaje, hasta acoplarse a otra nave más grande, era tan grande como el Fraxinus, todas las cápsulas donde estaban sus compañeros, también llegaron a la nave, Death llevó a Yami a un cuarto donde había una cámara con líquidos verdes, metió a Yami ahí dentro para que se cure.

-¿Por qué tanta atención para ella?

-¿Celosa, Rosada?

-Tch, ¿Celosa? ¿Yo? No, no es como si ver al jefe interesarse en otra tanto, me afecte. –Rosada estaba en la puerta del cuarto y caminaba al lado de Death por el pasillo.

-Estúpida, fuiste una de las pocas que fue rescatada por el jefe en persona, deja de ser tan dramática.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Qué te importa idiota? –Death llegó a su cuarto y entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Death miró desde la ventana la ciudad, puso sus pistolas sobre una mesa y se sentó en una silla cerca a la ventana y sacó dos monedas de sus bolsillos, una moneda era normal, de una cara tenía la cara de calavera y de la otra unas alas, pero la otra moneda, tenía la cara de la calavera de ambas caras de la moneda.

-¡Ey! ¡Death! ¡Llegó la hora del interrogatorio!

-¿Crees que no sé leer la hora, imbécil? –Death se levantó y salió del cuarto, Rosada seguía ahí parada y el que le había gritado, era un sujeto enorme con muchos músculos y unos cables con fluidos corriendo por su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Imbécil, ¿algún problema? –Death le apuntó con las pistolas que había levantado de la mesa, el musculoso negó y se quitó del camino de Death.

-¡Cómo esperaría de ti, Death! –Rosada quiso saltar a abrazar a Death, pero él la agarró del cuello y la lanzó contra la pared, no le importó nada y siguió caminando, hasta llegar a una sala enorme y negra, solo había una luz en el cuarto y alumbraba a una mesa con una silla, frente a él, en la silla estaba una chica amarrada a la silla, que estaba visiblemente aterrada, era de cabello azul y ojos color miel.

-¿Asustada? Es obvio, tendrías que ser espíritu para no estarlo.

-¿Q-Qué me vas a hacer?

-Oh, tranquila, esto es un juego sencillo, verás, no tengo mucho tiempo para darte dulzura, tengo otras más de tus amigas en otras salas.

-¿A más?

-Sí, cuando te atrapamos, no fuiste la única, un grupo de seis más fue atrapado, así que aunque quiera pasar tiempo contigo, no puedo, así que seré rápido y conciso, ¿Dónde está Fenir? ¿Dónde están sus bases? ¿Qué planean?

-N-No lo sé…

-Oh, respuesta errónea. –Death sacó un clavo enorme de su bolsillo y lo clavó en la pierna de la chica, ella gritó de dolor. –Perdona, seguro escuché mal… ¿Qué querías decir?

-N-No… en verdad… n-no…

-Error. –Death sacó otro clavo y lo clavó en la otra pierna de la chica, ella volvió a gritar de dolor y lágrimas le corrían por los ojos. –Tienes una última oportunidad, ¿vas a decirme lo que quiero?

-¡En verdad no lo sé! N-No lo sé… era… era una subordinada… de bajo rango… n-no lo sé… -La chica rompió en llanto, pero a Death no le importó, desapareció en la oscuridad y volvió a aparecer con dos cables con ganchos, los apretó en los clavos, causándole dolor a la chica al apretar.

-Es una lástima, ¿no? Pero yo tengo órdenes. –Death le mostró a la chica una batería de auto, la chica se horrorizó mientras los otros extremos de los cables… fueron colocados en la batería por Death y le suministraban una potente descarga eléctrica, la cual paró después de que ella quedase inconsciente.

-¿Me toca? –Un sujeto con un látigo entró a la sala.

-Oh, sí, toda tuya, espera a que despierte y vuélvela algo más sumisa, eso sí, no toques su intimidad, solo… el exterior. –El sujeto asintió y Death se fue a visitar a otra de las amigas de su víctima.

Así pasó, de interrogación en interrogación, haciéndoles lo mismo a las siete chicas, ninguna dijo nada… y el sujeto del látigo se encargó después, luego de unos minutos de terminar el último interrogatorio, Death se fue al comedor de la nave.

-Ah… qué bien se siente descargar mi rabia en otros.

-A veces das miedo, Death.

-¿Podrías irte, Rosada? No te quiero cerca de mí. –Rosada se había sentado en la misma mesa que Death.

-¿Oh? No seas así, te invito mi malteada de frutilla si quieres, por cierto, ¿Qué tomas?

-Té negro. –Rosada dejó de intentar invitar su malteada, mientras que Death se tomaba su té.

-¿Y bien?

-Nada, las malditas ratas no dicen nada, solo chillan… peor para ellas, asumo que el látigo las calmó un poco, odiaría dejar que Blanca se encargue de ellas.

-¿Sabes que tampoco se llama Blanca?

-¡Lo sé, estúpida! Pero adivina qué… ¡Tampoco sé cómo se llaman! Y ni mi interesa saberlo.

-Está bien, está bien… pero Blanca… ya sabes su método… las dejará marcadas…

-¿Crees que me importa? No, son de la misma organización que Fenir, nadie merece perdón ahí… nadie. –Death se levantó y regresó a la primera chica que había interrogado.

-¿No dirás nada?

-N-No… n-no… ¡Aléjate! -Cuando Death entró al cuarto, el sujeto del látigo golpeaba a la chica con el látigo con mucha intensidad, Death se veía bastante tranquilo con esto… hasta que vio que la chica se arrastraba por el suelo, libre, sin estar amarrada… y totalmente desnuda, Death se acercó al sujeto y le agarró del hombro.

-No le hiciste nada… ¿verdad?

-No, la ropa se les salió con tantos azotes, puedes comprobarlo en cámaras si quieres, ¿por qué tanta preocupación?

-¿Te importa, gusano asqueroso? –El sujeto de la cuerda se fue, Death se acercó a la temblorosa chica, tenía muchos moretones, raspaduras, marcas de látigo y la marca de la herida que Death le hizo.

-N-No sé nada… lo juro… no lo sé…

-Tranquila, esto termina aquí y ahora. –Death cerró la puerta detrás de él, Rosada se quedó afuera, los minutos pasaban, gritos agónicos se escuchaban salir de los cuartos, Death había ordenado que el resto de prisioneras también fueran metidas a ese cuarto, minutos después, Death salió seguido por las chicas.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Qué sucede!?

-¿Qué te pasa, Rosada?

-E-E… E-Están… d-desnudas… -Rosada se tapaba el rostro mientras las rehenes seguían caminando.

-¿Eso? ¿Les molesta, chicas?

-No. –La respuesta fue unísona y sin tono de voz.

-¿Qué son?

-Nosotras somos seres sin importancia, gusanos asquerosos… -Unísonas y sin tono.

-A veces das miedo Death…

-¿Quieres callarte? A nadie le importa lo que crees, lleva a Sueños al cuartel central…

-Tampoco se llama Sueños… -Death perdió la paciencia y le dio un golpe a Rosada, ella salió volando y se fue corriendo a hacer lo que le habían pedido.

Death caminó con las chicas hasta un cuarto, allí estaba Rosada parada al lado de otra chica, ella se acercó a los rehenes y les tocó las cabezas.

-¿Cuánto tardarás, Sueños?

-Un… par de horas.

-Bien, llévatelas a un cuarto y envíen a Blanca ahí, quiero la información lo antes posible, cuando terminen… me dicen lo que obtuvieron, no me importan los métodos, además… me dicen si ellas aún sirven de algo o envío a limpieza a la zona. –Sueños asintió y salió del cuarto.

-¿Qué planeas, Death?

-Matar a Fenir, haré cualquier cosa para lograrlo.

-En una situación hipotética, ¿También me matarías?

-Sí. –Rosada asintió asustada y se fue del cuarto, Death entonces decidió ir a ver el estado de Yami.

-¿Akarui?

-Ah… perdona… gracias por todo. –Yami estaba fuera de la cámara de curación y le estaban tomando los signos vitales mientas hablaban.

-No es nada, el jefe quería que nos lleves donde estaba el resto.

-¿El jefe? ¿Senpai?

-¿Senpai? –Yami terminó de ser revisada y se sentó en una silla al lado de Death, él aún estaba parado.

-Sí, él es mi Senpai, mi objetivo a eliminar.

-¿Eliminar?

-Sí, pero… no ahora, por ahora estamos del mismo lado, pero algo se ve diferente en él, espero que no sea nada. De todos modos, llévame al puente, dirigiré la nave. –Así se hizo, Death llevó a Yami hasta el puente y la dejó ahí para guiar la nave.

-Tenemos algo, Death. –El intercomunicador de Death sonó, él sonrió.

-Bien, bien, ¿Qué hay de las chicas?

-Ya no son de utilidad.

-Entendido, Blanca, yo me encargo. –Death se dirigió hacia el cuarto donde estaría Blanca, con sus pistolas… llegó a su destino… los minutos pasaron, pero no se escuchó nada afuera…

-¿Crees que estrangularlas fue la mejor idea?

-Veamos maldita idiota, es la manera más silenciosa, ahora dime, ¿Qué obtuviste? –Blanca le pasó unas hojas a Death.

-Oh, ya veo, curiosamente estamos volando sobre esa ciudad, creo que haré una parada rápida. –Death fue envuelto parcialmente por una sombra, de esta sombra sacó un aparato circular y lo lanzó en el cuarto. –Si esa cosa no está cuando regrese, no habrá lugar en la tierra donde te puedes ocultar de mí, Blanca…

Death salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la zona de las cápsulas de escape, dejando a Blanca muy asustada por cierto y con la mirada fija en el aparato circular.

-¿Va a salir, Death?

-¿Qué te importa? Prepara una capsula, maldito estorbo. –La asistente de la zona sonreía, parecía que ya se esperaba esa respuesta.

-Usted siempre tan divertido.

-¿Quieres callarte de una vez? Envíame, tenemos poco tiempo. –La asistente de la zona se encogió de hombros y activó una cápsula, Death entró y lanzaron la cápsula, la cual impactó en el techo de un edifico.

-Bien… según los datos de Blanca… debería estar a pocas cuadras. –Death se envolvió en el humo y pareció fusionarse con el humo, todo su cuerpo se volvió como humo de color negro, con fracciones violetas en pocas zonas, en esta forma fue volando como humo hacia el edificio que quería, al acercarse vio que alguien le apuntaba… -Un clon de Tejedora…

El clon de Tejedora disparó, pero la bala aunque atravesó a Death no le hizo ningún daño y él siguió volando hasta estar en un techo cercano, entonces se ocultó detrás de una pequeña salita que había en el techo de ese edificio donde estaba.

-Bien, creo que llegó la hora. –Entonces su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad, pareciendo humano, aunque aún tenía una nube de humo de su cintura para abajo, entonces salió de su escondite y disparó con sus pistolas dobles, la distancia era enorme, además Tejedora tenía un francotirador, pero eso no afectó la situación, Death no falló ninguno de sus disparos, a pesar de su distancia y luego de impactar múltiples balas en la cabeza del enemigo, sacó un control de su bolsillo, entonces las balas que se habían quedado ahí, explotaron, destrozando al robot.

-Va uno, pero no es mi objetivo real. –Death levitó gracias al humo que le cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo, levitó hasta el último piso y entró destruyendo la ventana, ahí estaban muchos señores y señoras de apariencias importantes.

-¿Q-Quién eres?

-Ah… su sicario. –Death disparó un par de balas dentro de su sombra, pero las balas no atravesaron el humo, desaparecieron en este, entonces saltó al centro del cuarto y el humo se elevó un poco y Death comenzó a girar en círculos mientras disparaba, entonces del humo salieron múltiples balas, más de las que disparaba… en segundos no quedaba nadie vivo.

-Patético. –Death metió la mano en su sombra y sacó una bomba enorme, tenía muchísimos cables y conexiones raras, se acercó al ascensor y dejó la bomba dentro, lo mandó a la planta baja y para asegurarse de que llegue, Death abrió con fuerza el sector donde estaba el ascensor por primera vez, entonces cortó los cables de ascensor, este bajó sin frenos hasta llegar a la base y explotó destrozando todo el piso inferior, el edificio comenzó a caer y Death desapareció y apareció sobre el aparato circular donde estaba Blanca, mientras hacia una cruz con ambas manos.

-¿Siempre tienes que hacer esa pose?

-Sí, es necesario, por cierto, ya terminé con los sujetos de esa base.

-¿Ah sí? ¿No me trajiste ningún recuerdo? –Blanca se acercaba a Death de forma provocadora, él, simplemente la empujó.

-Yo no, envié a Camaleón a traerte algo, veamos que te trae.

-Ah, preferiría que me traiga a ti. –Blanca agarró las manos de Death, las manos de la chica se habían vuelto negras y de color carbónico, antes de que pase nada Death apretó sus manos con fuerza, pulverizando sus manos, que se deshicieron en polvo. -¡Ah!

-Oh, no seas tan dramática, ambos sabemos que tus manos vuelven a crecer.

-Aun así… duele…

-Oh, cállate volcán. –Death se dirigía a la puerta del cuarto dejando a Blanca algo incómoda con la situación.

-Malo.

-¿Qué? ¿El asunto se te salió de las manos? –Death se fue con una sonrisa, mientras que Blanca seguía triste por sus manos.

-¿Death? ¿Death? ¿Dónde estás?

-"Agh, no, otra vez no…"

-¡Death! –Rosada estaba caminando por el pasillo del cuarto de donde Death había salido, al verlo saltó a abrazarlo, pero él sencillamente la recibió con un golpe en el estómago, dejándola caer. –Ouch…

-¿Qué quieres?

-C-Camaleón…

-Oh, ya veo, gracias, nos vemos. –Death se dirigió al puerto de la nave, no sin antes patear la cabeza de Rosada, dudosamente fue un accidente.

Death continuó su camino, hasta llegar al puerto de la nave, allí vio llegar a un sujeto con la apariencia de uno de los que había asesinado en aquel edificio.

-¿Y ese disfraz?

-Oh, Hola, Death, un gusto verte, bueno… sí tuve que hacer algunos arreglos, pero aquí está. –Camaleón sacó de su nave a otro sujeto, este segundo sujeto estaba dormido, tenía un gran físico y era de cabello blanco.

-Buen trabajo Camaleón, pensé que al destruir ese edificio les tomaría más tiempo volver a buscar a Mano Negra, pero no fue así.

-Ah, eso fue porque el edificio que destruiste era uno de los tres que funcionan a modo de torre de control.

-Ya veo, me faltan dos y creo que tu amigo sabe dónde están, llévalo con Blanca. –Camaleón asintió y se llevó arrastrando a su acompañante.

-Dos más, eh… espero que seamos lo suficientemente rápidos como para evitar su llegada a la base de Mano Negra…

-¡Ey! ¡Cariño! ¡Tengo la ubicación de otra torre de control! –Toda la nave escuchó como Blanca habló a Death, se escucharon algunas risitas en los pasillos… seguidos de gritos, una nube negra se movía por los pasillos, con una apariencia atemorizante y con pistolas dobles.

-Muere. –Death en forma de humo llegó al cuarto, entro por los huecos de la puerta y se materializó dentro del cuarto, apuntó con ambas pistolas a Blanca, ella tembló y empezó a excusarse, pero Death le disparó en las manos, volviéndolas a destruir.

-¡Ah!

-¿Y bien?

-Yami puso el rumbo… en 5.6735635 segundos estaremos ahí… -Death asintió y desapareció en humo, escurriéndose por los huecos de la nave, cayó una nube negra desde los cielos sobre otro edificio.

-"Estás ahí, cariño…"

-"Rosada, ¿Quién te dejó estar en el cuarto de comunicación?"

-"Yo."

-"Ah, entonces su muerte es tu responsabilidad, Akarui."

-"Ja… ja… Es broma, ¿Verdad?"

-"Tal vez". –Death dejó un detonador encima de la azotea donde estaba, luego de la explosión, entró y disparó a todos los que estaban cerca.

-"¿¡VERDAD!?"

Death corrió por los pasillos disparando a cualquiera que estuviese en su camino, por el momento solo habían sido guardias que estaban patrullando, a Death no le importaba y los eliminaba con disparos en el pecho o la cabeza, bajó por las escaleras saltando las gradas y eliminando todo en su camino, hasta que vio a alguien del otro lado del corredor.

-Oh, estás a tiempo, ¿Qué raro?

-¿Una clon de Electricer? Será interesante…

-¿Una? –Otra clon apareció al lado de la primera y ambas apuntaron con sus pistolas dobles a Death.

-¿Oh? ¿Veo doble o es un déjavu? –Death lanzó una granada de gran potencia y se fue por otro pasillo en su forma humo para ser más rápido, las Electricer habían sobrevivido e iban en su persecución, Death entonces apretó un botón de su reloj y un mapa holográfico del edificio apareció. –Ey, cabezotas, díganme en que piso dejo el regalo.

-"Oh, Death, tenemos un problema esta vez, el regalo debe ser dejado dentro de una habitación blindada dos pisos abajo.

-Dos abajo, entendido. –Death saltó por la ventana del piso en el que estaba hacia la calle, se volvió humo y bajó así dos pisos, entonces embistió la ventana para entrar de regreso al edificio al piso que quería. –Dentro.

-Claro que sí.

-Oh, Electricer 1 y Electricer 2, gusto volver a verlas. –Dos Electricer estaban paradas frente a la puerta blindada donde Death debía entrar.

-¡Ey! ¡Nosotras somos las primeras que viste! –Otras dos Electricer aparecieron por un pasillo, detrás de ellas aparecieron otras cuatro.

-"¿¡Ocho de ellas!?"

-Sabes contar, bien por ti Rosada, al parecer era cuestión de tiempo que aparezcan todas.

-Eres gracioso. –Un par de Electricer rieron y el resto sonrió y todos comenzaron a dispararle, Death saltó, derribó una mesa y se cubrió detrás de esta.

-"¿Qué haces? Entra en tu modo humo y reviéntalas".

-Agh, por eso el que jefe me puso a mí a cargo, no sabes lidiar con los enemigos, si el efecto de mi forma se acaba ahí, será mi final, bueno, probemos otra cosa. –Death lanzó sus pistolas y sacó otras del humo que lo rodeaba, rodó fuera de su escondite y salió disparando mientras saltaba y rodaba por el cuarto.

Las Electricer se vieron algo confusas, pero aparecían y desaparecían en el cuarto en todas partas, disparando, una vez que todas estaban en puntos visibles, Death saltó al centro del cuarto y se rodeó de humo, disparó una bala en su humo y comenzó a su técnica de lluvia de balas, el humo lo rodeaba y miles de balas salían de su humo, las Electricer seguían apareciendo y desapareciendo para esquivar las balas e intentar atacar a Death, pero las balas lo atravesaban sin hacerle nada.

-"Wow, increíble".

-Un poco más… ya casi…

Entonces la lluvia de balas de Death se detuvo, no podía mantenerla por más tiempo y saltó de espaldas para confundir un poco, allí pudo ver una falla en un traje de las Electricer una corriente eléctrica fue visible y ese solo fue el primero, todos los trajes de las Electricer hicieron lo mismo, entonces el círculo azul del centro se puso rojo y las chicas intentaban ocultarse.

-¡Las tengo! –Death giraba mientras disparaba, sus disparos eran certeros y precisos en los círculos rojos, al impactar la bala, las chicas comenzaban a tener gliches y luego desaparecían.

-"I-Increíble… vas uno, dos… cinco… seis… ¡Siete!" –Death entonces puso una de sus pistolas por detrás de su espalda y disparó hacia atrás sin ver y le dio a la última Electricer.

-Eran ocho, trabajo hecho. –Death se acercó a la puerta blindada, puso una carga explosiva en la puerta, la cual sacó de su humo, se alejó y esperó a que explote, al entrar lanzó una granada para matar a todos los que estaban dentro, luego dejó una bomba similar a la que había dejado en el ascensor del anterior edificio y apareció en el cuarto de Blanca de nuevo.

-¡Esta vez no te diré nada! ¿Podrías no destruir mis manos?

-Je, creo que sí, ¿Sacaste algo del sujeto que te trajo Camaleón?

-Ah, sí, él me dijo la ubicación de la base donde acabas de estar, la siguiente… está algo más fortificada, tiene cientos de armas.

-Bien, la bombardearemos. –Death salió del cuarto y Rosada estaba en el pasillo, de rodillas con la cabeza agachada.

-¡No me mates!

-Oh, niña, no te voy a matar, de hecho la siguiente misión será solo tuya.

-¿¡Enserio!? ¡Yay! –Rosada se fue saltando de alegría, solo entonces Death notó que Yami también estaba ahí.

-Escuché que la siguiente misión es suicida…

-Por eso se la di, nos vemos. –Death se volvió humo y desapareció escurriéndose en huecos de ventilación.

-Ya veo

-"Por cierto… si ella sobrevive, quiero que la mates". –Yami recibió un mensaje en su celular, sonrió al leerlo.

-Eres interesante Death, soy experta en deshacerme de piedras en el zapato. –Yami creó un cuchillo y se dirigió al puerto de salida saltando alegremente, raspando el cuchillo contra las paredes causando un ruido molesto.

-"¿Qué hago, Death?"

-"Oh, es sencillo, lo único que tienes que hacer es investigar la última base, envíame los planos y todos los datos, nada más." –Mientras Death daba sus instrucciones por el comunicador, Rosada fue lanzada en una cápsula de escape.

-Envíale las coordenadas de la tercera base y guarda los datos de su cápsula.

-¿Eh? Ok… -Death estaba hablando con Blanca, ambos estaban en el cuarto de ella. -¿Puedo preguntar el motivo?

-Oh, sencillo, la mataremos antes de que llegue.

-¿¡Eh!?

Los datos fueron enviados y la cápsula de Rosada se dirigió a las coordenadas recibidas, la nave principal también se dirigía a esas coordenadas, tanto la cápsula como la nave estaban camufladas, nada parecía extraño, solo el comportamiento extraño de Death, preparaba los cañones de la nave, pero… estaban siendo cargadas con cargas eléctricas… esto era confuso porque todos creían que Death bombardearía la base… ¿Por qué cargas eléctricas?

-"Ya estoy llegando a al lugar de las coordenadas".

-"Lo sé, lo sé". –Death sonrió, sacó un control remoto del humo y apretó el único botón que había.

Entonces los cañones de la nave principal se activaron y dispararon a la cápsula de Rosada, la explosión que causó, quitó a la cápsula de escape de su estado de camuflaje y pesar de no estar completamente destruida, comenzó a incendiarse y caer, Death recién comenzó a prestar atención a la ubicación en la que estaban, se trataba de una ciudad en una isla… la cápsula seguía ardiendo y se dirigía hacia la ciudad.

-¿P-Por qué hiciste eso, Death?

-Oh, no te preocupes, ella no es tan estúpida como parece, dirigirá la nave al centro de la ciudad.

-¿P-Por qué?

-Obviamente, para aprovecharse de la situación, verás, es algo obvio que toda la ciudad no está relacionada con Fenir, de hecho lo más probable es que ni siquiera sepan que una de sus fábricas, la más grande por cierto, tiene algo que ver con Mano Negra, así que cuando ella se estrelle, la van a ayudar, se aprovechará de esto y cumplirá la misión, ella sabe que tiene que hacer algo más… ella lo sabe. –Blanca estaba asustada y algo nerviosa por la fría mentalidad de Death, mientras hablaban la cápsula de Rosada impactó en el centro de la ciudad, tal y como estaba previsto, muchas personas se acercaron y ayudaron a Rosada a salir de lo que quedaba de su destrozada cápsula.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Cómo sobrevivió!? ¡Sobrevivió al disparo y al impacto de caída!

-"¿Akarui? ¿Lo viste?"

-"Claro que lo vi, ya entiendo por qué me pediste que la mate".

Rosada fue escoltada por las personas de la ciudad, probablemente a un hospital, mientras era escoltada, enviaba imágenes de todo lo que veía y en la nave, los técnicos sacaban toda la información que necesitaban.

-Bien, lo veo, lo veo, te envío los puntos donde debes poner los explosivos, destrozaremos esa ciudad.

-¿Seguro? –Yami miraba con duda a Death. -¿Matarás a inocentes?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Vaya, respondiste bastante rápido… curioso, ¿No te importa las vidas que cegarás? –Mientras hablaban, un mensaje llegó al puente.

-"Bombas puestas".

-Rosada es rápida…

-Mientras nos enviaba los datos seguramente dejó sus micro-juguetes, fue cuestión de segundos… por eso aún está viva. Pero eso no durará mucho. –Death apretó algunos botones de la nave y esta se puso en posición para disparar sobre la ciudad.

-No tienes las agallas para hacerlo.

-Pruébame. –Death colocó la nave en posición y esperó a que todos los juguetes de Rosada estén en posición, entonces Yami sonrió, Death la miró y apretó el botón, en pocos segundos, la ciudad que antes estaba rebosante de vida, quedó convertida en un cráter humeante, Yami miró esto atónita, creó un cuchillo, se hizo un corte en su mano, la sangre salía y ella se manchó la cara y la hoja del cuchillo con su propia sangre mientras reía como una desquiciada.

-¡No pensé que lo harías! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

-¿Ves? Estás loca.

-No tanto como tú, creo, ¿Por qué la nave sigue disparando?

-No pienso dejar nada de la torre de vigilancia. –Death seguía disparando con la nave en la zona donde antes estaba la torre, mientras Yami se retorcía en el suelo, riendo.

-Bien, bien, eres genial, seguro que Senpai se enojará cuando sepas lo que hiciste… ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, no importa, solo falta ir…

-No, Blanca, dame un informe térmico de la ciudad.

-O-Okey… espera…

-"¿¡Cómo lo hizo!?" –Yami dejó de reírse cuando oyó la voz de Rosada por los parlantes.

-"¿¡No murió!? ¡Wow!"

-"Ah, Rosada, nada mal, nada mal, ahora tienes que liquidar a los que queden, nadie sobrevive, si está vivo… podemos matarlo".

-Death… hay unas cien formas de vida, ya resté a Rosada, aún sobrevivieron muchos, estaban en puntos de suerte, además, hay varios robots de Fenir que aún viven en la torre… -Death sonrió y desapareció en un humo negro.

Rosada estaba corriendo por las calles, con un rifle, eliminando cualquier señal de vida que encontraba, jóvenes, niños o ancianos, entonces frente a ella apareció un humo negro y Death se materializó.

-¡Oh! ¿Viniste por mí?

-Ni en un millón de años. –Death se rodeó de humo y voló sobre la ciudad, recibiendo indicaciones de la ubicación de los sobrevivientes y volando hacia ellos para matarlos, en minutos, todos los sobrevivientes murieron de una manera tal vez incluso más dolorosa que los que murieron por la explosión, no quedó nadie vivo en la ciudad.

-Ah… nada como cegar cientos de vidas… ¡Uno no se siente tan vivo como cuando mata!

-Rosada, cállate, ahora tenemos que ir a la ubicación de Mano Negra, te apuesto que tendremos que salvar sus traseros.

-No puedo creerlo, lo hizo, Senpai, ¿Qué pensabas al ponerlo a cargo? ¿Será que en el fondo estás tan loco como yo? –Blanca miraba asustada a Yami, mientras la sangre que tenía encima se evaporaba.

-El jefe sabe lo que hace.

-¡Rosada! ¡Volviste!

-Nos estamos acostumbrando a los nombres que nos da… -Yami apuntó con el cuchillo a Rosada, ella la vio, sonrió y señaló detrás de Yami, ella desvió la mirada y vio a Death.

-Ah, entonces ¿Solo era para probarme? Bueno, me toca Death, creo que… -Death mostró que había traído de rehén a un científico sobreviviente. –Lo usaremos a él.

Death llevó al rehén a la sala de torturas, mientras que Yami dejó indicaciones para llegar a la isla de Hawái, luego ella lo alcanzó en la sala de torturas.

-Bien… para probarte, te diré cómo lo torturarás.

-De acuerdo, pero solo lo haré si me parece. –Ella asintió y miró al aterrado científico.

-Aplástale las uñas con un martillo. –Death se encogió de hombros y miró al científico.

-Bien, ya oíste, si no me dices dónde está Fenir, haré caso a esta psicópata. –El científico miró a Death, pensando que solo era un juego y no dijo nada.

-Ara, ara, ya sabes qué tienes que hacer, además… ¿Por qué me elogias? –Yami le pasó un martillo a Death.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto?

-Ah, eso… bueno, estuve husmeando por la nave para ver si encontraba algo. –Death levantó los hombros y de un solo movimiento hizo añicos las uñas y los dedos del científico, sus gritos eran agónicos, mientras que Yami los escuchaba riendo y al parecer… disfrutando el momento.

-¡No sé dónde está! ¡Lo juro! S-Solo sé que él ya sabe dónde están los de Mano Negra… -EL científico hablaba mientras lloraba, Yami miró seriamente a Death y corrió al puente para apresurar el viaje.

-Gracias por tu cooperación, cesaré tu dolor en unos segundos.

-¿E-Enserio?

-Enserio. –Death caminó detrás del hombre que suspiraba aliviado… aún con mucho dolor, entonces Death sacó sus pistolas del humo y le disparó en la nuca, matándolo ese instante. -¿Ves? Terminó tu dolor, ¡Blanca! Sé que estás viendo la cámara de este cuarto, envía a un equipo de limpieza, ¿Puedes?

-S-Sí. –Blanca en verdad estaba mirando la cámara y envió a un grupo de limpieza, mientras que Yami llegó corriendo y tomó el control de la nave, tomando rumbo directo a la isla de Mano Negra.

-¿Te preocupan? –Death llegó a través del sistema de ventilación y estaba parado a lado de Yami.

-No, sí ellos caen, caeré también.

-¿Oh? Sí, claro, lo que tú digas, avísame cuando estemos encima de la zona de acción, quiero entrar a lo grande.

-De acuerdo, Death-Senpai.

-¿Death-Senpai? –Rosada y Blanca estaba sorprendidas, pero Yami solo se limitó a reír.

-Sip, Death-Senpai, eres interesante, no tanto como mi Senpai, pero lo suficiente para que te dé un título de Senpai… ¿Te molesta?

-Me da igual, Ya-chan. –Death desapareció de nuevo, Yami se sorprendió un poco, pero luego rió, Rosada y Blanca no podían creer lo que habían presenciado.

-"Blanca, Rosada".

-"¿Eh? ¿Frecuencia especial? ¿Por qué?"

-"Cállate Rosada, solo escuchen, Blanca, ve a tu cuarto y revisa si mi dispositivo de transporte aún funciona, si no es así, enviaré otro, Rosada, cuando estemos sobrevolando un sector de color amarillo en el monitor, debes avisarme, hay algo que debo recoger antes."-Las dos chicas asintieron, Blanca se fue a revisar el dispositivo, que aún funcionaba y Rosada se quedó viendo el mapa.

-"¡Ya estamos en la zona!" –Los segundos habían pasado, al oír a Rosada, Death se convirtió en humo y pasó por toda la nave sin ser visto hasta caer en forma de humo a la tierra, más concretamente en un bosque cercano a un invernadero, Death salió de su forma humo y en forma humana entró al invernadero.

-¿Hola?

-Ah, pensé que era alguien peligroso, ¿Entonces tú eres Death? –En el centro del invernadero, estaba sentada en un trono de madera, una chica de cabello verde, ropas hechas con hojas y madera, con flores en el pelo y ojos verdes.

-Hola, Verde.

-Ah, sí, sí eres, me contaron que nombrabas a las personas por su color de pelo… sí, entonces sí sería Verde, ¿Qué quieres de mí? Pensé que Mano Negra me mantendría oculta para siempre.

-Ah, sí, es verdad, ese era el plan, después del desastre de África, era natural que quisieran ocultarte, pero… debes saber algo, solo una persona sabía que estabas oculta. –La chica se levantó y miró a Death, no se veía nada alegre.

-¿Una sola persona?

-Sí, Fenir, solo él sabía que estabas oculta, el resto pensó que moriste aquel día.

-P-Por eso… Idol no vino a verme… por eso Electricer no contestaba mis llamadas… Fenir… yo confié en él… yo… yo…

-Tú, tienes la oportunidad de vengarte de él, tienes la oportunidad en tus manos. –Death lanzó unos documentos a Verde, ella los agarró y los desapareció, toda la información le fue transferida a su cabeza.

-Ya veo, está bien, Death, te ayudo, ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí? –Death le ofreció su mano a Verde, ella lo miró confusa, pero la agarró, entonces ambos aparecieron en el cuarto de Blanca.

-Ah, Death, ya volviste… -Blanca se llevó las manos a la boca al ver a Verde, ambas se miraron por unos segundos y comenzaron a llorar, se abrazaron después. -¡Estás viva!

-¡Claro que lo estoy! ¡No me has olvidado!

-¡Eso jamás!

-Qué conmovedor, prepárense, tendremos que atacar en pocos segundos, ¿verdad, Rosada?

-Sip, así es. –La voz de Rosada sonó por un parlante del cuarto, entonces Death, Blanca y Verde corrieron al puente, allí Yami miró a Verde, su sorpresa también fue grande, la saludó con la mano y la miró.

-Qué gusto que no estés echa un carbón.

-Gracias, Yami… -Yami continuó con la navegación.

-Ah, ya llegamos, ¿ven la isla de allá? Es esta, en pocos instantes atravesaremos el campo de invisibilidad de la isla y veremos su interior. –Mientras hablaba, la nave pasó el campo de invisibilidad y el escenario no fue nada prometedor.

Había una base enorme, de apariencia futurista, pero ardía, había cuatro naves del tamaño del Fraxinus o incluso más y no era posible contar todas las naves pequeñas que volaban sobre la isla, además de naves algo llamativas, que desplegaban robots transformadores en la isla, desde la nave se podían ver diversos puntos donde había conflicto entre los miembros de Mano Negra y la avanzada de los robots.

-¿Death?

-Blanca, tú te encargas de los métodos de invasión, Rosada, la batalla aérea es toda tuya, Verde, Yami y yo estaremos con el grupo de invasión, vamos a enseñarles a esos estúpidos cómo se hacen las cosas. –Todos asintieron y se fueron a sus posiciones, mientras que Blanca y Rosada iban a algunos ordenadores del puente, Verde y Yami corrían a las cápsulas de transporte, Death por su parte… se escurrió de la nave en forma de humo y se filtró dentro de una nave enemiga, tomando forma humana ahí dentro, asesinando al piloto y tomando control de la nave.

-Equipo de invasión número 372, en salida, Rosada, necesito cobertura.

-Enterada Blanca, escuadrones 785 y 370 diríjanse al puerto de la nave, no quiero a nadie en la zona. –Así se daban las órdenes y se cumplían, el grupo de Yami y de Verde llegaron a la isla y avanzaron por la playa, destruyendo a cualquier robot que estuviese en su camino.

-"Death, Death, ¿Me oyes? La playa es nuestra, repito, la playa es nuestra". –Entonces una nave enemiga se acercó a la playa, los soldados de Mano Negra y sus agentes la atacaban, pero la nave no se defendía, entonces un humo salió de esta y cayó en forma humana a la playa, mientras que la nave se estrelló.

-Bien, avancemos. –Death avanzó a toda velocidad en su forma humo, seguido por todo su grupo.

-Death, tenemos informes de que Lumia está enfrentando a un grupo al norte treinta y siete grados oeste.

-Enterado, Verde, dirígete ahí y sálvala, llévate al escuadrón A-43. –Verde asintió y se fue de la zona con un grupo de las fuerzas.

-¿Otra dato más, detectora?

-Señor, informes afirman a ver visto al Wilson en la zona 34 de la isla. –Antes de que Death dijera algo…

-Yo me encargo, me llevaré a B-12. –Yami se llevó a un grupo y el resto continuó con Death hasta llegar a un estrecho, cerca al centro de la isla, allí, Lynn, Electricer y Idol intentaban mantener una posición contra los robots enemigos y naves bomberas.

-La caballería ha llegado. –Death saltó al estrecho usando su técnica de lluvia de balas, evitando disparar hacia las chicas y en segundos pulverizó al equipo atacante.

-Nada mal chico, pero solo fueron los primeros, hemos estado reteniéndolos todo este tiempo.

-No será necesario. –Electricer se sorprendió por esta respuesta, mientras que la detectora que había traído comenzó a arreglar algo de los robots caídos.

-Ah, por cierto cariño, la siguiente ola de bombarderos se acerca.

-Entendido, ya la oyeron gusanos inmundos, quiero torretas de defensa antiaéreas trabajando en menos de lo que pienso en esas torretas. –Los soldados comenzaron a crear las torretas, con ayuda de elementos de tele-transportación desde la nave principal.

-Bien, no eres nada malo en esto, ¿Eres interno? O tal vez… ¿Un nombre entre líneas?

-Eres bastante directa Lynn, es hora de avanzar. –Death envuelto en humo comenzó a retomar el avance hacia el centro, mientras dejaba algunos hombres en la zona, las chicas lo siguieron.

-¿El centro?

-Strongold, Sara y Rutagru están a cargo de la zona, dudo que puedan con ellos, el arma de energía de Sara podrá retenerlos.

-No lo entienden. –Death se detuvo al llegar al centro, sus compañeras lo miraron confusas, entonces pasó, una criatura enorme de múltiples patas apareció.

-¿¡Qué es esa cosa!?

-No es el único, Rosada, dime cuántas son.

-Son… cuatro, se aproximan a tu posición.

-Dime cuando estén aquí. –Mientras Death hablaba, esa criatura había golpeado a Sara y la envió contra un muro, Leo apareció para ayudar y curarla con su arma, pero no era suficiente.

-Debemos intervenir.

-No, si nos ve, entonces el resto de las criaturas no vendrá.

-¿¡Eso qué importa!? ¡Debemos ayudarlos! –Idol estaba por saltar a la acción, cuando Death la detuvo y suspiró, él salió corriendo del escondite y se volvió humo, rodeando a todos los miembros de Mano Negra que estaban en el centro, haciéndolos intocables por unos instantes.

-¡Están ahí, Death!

-¡Entendido, Rosada! –Death usó su técnica de lluvia de balas y pulverizó a las cuatro criaturas que estaban allí. -¿Cómo te va en los cielos?

-Bueno, retomaré el control de los cielos en poco tiempo… espero, sé que puedo derribar a dos de las naves principales enemigas ahora, pero las otras dos…

-Okey, puedo encargarme de una por lo menos, la última…

-Es nuestra. –Idol salió de su escondite y silbó, entonces de su bolsillo salió un DVD, lo lanzó al aire y este se convirtió en un traje Mecha, ella subió y mostró que tenía un armamento bastante pesado ahí dentro, cuatro ametralladoras rotativas. –Cleo, ¿Puedes darme apoyo?

Entonces Cleo apareció volando, Idol voló a su lado y se dirigieron hacia una de las naves principales, luego de alejarse un poco, se pudo ver como Lumia se les unía después.

-Bien, ellas ya decidieron a cuál atacarán, ¿Cuál derribo, Rosada?

-La de la zona 33. –Death asintió y envuelto en humo se dirigió a esa nave, en medio del desorden, Ghost vio ese humo y también se volvió humo, chocando con el humo de Death y mezclándose.

-¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Death.

-¿Cómo tienes estos poderes?

-De la misma forma en la que tú obtuviste los tuyos. –Ambos humos colisionaron dentro de la nave y tomaron formas humanas, avanzaron cubriéndose las espaldas mutuamente con ayuda de sus pistolas dobles, parecía que sabían qué haría el otro en cada instante, fue fácil llegar a los motores y derribar la nave, cuando salieron las otras naves también habían caído y las naves pequeñas trataban de escapar.

-No pasará. –Entonces el campo invisible se hizo visible y de color rojo, las naves que lo atravesaban explotaban.

-¿Y eso?

-Wilson, él lo hizo, gracias por aparecer, la ayuda de tu ejército fue invaluable, ahora solo debemos eliminar lo que queda.

-Entendido General de las Sombras. –Death desapareció, dejando muy confundido a Ghost.

-Para que tengas esos poderes… debes ser… -Ghost también desapareció y ambos aparecieron sobre uno de los edificios.

-Ah, ya lo veo General, ¿Puede hacer eso?

-Sí, sí puedo.

-Ya veo, ¿Intentamos el espiral de sombras? –Ghost lo miró confuso, casi todos los miembros de Mano Negra también ya los habían visto ahí.

-¿Seguro?

-¿Por qué no? –Death se convirtió en humo y se fue a toda velocidad, Ghost también hizo y ambos humos chocaron en una gigantesca espiral de humo de color negro y azul oscuro, la espiral de humo era enorme, de un par de metros de longitud, esa espiral voló por toda la isla a una velocidad increíble y pulverizaba a cualquier enemigo con el que choque.

-Vaya, interesante, todos los enemigos que son impactados por el humo, mueren cuando este sale y son explotados o tienen perforaciones en todo el cuerpo. –Yami se acercaba a examinar a todas las víctimas de la espiral de humo y el ataque de la espiral continuó.

-Eh, Death, te enviaré las coordenadas de todo lo que tienen que destruir. –Rosada habló por el comunicador.

-Entendido.

-O-Okey… -La respuesta confundió a Rosada, porque la voz que le respondió era una voz de mezcla que sonaba a la voz de Death y la de Ghost, sonaba con una clase de ecos… daba bastante miedo.

-Es hora.

-Sí, es hora. –La voz de la mezcla daba mucho miedo, sonaba muy profunda, con mezclas y ecos, la espiral se separó en dos espirales más pequeñas para eliminar al último grupo enemigo, ambas espirales chocaron contra el suelo y se volvieron humanos, comenzaron a disparar con sus pistolas dobles y su coordinación era increíble, ambos se concentraban en un mismo objetivo y se cubrían las espaldas, cuando disparaban hacia el otro, evitaban la bala y le daban al sujeto detrás de ellos, ese equipo sobreviviente no duró mucho tiempo.

-Nosotros.

-Somos especiales.

-Sí… ¿Cuántas veces has usado la espiral?

-Contando esta, una.

-Yo también.

-¿Sincronizamos a la perfección?

-Eso parece.

-¿No es raro?

-Lo es… ¿No es perturbador?

-Lo es…

-¿¡Saben qué es más raro y perturbador!? –Rosada ya había bajado en una nave y los escuchaba.

-¿Qué?

-¡Eso! ¡Que respondan al unísono! Además su tono de voz ahora es diferente y son iguales en su voz.

-Son los efectos…

-De la espiral, pasarán…

-En unos minutos, por ahora…

-Tenemos un vínculo. –Death y Ghost se miraron fijamente y luego se apuntaron mutuamente con sus pistolas.

-¿Q-Qué hacen, chicos?

-Vi tu interior, Death.

-¿Ah, sí? Yo también vi el tuyo.

-Quieres vengarte de Fenir a cualquier costo.

-Y tú quieres que Fenir pague sus crímenes.

-¿Pacto?

-Sí. –Death creó una esfera de humo en su mano, Ghost también lo hizo y mezclaron ambos humos, este se movió de formas extrañas, entonces por una fracción de segundos, un humo ligeramente más oscuro salió de Death, la esfera de mezcla se empezó a mover de formas extrañas y se elevó a los cielos, luego se fue a toda velocidad, impactando en alguna parte de la isla.

-Ghost, explica eso. –Wilson y las chicas que Death había ayudado antes, llegaron y vieron lo último sucedido.

-No hay tiempo, ¿Qué crees que fue eso, Death?

-No lo sé, pero algo extraño pasó, ¿Espiral?

-Espiral. –Ambos volvieron a formar la espiral y volaron hacia la zona del impacto, al llegar vieron que la pequeña esfera había crecido hasta formar un cráter bastante grande al impactar, pero eso no era lo importante… allí al centro del cráter había alguien. Era una chica de apariencia joven, tenía una apariencia parecida a Yami, la mitad de su cabello era blanco, la otra mitad era negro, el ojo del lado del color blanco, era de color rojo y el otro ojo era azul.

-¿Quién eres? –La chica miró a Death y se levantó, a sus pies estaba una guadaña, la levantó y cargó contra Death, él se convirtió en humo y la chica pasó de largo sin darle a nada, entonces al atravesar el humo miró atrás confusa y mientras aún no se movía, Ghost disparó cerca de los dedos que sujetaban la guadaña, la chica en un impulso, soltó la guadaña, entonces Death volvió a tomar forma humana y la agarró del cuello, elevándola así y asfixiándola un poco, ella trataba de soltarse, pero su fuerza no era suficiente.

-Te lo preguntaremos una vez más, ¿Quién eres?

-S-Soy… S-Soy… s-su discípula… maestros…

-¿Discípula?

-S-Sí… u-ustedes me crearon… -Death soltó a la chica, que cayó al suelo de rodillas y tosiendo, Ghost se acercó a ella y le ayudó a pararse.

-Entonces la esfera del pacto…

-Sí, tomó forma humana y al parecer también tomó vida, Ey chica.

-¿S-Sí?

-Debido a que eres producto del pacto, tu tiempo de vida es limitado, solo vivirás hasta que la venganza contra Fenir sea cumplida.

-Entendido, maestro.

-Yo no soy tu maestro, dile a Ghost que te enseñe, yo no tengo tiempo para ser niñero. –Death desapareció envuelto en humo y no había rastro de él.

-¡Ghost! ¡Ghost! ¿Dónde estás? –Electricer y Idol llegaron corriendo buscando a Ghost y lo vieron a lado de esa chica. -¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Quién es ella!?

Ghost volvió a la base central de la isla, allí explicó toda la situación a los miembros presentes de Mano Negra, que eran todos los del círculo interno, mientras, Death y sus tropas reconstruían la isla y mejoraban las defensas en caso de un siguiente ataque.

-No confío en él.

-Pero McMillan, él nos salvó.

-¿Y eso qué, Sinfonía? No nos prueba nada.

-Vino con miembros de Mano Negra.

-Ya lo sé Wilson, pero… hay algo que no cuadra, dice llamarse Death, pero… nunca hubo registros de alguien con ese nombre o apodo o nombre clave, nunca, ni en inteligencias, ni en casos secretos ni en cuarteles ocultos, nunca… jamás… -Todos también se mostraron confusos, un extraño total los había salvado y trabajaba con miembros de la organización.

-Bueno… él nunca dijo que era parte de Mano Negra…

-Lo que Tejedora dice es verdad, pero yo confío en él. –Un silencio llenó la sala, Ghost… confiaba en alguien.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque al hacer la espiral, pudimos conectar, tiene un pasado… tiene una meta y no quiero ponerme en su camino, sabe lo que tiene que hacer y cómo lo tiene que hacer, es algo que necesitamos ahora. –Entonces Rosada tocó la puerta de la sala de reuniones y entró con timidez.

-¿Eh? Disculpen…

-Ah, sí, agente…

-Rosada, me llaman así ahora…

-¿Rosada?

-Sí, pero eso no es lo importante, tenemos una transmisión entrante de nuestro jefe, ¿Quieren recibirlo?

-Sí, adelante, queremos ver a quién nos enfrentamos o agradecemos. –Rosada asintió y colocó un código y salió del cuarto, todos quedaron esperando a una imagen, entonces apareció el jefe de Rosada y todos los presentes quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¿¡Novato!?

-¿Eh?

-¡Novato! ¡Pensábamos que habías muerto! ¿Dónde has estado? –Hikari se veía confuso, detalle que muchos pudieron notar.

-B-Bueno… reuniendo el equipo que envié… bueno, solo quería saludarlos y ver cómo estaban, me gustaría estar ahí en persona, pero tengo otros problemas.

-¿Dónde? Iremos a apoyarte. –Tejedora y Ratsura ya cargaban sus armas.

-N-No, no es necesario, puedo encargarme de esto, ustedes deben estar preparados, un segundo ataque se aproxima a la isla, me uniré a ustedes cuando pueda. –Entonces detrás de Hikari desde otro edificio se vio una figura, Tejedora y Leo se veían nerviosas.

-¡Francotirador! –Un disparo se escuchó y la conexión se perdió.

-Maldición, lo encontraron.

-Tranquila Lynn, no creo que eso elimine al novato, ¿verdad, Rosada? –Rosada entró y se disculpó.

-Lo siento por espiar, pero Electricer tiene razón, acabo de llamar al jefe y ahora están cazando a ese francotirador, él está perfectamente bien, bueno, nos vemos. –Rosada se despidió y salió corriendo del cuarto.

-Bien, un tema menos, ahora… háblanos de ese aprendiz tuyo, Ghost.

-No es solo mi aprendiz, también es la de Death, pero creo que él me dejará todo el trabajo a mí.

Entonces Electricer tocó el hombro de Ghost y le mostró una cámara de seguridad que mostraba una formación rocosa parecida a una pared, en la cima estaba Death sentado y abajo, estaba escalando la aprendiz.

-¿Entonces…?

-Sí, al parecer la está entrenando… o eso parece…

-Vamos chica, subir una superficie de este estilo no debería representar ningún reto para ti.

-E-Es fácil… hablar cuando… solo debes volverte… humo… para subir… -Death saltó desde donde estaba, la chica se sorprendió, pero Death cayó de pie como si nada, entonces guardó sus armas y saltó a la pared, la trepaba como si corriese sobre esta, en pocos instantes alcanzó a la chica y en pocos instantes más, la rebasó, volviendo a la cima, a esperarla sentado.

-¿Ves? Sin volverme humo.

-P-Por eso… tú eres mi maestro…

-Cómo se complican las cosas, ¿verdad, chicos? –Lumia apareció con tazas de té para todos, ellos se sentaron a tomar un descansito.

-Ah, ni lo digas, ¿Quién pensaría que novato sobreviviría a ese encuentro con la muerte?

-Hielitos tiene razón, no solo eso, si no que formó un grupo que nos vino a salvar. –Era raro oír a Tenzou elogiar a alguien, pero al parecer siempre hay una primera vez.

-Bien, hora de patrullar.

-Suerte Capitán, suerte Strongold, suerte Canon, suerte David.

-¿Por qué es necesario que digas todos sus nombres? –Tejedora se sentó a lado de Idol mientras esta despedía a los patrulleros.

-Ah, para que sea más especial.

-Okey… raro, pero Okey…

-Vamos, chica, te falta poco para llegar.

-¿P-Podrías… dejar… de llamarme… chica?

-¿Entonces cómo quieres que te llame?

-¿Eh? N-No lo sé… ¿P-Podrías… ponerme… un nombre? –Death miró algo confuso a la chica, ella trataba de ocultar su rubor.

-¿Eh? ¿Un nombre? Espectro.

-¿E-Espectro?

-Pensé que sería una buena idea, después de todo eres el producto de las sombras de Ghost y las mías.

-O-Okey… seré Espectro… -Death movió la cabeza con algo de aprobación y suspiró.

-Vamos, Espectro, apresúrate, debemos ir a comer algo, me muero de hambre.

-¡Okey! – Espectro comenzaba a apresurar la marcha y logró llegar lentamente hasta Death, él la agarró del brazo y ambos desaparecieron, reapareciendo en una cafetería cercana a la playa.

-¿L-La playa?

-¿Te asusta la playa, Espectro?

-N-No… bueno… no quiero estar en bikini… -Entonces un haz de luz azul apareció de la nada y se dirigió a la playa, luego, al final de este haz, apareció Electricer… en bikini.

-¡El mar!

-¡Eso es trampa, Electricer! –Idol llegó montada en la rueda de Ratsura, probablemente se la prestó para esto, entonces saltó de la rueda, esta se iba sin rumbo, antes de que pase algo, Death creó sus pistolas y la hizo explotar.

-¡Ah! ¡Death! ¿Estaban aquí?

-¡Un gusto, me llamo Idol! ¿Quién eres? –Idol se acercó a la chica, pero su apariencia confiada desapareció y se ocultó detrás de Death.

-M-Me llamo… Espectro.

-Oh… Ven, Espectro, vamos a nadar. –Idol jaló de la mano a Espectro, ella miró por un segundo a Death y este aprobó con la cabeza, entonces ambas chicas se fueron a alcanzar a Electricer en la playa.

-¿Eh? ¿No te estás volviendo blando?

-Cállate, Ya-chan, en su estado actual esa chica sería solamente carne de cañón y si la dejo morir, Ghost no me lo perdonará, debo dotarla de habilidades para poder deshacerme de ella lo antes posible. –Death agarró un puñado de arena y al apretarlo, los hilos de arena que caían de su mano, eran granitos negros de arena.

-¿Qué pasa con eso?

-¿Esto? Agh… las corrompo, así de sencillo, por eso se vuelven negras, pero… nada, olvídalo. –Death se alejó caminando de la playa, al llegar a un sector de palmeras cercanas, vio a Ghost apoyado en la palmera.

-Hola, Death.

-Hola, Ghost, ¿Algo de lo que quieras hablarme?

-Creo que eso lo debería decir yo. –Death movió la cabeza y suspiró.

-Supongo que quieren saber el asunto de los espíritus, ¿verdad? –Ghost asintió, Death creó un reloj del humo que tenía y lo lanzó a Ghost, él lo agarró y en la confusión, Death desapareció, en el reloj había una hora marcada, las 16:00, Ghost guardó el reloj y miró la playa.

-Jefe, creo que aquí tenemos algo que le va a interesar. –Death se había transportado a un región alejada de la isla, pero recibió ese mensaje de Blanca, entonces, se transportó a la nave.

-¿Qué es?

-Será mejor que lo veas. –Blanca le dio un monitor a Death, él lo agarró y había unas coordenadas en uno de los múltiples datos que se veían, esas coordenadas fueron revisadas y concordaban con la ubicación de una de las supuestas bases de Fenir.

-Ya veo, creo que tengo trabajo. –Death guardó el monitor en su humo y luego desapareció en humo, para aparecer en su cuarto, una vez allí, se desplomó sobre la cama.

-M-Maldición… no ahora… no ahora… estoy tan cerca… demasiado cerca… -Death intentó pararse, pero escuchó un sonido, el armario de su cuarto se abrió.

-Lo sabía, estás mal.

-¿V-Violeta? –Una chica de cabello violeta salió del armario, vestía ropas militares de color blanco, ella ayudó a Death a sentarse.

-¿Dónde están tus medicamentos? –Death señaló a un cajón de su velador, ella corrió y sacó una jeringa. -¿E-Es esto?

-Sí… pásamelo. –Violeta se acercó a Death, él agarró la jeringa y se la inyectó con fuerza y muy rápido, esto asustó a Violeta, entonces de un solo apretón, Death descargó todo el contenido en su cuerpo.

-¿¡Q-Qué haces!?

-No te preocupes, así es el tratamiento. –Death se levantó como nuevo y miró a Violeta. –Buen trabajo soldado.

-¡Tonto! Tú nos sacaste de retención a todos, ¿Sabes el impacto que causaría tu muerte? ¡Sé más considerado!

-¿Quién te crees? ¿Crees que por ayudarme debo tratarte mejor que al resto? ¡Ni de broma gusano asqueroso! Esta es una guerra.

-¿¡Y cuál será el costo!?

-¿¡A quién le importa!? Lo único importante es eliminar a Fenir…

-¡A mí me importa! No quiero que nadie más muera… -Violeta se sentó en la cama de Death. –D-Dime… ¿Cuántos murieron?

-Ninguno.

-¡No me mientas!

-Cállate estúpida, no hables de lo que no sabes, Lumia tiene un poder para revivir, todos los soldados muertos están resucitando y los volverás a ver, si quieres ve a verlos. –Violeta se quedó callada… pero entonces miró a Death.

-¿Y si tú murieses?

-Yo no pienso morir… no está en mis planes. –Death miró la hora y ya casi eran las 16:00, entonces desapareció y re-apareció en la sala de reuniones de Mano Negra en el edificio principal de la isla, allí… ya estaban reunidos todos.

-Hola Death.

-Wilson, mucho gusto, bien, no me gusta perder el tiempo, les diré todo sobre sus poderes y situaciones.

-Empieza.

-Claro, primero, debo contarles que el jefe me dio esta información, no me pregunten cómo la consiguió, primero, Ninha, cómo todos sabemos, debido a tu conflicto con Tenzou terminaste en tu situación actual, Lumia salvó lo que quedó de ti, la verdadera historia es que… bueno, el traje cibernético que tienes fue creado para una fuerza privada, que enfrentaría a las hechiceras si estas se revelasen, por eso tus armas son como son y tu espada tiene las facultades que tienen.

-Tejedora, todos los presentes sabemos que fuiste entrenada para ser la mejor asesina del mundo, pero ¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué tu piel es de otro color? Bueno, fue alterada para que resista extremas temperaturas, fuiste alterada para ser el verdugo de los espíritus, Efreet y Hermit, dada tu resistencia a sus ataques, aunque no te confíes demasiado, podrías soportar sus ataques más débiles o los ataques indirectos, después de todo eres un francotirador.

-Idol, se te informó que entraste en el proyecto de Mechas debido a un ataque terrorista… no era verdad, dado el fallo de las hechiceras en diversas situaciones se consideró que se necesitaba un nuevo enfoque para el problema, entonces surgió la iniciativa Mecha, aún con todo esto, tiene algunos defectos que no fueron arreglados… no me preguntes por qué.

-McMillan, no hablaré de tu pasado o tus funciones anteriores, todos ya sabemos lo que hacías, ahora… tu relación con los espíritus es relativamente simple, las misiones que te daban eran misiones pantalla, detrás de ti, tus compañeros recogían información, ¿Nunca te pareció extraño que ataquen bases relacionadas a algún experimento con los espíritus?

-Forge, dada tu alta capacidad de construcción e inventiva, eras uno de los dos miembros más buscados con relación a construcciones de seguridad, pero tanto tú como el otro miembro, tienen algo extra, algo que los hace único, lo diré después.

-Strongold, eras el mejor soldado que había en tu división, debido a esto se consideró hacerte parte del experimento Fortaleza, eso ya lo sabemos, también sabemos que salió bien, dado este experimento tienes tanta fuerza y se te dio tu traje, por cierto, el experimento usó energía espiritual para mejorarte.

-Bueno… aunque Wisdom ya no esté con nosotros, deben saber que fue construido como arma para eliminar espíritus, sus ataques son muy efectivos contra ellas, debido a que tienen energía espiritual, no de cualquier espíritu, se rumora que su ataque puede atravesar cualquier escudo espiritual, porque la energía que tenían sus esferas… era energía del primer espíritu.

-¿Recuerdan que les hablé de Forge? Bueno, el segundo miembro de este grupo de constructores buscados, era Sinfonía, ahora, ya sabemos que su trabajo con la impresora 3D y los laser de construcción son muy importantes, pero algo que ambos deben saber, es que les fue inyectado algunos datos recopilados de la espíritu Sister, la mezcla de su conocimiento natural y unos datos extra… los hicieron lo que son ahora.

-Cleo, tu traje repleto de misiles fue un traje alternativo para las hechiceras, pero dado su riesgo, no fue utilizado, tú fuiste la única que aceptó el reto.

-Lynn, tus estudios del clima y tu trabajo en los polos, te hicieron perfecta para el trabajo, tienes una pistola de hielo, sí, pero… eso no es lo único que tienes, en una conferencia que hiciste sobre tu trabajo, te inyectaron disimuladamente energía de la espíritu Hermit, desde ese día tus estudios con hielo han mejorado, ¿me equivoco? Por si no sabes a qué conferencia me refiero… es la que diste en Europa, donde llevaste por primera vez tu arma de hielo.

-Rutagru, tú y Ratsura tienen la misma historia, la energía de Efreet tenía una facultad interesante, al parecer su portadora no podía mantenerse cuerda por mucho tiempo, eso les fue aplicado a ustedes, se creía que adquirirían poderes de fuego, pero lo que sucedió es que su mente se fue de paseo, al menos en el caso de Ratsura, además de que lo volvió un pirómano, en el caso de Rutagru, creó una fuerza enorme y un nivel de locura.

-Lumia, tus poderes son… no son humanos, voy a ser directo contigo, tus poderes también provienen de Efreet, dado el fallido experimento con Rutagru y Ratsura, se intentó realizarlo en miembros femeninos, esperando otro efecto y vaya que dio otro efecto, gracias a eso puedes curar y resucitar a otros… además de otro truco que no es necesario que diga.

-Ghost, tú estás entre la vida y la muerte, tu caso es más especial, se intentó colocar demasiadas clases de energías en ti, se intentó colocar energías de todas las espíritus, esto te llevó a la muerte, pero dado el reciente éxito del proyecto Lumia, se la utilizó para revivirte de forma secreta, ninguno supo lo que pasó, a ella le dijeron que eran pruebas, pero tú resucitaste, aunque apenas lo hiciste volviste a morir, entonces se empezaron a hacer incontables de estas pruebas ´para revivirte, hasta que… tu cuerpo asimiló el poder de Lumia, pudiendo mantenerte vivo, gracias a eso puedes volverte humo y hacer lo que haces… aunque aún puedes morir.

-Tenzou, creer que mataste a tu hermano Ninha sin saber lo que en verdad sucedió te llevó a los extremos, allí fue donde aceptaste la ayuda de un desconocido que te dio una serie de medicamentos que te sacaron de tu dolor, al despertar a parte de tus dotes comunes, notaste un poder adicional, como podrías imaginar, fue debido a un experimento, esta vez se usó energía de las espíritus Berserk, para darte ese poder especial…

-Wilson… dado el experimento de Ghost, se probó usar esta técnica en animales, como sabes fuiste inyectado con todo tipo de energías, ¿el resultado? Un simio más inteligente que muchos de los estúpidos a cargo de estos experimentos, además… con algo oculto, aún más interesante, pero dejando tu pequeño secreto de lado, también tienes la capacidad de hacer une escudo pequeño, creo que sobra decirte el motivo, igual que a Strongold.

-David, tu caso es simple, se intentó usar el poder de la espíritu Diva a voluntad, entonces surgió tu caso, nada más que agregar, el resto lo sabes tú.

-Capitán, usted también es un caso de múltiples energías, en su caso, lo volvió un ser humano mejorado y con facultades regenerativas, nada más que agregar.

-Electricer, se probó contigo la energía del espíritu Nightmare, el resultado fue que no podías mantenerte en el mismo espacio-tiempo, por suerte nuestro querido Wilson tenía la respuesta y creó tu traje.

-Canon, ¿Por qué gastar vidas humanas para combatir espíritus cuando puedes usar máquinas? Nada más que agregar, eres la respuesta a esa pregunta, por cierto, eres uno de los últimos de tu clase, el proyecto no fue muy apoyado.

-Sara… tu caso es idéntico a los anteriores, dada la capacidad de Lumia se trató de repetir el proyecto en ti… una segunda curadora tan eficiente como Lumia sería una gran mejora, pero claro, el experimento no tuvo los mismos resultados, creando una soldado con excesiva fuerza y con un par de trucos bajo la manga, ¿verdad, querida?

-Ahora, Leo, Leo fue usada para repetir el éxito del proyecto de Tejedora, pero la verdad iba a ser otra, el experimento iba a salir mal, los jefes sabían esto y planeaban terminarlo, aunque Fenir interrumpió y salvó la vida de Leo, él creyó que haciendo algunos cambios podría rescatar algo de ella, cosa que logró.

-Por último Akarui Yami, motivo de sus poderes: desconocido, historia de sus poderes: desconocida, bueno, así de simple, lo único que se sabía de ella, era que apareció cerca de una organización desconocida… se cree que tenía afiliaciones con la DEM porque trataban de hacer más Semi-Espíritus, pero… el problema de la historia, es que… apareció como la vemos ahora, crecida, no como niña o joven… no, directamente así… no se sabe nada de su pasado, por cierto, destruyó todo lo que había allí, así que nada se sabe con certeza de ella. –Cuando terminó de hablar, todos se miraron confusos y con un silencio muy incómodo llenando la sala, Death suspiró y se fue envuelto en humo.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. –Yami salió riendo como loca de la sala, se fue fuera del edificio y soltó unas lágrimas. -¿Q-Qué pensabas, Senpai? ¿¡Qué!? ¿Destrozarnos? ¿Hundirnos? ¿¡Qué!? –Yami miró a Death, él estaba sentado encima de un árbol cercano.

-Las cosas no son tan simples, ¿eh?

-¿P-Por qué? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Fenir nunca nos dijo nada, yo no recordaba que había destruido todo lo que había ahí… s-supongo que también a todos los que habían ahí… ¿Y el resto? ¿Cómo lo tomarán?

-No lo sé, pero no importa.

-¡Sí importa! ¿¡No lo entiendes!? Antes estaba Fenir-Senpai aquí, era un soporte para todos, era un hombro en el cual apoyarse, ahora… ahora… el que tomó su lugar fue Hikari-Senpai… en este tiempo pudimos hablar y parecía que él sería el remplazo de esta figura, pero… no está, si él lo hubiese dicho ahora… sería diferente, además… no está aquí, él no es visto como ellos, además, aprendieron a confiar en él, vamos, sin él no estaríamos aquí… ojalá… ojalá… -Death suspiró.

-Ojalá yo fuese él, ¿verdad? –Death bajó del árbol y miró a Yami, la abrazó de la nada y se tele-transportó en humo en medio de la sala, la situación de todos era igual a la de Yami.

-¿Death? Tenemos un mensaje del novato…

-Código. Fin del Show. –Cuando Hikari oyó esto, comenzó a cambiar de forma y todos se sorprendieron al ver…

-¿¡Camaleón!?

-Sí… el verdadero está en otra parte.

-¿Dónde?

-Les mostraré su ubicación secreta. –Death se envolvió en humo y el humo se volvía cada vez más claro.

-¿Qué sucede? –El humo desapareció y Death estaba sin su traje de batalla, pero aún con su máscara, entonces se la quitó.

-Hola, chicos.

-¿¡Novato!?

-Hola… -Hikari quería decir algo, pero cuando dio un paso, todo se puso negro y se desplomó.

-¡Novato!

-Señor, hemos detectado que el enemigo se aproxima por el norte. –Rosada había entrado, sabía que debía dar su informe primero.

-E-Entendido… ¿De qué se compone el ejército enemigo? –Hikari apenas levantaba la cabeza.

-Espíritus, las espíritus escoltan al enemigo y probablemente también nos ataquen.

-Ya veo… ahora que todos saben sus poderes y sus historias, ¿están listos?

-Novato, yo nací lista. –Electricer ya había cargado sus armas y el resto estaba por hacerlo.

-Ya veo, entonces, hora de matar algunos espíritus. –Hikari volvió a disfrazarse de Death y se levantó con algo de dificultad. Aun así creó sus pistolas dobles y envuelto en una espiral de humo negro salió al campo de batalla, a esperar a sus enemigos.

Lumia y el resto de curadoras trababan de ayudar a Hikari, pero poco podían hacer. Aunque sus refuerzos aun no estaban ahí, Death transformó una de sus pistolas en un suplemento para la otra volviéndola un francotirador y desde donde estaba le disparó al espíritu más cercana... acertando el disparo.

-Rosada, confírmame.

-Seguro jefe, a ver… en efecto, le dio a la espíritu, la derribó de los cielos, el motivo fue la herida… es una herida mortal, sin el debido tratamiento morirá en pocos segundos.

-Bien, ¿Qué espíritu fue?

-Hermit señor.

-Entendido, es hora de eliminar al siguiente espíritu. –Hikari apuntó con el francotirador de nuevo, una de las espíritus bajó a toda velocidad a dar alcance a Hermit, que caía rápidamente. –Perfecto, no te muevas maldito espíritu…

Hikari apuntaba con el francotirador a esta segunda espíritu, cuando vio que una de las tropas de avanzada del enemigo disparó un misil hacia la posición de Hikari, él saltó evitando el ataque, pero no dispuesto a perder el tiro, aun así disparó.

-Rosada, confirma.

-Sí, le dio señor, herida leve, al espíritu… Diva.

-Perfecto. –Hikari cayó de pie en tierra y se ocultó en los árboles cercanos… la batalla estaba por comenzar.

-Novato, ¿Qué hiciste mientras no estábamos? –Ratsura llegó armado y preparado para la acción.

-Logró derribar a dos espíritus, bastante impresionante si me lo preguntas, no eres tan mal francotirador después de todo. –Tejedora hablaba mientras se colocaba en una posición favorable para defender la base.

-No eres tan bueno como nosotras, pero algo es algo. –Leo se acomodó en una situación algo más elevada que Tejedora.

-Si ya terminaron de hablar, es hora de defender la base. –Tenzou saltó a la copa de un árbol y preparó una flecha.

Entonces el primer avión aterrizó en la costa y las tropas fueron saliendo, corriendo al interior, su objetivo era claro y sencillo… destrozar la base central.

-Confirmado, tenemos alrededor de unos cincuenta hombres en la playa. –Tejedora se había puesto su casco especial para detectar a sus enemigos.

-Ja, ja, ja, bueno, nada que unos buenos explosivos no puedan resolver. –Ratsura se descolgó de la espalda su rueda gigante y se montó en esta, yendo hacia la playa.

-Bien, voy detrás suyo para que no lo maten. –Electricer fue a toda velocidad detrás de Ratsura.

-Bien, hagan todo lo que quieran, pero si ven a un espíritu lo comunican, debemos trabajar juntos si queremos eliminarlos. –Todos asintieron al oír a Hikari y se dispersaron.

-Veamos si tienes las habilidades para guiar a un grupo de asesinos, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

-Tú lo has dicho, Yami. –Yami había decidido ser la escolta de Hikari, él se había colocado en otra posición para disparar, tenía un buen ángulo a la playa… había matado a bastantes soldados de la zona.

-Confirmación visual, el primer espíritu ha aterrizado en la isla, se trata de Princess, está en la costa norte.

-Entendido Rosada, ¿Quiénes están cerca?

-Ghost.

-Lynn.

-Sara.

-David.

-Bien, creo que pueden contenerla o eliminarla, trabajen en equipo, quiero ver resultados. –Hikari hablaba sin quitar la vista de sus objetivos, un disparo… un muerto.

El grupo de Mano Negra que estaba cerca de la zona, se movió a toda velocidad para confrontar a Princess, desde el bosque, Lynn lanzó un pequeño aparato, Tohka lo vio tarde, este comenzó a girar a toda velocidad, generando una tormenta como la de Yoshino, Tohka se cubría el cuerpo con Sandalphon y con su mano, trató de salir del ojo de la tormenta, pero David lanzó una onda sonora que la regresó al centro de la tormenta.

Finalmente el aparato dejó de girar y la tormenta cesó, Tohka levantó la mirada y se puso en una postura defensiva, entonces Ghost se tele-transportó detrás de ella, sin que se diera cuenta y le dio dos disparos de sus pistolas dobles, Tohka cayó de espaldas a tierra y giró, estaba algo lastimada, pero no podía dejar de moverse, Ghost no cesaba sus disparos y ahora Lynn comenzaba a disparar su arma congelante, David esperaba pacientemente el momento de actuar… cuando un láser extremadamente potente salió de la nada e impactó a Tohka por la espalda, Sara estaba cargando su gigantesco cañón de energía, pero antes de que Tohka pudiese reaccionar, Hikari apareció frente a ella y le atravesó el estómago con una espada… la hoja de esta espada era roja.

-Sabía que tendrían un poco de problemas.

-¿Dónde conseguiste una espada que corte a través de la energía de un espíritu?

-Por aquí. –Yami saludó desde la copa de un árbol. –Estuve trabajando en estas espadas por un buen tiempo.

-N-No… no entienden… déjenme… explicar… mi amigo…

-Cállate espíritu. –Tohka se movió con algo de fuerza, se volvió a poner a la defensiva, pero entonces un cuchillo atravesó su pecho, Tohka se movió de forma agónica y trataba de quitar el cuchillo de ahí, pero se lo habían clavado por detrás, trató de zafarse, pero la fuerza de su atacante era sobrenatural.

-Tranquila, yo cuidaré de Hikari y de Shidou por ti. –Yami era la atacante y susurraba al oído de Tohka, entonces con otra mano inyectó un somnífero muy potente a Tohka, que poco a poco fue perdiendo el conocimiento.

-N-No… e-espera…

-Buenas noches y dulces sueños… no despertarás más… -Yami seguía susurrando al oído de Tohka, mientras la movía el cuchillo para hacerle más daño. Hasta que esta perdió el conocimiento totalmente, Yami entonces susurró unas palabras raras y un círculo apareció debajo de Tohka, de este salió un brazo y succionó a Tohka, desapareciéndola… para siempre.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Eso? Nada Death, fue simplemente un truco mío, para matar espíritus, mientras más fuerte sea un espíritu más fuerte es mi ataque, ese ataque vuelve la energía del espíritu en su contra, comprimiendo su cuerpo, mientras más fuerte, con más energía, más potente o con más poderes, sea el espíritu, la compresión es mayor, además es un portal a una dimensión pequeña, por lo tanto, se quedan comprimidas ahí para siempre… o hasta que sus cuerpos exploten.

-Ya veo. –Hikari parecía que no le importaba en absoluto el destino de aquella espíritu.

-¿Eres tan frío? Wow.

-¿Frío? Sí, no me importa lo que le pase al resto, tenemos un trabajo, cualquiera que esté de su lado es nuestro enemigo y merecen las muertes más atroces.

-Ja, ja, ja, en el fondo estás tan podrido como yo.

-En efecto, Akarui.

-Confirmando, llegada de dos espíritus, Hermit… estado crítico, probabilidades de defenderse… 30%... Diva, probabilidades de defenderse 80%, avancen con cuidado. Costa 23

-Entendido Rosada… bien, esto no ha terminado aún… vamos. –Hikari saltó a la misma altura que Yami y se dirigió a la zona 23 de la costa.

-Jefe.

-¿Sí?

-Acabo de recibir los datos del poder de Yami… y lo referente a Princess…

-¿Sí?

-Confirmado, espíritu Princess, eliminado señor, pulsaciones cardiacas cero, estado: explotado por presión externa.

-Perfecto, una menos.

-Death, confirmación visual, Electricer, Tejedora, Leo, Strongold movilizándose a la posición.

-Entendido Rosada, ¿¡Escucharon!? Hay un equipo yendo a la zona, creo que puedo contener a una espíritu y a una niña con ellos, el resto piérdase y elimine al resto. –El equipo que lo seguía asintió y se dispersó para contener al enemigo, solo Yami se quedó con él.

-Eh… ¿Death? No te va a gustar esto… Una de las Berserk se aproxima rápidamente…

-Ugh… ¿Contacto visual?

-Aproximadamente dos minutos, ubicación treinta grados al norte del punto del conflicto con las otras dos espíritus.

-Tengo tiempo.

Death llegó a la costa donde se encontraban sus objetivos, Miku estaba depositando a Yoshino en la arena…

-Vamos, vamos, vas a estar bien.

-M-Miku-san… ¿D-De verdad lo crees?

-Por supuesto, usaré mis poderes para curarte, no te preocupes.

-No. Preocúpate. –Death salió de su escondite con su francotirador apuntando a Yoshino.

-¡Fuiste tú! ¡Tú le disparaste!

-Sí, fui yo y estoy aquí para terminar el trabajo.

-¿¡Qué no tienes corazón!? ¡Es solo una niña! –Miku apretaba los dientes y se ponía frente a Yoshino.

-¿Solo una niña? Sí, una niña con el poder de destruir cientos de vidas ella sola. –Yami apareció detrás de Death y Miku al verla se puso más a la defensiva.

-Escuchen, no queremos problemas, estamos aquí para escoltar a unas personas para que salven a un amigo nuestro.

-"¿Amigo? Será que…" –Yami miró a Death y sonrió. –"Ja, ja, ja, qué interesante, pero no importa, los medios no importan, sino el objetivo".

-Solo déjame sanar a mi amiga… y me iré. –Yoshino comenzó a toser… tosía sangre.

-Este es un campo de batalla, no vengas si no estás lista para morir. –Death se convirtió en espiral y ascendió, Miku pensó que se había retirado, pero vio a Yami, ella la apuntaba con una granada, ella trató de moverse, pero la granada ya fue lanzada, Miku cantó para crear una barrera… la granada explotó, no se trataba de un explosivo… un humo se comenzó a esparcir… Miku no pudo evitar olerlo.

-¿Qué? Ja, ja, ja… ¿Qué? Ja, ja, ja… ¿¡Qué es esto!?

-Gas de la risa querida, admítelo, la risa te sienta. –Yami creó un cuchillo y saltó hacia Miku, ella saltó a un costado para evitar el corte, pero no podía evitar seguir riendo… no podía cantar en estas condiciones… sus poderes estaban reducidos a nada.

-Como dije, debes estar lista para morir. –Death había bajado y estaba parado al lado de Yoshino, apuntándola con su francotirador.

-¡No! Ja, ja, ja. –Miku voló hacia Death, pero entonces alguien la impactó.

-¡Te tengo! –Strongold estaba usando su armadura de batalla, y volaba bajo, gracias a los propulsores que tenía en la espalda y Miku no podía soltarse.

-La tengo en la mira.

-La tenemos. –Tejedora y Leo estaban colocadas en el bosque, Electricer salió en forma de haz de luz y disparó con sus pistolas dobles a Miku, Strongold la lanzó directo a las balas de Electricer.

-Fin del juego.

-N-No... por favor… -Yoshino levantó las manos, probablemente para crear una tormenta… pero un disparo certero de parte de Tejedora, le destrozó un codo, el otro codo fue destrozado por Leo.

-¡Ah!

-¡Yoshino!

-¿Cómo que aún vives? ¡Te vacié el cargador de mis pistolas encima!

-Quítate Electricer, yo termino el trabajo. –Yami se paró enfrente de Miku, ella estaba en el suelo… las balas de Electricer habían traspasado su escudo… no podía dejar de reír… no podía usar sus poderes…

-Hola, Miku.

-T-Tú… ja, ja, ja… tú…

-Sí, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? –Yami susurraba al oído de Miku, ella la miraba con una ira enorme. –Mándale mis saludos a Tohka… ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. –Yami usó el mismo poder que había usado antes con Tohka para llevarse a Yoshino y a Miku a la vez.

-Ey, no le disparé a la niña para asegurarme su muerte.

-No importa, con mi técnica, su muerte es un hecho. ¿Disparándole a niñas? ¿Sabías hacer eso?

-No sabía, sé, sé cómo destruir física y psicológicamente a un niño, no tengo ninguna carga moral, si tengo que descuartizar a un niño vivo, lo voy a hacer, sé cómo reducir a un niño a lo más bajo que puede llegar, volverlo un arma sin sentimientos o que desee suicidarse, los medios no importan, solo importa el resultado.

-Berserk en posición, la segunda hermana llegará pronto, la que se encuentra en posición es la conocida como Yuzuru… McMillan en posición, Tenzou, Idol, Sinfonía, todos ellos se acercan, además… veo un cargamento extraño en la costa 22.

-Bien, mi equipo actual, diríjanse a la zona 22 y desmantele la zona, Yami, tenemos dos espíritus más que eliminar.

-Cómo ordenes querido, ¿Sabes? Me gustas mucho más cuando eres así. –Yami se abrazó del brazo de Death y luego se fue saltando por los árboles con él hacia la zona de las gemelas Yamai.

-Death, muerte de Diva y Hermit confirmadas.

-Gracias Rosada.

Cuando Death llegó a la zona, la batalla ya había comenzado, ambas gemelas Yamai ya estaban en posición y mantenían un combate con algunos soldados que Mano Negra había resucitado a su favor.

-Esperad, hora de jugar. –Idol saltó de la nada y apretó un botón de un reloj en su muñeca, entonces se escuchó un sonido muy fuerte, a la distancia un objeto voló a toda velocidad hacia Idol, ella saltó y el aparato se acopló a ella, era un traje bastante grande, Idol estaba dentro y esa cosa tenía cuatro ametralladoras rotativas. –Idol en línea.

-Déjanos algo a nosotros niña. –McMillan apareció lanzando una granada, las gemelas Yamai la esquivaron, pero esta explotó en el aire, entonces ambas comenzaron a caer… -Lo siento señoritas, un paralizador en gas, nada mal para un vaquero, ¿no creen? –McMillan sacó su revólver y apuntando vació el cargador completo en una de las gemelas… en Yuzuru.

-¡Yuzuru!

-Ah…

-No te preocupes, las igualaré. –Una flecha salió del bosque, Tenzou la había disparado, esta flecha, no tenía punta, de hecho su punta era plana y algo abultada, esta impactó en Kaguya y se quedó pegada, entonces…

-¡Ah! –Explotó, era una flecha explosiva.

-Torretas en línea. –Sinfonía lanzó una especie de carro pequeño hacia el campo de batalla, pero no era un carro normal, estaba totalmente acorazado y armado, comenzó a disparar láser constantes a las espíritus.

-Ah…

-Yuzuru… debemos retirarnos. Ahora

-Queja. Pero… -Antes de que pudiese hablar, un disparo de francotirador terminó con ella, Yuzuru cayó de espaldas al suelo, Kaguya miró esto con lágrimas, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo, un segundo disparo acabó con ella.

-Buena puntería cariño.

-¿Quieres dejar de llamarme cariño, Ya-chan?

-Ja, ja, nada mal, nada mal. –Yami usó su poder y desapareció a las dos espíritus.

-¿Eso para qué?

-Para estar segura…

-Bien.

-¡Oh! ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera pude mostrar mi escudo de energía…

-¡Aún puedes hacerlo! –Mientras Idol se quejaba Ninha apareció saltando de espaldas. –Tenemos dos problemas serios.

-¿Dos?

-Uno llamado Nightmare y el otro llamado Sister.

-Noticias, más espíritus han llegado, Efreet, Witch.

-Enterado Rosada, gracias por todo, ¿Alguna noticia del grupo que envié a desmantelar la zona 22? –Hikari sabía que tenía que tener a todas las tropas que pudiese para enfrentarse a cuatro espíritus a la vez.

-No lo siento…

-Fuera luces. –Yami chasqueó los dedos y comenzó a formarse una tormenta sobre la isla, en pocos segundos, comenzó a caer una lluvia intensa. -¿Mejor, Death?

-¿Cómo sabías que este clima me hace sentir mejor?

-Je, ¿Intuición?

-Emm… ¿Death? Esto… esto… se encontró algo en esa zona.

-¿Algo?

-Alguien.

-¿Quién?

-Wisdom…

-¿¡Wisdom!? ¡Pero él murió! –Idol había escuchado la conversación por su comunicador y no era la única que no podía creer lo que oyó.

-Sí…

-Bien, sabía que no podrían haberlo matado… por obvias razones, entonces… ¡Llamada general! ¡Todos los miembros de Mano Negra se reúnen en el centro!

-¡Entendido!

Hikari corrió sobre los árboles, seguido por Yami, entonces llegaron al centro, allí como esperaban, Efreet, Witch, Sister y Nightmare estaban conteniendo a las tropas que tenían.

-¡Es hora del show! –Idol apareció en su Mecha y comenzó un asalto aéreo, los clones de Kurumi trataban de cubrirse, pero era difícil esquivar las armas que Idol tenía.

-¡Ey! ¡No te adelantes! –Electricer apareció con un haz de luz azul y con sus pistolas, entonces apareció en medio de los clones de Kurumi y dejó una bomba, luego desapareció retrocediendo en el tiempo, la explosión de esa bomba eliminó a una buena cantidad de clones.

-Ugh… son demasiadas.

-¿Te estás poniendo vieja, Tejedora?

-¿¡Vieja!? Cuida tu lenguaje Leo, aún soy mejor que tú.

-¿Por qué las mujeres discuten sobre estos temas? –Desde una posición lejana Tenzou, Tejedora y Leo se mantenían ocultos atacando a la distancia, naturalmente… un disparo un muerto.

-¡Fuego en la trinchera! –Ratsura lanzó su rueda explosiva al centro, creando una explosión gigantesca, dejando bastantes muertos y heridos, además de un cráter enorme. –Ja, ja, ja, ¡Gordo! Juguemos.

-Calla. –Rutagru apareció y con su gancho con cadena, jaló a un clon cerca de él, con la otra mano disparó su gran pistola, destrozando la cabeza del clon.

-Vaya, vaya, no me saquen del juego. –McMillan saltó a la batalla, disparando su revólver y vaciando su cargador en el clon más cercano.

-Gusto verlos.

-¡Wisdom!

-Los protegeré. –Wisdom tenía una posición de relajación y múltiples esferas giraban a su alrededor, él las controlaba para que estas impacten contra sus enemigos, o se agrupen para cubrirlo de algún ataque. –Vamos bien.

-Sí… tiene razón, Kotori, debemos retirarnos.

-Escucha a Nia, Kotori… retírense. –Yami se tele-transportó frente a Kotori, en un instante lanzó una bomba de humo, Kotori saltó por reflejo y entonces Lynn logró congelarla. –Okey… eso no durará mucho, pero sí lo suficiente.

-¡No le harás nada a Kotori! –Natsumi se puso entre Yami y el bloque de hielo, pero entonces un disparo de francotirador la derribó.

-Dos por el precio de uno, por cierto, gracias Death. –Death había disparado a Natsumi y la había derribado, Yami usó su poder y se llevó a su dimensión de la muerte a Kotori y a Natsumi.

-Kurumi-san, debemos retirarnos.

-Protocolo de batalla. –Canon vio que Nia hablaba específicamente con una de las clones, entonces se transformó en tanque y disparó toda su potencia de fuego a ese clon, el resto de clones comenzaron a desaparecer…

-Agh… le dieron al presente… debemos… retirarnos, no podré mantener a todas aquí…-Un disparo de francotirador volvió a opacar el dialogo… Nia trató de ver de dónde vino el ataque, pero un segundo ataque, terminó el trabajo… Yami para asegurarse, usó su poder de nuevo.

-Death, confirmado, todas las espíritus fueron eliminadas.

-Bien, ahora solo debemos preocuparnos por Fenir.

-Respecto a eso Death, tengo algo que pedirte, ¿Puedo tomarme un día libre?

-¿Un día? –Yami se había acercado lentamente a Death, él la miró confuso, pero recordando su participación… -Bien, pero dime el motivo.

-Voy a hacerle una visita a un amigo.

-¿Un amigo?

-De hecho, es más un conocido que un amigo, Itsuka, Itsuka Shidou… tengo cabos sueltos que tratar con él. –Death levantó los hombros y se fue a revisar el estado de la isla.

-Rosada.

-Sí, los miembros que tenemos se están encargando de los enemigos restantes, Akarui Yami se ha tele-transportado a una ubicación desconocida, la situación está controlada.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá! –Espectro llegó corriendo hacia Hikari, él la miró confuso y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, ella saltó para abrazar a Hikari, pero él se convirtió en humo y la chica cayó de cara al suelo. –Auch…

-¿Qué te sucede mocosa?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué es eso de llamarme "papá"? –Espectro se levantó y se limpió la suciedad.

-Ah, eso… bueno, Idol, Electricer, Lynn… y el resto del grupo femenino de Mano Negra habló conmigo y llegamos a la conclusión de que tú y Ghost son mis papás.

-¿Una chica con dos padres?

-Sip.

-Suena fantástico, pero… ¿Qué crees? No estoy interesado en ser padre de una mocosa como tú, no sirves para nada, ¿Cuántos soldados enemigos aniquilaste? –Mientras hablaba Death comenzó a caminar, Espectro caminaba a su lado.

-206.

-¿¡206!? Bueno… es mucho más de lo que esperaba de una novata.

-Soy buena en lo que hago, además tú me enseñaste algunas cosas…

-Te enseñé todo lo que sabes, enana engreída.

-¿Sigues pensando que no sirvo para nada?

-Agh… bien, soy tu maestro, pero… si un día logras impresionarme y hacer algo extraordinario, te promoveré, ¿Es un trato?

-¡Sí!

-Qué bien, ahora piérdete de mí vista y da 300 vueltas la isla. –Espectro asintió y comenzó a correr, Death negó con la cabeza. –"¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué no vas a molestar a Ghost?"

-Nada mal, padre. –Electricer saludó con una sonrisa a Death, él se dio vuelta y le apuntó en la cara con una pistola.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así, ¿entendido?

-S-Sí… sí, por supuesto… sí… claro, señor, sí, señor…

-Bien. –Death se convirtió en espiral y se fue a la base central de Mano Negra en la isla.

-Serías un buen padre.

-¿Quién dijo eso? –Hikari ya había entrado a la sala más grande de la base central, cuando alguien le habló, entonces miró a su alrededor y vio al capitán. –Ah, eres tú.

-Sí, soy yo, pero eso no es lo importante, ¿Me escuchaste?

-Sí, lo hice, pero no me interesa, no pienso ser el padre de esa idiota.

-Eres el único de sus dos figuras paternas que se ha preocupado por ella, Ghost no ha hecho nada por ella, así que… solo te tiene a ti, además me sentiría mejor sabiendo que tú la cuidas. –Capitán bajó de su puesto de vigilancia para ver frente a frente a Death.

-Cap. Tiene razón, no puedes dejarla a su suerte.

-¿Idol?

-La misma, pero entrando en tema, tienes que ser su apoyo, pobre chica, no tiene a nadie.

-Oh, qué pena, uno no elige el entorno donde va a nacer, no pienso hacerme responsable por un error.

-Pero es tú error. –Death miró al capitán con una mezcla de ira y odio. -Lo sé, lo sé, sé que dirás que los errores pasan, pero… cuando pasan tienes que tomar la responsabilidad, ¿De acuerdo? Solo… mantenla a tu lado y cuídala, ¿Sí?

-¿Así lograré que se callen?

-Sip, 100% segura.

-Agh, bien, seré su maestro personal, pero que no me llame padre. –Death continuó su camino.

-Bien, chicos, aquí Idol cancelen el resto de planes para convencer al novato. –Idol se había puesto en contacto con todos en el comunicador.

-No Idol ya no es novato, fue promovido a padre.

-¿Qué dijiste capitán? –Death se dio vuelta y apuntó con su pistola al capitán.

-Jack, Jack Jones es el nombre. Padre.

-Agh, como sea, Jones. –Hikari guardó el arma y se fue.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Mientras Idol hablaba con el capitán, Wilson entró a la sala y miró confuso a Death, entonces lo siguió a su cuarto.

-¿Por qué me sigues? –Death se paró frente a su cuarto, que era el cuarto extra que había en esas instalaciones.

-¿Por qué no fuiste al cuarto de Fenir?

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué actúas como si no supieras muchas cosas de nosotros? ¿Por qué finges… que olvidaste que eres Fenir? –Death dio un par de pasos atrás.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Como lo suponía, algo te pasó desde el incidente donde te perdimos… ¿verdad?

-Ven, si sabes tanto de mí, debemos hablar. –Death entró al cuarto y Wilson lo siguió. –BB, enciéndete.

-Entendido. –La máscara de Death, se movió extraño y se transformó en BB.

-BB, aquí estabas…

-Sí, saludos Wilson, ¿Qué sucede?

-Wilson afirma que yo soy Fenir, ¿Es cierto?

-Sí y no, eras Fenir, pero no eres el Fenir de ahora. Tus memorias están en el chip.

-¿Chip?

-Sí, Death tuvo un accidente y todos sus recuerdos fueron almacenados en un chip, ahora… ¿Quieres recuperar la memoria?

-No.

-¿No? –BB y Wilson estaban confusos.

-No, aún no quiero, lo único que necesito son mis recuerdos en mi época de Fenir, nada más, el resto… déjalo. –BB asintió y comenzó la transferencia, cuando terminó, Death se levantó y se fue a la puerta.

-Gracias por tu colaboración Wilson, BB apágate. –BB entonces volvió a convertirse en máscara y Hikari se la volvió a poner en el rostro.

-Espera.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué nos dijiste que aquella a la que llamas Verde, murió?

-Eso… ella tiene una enfermedad terminal, pensé que no le quedaba tiempo de vida y no quería que ustedes se preocuparan por ella. –Death salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la sala de reuniones, ahí ya estaban reunidos el resto de Mano Negra.

-¡Ah! ¡Es papá!

-¡Cállate, Idol!

-Perdón…

-Agh… demonios…

-¡Maestro! ¡Terminé las 300 vueltas e hice 200 más!

-Espectro, empaca tus cosas, es hora de irnos. –Espectro asintió y salió corriendo, el resto de los presentes miraron confusos a Death.

-¿I-Irte? Espera, novato, no es necesario que te vayas… son solo bromas…

-No, no es por eso que me voy Lynn, tengo que ir a ver a alguien, si queremos terminar con Fenir.

-Entendemos, solo que si necesitas ayuda, siempre puedes llamarnos, estaremos más que felices de explotar algo para ti. –Ratsura le dejó un número de teléfono anotado en un papel, Death asintió y salió de la sala, en la puerta se encontró con Espectro y ambos subieron a una nave y se alejaron de la isla.

Las horas pasaron, en la isla, lo único que hacían era reparar las cosas, no había noticias de Death o de Yami, entonces llegó la noche.

-¿Maestro?

-¿Qué quieres mocosa?

-¿Qué hacemos en esta ciudad? –Espectro y Hikari hablaban desde una azotea de una ciudad grande y muy iluminada, llena de muchos edificios y luces.

-Bienvenida a la gran ciudad, bueno, al menos una de las muchas grandes ciudades, pero ese no es el punto, tenemos que ver a alguien.

-¿A alguien? ¿A quién?

-A mi familia.

-¿T-Tu familia? –Espectro miró confusa a Hikari, él asintió, pero lago pasaba.

-Sí, pero antes, debemos hacer los arreglos para nuestro encuentro, ¿Sabes usar una de estas? –Hikari le pasó una pistola de apariencia extraña a Espectro, ella la examinó por unos instantes y luego soltó una risita.

-¿Crees que soy tan torpe como para no saber usar una pistola con silenciador?

-Sí.

-Auch… Pero bueno… si eso crees… te demostraré lo contrario. –Hikari asintió y sacó una pistola con gancho, disparó a otro edificio y llegó a su azotea, entonces Espectro llegó volando.

-Mantente a lo más bajo, no muestres poderes, aquí es mejor que seas visto como un ladrón extravagante que un ser con poderes.

-Oh… entendido maestro.

-Ahora… vamos, te daré señales. –Espectro asintió y siguió a Hikari, mientras Hikari caminaba por las calles, ella lo cubría con la pistola por los techos. Hikari hacía señales con el dedo de vez en cuando a unas posiciones.

-Oh, miren quién está ahí, el Duque de los barrios bajos. –Hikari había entrado a un callejón donde al parecer estaba ocurriendo un intercambio ilegal, entonces un tipo con gafas negras, sombrero y traje elegante.

-¿Quién eres?

-Oh, nadie en particular, simplemente un comprador.

-¿Comprador? ¡JA! ¿Qué quieres comprar aquí? Dudo que tengas la cantidad necesaria. –Duque estaba por dar la espalda a Hikari y trataba de hacerle una seña a sus hombres, cuando escuchó un sonido, se dio vuelta y Hikari le mostró un fardo de billetes.

-¿Seguro? –Hikari prendió sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo prendió con un encendedor y lo empezó a fumar.

-¿Crees que eso es suficiente para considerarte un socio? Creo que eso es lo que quieres, ¿no?

-Je, de hecho, quiero un favor, solo tú podrías cumplirlo.

-¿Un favor? ¿Qué favor? Veremos cuánto te cuesta, pero te lo advierto, no te saldrá barato. –Hikari sonrió y con el cigarro quemó los billetes, ante el asombro de todos los presentes.

-Créeme, sé que no será barato, pero tengo mucho más dinero, te lo puedo asegurar.

-¿Oh? ¿Y si mejor te asesino y te robo todo lo que traes?

-¿Cómo lo harías?

-Hay siete francotiradores cuidando nuestro pequeño negocio, una orden y bam, es tu fin. –Duque sonrió y chasqueó los dedos, pero nada pasó. -¿Eh?

-¿Oh? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasó algo? –Hikari chasqueó y siete cadáveres cayeron de los edificios cercanos, entonces una figura cayó de pie al lado suyo.

-¿Qué tal lo hice maestro?

-Nada mal niña, nada mal.

-¿C-Cómo…?

-Bien, bien, Duque, ¿Me harás ese favor? O mi pequeña amiga tendrá que acabar con tu pequeño negocio. –Espectro le mostró la pistola con silenciador a Duque y él comenzó a sudar… entonces suspiró.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero verlo.

-¿Verlo? Más específico hombre, ¿A quién quieres ver?

-A Él, sabes de quién hablo. –Hikari lanzó una carta con una letra escrita de forma elegante, Duque la agarró y se sorprendió.

-Ah… a él, ya veo, bueno, espero que sepas lo que haces rata, porque si te equivocas podría ser tu último error, bueno, haré los arreglos, pero… no será barato. –Hikari chasqueó y Espectro apuntó a Duque, él se llevó las manos a la cara. –N-No, no… era un chiste… lo haré gratis… quién sabe… tal vez logres algo bueno con él y si se entera que te cobré, será mi fin… además… si lo haces mal, terminarás peor. Como sea… ven a verme mañana, aquí, a la misma hora.

-Oh, sí, claro que sí Duque, pero… un pequeño detalle. –Hikari chasqueó, Espectro desapareció y apareció frente a Duque inyectándole algo al cuello.

-¡Ah!

-No pensarás que confiaría en tu palabra, ¿o sí? Es una bomba nano-biológica, si no estás aquí mañana a la hora acordada, explotarás como una piñata de juguetes, suerte. –Hikari se despidió con la mano y Espectro corrió detrás de él, Duque quedó asustado y confuso.

-"Se ve que ya trataste con gente como nosotros antes… desconocido…"

-¿Por qué…?

-¿Por qué hice el trato así? Padre no es una persona con la que puedas estar jugando… en este lugar, no confíes en nadie, en nadie, yo no confió en ti y tú no deberías confiar en mí, porque te lo digo de frente, si me hace falta te voy a dejar atrás, ¿Entendido? –Espectro asintió. –Bien… ahora, consigamos algo de dinero.

-¿Tienes una cuenta bancaria aquí?

-¿Quién dijo que iba ser a la legal?

En la noche un señor está caminando frente a una tienda de televisores cuando se detiene a ver las noticias.

-Misterioso robo ocurrido hace apenas unos minutos… las autoridades no logran comprender cómo se ha realizado el robo… directamente aparecieron en la bóveda y se robaron mucho dinero… la cantidad aún no ha sido cuantificada… se cree que es una nueva arma terrorista o alguna prueba militar… más avances próximamente…

Hikari y Espectro se quedaron a dormir en un hotel de cinco estrellas con el dinero robado y al día siguiente Hikari pasó el día enseñándole a Espectro a usar todas las armas de fuego que pudieron alquilar de la tienda… es decir… todas las armas de la tienda… hasta llegada la noche.

-Duque, puntual como siempre.

-Ja, ja, qué gracioso eres… ahora… quítame esta maldita bomba… -Hikari negó sonriendo.

-Nope, primero lo primero, ¿Dónde está la carta dorada? –El Duque abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Veo… que no es la primera vez que vas a ver a Padre… bien, entonces… no tendré que jugar sucio contigo… -Le entrega una carta dorada y una limosina aparca cerca, Hikari y Espectro suben.

Tras un viaje, llegan a una mansión enorme, rivalizando el palacio de Versalles, la limosina paró en la entrada del lujoso lugar, un grupo de sirvientes se acercaron a abrir la puerta de la limosina y guiarlos hasta la entrada, había una enorme fiesta lujosa.

-Wow… todo el lugar brilla como su fuese hecho de oro… o de diamantes…

-Lo está niña bocona, ahora cállate. –Hikari caminó directamente hacia un tipo alto, musculoso, el cual lo miró.

-Oh Señor, espero que disfrute de…

-Vengo por negocios. –Le muestra la carta, el señor asiente y disimuladamente guía a Hikari y a Espectro. Minutos después una persona entra, tiene unas cuantas canas blancas, tiene un monóculo de oro y muchos anillos de diamantes en sus dedos, al entrar Hikari besó sus diamantes y el sujeto se sentó en el escritorio.

-Hola, Padre.

-No, no, no me llames Padre, pocos pueden hablarme así, por ahora dime… Jefe, nada más, habla, que no tengo tanto tiempo, ¿no ves que soy el anfitrión de una fiesta?

-Fenir. –Padre se quedó callado al oír ese nombre, levantó las manos para que todos se fueran, dejándolos solos a ellos tres.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Hay dos Fenir en el mundo, los dos son falsos.

-¿Dos…? Tenía conocimiento de que uno había aparecido recientemente, estoy al tanto de que no es el real… lo estuvimos monitoreando desde hace meses… pero su conducta reciente… es extraña, rara… dime, ¿Qué quieres respecto a él? En el pasado tuve una buena relación con el Fenir original, así que… este asunto es personal. –Su forma de hablar tan ceremoniosa denotaba… una profunda seriedad.

-Sé cómo acabar con el falso, necesito información sobre su nave y su… generador, el resto me lo deja a mí.

-¿Y si se entera que te di esos datos? –El señor sabía que no podía arriesgar su cuello por alguien inseguro…

-Tranquilo… no sospechará nada.

-Bien, ¿Algo más que necesites? –Hikari niega. –Bien, te daré lo que necesitas y tú acabarás con él por mí. –Chasqueó y un sirviente entró con un pen drive. –Acá está todo lo que vas a necesitar, ve y si tienes éxito… no dudes en buscar a Padre cuando quieras. –Hikari y Espectro salieron por la puerta trasera para no levantar sospechas de nadie.

-Espectro, llama a Wilson, dile que tenemos un viaje que hacer, nos vemos en las siguientes coordenadas. –Le pasó unos números a Espectro, ella asiente y hace una llamada. –Voy por ti maldito infeliz.

Pasaron los minutos, Hikari y Espectro tomaron un avión privado que Padre les consiguió y se dirigieron a una ciudad cercana, allí subieron a un edificio y esperaron. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, Mano Negra al estar compuesta de "Lo peor de lo peor" sabían que la puntualidad era algo muy importante, que siempre debía ser tomado en consideración, en menos de diez minutos, el resto de Mano Negra estaba ahí.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan? –Idol ya estaba bastante apegada a Hikari.

-Ustedes entran, destrozan todo el lugar, matan a todos y aguantan todo lo que puedan las oleadas de refuerzos, una vez que esa antena que está ahí esté destruida, yo me encargo de la nave invisible que vuela sobre nosotros, donde está Fenir. –Los integrantes de Mano Negra se miraron algo confusos entre ellos, no era un plan tan complejo como esperaban, además las cosas sonaban bastante fáciles…

-¿Y yo? –Espectro tocó el hombro de Hikari.

-Oh, cómo me gustaría que fueses conmigo, pero la verdad, prefiero ir solo y… -A pesar de estar usando su tono sarcástico, la chica parecía muy contenta por lo que oía, entonces Hikari miró de reojo al resto de Mano Negra, que también tenía una sonrisa, entonces suspiró. –Y tú vienes conmigo…

-¡Sí!

-Buen papá…

-¡Cállate, Idol! Cómo sea, Cara de Pez, Rosada, Violeta, Verde y toda la banda de inútiles que traigo a mis espaldas de los círculos inferiores de Mano Negra, avancen, estarán bajo las órdenes del círculo interno de Mano Negra, no tienen derecho a morir hasta haber matado a diecisiete otros enemigos, ¿entendido? –Esto último lo dijo por el comunicador y la nave donde tenía a estos refuerzos se hizo visible, también se hizo visible la nave donde estaría Fenir.

-Saben que no soy muy entusiasta… -Dijo Strongold. -¡Pero vamos a divertirnos!

-Fu, Fu, ¡Bombas fuera! –Ratsura lanzó un par de granadas al edificio y se lanzó hacia el mismo, fue seguido por sus compañeros, menos los francotiradores que se quedaron a cubrir la zona.

-¿Cómo planeas que lleguemos arriba, Jefe? -Espectro miraba curiosa a Hikari.

-Eso se lo dejé a Yami. –Entonces Yami aparece con un cuchillo, lo lanza con bastante puntería y sin mucha dificultad hacia la nave, atravesando la capa de metal de esta. –Puerto listo. Cuando quieran. –Hikari asintió y Yami rió, chasqueó y ambos aparecieron en la nave.

-Espectro, recuerda tu entrenamiento, no te mueras, yo iré al puente. –Hikari se convirtió en humo y se fue por el ducto de ventilación hacia el puente.

-No te fallaré, Padre…

Hikari fue lo más rápido que pudo, hasta llegar al puente, allí, solo había una persona parada frente a las ventanas, de espalda a la ventilación donde estaba Hikari, no había nadie, ni guardias, ni robots, ni miembros falsos de Mano Negra… Hikari bajó en forma de humo y tomó forma física.

-Sabía que vendrías, sabía que tendrías que venir.

-¿Y bien? Estamos aquí, quiero respuestas. –Fenir suspiró con una sonrisa y se dio vuelta.

-Claro, tenemos que tener una conversación… civilizada antes de volarnos las cabezas, ¿no? Bueno, bueno, dispara, trataré de contestarte. –Fenir dio unos dos aplausos y dos sillas automáticas salieron del suelo, para que ambos pudiesen sentarse y hablar.

-¿Quién eres en realidad?

-Oh… empezamos fuerte, ¿eh? Supongo que ya es algo obvio que no soy Fenir, porque tú eres él y además… tu perro faldero Fenir II está con nosotros. –Sacó un control del bolsillo, presionó un botón y la pared del fondo se dio vuelta, revelando a Fenir, el Fenir que Hikari antes había "creado", BB para no causar problemas, pasó información ese instante referentes a este clon, Hikari entonces tocó un botón de la silla y salió una copa de vino en un portavasos a lado de la mesa.

-Okey, entonces… Camaleón no fue el único experimento para adoptar la apariencia de otro, ¿no?

-Je, correcto, aunque si sabes de Camaleón, deberías saber de mí, la versión 2.0. –Hikari dio vueltas un par de veces su vino y miró a Fenir.

-Síp, Cambia Formas… -Fenir sonrió y se levantó de su silla.

-Entonces, ya sabes todo, ¿no? Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

-Claro, eres la única persona más loca que Akarui Yami, la infame Cambia Formas. –Hikari se levantó de un salto hacia atrás apoyando sus manos en el espaldar de la silla, porque Cambia Formas disparó con unas pistolas que sacó de sus bolsillos, Hikari en medio salto levantó una mano y creó un rifle, disparó, pero Cambia Formas logró esquivarlo.

-Death… creo que ya es hora de que recuerdes todo…

-Tal vez tengas razón BB, lo que me diste me fue de ayuda… pero si me das todo seguido, podría ser demasiado… aún no. –Hikari se volvió humo y apareció detrás de Cambia Formas, con otro rifle en la mano libre, disparó con ambas, Cambia Formas adoptó la forma de una rata para ser más pequeña y huir de la zona. –Je, no huirás.

-"Death, tenemos buenas noticias". –El comunicador de Electricer con Hikari se había prendido.

-"Shockeame Electricer".

-"Qué gracioso eres, la base enemiga ha caído, bajas aliadas cero, agradece a Lumia por eso, ha hecho un trabajo excepcional, igual que Leo, David y Wisdom, como sea, vuela esa cosa del cielo".

-"Hecho". –Cambió el canal del chat. –"Espectro, este pájaro está por caer, nos veremos en las cápsulas de escape". –Hikari se volvió humo y recorrió los ductos de ventilación muy rápidamente, hasta llegar a donde las cápsulas estaban, allí esperaba Espectro.

-Hola Jefe.

-Bien… te estudiaste los planos que nos dio Padre de esta cosa, nada mal niña, ¿Sabes cómo activar una de estas? –Ella asiente y activa una de las cápsulas. –Oh… ¿Liberarla? –Ella libera los seguros de la cápsula para que pueda ser lanzada. –Bien… ¿Pilotarla? –Ella sube y comienza a presionar botones para su funcionamiento. Cuando termina, se da vuelta para ver a Hikari. –Adiós. –Presiona un botón disparando la cápsula de escape.

-¡JEFE! No… ¡PADRE!

-Bueno… ahora estamos solos. –Hikari mira por el pasillo como una rata entra, cambia de forma y toma la forma de Fenir.

-Oh sí, cierto, ya que tengo los recuerdos de él y los tuyos… y tengo mi ejército de máquinas, terminar el trabajo será muy sencillo, fu, fu, fu, fu.

-Mmm… Nope, Yami ya ha debido llevarse a Fenir a la base, le encargué a Wilson que cuente toda la historia… y tus máquinas pronto serán apagadas por las habilidades en informática de nuestros expertos, es decir… Espectro, durante nuestras "vacaciones" cerca de Padre, le enseñé a ser una maestra del hackeo, es una buena chica y aprende rápido.

-Tch… bien, no importa, solo crearé más robots así…

-Je, ambos sabemos que necesitas datos de las versiones reales para que funcionen, por eso capturaste a los miembros y los mantuviste en tus jaulas de zoológico, además… al parecer también necesitas bastantes datos, por eso llevaste a Wisdom al ataque de la base, ¿no? –Cambia Formas mostraba una expresión muy, muy molesta. –Pero, tu máximo error, es… que no saldrás de aquí con vida.

-Claro que lo haré, solo escaparé en una cápsula antes de que esta cosa caiga.

-¿Oh, en serio? –Hikari presiona un botón y todas las cápsulas son disparadas, vacías.

-¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Nos has condenado a ambos! –Cambia Formas miraba de la ventanilla todas las cápsulas desaparecer… ¿En el bosque…? -¿Eh? ¿D-Dónde estamos…?

-Oh, te diste cuenta, para que el choque de la nave no dañe nada más, Yami transportó esta nave a un bosque alejado, podremos morir tranquilos.

-Bien… por lo menos te llevaré a ti al infierno conmigo… -Cambia Formas se convirtió en una versión reptil de sí misma con la apariencia de Fenir, Hikari comenzó a dispararle, pero las balas solo rebotaban, trató de cortarle la piel con un cuchillo que creó, pero la hoja se rompió.

-Vaya…

-¿Ves? ¡Soy Inmortal! –Cambia Formas se lanzó al ataque y trató de morderlo, Hikari le dio una patada cerrándole la boca de forma muy brusca, causando que un diente de ella volara, la nave entonces dio una sacudida, faltaban segundos para que impacte.

-¡Lo siento! –BB inyectó todas las memorias de Hikari de regreso, justo en el momento donde Cambia Formas se había levantado y trataba de rasguñarlo, él detuvo sus garras con el antebrazo y creó una esfera de fuego en otra, impactándola en la cara de Cambia Formas, entonces… la nave se estrelló.

-Eso… estuvo… cerca… -Hikari se había tele-transportado lejos del impacto, ahora sudaba… los recuerdos fluían… y comenzaba a llover. Hikari se acercó a la zona del impacto para sacar los restos de Cambia Formas, solo encontró sangre y huesos aplastados en bolas de carne… entonces… recordó a las espíritus… -N-No… n-no puede ser… y-yo… yo…

-Hikari… ellas viven… aún están vivas. –BB le mostró graficas del latir de los corazones de las chicas, Hikari respiró agitado y emocionado.

-Eso… es genial BB, eres estupenda. –Causando un sonrojo en BB. –Espera… su latir no es normal… y además… desaparecieron en la trampa de… oh no…

-"Espectro".

-"¿¡Jefe?!"

-"Sí, sí, soy yo, ahora… dime dónde está Yami".

-"¿Akarui-san? Se fue después de que desapareció la nave… dijo que su trabajo estaba hecho y que esperaba a alguien…"

-La muy pe… bien… bien… ella sabía que recobraría los recuerdos... –Su mano tomaba apariencia de dragón. –Sabía que… que… yo pensaría que las maté… o bueno… fue mi culpa… ¿Dónde estás...? ¡AKARUI YAMI!

-Mensaje… -BB abrió un mensaje que le acababa de llegar… "Senpai… asumo que ya eres tú de nuevo… ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿Qué mejor forma de celebrar tu regreso que con una fiesta? ¡Ven! ¡Tengo a muchos invitados! ¡Logré reunir a todas las espíritus! ¡Ven! ¡No tardes! Porque si no… me aburriré… y cuando me aburro… je, je, bueno… solo digamos que tus amigas… se MUEREN por verte, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. –Hikari dio un rugido… vio al final del mensaje una dirección y salió volando, causando un sonido estremecedor y dejando un cráter al partir.

Entonces los restos de Cambia Formas se comenzaron a juntar, tomando la apariencia de Yami.

-Ah… tomar la apariencia de ella para burlar a la muerte fue una idea estupenda… aunque me costó mucha energía… mmm debo ser más cuidadosa… logré evitar usar mucha energía en mi… encuentro con Hikari… ji, ji, ji, aun no es tiempo, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

-¡Yami! - Hikari llega a las coordenadas enviadas y entra rompiendo el techo…

-Oh… llegaste tarde… ya cortamos el pastel y… abrimos los regalos, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. – Yami da vuelta mientras muestra Cristales de espíritus.

-Hmph, buen intento loca, BB aún me muestra que los sus corazones aún laten.

-¿Oh, sí? Odio que un aguafiestas cuente el final, ¿Sabes? Era una buena broma, aunque siempre tendrás quejas de aquellos que no entienden el chiste. –Yami corrió al interior del lugar oscuro, Hikari la siguió a toda velocidad, pero al entrar a la oscuridad, ya no la veía, miró a su alrededor, cuando las luces se prendieron, revelando que estaban en un laboratorio, ahí, en distintos tubos enormes, con líquidos verdes, estaban las espíritus, inconscientes, desnudas, llenas de moretones, heridas por todo el cuerpo y los rostros hinchado… también habían más tubos llenos de líquidos verdes vacíos y uno que otro tapado por una sábana.

-Maldita loca…

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! He estado trabajando, en un juguete especial, mira, mira te lo muestro. –Yami apareció detrás de un tubo donde estaba Tohka, presionó un botón y una carga eléctrica potente le fue administrada a Tohka, ella despertó gritando, gritando agónicamente, rápidamente empezó a entrar a la inversión, entonces Yami sacó una pistola rara del bolsillo, la metió por una rendija al tubo y disparó, creando una onda sónica, el vestido astral que Alter Tohka había creado, desapareció al instante, dejándola desnuda de nuevo, ella dio otro grito más, quedando inconsciente nuevamente y con otros rasguños.

-Eres una malnacida.

-¿Hmmm? Le hice un bien al mundo, ¿Sabes cuánto me tomó hacer todas las armas de Mano Negra para que pudiesen enfrentar a los espíritus? Tuve que agarrar las armas de todos y cada uno de ellos, analizarlas, actualizarlas, modificarlas y estudiar cómo hacerlas más fuertes, luego, pensé… ¿Para qué limitarme a dañarlas? ¡Si puedo anular sus ángeles! Y comencé este proyecto, pero… -Presionó un botón y otras luces más se prendieron, revelando decenas de otras chicas en el mismo estado. –No era lo mismo, atrapé chicas de todas partes y las convertí en Semi-Espíritus y Espíritus Humanoides, ¿La diferencia? Las Semi-Espíritus son chicas que fueron inyectadas con energía, no importa la cantidad, el resultado es el mismo, solo cambiaba la potencia, también se puede crear un Semi-Espíritu inyectando sangre del espíritu en esa persona, si inyectas poca sangre se vuelve Semi-Espíritu… pero si inyectas mucha sangre… creas un Espíritu Humanoide, son extremadamente fuertes, tanto o más que un Espíritu normal, porque no se pueden controlar, hacía mis pruebas en estos monstruos raros, pero no era lo mismo, ¿Sabes cuál es el problema de los Semi-Espíritus y los Espíritus Humanoides? La parte humana… claro, todas las espíritus también son humanas, pero su humanidad es algo… más sepultado, así que cuando las atacaste… je, je, je, je, je, je, je, fingí eliminarlas para que no dudaras de mi lealtad, pero en realidad las traje aquí y logré terminar mi pistola anuladora, ¿Sabes? Tooooooodas las energías de espíritu tienen algo en común, mi arma toma ese algo en común y desde ahí desencadena todo, las probé en todas ellas y en sus formas inversas, no hay espíritu que pueda resistirlo, el efecto es inmediato, aunque no permanente, dura unos minutos. –Hikari no se había movido durante todo el monólogo de Yami, dado que su cuerpo no le respondía, un truco de Yami no le dejaba moverse, pero entonces, la mano dragón de Hikari, que era negra, tornó roja, roja sangre, la cruz de su ojo tornó verde, verde brillante.

-Vas a morir. –Hikari logró moverse y desapareció, apareciendo detrás de Yami en una fracción de segundo.

-Vaya… te has vuelto más rápido. –Yami creó un aura de fuego, Hikari saltó para esquivarla. -¿Sabes? No estoy cansada, aunque haya enfrentado a ese Fenir falso, sí, en tu… último ataque, donde derribaste la nave, ¿En serio creíste que fue tan fácil? Fue demasiado fácil, además, no perdería la oportunidad de matar a Fenir-Senpai, así que me escabullí antes que tú, peleé con él, descubrí que no era el real, su forma de pelear era similar, pero no era él, entonces… tú y esa mocosa llegaron, desaparecí para no levantar sospechas… y terminaste el trabajo, ¿no?

-Silencio. –Disparó una energía negra de su brazo dragón, Yami de un golpe lo desvió a una mesa, la cual se desintegró al instante.

-Uh… eso es nuevo… -Hikari la agarró del cuello y a lanzó al fondo de su laboratorio, ella trató de volar antes de impactar, pero la fuerza de Hikari había sido tal, que al impactar, todos los aparatos de metal sobre ella, cayeron encima. –Ahora sí.

Yami desapareció y apareció frente a Hikari, tratando de apuñalarlo, él la detuvo con una mano, pero una segunda Yami apareció de la nada, Hikari quebró la mano de la primera y le arrebató el cuchillo, lanzándolo contra la segunda, la cual desapareció antes de ser impactada por el cuchillo, la primera regeneró el brazo y creó otro cuchillo, lanzando una patada a Hikari, él agachó la cabeza para evitarla, pero Yami saltó para patearlo con la otra pierna, Hikari creó una esfera de fuego, calcinando la segunda pierna, Yami cayó al suelo de cara, él trató de pisarla, pero ella rodó y la segunda Yami volvió a aparecer al fondo, lanzando otro cuchillo, Hikari trató de moverse para esquivarlo, pero la Yami del suelo agarró su pierna, evitando su escape, entonces el cuchillo fue detenido por la mano libre de Hikari, mientras su prótesis se volvió una escopeta y disparó a la Yami del fondo, la cual creó otro cuchillo, que reflectó la bala hacia Hikari, él reflectó la bala controlando el viento, hacia la Yami del suelo, ella sonrió y creó un cuchillo de hoja roja, Hikari le dio una patada para saltar de ahí esquivando la explosión creada por la hoja de Yami, ahora solo estaba la Yami del fondo.

-Tch… nada mal, nada mal, te lo debo reconocer.

-Sí, he mejorado. Un amigo mío me ha enseñado bien, además… otra amiga. –Crea dos espadas. –Me enseñó a jugar con dos armas de corte.

-Jo, Jo, Jo, Jo, será genial. –Yami crea dos cuchillo y se lanza a pelear, las espadas chocan con los cuchillos, los movimientos de ambos, son certeros, seguros y a matar, pero siempre son bloqueados por la otra arma del contrincante o por un salto hacia atrás del mismo, hasta que Yami lanza el cuchillo hacia él, el cuchillo con una hoja roja, Hikari sonríe y agarra el cuchillo, desapareciendo, aparece detrás de Yami y la agarra inmovilizándola. – ¿Moriremos los dos?

-Nope. –Yami levanta la vista y ve a otro Hikari en el fondo, saludándola, ella abre los ojos, pero es tarde, la explosión es enorme y tira el techo sobre ellos y los metales que se habían apilado también, antes que pueda levantarse, un frío la inmoviliza, Hikari crea cinco esferas de Hielo y las lanza hacia ella, congelándola en el acto. –Adiós, Yami. –Hikari crea sifones de hielo sobre Yami, hasta que sus energías se agotan, creando un bloque de hielo de más de catorce metros, donde Yami queda congelada. –Ahora… a arreglar… las cosas… -Hikari se acerca a las espíritus y les borra los recuerdos de todo el asunto, las libera y las lleva a casa, inconscientes aún, hace lo mismo con Shidou y con todos los enterados, aparece enfrente de Mano Negra en una base.

-Así que… tú, eres Fenir…

-Así es Electricer, Wilson ya les ha contado todo, pero… les tengo que dar mi versión, de todo, explicaré todo…

Los días pasan, son cuatro días después de que la nave del Fenir falso, Hikari está sentado en la azotea del instituto, en horario de receso, entonces… Espectro aparece ante él.

-Hola padre.

-Hijita, ¿Cómo están las cosas? –Hikari la acaricia, ella sonríe y se ruboriza un poco.

-Je, je, las cosas van bien papi, tras tu versión de los hechos, poco a poco todos han ido aceptando la situación, ninguno ha desertado de la organización, de hecho, están más unidos que antes, dicen que cuando quieras te echarán una mano.

-Diles, que será pronto, muchas cosas tienen que ser arregladas, los Semi-Espíritus y las Espíritus Humanoides que creó Yami, murieron horas después, algo me dice que trataba de hacer algo más con ellos, además… hay un Semi-Espíritu monstruo por ahí, se los encargo. –Espectro asiente y desaparece. –Todo se ha complicado más… a veces quisiera… quisiera tener algo que me recuerde… lo bueno de la vida, algo… muy querido.

Hikari se apoya en la baranda de la azotea y mira a la calle, ve a… una chica, de largo moderadamente ondulado cabello blanco, que le llegaba a pasar ligeramente de la cintura, sus ojos color aguamarina eran preciosos, era muy preciosa, probablemente de unos 16 o 17 años, eso era dudable, dado que su estatura era más alta que las chicas de esa edad, pero su apariencia joven la delataba, es de su piel blanca, tiene pechos prominentes, más que los de Miku, su cuerpo está bien proporcionado… es muy hermosa, distrayendo la mirada de los transeúntes con su figura curvilínea, ella estaba corriendo hacia el instituto, cuando ve a un gatito blanco, se había agachado a acariciarlo.

-Esa chica… me… me resulta… familiar… -Hikari afinó la vista lo más que pudo, apoyándose en la baranda para ver más de cerca a la chica, tenía el uniforme del instituto, pero probablemente estaba tarde, es casi… casi como si la conociera de algún lado… Entonces la chica se levanta sonriendo, a Hikari le da un sentimiento extraño en el corazón al verla sonreír, entonces la chica pasa la calle, pero un auto pasa a toda velocidad, Hikari sin pensarlo dos veces usando toda la velocidad que puede, salva a la chica, llevándola de un empujón al instituto, que por suerte tiene las puertas abiertas.

-Ah… ah… g-gracias… e-eso estuvo c-cerca… -La chica respira agitada y está con los ojos cerrados, los abre lentamente, con algunas lagrimitas en ellos, para ver a Hikari, él está sobre ella… con una mano sobre un pecho de ella, ella reacciona de inmediato y le da una cachetada que lo envía unos centímetros más allá. Hikari en lugar de sentir dolor, siente algo raro… como si… repitiese algo…

La chica se levanta algo sonrojada y camina en dirección opuesta a Hikari, pero poco a poco va deteniéndose… hasta pararse, se da vuelta y corre hacia Hikari.

-¡Perdón! ¡Sé que no debí se así! Me salvaste la vida… y yo… yo…

-E-Está bien… no te preocupes… también fue mi culpa. –La chica aún con algo de peso en la consciencia ayuda a Hikari a levantarse.

-Veo que estamos en el mismo instituto… por el uniforme. –Hikari asiente. –Qué vergüenza… pegarle a un compañero… perdóname… soy nueva.

-¿Nueva? ¿En qué clase estás?

-Oh… no recuerdo, pero recuerdo que mi Sensei es Tamae Okamine… -Hikari abre los ojos. –¿Q-Qué pasa?

-Esa… es mi Sensei, eres…

-Somos…

-¡¿Compañeros de curso!? –Ambos se quedan mirándose unos instantes, hasta que la chica agacha la cabeza algo avergonzada.

-N-No te quedes mirándome…

-P-Perdón, perdón… Eh… ¿Puedo saber tu nombre? –Ella lo mira algo sorprendida por la pregunta y asiente.

-Fujiko Kuraimizu.

-Kuraimizu-san… -Ella empieza a juguetear con sus dedos, algo avergonzada.

-D-Dime Fujiko… después de todo… salvaste mi vida… ¿Puedo saber el tuyo? –Hikari asiente, algo ruborizado.

-S-Sí… Fujiko, me llamo Hikari Kusakariki… puedes decirme Hikari. –Ella se pone aún más rojita con la idea de llamarlo así, entonces empieza a sonar el timbre. –Rayos… no puedes llegar más tarde, vamos, vamos. –Hikari la toma de la mano.

-¿Eh…? ¿¡Eh!? –Hikari la lleva así, ella está rojita como tomate y ambos corren al aula.

-Tamae-Sensei. –Hikari había dejado a Fujiko cerca de la puerta, para entrar primero, para que nadie sospechase nada, entró… y después entró ella.

-¡Ah! Kuraimizu-san, pasa, pasa… preséntate.

-S-Soy… Kuraimizu Fujiko, eh… eh… soy nueva… así que… ¡Cuiden de mí por favor! –Todos los chicos suspiraron y se podían ver corazoncitos en sus ojos, rumoreaban lo linda que era la nueva.

-Kuraimizu-san, por favor, elige un asiento. –Entonces todos los chicos comenzaron a levantar las manos.

-Este… Esto… -Vio a Hikari. -¡A lado de Hikari! –Entonces toda el aula se calló de golpe…

-¡¿Hikari!? ¡La conoces! –Todas las miradas furiosas de los chicos se centraron en Hikari, mientras Fujiko se sentaba a su lado.

-Eh… eh… -Mientras Hikari trataba de no empeorar las cosas, el gatito que Fujiko había acariciado se había acercado a la ventana del curso.

-Oh, oh, así que es esa chica… bueno, de todas formas esa chica es interesante… además… se me acaba de ocurrir una idea… sí, sí, encaja con el plan… solo tendré que… pensar a futuro… o a pasado mejor dicho, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. –Yami miraba desde un edificio alejado todo lo que ocurría.


	45. Chapter 46

Lilith.

-Oh vaya… finalmente llegó el día… demonios, no sé qué voy a hacer… -Hikari caminaba de un lado a otro en su cuarto… era de noche, aunque ya casi sería la una de la madrugada, el anti-espíritu no había podido conciliar el sueño.

-Oh vamos hermano, no será tan difícil. –Hik estaba sentada en la cama de su cuarto, miraba con algo de diversión como su hermano parecía que no encontraba una respuesta a un problema que para ella era simple.

-Claro Hik, para ti no debe ser tan difícil porque no sabes de estas cosas… -Hik sonrió, ella sabía que aunque no lo había experimentado, tenía algo llamado instinto.

-Eso fue muy cruel… -Bruma estaba echado en la cama, mientras que Hik estaba sentada en un borde. Bruma no le daba tanta importancia al tema, lo que ocurra tendrá que ocurrir pensaba él.

-No… la verdad fue realismo. Pero tengo instinto que me guía…

-¿Ves? Hasta ella lo admite… ¡No siempre se puede confiar en el instinto!

-Oh vamos, no será tan difícil, después de todo… ¿Qué es una cita con Lilith? –Bruma trataba de dar apoyo moral a Hikari.

-Que es algo importante para mí, porque ella… -Hikari se puso algo nostálgico al pensar en Lilith, la verdad… quería que esta cita fuese perfecta.

-¿Ella? –Sus dos hermanos no tenían mucha idea de la relación de los dos anti-espíritus.

-Porque ella es importante para mí… -Hikari se sentó en otro borde de la cama, Hik y Bruma le dieron unas palmaditas en la espalda y luego desaparecieron, Hikari se recostó en la cama.

-"Espero que sea perfecta…"

Hikari despertó excesivamente temprano, corrió a casa de Shidou y preparó el desayuno, lo preparó lo mejor que pudo y dejó todo listo sobre la mesa, además dejó una nota excusándose por no poder estar esa mañana ahí, luego se fue corriendo a casa de Diva y también les hizo el desayuno y dejó la respectiva nota… y también a sus hijas adoptadas, aunque al llegar las mayores lo sorprendieron mostrándole un desayuno ya hecho.

-Uff… uff….

-¿Sabes que pudiste volar? –BB era la única de sus acompañantes frecuentes que podría estar presente durante la cita, dado que era el reloj de Hikari, él la miraba constantemente para cuidar su tiempo.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero estoy pensando en otras cosas, me dio tiempo para planear. –Hikari estaba con un short y una solera verde, aún tenía tiempo antes de su cita, por lo que fue corriendo a la casa de alguien que sabía que podía ayudarlo en esto. Fue volando hasta su casa y tocó el timbre.

-¿Hikari? –Segundos después de hacer sonar el timbre, la puerta de la casa se había abierto.

-Hola Miku, necesito tu ayuda.

Todo parecía que iba a salir bien, todo había comenzado bien, ¿Qué podría salir mal? Digo, tiene el apoyo de una de sus mejores amigas… pero algo con lo que nuestro querido Hikari no contaba, era con que Miku ya sabía de esta cita… y no era la única…

-¡Comandante! Hikari-kun fue con Miku.

-¿Tenías que repetirlo, Kannazuki? Ya es suficiente para mí saber que mi hermanito prefiere pedirle consejos amorosos a Miku y no a mí. –En el Fraxinus todos estaban presentes para presenciar la cita de Hikari y Lilith, mientras Shidou se lamentaba en el suelito, Tohka le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Bueno, seguro no quiere terminar como tú Onii-chan…

-¡Eso también me dolió!

Pero era natural que las espíritus estén en el Fraxinus listas para cuando la cita comience… aunque en la distancia, una segunda nave se eleva, es pequeña, pero con la suficiente capacidad para albergar a todas las anti-espíritus…

-¡Diva! ¿Puedo conducir?

-Por última vez Princess… ¡Yo conduzco! –Todas las anti-espíritus miraban atentas a Hikari, lo seguían casi sin pestañar.

Claro… claro… Hikari, tiene a las espíritus y anti-espíritus sobre él… aunque, ellas no son el principal problema, no, no, no querido Hikari, tu problema… está sobre un edificio a pocas cuadras de tu ubicación actual.

-Así que papá tendrá una cita…

-Eso parece Raiun… -Las dos niñas estaban sobre un edificio con unos binoculares, pero no estaban solas.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Onii-chan tendrá algo interesante en mente? –Haruka estaba con binoculares y unas palomitas.

-¿Quién sabe, Haruka? ¿Alguna idea, Ruler? –También estaba con binoculares y se comía las palomitas de Haruka.

-Ninguna Edén… -Ruler también tenía un binocular, extrañamente no leía.

Bueno…. Creo que ya tenemos cubiertas a todas, ¿No? Espíritus, anti-espíritus, sí, creo que ya… Esperen… ¿Qué es eso a la distancia? Allí sobrevolando la ciudad y ocultándose entre edificios, está un grupo de avanzada…

-Capitana Ryouko, aquí el grupo de reconocimiento cuatro.

-"Entendido, bien, contacten con los grupos del DEM y del SSS, díganles que tenemos al objetivo en la mira y que se aproximen".

Bien…. Espíritus, anti-espíritus, familia… ¿Hechiceras? Bueno… creo que lo puedes manejar Hikari, ¿Verdad? Entonces un auto parquea cerca de la casa de Miku, una niña abrazada de un osito de peluche está en el primer asiento.

-Así que papá sí tendrá esa cita… ¿Listas chicas?

-¡Sí! –El auto aunque parecía pequeño, tenía suficiente almacenamiento para las Híbridos. Para todas ellas.

Espíritus, anti-espíritus, familia, Hechiceras, Híbridos, la cosa aún es soportable… pero hay algo más que está fuera de lugar, hay un drone sobrevolando el área… no es el único… todos tienen cámaras y están vigilando la casa de Miku.

-JK, ¿Cómo va todo?

-Va perfecto Rose, todo está en línea y tendremos información de antemano sobre los movimientos de Hikari. –Lejos de ahí, en una torre, JK, su hermanita, Luna, Rose estaban reunidas, viendo todo desde más de veinte ángulos diferentes.

-Ay Hijo, ¿De verdad creíste que te ocultarías de mí?

Okey… Espíritus, anti-espíritus, familia, Hechiceras, Híbridos, agentes secretos… ¿Falta alguien? ¡Me alegra que preguntes! Las cámaras de las calles, de seguridad publica están apuntando a Hikari, ¿Acaso el gobierno quiere saber sobre Hikari? La respuesta es no…

-Tejedora, ¿Todo está bien?

-Sí enano, aún no se ha movido, toma control de todo, el resto de Mano Negra ya estará aquí en breve.

… Espíritus, anti-espíritus, familia, Hechiceras, Híbridos, agentes secretos, asesinos seriales…. Quiero decir Mano Negra, ¿Es necesario que pregunte quién viene ahora? Yakan y su grupo de hechiceras también se oculta por la zona, con ellas está Mana, pero no es de ellas de quienes vamos a hablar, sino de ellos.

-Nahemah… ¿estás seguro de que debemos abandonar nuestros puestos?

-Oh vamos Zadkiel, ¿No quieres ver la cita de Hikari? –Todos los anti-espíritus también habían llegado… genial… ¡Fantástico!

Sin introducción alguna… un poco más alejadas que el resto y disfrazadas de simples ciudadanos… ocultas de todos, pero atentas a los movimientos de Hikari… las semi-espíritus también se habían aliado para estar al tanto de las acciones de su libertador.

-¿Creen que le irá bien?

-Es lo más probable… ahora sigue fingiendo que estamos comiendo…

-¿Ah? ¿No lo estamos?

Arriba en los cielos, un portal se abrió, pero nadie lo notó y extraños seres bajaron…

-Mi reina…

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué la reina de los Errores se digna en venir a la tierra?

-Asuntos… Asuntos…

Por último, de otro portal sale un grupo de chicas, algo revoltosas, que a empujones se oculta en un edificio.

-¡Ale!

-¡Perdón, perdón, pensé que era mi pie!

-¡Zafiro, No empujes!

-Ja, ja, ja, esto se pondrá divertido. –Desde una ubicación desconocida, Judgment y unas cuantas diosas pacificadoras también tienen la mirada en la cita de Hikari, todas ellas ven esto desde una burbuja transparente, que es enorme.

Pero falta alguien… alguien que puede tirar todo el plan al drenaje, alguien que está siempre observando, alguien… que sabe cuándo actuar y que no descansará hasta arruinar la cita de Hikari.

\- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, Senpai, Senpai, ¿De verdad de olvidaste de que tu querida Yami estaría cerca? Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

-¿Tienes algo pensado, Hikari? –Miku salió de su casa acompañando a Hikari.

-Sí… algo, pero no estoy muy seguro… pensaba en ir a una cafetería con ella, luego al parque y para terminar a una película. –Miku caminaba agarrada de la mano de Hikari, pero cuando terminó de hablar, le dio un jaloncito y ambos pararon.

-¿Y dónde quiere ir ella?

-¿Eh?

-Sí, Hikari, debes recordar que tienes que pensar más en ella que en ti, así que toma en cuenta todas sus opiniones e ideas, ¿Sabes lo que usarás? –Hikari se quedó viéndola. –Oh Hikari… que remedio, te ayudaré.

-Nada de Hikari-chan esta vez.

-Oh vamos, puedo ser seria cuando me lo propongo. Ahora ven. –Miku se llevó a rastras a Hikari hacia una tienda. Allí lo empujó al vestidor y empezó a pasarle ropa, pantalones, camisas, corbatas.

-¿Segura que esto es necesario?

-Síp, 100% segura, tú solo hazme caso Hikari. –Hikari suspiró y se cambió, primero salió con una camisa azul con franjas blancas y un pantalón azul marino.

-Mmm… te ves bien, pero… neh… ¡Siguiente conjunto! –Hikari se fue probando múltiples conjuntos, pero ninguno parecía convencer a la Idol, pero a Hikari ya se le acababa el tiempo.

-¿M-Miku?

-¿Sí querido Hikari? –Hikari había sacado la cabeza del vestidor y vio como Miku sujetaba en manos un bikini, bikini delgadísimo.

-¡No! ¡No me voy a poner eso!

-¡No era para ti! ¡Lo quiero comprar para mí! –Hikari entonces salió del vestidor, camisa a cuadros, anaranjada y blanca, con un pantalón oscuro.

-Ah, entonces yo te lo pago.

-¿En serio, Hikari? No es necesario… traje dinero… -Hikari le hizo una señal para que deje de hablar.

-Nope, yo pagaré tu bikini, es lo menos que puedo hacer, pero ¿Puedo pedirte otros concejos más?

-Claro, ah, pero eso sí… yo pago tu conjunto. –Hikari suspiró, pero la Idol lo miraba fijamente, no aceptaría un no por respuesta así que Hikari asintió.

Los minutos pasaron, Miku le enseñó a Hikari el comportamiento de un caballero frente a una dama, muchas de esas cosas Hikari ya las conocía, pero ahora las practicó primero con Miku, no quería echar a perder la cita, entonces llegó el momento de la despedida, Miku y Hikari se fueron a un cruce de calles.

-Bien, Hikari, debo irme a…

-Al Fraxinus, con las demás para observar mi cita, ¿verdad? –Miku quedó sin habla al oírlo.

-¿L-Lo sabías?

-Sí, pero siéndoles sincero, prefiero estar a solas con ella, que nadie nos mire, que nadie interfiera, ¿Puedo pedirles esto? –Miku se avergonzó de sí misma… agachó la cabeza y lo miró.

-H-Hikari…

-Ya veo, probablemente no puedan… bueno, ah… tendré que manejarlo yo mismo, bueno. –Hikari chasqueó los dedos y ambos aparecieron en el puente del Fraxinus.

-¿¡Hikari!?

-Hola chicas, ¿Sorprendidas de verme? No, no creo, nos han seguido todo el día supongo, pero lastimosamente no puedo permitírselos esta vez, así que lo lamento, pero después recibiré mi castigo después. –Hikari chasqueó los dedos, desapareció y todos los sistemas del Fraxinus comenzaron a fallar.

-¿Kannazuki?

-Un virus comandante, un virus muy avanzado y peligroso, el único sistema funcional de la nave es el sistema que nos mantiene al volando, Hikari-kun estaba preparado para neutralizarnos aquí, nada funciona ni las cámaras, ni las llamadas, incluso los celulares no funcionan por una interferencia que crea el propio Fraxinus de una forma descontrolada…

-Es decir… estamos varados aquí… -Kotori trataba de encontrar una solución, Reine conocía la mirada de la comandante y la miró negando.

-Ototo lo preparó todo demasiado bien, no es posible retomar el control del Fraxinus sin una clave específica para descifrar la estructura del virus. –Kotori suspiró, sabía que no podrían hacer nada, así que se cruzó de brazos.

-"Esta me la pagas hermanito querido."

-Mmm…. Mmm… me dijo a las cuatro en la fuente del parque… bueno, exagero un poco… apenas son las 3: 55 pero no está cerca… -Lilith estaba en el punto de reunión mirando su reloj, entonces alguien le tapó los ojos desde atrás.

-¿Quién soy?

-¡Ah! ¡Hikari! ¡Aquí estás! –Lilith se dio vuelta y abrazó a Hikari, él respondió al brazo y la despeinó un poco. -¡Ey! Pasé tiempo peinándome ¿sabes?

-¿Ah sí? Lo siento. –La chica estaba haciendo un puchero, pero luego sonrió cálidamente.

-Pero a ti te dejo hacerme lo que quieras, por cierto, ¿Te gusta mi ropa? –Hikari la miró de pies a cabeza, tenía un vestido violeta con encajes blancos y franjas blancas en la falda, zapatos negros, medias largas y blancas, su vestido tenía además muchos detalles blancos por todas partes, un escote moderado, además de unas cuerdas que sujetaban el vestido de forma cruzada por adelante y por atrás.

-Te ves hermosa.

-Seguramente le dices lo mismo a todas. –Lilith sonreía de forma burlona, pero se abrazó del brazo de Hikari. –Entonces, ¿Dónde vamos primero?

-Oh, Efreet, se mueven, se mueven, ambos se dirigen a… a…

-¿A dónde, Hermit?

-Callen las dos. –Diva manejaba el control de la nave, siguiendo de cerca a la pareja, el resto de sus perseguidoras también lo hacía a su manera…

-Hikari…

-Lo sé Lil, ya las sentí…

-¿Qué haremos? –Ambos se miraron con una pícara sonrisa y giraron por un cruce de calles, siguieron recto y entraron en un callejón, la nave de las anti-espíritus les siguió el paso, pero al llegar al callejón…

-¿Dónde están?

-¿Ves algo, Nightmare?

-No… ¿Tú, Witch?

-¿Sister?...

-Tampoco… -Las anti-espíritus comenzaron a alzar la voz mientras buscaban a la pareja.

-¿Oye, Hikari?

-¿Sí, Lilith? –Hikari y Lilith aparecieron dentro de la nave, en medio de todas, que se dieron vuelta a verlos lentamente…

-¿No crees que están muy alteradas?

-Sí… ¿Por qué no tocas algo? –Las anti-espíritus trataron de reaccionar, pero Lilith creó una guitarra, tocó un acorde y todas se durmieron.

-Sé que Ototo no quería que viéramos su cita… pero esto fue extremo… -Mientras Reine hablaba, del techo del puente, cayeron todas las anti-espíritus dormidas y en el hangar de la nave, estaba la nave de las anti-espíritus. –Al parecer no fuimos los únicos…

Hikari y Lilith se daban la mano en la azotea de un edificio, luego saltaron a la calle y siguieron su camino a alguna cafetería.

-Vaya comienzo de cita, ¿eh, Hikari?

-S-Sí… l-lo siento… -Lilith rió un poquito y luego le mostró la lengua a Hikari.

-No te preocupes, mientras esté contigo, todo está bien, ¿Esa es la cafetería de la que hablabas? –Hikari asintió algo sonrojado, entonces Lilith tomó su brazo y lo jaló hacia la cafetería, entonces pasaron al lado de un auto y Hikari lo miró por unos instantes.

-¿Qué van a pedir? –Una mesara se acercó a anotar los pedidos de la pareja.

-Yo quiero… una malteada de frutilla…. Y un pastel de frutilla, ¿Tú, Hikari?

-Pastel de chocolate y café, por favor. –La mesera asintió y luego de anotar el pedido, se fue a otra mesa.

-¿Café?

-¿Eh? –Lilith apoyó sus codos en la mesa y sus pechos sobre la mesa, entonces miró fijamente a Hikari.

-Sí, me parece curioso que pidieses café.

-¿Por qué?

-Mmm… no sé, antes no lo hacías, antes comías cosas dulces como yo, se ve que soy la única que mantuvo sus gustos a pesar del paso de los años, ¿no crees? –Hikari sonrió y le tocó la nariz.

-Bueno, al menos esta faceta tuya.

-Shh… no queremos que las cosas se pongan raras, ¿sí? –Hikari levantó los hombros.

-Oh vamos, sabes que de todas formas te quiero, aunque seas tu versión tsun tsun o tu versión dere dere. –Lilith hizo un puchero y Hikari le tocó una de sus mejillas, ella sonrió y ambos se sonrojaron un poco.

-Sí, lo sé, pero… es mejor que me quede así, no con la forma Lil o la forma Lith, ningún extremo es bueno, ¿verdad?

-Y sí, tienes razón, pero te diré que siempre me divierto contigo. –Ella sonrió y agarró su mano.

-Hikari…

-¿L-Lilith?

-¡Aquí está su orden! –La mesera llegó y dejó los pedidos, Lilith soltó la mano de Hikari y se arregló el cabello.

-Vaya… eso fue rápido…

-Tienes razón Lil… algo no cuela… -Lilith lo miró con una expresión de duda. –Iré al baño, ¿sí?

-Eh… okey… supongo.

Hikari entró disimuladamente al interior de la cafetería, pues ellos estaban en una mesita fuera de esta, allí vio a la mesera hablando con alguien, luego la mesera volvió a la cocina y ese alguien intrigante salió por la puerta, Hikari evitando levantar sospechas lo siguió… lo vio alejarse por la calle y súbitamente girar por un callejón, algo no estaba bien. Hikari salió y lo siguió, al llegar al callejón vio el auto de hace unos instantes.

-"Ese auto…" –Entonces el auto arrancó de la nada y trató de alejarse. Hikari supo que lo habían visto, así que se tele-transportó a la azotea más cercana, desde allí vio que el auto se iba por los callejones vacíos, corrió tras de él y saltó encima del capot, destrozándolo por completo.

-¡Ah!

-¿Eh? ¿Gritos de chicas?... –Hikari miró al interior del auto, las chicas de adentro se reponían del susto y levantaban las cabezas.

-H-Hola…

-Híbridos… debí suponerlo, este auto… el aura, ah… típico, ¿No creen que se pasaron esta vez? –Hikari bajó del auto y chasqueó, todas las chicas salieron del auto apresuradas y se enfilaron ante él.

-L-Lo sentimos papá…

-Oh, me aseguraré de que lo sientan… pero no ahora, ¿Sí? –Hikari chasqueó y todas desaparecieron.

-¡Diva! ¡Despertaste! –Princess abrazó a Diva y ella le devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Bienvenidas. –Kotori y las chicas saludaron, las anti-espíritus se veían confusas, cuando del techo cayeron las híbridos.

-¡Ah!

-Vaya… más invitadas…

Hikari corrió a la cafería de nuevo y no se detuvo hasta volver con Lilith, ella estaba mirando la calle algo triste.

-¿Lil?

-Ah, decidiste volver, ¿eh?

-Perdona, pero…

-Nada de excusas esta vez, ¿sí? –Lilith miró a Hikari y uno de sus ojos era violeta.

-Estás…

-Sí, ya sé, pero es tu culpa. –Hikari agachó la cabeza y asintió, ella sintió algo de pena y le tocó los hombros.

-Tu café se enfrió, ¿Quieres compartir mi malteada? –Lilith puso otra bombilla en su malteada y por su mirada no aceptaría un no por respuesta, así que ambos tomaron de la misma malteada, mirándose sonrojados, Lilith lentamente volvió a sonreír y su ojo volvió a su color miel.

-¿Ahora dónde? –Lilith se levantó de un salto sonriente y feliz, Hikari la miró.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?

-¿Eh?

-Sí, te debo una compensación, ¿dónde quieres ir? –Lilith lo miró sonriente.

-¡Cine! –Lilith se lo llevó a jalones, de nuevo.

-¡Vamos!

-Capitana, tenemos problemas.

-Informe Artemisa.

-Están dirigiéndose hacia el cine…

-Diablos… informen a todas las hechiceras del AST, DEM y el SSS de esta situación, todas entraremos al cine disfrazas y a todas las películas hasta encontrar la sala dónde están.

-Ryouko… -Ellen apareció detrás de Ryouko y ella se sorprendió tanto, que por instinto le apuntó.

-Oh vamos, no ahora, además a Hikari no le gustaría que peleemos, además, no queremos que las cosas salgan de proporción, ¿no? –Detrás de Ellen, aparecieron Yakan, Mana y las hechiceras rebeldes bajo el mando de Hikari y Yakan.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Queremos ser parte del plan, tal vez necesites más manos. –Mana se acercó a las hechiceras y Ryouko no tuvo mucho en lo que pensar y asintió.

La pareja entró al cine, compró sus boletos y se fue a la sala que les tocaba, eligieron una película que recién comenzaba para no perder mucho tiempo, subieron al segundo piso del cine mediante las escaleras automáticas del cine para comprar palomitas de maíz, luego se dirigieron a su sala… segundos después, decenas de chicas entraron al cine, compraron todos los boletos o se pusieron a patrullar el enorme cine, que era del tamaño de un bloque entero.

-Rayos… apresúrense… no podemos perderlos aquí…

-¡Lo sabemos Ryouko! –Ryouko, Ellen, Artemisa, Mana y Yakan habían entrado a la misma sala.

Hikari y Lilith estaban en esa sala viendo la película romántica, Lilith suspiraba con cada escena y abrazaba el brazo de Hikari. Pero él había escuchado las voces y se dio vuelta a mirar… ahí las vio, desvió la mirada rápidamente para que ellas no lo reconocieran.

-"Demonios… ¿Por qué? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

-¿Hikari? ¿Estás bien? –Lilith miraba fijamente a Hikari, con algo de preocupación.

-S-Sí… estoy bien… ¡Ah! ¡Se te acabaron las palomitas de maíz! ¡Iré por más! –Hikari se levantó y salió de la sala, dejando confundida a Lilith.

Hikari salió tan rápido como pudo, esquivando a todas las personas de su camino, se alejó de todos y se sentó en una silla vacía, cerró los ojos…

-"¡Ah! ¿¡Todas las hechiceras están aquí!? Origami… Mana… Ellen… Ryouko… siento las energías de todas… agh…" –Hikari se tele-transportó fuera del cine y chasqueó, un aparato enorme apareció volando sobre el cine, tan grande que cubría todo el cine, el aparato era invisible, así que nadie sospechó nada. Hikari voló a la azotea del edificio y la tocó.

-Transfer…

-¿Q-Qué es esto? Sentí algo…

-No fuiste la única Artemisa… -Todas las hechiceras sintieron una especie de escalofrío, entonces todas ellas se volvieron transparentes.

-¿Q-Qué pasa?

-Algo no está… ¡AH! –Las chicas comenzaron a flotar de la nada, hacia los techos, todas las hechiceras, al llegar al techo todas lo atravesaban, todas las hechiceras estaban flotando en el aire y gritaban, pero nadie las oía o las veía, entonces chocaron de espaldas con algo plano.

-Señoritas, lamento la forma ruda de tratarlas, pero es lo que se ganan por meterse donde no las llaman. –Hikari apareció volando junto a ellas.

-¿¡Hikari!? ¿¡Qué pasa!?

-Oh, nada, todas tienen algo que las diferencia de los humanos, una especie de… afinidad a los trajes de hechiceras, tomé ese concepto y lo transformé en un imán de hechiceras, cuando no tienen trajes pueden ser atraídas a este pequeño juguete, asumí que ninguna estaba con traje y le atiné, ahora… ¡Nos vemos! –Hikari chasqueó y la nave se fue llevándose a todas las chicas que gritaban el nombre de Hikari y se quejaban.

-Tohka… no puedes comerte tu almohada…

-¡Pero me hicieron desear estar en el cine! ¡Había tanta comida ahí! –Shidou corrió a la cocina a preparar algo, cuando una sacudida fuerte se sintió en el Fraxinus.

-¿Q-Qué fue eso?

-No lo sé Yoshino… -Kaguya y Yuzuru miraban por las ventanas, pero no había nada.

-Observación. Kotori veo una nave pegada a la nave. –Kotori se acercó a la ventana y vio que era verdad, además vio una mano moverse a la distancia…

-¿Qué hace?

-Oh, comandante, déjeme traducir para usted. –Kannazuki se acercó a la ventana casi chocando a Kotori, ella lo golpeó para alejarlo. –Auch… gracias comandante… haber… veamos… es una hechicera del AST, dice… que Hikari las pegó a esa nave… y que no pueden salir…

-Vaya… así que así se deshizo de ellas… aunque quién habría imaginado que ellas también iban tras mi hermanito.

Hikari entró corriendo a la sala del cine de nuevo, con las palomitas en la mano… pero la película ya había terminado, Lilith estaba parada en la puerta esperándolo.

-Así que… por maíz… ¿eh?

-Lil… yo…

-Tú nada, estás muy raro, si no querías ver esa película lo deberías haber dicho. –Lilith tenía el ojo violeta y salió de la sala, Hikari la siguió, ambos caminaron sin hablar hasta salir del cine.

-¡Oh! ¡Un arcade! ¿Vamos? –Lilith miró a Hikari con una sonrisa, aunque aún tenía el ojo violeta.

-Sí, ¿Por qué no?

-Quiero ese. –Al entrar Lilith señaló un osito de peluche, que costaba nada más y nada menos que 15000 tickets de juego, que se ganaban venciendo juegos diferentes del arcade.

-Bien, conseguiremos ese juguete.

-¡Síp! –Hikari y Lilith sonrieron, pero Hikari miró por el reflejo de una maquinita del arcade a… Idol.

-"¿¡Mano Negra!? ¡Demonios! Okey… Lilith ya está molesta… debo cambiar las cosas… BB, échame una mano."

-"Hikari ya estoy trabajando en eso… pero debes saber que también detecte drones de las agencias…"

-"¿Madre está involucrada?"

-"Madre, Luna, JK, su hermanita, Rose… Juniper… incluso podría ser Morfeo también…"

-"Sé lo que vamos a hacer…"

-Lilith… ¿Te parece si para ganar tiempo cada cuál gana puntos?

-¿Eh? O-Okey… supongo… bien, dividimos a la mitad los costos… ¡vamos! –Lilith corrió a una parte del arcade y Hikari fue a otra parte.

-BB… conecta con esta maquinita y dame acceso a los sistemas de Mano Negra… si ellos están aquí seguramente Forge trajo algunos juguetes que podemos aprovechar, también busca la ubicación de la torre de control de las agencias.

-"Okey." –BB así lo hizo, logró ingresar a los datos de Mano Negra y localizar la torre de control de las agencias.

-Bien… bien… así que los drones son controlados manualmente desde aquella torre… mmm, ya veo, ya veo, Madre se arriesgó demasiado con esto… y en tanto a Mano Negra, bueno, diecisiete androides… un poco exagerado si me lo preguntas.

-Bien… ¿Qué planeas, Hikari? –Hikari comenzó a presionar botones… un grupo de los drones y de los androides fueron controlados y se dirigieron sin autorización alguna a un punto común.

-Rose… tenemos problemas, perdimos control de un grupo de drones…

-¿Quién pudo haber sido? –Rose se acercó a JK mientras le hablaba… -Demonios, si se alejan demasiado de nosotros, los perderemos y Hikari podría enterarse de que estamos aquí… agh… avancen.

-¡Forge! ¿¡Qué sucede!?

-Lo siento Idol, al parecer alguien controló a ese grupo de androides… -Idol suspiró y enlistó a todos los agentes de Mano Negra.

-No podemos descartar que más androides sean controlados o que alguno de nuestros trajes falle, así que todos nos movilizamos.

Mano Negra y las agencias se movilizaron hasta aquel punto en común, donde vieron las máquinas de los otros y se alteraron pensando que los otros habían sido los causantes del hackeo.

-Mano Negra…

-Esa Rose…

-¡Sorpresa! –Asisto-Bots aparecieron con carteles detrás de ambos bandos. –Ahora… los vamos a silenciar. –Los Asisto-Bots se contaban no por cientos sino por miles, llegaron en hordas atrapando sistemáticamente y uno a uno a todos los miembros de ambos bandos.

-BB, ¿Dónde los dejarás?

-Ah… tengo ideas… -Los miembros de ambos bandos fueron tele-transportados a una isla en Europa. Allí, Mano Negra y las agencias tuvieron que cooperar para moverse porque justamente era una isla donde los aparatos tecnológicos no funcionaban.

Hikari entonces colocó unos códigos rápidos y muchos tickets comenzaron a salir, pero no los suficientes para cubrir su cuota, entonces Lilith llegó con todos los tickets para cubrir su cuota.

-Oh, Hikari… no es suficiente… faltan unos cien…

-Lo siento Lilith, pensé que era bueno en ese juego… pero ¿Qué te parece ese? –Hikari señaló un juego de dos jugadores de baile, Lilith sonrió mucho y sus mejillas se coloraron, ambos fueron al juego y comenzaron una baile coordinado… era tan perfecto que todos los jugadores del arcade se acercaron, hacían los mismos movimientos al mismo tiempo sin perder ningún "Perfect" de la pantalla, además a veces saltaban al sector de baile del otro, pero lo hacían de forma perfecta que también salía un "Perfect".

-¡4000 tickets!

-Ahora nos sobran… -Lilith jaló a Hikari al mostrador y compró el osito que quería.

-¿Qué quieres comprarte? Digo nos sobran tickets y tú no pediste nada. –Hikari miró el mostrador y señaló algo, lo ocultó de la vista de Lilith hasta pagarlo. –Oh, vamos, vamos, ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?

-Es para ti. –Hikari había elegido una manilla y se la puso en la mano a Lilith.

-Hikari… Es preciosa…. Muchas gracias. –Lilith abrazó a Hikari y le dio un besito en la mejilla.

-"Hikari, soy BB, encontré a más mirones… tenemos que deshacernos de ellos".

"Bien… ¿Quiénes?"

-"Tus hijas, tu hermana y tus viejas compañeras de equipo, también encontré a los anti-espíritus de la primera generación. Y a todas las semi-espíritus que están en una cafetería en la otra acera."

-"Bien, ya veo… tengo un plan, pero antes… para asegurarnos… debo pedirle un favor a alguien…"

-¿Hikari? ¿Estás bien? Te quedaste pensativo…

-Es que tu beso me dejó en otro mundo. –Lilith se puso coloradita.

-¡Q-Qué cosas dices! Qué remedio… ¿Podemos ir al parque que está cerca?

-Claro, es perfecto.

-¿Perfecto para qué? –Hikari la despeinó y comenzó a caminar. –Oh… ya veo, sorpresa…

-Raiun…

-¿Sí, Hakuun? –Las hermanitas hablaban cuando todas las presentes comenzaron a sentir un dolor punzante en la cabeza y se agarraron las cabezas.

-Oh… pero si son las hijas de mi Onii-sama…

-Lo mismo decía yo Bruma. –Hik y Bruma aparecieron detrás de ellos, levantando las manos y causándoles tal dolor.

-B-Bruma… y… y… H-Hik…

-Gracias por saludarnos Haruka, pero… no estamos por eso aquí… a todo esto… ¿Por qué están aquí? No habrán venido a espiar a mi Onii-chan… ¿O sí? –Todas negaron rápidamente con la cabeza. –Bien, porque de ser así… habrían pagado las consecuencias… ahora, tengo que pedirles un favor.

Así fue como Edén, Ruler y Haruka fueron enviadas a encontrar a todos los anti-espíritus de la primera generación y mediante los besos de Edén, ellos fueron obligados a irse a patrullar el mundo de nuevo… mientras que Raiun y Hakuun al ser hijas de Hikari tenían autoridad sobre las semi-espíritus y fueron enviadas a ordenarles a estas semi-espíritus que se retiren… orden que no pudieron evitar a pesar de sus quejas, al final, cuando terminaron todo… Hik tele-transportó a Edén, Ruler y compañía al Fraxinus, mientras Lilith caminaba agarrada de la mano de Hikari hacia el parque.

-Eso fue rápido… -Judgment y las pacificadoras seguían mirando lo que pasaba cuando…

-¡A trabajar! –Ripper apareció y rompió su esfera visual.

-¿¡EH!? ¡Pero hoy no había anomalías!

-¡Pues sí las hay! ¡A trabajar! –Las pacificadoras fueron a ver las esferas dimensionales y vieron que muchas tenían anomalías, así que se pusieron a trabajar. –Hikari, me debes una grande ahora… aunque… yo te debo más, así que… lo dejaremos pasar.

-Hikari… -Lilith comenzó a tambalearse…

-¿Lil? ¿Estás bien?

-N-No… tengo mareos… es… raro… es… repentino… -Ambos se miraron.

-Queen. –Dijeron al unísono.

Ambos se ocultaron en un callejón, pero entonces Hikari se chocó de frente con una chica.

-¡Auch!

-¿¡Ale!? ¿¡Ariadna!? ¿¡Espectros!? –Las espectros estaban ocultas ahí y se pusieron nerviosas, comenzaron a mirar a todos lados, pero se rindieron al final y vieron a Hikari a los ojos.

-S-Sí…

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Vinimos a espiarte. –Ale como siempre, era la más sincera, Hikari le acarició la cabeza como premio, entonces… se le ocurrió una idea… ante la mirada celosa de Lilith.

-¿Pueden hacerme el favor de llevarse a Queen de regreso al mundo de los Errores? Sé que saben de qué mundo hablo y sé que conocen a Queen y probablemente su ubicación actual también…

-Síp, además… te debo algunas cosas. –Ale asintió y se llevó a rastras al resto de las espectros, a pesar de sus quejas, entonces las miró con una mirada fría, penetrante y perturbadora, que las dejó calladitas.

-¡Apreciaríamos que no volviesen a espiarnos después! –Al oír a Lilith todas las espectros asintieron, luego desaparecieron… segundos después el malestar de Lilith también desapareció.

-Qué cita más rara…

-Hmph… no es algo de lo que deberías estar orgulloso, ¿sabes? –Lilith continuó caminando y Hikari detrás de ella.

En la otra acera se vio caminando a diversas chicas de la escuela de Shidou, todas ellas hablaban o chismeaban entre ellas, hasta que una divisó a Hikari.

-¿Ese no es…?

-¡Hikari-Senpai! –Al parecer de ese grupo una parte eran de cursos inferiores al de Hikari…

-¿Hikari? –Otras estaban en su mismo grado.

-Vaya, vaya… Hikari-kun… -Y otras en cursos mayores… pero eso no importaba ahora…

-Oh rayos… está en una cita… además esa chica es muy linda…

-Tenemos que hacer algo…

-No me digas que tú… -Las chicas comenzaron a mirarse feo entre ellas.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Me lo querías quitar!

-¿¡Quitar!? ¿¡Desde cuándo él ha sido tuyo!? ¿¡Eh!? –Por suerte deshacerse de estas espías fue muy fácil, entre ellas continuaron discutiendo hasta que Lilith y Hikari estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para ya no poder encontrarlos.

-Oh, vaya, vaya, Senpai… creo que es mi turno y a juzgar por el ojo de Lilith-chan… podré… -Yami creó un cuchillo. –Terminar su sufrimiento… ¡CON MÁS SUFRIMIENTO! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!

Yami apareció en medio de la calle, enfrente de la pareja…

-Y al parecer se pondrá peor… -Mientras Lilith hablaba Hikari chasqueó y una alarma de terremoto espacial sonó, todos se fueron a ocultar, menos ellos tres.

-Buenas tardes… tortolitos, lamento ser ave de mal agüero, pero vengo a matarlos a ambos. –Yami los apuntó con el cuchillo, su hoja tornó blanca.

-Mmm… no lo creo. –Lilith creó su guitarra. -¿Listo querido?

-Como en los viejos tiempos. –Hikari se lanzó a atacar a Yami con Hole, ella lo bloqueó, pero fue impactada directamente por la onda sonora de Lilith, la cual la mando a volar, Hikari se tele-transportó a donde Yami caería y le dio un golpe en la espalda, tan potente que se la quebró.

-¡AH!

-Excelente. –Lilith tocó un acorde extraño, la fuerza de Hikari aumentó y de un golpe estrelló a Yami contra la pared…

-Auch… m-mi espalda… agh… ¡No es suficiente! –Yami lanzó el cuchillo hacia Lilith, en el aire, este se multiplicó en cientos de cuchillos…

-¡Lilith! –Hikari creó un escudo sobre Lilith, pero entonces Yami apareció frente él.

-Hola, Senpai…

-¡Hikari! –Lilith tocó una nota y ella cambió de lugar con Hikari.

-¡Lilith! ¡No! ¡Eso es lo que ella quería! –Yami atravesó a Lilith con el cuchillo, pero era especial, al impactar… Lilith se separó en dos personas idénticas, una de cabello y ojos violetas y la otra, de ojos y cabello verde.

-¡JA, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Así es como se ve una fusión separada!

-¡Loca inmunda! ¡Deben volver a fusionarse o ambas morirán! –Yami miró a Hikari mientras sus cuchillos y el escudo de Hikari desaparecían.

-Lo sé… je, je, je.

-No te dejaré partirla en dos, ya me la arrebataron antes de mí… pero no volverá a pasar. ¡Yo la quiero! –Hikari entró a DarkHole 1 y apareció frente a Yami, de un movimiento certero… la cortó en dos. Corrió a Lilith y logró que ambas partes se agarraran de las manos, entonces Yami reapareció y jaló a Hikari hacia él.

-Senpai… me vas a pagar eso…

-No lo creo. –Hikari escupió fuego por la boca, quemando la cara de Yami.

-Ahh… ¡Ah!

-H-Hikari… -Hikari se dio vuelta para mirar a la Lilith de colores verdes.

-¿Sí?

-¿Lo que dijiste fue verdad? –Hikari asintió. -¡Yo también te quiero!

-N-No es como que yo también te quiera… tonto. –La otra Lilith también habló, pero entonces ambas sujetaron sus manos y volvieron a fusionarse.

-Yo también te quiero. –Lilith hablaba sonriente y creó su guitarra de nuevo… una figura apareció de un portal en el cielo, justo cuando Yami volvió a recuperarse… Yami se lanzó contra la pareja.

-Rayos, ¿Por qué Ripper marcó esta dimensión como una con anomalías…? –Judgment vio a Yami y a Lilith con Hikari pelear con ella, entonces chasqueó los dedos, el tiempo se detuvo y atrapó a Yami en el aire.

-¿¡Judgment!? ¡Suéltame! ¡Estoy jugando con ellos!

-Lamento informarte, que eso no pasará. –Judgment creó un portal.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! –Yami fue arrastrada a ese portal con Judgment y al irse, todo volvió a la normalidad…

-¿Q-Qué pasó, Hikari? ¿No peleábamos con Yami?

-Sí… pero siento como si alguien hubiese parado el tiempo… -Hikari miró su mano y vio un mechón de pelo color arcoíris y supo quién fue. –No importa… ¿Y si vamos al parque de diversiones que está al lado del parque? –Lilith asintió.

-Tengo miedo cuando alguno de mis ojos toma el color de alguno de los ojos de ellas… porque la fusión corre peligro… -Lilith hablaba mientras se habían subido a la ruleta rusa… por suerte, aunque no hubiese nadie allí, Hikari sabía manejar las atracciones del parque.

-Lo sé… perdóname… esta debió ser tu peor cita…

-Mmm… la verdad…. –Antes de que pudiese contestar, todas las chicas comenzaron a dejar mensajes de voz en BB y debido a que esta estaba muy cansada, los mensajes se pudieron oír, todas se disculpaban por haber espiado, Hikari chasqueó los dedos y todas quedaron libres, entonces explicó todo.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó…

-Hikari… Yo no sabía… pensé que me evitabas… pensé… ¡Qué tonta fui! –Lilith comenzó a llorar y se apoyó en Hikari.

-No, no lo fuiste, es mi culpa por no decirte nada…

-Hikari… y-yo pensé… que la cita no era nada para ti… por eso te ibas… pero resulta que te importaba tanto…. Que te tomaste las molestias para alejar a todas… ¿Podrías perdonarme? –Lilith lo miró con ojos llorosos, Hikari asintió, entonces ella se llenó de emoción hasta tal punto que le agarró de las manos…

-Hikari…

-¿S-Sí?

-He tratado de hacer esto toda la cita… desde la cafetería… -Lilith saltó a Hikari, lo tiró de la silla de la cabina, lo besó en los labios de forma apasionada y larga, pero para ella no fue suficiente, lo siguió besando y besando hasta que las personas volviesen a sus vidas normales y el dueño de la atracción los baje de allí.

-Bueno hermanito… no necesitaste la ayuda del Fraxinus… de hecho te deshiciste de todos… y aun así… lo lograste… podemos declarar esta cita… un éxito. –Kotori hablaba mientras anotaba algunas cosas en su agenda… "Revisar el Fraxinus por cuestiones de virus cada fin de semana…"

-Por cierto Lil…

-¿Sí? –Ambos caminaban agarrados de las manos por la calle, cuando Hikari había parado en seco. -¿Pasa algo?

-Sí, ¿Podemos ir a un lugar en especial? –Hikari se notaba serio, así que Lilith asintió. Hikari entonces chasqueó los dedos y ambos desaparecieron de Japón, aparecieron en estados unidos.

-Agh… -Hikari se arrodilló y escupió sangre, Lilith se acercó a ayudarlo a pararse con una expresión de profunda preocupación.

-¡Hikari! ¿Dónde estamos? Seguro es un lugar lejano… para que te pongas así por una tele-transportación… -Lilith alzó la vista y miró que estaban en un cementerio, de lapidas blancas, algunas familias, pastos verdes y algunos árboles.

-Estamos… en un lugar importante para mí… -Hikari comenzó a caminar hacia un sector en específico del cementerio, Lilith lo siguió, se detuvieron frente a cinco lápidas. "Aquí yace la familia Kusakariki, madre, hija mayor, gemelas, hija menor".

-Hola, mamá…

-¿M-Mamá? –Hikari se arrodilló y Lilith lo imitó.

-Sí… aquí es donde yace mi familia, aquí… lejos de mí, en otro país… rara vez puedo venir a visitarlas y tengo que tener cuidado de lo que hago porque como ves… llego en mal estado…

-N-No sabía que tú…

-Sí… déjame contarte… a pocos días de nuestra creación… Ezequiel quiso probarme, así que me arrojó al mundo humano… sin nombre, sin hogar, sin nada… no tenía ningún uso de mis poderes… no tenía nada… viví en las calles… con frío, con hambre, solo…

-Hikari… -Lilith apoyó su mano en el hombro de Hikari. –Si hubiese sabido que pasabas por eso…

-Tuve que aprender los oficios de las calles… robar, mentir, estafar… esa era mi vida, para conseguir un pan para comer… o sobras de algún restaurante, incluso podría decirse que peleaba por la comida de animales… ningún niño debería pasar por eso…

-Pero un día… mientras robaba las llantas de un auto para venderlas… la dueña me encontró… corrí, corrí, mas ella me perseguía, pensé que sería mi fin, entonces utilicé todo para perderla, salté entre basureros, trepé vallas metálicas, salté sobre autos, trepé un semáforo e hice equilibrio entre cables para llegar a una azotea y ocultarme ahí… pero ella me encontró… tenía miedo, tenía pánico… tenía… horror al verla acercarse a mí… pero cuando estuvo cerca de mí… me extendió la mano con una sonrisa cálida y sincera, yo… tomé su mano y ella me acogió como su hijo… allí vi a sus hijas, mis hermanas… los días pasaron… todo era perfecto, todo era hermoso… pero entonces… Ezequiel… me arrancó de este mundo… al hacerlo… envió a un anti-espíritu y mató a todos… no pude detenerlo, no pude hacer nada… por eso también lo odié… al volver me preguntó qué había aprendido… y yo le dije que había aprendido que mi nombre era Hikari Kusakariki, el nombre que mi madre me dio… -Lilith abrazó a Hikari.

-L-Lo siento…

-Madre… hermanas, ella es mi amiga, Lilith. –Hikari presentó a Lilith, ella sonrió e hizo una reverencia hacia las tumbas.

-Ahora… tengo que presentarte a mi padre. –Hikari nuevamente los tele-transportó a ambos a un lugar en Europa.

-¿D-Dónde estamos? –Estaban en un sector alejado del bosque, allí Hikari señaló tres lápidas.

-Mi madre y todas mis hermanitas fueron agentes secretos, gracias a ellas en el futuro podría volver como Fenir y trabajar con Madre, pero esa es otra historia… por otro lado, papá fue una persona que no trabajaba por lo legal, sus tratos criminales hicieron que su vida terminara antes de la llegada del anti-espíritu, su muerte fue clasificada como accidente, pero yo sabía que fue uno de sus socios… él y otra hermana mía fueron asesinados…

-¿Y la otra lápida?

-Cuando vivía en las calles, el único amigo que tuve… fue un cachorro que como yo fue abandonado… lo llevé conmigo siempre, él trató de proteger a papá cuando los atacaron… y bueno… terminó como ellos… gracias a papá después pude unirme a las asociaciones criminales y a Padre… pero esa también es otra historia… -Lilith abrazó a Hikari, con lágrimas en los ojos…

-Hikari…

-Pero ahora estás conmigo… eso es lo mejor… ¿Podrías acompañarme a visitarlos más seguido? –Lilith asintió de inmediato. –Gracias Li-chan…

-¿Nunca trataste de revivirlos? Ya sabes… con Uriel.

-Sí, pero Uriel me dijo que solo puede revivir a los que tengan menos de un día de muerto… para poder revivirlos, necesitaría desbloquear otro poder más de Uriel…

-¿Otro poder? –Lilith miró a Hikari con algo de ilusión.

-Pero no lo haré…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me costaría la vida… -Lilith se calló súbitamente y su ilusión desapareció… -Así que nos conformaremos con no olvidarlos, ¿Sí? –Lilith asintió.

Llegó la noche, Hikari se acomodó en su cama y comenzó a dormir… en sus sueños, vio un acantilado y a una chica parada a los pies de este… la chica era de un largo cabello blanco… Hikari en sus sueños dio un paso hacia la chica, ella volteó… pero antes de poder ver su rostro… la punta del barranco se rompió y la chica cayó por este… Hikari trató de correr… pero… no la alcanzaba, la distancia al barranco se hacía cada vez más y más larga… entonces, súbitamente todo se puso negro… vio una mano frente a él, la tomó… y escuchó unas palabras… "Prométeme… que no me vas a olvidar, ¿De acuerdo?"

Hikari despertó sobresaltado esa noche… tomó su mano… se tomó el pecho… le dolía… le dolía al pensar en la chica, le dolía al pensar en Lilith… pero… cuando pensaba en Lilith… en su sonrisa, se calmaba… y cuando pensaba en aquella chica… se sentía feliz… muy feliz…

-¿Acaso…? Yo ya… -Hikari sacudió la cabeza. –No entiendo… no recuerdo…

-"Déjame… ayudar…" –Hikari escuchó la voz de Hole… entonces… recordó un sentimiento… un sentimiento hacia la chica del pelo blanco… -Entonces… sí… ella… yo…

-Así es Hikari… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No lo sé Hole… no recuerdo a esa chica… pero estos sentimientos… los siento muy íntimos… y al pensar en Lilith… siento algo similar… ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Debes dormir… y olvidarte del tema por ahora… cuando llegue el momento… sigue a tus instintos, estos te dejarán saber qué sientes en verdad… -Hikari confiando en su amigo… se durmió, esta vez no hubo ningún sueño extraño.


	46. Chapter 47

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no. –Hikari caminaba de un lado a otro de la cocina mezclando ingredientes en un plato mientras seguía repitiendo "no".

-¿Qué le pasa a Hikari? –Tohka se distrajo de la novela que veía con Yoshino al ver a Hikari tan extraño.

-No lo sabemos Tohka-chan. –Yoshinon hablaba por la niña, las tres miraban a Hikari agachadas desde el sofá de la sala.

-¿Por qué? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? La práctica hace al maestro decían, sí, sí, cómo no… ¡No es así! –Hikari seguía su rollo y mezclaba ingredientes a diestra y siniestra, hasta que comenzó a mezclar todo con una cuchara y una vez terminado lo puso al horno, se sentó en una silla frente al mismo y no apartó la mirada de su plato.

-Algo no anda bien…

-S-Sí… Hikari-san no se pone así… -Se podía notar que Hikari estaba murmurando cosas mientras veía su mezcla tomar forma.

Entonces la mezcla quedó cocida, Hikari la sacó y la puso sobre un plato, entonces siguió abalanzándose sobre otros ingredientes de la cocina y decoró su obra sin que nadie lo viera, aunque el estómago de Tohka ya empezaba a gruñir por el olor.

-Le mostraré… se lo voy a demostrar, se lo demostraré a todos… -Hikari salió de la cocina, con un pastel, idéntico a los que hacen las pastelerías, era bastante más alto y su capa de crema era hipnóticamente más llamativa. -¿Alguien quiere?

-¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! –Tohka saltó del sofá y se sentó en el comedor, con algo de saliva en la boca.

-Y-Yo también quiero… -La niña se acercó tímidamente y se sentó en el comedor.

Hikari asintió y cortó dos pedazos para las chicas, entonces las vio un momento mientras comían.

-¿Y bien? –Hikari miraba con ojos expectantes a sus dos comensales, como si una carrera inventada dependiese de su respuesta.

-Está bueno, está muy bueno. –Tohka estaba devorado su plato, pero Hikari cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-¿¡H-Hikari-san!? –Yoshino dejó de comer para mirar a Hikari, Tohka también terminó de pasar lo que tenía en la boca y miró a Hikari algo preocupada.

-No puede ser solo bueno… tiene que ser rico, ese tipo tenía razón, pero no importa, no importa.

-¿H-Hikari?

-¡No importa! ¡Me volveré mejor cocinando! ¡Seré un maestro! –Hikari chasqueó los dedos y creó un maletín, allí guardó todas sus cosas referentes a cocina. –BB, nos vamos.

-¿Irte? ¿A dónde? –Tohka estaba cada vez más y más confusa, pero su mirada se desviaba un poco al enorme pastel que estaba frente suyo.

-Muy lejos a aprender el arte de la cocina, no me esperen. –Hikari salió con paso seguro de la casa, dejando a las dos chicas confusas y mirándose entre sí.

-¡Ah! ¡Hola, Hikari! ¿Qué estás haciendo…? –Kotori estaba saludando cálidamente a Hikari, pero se sorprendió al ver el maletín.

-Voy a mejorar en mis habilidades culinarias. –Hikari se había detenido en medio de la acera para hablar con Kotori.

-Pero ya eres bastante bueno….

-No lo suficiente. –Hikari siguió su camino con una seriedad única, Kotori se apartó de su camino y lo vio confundida…

-¡Pero vuelve antes de la cena!

-No creo que vuelva en una buena temporada… -Hikari susurraba para sí mismo, cuando chocó con alguien.

-¿Eh? ¿Hermanito? ¿Dónde vas?

-A ser un maestro… -Shidou miró confuso a su hermanito, lo más confuso de todo era el maletín.

-¿Tú también estás con el Pokemon Go? –Shidou sabía que este no era el caso, pero quería molestar a Hikari.

-¡NO! ¡Maldita sea! No es eso… -Hikari sabía que Shidou bromeaba con él, pero su misión actual era muy seria, demasiado, bueno, al menos para él.

Hikari siguió caminando hasta perderse por un pasillo oscuro de una calle oscura, por un barrio oscuro. Sacó su celular y llamó a un número privado.

-Jones, el día ha llegado, debo cobrarte un favor.

-Entendido, ¿Ahora?

-Sí, ahora. –Hikari chasqueó los dedos y desapareció de Japón, apareciendo en un edificio en Europa, en medio de una sala de una empresa enorme, frente a él solo estaba una mesa y un señor en una silla.

-Hola Hikari.

-Hola Jones, vamos, ya sabes que hacer. –Jones asintió.

-Carla, limpia mis citas de la tarde.

-E-Está bien señor… pero… ¿Por qué?

-No pregunte, también… despeja la cocina, nadie entra o se acerca a ese piso.

Hikari y esta persona de traje elegante y apariencia joven, se fueron hacia un ascensor, allí entraron ambos y Jones presionó un botón, mientras el ascensor se movía para llegar a su destino, Jones se miraba en el espejo que había dentro, peinándose su negro cabello y arreglando su bigote.

-Llegamos. –El ascensor se abrió y Jones llevó a Hikari hasta una enorme cocina, era en verdad enorme, era más grande que la casa de Shidou, pero esto no intimidó a Hikari, él entró con confianza y dejó su maletín en una esquina.

-Bien, ¿Los llamarás?

-Sí, los mejor chefs del mundo vendrán, tendrás que aprender día y noche, tendrás que dedicarte al 100% a esto, ¿Preparado? –Hikari prendió una hornilla y empezó a preparar un huevo frito.

-¿Qué quieres de merienda?

Podría parecer un chiste, pero para Hikari esto era bastante serio, no iba a fallar, estaba muy determinado a convertirse en el mejor cocinero del mundo, entonces llegó la primera persona, una mujer alta, de piel morena, lo miró y sacó un recetario.

-Empecemos.

Las horas pasaban, Hikari miraba como la mujer preparaba diversos platillos que él jamás había visto, usando sus poderes memorizó al instante todos los ingredientes y sazones que la mujer había usado, pero cuando él intentó cocinar, las cosas no salieron iguales, al probar ambos platos, el plato de la mujer era superior, Hikari entonces le dio la mano, esto la confundió, pero no mucho, entonces Hikari copió sus habilidades de cocina, entonces volvieron a cocinar, pero aun así, el platillo de la mujer era superior.

-"No basta con copiar, hay que practicar". –Hikari asintió y siguió cocinando, Jones le traía los ingredientes necesarios para que siguiese cocinando, además que echaba mano a algunos platillos.

-No, aún no, tienes que ponerle menos de este y más de este. –La mujer corregía todos los errores de Hikari, algunos eran tan diminutos que creía que exageraba, pero a la hora de la verdad, la suma de esos diminutos detalles hacían la diferencia de sabor entre los platillos de ambos.

-Sí, así, así, chico, perfecto, perfecto…

-L-Lo logré… -Habían pasado más de siete horas cocinando todos los platillos que la mujer sabía, Hikari los fue dominando todos uno por uno y logró también superar el sabor de los mismos.

-Bien, ¿Listo para la segunda ronda?

-Sí. –Jones asintió y entró una persona con un traje elegante, detrás de él entraron diversas botellas.

-¿Cocteles?

-Sí.

-Okey, adelante con los cocteles. –Hikari aprendió cómo mezclar correctamente un coctel y se pasaron más y más horas hasta que mezclase la cantidad correcta de cada coctel, no solo eso, tuvo que aprender todos los cocteles que sabía aquél muchacho, no fue fácil, algunos se parecían a otros, pero tenían un ingrediente más, al final, logró aprender casi veinte clases de cocteles.

-Bien…

-Es de noche Hikari, ¿Quieres seguir?

-Claro. –Jones asintió y sacó su celular, luego de hablar, miró a Hikari. –Listo, ahora aprenderás a hacer jugos.

-¿Jugos? ¿No es un poco obvio?

-¡No! –Un señor entró con una enorme bolsa de ingredientes para jugos. –Hay que tener en cuenta el estado de los ingredientes, el sabor de los mismos, su color, su forma, su textura, una sola naranja puede afectar el resultado de la producción.

-L-Lo siento maestro, entiendo, empecemos. –El señor asintió y comenzaron con los jugos.

Contraria a la idea de Hikari, hacer jugos era tanto o más difícil que hacer cocteles, si no era lo suficientemente complicado saber qué frutas usar para cualquier situación, ver el esto de la fruta y además su sabor, aún faltaba el nivel de agua y azúcar, no tiene que haber ni mucho ni poco de ninguno de los dos, pero para hacerlo más difícil, llegaron los jugos de más de dos frutas… ahí empezó el verdadero reto, Hikari aprendió cientos de jugos, desde las frutas más comunes y cotidianas, a las frutas más exóticas y extrañas del mundo.

-Uf… uf… uf…

-¿Cansado?

-¡No! ¿¡Qué sigue!?

-Sopas. –Hikari ardía con su propia determinación y asintió.

El pobre no sabía a dónde se había metido, llegaron no uno, si no decenas de instructores para enseñarle sobre sopas, de todas partes del mundo, podría hacerse sopa con los ingredientes más exóticos y raros, desde una roca volcánica, hasta un caparazón de tortuga, pasando por un estómago de oveja, pero Hikari no se iba a rendir, sabía que no sería vencido por unas cuantas sopas y sería verdad… de no ser que no eran unas cuantas sopas, eran más de mil clases de sopas diferentes, pero eso no era lo peor, era que nuevamente tenía que seleccionar cada ingrediente con precisión y de forma correcta, además, entró en juego otro factor, las especias, hasta ahora estas no habían salido tanto, pero ahora… eran la diferencia del fracaso y la perfección, además… entró otro detalle que lo atormentaría desde entonces… la temperatura correcta, si bien para muchos era solo para prender la hornilla y ya, Hikari tenía que usar un termómetro para saber que la temperatura era la ideal y no hablamos de un termómetro medido en Celsius… Hikari tuvo que usar uno medido en Kelvin para ser más preciso supuestamente, para lograr la temperatura ideal, no solo era la hornilla, debía tener en cuenta el ambiente dónde se encontraba, la temperatura actual y la presión del cuarto y su zona geográfica, para lograr una estabilidad precisa, algunos platos requerían ser alejados durante momentos específicos, estos fueron los más difíciles, porque había que saber cuándo alejarlos y cuando acercarlos, además de no alejarlos demasiado y no acercarlos demasiado.

-Buen trabajo, dominar las sopas solo te tomó tres días…

-Je… je… ¿Q-Qué sigue?

-No te canses, no has ni comenzado.

El siguiente tema fue… el desayuno… ¿Hacer huevos fritos y té verdad? ¡No! Había que elegir qué hoja de té ibas a usar, podría afectar al plato acompañante, que por cierto, también tenía que tener cocción precisa y en algunos casos… especias, aunque la magia del desayuno no terminaría ahí, también entraría otro detalle como la leche… sí, tenía que saber el estado de la leche y saber cuándo estaba fresca y cuando no, además de tener en cuenta la hora de cocción de la misma, por si fuera poco empezó a ver un poco de otro tema que vendía después… masitas, pero alejándonos de eso…

-Mmm… un día para el desayuno, nada mal, nada mal…

-¿V-Ves…? t-te lo dije…

-No te sientas tan cómodo, aún no terminaste con el desayuno.

-¿Eh?

-Te falta el desayuno de trabajo.

Ah cierto, el desayuno de trabajo, usados en entrevistas y reuniones, mucho más complejos que los normales, porque a diferencia de estos, los desayunos de trabajo tienen una duración, no pueden ser muy grandes o muy pequeños, tienen que durar aproximadamente unos seis minutos, ahora… prepararlos es otra historia.

-Ja… ja… ¡Ja! ¡Solo medio día!

-Nada mal, nada mal, pero aún no acabamos…

El siguiente en la lista… Meriendas, claro, era obvio que ese seguiría, con las bases del desayuno y los desayunos de trabajo, esto debería ser fácil, ¿verdad? Pues no, esta vez las meriendas suelen durar más tiempo, ya que al ser hechas en las tardes, son usadas para hablar, aquí Hikari se enfrentaría al reto de la duración, las meriendas no tienen una duración como el desayuno de trabajo, es más, pueden durar hasta dos horas, así que tenía que preparar más comida, pero cuidar que no sea pesada… hablando de eso, el siguiente fue… picnic… a Hikari le traía recuerdos, pero no podía desconcentrarse, tenía que estar en el presente, por más fácil que pueda sonar, el picnic le tomó casi tres días, porque tenía que hacer uso de todas las cosas que había aprendido.

-¿Aun quieres más?

-¡Jones! ¿¡Dónde está el siguiente instructor!?

Hicieron una parada en los platillos, para adentrarse en platos típicos de fiestas… como platillos navideños o de otros días festivos… ¿Fácil? Ya deberían saber que no, Hikari tuvo que aprender todos y cada uno de los platos tradicionales de cada festividad, ¿Suena fácil? Sí, sí, lo sería, de no ser que tuvo que aprenderse de todas las festividades del mundo, cada festividad tenía una fecha y un platillo, que nuestro joven chef debía aprender, cuidando todos sus detalles…

-Ja… ja…

Bueno, ahora, llegaban los pesos pesados, comida de otros países… uf… uf… por dónde empezar… veamos… comida peruana, americana, española, mexicana, argentina, hindú, árabe, por mencionar algunos, pero naturalmente no fueron las únicas, vinieron maestros de todos los países del mundo… esta vez nuestro querido Hikari tuvo mucho más peso encima, porque al ser comida tradicional de sus instructores, no eran nada piadosos a la hora de juzgar el trabajo del Anti-Espíritu.

-No sé si estarás listo…

-¿L-Listo? No he dormido durante todo este entrenamiento… aún… aún falta.

-¿No quieres dormir?

-¡Dormiré cuando me muera! Ahora… ¿¡Qué sigue!?

Pues bien, era el turno de las carnes, naturalmente una vez más, instructores de todo el mundo fueron invitados a enseñarle, horas y horas de preparación, kilos y kilos de carne y comida saliendo lista, con su respectiva guarnición claro está, mientras Jones… montaba su pequeño negocio y vendía lo que Hikari preparaba.

-Cinco días para las carnes…

-¿¡Qué sigue!?

Bueno, lo siguiente… fue la comida contemporánea, recetas nuevas y frescas que recién habían sido creadas, tan frescas como los ingredientes que Hikari debía elegir, cosas nuevas, cosas recientes, cosas… exóticas, nuevamente los chefs más conocidos y nuevos fueron llamados, Hikari fue inculcado en el milenario arte de la improvisación… ahora no solo tenía recetas, empezó a crear algunas él mismo…

-Están muy buenas…

-Lo sé, aunque esté mal que yo lo diga… ¿Quién viene ahora?

-¿Te has acostumbrado a no dormir?

-De hecho… yo no dormía antes, tuve que acostumbrarme a dormir, así que me siento más fresco que lechuga.

Turno de la comida vegetariana, no siempre se toparía con personas fanáticas de la carne, pero había que estar preparado para cualquier tipo de visitante o situación, así que… a aprender comida vegetariana… y eso hizo, le tomó casi el mismo esfuerzo y tiempo que las carnes… habían tantos platos nuevos y curiosos…

-¿Qué sigue?

-Mariscos.

Pues bien, hora de volver a concentrarse en que tan fresco es un producto, aprender a ver esto fue más complejo de lo que habría pensado, todo era nuevo en tanto a mariscos y pescados, no nuevo del todo, porque conocía esa comida, pero no mucho, ahora… tuvo que aprender a ser un maestro en esta…

-Nada mal, nada mal… solo cuatro días…

-Sí… dos pescados… dos mariscos…

A modo de descanso vino los desayunos continentales, no le tomaron a Hikari ni un día, porque teniendo tantas bases, sabía lo que debía hacer…

-Toca el brunch

-¿Brunch?

-Es un tentempié, a media mañana…

-Pues venga.

Ja, ¿Creías que saber hacer desayunos te daría una ventaja? No, para nada, este tentempié fue el inicio, Hikari empezó a ver que se enfrentaría a platillos principales, la verdad, detrás del brunch, vinieron seguidos, el almuerzo, el acompañamiento, platos principales y ensaladas, todo seguido, sus maestros eran cada vez más y más estrictos…

-Vaya… todo eso, en nueve días…

-Sí… ya, ya… ¿Qué sigue?

Bueno, hora de los bocadillos, panecillos y cremas, además de las masitas, ya los había visto un poco antes, pero ahora se enfrentaría a la tarea de prepararlos de forma profesional, la verdad, preparar pan era más difícil de lo que parecía… bueno al menos con la precisión que le exigían…

-¿Quieres un batido?

-Ya sé lo que sigue.

Naturalmente, ¿Cómo olvidar los batidos? Imposible, usando sus bases de cocteles y jugos, tuvo que ingeniárselas para no confundirlos con batidos, pero no tardó tanto como había tardado con sus predecesores.

-¿Alguna vez volaste en un avión?

-No…

-¿En tren?

-Sí… no digas más, ya sé qué viene.

Catering, síp, era el turno del catering, Hikari tuvo un gran reto, lograr que la comida de aviones fuese agradable, si bien tenía que limitarse a cosas simples, tuvo que hacer que esas cosas simples fueran deliciosas, cuestión nada sencilla, debido a la imagen estereotipada de que la comida de avión es mala.

Pues ahora vino otro reto, chicharrones, al parecer era un platillo de múltiples lugares, Hikari no conocía este plato y le costó un poco más adaptarse a este, pero con su experiencia en carnes, ya estaba casi preparado para este reto…

-¿Me dijiste que una amiga tuya le gustan los dulces?

-A varias… ¿Por qué?

Porque querido Hikari, tu siguiente reto… bueno… retos… chocolatería, pastelería, panadería, dulcería, postres… todo en uno, en una gran y extensa sesión de clases, Hikari tuvo que enfrentar a todos estos platillos que eran titanes a la hora de ser complejos, todos los detalles afectaban de sobremanera el resultado… le tomó casi una semana entera terminar con estos…

-Ja… ja…

Bueno, para terminar, comida rápida, curioso que fuese el tema final, pero no por eso iba a ser fácil, había comida rápida tan curiosa y extraña, Hikari no conocía más de la mitad de los platos que empezó a cocinar, pero finalmente lo logró…

-¡Lo logré!

-Sí, lo sé, lograste terminar el curso, nada mal, nada mal, solo falta que te especialices en algo.

-¿Especializarme?

-Sí… ¿Un buffet? ¿Una parrillada? O tal vez un Fondue, tú eliges, por cierto, ¿No quieres pasar otros cursos más? –Hikari miró a su alrededor, esa cocina se había convertido en su hogar en estos días, pero… sí, le había entrado curiosidad, curiosidad de saber qué más podría aprender, así que… ¿Por qué no? además… le daba más tiempo para pensar en su especialización.

-"Honey, Darling, Love, Sweetheart."

-"¿Lilith? ¿Qué haces en el canal mental?"

-"Bueno, todas nos preguntamos cuándo vas a volver… Tohka ha comenzado a culparse de tu partida por decir que tu comida fue buena y no rica…"

-"Tranquila Lil, volveré, pero aún no, tengo más cosas que aprender, dile a Tohka que no se preocupe, no es su culpa, volveré siendo mejor."

Hikari siguió a Jones hasta un piso en la cima del edificio, estaba repleto de ventanas que le mostraban la ciudad, estaba completamente vacío, tenía una habitación, una cocina y un baño, además de que sus salas eran enormes, tenía siete enormes salas.

-Por cierto Hikari, si necesitas más espacio, solo avísame, podemos ampliarlo.

-¿Bromeas? Este lugar es enorme, cada sala es casi tan grande como una casa… y bien, ¿Qué haremos primero? –Mientras Hikari hablaba, sintió una mano tocarle la espalda.

-Saludarme. - Allí se pudo ver a una chica de cabello azul, vestida de maid, su traje era azul y blanco, sus ojos color miel conectaron con los ojos de Hikari, su sonrisa cálida lo hizo calmar.

-¿Lilith?

-Hmph, Li-chan. –Lilith hizo un puchero y le dio la espalda a Hikari.

-¿L-Li-chan?

-Sí, dime así… -Lilith seguía dándole la espalda a Hikari, pero lo miraba de reojo.

-S-Sí… Li-chan… -Hikari se sonrojó un poco al llamarla así, no sabía por qué, pero Lilith sonrió y se dio vuelta a abrazar a Hikari.

-Gracias, Hi-kun, ahora… ¿Qué ibas a hacer? –Hikari se sentía calmado al ser abrazo por Lilith, se le desdibujaba el mundo, entonces sus ojos se fueron cerrando… finalmente los días y días de no dormir le fueron cobrando factura y se quedó dormido, su cuerpo se recargó sobre Lilith, ella no se lo esperó y ambos cayeron al suelo, Lilith lo miró sorprendida ya que Hikari estaba apoyando su cabeza en sus pechos, pero sonrió, debía estar sumamente cansado.

-Ah, por cierto Li-chan…

-Lilith-san para ti.

-E-Está bien Lilith-san… El cuarto está por allá. –Jones señaló hacia un pasillo. –Por cierto, solo hay una cama, espero que no les moleste.

-No, para nada. –Lilith sonreía y se llevó a Hikari al cuarto, allí lo recostó en la cama y se echó a su lado, mirándolo al rostro. –Dulces sueños, querido.

-¿Mmm? ¿Mmm?

-¿Hikari? ¿Despertaste ya? –Hikari se movió dentro de su cama… hasta mirar a Lilith frente a frente.

-¿Lil? –Hikari abrió más los ojos para ver que estaba en la misma cama que Lilith y que ella estaba solamente con su ropa interior. Hikari se sonrojó y le dio la espalda. -¿Q-Qué haces?

-¿Uhm? ¿Qué hago? Duermo contigo, digo creo que es bastante obvio, ¿no crees?

-¡Ya sé! ¡Te pregunto por qué estás en ropa interior! –Hikari seguía de espaldas, cuando pudo sentir el abrazo por la espalda de Lilith y sus pechos chocando su espalda.

-¿Esto? Ah, tenía calor.

-¿Calor? Pero en la noche normalmente hace frío…

-Sí, pero has estado durmiendo por más de una semana, ¿Crees que en las tardes no hace calor? –Hikari movió ligeramente la cabeza.

-¿Más de una semana?

-Sí, el cansancio finalmente pudo contigo y dormiste lo que se te antojó, por cierto, me quedé contigo todo ese tiempo para que no estés solo.

-G-Gracias… Li-chan.

-De nada Hi-kun, ¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás ahora? –Hikari se levantó de la cama y sacó su celular.

-Hora de aprender…

Albañil, mecánico, herrero, carpintero, bombero, pintor, dentista, arquitecto, abogado, médico, ingeniero de mecatrónica, ingeniero de sistemas, ingeniero químico, ingeniero físico, diseñador gráfico, contador, ingeniero civil, psicólogo, sastre, salvavidas, policía, plomero, piloto, fotógrafo, florista, fontanero, electricista, cirujano, actor, astrónomo, astronauta… músico… tallador, escultor, peluquero, biólogo, arqueólogo, antropólogo, artista, oculista, oftalmólogo, nutricionista, gimnasta, periodista, político, geólogo, agrónomo, topógrafo, pianista, director de cine, guionista, esgrimista, arquero, escalador, administrador de empresas violinista, bailarín… etc…

-Hikari…

-¿Si?

-Ven a dormir, te espero en la cama. –Lilith estaba echada en el cuarto, Hikari estaba en la sala esculpiendo, tratando de hacer una réplica del David de Miguel Ángel, la verdad, le salía bien, solo le faltaban los ojos.

-Está bien… -Hikari saltó un pequeño robot que había hecho, se deslizó entre los documentos de un caso legal que seguía y pasó al lado de la computadora donde tenía un juego a medio programar y entró al cuarto.

-¿Ya hablaste con aquel sujeto de esa empresa?

-Sí, nuestras acciones subieron, luego tendremos que enfrentarnos al siguiente reto, el banco tiene que darnos un préstamo, por suerte conozco a alguien ahí dentro, tendré una entrevista con él mañana. –Lilith bostezó, Hikari sonrió y se echó a su lado, Lilith aplaudió dos veces y las luces se apagaron, ella se acomodó en su lado de la cama y Hikari se quedó pensando.

-"Anomalía".

-¿Eh?

-¿Hikari? ¿Pasa algo?

-N-No Lilith… tú duerme… -Ella asintió y volvió a tratar de dormir, cosa que no le costó mucho.

-"Duermes tan fácilmente…".

-"¡Anomalía! ¡Contesta!".

-"¡Ah! ¿S-Sí?".

-"Estoy en el techo de la casa, ven a verme". –Hikari chasqueó suavemente y se tele-transportó al techo, allí una chica estaba mirando a la ciudad.

-Judgment, hola. –Hikari se acercó a la chica, ella se dio vuelta a mirarlo, sus ojos eran de color arcoíris, que además los colores de su pupila giraban, su pelo también era de color arcoíris y también los colores cambiaban, parecía una especie de luz.

-Hola mi querida anomalía.

-¿Por qué no me llamas Hikari? –Judgment sonrió y se sentó en un borde del edificio.

-Ven, siéntate conmigo Hikari. –Él así lo hizo y se sentó a un lado de la pacificadora.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esa debería ser mi pregunta Hikari, ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que te fuiste de casa de Shidou-san? –Hikari miró al cielo…

-¿Un mes?

-Nope.

-¿Dos?

-Nope.

-¿Tres?

-Cinco.

-¿Cinco meses?

-Sip.

-Oh… -Hikari bajó la cabeza…

-¿Las extrañas?

-La verdad sí… después de todo comencé este viaje para mejorar en mi cocina para ellas, pero terminé aprendiendo muchas cosas más… demasiadas la verdad, tengo una especie de segunda vida aquí…

-Mmm… ¿A quién extrañas más?

-¿A quién? A todas, las quiero a todas. –Judgment agarró la mano de Hikari y lo miró.

-Háblame de las espíritus, ¿A cuál quieres más? Ya sé que las quieres a todas, pero dime, ¿Qué haces con cada una?

-¿Hacer? Bueno… Tohka, es una de mis mejores amigas, ella es muy dulce y siempre la veo feliz, si no es así, pues tengo que hacerla feliz, sé que su apetito es casi insaciable, pero no me molesta, si verla feliz significa gastar cantidades industriales de comida, pues eso haré, es muy adorable cuando ella sonríe y normalmente no le puedo decir que no cuando me mira con esos ojitos… me gusta tocarle la cabeza y verla sonreír, siempre que necesito algo, ella está ahí, aunque a veces no sepa sobre muchos temas, ella quiere ayudar, por cierto… es muy inocente, cada que alguien le dice algo raro estoy al acecho de evitar que haga algo que no debe, por suerte tiene un sentido común decente… cuando salgo con ella, siempre paso adrede por el sector de ventas de comida para comprarle algo, ella lo sabe.

-¿La niña?

-¿Yoshino? Ella es la definición de adorable, cuando estoy con ella solo sonrío, a veces nos quedamos en casa viendo novelas o salimos a jugar de vez en cuando, su sonrisa es tan pura y gentil que normalmente me hace sonrojar cuando me mira así, además de que a esa carita es imposible decirle que no si te mira con pena o con deseos de algo, me he acostumbrado a tomarle de la mano normalmente, no sé, me da una sensación de que se siente más segura así, ella es un pequeño sol que me ilumina con esa sonrisa suya, la quiero.

-¿Oh? ¿Kurumi-san?

-¿La Kurumi de mi mundo? Ella, je, ella es una de mis amigas más queridas, es muy divertido pasar el tiempo con ella, cuando camino con ella siempre, siempre trata de hacerme una broma o hace un comentario, la verdad me he acostumbrado a eso, pero aunque algunos solo hayan visto una cara de ella, yo vi más caras de ella, es muy dulce y adorable también, la vi como es con ciertas personas, la vi sonriendo al agarrar unos gatitos, esa sonrisa suya, esos momentos donde la veo feliz, son tan preciados para mí, quisiera que duren por siempre, cuando camino con ella, para molestarme agarra mi mano y finge que soy su novio, me he acostumbrado a eso, incluso hacemos bromas con esa temática, llevarla de compras es muy divertido, porque no sé cuándo intentará jugarme una broma.

-¿Qué hay de la comandante?

-¿Kotori? Ella es mi linda hermanita, detrás de la comandante se encuentra una dulce y tierna chica, no te voy a mentir, cuando se pone seria, hay que hacerle caso, puede ser muy terca en muchos casos, pero cuando no es una comandante enojada y es la comandante buena, es muy tierna, me gusta pasar tiempo con ella, cuando salgo de compras en fines de semana, ella me acompaña siempre, yo aprovecho para comprar todo lo que ella quiere, como unas cajas enormes de sus dulces o también hay veces en las que quiere comer algo en especial y yo se lo preparo, cuando tiene ratos libres, a veces la saco de paseo a algún parque de diversiones para que se distraiga un poco de sus deberes, o si no nos ponemos a cocinar alguna merienda para todos, además de que yo la oculto cuando quiere comer un dulce y Shidou no le deja, además de pasarle dulces por contrabando debajo de la mesa del comedor.

-¿La quieres?

-Sí, la quiero.

-¿Qué hay de las gemelas? ¿Alguna sobresale más para ti?

-¿Kaguya y Yuzuru? Sí y no, ambas sobresalen para mí, pero ninguna más que la otra, es divertido verlas en sus pruebas para ver cuál es la mejor, normalmente me llaman para ser juez y tengo que ser imparcial aunque pongan sus caritas dulces para sobornarme, esas caritas les funciona para pedirme lo que quieran normalmente, pero no cuando tengo que ser juez, normalmente después de sus competencias salimos a un parque de diversiones o vamos por un helado o por un refresco y a veces hacemos todo eso, individualmente, Kaguya siempre está activa y sonriente, mi misión es hacerla feliz, es algo despistada, pero para eso estoy yo, además de ser su guía por la ciudad, siempre dirijo por los lugares que le gusta visitar y compramos algunas cosas que quiere, suelo ayudarla a estudiar junto con Tohka, luego está Yuzuru, muchos dirían que es poco expresiva, pero para mí, es muy expresiva, estar con ella es divertidísimo, sus expresiones, aunque ligeras, son suficientes para hacerme el día, no se equivoca tantas veces, pero cuando lo hace, puedo hacer alguna bromita con ella y la pasamos bien, su sonrisa es mágica, igual que la de Kaguya y que decir cuando las veo a ambas sonreír.

-¿La Idol?

-¿Miku? Ella… bueno, ella es… bueno, se podría decir que es lo más cercano a mi mejor amiga entre los espíritus, a ella le puedo contar mis cosas, mis problemas, mis inquietudes, es cierto que cuando salgo con ella, normalmente hace que me vista de chica, no te negaré que no soy fanático de eso, pero lamentablemente ya me he acostumbrado, las primeras veces que la vi era muy fría conmigo, casi ni me veía, pero ahora, charlamos, me muestra lugares, yo la llevo a otros, ella a veces no tiene reparo en tomarme de la mano o ir a comer algo conmigo, se siente muy bien, su sonrisa igual me hace sonrojar y ella se burla de mi con ese argumento, yo asisto a todos sus conciertos, la ayudo a ensayar, la ayudo en todo lo que pueda y al final del día, una gran paga es que me diga gracias, o a veces es algo más demostrativa, lo… lo…

-¿Eh?

-Lo triste, es que no en todas las dimensiones es así, verás, cuando viajo o viajé a otras dimensiones, me topé en muchas ocasiones con ellas, pero de otras dimensiones, si bien la mayoría de ellas siguen normales… a veces, las que cambian son Kurumi, Natsumi, Nia, a veces Origami, pero siempre la Miku de ahí es diferente, la verdad, cuando la veo en cualquier dimensión, siento el impulso de saludarla y hablarle, pero… bueno, luego recuerdo que es como un borrón y cuenta nueva, pero… aunque duele verla distante y ajena, nunca me he perdido un concierto suyo, aunque es cierto que hay ocasiones donde ella… sigue siendo ella y probablemente no tome a bien verme ahí, siempre veo sus conciertos, aunque oculto, pero no me he perdido ningún concierto de ninguna Miku, ¿Sabes? Cuando una Miku es ajena conmigo, me duele cada instante de verla y no poderle tratar como siempre, pero… bueno, es lo que toca, a veces ella se hace amiga de otros… y bueno, tengo que aceptarlo y me mantengo al margen.

-Aun así, te duele, ¿verdad? –Hikari no respondió, pero ella entendió. –Entonces… mencionaste a Natsumi, ¿Qué con ella?

-La bromista de mi Natsumi, me encanta estar con ella, es súper adorable, aunque no quiera admitirlo y se sonroje por ello, ella me juega bromas normalmente, yo también lo hago, siempre reímos y jugamos, ella a veces me molesta con su forma Onee-sama, pero yo respondo con mi forma de Hikari-chan y pasamos unas risas, sé que cuando caigo en alguna broma, se trata de ella jugando conmigo y me toca devolverle el chiste, cuando salimos juntos, al igual que Yoshino, agarro su mano, es algo tímida y creo que así la ayudo un poco, pasamos por casas de la risa, a veces vamos a ver películas o disfraces o pasarelas, aunque se cansa con facilidad y normalmente la traigo en la espalda, aunque a veces me pide que la cargue porque sí… claro, que es diferente en otros mundos, allí… es fría o distante, o desconfiada… o todas esas cosas, a veces al verla quiero abrazarla y decirle que yo ya conozco como es y la acepto así… pero… bueno, es solo una idea estúpida.

-Ya veo, pero ella no es la única espíritu que cambia, ¿verdad?

-Nia, ella es otra, incluso en algunas dimensiones ella no aparece, igual que Mukuro no apareció aquí todavía, pero aunque la extraño en esas dimensiones donde no está, siempre tengo a mano esto. –Hikari sacó un libro con una portada blanca. –Es un libro donde ambos escribimos nuestro diario, un diario conjunto, un día escribo yo y otro día escribe ella, aunque a veces ambos escribimos algo sobre el día anterior para que el otro sepa nuestro punto de vista, cuando salgo con ella, ella es la que me jala del brazo a todas las tiendas que pueda, pero la verdad estoy acostumbrado, me gusta verla sonreír cuando me muestra un libro o una figura que le gusta, a veces en las noches ella venía a mi cuarto o yo iba al suyo para leer unas páginas de alguna novela, a veces hacemos juegos de roll y nos disfrazamos, otras veces la ayudo con sus escritos, dice que soy más rápido que una imprenta y más crítico que un editor, eso último se debe a que me inculcó en esos detalles con sus gustos.

-Ya veo… mencionaste que ella no está en algunas dimensiones… ¿Hay alguna otra?

-Ja, sí las hay, una es Origami, ella es una amiga frecuente, a pesar de su forma de hablar y actuar con Shidou, puede ser muy buena cuando lo intenta, me invitó a su casa un par de veces, allí la ayudo a limpiar y normalmente me hace preguntas de todo lo que pasa en casa de Shidou, he salido con ella un par de veces, pero el tema de conversación el 90% de las veces es Shidou, aunque ocasionalmente hablamos de otras cosas, un detalle divertido de ella… es que cuando empieza a discutir con Tohka de algo, me usa de escudo o argumento para defenderla y Tohka también, así que termino en medio de su discusión, es una hábil hechicera, cuando visito a Ryouko normalmente me cuenta de ella o la veo allí, es muy respetada y temida, aunque yo para romper el ambiente suelo despeinarla cuando todos la ven con miedo…

-Mira tú… tienes una conexión con todas y cada una de ellas, es… interesante, ¿Por qué no vuelves? ¿No las extrañas?

-B-Bueno… ha pasado tiempo, no lo sé… la verdad, las extraño demasiado, ojalá pudiera recuperar el tiempo perdido, no me molestaría para nada, aprender tantas cosas fue divertido y todo, pero al final… ¿De qué sirve si no tienes amigos con los cuales compartir?

-En verdad las amas.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

-¡Las amas! Pero, te puedo hacer un favor, pero será costoso…

-Es decir, me vas a cobrar. –Hikari sonreía de forma sarcástica.

-No, no, no es eso, te puedo retroceder en el tiempo para que estés en casa el mismo día que te fuiste, habrán dos Hikari en el mismo tiempo, pero no puedo transportarte con todo tu conocimiento actual… tendrás que guardarlo.

-Todo por ellas, ¿Qué guardo?

-Todo lo aprendido después de tus cursos de cocina, que es lo más complejo. –Hikari asintió, Judgment le dio una caja para que pase la información ahí y así lo hizo.

-Si algún día la necesitas, podrás usarla. –Hikari asintió y la guardó en el bolsillo, pero apenas lo hizo, se olvidó completamente de la caja, Judgment levantó las manos y Hikari y Lilith desaparecieron y reaparecieron en una calle, Hikari miró a su alrededor y vio el momento exacto donde su versión del pasado se iba por una calle oscura a empezar sus cursos, entonces él salió, le dijo a Lilith que volviese a casa y él se dirigió a la residencia Itsuka.

-Rayos… Hikari se fue… -Todas las chicas estaban ahí… tenían una expresión triste y entonces Hikari entró.

-¿Me perdí de algo?

-¡Hikari! –Las chicas se arremolinaron a Hikari, estaban sonrientes y felices de verlo, Hikari las miró y se sonrojó al instante.

-¿Sonrojado tan pronto?

-Ara, ara, querido. –Kurumi y Miku despeinaron un poco a Hikari y él sonrió. Entonces sintió un estirón por la espalda.

-Queja. No lo acaparen, acaba de llegar.

-Bueno, en realidad hermana mía, acaba de regresar. –Las gemelas comenzaron a discutir y Hikari vio esto divertido, mientras que las chicas rieron por lo bajo.

-Es bueno ver que recapacitaste al final y decidiste no irte. –Kotori le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Hikari, él la miró y vio que estaba sonriendo.

-S-Sí… -Yoshino se ocultaba su carita, pero Hikari le acarició la cabeza, ella se sorprendió, pero se veía feliz.

-Al final, todo fue una broma más, ¿verdad? –Natsumi saltó a la espalda de Hikari y él la cargó.

-Vaya premisa, tengo algo de inspiración para mi siguiente tomo. –Nia fingió buscar ángulos de fotografía, Natsumi agachó la cabeza y se ocultó detrás de Hikari.

-Perdóname Hikari, yo siempre quise decir que tu comida es rica, pero…

-¡Lamento la tardanza! Pero me encontré con Hikari y decía que se iba… -Shidou había entrado a la casa interrumpiendo a Tohka, ella lo miró con un puchero, pero se calmó al ver que llegó con mucha carne y comida.

-Ya sé, por hacerlas preocupar, cocinaré algo, ¿Sí?

-¡Sí! –Todas estaban alegres y se fueron a sentar al comedor, Hikari entró a la cocina con todas las cosas que Shidou había traído y revisó también lo que había en la cocina.

-"Yakan, Ellen, Mana, vengan a comer".

-"¿¡Hermano!? Ah, claro… el canal mental, sí, sí, iremos en breve".

-"Podrías avisar antes de usar este canal, ¿Eh?"

-"Bueno, así es el capitán".

Hikari sonrió y se dispuso a hacer la comida, mientras la hacía, Mana, Ellen y Yakan llegaron, junto con ellas Origami se había colado a la casa y Tohka ya comenzaba a discutir con ella, todo normal, Yoshino y Natsumi hablaban alejadas de las discusiones mayores, las gemelas discutían por algo, Kurumi y Miku charlaban de algo… Nia escribía en su libreta, Tohka y Origami discutían con Shidou en medio, Yakan y Ellen tenían una conversación mientras miraban las discusiones de las chicas, Mana y Kotori entraron a la cocina para ayudar con algo, pero se toparon con que Hikari parecía sentirse en su ambiente, preparaba todo como todo un profesional.

-¿Hikari?

-…

-Hikari.

-…

-¡Hikari! –Hikari miró a ambas hermanas, ellas lo miraban con un puchero, mientras Hikari seguía cocinando aún sin ver las hornillas.

-Perdón… pensaba en algo…

-¿En qué?

-En que en todos estos días intenté hacer una parrillada perfecta, cuando me faltaba un ingrediente… aún no sé cuál es, pero sé que si lo hago para ustedes, me saldrá mejor. –Las chicas lo miraron confusas, ellas no entendían bien, pero Hikari sí y sonrió.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… porque…

-¿Sí?

-Porque las amo a todas. –Un silencio llenó la sala, Hikari había repetido lo que Judgment le había dicho, pero no se esperó que todas lo comenzaran a ver, todas se ruborizaron y Shidou lo vio con asombro y luego sonrió.

-¿¡Q-Qué cosas dices!? –Fue una respuesta general, mientras muchas de ellas desviaban la mirada con sus caras coloradas.

-Pero es la verdad…

-¡Hikari! –Mana abrazó a Hikari. –Yo también amo a mi hermano.

-"Oh no…" –Hikari desvió la mirada a Kotori, ella ya estaba lista para abrazarlo, luego miró a las chicas y tenían la misma expresión… -¿C-Chicas? ¿Y si dejamos los abrazos para después de comer?

-Ara, ara, tranquilo Hikari, este… es tu platillo de entrada. –Kurumi se levantó y corrió a la cocina… y no fue la única.

-"Anomalía, deberías aprender a no tomar tan a la ligera las cosas que dice… por cierto, algún día tendrás que decirme lo que haces con las anti-espíritus y me debes lo que haces con Mana, Yakan y Ellen". –Judgment había regresado a su dimensión extraña y miraba lo que le sucedía a Hikari desde una pantalla.

-"¿¡Qué me hiciste decir que causó esto!? ¡Me las vas a pagar pacificadora! No negaré que se siente muy bien… pero también un abrazo grupal duele muchísimo…a-ayuda…"


	47. Chapter 48

Primer espíritu.

Hikari caminaba algo distraído por la calle, no porque lo siguiesen, no porque tuviese algún problema con algún enemigo… sino por un problema, un problema que nadie podía solucionar por él o ayudarlo siquiera, se dirigía hacia una casa, agarrando el celular en la mano.

-Y giro por esta calle… avanzo dos… -Hikari miraba el mensaje de su celular, que le daba una dirección de la casa de… -Fujiko… por suerte no vives muy lejos de mi casa…

Sí, así era, en los últimos días Fujiko se había apegado a Hikari, no solo porque era el único en clases al que conocía… sino porque no se llevaba muy bien con el resto de compañeros… nada bien, no parecía querer relacionarse con cualquier humano… entonces sonó el celular de Hikari.

-"¿Hola? ¿Fujiko?"

-"H-Hikari… ¿Vas a venir…? Sé que es algo raro que te llame en un fin de semana… pero… pero… quiero verte…" –Hikari sonreía, por alguna razón escucharla decir eso… le recordaba a algo, un recuerdo muy feliz, que le llenaba de calor el corazón, esa chica… le hacía sentir feliz, muy feliz, estar con ella, ayudarla, verla, acompañarla… le hacía feliz, además de su inocencia, Fujiko era la hija de una adinerada familia, que pudo conseguirle un maestro personal por toda su niñez, este era el motivo por el cual no se relacionaba tan bien con extraños, no estaba acostumbrada, de no ser por… el incidente con Hikari, probablemente lo habría tratado como el resto, además, dado que desde niña todo se le daba ya hecho y por lo tanto, durante muchos años, lo único que conoció del mundo fue el camino de su cuarto al baño y al comedor, todo la sorprende, todo… le asusta y no sabe cómo reaccionar a muchas cosas.

-"Sí, sí, voy, aunque te dije que fines de semana… cosas inesperadas pasan, pueden llamarme inesperadamente, no suelen hacerlo, pero la situación aún está en el aire…"

-"Sí… te esperamos… mi hermanita Soruto Amuso también tiene muchas ganas de verte". –Hikari suspira de alegría.

-"Sí… Soruto…" –Soruto era la hermanita mejor de Fujiko, ella tenía unos 14 años, también apuntaba a ir al mismo instituto que ellos, como ya notaron sus apellidos son diferentes, eso se debe a que Soruto fue adoptada por la familia Kuraimizu, dada la muerte de sus padres, a manos de una asesina serial, eso dejo unas trágicas secuelas en la chica, no se sabe el motivo preciso por el cuál ella no recuerda nada de su vida pasada, la familia Kuraimizu la ha cuidado desde entonces, la pequeña Soruto ha crecido pensando siempre que la familia Amuso lo abandonó a los pies de la casa de la familia Kuraimizu, por eso las ve como su verdadera familia, dada esta situación, ella ha sido más sobreprotegida que Fujiko, resultando en no conocer a los hombres, más que a su padre, por lo tanto… tratar con chicos de su edad o cercanos a su edad… es complejo, además de ser… algo tímida, pero directa a la vez, no es tan ajena al mundo como Fujiko, porque tenía la costumbre de escabullirse de casa con su amigo imaginario a la ciudad y mirar las cosas de lejos, tiene el cabello negro, llegándole a pasar el cuello y tapando los hombros, ojos azules como su hermana adoptiva Fujiko, esto ayuda a que muchos no noten que no es de la familia, otro factor que ayuda, es que al igual que Fujiko, ella es un poco más alta que las chicas de su edad, su piel también es blanca. Hikari ya había pasado tiempo con ella en una visita anterior a casa de Fujiko, ambos se llevan muy bien ahora, aunque al inicio ella desconfiaba mucho de él, ahora hasta le llama Onii-chan.

-"Espera… Me llegó un mensaje…" –Hikari miró un mensaje en su celular, entró y lo leyó… -"Fujiko…"

-"Sí… lo sé, noté un silencio incómodo… ¿No podrás venir…?"

-"No… lo siento, pero apenas pueda… iré" –Se escuchó un sonido de alegría del otro lado y un ruidito para afirmar. –"Nos vemos luego, Salúdame a Soru-chan"

-Agh Rose, ¿Por qué me envías a tus estúpidas misiones de reconocimiento? –Hikari llegó volando a un sector alejado de Europa, donde el frío se sentía, el viento helaba, estaba sobrevolando un campo seco. –Además, ¿Qué tiene de importante una leyenda urbana? –Hikari miró a la distancia un edificio en ruinas, entonces por alguna razón sus poderes no funcionaron y dejó de volar, cayó de cara al suelo, le tomó poco recomponerse, sacudió un poco su cabeza… y se llevó las manos a la cabeza…

-¿Q-Qué es esto? –Hikari sintió algo líquido… miró sus manos, estaban cubiertas de sangre, pero no era suya, se levantó y vio que todo lo que seguía de camino hacia el edificio estaba repleto de armas clavadas, sangre y cadáveres.

Hikari corría hacia aquel edificio destruido a la distancia, saltó evitando los cadáveres que estaban en el suelo, la sangre… los restos… llegó a aquel edificio y entró… allí pudo ver que se trataba de una iglesia en ruinas, allí frente al altar…. En medio de cadáveres y sangre… había una niña que rezaba.

-¿N-Niña? –La niña dejó de rezar, Hikari entonces pudo ver que el color rojizo de su pelo no solo era por su color natural…. Estaba manchada de sangre.

-Dijeron… dijeron… que Él… no era real…. Dijeron….. –La niña estaba quieta, con la mirada perdida hacia el altar, no se movía, al parecer había tenido una experiencia traumática, sus vestido celeste estaba destrozado…

-¿Qué dijeron? –Hikari no se atrevía a acercarse más a la niña.

-Dijeron…. Que no volvería….. P-Pero…. Esto no es un sueño… Él… está aquí…. Ha vuelto….. y….. y….. –La niña comenzó a llorar y logró darse vuelta para ver a Hikari, además se sentó de rodillas.

-¿Y? –Hikari se sentó también de rodillas a una distancia que no molestara a la niña.

-Y no hay…. como huir… de Él…. –Hikari intentó acercarse un poco a la niña, sus ojos verdes aún parecían estar si vida.

-¿Quiénes dijeron eso? –La niña señaló a los cadáveres que la rodeaban.

-N-Nos va a matar…. A todos…. Nadie….N-Nadie… puede pararlo…. Ningún poder sobre la tierra…. Se le compara… Él… lo destruirá todo…. Y a todos….. –Entonces un brazo salió desde adentro de la niña y la destruyó para salir del estómago de la niña, partiéndola a la mitad, la horrenda criatura, tenía apariencia humanoide, pero su piel era más oscura, era prácticamente anémico…. No tenía ojos, ni nariz u orejas, era completamente calvo, además sus dientes eran puntiagudos y sus uñas eran prácticamente unas garras, saltó para atacar a Hikari, pero él lo evitó y usó a BB para volarle la cabeza de un disparo.

-¿Q-Qué fue eso, Hikari? ¿Q-Qué era?

-No lo sé… pero sea lo que sea… -Se escucharon sonidos provenientes de los cadáveres. –No es el único por aquí….

Hikari saltó y convirtió a BB en un lanzacohetes, hizo explotar todo aquello que se moviese o que hiciese sonidos, luego se alejó lentamente hacia la puerta por la cual había entrado… cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, aún con la duda, Hikari sacó su celular y contestó…

-¿Hola?

-"¡Hikari Kusakariki! ¿¡Dónde estás!?"

-¿K-Kotori?

-"Sí, ¿Esperabas a alguien más? Cómo sea hermanito, nos tenías muy preocupadas, saliste de tu casa sin decirle nada a nadie y desapareciste, si no era porque Reine puede rastrear tu celular no sabríamos dónde estás…"

-L-Lo siento Kotori, Rose me contactó porque algo extraño sucedía aquí… -Hikari comenzó a sentir algo extraño y salió del edificio.

-"¿Algo extraño? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Encontraste algo?" –Kotori sonaba seria, Rose siempre llamaba a Hikari cuando se trataba de algo que un agente normal no pudiese manejar…

-No… nada de nada… -Hikari entonces sintió una energía enorme y reunió lo más que pudo de energía para tele-transportarse a otra parte... jadeando del cansancio y con dolor en el pecho, porque había forzado sus poderes… entonces lo vio… un terremoto espacial había ocurrido donde estaba. –Hasta ahora Kotori…

-"¡Hikari! ¡Se detectó una alarma de terremoto espacial donde estabas! ¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás bien? ¿No se habrá salido de control tu ángel?"

-No, no, Uriel está bien, nada relacionado conmigo… -Hikari afinó la vista y mientras el humo se fue alejando… una figura apareció…

-"¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucede ahí?" –Kotori sonaba sumamente preocupada por Hikari.

-Bueno… digamos… que encontré a otro espíritu… -Hikari pudo ver que allí, en medio del cráter… estaba una chica parada, la chica lo miraba fijamente…

-Ven chico… te vi, ¿Por qué no estás muerto?

-Lamento arruinar tu plan, pero si quieres matarme necesitas más que un terremoto. –Hikari se acercó lentamente hacia la chica, recién pudo verla bien.

Tenía una apariencia seria, no estaba nada feliz con la presencia de Hikari, ella lo veía con sus brillantes ojos rojos, Hikari quedó paralizado con la apariencia de la chica que tenía enfrente, tenía un vestido de un escote bastante revelador, el vestido se separaba en dos tirantes a la altura de los pechos, lo cual era aún más revelador y volvían a unirse al legar al cuello, esto resaltaba más debido a sus prominentes pechos, su largo pelo oscuro le llegaba casi hasta la cintura, su vestido llegaba hasta la cintura y terminaba como si fuese un traje de baño, allí, tenía una falda transparente y unas telas largas, que aunque transparentes llegaban al suelo tenía unos guantes negros y una rosa en el pelo.

-Qué presumido humano… solo fue suerte, si hubieses estado en la zona del terremoto hubiese sido tu final. –Ella parecía despreciar profundamente al chico.

-Ya veo… te creo, te ves como un espíritu poderoso… -Entonces la chica miró con más ira a Hikari y le agarró del cuello.

-¡Una espíritu! ¡Por favor! ¡Soy una chica! ¡Eres igual que los torpes que vi cuando vine a este lugar años atrás! –Hikari la miró sorprendido y rió un poco. -¿¡Eso te parece gracioso!?

-La verdad… te viste adorable… -La chica miró confusa a Hikari y lo soltó.

-¿Adorable? ¿Yo? ¿Seguro que estás bien de la cabeza, humano? ¡Mira lo que hice! Infecté a humanos con unos bichos, destruí el lugar… ¿Aún piensas que soy adorable o linda? –Hikari la miró sonriendo.

-Eres una chica, las chicas son lindas y adorables, a su manera.

-¿Una… chica? ¡Soy una espíritu peligrosa! ¿¡Qué está mal contigo!? –La chica trató de golpear a Hikari en la cara, pero él detuvo el golpe con una mano.

-No, ¿Qué está mal contigo? Tienes una actitud demasiado rara para una chica de unos… ¿15? ¿16?

-¿¡15!? O ¿¡16!? ¡Soy la primer espíritu! –Hikari se calló súbitamente, no se esperaba esa respuesta, Kotori, que también estaba escuchando, quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿La primer espíritu?

-Sí, ¿Sorprendido? ¿Ahora piensas diferente de mí? –Hikari la miró y negó con la cabeza. –Vaya, en verdad eres un chico extraño, ¿Tu nombre?

-Hikari Kusakariki, ¿El tuyo?

-Yuki, Yuki Shoki, puedes llamarme Yuki si quieres. –Yuki se alejó del cráter hacia una roca y le hizo señales a Hikari para que la siguiese.

-Ya veo, entonces tú puedes llamarme Hikari.

-Está bien, Hikari, ven, siéntate conmigo. –Yuki se sentó en una roca y Hikari se sentó en otra que estaba cerca. -¿Por qué no huiste?

-¿Huir?

-Sí, como todos los humanos lo hacen cuando ven un terremoto espacial o un espíritu… ¿Seguro que no estás loco? –Hikari la miró con algo de pena, sabía que todas las chicas habían pasado por eso.

-Nope, estoy totalmente cuerdo, solo que… bueno, no sé, me llamaste, ¿no? No podía dejarte plantada… -La chica lo miró sorprendida por la respuesta.

-Ya veo.

-"Hikari, estoy usando el canal mental que hiciste conmigo, responde…"

-"¿Kotori?"

-"Al fin, que bueno que contestas, ahora… hemos estado registrando los datos de esta primer espíritu… se ven muy neutrales… bajando a negativos…"

-"¿Y?"

-"Tomaría tiempo hasta que Shidou llegué allí y al parecer la chica es más estable contigo, además por como habla, estoy segura de que no se lleva tan bien que digamos con los humanos… así que… como tienes los poderes de Shidou…"

-"¿No me digas qué…?

-"Síp, tú tendrás que sellarla."

Entonces la espíritu tocó la mejilla de Hikari, se la veía algo enfadada, cuando Hikari la miró, ella giró la cabeza un poco hacia un costado, aunque su expresión no cambió mucho.

-¿Sí, Yuki?

-Nada, pensé que te habías muerto, eso es todo. –Lo decía con tanta tranquilidad que a muchos les perturbaría, pero Hikari conocía a alguien que siempre le hablaba así, aunque técnicamente no era una amiga…

-¿Muerto?

-Bueno, no te movías y te quedaste callado, pensé que te habías muerto del susto o algo así. –La espíritu seguía con esa expresión y Hikari le respondió con una sonrisa.

-No, no, perdona, me quedé sumergido en mis pensamientos y me distraje demasiado de la realidad.

-¿Ah? ¿Querías huir de la realidad? Lo sé, la realidad es mala, la realidad es cruel, siempre estás solo… -Yuki hablaba con un tono muy triste en su voz, pero luego volvió a su expresión molesta. –Pero no deberías ausentarte de la realidad si hablas con alguien.

-Tienes razón Yuki, perdóname.

-Claro, por lo menos eres mejor que los pueblerinos del lugar. –Ella miró hacia lo que antes era una iglesia, ahora un cráter enorme.

-Mencionaste que los conociste antes, ¿Cómo fue?

-Bueno… para empezar, te diré que eres mejor compañía que esos… humanos, cuando yo aparecí aquí por primera vez, causé un gran desastres, una destrucción enorme, cuando salí del humo y la nube de destrucción que creé, vi que todos los sobrevivientes me miraban aterrados, me atacaron, me persiguieron… y cuando me defendí, me temieron, se alejaron, me hicieron altares, no me querían, me temían… era triste, no hablaba con nadie pues nadie me hablaba, cuando me acercaba a alguien, huía… era tan triste, luego me iba… cuando volvía, nuevamente causaba un terremoto espacial y la gente me temía y me odiaba más… entonces aparecieron esas sujetas en trajes metálicos y me atacaron... huí... huí... me alejé de todo... traté de no lastimarlas… logré deshacerme de ellas, esquivándolas… y vi el mundo, el mundo también me dio la espalda… donde sea que vaya, era lo mismo… así que decidí volver aquí, al verme me trataron como dios, sí, dios no diosa, porque la tradición me había señalado como dios, pero esta vez ya no me temían… me odiaban, consiguieron armas y volvieron a llamar a las sujetas de traje… sin saber qué hacer, desaparecí de este mundo, jurando venganza al volver, contra toda la humanidad…

-¿Toda la humanidad? –Hikari trataba de no usar ningún tono molesto en su voz, Yuki parecía que había pasado por lo que todas habían pasado antes.

-Sí, por eso les hice eso a esas personas, venganza, estaba planeando hacerte lo mismo a ti, eliminarte, pero… eres mejor que el resto de los humanos, a todo esto… ¿Desde cuándo los humanos son tan fuertes que detienen golpes de espíritus con una mano?

-Je, je, je… bueno, soy un humano especial se podría decir, ¿Aún piensas tomar venganza? –La chica lo miró con una expresión de duda.

-Mmm… Mmm… no creo, no todas las personas del mundo son malas al parecer, te diré que inicialmente te odie, pero ahora… eres soportable, además… esta es la charla más larga que he tenido jamás.

-¿Enserio? Bueno, me alegra ser partícipe de tal logro. –La chica movió su cabeza.

-En verdad, eres raro, en el mundo vi muchas personas, aunque de lejos, pero tú eres único, además… eres el único que le habla a un espíritu.

-Bueno, se siente bien hablar contigo, no pareciese que fueses novata en esto de charlar. –La chica sonrió un poco.

-Entonces puedo disimular bastante bien, extrañamente eso me hace feliz. –Un mechón de pelo se levantó y comenzó a moverse de izquierda a derecha.

-¿Estás feliz?

-Sí, lo dije, ¿no? Encima de raro, sordo. –La chica volvió a su expresión normal y el mechón regresó a su lugar, como si nunca se hubiese desacomodado.

-Lo siento, es que al moverse tu pelo así recordé la cola de un gato.

-¿Un gato? ¿Mi pelo? ¿Se movió mi pelo? ¿Enserio? –La chica extrañamente no sonaba molesta, sonaba curiosa. -¿Qué es un gato?

-Sí, se movió… espera… ¿No sabes lo que es un gato? Son animalitos muy dulces y adorables, ¿Nunca viste uno? –La chica volvió a ponerse pensativa.

-Bueno… escuché de ellos, pero en mis viajes, no pude acercarme para ver que eran precisamente las cosas…

-Ya veo, eso… eso debió se triste. –La chica asintió, pero entonces su cara se iluminó un poco.

-¿Podrías mostrarme un gato, Hikari?

Hikari la miró con una mezcla de ternura, duda y miedo, pero no miedo a ella, miedo a la misión de mostrarle un gato a la chica, dada su ubicación actual, era imposible que hbiese un gato cerca, así que tendrían que viajar al pueblo más cercano… que está lleno de humanos.

-¿Pasa algo, Hikari?

-Eh… bueno Yuki, verás… no hay ningún gato cerca… -La expresión de la chica volvió a ser de molestia. –P-Pero, podemos ir a buscar uno juntos.

-¿Juntos? ¿Por qué juntos?

-¿Quieres quedarte sola?

-¡NO! –La chica gritó rápidamente, pero luego reaccionó y agachó un poco la cabeza. –No… no quiero, ¿vamos?

-Bien, otra cosa Yuki, para ver a un gato… tendremos que ir a una ciudad. –Yuki lo miraba, parecía que todavía no entendía lo que eso significaba. –Con humanos.

-¡Eso no! ¿No existe una ciudad desierta donde haya gatos? –Hikari sonrió un poco.

-No Yuki, no la hay, pero podemos ir a un pueblito alejado si quieres, muchas personas ahí son… ajenas a las cuestiones de espíritus y esas cosas, pero tendrías que dejar de usar tus poderes por cierto tiempo. –La chica se veía más molesta.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?

-¿Quieres ver al gatito o no?

-Está bien… -La chica aún se veía molesta y había desviado la mirada.

-Ahora, déjame hacer unas llamadas para que las chicas en trajes metálicos no vengan a molestarnos, ¿Sí? –La chica miró sorprendida a Hikari.

-¿Tú puedes hacer eso?

-Sí, tienes suerte de que te hayas encontrado con un humano como yo, ¿verdad? –La chica dudó un poco y luego asintió.

Hikari se alejó un poco de ella, ella se quedó mirándolo sin apartar la vista, él sacó su celular y marcó unos números…

-"¿Hola?"

-¿Hola? ¿Artemisa?

-"¿H-Hikari? ¿Eres tú?"

-Síp, soy yo, te llamaba para preguntarte, ¿sabes si las hechiceras tendrán una ronda de patrullas hoy?

-"Emm… no lo creo, se detectó un terremoto espacial en un sector alejado de las bases, se consideró que no era tan importante, pero para estar más seguros, enviaron a todas las hechiceras a los pueblos más cercanos de la zona, ¿Por qué?"

-Porque yo estoy con esa espíritu que causó el terremoto espacial.

-"¿¡EH!? ¿E-Estás bien? Hikari, ella no es una de tus amigas… ¿Estarás bien? ¿Quieres que vaya?"

-No Artemisa, lo que quiero es que me digas qué posibilidades hay de que las hechicera vayan a París…

-"¿A París? Muy pocas, casi nulas, no es un pueblo cercano al punto de aparición… ¿Por qué? ¿Planeas llevarla allí?"

-Sí.

-"¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Es una ciudad enorme! ¡No está sellada! ¡No sabemos lo que podía hacer!"

-Es por eso que quiero que vaya allí, ¿Confías en mí?

-"Sí…"

-Entonces ayúdame, por favor corre la voz entre las hechiceras que me conocen para que retrasen lo más posible el regreso de las hechiceras o las patrullas sobre París, ¿Sí?

-"Veré que puedo hacer… solo espero que sepas lo que haces".

-¡Hikari! ¿Ya? Me impaciento…

-Lo siento Yuki, sí, ya está todo listo, pero… aún hay algo más. –Hikari guardó su celular y la chica se acercó a él.

-¿Algo más? –Se veía algo decepcionada de que aún faltase algo más para ver al dichoso gatito.

-Sí, pediré ayuda a unos amigos para que nos tele-transporten ahí…

-¡Ah! ¿Quieres que retire el sello de energía? ¿Es eso? –Hikari asintió y Yuki chasqueó, las energías de Hikari poco a poco fueron regresando. –No sé por qué les afectó este sello de energía… solo debería afectar un poco a los espíritus, nada a los sistemas y mucho a los anti-espíritus…

-¿Conoces a los anti-espíritus? –La expresión de la chica se puso seria.

-Sí, combatí con uno en el pasado… los odio…

-¿A-Ah sí? ¿Recuerdas su nombre? –Hikari rezaba para que la respuesta que le diese fuera otra…

-Fenir.

-"Demonios…"

-Suficiente de esas cosas, vamos, vamos, quiero ver ese gatito. –Hikari asintió y disimuladamente chasqueó y ambos aparecieron a las afueras de París.

-¿Eh? ¿Una ciudad? ¡Es enorme! ¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡Demasiados humanos!

-Oh vamos, no porque tengas miedo de la oscuridad nunca saldrás de noche, tendrás que aprender a vivir con eso. –Ella miró algo molesta al chico.

-Hmph, está bien, está bien, pero tú te mantienes cerca de mí siempre, si te alejas te mato. –La mirada de la chica era excesivamente seria, Hikari se puso algo nervioso porque la chica se había apoyado en él y él podía sentir sus prominentes pechos chocar su brazo.

-O-Okey… d-de acuerdo.

-De acuerdo. –La chica cambió su expresión y sonrió un poco. –Okey… vamos, vamos, vamos. –La chica jalaba a Hikari hacia la ciudad.

-Espera, espera… -Hikari chasqueó y ambos aparecieron en un pasaje vacío.

-¿Eh? ¿Tus amigos otra vez?

-Sí, pero no importa, ¿Lista? –La chica asintió de inmediato y jaló a Hikari hacia la calle, saliendo del callejón estaban en medio de una acera algo llena. La chica apretó la mano de Hikari al ver a tantos humanos, Hikari la miró y vio que tenía una mezcla de ira y miedo, él respondió con un apretón suave, ella lo miró, sonrió por unos instantes y luego se tranquilizó, aunque no soltaba la mano de Hikari…

-¿Q-Qué es eso? –La chica señaló a una casa.

-Eso es una casa Yuki.

-¿Casa? ¿Dónde los humanos pasan la noche?

-Sí, eso. –Hikari trataba de dirigirse por un sentido de la calle, pero Yuki lo detuvo.

-¿Y eso?

-¿Eso? Eso es una tienda. –Hikari fue jalado hacia la tienda.

-¿Tienda? ¿Qué es una… tienda? –La chica estaba con la cara chocando al vidrio de la tienda de vestidos, aunque sus pechos también chocaban y los que estaban dentro los miraban extrañados.

-Una tienda es un lugar donde compras cosas.

-¿Comprar? –Hikari suspiró y la alejó un poco del vidrio.

-Sí comprar, es… cuando intercambias cosas por cierta cantidad de dinero. Y antes que preguntes lo que es dinero, es un trozo de papel cuyo único uso es cambiarlo por cosas. –La chica hizo un puchero.

-Hmph, no tenías que asumir que preguntaría lo del dinero.

-Perdón, perdón. –Mientras hablaban un auto pasó cerca y sonó su bocina.

-¡Kyaaa! –Yuki saltó y se abrazó fuertemente de Hikari, temblaba un poquito, todos los miraron extrañados y Hikari estaba algo sonrojado, pues sentía los pechos de la chica. Ella sin embargo seguía fuertemente aferrada a él, tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Yuki?

-¿S-Sí? –Ella abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a Hikari, era adorable, su mirada asustadiza hizo sonrojar aún más a Hikari.

-Ya pasó, puedes soltarme.

-P-Pero…

-Está bien, puedes hacerlo. –Ella lo soltó lentamente, pero no dejó de agarrar su mano, de hecho aún temblaba un poquito, no se atrevía a alejarse un poco más de él, cuando lo intentó, volvió al instante cerca de Hikari, más cerca que antes, chocando su hombro con el de Hikari.

-Kii… kii..

-¿Kii? –Ella ocultó su rostro tras el brazo de Hikari.

-H-Hago sonidos cuando me asusto… -Hikari la miró con dulzura.

-Ya veo.

-P-Por cierto… ¿Q-Qué era esa cosa que hizo ruido? –Hikari sabía que esa pregunta tarde o temprano vendría.

-Eso fue una bocina. –Yuki jaló su brazo.

-¿Bocina? ¿Qué es eso?

-Es un aparato que… -Hikari hablaba cuando recibió otra jalada.

-¿Aparato?

-Una cosa. –Yuki se veía muy interesada.

-Ah, okey, continua… -Yuki pensó un poco y luego asintió.

-Okey, un aparato que genera ruido, está en los autos.

-¿Autos? –Yuki lo miró más confundida, los que pasaban miraban a la extraña pareja con algo de duda.

-Una máquina que sirve para…

-¿Máquina? –Yuki había jalado el brazo de Hikari.

-Conjunto de mecanismos…

-¿Mecanismos? –Yuki había jalado el brazo de Hikari, de nuevo.

-Sistemas.

-¿Sistemas? –Nuevamente, Yuki había jalado el brazo de Hikari.

-Grupo de cosas que realizan un trabajo común.

-Ah… -Ella se notaba más contenta cuando conocía nuevas cosas.

-Sí, un auto es una máquina, es decir, un conjunto de partes que realizan un trabajo en común, en este caso llevar a los humanos de un lugar a otro con más facilidad.

-Ah, es un aparato que traslada gente, okey, okey. –Hikari acarició la cabeza de Yuki, ella cerró los ojos y sonrió un poco, entonces su mechón de pelo se levantó de nuevo y se movió de nuevo de un lado a otro.

-¿Estás feliz?

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Sigamos caminando! –Yuki jaló a Hikari, lo tomo por sorpresa al inicio y luego le siguió la corriente, la chica sonreía un poco.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Eso es un farol, sirve para iluminar en la noche.

-¿Eso?

-Semáforo, pare regular el movimiento de autos… -Mientras ambos seguían corriendo de un lado a otro como perros si correa, en un edificio cercano…

-Te encontré Senpai… ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿Quién es la chica con la que estás? Bueno, no importa… ella también morirá…

Yuki seguía correteando por las calles, siempre agarrando la mano de Hikari, preguntado sobre todo, sonriendo, contenta de aprender nuevas cosas, entonces… un sonido…

-Guh… guh…

-¿Guh?

-Mi estómago quiere energía. –Hikari le acarició la cabeza, su mechón volvió a moverse.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-¿Así se llama a este estado? Sí, tengo hambre… ¿Vamos a conseguir energía? –Hikari asintió y señaló un pequeño restaurante.

-Se le llama comer por cierto. –Ella asintió sonriendo y se dirigieron hacia el restaurante, ella iba dando saltitos, llegaron y se sentaron en una mesa afuera bajo una sombrilla.

-¿Qué quieres comer?

-Mmm… ¿Qué puedo comer? –Hikari le pasó el menú.

-Puedes elegir comida de ahí y te lo preparan para traértelo. –Yuki miró las imágenes y vio unos números al lado…

-¿Qué es esto?

-Números.

-¿Números? –Ella se veía más interesada por saber más cosas que por la comida en sí.

-Sí, es la forma escrita de expresar cantidad.

-Ahhh… ya veo, ya veo… ¿Cómo funciona? –Hikari le dio una clase rápida de números, Yuki entendía todo rápidamente.

-Ah… así es… okey, okey… ¿Pero no son cosas caras las del menú?

-Sí, es un restaurante después de todo… -Ella miró con preocupación a Hikari.

-¿Está bien gastar tanto? Si el dinero se cambia por cosas… debe ser difícil de conseguir, ¿no?

-Sí, lo es, para eso tienes que trabajar, cuando trabajas en algo, recibes dinero a cambio, pero no te preocupes, puedes pedir lo que quieras. –Ella aún lo miró con duda, pero asintió, pidió el platillo dulce más pequeño del menú, cuando se lo trajeron lo miró con duda.

-¿Qué hago, Hikari?

-¿Eh? Come…

-Pero me trajeron estos instrumentos raros… -Ella le mostró los cubiertos.

-Cubiertos Yuki, cubiertos. –Ella asintió, pero aún tenía duda y los miraba extrañada. –Sirven para cortar trozos pequeños de la comida que vas a comer.

-Ya veo… -Yuki aún dudaba, entonces a Hikari le trajeron un trozo de pastel, él cortó un pedazo y usó el tenedor para comerlo. –Ah… así… -Ella hizo lo mismo que Hikari, pero cortó un pedazo más pequeño y se lo llevó a la boca. –Mmm… Mmm… ¡Delicioso!

-Je, me alegra que te gustase.

-¿P-Puedo… pedir más? –Hikari asintió y la chica pidió otro postre dulce más, comía como toda una señorita, pero también sonreía mientras comía…

Entonces a la distancia una persona se acomodaba tranquilamente en un edificio, se preparaba, apuntaba a Yuki, con un francotirador.

-Senpai… Senpai… esta vez… esta vez no voy a fallar…

-¿Segura? –Un disparo se escuchó, pero fue suave, nadie se percató, el francotirador explotó, Yami se dio vuelta para ver que una hechicera volaba sobre ella.

-Ah, tú debes ser Artemisa… bueno, supongo que tendré que encargarme de ti primero. –Yami creó su cuchillo y se lanzó a atacar a Artemisa, ella se hizo perseguir hasta alejarla de la ciudad.

-¿Hikari?

-¿Sí? ¿Quieres otro pastel? –La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Me siento mal por hacerte pagar tanto… ¡Prometo que te lo regresaré de alguna forma! –Hikari la miró con dulzura. –Y para eso… ahora iremos dónde tú quieras, tú liderarás el viaje.

-¿Segura?

-¡Sí! –Yuki se limpió delicadamente con la servilleta y dejó todo como lo había hecho Hikari, en su lugar y como una dama educada. Luego se volvió a abrazar del brazo de Hikari y empezaron a caminar.

-"Mmm… todo empezó por un gatito, quiero que vea ese gatito…" –Hikari pensaba cuando la vio distraer su mirada en otra tienda de ropa, pero esta vez sus ojitos brillaban.

-¿Yuki?

-¿S-Sí?

-¿Quieres entrar? –La chica lo miró contenta, pero luego se apagó un poco y miró a otro lado.

-N-No, iremos donde tú digas… donde tú quieras.

-Yo quiero ir donde tú quieras ir, ¿Quieres ir a esa tienda? –La chica dio un saltito.

-¡Sí! ¡Quiero! ¡Quiero! –La chica jaló a Hikari hacia la tienda y entraron.

-Buenas tardes señorita, ¿En qué podemos ayudarla? –Yuki se detuvo en seco al ver a la recepcionista y se ocultó detrás de Hikari.

-¿H-Hikari?

-Lo siento señorita, mi amiga es un poco tímida, quiere ver los vestidos. –La recepcionista asintió y se acercó a un par de vestidos.

-Acompáñeme por favor. –Yuki miró asustada a Hikari.

-¿H-Hikari?

-Ve, ve con ella, te probarás los vestidos. –La chica se aferró al brazo de Hikari.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo… -La chica ocultaba su cara en el brazo de Hikari, él le acarició la cabeza, su mechón volvió a moverse y asintió.

-Jum, Jum.

-¿Jum?

-Alegría. –La chica sonreía y ambos fueron con la recepcionista a ver los vestidos.

La recepcionista mostraba los vestido uno a uno, mientras que Yuki los miraba aún cerca de Hikari, sus ojos brillaban al ver cada vestido, pero no se atrevía a decir nada.

-¿Yuki?

-¿S-Sí?

-¿No quieres probarte alguno? –Yuki sonrió mucho, dio saltitos y agarró uno de los vestidos, la recepcionista le indicó dónde eran los vestidores.

-Ven conmigo.

-¿E-Eh? ¡Yuki! No puedo entrar contigo a un vestidor.

-¿Por qué? –La chica no entendía, mientras que la recepcionista se reservaba sus comentarios.

-Porque no es correcto, me quedaré afuera esperándote. –Ella lo miró con ojos de perrito triste, pero asintió y entró a cambiarse, pero dejaba una de sus manos agarrando la cortina.

-¿Qué haces Yuki? –Ella sacó su cabeza del vestidor y miró a Hikari apenas escuchó su nombre. –Ah… ya entendí… Tranquila no me iré.

-Jiñi, Jiñi… -Volvió a entrar al vestidor.

-¿Jiñi?

-Duda…

-Oh vamos, no dudes de mí, me quedaré aquí esperándote. –Yuki sacó la cabeza una vez más y miró a Hikari con seriedad, luego volvió al vestidor.

-¿Sigues aquí?

-Han pasados dos segundos como máximo…

-Y-Ya sé, solo quiero estar segura… Kii… Kii… -Hikari sabía lo que esos sonidos significaban así que decidió acercarse una silla, se sentó en esta silla y esperó.

-¿Sigues ahí?

-Sí.

-¿Sigues?

-Sí.

-¿Todavía sigues?

-Sí.

-¿Aún sigues?

-Sí. –Entonces Yuki salió del vestidor, usando el vestido amarillo con bordes blancos que le había mostrado la recepcionista. Hikari no podía creer lo mucho que un vestido cambiaba la apariencia de la chica, pero su belleza natural también era un factor a tomar en cuenta.

-¿C-Cómo me veo?

-Te ves linda, te queda muy bien. –Yuki se ruborizó un poco y desvió la mirada…

-¿P-Podemos llevarlo?

-¿No quieres probarte otros? –La chica negó de inmediato. -¿Por qué?

-N-No quiero estar más tiempo alejada de ti…

Hikari se sorprendió, acercó su silla al vestidor y la puso de espaldas para que no pudiese ver el interior.

-Ahora, entra, agarra mi mano y sigue probándote vestidos, ¿Sí?

-¡S-Sí! –La recepcionista le pasó otro vestido, ella entró a cambiarse, seguía agarrando la mano que Hikari había metido al vestidor, la soltaba de vez en cuando cuándo necesitaba ambas manos para algo, pero no apartaba la vista de la misma y volvía a agarrarla en pocos instantes.

-Ese vestido blanco te queda espectacular.

-¿E-Enserio? ¡Lo quiero! –Hikari asintió y le compró un vestido blanco muy bonito, con encajes plateados, unas rosas doradas suaves y bordes plateados, esta vez, no era tan revelador, salvo por el escote… le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-¿Dónde quieres ir ahora, Yuki?

-Mmm… no sé… la verdad… quiero que me enseñes más cosas. –Hikari la acarició y su mechón de pelo se movió.

-Ya veo, Yuki, ¿Quieres que vayamos a jugar un poco?

-¿Jugar? ¿Nani? ¿Nani? –Hikari se la llevó jalando hacia un arcade cercano, le mostró un juego de peleas de las maquinitas, naturalmente de dos jugadores.

-Mira, así se usa este poder… así se usa este otro… etc…

-¡Oh! ¡Juguemos! ¡Juguemos! –Comenzó la partida, Yuki aprendía demasiado rápido, la gente se aproximaba a ver el encuentro de dos jugadores muy hábiles, Hikari era un experto en estos juegos, pero la forma de jugar de Yuki era muy decente, tanto que daba una buena pelea.

-¿Quieres que probemos otro juego?

-¡Sí!

-Awww… es tan adorable esa chica, ¿No le crees, Artemisa? –Yami estaba sobre un edificio, se limpiaba sangre de su ropa y en su mano derecha sujetaba la cabeza decapitada de Artemisa, se quedó viéndola unos instantes, esa mirada fría y pérdida. –Sabía que dirías eso Artemisa, pero no te preocupes, si es un espíritu puedo matarlo, además… ella aún no sabe lo que es mi Senpai, je, je, je, je, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

-¿Ahora dónde? –La chica caminaba abrazada del brazo de Hikari, sonreía y estaba muy feliz, su mechón se movía.

-¿Quieres ir a una cafetería por una merienda?

-¿Puedo comer pastel? –Hikari asintió y ella dio un saltito de alegría.

-¿Puedo acompañarlos? –Yami apareció frente a ellos y los saludaba con la mano.

-H-Hikari… -Yuki se ocultó detrás de Hikari y miró a Yami asustada. -¿Q-Quién es?

-Ella… es peligrosa, así como hay humanos buenos… hay seres malignos.

-Oh, gracias Senpai, pero no te preocupes, seré rápida. –Yami sacó un cuchillo, Yuki al verlo parpadeó un poco, recordó como había sido tratada y se aferró con fuerza a Hikari.

-H-Hikari… protégeme…

-No es necesario que lo pidas. –Hikari estaba a punto de mover su brazo, pero entonces Yami desapareció, reapareciendo detrás de Hikari, viendo fijamente a Yuki con una mirada aterradora y una sonrisa desquiciada.

-¡Hikari! –Y se escuchó el sonido horrendo de un cuchillo perforando la carne.

-¡Yuki!

-Ella ya no está con nosotros Senpai.

Hikari y Yami estaban en un edificio en construcción alejado, ella estaba detrás de él, con el cuchillo hundido en su costado.

-¡Hikari! ¡Hikari! ¡Hikari! ¿¡Dónde estás!? –Yuki corría por las calles buscando desesperadamente a Hikari, se ocultó en un callejón. –Remiel. –El Vestido Astral de la chica quemó el vestido que tenía puesto encima, Yuki voló y cerró los ojos, entonces los abrió súbitamente. –Ya sé dónde estás.

Voló a toda velocidad hacia el edificio en construcción, al llegar vio a Hikari chocando su prótesis en forma de espada con el cuchillo, ella tenía la misma sonrisa de maniaca que antes.

-¡Mejor, Senpai! ¡Mejor! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

-¡Cállate! Debo terminar contigo rápido, tengo que volver con Yuki. –Yami movió su cabeza a un costado con su sonrisa típica y la hoja de su cuchillo se tornó roja.

-¿Con la espíritu? ¿Por qué?

-¡Porque no puedo dejarla sola! –Hikari se lanzó a atacar a Yami, ella rió un poco y le disparó un rayo de energía de su cuchillo, Hikari lo desvió con su espada y dando un giro trató de cortarla a la mitad por la cintura, pero Yami saltó, entonces en medio aire, Hikari creó una esfera elemental de viento y logró que impacte con Yami.

-Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ¿Desde cuándo un anti-espíritu se encariña con un espíritu? –Yami no se levantaba, estaba de espaldas al suelo por el impacto.

-¿De qué hablas...? Yo soy amigo de…

-¿Anti-espíritu? –Yuki bajó volando y miró a Hikari con una mezcla de emociones tan peligrosas para un espíritu. –D-Dime que no es verdad… dime que eres… no sé… un humano especial… n-no… n-no…

-Anda, Senpai, ¡Miéntele! ¡De nuevo!

-¡Cállate, Yami! Escucha Yuki… yo… yo soy un anti-espíritu. –Yuki retrocedió unos pasos, sus piernas le temblaban, sus manos también.

-N-No… N-No… ¡Mentiroso! ¡Traidor! ¡Justo cuando pensé que tenía un amigo! –Yuki creó una guadaña enorme y apuntó a Hikari.

-Yuki, por favor, escúchame.

-¡Cállate! –Yuki se lanzó a atacar a Hikari, él la vio acercarse y no se movió, ella llegó hasta estar frente a él y él se limitó a cerrar los ojos, ella lo golpeó con el lado sin filo de su arma, aun así, lo mando a volar unos centímetros. –¿¡Por qué!?

-Lo siento, es lo único que puedo decirte, este es uno de los pocos mementos en los que estoy avergonzado de lo que soy, de mí mismo.

-¿¡Por qué tuviste que mentirme!? ¿¡Por qué tuviste que acercarte a mí!? ¡Tenía razón! ¡Este mundo solo conoce la maldad! Y si es así… que así sea… -Yuki se rodeó de una energía negra, oscura, Hikari ya sabía lo que era eso.

-No juzgues a un libro por su portada, tú sabes mejor que yo ese significado… -Hikari se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la chica.

-¡No te acerques! –Ella lo apuntó con su arma, pero Hikari no se detenía, ella disparó un rayo de energía, que Hikari recibió y siguió caminando.

-Lo sabes, porque lo has vivido, lo sabes porque lo has sentido…

-¡Cállate!

-Pero aunque lo has vivido, no aprendiste mucho de ello… -Hikari se agarraba el hombro, los ataques de la chica no cesaban, pero Hikari no se rendía… seguía caminando hacia ella, ella… lo miraba… y seguía atacando, lágrimas le corrían por el rostro.

-N-No hables más…

-Te juzgaron por ser un espíritu sin siquiera conocerte…

-Calla…

-¿Me juzgarás tú por ser un anti-espíritu aun conociéndome? –La mano de Yuki que sostenía su arma comenzó a temblar, sus disparos ya no eran precisos, recordaba todo lo que había pasado con Hikari, recordaba los lugares donde habían ido, las cosas que habían hecho.

-¡No! Y-Yo… yo… yo te quiero… ¡Te quiero mucho! ¡Por eso me afectó! Y-Yo…

-¡Apertura! –Yuki había bajado su arma y miraba a Hikari, cuando Yami se movió y le atravesó el pecho por la espalda con un cuchillo. –Ahora muere….

-¡Yuki!

-H-Hikari… p-perdóname… -La hoja de Yami se tornó blanca y la energía negra de la espíritu se fue metiendo a la hoja, pero también otro tipo de energía, Hikari corrió a toda velocidad hacia ellas, pero chocó con una barrera, le dio golpe tras golpe, pero la barrera lo cedía, no podía acercarse.

-Debo agradecerte Senpai, sin tu ayuda, jamás lo podría haber vencido, pero ahora… es diferente, gracias a su desequilibrio emocional… la espíritu bajó la guardia. Y ahora… no tienes energía. –Yami sacó la hoja de la chica, la cual cayó al suelo de cara, pero aún estaba viva, Yami le dio la vuelta y le mostró la palma de su mano, entonces una energía rodeó la mano de Yami, un humo negro, diferente al de antes, este tornó en una mano espectral negra, de uñas largas que se aferró a la chica y entró a su cuerpo como fantasma, Yuki comenzó a gritar agónicamente.

-¡Yuki! ¡Suéltala! –Hikari se comenzó a rodear de una energía negra también y sus golpes eran tan fuertes que quebraba el suelo, pero no la barrera.

-Ya terminé. –La mano salió del cuerpo, sujetando un cristal, Yuki yacía en el suelo, en un charco de sangre, muerta, Yami desapareció y con ella también la barrera, Hikari corrió hacia Yuki y la tomó en brazos.

-Y-Yuki… n-no… esto… esto es mi culpa… y-yo… y-yo…. Maldición… ¡Uriel! –Hikari llamó su ángel y justo cuando estaba levantando su mano, un cadáver decapitado cayó sobre él y también una cabeza, en la cabeza había una nota: "Para Senpai… de Artemisa" El cadáver era de Artemisa. –Yami… Yami… maldita infeliz, maldita, maldita, maldita… ¡Yo te voy a matar! ¿¡Me oíste!? ¡Yo! ¡Y Nadie más que yo! ¡Uriel! ¡Resucítalas!

Así fue, una luz llenó el lugar, la luz se fue aproximando a ambas chicas, las cuales fueron curadas, pero Hikari comenzó a tambalearse… cayó al suelo, agarrando la mano de Yuki y perdió el conocimiento.

-¿Hikari? ¿Estás mejor?

-¿L-Lil? –Hikari se fue acomodando lentamente en su cama… al parecer estaba en el Fraxinus.

-¡Hikari! ¡Despertaste! Dormilón, pasaron tres días… pensábamos que… bueno, olvídalo… que bueno que estás despierto…

-Sí… gracias Lil… espera… ¿Y Yuki? ¿Y Artemisa? –Hikari miró a todas partes preocupado, allí en otras camillas también estaban las dos chicas.

-Aquí están Hikari… cálmate, cálmate… Artemisa la trajimos porque te ayudó y porque estaba en estado crítico, tranquilo, se recuperará, pero Yuki… -Lilith se veía triste y Hikari la miró preocupado.

-¿Yuki?

-Está en coma… no parece que vaya a despertar… y probablemente muera. -La noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría a Hikari, trató de moverse para acercarse a ella, pero no podía, aún su cuerpo estaba lastimado por todo lo que pasó.

-¿P-Por qué?

-Kotori piensa que se debe a que le arrancaron el ángel… para que vuelva debemos encontrar a Yami y regresar el ángel a su lugar… -A Hikari se le escaparon unas lágrimas y apretó los puños.

-E-Eso haremos… eso haremos… ¿Lo escuchaste, Yuki? Te voy a ayudar… te voy a ayudar… repararé mi error… lo siento… intentaré salvar tu vida…

Fin.

¿Fin?

En una ubicación desconocida, Yami jugueteaba con el cristal.

-¿Crees que te daré una esperanza, Senpai? –Yami agarró el cristal y lo pulverizó en sus manos. –Nope, quiero que las veas morir, lenta y dolorosamente, mientras no puedes hacer nada. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.


	48. Chapter 49

La niña del bosque.

-La… la… la… la… la… la… la… la… la… -Una voz cantaba feliz, su voz era tierna, infantil, suave… -Bailando está canción… una noche de navidad… la…la… la… la… la…

Lejos de allí… la situación era muy diferente, las cosas en la residencia Itsuka se habían puesto algo movidas desde muy temprano, las chicas llegaban alborotadas a la mesa, Shidou se había quedado dormido así que Hikari tuvo que preparar el desayuno para todas, naturalmente él ya estaba preparado.

-Listo, todas desayunen rápido tienen examen a primera hora.

-S-Si… H-Hikari… c-claro…

-¡Come y luego habla Tohka! –Todas las chicas le reprimieron a la chica, ella agachó un poco la cabeza, pero Hikari fue y le acarició la cabeza, además le aumentó un poco.

-La consientes demasiado Hikari…

-Acuerdo. Estoy de acuerdo con Kaguya… -Hikari entonces se tele-transportó detrás de las gemelas y también las acarició, además también les aumentó algo de desayuno. –Pensándolo mejor…

-Oh vamos, ambas saben que Hikari también nos quiere a todas… ¿Me aumentas también a mí? –Hikari miró algo dudoso a Kotori. –Oh no me harás decirlo Hikari Kusakariki… -Hikari no cambió su mirada. –¡B-Bien! ¿M-Me aumentas también a mí… O-Onii-chan? –Kotori se sonrojó un poco y Hikari también le aumentó desayuno y le acarició la cabeza.

-Ara, ara… la comandante derrotada… aunque siendo sincera…

-Yo también quiero.

-¡Natsumi! ¡Yo voy primera! ¡Las escritoras necesitamos energía!

-Y-Yo también… -Yoshino levantó débilmente su mano, en medio del tumulto, Hikari fue asiento por asiento acariciando cabezas y aumentando desayunos.

-Ahora… recojan sus almuerzos. –Hikari se quedó parado en la puerta, con una bandeja y almuerzos para todas, ellas pasaban y recogían el que le tocaba a cada una.

-¡Tú no te escaparás de la escuela hoy! –Kotori trató de agarrar a Hikari, pero Shidou la detuvo.

-Kotori… hoy es el día… -Kotori entonces se avergonzó, bajó la cabeza y asintió.

-Lo siento Hikari…

-No te preocupes… vendré después, ¿Sí? –Las chicas asintieron y se dirigieron a la escuela.

-Pobre Hikari-san…

-Sí… maldita Yami… -Las chicas conversaban mientras caminaban, pero también comenzaron a apresurar el paso…

Hikari cerró las puertas de la casa, salió y miró a los cielos, entonces chasqueó y se transportó al Fraxinus, allí saludó a Kannazuki y se dirigió a las salas del Fraxinus…

-Hola… Yuki… -Hikari entró a los cuartos de terapia intensiva, Artemisa ya se había puesto bien y se había ido… la única ahí era Yuki, Hikari se sentó en una silla al lado de ella, tomó su mano y le comenzó a pasar energía. –Es lo único que puedo hacer por ti… ¿Sabes? No sé qué hacer… las cosas… las cosas simplemente salieron mal… Yami… la encontramos, combatí con ella… pero me lanzó a la cara fragmentos de cristal… de tu cristal… ¿Sabes lo que significa? Sí… yo también, No podré salvarte… vas a morir inevitablemente, aunque hay alternativas, puedo… venir, curarte y pasarte energía todos los días, así… nunca te quedarás sin energía o herida por la pérdida de cristal… también, cada que mueras puedo revivirte, aunque… eso nos cueste mucho a ambos… pero… ¿Esto es vida? Digo… aún con cualquiera de los dos tratamientos… estarías… así… ¿Qué hago? ¿Te ayudo a mantenerte así? ¿En coma? O simplemente… dejo que partas para que no sufras… no lo sé… si tan solo pudiese saber lo que quieres… intenté formar un canal mental contigo… pero… tu mente está tan dañada que solo empeoraría las cosas…

-Ototo…

-¿Nee? –Reine abrió la puerta y le hizo señales a Hikari para que la siguiese… llegaron a un cuarto pequeño, donde había una pantalla y ambos eran los únicos.

-Ototo… -Reine cerró la puerta y se acercó a Hikari.

-¿N-Nee?

Tocó un botón detrás de Hikari y la pantalla se prendió, Hikari se dio vuelta a mirarlo y allí vio a Yami…

-Esa loca…

-Saludos Senpai… bueno, llamo para informarte que arruinaste el futuro de muchas chicas inocentes… verás, debido a nuestro encuentro en tu cita con Lilith-chan, las cosas… han empeorado un poco, verás, debido a que Judgment apareció, la línea temporal se afectó, esto causó que Yuki apareciese, ella no es la primera espíritu, para nada, es una espíritu que de hecho no debió existir, así que yo decidí eliminarla para no causar complicaciones a la línea temporal, pero al interferir con mi trabajo… le desgraciaste la vida a esa chica, además… -Un mapa apareció detrás de Yami con cuatro puntos rojos parpadeantes. –Creaste a un par de espíritus más. Yo tengo que matarlas para mantener la linealidad, pero sé que tú tratarás de evitarlo… así que… hagamos una carrera, trata de sellarlas a todas ellas, si sellas a alguna, no iré a matarla… al menos hoy… je, je, je… como sea, ¡Suerte! Por cierto… los puntos son posibles lugares de aparición, aunque no podría decir cuando aparecerán realmente… je… ¡BYE! –La pantalla se apagó y Hikari se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Espera Ototo… ¿No quieres que nadie más se entere?

-No, no gracias, te agradecería que no le digas nada a nadie, esto es algo que debo resolver por mi cuenta, yo causé esto y yo lo arreglaré, además… no creo que Shidou pueda sellarlas porque seguramente ellas también odien a los humanos y estamos contra el tiempo…

-Además Ototo… ¿No sentiste nada cuando me acerqué así? –Hikari sonrió y la miró.

-Me sentí feliz, ¿Por qué? –Hikari salió, dejando a la analista algo confundida inicialmente, pero luego con una sonrisa, Hikari se fue a ocultar a un pasillo.

-"Hikari… ¿Hoy tampoco irás a la escuela…? :(" –Le acababa de llegar un mensaje de Fujiko, estos días, tras… el incidente con Yuki, Hikari había estado muy ausente en la vida cotidiana, Yuki y Soruto habían intentado sacarle una sonrisa toda esta temporada, pero poco o nada habían logrado, aun así, las hermanitas no se habían rendido, citando a Hikari a lugares diferentes, Hikari no sabía cómo sentirse con ellas cerca, Fujiko había revelado que tenía que usar lentes, no los había estado usando por vergüenza, pero ahora… tenía suficiente confianza, aunque… cuando Hikari estaba con ellas, por momentos, veía a Fujiko sin lentes y a Soruto… como un chico… era raro… muy raro…

-"Sí… no te preocupes, iré a tu casa después para ayudarte y para copiar lo que avanzaron…"

-"Okey… cuídate…" –Hikari apagó su celular y abrió el canal mental con BB.

-"BB, ¿Copiaste los datos?"

-"Claro, ¿Dónde quieres ir primero?"

-"Cualquiera…" –Entonces los datos le fueron transferidos a Hikari, él apareció en un bosque de pinos nevados, de hecho nevaba ahora.

-Chico, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Y sin abrigos! –Un grupo de campistas vieron a Hikari y lo llevaron a jalones a su campamento.

-Pero yo estoy bien…

-¡No mientas! ¡Seguro que tú también estás aquí por el hada del bosque! –Hikari los miró confuso. -¿No sabes del… hada?

-No…

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Eres extranjero? –Hikari asintió y otro de los campistas suspiró y lo miró.

-Sí, tiene pinta de extranjero, pero no importa… no sé qué te trajo aquí, pero cosas raras han estado ocurriendo aquí, así que una más no hará la diferencia… -El campista le dio a Hikari un vaso con chocolate caliente, Hikari no sentía para nada el frío, pero por cortesía aceptó el chocolate.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué es ese asunto del hada del bosque?

-Oh, claro, debió ser extraño que te hablemos de algo que no conoces… bueno, si no estás tras ella como nosotros… bueno, incluso podrías ayudarnos, bueno, hace unos días esta zona del bosque era la más verde y frondosa, como ves ya no es así, ¿El motivo? El hada del bosque, una niña del tipo más rico del lugar, regresó una tarde afirmando haber pasado la tarde en un claro del bosque con una chica, esta chica comenzó a cantar para ella y desde aquel día una tormenta eterna se desató aquí… la chica lastimosamente está demasiado enferma y nunca pudo volver allí… ahora, esa hada se ha vuelto una especie de trofeo… -Hikari se levantó, agradeció por el chocolate y se perdió en la tormenta de nieve, los campistas pensaron que moriría, pero no se animaron a detenerlo.

-"Entonces… eso es lo que está pasando… ya veo, ya veo… bueno, supongo que solo debo llegar al centro de la tormenta, tan complicado no debería ser…" –Hikari comenzó a volar y se alejó mucho del suelo para poder ver el centro de la tormenta, al divisarlo, bajó en picada a un sector algo cercano y comenzó a caminar.

-"Primero, no debo llegar de una forma tan… llamativa…"

-La, la, la… la, la, la…

-"¿Esa es ella?" –Hikari había comenzado a oír una voz, muy hermosa, demasiado hermosa, como artista que hubiese estudiado canto por años, nunca desafinaba, el ritmo también era perfecto.

Hikari siguió caminando hasta que llegó a un claro, despejado, con un lago congelado en el centro, algunos árboles cerca… todo estaba congelado, con una fina capa de hielo, que parecían esculturas esculpidas en hielo puro.

-¿Quién eres? –Se escuchó la voz, la chica dejó de cantar, pero Hikari no sabía de dónde venía la voz, porque aún mientras estaba cantando, sonaba con una especie de ecos.

-¿Me creerás si te digo que soy un viajero perdido?

-No… muchos vienen al bosque a buscarme… a… atraparme, quieren que termine la tormenta… -Hikari siguió buscando con la mirada, no quería usar sus poderes de detección, no sabía qué otros poderes tenía la chica.

-¿A terminar la tormenta? Yo pensé que vendrían a oírte cantar…

-Ji, ji… dices cosas raras… eres raro, pero eres… diferente, los primeros que llegaron aquí…. Trataron de atacarme, pero les salió mal, desde ese día la tormenta es más fuerte… nadie podía llegar hasta aquí, porque aun acampando el frío aquí es casi extremo. Pero tú… llegaste aquí… -Hikari se sentó en una roca y continuó buscando con la mirada.

-Síp, se podía decir que soy alguien especial o con suerte supongo, pero bueno… ¿Dices que soy raro?

-Bueno… diferente, pero raro también… eres más sociable que los otros… y eso te hace raro, pero no odio lo raro… odio lo malo… y tú no te ves malo… -Hikari entonces sonrió.

-Entonces…. ¿Puedo verte? –Se escuchó sonidos extraños, como si la chica estuviese murmurando, entonces una luz celeste salió de un hueco de un árbol frente al lago, de allí, lentamente sobresalió una cabeza… luego una carita, la chica se veía sumamente asustada y tímida, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojitos algo llorosos…. Pero muy tiernos, su pelo era celeste y sus ojos eran celestes claros.

-S-Sí… n-no te ves malo… y no tienes armas…. Ni miedo… ni frío… o armas… -La chica aún mantenía el resto de su cuerpo oculto y solo sobresalía su cabeza, Hikari se levantó y se fue acercando a ella, pero mientras más se acercaba, ella ocultaba más su cabecita. Hasta que Hikari se sentó a los pies del árbol y no se vio nada de la chica.

-¿No vas a salir?

-N-No… las apariencias engañan… puedes verte bueno… y ser malo… -Hikari suspiró.

-Has conocido a muchas personas, ¿no? –La chica sacó un poco más la cabeza.

-N-No realmente, conocí a Alicia y a esos… sujetos, pero gracias a todos ellos aprendí todo lo que sé… Alicia me dejó ver sus conocimientos y aprender de allí… pero al hacerlo le dio jaqueca y se fue… mientras que los otros sujetos… bueno… me enseñaron lo malo que pueden ser…

-¿Ah, sí? Mira… tan joven y ya tan experimentada. –La chica sacó un poco más su carita, pero Hikari se ocultó del otro lado del árbol, la chica sacó completamente su cabeza para buscarlo, pero no lo veía, así que lentamente salió, pero cuanto trataba de bajar del árbol, resbaló, para que no cayera al suelo, Hikari la atrapó en el aire, como a princesa y la bajó. –Corrección, tan niña y tan experimentada…

-E-Eh… -La niña se sonrojó mucho, sus ojitos eran llorosos, sus rodillas estaban juntas y temblorosas, sus codos también, mientras que sus muñecas algo separadas, también temblosos, se pudo ver que tenía un vestido de una pieza de color celeste algo transparente, que dejaba ver que debajo de este vestido tenía una especie de traje de baño entero, el vestido tenía algunos detalles en los bordes, pero al ser transparentes se perdían.

Apenas se sonrojó, comenzó a mover la cabeza nerviosa de un lado a otro, su cabello, sus ojos y su vestido tornaron verde.

-Vaya… cambiaste de color…

-E-Eso es… porque antes estaba asustada… ahora… ahora… estoy… -La niña giraba uno de sus pies en la nieve y hacia un agujero, mientras miraba al suelo y de reojo a Hikari. –Estoy… avergonzada…

-Así que es eso… no tienes por qué avergonzarte…

-¡S-Sí tengo! M-me atrapaste c-como a p-p-p-princesa… -Hikari se sentó en la nieve frente a la niña, ella lo imitó.

-Nope, te atrapé para que no te caigas, la forma más segura era esa postura, además sí eres una princesita.

-¿¡P-Princesita!? ¿¡Y-Yo!? –La chica ocultó su rostro en sus rodillas.

-Síp, todas las chicas son princesitas para alguien, ¿no?

-E-Eso no lo sabía… ¿Sabes muchas cosas? –Hikari miró al cielo con expresión de duda.

-Mmm… depende, si tengo que hacer algo puedo… conocer ese algo… pero es algo más complejo que decir un sí o un no.

-Y-Ya veo… eres muy sabio… por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas? –La chica aún lo miraba un poco desde la seguridad de sus propias rodillas.

-Hikari, Hikari Kusakariki, ¿tú?

-Alicia me dio un nombre… me llamó Dolly, así que… así quiero llamarme… -Hikari sonrió, asintió y la miró.

-Entiendo, Dolly. –La niña sonrió y todas las cosas verdes tornaron rosadas.

-El Rosado es felicidad. –explicó la niña y Hikari asintió. -¿Hikari?

-¿Sí?

-¿Somos amigos? –La niña miraba ansiosa a Hikari.

-Síp, lo somos, ¿Me consideras tu amigo? –La chica asintió inmediatamente. -¿Lo ves? Casi podríamos decir que somos almas gemelas.

-¿Almas gemelas?

-Era una broma Dolly… -La niña miraba fijamente a Hikari, tenía hambre… hambre de conocimiento.

-Dime, dime, dime.

-Bien, bien, no puedo decirte que no cuando me miras así. –Hikari le acarició la cabeza, ella se sorprendió al inicio, pero luego cerró los ojos y sonrió, su ropa y cabellos se llenaron de un brillo suave, cuando dejó de acariciarla, el brillo desapareció. –Bueno, un alma gemela es… alguien con quién te llevas muy bien, no suelen pelear y se siente bien cuando están juntos.

-Oh… ya veo… entonces… -El rosado tornó verde. –S-Sí… s-se podría decir… que me siento… tu alma g-g-gemela…

-A-Ah… s-sí… -Hikari desvió la mirada algo sonrojado, cosa que la niña notó y lo verde tornó azul.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

-B-Bueno Dolly… decir eso es… algo más complejo… porque tal como lo dijiste… suena a amor…

-¿Amor? ¿Qué es eso? –La chica se acercó lentamente hacia Hikari, gateando sobre la nieve.

-Ojalá lo supiera al 100% pero… según lo que por ahora entendí… es un apreció muy íntimo hacia alguien, no quieres que se vaya, quieres que esté contigo siempre, lo extrañas si no está, lo quieres cuidar y te sientes seguro con esa persona. –Dolly lo miraba atentamente.

-E-Entonces… y-yo… -Lo azul tornó verde. –T-Te… t-te… amo…

-¿Q-Qué dijiste? –La niña hizo un puchero.

-O-Oh… vamos… me escuchaste… y me da vergüenza decirlo de nuevo… porque s-sé que decir algo así es… es… b-bueno… y-ya sabes… al menos eso sabía de Alicia… -Hikari la miró, podía sellarla ese momento, tendría que hacer que BB llame a Reine para cerciorarse de que los números fueran favorables, pero… no… se sentía raro…

-B-Bueno… hay cosas que puedo enseñarte…

-¡Sí! ¡Por favor! –Lo verde tornó rosado y ella sonrió.

-Bueno… ¿sabes patinar?

-¿Patinar? ¿Qué es eso? –Hikari le ofreció su mano a la chica después de pararse, ella lo miró dudosa, luego miró el rostro de Hikari y débilmente agarró la mano de Hikari, él la levantó y la llevó hacia el lago congelado.

-Aquí… mira. –Hikari chasqueó y las hojas de patines de nieve aparecieron bajo sus zapatos. –Así. –Hikari comenzó a patinar sobre el hielo, lo había visto en muchas partes, así que no fue difícil, además, lo empleaba cuando la misma Yoshino congelaba algo por accidente para mostrarle que no había hecho nada malo.

-¡Oh! –La niña lo miraba como un ídolo, era su héroe en ese momento, la chica dio un paso temeroso hacia la laguna, Hikari lo notó, chasqueó y lo mismo pasó en los zapatitos de la niña, entonces pasó cerca de ella y tomó su mano, lentamente la comenzó a guiar, naturalmente al inicio sus movimientos fueron toscos y torpes, pero lentamente comenzó a mejorar, pasaron unas buenas horas ahí patinando, hasta que Dolly podía hacer movimientos de artistas simples por su cuenta.

-¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! Lo… ¡Puff! –Hikari le lanzó una bola de nieve a Dolly, ella cayó hacia la nieve.

-Síp, lo hiciste, ahora, déjame enseñarte… ¡Las guerras de nieve! –Hikari comenzó a agrupar bolas de nieve y a lanzarlas, ella lo vio y lo imitó, corrían por el claro lanzándose, la niña sonreía, reía, saltaba contenta, cuando se cansaron ambos se echaron en la nieve.

-Eso fue muy divertido, Hikari.

-Me alegra… aunque aún no te enseñé algo más. –Hikari comenzó a hacer ángeles de nieve. –Estos son ángeles de nieve.

-¿Ángeles? ¿Cómo el ángel que tengo?

-No, no, estas son… representaciones, son como… imágenes calcadas o algo así. –La chica miró el ángel de nieve, asintió y miró a Hikari.

-Ya veo, ¿Algo más?

-Mmm… ¿Hacemos un muñeco de nieve? –La niña miró a Hikari con duda, él ya sabía que así sería, así que comenzó directamente a hacer el muñeco de nieve, la niña lo siguió y juntos hicieron un muñeco de nieve, la verdad no era el mejor muñeco de nieve jamás hecho, pero era… ¿Bonito? Bueno, por lo menos lo intentaron, Hikari le había dejado a la niña hacer lo mejor que pueda, bueno, después de todo, era su primer intento.

-Ojalá Alicia estuviese aquí… -Hikari miró a Dolly cuando terminaron el muñeco, entonces le acarició, causando que lo rosado brille un poco y luego la miró.

-¿Quieres que vaya por tu amiga?

-¿¡Puedes!? ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! –Hikari asintió, tocó la cabeza de la niña, sacó los datos respectivos y desapareció.

-Adiós… Senpai… ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. –Yami apareció a una distancia prudente del claro y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? –Dolly se ocultó detrás de una roca mientras oyó pasos acercarse al claro.

-Oh, así que eres una dulce niña, ¿Quién eres? Pensé que se trataba de un hada de verdad…

-D-Dime primero tú…

-¿Yo? Me llaman Yami… -Yami le apuntó con un cuchillo. -¿Problema?

Dolly se asustó y tocó la nieve, esta comenzó a moverse y creó enormes soldados de nieve y hielo, enormes y más duros que el metal. Yami saltó y trató de apuñalar a uno, pero su cuchillo se rompió, el soldado la golpeó, mandándola a volar, destrozando dos árboles en su camino hasta quedar atorada en los restos del tercer árbol.

-Okey… no me venía venir eso…

-N-No me obligues a hacerte daño…

-¿Oh, enserio? Entonces… ¡Yo te voy a hacer daño! –Yami se envolvió en humo de color rojo oscuro y su risa se volvió más y más demencial. –Es hora de que el diablo se haga cargo…. Belcebú… -La risa se tornaba más y más y más fuerte, era perturbadora, daba escalofríos, corrientes eléctricas se vieron en la nube que la rodeaba, entonces de la nube, salió un guante metálico con garras, luego se comenzó a disipar el humo, la otra mano se hizo visible, también tenía un guante, pero sujetaba un largo tridente, negro como la noche con serpientes talladas en el metal, además ambos ojos de Yami tornaron rojos, su ropa había cambiado, era un largo vestido negro de una sola pieza que llegaba hasta el suelo, pero la parte den frente desde las rodillas estaba abierto y separado, de tal forma que parecía una capa, su escote era moderado, tenía encajes metálicos de plata en diversas zonas, tenía una tiara de metal negro con un rubí en el centro, también tenía un collar también negro con un rubí en el centro, pero lo que más sobresalía eran… sus cuernos, dos cuernos largos curvados con tres giros en espiral y muy largos, alcanzando más de un metro…

-¿Q-Qué eres… t-tú?

-Tu verdugo… serás una de las pocas que ha visto mi apariencia real… siéntete orgullosa. –Al hablar se pudo ver que sus dientes era puntiagudos, todos y cada uno de ellos, parecían caninos o más afilados incluso, además al caminar se pudo ver que tenía unos zapatos negros y unas medias oscuras con tirantes hasta su ropa interior, la cual obviamente no se veía, además se vio algo salir por debajo de su… "capa"… una cola, una cola larga y que terminaba en una especie de corazón, la típica cola negra de demonio, pero esta… esta era algo diferente, se veía más dura a pesar de que lo moviese sin problemas, además… la punta del final era algo más larga… como un aguijón.

-N-No… ¡No te dejaré hacerme daño! –Dolly comandó sus tropas hacia Yami, ella sonrió de forma sádica y apuntó a uno con su tridente, disparó de las puntas tres rayos de energía negras que impactaron y agujerearon al soldado, el rayo continuó su camino destrozando toda la fila de enemigos con huecos en el pecho, estos soldados caían y se destrozaban, sonrió y disparó con su tridente a todos los enemigos, aniquilando en segundos las tropas de Dolly.

-¿Eso es todo? Oh vamos espíritu… sería sumamente fácil acabar contigo en cualquier momento, ¿Sabes? ¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué existen los ángeles?

-¿E-Eh?

-Sí, sí, teóricamente no deberían, ¿sabes por qué? Porque cualquier cosa en este mundo tiene que tener su opuesto, fuego-agua, luz-oscuridad, día-noche… espíritu-anti-espíritu… ángeles… ángeles… ¿Ángeles? ¿Demonios? Sí, podría ser que puedan llamar a sus formas inversas sus demonios, pero… ¿Y cuándo son humanas? Digo supuestamente después de selladas no deberían tener poderes, pero aún los tienen así que… técnicamente sus ángeles aún están vivos o despiertos, como quieras decirlo… por eso… existo yo, yo soy la respuesta, ¿El opuesto a los ángeles? Sí, solo tienen un opuesto, el diablo, ¡YO! Para ser la fuerza de reacción ante su acción, pero solo soy yo… contra muchas, así que soy tan poderosa para poder pulverizarlas a todas ustedes. –Yami chasqueó los dedos, Dolly no pudo moverse, su propia energía la atrapaba, sus poderes no le respondían.

Hikari mientras, apareció en el pueblo, tocó las mentes de diversas personas para recolectar información sobre Alicia y logró saber dónde estaba la mansión, fue volando hasta las puertas y allí un guardia lo detuvo.

-¿Qué quiere señor?

-Vengo a ver a Alicia. –El guardia lo miró serio.

-No, nadie puede ver a la señorita Alicia, ella está delicada, solo miembros de la familia, retírese…

-Pero yo… -Hikari trató de hablar, pero el guardia sacó una pistola.

-Retírese.

-¿Oh? Así que… así, será… -Hikari chasqueó y la pistola explotó, el guardia retrocedió asustado, Hikari con un rápido movimiento le dio un golpe en el estómago y lo dejó fuera de combate, luego de un golpe destrozó la puerta elegante de metal de la mansión y entró corriendo por aquel largo camino hasta la mansión en sí.

-¡Deténganlo! ¡Es peligroso! –Otro guardia había visto la situación, muchos guardias con armas comenzaron a aproximarse y a dispararle.

-¡Hikari!

-¡Claro que sí, BB! –Hikari activó sus prótesis, con su ojo sabía dónde exactamente apuntar, de donde venían los ataques, se ocultó detrás de un árbol y escaneó dónde estaban sus atacantes, con su prótesis creó un escudo de energía creada por su prótesis y avanzó, usó a BB con forma de pistola de tranquilizantes y avanzó sin detenerse, derrotando a sus enemigos, hasta llegar a la puerta.

-¡Detente! ¡No sé quién eres, pero deja a mi hermanita en paz! –Hikari levantó la vista y vio a una francotiradora apuntarle desde un balcón, Hikari no se preocupó porque la bala se disipó contra su escudo de energía, el segundo disparo fue rebotado hacia la chica usando a Hole, luego de invocarlo, lo volvió a desaparecer para no llamar atención innecesaria, al rebotar el disparo, destrozó el francotirador completamente, la chica tenía unos explosivos en el bolsillo, al verlos Hikari se tele-transportó a su lado y luego de tocarle la cabeza, ambos se tele-transportaron dentro de la mansión, aunque la chica estaba en ropa interior.

-¡Ah! ¡Pervertido! ¡Enemigo de las mujeres!

-¡Cállate! ¡Si no lo hacía!... –Entonces se escuchó y se vio los efectos de una explosión en un balcón. –Si no lo hacía… ibas a morir. –Hikari se sacó la chamarra que tenía y se la dio a la chica, entonces siguió su camino, gracias a haber tocado la cabeza de la chica, sabía dónde estaba Alicia, corrió hacia su cuarto, pero al entrar muchos guardias se habían atrincherado ahí, también el padre de la niña, que tenía agarrada la mano de la enferme niña.

-¡Disparen! –Hikari desapareció ese instante, se hizo transparente y las balas lo atravesaron como si nada, luego chasqueó de nuevo y todas las armas explotaron, el padre miró a Hikari asustado, su cuerpo y manos le temblaban, el señor lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y se arrodilló a los pies de Hikari.

-¡Por favor no lastimes a mi hija! ¡Está muy enferma!

-Cualquier cosa… tómame a mí en lugar de mi hermanita… ella está sufriendo demasiado… -La chica de antes entró al cuarto con la chamarra de Hikari puesta sobre su ropa interior y una toalla que probablemente trajo en el camino, para cubrir la mitad inferior de su cuerpo.

-No, ninguno de los dos entiende lo que he venido a hacer… ella lo hará… Alicia… -La chica débilmente respondió a su nombre y abrió los ojos…

-Hija… ¿Lo conoces? –La niña negó, el padre miró a Hikari con miedo y algo de rabia.

-Sí, a mí no me conoces, pero… soy amigo de Dolly.

-D-Dolly… -La chica murmuró lentamente mientras levantaba la mano, pero su padre la detuvo, la hermana también se le acercó.

-Sí… ella quiere verte Alicia, por eso vine… pero, no puedo llevarte a verla así, tienes que estar mejor… -Hikari se puso de rodillas y miró a la familia, ellos estaban extrañados, los guardias aún no bajaban la guardia. -¿Qué tiene?

-Cáncer… terminal… -Respondió otra chica que entró, era mayor que Alicia, pero menor que la mayor.

-Ya veo, gracias… bien, así que ese es el problema… ¡Transfer! –Hikari se volvió humo y se aproximó a toda velocidad hacia la chica, entró siendo humo blanco, la chica lo aspiró todo, abrió los ojos y se movió un poco, su familia estaba aterrorizada, entonces el humo salió por su nariz, ahora el humo era verde, el humo se dirigió hacia una parte del cuarto y tomó forma humana de nuevo, comenzó a toser y todos lo apuntaron, la familia lo veía con ira. –L-Lo… logré…

-¿Lo lograste? –El padre miró a su hija enferma, que poco a poco respiraba más fácilmente, su fiebre bajaba, su piel recuperaba su color, las hermanas se llevaron las manos a la boca con sorpresa.

-La salvaste…

-Sí… pensamos qué…

-N-No… pensaron mal… y-yo vine… a… salvarla… -Hikari sonrió, pero todos notaron que ahora él tenía fiebre, lo miraron ahora algo preocupados.

-Chico… ¿Estás bien?

-S-Sí… es solo… el… retroceso… aparentemente su dolor era enorme… -La familia vio apenada a la chica, ella frunció el ceño y se movió un poco, luego de unos instantes se quedó dormida.

-Gracias… y… perdónanos, no entendimos que tú… -El padre quería tocar a Hikari, pero no podía, las dos hermanas miraron a Hikari, avergonzadas de sí mismas.

-Está bien, estoy acostumbrado a no ser recibido precisamente con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Muere! –Yami acababa con todas las tropas que Dolly hacía, hasta que estuvo frente a ella y la cogió del cuello.

-A-Ah…

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres algo? ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! ¿Quieres patinar? –Yami voló con la chica agarrada del cuello, fue hacia el lago e impactó en este con la chica, pero la soltó antes, el impacto fue tan grande que resquebrajó el hielo, Dolly no podía moverse del dolor, además tenía muchas heridas y moretones, Yami acercó su guante metálico.

-¿Q-Qué… haces? ¡AHH! ¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¡AHHHHHH! ¡Aléjate! ¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡DUELE! –Yami le arrancó su cristal en medio del llanto y los gritos de la niña, cuando terminó, guardó el cristal, la niña no podía moverse del intenso dolor, entonces Yami la pateó hacia el lago.

-Oh, vamos… muérete de una vez… -Yami tocó con la base del tridente el hielo, este se regeneró, como si nunca hubiese sido fracturado, la niña comenzó a sentir un frío inmenso, con las pocas fuerzas que podía reunir, trató de llamar a su ángel… pero solo consiguió perder algo de oxígeno, apenas logró aproximarse al hielo, lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, todas las fuerzas que una niña espíritu tímida, con el ángel arrancado y múltiples heridas podía reunir… fue inútil y lentamente fue perdiendo el conocimiento… las fuerzas y se sumergió inconsciente al fondo del lago. –Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, una menos, mmm… ¿Por quién voy ahora?

-No nos dijiste tu nombre extraño… -El padre de Alicia trataba ahora de ser cortés con Hikari.

-Mi nombre no es importante señor…

-¡Sí lo es! Cuándo Alicia despierte, preguntará quién eras, preguntará cómo es que mejoró, ¿Qué quieres que le diga? –La mayor era la que con más derecho de hablarle así se sentía.

-Díganle que soy su ángel guardián… -Hikari miró por la ventana que la tormenta cesaba.

-¿La tormenta…? ¿Se detiene? –La hija mediana miraba por la ventana, Hikari entonces sintió un miedo intenso.

-Oh no… Dolly… -Hikari chasqueó y desapareció, apareciendo cerca lago del claro… allí vio que todo ya se estaba descongelando.

-¡Dolly! ¡Dolly! ¿¡Dónde estás!? –Hikari corría por el claro buscando a la niña, hasta que vio el lago, ya se había descongelado y vio el cadáver de la chica flotando, Hikari se lanzó allí y sacó a la niña en brazos…

-N-No… D-Dolly… t-tú… -Hikari la abrazó, miró un mensaje en la nieve frente al lago: "Hola, Senpai." Hikari apretó sus puños, desapareció con Dolly.

-Me pregunto si algún día veremos a ese ángel guardián de nuevo.

-No lo sé hermanita… pero… lo voy a buscar. –La hermana mayor agarraba firmemente la chamarra del chico. –Debo… cumplir mi promesa.

-¿Promesa?

-Oh no… no hija mía, no es necesario. –El padre tocó los hombros de la chica, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Mientras oraba prometí que si mi hermana se curaba, yo iba a sentar cabeza y a tomar enserio las cosas… además… que consideraría casarme… ¿Quién mejor que el hombre que salvó a mi hermanita?

En un lugar alejado de todo, una montaña se dañó por el impacto de un ataque, otro ataque… otro… creando agujeros enormes en la montaña, había tormentas, el viento era muy fuerte, tanto que derribaba árboles completos, los truenos caían e incendiaban los árboles que no eran arrancados.

-Maldita…. Maldita….. Maldita Yami… Te lo estás ganando… oh sí, te lo estás ganando maldita infeliz…. Lo estás haciendo…. Ja… ja… ja… ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. –Hikari golpeó el suelo con tal fuerza que causó un pequeño temblor. -¡Te juro que te haré sufrir maldita infeliz!


	49. Chapter 50

El tres siempre es el mejor.

-Senpai, Senpai, Senpai, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ¿Por qué? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no… vienes? Aja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. –Yami está echada sobre una pila de cadáveres y mira directamente a Hikari.

-Hikari… Hikari… -Despierta de aquella visión…

-Ah… ah… s-sí, perdóname Soruto, no… no me siento muy enfocado el día de hoy… -Hikari y Soruto están caminando por la calle, con helados, Hikari tiene dos helados y Soruto tiene uno, la chica le había dado jaloncitos para despertarlo de sus visiones.

-Hmph… mo… ¡Has estado ausente por mucho tiempo! –La chica hacía un puchero, Hikari sonrió y le comenzó a acariciar, ella se sorprendió y sonrió, ella continuó comiendo su helado, mientras que Hikari miró por unos instantes al cielo y dio un suspiro, no tan fuerte como para que la chica lo notase. –"¿Por qué? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer… Akarui…Yami?"

-¡Ah! ¡Chicos! –Hikari sacudió su cabeza un poco, miró a la chica que les hablaba, Fujiko, ella estaba ahí, ella… siempre había estado ahí, en estos días… las espíritus…Shidou… Mana, habían estado con él, pero… él… él se había distanciado, no solo había fallado salvando a Yuki… sino también a Dolly… esa… esa dulce niña… agh… no podía aceptarlo, no quería aceptarlo, se había recluido en su casa, llenando las paredes de computadoras y máquinas para monitorear todo, para estar listo para el siguiente espíritu, siempre tuvo vistas, sus amigas, sus… anti-espíritus… sus hijas, todas sus hijas y…. Fujiko, ella, no lo dejó solo un solo momento, estaba con él toda la hora que duraban clases, lo acompañaba a su casa, porque había instruido al mayordomo a recogerla de esa puerta, volvía a visitarlo casi cada tres horas, con Soruto, ellas llegaban con sonrisas, con alegría, a veces le traían comida, a veces se quedaban con él para ponerse al día en cosas de clase, otras veces se lo llevaban a rastras a su casa.

-Fu-chan, aquí está tu helado. –Ella se sonrojó al ser llamada así, se recogió el cabello y se acomodó los lentes, asintió y agarró el helado que Hikari le daba, Hikari se sentó a lado de ella en la banquita, ella se apegó un poco, con mucho rubor en las mejillas, mientras… Soruto se sentó tranquilamente en las rodillas de él.

-Pobre Hikari… -Kotori estaba en el Fraxinus, mirando desde ahí en la pantalla del puente, todas las espíritus también estaban ahí.

-Sí… duele verlo así… -Tohka se agarraba el pecho, mientras que Miku le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-La próxima vez, iremos con él, esa loca no se pondrá en medio, la vamos a detener, no nos va a ganar a todas a la vez. –Ellas asintieron al oír a la comandante. En un lugar lejos de allí… una chica despierta violentamente de su sueño…

-¡NOOOO!

-¿¡Qué pasa!? –Madre está en la sala de control, corre rápidamente al cuarto de la chica, abre las puertas de seguridad, la ve llorando. – ¿Qué pasa, Morfeo?

-Va a morir… ella… v-va… v-va… ¡Hay que advertirle a Sensei!

-Mmm… no, no, no, mejor dejemos que las cosas… Fluyan. –Yami aparece en la sala de control, mata en abrir y cerrar de ojos a todos, sella el cuarto dejando a Morfeo y a Madre encerradas dentro. –Mmm… pero… tarde o temprano alguien va a encontrarlas… no, no, no, no me gusta la idea, por lo menos esto te detendrá el tiempo suficiente… -Un botón parpadea en su reloj. –Jo, jo, jo, jo, justo a tiempo, me pregunto dónde será… ¿Ja…? ¿Venecia? Je, je, esa chica tiene un gusto exquisito, vamos, vamos, vamos, Aja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. –Después de decir esto, ella desapareció.

-Es más tonta de lo que cree… -Madre sacó un celular de su bolsillo, pero este no encendía, sacó muchos dispositivos de comunicación, pero ninguno servía. –O… tal vez no…

-¡Onii-chan! ¡Tu reloj está parpadeando! –Hikari miró rápidamente su reloj, su mirada era seria y con algo de enojo, ambas chicas notaron eso, Soruto reaccionó antes y tomó la mano de Hikari. -¿Te tienes que ir…?

-Sí… lo siento, pero, ya saben, ese trabajo que les conté. –Fujiko se terminó su helado y apretó el puño, golpeando el banco.

-¡Es injusto! ¡Qué te llamen a la hora que se les dé la gana, cuando se les dé la gana! Oh… ¿Volverás pronto?

-No lo sé, depende del trabajo.

-B-Bien… c-cuando vuelvas… ¿P-Puedes ir a nuestra casa? –Hikari asiente y las acaricia a ambas, luego entra por un pasillo vacío y se tele-transporta al Fraxinus, ahí lo espera Reine.

-¿Reine…? ¿Qué haces…?

-No irás.

-¿¡Qué!?

-No irás.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué? ¿Ratatoskr dejó de confiar en mí? –Reine dudó unos instantes, pero luego lo miró.

-Sí, así es.

-Je, diles que se vayan al cuerno, yo voy a ir, así tenga que ir volando a Venecia por cuenta propia. –Hikari comienza a presionar botones de los tele-transportadores, pero Reine lo detiene.

-Kotori ordenó que fuesen arruinados, desmantelados y limpiados de cualquier información de transporte… para que tú no vayas.

-¿Ah, sí? Dile a Kotori… no, no dile a La Comandante que no me va a sacar del caso, haga lo que haga, pienso ir. –Hikari creó su Manto Astral.

-Hikari… No lo entiendes, ninguna de las chicas quiere que te entrometas. –Hikari miró muy molesto a Reine y soltó unas risitas. – ¿Te gustó mi actuación? … Yami.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. –Reine cambia de forma revelando ser Yami. –Bueno, bueno, me tienes, yo arruiné todo, pero lo que te dije no está tan alejado de la realidad, ellas ya están allá, me pregunto… ¿Cómo será la nueva espíritu? –Yami desaparece envuelta en humo negro mientras ríe. Hikari aprieta el puño, piensa en Kotori y aparece a lado de ella.

-Agh…

-¡¿Hikari!? –Todas las chicas estaban ahí, en una azotea, ellas se acercan corriendo a él y lo ayudan a pararse.

-Angustia. ¿Qué pasó, Hikari? No te ves bien…

-Yami destruyó los portales para venir aquí desde el Fraxinus…

-B-Bueno… tú los mejoraste Hikari-san, así que podrás repararlos luego… -Miku estaba lista para usar su ángel para curar a Hikari, pero él le negaba con la cabeza.

-S-Sí… por ahora… ¿Dónde está?

-No lo sabemos Hikari-san, Kurumi-san ha enviado clones por toda la ciudad para rastrearla. –Nia también quería serle de ayuda a su amigo, él se levantó y la cruz apareció en su ojo.

-Sé dónde está, por favor, no hagan nada. –Hikari se tele-transporta a un callejón de la ciudad, al salir, ve a una chica de vestido negro corto, que le llega a las rodillas, medias largas que llegan a la rodilla con tirantes para la ropa interior, zapatos negros con tacón, su vestido es muy elegante con múltiples adornos y encajes, favoreciendo su pecho, alzándolo un poco, pero no era tan necesario, dado que sus pechos son tanto o más grandes que los de Reine, lleva un collar y unos aretes con diamantes violeta oscuro, sus ojos son violetas oscuro también, sus uñas están pintadas de violeta, más sus labios están pintados de rojo, su pelo violeta es largo y muy ondulado, pasando de la cintura, casi a las rodillas, es extremadamente ondulado, asemejando un taladro, tiene un enorme y elegante sombrero de color negro, que es tan grande que taba el abombado vestido.

-Saludos, extraño, permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Kikenna, soy un espíritu, ¿Con qué ser de poderes extraños tengo el placer de hablar? –Hikari la mira algo sorprendido.

-Hikari Kusakariki, un Anti-Espíritu.

-¿Anti-Espíritu? No sabía que existiesen esos… cuéntame más… -Ella comenzó a caminar por la calle, Hikari corrió y la alcanzó caminando a su lado.

-Bien… bueno, somos otros seres como los espíritus, pero opuestos a ustedes, aunque nos conocemos entre casi todos… hay dos fuerzas opuestas.

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué fuerzas?

-Los que quieren dañar a los espíritus y los que quieren protegerlos. –Kikenna paró de caminar y lo miró.

-¿Y tú…? ¿De qué lado estás?

-De los que quiere protegerlos.

-¿Y cómo sé que me dices la verdad? –Kikenna lo miraba fijamente.

-Si crees que en algún momento estoy mintiéndote, atácame. –Kikenna aún lo miraba con duda, pero siguió caminando.

-Qué así sea… por cierto… Anti-Espíritu… ¿Sabes dónde estamos? –Ella dejó de caminar al llegar a uno de los puentes característicos de Venecia.

-¿No lo sabes?

-¡Claro que lo sé! S-Solo quería saber si tú lo sabías… -Ella se notaba algo ruborizada, pero para despistar miró a otro lado.

-Oh, claro, claro, perdóname, perdona mi ignorancia, pero, estamos en un ciudad llamada Venecia.

-Venecia… g-gra… ¡Digo! B-Bien, nada mal, pensé que no sabías… como verás, esta… Venecia, está llena de agua, ¿S-Sabes… Por qué? –Ella siguió caminando, de un lado a otro del lado del puente en el que estaban, no se animaba a cruzar el puente.

-¿Por qué? Bueno, Venecia es así, llena de agua, porque está construida…sobre un archipiélago… si mi memoria de datos no me falla… 118 islas unidas por 455 puentes, está construida de forma peatonal, así que no encontrarás automóviles, solo góndolas para moverte entre los canales de las islas.

-¿Archipiélago? ¿Puentes? ¿Peatonal? ¿Automóviles? ¿Góndolas? –Ella lo miraba con una expresión muy dudosa, muy insegura.

-Archipiélago, conjunto de islas, puente, construcciones para pasar de un lado a otro, peatonal, que tienes que caminar, automóviles… estructuras para moverte más rápidamente de un punto B a un punto A, góndola, embarcación de 11 metros de remos que sirve para moverse sobre el agua.

-¡Gracias, Hikari! –dijo ella en un tono alegre sonrió por unos instantes, luego tosió y volvió a su tono serio y formal. –G-Gracias por decir lo obvio anti-espíritu… y-yo ya sabía esas cosas…

-Claro que sí, Kikenna, nunca lo pensaría de otra forma.

-A-Ahora… esto es un puente… ¿Verdad? –Ella puso un pie en el puente débilmente y asustada, Hikari caminó seguro por el puente hasta estar frente de ella, a unos pasos más atrás.

-Sí, tienes razón Kikenna, toda la razón.

-¿N-No te da miedo…? Que se caiga… ya sabes que podemos volar y eso… pero… ¿No te da miedo?

-Nope, para nada Kikenna, esto es muy resistente. –Hikari se puso a saltar en el puente.

-¡No hagas eso! ¡No quiero! –Ella se aferra a una base del puente, Hikari deja de saltar y levanta un poco el sombrero.

-¿Ves? No pasó nada, si quieres te doy la mano para que no te asustes.

-¿Eh? S-Sí, sí… te… ¡Te daré la mano para que no te asustes! –Kikenna agarra la mano de Hikari rápidamente, se nota está temblando, Hikari camina a su lado y comienzan a pasar el puente, ella hace un esfuerzo para abrir los ojos y mirar los alrededores, llegados a la cima de la curvatura del puente, no resiste más y cierra los ojos mientras se abraza del brazo de Hikari. –N-No sueltes…

-Bien, bien… -Acaricia el sombrero de ella.

-¡EY! ¡No soy una niña! –Hikari se sorprende y deja de acariciarla, continúa el camino y llegan al otro lado del puente.

-Llegamos.

-S-Sí… vaya que te asustaste a… a mitad de camino… ¡Sigamos! –Entonces su estómago hace un sonido. –Uh…

-Sigamos el camino para comprarte algo de comer. –Ella asiente entusiasmada, luego sacude la cabeza un poco y asiente lentamente y mirando a otro lado.

-¡Oh! ¡Se ven tan adorables juntos! –Miku fue la primera en hablar, pero mientras las chicas estaban concentradas en la "cita". Kotori miraba a su alrededor para ver algo sospechoso.

-Aquí está su cuenta señorita. –Una mesera le da una carta elegante a una chica de sombrero negro vestido azul… la chica tiene una amplia sonrisa, ella asiente y le entrega una carta.

-Ahí está el dinero señorita, quédese con el cambio por favor. –La chica de la amplia sonrisa se levanta y salta al canal de al lado del restaurante, desapareciendo en el agua, para sorpresa y susto de la mesera, entonces abre la carta y ve una nota: "No deje que me olvide la cartera :)" La chica miró la cartera colgada en la silla, la abrió y vio una bomba… ese segundo, la bomba explotó, convirtiendo todo el restaurante en zona de desastre.

-Eso es por no ponerle una fresa a mi pastel como en la imagen del menú, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

-¿¡Qué fue eso!?

-Eso Natsumi… es señal de que tenemos que estar preparadas… Yami ha llegado. –Todas asintieron al oír a Kotori y se dirigieron hacia la zona de la explosión, antes de llegar pasan por un callejón y se topan con la chica sonriente, que se quita el sombrero negro.

-Justo a tiempo chicas, parece que el conejo blanco no perderá la cabeza a manos de la reina roja… o tal vez sí… aja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

-¡Este helado es genial!

-Me alegra que te guste. –Kikenna se sonrojó al oír a Hikari, trató de decir algo para librarse, pero se limitó a sonreír.

-B-Bueno… t-también es… la compañía.

-¿Qué dijiste al final? Lo susurraste y no te oí… -Ella sacudió la cabeza y tomó rápidamente su helado para distraer la conversación.

-¡Ay!

-Kikenna, te dije que tomes el helado lentamente, si lo tomas demasiado rápido te puede hacer mal y lo sabes, te dije que se le dice cerebro congelado. –Ella asiente mientras se agarra la cabeza, Hikari ríe un poco, ella lo mira algo molesta pero sonríe también luego de pasarse el dolor.

-¡Ah! Barcos, barcos, ¡Hikari! ¿Podemos ir?

-Góndolas, recuerdas, Gón-do-las. –Ella asiente rápidamente y jala a Hikari para seguir la embarcación.

-¿Ya no estás Tsundere?

-¡Nope! ¡Ya estoy Dere Dere! –Hikari se sorprendió con la respuesta.

-"Vaya cambio… bueno, supongo que es igual de linda de todas formas"

-Oye, oye, oye, ¡El barco paró! –Ella hacía señales para que el señor a cargo de góndola esperara.

-¡Góndola! –La chica no lo oía porque ya lo jalaba a la góndola, ambos subieron y el señor los miró amablemente.

-¿A dónde…?

-Oh… eso… ¿Hikari? –La chica lo miraba con ojitos de pedir ayuda, Hikari suspiró.

-Solo una vuelta por favor, ella… es decir, yo tenía ilusiones de subirme a una góndola algún día.

-Ya veo, iré por algunos sectores vistosos de la ciudad, si alguno les gusta a usted o a su novia, me dicen.

-"¿¡N-N-N-Novia!?" -Hikari oyó su pensamiento y rió un poquito al verla sonrojarse, ella lo notó y le dio golpecitos en el hombro.

-¿Quieres que sea ahora Tsun Tsun?

-Como gustes, sigues siendo tierna. –Ella se sonrojó más.

-T-Tonto…

-"Tenía que decirlo tarde o temprano, sino no era Tsundere… típico" –Kikenna miraba como la góndola pasaba por el agua, miraba las pequeñas olas y su reflejo, además de que miraba todo a su alrededor muy sorprendida y feliz, entonces también miró otras góndolas de otras parejas, allí las vio besándose y se sonrojó, las vio acariciándose y se sonrojó… las vio agarrados de las manos y… agarró la mano de Hikari.

-¿Kikenna?

-N-No digas nada… -Ella tenía que saber qué es lo que Hikari sentía, esta era una forma de saber.

-Okey. –Ella se sorprendió, sonrió y continuó agarrando la mano de él, extremadamente feliz, vio entonces un parque de diversiones, lo señaló y el señor entendió, deteniendo la góndola cerca, Hikari pagó y ambos corrieron al parque de diversiones.

-¡Quiero subir a la montaña rusa!

-¿¡Eh!? ¿De entrada? –Ella asintió.

-Es que… es que… oí a un grupo de chicos riéndose de uno de ellos por asustarse en la montaña rusa, así que… ¡Quiero probar! –Entonces Kikenna se llevó a Hikari hasta la montaña rusa, se subieron y el vagón comenzó a subir.

-"Me pregunto… ¿Qué tanto gritará? Mucho… o mucho, mucho…"

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

-"Mucho, mucho…"

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, dime, dime, dime… ¿Cuánto más esperaremos…? –Yami mira a la pareja agarrando en una mano su cuchillo y en otra la cabeza decapitada de un joven, mira la cabeza mientras habla. –Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, Let´s have… fun! Aja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

-Hikari…

-Sí, también lo siento, un aura abominable… "Yami…" –Hikari agarra la mano de Kikenna mientras caminan más lentamente hacia la salida, extrañamente, no se veía a nadie cerca de ese sector… como si nadie vivo hubiese estado allí… entonces en la puerta, está apoyada Yami, saludando con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo de no vernos, Hikari? ¡Mucho! Pero hay algo bueno de todo eso, ¿sabes? Siempre que tú y yo… nos vemos… ¡Muere alguien! Aja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

-Hikari… Ella no me agrada… -Kikenna se preparaba para pelear con Yami, Hikari también, pero Yami no mostraba signos de interesarse en la pelea.

-¿Saben qué? ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tomado con violencia y sin consciencia? No, no, me niego a pelear, tengamos… una discusión… civilizada, ¿Quieren? –Yami crea una mesa en medio de ellos, con unas sillas, entonces los tres se sientan, el aura de inconformidad es muy visible.

-¿Y bien?

-Je, je, je, directa al punto, me gusta, me gusta, verás, Kikenna-chan, estoy aquí para matarte, arrancarte tu cristal y hacerlo cenizas para que no revivas jamás. –Hikari apretó los puños al oírla, se contenía con todas sus fuerzas para no romperle la cara a golpes.

-Fu, fu, fu, no podrías hacerlo, loca.

-Oh, creo que sí puedo, verás, tengo un… negocio que ofrecerte, es bastante sencillo, tú me das a Kikenna… y yo… no las mato. –Le muestra un video de todas las chicas en cámaras de extracción. –Es una imagen en vivo cariño, ¿Qué crees que pasaría si presiono un botón? ¿Hm? HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA.

-Maldita pe… -Hikari se levantaba para golpearla, pero Kikenna lo detuvo.

-Acepto.

-¿¡QUÉ!? –Hikari miró en completo shock a Kikenna, Yami sonrió y se levantó, ofreciéndole la mano a Kikenna.

-No te perdonarías si tú tuvieras que elegir entre dejar morir a tus amigas o dejarme morir a mí… por eso, es mejor que yo tome la decisión, así que… adelante loca.

-Jo, jo, jo, ¡Trato! –Toma la mano de Kikenna y desaparecen, entonces el resto de las espíritus aparecen frente a Hikari, él crea clones y corre a ayudarlas a mantenerse en pie.

-P-Perdón Hikari… n-nosotras… lo echamos a perder…

-Cálmate Kotori, no echaron a perder nada, de hecho, esto será muy divertido. –Las chicas lo miraban sin entender nada, ¿Qué pasaba?, la única respuesta fue una sonrisa, entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos aparecieron en el Fraxinus.

-¡Reine! ¿Está vez eres tú?

-Sí Tohka, sí, soy yo, Hikari, ¿Cómo salió todo?

-A pedir de boca… ¿Algún resultado? –Reine asintió y mostró un video de seguridad, donde una casa aparentemente abandonada explotó sin razón alguna, pulverizando todo el lugar.

-¿¡Qué pasó!? ¿¡Y Kikenna!? ¿¡Qué haremos con eso!?

-Tranquila Kaguya, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Kikenna en persona? –Kikenna apareció detrás de Reine, parada seria al lado de la analista.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Lo que pasó fue simple… Hi-kun me dijo que una loca vendría a intentar matarme, entonces, al final de la cita, creó un clon… explosivo con mi apariencia, lo cargamos de energía para que la explosión fuese aún más potente, al final, cuando la vio a la distancia, me transportó aquí y él se encargó del resto…

-Síp.

-Bueno… eres un estratega después de todo, ¿no? –Kotori le dio un golpecito amistoso en el hombro, él sonrió.

-Buena… buena jugada Senpai, me… me tomaste por sorpresa esta vez, pero… la siguiente… la siguiente ¡Será diferente! Ja, ja, ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja , ja . –Yami salió parada de en medio de los escombros de su guarida, sonrió, después creó su cuchillo y se hizo múltiples cortes en la cara mientras reía a todo pulmón.


	50. Chapter 51

Hora de Pintar.

-Sensei… gracias por sacarnos… -Hikari había ayudado a Madre y a Morfeo a salir de su… situación, la chica intentó explicarle a Hikari de su visión, pero aparentemente él ya lo había resuelto…

-No es nada Morfeo…

-Ahora… tengo miedo ¡De veras! Tengo miedo… mi visión de ella siendo consumida por las llamas era tan vívida…

-Cálmate Morfeo, Hikari dijo que ya selló a Kikenna, entonces no hay peligro. –Madre acariciaba la cabeza de Morfeo para calmarla, pero ella se negaba a quedarse calmada del todo.

-Lo único que podemos hacer por el momento es cuidarla y esperar a la siguiente, no creo que Yami vaya a por ella ahora que está sellada… no tendría sentido, así que sería mejor mantenerla sin entrar en su forma espíritu.

-¿Ya consideraste la idea del doble sello? Digo… si Shidou-san y tú sellan a la misma chica…

-Madre, sabes que es una idea tonta, porque es imposible que una chica ame a dos personas, de cualquier forma, gracias por intentar ayudar, por el momento es mejor que me vaya, ¿Sí? –Hikari se despidió con un beso en las mejillas a ambas y desapareció de la base donde estaban, para volver a casa.

-¡Hikari!

-¿Tohka?

-¡Tengo hambre! –Hikari suspiró y caminó hacia la cocina, con Tohka a sus espaldas dando brincos de alegría.

-¿Algún deseo en especial?

-¡Carne!

-Eh… sí, pero… ¿Algún platillo? –Hikari la miraba algo… acostumbrado a esa respuesta.

-¡Carne!

-Olvídalo… -Hikari comenzó a cocinar, Shidou había tenido mucho trabajo atrasado del colegio y se había estado poniendo al día, este fue un motivo por el cual seguía dormido, de todas formas, el olor de la comida comenzó a atraer a las chicas… eso y que también ya se acercaba la hora de comer…

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué, Kotori?

-Ya sabes, Kikenna no se quiso mudar a un cuarto de la residencia de espíritus… Asumo que durmió contigo. –Hikari asintió. -¿En tu cuarto? –Él volvió a asentir. -¿Contigo en la cama?

-Nope, le di mi cama y yo dormí en una bolsa para dormir, fue… cómodo la verdad, aunque tuve que dormir de espaldas a ella, porque ella no dejaba de mirarme y cuando le hacía caso, ella trataba de devolverme la cama…

-Es comprensible, después de todo, tú la sellaste.

-Además, de que fue reciente, luego de otra cita más… -Apoyo Kaguya al cometario de Miku.

-Sí… es una suerte que Yami no haya aparecido en esa cita, ¿no?

-Tienes razón Kurumi, creo que ella aceptó que perdió, al menos esta vez, asumo que tiene honor… o cuando menos un código personal, de todas formas… averiguaré quién es ella en realidad… -Hikari terminó de cocinar y sirvió las comidas.

-A todo esto… queremos decirte que no volveremos a meternos en tus asuntos, dejaremos que te encargues, porque… solo estorbamos…

-Chicas… saben que no es así… siempre ayuda… -Sonó la alarma del reloj de Hikari, Kikenna apareció en el comedor y lo miró fijamente.

-Bien, tengo que ir, es en París, bueno, chicas se cuidan, Kikenna… quédate aquí por favor.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-¡No!

-Te quedas por tu seguridad, seamos realistas, en nuestra segunda cita, Yami no apareció porque teníamos a todo el mundo vigilando, Anti-Espíritus, Híbridos, Asisto-Bots, Hechiceras, todos estaban ahí… pero esta vez no es así… entonces, no vayas. –Ella se quedó mirándolo por unos instantes y desvió la mirada, entonces Hikari desapareció.

-Cuídate…

Hikari apareció en una azotea, como era su costumbre, se acercó y miró desde allí, en frente de donde estaba había una enorme galería de arte, allí, una jovencita de bello vestido entró con un cuadro, que tuviese un bello vestido no la hacía una espíritu potencial… sino el brillo singular que este tenía… y la leve energía que emanaba, Hikari entonces bajó haciéndose invisible y apareciendo detrás de un pilar y entró a la galería.

-Vaya… arte… ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no trato de pintar?

-Señor… ¿Usted pinta? –Le preguntó un… ¿Guardia? ¿Encargado?... Hikari no sabía quién era.

-A-Ah, eso… sí, yo… aprendí a pintar un poco… le parecerá curioso que fue durante un curso intensivo de cocina…pero, ese es otro tema.

-Vaya, sin duda una historia interesante, hoy tenemos artistas de diversos orígenes, ¿eh? ¿No habrá traído con usted una obra suya para exponer? ¿O sí? –Hikari lo miró confuso, pero negó.

-No, para nada, no vine con esas intenciones.

-Es una lástima, porque hace unos segundos, entró una señorita afirmando ser una artista magnífica que de la nada, había abierto los ojos… y pintó, me mostró la pintura que traía, oh ángeles… ¡Qué arte! Una obra de arte del estilo romántico sin duda alguna… pero… con matices de realismo, porque juraría que vi la estatua del lienzo, pero se veía idéntica, casi calcada, con una familia a sus pies… aunque… je, se notaba lo romántico de la chica por retratarse dentro de él… como sea, disfrute su estancia.

-Gracias… -Hikari entró en la enorme galería con todo lo que el señor le había dicho en mente… tal vez, él mismo ya descubría poco a poco, esta nueva pintura… el señor al pararse en la puerta saludaba cortésmente a la gente que entraba.

-Buenos días, que disfrute nuestras obras.

-Oh, buenos días… "No se preocupe… estoy segura de que las voy a encontrar…. ¡Divertidas! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja".

-Bien… veamos, vestido algo brilloso… pinta de chica nueva… pero con el valor de entrar a este lugar en su primer día… bueno, supongo que tendré que buscar a una chica con… ¿Apariencia segura…?

-Este… Este… ¿D-Dónde l-lo cuelgo…?

-"O tal vez no…" –Hikari siguió el origen de la voz y se encontró con la chica que había visto, ella no lo había notado y cuando Hikari tocó su hombro, ella dio un salto y soltó un gritito.

-¡HYA!

-¡? E-Eh… p-perdona, pensé que me sentiste…

-N-No… no lo hice… perdóname… ¿Trabajas aquí? –Hikari la miró confuso, ella pareció notar esto y rió un poco. –Creo que no, ¿verdad? Perdona… pensé que me ayudarías a poner mi cuadro… no sé cómo hacerlo…

-Oh, eso… no debería ser tan difícil… -Hikari miró a otro lado con su prótesis ocular y escaneó la posición y la ubicación de cada cuadro, calculó medios de colocación para los mismos, luego giró hacia la chica y subió el cuadro agarrándolo desde abajo y logró colocarlo en su muro de exhibición.

-¡Wow! ¡Increíble! ¿Supiste eso de solo mirar el resto? ¡Solo tardaste un segundo!

-Je, solo fue lógica amiga mía, de todas formas, bello cuadro, me parece único, parece una fotografía hecha a mano… -La chica se sonrojó al oírlo, pero se paró orgullosa frente al cuadro.

-¡Gracias! ¡Algún día seré reconocida como lo más grande pintora del mundo!

-¿Oh? ¿Ese es tu sueño? Entonces diré orgulloso que te conocí a tus inicios… ¿Tu nombre? –Ella lo miró y sonrió.

-¡Kaiga! ¡Me llamo Kaiga!

-"¡Maravilloso, Senpai! No pierdes tu tiempo, eres interesante, pero… esta vez es algo más personal… la anterior vez lograste llevarte todas las fichas a tu lado del tablero… pero en esta ronda de cartas, te aseguro que ganaré… y además recuperaré las fichas perdidas, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja." –Yami miraba de reojo a la distancia, mientras fingía estar interesada por un cuadro. –Disculpe… ¿Cuánto cuesta el cuadro?

-¿Ese? Mucho me temo señorita mía, que no podría pagarlo… cuesta más de siete millones de dólares… -Se había acercado el encargado, Yami lo miró, sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Envuélvalo para llevar, ¿Quiere? –Le da un cheque y se adentra en la galería, el señor lo toma a broma y revisa si el dinero le alcanzaba…

-I-Increíble… si quisiera… podría comprarse toda la galería… el edificio… demolerlo y hacer una mansión… ¿Q-Quién es ella…?

-"Oh… y lo haría… pero… ese cuadro de Julieta muerta en brazos de Romeo, me parece oportuno, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja."

-Mucho gusto Kaiga, ¿Eres nueva?

-¿¡E-Eh!? ¿T-T-Tanto se me… n-nota? –Hikari sonrió ante la actitud de la chica y negó con la cabeza.

-Nope, solo digamos que tengo una… habilidad especial para ver esas cosas.

-A-Ah…b-bueno… a decir verdad, supongo que… que se me debe ver algo nerviosa, ¿No? ¡E-Es normal! Es mi primera obra importante… ¿Sabes? Siempre quise poder… pintar la realidad como si fuese un espejo… -Hikari mira el cuadro.

-Y lo has logrado, parece que veo una foto en un cuadro, claro que las pinceladas me aclaran la naturaleza de lo que veo, es increíble tu arte.

-G-Gracias… es como si… como si atrapara en mi lienzo la realidad…

-"No me gusta cómo suena eso…" –Hikari chasqueó disimuladamente y envió a un clon a buscar una estatua parecida a la del lienzo en la vida real… no tardó mucho en encontrarla.

-"Ey, Original… no te va a gustar lo que te tengo que decir… encontré el lugar… pero… pareciera que la estatua hubiese sido arrancada de nuestra realidad… además hay un grupo de policías buscando a personas desaparecidas…"

-"Tch… entonces, sí atrapa la realidad… y a lo que sea que este en su cuadro… incluida personas…"

-¿Hmm? ¿Pasa algo…? –La chica lo miraba, él negó con una sonrisa. -¿S-Sabes…? No… no sé tu nombre…

-Hikari, Hikari Kusakariki.

-Kusakariki-san, mucho gusto. –Hikari negó y la miro, ella estaba confusa ante esta reacción.

-Hikari, dime Hikari.

-¡¿E-Eh!? –Ella retrocedió sorprendida, nerviosa y sonrojada, especialmente sonrojada, parecía un tomate.

-¿Oh? ¿Qué pasa?

-N-Nada… es solo… es solo que… acabamos de conocernos… y… y… -Ella juntaba y separaba los dedos al hablar.

-¿Y? Yo te digo Kaiga, ¿no? Sería correcto y justo que me llames Hikari. –Ella sin argumentos para su defensa, asintió sonrojada.

-Este… esto… este… H-Hikari-san…

-Hikari. –Corrigió el anti-espíritu.

-S-Sí… H-Hikari… ¿C-Cuánto tiempo te quedarás por aquí…? –Hikari la miró fingiendo estar algo ofendido, cosa que la chica detectó al instante. -¡N-No es que me moleste tu presencia! S-Solo quiero saber… p-porque cuando te vayas… estaré solita…

-¿Oh? No debería ser así, sabes que al lado de tu cuadro hay espacio para otro, ¿No podría la futura mejor pintora del mundo mostrarme cómo trabaja? –La chica ocultó la cara del rubor, pero asintió.

-C-Claro… Pero… ¿Sabes? No tengo más dinero para presentar mis obras…

-No hay problema, yo te lo pago, ahora, vamos. –Hikari comenzó a caminar, la chica se quedó parada ahí mirándolo

-"¿É-Él… esta… dispuesto a pagar… un lugar… para mí? ¿P-P-Por… por qué? Nos acabamos… de conocer… ¿¡Eh!? N-No será que él… s-se… s-se haya… en… enamora… No, no creo… ¿O sí?" -Después de reaccionar a la realidad, corrió para darle alcance a Hikari.

-¿Entonces? ¿Dónde vamos?

-N-No lo sé… e-elige tú, después de todo… tú pagarás la exposición… -Hikari la miró y comenzó a pensar…

-¿Puedo pedir dos?

-¿¡Dos!? P-Pero… solo hay un espacio en la exposición… -Hikari asintió, confundiendo a Kaiga.

-Lo sé, quiero uno para mí. –Ella se sorprendió aún más y se ruborizó mucho mientras asintió con vergüenza.

-Bueno, entonces mmm… quiero un autorretrato tuyo y… veamos, ¿Te parece una estatua que vi en el centro?

-S-Sí… "¿¡Autorretrato!? E-Este… Esto…Este…Esto…" –Ella estaba muy rojita, tanto que soltaba algo de humo. Entonces se concentró en la realidad y acompañó a Hikari al centro, allí vio la estatua y comenzó a pintar. –Que los ángeles guíen mi mano…

-"Así que así llamas a tu ángel… algo cuanto menos curioso…" –A medida que la pintura era terminada, Hikari concentraba su atención en la estatua real, por el momento no pasaba nada con esta, entonces Kaiga comenzó a pintarse a sí misma en el cuadro, entonces Hikari comenzó a ver que partes minúsculas de la estatua real desaparecían.

-Oye, Kaiga, ¿Por qué siempre te pintas en tus cuadros?

-¿E-Eh? ¿N-No está bien…? Bueno… para dejar mi marca… mi… mi toque… -Hikari le sonrió y la miró.

-No está mal, es tu toque, pero… ¿Y si pones tu firma como los otros pintores?

-Sí quieres… lo hago en esta pintura… -Dejó de pintarse a ella misma y arregló la escena, donde comenzaba su retrato puso una pequeña mancha en la pared, colocando luego su nombre en forma de firma en una esquina, sobre el pie de la escultura, cuando terminó de poner su firma, Hikari vislumbró que en la pared real, antes intacta, ahora tenía aquella mancha del cuadro… y que se sentía algo raro en el pie de la escultura… como unas energías.

-"Así que sus cuadros pueden alterar la realidad… es… es bastante impresionante y peligroso"

-Ahora… m-mi… m-mi autorretrato… -Hikari la llevó a una tienda de ropa, donde había un espejo, ella se sonrojó y comenzó a pintarse, a medida que la pintura avanzaba… no pasaba nada con su cuerpo real, dado que solo se pintaba a ella y no al fondo, las cosas no desaparecían, entonces al finalizar, firmó con su nombre a la altura del vestido que llevaba puesto, entonces Hikari volvió a sentir energías raras en esa zona.

-Vaya, eres fantástica, ahora, vamos a la exposición, tenemos que dejar tu pintura de la estatua. –Finalmente dijo después de salir de la tienda.

-¿¡E-Estatua!? E-Entonces… ¿¡T-Tú te… te quedarás con el autorretrato!? –Hikari asintió, los labios de ella comenzaron a temblar, sus ojos denotaban mareo, aparentemente aunque ella se lo veía venir de cierta forma, no terminaba de creérselo.

-Pues señorita, déjeme que la lleve. –Hikari había ido detrás de un arbusto para crear la bicicleta, aunque Kaiga se creyó que esta misma siempre había estado detrás de aquellos arbustos. Hikari subió a la bicicleta y Kaiga subió detrás de él, con algo de vergüenza, se abrazó a él y comenzaron el regreso.

-Tan cálido…

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo, Kaiga?

-¡N-Nada!

Llegaron a la exhibición donde Hikari dejó a Kaiga, antes de irse, ella lo miró por unos instantes y entró corriendo a la exhibición.

-"Necesito averiguar qué eran esas extrañas energías… no hay señales de Yami, así que… mejor me concentro en eso, si es algo peligroso, podría poner en riesgo a Kaiga…" –Hikari se tele-transportó a una azotea muy alta y comenzó a examinar el cuadro.

-Disculpe, señorita.

-¿Sí? –Kaiga se dio vuelta para ver a la chica que le hablaba.

-Verá, tengo un par de cosas que pedirle… espero no hacerle perder tiempo a una famosa pintora como usted

-"¿¡F-Famosa!? ¿¡Y-Ya soy famosa!?" N-No… no, está bien, ¿Qué desea? –La chica enredó sus dedos y la miró.

-Verá, tengo dos favores que pedirle, naturalmente no se los pediré a gratis, el primero… es que mi sobrinito pequeño quiere un cuadro de su cuarto, además… él tiene una afición peculiar por los volcanes… ¿Podrías pintar esas dos cosas para mí? ¡Te pagaré!

-"Sí ella me paga… ¡Podré devolverle el dinero a Hikari cuando vuelva por aquí! Si vuelve claro… pero… pero… podría pagarle…" ¡Acepto! Aún tengo un par de minutos antes de que se abra el lugar… podría ir al cuarto y… -La chica negó y le mostró su celular.

-Aquí esta una foto.

-Vaya… no suelo trabajar así… pero bueno, trabajo es trabajo. –Kaiga comenzó a pintar el cuarto de la foto, conforme más lograba terminar el cuadro, la otra chica se veía más feliz, entonces logró acabarlo y comenzó a pintar el volcán de la otra foto… las fotos se veían tan realistas, que parecían tomadas desde el celular y no sacadas de una página de fotografía.

-Ya… terminé, como pidió solo firmé y no me puse en ella…

-¡Ah! ¡Espléndido! ¡Magnífico! –La chica le dio el dinero y comenzó a alejarse con los cuadros.

-Disculpe… ¿Podría saber su nombre?

-Yami, Akarui Yami… -La chica se alejó sonriente, Kaiga la miró con mucha desconfianza, esa sonrisa… ocultaba cosas…

-"Esto es… No… no creo…" –Hikari intentó meter su mano en el autorretrato de Kaiga, como si un reflejo de estanque se tratara, pero no pudo… entonces lo volvió a intentar pero por la firma de ella, entonces fue succionado por el cuadro y apareció detrás de Kaiga.

-¡KYA! ¡Hikari! ¡Torpe! ¡Me sorprendiste!

-"¡Yo me sorprendí más! Así que sus cuadros firmados pueden ser usados como portales…" P-Perdóname… pensé que me sentiste…

-¡Oh vamos! ¿De nuevo con eso? M-Me asusté… Ah, me olvidaba, que bueno que viniste, te podré pagar el dinero que gastaste… -Hikari la miró confuso, ella lo notó y sonrió. –Una chica me pagó por hacerle unos cuadros…

-¿Ah, sí? Vaya, ya eres famosa.

-Lo mismo me dijo Akarui-san. –La mirada de Hikari se llenó de miedo…

-¿A-Akarui-san? ¿Sabes… su nombre completo?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué te pones así? Se llamaba Akarui Yami… -Hikari se heló del susto.

-¿Y-Y qué cuadros te pidió…?

-Ah, eso… mejor te los muestro… con las prisas se dejó el celular conmigo, traté de buscarla, pero había desaparecido… -Le mostró el celular.

-"¿¡Es la habitación de Shidou!? ¿Por qué…? ¡No será que ella…! Descubrió que puede transportarse ahí… pero… ¿Para qué quiere ir a la habitación de Shidou…? A no ser que no quiera ir a la habitación de Shidou… sino… a su casa… para… Oh no… ¡Kikenna!"

Ese preciso instante, de un chasquido hizo que el dueño del lugar llamase a Kaiga, aprovechando la distracción creada para tele-transportarse a casa de Shidou, fue un movimiento tan desesperado que no logró controlarse y causó un pequeño temblor, Kotori, que estaba en casa subió corriendo al cuarto de Shidou.

-¿¡Hikari!? ¿¡Qué pasa!?

-K-Kikenna… ¿D-Dónde… está…? –Hikari se sujetaba el estómago y se esforzaba por respirar correctamente.

-¿K-Kikenna? B-Bueno… v-verás… Ella sintió energías extrañas hace unos instantes en este cuarto… Entonces… D-Desapareció…

-¿¡Desapareció!? ¿¡Cómo!? –Hikari miró por todos lados de la habitación y encontró un punto que desprendía las mismas energías que… que el vestido de Kaiga después de colocar su firma en su autorretrato, se acercó a él y… entonces de la nada aparecieron flamas ahí.

-¿¡EH!?

-Cálmate Kotori… veamos… analicemos esto… ¿Por qué ardió de la nada…? Diablos… los dibujos de Kaiga alteran la realidad… entonces… ¿¡Si se altera el cuadro!? Demonios… alguien debió quemar el cuadro de este cuarto… ¿Por qué…? Además desapareció Kikenna… Oh no…

-Hikari… no te entiendo nada… -Kotori se había esforzado lo más que pudo en entenderlo.

-Ji, ji, ji, Oh, mi niña… mi dulce, dulce niña… Cómo pasa el tiempo, ¿Verdad? –Kikenna abrió los ojos con inmenso terror en sus ojos.

-Y-Yami…

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ¡Mi niña! ¡Esto será muy divertido! –Se escucharon unos ruidos raros… los segundos pasaron, Yami salió de aquel lugar donde estaba con Kikenna… el baño de aquella galería…

-Oh… ¿A dónde habrá ido Hikari…? –Kaiga caminaba por la galería buscando a Hikari, entonces… Yami sonrió y se acercó a ella.

-Cariño.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! Es Usted… ¿Qué tal le fue con su sobrinito? –Yami sonrió y la abrazó… de forma incomoda, al menos para Kaiga.

-Déjame contarte… lindura.

Hikari volaba a toda la velocidad que podía, usar el tele-transporte a una distancia tan larga había sido mortal… luchaba contra su cuerpo, todo se le nublaba… parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier instante, pero… no importaba…

-"K-Kikenna…. K-Kaiga….A-Aguanten… V-Vivan….." –La velocidad a la que iba era impresionante, Kotori había empezado a movilizarse, llamando a todas las espíritus y tratando de enviarlas a la ubicación de Kaiga… lamentablemente… "Algo" había destruido ese sector del Fraxinus… y dejó una sonrisa rasgada en la pared….

Hikari llegó, causando un sonido similar a un trueno, su cuerpo estaba desfalleciendo, estaba en sus límites, la galería y sus inmediaciones estaban totalmente desiertas, Hikari entró a la galería, casi muriéndose.

-Oh, oh, querido amigo, finalmente llegaste, me cansaba de esperar, ji, ji, ji, Podemos empezar finalmente… -Yami se paró enfrente de él y lanzó centenares de semillas, que en medio aire comenzaron a crecer y cambiar… volviéndose plantas, Hikari, apenas logró crear una esfera de fuego, pero… antes de impactar esas plantas… estas se desvanecieron en el aire… Yami dio un paso hacia la izquierda…. Y la esfera impactó un cuadro… un cuadro… interesante…

-E-Ese….

-Oh, que violeto Hikari-Senpai… ¿No te diste cuenta? Los cuadros tienen dos funciones, pueden servir de portales… o también de…. Bueno, cárceles…. Donde fácilmente puedes encerrar a personas dentro… o a Espíritus… fu, fu, fu… ahora… si destruyo uno de los cuadros/portales…. Simplemente el portal desaparecerá… pero…. Si destruyo uno de los cuadros/cárceles… con… je, je, je… Personas dentro…. Bueno, compartirán ese destino… -Hikari abrió los ojos sumamente aterrado, miró el cuadro… era el cuadro de un volcán… con Kikenna… Kaiga…. Y el cuadro se combustionó por culpa… de su ataque….

El suelo tembló… la energía oscura rodeó a Hikari… Yami esbozó una enorme y fría sonrisa… y desapareció en risas….

-¿Cuándo despertará mi hermanito, Kotori? –Shidou y Kotori hablaban en un pasillo de una base subterránea de Ratatoskr…

-No lo sabemos Shidou…Liberó una explosión de energía oscura tan atroz y poderosa…. La prensa de ese país lo reportó como un atentado terrorista… aparentemente todo el sector estaba completamente vacío… porque Akarui Yami fue la que reportó la presencia de una bomba ahí…

-¿Ella? ¿Por qué se preocuparía ella por que mueran inocentes…? Cada vez entiendo menos a esa chica…

-Ese Hikari… ¡No vino a nuestra casa! –Soruto caminaba de un lado a otro de su cuarto, Fujiko estaba echada en la cama… pensando lo mismo.

-Me envió un mensaje… de que se le habían complicado las cosas…

-¡Aun así! ¡Debió venir! –Entonces un fuerte golpe ocurrió en la ventana, ambas se asustaron y fueron hacia la misma… la abrieron… pero no vieron nada, la cerraron, se miraron y luego rieron.

-Asustarnos por una ventana… ja, ja, ja… -Entonces las luces se apagaron… sonaron ruidos y cuando las luces se prendieron nuevamente… el cuarto estaba vacío.


	51. Chapter 52

Juegos de Muñecas

-"¿Por qué…?" –Hikari estaba rodeado de oscuridad, en un lugar vacío, donde solo una débil luz le alumbraba… este lugar era muy conocido… entonces, frente a él… apareció, él mismo…

-Hola, Hikari.

-DarkHole… no estoy de humor para nuestras animadas pláticas de siempre, ¿Sí? –Esta vez… algo era diferente, DarkHole… estaba actuando… muy extraño.

-No vine por eso.

-¿Oh? ¿A burlarte? –DarkHole se veía muy serio, Hikari no sabía cómo reaccionar ante este cambio de actitud… -¿A qué?

-Sencillo, quiero que la siguiente espíritu… sea salvada.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿E-Eres DarkHole? –Él sonrió ligeramente.

-No me malentiendas, luego la mataré cuando tenga tu cuerpo, no hago esto por ti… lo hago por mí, estoy cansado de que esa desgraciada nos haga ver como perdedores, esta vez, quiero ganar, considera esta la primera y única vez… en que tendremos una tregua, ¿Entendido?

-Uhm… Vaya, aliarme con quién me quiere matar para pelear contra alguien que me quiere matar… bueno, ¿Por qué no? –Hikari le ofreció la mano a DarkHole, él la tomó. –Como tú eres yo, sé que no mientes.

-Hmph, presumido.

Hikari despertó de un salto, estaba en el Fraxinus, miró su reloj, era… era horario de clases, probablemente todos estaban en clases, se levantó y apenas puso un pie en el suelo, una alarma se disparó.

-Diva… tch… -Invocó su Manto Astral y desapareció… reapareciendo en la ciudad, en un tren abandonado en medio de la nada… pero no estaba solo, aparentemente unos niños jugaban ahí.

-¡Ah! –Del grupo de cinco… tres salieron corriendo, uno se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos, la otra… una niña, trató de huir, pero se tropezó, el niño lo notó y se paró frente a ella protegiéndola… Hikari sonrió y se sentó en el suelo.

-¿Qué eres?

-¿Disculpa? –Hikari miró asombrado al niño de pelo negro que le habló, la niña rubia se sentó… y a su lado, el chico.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Un monstruo? ¿Un fantasma?

-Un monstruo… un fantasma… je, un demonio tal vez, o un ángel… O a lo mejor… un asesino… ¿Qué crees que soy? –La niña tragó saliva y tomó valor.

-N-No eres un monstruo… creo… un fantasma tampoco, no te vez como uno… tampoco te vez como un ángel o un demonio…

-¿Entonces un asesino? –La interrumpió Hikari.

-No. –Respondió secamente el niño.

-¿No?

-Seguimos vivos, además… tus ojos muestran tristeza… no maldad. –Hikari suspiró ante el comentario de la chica… y rió, ante el asombro de ambos niños.

-Los niños en verdad sois interesantes… ojalá pudiese haber vivido mejor esos años… cómo sea, el pasado es pasado, no tiene punto quejarse por este.

-Señor… le aseguramos que la tenemos peor… -Hikari miró al chico y dejó de sonreír. El chico prosiguió. –Los cinco somos chicos… sin dinero… nos reunimos a jugar aquí antes de ir a trabajar… de los cinco… mi amigo que corrió debe estar cuidando a las otras dos…

-Dos chicos, tres chicas, no pude notarlo por su huida… "O al menos eso diré para no causar más revuelo…" –Hikari se levantó y le apuntó con su dedo. -¿Qué harías si te digo que mataré a uno de los dos y dejaré salir al otro?

-Uh…. Uh… -La niña comenzó a sudar… miró las salidas, pero Hikari chasqueó y el otro chico y las otras dos chicas también aparecieron dentro, además un aura rodeó el tren abandonado… no había huida.

-Cambio la pregunta… ¿Qué harás si te digo que mataré a uno de ustedes y dejaré ir al resto? Y te digo que tú elijas… –El chico de pelo negro miró a sus amigos, el chico de pelo gris lo miró… la rubia… lo miró… la peliblanca lo miró… la pelo-rosada lo miró…

-Hermano… compañero… por favor… ¡No me elijas a mí! –El chico se arrodilló y lloró…

-"Típico… asume que no se elegirá a si mismo… y según él… si no lo elige a él… alguna chica morirá…" –Las chicas miraron al chico de pelo gris… se notaban decepcionadas… pero después de razonarlo un poco… lo imitaron…

-¿Por qué me lo pregunta….Juez?

-¿Juez? –Hikari lo miró con más interés.

-Sí, me preguntaste qué creía que eras… ya lo decidí… creo que eres un juez, que has venido a juzgarme… a ponerme a prueba, toma mi vida. –Hikari asintió, sus compañeros lo miraron con sorpresa.

-Contrario a ustedes… este chico no podría soportar la idea de ser el causante de la muerte de alguno de vosotros… café… debes tener más valor, rubia… peliblanca… pelo-rosado… creo que cada una sabe lo que le falta… y lo que quiere en sus corazones… -Entonces una energía los rodeó… los jaló del tren, dejando dentro a Hikari y al niño… entonces el tren desapareció, los niños sorprendidos comenzaron a buscar el tren… el cual ni se había movido… solo era invisible.

-Pensé que huirían... –Dijo el chico de pelo negro.

-No, es lo bueno de los niños… pueden llegar a aprender… a tiempo las cosas… Por ahora chico, tú ya has aprendido lo suficiente, pero… no te confíes, mantente firme, ¿Prometido?

-Prometido… Juez, pero no me llamo chico… Puedes… ¿Puedes llamarme Discípulo? Siempre quise ser discípulo de alguien… y… y… eres la figura más increíble que vi en toda mi vida…

-Je, está bien chico… digo… Discípulo… pero no prometo volver, ¿Entendido? –El asintió, conforme.

-Claro Juez, tienes otras personas que juzgar… -Hikari sonrió, le tapó los ojos y desapareció, el tren volvió a aparecer, los chicos entraron a buscar a su amigo… lo encontraron y encontraron el tren repleto de dinero… celebraron todo felices, Hikari miró desde la distancia oculto tras un árbol, sonrió y se alejó.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?

-Hace tiempo. –Hikari levantó la mirada y vio a Yami, parada sobre un árbol.

-¿Qué me delató?

-Veamos… pude sentir el viaje en el tiempo… es algo sencillo, yo me tele-transporté a una casa a las afueras… y aparecí en un tren, no detecté errores de Espacio, sino de Tiempo, ¿Cuántos años en el pasado me trajiste?

-Fu, Fu, fu, lo suficiente para que estos niños en tu presente sean adultos… personalidades importantes detrás de Ratatoskr…

-¿Ratatoskr? –Hikari parecía confuso.

-Verás… alteraste la historia al darles dinero a estos chicos y además al enseñarles valor… su línea real iba a ser más normal… mejorar su estilo de vida… vivir cerca, su futuro sería una vida normal… pero ahora, los cinco planearán superarse, con el dinero que les diste, tendrán una más alta educación, dada tu aparición, tu discípulo se interesará por eventos ajenos… como la llegada de espíritus… por decirte algo, los otros cuatro lo seguirán… y así quedarán en la cúpula de Ratatoskr, pero… Isaac Wescott logrará deshacerse de ellos cinco… accidentalmente claro, por unas acciones suyas… los cinco se verán inmersos en un experimento… que los dejará encarcelados en una paradoja espacio-temporal, ¿Satisfecho? De una vida normal… a una paradoja… tienes suerte de hecho, nada cambia en tu línea temporal… porque serán encerrados antes de los eventos de Shidou…

-Ambos sabemos que estas cosas pasan en los problemas de líneas temporales, Yami, además… podré ayudarlos…

-¿Cómo ayudaste a las Espíritus Especiales? –Yami sonrió.

-Je, Yami, Yami, he estado aguantando comenzar una lucha, porque podríamos matar a los niños de accidente en la lucha. –Yami sonrió y ambos volvieron al presente, allí estaba la casa de las afueras… y el reloj de Hikari parpadeó.

-Apareció la última Espíritu Especial… Senpai… ji, ji, ji. –Hikari apareció frente a ella y le dio una patada tan fuerte que sonaron los huesos rotos y ella salió volando.

-Bueno, ya no tenía miedo de daños colaterales… desgraciada. –Hikari desapareció y reapareció en una mansión en medio de un bosque. –Debí haber aparecido dentro… seguro hay algo que bloquea mis poderes… -Hikari entró por las puertas de la mansión… su Manto Astral desapareció… y también sus poderes… caminó hacia la puerta y estas se abrieron de par en par… Yami las abrió desde adentro… Hikari trató de atacarla… pero no pudo crear ningún arma… y cuando quiso golpearla, sus músculos no respondían.

-Bienvenido, Visita… disfrute su estancia… soy Akarui Yami, llegue hace unos segundos… y soy la maid de esta mansión… -Su voz era vacía, sin sentimiento… como marioneta.

-Buen trabajo. –Una niña pequeña… bajó las escaleras, tenía un largo pelo negro, peinado en forma de taladro hacia atrás, usaba un vestido violeta con franjas negras, sumamente elegante, zapatillas negras, un sombrero enorme, a juego a la ropa y muy elegante, era escoltada por muchos mayordomos y maids… algo raro… era que todos los mayordomos y las maids… se parecían entre sí…

-¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo… Tekubi, mucho gusto, visitante, me pareces interesante, no te afecta mi área de control… -Dijo la niña entre risitas.

-¿Área de Control?

-Ajá… todo el que pise mi mansión… es controlado por mí… como Muñecas, es mi pequeño Juego de Muñecas, ji, ji, ji, la nueva, Yami, apareció en mi patio cuando tomaba el sol… y la volví mi Maid, ja, ja, ja. –Hikari la miró, confuso y sorprendido… ella había logrado lo que la canción de Miku no logró… controlar a Yami… Un momento… algo estaba raro en Yami… -Pero… tú no… ¿Por qué? Quiero saber, quiero saber… Onii-chan, vamos, vamos, dime… ¿Qué eres?

-Tú misma lo dijiste, ¿Verdad? Un visitante, nada más, verás, soy una persona de gustos simples, la tranquilidad de los bosques es algo que en verdad me llena el corazón… así que simplemente me puse a caminar y llegué aquí, así que… técnicamente soy un visitante sorpresa que ha venido aquí a pasar la noche o la tarde o lo que su merced pueda ofrecerme. –La niña lo miró unos instantes y sonrió, luego rió, rió muchísimo, para finalmente hacer una seña para que Hikari pasase al interior de aquella peculiar mansión.

-Esto será… muy divertido de ver, ja, ja… -Una Diosa Superior miraba todo desde la distancia, en la comodidad de un asiento… en alguna parte del infinito espacio.

-Llevadlo a su habitación. –Dijo la niña aún con una sonrisa en el rostro, una maid cercana asintió y condujo a Hikari, al entrar, vio a Yami arreglando su cama, Hikari se sentó en un borde, esperó a que la otra maid se fuese…

-¿Ya dejarás de fingir?

-¿Fingir? –Hikari la miró, con una expresión burlona.

-Tch… bien, bien, me atrapaste, ¿Qué me delató? –Hikari señaló su cintura, ella miró… y ahí tenía colgando su cuchillo. –Ah…

-Debo admitir que tu voz fingiendo ser una marioneta de la niña fue bastante desconcertante.

-Soy una buena actriz, debes admitirlo. –Yami se sentó a su lado y jugueteó con el cuchillo. –¿No quieres matarme?

-Con todo mi ser.

-¿Por qué no lo haces? –Le pasó el cuchillo, Hikari no lo tomó, se limitó a verlo.

-No es tiempo.

-No es tiempo… vaya, interesante respuesta, ¿Algo que quieras preguntarme, caballero sin caballo? –Hikari no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro alegre… "caballero sin caballo…"

-¿Qué te detiene?

-Oh, vaya, directo al grano, ya veo, bueno… no puedo matarla aún… verás, esta es la forma inversa de esta chica… -Hikari se sorprendió muchísimo ante el comentario.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Eso, es inversa, verás… estas espíritus… creo, que mantienen su personalidad al invertirse… lo cual es sumamente raro, de todas formas, la forma inversa de ella es demasiado potente… todo lo que trate de dañarla… se repele, es raro, cuando aparecí en su jardín, le lancé mi cuchillo, pero este se detuvo antes de chocar con ella… traté de dispararle… pero pasó lo mismo… curioso.

-Visitante… la señorita lo espera. –Había entrado una Maid… Hikari asintió, se levantó y la maid salió.

-Diviértete, Senpai.

-Por supuesto. –Le dio una cachetada y salió del cuarto.

-"¡Eso fue sucio hasta para ti! Ya verás… ya verás… desgraciado…" –Yami en realidad sonreía, sabía que Hikari había contenido sus ansias asesinas… pero no pudo del todo.

Hikari vio a la maid que lo llamó al final de un pasillo, la siguió y esta lo condujo hasta la terraza, a un balcón… con piscina, donde la niña estaba mirando el bosque, sentada bajo una sombrilla.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te gustó tu habitación?

-Por supuesto Mi lady, es una preciosa habitación. –La niña le dio una mueca de desagrado.

-Tekubi, Te-Ku-Bi, te dije mi nombre para algo, ¿No crees?

-Bien, Tekubi, lo siento, pensé que sería descortés de mi parte entrar y hablarte directamente de tu nombre. –Ella hizo unas señales de indiferencia con las manos y se acomodó en su silla, señalando también otra silla frente a ella, él se sentó ahí.

-¿No es hermoso?

-¿Perdón? –La niña señaló el bosque. –Ah, el bosque… sí, es en verdad hermoso, la naturaleza es muy bella, ¿No crees, Tekubi?

-Uh… la verdad… no salí de esta mansión… jamás…

-¿Jamás? ¿Cuántos años has estado aquí…? –Ella lo miró… con tristeza…

-Un par de horas… -Hikari se veía sorprendido.

-"¿¡Horas!? ¡Pero la alarma de la presencia de otra espíritu sonó hace menos de media hora!"

-¿Dije algo raro? Pusiste una cara extraña… n-no sé cómo tratar a otros… lo siento… ¿Se dice lo siento verdad? Creo que sí…

-¿Estás bien? –Ella rápidamente movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¡C-Claro! ¡S-Solo jugaba contigo…! Ja… ja… -Se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la puerta de salida del balcón… agarró la puerta… pero entonces….

-Te perdono. –Ante estas palabras, ella se quedó inmóvil… abriendo la puerta…

-Gracias… -Lo susurró para sí misma y entró a la mansión, Yami apareció en la silla de Tekubi…

-¿Y bien Galán…? –Hikari chasqueó, la silla botó a Yami del balcón y cayó de cara en las afueras de la mansión.

-No sé… -Él se levantó de su silla y volvió a su cuarto, en el suelo, Yami se levantó de un salto y rió.

-"Senpai… Eres tan divertido, será, genial volverte como yo… claro, si no te mato antes… fu, fu, fu." –Yami sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió al bosque, entró ahí y se detuvo a las orillas de un río.

-Será divertido, ¿No crees?

-"No… sabemos que lo mataremos antes"

-No lo sé, Yami… quisiera volverlo como nosotras… fu, fu…

-"Yami, sabes que no lo lograremos… solo matémoslo… siempre tenemos estas discusiones…"

-Lo sé Yami, pero eso es lo que lo hace divertido, no sabemos cuándo alguna de las dos tomará la razón… la izquierda o la derecha… y cuál será el destino de Hikari-Senpai, ji, ji, después de todo… es el heredero de ese Fenir, ¿Verdad? Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, Ah… se siente tan bien tener estas charlas con una misma, ¿Verdad, Yami?

-"Sí, Yami". –Yami rió como loca por largos minutos debido a esta… "charla interna".

-¿Señor? ¿Qué hace? –Hikari estaba en su habitación, jugueteando con un revolver, cuando la maid del cuarto le preguntó.

-¿Hmm? Oh, perdón, tengo la costumbre de jugar con armas en mis momentos de libertad total, ¿Es raro? Bueno, soy raro, la verdad… casi nunca logró jugar con mis armas… verás, siempre estoy pensando en crear cosas o mejorar las que tengo, rara vez tengo tiempo para hacerlo, además… -Prendió un cigarro y se lo puso a la boca. –También es divertido probar algunos vicios humanos, ja, ja.

-¿Humanos? –Preguntó la maid.

-Vamos, vamos, ambos sabemos de qué hablo, ¿Verdad, Tekubi? –La maid fingió no entender, entonces Hikari disparó a la ventana, esta no se rompió, la bala se detuvo antes de tocarla, la maid desapareció… y allí apareció Tekubi.

-¿Lo sabías?

-Bueno, me pareció curioso que todo estuviese de la misma forma siempre, cuando fui al balcón… analicé todo el lugar con mi… juguetito. –Desapareció el camuflaje de su prótesis ocular. –Al volver, todo estaba de la misma forma, me tomé la molestia de mover un jarrón dela entrada… hace unos segundos salí y ya estaba en su lugar.

-Alguna maid pudo haberlo hecho…

-Ajá, pero no oí ningún paso ni percibí a nadie… ¿Magia? No… tus poderes son mayores de lo que pensé… Tekubi, ¿Qué es este lugar?

-Hmm… te diré… si me ganas en un duelo. –Ella aplaudió, las luces se apagaron, pasando unos microsegundos, estas volvieron a prenderse, pero ella ya no estaba ahí, además… la bala que disparó Hikari… apareció a sus pies.

-Entonces, la suerte está echada, ¿verdad? –Yami apareció sentada en el marco de la ventana, Hikari recogió la bala, la colocó al revolver.

-Ajá. –Sin dudar, le disparó a Yami, ella recibió la bala en la frente y cayó al patio, antes de caer… desapareció…

-¿Cuándo empiezas… invitado? –La voz de Tekubi resonaba en la casa entera.

-Damas primero, ¿No crees? –Hikari sonrió, escuchó una risita en la casa… él cargó el arma y salió del cuarto, el interior de la mansión había cambiado, se veía… muy destruido, como si hubiesen pasado años…

-¿Por qué viniste en realidad?

-Por ti, Tekubi. –Dijo Hikari mientras caminaba por los tenebrosos pasillos.

-¿Por mí? ¿Para matarme?

-No, para salvarte.

-¿Salvarme…? –Sonaba sumamente sorprendida… incluso rió. –No vale la pena salvarme… mejor habría sido que me dejes aquí… que no vinieses jamás…

-¿Oh? ¿Por qué?

-¡La que hace las preguntas soy yo!

-¿Por qué estás sola? ¿Y te da miedo el cambio? –La voz de Tekubi tembló… -Ah, ¿Le atiné?

-N-No… ¡Te equivocas! Soy…. Soy… segura… y-yo…

-Tú no viste el mundo… te quedaste en este lugar, que tú creaste, creaste el lugar, a las personas… a tus… "Amigos" pero… hay algo que me falta del rompecabezas, ¿Por qué?

-Y-Yo… T-Tú… -Entonces una puerta explotó, Yami entró de un salto cargando un lanzacohetes en la espalda.

-¿¡Un Lanzacohetes!? ¡Tú usas cuchillos! –Hikari se notaba… algo entusiasmado…

-Cambios de Aires Senpai, bueno, esto no se ve tan difícil para mí… ¿Qué tal si me sigues? Necesitamos algo de pelea, porque se siente vacío sin mí. –Hikari creó un martillo de mango largo y lo cargó a sus hombros.

-Wow… ¿No espada? Esto será divertido… -Yami saltó y disparó un cohete, Hikari canalizó una energía verde en la maza, golpeó el misil… y lo rebotó hacia Yami.

-¿¡Qué demonios!? –El impacto fue directo, causando una explosión considerable, mandando a Yami fuera de la mansión por el mismo agujero que Yami había hecho para entrar… entonces la mansión se regeneró… volviendo a la normalidad, dejando a Yami fuera.

-Ella dijo que usas espadas… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué antes un revolver y ahora un martillo de mango largo? –La voz de Tekubi se hizo escuchar una vez más.

-Oh, verás, porque yo me adapto… yo cambio, el cambio es algo común en todos.

-En mí no… yo no puedo cambiar… -Hikari negó con la cabeza.

-No querida, tú… no quieres cambiar… es así de simple… muchas personas dicen que no pueden cambiar… cuando en realidad… no tienen ni el más leve deseo de cambiar, porque tienen miedo a lo nuevo, prefieren aferrarse a lo conocido, a lo… seguro, cuando en esta vida… lo que no se adapta, desaparece, selección natural le llamaron los humanos.

-¡Y-YO quiero cambiar! P-Pero…

-Déjame ayudarte a cambiar… -La mansión comenzó a derrumbarse…

-¿C-Cómo… sé… que puedo confiar en ti…? ¿Cómo sé… que no desaparecerás…? –Hikari se arrodilló.

-No tengo ninguna prueba que darte de mis palabras o de mi sinceridad… pero… aquí estoy para que me juzgues a partir de ahora. –La mansión terminó de derrumbarse, pero sus escombros, simplemente desaparecían en el aire… pasaron los segundos… y allí, donde antes había una mansión… estaba una niña, sentada en las rodillas de un chico con una prótesis en el ojo.

-"Oh… que bello… fu, fu, fu" –Yami saltó de un árbol.

-¿Yami-san? –La miró confusa la niña. –Pero… yo desaparecí toda mi creación…

-Ajá, lo hiciste niña, pero yo no fui creada por ti, de hecho me sorprendes, nunca pensé que tendrías ese poder… bueno, hay que darle mérito a tu fase inversa…

-¿Inversa…? –La niña buscaba la respuesta en Hikari, porque lo miró fijamente.

-Tekubi, dime, ¿Tenías esta ropa al… aparecer en este mundo…? –Ella pensó por unos instantes… y negó.

-No… cuando aparecí… creé una pequeña explosión… y… y… yo… yo… -Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar… -L-Los maté… y-yo… y-yo…

-"La energía negativa se acumula… debo hacer algo…" –Hikari trató de moverse… o hablar, pero Yami chasqueó y él quedó inmóvil. –"D-Desgraciada… N-No… no ahora… T-Tekubi…"

-Niña, ¿Mataste a alguien?

-S-Sí… a-apenas aparecí… y creé… esa explosión… una pareja que pasaba por aquí… ellos… ellos vinieron a verme… yo los vi… y… y… comenzaron a hablarme… me preguntaron quién era… cómo estaba… eran muy amables… entonces… entonces… fingí dormirme…

-¿Fingiste dormir? ¿Para qué? –Yami se acercaba lentamente a ellos, Hikari sudaba mucho.

-N-No sabía qué más hacer… ellos… se creyeron mi sueño… y comenzaron a hablar de… mansiones… castillos… dijeron que… que las cosas del pasado eran increíbles… incluso sacaron fotos… que… logré mirar…

-"De allí sacó las imágenes de todo…" –Hikari no podía evitar sentir pena por la niña… -"Por eso los mayordomos y las maids eran iguales… no había visto otra imagen…"

-¿Y entonces, niña?

-E-Entonces yo… yo traté de hacer su sueño realidad… pero… cuando liberé energía… l-los… l-los maté… -Hikari miró sorprendido a la niña, ella lloraba amargamente…

-"Así te invertiste… inusual… pero viniendo de una espíritu especial… es… es… razonable…"

-Y-Yo… y-yo…

-Le pondré fin a tu sufrimiento niña. –Yami la apuntó, la niña abrió mucho los ojos, Hikari… sonrió…

-"DarkHole… ¿Estás despierto?" –Una risa se escuchó en su interior, un aura negra rodeó a Hikari y se liberó de su parálisis, agarró la mano de Yami que tenía el cuchillo.

-¿Senpai…? ¿C-Cómo…?

-No te dejaré que la lastimes… esta niña… ha sufrido mucho, mucho para una niña que no conocía el mundo… merece conocerlo, merece vivirlo… merece… VIVIR –Hikari la miró, su ojo estaba rojo, aplastó la mano y con esta también la mano de Yami.

-O-Onii-san… Onii-san… -Un aura blanca rodeaba a Tekubi…

-¡NO! ¡ESTÁ REVIRTIENDO LA INVERSIÓN! –Yami se mordió la boca… soltó una energía abominable, le surgieron unos guantes metálicos con garras, un tridente negro con serpientes talladas en el metal, sus ojos eran rojo intenso, tenía un vestido negro de una pieza… encajes metálicos de plata en varias zonas, portaba una tiara de metal negro con un rubí… un collar similar, además de dos cuernos largos curvados en tres giros en espiral, alcanzando más de un metro.

-¿Qué… demonios…? –Hikari/DarkHole trató de hacer algo, pero en un parpadeo, este salió volando, y Yami atravesó a Tekubi con su tridente, para luego desaparecer… la intervención de DarkHole desapareció y Hikari corrió para agarrar a Tekubi antes de que ella caiga.

-Tekubi, Tekubi, quédate conmigo… aguanta, aguanta…

-O-Onii-san… m-me habría gustado… me habría gustado… ver… el mundo contigo… fuiste… la única… persona… que… que… quiso ayudar…..me…. –Ella le dio un beso y desapareció, cayendo su cristal al suelo… Hikari lo tomó… pero este también se desvaneció… el tridente aparentemente había llegado hasta él…

Hikari no podía soportar este dolor… esta vez… parecía… que DarkHole ganaría todo el poder… todo el control… ya no importaba… ya no le importaba… las energías lo rodearon… DarkHole reía descontroladamente… pero, entonces…. Hikari pensó en sus amigas… en su… familia… en todos los que quería… no podía dejarse vencer…

-"N-No… no… no puedo… no…" –Entonces cayó desmayado al suelo, las energía desaparecieron, extrañamente, despertó ese instante, pero no podía moverse.

-Vaya, vaya… Que sepas que esta será la última vez que te puedo ayudar… -Apareció sentada a su lado una hermosa mujer, de piel blanca como la nieve, ropa antigua… como en la época griega, pelo verde y hermosos ojos esmeralda.

-¿Quién…?

-Una diosa Superior, la diosa superior encargada de este mundo… en otras palabras, la única diosa superior que conociste, conoces y conocerás… ji, ji, ah, tal vez conozcas a otra… es una directora muy… peculiar, después de esto te llevaré a verla, pero eso no es lo importante, vine aquí… para intervenir… así que, ¿Hay algo que quieras saber?

-Oh… veamos, ¿Puedo hacer más de una pregunta…? –Ella asintió. –En ese caso… ¿Quién es en verdad Akarui Yami?

-Ara… directo al grano, ¿No? Bueno, lamentablemente esa es una pregunta trampa, no puedo decírtelo… aún, hagamos un trato, cuando encuentres la escisión del espacio-tiempo de tu mundo… te lo diré, ¿Sí?

-¿Escisión del espacio-tiempo? –Preguntó Hikari desconcertado.

-Lo sabrás a su tiempo, espero… fu, fu, fu, ¿Algo más…?

-¿Quién soy? Mejor dicho… ¿Qué soy? Y… ¿Cuál es mi propósito? –La diosa al oír su pregunta le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Así que… ya lo notaste, ¿verdad? Es normal, eres bastante inteligente después de todo… bueno querido, te lo diré… -Se inclinó hacia el cuerpo de Hikari, se acercó a su oído, le susurró cosas por varios minutos, una lágrima se le escapó a Hikari, pero… solo una, entonces ella se alejó de su oído. –Espero estés satisfecho con la respuesta.

-Sí, gracias por responderme, aunque se supone que no debería saberlo aún, ¿Cierto? –Ella asintió.

-Te estoy consintiendo por no haberte rendido en esta… encrucijada, además… eres como mi hijo, y es normal que las madres consientan a sus hijos, ¿No? –Lo cargó en su espalda y creó un portal. –Hora de irnos… Te dije que te llevaría a ver a una directora… iremos allí y después te dejaré en casa, ¿Sí? –El asintió levemente.

-¡Kotori! –Diva entró corriendo al puente del Fraxinus, allí, ya se encontraban todas…

-¿Q-Qué pasa, Diva? Dime que tienes buenas noticias… -Diva negó.

-No son buenas… pero no son del todo malas… Encontré a Soruto… pero no hay rastro alguno de Fujiko, ninguno, el problema de la ubicación de Soruto, es que está cambiando a cada segundo, literalmente…

-Ya veo… entonces, hasta no tener la certeza de nada… no le diremos a Hikari que ellas han desaparecido… mantengamos la mentira de que están de viaje… -Todas en la sala asintieron.


	52. Chapter 53

¿DÍA LIBRE?

Han pasado días… desde el incidente de Tekubi, La diosa esmeralda… se auto-proclamó, Hades, ella ha hechizado a Hikari para aligerar su carga respecto a las espíritus especiales… aparentemente ha estado funcionando, porque Hikari está echado en su cama, está totalmente dormido, ninguno de los sonidos de la residencia Itsuka parecen molestarlo, que por cierto…

-¡Tohka! ¿¡Dónde está tu mochila!?

-¡Ah! ¡La dejé en el comedor! –Nia que estaba cerca se acerca, coge la mochila y se la lanza, ella la atrapa y se dirige a la puerta.

-Shidou-san, no encuentro mis lapiceros…

-¿¡Alguien ha visto los lapiceros de Kurumi!? –Todos se ponen a corretear buscando los dichosos lapiceros.

-"¿¡Cómo es posible que todos nos quedásemos dormidos!?" –Kotori suspiraba mientras logró encontrar los lapiceros y se los dio.

-¿Todas listas? –Shidou se paró frente a la puerta para hacer recuento de todas y sus materiales…

-¿S-Shidou-san…?

-¿Sí, Yoshino?

-¿Y…. Hikari? –Shidou suspiró y no fue el único.

-No bajó, ¿eh? Entonces se salvó de ir a clases hoy… tardaríamos en despertarlo una media hora y además otros minutos más en convencerlo de que vaya… ah… bien, se salvó. –Todos salen corriendo de la casa.

Hikari por su parte, acaba de despertarse, ¿El motivo? Su celular, acaba de sonar.

-¿Eh…? ¿Q-Qué pasa…? –Hikari mira el celular vibrando. -¡AHH! ¡NO! No… maldito celular… estaba soñando que dormía… -Hikari contesta. -¿Hola…?

-A juzgar por tu tono de voz, recién despertaste, estás cansado y no te hace ninguna gracia que te llame.

-Hola madre, ¿Qué pasa? –Hikari se acomodó en la cama a una posición más cómoda.

-Bueno… es algo grande, hemos descubierto una peligrosa criminal en los barrios bajos de Japón.

-¿Y? Rose o Juniper pueden encargarse de ella, ¿Qué tengo que ver en todo eso?

-Una cámara de seguridad la captó entrando a un edificio.

-Encima, novata, ¿Qué tiene de impresionante una delincuente de baja categoría?

-En la imagen se pudo ver una tableta que tenía… en ella estaba la foto de Tohka y varios datos que no pudimos distinguir.

-Voy para allá. –Hikari se levantó de un salto, usó sus poderes para cambiar su pijama y se tele-transportó frente a Madre. Estaba sentada en su oficina, todo estaba oscuro porque las cortinas estaban cerradas.

-Wow… no tardaste tanto.

-¿Y bien? –Madre le mostro una serie de imágenes holográficas alrededor de él, una chica de largo cabello rubio, ojos azules, lentes de espionaje y visión nocturna verde, traje blanco de espía, labios rojos.

-Nombre desconocido, Alías, Gato Blanco, como puedes ver, tiene buena presencia, además de que no es plana… y tiene bastante retaguardia…

-¿Podemos ir directo a lo importante? –Madre rió y asintió.

-Claro, claro, esta chica ha sido vista en numerosos puntos de la ciudad, nada importante, algunas tiendas, transeúntes, nada importante hasta la pasada semana, donde atacó una de las bases de la DEM y otro laboratorio clandestino que supuestamente tiene algo que ver con las espíritus, la científica a cargo de dicho laboratorio fue identificada como Horua Takani, del AST.

-Je, típico, ¿Nadie del SSS? –Hikari sonaba burlón, pero se sorprendió cuando Madre asintió.

-Ya que lo mencionas… se encontró una tableta en lo que quedaba del laboratorio sobre Artemisia, creo que la conoces.

-Claro que la conozco, es una amiga, como sea, tengo bastante trabajo al parecer, vamos a cazar a esa gatita. –Hikari desaparece y reaparece en la azotea de un edificio cercano a la DEM.

Hikari chasquea y toda la luz del edificio se apaga, entra por una ventana haciendo transparente y se dirige a una de las oficinas directamente. Se vuelve humo y entra por debajo de la puerta.

-¡Kya! ¿Q-Que es eso?

-La muerte, Elena… -Elena salta de su silla y se acuclilla en esta, temblando.

-¡N-No quiero morir!

-O tal vez sea solo tu viejo amigo. –Hikari se materializa.

-¡T-Tonto! ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto! –Elena le comienza a lanzar todo lo que tiene a mano, Hikari esquivado todo y se hace bolita para que la chica se apiade de él, cosa que sucede y luego de calmarse se sienta.

-Perdón, perdón…

-¿Y-Y bien…? ¿Qué pasa? Casi nunca vienes solo a saludar… al menos no a la oficina… -Hikari se sonroja un poco y finge tos.

-C-Cómo sea Elena, tienes razón… necesito tu ayuda, ¿Podrías darme información sobre aquel ataque a una base de la DEM? –Elena se veía muy sorprendida.

-¿Hmm? ¿Ataque? No me informaron nada… -Hikari quedó más boquiabierto.

-Demonios…. Ni siquiera tú sabes del tema… ¿Puedes investigar? –Ella asintió y comenzó a buscar datos en su computador.

-"Elena…" -Sonó el comunicador de Elena, Hikari se sorprendió y se quedó calladito.

-¿S-Sí, Wescott-sama?

-"Dígale a su… visita que vaya a verme, si tiene la amabilidad…" –Hikari se sorprende.

-S-Sí… y-yo…

-Voy para allá Ike, ¿Me puedes preparar un café? –Elena está sorprendida y Hikari está con tono burlón, la respuesta de Wescott es una pequeña risa.

-"Sí, sí, claro, solo ven".

Hikari se volvió humo y pasó por el sistema de ventilación de la oficina, recorriendo los ductos hasta llegar a la oficina de Wescott, entonces entró por un ventilador y se materializó en una silla frente a Wescott.

-Siempre me sorprenden tus entradas.

-¿Gracias? Como sea, ¿Querías decirme algo? –Wescott estaba por hablar cuando su secretaria entro con dos cafés, uno se lo dio a Wescott y otro a Hikari.

-Primero, ¿Ves? Sí te di tu café, segundo, ¿Te podría pedir por favor no hablar del tema de Gato Blanco? Es algo delicado…

-¿Delicado? Explícate. –Hikari apretó un botón de BB y comenzó a grabar todo.

-Je, bueno, verás Takani-san es una de nuestras mejores investigadoras en el área del uso de energía espiritual, pero… también es la madre de las hechiceras del Triunvirato. –Hikari no se mostraba sorprendido, de hecho, se limitaba a mover su café.

-Oh, oí de ellas… las pequeñas prodigios de las agencias de hechiceras, se dice por ahí que son más fuertes que Ellen, ¿verdad?

-Se dice, se dice…

-Je, ya veo, así que no quieres dejar salir a la luz este… pequeño incidente, para no tener que revelar a tus… niñas consentidas, ¿eh? -Wescott terminó su café, al igual que Hikari y cruzó los brazos.

-Tú me entiendes, puedo proporcionarte información sobre el tema de Gato Blanco, porque yo tampoco me siento muy conforme con la desaparición de nuestra investigadora.

-¿Una tregua momentánea con uno de mis mayores enemigos? ¿Cuándo se ha visto?

En un lugar distante, en otra ciudad, sobre los tejados descansando, tomando el sol.

-Achú, hay… hay… -Yami se limpia la nariz. –Creo que alguien habla de mí… como sea.

-Pero viendo que no tengo opciones… -Hikari suspira. –¿Por qué no?

-Sabía que entenderías Hikari, eres un hombre… ser… ente… racional. –Hikari le da una mirada burlona. –Como sea, entenderás que no puedo revelar toda la información por… cuestiones laborales, no dudo que otro día vendrás a hackear mi base de datos como sueles hacerlo, pero hasta entonces, mejor ocultarlo, el caso es que Gato Blanco, estuvo merodeando los laboratorios una buena temporada, pero como civil, por la entrada, se vistió de turista y tomaba fotos de todos los alrededores, las cosas parecían… relativamente normales, pero surgió la desconfianza, el segundo día ya instruí a las hechiceras de turno para que no la dejaran tomar fotografías… pero ella vino de noche, cuando el turno de las hechiceras con esas órdenes había terminado, el tercer día, alerté a todo el personal, no quería ni una fotografía más, pero fue en vano, se fue al edificio de enfrente a tomar las fotos, sobra decir que en vano fue perseguirla después, al cuarto día… se dio el atentado, robó cada pizca de energía espiritual almacenada, secuestró a la investigadora Takani-san y vació la base de datos de ese laboratorio, por suerte su infiltración fue detenida a tiempo, supongo que tenemos práctica gracias a que tu entras cuando se te da la gana, aunque contrario a ti, a ella pudimos detenerla antes de que saque muchos datos.

-¿Qué datos logró sacar?

-Planos. –Hikari lo miró confuso.

-¿Planos? ¿De qué?

-Mmm… prototipos, de armaduras de batalla pesadas, de armas experimentales y… datos de Artemisia-chan y de Ryouko-chan. –Hikari se levantó y miró a Wescott.

-Gracias por todo, si necesito algo más vendré.

-Qué descaro… pero no te atrevas a pedir otro café. –Hikari ríe.

-No te preocupes, pediré un té. –Hikari se tele-transporta a otra parte de la ciudad. –Tch… necesito más datos, no es suficiente… espero que Elena haya logrado sacar más jugo de la situación que yo… por ahora, debería ir a ver a Ryouko…

Mientras Hikari está pensando, alguien le lanza un ladrillo a la cabeza, Hikari siente una alerta y esquiva el ataque, al afinar la vista con la prótesis, ve a una chica, orejas de gato, cola de gato, traje de espía… pero negros, todo negro, se veían sus ojos verdes y su cabello negro.

-Je, asumo que tú eres Gato Negro.

-¿Oh? ¿Tan fácil fue? Es una pena… Nya. –La chica saltó hacia un callejón, Hikari para no llamar mucho la atención, corrió hacia ese callejón saltando por las azoteas y la vio entrar a una casa.

-Oh vamos, yo que no quería hacer ruido. –Hikari transforma su prótesis en un lanzagranadas.

-¡Ah! ¡No tienes que llegar a tales extremos! –Hikari se da vuelta, otra chica, de orejas de gato, cola de gato, traje de espía… pero todo violeta, además de su cabello celeste y sus ojos miel.

-Adivinaré, Gato Violeta, ¿no? –Entonces Hikari recibe una alerta en BB.

-¡Hikari! ¡Hikari! ¡El AST fue atacado!

-Yei, logramos hacer tiempo. –Hikari mira algo enojado a Gato Violeta mientras celebra y se tele-transporta al AST, ahí puede ver que una armadura enorme de batalla parece estar atacando. Le triplicaba el tamaño.

-Así que no solo robaron los planos… los construyeron….- Entonces el aparato ese se centró en él, Hikari se estiró un poco. – Veamos que tienes para jugar.

El aparato se paró frente a él, salieron dos ametralladoras rotativas de cada brazo y se acomodaron a los costados de este, la mano se hundió, dejando paso a un lanzallamas, el pecho, las hombreras, las piernas y la espalda se abrieron mostrando misiles y pinchos salieron en cualquier espacio libre.

-Oh…

-¡Origami! ¿¡Dónde está esa cosa!? –Ryouko llegaba con un grupo de hechiceras armadas, mientras Origami señalaba hacia la ubicación de la máquina, vieron a Hikari corriendo sobre los techos de las instalaciones.

-¿¡Hikari!?

-Mala idea, mala idea, mala idea, recordatorio mental… -La máquina también tenía propulsores en la espalda y volaba para atacarlo, entonces golpeó el tejado, Hikari logró saltar a tiempo del borde, pero antes de caer, recibió un misil en la espalda que lo impulsó contra una reserva, atravesando la pared y cayendo sobre todas las municiones. –N-No molestar… al robot… auch.

Hikari se incorporó y vio las cosas a su alrededor y la máquina que se le venía encima, entonces agarró una de las granadas, la lanzó a la boquilla del lanzallamas, este explotó, destrozando todo el brazo, Hikari aprovechó la confusión para escapar y volver al campo abierto de la base.

-¡Hikari! ¿¡Estás bien!? –Ryouko y Origami aterrizaron cerca de él.

-¿Oh? Sí, sí, un misil no me haría tanto… bueno, al menos el misil que él tenía…

-Tu espalda… está sangrando, te falta… algo de carne. –Hikari miró extrañado a Origami por decir eso, pero por la mirada preocupada de ambas, asumió que era verdad.

-"¿Cómo es eso posible? El factor curativo que tengo actualmente debería ya haber cortado el sangrado… además… mi resistencia mejorada no debería dejar que haya perdido carne…"

-¡Está de regreso! –Una de las hechiceras gritó y todo el grupo de Ryouko comenzó a disparar, pero sus balas no le hacían nada, ni siquiera una abolladura, esa cosa aunque con un solo brazo aún tenía una cantidad de misiles suficientes para desaparecer una buena parte de la base, pero ese no era su interés, se volvió a concentrar en Hikari y le disparó otra serie de misiles, Hikari saltó hacia atrás para esquivarlos con unas volteretas.

-¿Por qué no estás volando?

-Quiero ver de lo que es capaz cuerpo a cuerpo, por eso no usé ninguna de mis habilidades hasta ahora, pero ¿Por qué sigue concentrándose en mí? –El robot de un empujón destrozó uno de los autos verdes de la base, acercó el hombro del brazo destruido a los restos del auto y una especie de bracitos salieron de ahí, agarrando partes del auto para reconstruir el brazo, pero aparentemente el proceso sería demasiado largo y optó por construir una púa enorme y puntiaguda. –Okey, eso… no me lo veía venir, además nunca me gustó ser el centro de atención… centro de atención… ¡Eso es! ¡Ryouko! ¡Revisa que nadie esté entrando al sistema del AST!

-¡S-Sí! –Ryouko hizo una llamada para que las hechiceras que no estén en batalla comenzaran a monitorear la red del AST. -¡Tenías razón! ¡Alguien ha estado tratando de sacar información! ¡Hay un intruso en alguna terminal del AST!

-G-Genial… ahora… detenla. –El robot había estado tratando de aplastarlo con su brazo suelto, Hikari esquivaba los manotazos saltando de un lado a otro y no podía perder su concentración.

-"¡Ey! ¡Sweetheart! ¿Necesitas ayuda?"

-"¿¡Eh!?"

Un proyectil cayó del cielo, sobre el robot, levantando una nube de polvo, todos se cubrieron los rostros, al levantarse el humo se vio a una chica parada sobre un montón de chatarra.

-Fu, fu, fu, solo era lata.

-¿Q-Quién es esa…? ¿Otra espíritu? –Ryouko y su grupo estaban listos para el combate, pero Hikari hizo una señal para que se calmen.

-Casi, ella es Código Cero, una Semi-espíritu, amiga mía.

-¿Oh? ¿Solo amiga? ¿No le contarás nuestras… pequeñas salidas juntos? ¿Solo fue otra aventura para ti?

-¿Aventuras? –Ryouko miraba fijamente a Hikari y no era la única.

-No me esperaba eso de ti, Hikari. –Origami sonaba muy decepcionada, pero con su típico tono de voz.

-Y cómo te encanta causar malentendidos, ¿verdad? –La chica rió y Hikari no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Lo sé, lo sé, perdón, perdón. Ya, ya, me calmo, cómo sea, veo que tienes un pequeño problema con máquinas, ¿eh? ¿Qué acaso el problemático de… agente 9029 no puede estarse tranquilo en su retiro?

-Ja, ja, viniendo de la chica que cae del cielo para aplastar un robot. –La chica rió, Hikari simplemente suspiró y las hechiceras se miraban entre ellas confusas.

-Touché, pero ya hablando enserio, estaba volando a una misión en Japón, pero vi un par de explosiones y decidí saltar, ¿Quieres que te de una mano?

-Si tienes tiempo libre.

-Claro que tengo tiempo libre, no sería la primera vez que cambio de objetivo en medio de una misión y lo sabes. –Hikari suspiró al oírla.

-No deberías estar orgullosa de eso, Cero. No importa, hora de escanear la zona. –Hikari trató de crear unos clones, pero no pudo, se concentró un poco más y logró hacer un clon. –Mmm… curioso, no interesa, hora de ir, Ryouko, envía a todas a investigar.

Ryouko asintió y todas las hechiceras se dispersaron para buscar al intruso, Cero y Hikari buscaron juntos.

-¿Dónde crees que esté, Honey?

-Mmm… no lo sé… pero creo que perdemos el tiempo buscando afuera, debemos buscarla dentro, ¿Puedes hacer una puerta? –Cero sonrió y de un golpe agujereó la pared, entonces se vio a una chica, de orejas de gato, cola de gato, traje de espía… pero todo amarillo, además de su cabello blanco y sus ojos violeta. -¿Gato Amarillo?

-¡Hya! –La chica se asustó y lanzó una bomba de humo, Cero movió el humo con los brazos para dispersarlo, pero no había nadie.

-Tch… se escapó.

-Nope. –Hikari corría decidido por los pasillos, Cero lo siguió, ahí al final del pasillo donde aparecieron, estaba Gato Amarillo, Hikari suspiró y continuó la persecución.

-Hikari… ¿Tus heridas no deberían de haber sanado ya?

-¿Aún no sanan? Que extraño… Lánzame. –Cero se sorprendió, pero obedeció, lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, Hikari se acercó rápidamente a Gato Amarillo, pero algo que no tenía contemplado en sus planes era que ella entraría a un cuarto, Hikari pasó de largo dando un suspiró, Cero por el contrario logró entrar al cuarto, se escucharon sonidos y para cuando Hikari llegó había un gran hueco en la pared del cuarto, Cero estaba en el suelo y no había señal de Gato Amarillo.

-L-Lo siento… huyó…

-Lo puedo ver. –Hikari se acercó a ella y la ayudó a pararse.

-Lo siento…

Hikari ni siquiera la escuchaba, se puso a investigar la zona, buscando algo que pueda ayudarlo, pero aparentemente no había nada, entonces miró a Código Cero.

-¿Cero?

-¿S-Sí?

-Tendré que buscar algo de información en otra parte, tú quédate y busca por tu cuenta, te llamaré y me dices lo que encuentras. –Código Cero asintió y Hikari se alejó volando, ahora lograba volar tranquilo.

-"Artemisia, ¿Estás en tu cuarto?'"

-"¿E-Eh? ¿H-Hikari? N-No… estoy en casa, no en las instalaciones, pero… estoy en la cocina, ¿Por qué?"

-"Okey… despeja tu cama"

-"¿¡E-E-Eh!?"

Hikari se tele-transportó a la cama de la casa de Artemisia, ya que ella estaba en Inglaterra, el transporte fue agotador y se quedó ahí quietecito unos instantes, hasta que ella entró al cuarto, con un delantal blanco y una cuchara en la mano.

-H-Hola… déjame descansar un poco…. –Ella se sentó en una silla del cuarto.

-¿Te tele-transportaste? Bien… c-creo que esa fue una pregunta estúpida… ¿Puedo saber por qué? –Hikari le hizo una señal con la mano para que espere, él seguía echado recargando.

-Y-Ya… ya está… -Hikari se sienta lentamente, Artemisia le ofrece una taza de té, él la acepta y toma un sorbo.

-¿Qué te trae aquí, Hikari?

-Negocios, otro día vendré para llevarte al cine. –Ella se sonrojó y Hikari rió un poco. –Por el momento, necesito que me lleves a la base del SSS.

-¿Eh? B-Bueno… aunque sabes el revuelo que causas al ir allí, además de las confusiones que causa que Artemisa venga a hablarte cuando estoy cerca…

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero esta vez es importante… -El comunicador de Artemisia suena, ella lee un mensaje y mira preocupada a Hikari.

-Hikari, no vas a creerlo…

-Mmm… hay uno o más robots enormes armados por cada centímetro que tengan y es posible que alguien se haya infiltrado a su base de datos, si tienen cámaras probablemente sea una tipa disfrazada de gato, ¿me faltó algo? –Ella se quedó atónita y negó, Hikari la tomó de la mano y aparecieron en las instalaciones del SSS.

-Okey… pues me falló algo… -Frente a ellos hay cinco enormes robots. Casi 5 veces el tamaño humano –Además… estos son blancos, el del AST era negro… me pregunto que cambia. –El robot más cercano le da un golpe, que lo envía a volar lejos, atravesando dos almacenes. –Okey… es más… fuerte… es más grande, más malo… y más feo. –El robot llegó a él atravesando todo en su camino. –Oh… je… mentirita era…

-¡Hikari!

-¡Estoy algo ocupado! –Hikari saltó por una ventana e hizo una voltereta para pararse y volver a pasar por el campo abierto de las instalaciones, entonces los cuatro robots que molestaban a las hechiceras lo vieron y dejaron de un lado a las hechiceras. -¡Por favor! ¡Sois más pesados que Yami!

-¡Achú! ¿¡De nuevo!? –Yami seguía en el mismo lugar, leyendo una revista.

El primer robot que lo persiguió también aparece y suelta su lluvia de misiles, Hikari esquiva por los pelos los misiles, pero en la confusión de explosiones, los cuatro robots que estaban lejos se habían acercado mucho, liberando una lluvia de balas, Hikari levantó las manos para crear un escudo, pero las balas pasaron el escudo, él se llevó una sorpresa enorme y creó una barrera de viento, las balas fueron desviadas por la barrera, pero no lo suficiente, unas balas rosaron sus piernas, Hikari sintió un piquete ese instante y se tele-transportó a unos metros de las máquinas.

-¿Hikari…? –Artemisia vuela cerca de él y lo oculta a la vista de los robots detrás de unos autos. –N-No…

-Agh… auch… me… me debí venir eso… -Hikari está lleno de agujeros por todo el cuerpo, las balas lo habían alcanzado. –Ahh… debes irte… ellos…

-¡Artemisia-san! –Los robots habían estado escaneando el lugar en busca de Hikari, su visión pasaba a través de los objetos y los habían encontrado, dispararon sus misiles para pulverizar el auto, allí, vieron a Hikari, extremadamente débil y a una Artemisia muy asustada.

-N-No… ¿Q-Qué hacemos…?

-Tranquila…..Artemisia…. yo…. –Un montón de humo negro apareció, viniendo desde la ciudad, pero se dirigía hacia ellos, deliberadamente. –Je… él…..viene…..

-¿Quién…?

Las maquinas se dirigen hacia ellos, listos para matarlos, pero el humo negro se interpuso en medio de ellos y unas manos salidas del humo los agarran del hombro y los sumergen en el humo, entonces este humo desaparece tan repentinamente como había aparecido, pero no había señales de Artemisia o de Hikari.

-Mo… algo anda mal, no se supone que debería pasar eso… mmm… pero tampoco se supone que él deba morir…. Tan pronto….. Creo. – Dijo una chica, de orejas de gato, cola de gato, traje de espía… pero todo celeste, además de su cabello naranja y sus ojos negros.

-¿Q-Qué pasa…? –Artemisia despertó en una sala de esperas de un hospital, estaba amarrada a la silla, miró a su alrededor, pero no había señal de aquel humo que era lo único que recordaba, solo había un robot frente a ella.

-Respuesta: Clasificado.

-¿Clasificado? ¿Por qué clasificado? ¿Dónde está Hikari? –Ella trataba de soltarse.

-Respuesta: Clasificado.

-¡Pero es mi amigo! ¿¡Qué le han hecho!?

-Respuesta: Clasificado.

-Por supuesto… -Ella sonaba muy molesta, pero al robot no le importaba. Solo se escucharon sonidos raros, ella se preocupaba y trataba de soltarse con más intensidad.

Los minutos pasaron, ella seguía intentando liberarse a toda costa, el robot por su parte no apartaba la vista de ella, los sonidos continuaban, entonces una chica aparece.

-Oh, lo lamento, se me hizo tarde. –La chica se puso una bata.

-Lo entendemos Dr. Lumia, suerte. –La doctora entró a la sala, Artemisia intentó ver el interior del cuarto, pero no vio nada.

-Tranquilo, se me dan bien las autopsias.

-"¿¡Autopsias?! ¿¡Qué le hicieron a Hikari?! ¡Él llegó vivo! Estaba mal… pero…. Pero… tal vez se podía salvar….Hikari…."

-Oh, oh, este cadáver está muy dañado… demasiado, lo llenaron de balas, pobre…

-"¿¡Es Hikari!? No… no quiero creerlo…"

-¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Cómo quedaste así? ¿No contestas, Hikari? Bueno, ahora ya no podrás contestarme… -La doctora salió con la bata llena de sangre, una tripa chorreando y una sierra, con sangre y vísceras en la mano. Se vio el interior del cuarto, era una sala parecida a un quirófano con un cadáver con el estómago abierto, las costillas cortadas y sangre en todas partes. –Necesito un desatornillador con una broca para atravesar cráneos…

-"¿¡Qué hacen ahí!? ¿¡Qué es este lugar!? ¡Quiero salir! Perdóname Hikari… no debí dejar que…"

-Oh, doc. ¿Qué cuenta? –Hikari salió del cuarto, enterito, sin un raspón, con las heridas totalmente curadas.

-¡Ah! Hikari, es bueno tenerte de regreso con los vivos.

-Oh vamos doc, no estaba muerto cuando Ghost me trajo, el viejo sigue teniendo su sentido del humor después de todo, ¿eh? –Artemisia estaba sin habla, pero prefería no decir nada y se quedó quietecita.

-Sí, sí, Ghost ha cambiado gracias a… cierto Novato, como sea, pienso que dejarte en el sector de la morgue fue de muy mal gusto.

-¿Y eso? Tenía una charla amena con mi compañero de cuarto hasta que llegaste. –Lumia rió un poco.

-Sí, él tuvo una muerte rara, un Semi-Espíritu Monstruo lo hizo, revisé su cuerpo para ver qué le pasó exactamente, estábamos en esa misión cuando recibimos tu mensaje, tienes suerte de que Idol no fuera la que estuviese cerca porque habría llegado rompiendo todo. –Hikari asiente y comienza a estirarse.

-Me contarás más del nuevo Semi-Monstruo, pero eso será para mañana, hoy tengo que acabar con un complot terrorista hasta antes de la media noche, porque tengo que ir a ver una película con Artemisia. –Ella se sonrojó un poco. –Pensar que Idol hubiese venido… fiu, tengo suerte, gracias por curarme.

-Oh no es nada, lo que sea por un compañero de Mano Negra, pero tus heridas eran muy profundas y letales, por eso quedaste dormidito mientras hacía la revisión de tu compañero de cuarto, aun así hable contigo y con él, para causar chiste cuando veas las grabaciones.

-"¿¡Era una broma!? ¡Yo me asusté!" –Artemisia suspiró aliviada.

-Por cierto, tendrás que llevarla con Wilson antes de irte…

-Lo sé. –Artemisia lo miró confundida, entonces él la liberó y la cargó, para vergüenza de ella, que se puso rojita, Lumia sonrió y continuó su trabajo…

-¿Artemisia-san?

-¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué pasó? –Artemisia estaba en el campo de la base de la SSS.

-Eso es lo que queremos preguntarle Artemisia-san, luego de que ese humo se los llevará, los robots perdieron el interés y se fueron, recogieron a la intruso de un tejado y se fueron, entonces usted apareció de la nada inconsciente, acaba de despertar.

-N-No recuerdo mucho… recuerdo que esas cosas dispararon a Hikari… y nada más, lo demás lo tengo en blanco… -Artemisia revisó una nota en su bolsillo. –"Estoy bien… nos vemos en el cine a las doce de la noche". –Artemisia sonrió coloradita.

-¿Artemisia-san…? ¿Qué es eso…? ¿Es la letra de Hikari?

-¡N-No! ¡A-Aléjense! –Las hechiceras persiguieron a Artemisia y ella huía por las bases.

-¿Aún estás seguro de lo que hiciste? ¿Borrarle la memoria a tu amiga con mi maquinaria? –Wilson habla con Hikari en un cuarto raro.

-Sí, no era prudente que ella conociese sobre Mano Negra o aquél Semi-Monstruo que investigan, suerte con eso por cierto, no importa, es hora de que vuelva a casa… es hora del almuerzo. –Hikari se tele-transporta a su cama, como la distancia es larga, estaba muy cansado y estaba echado en la cama.

-Hikari… Shidou me envió para ver si estabas bien… -Kaguya abrió la puerta del cuarto.

-H-Hola Kaguya…

-Oh, perdón, seguías durmiendo, Shidou tenía razón, dijo que cuando duermes no despiertas para nada, bueno, te cuidas. –Kaguya se fue rápidamente a la escuela de nuevo, porque aún no terminaban las clases, ella se había escapado con sus poderes probablemente.

-Sí… sigue pensando que soy un vago y un flojo hermanito…

-¡Hikari! ¡Código Cero dice que encontró algo! –BB sonó con una alarma.

-Je, sacaré una lata de gaseosa del refrigerador y salgo… -Hikari se levantó y comenzó a recuperar fuerzas mientras bajaba, las recuperó cuando ya logró sacar la gaseosa del refrigerador, la cual se tomó de un solo trago. –Okey… a ver qué hay.

Hikari se tele-transportó con Código Cero, que estaba a las puertas de una fábrica, ella apenas llegó tiró abajo las puertas y pasaron, la fábrica era enorme y producía en masa los robots que atacaron a Hikari.

-Okey… esto es lo que hay…

-¿Listo para abollar un grupo de robots? ¡Vamos a pulverizarlos! –Los robots guardias se prendieron y centraron su visión en Hikari.

-Corrección Cero… ¿Lista para abollar ese grupo de robots antes de que me pulvericen a mí? –Hikari creó una pistola de gancho con BB y se impulsó arriba de la fábrica, las máquinas lo siguieron y Cero saltó a la más cercana para destrozarla.

-¿Interrumpí tu almuerzo 9029?

-Ahora que lo mencionas Cero… Mi almuerzo fue una lata de gaseosa, súper equilibrado, ¿no crees? –Ella rió y saltó al otro robot, Hikari seguía saltando de metal en metal con su pistola de gancho.

-¡Tenemos visitas! –Hikari se detuvo un momento en una viga para ver quién hablaba, vio al grupo de las cinco Gatos, Gato Amarillo, Violeta, Negro, Celeste… y Blanco… esta última lo miraba con algo de picardía al hablar. Ellas estaban del otro lado de la fábrica, detrás suyo había una puerta enorme. –Es él… mmm… no está nada mal, pensé que él sería más feo… lastima, lastima.

-¿Lastima? ¿Por qué? ¿Querías que te invite una copa? –Hikari se volvió a concentrar en la realidad y esquivó a las máquinas.

-Ja, ja, eres todo un galán, ¿no? –No eres el primero en hablarle así a Blanco, pero… tampoco serás el último. –Violeta reía un poco mientras hablaba, Amarillo negaba con reprobación mientras la oía.

-Claro que no pretendía ser el último, ¿Nunca viste a un Gato? No pueden estar en el mismo lugar siempre.

-Oh, pero hay algunos gatos que se la pasan el tiempo durmiendo, ¿Quizás soy así? –Blanco entonces se despidió con la mano y comenzó a huir por una puerta detrás de ella, gato Amarillo se sentó en una silla con rueditas y sacó su laptop, comenzó a presionar algunos botones y más máquinas se prendieron para atacar a Hikari, Violeta y Celeste se pararon a su lado, Negro caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Demonios no puedo dejar que se vaya…

-No podemos, Hikari, no me dejes fuera del juego. –Cero había derrotado a la primera oleada de máquinas, pero la segunda, activada por Amarillo, se acercaba a ellos.

-Bueno, tú solita te metiste al juego, ¿verdad? –Cero saltó y destrozó dos robots de un solo golpe.

-"Son menos resistentes… pero son más… ¿Cambiaron calidad por cantidad?" –Hikari miró como Cero avanzaba sin detenerse, destrozando robots de un solo golpe. –"No… hay algo más…"

Entonces una bala fue disparada, por Gato Negro, Hikari la esquivó con facilidad, pero no se esperó que la bala al explotar creara humo multicolor, Hikari saltó para evitar olerlo, pero fue golpeado por el robot, que lo envió hacia las Gatos.

-Mío, nya. –Negro saltó a atacarlo con una espada que tenía en la mano, Hikari quiso usar sus poderes, pero no le respondían, entonces usó su prótesis para crear una espada y detener el ataque.

-Nope, lamento decepcionarte, pero no será así, será algo más difícil. –Hikari crea un cañón de pistola en una parte de la prótesis, Negro lo nota y salta antes de que Hikari dispare, luego él convierte la espada en un gancho, que lo lanza hacia ella, Negro lo salta para evitar el ataque, pero Hikari tenía un plan de respaldo, cambia la dirección y atrapa la silla de gato Amarillo.

-¿¡EH!? ¡Nya!

-Tengo un premio de consolación. –Hikari la jala hacia él, con su silla, todas las gatos reaccionan, pero es tarde, Hikari la atrapa y la inmoviliza con las manos. –Cero, transporta.

-Entendido. –Cero salta y le toca la espalda, ambos aparecen en la azotea de un edificio.

-Ahora… Cero, tengo que encargarme de ella, necesito… -Una espada le atraviesa el pecho. –C-C-Cero… -Ella le atravesó el pecho con la espada de Negro, pronto el resto de las gatos aparecen.

-Mal, mal, mal, confiaste en quién no debías, ¿verdad? –Incluso Gato Blanco estaba ahí.

-Sí, que mal, Hikari, mal, mal, mal.

-C-Cero… -Trata de decapitarlo, pero Hikari revela que tiene decenas de explosivos en su interior y se explota a sí mismo, llevándose con él toda la azotea.

-¿D-Dónde estoy? Nya… ¿Q-Qué harás… conmigo? Nya… ¡Ayuda! –Hikari está en un laboratorio, allí había colocado en una celda a Gato Amarillo.

-Bien, verás, tengo planes para ti.

-¿C-C-C-Cuáles… P-p-p-p-planes? –Hikari la encadenó a la pared. –N-N-Nya… ¿M-M-Me vas… a … matar?

-Oh, no, no, solo te voy a dejar… muy, muy herida.

-¿¡H-H-H-Herida…?! –Hikari se acerca a ella y usando su prótesis crea un bisturí, ella se pone pálida y lo mira. –¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO!

-Entonces coopera conmigo y seré… piadoso, ¿Sí? –Ella asiente rápidamente, desesperada. –Eso es, eso es, ahora… dime, ¿Quién contrató a esa Semi-Espíritu que se hizo pasar por Cero?

-L-La jefa… Takani-san…

-¿Takani? ¿No es la hechicera que fue secuestrada por Gato Blanco? –Amarillo asiente desesperada. –Quién diría que la querida doctora estaría detrás de eso, peor… contrató a la Semi-Espíritu equivocada, Cambia Formas es muy peligrosa, de hecho, tengo que encargarme de ella.

-¿P-Por qué es tan peligrosa…? ¿C-Cómo supiste que era falsa? –La chica respiraba muy agitada.

-Porque ella está loca de remate, tanto o más que Yami, puede conocer mucho de las personas que ve y que mata, probablemente haya eliminado a Código Cero, pero eso no es lo importante, ella al transformarse en alguien adquiere información y cuando regresa a la normalidad se olvida de todo, por eso deja escritos de lo que ha conseguido… la sacaré del juego antes de que ocurra, me enteré porque mezcló información a la hora de hablar, ahora Amarillo, ¿Por qué trabajan para la doc?

-E-Es… por la paga… p-p-pero no solo el dinero… ella… ella les dio unos juguetes… a las otras… hoy se supone que me los daría a mí…

-Ya veo, ya veo, pero si te pago más que ella, ¿Te vendrías a mi equipo?

-N-N-No… t-tenemos principios…. –Hikari suspira.

-Lo sabía… ahora… -Comienza a cantar la canción de Miku a baja frecuencia, poco a poco Amarillo… va sintiéndose extraña. -¿Qué decías?

-¡H-Haré todo para ayudar! ¡En verdad! ¡Pídeme lo que sea! Y-Y no es necesario que pagues… de verdad, lo hago por… por gusto.

-"Me siento mal por hacerle esto a una chica… aunque sea criminal, pero… el fin justifica los medios, tengo que encargarme de Cambia Formas, antes de que sea demasiado tarde…"

-Y bien, Amarillo, ¿Quieres ayudarme?, empecemos, necesito saber por qué esos robots me afectan tanto y por qué se enfocan en mí, además, dime si hay más fábricas de construcción. –La chica asintió de inmediato.

-S-Sí, te diré lo que sé, b-bueno… de hecho soy la que mejor sabe… Takani-san, ha dado instrucciones precisas para la construcción de esos robots… nosotras… nosotras solo conseguíamos información y piezas, por lo que sé, solo hay una fábrica de robots… y… bueno… el asesinarte… creo que ella lo programó…

-Entonces el trabajo está hecho, cuando Cambia Formas nos transportó, robé algo de energía de ella, lo suficiente para crear un clon mío que vaya donde ella quería ir y nosotros a mi escondite, el clon tenía suficientes explosivos encima para cargarse esa fábrica, dados los datos que BB recopiló, la azotea donde apareció, fue la de la fábrica, así que está hecho…

-¡¿Y mis hermanas!?

-¿Hermanas? ¡Oh! ¡El resto de gatos! Ellas aún viven y están bien, tras la explosión BB no reconoció ningún elemento animal en la zona, así que escaparon a tiempo o las salvó Cambia Formas, de cualquier modo, la fábrica no existe, Takani tendrá que esconderse en las sombras por un tiempo, por cierto Amarillo, hasta entonces, ¿Te quedas trabajando conmigo? –La chica asintió inmediatamente, Hikari sonrió. –Bien, por qué hay algo en lo que estoy trabajando.

Hikari soltó a Amarillo y la guió por los pasillos del laboratorio, hasta llegar a una enorme sala de computadores, pantallas y centrales de información, todas las pantallas tenían imágenes de crímenes, asesinatos en su gran mayoría, las computadoras estaban conectadas a cámaras de seguridad que le permitían ver la ciudad.

-W-Wow… Nya…

-Sí, creo que es algo impresionante, pero ese no es el caso, ya que podemos descansar un poco de Takani y el asunto de sus robots… probablemente la veamos en un futuro, pero eso es asunto de otro día, necesito que me ayudes en esto, tú que eres tan hábil en sistemas y esas cosas.

-¿E-En qué…?

-Responder a esta pregunta… -En todas las pantallas las pantallas aparecieron círculos encerrando alguna zona de la imagen y se pudo ver qué es lo que tenían en común, en todas aparecía alguien. –Quiero saber, quién es en realidad Akarui Yami. No puede simplemente haber aparecido así… de la nada…

En un lugar muy lejano de allí, la hechicera/doctora, conocida como Takani, caminaba por las ruinas de su fábrica de robots, completamente destruida y convertida en casi ruinas.

-Tch… maldito Anti-Espíritu… pero no importa, nos volveremos a ver las caras, no estoy dispuesta a dejar que ganes, no… oh no, no, no, ¿Crees que por ser humana no puedo ser una amenaza para ti? Bien, si no puedo ser una amenaza, por lo menos seré una piedrita muy molesta en tu zapato…

-Así, se habla Takani-chan, así, se habla. –De entre las sombras, una figura sale, saludándola alegremente.

-¡M-Maestra!

-Sí, soy yo Takani-chan, mira el desastre que has hecho, te di los instrumentos para matar al chico, pero no pudiste eliminarlo, bien… supongo que me pasa por confiar en alguien novato en el área, después de todo… soy una experta en el ámbito de… intentar asesinar a Senpai, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, está vez… lo haremos a mi modo… -Una sombre envuelve el lugar y ambas desaparecen.

-¡Tohka! ¿Puedes llamar a Hikari? –Shidou y las chicas acaban de llegar a casa, es algo tarde, pero aún no es de noche.

-¡Okey! –Tohka sube las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Hikari y entra. –Hikari… oh… -Tohka baja las escaleras, sonriente, todas la miran confusas.

-¿Tohka?

-Está dormido, no quise despertarlo, se veía muy cansado… -Shidou suspiró.

-Siempre está dormido… es un vago…

-Ciertamente... –Dijeron al unísono todas las chicas, excepto Kotori, que asintió y prendió el televisor.

-BB… pon el despertador antes de nuestra cita con Artemisia… -Hikari hablaba lentamente, estaba bastante cansado.

-Acabamos de llegar hace unos segundos…

-Lo sé y Tohka entró apenas llegamos… ese segundo… curioso… debió pensar que estaba dormido… porque tengo los ojos cerrados… pero de hecho sí voy a dormir…

-S-Shidou… -Kotori señaló el televisor, estaban dando unas noticias. –Extraña explosión en una fábrica supuestamente abandonada… se cree que se realizaban maquinarias ilegales, grabaciones muestran que un tipo se suicidó junto con un grupo en el techo usando unos explosivos…

-Esperen… ese se ve como… -Shidou y las chicas se acercaron a la pantallas, reconocieron la vestimenta de Hikari.

-¡HIKARI! –Hikari al escuchar el grito de todas, se ocultó bien en sus mantas, no saldría de su cama… al menos hasta la cita con Artemisia… bueno… ella y el resto de hechiceras que reconoció la letra de Hikari…


	53. Chapter 54

2\. Mala suerte

-"¿Hikari? ¿Hoy tampoco piensas ir a la escuela?" –Shidou hablaba por teléfono a Hikari, después de su… "reunión" con Artemisia en el cine, él había vuelto a su casa, esta vez Shidou y el resto estaba despertó y listo a tiempo.

-"No… hoy no hay nada importante… pasado mañana es el examen de matemáticas, así que… iré a ese examen y luego me iré reportándome enfermo…" –Se escuchó un suspiro del otro lado, Hikari naturalmente estaba echado cubierto hasta la cabeza con sus mantas.

-"Si Reine se entera se va a enojar… y lo sabes"

-"Oh vamos, sé que tendré a Reine y/o a Kotori en la puerta de mi casa hoy al final de clases para regañarme, no es nada nuevo…" –Se escucharon risitas del otro lado del teléfono.

-"Sí, sí, tienes razón, como sea, trata de no meterte en líos esta vez, ¿Sí?"

-"Sí, sí, adiós, suerte." –Hikari colgó el teléfono y se tapó aún más con las mantas.

En un lugar remoto, a las orillas de una playa, hay una casa de playa, valga la redundancia, mas esta casa es algo vieja, que digo vieja, está en ruinas, la madera está húmeda y engrosada, oscura y el techo está roto dejando ver el cielo y la luz entra sobre un suelo lleno de agujeros en la madera, que en sus buenas épocas debió ser el suelo de la casa, pero un humo sale de la casa, no es tan grande como para ser de un incendio, tampoco para ser de una chimenea, era de un cigarro, una hechicera está oculta ahí.

-Je, quién pensaría que terminaría así… yo Takani-sama, ja, ja, ja, la gran madre del Triunvirato de hechiceras… la psiquiatra y científica más reconocida por las empresas de hechiceras… vuelta loca por una… loca, ja, ja, ja, curioso. –Takani tiene un camisón azul y unos jeans algo rotos.

/Flashback/

-¿Enserio? ¿Quién logró capturar a esa loca de nuevo?

-Un amigo… -Rose está caminando por un pasillo con Takani, ella está con lentes y una bata blanca, lleva unos documentos y una tabla de diagnóstico de su nueva paciente, Rose la lleva hasta una habitación enorme, allí, presa en un traja de presión metálico está… Akarui Yami. –Toda suya doc, se la dejo a su cuidado. –Rose sale de la sala.

-Sí, claro.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿Cuidado? ¡JA! Yo no tengo nada, no necesito el cuidado de nadie. –Yami está muy sonriente.

-No es lo que los diagnósticos que tengo sobre ti afirman.

-Papeles, papeles, no puedes confiar en ellos, ¿Qué dicen tus papeles? ¿Qué estoy loca de remate? ¿Qué no tengo ningún tornillo en su lugar? –Yami sigue sonriente, Takani se sienta enfrente de ella y la mira.

-Sí, eso es lo que dicen, que eres una psicópata, estás completamente loca.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿No te parece gracioso? Que puedas tener esta… conversación normal, con una loca, normalmente no debería ser… posible, ¿No crees? Yo estoy más cuerda que muchos aquí, veamos, veamos, teóricamente hablando, una persona… como yo, debería ser incapaz de expresarse como yo puedo, ¿no? Además no debería ser conocedora de lo que le rodea, yo, sé que estoy en una celda de detención de un piso superior del cubo, a unos buenos metros o kilómetros bajo tierra, además, lo suficientemente lejos de una ciudad, además… estoy perfectamente cuerda, sé cómo hablar con algunas personas, es decir, el tono de voz y la intensión al hablar…

-Pero… los datos indican… que matas… que estás loca… tus cargos criminales fueron compensados por… por tu falta de cordura…

-¿No es gracioso? La gente está más loca que yo, siempre, siempre, siempre pidiendo más. –Takani la vio extrañada.

-¿Más?

-Oh, je, je, eso, los fanáticos, los espectadores, los que me ven. –Yami mira al cielo.

-¿L-Los que te ven…?

-Ajá, los que están al pendiente de mis acciones, verás, siempre tengo que hacer algo peor que la última vez, para dejar sorpresa y nuevas expectativas, algunos de mis seguidores me odian, otros me aprecian, saludos a todos, ja, ja, ja.

-"En verdad… ella es… especial, está loca, pero… ¿Qué tan loca? Es… raro…"

-Solo esperan pacientes mi siguiente truco, porque, je, je, quieran admitirlo o no, saben que soy alguien importante en la historia, ja, ja.

-¿De qué historia me hablas?

-Oh, la que vivimos señorita, ¿No los ve? Yo sí los veo y Las veo… sé, sé que están ahí… ¿Verdad, chicos? ¿No son imaginarios? Ja, ja, ja.

-Estás demente…

-Puede ser, puede ser, como también puede ser que mis seguidores sigan leyendo esto, tal vez sentados en una cómoda silla leyendo en su computador o su laptop, tal vez… echados en su cama leyendo desde el celular… o tal vez, en una laptop, ¿Quién sabe? Solo sé que están esperando, mi siguiente truco, mi siguiente… obra de arte, para ver qué tan lejos puedo ir, no importa que estén cansados… o con trabajos que entregar, tienen esa duda, en lo más oculto de su ser… Hasta incluso pueden ser de otra dimensión, mirándome en una sala de cine o como película, ja, ja, ja.

-"Está loca… habla de personas mirándola… ¿Leyéndola? ¿Por qué leyéndola? Es… confuso… es raro…"

-¿Y bien doctora? ¿Sacó ya su veredicto? ¿Estoy loca de remate?

-Sí… lo estás, ahora… quiero saber, por qué.

-¿Por qué? Jo, Jo, es uno de los grandes misterios de la humanidad y está vez no pueden echarle la culpa a los alienígenas de aquello que no entienden, ja, ja, inside joke, ja, ja, ja, ja, como sea, el por qué… ¡Ni yo misma lo sé! Ja, ja, ja, siempre me he recordado así… loca, desquiciada, como ustedes dicen…

-Eso es imposible… -Takani hacía anotes de todo lo que decía Yami.

-¿Mmm? ¿Por qué? Oh, oh, oh, ya sé, ya sé, tu mente es demasiado cerrada, ja, ja, ja, ¿No puedes tolerar la idea de una causa sin causa? Ja, eso es paradójico, ¿No crees? Es… es raro, ja, ja, ja, ja es como querer saber, quién creó el universo, dios, ja, ja, ja, dios sería la respuesta… pero… ¿Quién lo creó a él? ¿Hay más de él? Oh no, no, no, no queremos complicarnos más la vida… él es único y está ahí porque… porque sí, je, je, claro, porque eso es ser dios, ser todopoderoso, tanto que no le interesan las cuestiones de la vida cotidiana, así que él es el primer motor, el motor sin causa, la línea de dominós de causas y efectos debe tener un principio y un final, el principio no tiene que tener causa… entonces, dios existe, pero… también, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, hay un final, ¡El Apocalipsis! Espera… espera… ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿Qué no dios era todopoderoso? ¿Por qué no detiene este último efecto causado por su causa? Jo, Jo, no es todopoderoso… es malvado, ja, ja, ¿verdad? El mundo no te dejar ser bueno, nadie es enteramente bueno, todos tienen algo que no les deja dormir en paz por las noches… ja, ja, ni dios se salva a esa regla, ¿Entonces…? ¿Por qué yo no? ¿Eh? Sí dios puede también tener los defectos de un mortal… ¿Por qué no puedo tener los privilegios de un dios? Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ser otra causa sin causa, un eslabón perdido de esta sucesión de dominós que tampoco tuvo una causa precedente a ella, ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué acaso no puedo tener revelaciones? En el pasado la gente que creía en él, eran perseguidos y locos, los que lo oían y lo obedecían, santos… ahora… los que creen, son cuerdos y aceptados y los que lo oyen… demonios locos, ja.

-No sé… no sé cómo tratar contigo… hablas… hablas con cordura… pero lo que dices… lo que haces… es insano… -Yami sonrió y dio unas risitas suaves.

-Eso es obvio querida, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, los seres humanos temen a aquello que no pueden entender, ¿no crees? Los espíritus son un claro ejemplo, no las entendéis y tratáis de eliminarlas, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, tienen miedo… terror, por eso atacan, el ser humano es cobarde por naturaleza y responderá de forma violenta, toma por ejemplo la creación del fuego, remontémonos a la antigüedad, los truenos aterrorizaban al ser humano, se ocultaban, un día un trueno cayó, ¡FAZZ! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, creó fuego, el hombre se acercó… le temió y lo usó para armas, el ser humano tiene tanto miedo, que crea más armas para "defenderse" de otros, que tecnología para mejorar su día a día.

-P-Parte de lo que dices…

-¿Es verdad? Lo sé, también soy un ejemplo de ese miedo, le tienen miedo a lo que no entienden, siempre le quieren buscar motivos a las cosas, allí mi punto, yo, yo siempre fui así, desquiciada, loquita, no trates de buscarle cinco pies al gato, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. –Takani negó con la cabeza.

-No, no puede ser así, tiene que haber una razón, tienes que tener un pasado.

-¿Hmm? Oh, oh, ya sé, ya sé, mi madre no me quería, mi padre me pegaba, ¿Eso es lo que quieres oír? ¿Con eso piensas satisfacer tu sed de motivos? Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, patético, la verdad es distinta, soy un alma que nació negra, una manzana que nació podrida, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿No puedes concebir esa idea en tu diminuto cerebro? Jo, Jo, Jo, ja, ja, ja, ja, es la verdad, no hay nada más, nací así, crecí así y siempre he sido así, je, je, je, mi mente… mi mente es un torbellino, un desastre universal, nada tiene sentido y todo está revuelto, mezclo las cosas, no sé mi pasado, mezclo mi pasado, con mi presente, con mi imaginación, con mis sueños, por eso, nada es como parece en mi mente, todo está de cabezas, si voy a tener un pasado, será como un libro de páginas vacías que puede ser llenada y borrada cuantas veces quiera, ja, ja.

-T-Tú… tú… tú solo quieres destruir… e-eso es lo que dice el diagnóstico…

-Otra vez ese diagnóstico, vamos, ¿crees que yo pienso en destruir siempre? Neh, improviso, improvisar es lo divertido, ¿Qué haría si mi plan resulta además? No sabría qué hacer, porque todo ya estuvo planeado, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja no siempre hay que tener un plan, no, no, le quita la adrenalina y la emoción, es como… como los cuchillos, cuando apuñalo a alguien con un cuchillo, hay muchas variables que afectan en el destino de la víctima, que tan fuerte apuñalé, la ubicación de la herida, la profundidad, las cosas pueden cambiar, en cambio con armas de fuego… siempre será el mismo resultado, muerte inmediata, ¡Es ridículo! Sí, hacen el trabajo, claro está, hay más gente muerta por balas que por cuchillos en estos días, pero… no es lo mismo, ver a una persona morirse lentamente mientras suplica o habla de su vida o seres queridos, puedes enterarte más de la vida de esa persona que con una charla, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque solo dice lo importante, si quieres conocer a alguien, trata de matarlo o mátalo, podrás conocerlo mejor que sus amigos más íntimos, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, además, los cuchillos son más baratos que las armas, ji, ji, no es que sea tacaña… pero… ja, ¿Por qué pagar de más?

-Y son momentos como estos… que me confirman que estás loca, completamente loca.

-Tienes que admitir que aquellos gritos… de libertad espiritual, son hermosos, además… ¡Vamos!, solo sacas conclusiones, no hay nadie mejor que yo para saber, como estoy yo, ¿No lo crees? Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, aunque puedes decir que estoy algo loca… ¿Por qué? Bueno… casi nunca cobro por lo que hago, a pesar de que debería hacerlo, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, punto para mí, tendría toda la paga, lo debiste escuchar antes, pero si quieres matar a alguien, debes hacerlo tú misma, ¿Miedo a fracasar? Oh vamos, eso no debería existir, inténtalo hasta cansarte, algún día lo lograrás, después de todo, seguramente esa persona ya no sentirá felicidad por vivir, si no miedo a morir, además… el fracasar solo te hará más fuerte… o más poderosa… o más rara… depende que tan feo haya sido tu fracaso, ji, ji.

-¿Por eso sigues tratando de matar a ese chico…?

-¿Matarlo? Ajá, así es, por eso, además, con cada intento se hace más fuerte y la cosa más divertida, tú sabes, nuestro odio mutuo nos vuelve más agresivos entre nosotros, además… es lógico que quiera y no quiera matarlo, somos dos caras de la misma moneda, los dos somos vistos como… je, je, entidades raras, ja, el bien y el mal, la cordura y la nobleza, contra la locura y lo ruin, hay gente que tiene dos rostros, pero mi segundo rostro… solo puede ser él, ja, ja, ja, ja.

/Fin del flashback/

-Los días fueron pasando… mi maestra y yo tuvimos muchas charlas, hasta… hasta que me abrió los ojos a la luz, esa luz… allá por una sesión más de nuestras… charlas…

/Mini-flashback/

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya me crees, Takani-chan?

-Sí… tienes razón… el mundo ha cambiado y es tiempo de que cambiemos también, pero… ¿Cómo? –Yami ríe.

-Me alegra que preguntes, el primer paso es… que el hombre sea dueño de su propio destino, la libertad de poder decidir su futuro.

-¿Qué eso no lo hemos logrado ya? –Yami rompe en risas.

-¡No! ja, ja, ja, para nada…. Ja, ja, ja, tal vez en el pasado, donde se creían el centro del mundo, pero… aprendieron que no era así, que solo eran simios, oh, pero eso no era todo, no podían concebir la idea de que no erais especiales, así que se catalogaron como seres racionales, ¿Especiales? Jo, Jo, años después notarían que no son especiales, porque existen los espíritus, no pueden hacer nada contra ellos, ellos manejan sus vidas, pero… ahora, ha aparecido Hikari, ja, ja, ja, su aparición ha dado la vuelta su mundo, fu, fu, fu, ¿No es gracioso? Él ha cambiado las cosas, incluso las espíritus tienen problemas con él… entonces… es una entidad superior, eso no puede ser, la era de las entidades superiores pasó hace mucho, ahora es la era del hombre, el hombre deba matar a la entidad, ese es el problema, debemos ser… agentes, agentes del nuevo orden, la gente no lo entiende, pero es típico… cualquier nueva idea para algunos es revolución, para otros… es terrorismo, ja, ja, ja, pero no te preocupes, tengo un plan.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

-Oh, tú puedes hacer mucho, primero… quítame esta armadura de metal que me restringe.

/Fin del Mini-flashback/

-Y acá estoy… Maestra…

-Sí, aquí estás, lo sé muy bien, la primera de muchos que han abierto los ojos, pero no te preocupes, las cosas van a cambiar, juntas, podremos hacer más… mucho más, ¿Tu grupo de mercenarios sigue vivo?

-Sí, Código Cero las salvó.

-Código Cero… Hmm, bien, bien, buena chica, nos veremos en el asilo de locos de la ciudad. Ya sabes cuál. –Yami desaparece y aparece en un laboratorio, al entrar se pone una bata blanca, unos lentes y se sienta en una silla de ruedas, girando un poco. –Código Cero… Código Cero…mmm…. Mmm…. No me gusta cómo suena…

Ella se acomoda enfrente a la computadora y comienza a revisar datos, se ve seria y no sonríe siquiera, sigue mirando su ordenador fijamente, hasta que se detiene.

-Código Cero… diagnosis… muerte, situación… muerta en acción, asesinada por… ¿Ser desconocido? Ja, ja, ja, no hay ser desconocido para mí, fu, fu, fu, un poco más de investigación…

-"Maestra, están por trasladar al objetivo" –Recibió una llamada.

-Tch… será para otro día, prioridades. –Yami se quita las cosas relacionadas al laboratorio y agarró un frasco de ahí antes de irse, desapareciendo en un humo.

Aparece a lado de Takani, ambas están en la azotea de un edificio, mirando un camión blindado enfrente a un edificio antiguo estilo barroco, que ponía: "Asilo para personas con mentes especiales" en letras negras. Es de noche y llueve.

-Bien… bien… Ja, ja, ja, ja… tendremos que actuar antes, ¿Están lista tú y tus chicas? –Takani asiente. –Entonces ve y diviértete.

-Yes, Madame. –Takani hace una llamada con su celular y salta a un callejón oscuro. Allí se reunió con el resto de las gatos y… "Código Cero" todas están armadas con algún tipo de arma de fuego y en motocicletas, se ponen sus cascos con picos y esperan.

-En pocos instantes saldrá la celebridad… -Salé un tipo en una camisa de fuerza, escoltado por decenas de guardias, siendo llevado al camión blindado. –Oh, ahí está, Takani tiene que estar lista, ji, ji, ji. –El tipo entra en el camión a empujones y todos los soldados y camiones de escolta siguen el camión blindado, algunos soldados se quedan haciendo guardia. –Pero bueno, el hombre es lobo del hombre, así que, donde deja un espacio la celebridad, entra otra. -Yami se vuelve humo y aparece en media calle.

-Señorita, aléjese estamos en una operación oficial… -Yami le lanza el cuchillo en la frente, matándolo en el acto, los guardias cercanos reaccionan y disparan, pero ella crea otro cuchillo y lo mueve tan rápido que choca la hoja del cuchillo con las balas, desviándolas y con su mano libre crea otro cuchillo y mientras danza en círculos rebotando las balas, lanza los cuchillos creados de su mano libre matando a todos, con cuchillos en la frente. Yami los decapita y clava sus cabezas en los brazos arrancados de ellos mismos y lo comienza a quemar. –Luego volveré para comer, primero el trabajo, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

-N-No g-ganarás…

-S-Sí… -Dos guardias de refuerzo habían llegado y la miraban.

-Jo, Jo, me divertiré con ustedes. –Lanza dos cuchillos a sus estómagos y de un movimiento les quiebra las piernas y caen. –Ahora… vamos a ver, ¿Por qué no ganaría?

-P-Porque… n-nuestros hombres… y-ya están lejos…

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿Y? Ja, ja, ja, ¿Creen que no sé dónde están? –Ellos se miran entre ellos y sonríen algo confiados.

-Nadie t-te lo diría…

-¿Enserio? Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, veamos qué tan leal es la gente cuando tiene necesidad que lo sobrepasa. –Les pasa una pistola que crea, con una sola bala. –Adelante, jueguen la ruleta rusa, ji, ji, intenten dispararme y rebotaré la bala y los mataré, o jueguen y alguno podría vivir, vamos, vamos, jueguen, si te toca la bala ¡BAM! Ganaste, ja, ja, ja, ja, algunos ven dolor y agonía en gritos y muerte, yo, yo veo libertad, adelante, adelante. –Ambos guardias viéndose, lloran un poco y comienzan el juego, eventualmente uno de ellos muere.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ahora, a ti, te mataré rápidamente.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡P-Pensé que me dejarías vivir! ¡Me hiciste matar a mi amigo! –Ella rompe en risas.

-Ja, ja, ja, teoría confirmada de nuevo, cada cual se muestra como es de verdad cuando va a morir, en otro día seguro, hasta fueron por un café, pero hoy, lo mataste para vivir, te puedo añadir a la lista de los cobardes, ja, ja, ja, tranquilo, después de ustedes, seguirán los que vigilan a mi amigo, después de todo, el dinero también cambia a la gente, ja, ja, ja.

-Andando. –Takani y su grupo encendieron las motos y persiguieron el camión blindado, la escolta de este se dio cuenta y tomó una postura defensiva, los cuatro autos negros se colocaron en los cuatro puntos cardinales referentes al auto y la escolta de motos, dicha escolta al ser de parejas, uno manejaba y el otro comenzaba a disparar, eran alrededor de unas diez motos.

-Eh… Takani-san, nos disparan… -Negro sonaba sarcástica mientras se ocultaba entre otros autos para evitar los disparos.

-¿Y? –Blanco se paró sobre su moto y agarró firmemente el bate de beisbol que tenía y saltó sobre un auto de un civil, rodó y de un golpe tiró de una de las motos escoltas a sus dos conductores.

-¡Blanco! ¡No limpiaré tu desorden siempre! –Violeta manejaba para evitar atropellar a los conductores caídos, pero aprovechó para dar un giro con la moto, elevando la parte de atrás de la misma y golpeando con las ruedas a ambos, dejándolos inconscientes… pero alguien de atrás, mató de disparos de balas de pistolas silenciadoras para que el resto no se entere.

-Upsi. –Dijo Blanco sin mirar atrás.

-Nada de upsi, Blanco. Detrás de ti… -Gato Celeste saca un rifle y dispara una bala de aire comprimido a un tipo que apuntaba a Blanco y lo derriba. Pero no lo mató… entonces otra bala silenciada lo eliminó.

-Eh… chicas, autos escolta, ¿recuerdan?

-Oh, cállate Violeta, te preocupas demasiado por tan pocas cosas, yo me encargo. –Negro lanzó tres esferas plateadas, una hacia el auto, chocando la llanta, las otras dos fueron lanzadas a la acera, una impactando en un poste de la calle y otra a la pared, sacó un control del bolsillo y presionó un botón, se crearon cadenas de energía y el auto fue frenado de golpe, causado que gire descontroladamente y separando la llanta atrapada del auto, haciendo que el vehículo pierda el equilibrio y derrabe, contra un auto de un civil, para no chocarlo, gira bruscamente y se vuelca.

-Ey, yo quería ser la primera en derribar un auto… -Blanco dispara ambas llantas de otro de los autos, causando que este también gire bruscamente y se vuelque. –Faltan dos, vamos chicas. –Los autos faltantes se colocaban a los costados del camión blindado y seguían disparando, pero las Gatos eran profesionales, se escudaban entre autos civiles y motos de la guardia, por eso no habían eliminado a todas las motos, para usarlas de escudo.

-¡No sabía que trasladaríamos a alguien tan peligroso!

-Cállese policía, conduzca, esos juguetes que tienen no serán suficientes para atravesar esta belleza, ningún disparo entra.

-Oh, tiene razón. –El camión estaba dividido en dos partes, en la delantera estaba el conductor y un asiento para el acompañante, atrás estaban solo dos tablas para filas de guardias a los costados, allí habían siete uniformados y en el centro, estaba el cautivo, sentado en el suelo del camión. –Pero también… ninguna bala, se escucha. –El uniformado que hablaba mira al resto, dos más de allí atrás se le unen y matan a balazos a los que no eran de su grupo.

-¿¡Pero qué!?

-Cállate y conduce. –Su compañero le apunta con una pistola en la cabeza, la víctima asiente sudoroso y sigue. –Ahora, gira por esa calle que viene.

-¿Qué hacen los del camión? –Preguntan por radio uno de los policías de un auto de seguridad, mientras la escolta le sigue el juego, siguiéndolos, también sus perseguidoras están cerca. –No es momento para improvisar.

-De hecho… tal vez sí sea el momento de improvisar, tenemos que perder a esas sujetas. –Contesta otro guardia de la patrulla de motos.

-Bien… estoy de acuerdo con eso… pero la calle que tomamos, es vacía… es más peligrosa. -Respondió otro de los autos.

-Por eso eligieron esta calle, es perfecta, no pueden usar de escudos a los civiles, hagan una línea y no podrán cubrirse con nadie. –La escolta asiente y se agrupan en dos filas, incompletas claro, por los que ya habían caído, los autos se colocan a los costados del camión.

Mientras con Yami había terminado de acomodar sus cadáveres y diseccionado sus partes lentamente.

-Ah, nada como un trabajo bien hecho, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, después de esto vendré a llevarme las piezas, hoy… se me antoja hígados… mmm y tal vez un par de corazones, sí… se veían saludables, como sea, ¡Vamos a entrar! –Yami camina hacia la puerta de seguridad, con vidrios anti-balas.

-Prepárense… para lo peor… -Otro grupo de guardias armados estaba atrincherado detrás de la mesa de recepción y los pilares de la recepción, entonces una explosión destrozó parte de la pared cercana.

-Oh, siempre me han gustado hacer puertas, ja, ja, ja. –Apenas entra lanza cuchillos a los pilares, las hojas de estos tornan rojos y al instante explotan, matando a los guardias que se ocultaban atrás y los trozos salieron volando, hiriendo a sus compañeros, ella avanzó bailando ballet mientras desviaba las balas de los guardias y lanzaba cuchillos que se clavaban en sus cabezas. –Oh, my, my, my, ¿Qué haré? ¡Hay demasiada comida! Mmm… -Ella ya había matado a todos y se daba golpecitos en la mejilla con la hoja del cuchillo, del lado no filoso, mientras miraba pensativa los cadáveres. –Meh… tendré que dejarlos en la nevera, mi límite de comida son cinco humanos al día, nada más…

-¡N-No se acerque! ¡L-L-Le advierto que… que... tengo amigos poderosos! –Sonó una voz por los altavoces de la recepción.

-Oh, alguien importante, mmm… Meh, no tengo ganas de comer nada importante hoy, estoy acá por… otras cosas. –Yami se acerca a una puerta negra de seguridad y clava su cuchillo ahí, luego de explotar la puerta hace una entrada como de Idol, mandando besos a todas partes allí ve, en una cámara reforzada por… al menos siete capas de vidrio antibalas. –Oh, señor dueño de la loquería, je, je, je, je, vengo a hablarle.

-No se mueva. –Otro grupo más numeroso de guardias está ahí dentro apuntándola.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? –Dijo el al parecer encargado de seguridad dentro de esas siete capas de vidrio en un escritorio lleno de computadoras.

-Oh, solo venía a internarme señor, soy una ciudadana responsable y sé, que estoy mal de la cabeza, arréstenme por favor. –Entrega sus muñecas para ser esposada, uno de los guardias se acerca lentamente.

-Espere… no lo haga.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Quiero estar encerrada!

-¡Ese es el problema! Eres la única loca aquí que quiere estar aquí… -El encargado presiona botones de su teclado para contactar con la policía.

-Ho, Ho, no es tan estúpido como yo pensaba, pero… ¿Locos? Usted y yo sabemos que este lugar no es un manicomio común, ¿verdad? ¿Cuántos asesinos seriales tiene aquí? ¿Cincuenta? ¿Sesenta? ¿Cuántos criminales tienen dentro? ¿Cuántos violadores? Tienen lo peor de lo peor aquí metido, ¿Sabe por qué? La razón es simple, todos apelaron al juez afirmando estar mal mentalmente hablando y se los envió a este precioso lugar, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿Quiere que le dé un motivo para encerrarme? –Levanta las manos y un gas verde llena la sala, todos los guardias comienzan a toser descontroladamente, algunos vomitan y se retuercen en el suelo, Yami simplemente sonreía de forma psicótica, esa sonrisa fue lo último que vio el encargado antes de que el vidrio se empañe, no se veía nada de lo que pasaba afuera, se oyeron disparos, pero poco a poco pararon, entonces un oficial se acercó a la ventana.

-Ah… Flores, es bueno verlo vivo… -Entonces se ve que Yami lo agarra de atrás para fingir que él vive, lo lanza de golpe contra la ventana, ensuciando el vidrio con sangre, entonces ella con la sangre manchada en la ventana y su dedo escribe un mensaje para que lo lea… "Voy a entrar :)".

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿No es curioso lo que un poco de gas hace a la gente? ¿No es… divertido? Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, pero, es parte del día a día, ¿Sabe? ¿Sabe? ¿Sabe? Puedo decirle orgullosamente que no ha pasado un solo día sin que mate a alguien, es… es como una droga, tengo que matar, por lo menos a dos personas al día, no importa su edad o estatus social, ja, ja, ja, ja, ahora, voy a ir a por ti…

-¿P-Por qué? ¿¡Por qué a mí!?

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, no hay motivo, como digo siempre, todo en la vida, es cuestión de suerte, ¿Sabes? Fu, fu, fu, solo no tuviste suerte, estuviste en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado… y te topaste con la psicópata maniática equivocada, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, así es como muchas personas inocentes han visto su final, ja, ja, ja. –El encargado sudaba mucho, tenía la cara pálida mientras Yami rondaba su cubículo.

-N-No es justo… n-no es justo… t-tengo familia… l-loca… l-loca… a-asesina…

-Ja, ja, ja, eres divertido, ¡Claro que no es justo, torpe! La vida no es justa, nadie me ayudó cuando yo tuve problemas cuando era niña… oh, espera… nunca tuve infancia… mmm… entonces… ¿De dónde salió eso? ¿Lo soñé…? No… ah, ah, ya sé, fue lo que una niña me dijo cuándo la maté… sí, sí, como sea, sí, sí, ¡Sí! ¡Estoy loca! Ja, ja, ja, ja, soy una asesina, pero ¿Sabes? Los locos se pueden clasificar en cuatro clases, je, je, como… las cartas de póker, las personas que se representan con corazones, están locas por cuestiones de amor, su ex, su pareja, celos, etc. Etc. Etc. Los que representan diamantes, están locos por dinero y/o poder, los que representan espadas, son locos, porque sí, se caracterizan por matar por diversión, por ser asesinos, por tener algo mal ahí arriba.

-¿Tú eres una espada entonces?

-No… no, yo me represento por los tréboles, ja, ja, ja, ¿Sabes? ¡Todo es cuestión de suerte! Los tréboles Ja, ja, ja, ja, son los más locos de todos, tienen tres hojitas, porque cada hojita tiene parte de las otras locuras, ja, ja, ja, además, al ser todo cuestión de suerte… puede que tengas algo más… una cuarta hojita… algo peor, ja, ja, ja, ja, ¡Yo soy la Reina de Tréboles! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Entonces Yami rompe todos esos vidrios de un solo golpe y al crear un agujero se convierte en humo negro que pasa por el mismo, volviendo a materializarse detrás del hombre y reteniéndolo con sus brazos.

-Pero, ¿Sabes algo? Tienes razón… tienes familia, tienes una vida… te digo que, te daré… una muerte feliz. –Yami le coloca un respirador a la nariz y le inyecta algo por el cuello. –La jeringa tiene una toxina que te mantendrá inmóvil por unas seis horas, pero no te preocupes, para hacerte compañía, te di mi gas especial, gas de la risa, ja, ja, ja, ja, ¡Qué considerada soy! Estarás riendo seis horas, claro, porque modifique el componente de la jeringa, para que tus labios se puedan mover y rías, rías, rías… aunque… creo que los humanos mueren si ríen mucho tiempo, ¿No? Ja, ja, ja, ja. –El recepcionista comienza a reír, a reír sin parar, fuerte, a todo lo que su cuerpo da, pero también llora, sabe que no se va a salvar de esta, entonces Yami toma el teclado y comienza a presionar botones, abriendo las puertas de los locos, pero cerrando las salidas, para que todos se dirijan al patio, su plan funciona y todos se dirigen al patio… excepto una reclusa, cuya celda no fue abierta, allí, en lo profundo de este lugar, tras más de quince puertas blindadas y en una celda de vidrio anti-balas de más de siete centímetros de espesor… está la reclusa, en una camisa de fuerza reforzada con catorce placas de metal de dos centímetros de espesor cada una, además de que tiene cadenas encadenadas a la camisa de fuerza que conectan a la pared y al suelo, que de sacarse harían que la pared y todo el sector colapse sobre ella, además de que bajo de ella hay una pequeña fundición.

Yami camina lentamente y tarareando una canción hacia aquel pasillo, rompe cada puerta blindada, pasa cada trampa de laser entre cada puerta, llega al vidrio anti-balas y al tocarlo, lo desintegra, se acerca a la reclusa, la cual, además tiene un bozal y una máscara que le impide ver u oír lo que ocurre a su alrededor, pero tampoco lo necesita, es drogada cada hora, para que sus sentidos no funcionen y esté en un estado de coma inducido, Yami toca y desintegra las cadenas, evitando que el lugar colapse o que caigan sobre la fundición, con su cuchillo quita los seguros de la máscara, sacándole la máscara y el bozal, pero ella sigue cabeceando a los costados, entonces con el cuchillo le quita todas las capas de metal, dejándola completamente libre, revelando a una linda chica, de pechos prominentes, lindo cuerpo, piernas y brazos, de cabello rubio, labios rojos, en un blanco, de loca, Yami le toca la cabeza, curándola, ella comienza a abrir los ojos, sus hermosos y encantadores ojos azules.

-¿D-Dónde…?

-Bienvenida, Reina de Corazones, el mundo te espera, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

-¿R-Reina… de Tréboles…? ¿E-Eres tú…? –Yami le acaricia la cabeza, ella sonríe lentamente.

-La misma que mata y destroza, ja, ja, ja, ja, es bueno verte de nuevo, en poco tiempo, estarás como nueva, ja, ja, ja, pero antes. –Saca de su bolsillo el frasco que sacó del laboratorio. –Este lugar se convertirá en un infierno, fu, fu, fu. –Lanza el frasco contra el suelo con mucha fuerza, rompiéndolo al instante, manchando el suelo de una sustancia líquida brillante de color violeta y un… bicho… un escorpión, en lugar de las seis patas comunes que tienen antes de las pinzas, esta cosa, tenía diez patas, en lugar de dos tenazas, tenía cuatro, todo dividido equitativamente, su cara era más grande, eran visibles muchos dientes como alfileres, pero más gruesos, además de que tenía seis ojos distribuidos por su cráneo. El aguijón era diferente también, de hecho tenía tres aguijones, los tres empezaban de la base de la cola, además de ser más largos y puntiagudos de lo normal. –Mi pequeño monstruo, no dejes a ninguno…

El bicho como al entender un comando se fue por un ducto de ventilación, se dirigió al patio y saltó sobre sus desafortunadas víctimas, Yami sacó un control remoto que había conectado antes a una terminal del teclado de recepción y al presionar un botón, las puertas del patio se sellaron, dejando a los prisioneros, solos contra la criatura. Yami salió lentamente ayudando a la Reina de Corazones a salir, siendo un apoyo para ella, mientras esta comenzaba a caminar, con un brazo alrededor del cuello de Yami.

-¡Oh! ¡Blanco! ¡Blanco! ¡Están en posición! –Dijo Negro entusiasmadísima, Blanco le hizo una señal a Takani, ella entonces se adelantó al grupo y sacó de un compartimiento de su moto, un lanzallamas, la escolta se asustó demasiado y comenzó a disparar frenéticamente, entonces Takani le pasó todo el lanzallamas y su carga a Código Cero, ella lo lanzó con toda su fuerza hacia la escolta de motos y Celeste disparó en el momento preciso para causar que explotase en llamas y toda la escolta de motos quedase ardiendo.

-Uh… faltan los autos… -Dijo Violeta mientras miraba algo dudosa a sus compañeras.

-Esos son míos…

-Solo recuerda estar en posición cuando estemos en el punto de control Cero… -Cero asiente y salta de su moto sobre uno de los autos, aplastándolo completamente, a pesar de que no debería haber ningún sobreviviente aparente, para asegurar, Cero agarra el auto y lo lanza contra el que aún está en movimiento, causando una explosión que alerta un poco a sus aliados del camión, los cuales al parecer entienden lo que sucede…

-Cero, tu moto está donde saltaste, apresúrate. –Todas sus compañeras siguen el camión, mientas Cero hace una señal y finge ir por su moto.

-"¿Crees que iré por la moto? Ja, ja, ja" –Cero una vez que ve a sus compañeras lejos, chasquea y desaparece.

El camión gira a un callejón sin salida y para, Takani toca un botón de su reloj y este comienza a parpadear, las chicas también se dirigen al callejón y paran detrás de camión, Cero aparece de las sombras y se une al grupo, Yami por su parte, ya está en su laboratorio con la Reina de Corazones y ve una luz parpadear en su reloj, sonríe maliciosamente y desaparece, reapareciendo dentro el camión blindado.

-Gracias, chicos. –Yami toma al cautivo, desaparece y apaga el botón del reloj, el cual también se apaga en el reloj de Takani, entonces ella le hace una señal a Cero, la cual saca un arma secreta, un dispositivo que se convierte en un lanzacohetes que explota el camión blindado.

-¿¡EH!? ¿¡Y EL CAUTIVO!? –Gritan las Gatos al unísono.

-La maestra ya lo sacó. –Es lo único que Takani responde, Cero asiente y se monta a la moto de Takani.

-P-Pero… y nuestros aliados…

-Sí… Celeste tiene razón… los que estaban dentro…

-Ellos no importaban. –Responde cortamente Takani y las Gatos tragan saliva, acaban de entender que en cualquier momento ellas podrían dejar de ser útiles y ese ser su destino.

Los minutos pasan y todas se dirigen al laboratorio de Yami, donde está ella, el cautivo rescatado y la Reina de Corazones, dormida, Gato entra y con pasos seguros camina hacia Yami.

-¿Por qué los mataste?

-¿Eh? ¿A quiénes? ¿A cuál de todos? –Yami sonríe, Blanco entiende que no puede discutir con ella, pero aprieta sus puños en resignación.

-Estás loca Yami...

-Cállate Blanco aún tengo a sus hermanitas pequeñas en mis manos... no queremos que les pase nada, ¿Verdad? Entonces calla y obedece. -Yami afila su cuchillo mientras habla. El resto de las Gatos bajan las cabezas, aprietan los puños y cierran los ojos con fuerza.

-Sí… Señora…

-Buena Gata, ahora… tenemos que ir a una cita, ¿verdad? –Yami mira al rescatado, él le sonríe.

-Sí, has hecho bien en rescatarme.

-Oh, claro que sí señor, pero dejémonos de esas cosas, usted sabe que solo lo hicimos por el dinero, escuchamos por las bajas lenguas que pagaría muy bien a los que lo salven. –El asiente y les hace señas para que lo lleven a algún lado.

-Usted guía. –Yami hizo señales para que Takani lo suba a una moto, todas ellas siguen la moto de Takani, que es guiada por el sujeto, Yami deja un clon suyo con la Reina de Corazones, por si despierta, entonces todos llegan a un muelle, entran a una bodega, muy custodiado por muchas personas, por sus caras se veían que eran criminales, entran a la bodega, se ven cajas y cajas.

-Todas las cajas tienen dólares, todos son suyos, más de cien millones de dólares en efectivo, les doy tanto, porque me salvaron a tiempo, tenía que encontrarme con mi je… -Yami le lanza un cuchillo en el estómago, todos quedan estupefactos, tanto las Gatos, como los criminales.

-Bien, no importa, Cero, Hazme el favor. –Cero saca un segundo lanzallamas y quema todas las cajas con dinero, los criminales intentan reaccionar, pero Yami levanta la mano y ninguno puede moverse.

-¿P-Por… qué?

-El dinero nunca me importo, solo quería tener más agentes, ¡A partir de ahora todos trabajan para mí! ¡El que no lo haga sufrirá el mismo destino que este hombre! –Todos los criminales se miran entre ellos y a duras penas asienten.

-N-No… traidores…

-Je, ¿Sabes? Así es el hombre, cobarde por naturaleza, ¿Pero sabe? ¡El cementerio está lleno de valientes! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, como sea, ja, ja, ya puedes ver, que tus hombres más leales… solo lo son hasta que les conviene, ¿Te gustaba el dinero? ¡Ve con él! –Yami lo lanza contra la pila de fuego, quemando vivo al tipo, entonces suenan aplausos, al final de la bodega, de la otra puerta, había llegado una limosina, de ella bajó una chica, de vestido blanco elegante, pelo negro y lentes oscuros que le tapan los ojos.

-Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias… -Yami hacía reverencias antes los aplausos de la recién llegada chica.

-¿No cambias? No, la Reina de Tréboles no cambia, para nada.

-Gracias, Reina de Diamantes.


	54. Chapter 55

3\. Cazadores de Suerte

-Dime, Senpai, ¿Por qué… no explotas…? ¡¿Y me matas!? JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA. –Yami se encontraba saltando entre edificios, Hikari la perseguía volando.

-Porque… no tengo que hacerlo, por eso, Maldita loca. "Aunque eso no significa que no haya pensado en rebajarme a tu… nivel varias veces, por suerte, logro recuperar mi cordura poco después…" –Entonces un trueno cayó, separándolos a ambos.

-Suficiente. –Una figura apareció en la cima del edificio, cabello largo violeta, ojos blancos, ropa negra con una franja roja en la entrepierna… y una guadaña enorme, de color negro, con esmeraldas en la parte superior. –Ambos serán eliminados, por deseos de la diosa.

-¿Eh…? ¿Quién es esta…? –dijo Hikari algo despreocupado, pero al ver a Yami, entendió que las cosas eran serias… ella… estaba genuinamente asustada.

-L-La superior… Calamidad…

-¿Eh…?

-Bueno… h-hay diosas Superiores… y… diosas Ejecutoras… entre muchas otras clases de diosas… pero… hay una deidad intermedia entre Ejecutoras y Superiores… las…A-Aniquiladoras… -La piel de Hikari se heló. –Y… si está aquí por nosotros… -En un parpadeo, le dio dos golpes a ambos, que los hizo volar, rompiendo la velocidad del sonido, el estruendo fue tremendo, parecía que el cielo se estuviese abriendo….

Ambos se estrellaron miles de kilómetros a la lejanía… sus cuerpos estaban destrozados, pero… Yami había creado un escudo en Hikari, logrando que sobreviviese, aunque ella no lo hizo, naturalmente resucitó ese instante al lado de él.

-Eso… dolió…

-Cállate y regenera tus fuerzas… o ¿Quieres que te ayude? –Hikari la miró con disgusto.

-¿Por qué lo harías?

-Ey, te salvé hace unos segundos, no dejaré que ninguna otra diosa además de mí, te mate, mientras esté por aquí... otro de esta dimensión sí puede matarte, pero otra diosa no. –Hikari trató de sonreír falsamente.

-Es bueno… saberlo… -Entonces Yami chasqueó y curó a Hikari, él se levantó de un salto…

-Calamidad, ¿Eh? Es increíblemente fuerte, nos envió hasta Australia.

-¿Cómo sabes que es Australia? –Hikari señaló a lo lejos un canguro, Yami entonces silbó de forma incomoda. –Y-Ya lo había visto… he… he…

-Como sea… ¿Algún plan para vencerla? Porque sabes que tendremos que vencerla para que nos deje en paz…

-Tengo uno… -Ella se acercó a su oído… y le susurró, él de inmediato retrocedió y dio un salto.

-¡NO! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO!

-Sabes que es la única forma… en estos momentos, debes trabajar en equipo y lo sabes... Te prometo, que no haré nada malo, será una tregua hasta acabar con Calamidad. –Hikari seguía rehusándose

-Después de todo lo que me has hecho… ¿Crees que confiaría en ti? –Yami asintió y lo miró.

-Si mis fuentes no están mal… tratas de saber quién soy… ¿No es así? Bien… te confiaré un secreto cuando esto terminé, ¿Sí? Por favor… confía en mí…

-"AGH… No quiero… pero… no tenemos otra salida, Calamidad es más poderosa que ambos…" –Hikari asintió. –Hagámoslo.

-Bien, entonces… -Yami saltó a él, lo tiró al suelo y lo besó apasionadamente…

Pasaron los minutos y un trueno cayó en aquel páramo… apareciendo Calamidad.

-Salid, venid a conocer a su verdugo…

-Ara… ¿Y si no quiero? –Calamidad miró hacia la dirección de la voz… vio a una chica allí… la chica saltó hacia ella, la mitad de su pelo era negro, la otra mitad era blanco, tenía un ojo azul, otro era rojo, era de pechos y trasero sumamente prominentes y seductores, su cuerpo era perfecto, su largo cabello, también la ayudaban a verse hermosa, sus labios rojos eran hipnóticos al igual que sus caderas, tenía unas zapatillas blancas y una minifalda de combate que era de una sola pieza con el "vestido" superior, todo su conjunto era de color verde, tenía medias verde oscuros, con tirantes hasta su ropa interior, usaba unos guantes de damita en las manos… y sostenía en el hombro un paraguas.

-¿Quién eres?

-Hmm… buena pregunta… el nombre es Hiyari. –Dijo alegremente la chica.

-¿Hiyari…? ¿Qué tienes que ver con Hikari y Yami…? ¿Dónde están ellos?

-Están aquí… frente a ti, soy su fusión, ja, ja, ja… upsi, se me salió, te he, he… -Calamidad retrocedió un poco…

-¿F-Fusión…?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué tanto miedo…? ¡Soy buena gente! Mira, mira. –Se sentó y le ofreció un dulce, Calamidad abrió los ojos muy sorprendida… ella no sabía qué hacer… así que aceptó el dulce. –Anda, anda, come, come, son de dulce de leche, están buenísimos.

-Seguramente les pusiste algo.

-¿Algo…? No creo, los compré en una tienda que hay a unos… catorce kilómetros de aquí. –Hiyari señaló a una dirección, de donde aparentemente había comprado aquellos dulces, Calamidad tenía sus dudas… pero comió el dulce…

-¡Está delicioso!

-Ji, ji, Esa tal Yami tenía razón. –Dijo la chica muy feliz, Calamidad la miró confundida. –Sabes, en realidad no sé quiénes son Hikari y Yami, simplemente leí esto… -Le mostró un papel con algo escrito.

-Tu nombre lo sabrás al nacer… pero si preguntan, eres la fusión de Hikari y Yami, ellos están dentro de ti, ah, por cierto, mejor le das dulces a Calamidad, le encantan las cosas dulces… -Leyó Calamidad, al terminar de leer, miró a la chica, algo confusa y avergonzada de sí misma. –Entonces… ¿no sabes nada de ellos?

-¡Nope!

-¿Segura?

-¡Síp!

-¿No tienes ninguno de sus recuerdos?

-¡Nope!

-¿Me mientes?

-¡Nope! –Hiyari sonaba sumamente contenta, además, su sonrisa lo demostraba.

-¿Qué hago contigo…? AGH ¡No sé qué hacer! Malditos… seguramente este era su plan… malditos… malditos ¡Malditos! –Hiyari la miró confusa.

-¡Onee-san! ¿Qué tenías que hacer con ellos?

-¿Uh? B-Bueno… mi misión era pelear con ellos, vencerlos y destruirlos… -Hiyari la miró, dio un salto, se puso en guardia.

-¡Hazlo conmigo! –A pesar de su postura de pelea, seguía sonriendo.

-¿Ah? ¿S-Segura?

-¡Sí! Digo… aunque no estoy segura… ¿Soy la fusión de ambos? Así que si me vences, los venciste a ellos, además… si no lo haces seguro te regañan y no quiero que te regañen –Ella seguía tan feliz y sonriente como siempre.

-Tienes razón… bueno, ¡Allá voy! –Calamidad apareció en un segundo frente a ella y trató de golpearla, pero Hiyari se movió más rápido y evitó el golpe, no solo eso, giró y pateó a Calamidad en el estómago, lanzándola por cientos de metros.

-"¿Q-Qué…?"

-¡Onee-san! –Hiyari apareció frente a ella. –Estoy resistiéndome para que sea más creíble, ¿Sí?

-Ya veo… -Calamidad se paró, sonrió y apretó los puños. –A ello.

-¡Sí!

Calamidad saltó y dio un golpe hacia ella, Hiyari saltó y lo evitó, Calamidad dio un giro y trató de patearla, Hiyari también giró y evitó la patada, entonces se vio que la mano libre de Calamidad agarró una piedra y la lanzó, su velocidad y fuerza eran mayores a los de una bala, Hiyari reaccionó más rápido aún y la pulverizó antes de que la choque, de un solo golpe, antes de que Hiyari aterrizara, Calamidad creó una esfera de trueno en su mano y la lanzó, Hiyari se sorprendió y chasqueó, creándose una armadura de piedra, que la protegió de ese ataque que se vio hasta el cielo.

-¿Puedes crear escudos de piedra…?

-Aparentemente… -Dijo la chica, tras liberarse de su armadura… -Esto es divertido… quiero ver qué más puedo hacer… -Entonces un cuchillo de hoja roja apareció en su mano. –Ho… Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho.

Apuntó a Calamidad con el cuchillo y diversos rayos de energía roja salieron de este, Calamidad los evitaba a toda velocidad mientras se acercaba a ella, creando una espada de color esmeralda, cuando estuvo cerca saltó y giró mientras bajaba con la espada, Hiyari abrió los ojos más de lo habitual, una energía expulsó a Calamidad y desintegró la espada en medio aire, aun estando en el cielo, Hiyari la apuntó, un aura rodeó a Calamidad… y la gravedad de ella aumentó tanto, que se estrelló ese segundo en la tierra y no podía pararse.

-¿Q-Qué…?

-¡Oh! Aumento de gravedad… así no puedes esquivarme… -Hiyari se lanzó a ella con el cuchillo en la mano, Calamidad recitó un conjuro… su fuerza aumentó y logró girar para evitar el impacto, Hiyari lo tenía previsto y giró el cuchillo con sus dedos hacia ella… disparó una energía tan grande que el rayo de salida era de un diámetro superior a los dos metros, la explosión las mando a volar a ambas, mientras que Calamidad salió rodando por los suelos, Hiyari volaba tranquila y se estabilizó para aterrizar de pie y coger su cuchillo por el mango… el cual también había salido volando en la explosión.

-"No solo es buena… se ve bien mientras es buena…"

-BUM

Calamidad reaccionó tarde y vio que en sus pies habían unas esferas naranjas, la hoja del cuchillo eran naranjas… ocurrió una explosión inmensa, Calamidad logró recuperarse y vio a Hiyari frente a ella lista para apuñalarla, Calamidad volvió a crear su espada y logró evitar el cuchillo con su espada… pero Hiyari desapareció, Calamidad giró y vio otra Hiyari lista para apuñalarla por la espalda, también logró bloquearla… esta volvió a desaparecer… Calamidad entendió y de un grito, creó ondas de viento cortante, que terminaron de dispersar el humo de la explosión… y destruyeron a todas las clones de Hiyari ocultas en el humo.

-Eres buena…

-¡Gracias Onee-sama! –Hiyari sonrió.

Hiyari chasqueó y un titán enorme de piedra se formó en su espalda… Calamidad se lanzó hacia ella… pero Hiyari se tele-transportó dentro del titán, Calamidad levantó la vista y vio que una capa de picos de Hielo recubrían ahora al Titán… tomó distancia y comenzó a cargar un ataque… el titán abrió la boca y comenzó a acumular energía… ambos dispararon, el ataque chocó y creó una explosión que pulverizó al titán, y sepultó sobre rocas a Calamidad… de los restos del titán, salió de un salto Hiyari… al mismo tiempo… una mano salió de entre las rocas… seguidas de una explosión y Calamidad saliendo con unas alas de ángel… pero rojas.

-Esto se puso real…

-¿Real…? –Hiyari no entendía.

Calamidad apareció sobre ella, con un mazo, Hiyari lo bloqueo a tiempo, pero mientras lo bloqueaba, otra Calamidad apareció frente a ella con una lanza… Hiyari la evitó, pero nuevamente otra Calamidad apareció con un hacha…

-Estás en más de un lugar a la vez… -Hiyari se dejó perforar con la lanza… su cuerpo brilló y explotó, se trataba de un clon explosivo… haciendo retroceder a las Calamidades…

-¡Aquí! –Hiyari saludó sobre unas rocas, Las Calamidades no perdieron tiempo y aparecieron al lado, Hiyari bloqueo sus golpes con facilidad, les hacía llaves y las enviaba contra sus compañeras, incluso cuando a ella le hacían una llave, lograba soltarse y hacerles otra… su nivel de combate cercano era abrumador, las tres Calamidades no lograban darle un solo golpe, en un momento dado, lograron hacerle una llave, inutilizando sus manos en su espalda, ella saltó hacia atrás, dándose un impulso, para aparecer de cabeza sobre la Calamidad que la agarraba… y entonces abrió la boca… el cuchillo salió de su boca y cayó en la cabeza de la Calamidad… apenas penetró, el cuchillo creó una luz roja y la cabeza de la Calamidad explotó, Hiyari cayó de pie a las espaldas del cadáver de esta Calamidad… levantó la mano y el cuchillo fue a su mano.

-Una menos…

-Tch… -Las dos restantes se preparaban para atacar… pero comenzaron a escupir sangre…

-Vaya, por si no te diste cuenta, aumenté tu gravedad constantemente, tu automáticamente aumentaste tu fuerza para aún seguirme el paso, pero… tenías que tener un límite… -Una de las Calamidades desapareció, la otra se arrodilló y cayó de cara… Hiyari se acercó y apoyó el cuchillo en su cabeza… ante la mirada de Calamidad… se acercó a su oído.

-Vuelve cuando estés lista. –Entonces el cuchillo tornó Celeste y desapareció a Calamidad… -Ah… ¿Y ahora… qué hago…?

-¿¡Seguras que es por aquí!?

-¡Completamente, Tohka!

-Afirmación. Sí, no nos equivocamos… -Hiyari levantó la vista y vio… a Tohka, Yuzuru y Kaguya acercarse… Hiyari hizo girar el cuchillo en sus manos…

-Creo que ya sé qué hacer… ji, ji, ji.

-¿Creo que ella… es? –Las chicas se aproximan a ella.

-¿Quieren un dulce? –Preguntó Hiyari sonriente, las Yamai se miraron confusas… pero Tohka…

-¡Sí! –Aceptó ese instante el dulce que le ofreció Hiyari y se lo comió, Hiyari se mostraba complacida y feliz.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Quién eres?

-Oh… me llamo Hiyari, ¿Ustedes? –Respondió alegre a la pregunta de Kaguya.

-Yo me llamo Kaguya.

-Presentación. Yuzuru.

-¡Tohka!

-Miku… -Miku, Natsumi, Kurumi, Yoshino, Kotori, Nia, Mana, Origami, Ellen… llegaron volando a toda velocidad… todas se presentaron.

-Vamos, Vamos, démosle algo de espacio, no creo que recuerde tantos nombres… -Decía Ellen… cuando fue interrumpida.

-Kaguya, Yuzuru, Tohka, Miku, Natsumi, Kurumi, Yoshino, Kotori, Nia, Mana, Origami, Ellen. –Lo había dicho señalando a la chica respectiva, Ellen se sorprendió, aunque no fue la única.

-¿Y bien…? ¿Qué paso por acá? El Fraxinus detectó enormes cantidades de energía en pocos minutos…

-Oh, peleaba con Calamidad… -Kotori se puso seria al oírla…

-¿Calamidad?

-Oh, sí, sí, es una chica… que apareció acá y… peleamos, ji, ji, ji. –Yoshino se aproximó un poco…

-¿P-Por qué…?

-Oh, ella tiene como misión destruir a Hikari y a Yami… y yo soy su fusión.

-¡¿QUÉ!? –Preguntaron todas casi gritando.

-¡HYA! –Hiyari dio un saltito del susto.

-P-Perdona… pero… ¿Fusión? Me parece difícil de creer… -Kurumi la examinaba mientras hablaba. –Podrías ser una imitadora… deberíamos llevarte al Fraxinus…

-Lo siento, no sería muy amable de su parte llevarme contra mis deseos… ¿Verdad?

-¿Ho? ¿Y Qué harías?

-E-Espera… Nia-san… -Yoshino trataba de detenerla, pero ya era tarde.

-¿Pelearía? Después de todo, sería fácil ganar… -Este comentario fue algo molesto para las chicas… especialmente para Kurumi.

-Fu, fu, fu, ¿Kotori? Creo que la venceré, para que vaya al Fraxinus calmadita…

-¡K-Kurumi-san! –Yoshino sabía que ya era tarde… el orgullo de Kurumi había sido demasiado esta vez.

-JI, ji, sería divertido, después de todo, no probé todos mis poderes… ¡Okey! –Hiyari saltó hacia atrás y se alejó muchos metros de ellas. –Cuando gusten.

-¡Voy! –Tohka ya tenía su ángel activo y se lanzó al combate, acelerando rápidamente hacia Hiyari, mientras las chicas llamaban sus ángeles.

-Back. –Ante las palabras de Hiyari, Tohka se detuvo en seco y salió volando con mucha potencia, sin si quiera haber podido acercarse.

-¿Q-Qué…?

-BU. –Hiyari apareció en un segundo frente a ella, Tohka trató de hacer un escudo, pero recibió un golpe tan rápido que ni pudo verlo, el impacto la estrelló al suelo levantando rocas y creando un cráter masivo.

-V-Vaya… -Kurumi apareció de entre las sombras de las rocas salidas… junto a muchos clones, y comenzó a dispararle, Hiyari desviaba las balas usando su cuchillo.

-"¿Puede mover tan rápido su cuchillo? ¡Está desviando las balas de todas mis clones! Tch…" –Miku llegó volando hasta Tohka y comenzó a curarla con su canto.

-Tohka-san… necesitarás mucha ayuda. –Natsumi se acercó y usando a Haniel, creó una réplica de Sandalphon, la cual entregó a Tohka…

-Natsumi…

-Aún no. –Miku se acercó a ella un poco más. - ¡March! –La fuerza de Tohka comenzó a aumentar, Hiyari miraba como… "mejoraban a Tohka"

-Creo… -Hiyari crea una esfera de electricidad inmensa, Yoshino saltó enfrente a todas y usando a Zadkiel creó una tormenta de hielo para protegerlas… Hiyari absorbió aire en sus pulmones… y sopló fuego, destrozando la tormenta de Yoshino.

-¡Cuánto poder! –Hiyari apareció frente a Miku, con la esfera de electricidad, Las Yamai se concentraron y crearon un viento que le empujo lejos, alejándola.

-Veamos… qué más tienen… -Hiyari creó una espada larga y corrió hacia ellas arrastrándola, rasgando el suelo, Kotori se preparó y cambió su ángel a su forma Cañón… Y disparó. El impacto fue directo, causando una enorme explosión y un cráter humeante.

-¿L-La vencí…? Oh… c-creo que me pasé…

-¡Vaya! –Hiyari reapareció en el centro del cráter. –Eso no me lo vi venir…

-¡Tiene la inmortalidad de Yami! –Gritó Natsumi, entonces… Hiyari la señaló.

-Come. –Una energía la jaló a toda velocidad hacia ella, Las Yamai reaccionaron y volaron para agarrarla… pero la jalaba con una velocidad superior, antes de impactar, Natsumi se transformó en Yoshino y creó su escudo de hielo… fue inútil, el golpe que le dio Hiyari, fracturó su armadura, le golpeó directamente y la envió tan lejos… que pasó a las chicas…

-Tch…

-Enojo. Pagarás por eso… -Las Yamai se concentraron y comenzaron a crear un tornado… que crecía y se convirtió en un enorme tifón, Las chicas se comenzaron a alejar… Miku fue por Natsumi y la curaba… Hiyari dio un aplauso tan potente, que deshizo el tifón, el viento creado mandó a volar a todas y les dejó un sonidito en los oídos… Kaguya se levantó y apuntó a Hiyari con su lanza, aprovechando el viento, su velocidad… se lanzó a ella, Hiyari desvió levemente la trayectoria con su cuchillo… la desvió lo suficiente, para crear una esfera de fuego en su mano libre, la cual impactó desde abajo a la lanza de Kaguya, haciendo que esta se eleve… y Hiyari la apuntó directamente con su cuchillo, liberando una onda de energía que casi le impacta… entonces Natsumi logró transportarla con el resto…

-Estuvo… cerca…

-G-Gracias Natsumi-chan…

-Es fuerte… -Ellen se preparó para ir con todo… Kurumi la detuvo.

-Aún… no. –Apuntó con su arma… -Zayin… -Disparó su Bala, Hiyari se quedó mirando la bala… cuando, notó dos detalles… Miku comenzó a usar su Solo y que de su propia sombra, salían manos de Kurumi que evitaban que se escape.

-Ho…. ¡KABUM! –Dijo ese instante, creando una explosión enorme, que la liberó de esas manos… agarró la bala en sus dedos y la detuvo, para sorpresa y terror de todas, en un segundo apareció frente a Kurumi. –Esto es tuyo. –Lo golpeó con su dedo hacia ella, propulsando la bala a una velocidad mayor a la que tenía al ser disparada del Fusil, Kurumi no pudo evitarla y quedó congelada en el tiempo, Ellen se lanzó a atacarla, logró hacerle un corte… y vio que brilló…

-Clones Explosivos… -La explosión no tuvo muchos daños, porque lograron activar sus escudos a tiempo.

-Ja, ja, ja, nada mal, nada mal… -Hiyari saludaba desde un árbol… Mana se lanzó a atacarla.

-¡No seguiré mirando!

-Gravity Impact… -La gravedad aumentó para Mana… estrellándola en el suelo y evitando que se levantase, aunque lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Tengo una idea… Kotori-san, carga tu Cañón, Kurumi, vuelve a usar esa bala… y disparen hacia allá. –Dijo Nia señalando un punto ajeno a la batalla, ambas espíritus la miraron confusas, pero asintieron. – Yoshino, crea escudos de hielo para Tohka y Ellen, Natsumi, mantén a Haniel con la forma de Sandalphon… Miku, usa March, ahora… Yamai, escuchadme… -Murmuró unas cosas…

-Me aburro… -Hiyari se lanzó al ataque creando su espada de nuevo, Tohka y Ellen salieron a su encuentro… pero sorpresivamente, Hiyari tuvo que saltar… para evitar el disparo de Francotirador de Origami… esos segundos fueron aprovechados por Ellen y Tohka para acercarse, comenzando su combate de cerca… era impresionante, aún con el March de Miku, no podían hacer retroceder a Hiyari, es más, no podían seguirle el paso a sus golpes de espada… ellas retrocedían… Tohka se concentró y usó a Haniel para ganar algo de terreno, lo cual no pasó… las manos de Hiyari se movían tan rápido que apenas se veían… entonces logró desbalancearlas, logrando impactarlas con las hojas de sus armas, fracturando en un segundo la durísima armadura de hielo de Yoshino, Origami volvió a disparar, pero esta vez Hiyari desvió la espada de Ellen para que la bala fuese anulada por esta… Entonces el suelo tembló… Hiyari saltó… y fue impactada por la ráfaga de las Yamai, que la envió cerca de donde apuntaban Kotori y Kurumi… ambas dispararon, pero Hiyari saltó en un árbol para evitarlas… entonces Nia usó a Rasiel, reescribiendo la escena… regresando a Hiyari a donde estaba… los ataques se acercaban…

-Back. –Usó el mismo ataque que usó con Tohka y ambos ataques fueron enviados de regreso, las chicas tuvieron que esquivar.

-E-Es… imposible…

-¡AGH! –Tohka se lanzó con todas sus energías… Hiyari respondió con una habilidad a la altura, que no le dejaba ganar terreno a Tohka, incluso las cosas detrás de ellas comenzaba a cortarse… Miku no para de usar March… pero Hiyari se mantenía sonriente… entonces le dio un golpe seco a Tohka en el estómago.., tan fuerte, que los ojos de Tohka perdieron color… y cayó inconsciente al suelo.

-Perdonen… pero creo que ya vi todo lo que tenían… -Entonces Yoshino lanzó una escarcha enorme… Hiyari lanzó su aliento de fuego de nuevo… derritiendo el ataque… el agua antes de caer se volvió a lanzar contra ella… Hiyari expulsó fuego de su cuerpo… evaporándola… Yoshino convirtió el vapor en hielo que llovió sobre Hiyari, ella entonces chasqueó y desapareció todo el hielo.

-N-No… -Activó la forma definitiva de Zadkiel, lanzándose al combate… congelando todo a su paso… Hiyari apretó los puños… apareció frente a ella y le dio el mismo golpe seco a Yoshino… incapacitándola, además, absorbió con la boca todo su mana, haciendo que Zadkiel definitivo desaparezca.

-Demonios… -Kotori se lanzó para atacar directamente a Hiyari, ella creó un tornado sobre ella… que giraba antinaturalmente más rápido de lo normal… apagando el fuego de Kotori… quitándole el oxígeno… entonces… se vio que el viento era creado por un clon de ella que corría a tal velocidad que creaba un vórtice… la real, se aproximó a ella y le absorbió todo el mana… que sumada a la falta de oxígeno, derivó en su desmayo.

-Tch… -Hiyari apareció frente a Nia, ella había escrito algo para reescribir a Hiyari, como antes… pero esta vez no le afectó… ella le puso su palma en el estómago… liberando una descarga eléctrica, que la dejó tostada… -Nos está venciendo como si fuésemos juguetes. –Dijo Ellen, lanzándose al combate, apoyándose con Origami, que también atacó, entonces se detuvieron en medio aire… quietas… Hiyari sonrió y ambas cayeron inconscientes.

-¿Q-Qué pasó…? –Preguntó la aterrada Natsumi. –N-No vi nada…

-R-Respuesta. Se movió tan rápido que no pudimos verla… y golpeó a ambas…

-Correcto. –Hiyari las miró. –Ahora… -Se acercó a toda velocidad hacia ellas. –Además… como vieron solo las dejaba hacerme daño, puedo evitar el poder de Nia, sin sudar. –Las Yamai usaron sus ráfagas de viento a toda potencia… pero se desviaban antes de llegar a Hiyari, aun en su mayor intensidad… entonces ambas hermanas mezclaron sus armas… y dispararon su ataque combinado… la flecha… fue detenida con dos dedos… de Hiyari… aunque creo una ráfaga que destruyó aún más la zona…

-N-No puede ser… -Hiyari tocó el arma… y absorbió el mana… absorbiendo también el de ambas gemelas… hasta el punto de desmayarlas.

-Oh… oh… -a Natsumi le temblaban las rodillas… mientras vio a Hiyari acercarse… Hiyari sonrió y creó un espectro aterrador, que solo Natsumi vio… y el terror creado por esa visión… la hizo desmayar.

-Natsumi-chan… -Hiyari miró a Miku… le sonrió, entonces, todo se puso borroso para ella, comenzó a caer… y se desmayó.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué hiciste?

-Oh, puedo desmayar a quién sea… pude hacerlo desde el inicio de la pelea…

-"E-Estuvo jugando con nosotras… tch… ¡AGH!" –Kurumi se veía visiblemente molesta… -Ya verás… usaré todos mis trucos… y… -Entonces su Vestido Astral desapareció. -¿Eh?

-Verás, no tengo mucho tiempo para perder… la verdad… te diré un par de cosas, Kurumi-san… tengo los poderes de ese tal Hikari y esa tal Yami, pero los tengo al máximo… se podría decir que tengo poderes, que ellos no saben que tienen, uno de esos poderes es anular la presencia o acción de cualquier ángel… sin excepciones, además, de que mis poderes especiales son omnipotentes… borrar mentes… alterar recuerdos… podría hacerlo ahora, a una escala mundial, incluidas todas las espíritus… la verdad, no pude mostrar nada de mi fuerza, pero da igual, ¿verdad? –Kurumi siente que es asfixiada por una mano invisible, no puede soltarse… la asfixia es tal… que pierde el conocimiento.

Entonces, una figura negra aparece… cayendo de un meteoro, la figura surge del humo, es una chica de mediana estatura, usa una especie de guanteletes, su pelo es amarillo y corto, su ropa, es algo rara, estilo medieval, pero bastante… expuesta, dejando al descubierto su ombligo, sin mencionar que usa shorts, entonces los ojos color miel de la chica conectan con los ojos de Hiyari…

-¿Oh? ¿Una loli?

-¡Ey! –Respondió la chica muy molesta. –Tenle más respeto a la líder de las tropas demoníacas, ¡Sonia!

-Vaya… una señora demoníaca, ¿A qué le debo el honor?

-Sabes que he estado aquí desde hace tiempo… -Hiyari asiente.

-Sí, sí, la verdad… sí, de hecho, tú fuiste la que usó una especie de poder para que las espíritus se lanzasen a pelear conmigo, bueno, no sería la primera vez que les haces algo, ¿Recuerdas cuando las debilitaste para que Mano Negra pudiese matarlas...? Bueno… aunque había su truco ahí… y la vedad con algo más de tiempo Mano Negra sí podría matarlas…

-¿Cómo sabes de Mano Negra…? ¿Cómo sabes de ese incidente? –Preguntó Sonia muy sorprendida.

-Verás… contra una demonio… no puedo darme el lujo de contenerme… liberé, 5% de mi poder para ti… -Sonia rió a carcajadas al oírla. –Ríe, ríe, pero… mira. –Invocó a Rasiel y se lo mostró a Sonia….

-¿Puedes invocar ángeles…? Vaya… veamos, que dice… en la pelea contra las espíritus… Hiyari usó solamente 0.0003% de su p-poder… -Sonia levantó la vista aterrada. -¿S-S-Solo… 0.0003%? P-Pero… pero… ahora me dijiste que usas… el… el 5%... l-lo grave… es… es que si lo dice Rasiel….n-no puede mentir…

-Así es… Dejemos de ser buenita… A los demonios… no se les perdona… -Hiyari sonrió, entró en el DarkHole 1 y miró con una sonrisa macabra a Sonia. –Empezamos…

-¡T-Tu poder se acaba de disparar al transformarte! S-Subió d-demasiado… Pero… ¡Soy Sonia! ¡Sucesora de Ragnarok! ¡Señora de las tropas demoníacas! –Sonia canalizó energía en sus puños… sus guanteletes brillaron… desapareció en un segundo y apareció frente a Hiyari, ella levantó un poco los ojos y Sonia quedó inmóvil ahí.

-¿Te gusta? Detuve tu tiempo. –Hiyari se alejó un par de pasos caminando tranquilamente. –Ups… -Chasqueó y Sonia volvió a moverse… dando su golpe al aire… creando una onda de viento que arrancó todos los árboles hasta perderse de vista…

-Maldita…

-¿Qué? Puedes hacerlo mejor. –Sonia volvió a canalizar energía… pero en todo su cuerpo, se llenó de un aura amarilla, que crecía y crecía, entonces desapareció, creando un sonido ensordecedor, Hiyari comenzó a saltar para evitarla… ambas se movían tan rápido… que era casi imposible verlas, entonces Hiyari alzó la mano y apretó el cuello de Sonia y la lanzó por un par de metros… ella rodó, pero logró incorporarse…

-¿Velocidad del Sonido, Hiyari-chan?

-Ji, ji, verás, es sencillo para mí romper la barrera del sonido, la verdad… mira, mira… -Comenzaron a aparecer decenas de Hiyari en la zona… su número aumentaba cada vez más. -¿¡Ves!? ¡Soy tan rápida que viajo en el tiempo al pasado y creo imágenes residuales mías… es decir, todas estas Hiyari son Hiyari de mi velocidad!

-Y-Yo… y-yo… m-mi límite es la velocidad de la luz… y-y…y-y ella… puede crear imágenes residuales de tiempo… además se movió tan rápido… que parecía estática… mientras aparecían sus… imágenes… -Hiyari rió un poco y sus imágenes residuales desaparecieron.

-No sería muy divertido si hubiesen más de mí, ¿verdad?

-Maldición… me dijeron que eras la fusión de Hikari y de Yami, pero… pareces algo completamente diferente… -Hiyari se molestó algo por ese comentario… y lanzó su cuchillo envuelto en electricidad, lo lanzó a mayor velocidad que una bala, pero Sonia pudo evitarlo… apenas pasó cerca de ella… la electricidad tomó forma de Hiyari, agarró el cuchillo y trató de cortar a Sonia, ella aunque inicialmente sorprendida, logró saltar… para darse cuenta que el suelo en sus pies había sido alterado por la otra Hiyari… moviéndolo un poco, causando que al saltar, esta chocara contra una roca y tropezase de espaldas… ella puso su mano en la tierra para girar y evitar algún ataque… pero antes de tocarlo… la tierra se transformó en lava, Sonia tuvo que dar una voltereta y comenzar a volar.

-Casi

-¿Puedes alterar la materia…? –Hiyari asintió.

-La verdad, puedo hacer muchas más cosas… ¿Te muestro…? –Hiyari apareció frente a ella en cuestión de microsegundos, le dio un golpe que la mandó a volar por kilómetros… ahí en media planicie… aparecieron de la nada y en cuestión de microsegundos también, dos montañas tan grandes como el Everest, a ambos lados de Sonia, entonces ambas colisionaron, cuando Sonia estaba en medio… dejándola aplastada… el cielo tornó negro… y un trueno enorme y extremadamente potente cayó, tan poderoso que partió ambas montañas unidas… e impactó a Sonia… el impacto era tal, que la luz causada se podría haber visto a decenas de kilómetros… Sonia cayó al suelo… Hiyari apareció a su lado.

-M-Más de .000 voltios… ¿Eh?

-Aja, aunque la descarga fue muy pequeña, ¿No crees? Mira, mira. –Señaló a la distancia el pequeño bosque donde habían estado peleando antes… el suelo de allí comenzó a erosionarse, aparecieron súbitamente un volcán activo, que comenzó a hacer erupción a escalas colosales, Sonia giró para ver a Hiyari.

-No puedes ser invencible… -Creó un haz de luz en forma de espada y cortó por la mitad a Hiyari… pero… al ver la hoja de su arma… no vio sangre, de hecho… miró a Hiyari, ella no tenía ni una herida… -¿¡QUÉ!?

-Oh, eso, mi regeneración es muy buena, ¡Trata de cortarme! –Sonia comenzó a hacerle múltiples cortes… pero ninguno funcionaba, Hiyari se mantenía con los brazos extendidos sin evitar ningún ataque… sus cortes pasaban, pero no dejaban daño alguno, ni herida, ni rasguños, ni sangre… parecía que atacaba frenéticamente a un fantasma… -Mis heridas se curan ese nanosegundo que son perforadas… se podría decir que se curan incluso antes de ser dañadas… ji, ji, ji.

-¡Entonces! –Canalizó toda su energía en su puño derecho… y le dio un golpe, que creó un terremoto potente, que sacudió y quebró la tierra, erosionándola muchísimo, pero… ni siquiera la movió de su lugar… -¿A-Ah?

-Use el elemento Metal para protegerme masivamente para que no hagas ningún daño, pero también lo oculté de tu realidad, ocultándolo con una distorsión en el Espacio-Tiempo, mira, mira, te enseño más… -Hiyari alzó los brazos… y todas las rocas erosionadas se elevaron y se agruparon en una esfera enorme… que aumentaba cada vez más y más de tamaño, parecía que incluso generaba sus propias rocas para crecer… se hizo tan grande que tapó completamente el sol por más de treinta kilómetros a la redonda… Entonces esa cosa enorme… fue lanzada hacia el cielo… donde impactó y destruyó la Luna.

-¿¡Qué haces!?

-Ay, que exagerada… -Hiyari chasqueó y la Luna se reconstruyó completamente. –Mira, tengo otro… -Ambas aparecieron en la Luna… Sonia se veía muy confusa, Hiyari apuntó con su dedo índice a la Tierra… toda el agua del planeta entero comenzó a agruparse y a salir del planeta… convirtiéndose en una inmensa burbuja de aire… dejando un planeta seco detrás… se mantuvo como agua incluso al salir del planeta… Hiyari evitaba que se convirtiera en Hielo por el frio del espacio.

-No…

-¿No es posible? Sí lo es… puedo hacer muchas más cosas… -Chasqueó y creó una esfera del tamaño de la burbuja de agua… el calor generado por esta era demasiado… entonces hizo impactar ambas esferas… desapareciendo incluso el vapor del choque… dejando a la tierra seca… Hiyari la miró… y la señaló… entonces toda la tierra se llenó de verde… plantas enormes comenzaban a salir en todas partes… en los más áridos desiertos… en los antiguos fondos marítimos… ¡En los polos! Sonia quedó boquiabierta y se sentó sin habla en la Luna… Hiyari siguió con sus cosas… creó una pantalla en la Luna para que Sonia viese lo que pasaba en la tierra… Hiyari murmuró unas palabras… y vientos increíblemente fuertes azotaron todo el mundo, arrancando árboles… pero donde un árbol era arrancado… otro crecía… Hiyari entonces creó un... nuevo satélite para la Tierra… una segunda Luna…. Pero la destrozó ese instante… los fragmentos fueron lanzados como meteoros a todo el planeta… creando destrozos similares a los que una vez extinguieron a los dinosaurios… No conforme, movió sus manos… creando terremotos en toda la superficie terrestre… creó nubes inmensas que causaban diluvios en zonas "pobladas", numerosos volcanes surgían en todo el planeta… entonces… creó esferas elementales de todos los elementos del tamaño de la Tierra… su poder era inmenso… y las mandó contra La Tierra… destruyendo el Planeta… Sonia se levantó y vio los restos de la Tierra flotando.

-Las espíritus no habían tenido oportunidad contra ti…

-No, yo solo jugaba con ellas, déjame mostrarte un ejemplo… Oh, espera… las acabo de matar… bueno, no importa… -Hiyari chasqueó… una chica apareció en la Luna con ellas… la chica estaba aparentemente dormida… tenía ojos dorados, un largo cabello rubio que le llega hasta las rodillas, su cabello está peinado parcialmente… tiene unas extensiones de pelo de color azul oscuro y púrpura, los cuales se asemejan a las orejas de un conejo… lleva un vestido Lila y Blanco, el final de su falda está adornado con patrones de constelación y se dividen en el borde… también lleva guantes transparentes de color púrpura, que están grabados con patrones de constelaciones también, por último, lleva zapatos de tacón alto que se unen a unas rodilleras metálicas, estas rodilleras se parecen a las armaduras de piernas usadas por caballeros medievales…

-¿Quién es ella?

-Ella es Mukuro Hoshimiya, más conocida como… Muku, es la espíritu portadora del ángel Mikael, la verdad, ella debería aparecer mucho después en esta continuidad… pero no importa, la usaré de ejemplo, ¡Ey! ¡Despierta! –Mukuro despertó y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde está Muku…?

-Calla, Ruler Of the Gods… -Entonces Muku sintió una sacudida, no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba… miró a Hiyari… -Ahora me obedecerás… Por cierto Sonia, esa técnica, me permite controlar indiscutiblemente a cualquier portador de espíritus… sí… Shidou incluido, ahora Mukuro… trata de sellar alguno de mis poderes…

\- Segva. –Cuando Mukuro dijo eso, nada pasó… Sonia miró confusa a Hiyari.

-Esa técnica debería ser capaz de sellar mis poderes… oh bueno, ese el concepto, debería bloquear algunas funciones del objetivo, puediendo bloquear los escudos y tecnologías de las Hechiceras… por dar un ejemplo, además… puede evitar el uso de los ángeles a otras Espíritus… incluso podría bloquear memorias, sentimientos, que demonios, podría bloquear la rotación terrestre si quisiera… pero, adivina… -Hiyari hizo gala de todos sus poderes… creando esferas de todos los elementos… creando imágenes residuales…

-Ni eso te puede parar…

-De hecho, ese es un poder patético contra mí… Siguiente, Mukuro.

-Rātaibu. –Mukuro creó agujeros en el espacio, creando meteoros y succionando las esferas de Hiyari, Hiyari simplemente chasqueó y los portales fueron cerrados… sus ataques volvieron y los meteoros de Muku fueron explotados. –Jerez – Muku apuntó hacia Hiyari… una especie de ataque curioso… Hiyari se limitó a desviarlo con la mano…

-Ese ataque debería desintegrar moléculas y poderes… excelente para anular Vestidos Astrales… -Muku concentró energía en su ángel… y disparó un rayo de energía… Hiyari lo desvió de un golpe… -Y Ese ataque debería poder cortar lo que sea… fu, fu, fu… para terminar, te mostraré… -Hiyari apuntó a Muku.

-¿Mostrarme?

-Go Dark. –Ese instante Muku se invirtió, frente a los ojos atónitos de Sonia. –Go Light. –La Inversión se anuló y volvió a la normalidad. -¿Ves? Puedo hacerle eso a cualquier ángel, porque confunden mi voz con un comando de dios… Mira, mira. Leave it. –Entonces el Cristal que contiene el ángel de Muku, salió arrancado de su cuerpo, la chica gritó de dolor y murió al acto… -Go Back. –El cristal volvió, pero Muku no se movía… -Live to you. –Muku abrió los ojos confusa… - Como verás… tengo mucho poder, sin mencionar que puedo robar, sellar, anular, desaparecer… cualquier poder de un espíritu, además… ji, ji, ji, puedo alterar sus memorias a mi antojo. Aun con su Vestido Astral o Su Inversión… De todas formas… -Chasqueó, el planeta volvió a su normalidad… como si nada hubiese pasado… Muku quedó flotando en el aire…

-Sabes que has expuesto al mundo todo… ¿Verdad?

-No, mientras usé todos mis poderes, detuve el tiempo del universo, así que… no saben nada, para ellos no ha pasado nada…

-¡Te Tengo! –Entonces de la nada Calamidad apareció portando un arma luminosa… de color blanco, Sonia vio su oportunidad y creó un martillo rodeado de la misma luz que la espada de Calamidad, pero su luz era Negra, Hiyari sonrió y cuando estuvo a punto de evitar sus ataques… una nave enorme apareció en la Luna… era inmensa… Hiyari sintió la presencia de alguien ahí dentro… sonrió y dejó que los ataques la impacten… apenas ambos ataques la impactaron… la fusión se anuló y Hikari y Yami cayeron inconscientes sobre la Luna, Calamidad miró a Sonia… Sonia no tenía intenciones de luchar, así que abrió un portal y desapareció.

-Entonces… creo que está hecho… los vencí… -La Nave creó una luz que hizo levitar a Hikari y a Yami. –Bueno, no los destruí, pero esa cazadora que se los lleva en su nave… probablemente lo haga… -La nave terminó de llevar a ambos a su interior… creó un portal al multiverso… y escapó por este… -Aunque… siento que olvido algo… bueno, no importa. –Calamidad desapareció por medio de otro portal…

-¡SHIDOU! –Shidou corrió al puente del Fraxinus… donde las Espíritus se curaban de su pelea… aunque Kotori ya estaba bien.

-¿Q-Qué pasa, Kotori?

-Apareció otro espíritu… -Shidou quedó boquiabierto… hace muchísimo tiempo que eso no ocurría...

-¿¡En serio!?

-Sí, muy en serio… ahora, ve… es hora de la cita… -Kotori señaló una pantalla… donde se vio que Mukuro Hoshimiya… se había estrellado de su caída desde la Luna… en las afueras de la ciudad.


	55. Chapter 56

4 De Fusión a Prisión.

-Ay… mi cabeza… siento que va a explotar…

-Buenos días, bello durmiente. –Hikari alzó la mirada y vio a Yami de frente, él comenzó a reconocer su entorno… estaba echado sobre las rodillas de Yami… la cual estaba arrodillada para él….

-¿¡Pero qué!?

-¿Uh? ¿Pasa algo? –Hikari se levantó, giró para ver si su análisis fue correcto… y sí, había sido correcto, él miró a Yami... ella se veía confusa... –Repito… ¿Pasa algo? ¿Acaso mis muslos no son cómodos?

-E-Eh… ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué? –Hikari se sentó en el suelo.

-¿Por qué me… dejaste dormir así…?

-¿Por qué…? No lo sé… simplemente me salió del corazón ser buena contigo… después de todo, nos fusionamos… fuimos uno… eso… eso es algo especial, ¿No? –Su voz sonaba tan sincera… Hikari esperaba que en cualquier momento ella se riese de él por creerle… pero… algo estaba mal…

-B-Bueno… supongo, por cierto, ¿Dónde estamos?

-Oh, eso… verás, ambos sabemos que mientras estábamos fusionados… vimos todo lo que hizo Hiyari… también sabíamos todo lo que ella pensó… al caso, aparentemente nuestros recuerdos se dividieron en dos, tú tienes algunos y yo tengo otros, según los recuerdos que yo tengo… esta es la nave de capturas de Hunter, la cazadora inter-dimensional.

-¿Hunter? ¿Cazadora Inter-dimensional? –Hikari se notaba cada vez más interesado.

-Ajá, esta nave tiene el poder de viajar entre dimensiones, por su parte, Hunter es una… especie de Diosa Corrupta o algo así, ella colecciona personajes de dimensiones, me explico, por ejemplo, si en una dimensión Origami es como Tohka… esa Origami es rara y Hunter iría a capturarla, solo para que sean sus trofeos.

-Entonces… asumo que tú y yo somos especiales.

-Tengo la impresión que quería a Hiyari y no a ambos separados… pero eso ya se verá, cuando nos llame a pelear. –Hikari la miró con duda, ella rió un poquito. –Ella organiza peleas internas entre sus trofeos… ya sabes, control de calidad, son por equipos además… tranquilo, yo te cuido.

-"Okey… es tan raro verte así… algo malo te ha pasado…" -Entonces un guardia robot llegó, colocó unos grilletes de energía a ambos y los sacó de su celda, llevándolos por los pasillos de celdas… Hikari vio a muchos… algunas caras conocidas… de otras dimensiones, otras… caras nuevas… y otras… caras conocidas de dimensiones estándar… le llamó la atención una celda… donde habían dos prisioneras… una ángel y una demonio… no tuvo tiempo para mirarlas muy bien… ambos fueron conducidos al estadio, allí, fueron lanzados a la arena, levantaron la vista y vieron a… Hunter, una mujer de pelo negro, ojos violetas, sentada en un trono de oro, vestía una armadura negra pesada, tenía un casco curioso, con una analizador ocular, su pelo era largo… portaba una corona y en una mano levantaba una copa de vino.

-Oh sí, sí, sí, sí, mis más recientes adquisiciones, llegan en un momento perfecto ¿saben? El torneo de revisión de calidad va a comenzar… dado que son los nuevos… vais a ser los primeros, que entre el equipo rival… -La puerta se abrió, Hikari levantó la mirada y vio entrar a… ¿¡Yuzuru y Kaguya!?

-Ellas son Yuzuru y Kaguya, de la dimensión WKH.923 A, Yuzuru tiene el poder de controlar el viento a su antojo, a un nivel superior a las Yamai normales… y Kaguya, ella puede crear y controlar el fuego… juntas son las hermanas Tornado de Fuego, veamos, luchad.

-"No quiero luchar contra ellas… ¿Qué será de ellas sí gano…?" –Entonces mientras hablaba, sus pies se movieron solos, se lanzó hacia ellas, Yuzuru tomó distancia mientras que Kaguya comenzó a bombardearlo con bolas de fuego, Hikari corría en medio de esos lanzamientos… Yami creaba esferas de agua para derribar las esferas de fuego que podía… cuando Hikari estuvo cerca, él creó una esfera de electricidad… Kaguya entonces saltó… Yuzuru liberó un viento tan potente que mandó a volar a Hikari, Yami se molestó tanto, que creó un láser de su cuchillo, que pasó por el viento sin importar nada… impactó a Yuzuru y la desintegró, Hikari giró en el aire, creó una esfera negra en su brazo… la lanzó cerca de Kaguya, la esfera mutó en un agujero negro pequeño, que se tragó a Kaguya… desapareciendo al hacerlo.

-"¿¡Pero qué demonios he hecho!?"

-Uh… interesante, pensé que dudaríais más en eliminarlas… pero, bueno, supongo que las hermanas Tornado de Fuego no están a su nivel, sin embargo, no puedo desecharlas, puesto que ellas vencieron a otros participantes… o… tal vez las vencieron porque se conocen… probemos otra cosa, Hikari, harás equipo con Bloody en el siguiente encuentro… Yami, tu harás equipo con Alter Tohka 325.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No me alejes de Hikari!

-"Algo está mal con esta Yami…" –Los grilletes expulsaron una onda de absorción que dejó sin energías a ambos, perdiendo el conocimiento… Hikari despertó en otra celda… esta vez, enfrente suyo, sentada sobre su cama… estaba la demonio que había visto antes.

-Hmph, tardaste demasiado… inútil. –Hikari comenzó a levantarse… él estaba en su propia cama, pero aunque lo intentaba… su cuerpo aún no estaba en condiciones para moverse tanto… la demonio lo notó y se acercó para ayudarlo a sentarse en la cama.

-Gracias…

-Sí, sí, no hay de qué chico, ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hace un Hikari en la nave de Hunter? –Hikari la miró asombrado.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Oh… eso, bueno… creo que hablé de más… -Hikari la detuvo con la mano y negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes… Hades me lo contó todo…

-¿Hades? ¡Oh! Ya veo, ya veo, la diosa superior del sector Gama… ya, ya, debes ser uno de sus favoritos, ¿eh? Para que la conozcas y ella te diga… "eso" bueno, entonces estás enterado de la guerra de Demonios y Dioses, debe ser algo ya común para ti. –Hikari suspiró.

-Común, común no lo es… pero conocido eso sí.

-Ya veo, entonces te comento que estás frente a una Demonio de Cúpula. –Hikari la miró confuso, ella notó esa mirada. –Bueno, estás enterado pero no muy bien informado… diría yo, bueno, sabrás tú que las diosas son muchísimas y tienen muchas, muchas, muchas jerarquías y clases, entonces… las demonios también necesitábamos una especie de Comando Central… creándose la Cúpula de las Señoras Demoníacas, somos un grupo de dieciséis Demonios que controlamos a nuestros respectivos clanes subordinados… al caso, soy una de la Cúpula.

-Si eres una de las Demonios de la Cúpula, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Oh, eso, vine para rescatar a Ragnarok… verás, de entre la Cúpula se elige a una Reina, la más poderosa de todas, la última y primera Reina es Ragnarok… te contaré un relato… hace muchísimos años, después de la Caída…

-Espera, espera, ¿Caída?

-Ah, eso… bueno, tenemos tiempo antes de nuestro encuentro… supongo que puedo contártelo, la Caída es el evento donde… vencimos, sabrás bien que Hunter es una Diosa Corrupta, pero ella no fue la primera, existió una vez una Diosa Ejecutora, que tenía inmensos poderes, esta diosa fue enviada a pelear contra un pequeño grupo de Demonios, aunque la verdad era una trampa, nosotras queríamos probar la eficacia de las Ondas Reversas, unas Ondas que almacenamos en Urnas especiales, esta Diosa fue vencida por Sonia y por Ragnarok, Sonia en ese entonces era la aprendiz de Ragnarok, ambas vencieron a la diosa y usando las Ondas Reversas, lograron corromperla, aunque como era de esperar de la primera prueba de las Ondas Reversas, el efecto no fue total, digamos que solo fue de un 99%, el 1% que aún tenía la Diosa, clamó por ayuda… cosa que no le fue otorgada, Ragnarok y Sonia la lanzaron por el Multiverso y nunca más se supo de ella…

-Ya veo… ¿Alguna otra cosa que puedas decirme de esa Diosa?

-¿Por qué la curiosidad? –La Demonio se mostraba interesada en el chico que tenía enfrente.

-Por saber.

-Ya veo, bueno, esa Diosa era una Diosa muy temida, porque se decía que podría poseer a otros seres. Eso es todo lo que sé de esa Diosa, disculpa. –Hikari asintió y se mostró complacido, la Demonio se aclaró la garganta. –Como te decía, tras la Caída y en respuesta a esta, mi Némesis, Angelique la Protectora, junto con Judgment y otras Diosas como Cupid, Bell, fueron a atacar a mi clan, Ragnarok apareció para ayudarme, pero en la batalla, aparecieron muchísimos refuerzos de las Diosas, Ragnarok nos ayudó a escapar, pero… no había rastro de ella, hasta encontrarla, su aprendiz Sonia quedó como Reina, yo me centré en buscarla… escuché que Angelique tenía una misión referente a Ragnarok, que supuestamente Hunter la tenía… ambas comenzamos la búsqueda… nos encontramos… y peleamos, qué tontas éramos… Hunter apareció y nos capturó a ambas usando Metales Divinos y… aquí estoy, hasta la fecha, no sé si Ragnarok está o no aquí, nunca la he visto en la Arena, Aunque… Hunter tiene un grupo de seleccionados que pelean… bueno, quién sabe.

-Gracias por contarme todo. –Hikari hizo una reverencia respetuosa.

-¿Eh? No es nada… pareces… extrañado, ¿Te sorprende que una Demonio sea así?

-No te ofendas… pero sí. –La demonio rió.

-No te culpo… la vedad, he cambiado mucho, supongo que ha sido influencia de Angelique, ah, olvide comentarlo, ella era mi compañera, creo que la conociste al vernos al pasar… bueno, mírame, ¿Crees que soy mala? –Hikari levantó la mirada y miró a la Demonio. Ella hacía una pose algo… provocativa, finalmente pudo verla bien, tenía unos cuernos enroscados de color rojo, portaba un vestido negro corto, en todas las apariencias… menos el escote, era un atuendo revelador, algo roto por los años, su pelo negro le llegaba a la cadera… tenía ojos rojos, medias largas y negras que terminaban en su zapatos de damita color negro. Además que estiró sus alas de murciélago para que Hikari las viese. -¿Y bien?

-Nope, no te ves mala, te ves linda. –La Demonio lo miró, sonrió.

-Ja, ja, no sabía qué tipo de compañero me tocaría, por eso te dije Inútil, pero… quién diría que me tocaría un Hikari Galán, ja, ja, ups, ¿Dónde están mis modales? Me llamo Bloody, es un placer conocerte.

-El placer es mío, me llamo Hikari, Hikari Kusakariki. –Bloody sonrió, entonces sonó una campana en su cuarto.

-Hora de la Lucha, ¿Listo, Hikari-kun?

-Ah, vaya, eres directa Bloody-chan. –Ambos se miraron y rieron, entonces un guardia vino a llevarlos a la Arena. Al entrar, vieron que ya se encontraban ahí… dos personas, un chico alto, de pelo amarillo, con un trueno blanco en su pecho y una chica bajita de pelo rosado. Hunter los presentó y comenzó la Lucha, Bloody demostraba por qué era una Demonio de Cúpula, su velocidad, sumada a su fuerza, eran de temer, además que poseía un ataque que desintegraba a sus enemigos, ambos obtuvieron la victoria relativamente rápido.

-Fin, muy bien, Bloody, regresa a su celda… Hikari, a la Zona B, te cambiaré de equipo.

-"¿¡De nuevo!?"

-Adiós Galán, espero que nos veamos pronto, ¿Sí? –Bloody se despidió con un beso y fue alejada por un guardia, mientras que Hikari fue llevado por otra salida de la Arena por otro Guardia. Lo llevó por unos pasillos extraños, donde vio a muchas más personas, entonces fue arrojado a otra celda, allí, antes de caer, alguien lo tomó de los brazos y lo alzó.

-¿Estás bien?

-Oh, sí, sí, gracias a ti, disculpa, ¿Quién eres? –Hikari se incorporó y la miró.

-Me llamo Angelique. –Hikari la miró, era tal y como podría esperarse, era Rubia de ojos azules, su pelo estaba trenzado y tenía una aureola, sus alas angelicales eran enormes, parecía que podrían rodearlos, tenía un vestido blanco con encajes de rosas, además a la altura de la cintura tenía un listón azul, además, al igual que Bloody tenía unas medias que terminaban en sus delicados zapatos, la diferencia era, que el caso de Bloody tanto zapatos como medias eran de color negros y como era de esperarse… los de Angelique eran ambos blancos.

-O-Oh, mucho gusto, me llamo Hikari.

-¿¡Un Hikari aquí!? ¡E-Esto no está bien! Debes regresar a tu dimensión… oh, oh… lo asustado que debes estar… -Angelique sin pensarlo lo abrazó, casi asfixiándolo en sus pechos, ella se notaba de verdad preocupada por él, Hikari haciendo algo de esfuerzo logró soltarse.

-N-No te preocupes Angelique, estoy acostumbrado a salir de mi dimensión, es algo bastante común ya… simplemente tendría que invocar a mi espada… aunque desde que estoy aquí no puedo hacerlo…

-Ah, eso es por los Metales Divinos que tienen tus grilletes. –Hikari miró sus grilletes… vio unos fragmentos de metal brillantes.

-Ah, Bloody los mencionó… pero no le pregunté lo que eran…

-¿¡Conociste a Bloody!? Dime, dime, ¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien? ¿No está lastimada? –Hikari al verla rió un poco. -¡No es divertido!

-Lo siento, lo siento, es que ella mencionó antes que eran Némesis… y verte así ahora, es irónico.

-Je, je, así que ella te contó eso… de verdad le debiste caer bien para que te cuente todo eso, es divertido que ambas terminamos aquí por buscar a Ragnarok, ¿También te contó de eso? –Hikari asintió. –Ya veo, ella ha cambiado mucho… la verdad, me alegra, ya dejamos de ser némesis… ahora, somos amigas, muy buenas amigas, la verdad, ah, cierto, cierto, tenías la duda sobre lo que eran los Metales Divinos, bueno, son las piezas clave para las armas que forjamos las Diosas y las Demonios, son metales descubiertos en superficies voladoras en el Multiverso, son tan poderosos, que anulan completamente cualquier tipo de poder, incluso pueden absorberlo, son usados para armas de destrucción, como espadas… arcos… no armas de fuego, porque la pólvora no es tan poderosa para estos metales, ¿Duda absuelta?

-Síp, gracias Angelique.

-Oh, de nada, aunque puedes decirme Angie si quieres, mis cercanos lo hacen, si Bloody confía en ti, pues yo también. –Hikari se ruborizó un poco y la miró, ella sonreía, cálidamente.

-Ah, cierto, cierto, Angie, ¿Podrías hablarme de la Caída?

-¿La Caída? ¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a la Corrupción de la Primera Diosa? Bloody incluso te contó eso… vaya, bueno, bueno, supongo que ella ya te habrá contado el punto de vista de los Demonios… bueno, te contaré el de las Diosas, bueno, existió hace tiempo una Diosa Ejecutora con la capacidad de poseer, se nos ocurrió que esa Diosa podría ponerle fin al conflicto Diosas-Demonios, así que fue enviada a combatir a un lugar donde supuestamente se encontraría Ragnarok, aunque fue una emboscada, allí ella fue vencida, transformada con unas Urnas extrañas y… desapareció, por respeto su nombre fue olvidado, de todas, lo único que recuerdo es que… portaba un collar con un corazón, sí, sí, recuerdo eso perfectamente… después, en venganza… montamos una ofensiva masiva contra el clan de Bloody, yo misma dirigí el ataque… por cuestiones del destino, Ragnarok apareció para ayudar a Bloody, entonces pedí refuerzos, con ayuda de los mismos, logramos separar a Ragnarok del resto… el cual escapó, aún con toda la fuerza de las tropas… Ragnarok fue capaz de vencernos a casi todos, entonces casi al final… una nave apareció, la nave de Hunter creó una Luz y muchas de las Diosas desaparecieron, incluida Ragnarok, yo fui una de las pocas que no desapareció, tiempo después, nos llegó una transmisión de Bell y de Cupid, afirmando que se encontraban a bordo de la nave de Hunter y que Ragnarok se encontraba allí, entonces fui enviada para ver lo que pasaba… y el resto… bueno, creo que Bloody te lo contó, ¿verdad? –Hikari asintió.

-Pero… ¿Por qué las Diosas no envían más Diosas o las Demonios, más Demonios para liberarlas?

-Bueno… porque Hunter tiene en su poder unas esferas hechas con fragmentos moleculares de Metales Divinos, los cañones de esta nave disparan esas esferas, pudiendo capturar a cualquiera que esté dentro de estas… además, las Diosas y Demonios Corruptos, se han aliado y son una fuerza a temer… atacar a alguien de este bando, sería entrar en conflicto con otra facción… eso es algo que no queremos.

-¿Existen los Demonios Corruptos?

-Ah sí, verás, los Demonios Corruptos al contrario de los normales, solo buscan el interés personal, no el de su raza, aunque recientemente una Demonio Corrupta ha logrado colocar a todas las Demonios Corruptas bajo un mismo estandarte… incluso se ha fabricado una Corona Negra con largas, largas puntas… creo que se llamaba…

-¡A la Arena! –Unos guardias entraron e interrumpiendo a Angelique, los sacaron a la Arena, allí… Hikari vio de enemigas, a dos seres curiosos… una vestía un vestido largo y muy adornado, color rosado, sus ojos eran color miel, su pelo era rosa, algo corto, solo le tapa el cuello, tenía alas rosadas, usaba un arco y zapatillas aladas, su compañera, tenía pequeñas alas de color negro, su pelo largo llegaba hasta sus rodillas, el cual era de color negro, sus ojos también eran de color miel, su vestido era más simple, aunque al diferencia del de su compañera que solo le llegaba a su rodilla… el de ella le tapaba hasta por encima de sus zapatos negros, dejando ver sus medias negras levemente, las medias de su compañera, como era de esperarse, eran rosas, al igual que sus zapatos.

-Cupid… Bell… -Dijo Angelique señalando a la rosa y a la oscura, respectivamente.

-O-Oh… ¡H-Hola, Angie…!

-Tch… tener que pelear contigo… -Dijo Bell.

-Oh sí… lo lamento, pero así son las cosas… por cierto, ellas son Cupid y Bell, las diosas del Amor y de la Desconfianza… bueno, ellas pelearán con ustedes… pero en su forma fusión… -Hunter presionó un botón, los grilletes de ambas diosas brillaron, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco… y se fusionaron. Su fusión tenía todos sus rasgos violetas… -Les presento a Discordia… peleen.

-Controlarlas para obligarlas a atacarnos… bueno, Hikari-kun, confío en ti, mis habilidades son de Soporte…

-No te preocupes, Angie… vamos a ello. –Hikari se lanzó al combate, entonces de la nada, su velocidad aumentó, sorprendiendo a todos, se acercó para dar un golpe, su puño se rodeó de un aura rara… y el golpe fue sumamente potente, mandando a volar a la fusión, Hikari disparó una energía, Angelique creó un báculo angelical, seguido, un círculo mágico apareció frente a Hikari, aumentando la potencia del disparo de energía… que al impactar separó a la fusión.

-¿¡Qué?!

-No te sorprendas Hunter… nuestra fusión es más fuerte si absorbemos energías… amor, desconfianza y discordia… -Explicó Cupid, Hunter dio un golpe a su trono… chasqueó y Cupid, Bell y Angelique desaparecieron… Hikari apareció en una sala… de trofeos, de cabezas de monstruos, de piezas… en fin, trofeos de una cazadora, al final de aquella sala… se abrió un pasillo, Hikari fue hacia él… vio cuadros de cosas que hizo Hunter, al llegar al final… apareció detrás de Hunter, en su posición en la Arena.

-Ah, Hikari-kun, ven, ven, siéntate, siéntate. –Hikari dudó, pero se sentó en el trono de al lado de ella.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué te traje aquí? Bueno… me llegaron rumores de ti, Hikari… para empezar, eres un Hikari, eso ya es mucho, sumado a eso, eres uno de los pocos Hikari, que tienen apellido… además… para rematar, haz salido de tu dimensión muchísimas veces… eres el primero y el único Hikari en hacerlo, te quería en mi colección desde hace tiempo, aunque… no sabía dónde ponerte… así que te hice pelear, felicitaciones, ganaste, entrarás a la zona VIP, por cierto… eres el segundo en entrar. –Hikari no pudo ni hablar y desapareció… apareciendo en una sala enorme, sumamente adornada, Hikari comenzó a caminar… parecía la sala de un rey… y miró en un sofá…

-Saludos, ¿Quién eres? –Hikari miró a la chica…

-Oh, disculpa, no te vi, me llamo Hikari, Hikari Kusakariki.

-Mucho gusto Hikari Kusakariki, Soy Ragnarok. –Hikari la miró sorprendido, comenzó a mirarla, tenía un vestido blanco con tonalidades celestes y encajes de rosas, tenía medias largas color doradas, sus zapatillas sin embargo eran blancas, tenía guantes transparentes en sus manos, se vestido dejaba ver bastante de sus pechos, los cuales eran muy, muy prominentes, los hombros de su vestido eran abombados, su cabello era largo, hasta sus caderas, completamente blanco, aunque algunas de sus puntas eran negras, ella lo miraba confusa, pero algo sonriente. -¿Pasa algo?

-N-No nada… es solo que oí mucho de ti.

-Jo, jo, jo… ¿En serio? Espero que hayas oído buenas cosas de mí, ¿Qué oíste?

-Que eres la Reina de los Demonios, que atrapaste a una Diosa, provocando la Caída, en respuesta Angelique, Cupid y Bell… atacaron al clan de Bloody, tú saliste a su rescate, venciste a muchas de las diosas, pero al final, cuando ya estaban débiles, Hunter apareció y te capturó a ti y a otras diosas más, entre esas diosas estaban Cupid y Bell, que te vieron, ambas lograron contactar con Angelique, ella junto con Bloody lograron encontrar la nave… pero pelearon y fueron capturadas… ah, no envían más diosas o demonios para no verse en problemas con la facción corrupta… y Sonia tomó tu puesto.

-Vaya… sabes algunas cosas que yo no sabía… ven, ven… siéntate… -Hikari se sentó en el sofá cerca de ella. –Vaya… eres directo, ¿Tanto te gusto?

-¿E-Eh? Pero… dijiste que me siente…

-Sí, sí, pero no te dije al lado… bueno, ya que, me gusta esa actitud… directa. –Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Hikari. -¿Sabes? La soledad es mala consejera… he estado sola por tanto tiempo… sentir la calidez de otro ser vivo… es gratificante, además si es un hombre apuesto, ¿Sabes? Podrías ser la causa de una segunda gran guerra de deidades.

-¿Y eso?

-Bueno, siento tu poder reprimido… es sorprendente, la verdad… ¿Quién te enseñó a entrar en Modo Semidiós? Bueno, bueno, como sea, en nuestra sociedad de deidades no hay el género masculino, simplemente aparecemos y ya… así que… te marco como mi propiedad. –Ragnarok besó a Hikari, él se sorprendió, pero ella sonrió. –Esposo-sama.

-¿¡AH!?

-Ara, ara, fu, fu, fu, esa reacción fue maravillosa, Esposo, pero, sí, técnicamente estamos casados ahora, en la salud y la enfermedad… y esas cosas… -Ragnarok hablaba, cuando escupió sangre.

-¿¡Ragnarok!? ¿Estás bien? –Hikari la sujetó, ella asintió levemente.

-S-Sí… eso solo… lo típico… poco a poco iré… falleciendo… porque estos grilletes me drenan mi energía… ah… -Ragnarok se desmaya, Hikari la acomoda en el sofá como cama… trata de curarla… pero no puede.

-Tch… esto es malo… muy, muy, muy malo… su energía vital casi se acaba… tengo que salvarla… tengo que salvarla ya… -Entonces Hunter entró a la sala.

-¿Qué tanto estás dispuesto a dar con tal de salvarla? ¿Eh?

-¿Qué quieres? –Dijo secante Hikari.

-Oh, bueno, verás, comienza a ser aburrido simplemente mirar… hagamos algo… -Hunter chasqueó y Ragnarok desapareció, también los grilletes de Hikari. –Tienes dos opciones… o luchar conmigo, si me ganas libero a Ragnarok, pero tú te quedas… o… puedes huir tú y Ragnarok se queda a morir, ¿Y bien?

-¿A qué hora es el duelo? –Hunter sonrió.

-Perfecto, tienes media hora para prepararte… ah, te regalaré algo por ser tan decidido… ja, ja, ja. –Hunter sale del lugar.

-Oh, sí, me voy a preparar… tanto que te vas a sorprender…

Pasada esa media hora, unos guardias junto con Hunter entraron a la sala, allí estaba Hikari, él la saludó y la miró.

-Antes de nuestro encuentro… ¿Puedo despedirme de Angie, Bloody, Cupid, Bell… y las otras con las que pelee?

-¿Y eso?

-Porque si muero en el campo, por lo menos quiero que sepan qué me pasó. –Hunter lo pensó un poco.

-Bien, mis guardias te llevarán, yo iré a la Arena a esperarte… -Y así fue, Hikari fue llevado a cada una de las celdas de aquellos que había conocido… les dio un abrazo a todas y fue conducido a la Arena.

-¿¡Listo!? Enfréntanos. –Al llegar Hikari vio a Hunter en medio de la Arena… Rodeada por decenas de Espíritus Inversos. –Nunca dije que solo te enfrentarías a mí.

-¿Y mi regalo? –Hunter asintió, se abrió el suelo… y salió una armadura plateada. Hikari la miró por unos segundos… abrió los ojos.

-¿Ya la recociste? Esta belleza la recuperé de tu dimensión, originalmente era un Arca, déjame contarte un relato, las Arcas Doradas son medios de transporte de Diosas para que viajen entre dimensiones, están hechas de Metales Divinos, una vez hace muchos años, un chico encontró un Arca, calentándola y moldeándola la convirtió en una armadura… porque si bien estos metales anulan poderes, es posible moldearlos, ese chico, creó una armadura… con la cual atacó y casi venció a Phantom, ¿Alguna idea de quién es ese chico, Hikari?

-Pensé que esa cosa había sido destruida… su desaparición me impulsó a comenzar con el Proyecto de Mano Negra… así que, por eso anulaba los poderes de los Espíritus… interesante, entonces conocí esos Metales Divinos desde hace mucho tiempo… bueno, ¿Podrías decirme cómo lo encontraste?

-Oh, eso, mira… cuando fui corrompida, encontré un collar con un corazón partido… pero estaba partido de forma accidental, así que… me dispuse a encontrar el otro fragmento… que estaba en el Arca de ese dimensión… mi fragmento me llevó a ella, ahora… póntela y enfréntanos.

-Las voy a matar a todas… -Hikari saltó al traje y entró. Se lanzó a la batalla, las espíritus comenzaron a atacarlo, pero sus ataques se desvanecían antes de chocar su armadura, él se lanzaba con todo, agarrándolas del cuello e impactándolas contra el suelo o las paredes de la Arena, sus golpes secos y brutales les hacían escupir sangre… -Si estas armaduras son tan buenas, ¿Por qué no crean más de estas? –En ese instante, Hikari escupió sangre.

-Por eso, las armas o armaduras en este caso… roban energía vital de su usuario, en el caso de tu armadura, requieren mucha energía vital y en todo el cuerpo… morirás antes de vencernos a todos. –Hunter se ocultó entre sus hordas de Inversas, que caían como moscas ante la armadura de Hikari, pero… él las derrotaba demasiado lento, se hacía más lento a cada instante…

Ese segundo, las puertas de la Arena se cayeron, entraron todas las prisioneras de la Arena, libres, Angelique, Bloody, Cupid, Bell y Yami capitaneaban muchos escuadrones.

-¿¡Hikari!? ¿¡Dónde estás!?

-Angie, él está en esa Armadura… ¿Cómo está su vida? –Respondió Bloody, Angie miró a Hikari.

-¡Rápido! ¡Tráiganlo! ¡Se va a morir! –Todas se lanzaron a pelear contra las Inversas… acercándose a Hikari.

-¡Apártense! ¡No las necesito!

-Hikari tenía razón… su personalidad está cambiando.

-¿Alguna idea de por qué pasa eso, Bell? –Preguntó Cupid.

-Hmm… ¿Podría ser porque antes él y yo nos fusionamos? Supuestamente nos odiábamos… pero ahora yo lo quiero…

-¿¡Eh!? Eso es… se fusionaron de forma tan repentina y entre seres que no tenían tan buena conexión… que algunas de sus personalidades se alteraron, eso debió alterarlo… -Mientras hablaba, Hikari cayó al suelo, se arrastraba para pelear, entonces Hunter salió de su escondite y de un golpe certero de su gancho… sacó a Hikari de la Armadura.

-Muere… -Hunter trató de atravesarlo con su gancho, pero Ragnarok se puso en medio, ella había estado prisionera en el trono de Hunter durante la pelea… pero usando lo poco que le quedaba de energía vital, se tele-transportó.

-¿¡Ragnarok!?

-¡Ahora! –Angie tocó a Hikari, parpadeó muchas veces. –Perfecto… anulé esos cambios de personalidad… ya no deberían tenerlos si se fusionan…

-E-Esposo-sama… -Hikari se arrodilló al lado de Ragnarok, todas mantuvieron su ofensiva, tratando de cuidarlos.

-Aguanta, Aguanta…

-N-No… es el final, pero… gracias… arriesgaste tu vida por mí… Hice bien… en elegirte como mi Esposo… te… te amo… bueno… es el final… -Hikari la tomó en sus brazos.

-Ragnarok, tengo un plan… ¿Estarías de acuerdo con fusionar tu espíritu conmigo?

-E-Eh… ¿S-Seguro? V-Viviría dentro de ti… ¿Estás… de acuerdo? –El asintió. –Entonces… m-mi amor… es correspondido… -Ella lo besó… sus partículas entraron en Hikari, este se llenó de luz.

-¿¡La absorbió!? ¡Su poder no es suficiente! Además no tiene mucho control de energía Divina de Luz o de Oscuridad… -Angie y Bloody corrieron hacia Hikari, que después de llenarse de luz, comenzaba a desintegrarse.

-Menudo…

-Crush, nos hemos conseguido, ¿Eh? –Ambas se tomaron de las manos y también se unieron a Hikari, entonces, él expulsó una ola de energía sumamente potente, que comenzó a causar explosiones en todas las partes de la nave, Hunter perdió el control de las Inversas y estas comenzaron a huir, junto con el resto, a capsulas de escape, Hunter se levantó, pero un cuchillo la clavó al suelo nuevamente.

-Me tuviste como prisionera… ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, tuve una personalidad asquerosa…. Je…. Je, je, je, creo que pagarás por todo…

-¡Hikari! ¿¡Estás bien!? –Cupid y Bell se acercaron corriendo a Hikari, él cuál apenas y podía moverse…

-S-Sí… salgan de esta nave… llamen ayuda…

-Pero…

-¡Vayan! –Ambas asintieron y salieron corriendo, Hunter mantenía una pelea con Yami, cuando, una Inversa se paró frente a Hikari, una Alter Tohka, la cual no estaba controlada.

-Esa es malvada de por sí, tienes mala suerte anti-espíritu, ¡Morirás! Y yo reconstruiré mi nave y mis trofeos muy pronto, solo podrás pasar de ella si la matas, ¿Tienes una inspiración lo suficientemente grande como para matar a alguien? ¿Eh?

-Sí… y ella tiene un nombre… -Hikari se levantó, listo para enfrentar a la Alter Tohka… cuando un cuchillo le atravesó la cabeza a la Alter.

-Oh, my, my, perdóname Cariño, creo que te la quité… bueno, no te perdonarías toda tu vida si la matabas… -Hikari giró la cabeza y vio que la que lanzó el cuchillo y hablaba era Yami. -Descuida, yo tengo asuntos aquí… nos veremos en la Tierra después. –Dijo Yami mientras arrancó el collar de Hunter. Entonces Yami envió un viento que llevó cómodamente a Hikari hasta una cápsula de escape, incluso al entrar, esta se disparó sola… a una distancia enorme…

Al llegar a esa distancia… la nave explotó, una entidad llegó hasta la cápsula de Hikari, limpió el vidrio de esta y lo sacó.

-¡Hikari!

-¿Judgment? ¿Qué haces…? –Ella señaló a Bell y Cupid. –Ah… bueno, gracias, Espera… ¿¡Y el resto!?

-Bueno… traje a todas las diosas que pude, tenemos registros de todas las espíritus y seres que habían… hasta ahora están todos a salvo, las regresaremos a sus dimensiones en breve, no te preocupes, las únicas que faltan son Hunter y Yami… la primera parece ser que fue lanzada a una dimensión debido a la explosión… no sabemos a cuál y Yami… bueno, no se tiene ni rastro… descuida… te enviaré a tu dimensión. –Judgment le tocó la frente y Hikari apareció en un puente.

-"Bueno… el plan que hice funcionó… logré hacer llaves para esos grilletes en esa media hora que me dio Hunter… y se las pude dar a todas cuando las abracé… llegaron a tiempo… Angie puedo salvarme del cambio de personalidad… y bueno, todo el motín fue repentino, por suerte fue eficaz…"

-"Tienes razón, Esposo-sama"

-"Oh, así que así es el interior de Hikari…"

-"Compórtate, Bloody" –Hikari suspiró, ahora tenía a esas tres voces más en su mente… pero le daba igual, de hecho estaba feliz de que ellas estuviesen ahí, él se dirigió a su casa… al llegar, clavada en la puerta con un cuchillo había una nota… "¿Me extrañaste?" Hikari se acercó y examinó la tinta. –No hay duda… es sangre, bueno, Yami volvió… -Hikari entró a casa… y vio… a todas las espíritus dentro… se esperaba una gran llamada de atención y enojo por parte de todas…

-¡Hikari! ¡Al fin volviste! ¡Mira lo que pasó en tu ausencia! –Dijo alegremente Kotori… Hikari alzó un poco la cabeza para mirar a una figura nueva… pero ese instante fue abrazado por esa nueva figura, él se sorprendió mucho… y la miró.

-Me llamó Mukuro… Mukuro Hoshimiya, puedes decirme Muku…

-¿A-Ah? ¿Q-Qué pasa? ¿P-Por qué me abraza? ¿C-Cuánto tiempo desaparecí? ¿S-Saben algo de Hiyari? ¿Qué sucede?

-Muchas cosas, que explicar Hikari-san… -Dijo Kurumi sonriente.

-En efecto… en efecto… pero primero… ¿¡Qué pasó con Esta Mukuro!?

-Dime Muku.

-O-Okey…


	56. Chapter 57

5 Hilos Finales.

-Veamos… veamos… ¿Qué más falta? –Hikari caminaba por las calles con una lista de compras, Kotori le había asignado muy amablemente… ajem, ajem, obligado, a realizar las compras.

-Oh, faltan las verduras.

-Ah, cierto, gracias Muku. –Dijo Hikari acariciando la cabeza de Mukuro, que caminaba abrazada de su brazo.

Era el día siguiente a su… regreso, las chicas se limitaron a preguntar los sucesos de Hiyari, porque aparentemente estuvieron muy ocupados con el asunto de sellar a Mukuro, por lo cual no se enteraron de la desaparición de Hikari en los eventos ocurridos en la nave de Hunter… por suerte para Hikari, hablando de Muku… según Kotori, el sellado de Mukuro se dio debido a que ella al sellar los recuerdos de las chicas respecto a Shidou y a Hikari… los vio, comenzó a ver todos los recuerdos de las chicas referentes a Shidou y a Hikari, esto calmó su corazón y se abrió más a la idea de vivir con Shidou… si bien ya de alguna forma, Shidou logró enamorarla, ella rechazaba la idea de compartirlo… fue gracias a estos recuerdos que ella se abrió más a la idea… y vio a Hikari…

Mukuro atesora a Shidou por ser el primer hombre que ama, ella misma ha afirmado que atesora siempre las primeras cosas que tiene… ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con su actitud hacia Hikari? Bueno, tras ver cómo él trataba a todas las que estaban a su alrededor, ella sintió curiosidad… Kotori le explicó que eso era ser "amigos". Mukuro no tenía experiencia en estos asuntos de "Amistad" es por eso que le pidió consejo a alguien… a la persona menos indicada del mundo… Diva… ella le había explicado que los amigos, especialmente los primeros amigos, eran muy unidos, súper unidos, además… le dio otra serie de… "indicaciones"…

-A Muku le gusta ir abraza del brazo de su primer amigo. –Dijo Muku sonriente mientras se apegaba más al brazo de Hikari.

-Ya veo… supongo que eso te lo debió decir Diva, ¿Verdad?

-Sí.

-Ya veo. –Hikari suspiró, sabía que Muku había caído en las manos del instructor menos apropiado para estos asuntos.

-¿O Prefieres así? –Muku le tomó de la mano y siguieron caminando, Hikari suspiró.

-Otra enseñanza de Diva asumo… bueno, cómo te parezca más cómodo a ti.

-Gracias Hikari. –Muku le dio un beso, Hikari se sorprendió y la miró. –Diva le dijo a Muku que es una forma de premiar.

-¿Premiar?

-Sí, sí, Muku la vio jugando un juego de un bigotudo saltando sobre tuberías, hongos, flores de fuego y tortugas… y, y cuando llegó al final del juego, la princesa le dio un beso, Muku preguntó por qué lo hizo y Diva contestó que… y cito: Ellos… bueno, no son pareja… nunca se confirmó, así que…se podría decir que son amigos… y esta es su forma especial de premiarlo. Así que Muku razonó que era una forma de premiar a amigos especiales, como mi primer amigo. ¿Estuvo bien el razonamiento de Muku? –Muku se veía tan feliz y sonriente durante su explicación que Hikari no tuvo el valor de echar todos sus sueños al piso… y asintió, Muku dio un pequeño saltito de alegría y volvió a caminar sonriente.

-"A este paso parecerá que el que la selló fui yo…" –Hikari entonces comenzó a recordar… a Dolly… Kikenna… Yuki… se llenó de tristeza, cosa que Muku notó.

-A Muku le gusta que la lleves de paseo por la ciudad, hay cosas que Muku aún no conoce.

-¿En serio? ¿Te gusta? Bueno, deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo, ¿No crees? –Ella asintió, entonces… lo miró.

-Carga a Muku.

-¿Eh?

-Carga a Muku.

-¿Por qué tan repentina?

-Carga a Muku.

-Está bien, está bien… -Hikari se preparó para cargarla en su espalda… pero Muku negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Carga a Muku como Princesa. –Exigió.

-¿Ah?

-Diva le dijo a Muku que deberías cargarme como princesa cuando me canse. –Hikari la miró por unos segundos.

-"Esa Diva me la va a pagar… agh… todo lo que le enseñó a Mukuro… bueno, ya que, total, estoy haciendo muchas cosas por ti… bueno, para hacerla feliz." –Hikari comenzó a cargarla como a princesa. -¿Y bien? ¿Qué nos falta comprar, Princesa?

-Muku.

-Bien, bien, ¿Qué nos falta comprar, Muku?

-Verduras… -Entonces agachó un poco la cabeza. –Princesa es muy vergonzoso…

-"Lo dices mientras me tomas de la mano y te cargo como princesa… ja, ja, bueno, da igual, a la aventura" –Hikari asintió y se llevó a Mukuro así.

-Bueno… las cosas se van a complicar un poco… -Dijo una figura mientras miraba caminar a Hikari.

Mientras, Hikari ya llegó a comprar los vegetales, Muku… miraba las compras que hacía Hikari, mientras que colocaba en orden las otras cosas que ya habían comprado, cuando una la misma figura que vigilaba a Hikari antes, lo jaló a un pasillo diferente.

-¿Pero qué…?

-¡Papá! –La chica se quitó el pasamontañas que tenía, revelándose.

-¿¡Espectro!?

-Ow… ¿No me dirás hijita? –Hikari sonrió, acarició a la chica y le dio un pequeño abrazo, eso era suficiente para hacerla sonreír y reír un poco.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

-Oh, eso, sí, sí, ¿Recuerdas el Semi-Espíritu Monstruo? –Hikari asintió. –No fue creado por Yami… ni por alguna agencia… aparentemente fue creado por…un imitador.

-¿Imitador?

-Sí, sí, verás, imitó la forma de hacer Semi-Espíritus de Yami-san a un 90%, teniendo pequeños errores, que llevaron a la mutación monstruosa del experimento… bueno, bueno, bueno, hace unos días logramos hacer contacto con el Fenir Copia que nos informaste… aparentemente durante los eventos de… ajem, ajem, Fenir falso, fuimos atando cabos sueltos… aparentemente, el Fenir Falso, es el mismo que ha hecho a esa Semi-Espíritu Monstruo… -Hikari se sentó en el suelo.

-¿El mismo…? Entonces… las cosas… vaya… las cosas se han ido torciendo cada vez más, je, je, y yo que pensaba que tendría tiempo para mis asuntos ahora…

-¿Asuntos? –Preguntó intrigada Espectro.

-Sí… asuntos, han comenzado a darse señales de actividad criminal en diversas zonas… actividad que no había visto desde hace años… mis años de Fenir.

-Explícate papá.

-Hem… seguramente Mano Negra ya está enterada… las Reinas han vuelto al juego, las cuatro. –Espectro hacía un esfuerzo de recordar…

-Oh cierto, recuerdo que fueron mencionadas… en una junta…

-Bien, bien, las cosas… van mejorando, Gato Amarillo tendrá que saber de esto… aunque si la conozco… ya está enterada e inclusive me facilitará datos que no sepa sobre esto… -Hikari hablaba cuando…

-¿Hikari? ¿Hikari?

-Oh, tu amiga parece buscarte, papá, bueno, nos veremos después, haz algo de tiempo esta noche a las siete, ¿Sí? –Hikari la despeinó.

-¿Desde cuándo tú pones las horas? –Espectro sonrió y se fue por otro pasillo, Mukuro escuchó unos pasos y se acercó a la zona, viendo a Hikari… sonrió aliviada.

-Aquí estás…

-Ah, perdón Muku… Me distraje. –Muku se lanzó a abrazarlo.

-Es culpa de Muku… Muku debió haber prestado más atención… perdona a Muku. –Hikari le acarició tiernamente, cosa que Muku sintió y le dio una cálida sonrisa. –Gracias…

Las compras continuaron… aunque no tardaron tanto, Hikari llevaba las compras en ambos brazos, mientras Mukuro caminaba abrazando el brazo de Hikari con el menos peso, llegando a casa, Mukuro fue arrastrada por Tohka a ver las novelas con ellas, mientras, Hikari salió a tomar aire… su celular sonó.

-"¿Hola?" –Contestó Hikari a aquel número desconocido.

-"Hola Senpai, tenemos un problema… un problema grande."

-"¿¡Yami!? Espera… ¿Qué problema?" –La voz de Yami sonaba sumamente seria, cosa que rara vez pasaba.

-"Bueno… ¿Tienes tiempo ahora?" –Hikari sabía que no debía confiar en Yami, pero… si estaba tan seria, debía ser por algo grande.

-"Sí". –Entonces Hikari apareció en un campo abierto, allí, a la distancia… vio a Yami parada bajo un árbol… y se acercó.

-Senpai, Senpai, Senpai… En nuestra ausencia, nuestros enemigos en común se han fortalecido demasiado, más de lo que habría querido en realidad… -Le mostró una fotografía de Código Cero en alguna parte llena de maquinarias.

-¿Ho? Así que Cambia Formas ya está moviéndose… pensé que la caída de su… ajem, ajem, Fenir Falso, sería suficiente para matarla, pero por lo visto…

-Ah, vaya, todo tiene más sentido ahora, mientras estábamos ocupados con el asunto de las Espíritus Anormales, ella debió asesinar a Cambia Formas y de alguna forma contactó con Takani-chan, bueno, qué más da… el asunto con Calamidad retrasó mis planes demasiado. –Hikari la vio algo molesto.

-¿Planes? Asumo que me enteraré a su tiempo… ¿Verdad?

-Sí, sí, pero por ahora… hay un par de cabos que ajustar… tal vez tú me puedas ayudar… para empezar… ¿Sabes por qué Cambia Formas comenzó su movida contra Mano Negra? –Hikari se sentó en el pasto, Yami hizo lo mismo.

-Ella ha estado planeando esto desde hace tiempo, ¿Recuerdas el incidente de "La despedida de las Reinas"? Bueno, tras ese encuentro donde la abandonaron, ella… comenzó a tramar un plan desde las sombras, consiguió la información de Mano Negra durante todos estos acontecimientos de los Anti-Espíritus, Errores y Mikael, etc. Y tras la creación del Fenir II, ella vio su oportunidad, solo que esperó a un momento oportuno… el momento se dio cuando Fenir II le fue asignada una misión algo arriesgada, allí, ella lo emboscó… y ya sabemos qué paso después… ahora, creo que tú puedes contarme lo que sigue…

-Oh, en efecto, tras ver los registros de Código Cero en mi máquina… vi que murió, así que… me puse a investigar algo más… descubrí que un ser extraño mató a Código Cero, ahora… durante los segundos donde la nave de Ajem, ajem, ese Fenir/Cambia Formas, se estrellaba, sentí algo raro… viendo los registros de Cambia Formas… ella debió tomar mi apariencia para sobrevivir el impacto, después… mató a Código Cero… contactó con Takani… etc. Ahora, lo importante es… durante nuestra ausencia… las Gatos han seguido bajo las órdenes de Takani, pero Código Cero ha desaparecido… aunque no del todo… ¿Verdad?

-Seguramente… Mano Negra quiera hablarme de ese asunto… -Dijo Hikari pensando en la repentina visita de Espectro.

-Jo, jo… entonces estaba en lo correcto… bueno, bueno, para resumir, Takani me avisó a mi regreso de que se han estado encontrado registros extraños, picos irregulares de energía de Espacio-Tiempo, yo lo atribuí a todos los asuntos de Calamidad… de Hunter… pero aparentemente, esos picos continúan apareciendo… muchísimo más alto, alguien o algo, los está causando… y no sé tú… me huele a Cambia Formas…

-Sí… tienes razón, pero… ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? –Yami rió ante la pregunta.

-¿Eso? Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, porque… tendrás que enfrentar dos problemas esta vez… mis planes fueron atrasados, pero ya están completos… solo quería advertirte… oh, y Fujiko pregunta por ti… -Yami desapareció, antes de que Hikari pudiese reaccionar.

-¿¡Fujiko!? ¿¡Qué le hizo!? Espera… Kotori me dijo que ella… ¡KOTORI! –Hikari desapareció en un segundo, apareció en sus laboratorios. -¡Amarillo!

-¿¡N-Nya!? –Amarillo dio un saltito del susto que le había dado Hikari.

-Busca a una chica llamada Fujiko Kuraimizu. –Amarillo se sorprendió al oír el nombre.

-¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi madre-nya?

-¿Madre? ¿Madre…? ¿Cómo que Madre? –Hikari se sentó al lado de Amarillo.

-A… A decir verdad… t-te mentí sobre el motivo de ayudar a Takani… y-yo… pensaba… pensaba que tú… b-bueno, el caso… es que la maestra de Takani-san, Yami-sama, tiene de rehenes a tres de nuestras hermanitas menores… y… y a nuestra madre… Fujiko-nya.

-No puede ser la misma… es imposible… ella es de mi edad…

-¿Eh? E-Entonces no puede ser… porque ella ya… ya tiene unos cuantos años… p-porque… v-verás… de hecho… -Hikari le dio una palmadita en el hombro para que se calmase. –G-Gracias… verás… todas las Gatos somos hermanas… y nacimos en un laboratorio, Yami-sama fue la que nos recibió al mundo… nacimos de forma natural, aunque con una mano de ingeniería genética y… poderes de Yami-sama, el caso… madre estaba siempre confinada en un Tubo de Campo de Estático… no se movía… pero… cada cierto tiempo aparecía embarazada… y tras un ciclo normal… ella daba a luz a otra Gato… luego era colocada de nuevo en el Campo Estático… crecimos entrenadas por Yami-sama… aunque le hizo creer a Fujiko, que ella nos contrató… cuando fue Yami-sama la que nos llevó a ella desde las sombras… contrario a un… crecimiento normal… crecimos y vivimos obligadas a hacer lo que Yami-sama quiere, porque amenaza con matar a las tres hermanitas menores y a Madre…-Nya.

-Entonces… eso es todo lo que pasa… ¡FUCK! –Hikari se agarró la cabeza con intensidad… tenía un dolor punzante atroz, Amarillo lo miró aterrada y se acercó a él… él incluso se había arrodillado por el dolor.

-¿H-Hikari? ¿Qué te pasa?

-L-La… MALDITA… -Hikari desapareció después de chasquear sus dedos con dificultad.

Apareció en la azotea del edificio más alto de la ciudad… en el mismo lugar apareció Yami también agarrándose la cabeza con intenso dolor.

-¿Esto… no es parte de tu plan?

-N-No… aunque quisiera quedarme el crédito Senpai… agh… aparentemente alguien trata de hacer una grieta de salto dimensional… -Hikari la miró confuso… -Tch… te explico… el portal requiere una energía anormalmente grande… y es necesario usar un portal creado con taladro específico… ese taladro está cortando una "tela" de traspaso inter-dimensional, que tú y yo pasamos a la hora de salir de esta dimensión… el… el problema es que al pasar… parte de esa… "tela" parte de su energía se mantiene en nosotros para siempre… y ahora que la están cortando…

-Y-Ya veo… debemos acabar con ese taladro… rápido.

-Sí… por cierto… ¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí? O Que vendría aquí… -Hikari levantó los brazos como si no supiera.

-Llámalo una corazonada… aunque de hecho fue lógica… mientras más nos alejemos del suelo menos dolor… y con este dolor no podemos volar…

-Siempre tan perspicaz. –Dijo Yami tratando de ocultar su dolor… -Otra alianza… supongo.

-Supones bien. –Ambos se dieron la mano… y Yami comenzó a pensar…

-Y si…

-No.

-¡Ey! ¡Ni siquiera oíste mi idea! –Sonaba ofendida.

-Asumo que era fusionarse.

-No….. –Yami desvió la mirada… reafirmando el pensamiento de Hikari. –Pero… podría ser…

-No.

-"Oh… se encuentran juntos, qué delicia, bueno, bueno, acá desde el otro lado del teléfono habla Cambia Formas, saluditos a ambos, les deseo un feliz apocalipsis" –La voz hablaba en la mente de ambos.

-"Fu, fu, fu, estás muy confiada cariño, ¿Por qué piensas que es el apocalipsis?"

-"¿Ara, ara? ¿Intentas hacerme monologar para que te cuente todo mi plan, Trébol-chan? Sí, sí, sé que eres la Reina de Tréboles, no me tomó mucho darme cuenta… después de todo, tú fuiste la que me dejó traicionada frente a todas esas tropas de las Agencias de Fenir, ¿No?" –La voz de Cambia Formas estaba llena de odio y de rencor.

-La tengo. –Dijo Hikari.

-"Lo siento Cariño, pero no quería hacerte monologar para saber tus planes… lo hice para que Hikari rastreara de dónde venía tu emisión mental" –Yami chasqueó y ambos aparecieron en una fábrica antigua, donde un taladro láser creaba un corte en la tela inter-dimensional.

-Ara, felicitaciones queridos, lograron encontrar mi laboratorio móvil, les tomó menos tiempo del que había anticipado… de hecho fue por un error mío, la verdad… tuve mucho trabajo extra para nada… -Cambia Formas los saludo con la apariencia de Yami.

-¿Trabajo Extra?

-Oh déjame explicarte Trébol-chan, la cosa es simple, le instalé a este hermoso laboratorio un artefacto de translocación instantánea… logré diseñarlo después de mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo, lo que hace mi maravilloso aparato es tele-transportar constantemente este laboratorio a distintas partes del mundo en cuestión de segundos.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué no sentimos nada? –Hikari había soltado un Asisto-Bot mientras hacían hablar a Cambia Formas… además, el dolor que sentían era mayor cada instante… pero debían disimularlo.

-Ah, eso, bueno, verás… Fenir-Senpai… esta nave tiene un sistema que anula la sensación interna…

-¿Fenir-Senpai? –Yami detuvo el dialogo de Cambia Formas y miró a Hikari… -¿Qué?

-Ho, Ho, Trébol-chan… ¿No sabes que Hikari-san es… Fenir-san? Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. –Yami se llevó las manos a la boca… entonces… rió, rió como una loca desenfrenada.

-Ja, ja, claro que lo sabía… ja, ja, ja, ¿A que soy una buena actriz? Ja, ja, ja, ja, recuerdo, recuerdo, recuerdo unas patrañas sobre vidas anteriores o cosas así… entonces… tú y yo hemos…

-¿Tú y yo…? –Hikari la miraba confuso… Yami volvió a reír.

-Senpai, Senpai, esto es más que tu o que yo… ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿No recuerdas? Nosotros estamos peleando desde hace siglos, en vidas pasadas, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. –Hikari comienza a tener una lluvia de imágenes… todas las imágenes donde se veía a Yami en el pasado… fluían… y en ellas… estaba él… peleando en Egipto en la era Faraónica, la China imperial… Babilonia… -Siempre estuvimos… ¡Juntos!

-N-No puede ser… agh… -Hikari se sostenía la cabeza… era verdad… todas las imágenes eran verídicas… desde su punto de vista… era… era… algo increíble.

-Oh, hoy aprendí algo curioso, lo extrañaré cuando esta dimensión perezca, verás… desde su… ajem, ajem, traición… planeé en destruir el mundo entero… y… unirlo con otra dimensión, para destruir esa segunda dimensión también… ja, ja, ja…

-Tenías razón Senpai… está más loca que yo… yo primero mataría a la gente de esa segunda dimensión… y después la destruiría…

-"Ambas son unas dementes…" –Pensó Hikari con una gotita en la frente.

-Oh y para que no trates de detenerme… -Cambia Formas se ocultó detrás de una máquina de refrescos y sacó a Soruto… ella estaba inconsciente y totalmente amarrada.

-¿¡Soruto!?

-Ah… así que por eso su ubicación era diferente cada segundo… por eso solo pude secuestrar a Fujiko… -Hikari le dio un golpe en la cara a Yami, que la mandó a la otra esquina del laboratorio.

-¡Eso es por tener a Fujiko!

-¿¡No lo podemos resolver después?! –Yami dio un salto y volvió hasta Hikari, con la nariz sangrando, al llegar le dio una cachetada suave… - Después…

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, sois muy divertidos… -Cambia Formas abrazó a Soruto… -Ahora… no se muevan.

-Bueno Senpai, a mí me da igual que esa chica muera… pero a ti no, además… si me muevo… ella lo notará… y además… aquí dentro nuestros poderes están reducidos…

-Bien, sé a lo que quieres llegar… -Hikari se levantó y le dio un beso, Yami y Cambia Formas quedaron atónitas… entonces… Yami sonrió.

-Aquella vez solo te besé por qué sí… no es necesario para fusionarnos… ji, ji, pero, no estuvo mal. –Dijo relamiéndose la boca…

-¿¡Qué?! –Antes de que Hikari pudiese quejarse… ambos brillaron, con tal intensidad que Cambia Formas se alejó un poco y se tapó con las manos… para cuando la luz desapareció y ella abrió los ojos… Soruto ya no estaba…

-¿¡Pero qué!?

-Ja, ja, ja, ¿La buscabas? –Cambia Formas levantó la vista y vio a Soruto flotando en el cielo, rodeada de un escudo verde… y al lado de ella, una chica con la mitad de su pelo blanco, la otra mitad azul, un ojo azul y un ojo rojo…

-¿Quién…?

-¡Soy la gran y todopoderosa, Hiyari-chan! –Hiyari saltó y aterrizó al lado de Cambia Formas. –Mucho gusto, ah, lamento que no podamos charlar mucho, debido a que mamá y papá no se llevan muy bien… especialmente ahora que Mamá tiene en su custodia a la humana conocida como Fujiko… esta fusión no durará mucho… -Diciendo esto, de un golpe enterró a Cambia Formas en el suelo y creó un escudo de retención a su alrededor.

-¿Eh? ¿Crees que esto me va vencer?

-¿Vencer? Solo quiero retenerte… la última vez que existí no pude hacer muchas cosas… que debo hacer ahora, verás, cuando… mi fusión fue anulada… sentí la presencia de Ragnarok-san dentro de la nave de Hunter-san y vi en el futuro a mi padre ayudándolas… además, comencé a tener visiones del futuro… cosas que debo hacer ahora, porque para lo único que tuve tiempo… fue a hacer mis planes y a enviar un clon de mi al futuro… ese clon que envié, aparecerá brevemente… -Un clon de Hiyari apareció ese instante, Hiyari la tocó y esta desapareció. –Perfecto, verás, este clon contiene todos los planes que iba a hacer… pero, no podía en ese tiempo, porque papá no tenía el poder de Ragnarok en esa fusión anterior… ahora sí la tiene, así que… puedo hacer más cosas… primero… -Hiyari creó siete clones, dos de ellos se transformaron en portales y desaparecieron. –Esos portales fueron enviados al pasado… son los portales que usará papá para que su yo del pasado use esa gotas para revivir gente tras su entrenamiento de Akuno… para firmarlos le puse que son de H.K.A. Hiyari Kusakariki Akarui, uno es para que vaya al pasado y otro para que vuelva… ahora, uno de mis clones debe ir a detener el golpe… -Uno de sus clones desapareció. –Veamos… envié uno… dos… tres… me quedan cuatro… de esos cuatro, tres deben ir a ser escudos… -Esos tres clones desaparecieron. –Y la clon que queda… desaparece en el tiempo-espacio hasta que la eternidad encuentre la Perfección. –La clon final desapareció. –Ahora… sí, ya estamos.

-No sé qué acaba de pasar… -Cambia Formas había estado tratando de librarse todo este tiempo… cosa que no había logrado. -¿Acaso eres inmortal?

-¿Uh? Sí, claro, es algo sencillo de hacer, tú también podrías serlo… mira, mira. –Hiyari creó en el aire un collar, una manilla y un anillo, los tres objetos eran de color verde musgo y de piedra… con calaveras y una esmeralda de adorno principal. Además de su típica firma de H.K.A. atrás de estos. –Acabo de crear estos tres objetos de la inmortalidad… mira, mira, el portador del anillo… se reconstruirá siempre, mira, mira. –Hiyari se puso el anillo, entonces se arrancó una mano… esta… creó carne del corte, uniéndose a la carne del cuerpo donde había sido cortada… y volvió a su lugar, totalmente. –Lo llamaré el Anillo de la Unión, el siguiente… La Manilla del Zombi, porque ser zombi es otra forma de ser inmortal… el que use la manilla será un zombi, así de simple… y el último… el collar de la vida eterna, el que lo porte no podrá ser lastimado por nada ni nadie… manteniéndolo con vida en el estado en el que se encuentre para siempre…

-¿A-Acaso eres… así? Pudiendo jugar con la Vida…

-Oh, ¿Quieres que juegue con la vida? Bien. –Creó tres portales diferentes y lanzó los tres objetos por estos portales. –Ya, ahora… cada objeto está en una dimensión diferente en un tiempo pasado… eso, eso es jugar con la vida, ji, ji. –Cambia Formas estaba atónita.

-Oh vamos, no tengo poder absoluto, el poder absoluto lo obtiene el portador de la Corona Primordial, pero bueno, ese es otro cuento, ¿Verdad? Ups, cómo vuela el tiempo… tengo que irme, la fusión está por acabarse… -Hiyari rompió la esfera de Cambia Formas, la tocó y la desintegró, después se acercó a la máquina… la destruyó al tacto… y reparó el daño del taladro… cerrando la herida inter-dimensional como si nada hubiese pasado… se acercó a Soruto, la alzó y la tele-transportó a su casa… entonces… inició el sistema de autodestrucción de la nave… y su fusión se anuló.

-¿¡Qué paso, Senpai!? ¡Esta vez no pude ver nada de lo que hicimos fusionados! Parecía que estuviese dormida…

-Oh… pero yo lo sé todo, pero no pienso decírtelo, lo que sí… mis recuerdos sobre sus acciones al futuro… están bloqueadas… qué raro… bueno, deberíamos… -Entonces el laboratorio explotó, ambos lograron crear escudos personales a tiempo… y aunque salieron volando… por lo menos estaban dentro de sus escudos… por cierto, cayeron en medio del océano atlántico.

-Ese laboratorio en verdad se transportaba a cualquier parte del mundo…

-Bueno, bueno, Senpai, ahora… tienes que volver a Japón… y te toca enfrentarte a mis planes, ¡Suerte! –Yami se despidió con la mano y desapareció. Hikari se quedó allí flotando… mientras suspiró… un día normal para él.

-Cómo la odio… en verdad, la odio… -Hikari desapareció y apareció en la sala de la casa de Shidou… en el peor momento de todos…

-¿Alguien ha visto a Hikari? Iba a quedarse a almorzar… -Decía Kotori… cuando apareció Hikari todo empapado… todas las chicas ya estaban sentadas…

-¡HIKARI KUSAKARIKI! –Gritaron las espíritus… mientras Mana, Ellen… Yakan, comenzaban a comer… acostumbradas.

-"¿¡Por qué?! ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Por qué cuernos siempre, siempre, SIEMPRE, Me pasa esto!?"

-¡Explícate! –Exigió Kotori.

-Ajem, ajem… Kotori-chan… -Hikari se volvió humo y se enroscó alrededor de Kotori… dándole escalofríos y haciendo que el valor que antes esta tenía… baje o casi desaparezca.

-¿S-Sí? ¿P-P-Por qué actúas… así…? –Todas las chicas también se notaban algo incómodas… el humo de Hikari se extendió a todas las chicas de la sala… incluidas las hechiceras… que también comenzaron a sudar del nerviosismo.

-¿Puedo preguntarles algo? –Les susurró al oído a todas las chicas…

-¿Q-Q-Qué…? –Respondieron al unísono.

-¿Por qué no me avisaron que Soruto-chan y Fujiko-chan habían… desaparecido? Me dijeron que estaban de viaje… y debido a todos los acontecimientos recientes… yo… erróneamente… les hice caso… -Su voz, su tono… era muy incómodo, pero algo jocoso a la vez… todas comenzaron a sudar. –Bien, si me disculpan, iré a arreglar esos problemitas… cuando vuelva… todas están castigadas conmigo… ¿Entendido?

-Sí… -Tras esta respuesta grupal, Hikari desapareció, incluido su humo, Shidou miraba desde la cocina… sabía que el tema era serio… después de todo, dos amigas de Hikari estaban desaparecidas… y probablemente algo malo les haya pasado… pero Hikari hablaba con ellas de tal forma que nos las hiciese sentir mal… no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

Hikari apareció en la azotea del edificio más alto de la ciudad… en el mismo lugar donde antes había aparecido Yami… esperando algún tipo de señal de ella… y sí hubo una señal… aunque no por parte de Yami…

-Oh, tú debes ser el nuevo interés de Yami-chan, interesante, interesante. –Hikari giró la cabeza para ver a una mujer parada allí, de pelo largo violeta, vestía un kimono de combate… color blanco, con un cinturón negro, usa unas sandalias tradicionales y se ve una katana en su cintura.

-Ah, ¿Dónde están mis modales? Saludos, Oh Reina de Espadas. –Hikari hizo una reverencia, a lo cual la mujer le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Deja eso, sabemos por qué estás aquí… aparentemente los cabos sueltos se están atando, ¿No crees? Aunque… aún creo que quedan dudas, ¿Verdad?

-Dime, ¿Dónde la encontraron? –Hikari miró seriamente a la Reina de Espadas. – Y también el asunto de Cambia Formas.

-Oh, bueno, ¿Dónde encontramos a Yami-chan? Eso… es difícil, verás, la encontramos flotando en el océano, allá por esa época con el dolor de trasero que resultaba Fenir… escapamos una vez en un bote a motor… y la encontramos flotando, allí… las tres Reinas actuales la recogimos, la cuidamos… estaba completamente desnuda… lo único que tenía consigo, era en su mano la mitad de un corazón de oro, algo pequeño la verdad, de todas formas, pronto descubriríamos que era mucho más… qué diablos, en nuestro primer trabajo juntas casi eliminó a Fenir, la cara que él tenía al verla… ja, ja, dijo… "¿Y esta loca salida de la nada?" Oh… cómo olvidarlo… en tanto a lo de Cambia Formas, en ese último trabajo… le dejamos a Yami el control de un sector del crucero donde estábamos, al llegar Fenir, ella traicionó a Cambia Formas y… por eso todos los problemas, de hecho… dado a esa traición los agentes esos llegaron, nos vencieron y nos capturaron, si mal no recuerdo, Fenir se unió al Lado oscuro no mucho después…

-Okey, eso es todo lo que quería saber… todo ha quedado claro…. Demasiado claro. –Hikari se preparaba para salir volando.

-Espera, ¿No vas a preguntarme dónde está ella? Y… ¿No vas a encarcelarme? –Hikari suspiró.

-¿Me dirías dónde está aun si te lo preguntase? Y sobre el otro asunto… es cierto que las actividades de las Reinas han vuelto, pero… algo me dice que Yami es la que se hizo cargo de eso, digo, cada una de ustedes tenía un estilo de hacer las cosas… y en todas las acciones de las Reinas actualmente… tienen el mismo estilo.

-Hm, chico listo, bueno, no significa que no seamos malévolas, ¿Sabes? –Hikari no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-Sí, sí, aunque… no han hecho movimientos en todos estos años, juraría que oí que una se volvió una respetable ejecutiva y otra una maestra de artes marciales… lastimosamente, la Reina de Corazones no cambió a tiempo y la mantuvieron encerrada…

-Bien, bien… dejamos esa vida, ¿Sí?... o al menos eso tratamos, pero una vez dentro es imposible salir, La Reina de Diamantes a pesar de su figura respetable aún tiene esbirros por ahí, aunque solo se limitaba a lograr liberar a la Reina de Corazones… yo por otro lado, también tenía ese objetivo, ¿Qué puedo decir? La Nostalgia nos impulsaba a ayudarla… y cuando Yami la liberó… sabíamos que nos chantajearía con ella… por favor, libérala y las tres Reinas desapareceremos del mundo criminal.

-Entendido. –Hikari hizo una promesa con su corazón.

-Ah y Yami… está en los Laboratorios de la DEM de las islas de número clave 23, creo que sabes dónde están. –Hikari asintió y desapareció. –Suerte…

Hikari apareció ese instante en el interior de los laboratorios de la DEM, de la isla indicada, cuando llegó todo estaba oscuro, pero apenas llegó… las luces se encendieron y Yami saltó desde el gancho de una grúa que estaba ahí dentro, parándose frente a Hikari.

-Hola Senpai, es un placer volver a verte, relájate y ponte cómodo. –Antes de poder reaccionar, Hikari quedó paralizado y una silla a ruedas salió del fondo, impactando con él, obligándolo a sentarse, apenas estuvo estando salieron grilletes para sus manos, pies y cuello, que no apretaban, pero evitaban su movimiento. –Relájate y déjate llevar por esta maravillosa aventura sobre ruedas, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

La silla arrancó a toda velocidad, Yami saltó al espaldar de esta y se sentó allí, señalando con su dedo índice la dirección por la cual debía ir la silla… la cual siguió la indicación, arrancando hacia esa dirección… que resultó ser una puerta, la cual atravesaron de un golpe… después de esta vinieron más de siete puertas más, hasta llegar a unas escaleras en bajada… que la silla de ruedas siguió dando sacudidas a sus pasajeros… para impactar con la última puerta, al impactar, soltó los grilletes de Hikari y dio un giro brusco, mandándolo a volar… Hikari pudo ver entonces que se hallaban en un laboratorio de dos plantas, la puerta por donde entraron estaba en la planta superior… y él había sido aventado a la planta inferior… la caída de cara fue algo dura, Yami cayó al lado de él, pero parada de pie.

-Llegamos, llegamos, déjame mostrarte la joya de la corona de mis planes…. Je, je, je, je… -Prendió las luces del lugar con un control sacado de su bolsillo… Hikari levantó la mirada y vio… a Fujiko algo mayor en una cámara de estasis, al lado de ella, en dos cámaras diferentes estaban flotando dos cristales de espíritus… por último, Hikari vio un enorme cristal de color rojo en una cuarta cámara de estasis, además… estaba rodeado por las Gatos restantes… Takani… y más maquinaria de la que había destruido en aquella fábrica donde conoció a las Gatos. –Di Hola, ja, ja, ja, ja.

-Tch… -Hikari ya podía moverse y dio un salto, alejándose un poco de Yami. –Explícate… ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Ho, Ho, Ho, directo al grano ya veo, ya veo, bueno, siempre has sido una persona muy aburrida, ja, ja, ja, ja, pero, pero, creo que no puedo permitirte adelantarte a los hechos… ja, ja, ja, verás, he estado muy ocupada colocando todas las piezas para este hermoso artefacto que tengo detrás. –Yami señaló una maquina cubierta por un trapo enorme, Hikari chasqueó y el trapo desapareció, revelando una maquina enorme, con una forma circular vacía, aparentando ser un portal generador. –Oh… apresurado, bueno, bueno, bueno, verás, verás, he estado pensando… en viajar en el tiempo para mi siguiente gran acto y arruinar tus vidas pasadas, después de todo, te mostré que tuvimos vidas pasadas, tengo planeado ir a hacernos una visita corta, ¿Qué te parece? –Se acercó a la máquina y la encendió, creando un portal en el centro circular vacía de esta…

-Oh, lamento discrepar. –Hikari paró el tiempo en el cuarto y disparó una bala de energía y destrozó la maquina… entonces, súbitamente el tiempo volvió a la normalidad, de hecho el portal creado se movía de forma distorsionada.

-¿¡Qué has hecho, Hikari!? ¡Has creado una anomalía de tiempo y espacio al destruir mi máquina así! –Gritó Yami sobresaltada, pero después se tranquilizó. –De todas formas… es algo que tenía que pasar, ¿Verdad? Bueno… de hecho no, pero ya que… por suerte, tengo un plan de respaldo. –Yami sacó un reloj rosado y se lo colocó. Sacó otro reloj de color verde y lo dejó en la mesa más cercana. –Ya, ya… una siempre tiene que estar preparada… ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. –Ella tocó un par de números del reloj y desapareció.

-Tengo que ir tras ella…

-¡No lo harás! –Takani se aproximó, respaldada por sus Gatos y su maquinaria de combate.

-Fu, fu, fu, déjanoslas. –Hikari dio vuelta y vio paradas detrás de ellas a Ragnarok, a Angelique y a Bloody.

-¿Cómo es que están…?

-La brecha de Espacio-Tiempo… debilita las reglas que rigen este lugar… y dado nuestro rasgo divino, podemos estar sueltas por unos instantes. –Explicó amablemente Angelique.

-Así que… ve detrás de ella, nosotras te cubrimos aquí. –Bloody le dio un empujoncito a Hikari, él asintió y se tele-transportó al lado del reloj… se lo puso y al verlo, vio ya marcada una fecha del pasado… simplemente presionó el botón que decía "Saltar" y desapareció…

-Tch… todo pasó demasiado rápido, ni siquiera alcancé a sacar mi arma… -Dijo Takani muy molesta, mientras miró a las tres deidades frente a ella… -Acabemos con estas sujetas rápidamente. –Las gatos asintieron y comenzaron a disparar y comandar la maquinaria para el combate… las diosas no se mostraron interesadas y se limitaban a esquivar los ataques mientras caminaban…

-Y… y, Ragnarok, ¿Puedes decirnos por qué te enamoraste de Hikari tan rápido? –Dijo Bloody.

-¿Eh? Eso… bueno, verás… los años de soledad marcan a las personas… y… es un chico… con poderes…

-Eso no es todo… porque Bloody y yo estamos en la misma situación, pero no nos enamoramos de él… es más como un cariño con alguien…

-Sí… aunque es extraño que tengamos este cariño con alguien que recién conocimos… -Comenta Bloody.

-¿Veis? Ustedes también lo quieren de la nada…

-Ahora que lo dices… de hecho nos recuerda a alguien… -Comentó Angelique.

-Es verdad… hmmm…

-¡Oh bien! Yo me enamoré de él porque me enamoré de una de sus vidas pasadas que me salvó, ¿Contentas? Sé que es su vida pasada… porque fue en esta dimensión y se parecía mucho a él… además… ahora que Yami mencionó vidas pasadas…

-¡Qué coincidencia! –Dijeron al unísono Bloody y Angelique… -Espera… ¿Qué pasa aquí…?

-¡Dejen de hablar de amores y tomen en serio nuestro conflicto! –Gritó Gata Violeta y comenzó una ofensiva mayor… pero las diosas seguían su charla y esquivando los ataques…

En otra parte, en un edificio enorme, Isaac Wescott se dirige a los laboratorios subterráneos que posee… y al abrir la puerta, se topa con una chica de bata blanca larga que le llega hasta las rodillas, usa unos lentes sobre sus ojos azules y tiene pelo largo de color blanco, su cuerpo está bien dotado, tanto como el de Tohka, pero tampoco se revela mucho de este… su bata está bastante sucia y llena de colores diferentes, pero sus lentes están muy limpios, ella al ver a Wescott, saca las manos de los bolsillos y da vuelta a verlo.

-Ah, pero miren quién viene allí… viene caminando con los pies el jefe de nosotros sus empleados conocido por el nombre por el cual fue nombrado, Ike-kun, mucho gusto en verte.

-Ah, el gusto es todo mío querida Madeline, recuerda que debes ser más formal… Y dime… ¿Cómo va nuestro pequeño asuntito?

-Oh, va a pedir de guisantes, justo a tiempo cual comida gourmet, exploto en gozo al ver nuestro avanzado avance, pero, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? –Wescott se sienta en una silla que encuentra cerca.

-¿Ya encontraste a Takani-san?

-Ah, ese asunto… claro, claro, claro, claro, jia, jia, jia, jia, Madeline pregunta la pregunta que hará, ¿Cuándo le ha fallado Madeline? Y Yo te contesto, ¡Nunca! -Crea un holograma desde su mesa de trabajo y coloca un mapa… donde se ve un puntito parpadeando. –Allí, allí, allí, allí, es la ubicación donde se encuentra ubicada el objetivo el nuestra búsqueda conocida como Takani, la Hechicera renegada, jia, jia, jia, jia.

-Perfecto Madeline, envía al Triunvirato a por ella.

-¡Mi Duda Está dudando! ¿Qué no el Triunvirato son las hijas del objetivo de nuestra búsqueda? –Wescott asiente. –Oh, Hororororo… ya veo, ya veo, ya veo, ya veo, bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno, ¡No te preocupes! ¡Preocupaciones no tengas! Madeline, Yo, las enviaré.

-Gracias Madeline, continua con tus… trabajos. –Dijo Wescott y salió del lugar.

-¡Jia, jia, jia, jia! ¡Claro!

Por otro lado… Hikari apareció de la nada, en las laderas de un río, vistiendo ropas… extrañas.

-¿Ropas antiguas…? –Levantó la mirada… giró. -¿¡Babilonia!? ¡Yami! ¿¡Qué hacemos aquí!?

-¡Ja! –Yami apareció a una buena distancia de él. -¡Vamos! Tratemos de matarnos, ¿Sí? Seguro encuentro a tu yo del pasado… Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. –Yami salió corriendo a toda velocidad, Hikari sabía que no podía quedarse atrás, corrió detrás de ella, llegaron a la enorme ciudad y Yami trató de perderse en medio de la multitud, pero… Hikari aún podía sentir su energía y la siguió, llegando a una pequeña plaza… Yami metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó un cuchillo, Hikari agarró un báculo que había cerca.

-¿Quiénes son?

-¿Qué pasa? –Eran preguntas de los cercanos…

-¡Somos increíbles! –Yami saltó corriendo a otra parte, Hikari la persiguió y ambos pasaron por una puerta… entonces Hikari fue cegado por una luz… para cuándo abrió los ojos…

-¿¡La biblioteca de Alejandría!?

-Exactamente, antes de ser quemada, de hecho… Julio Cesar no debe tardar en llegar… ja, ja, ¿Qué dices? ¿Le damos una mano? –Yami se hizo invisible y comenzó a huir, Hikari también se hizo invisible y la persiguió rastreando su energía.

-"No hagas nada…"

-"¡Tarde!" –Yami lanzó una bola de fuego a uno de los sectores de la biblioteca, Hikari trató de apagarlo… pero vio que los romanos ya llegaban… además, vio a Yami huir por otro portal… así que decidió seguirla.

-¿Dónde…? –Hikari levantó la vista y vio que se encontraban en un avión…

-Oh, Senpai, mira, mira… ¿Alguna vez quisiste ver las Torres Gemelas? –Hikari abrió los ojos cuando vio que el avión donde estaban… se dirigía hacia… entonces la luz lo cegó de nuevo…

-Antes de que preguntes nada… ¿A qué es hermoso? –Hikari abrió los ojos… se vio ante Yami, empuñando una espada… miró hacia alrededor.

-¿China…?

-La Ciudad Prohibida, para ser más precisos, ¿A qué es hermoso? –Yami cargó contra él con su propia arma… pero el segundo que chocaron… todo se puso oscuro… Hikari comenzó a tener frío… miró a su alrededor…

-Esto… ¿¡El espacio!?

-Ah, muy perceptivo, tenemos un problema Holmes… No espera… creo que mezclo cosas… ya que. –Hikari giró para ver a Yami… mientras esta apuntaba al Apolo… cuando alunizaron, Hikari reaccionó y la jaló hacia él, justo al tocarla… desaparecieron.

-Dime Yami… porque yo aún no puedo ver… ¿Dónde estamos ahora?

-Eh… la verdad, a ti te molestaría… -Hikari abrió los ojos… y miró que se encontraban en un campo de concentración, antes de poder hacer algo, Yami chasqueó y ambos desaparecieron.

-Bueno, creo que esto te va a gustar más… -Hikari abrió los ojos…

-¿Esa es…? ¿La caída el Muro de Berlín? –Dijo Hikari mientras vio a mucha gente pasar por aquellas puertas… que había visto en videos y clase de Historia.

-Sí, en efecto, bueno, ¿Seguimos? –Ambos desaparecieron, reapareciendo en medio el cielo… cayendo.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Ah… estamos en ese lugar… ¡Será mejor irnos rápido! –Hikari miró a Yami caer a su lado.

-No es un buen día para hacer paracaidismo en Hiroshima. –Hikari sabía a lo que se refería… presionó su reloj y aparecieron en otro lugar.

-Vaya… esta vez tú elegiste el destino… ¿Dónde estamos? –Hikari y Yami se encontraban sentados en un salón. –¿Versalles?

-Creo que es la firma del tratado…

-Vaya… ¿Quieren mi firma? –Hikari rápidamente presionó otra fecha… esta vez su reloj comenzó a expulsar chispas… ambos aparecieron en la cima de la esfinge.

-Egipto Faraónico, vaya, vaya, pero creo que esta es tú parada, Senpai. –Hikari para el tiempo y le da un golpe seco en el estómago a Yami, le quita el reloj que tiene…

-No lo creo, será el tuyo.

-Oh bueno, pero siempre quise hacer algo. –Disparó un rayo a la nariz de la esfinge. –Perfecto. –Ese segundo se aferró a Hikari, pero algo raro pasó, un pequeño temblor los sacudió y cayeron…

-¿Qué…?

-Algo me dice Senpai, que… -Entonces una enorme bola de fuego apareció en el cielo, se fragmentó en muchas, Hikari no lo pensó y creó muchísimos clones, corrió por las calles y cargando de la nada a todos los civiles que vio se los llevó a zonas seguras y luego absorbió los fragmentos de fuego… -¡Buen trabajo, Senpai! Ah, nos vemos en el presente, la verdad, yo no necesito de esas cosas para viajar en el tiempo. –Dicho esto, Yami desapareció y Hikari usando el reloj la siguió.

-¿Qué pasó…? –Una de las chicas salvadas se acercó a otras…

-No lo sé Ragnarok, pero me parece muy curioso que justamente cuando estamos de viaje… las Ángeles se les por atacar…

-¡Para tu información, Bloody! Nosotras no hicimos nada, eso se creó por un error de disrupción el tiempo… seguramente por ese tipo que nos salvó…

-Ah… ya veo…

-¡Ay! –Gritaron las tres deidades… tres flechas les habían impactado… una a cada una…

-¡Perdón! –Dos chicas aparecieron corriendo… una de ellas tenía un arco… era la que se disculpaba.

-Cupid, hermanita tonta, debes ser más cuidadosa…

-Lo siento Bell… -Luego de disculparse… las Ángeles se fueron por un lado y las Demonios por otro… Bell miró Cupid.

-Por cierto… ¿Qué clase de flechas fueron?

-Ah, eso, verás… quería practicar y usé flechas del Amor Heroico.

-¿Y eso es…? –Preguntó intrigada Bell.

-Ah, se usan esas flechas cuando el Protagonista salva a la Heroína, estas hacen que la Heroína se enamore de él, quería usarlo en un chico que salvó a una chica de una carreta… pero le disparé tres veces y fallé las tres veces… mientras nadie las haya salvado a esas tres…

Volviendo al presente, Hikari apareció en el laboratorio, done las Deidades ya habían vencido a toda la maquinaria de Takani… a Takani y a las Gatos, de hecho las tres Deidades estaban tomando té… cuando Yami llegó.

-Vale… no puedes confiar en tus secuaces malignos… bueno, bueno, bueno, da igual, da igual, creo que tengo planes de respaldo, ¿Verdad, Takani? –Yami chasquea y toda su maquinaria comienza a girar en el cielo… se fusiona en un gigantesco robot enorme…

-Jia, jia, jia, jia, llegamos. –Madeline y las tres hechiceras del Triunvirato aterrizan cerca… y ven ese torbellino de piezas de metal… se acercan volando y ven a Yami, tomar en sus manos a Takani… a su madre. Y la explota. –Oh…

-¡Madre! –Hikari levantó la vista… miró a las hechiceras del Triunvirato, miró a las Deidades.

-"Encárguense de detenerlas, por favor" –Ellas entendieron el mensaje telepático y se lanzaron a detener el avance del Triunvirato, mientras que Madeline se acostó y se ocultó…

-Jia, jia, jia, jia… ahora Madeline va a ver con sus ojos la visión de Anomalía-kun… si de verdad… es tan terriblemente terrible como lo marcan los marcadores del DEM. –Dijo Madeline mirando a Hikari. -¿Qué harás Anomalía?

-Senpai, Senpai, Senpai, vamos, vamos… -Yami extrae el Alma de Takani, sale una especie de vapor azul y ese vapor lo mete al robot… encendiéndose la pantalla. –Olvide mencionar que… esta forma Takani no… es perfecta, no tuve tiempo de perfeccionarla, por eso… bueno, Esta Mecha-Takani, ha perdido todos sus recuerdos y personalidad y es una máquina de asesinar, ¿Ups? –Yami se acercó a los Cristales de las cámaras… -Divertíos.

-Tch… no quiero destruirla… -Decía Hikari cuando fue interrumpida.

-Hikari-sama, te damos permiso para destruir a esa cosa… sería mejor que verla sufrir ahí dentro… -Dijo una de las del Triunvirato, mientras aún trataban de librarse de las Deidades. –Pero… ¡También mata a esa Desgraciada!

-¡MATAR! –La Mecha-Takani se lanzó a pelear con Hikari, él tenía que esquivar sus ataques… porque sabía que de recibir un golpe… sus poderes se irían, debía ser muy cuidadoso… mientras esquivaba, creó un clon y corrió a poner a las Gatos a cubierto…

-¿Q-Qué haces…? –Preguntó Gato Negro… Hikari las ocultó y se sentó con ellas.

-Tranquilas chicas, las voy a cuidar.

-¿P-Por qué…? –Preguntó Blanco.

-Porque sois hijas de mi amiga Fujiko, además… sé su situación sobre las amenazas sobre sus tres hermanitas menores… me lo dijo Amarillo, no se preocupen, la cuido y está bien. –Les da un teléfono, donde Amarillo está en línea… las Gatos Reaccionan con mucha alegría, con lagrimitas… entonces cuando le quieren decir algo al clon… este desaparece, miran a su alrededor y ven que Mecha-Takani había logrado asestarle un golpe a Hikari y lo mandó a volar contra una pared.

-Game Over, Senpai, Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. –Yami se acercó a Hikari y le tocó la frente… aparentemente copió algo de su mente… luego volvió a trabajar con esos cristales.

-No lo creo. –Las Gatos se levantan a penas… Yami da vuelta a mirarlas furiosa.

-No se atrevan, saben lo que puedo hacer…

-Y sabemos… que él te detendrá antes. –Entonces presionaron unos botones de sus trajes… que eran los encargados de comandar a la maquinaria antes de mezclarse en ese robot… causando que este se agitase violetamente, con partes de este intentando separarse… hasta que activaron su autodestrucción y explotó el robot, Yami se movió furiosa, creó su cuchillo… pero Hikari de un golpe seco la mando a volar casi sacándola del edificio.

-¡Pero no deberías tener la fuerza! ¡Toma tiempo que se te pase el efecto!

-En efecto… pero. –Hikari señala la anomalía del Espacio Tiempo que creó al destruir la máquina… la cual aún estaba allí. –Creo que esa cosa me ayudó.

-Tch… fue solo suerte, después de todo… aún no me vences… y aún tengo estos cristales de tus amigos de la otra dimensión.

-¿Q-Qué? –La voz de Hikari tembló.

-Oh, sí, sí, les hice una visitita y los asesiné lentamente, les arranqué sus cristales y los tenemos aquí, Ja, ja, ja, ja, pero es por un bien mayor, con todo su poder concentrado… Puedo liberarte… -Yami arrancó ambos cristales de las cámaras y disparó hacia Hikari, él estaba muy aturdido por la noticia de la obtención de los cristales… que fue impactado.

-Oh… esto es hermoso. –Hikari abrió los ojos, se encontraba en su mente… y frente a él… estaba DarkHole y el Quinteto… -Pensé que aquella vez sería la única oportunidad de matarte y ganar control de tu cuerpo… aunque esos… acontecimientos del futuro… y esas cosas… bueno, ahora…

-Ahora no está solo –Hik, Bruma, Ragnarok, Bloody y Angelique aparecieron detrás de Hikari.

-¿Qué no ustedes están afuera…?

-Nope, recuerda que una parte nuestra está dentro de ti. –Explicó Angelique. –Así que…

-Esta vez es diferente DarkHole. –Hikari se lanzó a pelear con DarkHole, mientras que Hik y el resto se encargaba de pelear contra el Quinteto.

-Jia, Jia, Jia, jia, las cosas son más raras… -Madeline miraba como Hikari quedaba quieto después de recibir el impacto… - ¿Qué estará pasando…? –Entonces Hikari abre los ojos. –Horororo… ¿Qué habrá pasado?

-¿Y bien, Senpai? O ¿DarkHole? ¿Quién ganó la última batalla, eh?

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no les preguntas? –Hikari chasqueó y Hik y Bruma aparecieron. –A mis queridos hermanos.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Sabía que ahora con Ragnarok, Bloody y Angelique dentro de ti podrías evitar que el Quinteto intervenga en tu batalla, porque supongo que en tu batalla anterior, perdiste porque esos cinco estaban allí…

-De hecho… Hiyari también lo pensó, por eso dejó que nos capturase Hunter… -Dijo Hikari, Yami se sorprendió muchísimo.

-¿Ella lo planeó? Okey… sorpresivo. Viendo el punto positivo… finalmente podremos tener nuestra batalla definitiva, ¿Sabes? Es eso lo que he estado esperando… nuestro encuentro definitivo…

-Perfecto, que así sea, pero aún no estoy listo, porque apenas acabo de liberarme de ese DarkHole y estuve sometido a él todo este tiempo… déjame acostumbrarme, además… necesito hacer preparativos, ¿Te parece en una semana? –Yami se lo pensó, asintió.

-Perfecto, en una semana, por cierto, te regalo el Cristal Rojo… es para ayudar a esos jefes de Ratatoskr que te comenté… pero eso lo dejarás para después… por si me matas… por cierto… preparé todo para las doce del mediodía dentro de una semana. –Yami desapareció.

-Perfecto… Yo tengo que arreglar algunas cosas… -Dijo Hikari viendo a Fujiko. –P-Por cierto… Hole, dime que esos cristales que usó Yami…

-No te preocupes, no son de tus amigos de esa dimensión… son de dos espíritus malignos que Yami mató en la nave de Hunter… -Dijo Hole su fiel espada apareciendo. Hikari suspiró aliviado.

-Ahora… Fujiko… Te voy a salvar a ti… hechiceras, por favor, retírense. –Las hechiceras del Triunvirato dudaron… pero al verlo tan seguro, asintieron y se fueron… no sin antes buscar a Madeline… pero no había rastro de ella, así que se fueron sin ella.

-¿Cómo planeas hacerlo? –Preguntó intrigada Bloody, antes de que Hikari pudiese responder algo, la anomalía del espacio-tiempo creada por la máquina, comenzó a distorsionarse más y a crear pequeños temblores, las tres deidades fueron corriendo a este punto y usando sus poderes trataron de cerrarlo.

-¡No! Esperen, tengo un plan y requiere que esa cosa aún esté ahí.

-¿¡Eh!? ¡Pero! ¡Tenemos que cerrarlo ya! Porque si no creará una explosión… ¡No podemos arriesgarnos!

-Angie, por favor, confía en mí. –Hikari miró fijamente a Angelique, ella… se ruborizó y asintió, las otras dos deidades se levantaron de hombros y también apoyaron el plan. Hikari asintió y prendió el reloj que le quitó a Yami. –Díganme, ¿De cuánto tiempo dispongo antes de que no puedan mantenerlo?

-Oh querido, ni siquiera una espíritu podría mantener esto por dos minutos… pero, hablas con tres divinidades sumamente poderosas… dispones de media hora a lo máximo, ¿Por qué?

-Oh, para ver cuán apresurado debo estar. –Hikari presionó una fecha y desapareció.

-"Veamos… veamos… si mal no recuerdo, Kotori me dijo que estaban de viaje… pocos días después del incidente con Tekubi, pero… seguramente ya lo sabían desde más antes… de hecho… no tuve contacto con ella durante el incidente de Tekubi… maldición… maldición… seguramente si tuviese el tiempo, podría vigilarlas cada instante… pero, no es así, el tiempo corre… demonios, esa cosa está libre de las reglas del espacio tiempo así que aunque viaje en el tiempo, esa cosa sigue su curso… Tch, bueno… pensemos… bueno, veamos… me transportaré a su casa… la noche que tuve que ir a su casa tras el asunto de Kaiga…" –Hikari configuró la fecha y apareció cerca de la casa de las chicas… se subió a un árbol y miró a las dos chicas en su cuarto… hablando…

-¡Aun así! ¡Debió venir! –Entonces un fuerte golpe ocurrió en la ventana, ambas se asustaron y fueron hacia la misma… la abrieron… pero no vieron nada, la cerraron, se miraron y luego rieron.

-Asustarnos por una ventana… ja, ja, ja… -Entonces las luces se apagaron… sonaron ruidos y cuando las luces se prendieron nuevamente… el cuarto estaba vacío.

-¡Ahí! –Hikari saltó y apareció en el cuarto, logró ver una figura huir por los pasillos, Hikari apresuró el paso y la siguió a la sala, allí vio a Cambia Formas, cambiando de su apariencia normal, a la apariencia de una mujer de pelo violeta y lentes… antes de poder actuar…

-¿¡Yami!? –Gritó Cambia Formas al verla, Cambia Formas tenía sujetadas del camisón a Soruto y a Fujiko, ya inconscientes.

-Ara, ara, ¿Me ganaste? No importa, me conformo con tener a Fujiko, no importa. Por cierto… ¿Quién eres? –Cambia Formas tenía dos aparatos en sus manos, ante lo que dijo Yami, le colocó uno de esos aparatos a Soruto y otro a sí misma, ese instante ambas desaparecieron, dejando a Fujiko en el suelo. –Okey… Je, je, je, curioso, bueno, ahora, debo llevarme a Fujiko, ah, pero… por si alguien me está mirando… -Chasqueó y detuvo el tiempo, Hikari se sorprendió, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Entonces Yami tomó a Fujiko, sacó un reloj naranja de su bolsillo… y se fue al pasado, apenas se fue, Hikari pudo volver a moverse, vio su reloj y vio la fecha a la cual había ido Yami, incluso esta vez… había un lugar, Hikari presionó el reloj y apareció, en el laboratorio donde había encontrado a Yami tras el asunto de Mano Negra y el Fenir falso/Cambia Formas.

-¿Dónde…?

-Ara, ara, aquí estás, aquí estás. –Hikari levantó la vista y miró a DOS Yami paradas en medio del lugar.

-¿Sabes? ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que vino un Hikari del Futuro a ayudarte? De hecho creo que tú ya eres el Hikari del Futuro… no sé, no sé, estas cuestiones de viajes del tiempo son confusas, el caso, el caso, me sentí triste al no hacer eso, así que… verás, el primer día que vi a Fujiko-chan en tu escuela, sabía lo que haría, la secuestraría y la dañaría. –Hikari no podía moverse, porque mientras una Yami hablaba, la otra usaba sus poderes para inmovilizarlo. –Así que, decidí secuestrarla… pero, debía ser muy mala, así que, así que, te explico todo, en la primera línea temporal donde la secuestré, fui al pasado y le avisé a mi yo del pasado de mis planes… por eso mi Yami de la línea actual, es decir… yo, ya sabía quién era Fujiko cuando la vi y asumí los planes de la Yami del Futuro que me había hablado de ella… esto es confuso…

-Sí…

-¡Cállate, Yami! Bueno, más sencillo, una Yami del futuro me habló de Fujiko y me dio pistas de un plan para lastimarla, plan que terminé yo misma, así que para hacerlo traté de secuestrarla, pero cuando llegué Cambia Formas me ganó a Soruto, de hecho la Yami del Futuro me advirtió que tú estarías allí, así que por eso paré el tiempo y por lo visto sí estabas allí, ahora… estamos en el pasado…

-"¿P-Pasado…?"

-Sí, Sí, Senpai, ¿No recuerdas? Viste a Fujiko ya mayorcita en nuestro presente… y con hijas, bueno, lo que pasó con ella, es que… está aquí. –Yami levantó una de las sábanas que tapaban uno de los tubos… Hikari abrió los ojos con sorpresa y recordó que en aquel encuentro que tuvo con Yami aquí tras el asunto de Mano Negra… habían tubos tapados con sábanas… -Ara… esa mirada… ¿Lo recuerdas? Sí, sí, en nuestra batalla aquí… ¡Fujiko estaba ya bajo esta sábana! Si no te hubieses dejado cegar por tu ira al verme con tus amigas espíritus… quizás la pudiste haber salvado, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, suficiente de eso, esta Fujiko que ves atrás, madurará dentro de este tubo… y la fertilizaré para que sea madre de las Gatos, ajá, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, será la madre de todas esas Gatos… y para que ellas tengan tu edad en nuestro presente… estamos un par de décadas en el pasado… por cierto, no puedo evitar revelarte mi pequeña cerecita.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, sí, ¿Recuerdas que tuviste unas visiones de nosotros peleando en el pasado? Bueno, creo que ya pudiste darte cuenta… que esas visiones, las viviste al perseguirme en el pasado… ¿Por qué las tuviste entonces? Bueno, ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije, "Game Over"? Allí copié tu punto de vista de tu persecución… y ahora se lo he dado a esta Yami del Pasado así que, cuando llegue el momento, ella te hará ver esas visiones, je, je, je, je, bueno… tengo que preparar nuestra batalla ahora en verdad… je, je, je. –La Yami del tiempo de Hikari desapareció, Hikari vio a la Yami del pasado, que se quedó, ella lo dejó moverse.

-No pelearé contigo, no, quiero ver lo que harás… je, je, je, je.

-¿Lo que haré? Simple, sacará a Fujiko de allí y la devolveré a su tiempo… -Yami rompió en risas.

-¿Lo harás? Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, déjame decirte… que si la sacas, entonces las Gatos Morirán, porque nunca habrán nacido, je, je, je, además… si la devuelves a su tiempo, estará sin Soruto, porque recién la salvarás cuando enfrentes por última vez a Cambia Formas…

-Tienes razón. –Hikari se acercó y comenzó a pensar… entonces su reloj comenzó a parpadear.

-Es una llamada. –Explicó Yami, Hikari aceptó la llamada… era Ragnarok.

-"Hikari… tenemos problemas… han aparecido robots de defensa… y ya que tus amigas hechiceras se fueron… no lo sé… tenemos que mantenernos concentradas…"

-Okey, Ragnarok, dejé un botón en el suelo antes de irme en un control, es el único botón del control, eso enviará a Huntress, logré terminarla, con ayuda de Amarillo. –Ragnarok colgó el "teléfono" seguramente para cumplir sus órdenes.

-Oh, Ho, Ho, Ho, ¿Qué harás ahora? Dada esta intromisión, tu tiempo se ha debido reducir… ¿Qué harás? –Interrumpió Yami… Hikari sonrió.

-Ya sé que haré. –Sacó a Fujiko de aquel tanque y regresó a su época, para sorpresa de la Yami que dejó.

Hikari al volver al presente, vio a las tropas de defensa perseguir a alguien… las deidades al verlo, instantáneamente cerraron la anomalía del espacio tiempo… las Gatos se acercaron a Hikari, cargando a tres niñas gatos muy jóvenes, los nombres probablemente serían Gato Café, Gato Rosado, Gato Plomo… ya saben por qué…

-¿Mamá…? –Las gatos vieron desaparecer a la Fujiko mayor… y solo vieron a la Fujiko que cargaba Hikari.

-Ah eso, bueno, por eso quería que las Deidades mantengan esa cosa… dado a que esa cosa existe, ustedes estaban a salvo de desaparecer… porque las reglas de Espacio-Tiempo fueron dobladas… son Anomalías como yo, por ahora, vayan con Amarillo a mis laboratorios, le explicaremos la verdad a Fujiko con calma.

-Sí. –Las Gatos asintieron y contactaron con Amarillo… para saber las coordenadas… una vez recibidas comenzaron a partir.

-¿Podríamos ponernos nombres reales ahora? Tú eres la única que tiene nombre Shion… -dijo Negro hablándole a Blanco, Hikari giró y miró a Blanco.

-He, a Fujiko siempre le gustó ese nombre… Shion, te pareces a tu madre… -Las Deidades se despidieron de Hikari, porque sin la Anomalía de Espacio-Tiempo, no podían estar ahí, ellas volvieron a entrar dentro de él.

-¿H-Hikari? –Fujiko comenzó a abrir los ojos… Hikari reaccionó y la abrazó. -¿¡Hikari!?

-Qué bueno que estás bien…

-¿P-Por qué no debería de estarlo…? –Hikari negó y pensó para sí mismo… que de hecho, ni Fujiko ni Soruto sabían lo que había pasado… pues ellas perdieron el conocimiento aquella noche y solamente lo recobraron en estos eventos…

-¿Dónde estamos…? Lo último que recuerdo es estar en mi casa y…

-¡Padre!

-¡Ah, Huntress! –Hikari abraza a la chica de cabello verde que saltó hacia él.

-¿Padre…? -La expresión de la chica era atónita.

-Ah, cierto no te lo comenté, ¿Verdad, Fujiko? Ella es Huntress… es una hija que hice, con piezas de laboratorio, es un Dragón Artificial, ¿Verdad? –Huntress asintió y miró a Fujiko.

-System, ¡On! –Entonces unas piezas metálicas salieron de su ropa, transformando la tela de la misma en Metal, que recubrió su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto solo los hombros y el estómago, en su espalda se generó una especie de mochila enorme con un motor avanzado que comenzó a girar, generando una luz verde, detrás de este salieron unos propulsores de energía enormes, a los costados salieron brazos y garras de Dragón, hechas enteramente de metal, exceptuando las garras, que eran hechas de una especie de diamante verde… la transformación continúo, en la parte inferior sus zapatos se convirtieron en zarpas de Dragón, del mismo diamante verde para las garras, de su trasero, salió una enorme cola de dragón hecha por metal, que giraba como una cola real, con placas y espinas sobre estas, como las espinas de la cola de un dragón, terminando la cola en un aguijón enorme, como la punta espada de la cola Dragón de Hikari. En los brazos, al terminar su transformación a armadura, en sus manos apareció una espada de hoja de diamante verde, la espada era enorme y muy detallada, en su otra mano apareció una ametralladora que usaba energía calorífica del motor de su espalda, además que podía ser un lanzallamas.

-V-Vaya…

-Ella es Huntress, mi pequeña. –Fujiko se veía conmovida, Hikari le acarició la frente. -¿Vamos a casa?

-¡Sí! –Huntress se llevó en brazos a Fujiko y Hikari voló a su lado, fingiendo usar unas botas de propulsión.

-Jia, jia, jia, jia, finalmente es mío. –Madeline sale de entre los escombros de Mecha-Takani, con un núcleo del robot. –Anomalía-kun… ¿No tienes límites? Veré desde la distancia tu combate con Yami-chan, veamos… si eres un monstruo.


	57. Chapter 58

El Encuentro Final.

Era la fecha señalada llegó, una semana después, exactamente a las doce del mediodía, el tiempo se detuvo, todas las personas de la ciudad desaparecieron, Hikari salió de su casa… caminó hasta la calle y vio a alguien en medio de la calle, fue hacia ella… Hikari se paró enfrente de Yami, ella lo miró fijamente…

-¿Ves? Usé mis poderes para enviar a una brecha dimensional a todos los seres sin poderes de la ciudad, podremos pelear a gusto, ¿Ya estás listo? Dijiste que debías hacer preparativos…

-Sí, logré hacerlo en una semana. –Dijo Hikari satisfecho.

-Así que… Senpai, todo…

-Termina...

-Aquí…

Yami entró en su forma real y Hikari activó su DarkHole al nivel 2 y se prepararon para chocar, no importaba estar en medio de la ciudad, tampoco importaba la gala de poder… importaba… que el rival no se vuelva a levantar.

-¿¡Dónde está Hikari!? –Tohka y las chicas corrían por las calles intentando encontrarlos, entonces una explosión enorme las calló súbitamente, la nube levantada era inmensa, pero fue dispersada por un objeto que se movió rápidamente en su interior, aparentemente alguien había salido de esa nube.

-Ahí…

Un trueno negro como la noche cayó en la ciudad, impactando directamente a Yami y enterrándola un par de metros en la tierra, Hikari no se detuvo y creó una esfera de tierra que crecía a cada segundo llegando a ser tan grande como un estadio de futbol y la lanzó contra la tierra, sobre Yami, que ni había salido.

Entonces un haz de luz salió de la zona de impacto, cortando finamente la esfera en dos, Yami salió de ahí de un salto y lanzó un ataque con su tridente, Hikari lo esquivó por los pelos, el ataque impactó en la ciudad, creando una línea de más de diez kilómetros de destrucción.

-Lento… -Yami apareció frente a Hikari y le dio un golpe en el estómago que lo mando a volar por cuadras y cuadras, rodando y chocando contra edificios, pero antes de detenerse, ella apareció en el último edificio que impactó para darle un golpe más, Hikari entonces creó una esfera blanca y explotó el edificio entero, él salió de entre los escombros y le atravesó ambos ojos con sus garras de dragón, luego le dislocó el hombro de un mordisco y la lanzó, en medio aire disparó una esfera de fuego por su boca, que al impactar, se vio por toda la ciudad.

-Ja, ja, ja… -Yami se hizo una herida a sí misma con su cuchillo y regeneró todas sus otras heridas, apuntó con su cuchillo a Hikari, la hoja tornó verde, entonces Hikari desvió la mirada y se elevó a los cielos, múltiples holas de viento cortante verdes, creadas por Yami, aparecieron y lo perseguían. – ¡Si te impactan te cortarán como papel! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

-Lo sé… por eso… -Hikari creó una esfera alrededor de ellas y las desapareció.

-¿Pero qué…? –Entonces aparecieron frente a Yami, la hoja de su cuchillo tornó azul y creó un escudo que resistió las hojas verdes de cortes, pero entonces algo sacudió la esfera y la fracturó… Hikari le había dado un golpe seco y potente, logrando… ¡Romperla!

Apenas la rompió disparó numerosas esferas de la boca, que Yami recibió enteras, retrocediendo muchos centímetros y con numerosas heridas, la más notable… ¿Petróleo en el brazo…? Entonces una esfera de fuego, prendió el petróleo

-¡AAAHHH!

Yami entonces se arrancó su propio brazo y lo dejó arder, mientras regeneró otro en cuestión de segundos… su mirada… era de alguien emocionada… ella… estaba feliz…

-¿¡Eso es todo!?

-Oh… ¿Quieres más? –Hikari creó una esfera de electricidad enorme, Yami se lanzó hacia él, pero él… ¿¡Entró en su propia esfera!? Yami se sorprendió y no supo si entrar con él o esperar…

-¡Sal, cobarde! –Entonces una mano inmensa salió, creada por electricidad y la golpeó… estrellándola a tierra, creando un cráter enorme, entonces la esfera entera cayó sobre el cráter, creando una explosión y liberación de electricidad, que dejó sin luz a toda la ciudad.

-Nada mal… -Tras el humo que se había levantado, Yami también se levantó, Hikari volaba sobre ella con una sonrisa emocionada.

Yami levantó las manos, aplaudiendo posteriormente y creó un estallido sónico que reventó no solo cristales, sino que mandó al cielo edificios enteros, pero Hikari no se movió, ni retrocedió, de hecho, retuvo aire en sus mejillas, inflándolas, una vez terminada la onda de Yami, él sopló, creando un viento helado que congeló todo en forma de cono, con un arco y radio del cono, superior a los seis kilómetros.

Yami quedó congelada ahí, pero comenzaba a soltarse… lográndolo finalmente tras unos breves minutos, pero no vio señales de Hikari, mas sentía calor… miró a los cielos y vio una masa de lava pura sobre ella, cayendo tan rápido… que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar… calcinándola.

-Vamos Loca… sobrevives a esto…

-Tienes razón… -Yami salió de en medio de la piscina de lava… regenerándose rápidamente, sus garras crecieron y comenzó a disparar energía con formas de punta de flecha desde sus uñas, estos ataques seguían a Hikari como misiles, mientras él volaba para esquivarlos.

-Tch…

-¡Hora de ser gigante! –Yami subió a los cielos y creó una flecha y un arco de energía azul, tan grandes, que sus sombras tapan un puente conector de sectores de la ciudad… Hikari entonces en media huida, se detuvo y recibió los ataques de punta de flecha, al mismo tiempo la flecha enorme fue disparada y Hikari… ¡La detuvo con las manos! Y comenzó a absorberla… Yami aprovechando el momento quiso atacarlo y trató de golpearlo por la espalda… pero Hikari no absorbía la flecha… La desviaba, lográndola desviar hacia Yami, la cual reaccionó tarde y fue impactada por la flecha, que la subió kilómetros en los cielos, explotando ahí, generando una luz tan potente, que había que desviar la mirada.

-Vale… esa… no me la vi venir… -Yami apareció de nuevo en tierra firme, sobre un edificio en ruinas.

-Je, vamos, vamos, ¿Qué más tienes? –Ambos chocaron golpes, la onda sónica terminó de pulverizar los cristales cercanos, entonces se enfrascaron en un enfrentamiento de cuerpo a cuerpo, donde Hikari llevaba la clara ventaja.

-¿C-Cuándo aprendiste… artes marciales? –Entonces logró hacerle una llave y aventarla contra un edificio, allí, antes de que impacte, hizo salir estacas de piedra, dejando a Yami clavada ahí.

-Te sorprendería saberlo.

-Pero sería educativo… -Yami salió de esa trampa, hizo tronar su cuello y su espalda y volvió a mirar a Hikari, abrió sus manos y creó un rayo de luz increíblemente grande y enorme en diámetro, Hikari creó uno similar usando ambas manos, ambos ataques chocaron y se mantuvieron en una lucha para no perder territorio… pero entonces Yami apareció sobre Hikari, él la miró y se sumergió en su propio ataque.

-¡No funcionará de nuevo!

Yami entró con él al ataque… grave error… apenas entró, ella sintió su cuerpo comprimirse… y vio a Hikari desaparecer… había sido engañada por un clon, entonces el ataque de ambos rayos de luz cayó sobre Yami, generado una explosión que no tenía nada que envidiarle a una bomba terrorista… Yami cayó de los cielos algo aturdida, pero entonces unas garras atravesándole la espalda, la despertaron… eso y que apenas atravesaron su espalda… crearon tanta electricidad que iluminó la oscuridad de la ciudad, aventándola luego contra siete edificios en fila… pulverizándolos todos.

-Senpai es fuerte… lo admito…

-Aún… no has visto… nada –Hikari se concentra y de la nada se crea un ruido… una línea sale en la tierra de la nada… dividiendo la ciudad en dos como una fisura enorme, es tan grande que cuadras enteras caen dentro… entonces un pilar de fuego sale, Yami logra volar lo suficientemente alto para esquivarlo, pero en el cielo algo más sucede… múltiples esferas de viento del tamaño de estadios están allí y caen contra ella… impactándola de regreso a la fisura que aún crea fuego… sumergiéndola en esa fisura y ese fuego.

-¡Tú tampoco! –Unas manos enormes salen de la fisura, un ser enorme, sale de allí, Yami había aumentado su tamaño y deformado su cuerpo para salir, entonces Hikari levanta las manos y más de mil esferas de piedra pequeñas se elevan con sus manos… estas son enviadas al cielo donde se pierden de vista, Yami no entiende y trata de atacarlo con un golpe de su forma titánica, asestando el golpe, mandándolo a volar contra las montañas del límite de la ciudad… destrozando un pico entero de las montañas.

-Presumido… -Yami saca su cuerpo titánico de la fisura, cuando escucha un ruido enorme… mira al cielo y ve que cada una de las esferas de piedra ha crecido, a proporciones titánicas, ella se cubre, pero recibe completamente aquella lluvia de más de mil meteoros titánicos, cuando logra, desenterrarse de los residuos, ve a Hikari enfrente de ella y con una flecha y un arco parecidos a los que ella había hecho antes… -Lo olvidé… copias técnicas…

-Síp. –La flecha la impactó, arrastrando a todo ese titánico ser por cinco cuadras antes de que explotase, creando un cráter que rivalizaba con la fisura antes hecha. Yami dejó su forma titánica y cayó de cara al centro del cráter.

-Y el Round 1… lo ganas… Senpai… -Yami se levantó de un salto y se sentó en centro del cráter.

-Vaya, así de simple, ¿Eh? –Hikari la mira desde donde está y le sonríe, ella también sonríe y ambos ríen un poco.

-Síp, así de simple, pero no te aflijas… -Crea un cuchillo de hoja celeste y le apunta. –Las cosas se irán poniendo más interesantes.

Lanzó el cuchillo celeste en línea recta hacia él, al estar a una distancia determinada de ella, el cuchillo comenzó a clonarse. Pero eran clones reales, no eran falsos o ilusiones, eran etéreos, Hikari entonces lanzó una esfera de viento para desviar un grupo, pero al impactar, no les hizo nada, probó lanzar una esfera de tierra, pero los cuchillos lo pasaron como si nada estuviese allí.

-Vaya… una fuerza irrefrenable… bueno… -Hikari cambió el color de su ojo a blanco y un aura rodeó a Yami, ella no sabía lo que pasaba y no podía moverse, entonces en un parpadeo, ella estaba en el lugar de Hikari y Hikari en el de ella.

-¿¡Cómo!? –Yami levantó la mirada y vio aquella lluvia de cuchillos hacia ella, entonces creó su escudo azul, pero los cuchillos lo atravesaron, recibiendo ella todo el daño de esa lluvia de armas.

Hikari estaba en el centro del cráter, sujetando su ojo… este lloraba sangre y estaba cerrado, pero no estaba desprotegido, su prótesis ocular le dejaba ver, Yami se lanzó hacia él en zigzag para que sus oídos no ayudaran a Hikari a percibir el punto donde aparecería… Hikari entonces saltó y dio un golpe a su izquierda, al aire… entonces… ¿¡Yami apareció ahí y recibió el golpe!?

-¡Gagh…! ¿C-Cómo…?

-La prótesis calculó las distancias que recorrías en cada zigzag y calculó tu punto de aparición… -Yami lo miró asombrada, pero reaccionó y creó un cuchillo para tratar de atacar, él abrió la boca y disparó un onda de energía tan grande como una persona, que la lanzó al edificio más cercano, una vez allí, Hikari chasqueó y todos los escombros del lugar comenzaron a levitar, lanzándose contra Yami, los golpes eran tan secos y tan potentes, que una simple piedra tenía la fuerza para destrozar un cráneo.

Yami movió su cuchillo con una velocidad increíble, que pulverizaba los escombros hasta polvos, ella se lanzó de nuevo contra Hikari, pero antes de llegar, quedó inmóvil levitando frente a él y vio que nuevamente su ojo estaba blanco, sano y libre de sangre, antes de poder hacer nada, su cuerpo se comprimió hasta causar su implosión, quedando solo trozos de carne.

-Vaya… debo cuidarme de ese ojo blanco tuyo… -Yami apareció en otro edificio cercano, Hikari la miró y para sorpresa de ella, el ojo aún estaba blanco y sin sangre como antes, entonces una fuerza titánica e invisible la aventó con una fuerza increíble contra el suelo, atravesando completamente el edificio donde estaba parada y hundiéndola casi un cinco metros, ella entonces salió de un salto, Hikari la esperaba y le clavó una hoz por debajo de la mandíbula, estrellándola en el suelo nuevamente.

-Senpai… ¡TE TENGO! –Yami sacó su tridente y se lo clavó en el estómago, disparando una energía que desintegró el cuerpo de Hikari, hasta dejar solo polvo. –Se… terminó… Senpai…

-Mmm… lo dudo… -Yami giró atónita a ver que Hikari estaba parado frente a ella.

-¿Cómo…?

-Mira donde estamos… -Hikari apareció frente a ella en un segundo y la pateó a los cielos, Yami logró retomar control de su vuelo en el aire y miró la ciudad… algo le llamó la atención.

-Desgraciado…

-¿Q-Qué sucede Reine-san? –Reine había logrado extraer a las espíritus y estaban en el Fraxinus en las afueras de la ciudad.

-La destrucción que hizo Hikari no fue al azar, cada cráter, línea de destrucción está finamente trazada, dado que la ciudad entera está en una formación de cráter… logró hacer el sello de un círculo mágico… aprovechando que la ciudad es esférica… solo tuvo que hacer las líneas del conjuro con ataques finamente planeados… es un genio…

Yami aterrizó en tierra y miró a Hikari.

-Entonces… usaste todo el lugar a tu favor… pero dime, este círculo mágico donde peleamos… ¿Qué usos más tiene? Dudo que solo te haga inmortal… -Hikari entonces creció a proporciones titánicas como Yami anteriormente, pero en un segundo, el tiempo fue tan poco, que Yami no pudo evitar el golpe que le dio y la lanzó contra las afueras de la ciudad, pero antes de impactar, un muro rojo apareció, delimitando el círculo mágico y por lo tanto la ciudad. –Vaya… entonces no podemos salir de la ciudad… interesante… ¿Por qué será…? Bueno, no importa.

Yami volvió a su forma titánica monstruosa y ambos monstruos chocaron puños, cada puño creaba olas de viento tan fuertes, que el Fraxinus se tuvo que alejar aún más de la esfera delimitadora de la ciudad.

-Es increíble que sus golpes se sientan hasta afuera de la barrera.

-Y No Es Todo… -Hikari creó unos clones, que salían de su piel y comenzaron a volar hacia el perímetro del círculo de la ciudad, Yami los miraba con curiosidad, entonces todos ellos alzaron las manos y nubes se crearon sobre toda la ciudad.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Harás llover? Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

-Síp, una lluvia como ninguna otra. –Yami entonces vio un meteoro en llamas caer del cielo, levantó la mirada y vio que aquellas nubes hacían llover meteoros enormes envueltos en llamas, su expresión cambió y miró a Hikari, mientras que a ella esos meteoros la chocaban y quemaban, parecían atravesar a Hikari como si de un fantasma se tratase.

Yami entonces se soltó de Hikari y lanzó un rugido que generó una onda sónica que hizo temblar la tierra, esta se extendió hasta el perímetro de la ciudad y destrozó los clones que generaban la lluvia, pero para su confusión, la lluvia no cesó, es más, empeoró, Hikari la agarró y la lanzó a los aires, donde recibió muchos impactos de meteoros y cayó a tierra de nuevo, al levantar la mirada, vio que los meteoros una vez impactan en la superficie… rodaban por su cuenta hasta uno de los enormes cráteres, ella levantó la mirada para ver qué pasaba… y vio que se apilaban para formar un enorme golem de piedra, ella trató de atacarlo, pero Hikari la detuvo, entonces el golem terminado se lanzó contra ella, Hikari la alzó con una llave y saltó con ella al cielo, lanzándola desde ahí con una velocidad increíble para seres tan enormes y antes de chocar con la tierra, el golem le asestó un golpe tan fuerte que levantó tierra, mandándola una vez más contra la barrera roja de los límites de la ciudad, esta vez el golpe fue tan fuerte, que la barrera se tambaleó y Yami volvió a salir de su forma titánica, cayendo inconsciente sobre un edificio cercano, Hikari volvió a su forma normal y se acercó a ella volando, no sin antes anular aquella lluvia tan inusual.

-Te podría congelar ahora… pero el dolor que has creado… mereces morir… -Entonces Yami tosió, recuperando la razón.

-Sabes… que solo un dios…. Puede matar a otro dios…

-Lo sé, por eso, quiero que veas esto… -Hikari sonrió y creó una esfera violeta en el aire… y se la tragó, su cuerpo comenzó a expandirse en formas de ampollas, la transformación fue tan repentina que parecía que explotaría, pero no fue así y regreso a la normalidad en segundos, Yami lo miró confuso, él tenía los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos… tenía el ojo violeta.

-¡No puede ser!

-¿¡Judgment!? ¿Q-Qué haces aquí en el Fraxinus…? –Kotori miró como de la nada Judgment había aparecido ahí.

-Bueno, eso no importa… lo importante es que alguien enseñó a Hikari la técnica divina… una transformación abominablemente poderosa, que solo pueden alcanzar mortales de inmenso poder y tras centenares de años de práctica… ¿Quién pudo haberlo hecho…? Solo un ser… con increíble poder… en esta forma… Hikari es un Semi-dios… capaz de matar a un dios…

-Así que… esta ya es una batalla… contra… un Semi-dios… ¿Eh? ¿Senpai?

-Oh sí, es más… mi maestra me enseñó está técnica… cuando me regeneré en el vació de la nada entre dimensiones… -Hikari sacó de su Manto Astral, una katana de hoja negra como la noche, que parecía generar su propio brillo… -Y al matarla le quité la espada…

-Esa… es una hoja sagrada… -Comentó Judgment.

-¿Sagradas? –Preguntó la analista con curiosidad.

-Verás, los ataques sagrados son ataques envueltos en un aura negra muy intensa, en el caso de seres inclinados al mal… y de un aura blanca muy intensa de los inclinados al bien, este tipo de ataques va más allá del ataque de un espíritu, anti-espíritu o cualquier entidad mínima del multiverso, estos ataques son tan potentes que anulan los otros poderes menores, de hecho, ¿Recuerdan que cuando Mikael cortó el brazo de Hikari y dañó su ojo, había un filo negro intenso en la espada? Era un ataque sagrado, por eso Hikari nunca pudo regenerar su brazo o curar su ojo, por eso ninguna curación podría regenerarlo, Mikael podía hacer un ataque así, una vez cada diez días, es algo impresionante la verdad, porque una entidad menor no debería poder hacer uno en toda su vida, ahora… es más increíble que exista un arma etérea que siempre este con ese ataque…. Como esa katana…

-Vaya Senpai… en verdad eres alguien interesante… cuando te mate colocaré tu cabeza en un lugar especial de mi colección, ji, ji, ji.

-Me ruborizas, pero no terminará así. –Hikari movió la espada en su mano, haciéndola girar a una velocidad tan alta que no se veía, entonces Yami abrió los ojos con sumo temor y en un parpadeo, todo su cuerpo había sido diseccionado a la más mínima expresión.

-¿L-Lo logró…?

-Aún no… Miku… -Dijo Judgment algo tranquila.

-Eso… estuvo cerca… -Yami apareció en otro edificio, el cuerpo que cortó Hikari ardió en llamas negras sagradas y Hikari la miró. –Si no cambiaba de cuerpo ese instante… hubiese sido mi fin… no sabía que pudieses crear olas cortantes de viento como las mías a tal velocidad… esto es más desafiante…

-Aja, pero no creas que soy tonto…

-¿Por…? –Yami trataba de burlarse, pero entonces sintió sangre caer de su mejilla, se tocó esta y notó una herida de corte… - "É-Él… logró… ver mi cambio de cuerpo… y me logró hacer un corte…"

-Vamos, vamos, ¿Qué más tienes…? –Hikari sonrió y cargó la katana sobre su hombro, entonces parte de su cabello tornó de un color violeta.

-Esto es cada vez más peligroso… que suerte que la ciudad estuviese desierta…

-Judgment… no ayuda que digas eso mientras comes palomitas de maíz…

-Je, je, perdona Kotori…

-Por cierto, antes de continuar Senpai, ¿Te importaría decirme el nombre de tu difunta maestra?

-Je, claro, ¿Por qué no? Akuno de todas formas no usará su nombre de nuevo jamás… -Hikari entonces apuntó a Yami con su katana. Y disparó un rayo sagrado hacia ella, ella corrió para esquivarlo, pero Hikari mantenía el ataque continuo. –Y cortar no es lo único que hace esta katana…

-Eso lo puedo ver, pero… ¿Por qué ese pelo tan peculiar? Me parece interesante…

-Oh, Yami, Yami, Yami, Yami… Pobre inocente Yami… -Judgment reía mientras tiraba muchas de sus palomitas al suelo, para disgusto de Kotori.

-E-Este… ¿J-Judgment-san? –Le dijo Yoshino con su mirada tierna.

-Oh, claro, claro, ahora explico, ¿Ven que mi pelo es de color arcoíris? De hecho cuando una deidad nace, su cabello es multicolor, pero luego de elegir algún rasgo en específico, su cabello torna de un color similar, naturaleza verde, electricidad amarillo, etc. Etc. Etc… y si el pelo de Hikari está comenzando a tornar de colores… bueno, estamos viendo el nacimiento de una deidad… ji, ji, ji. –Otro mechón de pelo de Hikari, tornó verde. –Oh, sí, sí, sí, esto se pondrá genial.

-Oh… creo que ya entendí lo que te pasa Senpai, esto es tan divertido, pero una pregunta más… ¿Sabes el origen de tu katana?

-Oh, eso… bueno, Akuno la portaba antes que yo, aparentemente fue creada por un ser más poderoso que ella y se la fue entregada para que la use de protección, es una lástima que mi maestra fuese derrotada y enviada al limbo donde la conocí, donde posteriormente la maté… vaya final, ¿no crees? Pero bueno, ya que era una entidad maligna, tarde o temprano debía ser vencida, creo que es un poco obvio que era malévola, porque me enseñó a usar ataques sagrados oscuros y su katana usa esas energías oscuras…

-Entonces… Esto… es el inicio… -Yami se envuelve en energías caóticas, invoca su tridente de nuevo y lo envuelve en energía sagrada, apuntando a Hikari.

-Síp. –Ambos chocan sus armas, la energía que liberan, se libera en cintas de energía… a diferencia de sus ataques anteriores… estas cintas… desintegran lo que chocan…

-Esto… Esto… -Las manos de Kotori tiemblan, no es la única, la batalla… es demasiado intensa.

-Usemos… más potencia… -Hikari libera una explosión de energía, Yami salta y esquiva el ataque, lo mira y él… tiene un ojo de color… arcoíris… y de su espalda salen brazos de energía de color arcoíris…

-"Senpai está avanzando demasiado… demasiado… tengo que acabarlo… rápido…"

Yami lanza un ataque de su tridente tan poderoso que el diámetro del ataque es superior a un kilómetro, Hikari responde con el mismo ataque de la katana, el choque es devastador, a Hikari le sale un mechón de color naranja, Yami aumenta la potencia del ataque, Hikari usa sus brazos de energía para aumentar más la potencia, pero entonces, Yami aparece por la espalda y le dispara una esfera de lava, Hikari no tiene como defenderse y la esfera impacta… pero… ¡Hikari hizo aparecer su cola de dragón! La cola detenía el ataque y con un giro logró hacer que esta le dé a Yami, en medio de la confusión, Hikari desvió todo el ataque hacia Yami, que lo recibió enteramente, desapareciendo en la nada…

-Akarui Yami… El poder de una demonio… o eso creíamos… luego me enteré que eras una diosa ejecutora como yo… que caíste en una batalla… lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes… eras una hermana… -Dijo Judgment, ante el asombro de todos… y llenó la sala del Fraxinus de… Silencio.

Del montón de humo de la explosión, una figura salió, sus cuernos eran más largos y curvos, sus orejas eran puntiagudas, su pelo terminaba en espadas, sus ojos eran como de reptil, tenía una cola de demonio terminada en forma de corazón, sus pies y manos eran como de un dragón, enormes, de garras rojas, su mirada era psicótica.

-Forma Real Divina… te felicito… eres el primero en verla… Hikari Kusakariki…-sama…

-Eres… una deidad superior… no me lo puedo creer… -Antes de terminar de hablar, recibió un golpe seco, nadie vio nada, fue tan rápida que ni las Yamai pudieron verla, entonces el cuerpo de Hikari se llenó de moretones y de heridas, sus ataques eran más rápidos que los que un ojo humano podía seguir…

Yami no se detuvo, sus golpes secos y potentes pulverizaban a Hikari, entonces lo aventó contra un edificio, apareció al instante enfrente de él y le dio un golpe que pulverizó el edificio y lo empujó por toda la ciudad, hasta chocar la barrera roja, apareció de nuevo frente a él en un instante y lo lanzó a los cielos, hasta casi sacarlo de la atmosfera, allí, lo esperó justo a su llegada y lo lanzó contra la tierra, enterrándolo por kilómetros… Hikari logró tele-transportarse fuera, Yami estaba frente a él.

-Esto fue solo un juego, Hikari-sama, un juego que decidí jugar… y que llegó muy lejos…

-Sí… un juego que una niña no debió jugar… -Yami quedó helada al oírlo. -¿O me equivoco? Una niña desprotegida, olvidada, expulsada… que fue atrapada robando una caja de música…

-Cállate…

-Enviada a un orfanato en los sectores peligrosos de la ciudad, nunca vio la luz de la vida, la amistad, el amor… solo el odio y el desprecio de todos… pero nuestra joven niña tenía un apoyo en la vida… su caja de música… para su mala fortuna el orfanato donde fue enviada pronto sería comprado… por las industrias DEM…

-C-Calla… p-por favor… calla…

-Un Wescott de otra dimensión compró ese orfanato… compró a todos los niños y los usó en sus experimentos, también a nuestra joven niña… la volvieron Semi-Espíritu… pero… ella aparentemente no tenía ningún poder, fue torturada, probada a los límites para poder ver qué poder tenía… pero no tenía ninguno… Wescott entonces eligió matarla… y la hizo fusilar…

-…

-Pero nuestra niña tenía algo especial… ella… se regeneró, Wescott miró el milagro asombrado y volvió a matarla… ella… revivió de nuevo, aparentemente ella era inmortal, poco tiempo después se logró saber el motivo… su apego por esa caja de música le dio ese poder… mientras la caja de música no fuese destruida, la chica no podía morir…

-C-Caja…

-Wescott se apoderó de la caja y le enseñó a la niña las artes del asesinato, la envió a numerosas misiones y allí… fue donde nuestra niña perdió su humanidad, se volvió loca, psicótica, una máquina de matar sin propósito en la vida… el nombre de nuestra chica no era Akarui Yami, era Luz, ¿Entonces… Quién es Akarui Yami?

-Y-Yo…

-No, no lo eres, hace siglos, existió una diosa llamada Akarui Yami, que era de la raza de Judgment, ella fue enviada a pelear contra las fuerzas demoniacas y fue vencida por estas mismas, cayendo en manos de Sonia y de Ragnarok, ella fue corrompida, olvidó quién era y fue dejada en el multiverso para que sufra… pero ella, se llenó de odio y juró destruir toda la creación…

-M-Mi… m-misión…

-Un fatídico día, esta entidad errante se topó con una dimensión peculiar… entró en esta dimensión y encontró a Luz… viendo su potencial la poseyó, se unieron tanto que la mente de Luz dejó de existir, ese día, Luz murió y Akarui Yami consiguió un nuevo cuerpo, con su nuevo cuerpo, sus poderes divinos y el poder de la inmortalidad, se reveló contra el Wescott de su mundo… lo mató, lo absorbió… no conforme… mató y absorbió a todo el DEM… hechiceras… secretarias… todas…

-Matar…

-Aún no estaba conforme… los rastros de Luz, demostraron un odio entero por todo el mundo… Akarui Yami entonces impulsada por esas emociones… destruyó y consumió toda la dimensión, destruyéndolo todo… al terminar… Luz quedó en paz… pero Akarui… no, pasó a la siguiente dimensión, pero al llegar, vio a otra Luz en ese mundo… fue la primera en ser asimilada… por petición de Luz, esta segunda Luz, fue forzada a fusionarse con la Luz poseída, para que no muriese… para que sus mentes se fusionaran… pero la mente de la primera ya estaba rota… logró romper la mente de la segunda… y esa segunda dimensión también cayó… y el ciclo continuó, Akarui Yami saltó de dimensión en dimensión, forzando fusiones con diversas Luz y asimilando mundos, por eso no sabes sobre tu pasado, todos tus pasados se entremezclan y no sabes cuál es el real… por eso eres loca, porque desde el inicio estabas loca y ahora con una amalgama de personalidades todo empeoró… esa, esa eres tú… Akarui Yami Ex–Diosa ejecutora… inmortal porque dejaste esa cajita en una dimensión… oculta… para no morir jamás, eres inmortal porque nadie sabe tu secreto, porque nadie podría encontrar esa caja… ¿O sí?

-¿Crees que esa es toda la historia? –Le dio un golpe que le rompió todas las costillas. -¿Crees que eso fue todo? No… no fue todo… Akarui… Yami… ella, ella me destrozó… me dio una mano amiga en medio de la oscuridad… para llevarme a una oscuridad mayor… Un mundo de Odio… de rencor… intenté huir… pero no me dejó, solo podía seguirla… ¿Cómo ir contra los deseos de una diosa? Imposible… entonces, poco a poco comencé a disfrutar lo que hacíamos… yo… yo no quería… pero… conforme más y más mentes se unían a mí… agh… todo empeoró… pero basta de mí… este… es… ¡Tu fin!

Yami lanzó a Hikari a los cielos, con tanta fuerza que salieron de la atmosfera, allí, lo lanzó contra la Luna, creando un cráter, ella misma aterrizó sobre él con un golpe, creando una fisura en la luna.

-¿Crees que eres fuerte? ¡No lo eres! ¡No entiendes todo! –Lanzó a Hikari por el cosmos y lo empujó por este a base de golpes, llegando a Marte en menos de diez segundos, impactando en el planeta rojo, Hikari apenas pudo levantarse.

-"E-Esto…es malo…"

-¿Quieres ver hasta dónde llegué? ¡Mira mi fuerza! –De un golpe creó una fisura enorme que recorrió todo el planeta, le dio un golpe a Hikari tan potente que le hizo dar la vuelta al rojo mundo.

-Mira mi velocidad. –Agarró a Hikari de la camisa y en un parpadeo, ambos estaban en Plutón.

-¡Mira mi poder! –Creó una esfera de energía del tamaño de la tierra y atacó a Hikari en Plutón, destrozando el "planeta" y dejando a Hikari inmóvil y lleno de heridas… había sobrevivido porque hizo un escudo divino…

-N-No…

-¿No qué?

-E-Eso… no lo es… todo…

-¿EH?

-Estás vacía… estás… rota… estás… dolida… sin Amor…

-¿¡A quién le importa el amor!? –Yami se lanzó a atravesarlo con su tridente, pero entonces ella recibió un corte… Hikari se había atravesado a sí mismo a través de su prótesis de brazo y a ella también…

-A las personas como yo… que no quieren que nadie sufra… -Yami comenzó a perder la conciencia, la herida había sido en el pecho, pero… ella podría regenerar su cuerpo de nuevo… no tenía miedo…

-Y… yo tengo tu cajita de música… -Yami abrió mucho los ojos, ambos volvieron a la tierra.

-P-Por favor… d-dámela… p-por favor…

Hikari negó y creó un cubo de energía sagrada con la katana y tele-transportó la caja dentro, después miró a Yami, ella estaba aterrada.

-Si está dentro de este cubo… entonces… sus efectos no funcionarán… finalmente… te he vencido… -Yami entonces trata de atacarlo, pero ve que en todo este tiempo… el cabello de Hikari finalmente es de color arcoíris y su ojo… es blanco… entonces Yami queda paralizada por el poder del ojo… y termina de desvanecerse…- Te he… v-vencido… -Hikari cayó también en medio de la destrucción, no se movía, sus signos vitales bajaban drásticamente…

-¡Hikari!

-No te esfuerces en gritar Miku… esta vez, sí murió…

-¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso tan calmada Judgment!? –Ella se paró y apareció a lado de Hikari y lo revivió.

-Bien, buen trabajo Hikari… ahora… dime tus tres deseos, ya sabes, los que acordamos que te daría si derrotabas a Yami…

-Síp, me acuerdo… primero… quiero que todas las personas asesinadas por ella, revivan… -Judgment asintió y chasqueó, Hikari pudo sentir un flujo de vida en su mundo y en otros… suspiró aliviado. –Ahora… quiero que todas las Yami, o Luz, vivan de nuevo, una vida tranquila y feliz… -Judgment chasqueó y todo eso pasó. Porque por un instante todas las chicas Luz aparecieron ahí, le sonrieron y luego desaparecieron, fueron enviadas a sus mundos y… según el deseo de Hikari… para ser felices… dejando atrás el pasado. – Por último… quiero… que me quites los poderes divinos, es decir, el rango de deidad, no quiero estar en medio de estos asuntos de nuevo. Además… sería un buen detalle si arreglas lo que destruí… –Judgment rió y asintió, Hikari perdió todos sus rasgos divinos y Judgment desapareció… además de reparar los destrozos.

-E-Este… Hikari… -Alguien le tocó el hombro, él volteó.

-Ah, supongo que eres la Luz de este mundo… ¿no? –Hikari miró a una Yami que estaba allí, ella negó, Hikari la miró confuso…

-Yo… yo soy… la reencarnación de la Yami que peleaste… pero buena… porque aunque fuese una fusión… era una Yami… y contraria a la Luz original de este mundo… yo no tengo donde vivir… o qué hacer…

-"Maldita Diosa Superior… sabías que pasaría esto…" Está bien Yami, entonces, tú vivirás conmigo y serás mi amiga… ¿Sí?

-¿E-En serio me disculparás…? Después de todo lo que hice…

-Síp… Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. "Si lo sabré yo… después de mi vida… y sin ir más lejos, mis amigas, ja…" –Hikari acarició la cabeza de Yami, ella se puso nerviosa y se ruborizó, Hikari nunca pensó que vería a Yami así, jamás…

-¡Hikari!

-¿¡Kotori!? -Kotori llegó y le dio una cachetada a Hikari. –"¿¡POR QUÉ!?"

-¿¡Por qué pediste perder tus poderes divinos!? ¡Eres tonto!

-Kotori… créeme… es mejor que tener a visitas de muchas diosas al mismo tiempo, además… adquirí toda esta fuerza porque usé a Ragnarok, así que aún tengo poderes fuertes, ¿Sí? –Kotori hizo un puchero y suspiró.

-Bueno, esa Judgment es muy rara… -Yami y Hikari se miraron y rieron. -¿De qué se ríen?

-Esa no era Judgment… ella nunca estuvo aquí… era una Diosa Superior a Judgment que fingió ser ella, ¿Por qué crees que pudo cumplir los deseos que le pedí? –Kotori quedó boquiabierta y petrificada… había estado al lado de una diosa superior… sin saberlo…

-Espera… pediste que todas las que maté revivan ¿No…? –Hikari asintió, entonces levantó la mirada y vio…

-¡HIKARI! –Hikari miró que a la distancia… Yuki, Dolly, Kikenna… Kaiga y Tekubi volaban hacia él…

-Un momento… -Hikari miró a Kotori, ella sonreía… una sonrisa maquiavélica… todas las espíritus aparecieron…

-Oh no… Yami me ayudarías… -Hikari miró a Yami, ella tenía la misma expresión. –Pues… esto va a doler…

-¡HIKARI! –Todas las chicas se lanzaron sobre él, para abrazarlo, el abrazo grupal fue tan fuerte… porque todas ellas demostraban sus afectos y su preocupación por él… que lo dejaron inconsciente y sin aire…

-Ah y por preocuparnos… -Todas le dieron una cachetada…

-¡AUCH! ¡ESTA ES LA PEOR FORMA DE DESPERTAR! Además… ¡ACABO DE SALVAR EL MALDITO MULTIVERSO! ¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME TIENEN QUE GOLPEAR?! –Al final de este grito… todas las personas reaparecieron, como si nada hubiese pasado.


	58. Chapter 59

Aprendiendo a Enseñar

Hikari se encontraba en el parque, en un parque en los límites de la ciudad, las espíritus estaban en citas múltiples con Shidou, mientras que las anti-espíritus estaban ayudando a Mano Negra con asuntos menores relacionados al proyecto masivo de Rose.

-Un día libre… ah… finalmente es tan hermoso tener un día para uno mismo… -Entonces una explosión ocurrió detrás de él. –O Al menos un par de minutos…

-Hikari…

-Ah, eres tú Judgment. –Hikari volteó para ver a la chica envuelta en polvo, él suspiró y movió la cabeza, sabía que su tranquilidad se había ido con esa explosión y se sentó en un banco cercano.

-No pareces muy sorprendido de verme.

-Bueno… después del asunto de Yami, era… algo predecible que vendrías a verme… eventualmente claro. –La diosa se sentó al lado de él y rió un poco.

-Verás… la verdad… sí es por eso… pero te venía a pedir un favor…

-¿Favor? ¿De qué se trata? –Ella jugueteó con sus dedos avergonzada, Hikari la miró confuso, esta era una actitud extraña, nunca la vio así.

-Verás… la verdad… la diosa que vino a ver tu batalla con Yami… me encargó hacerme cargo de las nuevas reclutas de las diosas ejecutoras…

-¿¡Nuevas Reclutas!? ¡Pensé que una diosa ejecutora nacía como ejecutora y ya! Ya adulta… ya Madura… -Judgment negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-Las diosas sí nacen crecidas, sí nacen maduras… físicamente, pero no nacen sabiendo, hay que enseñarles, son como niñas en el cuerpo de un adulto… y estas… no me respetan…

-"Si no respetan a la mejor y más fuerte de las diosas ejecutoras ¿¡Cómo esperas que me obedezcan a mí!?"

-P-Pero… se extendió el rumor entre las diosas que tú lograste vencer a la diosa caída Yami… y te volviste famoso y respetable, por hacer algo que ni yo pude…

-"Ah maldición, la fama innecesaria… como la detesto… pero bueno". –Hikari suspiró y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. –Bueno Judgment, ¿Por qué no? Tú me has ayudado mucho.

-¡Gracias! –Ella lo abrazó, él le dio unas palmaditas y ambos aparecieron en los pasillos de una escuela, una escuela con apariencia medieval y antigua, Hikari miró por la ventana… y vio un amplio y basto jardín, pero más allá… estaba el espacio… estaban en un castillo/escuela que estaba en una superficie de jardín pequeña flotando en el espacio.

-Estas chicas… son especiales…

-Sí, para no hacerte caso a ti, que eres tan buena… -Hikari le acarició el hombro, ella se sonrojó.

-E-Exageras… bueno… entre las diosas ejecutoras las llamamos "Los siete PC". –Ante la mirada confusa de Hikari, ella explicó. –"Los Siete Pecados Capitales"

-Ya veo, asumo que ya entenderé por qué.

Hikari y Judgment caminaron, con ella dirigiendo, hasta llegar a un aula, ambos entraron y vieron a seis chicas sentadas en sus respetivos asientos… como las clases de Hikari en la academia, ninguna de ellas hablaban entre sí y cada una estaba a sus cosas, al verlos, se quedaron calladas y susurraban para sí mismas.

-Buenos días clase.

-Hola Jud-chan. –Saludaron todas.

-"Qué irrespetuosas… esto será tan divertido" –Hikari aguantaba las ganas de reír.

-S-Sí… Bueno verán… me cambiaron de curso… -Todas se miraron sorprendidas. –Él es su nuevo instructor.

-¿Él? Tiene pinta de no poder vencer a una mosca…

-Tú debes ser Soberbia. –Hikari señaló a la chica, ella hizo un sonidito de desprecio.

-Hmph, para que lo sepas criatura inculta mi nombre…

-No me importa. –Hikari dejó de prestarle atención y miró a otra chica que comía unos chocolates. –Gula asumo, ¿Verdad?

-De hecho… mi nombre…

-Tampoco me importa… bueno… veamos, hasta donde yo sé, hay siete pecados y yo veo seis chicas… -Entonces una chica cayó del techo…

-¡Judgment-sama! –La chica cayó sobre Hikari y le comenzó a abrasar el pecho.- Ara… ara…No eres Judgment…

-Ya veo… Lujuria… -Hikari la derribó con una llave y le fracturó las manos.

-Auch, Auch… p-para… dolor, dolor… para… para… -Solo logró que Hikari apretara aún más fuerte haciendo lagrimear, todas las demás miraban asustadas.

-Vamos a quedar claros, yo no soy Judgment, yo soy Hikari Kusakariki, llámenme Sensei, si no me hacen caso… -Apretó más fuerte a Lujuria, ella gritó. –Si no me atienden… -Apretó aún más fuerte, ella se retorcía de dolor. –Y no quieren saber que haré si me molestan… ¿Quedó claro?

-S-Sí… -Respondieron todas asustadas, Hikari levantó las manos y les dio una descarga que las sacudió.

-¿Sí…?

-S-Sí… Sensei…

-Judgment, puedes irte, me encargaré. –Ella asintió y salió del aula, las chicas la miraban con esperanzas de que volvieran… pero no sería el caso.

-Bueno… ¿Comenzamos? –Hikari sonreía mientras hablaba… causando más terror en las chicas, entonces soltó a Lujuria y ella corrió a su asiento. Hikari sonreía mientras hablaba… causando más terror en las chicas, entonces soltó a Lujuria y ella corrió a su asiento.

-Estás loco…

-Bien Lujuria, bien, capitana Obvio, pero bueno, pondré las reglas de clase, cada clase son exámenes sobre 100, si en una clase todas sacan 100, entonces la siguiente clase es libre, hacen lo que se les venga en gana, ahora, si tres clases seguidas se sacan 100, aparte de los tres días de libertad… les concederé un deseo a cada, cualquiera, mientras el colegio este me deje. –Las chicas se miraron muy entusiasmadas.

-¡Bien! ¿¡Qué es la clase de hoy!?

-Fácil, si me ganan, es decir, me rindo o me matan, todas sacan 100. –Todas pensaban que era broma y lo miran, Hikari crea su espada y las apunta. –Corran.

-¡Nope! –En un segundo Gula estaba al lado de Hikari, lista para darle un golpe.

-"Es rápida… vaya…" –Hikari tornó su ojo de color blanco y con solo mirarla la lanzó afuera del aula, al pasillo.

-¡Sensei! –Hikari sacó la cabeza del aula y vio a una diosa con apariencia de directora.

-¿Sí?

-No se pelea en los pasillos.

-"Tch" –Entonces Hikari saltó, una chica le había lanzado un pupitre, Hikari giró de espaldas para mirarla.

-"Ya veo… asumo que esa es Ira… vale, vale…" –Hikari aterrizó y parecía hundirse, miró al suelo y vio que este se derretía, levantó la mirada y vio a una chica mirándolo.

-"Envidia… así que este es tu poder…"

-Pereza, por favor… golpéalo… -Hikari miró como Gula hablaba con una chica de apariencia cansada, ella suspiró y se levantó.

-"Siento… demonios…" –Hikari saltó y giró de la nada, respirando agitado, Pereza lo miró y se levantó.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Cómo…? –Hikari no entendía.

-¿¡Cómo esquivaste mi proyección espiritual!?

-Ah, conque eso era… la verdad, sentí que una entidad invisible me atacaba, pero no la veía, pude sentir sus ansias asesinas y la esquivé, aunque no puedo verla, sé que está aquí…

-¡Abertura! –Hikari miró como una chica saltó hacia él con un martillo, él lo detuvo con la mano, pero vio que en la otra mano tenía un rifle, él giró para esquivar el disparo.

-Avaricia asumo…

-Bueno… no es mi nombre… pero sí.

-Muévete Avaricia. –Lujuria apareció y cantó, entonces cadenas salieron del suelo y rodearon a Hikari, él trató de repelerlas con los poderes de su ojo blanco, pero no pasaba nada, entonces para esquivarlos, salió volando por el pasillo hacia el patio, las cadenas lo seguían, entonces su cuerpo se sintió pesado, miró a su alrededor y vio a Soberbia con un libro recitando un hechizo.

-"Así que Lujuria es una selladora… y Soberbia… hechicera… bien, esta clase es interesante."

-¡Lo tenemos arrinconado! –Hikari suspiró y entró en la forma Semi-Dios, apareció frente a ellas, y creó clones, golpeó a todas en el estómago, tan fuerte que de las ondas sónicas, los vidrios de la clase se rompieron, todas cayeron inconscientes.

-Bueno, terminó la clase. –Hikari se alejó a ver a la chica del pasillo y la miró. -¿Directora?

-Sí, Hikari-Sensei, déjeme llevarlo a su habitación después de clases…

-No se preocupe, vamos, la clase terminó. –Ella asintió y guió a Hikari a un cuarto, modesto, Hikari entró y se echó en la cama a dormir.

-"Veamos… necesito mejorarlas… mucho… mejor… mañana…zzzzzz…."

Hikari se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, cuando un sonido perturbó su sueño, instantáneamente abrió los ojos y miró de reojo el reloj, eran las dos de la madrugada.

-"¿Un asalto furtivo a esta hora? Bueno… tienen agallas supongo…"

-Ahora que tengo todo listo… -Hikari saltó y transformó su prótesis en rifle, apuntó a la espalda de la sujeta que estaba cerca de su ropero.

-Identifícate.

-¡HYYYYAAAAA! –La chica dio un salto asustada, Hikari se sorprendió aún más que la chica por esta reacción y retrocedió un poco, ella se dio vuelta con lagrimitas en los ojos, tenía ojos rojos y pelo rojo corto, vestía un atuendo de maid y sus labios temblaban.

-Eh…

-Y-Yo… l-lo siento… Sensei-sama… S-Se supone que yo soy su… su maid personal… dado, dado que usted reemplaza a Judgment-sama, y-yo, y-yo debería limpiar y arreglar su habitación… pero… pero hoy me dormí… llegué tarde… y… y… cuando llegué, usted ya estaba dormido… -Hikari suspiró y le acarició la cabeza, ella se sorprendió, pero se calmó un poco.

-Ya, ya, está bien, no te preocupes.

-¿N-No está molesto? –Hikari negó con la cabeza.

-Nope, no soy un monstruo… eh… eh… chica, si no pudiste venir, tus motivos habrás tenido, tú cálmate. –Hikari se sentó en el borde de la cama, mientras la chica respiraba más calmada.

-G-Gracias… bueno… terminaré de arreglar las cosas…

-Sí, adelante, La directora no me avisó que tendría una maid… curioso detalle. –La chica lo miró algo ofendida.

-¿No le dijo nada? Hmph… seré una maid, pero también merezco algo de cortesía, mi nombre es Carol, un gusto Sensei-sama.

-Hikari, dime Hikari, mucho gusto Carol-chan. –Ella se sonrojó.

-S-Sabe que es mi Maestro… así que debo llamarlo Sensei-sama, o… Hikari-sama… u-usted sí puede llamarme Carol-chan…

-Oh, vamos, ya empezaremos con las formalidades, ¿Eh? No, de ninguna manera, si soy tu maestro, entonces te ordeno que me llames Hikari. –Ella rió un poco, pero asintió.

-Está bien, Hikari, ya terminé de arreglar las cosas, me iré a dormir, buenas noches.

-¿Oh? Sí, sí, buenas noches, ¿Dónde duermes?

-¿Eh? Ah, en el suelo claro, no se preocupe, traje mi bolsa para dormir… -Hikari negó con la cabeza, tocó su cama y la transformó en una litera.

-Elige una.

-¿¡Eh?!

-Es una orden Carol-chan. –Ella asintió y eligió la cama de abajo, Hikari subió de un salto a la suya y comenzó a dormir.

-Gracias por ser tan amable… Normalmente las otras diosas no son tan amables…

-¿Oh? ¿Y eso?

-V-Verá… todas las Sensei de la Academia, incluidas las secretarias y la directora, son diosas, las maid somos Diosas de Bajo Nivel… -Hikari se acomodó para oírla.

-¿Bajo Nivel?

-Sí… verá… somos Diosas Ejecutoras con un poder de pelea demasiado bajo…

-Vale… racismo entre dioses… me lo veía venir… -Hikari suspiró, entonces miró por un segundo a Carol. –Pero no te infravalores, ¿Sí? Ahora a dormir.

-S-Sí.

Al día siguiente, las chicas caminaron hacia el aula, entraron las siete y vieron a Hikari sentado sobre su escritorio.

-Vaya, Sensei madrugó.

-No, Envidia, Sensei les vino a dar una mala y una buena noticia, empecemos con la buena, hoy no hay clases. –Las chicas se miraron sorprendidas-

-¡Sí! –Gritaron al unísono.

-La mala, es que eso se aplica a todas, menos a Lujuria.

-¿¡EH!? –Lujuria puso una cara extremadamente triste mientras el resto la miraban, algunas con pena y otras con burla.

-Síp, prepara bien tu mochila, salimos a entrenar. –Hikari saltó de su escritorio, arrastró a Lujuria de la parte de atrás del cuello de su camisa.

-¡P-Puedo caminar! ¡Suéltame! Por favor…

-Llegamos. –Hikari la soltó al llegar a un estadio enorme, estaba completamente vacío y blanco.

-Iniciando cuarto de simulación. –Dijo Carol desde una cabina de control, Hikari asintió, entonces todo cambió, parecía que estaban en un campo.

-Vaya… el simulador… ¿Bien? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Atraparme con tus poderes de sellado. –Ella giró un poco al cabeza.

-¿Poderes de Sellado? Solo sé usar cadenas, Sensei.

-Claro, porque esa es solo la punta del iceberg, pronto verás que tienes más poderes de sellado de los que crees, verás, tu dote especial será retener a un enemigo, eso es sumamente útil en una Diosa Ejecutora, porque si el enemigo no puede atacar, es presa fácil, así que… empecemos con tus clásicas cadenas.

-¡Okey! –Ella comenzó a cantar, la tierra tembló un poco y salieron cadenas del suelo para atrapar a Hikari.

-"Veamos si mi teoría funciona…" –Hikari invocó su ojo blanco y miró a las cadenas, nada pasó, entonces un aura celeste apareció en su prótesis, volvió a mirar a las cadenas, esta vez, pudo repelerlas y hacer que estas vayan contra Lujuria.

-¿¡C-Cómo!?

-Ya veo, tus cadenas son espirituales, interesante, interesante, veamos cómo te salvas de tu propio ataque. –Ella sonrió con confianza.

-Stop. –Las cadenas se dejaron de mover, ella dejó su cántico y estas se desvanecieron en el aire.

-Vaya, vaya, interesante, cuanto menos, ¿Eh?

-Así que… no podré ni tocarte, mis ataques son inútiles. –Sonaba deprimida y bajó la cabeza.

-No, tu enfoque es el que tiene problemas, verás, es algo sencillo predecir de dónde vendrá el ataque, preocúpate por ser algo más inesperada, algo más… misteriosa, busca otro enfoque. –Hikari se acerca a ella y le da unas palmaditas en el hombro, ella levanta la cabeza y lo mira, pero él ya se había alejado caminando de espaldas a ella.

-Terminó la clase, cuídate, ¿Sí?

-¿E-Eh? S-Sí… -Lujuria sonrió levemente y se fue saltando de alegría, retomando su personalidad característica.

-Sensei… ¿Está seguro de que su enfoque es el correcto?

-Ya me preguntaba quién nos espiaba. –Hikari se había detenido a apoyarse en una piedra, del otro lado de esta, estaba la directora, también apoyada.

-Ji, ji, soy la directora, tengo derecho.

-Sí, sí, como sea, Directora-chan, este es mi método, le aseguro que tendré mis resultados a tiempo, para su ridículo concurso interno.

-Ara, ara, ¿Se enteró, Hikari-Sensei? –Hikari saltó a la piedra y se echó sobre esta, mirando a la directora fijamente, porque ella giró hacia ese lado, tenía una mirada pícara.

-¿No es algo obvio? No me tomó mucho la verdad, si mal no recuerdo… la… disculpe, las, las ganadoras se hacen acreedoras de una maestra de mejor calidad en un aula mejor con instrumentos mejores y etc. ¿Verdad?

-Sí, Hikari-Sensei. –Ella mantenía esa sonrisa pícara… para ligero disgusto de Hikari.

-¿Está segura que mi clase no podría ganar?

-Sí, Hikari-Sensei. –Respondió enseguida la directora, sonriendo aún más y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Entonces no le importaría en lo más mínimo tener una ligera apuesta conmigo?

-No, Hikari-Sensei. –Respuesta inmediata. –Apostemos, ¿Qué será?

-Ganador elige.

-Parece justo. –La directora flota hasta su altura y le ofrece la mano, Hikari la toma, la apuesta está sellada. –Por cierto… tiene visitas… -Ella desapareció, Hikari quedó algo confuso y voló a su habitación.

-¡Fuera de la habitación de Hikari-Sensei! –Hikari llegó a su cuarto con una expresión seria, vio a algunas maestras mirando fijamente su habitación, algunas con duda, otras con burla… otras con algo de temor.

-¡Ah, H-Hikari-Sensei!

-¿Eh? Sí… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te conozco? –Una de las maestras se había acercado a él, ante estas palabras, ella se puso algo nerviosa, sus ojos miraban a todas partes, movía sus manos enfrente de él de arriba abajo, de forma descontrolada y sudaba un poquito con algo de rubor.

-E-Este… E-Este… S-Soy la maestra del curso… E-732… el que está al lado del suyo… M-Mucho gusto… M-Me llamo… Sylvia…

-Sylvia-chan, ¿Eh? Bueno, está bien. –No solo Sylvia, sino que todo el plantel docente quedó boquiabierto de que Hikari la tratase así… -Con permiso. –Hikari entró a su cuarto y vio a Carol, creando esferas de energía… y en el techo…

-¿Yami?

-¡Hikari! ¿¡Qué paso!? ¿Te secuestraron? Te secuestraron, ¿Verdad? Lo siento mucho… no estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo… -Hikari suspiró, hizo una señal para que ambas se calmaran, mientras el plantel docente lentamente entraba al cuarto para oír la explicación.

-Primero, No, no me secuestraron, yo vine para reemplazar a Judgment, segundo, no te preocupes, estás haciendo muy bien tu trabajo, ahora, para el resto, SÍ, Yami está trabajando para mí, ella dijo que no se sentía cómoda en mi casa sin hacer nada y que tenía que enmendar sus crímenes pasados, así que ella es ahora mi Secretaria/Maid/Mano Derecha/Persona de Confianza/Guardaespaldas… Ahora que todo quedó aclarado… ¿Podrían darnos unos minutos para normalizar las cosas? –Las Maestras asintieron y salieron, pero Sylvia se quedó un segundo.

-H-Hikari-Sensei… luego tiene que ir a la sala de maestros…

-Gracias por el dato, Sylvia, puedes retirarte. –Ella asintió y salió. –Ahora, ambas, tengo un trabajo que hacer, las cosas no me van a ser fáciles, así que ambas llevaros bien, no necesito una habitación donde haya luchas constantes, ¿Sí? Yami, crearé tu cama enseguida, tú y Carol, se encargan de la habitación mientras yo no este, ¿Quedó claro? –Ambas asintieron y se dieron la mano forzadamente, Hikari lo tomó como suficiente y se fue a la sala de maestros, en el camino se topó con una chica… que lo esperaba…

-Hikari-Sensei…

-Hola Pereza, ¿Qué necesitas? –Ella se acomodó y se agachó de forma respetuosa.

-Entréneme hoy por favor.

-¿Hoy? Bueno… tenía planeado llamarte en la tarde… -Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-¿E-En serio?

-Ajá, bastante en serio chica, pero bueno, si quieres que sea más antes, no tengo problema alguno, iré a la sala de maestros… no sé para qué la verdad, pero apenas salga… te busco. –Ella asintió y Hikari se retiró a la sala de maestros, al entrar todas las maestras lo miraron fijamente y rodearon la puerta.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Es verdad todo el asunto de Akarui Yami-Sama? –Dijo una valiente del grupo. Hikari sonrió de forma maligna y las miró a todas.

-¿Me llamaron para esto?

-E-Este… E-Esto…E-Este…

-Oh, así que fue por eso…

-¡No! –Dijo otra valiente, Hikari creó un cigarro, lo prendió y se acercó fumando a ella, flotando naturalmente, para causar más impacto en su público.

-¿No?

-N-No… t-también… queríamos… presentarnos…

-Oh, ¿Eso? Pero soy solo un suplente, no deben tomarse TANTAS molestias por mí, en lo que a mí respecta seré un ave pasajera, que no requiere conocer el nido que ha venido a ocupar. –Hikari terminó el cigarro en un segundo y lanzó lo que quedó a un basurero cercano, al llegar, este combustionó en el aire y Hikari salió del aula levitando, dejando confusas a todas, afuera de la sala… estaba Pereza.

-¿Sensei…?

-¿Qué? –Hikari dejó de levitar y comenzó a caminar, ella lo comenzó a seguir.

-¿Por qué habló así…?

-Por cuatro motivos, uno, si comenzaba a responder preguntas… harían muchas, dos, si era amable, entonces me pedirían favores, no tengo tiempo que perder, tercera, si conocía sus nombre u otras cosas, me tomarían como alguien del grupo, prefiero evitar eso… y cuarto… si vuelves a preguntarme algo… bueno, ¿Viste lo que le pasó al cigarro? –La sangre de Pereza se enfrió, asintió repetidamente y agachó la cabeza algo asustada. –Ahora, finjamos que nada de esto paso, ¿Sí?

-O-Okey…

-¿Comenzamos? –Ya había llegado al cuarto de simulación, donde aún estaba aquel campo.

-Sí… ¿Cómo puedo mejorar mi clon espiritual?

-Fácil, convierte el singular en plural.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere decir? No entiendo…

-En lugar de Clon Espiritual… Clones Espirituales, practicaremos, para que hagas más de uno, pero igual de efectivo que el original, Prepárate. –Ella asintió Y Hikari creó muchos clones. –Empecemos.

Yami caminaba con Carol por los pasillos, buscando a Hikari.

-Él ya debió de haber vuelto hace un par de minutos…

-Bueno, Hikari siempre es impredecible Carol… -Entonces vieron la sala de simulación, allí por una rendija se pudo ver la batalla.

-Más, más, ¡Más!

-¡No puedo más!

-¡Vamos, Pereza! ¡Este no puede ser todo tu aguante!

-¡Es mi primera vez en esto!

-¡Oh no me vengas con excusas! –Yami y Carol se asomaron más y vieron que Hikari daba múltiples saltos de la nada, Carol no entendía, pero Yami sonrió.

-"Vaya…"

-S-Sensei… Estoy cansada…

-Eres la Pereza, siempre estás cansada, ahora mueve esas muñecas tuyas para que sigan atacando… -Hikari miraba a todas las direcciones con su prótesis y evitaba todos los ataques de los clones espirituales de Pereza…

-"Esta niña tiene mucho potencial… pasar de un clon espiritual a siete en un entrenamiento de menos de una hora… en verdad tienes cualidades asombrosas, Pereza… aunque, llegar a crear más clones no significa que puedas dominarlos a la primera" –Hikari dio un giro y golpeó al aire, asestándole en el pecho a un clon, entonces Pereza retrocedió unos pasos…

-Es todo, práctica más, no puedes dejar que tus clones sean dañados tan fácilmente, pues se conectan directamente a ti de una forma u otra, ahora, llama a la siguiente, creo que mejor desquito todas las alumnas en un mismo día. –Pereza asintió y salió corriendo del lugar, mientras Hikari se recostaba en el pasto.

-Carol…

-¿Sí? –Ambas se miraron desde su escondite.

-Mejor vamos a hacer una merienda, ¿Sí? –Ambas asintieron y se retiraron del lugar.

Sonó un ruido de ruedas, Hikari giró la cabeza y vio a Gula acercarse rápidamente en sus patines, Hikari entonces saltó y golpeó al suelo creando un temblor, Gula sonrió y saltó, se quitó los patines en el aire y los lanzó hacia Hikari, él los evitó virando la cabeza, pero su prótesis no perdió de vista a Gula, que ya estaba a unos milímetros de él.

-"Lo olvidé… Es rápida" –Hikari sonrió y apareció detrás de Gula, le dio una patada tan fuerte que la estampó al suelo.

-Auch… -Gula se levantó con dificultad.

-Así que, Velocidad buena, Fuerza… aún no la mido, pero… Resistencia 0, ¿Eh? –Gula se paró de un saltó y lo golpeó en el estómago, Hikari para sorpresa de ella… sonrió. –Entonces… Fuerza normal, Destreza decente.

-Tch…

-Veamos… Reflejos. –Hikari creó clones a su alrededor, ella miró desconcertada, no sabía cuál era el auténtico, entonces comenzó a correr frenéticamente hacia todos, intentando golpearlos.

-"Ya veo… fácil de poner nerviosa… mmm…. Interesante" –Hikari liberó algo de poder y aprovechando la confusión frenética de la chica, la desequilibró de un golpe, la pateó en el estómago, elevándola al cielo, allí creó una pieza de metal enorme, que soltó sobre ella, ella intentó esquivarla girando, pero Hikari de una esfera de energía se lo evitó, entonces concentró su fuerza en los pies y corrió sobre ese metal, en contra de la gravedad y apareció sobre este.

-¿¡Qué tal, Sensei!?

-Nada mal, me avisas que tanto duele la caída sobre una pieza de metal. –Ella miró dónde estaban sus pies ahora… pegamento…

-Rayos…

Un fuerte sonido del impacto resonó por los pasillos, el resto de los pecados capitales se habían reunido cerca para ver las peleas, entonces vieron como Hikari se acercó a ella.

-Linda, no puedo hacerte más fuerte o resistente de un día al otro, pero… tampoco es algo en lo que me concentraré mucho, tu especialidad es ser veloz, vamos a llevar eso más allá… necesito que seas más rápida que el sonido.

-¿¡Qué el sonido!? ¡Eso es imposible!

-Je, entonces… -Hikari desapareció y reapareció a lo lejos, movió la boca y apareció en unos microsegundos enfrente de Gula de nuevo, ella no entendió, pero tan solo a otros microsegundos, escuchó las palabras que Hikari había dicho…. –Soy imposible.

-¿¡Llegaste antes que tus palabras!? ¡Increíble! Pero… no solo quiero ser rápida… quiero ser fuerte…

-Agh, bien, pero no discutas las medidas que tomaré, ¿Bien? –Ella asintió, entonces Hikari metió la mano en su túnica y sacó cuatro manillas de perlas blancas, para la sorpresa de ella, él mismo se las colocó en las manos y los tobillos, después de lo cual ella se sonrojó, entonces él recitó un conjuro y las perlas blancas se tornaron negras, el pesó aumentó drásticamente, haciendo caer al suelo a Gula.

-Pero qué…

-Cada manilla tiene diez esferas… por el momento aumenté el peso de cada esfera a diez kilogramos, es decir, llevas cien kilogramos por extremidad.

-¡Es demasiado!

-No lo es, apóyate en tu velocidad, úsala y todo su potencial para aligerar tu carga, vamos, inténtalo. –Ella asintió y cuando quiso alcanzar su máxima velocidad, lo único que logró fue un trote ridículo.

-¿Ves? Así mejorarás tu fuerza y velocidad, ¡Siguiente! –Gula asintió y salió de allí.

-¡Es mi turno! –Sin perder tiempo, Ira corrió al lugar y saltó al campo de batalla. –Esta vez te voy a partir la cara Sensei

-Ja, ja, ja, me gusta esa actitud, vamos, tu habilidad son los golpes, ven. –Ira hizo sonar sus nudillos y cargó contra Hikari, él apretó un puño, liberó algo de energía y chocó puños con Ira, la fuerza fue mucha, había un forcejeo de territorio entre ambos puños, Ira se mostraba complacida, pero entonces vio, que Hikari no se esforzaba, mientras ella sudaba, se enojó, un aura roja la rodeó y su fuerza aumentó, haciendo retroceder a Hikari.

-"Así que mientras más la moleste, más fuerza tiene…" –Hikari entonces le hizo una finta y la tiró de bruces al suelo, ella se molestó más y al incorporarse vio, un ejército de clones de Hikari, ella comenzó a arremeter contra ellos, pero no le daba al original, los clones comenzaron a burlarse de ella, su ira aumentaba y su fuerza y musculatura con ella, entonces sin saberlo, apareció frente a ella el Hikari real y de un golpe la lanzó lejos, a un barranco, ella miró confusa.

-Déjame explicar, mientras más te enojas, más fuerte eres, pero más te concentras en tu ira y menos en tu terreno, todo este tiempo te fui guiando al barranco y no lo notaste, ahora… nos despedimos. –Creó un muro de un metal negro especial y lo lanzó contra ella, ella intentó romperlo de un golpe, pero no le hizo nada, de hecho, se lastimó a ella misma…. No podía creerlo, no podía dañar a un triste muro de metal, en su estado de ira y fuerza actual… no se rindió y comenzó a propinarle una lluvia de golpes, pero no hacía nada…

-Concentra toda tu ira, fuerza en un solo golpe.

-¿Eh? –Ella lo oyó… trató de concentrarse… pero no pudo…

-Tranquilízate un poco.

-¿Eso no me hará perder fuerza? –Suspiró y volvió a intentar… pero no pudo.

-No pienses en el entorno, solo cálmate.

-¡Es fácil para ti decirlo! ¡Yo casi ya caigo al abismo! –Ella suspiró, trató de calmarse… de no pensar en el entorno… concentró toda su aura roja a su puño derecho… y golpeó… destrozando el muro de metal negro. –Ah… ah… ¡Lo hice!

-Bien, ahora práctica eso más veces, ¡Siguiente!

-Solo tienen Envidia de mí. –Dijo la siguiente chica entrando tras salir Ira.

-Ah, Envidia, que apropiado, tu poder es cambar la materia de las cosas, ¿No?

-Sí, ¿Celoso?

-Ni en lo más mínimo. –Hikari creó una esfera de trueno y la cambió a agua.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Trueno a Agua!? ¡Es imposible! Solo puedo cambiar lo sólido a agua o a vapor… y entre ellos… ¡Pero eso es Energía a Líquido! ¿¡Cómo!?

-Empecemos… -Hikari tuvo una ardua batalla con Envidia, durando más de cinco horas, porque ella se negaba a escucharlo en múltiples ocasiones, pero finalmente cedió, logrando dominar el cambio de materia…

-Nada mal.

-Eso digo, Sensei, fu, fu, fu.

-Ahora… practica para lograrlo con múltiples objetos simultáneamente, trata de cambiar sus estados a cosas diferentes. –Ella asintió. –Y que venga la que sigue.

-¡Rodando! –Hikari alzó la vista y vio a Avaricia en un monopatín con un propulsor más potente que el de un avión.

-Ya lo recordé… Avaricia, La de los Mil Juguetes.

-¡Entrando! –Saltó del monopatín, lanzando este contra Hikari, él lo rompió de un golpe, pero seguidamente ella apareció frente a él apuntándolo con un rifle, él sonrió, giró la mano y dobló el cañón del rifle, ella se veía molesta y trató de golpearlo con el Rifle, Hikari chasqueó y el rifle explotó, ella saltó para evitar la explosión.

-Regla 1, consigue cosas de calidad.

-Tch… -Ella creó un lanzacohetes y le apunto, disparó, pero Hikari con una sonrisa recibió el impacto entero, al disiparse el humo, lo vio sin rasguño alguno.

-Regla 2, siempre piensa en grande, Regla 3, siempre piensa en el mayor daño. –Dicho esto, transformó su prótesis en un cañón de partículas, ella se asustó y saltó, el disparo desintegro todo lo que encontró a su paso, por suerte ella lo había evitado, pero en el aire, vio que Hikari creó múltiples misiles, los soltó y todos le impactaron, creando una gran explosión, cayendo al suelo humeando.

-Bien, ahora, no solo crees objetos para ofensa, también hazlo para defensa, esa es la regla 4, practícalas para la siguiente, ahora…

-No es necesario que llame a la siguiente, Sensei. –Hikari levantó la cabeza y vio a la chica allí.

-Mucho gusto, Soberbia, ¿Empezamos? –La batalla con Soberbia igualmente duró un par de horas, porque Hikari tuvo que enseñarle, a la mala, que debía ser más discreta a la hora de usar hechizos o conjuros, además de que no debía ser tan directa.

-¿Aún cree que ganará, Sensei? –La directora se aproximó a Hikari al terminar el entrenamiento.

-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sí, tal vez no, pero por lo menos… darán un espectáculo, ¿No te parece? –Ella asintió y se alejó, entonces Yami, Carol… y Sylvia.

-¿Eh? ¿Sylvia-Sensei?

-Ah… Hikari-Sensei… verá, vi a Carol-san y a Yami-san en los pasillos y las seguí… terminé ayudándolas a hacer su merienda… y… -Hikari suspiró y se sentó en el suelo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Comemos? –Las tres asintieron, la que tardó más fue Sylvia.

Los días pasaron, los entrenamientos de Hikari se hicieron diarios, todas las chicas debían mantener el ritmo establecido si no querían quedarse rezagadas, por otro lado, ya era una costumbre que Yami, Carol y Sylvia fueran a ver a Hikari después de los entrenamientos, en una ocasión, Yami y Carol se quedaron en casa… al llegar Sylvia, vio a Hikari pintando un lienzo a modo de perder el tiempo.

-¿Alguien en tu mente?

-Síp, alguien importante. –Hikari termina su pintura, una chica de cabello blanco, con la cara oculta en un velo blanco, con una paloma en la mano. –Mi palomita.

-¿Palomita?

-Je, una forma de llamar a mi musa, quién sabe por qué decidí llamarla "Palomita" o de dónde me inventaría yo una apariencia así… de todas formas… hoy, no creo que sea un día aburrido.

-¿Eh?

-¿Recuerda que le dije que esta Academia estaba en un lugar peligroso, Sylvia-Sensei? –Ella se quedó pensativa.

-¡Ah! Lo recuerdo, lo mencionó en un almuerzo…

-Sí, sí, exacto, En realidad para ser más preciso, te diré… este es un territorio de los Kaskretei, antes de que me preguntes, te explicaré todo, en mis tiempos de saltar entre dimensiones, me encontré con la Raza de los Kaskretei, o Embaucadores como son más conocidos, esta raza está compuesta por alienígenas altamente poderosos, su historia se basa en que su dimensión, más específicamente en el planeta madre de los Embaucadores, aún más específicamente en uno de los volcanes de uno de sus áridos continentes… fue antaño, cuna de una Diosa Ejecutora de Clase Alta, pero… los Embaucadores de la zona lograron absorberla antes de su nacimiento, generando una Emperatriz, esta Emperatriz destruyó a todos los otros Embaucadores del planeta con su nuevo poder, entonces, logró encontrar un Macho Sobreviviente, al unirse con él, creó la estirpe actual de estos seres, que tienen una mentalidad colmena, teniendo que obedecer a la Emperatriz, claro que, este planeta no fue suficiente para ellos, así que comenzaron a expandirse, las Diosas Ejecutoras lo notaron y destruyeron su dimensión, lamentablemente, debido al enorme poder de la Emperatriz, estas, no murieron, quedando libres en los espacios inter-dimensionales, desde allí se dieron a la tarea de invadir y conquistar todo el multiverso, pero para poder hacerlo, la Emperatriz tuvo que crear Generales para su ejército, estos Generales son los responsables de manejar a las tropas, aunque… la Emperatriz no confiaba tanto en ellos, por lo que creó a las Reinas y a las Princesas, ambas, son unidades por encima de los Generales, que pueden tomar decisiones por encima de estos y solo responden ante la Reina, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una Reina y una Princesa? Las Princesas aún no se han desposado, las Reinas, sí, ¿Por qué se desposan? A la hora de atacar una dimensión, La Princesa invasora se adhiere a un macho de la especie más poderosa de esa dimensión para que todas las tropas de Embaucadores que genere tengan las mejoras de este mundo y sus ventajas, algo… como evolucionar la especie…

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto…? ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Me lo explicó Judgment, cuando me topé con ellos en una dimensión, dato curioso, me hice enemigo de su raza por evitar que conquisten una dimensión, ah, te lo digo porque… -Hikari señaló al cielo de la Academia, múltiples Medusas enormes, de color rojo y apariencia de Carne volaban por allí. –Están aquí.

-¡EH! ¡A-Alerta! –La Sensei golpeó un botón de alarma de la zona, Hikari se notaba muy tranquilo, la directora llegó caminando lentamente, tarareando una canción, mientras que estudiantes y profesoras iban al patio corriendo para enfrentar la amenaza.

-Oh no…

-Alumnos, prepárense, defenderán su Academia.

-¡Sí!

-Oh, Hikari-Sensei. –Hikari llegó caminando donde la Directora, ella al llegar le ofreció una taza de té, él la aceptó.

-¿Y bien?

-Sí, sí, el torneo inter-escolar se anula, pero… no quiero que nuestra apuesta quede en el aire… ¿Le parece si la cambiamos? –Hikari sonrió.

-Pensé que nunca lo diría.

-Bueno, solo esperaba… -Entonces un enorme planeta apareció de la nada, de un salto espacial, nadie parecía entender lo que ocurría… salvo la directora y Hikari.

-Oh, no pensé que una Princesa vendría…

-Je, je, ¿Le parece si ahora la apuesta es referida a la Princesa, Hikari-Sensei? Si sus chicas derrotan a la Princesa, gana, si cualquiera de las otras estudiantes o profesoras la derrotan… gano yo.

-Hmm… siete chicas… contra toda una Academia… Bueno, hubiese sido de igual manera en el torneo, así que… sí, sí, sí, sí. –Hikari se sentó mientras esas medusas comenzaban a acoplarse.

-Ah, Primera ola de ataque… las Profesoras. –Ante lo dicho por la directora, las profesoras se pusieron frente a sus alumnas. –Por cierto Hikari-Sensei, ¿Y sus alumnas?

-Ah, ellas están durmiendo, a menos que las llame por el comunicador no vendrán.

-Ya veo, bueno, usted también es un profesor… ¿Por qué no va a demostrarnos por qué Judgment lo eligió de su reemplazo? –Hikari suspiró.

-Bien, bien. –Hikari pasó caminando, sus estudiantes recibieron un mensaje de la directora y se asomaron por la ventana… verían a su maestro pelear… en serio. –Bueno… ¿Empezamos?

-El Sensei se nota confiado…

-Bueno… Sylvia, esta vez es diferente, la raza de los Embaucadores ha evolucionado tanto… que ahora hasta sus soldados base están al nivel de un espíritu… supongo que se siente… en su entorno. –La directora preparó más té.

-Hikari Kusakariki… -Las medusas se abrieron, revelando a esa raza insectoide, parecían arañas enormes, con muchos ojos, muchas patas, pero sus patas delanteras terminaban en una especie arpones característico de los insectos, el resto de sus patas poseían algo como manos… pero pequeñas, el bicho que había hablado, tenía una cresta muy grande, denotando su cargo… un General. -¿Eres tú?

-Sí, soy yo, supongo que soy algo conocido en su raza, ¿No?

-Así es… esta vez es un conflicto meramente personal, tenemos cuentas pendientes contigo… por eliminar esa facción de nuestro ejército… además… sabes que la Princesa solo se puede unir a un espécimen masculino… y eres el único varón de esta Academia…

-"Maldita sea… lo olvidé…"

-¡Soltad las tropas! –Las medusas se abrieron más, dejando caer enormes cantidades de estos bichos, aunque ahora se notaban las clases, el General era el único de color negro con franjas rojas en la cresta, las tropas normales eran enteramente negras, las tropas élite tenían une pequeña cresta, cosa que las normales no tenían… luego aparecieron unas tropas con franjas naranjas que se posicionaron atrás del equipo de ataque, abriendo sus fauces, listas para disparar ácido.

-Je, supongo que tendré que liberar algo de fuerza…

-Por cierto Yami-san… ¿Por qué Hikari-sama es tan fuerte? –Yami y Carol hablaban desde el cuarto de Hikari, aún no se enteraban de la conmoción porque Yami había puesto un escudo anti-sonido en el cuarto.

-¿Eso? Verás, Hikari nunca usó todo su potencial debido a DarkHole… pero ahora que le ayudé con eso, puede usar sus cinco formas abiertamente, sumado a eso, tiene el entrenamiento de Akuno, sumado a eso tiene a Uriel, sumado a eso tiene a Ragnarok dentro de él, a Bloody y a Angelique, pero sin desmerecerlo… aún en su forma base, es increíblemente fuerte, una vez mencionó que sus fusiones con Shidou-san eran para romper unas cadenas… es verdad, cada una de sus cinco fases de DarkHole tiene siete cadenas, dado su nivel de fusión con Shidou, logró romper las primeras cuatro cadenas de cada forma… así que puede acceder a un muy alto grado de poder.

-Okey…. –Hikari creó una katana y se colocó enfrente de todas las maestras. –Y uno… y dos… y tres… -Desapareció en un instante, corriendo hacia las filas enemigas que se preparaban para su choque… la preparación fue en vano, Hikari se movía tan rápido que esquivaba con facilidad los arpones enemigos, cortando en dos a cualquiera en su paso, su mirada era calmada… se sentía en su ambiente…

-Además… empezó a recordar su entrenamiento como Fenir… un cinturón negro de artes marciales siempre sienta bien… -Finalizó Yami.

-E-Es Rápido… ¡Élites! –Las tropas élite se lanzaron contra él. Hikari suspiró y creó una esfera de viento, la deshizo y lanzó la ráfaga a ellos, creando un viento cortante que despedazó a las tropas élite.

-Jo… es interesante… -Desde el interior del planeta de la Princesa… ella comenzó a emerger… contraria a la apariencia de sus insectoides… ella tenía una apariencia femenina humanoide muy atractiva, la que la denotaba como miembro de la Raza de Embaucadores, eran unas enormes antenas, sus amplios iris que cubrían casi todo su ojo… y sus pequeños pelos de insecto en sus dedos, contraria a sus tropas, ella era de color blanco, entera, con un pelo transparente, ojos azules y una tiara amarilla, su cuerpo estaba muy bien proporcionado.

-Mylady…

-Calla General… envía a él a los Aristócratas… -El General asintió y las medusas soltaron a unos insectoides diferentes, esto usaban menos patas para caminar que el resto… tenían dos de sus cuatro pares de pata con arpones… eran más flacos, Hikari al verlos se detuvo en seco…

-"C-Cada uno de ellos tiene la fuerza para destrozar a todas las hechiceras de la tierra…"

-Hmm… Veamos qué haces… Prometido… fu, fu, fu. –La Princesa se sentó en un trono que el propio planeta generó, demostrando ser un planeta viviente.

-Bien, supongo que podemos jugar un poco. –Hikari hizo sonar sus dedos, su cuello y se preparó… -Cadena… uno… -Decenas, centenas, millones de cadenas rodearon el cuerpo de Hikari, no se lo veía… -Rotas… -Todas las cadenas se rompieron al instante, también se liberó una enorme cantidad de poder, que se reflejó en una onda de viento que casi hace caer a algunas alumnas.

-Fu, fu, fu… es más fuerte…

Los Aristócratas se lanzaron contra Hikari, eran sumamente veloces y fuertes, pero Hikari recordó su entrenamiento de Fenir, logrando bloquear los golpes de cualquier dirección, incluso cuando lo rodearon y lo atacaron simultáneamente, él los bloqueaba con los codos, antebrazo e incluso con la mano, esperando aberturas y de un solo golpe seco en el estómago los dejaba fuera de combate.

-E-Está venciendo a los Aristócratas… Mylady…

-No importa General… Suelta a los Señores del Culto… -El General asintió, el instante en que Hikari acabó con el último Aristócrata, las medusas soltaron a los Señores del Culto, estas unidades poseían una especie de melena, eran más robustos que los Aristócratas, se notaban más fuertes.

-Okey… okey… me preocupa lo gran diferencia de poder entre las tropas de su ejército… la última vez no eran tan fuertes…Tch… ¡Romper segundas cadenas! –Ocurrió lo mismo que con las primeras cadenas, esta vez el viento liberado, tiró de espaldas a alumnas y a profesoras.

-Hmm… me pregunto… ¿Podrán acabar con la Princesa? –Sylvia miró preocupada a la directora.

-¿A-A qué se refiere?

-Bueno, la diferencia de poder de la Princesa a los Señores del Culto… es… bueno, enorme… si los Señores de Culto de esta estirpe… tienen este grado de poder… en verdad me preocupa el poder de esta Princesa…

-Antes de atacar… Suelta a los Maestros del Culto.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿S-Segura, Mylady? –Ella asintió, el General asintió en respuesta y las medusas soltaron a los Maestros del Culto para acompañar a los Señores del Culto, su diferencia no era tan grande, su melena era más larga y algo más robustos. Pero Hikari comenzaba a sudar.

-"E-Ese poder… maldita sea…"

-Fu, Fu, fu, ¿Qué harás… Darling? –Hikari suspiró y miró a esas tropas acercarse.

-"Supongo… que…" ¡Romper terceras Cadenas! –Ocurrió lo mismo que con las primeras y segundas cadenas, esta vez, no solo hizo caer a maestras y a alumnas, las hizo rodar por unos metros.

-Aún no los mandes…

-¿Mylady?

-Suelta a los Amos del Culto. –El General estaba atónito, pero la mirada de seriedad de la Princesa lo calló, asintió y soltó a los Amos del Culto, estos, tenían una melena extremadamente larga y eran muy robustos, Hikari al verlos soltó la Katana, su mano le temblaba, no era el único, todo el plantel docente estaba en terror absoluto.

-"M-Maldita sea… maldita sea… ¡Maldita sea!"

-Fu, fu, fu, y eso que aún no soltamos mejores tropas, fu, fu, fu.

Hikari creó clones y se lanzó al ataque, los Señores del culto fueron superados muy fácilmente, los Maestros lograron resistir hasta siete golpes antes de ser derrotados… entonces Hikari se quedó quieto en medio del patio, sudando, cansado y jadeando… estaba rodeado de los Amos del Culto.

-Ah… Ah… ah… -Entonces los Amos del Culto comenzaron a cargar ataques de energía.

-Tch… bien, supongo que no podré usar la fuerza bruta, por suerte… soy muy buen táctico, je, je, je. –Hikari chasqueó y le suelo debajo de los Amos del Culto se rompió, los ataques que había hecho a las otras tropas habían debilitado el suelo, causando una inestabilidad que ahora usó a su favor, los Amos del Culto no tardaron mucho en comenzar a escalar por las paredes de los huecos por donde habían caído… pero Hikari los esperaba, creó esferas de lava y los quemó vivos, dentro de esos agujeros.

-Vaya…

-No fue tan glamuroso, pero… sirvió… "Asumo que tienes unidades más fuertes esperándome… tendré que jugar más táctico a partir de ahora…"

-¡Sensei! –Hikari dio vuelta y vio a su grupo de siete estudiantes.

-O tal vez no, serán débiles, pero… algo podrán hacer.

-General… Suelte a los Esbirros. –El General asintió, soltando a unos insectoides de apariencia deforme, de apariencias extrañas, estos seres comenzaron a acercarse.

-"Hmm… su nivel de pelea es inferior al de los Amos del Culto… ¿Querrá probar a mis estudiantes?"

-¡Atacad! –Los Esbirros se lanzaron al ataque, Hikari suspiró y dio un paso atrás, sus estudiantes se pusieron enfrente.

-Empezamos, Pecados Capitales, en acción. –Las chicas se lanzaron contra los ejércitos de Esbirros, derrotándolos fácilmente, la Princesa no se mostraba sorprendida por este hecho, pero analizaba a todas las estudiantes.

-Está… planificando estrategias… me agrada esa chica.

-Suelta al Coloso. –Entonces el planeta comenzó a abrirse, salió una unidad masiva insectoide de su interior, era del tamaño de toda la Academia, esa unidad masiva dio un rugido tan potente, que todos se cubrieron con los brazos y trataron de no salir volando.

-Es mío. –Lujuria se paró enfrente al grupo.

-Suelten a los Camaleones. –Dictó la Princesa ese instante, Hikari sonrió, ya sabía lo que hacía la Princesa, entonces unas unidades enclenques salieron de las medusas, estas apenas salieron se hicieron invisibles.

-Fu, patético, estas son mías chicas. –Pereza comenzó a correr a un lado del campus. –Mis clones espirituales pueden verlos de todas formas.

-Saquen a los Cazadores. –Unas tropas muy delgadas y con las extremidades sumamente largas salieron de las medusas, asemejaban a los saltamontes, estos seres se lanzaron contra el grupo, a una velocidad increíble, llegando ante ellos en segundos. Hikari los repelió con un escudo y miró a Gula.

-Gula, muéstrame tu velocidad. –Ella asintió y comenzó a correr, aún con el peso encima que tenía, estaba a la velocidad de esas cosas, entonces Hikari susurró un hechizo y las perlas negras de sus manos tornaron blancas, la velocidad de Gula aumentó tanto que casi no se la veía, tomando por sorpresa a los Cazadores. –Tuyos, nena.

-Soltad a los Muros Imperiales. –Salieron tropas de las medusas, de increíble porte físico, eran enormes y muy fornidos, Ira se adelantó al grupo, hizo sonar sus nudillos.

-Míos. –Ella saltó hacia ellos, ellos también, Hikari soltó una risa y miró a la Princesa.

-Envía a los Monjes. –De las Medusas salieron unos insectoides de color café, estos comenzaron a aglomerarse en un sector del campus e hicieron levitar una enorme esfera de tierra, lanzándola contra todos, Envidia se paró enfrente al grupo y transformó esa tierra en agua, que se cayó al pasto.

-Patético, les enseñaré dolor… -Envidia caminó hacia ellos.

-Enviad a los Adaptadores. –Salieron de las Medusas unos Insectoides parecidos a los que atacan a distancia, estos comenzaron a mutar, creando estructuras en sus espaldas para atacar a la distancia, Avaricia saltó a la acción y bloqueó sus ataques con un escudo enorme.

-Je, Ofensiva y Defensiva, es mi zona chicas. –Avaricia creó un monopatín e hizo que la persiguieran.

-Enviad a los Sonoros. –Entonces de las medusas salieron unas tropas con bocas prominentes, que comenzaron a gritar chillidos. –Y a los Brujos. –Salieron tropas similares a los Monjes, Soberbia sacó su libro y comenzó a leer un hechizo, entonces ella y ambos grupos de enemigos aparecieron en un sector lejano del campus.

-¡Bien, Princesa! ¡Ahora que quitaste a mis alumnas del terreno! ¿¡Qué harás!? –Hikari gritaba para ser oído, ella sonrió.

-Enviad a los Guarias Reales. –Unos Insectoides humanoides increíblemente robustos y musculosos salieron, eran de color rojo, estos seres se lanzaron al campus, enfrente a Hikari.

-"Este poder de pelea… uno de estos tipos podría borrar fácilmente a las Alter… incluso creo que a las Híbridos…" Bueno… ¿Fase cuatro? –Liberó sus cuartas cadenas, Hikari sonrió al sentir su poder parcialmente de regreso. –Son cinco… bueno… ¡A darle!

-No son Solo cinco… Suelta a los Guardias Imperiales y salta tú mismo al combate. –El General la vio atónito.

-P-Pero Mylady… sabe que mi nivel de pelea es inferior a los Guardias… Además, los Guardas Imperiales son su Guardia Personal…

-Lo sé, por eso yo también entraré al combate. –El General no podía creer lo que oía, pero asintió, la medusa terminó de abrirse… creando un puente para que del Planeta Viviente… bajaran sobre estas… La Princesa, el General… y tres Guardias Imperiales, los cuales tenían color azul, pero sus atributos físicos eran mayores a los compañeros.

-Vaya… entonces, vamos a lo Serio… Bien. –Hikari chasqueó, bajando su poder a 0, entonces suspiró, entro en DarkHole 2 y en un segundo destruyó las cuatro cadenas de esta forma, el poder liberado mando a volar al General, hizo retroceder mucho a las dos Clases de Guardias… pero no a la Princesa, dañó severamente la Academia y tanto estudiantes como Profesores se resguardaron detrás de la Directora.

-Lamento la espera Mylady. –Dijo Hikari en tono burlón.

-No es nada… dame una buen show.

En la lejanía, Lujuria encadenaba al Coloso a un asteroide, vio a la distancia un potente cañón de energía y luz, de hecho todas lo vieron, miraron a esa dirección… entonces vieron a Hikari volando a toda velocidad, intercambiando golpes y patadas con toda la Guardia de la Princesa, el General había sido derrotado en un instante, pero la Princesa se mantenía alejada de la pelea, Hikari lograba mantener el ritmo de estos Guardianes, pero le costaba mucho, recibía múltiples golpes y era aventado lejos de la Academia.

-¡NO USAN TODO SU PODER! ¡Me insultan! –Los guardias se miraron al oírlo, expulsaron mucha energía y cargaron contra él, Hikari abrió más los ojos y detuvo el golpe de uno de los Guardias Imperiales con la mano, pero el golpe fue tan potente, que le fracturó completamente el brazo, saltó para evitar el golpe de los otros Guardias y tomó algo de distancia…

-D-Directora… no vemos nada…

-Se mueven tan rápido que no podrán verlos, esta batalla de Hikari… es divertida.

-"Diablos… no quiero usar el DarkHole 3… no quiero…"

-"Úsanos…" –La voz de Bloody y la de Angelique resonó en su cabeza, Hikari sonrió, asintió… y entonces le salieron cuernos similares a los de Yami, pero con una aureola en medio, cosa que sorprendió a todos. Sus escamas tornaron Rojas, además un báculo angelical apareció en sus manos.

-Bien… EXPANSIÓN –Hikari apuntó hacia los Guardias, entonces un círculo mágico apareció enfrente de él, de este salió un enorme haz de luz de energía, que impactó a todos los Guardias… desintegrando a los Guardias Reales, sus compañeros tenían serios daños, Hikari comenzó a desfallecer, cerró los ojos y perdió el conocimiento, entonces una energía negra lo rodeó, volvió a levitar, pero al abrir su ojo, era completamente negro, incluso líneas negras como fisuras salían de este, llegando hasta casi su mejilla.

-Ragnarok en control, perdona Hikari, luego te devuelvo tu cuerpo.

-¿Ragnarok? –La Princesa se notaba interesada, pero su pregunta no había sido oída. Entonces sonrió, unas alas angelicales le salieron en la espalda.

-Ara, ara… Uriel no quiere quedarse atrás… -Entonces una de estas alas cambió a un ala de dragón. –Hikari-san tampoco… -Los cuernos, la aureola aumentaron de tamaño. –Bloody… Angelique… -Entonces la katana de Akuno apareció de la nada. -¿Eh? ¿Será…? Bueno, no importa… vamos a ver, esta vez tenemos todo…

-Aún no. –Yami saludó desde la distancia y lanzó una esfera violeta hacia él. –Semi-Dios, por favor.

-Ji, ji, sí, servido. –Ragnarok se comió la esfera violeta, entonces como nunca antes, unas venas violetas lo recorrieron. La Princesa se mostraba nerviosa.

-"A-Ahora su poder… es inmenso…" –Incluso la Directora se levantó de su asiento… miró al cielo expectante, sus compañeras no entendían.

-Empiezo. –Levantó la mano y creó en un segundo una esfera elemental de trueno del tamaño de la Luna, la lanzó hacia ellos con una velocidad increíble, los Guardias reaccionaron a tiempo y la evitaron, pero la Princesa se quedó quieta, trataba de desviarla… pero entonces de la esfera salió… Hikari y le dio un golpe en la cara increíblemente fuerte a la Princesa, mandándola a volar varios metros, los Guardias lo notaron y se lanzaron al combate, Hikari chasqueó y la inmensa esfera se separó al segundo preciso impactando en todos los guardias, entonces lanzó unos discos de color blanco, que atraparon a uno de los tres guardias, evitando su movimiento y aplastándolo… hasta hacerlo explotar.

-Uno menos…

Los Guardias restantes se lanzaron contra él, él no se movió y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, una luz negra salió de su ojo por un segundo, creando una fuerza de repulsión que los alejó por casi kilómetros, Hikari entonces dio vuelta, la Princesa ya había vuelto, en la oscuridad de su ojo, apareció un punto blanco, allí, un aura blanca rodeó a la Princesa, ella trató de soltarse, pero no pudo, el poder del ojo blanco de Hikari comenzó a presionarla, pero ella era tan fuerte que ni así podía aplastarla, solo podía inmovilizarla, para entonces, los Guardias Imperiales habían vuelto… y Hikari estaba listo.

Los guardias arremetieron contra él, él en respuesta creó un portal por el que ambos atravesaron dado que no pudieron evitarlo, apareciendo de nuevo en el punto de inicio… volvieron a cargar contra él, pero antes de chocar con él, siempre aparecían en el punto inicial.

-"Vaya… una escisión de espacio-tiempo… nada mal, Senpai, ji, ji" –Miraba Yami, con una sonrisa.

-Maldito tipo… ¿Cómo es que tienes tanto poder? –La Princesa no podía creer lo que veía.

-Hikari-san se ha hecho de poderosos amigos, Princesa, demasiado poderosos.

-Bien… entonces… seré su enemiga más poderosa. –Despidió una luz enorme, entonces la restricción del ojo blanco fue rota, Hikari la miró y vio que su pelo había crecido más, sus antenas se habían hecho más pequeñas… y sus… ahem… "Atractivos Físicos femeninos" Tanto el posterior como el anterior… habían crecido. –Princesa Fase 2

-¡¿FASE2!? –Gritaron todas en la Academia…

-Vaya… entonces… ¿Seguimos? –Hikari se lanzó a golpearla, cosa que logró, mandándola a volar cientos de metros, pero no la dejó descansar, en un segundo apareció de nuevo frente a ella y la volvió a golpear, así hasta llegar a una luna cercana, donde le dio un golpe tan fuerte, que al impactar creó un enorme cráter que se veía desde la Academia, saltó sobre ella y partió la Luna, La Princesa entonces dio un giro y logró golpear a Hikari, mandándolo contra el Planeta de la Luna, antes de que pueda salir, lanzó un bombardeo de esferas de energía sobre el planeta, que fue tan potente que lo hizo temblar, Hikari no podía salir de ahí, porque al mínimo impacto de una esfera de energía, el golpe lo mandaba de regreso a la superficie del planeta.

Hikari se levantó, creó muchos clones y los puso de barricada frente a él, acumuló energía y se tele-transportó detrás de Princesa, le dio un cabezazo que la mandó contra el planeta, allí los clones restantes, crearon esferas de todos los elementos, impactándola, causando una explosión enorme, vista desde el espacio, la Princesa impactó al Planeta, pero se levantó enseguida, alzó los brazos y decenas de millones de rocas enormes de la superficie del planeta fueron lanzadas hacia Hikari, a velocidades superiores a las del sonido, Hikari con ayuda de su prótesis, lograba verlas y romperlas a golpes.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Princesa apareció frente a él y comenzó el intercambio de golpes de nueva cuenta, sus golpes causaban ondas de energía que parecían explosiones, además su combate era a tal velocidad que lo único que se veía eran explosiones espontáneas en lugares lejanos y al azar, alejados a veces por decenas de metros o kilómetros.

-El chico tiene potencial, pero… no el suficiente, ¡Chico! –Gritó la directora, Hikari entonces logró darse un microsegundo para crear un clon y enviarlo con la directora.

-¿Mande?

-Es hora de que despliegues más poder. –Hikari no parecía alterado por este comentario, la veía como si hubiese dicho algo obvio.

-No me diga…

-Déjame terminar, te enseñaré una técnica para que puedas aumentar tu poder, sabemos que aunque estés transformado no usas todo el potencial porque tu propio cuerpo no podría soportarlo, pero… con el True Hero, podrás hacerlo.

-¿True Hero?

-Sí, es una habilidad especial que solo es enseñada por tres diosas superiores, entre ellas yo, solo a aquellos Héroes Verdaderos que la merecen, así que… Ragnarok, cuando le devuelvas el cuerpo a Hikari, asegúrate de enseñárselo. –El clon asintió, entonces la Directora puso sus manos en el pecho del clon. –Por medio de este Clon y la posesión de Ragnarok, yo declaro a Hikari Kusakariki, un heredero del poder de los Héroes, un sucesor del linaje mítico de sangre noble, un sucesor digno de la grandeza de sus antecesores, Hikari Kusakariki, YO, apruebo tu ascenso y tu entrada al Valhalla, que tus compañeros allí te reconozcan, adquiere su poder… -Se acercó a su oído y susurró por unos segundos, el Clon entonces asintió y se desvaneció, el Hikari original absorbió los conocimientos del clon y miró a la Directora… -Ve por ella.

-Sí, Madame. –Hikari logró agarrar el antebrazo de la Princesa y la aventó lejos, dándole el tiempo suficiente para juntar ambas manos… colocarlas sobre su pecho como si orase… -Conexión Primaria… Poder para Defender… The True Hero Appears. –Entonces el cuerpo de Hikari se rodeó de energía multicolor, su cuerpo aumentó de estatura por casi vente centímetros, su físico cambió, los músculos que ya tenía crecieron, su espalda y pecho se hicieron más grandes y todo su cuerpo se llenó de musculatura, su pelo tornó multicolor, los músculos de sus brazos y piernas… pecho, estómago, parecían irreales, eran significativamente mayores, pero tampoco eran descomunales…

-¿Q-Qué?

-Ahora… Señorita, Terminaré con esto… -Hikari concentró energía en su puño derecho… rodeando toda la energía multicolor este puño… lo colocó algo atrás… y se lanzó al impacto, la Princesa lanzó innumerable proyectiles de su cuerpo, Hikari los esquivaba con inmensa facilidad… su velocidad se había aumentado a tal punto, que ahora la Princesa lo veía como si se tele-transportase, en una fracción de segundo apareció frente a ella… le dio el potente golpe en la Cara… la onda de impacto del golpe creó un viento que hizo temblar toda la Academia… que se encontraba sumamente lejos… La Princesa salió volando… pero mientras era despedida en el aire… su cuerpo se destrozaba… el golpe fue tan potente para hacerle heridas de choque en todo su cuerpo, que fueron separando las uniones de su cuerpo a nivel celular, en menos de un metro… su cuerpo desapareció… -Ahora… -Se lanzó contra las tropas restantes del enemigo, que fueron rápidamente destrozadas…

-¿T-True Hero…? –Yami casi se desmaya al ver el poder de Hikari…

Luego, Hikari aterrizó en la Academia… apenas puso un pie… escupió sangre de la boca a litros… su cuerpo se encogió y volvió a la normalidad… incluidas sus transformaciones provenientes de Ragnarok y las otras…

-Era obvio… no es acostumbrado al poder nuevo que puedes dominar… -El dialogo de la Directora fue interrumpida por la oleada de fanáticas del nuevo Héroe, que corrieron a ayudarlo, gritando de la emoción, al llegar lo rodearon… lo curaron y de los abrazos y atenciones casi lo desmayan de nuevo…

-¡HIKARI! –Yami se abrió paso entre la multitud, se acercó a él y lo agarró del pescuezo. -¡TÚ! ¡¿Por qué usaste más transformaciones contra esos estúpidos!? ¡Los hiciste ver más poderosos de lo que yo era en nuestra batalla! Cuando en realidad simplemente no te esforzaste contra ellos…

-"¿Entonces él…?" –La Directora lo miró… sonrió. –"Ya veo… me mostraste todos tus trucos, para que viese tu potencial, algo dentro de ti te dijo que debías mostrarme todo… ¿Eh? True Hero-sama"

-Directora…

-¿Sí? ¡Ah! ¿Sobre la apuesta? No se preocupe True Hero-sama, cuando ese concurso termine yo le avisaré, además… puede pedirme lo que quiera… yo se lo concederé. –Todo el Plantel docente… el estudiantil y el de Servicio quedó boquiabierto…

-Enterado, en ese caso… y dadas las circunstancias, creo que es mejor retirarme de mi posición como profesor.

-¿¡Qué!? –Sus estudiantes se acercaron corriendo a él… sus caritas demostraban descontento y tristeza.

-Verán, ahora me he convertido en Estudiante, debo aprender a usar correctamente el True Hero, no podré hacerlo mientras tenga ataduras a esta Academia… así que… es hora de irme, se cuidan chicas. –Las despeinó a todas de forma cariñosa, ninguna se quejó. –Judgment volverá a ayudarlas…

-No será lo mismo… -Dijeron todas, Hikari sonrió y creando clones les dio un abracito a todas.

-Gracias por esas palabras, bueno… Yami, creo que es hora de partir. –Ella asintió y corrió al interior de la Academia. –Bueno, Sylvia-Sensei, Carol-chan, es hora de irme.

-B-Bueno…

-Lo extrañaremos… -Hikari les dio un abrazo corto a ambas.

-Siempre que quieran pueden visitarme. –Ellas lo miraron sonrientes y asintieron, entonces Yami apareció con todas las cosas de Hikari ya empacadas.

-Le comunicaré a Judgment su regreso. –Dijo la Directora mientras creó un portal.

-¡LO EXTRAÑAREMOS, HIKARI-SENSEI! –Fue un grito de todas las alumnas y docentes de la Academia, Hikari sonrió y se despidió con la mano, entrando al portal.

-"True Hero-sama… no solo dejaste huellas en tus estudiantes… sino en toda la Academia…"

-Seré una gran maestra como él…

-¿Segura? Yo quisiera ser tan lista…

-Y Yo tan poderosa…

-¡Uy! ¡Ojalá al año nos toque él de profesor!

-Tienes razón… quiero que me enseñe a ser como él.

-¡Sí!

Hikari y Yami aparecieron en detrás de unos arbustos, de un parque en las afueras de la ciudad… entonces vieron como Judgment se llevaba a Hikari… y como Yami creaba un portal para perseguirlos.

-Lastimosamente ese portal se desvió…

-Ya veo, entonces, volvimos en el momento exacto en que nos fuimos, así que técnicamente nunca nos fuimos y no pasó nada… -Yami asintió y lo miró.

-¿En verdad no pasó nada?

-Nope. –Hikari comenzó a volar hacia su casa, Yami lo siguió, ambos entraron, Yami corrió a la cocina para preparar algo para las Híbridos y Hikari, él por su parte subió a su cuarto… se echó en su cama.

-"Quizás luego visite la casa de Shidou… quién sabe… de todas formas…" –Entonces cayó una hojita en su cara, él la levantó y leyó…: "Te recomiendo estas dimensiones para entrenar True Hero-Sama… Atte. Tu querida Directora"

-Bueno, supongo que iré a entrenar… gracias Directora-chan…

-¡Hikari! ¡Baja! Las Híbridos llegaron y la comida está lista. –Gritó Yami desde la sala.

-O… Quizás Luego… ¡YA VOY!

-¡Directora! ¡Directora! –La directora se encontraba en su oficina, entonces entró una de las profesoras muy apresurada, con una caja.

-¿Qué sucede linda?

-Recuperamos esto de la Princesa Alienígena… aparentemente ella misma se auto-selló dentro de este… artefacto raro, creo que es un corazón. –La profesora le mostró una especie de "corazón" rectangular congelado, que no palpitaba de hecho, simplemente estaba hecho de carne y con muchas venas cual corazón…

-Oh… sorprendente, bueno, era de esperarse de ella…

-¿Ella? –Preguntó sin entender la profesora.

-Sí, verás, normalmente esta raza no es tan poderosa, sí, son poderosos, lo suficiente para asolar una dimensión, pero… no tanto como la Cepa que nos topamos… eso se debió a que consumieron un planeta donde estaba gestando una diosa, por eso esta Cepa era especialmente poderosa y peligrosa, era de esperar que la Princesa de esta Cepa tratase de sobrevivir, si este corazón llega a descongelarse, la Princesa de esta Cepa volverá a la vida, debemos hacer algo…

-¿Sí la cortamos en cuatro?

-Es una buena idea… las cuatro piezas deberían estar juntas… además, si se descongela una pieza, simplemente aparecer una Princesa con un cuarto del poder de la original… ¡Perfecto! Además… los guardaremos en cofres con llaves… –La Directora susurró unas palabras y creó una espada, de un movimiento rápido, separó ese corazón en cuatro partes y creó cuatro cofres con cuatro llaves, metió cada fragmento en cada cofre… y las llaves cerca… entonces de la nada, una esfera negra apareció en la sala, creó un temblor y los cuatro cofres se separaron, aparecieron tres portales y tres de los cuatro cofres cayeron en cada uno de los portales… junto con sus llaves, uno en cada uno claro, curiosamente las llaves se fragmentaron en tres al ingresar por su portal, entonces los portales se cerraron y la esfera negra desapareció.

-¿Q-Qué acaba de pasar? –Preguntó asustada la profesora.

-No lo sé Sensei… pero, algo le puedo afirmar, alguien tiene planes para esas piezas… será asunto de las diosas ejecutoras, por otro lado… el cofre restante se lo enviaremos a Hikari-sama, después de todo, ella la venció, por lo menos creo que el debería guardar uno de los cofres. –La Profesora asintió y se llevó el cofre, para dárselo a Hikari.


	59. Chapter 60

Diario de Yami.

Veamos… eh… ¿Cómo hago esto…? Querido diario… No, no, no me gusta cómo suena, ¡No soy así! Okey, okey… Bueno, inicio de diario, sí, sí, así me gusta más.

Inicio de Diario.

Escribo este diario por sugerencia de Hikari, bueno, la verdad no me han gustado nunca las cosas a medias, empezaré a escribir los acontecimientos más recientes y luego añadiré acontecimientos pasados… bueno, ¿Por dónde empiezo? Ah, ya sé, empezaré desde el asunto de la Princesa Alienígena, sí, sí.

Bueno, tras volver y asentarnos de nuevo a lo normal, la Directora vino para hacerle entrega a Hikari de un cofre con un cuarto del corazón de la Princesa, me dijo que había que mantenerlo congelado… la verdad, es cierto, si calienta una Princesa con un cuarto del poder de la Original va a aparecer… el problema, el problema, es que esta raza también se hace más fuerte con el frío, así que… si se descongela, mal, si se mantiene congelado… mal también, por su aumento de poder… recemos para que nunca se descongelen… me preocupan esos fragmentos faltantes…

De todas formas, hemos comenzado el entrenamiento de Hikari con su True Hero, ha sido muy, muy, MUY difícil, ¿Por qué? Simple, ese poder crea tanta presión en un cuerpo no acostumbrado… creo que eso es obvio porque cuando lo usó la primera vez… bueno, menudo espectáculo de sangre nos ha dejado.

Calculamos el tiempo por el cuál podía estar transformado… no superaba los tres minutos… inicialmente claro, cada día hemos ido practicando más y más, es una pena que no pueda ayudarla tanto como deseara… en mi forma real… ah, cierto, no lo puse… desde mi transformación al lado de los buenos… no puedo estar mucho tiempo en mi forma real y tengo muchísimo menos poder del que tenía… ni hablar de mi forma divina… esa ya no es más que un recuerdo… es triste… de todas formas, Hikari piensa que se debe a algo de transformación de la energía…

De hecho Judgment me dijo que era por eso, me dijo que ningún tipo de energía puede desaparecer, solo se puede transformar, aparentemente las energías con influencias malignas que tenía se han transformado en algo aparte de mí, por eso estoy incompleta, bueno… Judgment-chan me dijo que buscaría mis energías, además… pondría a muchas ejecutoras a buscarla… ah, ¿Olvidé mencionarlo? Me llevo mucho mejor con Judgment ahora.

No solo con Judgment, sino que con casi todas, hay algunas… como Fujiko… y las Espíritus Alternas, que aún les cuesta verme… ¡Pero! Trato al 100% de poder llevarme bien con todas, Hikari además ha sido de gran ayuda… poco a poco van confiando más en mí… la primera en hacerlo fue Kurumi, dice que ella me entiende…

Después le vino la tierna Yoshino, Natsumi… y el resto, ah, también hemos estado interrumpiendo los entrenamientos de Hikari… por sus hijas, por los recientes acontecimientos, ellas habían quedado de largo en muchos casos… cosa que a Hikari le dolió muchísimo, él se ha acercado a ellas de nuevo pidiendo perdón, naturalmente lo perdonaron rápido, eso es lo bueno de las niñas que quieren mucho a su padre…

Él se ha dado tiempo para estar con todas las chicas que conoce… ¿Debería escribir sobre ello? … Sí, ¿Por qué no? La primera en tomar su tiempo de calidad, fue Miku, no ha perdido tiempo en estar con Hikari, es tan extraño y lindo a la vez verla así… se mantiene apegada a él y lo lleva a sus conciertos a detrás de escenario muy a menudo, para mostrarle sus diversos atuendos y pedirle opiniones de fan, es tan mona cuando hace eso… ¡Ah! Eh… Ajam, ajam… este…

Ah, nuestra Comandante, ella, ella también ha retomado su tiempo de calidad a su manera, ha estado llamando a Hikari al puente constantemente durante el tiempo que pasan juntos, poco se sabe de lo que hacen ahí dentro porque ambos mantienen el secreto, pero puedo afirmar, que ella sale con una sonrisa sincera tras sus horas…

¡Ah, Tohka! ¿Cómo olvidarme de Tohka? La consentida Tohka… ¿Te preguntas por qué consentida? Simple, Hikari ha vuelto a poner en práctica los asuntos de sus clases de cocina y nuestra querida Tohka está en primera fila de degustación, siempre Hikari cuando cocina, cocina casi una olla más para ella, claro, cuando Shidou-kun no lo mira, él dice que la consiente demasiado, estoy de acuerdo… pero ella es una de las que siempre está contando los minutos para que Hikari abra la puerta de la casa.

Una de las que más me ha sorprendido, es Origami-chan, ella aparentemente ha extrañado a Hikari, afirma que él es su compañero criminal en acciones con y para Shidou… que lo ha necesitado, excusas, excusas, los he visto tomar té un muy buen par de veces, a ella y a esa chica que tiene relación con la Sensei… no recuerdo bien, creo que Mikie… o algo así, hablando de chicas de colegio, Hikari se ha hecho popular, de hecho, ya era popular, pero desde que ya le da casi igual mostrarse más… siempre que alguien necesita algo acuden a él, ¿Arreglar algo? ¡Hikari! ¿Perdiste algo? ¡Hikari! ¿Te olvidaste un material? ¡Hikari! ¿Olvidaste la tarea? ¡Hikari! Hay rumores de que planean meterlo a consejo estudiantil… ah, otra cosa, algo más divertido, me contaron que aquella vez que Hikari se quería distanciar de las espíritus, acompañó a esa chica a casa… esa chica se ha hecho muy íntima a él, de hecho le hace almuerzos, le acompaña… lo gracioso… que Fujiko hace lo mismo, es tan divertido verla celosa a su manera… ja, ja, ja.

Hablando de Fujiko… y de Soruto de paso, a ambas les fue confiada todos los asuntos… de espíritus, anti-espíritus… incluso se las presentó, les ha costado un poco asumir la realidad… pero, finalmente lo lograron, de hecho gracias a mí… y a Cambia Formas, ya son parte de este mundo, a Fujiko le fue contada la historia de las Gatos, con… algunos cambios para no traumarla, dichos cambios le fueron dichos a sus hijas de igual manera para que la mentira sea realista, Soruto pasa mucho tiempo divirtiéndose con Hikari… es una de las pocas veces que veo al loco de Hikari hacer trucos con la motocicleta… en tanto a Fujiko, sigue siendo Fujiko y sus acciones tan…ajem, ajem, cariñosas, con él claro, ah, ahora que hablamos de las Gatos…

Hikari ha modificado el laboratorio que tenía dedicado a su investigación sobre mí, a una especie de monitor inter-dimensional, allí es donde están las Gatos, ellas monitorean las dimensiones que ha visitado Hikari y le avisan si algo está ocurriendo… Hikari dice que no puede ir a ayudarlas porque el núcleo de Mecha-Takani ha desaparecido y eso lo mantiene algo preocupado, por eso Huntress es la enviada a arreglar esas cosas… me gustaría decirle de sus dos amigos de esa dimensión… pero creo que es mejor que los recuerde él mismo, en días recientes algo maravilloso ha ocurrido respecto a eso… Matsuo… je, je, recordó ese apellido…

Pasemos a las siguientes… ah, otro caso sorprendente ha sido Nia, yo pensaba que pasaría el tiempo perdido con Hikari en sus mangas y esas cosas… de hecho, han salido muchas veces, de paseo a parques, a zonas lejanas, dice que le gustaría experimentar más cosas y que con Shidou tan ocupado, solo le puede pedir a Hikari salir con ella.

Kurumi es un caso especial, se ha pasado el tiempo con Hikari en cafés de gatos, visitándolos, aportando… y pasando mucho tiempo con él… y los gatos, la verdad, es tierno verla así, también está con sus… excentricidades, como pedirle consejos de Shidou… o llevarlo a comprar ropa… privada, o intentar coquetear burlonamente… pero bueno, es Kurumi.

Yoshino… bueno, Hikari la ha llevado cada que quiere a su Santuario Favorito, van muy a menudo y la mima cada vez que salen, de hecho van jugando juegos que se le ocurran a Yoshinon, se la ve muy contenta de que las cosas se hayan normalizado… a veces paran a jugar en algún parque, aunque sigue siendo algo tímida… es gracioso la he visto deslizarse en toboganes de agua varias veces, pero en los de los parques le da miedo por la oscuridad y baja con Hikari.

La linda Mukuro ha estado profundizando en los asuntos de la amistad con su buen amigo Hikari, han ido al cine un buen par de veces, Hikari dice que es sumamente tierna, pues se toma muy en serio las películas de miedo y cuando se asusta hasta dan un brinquito, la ha llevado a ver muchas cosas y a conocer lugares, de hecho a veces la lleva a sus salidas con Nia.

La maestra del disfraz y las bromas Natsumi ha dejado las bromas durante una temporada, ella ha estado yendo a video clubes y zonas de videojuegos con Hikari, eso sí, en su apariencia real, sigue siendo igual de tímida, pero al empezar a jugar, los deseos de ganar le dominan y le importa un cuerno todo, se divierte con él, a veces con Diva, que normalmente está en alguno de esos lugares.

Hablaré de Diva y las Anti-Espíritus en general después… por ahora, la que sigue… mejor dicho, las que siguen son las gemelas Yamai, ellas le han dado a Hikari una atención especial estilo Yamai… de paso que compiten, se les ha ocurrido, que sus competencias girarán en torno a Hikari, él elige los retos y ellas también tratan de consentirlo, aunque a veces… normalmente… casi siempre, termina al revés, las lleva al parque, a comer helados… llevan uno a casa para Tohka… a veces las hace asustar cuando tiene oportunidad.

En el caso de Reine, son felices a su manera, Hikari le ha hablado de algo inusual, aparentemente algo raro ha pasado, Hikari ha hablado con Uriel sobre el asunto de espíritus, él le ha confirmado que en este mundo, ya han aparecido… cinco espíritus más y que el cristal del ángel Metatron está desaparecido, ellos han estado investigando esos asuntos y además… a Phantom, no a la anti-espíritu, a la Espíritu, Hikari afirma que peleó con ella en el pasado y que… sabe que en realidad son dos Phantom en esta dimensión… una que conocen… y otra que no, que Hikari enfrentó, aunque no quiere decir quién ni dónde está la Phantom que conocemos…

Retomemos el asunto de las anti-espíritus, todas ellas se han sentido algo abandonadas, pero Hikari ha retomado sus buenas actitudes con ellas, pasa mucho tiempo en casa de ellas, ayudando a todas, consintiéndolas muchísimo, sobre todo a Phantom, que ella es muy unida a él, después de todo, fue su amiga en el bando de Ezequiel.

Haruka, ha estado retomando su puesto como hermanita, ella y Hik, porque durante esta temporada, Hikari había estado reprimiendo a Bruma y a Hik, naturalmente… Haruka pensó que pasaron más tiempo juntos y la guerra de hermanitas volvió a estallar, afortunadamente nadie combate con Bruma por el puesto de hermano, dado que ella es la que cuida de Raiun y Hakuun, es común verla cuando Hikari va con sus hijas, de hecho, ahora que ya no soy un peligro, Raiun y Hakuun quieren ir a vivir con Hikari, cosa que aprueban casi todos…

Ese casi, son las Híbridos, ellas… bueno, las mayores dado que son parte de AST van a entrenamiento casi siempre, el resto, cuidan de las menores, además, además, ellas son muy querendonas de su papá, claro, les salvó la vida y las adoptó, ellas, todas, incluso las del AST ven a sus otras hijas, Huntress incluidas como rivales de afecto.

Hablando del AST, Hikari ha estado yendo muy a menudo a ver las Hechiceras del Triunvirato, el asunto de Takani les afectó mucho, pero ellas no culpan a Hikari, me culpan a mí, pero… poco a poco, ellas han ido comprendiendo que soy otra Yami, que la mala murió… creo que planean darme otra oportunidad, ellas también han aprovechado estas visitas… así como Ryouko, que se cuela, junto con algunas hechiceras… en tanto a hechiceras, no hay mucho que decir… Hikari ha ido a visitar las agencias de vez en cuando, Artemisia y las chicas del DEM lo esperan siempre y lo cuelan de secreto a sus bases.

Unas Anti-espíritus que merecen su propia sección son las vigilantes, Ruler y Edén, esas dos han estado muy ausentes esta temporada, según Edén, la brecha de espacio tiempo que aleja a Ezequiel de esta dimensión se ha debilitado mucho desde los eventos de Mano Negra… por los viajes del tiempo también… aunque eso no impide que Ruler sea una adicta a los libros… y Edén trate de colarse al cuarto de Hikari para seducirlo… aunque siempre es detenida por alguien… normalmente por Lilith…

Hablando de Lilith, ella sea mudado con Hikari y ella también se ocupa de cuidar mucho a las pequeñas Raiun y Hakuun, por eso las niñas quieren ir allá… ella ha notado a Hikari algo dubitativo al verla, me pregunto… cómo acabará ese asunto… de todas formas, ella sigue queriéndolo mucho y cuidando de él.

Aunque no es la única, Madre junto con Rose, JK y Morfeo, por mencionar algunas… han afirmado que el proyecto masivo de Japón II está terminado, debido a ello, ellas han estado más presentes en otros asuntos, como visitar constantemente a Hikari, cada que se puede dicen ellas, Juniper también se ha enterado de la guerra de hermanas… algo me dice que planea su ingreso masivo…

Mano Negra también ha vuelto a actividades más normales, como apoyo, rescate… molestar a Hikari de vez en cuando, como Idol, Electricer, Leo… y Espectro, otra hija más de Hikari, ella ha estado muy molesta con su padre, supuestamente, ellos quedaron de verse el día donde se suscitaron todos los asuntos de Cambia Formas… y naturalmente Hikari no pudo ir… así que Hikari tuvo que compensarla, mimándola muchísimo, aunque esta hija es más difícil y cedió a duras penas…

Hablando de Espectros… Las Espectros han venido un par de veces, a ver a Hikari, más que todo a saludar, no hay mucho que decir de ellas, Nightbert las llama muy a menudo y casi no tienen tiempo para estar aquí… yo creo que Hikari debería enviarlas a ver los asuntos de las Errores… desde hace unos días que Hikari no ha podido contactar con Queen… seguro está ocupada… como Shidou, no sé por qué está tan ocupado… según él y Hikari deben estar listos para cualquier cosa… ¡Ah! ¡Me olvidé! Hablaba del entrenamiento de Hikari… tehe…

El Entrenamiento… sí, sí, él y yo hemos estado sosteniendo feroces batallas por tiempo prolongado con el True Hero activo… para aumentar su resistencia a este poder… no ha sido fácil… al inicio él podía estar solo tres minutos de forma segura… y cinco exagerando, esos dos minutos extras, él está con el poder activo, pero su cuerpo está sufriendo daños de la presión, dando como resultado su muerte tras esos cinco minutos, explotando cual bomba de sangre.

Pero no hay que preocuparse por nada, yo lo revivo y cuando lo revivo, saltamos de dimensión y volvemos a esta, para normalizarlo más y seguir con el entrenamiento, claro, al hacer esto se está forzando el cuerpo y es más duro volver a usar este poder… pero hemos ido logrando progresos sorprendentes, esto porque Hikari no se rinde, de hecho Hikari ha ido a esas dimensiones que le recomendó la Directora, tras su vuelta de tres de ellas en particular, él se ha inspirado… dice que son dimensiones divertidas y que algún día me llevará, ji, ji, lo espero con ganas… ah, por cierto, con todo el entrenamiento… logramos que él se mantenga en su True Hero por 35 min… eso es hasta ahora, seguiremos entrenando…

Hablando de esperar con ganas… Ragnarok, Bloody y Angie, se encuentran muy emocionadas por los poderes del True Hero, de hecho, ellas esperan ver a Hikari como un ser más poderoso y asombroso, se ven como fanáticas de una banda poco conocida que esperan llegue al estrellato… ay Hikari, tienes a tantas chicas maravillosas… y yo… yo… ¿¡Yo!? Q-Qué escribo… no puedo escribir nada de eso aquí… ¿¡Qué pasa si alguien lee…!? Oh… pero da igual… es mi diario… entonces… aquí voy… ¡HA! ¿Creen que de verdad lo haría? Todo fue una broma, me llevo bien con Hikari, es mi amigo, pero nada más… ja, ja, ja… la cara que debieron poner… ja, ja, ja, ja.

Ah por cierto, sé… sé, que alguien allí está leyendo esto, no lo sé, no lo sé, quién podría ser… pero da igual, les mando saludos, de hecho, ya que estamos, ¿Qué tal si les cuento un relato que le conté a Hikari? ¿Recuerdan que Hiyari habló una vez de la Corona Primordial? Sí… Hikari me avisó que Hiyari habló de ella… creo que es mejor que se las cuente, es un cuento muy interesante… y algo secreto, pero… da igual, se los contaré, ya se lo conté a Hikari de todas formas, también podría contarles qué es Hikari en relación a los asuntos de Hades… pero… sería Spoiler, y prefiero dejarles la duda, ja, ja, ja.

Okey, okey, la Corona Primordial… se dice que yo fui la primera diosa en ser corrompida… y que después fue Hunter, bueno, ella encontró la mitad de mi collar de corazón, je, je, je, lo recuperé por suerte… ajem, retomando la historia, yo no fui la primera diosa en ser corrompida, después de todo… como Bloody dijo, usaron Ondas Reversas en Urnas para corromperme, pero… ¿No se preguntaron de dónde salieron esa Ondas y Urnas? Bueno… la realidad, es otra, una que pocas diosas, entre las cuales estoy yo claro… decía, una realidad que pocas conocemos, al principio, existieron ocho diosas supremas, vivían en armonía, construían mundos… pero una vio la maldad… y se le ocurrió que tal vez lo que hacían era solamente crear mal… aunque si nos ponemos a dar detalles… se dice que también tuvo mucho que ver, la destrucción de un planeta por culpa de la Tercera Diosa, por cierto, esta Tercera Diosa era la Segunda más poderosa del grupo… el caso…

La Octava, decidió destruir toda la creación, para que no existiese ni el mal ni el bien, porque nadie puede ser bueno toda su vida, las otras diosas se revelaron, pero el poder de la octava diosa era muy grande, de hecho, era la más poderosa del grupo, ni siquiera la Tercera pudo con ella… venció a las diosas, entonces, las siete diosas dieron su vida para crear dos cosas… el pozo de la vida y la Corona Primordial… el pozo de la vida, es el pozo que lanza partículas de vidas a mundos para gestar diosas… de esta forma se crean las diosas en mundos… o directamente del pozo, este poder para diosas supremas creadoras de vidas, no fue nada, todo su poder se concentró en la Corona, cada Diosa murió y se volvió un cristal que concentraba todo su poder, estas siete gemas se colocaron en una corona, que fue usada por la primogénita del pozo de la vida, para vencer a la Diosa Maligna, la Diosa Maligna notó que no podría con este poder… y corrompió la Corona con todo su poder, logrando que la Corona se separase, seis de sus siete cristales salieron volando a diversas dimensiones, mientras que el cristal verde, que fue el que quedó, absorbió la corona y su corrupción y debido a esto se oscureció… también fue lanzado a una dimensión…

El poder requerido por la Diosa Maligna fue tal, que ella se quedó seca… de hecho la separación de la corona, expulsó a todas las diosas de la realidad divina y las soltó al multiverso, donde ahora residen y por eso están las diosas en los espacios entre dimensiones, retomando a la Diosa Maligna… con su poder casi seco, ella usó una fracción más, para crear el Pozo de la Muerte, del cual nacen las Demonios… y así el conflicto ocurre… la Diosa Maligna se retiró a la infinidad del espacio para recobrar energías, nunca más se supo de ella… Fin. Je, je, je, ¿Les gustó? ¿No?

Oh… cualquiera sea la respuesta, les puedo contar otra, Madeline, la científica rara… ha desaparecido, no se la encuentra por ninguna parte… esperad… siento…

Yami cierra el diario, sale a la calle… comienza a volar… y mira el cielo, se agarra el pecho del miedo…

Hikari apareció en el cielo, saliendo de un portal…

-Okey… Esas dimensiones sí que fueron algo interesante… cuanto menos…

-¡HIKARI! -Yami voló hacia él. -Hay una fisura… de clase espacial…

-¿¡Qué!? E-Entonces… É-Él…

-Sí, Hikari… Ezequiel está llegando...


	60. Chapter 61

1 El Domo.

-Esto es grave… muy muy grave… -dijo Hikari volando por los cielos a toda velocidad, Yami volaba detrás de él.

-¿Senpai?

-Yami… si lo que las Gatos detectaron es verdad… y lo que tu sientes también lo es… estamos en un grave problema. –Yami lo miró confusa.

-¿Podrías decirme qué te dijeron las Gatos? Simplemente recibiste una llamada y te pusiste así…

-Ah, perdóname Yami. –Se acercó a ella y la acarició, ella se sorprendió pero lo dejó pasar. –Desde que me dijiste la situación en la que estamos… le di los datos a las Gatos y ellas han monitoreado la situación, déjame que te resuma la historia… es cierto que por las acciones recientes la "muralla" que mantenía fuera a Ezequiel se ha debilitado lo suficiente para que él comience a intentar entrar… los Anti-Espíritus de la primera generación se están enfocando más en evitar su llegada… pero, hay alguien o algo que está haciendo un corte en otra parte del planeta… debemos encontrarlo nosotros mismos, porque los de la Generación 1 están muy ocupados… y no quiero preocupar a nadie más.

-Entendido, Senpai, ¿Cómo los encontraremos? ¿Algún plan? –Hikari le mostró un radar, ahí se veía parpadear un puntito.

-Las Gatos detectaron ese corte y lo rastrearon, me envían la señal a este rastreador, aparentemente lo que sea que está causando ese corte, está moviéndose constantemente… está a un par de metros más allá… tras esa nube… -Ambos atraviesan la nube, pero no hay absolutamente nada.

-¿Eh…?

-Invisible, BB, encárgate. –BB hizo unos sonidos y tras unos segundos…

-Listo, suerte chicos. –Lentamente comenzó a aparecer, un domo gigante volador… con propulsores en su parte inferior y múltiples cañones en su superficie.

-Vaya… esto parece que será algo grande… -Entonces una pantalla gigante salió del domo, se encendió y mostró a una científica.

-Jia, jia, jia, jia, ¿Tengo Sorpresa? ¡Y te digo! ¡Sí! Jia, jia, jia, jia, Madeline no esperaba ver la visión de ustedes acercándose tanto… tan prontamente pronto, si les soy honestamente sincera, pensé que les tomaría más llegar al plato fuerte, jia, jia, jia, jia, bueno, para las bocas hambrientas bombas picantes, ¡Morid! -La pantalla se ocultó nuevamente y los cañones comenzaron apuntar… el domo reveló algunos pliegues… con aberturas para misiles…

-Okey… nada de qué preocuparse aún. –Hikari hizo muchísimos clones y se lanzó a la ofensiva, Yami lo seguía de cerca, usaban a los Hikari clonados como escudos para recibir impactos y explotar en humo, que dificultaba la puntería de disparos posteriores… una vez cerca, Yami lanzó un potente ataque contra el Domo… pero, no le hizo ni un rasguño.

-¿Eh? Me he debilitado… pero ¿Tanto?

-Jia, jia, jia, jia, verás, verás, verás, verás, por mucho que pinches con tu tenedor este plato, no podrás atravesar jia, jia, jia, jia, deja que Madeline te explique porqué, verás… verás, verás, verás, Un amigo desde aquí dentro, está causando que los ataques que impacten con el Domo se reduzcan al punto de poder resistirlos con los escudos, los cuales disponemos. Jia, jia, jia, jia, deben encontrar otro modo de entrar, o morir en el intento, ¡Pestes! –La voz de Madeline salía de los parlantes instalados en el exterior del Domo.

-No tiene sentido… soy una diosa, ¿Por qué mis ataques pueden ser debilitados?

-Los poderes de Ezequiel deben estar emanando de ese corte que hacen… por eso debilitan tu fuerza de fuego, Ezequiel es el mejor en debilitar objetivos… -Explicó Hikari.

-Sí… pero… debilitar el poder de una diosa… huh… raro.

-¡It´s Raining Justice! ¡Aleluya! ¡Jia, jia, jia, jia! –Salieron misiles de la parte superior del Domo, misiles sumamente grandes, que comenzaron a perseguir a Hikari y Yami, dado que los clones habían sido ya eliminados… Hikari trató de crear otros… pero miró los misiles…

-Yami, son misiles térmicos, están buscando nuestro calor corporal.

-Ah, eso es fácil de evitar… bajemos la temperatura corporal… y… -La tapó la boca con un dedo.

-Tengo un plan… hazte pequeñita y entra en mi bolsillo.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿P-Por…? –Hikari la miró seriamente. –O-Okey… ¡No me hagas arrepentirme! –Yami se hizo pequeñita y entró en el bolsillo de Hikari, además, bajó su temperatura corporal… ahora, los misiles solo se concentraron en Hikari.

-Noble, Sí, sí, sí, sí, muy noble en verdad, Anomalía-kun, pero… estúpido, jia, jia, jia, jia, en verdad, eres un estúpido de estupidez mayor, Jia, jia, jia, jia. –Entonces mientras Madeline hablaba… Hikari comenzó a volar… se ocultó en otra nube… y los misiles fueron hacia él, uno explotó, Madeline se rió, pero… el segundo, no explotó, no pasaba nada con el segundo… Madeline sacó la pantalla enorme del Domo para ver lo que pasaba… entonces, el segundo misil faltante, apareció de la nada de la nube, dirigiéndose hacia la Pantalla, Madeline trató de guardarla, pero ya era tarde… el misil impactó la pantalla y sacudió el Domo, Hikari apareció en los escombros y entró al Domo por la abertura donde estaba la pantalla.

-¿EH? ¿Q-Qué pasó? –La voz de Madeline salía de unos parlantes de la habitación en ruinas donde ahora estaban Yami, la cual salió del bolsillo de Hikari y volvió a su tamaño normal… y el propio Hikari.

-Ah, ¿Lo explicó? Bueno, primer viste que hicimos que los misiles se concentren en mí, luego me oculté en una nube, el primer misil impactó el escudo que Yami hacía sobre nosotros y pensaste que me dio… luego me agarré de la punta del otro misil, que siguiendo mi calor, lo dirigí hacia la pantalla que sabía que sacarías para verme "destruido" y reírte…y cuando impactó, Yami puso otro escudo sobre nosotros para así entrar al Domo.

-Jia, jia… jia… ¿Jia? ¡Rebozo de Ira! ÑÑÑ…. ¡ÑÑÑ! ¡ÑÑÑ te digo! Madeline admite que fue un plan ingeniosamente ingenioso, cual Chef que planea un plato para juez, pero, pero, pero, pero, Madeline no puede evitar sentir Ira, ¡ÑÑÑ! Aunque nunca llegarán a Madeline, ni a ella ni a su máquina de portales, BU, BU, BU, BU, Jia, jia, jia, jia.

-Es divertida.

-¿Eso crees Yami? –Ambos comenzaron a caminar… cuando caminaban, las puertas se cerraban y sellaban, pero Hikari o Yami, derribaban la puerta de un par de golpes y seguían su camino… hasta llegar a un cruce donde había tres caminos.

-Jia, jia, jia, jia, ¿Dónde ir? ¡Jia, jia, jia, jia! –La voz de Madeline, salía del parlante del cruce… entonces, Hikari entró en su forma espíritu y miró alrededor.

-Uriel dime dónde está Madeline. –Entonces se quedó callado… hablando mentalmente con Uriel… cuando terminó, volvió a la normalidad y miró a la cámara. –Madeline, no hay tres caminos… hay cinco, pero solo me importa uno. –Hikari dio un golpe potente en el suelo y lo rompió, cayendo a un pasillo del piso de abajo.

-¡HIAK! ¿C-Cómo? ¡N-No importa! Nunca pasarán de mis guardias, Jia, jia, jia, jia.

-¿Guardias? ¿Por qué demonios tienes guardias aquí metidos? –Yami suena bastante molesta.

-Jia, ¡Jia te digo! ¡Jia! ¡Jia! ¡Jia! ¡Jia! De hecho, Madeline tenía planeado todo un recorrido para ustedes si entraban al Domo, pero, pero, pero, pero, Cierta… ¡Peste! Decidió saltarse todo el piso superior… ¡Peste! ¡Peste! ¡Peste! ¡Peste!

-Perdona Madeline, la próxima vez que el mundo no esté en peligro con gusto sigo tus juegos. –Dijo Hikari mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos.

-¿¡HIAK!? ¿¡Juegos!? ¿¡Juegos dices!? ¡No! ¿¡Oíste lo que Madeline dijo!? ¡No! ¡No te digo! ¡No son juegos! Tch… ¡Tch! A… a todo esto, ¿Desde cuándo Anomalía tiene derecho a hablarle a Madeline por su nombre? ¿¡Eh!? ¡Desde cuándo!

-¿Eh? ¿No puedo? ¿Prefieres que te diga Mady?

-¡GRUMP! ¡GRUMP! ¡GRUMP! ¡GRUMP! ¡GRUMP TE DIGO! Jeez… eres… eres… ¡Dile a Madeline solamente Madeline! Tengo Ira… Tengo impotencia… ¡Peste! No… tú eres… peor, ¡Peste pestosa de pestilencia!

-He… eres divertida Madeline. –Comentó Yami.

-¿Horororo? ¡No sois más que aderezo extra en mi sándwich de planes! Y hablando de acompañamiento… -En el fondo del pasillo… Yami y Hikari vislumbraron robots acercándose… tenían la apariencia de Ellen.

-Senpai… ¿Listo para hacer chatarra?

-"Dejemos que nos capturen, así, nos llevan más adentro, creo que Madeline no podrá evitar darnos un discurso a la cara…" –Habló Hikari por el canal mental, Yami asintió, ambos se lanzaron a la lucha, a medias, siendo vencidos por la cantidad en aumento de esos robots, siendo sometidos y encarcelados en tanques de contención.

-¡Jia! ¡Tengo Victoria! ¡Madeline ganó! ¡Tráiganlos! –Los robots llevaron a rastras a los prisioneros por los pasillos… desactivando las trampas posteriores, suelo de lava… dardos en las paredes… cuartos que aplastan… puertas con pinchos que persiguen… cuartos con péndulos… cuartos con tiburones…

Eventualmente llegan a un cuarto de con un laboratorio inmenso, lleno de libros, elementos químicos, frascos varios, tanques con experimentos amorfos vivos… Madeline está sentada en una silla tras un escritorio, el cuarto tiene decoraciones en el techo de plumas… pieles, un esqueleto en el techo… esqueletos de animales, cámaras… ensambladores de máquinas, muchas robots…

-¡Aquí estáis! ¡Estúpidos de Estupidez!

-Hola, Madeline. –Saludó Hikari, ella lo miró.

-Hmm… Hmm… Hmm… ¡Hmm! ¿Sabes? ¿Sabes? ¿Sabes? ¿Sabes? Si tú puedes llamar a Madeline, Madeline, entonces Madeline, puede llamar a la Peste de Pestilencia… Hikari-Peste, ¡Sí! Aunque… Madeline piensa que es largo… da igual.

-¿Y bien, Madeline? ¿Cuál es tu gran plan para este domo?

-Todo a su tiempo dijo Madeline a Akarui, ¿Verdad? Sí, sí, verdad, verdad, dijo Madeline, ¿Es raro que hable con… "dijo Madeline"? Preguntó Madeline, Jia, jia, jia, jia, la diversión de la burla que se mofa, es tan divertida. –Dijo Madeline mientras prendiendo un botón, deja ver una pantalla en el techo, allí… se ve una máquina, que causa el corte que Hikari y Yami buscan.

-¡Esa es la máquina!

-¿Interesado, Hikari-Peste? ¡Halagas a Madeline! Aunque… aunque… aunque… ¡Aunque! Es un trabajo de encargo… No sé para qué diablos la querría el director Wescott… pero, no le interesa a Madeline, lo importante es que puedo tenerlos a ambos enfrente.

-¿A ambos? –Preguntó Yami, con algo de duda.

-Ah, en efecto, en efecto, en efecto, en efecto, Madeline ha pensado… Madeline ha tenido Ira, ¡Debido a ustedes!

-¿Oh? ¿Y eso? –Hikari sonaba interesado en la explicación que… aparentemente Madeline se había anotado en un papel cerca.

-Jia, jia, jia, jia, verás, verás, verás, verás, Madeline ha estado pensando… que ustedes… ustedes son ¡Los culpables de toda la maldad! ¡Madeline solo quiere un mundo perfecto, dulce, justo! ¿¡Es mucho pedir!? ¿¡Es mucho pedir que toda la gente sea buena!? ¡Madeline no lo cree! ¡Para eso Madeline debe eliminar la maldad! ¡Y ustedes son la malvada maldad que es malévola y maldice el justo mundo justiciero que planea Madeline en sus planes sobre planes justos!

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Nosotros!? ¡No hemos hecho nada!

-¿Oh en serio, Akarui-san? ¡Tú eres peor que Hikari-Peste! ¡Peor, peor, peor, peor! ¡Mucho muchísimo Mucho peor! ¡Asesinaste a muchos! ¿Crees que DEM no tiene los recursos para informarse de ti? ¡Error! Tus errores son errores que demuestran tu error, son error cometidos por una persona que cree que es lista, cuando demuestra la estupidez de su estupidez, gritando la verdad como un vociferador que es estúpido.

-¿E-Entonces… la DEM…? –Yami se veía muy preocupada… más que todo por lo mucho que le costaba… acomodarse.

-¡AH! ¿Asustada con ese sentimiento de miedo que causa estar asustada por tener miedo? ¡Y Madeline te dice Deberías! ¡Sí! ¡Deberías! Madeline fue encomendada al Proyecto del Taladro Dimensional desde hace Mucho muchísimo Mucho tiempo, pero, pero, pero, pero, Madeline es lista, ella, supuso que le darían acceso a cualquier información que Madeline afirmara que correctamente necesitara para hacer un trabajo que fuese bueno, para estándares de calidades buenas, con mediciones buenas, así que Madeline entró a los datos… de peligros… potenciales.

-Oh y seguramente nos encontraste allí, ¿Verdad? –Preguntó Hikari algo calmado.

-¡Y Madeline te responde! ¡Sí! ¡Dos veces sí! ¡Tres veces sí! ¡Y Mil veces Sí! Encontré un par de cosas muy, muy, muy, muy interesantes, ¿Quieres saberlas? ¡Encontré el asunto de las espíritus a más profundidad! Si DEM sabe quiénes son y donde viven… ¿¡Por qué no las atacamos ya!? ¡Además! ¡Vi los asuntos de Anti-Espíritus, Agencias, Errores! ¡Muchas, Muchas, Muchas, Muchas cosas! Madeline se pasó el tiempo pensando… Madeline pensó, pensó, pensó… y ¡Pensó!... ¿Quieren saber qué pasó? ¡Madeline llegó a una conclusión aplastante! Los poderes incontrolable son un problema muy serio, sí, sí, sí, sí, Si… Madeline entiende que las Espíritus ya están controladas… y que aunque su método de control sea… inestable, porque Itsuka-san no es inmortal… Madeline ha hecho como siete planes para matarlo si ocurriese una situación trágica… ¡Las Anti-Espíritus también! ¡Son controlables! Madeline no las ha visto causar destrozos… son tranquilas… ¡Pero! ¡Madeline encontró tres seres que deben ser detenidos!

-¿Para lograr tu mundo pacífico?-Preguntó sarcásticamente Yami.

-¡Y Madeline te contesta! ¡Sí! ¡Tú, Hikari-Peste… y un humano! Madeline ha visto el poder que ustedes dos poseen… es abrumador, es aterrador, aplastador… y más cosas que rimen con Ador… ¡Cómo sea! ¡La verdad verdadera de la verdad que es verdadera porque se puede demostrar la veracidad de esta verdad! Es que ustedes no tienen control… ¡Pueden hacer lo que quieran! ¡Madeline lo ha visto y lo ha controlado! ¡Yami-chan ha hecho lo que ha querido por mucho tiempo! ¡Sin que nadie la detenga! ¡Como con la pobre Fujiko! Y… Y… Hikari-Peste también ha hecho lo que se le ha venido en gana… ¡Sabemos el asunto de Japón II! De las Agencias… ¡UGH! ¡Eres igual de terrible que ella! ¡Además sus poderes son terroríficos! Madeline vio su pelea desde una cámara satelital… ¡MIEDO! De todas formas… Madeline debe eliminarlos por ello…

-¿Y el Humano que debes eliminar?

-Ese… -Entonces una puerta de otra parte de la sala donde está el taladro se abre… aparece Isaac Wescott… -Ese está en cámara… Megalómano… Jia, Jia, Jia, Jia, desde que escucha esa voz "del cielo" se cree un profeta… Jia, jia, jia, jia, que estúpido de estupidez.

-¿Voz del cielo? –Preguntó Yami.

-¡Y Madeline te contesta! ¡Sí! Pero… basta de ello… esto se está prolongando más de lo debido… ¡Ten esto! –Le lanzó a Yami una granada de gas… esta lo respiró y comenzó a toser y escupir espuma por la boca… Hikari se movió, pero una fuerza invisible lo hizo sentarse, de hecho… Madeline aprovechó el momento y se abrió una puerta con un zapato de tacón enorme, con el cual pateó a Yami fuera del Domo, dado que abrió una ventanilla secreta de salida… -Oh, Hikari-Peste… no te preocupes, ella… morirá, el gas que respiro es el estado gaseoso del metal que recubre este Domo, no sé cómo lo obtuvo Wescott… pero es un anulador de poderes sumamente efectivo, en estos momentos tu amiguita debe estar sin sus poderosos poderes y cuando caiga, caerá a una mortal muerte que la matará, aunque… debido al asunto de su caja de música… revivirá cuando el efecto del gas pase… dispongo de ese tiempo para matarte…

-Madeline… la voz quiere que tengamos a Hikari presente… -Dijo Wescott hablando por medio del comunicador.

-Tch… Madeline no puede arruinar esto… ¡Sí! ¡Madeline ya va!

-No Madeline… solo necesito a Hikari. –Ante la respuesta de Wescott, Madeline pisoteo varias veces el suelo… luego suspiró e hizo una señal para que los robots se llevarán a Hikari… cosa que hicieron, llevándolo hasta Wescott y la máquina.

-¿No es preciosa, Hikari? –Preguntó Wescott mirando a la máquina… Hikari aún tenía esa fuerza invisible que le imposibilitaba el movimiento.

-Si "preciosa" significa que puede causar la destrucción del planeta… es una preciosidad…

-Oh, ese tono de voz tan común en ti… verás, creo que ha llegado la hora de mostrar mi as bajo la manga… Desde que Ezequiel controló a Ese tipo de Ratatoskr… si mal no me equivoco era Kannazuki… desde entonces, él se ha contactado conmigo… me ha contado cosas… me ha abierto los ojos… me ha mostrado… la verdad, Yo estaba destinado a ser un Dios, pero… la aparición de la Primer Espíritu me lo arrebató… ¿Quieres… que te cuente algo?

-¿Qué? –Hikari internamente quería hacer que Wescott siguiese hablando… para lograr moverse él.

-Hablé con… con otro ser aparte de Ezequiel… ella… ella era una Diosa maravillosamente Bella… me confirmó lo que me dijo Ezequiel… me dijo… que si yo ayudaba a Ezequiel… ella… ella me daría todo lo que me fue negado… y me contó… que nuestra dimensión es diferente Hikari… y me contó… lo que tú eres…

-¿A-A sí? ¿Qué es diferente? –Hikari quería evitar el tema… de qué era… a toda costa.

-Oh… bueno… en la línea temporal correcta… cuando aparece el primer espíritu… por culpa mía y otros… ella aparece y crea su Terremoto Espacial y ya… en nuestra dimensión… al aparecer… algo también apareció, una maldita piedra verde oscura… creo que en nuestro caso, el cristal del primer espíritu se salió y ella apareció con este afuera… porque apenas creó su Terremoto Espacial… también desapareció esa piedra… Ezequiel y esa Diosa me dijeron que ese Cristal… debía ser mío… y su poder… ese Cristal… ¡Ese Cristal debió ser mío! –Wescott dio un golpe a la pared.

-He… eres un monstruo que solo quiere poder, ¿No es así, Wescott?

-¿Oh? ¿Somos diferentes? Tú igual has estado ganando poder… desde tu aparición ese fue tu objetivo… usaste a Shidou para supuestamente proteger a las Espíritus… pero te aprovechaste de ello… luego, ayudaste a tus amigos Anti-Espíritus para que se uniesen a tus filas… y las Agencias no te molesten… esa fue una jugada baja hasta para mí… luego, traicionaste a las Espíritus… para pelear con ese tal Gabriel… dejarlas sin energía… que sucio… para luego perder y desaparecer… dejándolas a merced de mi Maestro Ezequiel… Eres un Traidor Hikari… luego, te arrepentiste y volviste para salvarlas… pero… ¿Era así? Te aprovechaste y controlaste, ¡Manipulaste a muchos! Para tu dichoso proyecto del Japón II… Luego tu pelea con Mikael… y el asunto de los Errores… para rematar con Akarui-san… ah. Con ella mostraste tu verdadero Ser… cruel… frío… malévolo… Te aliaste y te volviste el cabecilla del grupo terrorista Mano Negra… luego, tú y esa asesina, jugaron con las vidas de esas espíritus alternas… ¿Sabías que no intervinimos en ese asunto porque Akarui-san montó un ataque masivo en todas nuestras instalaciones? Por eso abandonamos aquella base donde luego llevarían a esa humana inocente Fujiko… retomando… tú y esa jugaron con la vida de muchos… y de Semi-Espíritus… tú sobre todo por adoptar a algunas y arruinarles la vida haciéndolas Híbridos… luego… tu pelea con Akarui… que pudo haber dejado muchos muertos… y ahora, esa asesina se ha unido a tus filas… para añadir algo más, sales de esta dimensión cuando se te viene en gana… ¿Quién es peor? Dices que soy un megalómano… tú también buscas poder… dices que tengo muchas hechiceras… tú tienes un ejército mayor… e incluso sé que las hechiceras del mundo en realidad están a tu favor… ¿Crees que no tengo más ojos viéndolas? Incluso de llevaste a Ellen… ah, ese es otro asunto Hikari… Dices que yo tenía a una asesina de guarda espaldas que podría matar a quien sea… y dime… ¿Qué no Yami es eso ahora? Dime… ¿Qué nos diferencia? ¿Por qué lo que tú haces está bien y lo que yo hago no? Ambos somos criaturas que buscan poder… y no descansaremos hasta tenerlo… -Wescott se acercó a la máquina, la puso en máximo… y una onda negra salió envolviéndolo… transformándolo, dándole unos matices negros a su ropa, aumentando su pelo… -Ahora, es hora de enfrentarnos… Hikari.

-En efecto. –Hikari saltó finalmente… ya se podía mover… intentó acceder a alguno de sus poderes… pero no funcionaba absolutamente ninguno… sus poderes de Anti-Espíritu… de Modo Espíritu… No podía usar su Ojo Blanco… o Entrar al Modo Semi-Dios… -"Tch… tendré que… revelar el True Hero… pero… solo dispongo de 35 Min…. Si algo más pasa hoy…"

-¿Por qué no tienes poderes? Simple… Mi Maestro me ha dado los suyos. –La cara de Hikari palideció… y palidecería más al oír a la máquina…

-Informe de Estado… Ruptura de Brecha avanzada… tiempo estimado de finalización… 35 min…

-¿Qué harás, Hikari? ¿Pelearás? ¿Veamos qué Megalómano ha conseguido más poder? ¡Ahora! –Wescott se lanzó a la pelea… Hikari decidió que aún no podía revelar el True Hero… pelearía contra un Wescott poseído por Ezequiel… sin poderes… por el mayor tiempo posible.

-¿Jia? ¿Jia…? Jia… Jia… -Madeline estaba en un cuarto lleno de cámaras mirando todo… -Madeline… Madeline no lo entiende… ¡Sois estúpidos! ¡Sois tan estúpidos como ratones estúpidos que son demasiado estúpidos para saber que son estúpidos! ¡JEEZ! Me hierve la sangre… cual sopa puesta a calentar en un volcán por un científico que es feo y apesta… JEEZ… ¿JEEZ? Será… será… que estos estúpidos de estupidez estúpida tienen algo de menos estupidez en su estúpido cerebro que es estúpido… ¡No! ¡Madeline se niega! ¡Niega! ¡Niega! ¡Niega! ¡Niega!

Se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada de un salto y se fue con paso de parada por unos pasillos… abrió una puerta sellada enorme… y prendió las luces…

-¡Ah! ¡Esto es tan hermoso! Tan hermoso como un plato de botanas gratis en un desayuno buffet… Jia, jia, jia, jia, Iron Lord… Jia, jia, jia, jia… ¡Madeline tiene el plan perfecto para ti! ¡Tengo Robot! Jia, jia, jia, jia… ¡Les demostraré a todos que la justicia siempre llega! –Madeline sacó de su bolsillo un control de un solo enorme botón rojo… y lo presionó, un robot gigantesco con apariencia de ciempiés se levantó del suelo… cada una de sus patas era una enorme espada curva. -¡Madeline les mostrará! Jia, jia, jia, jia… -Se dirigió a la puerta con su invento siguiéndola… pero al llegar a la puerta… -Ahora… ¿Cómo hará Madeline para sacar un robot del tamaño de un elefante enorme, que es enorme y más largo que un largo camión que es largo por una puerta para personas… que es para personas medianas…?

Ese instante sonó una explosión y Hikari salió volando por uno de los pasillos… Wescott apareció en cuestión de segundos frente a él y creó una esfera de trueno en sus manos… la soltó con tanta potencia que los huesos de Hikari fueron visibles por unos segundos… él logró levantarse algo lastimado y humeante…

-¿¡Qué pasa Hikari!?

-Pasa que estoy en desventaja… -Wescott se volvió a lanzar a golpearlo… Hikari saltó al ducto de ventilación y de una patada entró en este… Wescott dio vuelta y se preparó para atacar… pero una bala salió de las sombras… Hikari usó a BB en forma de revolver… la bala le llegó a Wescott en el hombro… pero este comenzó a curarse…

-"Hikari… no hay de otra, úsalo…"

-"Aún no BB…" –Wescott dio un salto y golpeó el ducto de ventilación con tal fuerza que lo abolló completamente… Hikari salió arrastrándose por un costado… el anti-espíritu huyó corriendo por el pasillo… mientras Wescott sacó su mano atorada del golpe… y corrió detrás de él, dando saltos considerables para acortar las distancias…

-¡HIKARI!

-Esto es malo… malo… malo… ¡Espera! ¡Eso es! –Hikari dio un giro en un pasillo y usando a sus Asisto-Bots, creó un taladro y pasó por el techo… hasta llegar a una parte interna del Domo que no tenía maquinaria ni nada… era el aire libre dentro de la nave… en unos segundos, Wescott apareció allí de un salto, atravesando todo…

-Fin del Camino, Hikari.

-Ah, sí, sí, tienes razón… ¡True Hero! –Hikari entró en el True Hero, para sorpresa de Wescott… el cual apretó sus dientes de la rabia y se lanzó a darle un golpe… Hikari logró terminar su transformación antes del golpe… el cual agarró y usándolo a su favor, lo hizo girar para lanzar a Wescott muy lejos…

-¡NO GANARÁS! ¡TENDRÉ LO QUE ERA MÍO POR DERECHO! –Wescott se levantó sumamente rápido y cargó de nuevo contra Hikari, pero bombardeándolo con esferas de diferentes clases… Hikari corrió hacia él, desviando las esferas de golpes de karate laterales… ambos chocaron puños… y los huesos del brazo de Wescott se rompieron, Hikari aprovechó el segundo de debilidad, dándole un golpe potente en la axila del brazo fracturado… logrando dislocar toda la pieza… antes de acabar, dio un giro e hizo un barrido con los pies, con el cual pudo tirar a Wescott al suelo, para saltar y darle un golpe con la baja… golpe que Wescott esquivó rodando, dejando la mano de Hikari enterrada en el suelo…

Wescott aprovecharía el momento para darle una patada en el estómago que lo levantaría en los aires, una vez allí y estando Wescott abajo… le disparó cuantas esferas pudo, causando múltiples y diversas explosiones… Hikari lograba resistir a duras penas… debía mantener la concentración para evitar que disminuyera aún más su tiempo de True Hero, logrando aguantar… cuando el humo se disipó vio a Wescott empuñando una espada creada recientemente…

-Ahora… -Hikari suspiró, un viento recorrió su cuerpo… inhaló profundamente y rápidamente… y el viento se liberó rápidamente… Hikari apareció enfrente a Wescott en una fracción de segundos, aplastó la mano de su espada y se la quitó, le dio un golpe en el estómago, lo mandó a volar, en medio aire se la lanzó y se la ensartó en el estómago… todo esto ocurrió en una fracción de segundo tan corta, que Wescott ni se movió, para cuando lo terminó, Wescott se estrelló en el suelo con la espada…

-¿Q-Qué?

-FLASH… Voy a una velocidad increíble por poco tiempo… el problema… es que me quita algo de tiempo… agh… -Wescott se levantó y se arrancó la espada… soltando un chorro de sangre…

-Ya veo… interesante técnica… ¿Es nueva?

-Sí… y deja que te muestre otras más… POWER UP. –El cuerpo de Hikari tornó algo rojo, cuando exhaló el aire se veía como vapor caliente… se lanzó hacia Wescott, al dar pasos, creaba rupturas en el suelo del levantar de sus pies, Wescott respondió con ambos puños… Hikari solo le dio un golpe con la zurda, partiéndole ambos brazos, mandándolos con mucha fuerza hacia atrás hasta casi separarlos del cuerpo, el cual también fue mandando atrás… entonces Hikari se inclinó un poco para más potencia, dio un salto y se acercó a Wescott muy rápido, le dio el golpe con la diestra y le atravesó el pecho… finalmente Wescott impactó en el suelo de nuevo.

-¿H-Hay más…? –Wescott se levantó a duras penas… su regeneración era cada vez más lenta.

-Sí, hay más, y solo te digo sus nombres para que los sepas… porque se activan automáticamente por mis instintos de pelea…DOOMFIST.. –El puño derecho de Hikari se rodeó de energía, que giraba alrededor del puño, sumamente rápido, su piel era casi violeta de ese brazo… se lanzó contra Wescott… él, se levantó, trató de moverse… pero descubrió que sus piernas estaban sumamente dañadas por los ataques anteriores… hasta notar eso… Hikari ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca… y le dio el golpe… la explosión de aire fue tal, que partió y levantó las piezas soldadas de metal del suelo, como por cuatro pisos, el cuerpo de Wescott comenzó a explotar en varias partes… fue lanzado a tal velocidad que impactó el otro lado del Domo, con tal fuerza que reventó una de las turbinas y el Domo comenzó a caer… el cuerpo de Wescott terminó de desintegrarse después del impacto… las heridas de contusión por el golpe habían explotado su piel hasta deshacerla… por otro lado… Hikari expulsó vapor… y su cuerpo volvió súbitamente a la normalidad… escupiendo un manantial de sangre.

-G-Gané… W-Wescott… aunque… perdí… la concentración al final… puedo estar 35 minutos con esta cosa… pero… usar estos tres poderes… reducen el tiempo… y lo hacen más difícil de mantener… a-agh… -Hikari bajó por los huecos que hizo, dando saltos para llegar a la máquina… mientras, una aspiradora, absorbió una especie da vapor azul del lugar donde murió Wescott…

Hikari llegó con dificultad hasta la máquina… se acercó a ella para apagarla… entonces un ciempiés enorme rompió la pared… recién se pudo ver que su boca era de cientos de dientes punzantes… Madeline lo montaba.

-¿M-Madeline?

-¿¡HIAK!? ¿¡Hikari-Peste!? ¡Cómo! No… Madeline no lo entiende… eres… ¿Indestructible? ¡Supuestamente Wescott debería haber podido matarte! ¡Tch! ¡Tch te digo! Oh… ahora… ¿Qué hará Madeline? ¡Eres una peste persistente! ¡Sí! ¡Eso eres! ¡Rata! ¡Peste! ¡Persistente! ¡Peste-Persistente-Rata! ¡Eres… un PRP! ¡Sí! ¿Oíste a Madeline? ¡Eso eres! Y yo que pensé que esto sería matar los tres pájaros de un tiro…

-Tú también estás haciendo las cosas mal Madeline, quieres un mundo Justo, matando a los que no confías… quieres matar a los que se equivocan, por lo tanto, nadie tiene derecho a equivocarse…

-Eh… M-Madeline no es mala… ¡Madeline no puede ser mala! ¡Madeline solo quiere justicia! ¡Un mundo donde… todos sean justos! ¿E-Eso…? ¿Está mal…? ¿Jeez? No… ¡No! ¡No está mal! Pero… mis métodos… oh… aún las intenciones más nobles se pueden corromper por sus métodos… ¡Maldición! ¡Entonces Madeline es mala! ¡Tch…! Madeline debió haberlo sabido… ayudando a Wescott a sus planes Malévolamente Malévolos y Maquiavélicos… ¡Tch! ¡Debo pensar! Además… Madeline es la culpable de su resucitación…

-… ¿Qué? –El ciempiés dio un rugido y se lanzó contra Hikari, el cual apenas y pudo esquivarlo, Madeline dio un salto y aterrizó con una sombrilla…

-Ah, ¿Madeline no te lo dijo? ¡Madeline tomó el núcleo de la Mecha, conocida como Mecha-Takani! Madeline trató de mejorar el diseño diseñado… pero fue inútilmente inútil… así que Madeline se limitó a agrandar el diseño… Jeez… incluso absorbí el alma de Wescott con mi succionador de energía…

-¿Alma? ¿Succionador? –Preguntó Hikari lleno de dudas.

-¿Eso? ¡Simple! Madeline creó con piezas salidas del portal del taladro, una hermosa pieza de ingeniería… ¡Observa! –Madeline sacó un casco… se lo colocó a la cabeza, entonces, salió de un lado, una manguera… -Madeline usó esta manguera para absorber el alma de Wescott cuando PRP lo mató arriba y logró meterla en Iron Lord… el ciempiés, ahora… Madeline… el regreso de Wescott… también es culpa de Madeline… oh… Madeline finalmente lo entiende…

-¿En verdad? –Hikari sonaba con dudas.

-¡Y Yo te contesto! ¡Por supuesto! Está claro ahora… ¡Madeline debe dominar el mundo y eliminar a todos los seres con poderes del planeta!

-… ¿Eh?

-Sí, ¡Así! Madeline podrá imponer un régimen donde haya justicia en todo el planeta… pero para ello, debo dominar el mundo, para que nadie me contradiga… debo dominarlo con mis armas… con mis robots… con mis inventos… ¡Y! ¡No tienen que existir ninguna clase de seres con poderes! Pondrían en peligro el régimen de Madeline… además… que la gente buscaría poder nuevamente… ¡No! ¡Decidido! ¡Ese es el trabajo de Madeline! ¡Para ello requiero de más piezas de mi portal!

-¡NO! ¡Madeline esa cosa está por sobre calentarse! ¡Aléjate de ella!

-¡Madeline no te escucha! –Madeline corrió hacia su máquina, Hikari intentó detenerla… el tiempo de la ruptura se había hecho más corto por los poderes de la pelea de Hikari y Wescott… cuando quiso detenerla… Mecha-Wescott lo mandó a volar de un golpe de su metálico cuerpo… entonces, la gravedad del lugar se anuló.

-Finalización en 15 minutos…

-¡Madeline ya casi llega! –Madeline prendió un sector de su casco… y salió una hélice de helicóptero enorme, que giró y usando un sistema del casco… se dirigió hacia la máquina, la cual comenzó a expulsar chispas y luego truenos pequeños… uno de ellos le dio a Madeline, la botó con tal fuerza que impactó del otro lado del cuarto, sin conocimiento… algo curioso era que la zona donde ese trueno había impactado… todo el pelo de ese mechón y esa pequeña zona… tornó de color negro… con forma de rayo…

-Tengo que hacer algo… pero si fuerzo el True Hero…

-GWARRRR. –Mecha-Wescott intentó cortarlo a la mitad… Hikari suspiró, entró en True Hero de nuevo y se agarró al ciempiés… y lo estrelló contra la máquina… chispas, truenos salían… el cuerpo metálico, comenzó a arder… a oscurecer… a explotar en todas partes… hasta que finalmente se desintegró… Hikari volvió a su forma normal súbitamente y muy débil… se arrastró como pudo hacia Madeline… pero antes de llegar… Yami apareció a su lado.

-¡Hikari! ¡Debo sacarte de aquí! ¡Esta cosa va a explotar! ¡Y todo el Domo con ella! –Yami cargó a Hikari, pero él se resistía un poco y señaló a Madeline…

-M-Madeline…

-¿Eh? ¡Le avisé a Judgment y a sus ejecutoras! ¡Seguro ellas la salvan! Por ahora YO te tengo que salvar a ti. –Yami chasqueó y aparecieron flotando sobre el agua de un océano… con el Domo sobre ellos… entonces, las diosas compañeras de Judgment y la misma Judgment aparecieron cerca del domo cuando… una explosión las alejó, el Domo Explotó debido a la máquina… la cual creó una explosión tan grande… que apartó las nubes de cielo… Hikari cerró los ojos… para cuando los abrió, todos estaban en una isla cercana.

-¡Hikari!

-¿¡Judgment!? –La chica lo había abraza súbitamente.

-Ella estaba preocupada por ti. –Explicó Yami… -Por sobre esforzar el True Hero.

-Oh…

-¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso! –Hikari la miró… junto a las diosas cercanas… y recordó.

-¿¡La máquina explotó!? ¿¡Qué pasó!?

-Sí, la máquina explotó, no causó más daño a la fisura… también explotó el Domo. –Explicó una de las diosas más cercanas.

-¿Y Madeline?

-Eh… lo único que pudimos rescatar… fue un cadáver esquelético carbonizado por la explosión… -Dijo otra Diosa… -Lo sentimos… Judgment-sama, debemos irnos a hacer el informe.

-¿Eh? Sí, sí… después vuelvo Hikari. –Las diosas desaparecieron, al irse, Yami sonrió y suspiró.

-Se acabó…

-No… no se acabó, aunque hoy pasaron muchas cosas… de hecho, hoy es el día que el Isaac Wescott de esta dimensión murió… y yo lo maté… t-también Madeline murió… también es mi culpa… es… -Hikari soltó unas lagrimitas y apretó el puño. –D-Desearía haber podido hacerla cambiar de opinión… ella… ella murió por sus ideales… pero… no pude mostrarle la verdad… lo lamento… Madeline… pero, esto no ha terminado… si bien ese taladro no terminó su trabajo… redujo el trabajo de Ezequiel, aceleró su llegada… debemos estar listos.

-Sí, además… creo que es hora de que uses ese cristal rojo para el asunto de los jefes de Ratatoskr… ¿No crees? –Hikari asintió… miró al cielo…

-Sé que estás cerca… y sé que ahora sabes mis poderes por medio de Wescott… Pero… también debes saber, que no pienso rendirme ni retroceder.


	61. Chapter 62

2 Preparaciones.

-¡Hikari! ¿No crees que estar exagerando mucho? –Yami iba detrás de Hikari con una agenda… Hikari caminaba por la calle con Yami detrás de él…

-No. No lo creo, Ezequiel ya está casi aquí, además… no puedo retroceder ni un poco.

-¿No deberías atender otros asuntos? Cómo… lo del nuevo director de la DEM… -Tras la "desaparición" de Wescott… las hechiceras de DEM le pasaron al dato a Hikari de que un nuevo director sería electo… además, el mismo caso se estaba dando en el SSS y al AST, era un plan de reestructuración de las tres agencias más importantes…

-No me preocuparía por el tema… Mano Negra está metida en ello… todo será arreglado para que cada una de las hechiceras del Triunvirato consiga el puesto de directora… quitando eso del camino… dime, ¿Cómo va la armada?

-¡Ah! ¡Eso! ¡Perfectamente! Las Bots de batalla disponibles exceden las expectativas y muchísimas más están aún en producción, de hecho, su producción ha aumentado con tu idea de montar más fábricas, la fábrica 32 ya está operando al 100% de su capacidad… me sorprende tu eficiencia… 43 fábricas en menos de tres horas…

-Los halagos para después Yami, hace tres horas, la difunta Madeline logró debilitar esa barrera… y ahora Ezequiel está más cerca que nunca… debemos estar listos.

-¿No crees que deberías decirles a todos? Digo… las únicas enteradas… somos las Agentes… las Gatos… y yo…

-Y unas de las organizaciones criminales de Padre. –Ella lo miró algo molesta…

-Nunca he entendido el porqué de llamarlo Padre… o Madre…

-Porque todos en la agencia lo hacen… además, porque tras la muerte de mi primera familia y mi segunda inmersión a este mundo… me acerqué a ellos a pedir apoyo, los cuales me reconocieron y me lo dieron… nada más que agregar.

-Okey…

-¿Siguiente orden del día? –Yami hojeó rápidamente los papeles que tenía a mano…

-Sistema de Defensa contra ataque masivo… ¿Para qué tenemos eso?

-Simple, si bien Ezequiel y Lucifer ya carecen de tropas… seguramente están creando ejércitos de Anti-Espíritus de segunda Generación o Tercera… el caso, sus tropas serán muchas, además no dudo que tratará de crear seres hechos de elementos puros, digo, Sed de Sangre se basa en ese concepto… -Yami lo interrumpió y le tocó el hombro.

-Hikari… ¿Sed de Sangre es algo… que tú siempre tuviste?

-No. Lo que siempre tuve fue DarkHole, verás, es algo raro, al inicio, se sabía que él era algo que era más anterior a mí, como si yo hubiese sido creado para retenerlo… aunque, después pensé que él fue creado por Ezequiel para mí… para darme más poder… no estoy seguro si él fue antes o yo fui antes… el caso es, que Sed de Sangre se dio después de mi primera transformación en DarkHole, Ezequiel vio mi potencial y mediante experimentos y pruebas con energías de espíritus que recogía del vacío y esas cosas… me dio un poder más, el de Sed de Sangre, totalmente ajeno a DarkHole, con un poder algo superior en algunos aspectos… en otros inferior…

-Siempre me sorprende la facilidad que tienes de aprender poderes… y de conseguir más y más poder… pareciera que el poder te busca… también las chicas.

-Uh... Nunca lo había pensado así…

-¡Ahí estás! –Caminando, Yami y Hikari habían llegado a un cruce de callejón-calle… del callejón salió una mujer alta…

-¿Sylvia? –Hikari y Yami vieron caminar a la Diosa-Sensei de la academia de Diosas… Sylvia, acompañada de Carol… otra diosa de allí… que ya no tenía sus vestimentas de Maid… se vestía de hecho como Sylvia. -¿Carol-chan?

-Ah, Maestro… d-digo, Hikari… M-Me promovieron a profesora de cursos básicos… algo es algo… he, he, he.

-AJEM. –Dijo Sylvia, como si supiera que Carol se desviaba del tema.

-¡A-Ah! S-Sí… perdón, eh… eh… Hikari, hemos venido a ayudarte… la llegada de Ezequiel será en un par de horas. –Hikari se sorprendió muchísimo.

-No me lo esperaba tan pronto… bueno, ¿En qué planean ayudarme?

-Entre las dos crearemos una dimensión alterna donde exista este planeta tierra… allí llevaremos a todos los seres sin poderes, para mantenerlos allí nos tendremos que quedar… lo lamento… -Sylvia sonaba algo apenada… pero Hikari le acarició la cabeza… para sorpresa de todas las presentes.

-Está muy bien, es más de lo que podía pedir, se los agradezco. –También acarició a una avergonzada Carol… ambas, asintieron… y desaparecieron… segundos después, toda la tierra estaba libre de seres sin poderes.

-Bueno… Supongo que no hay lugar a donde huir ahora…

-¡HIKARI! ¡Tienes que explicar un par de cosas! –Hikari vio acercarse a toda velocidad a Ryouko en su armadura de pelea… y al AST detrás.

-¿EH? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí…?

-¿¡Qué pasa aquí!? ¿¡Dónde están todos!? –Preguntó indignada la hechicera.

-Supongo que Carol y Sylvia consideraron que podrían pelear… bueno, ya que, Ryouko, el último de los Anti-Espíritus viene y viene a destruir el mundo, necesito tu ayuda. –Ella lo miró seriamente y asintió.

-Perfecto, hablaré con la nueva directora del AST para que envíe a todas…

-Yami, envía mensajes a las nuevas directoras del SSS y de DEM, también envíale uno a Yakan, en tanto al resto… cítalos a todos en mi casa… los veré allí. –Yami asintió y creó clones para hacer todas las llamadas necesarias… Hikari voló en rumbo a su casa. –Ah, luego, ve y busca a Nahemah, véanme luego en el Estadio.

Al llegar… vio a todas ya dentro de la casa… sentadas… aparentemente todas percibían que algo malo estaba ocurriendo y/o estaba por ocurrir de hecho, la expresión de todas era bastante seria.

-¿Y bien? –La primera en preguntar fue Kotori.

-El Evento Mayor llegó… Ezequiel llegará en cuestión de horas… -El silencio seguido a estas palabras… fue largo y muy incómodo… pero todas reaccionaron… sabían que este momento llegaría… sabían que debían estar listas… este era el momento definitivo.

-¿Papá? ¿Qué está en juego?

-Raiun, está en juego el planeta… la raza humana, este universo y probablemente todos los universos… si Ezequiel nos derrota y absorbe… pasará a otra dimensión y se volverá una amenaza de proporciones gigantescas… así que… estamos con presiones. –Ese instante el celular de Hikari comenzó a sonar descontroladamente… él lo sacó y respondió, todas se mostraban expectantes… entonces lo vieron sudar.

-¿Papá…? –Hakuun le tomó del brazo… él la miró, sonrió, colgó y se sentó de rodillas a su altura, la niña lo miraba sorprendida… estaba algo asustada… -Tengo miedo papá…

-No tengas miedo. Aquí está tu padre, que mientras tenga vida, nada te va a pasar. –Él la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó, la niña soltó lágrimas… Raiun los veía de lejos… pero no se resistió y se acercó un poco.

-Este… -Antes de decir nada… Hikari extendió su brazo… ella… también corrió al abrazo…

-"Han vivido muchas cosas que yo viví en mis años de niño… cosas que ningún niño debió haber vivido… perdonen, pero luego de esto, tendrán una vida normal…"

-Uh… -Las otras hijas de Hikari, se mantenían mirando… habían decidido darles espacio… entonces él se incorporó.

-Bien, las cosas han comenzado a ponerse peligrosas, esto es lo que haremos… las Gatos han calculado los lugares en los cuales sus poderes se pueden aprovechar mejor, así que esos datos les serán enviados pronto, Kotori, sé que eres la comandante…

-Pero, esta vez, tú deberás dirigir… conoces estos asuntos mejor que nosotros… y odio decirlo, has vivido muchas cosas a nuestras espaldas que te han cambiado… así que, adelante, Capitán, porque no pienso darte el puesto de Comandante. –Hikari sonrió al verla… todas asintieron y se mostraron serias.

-Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Nii-sama? ¿Por qué no está aquí? –Preguntó Mana.

-Él ya está en su posición, ahora… las Gatos les enviarán a todas los datos… en esto. –Hikari les dio a cada una Asisto-Bot con su apariencia Chibi. –Pueden volverse casi cualquier cosa del tamaño que tengan… ahora, no las pierdan, así nos mantendremos en contacto, empezando… con el informe que me dio Shion hace unos segundos… debo salir. –Hikari salió de la casa… cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró de cara con Juniper.

-¡Ah! ¡Me asustaste, Hikari torpe!

-¿E-Eh? Perdón… Espera… ¿Por qué están aquí? Pensé que Carol y Sylvia desaparecerían a todos los humanos para ponerlos a salvo…

-OH, eso, dijeron que existían algunos humanos… que podíamos ayudar. –Contestó JK, señalando a sus espaldas… Hikari vio a muchos agentes secretos… y al fondo vio venir helicópteros… de señales ajenas a las agencias… todas las agentes y agentes miraron confusos… entonces su celular se prendió y sonó una voz.

-Que no se diga jamás… que Padre no paga sus deudas… ¿Eh? Hikari-kun.

-Ah, entonces sí son viejos favores… gracias Padre. –La llamada se cortó.

-¿Ordenes? Jefe. –Dijo Madre. –Seguramente los criminales de por allá también están oyendo.

-Bien, les tomará un par de segundos a las Gatos colocarlos también en el tablero a ustedes… junto a hechiceras, de hecho, consigan los aviones más rápidos de los que se disponga, de la misma forma y vayan al aeropuerto del AST, las veré allá. –Hikari subió volando a un edificio, creó un portal y apareció cerca de una cascada, allí vio a Shidou.

-Oh, ya llegaste, ¿Y bien?

-Todas enteradas… las cosas de hecho se van a complicar un poco más… por eso te tengo que dar la seguridad del plan, confío en ti Shidou. –Shidou asintió, Hikari entonces creó múltiples clones… y los dejó allí, con Shidou, entonces desapareció… apareciendo en el aeropuerto del AST.

-Llegas tarde. –Hikari viró para ver allí a Ellen, Yakan, Artemisia, Ryouko, Origami… y al Triunvirato, la que le habló fue la mayor de ellas… Hana.

-Sí, sí, ya sé, tenía que hacer una parada.

-¿Y bien? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? –Preguntó Ellen con algo de impaciencia…

-Al grano, Ezequiel de hecho ya ha comenzado su ataque… Shion me confirmó la aparición de múltiples portales en todo el planeta, los cuales podrían traer tropas a nuestro mundo cuando terminen de abrirse, para eso las llamé, irán en avión, pero, están con armaduras por si algo ocurriese.

-¿No sería mejor enviar a chicas de reconocimiento?

-No lo creo Capitana, si algo pasa… las de reconocimiento no se salvarán, así que… les confió la labor. –Ellas asintieron, subieron a sus aviones y salieron volando.

-¿Hikari? ¿Por qué esos aviones son tan rápidos?

-Bueno BB, le pedí a Diva que los mejore… ahora… -Hikari chasqueó, Hik y Bruma aparecieron.

-¿Y Nosotros?

-Cálmate Bruma, dado que ya puedo liberar muchísimo más poder… ustedes pueden existir por más tiempo, ustedes irán a puntos donde puedan recargarse de energía con facilidad, los quiero cerca de plantas de energía y esas cosas… preparaos. –Ellos asintieron y se fueron volando.

-BB, trata de contactar con Queen, si algo pasa, quiero a los Errores de nuestro lado. –BB hizo unos sonidos afirmativos y comenzó con su labor.

-Intentaré contactar con Ripper. –Hole apareció cerca de Hikari, él lo miró.

-No creo que ella como diosa reguladora pueda interferir en un conflicto de esta clase… aunque gracias. Debo revisar los detalles… -Hikari sacó una agenda… y comenzó a llamar… pero una mano le tocó el hombro.

-¿Hikari…?

-¿Yuki? –La chica ocultó su carita en sus cabellos… detrás de ella aparecieron, las Espíritus Alternas.

-Fu, fu, fu, no es la única.

-Ya lo veo Tekubi, ¿Qué les pasa chicas? –Ellas se miraron entre sí.

-Nos explicaste los asuntos de Ezequiel… de las Anti-Espíritus… y esas cosas… pero… -Kaiga no pudo seguir hablando… Kikenna le dio unas palmaditas y ella miró a Hikari.

-Pero no podemos obviar ni evitar el hecho de que ese sujeto viene a matarte y…

-¡Nos preocupa! –Gritó Dolly.

-Oh… así que eso era… ya veo, no se preocupen chicas, cuando esto termine, las llevaré a todas ustedes de campamento por tres días, la pasaremos genial, ¿Sí? –Su voz sonaba tan segura y confiable, que las chicas asintieron. –Ahora… a sus puestos damitas.

-Antes… -Yuki se acercó y le dio un besito dulce y corto en la mejilla. –Suerte… cuídate por favor… -Las chicas miraron esto… copiaron el gesto y después se fueron.

-¡Papá! –Hikari nuevamente se desconcentró y miró a las dos niñas que volaban hacia él… él las abrazó en el aire y las mimó.

-Ah, pero si son mi Hakuun y mi Raiun, que monadas.

-Te, he, he…

-T-Te ves como una niña Hakuun…

-Somos niñas Raiun, ja, ja, ja. –Hikari las despeinó a ambas… ellas sonrieron.

-Ustedes también están preocupadas supongo…

-S-Sí… por ti… y por todo… desde aquella vez que Yami Maligna mató a todas las Anti-Espíritus… t-tenemos más miedo de pelear… -Para sorpresa de Hikari, la que hizo esta confesión fue… Raiun.

-Eso… no quieren fusionarse en Silver, supongo.

-Sí…

-Ya veo, no se preocupen, pero… deben saber que deben ser valientes, deben ser fuertes, para proteger lo que quieren y deben ir a los extremos para protegerlos, solo así podrán decir que los quieren… ustedes son también mis motivos de pelear al máximo. –Las niñas lo miraron con luces en los ojitos… amaban mucho a su padre… ambas asintieron y se fusionaron allí.

-Y Nosotras te queremos. –Silver abrazó a Hikari y se tele-transportó a su puesto… Hikari miró a sus alrededores… y se quedó en su lugar, seguramente alguna más vendría…

-Ese es el caballero que conozco.

-Oh, mi querida Idol Miku-chan, un placer como siempre verte. –Miku se acercó a Hikari y se sentó con él en el suelo.

-¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que esto terminaría así…

-Perdóname Miku, ojalá pudiera evitarlo… -Fue interrumpido por la Idol que le puso el dedo en la boca.

-Nope, también agradezco muchas cosas… el haberte conocido es una de ellas… sabes que no es fácil para mí abrirme a los hombres… ambos sabemos que el inicio de nuestra relación fue… áspera, pero aquí estamos, juntos, listos para pelear para proteger nuestro planeta… tal vez no es la mejor forma de decirlo… pero, gracias por aceptarme y nunca alejarme…

-Miku… -El chico vio a la Idol con la cabeza baja, se acercó a ella y le acarició la cabeza. –Mi musa no debe estar triste, sonríe, mañana tienes una sesión de fotos, ¿Recuerdas? Además… siempre estaré y estaría a tu lado, Miku. –Ella sonrió, le dio un abrazo corto y se fue.

-V-Ves… solo debemos hacer algo así… K-Kotori dijo que le demos palabras de aliento…

-¡Ya lo sé! -Ambas voces hablaban entre murmullos no muy lejos de allí, Hikari levantó la cabeza.

-¡Salgan! ¡Puedo oírlas! –Ambas se asustaron, pero salieron…

-H-Hola…

-¿Q-Qué tal? –Natsumi y Yoshino se encontraban allí…

-Oh, pero si son mis jóvenes capullitos. –Las acarició, ambas sonrieron.

-Siempre tan dulce…

-Claro, Natsumi, sois mis capullitos. –Ellas se sonrojaron un poco…

-Veníamos a agradecerte por todo… s-sabemos… b-bueno… s-sé, que la verdad… debo ser alguien algo molesta… ¡te agradezco por soportarme! –Dijo Natsumi bajando la cabeza.

-Y-Yo también… H-Hikari-san… m-m-m-me disculpo… p-por ser tan tímida… ¡P-Pero! ¡M-Me alegra poder ayudarte! –Hikari las alzó de sorpresa a ambas, las apapachó un poco.

-Yo las quiero mucho, con todos sus defectos y virtudes, que aquí entre nos… son más sus virtudes que sus defectos. –Las niñas rieron y luego se marcharon.

-¿Y yo? ¿Qué tal yo? –Kotori se acercó como con paso de parada.

-Oh, Kotori, tú sigues siendo y seguirás siendo mi hermanita menor, mi dulce hermanita menor que comanda una nave voladora enorme sobre toda la ciudad y evita que me meta en líos.

-Ah y tú seguirás siendo mi torpe hermano mayor que no me escucha… y eso nunca va a cambiar, pelearemos por ello. –Kotori evitaba acercarse a Hikari, pero él la sobornó con un chupete… cuando se lo dio, la despeinó, pero… parecía que se dejaba.

-¡Yo también quiero chupete! –Tohka llegó saltando.

-Te dejo con la Princesa. –Dijo Kotori y se alejó.

-¡Chupete!

-Ya, ya, Tohka, te daré chupete, pero cierra los ojos y abre la boca. –Ella asintió e hizo lo que se le pidió, Hikari le puso el chupete a la boca, pero aprovechó para hacerle cosquillas.

-¡T-Trampa! ¡T-Traición! Ja, ja, ja, ¡B-Basta! –Hikari paró, Tohka se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo.

-Te quiero, me alegra que tú siempre estés cerca para lo que sea que necesitemos… gracias, no cambies, esta es nuestra forma de devolverte algo de lo mucho que has hecho.

-Tohka…

-Ya, ya, ya, no nos pongamos sentimentales… porque ganaríamos nosotras. –Las Gatos aparecieron desde una entrada secreta de una alcantarilla, Tohka entendió, se despidió y se alejó.

-Shion, qué sorpresa.

-Je… n-no digas el nombre tan alto… -Blanco y sus hermanas se acercaron…

-De hecho, cada una tenía planeado decirte algo por lo que hiciste… pero... tuvimos una mejor idea. –Las Gatos se apartaron y las tres hermanitas más jóvenes del grupo aparecieron.

-Gracias por salvarnos, por salvar nuestra familia… por salvar a nuestra Madre…

-Ten. –Una de ellas le dio un chocolate.

-Lo hicimos entre las tres. –Completó la tercera… Hikari lo tomó, lo comió…

-Está delicioso. –Acarició a las tres niñas, las gatos movieron sus colas.

-B-Bueno… debemos volver a monitorear… -Hikari asintió ante lo dijo por Amarillo y todas volvieron a la base… antes de volver, Shion miró a Hikari.

-¿Madre está bien?

-Sí, Fujiko y Soruto deben estar en la dimensión de Carol y Sylvia, para mantenerlas seguras. –Shion asintió satisfecha y se fue.

-Oh… ¡Oh! Con todo lo que pasa… solo tendré inspiraciones para mangas tristes… -Nia apareció volando detrás de Hikari.

-¿En serio? ¿Tan trágico es todo?

-No… recordé cuando me sacaron de las garras de DEM… gracias, en verdad, gracias, gracias, gracias… esta vida es mucho mejor… y te la tengo que agradecer de todas las formas posibles… ¡Gracias!

-La mejor forma, es escribiendo lo que te gusta. –Nia se sonrojó y asintió.

-Ara, ara, ara, ¿Roja, Nia-san? –Kurumi apareció del suelo, Nia se retiró en silencio. –Reservada.

-Oh querida Kurumi.

-Ji, ji, ji, hola Hikari… también he venido a darte las gracias… sin ti, seguiría cazando gente para vivir… gracias, esta vida es muy diferente a la que tenía antes de tu llegada… pero, es mucho mejor, más alegre… más… completa.

-Te pusiste sentimental.

-Si quiero puedo hacerlo… o quieres que me ponga… ¿Sensual? –Hikari la despeinó, Kurumi rió y se fue con una sonrisa.

-Muku quiere a Hikari. –Mukuro se acercó a él por la espalda. –Muku sabe que no ha pasado tanto tiempo como las otras con Hikari, pero Muku ha sentido sus experiencias y sabe que Hikari es bueno, Muku lo quiere mucho por ser su primer amigo, Muku lo cuidará de todos.

-Y Hikari quiere a Muku, porque aunque el tiempo fue corto, fue de calidad, la calidad de un amigo que quiere a su amiga. –Ella sonrió y volvió a su puesto.

-¡Yo llegaré primero! –Hikari vio a las Yamai volando a toda velocidad hacia él… él se clonó y atrapó a ambas de un abrazo.

-Vergüenza. H-Hola Hikari…

-Hola, tulipanes, ¿Cómo están?

-B-Bien… -Kaguya igual estaba rojita, Hikari las bajó, ambas se aclararon la garganta.

-Agradecimiento. Hikari, te queremos agradecer desde el fondo de nuestros corazones por todo lo que has hecho por nosotras.

-¡Sí! ¡Nos has aguantado tantas cosas! Siempre con una sonrisa y apoyándonos… gracias, de verdad, ¡Gracias! ¡Dalo todo hoy! –Hikari rió un poco y las despeinó, ellas también lo despeinaron y los tres rieron un momento.

-¿Interrumpo? –Reine apareció, las Yamai negaron y se fueron con una sonrisa. –Son buenas chicas, ¿no?

-Sí, Nee, ¿Vienes también…? –Antes de terminar, Reine ya lo abrazaba… Hikari sentía que se ahogaba… pero le daba igual, Reine hacía eso cuando estaba feliz.

-Gracias por cuidarlas a todas, por estar para ellas… y para mí también… recuerdo cuando Yami trató de atentar contra mí… gracias.

-Sí, de nada Nee, con mucho gusto, siempre estaré contigo, para ayudarte, para ayudar a todas, incluso a Phantom, si alguna vez me lo pide. –Hikari le guiñó el ojo, ella lo abrazó y se marchó en uno de los inventos de Diva… hablando de ella.

-¡Ey! –Diva y las anti-espíritus aparecieron en una nave pequeña.

-Chicas.

-Lo que queremos decirte es tan largo… complejo… que, no lo lograríamos de forma tan… buena… así que. –Todas las Anti-Espíritus le mandaron un beso, desde allí y luego se acercaron. –Gracias por…

-Cuidarnos siempre. –Dijo Sister.

-Nunca rendirte. –Dijo Nightmare.

-Aceptarnos como somos. –Dijo Hermit.

-Mantenerte firme y fuerte. –Dijo Efreet.

-Ayudarnos –Dijo Witch.

-Fortalecernos –Dijo Berni.

-¡Juntas! –Dijo Sera.

-Ver que no hagamos locuras. –Dijo Diva.

-Ser un caballero. –Dijo Princess.

-Estar ahí para nosotras… -Dijo Phantom.

-¡Y por ser un buen compañero, amigo! –Las Anti-Espíritus del Círculo blanco llegaron, rodearon a Hikari y lo abrazaron.

-Por ser tú. –Hikari no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimitas ante las palabras grupales, todas se acercaron, lo abrazaron y luego se marcharon.

-Oh… y yo que quería colarme para molestar…

-¡Edén! –Ruler y Edén se acercaron desde lejos.

-Déjala Ruler… Edén nunca cambia, además, no sería tan divertido si cambiase, ¿Verdad? –Edén se sonrojó un poco… miró a otro lado para disimular, Ruler no pudo evitar sonreír… -Hace tiempo que no veo esa sonrisa, Ruler.

-H-Hmph… es tu culpa por no verme más seguido…

-Está bien, está bien, Ruler, solo vinimos a decirte… que te esfuerces, porque este es el final de tus esfuerzos, esta es la batalla… final, no te rindas, no retrocedas… porque siempre estaremos contigo, recuérdalo, ¿Sí?

-Y… gracias por dejarnos estar allí para ti, también gracias por estar tú para nosotras… por soportar a Edén… y… por no olvidarme. –Dijo Ruler con una sonrisa, ambas, se acercaron a él, lo abrazaron y se fueron.

-Hikari, logré arreglar el otro asuntito… -Yami llegó volando con Hikari, trayendo una Tablet.

-"¿Qué sucede, Juez?" –Hikari vio que era una llamada… y reconoció a la otra persona… los años ya habían pasado… pero era fácil reconocer que se trataba de aquél niño que hace años había conocido.

-Nada, Discípulo, nada, ¿Ya dejaron de dormir?

-"Ah, sí, Akarui-san nos despertó con esa especie de cristal rojo… logró frenar la anomalía en la que estábamos y salimos, nos pusimos al tanto con todo lo que ocurre y ocurrió, pero estamos listos para apoyarte con los recursos que Ratatoskr tiene para ofrecer, vamos, cambiaste nuestras vidas, es hora de que cambiemos la tuya." –En el fondo se vio al resto de adultos que Hikari había conocido de niños, él asintió y la llamada finalizó.

-Gracias Yami.

-N-No es nada, ahora, volveré a mi trabajo… -Yami desapareció, Hikari suspiró, miró al cielo… no sabía de cuánto tiempo disponían… pero entonces, alguien golpeó su espalda, con suavidad, como un saludo de amigos, porque eso es lo que era.

-¿Pensativo?

-Ah, Nahemah, un gusto volver a verte. –Entonces alguien le lanzó una bola de nieve, Hikari por reflejo la esquivó.

-¡Vernos querrás decir! –El que le lanzó la bola de nieve era Zadkiel, junto a él, volaban Zafkiel, los dos Raphael…

-Sí, verlos, verlos, ¿Estamos listos?

-¡JA! Siempre estamos listos, desde que nos liberaste del dominio de Ezequiel, siempre estuvimos preparados para esta pelea, finalmente llegamos, nosotros no nos rendiremos hasta morir, así que hazlo tú también, esfuérzate a todo tu poder. –Le dijo Raphael de trueno, Hikari le enseñó el dedo pulgar levantado, todos los presentes se miraron unos segundos… quién diría que esto pasaría, estando años atrás en el vacío… donde el poder de Hikari había sido ocultado… y se lo veía como alguien débil… ahora él lideraba el ataque contra Ezequiel… como cambian las cosas… todos entonces después le enseñar sus armas y elevarlas al cielo… se marcharon a sus puestos.

-Un comportamiento extraño sin duda alguna, pero son amigos de papá… -Hikari dio vuelta y vio a las Híbridos paradas allí… ellas se acercaron y lo tiraron al suelo del abrazo.

-Hola.

-Holi. –Dijeron, ellas, luego se pararon… pusieron de representantes a la de media edad, a la mayor y a la menor.

-Gracias por adoptarnos, por salvarnos y darnos un hogar. –Dijo la menor.

-Gracias por cuidarnos, por apoyarnos y educarnos. –Dijo la de en medio.

-Gracias por dejarnos seguir con nuestras vidas, por alentarnos a pesar de las adversidades y cuidarnos cual hijas sin importar la edad. –Dijo finalmente la mayor.

-Y a ustedes gracias por dejarme hacer todas esas cosas por ustedes y que sepan que haría más y haré más si puedo. –Las Híbridos se le acercaron nuevamente, para que Hikari las acaricie una por una, al terminar, se marcharon… aunque la mayor…

-Ah, por cierto padre, las hechiceras de DEM, AST, SSS, enviarán a unas representantes y un video chat, bye. -Dicho esto recién se marchó.

-¿Representantes? –Entonces Hikari comprendió, vio volar rápidamente a la distancia… al Triunvirato, junto a Origami, Mikie… Yakan, Ellen… -Vaya, dejando puestos, ¿Eh? –Ellas al oírlo… lo miraron con algo de enojo… pero al ver que él tenía una sonrisa burlesca… ellas también sonrieron.

-Yo primero, Hikari, gracias por ser mi compañero de crímenes y siempre te apoyaré, mientras tú me apoyes…

-¡Origami! –Mikie miraba con un puchero a Origami, Hikari no pudo evitar sonreír… entonces, Mikie se avergonzó un poco… -Gracias por todo, Senpai, cuídate por favor… ah, y gracias por cuidar de las sombras a mi prima Tamae…

-Sí, sí. –Una de las hechiceras del Triunvirato se aproximó. –En nombre del AST, el cuál represento… te damos las gracias, te apoyamos… y… ah, a quién engaño… -Le muestra una video llamada de las chicas del AST desde el puesto asignado… todas saludan por turnos… Ryouko es la que más se tarda.

-Para no perder el tiempo… -Una segunda chica del Triunvirato muestra el video… pero esta vez son las del SSS, aunque hacen lo mismo, saludan por turnos…esta vez, Artemisia es la que más se tarda.

-No es una pérdida de tiempo Hina, es algo de… contexto, lo mismo tú Hana, deben tener más tacto. –Dijo la última del Triunvirato, mostrando un video de las hechiceras de la DEM, siendo la que más tarda… la asustadiza Elena.

-Por último estamos nosotras… las hechiceras que liberaste… y las que se cambiaron de bando. –Dijeron Ellen y Yakan, mostrando un video de las hechiceras de este grupo… que saludaban también, pero algo llamó la atención de Hikari en el fondo… tres hechiceras…

-Ah, olvidé mencionar que logramos hacer que las tres hechiceras del organización criminal, YARD se uniesen a nosotros… -Explicó Yakan.

-De todas formas… gracias por habernos mostrado la luz Hikari, en verdad, gracias, ahora… te devolveremos tus favores, no te fallaremos. –Dicho esto, volaron a toda velocidad de regreso a sus labores antes designadas.

-¡Llegamos tarde! –Gritaba Mana, mientras escoltaba una nave… al aterrizar, de ella bajaron dos personas.

-Es mejor que no llegar, Mana. –Dijo calmado, Kannazuki.

-Sí, en efecto. –La otra persona… era Karen, aunque… Hikari ya se sospechaba que Karen había retrasado su llegada para no toparse de cara con Ellen… -Pero, ya llegamos, ahora… Hikari-kun, las cosas que han pasado desde tu llegada, fueron impredecibles, muchas cosas no sabíamos cómo terminarían… pero aquí estamos, sorpréndenos y salva nuestro mundo.

-O si no perderé mi puesto al lado de mi comandante….

-Eres raro Kannazuki… cómo sea, también eres mi Nii-sama, así que… ¡Suerte! ¡Cuídate! Y no hagas preocupar a tu linda hermanita menor. –Dijo Mana, Hikari sonrió.

-Nope, no lo haré Mana, al resto… no se preocupen, que en mis planes no está perder. –Los tres asintieron y se marcharon… Mana escoltando la nave de nuevo.

-Mira, mira, mira, si conoces muchas personas, pensé que no sería tan difícil llegar a ti papá, pero… mira, mira. –Hikari vio parada a Espectro detrás de él.

-Ah, mi linda niña, ¿Vienes a despedirte?

-¡Ni de chiste digas eso! A-Ajem… vine a darte una carta… firmada por todos los de Mano Negra… que ya estamos en nuestras posiciones por cierto, ah, además… de tres personas nuevas de Mano Negra… -Dicho esto, la chica lo abrazó, Hikari le dio un beso en la frente y ella se marchó… Hikari abrió la carta… lo único que decía era. "No la riegues ahora novato, estaremos apoyándote" Pero estaba firmada por todos los miembros… Strongold… Tejedora… todos a su modo, allí, Hikari pudo ver la firma de esas tres nuevas miembros… "Con cariño… las Reinas restantes" Él negó con la cabeza, algo complacido.

-Hablando de tener contactos criminales, ¿Eh? –Hikari vio que una chica le hablaba desde un helicóptero. –Padre te manda saludos, dice que eres un buen negocio y no quiere perderte a ti o al mundo, así que… suerte con ello. –Dicho esto, se marchó, pero llegaron las Agentes.

-Cuántas personas… Madre está orgullosa de ti.

-Y eso que no vinimos al final, Madre. –Dijo Juniper.

-Ah, sí, sí, tienen razón…

-Ay hermanita… tú siempre tratando de entrar en la conversación, ¿No? –JK mimaba a su hermanita, la cual reía mucho.

-Rose, tu primero.

-De ninguna forma Luna…tú, insisto…

-¡Yo primero! –Morfeo se acercó y le dio un anillo, Hikari se lo puso… al ponérselo, este desapareció. –Es un anillo de energía… y como tú la absorbes… bueno, eso, para que siempre esté contigo… -Después de verla actuar así, Rose y Luna corrieron, chocándose a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Qué más decirte? Que no se te haya dicho… creo que el abrazo de tu madre basta. –Madre lo abrazó, el resto… miró, pero aprovechó para hacerlo un abrazo grupal… tras el cual, todas se marcharon.

-¿Es aquí…?

-¡Sí, Ale! ¡Sí! –Hikari levantó la mirada sorprendido… las Espectros aterrizaban a su alrededor.

-¿Ah? ¡El mejor lugar además! –Le saludaron con la mano… algunas de palmaditas…

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¿Uh? ¡Ah! Bueno, Hole habló con Ripper… ella habló con Nightbert y quedaron en un trato… si perdías, ella enviaría a todas las diosas que pudiese en su contra… y ahora, Nightbert se encuentra algo débil, parte de él se separó… bueno, esa es otra historia, una sujeta rara, lo atacó y le arrancó parte de su poder… lo llamó Enigma, pero, bueno, esos son otros temas.

-Gracias por la explicación, Esmeralda. –Hikari la despeinó, ella reaccionó y se volvió a peinar rápidamente.

-Sí, sí, por eso… y por petición propia, estamos ahora todas aquí para ayudarte, es raro, normalmente es al revés… pero, creo que a todos les toca alguna vez. –Dijo Ariadna.

-Entonces… tengan estos dispositivos… y comuníquense con mi central para que las ubiquen. –Ellas tomaron los aparatos que les dio Hikari y asintieron, partiendo de inmediato al recibir sus órdenes.

-Bien, bien, más y más tropas se unen a las filas, ¿no? Pero, aún somos las mejores, además… por algo nos elegiste. –Hikari miró a una de las Semi-Espíritus volando cerca de él, ella había venido en representación de las Semi-Espíritus.

-Ah, sí, sí, por eso las elegí a algunas y salvé a otras tantas, ¿No?

-Sí, sí, ahora, te pagaremos con nuestros esfuerzos, este es el momento para el cuál entrenamos, te aseguro que aplastaremos a esos estúpidos. –Dicho esto, ella se fue a su puesto…

-Vaya vocabulario…

-¿Oh? Hermanita querida. –Hikari atrapó en sus brazos a Haruka, ella estaba parada detrás de él.

-Te, he, he, gracias, gracias. –Hikari la soltó, ella se paró enfrente y lo miró. –Por favor, véngate de él, de todo el daño que te ha hecho, que nos ha hecho, a mí y a Bruma, por favor, ah, además, debes cuidarte, porque si no… ¡Haruka se preocupará mucho por ti! –Ella lo abrazó y le dio un besito en la mejilla, Hikari sonrió y la acarició, después, Haruka se retiró.

-Hmm, todas te besan en la mejilla… ¡Pero! –Lilith apareció de la nada, sin previo aviso frente a Hikari, lo tiró al suelo y le besó en la boca. –Yo, tengo mi propio lugar.

-H-Hola Lil… ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo estoy? ¡Preocupada! ¡El chico que quiero se enfrenta a su mayor desafío! ¡Pero! Yo estoy a su lado para ayudarlo… ¡Siempre lo estaré! Aunque tú elijas a otra chica… ji, ji, no me importa ser la número dos. –Hikari la miró confuso mientras Lilith se alejaba… al verla lejos… recordó algo… ¿Qué podría ser…?

-Creo… que ya vinieron todos los que querían venir… ahora, retomando mis trabajos… -Hikari creó una laptop, se sentó en una silla que creó… pero antes de hacer algo, alguien le cerró la laptop… él levantó la vista, vio una mujer, de pelo dorado cual oro…. Y en forma de taladro.

-Ah, Sensei, aquí está, ¿Cómo le ha tratado la vida?

-Je, nada mal señorita Directora, nada mal, ¿Y a usted? –Ella sonrió…

-Je, no finja, sé que Carol y Sylvia están ayudándolo, sin mi consentimiento, pero… era que me digan, así llegaba antes, aunque por mi título de Diosa Alta, no pudo interferir directamente en el conflicto… usaré mi velocidad para sacar a sus aliados de una situación de peligro mortal, es todo lo que puedo hacer, además… tuve que codearme este puesto con Judgment, Cupid y Bell… ellas también querían venir, pero una Diosa Superior… llamada Hades, solo me dejó venir a mí, dijo que el resto miraría desde el Vacío y que te apoyaban… incluida Hades.

-Gracias Directora, su ayuda es invaluable.

-Ah, una cosa más… si bien las Diosas no pueden interferir… Nadie dijo nada de Diosas en Entrenamiento… -Un portal sobre ella se abrió, las Siete pecados Capitales aparecieron, saludaron a Hikari.

-¡SENSEI!

-Oh… -La directora le dio unas palmaditas.

-¡Vinimos a apoyarte! ¡Verás lo mucho que hemos mejorado! –Dicho esto, las chicas se dispersaron, Hikari le dio los aparatos de comunicación a la Directora para que se los de a las Pecados Capitales.

-Je, no cambian en algunas cosas… siguen igual de aceleradas, incluso Pereza, es muy… curioso.

-Lo curioso es, que muevas a tantas personas, hermanito. –Hikari prendió la laptop, vio en el chat a Shidou.

-Je, ¿Qué tal vas por allá?

-Bien, tus clones vacíos ya se han posicionado, los cuidaré con todo mi poder, demás… -Invocó la espada de Mikael y la armadura de Gabriel. –No creo que nadie se atreva a venir, cuídate tú por tú lado, estarás enfrentando al sujeto grande, no la riegues, ¿Sí? –El chat se cortó, Hikari no pudo evitar reír un poco, las cosas habían cambiado tanto…

-Síp, las cosas han cambiado. –A su alrededor, aparecieron, Bruma, Ragnarok, Bloody, Angelique, Hik, BB y Hole.

-Ah, mis queridos compañeros de cuerpo, ¿Cómo están?

-Oh, no pudo quejarme aunque quisiera…

-¡Bloody! ¡Eso no es cortés!

-Cálmate Angie… ella solo juega. –La calmó Ragnarok.

-Suerte hermano. –Dijo Bruma, dándole una palmada algo fuerte.

-No mueras, socio. –Dijo Hole.

-¿¡Cómo que no mueras!? ¡No te lastimes! –Dijo Hik haciendo un puchero.

-Demuestra quién es el mejor. –Dijo BB, luego, todos desaparecieron, entrando de nuevo al cuerpo de Hikari… excepto BB, que se volvió una Asisto-Bot grande, y fue a organizar las tropas de Asisto-Bots.

-"Yo también estoy aquí, ¿Sabes?"

-Síp, Uriel, no me olvido de ti jamás, gracias por todo, sigamos con esto. –Yami llegó volando.

-Eh… tengo malas noticias… aunque… antes… ¡Gracias por todo! Vi que todos te agradecen… y yo, quería agradecerte por el cambio que has resultado ser en mi vida, así que… ¡Demostremos quién es más fuerte! –Hikari asintió, entonces, Yami tosió. –Ah… sí, sí, la mala noticia… Los Errores… nos han traicionado, al igual que Queen.

-¿E-Eh…? –Hikari se sorprendió por ello… sus tropas habían caído drásticamente en un segundo… en ese instante, un portal enorme, rojo, se abre en el cielo… salen tres figuras, uno es alto, de capa y ropa larga roja, cabello rojo, muy fornido y de mirada profunda, el segundo, es de mediana estatura, capa y ropa larga blanca, el último, era el más bajito del grupo, pero en comparación a un humano, podría tener el record mundial de altura, su vestimenta es azul, al igual que su pelo.

-Hikari… -Comenzaba su pregunta Yami…

-Ellos, Son Camael, Haniel y Rasiel, las tropas restantes de Ezequiel, sus nuevos Generales, muy bien… este es el primer… -Antes de poder terminar de hablar…

-¡Emergencia! -El puesto del SSS.

-¡Emergencia! -El puesto del DEM.

-¡Emergencia! -El puesto del AST.

Hikari corrió a la laptop… las chicas mostraban portales triangulares inmensos en diversas partes cercanas a sus puestos… de estas… ¡Salían Errores! Estos Errores se contaban por decenas, por centenas… eran demasiados para los puestos, las Asisto-Bots y el resto de tropas, no llegarían a tiempo de socorrer a estos equipos… Hikari notaba que una especie de aura negra rodeaba a los Errores…

-Yami, te encargo a esos tres, apóyate con otros… debo cerrar esos portales, ya.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo llegarás a todos esos lugares? Recuerda que tu tele-transportación…

-Con el True Hero y la velocidad que me da. –Yami quedó pasmada…

-¡No! Recuerda que tienes tiempo límite con ese poder… si vas por el mundo con eso, a las velocidades que necesitas… El tiempo bajará drásticamente, ya perdiste algo de tiempo con la difunta Madeline…

-No hay otra salida, si no lo hago… todas ellas perderán, algunas morirán, la Directora no podrá salvarlas a todas, debo hacerlo, ah, algo más, vi algo raro en los Errores, envíales estas grabaciones a Kotori, a Kannazuki, a Karen, a Reine y a Lilith, creo que algo anda mal… Suerte. –Hikari entró en el True Hero y desapareció a gran velocidad.

-HA, huyendo, Qué patético. –Dijo Camael. Yami levantó la vista.

-He, he, he, los patéticos son ustedes, ¿Piensan vencernos con Errores?

-No solo traemos Errores. –Más portales triangulares se abrieron, por todo el planeta, soltando Errores… Seres de energía pura, Máquinas… Anti-Espíritus Hombres…

-Ezequiel creó muchísimos Anti-Espíritus Hombres por si las dudas… con los restos de esas creaciones, creó Seres de Energía Pura… y usamos los planos de esa Humana conocida como Madeline para crear máquinas, cuando Ezequiel poseyó por unos segundos a Wescott… los robamos.

"Tch… Madeline… aún de muerta causas problemas…" –Pensaba Yami…

Mientras, Hikari volaba a toda velocidad, tocando los portales, para absorber su energía y desaparecerlos… en el océano se creaba un vórtice… que arremolinaba el agua hasta verse el lecho marino, entonces, súbitamente… todo cesó, creando unas olas enormes y potentes… entonces, emergió del agua… un ser, alto, más alto que Hikari, de pelo rubio hasta el cuello, usando una armadura blanca, con encajes de oro, empuñando una espada blanca con encajes también, en el pecho de su armadura enteriza había un león de oro… sus rodillas y codos tenían formaciones punzantes… al igual que la punta de sus pies, en otro brazo, tenía un escudo enorme… en la frente tenía una especie de corona… y en la espalda… alas, alas de ángel, enormes y brillantes.

-Ah, finalmente he llegado… finalmente, borraré este mundo de la existencia… Hikari Kusakariki, no pudiste evitar mi llegada… je, te lo dije, Yo soy Materia, Yo soy Antimateria, Yo consumo el Tiempo y el Espacio…. ¡Y consumiré este mundo! –Ezequiel desapareció en un parpadeo, elevando los mares tanto como edificios solo por su velocidad. El Anti-Espíritu más poderoso… finalmente había llegado a la Tierra.


	62. Chapter 63

3 Primeras Rondas.

Yami mantenía a raya a los tres generales de Ezequiel, no tenía muchas complicaciones la verdad, Camael usaba una hacha enorme de dos manos, que a pesar de que su golpe era contundente, era demasiado lento, Rasiel usaba dos espadas cortas, para compensar y Haniel una espada larga, Yami lograba desviar la dirección de sus espadas cortas con sus cuchillos, mientras que esquivaba la espada larga cada que esta estaba cerca, ella se dedicaba a evitarlos, usando una coreografía muy hermosa de baile.

-Tch, no le damos ni un golpe… -Camael retrocedió mientras sus compañeros aún mantenían su ofensiva… entonces le llegó un mensaje a su cerebro.

-"Ya estoy aquí, prepárate, el segundo paquete no tardará en llegar, ¿Qué es lo que los retiene?"

-Maestro Ezequiel… hay una chica increíblemente poderosa frente a nosotros, no podemos asestarle un solo golpe aún entre los tres.

-"Oh, ¿Será una de las aliadas de Hikari? No importa, usen toda su fuerza, no se contengan, debemos vencer, además, deben comandar las tropas"

-Entendido, Señor. –Camael agarró fuertemente su hacha… -Hora de volverte Cenizas… -Golpeó el suelo en esta… Haniel y Rasiel al verlo, saltaron y crearon escudos, Yami miró hacia Camael… apenas impactó el arma con el suelo… se creó una onda de fuego inmensa… del tamaño de una casa, Yami creó un escudo para protegerse… pero Haniel lanzó su espada… esta apenas tocó su escudo… lo absorbió, Yami entonces quiso saltar… pero Rasiel se lo logró impedir, haciendo un corte cruzado con sus espadas, Yami recibió el impacto de las espadas… y cayó justo en la zona del impacto de las flamas, las cuales la arrastraron por una cuadra entera… quemando todo a su paso… al impactar con el último edificio, se creó un pilar de fuego que se vio desde cualquier parte de la ciudad, el cual formó una esfera de fuego en el cielo, la cual cayó estrepitosamente sobre Yami… ella confusa aún, no pudo evitarla y recibió el impacto…

-¡Yami! ¡Yami! ¡Contesta! –Diva trataba desesperadamente de conseguir una comunicación… pero no había respuesta… -Tch, supongo que… -Entonces todas las chicas… y chicos, recién pudieron ver las tropas que salían de los portales… cada uno desde su puesto se lanzó al combate…

-Una menos. –Dijo Camael acercándose al cráter humeante… entonces…

¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! –Yami saltó de entre los escombros, sosteniendo firmemente su cuchillo y riendo, Camael dio un paso atrás de la sorpresa de verla… entera. -¡Nada mal! ¿Crees que eso bastaría?

Yami reunió energía en la punta de su cuchillo, y se lanzó a pelear contra Camael, él usaba su hacha y barra de metal de la misma, para detener los frenéticos ataques de Yami con el cuchillo, ataques que eran cada vez más rápidos y más potentes, tanto, que del solo impacto de estos con el hacha, Camael se hundía un poco en el suelo rajándolo, pero él no dejaba que la loca lograra asestarle el golpe mortal de su cuchillo…

Haniel y Rasiel por su parte volaban por la ciudad… enviando las tropas por todas partes, tratando de buscar algún humano…

-Deben estar ocultos en búnkeres bajo tierra… es lo que hacían para protegerse de las Espíritus, sí… Rasiel, busca con algún grupo esos escondites para espíritus…

-¡Alto! –En el cielo, frente a ellos, apareció una chica de cabellos plateados, su mirada era seria, se veía segura de sí misma, ahora… los apuntaba con su dedo.

-¿Y esta? –Dijo despectivamente Rasiel, Haniel le dio unas palmaditas.

-Vete, yo me encargo de esta chica. –Rasiel asintió y se marchó a toda velocidad, Haniel encaró a la chica… -¿Y bien? ¿Quién eres?

-El Nombre… Es Silver, me temo que no puedo permitirles el paso.

-¿Oh? Qué lástima… -Haniel chasqueó y decenas de Errores se le acercaron, de todas clases, lanzando esferas y sifones de elementos distintos… Silver se lanzó al combate, esquivando todos los ataques mientras volaba directamente hacia Haniel, conforme ella se acercaba… Haniel se notaba tenso… y creó su espada larga… a tiempo para evitar con esta un golpe directo de Silver. –Eres rápida chica…

-Hmph, eso no es todo. –Silver abrió la mano que tenía sobre la espada de Haniel… y lanzó un ataque de fuego de increíble potencia, que quemó complemente a Haniel, estrellándolo en un edificio cercano…

-Coff… Coff… Tch… es buena… ¡A ella! –Centenares de Errores se lanzaron a combatir contra Silver, ella los veía acercarse… respiró y aumentó su velocidad, metiéndose en medio del grupo, creando ataques rápidos para alejar a algunos Errores, a otros los agarraba y los lanzaba contra otros u otros edificios, pero eran tantos… con el tiempo, las máquinas y los Seres de Energía Pura también llegaban… y Silver tenía problemas al mantenerlos a todos a raya, mientras… Haniel se curaba de las serias quemaduras que Silver le había causado.

-Búnkeres… búnkeres… -Rasiel volaba por toda la ciudad, intentando ver algo… pero no encontraba nada… entonces saltó para evitar un golpe de una chica…

-Hola, Rasiel-Senpai.

-Huh… No esperaba verte tan rápido Efreet. –Rasiel volaba a unos metros de Efreet… ella se levantó y lo miró.

-¿En serio? Qué pena… la verdad, yo soy una distracción. –Ese instante, Rasiel fue impactado por un autobús escolar, el cuál le había sido lanzado a una velocidad y fuerza increíbles, tan fuertes, que hicieron que atraviese el edificio que tenía a sus espaldas… tras salir de los escombros… Rasiel se levantó para ver quién lo lanzó…

-Me llamo Haruka, antes de que lo preguntes… Saluditos. –Haruka hizo sonar sus dedos… -Te venceré.

-Ha, ha, ha, eso está por verse…

Las máquinas y los Errores ya habían avanzado mucho, todas las chicas combatían en diferentes frentes contra hordas de tropas enemigas, el problema más grande eran los Errores, si bien no eran tan poderosos, su elevado número hacía retroceder los puestos custodiados por las Espíritus… en el Fraxinus la situación no era mejor, Kannazuki se encargaba de sacarle el máximo provecho a la situación, tratando de acumular el mayor número de bajas enemigas con la menor cantidad de daño posible, entre tanto, Reine, junto a Lilith y a Karen, revisaban minuciosamente el video que Hikari les había enviado…

-En definitiva, algo está mal, yo soy parte Error, puedo sentir una presencia maligna en estas tropas…

-Sí, el asunto es… que desconocemos su origen.

-Como dice Reine… necesitamos conocer su origen… y además, cómo revertir cualquier clase de alteración… el problema… -Decía Karen cuando fue interrumpida por una explosión cercana…

-El problema es que no podemos acercarnos lo suficiente a alguno de ellos… -Concluyó Reine. Prendió el transmisor. –"Cualquiera que pueda ayudarnos… necesitamos que capturen a un Error y lo lleven al Fraxinus"

-"¿¡EH!?" –Fue la primera Reacción… entonces…

-"Pan comido, las Espíritus Alternas nos encargamos" –Contestó confiaba Yuki, mientras sus compañeras la miraban estupefactas.

-¡Yuki! ¿Cómo piensas que…?

-Cálmate Tekubi, tú y yo combatiremos a un grupo de Errores, los enviaremos por un pasillo… y Kikenna arrastrará a uno… entonces, Dolly lo congela.

-P-pero… Yuki-chan… si lo congelo… podrán liberarlo…

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Ahí entra Kaiga!

-Oh, ya veo tu plan… entonces, cuando yo lo pinte… quedará atrapada en mi lienzo… entonces no podrá huir, perfecto, ¡Hagámoslo! –Todas asintieron… y comenzaron a volar… Yuki y Tekubi localizaron a un grupo de Errores… Yuki les lanzó una tormenta de energía oscura, estos evitaron algunos truenos de la tormenta y comenzaron a perseguir a Yuki, mientras, Tekubi, creaba muros en las calles para dividirlos y alejarlos… finalmente Kikenna logró atrapar a uno en una espacie de redes… el Error se libró fácilmente, pero persiguió a Kikenna para vengarse… ella huyó por las alcantarillas, lugar donde el Error fue acorralado por Dolly y lo congeló con aguas de allí, apenas estuvo congelado, Kaiga lo selló dentro un lienzo…

-"¡Ya está! ¡Necesitamos alguien que lo recoja y lo escolte!" -Dijo alegremente Kaiga.

-"En camino." –Contestó Ale.

Cerca de allí, las Espectros llegaron despejando la zona, no fue tan difícil, combatieron a los grupos que habían separado las Alternas, logrando llegar a las alcantarillas…

-Momento… Ale, Diana y Ariadna… ¿Dónde están las otras tres?

-Ah, eso, esperaremos su señal… -Explicó Diana…

Cerca del Fraxinus, la batalla era cada vez más dura, algunas hechiceras tuvieron que ir como refuerzos, porque el número de tropas enemigas allí era cada vez más y más grande, entonces dos haces de luz pasaron…

-¡Witch y Sister reportándose! –Las dos Anti-Espíritus aparecieron allí, las hechiceras cercanas se confundieron un poco, pero sin olvidar el alrededor.

-Las que necesiten curación disparen una bengala, yo las curo. –La primera bengala no se hizo esperar y Sister se lanzó a la acción, saltaba de hechicera en hechicera a una velocidad impresionante, curándolas y dándoles más velocidad por ciertos segundos… mientras, debido a este… acelerón dado por Sister, las hechiceras lograron hacer retroceder a las tropas enemigas el tiempo suficiente para que Witch entre a la nave… corra al puente de mando.

-Witch-san…

-Me necesita Kannazuki. –Ella se sentó detrás de la silla de Kannazuki y comenzó a usar sus poderes… entonces Kannazuki tenía cada treinta segundos… una leve visión del futuro, esta información le fue de gran ayuda, ahora, la situación se había volcado, el Fraxinus estaba ganando terreno… en cierta parte del conflicto, Kannazuki abrió una apertura para que las tres Espectros, Esmeralda, Rubí y Zafiro se acerquen al Fraxinus, ellas entraron y corrieron hacia Reine…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Pensé que Ariadna… -Decía Lilith, cuando fue interrumpida por Rubí.

-Mira. –Ellas formaron un círculo, enviaron una señal a las otras tres Espectros…

-Ah, la señal, bueno, buen trabajo Alternas. –Dijeron las Espectros que estaban con las Alternas… se tomaron de las manos formando un círculo… colocando el lienzo en el centro del círculo… entonces, desaparecieron, junto al lienzo… apareciendo en su lugar, Esmeralda, Rubí y Zafiro… mientras que en el Fraxinus… aparecieron Diana, Ariadna y Ale… con el lienzo en medio de su círculo.

-Oh…

-¿Sorprendida, Lil-chan? –Preguntó Ale, mientras Diana colocaba el Lienzo en una cámara de suspensión que Hik había instalado allí hace mucho tiempo… apenas el lienzo fue colocado… les fue enviado un mensaje a Kaiga y Dolly para que lo liberen… eso hicieron, El Error quedó encerrado dentro de la cámara de suspensión donde comenzó a ser investigado por Reine, Karen y Lilith.

-¡HYA! –Yoshino fue aventada por una explosión, Tohka logró agarrarla, ellas dos se encontraban rodeadas de máquinas… entonces un viento increíblemente potente lanzó a las máquinas contra los edificios.

-Preocupación. ¿Están bien? –Yuzuru y Kaguya habían llegado a ayudarlas…

-Sí… pero Yoshino está lastimada, ¿Podrían llevarla con Miku?

-Me temo que eso no es posible Tohka, Miku está demasiado lejos… -Entonces un portal apareció, de este salió Natsumi y la cabecita de Muku.

-Muku creó un portal para llevarles a Natsumi, cualquier cosa que necesiten pídanselo a Muku. –Dicho esto ella volvió a meter su cabecita en el portal y lo cerró… Natsumi tomó la apariencia de Miku y comenzó a curar a Yoshino.

-Esto cada vez es más duro… -Dijo Tohka mirando a todavía más tropas acercándose…

-¡No teman! –Diva apareció en una nave… y bombardeó toda la zona enemiga… abriéndose camino hasta Muku… al llegar, ella la vio confusa.

-¿Muku puede ayudarte?

-Sí, Muku, crea un portal en estas coordenadas… -Ella asintió y creó un portal… entonces, centenares de Asisto-Bots de batalla entraron, su ingreso repentino y masivo hizo retroceder a las tropas enemigas de la zona… dándoles un respiro a las que la defendían…

-"¿Kotori? ¿Cómo van las lecturas?" –Preguntaba uno de los Fundadores de Ratatoskr.

-"No muy bien jefe… a pesar de que Hikari está yendo a muchísima velocidad y cerrando portales en todo el mundo… los Errores que ya salieron por estos están causando estragos en todo el mundo… no tenemos suficientes hechiceras para abarcarlo todo… otro problema son estos nuevos Anti-Espíritus Hombres, están liderando estos asaltos… aparentemente apuntan a Monumentos Importantes… las pirámides ya son un recuerdo…"

-"Tch… ¿Qué haremos…?"

-"¡Creo que encontramos el problema con los Errores! Como es sabido, Queen creó Errores lideres entre sus tropas para que sea mucha carga y abarcar más terreno… el asunto es, que estos Líderes han sido corrompidos, debemos des-corromperlos, quizás así logremos frenar un poco el avance de los Errores" –Dijo Lilith por el comunicador.

-"¡Genial! ¿¡Por qué no lo hacen!?"

-"No es tan fácil Kurumi… Por los datos que las Gatos hemos obtenido… solo un Error puede entrar en el espacio de los Errores…"

-"¿Qué no Lilith es parte Error?" –Preguntó una de las Híbridos.

-"Sí, sí, pero, solo un Error Puro puede abrir un portal a la dimensión de los Errores… Lilith podría ir, pero… deberíamos abrirle un portal, no puede usar uno por los que están entrando las tropas, del otro lado le esperaría un infierno…" –Ante la Explicación de Blanco… los canales quedaron callados por unos segundos.

-"Kotori… Video de Gabriel… final de los Errores…" –Decía Hikari débilmente, no podía hablar bien por su velocidad y la concentración que debía tener…

-"¡Eso es! Las Anti-Espíritus del Círculo Blanco nos encargamos…" –Dicho esto Prima reunió a su grupo y usando sus poderes en conjunto crearon una espiral elemental que las impulsó a gran velocidad al punto donde hace tiempo atrás, Hikari peleó con Gabriel. El resto de las personas del canal… no comprendían lo que pasaba.

-Cuatri, búscalos. –Ella asintió y comenzó a volar por la zona… todas hicieron lo mismo, pero Cuatri… vio algo. -¡Aquí!

-Todas, concentren. –Todas canalizaron sus poderes en Cuatri, la cual se lanzó al agua en picada… entró y salió a los pocos segundos… con dos bloques congelados enormes… que tenían en su interior al Error Amarillo y al Celeste que Hikari enfrentó en su lucha con Gabriel, de inmediato envió un video de ellas por el Canal… Lilith dio un salto de emoción.

-"Tráiganlos, Edén, Ruler, por favor, necesitamos su asistencia."

-"Ya rugiste Lil-chan, allí nos vemos" –Edén y Ruler avanzaron hacia el Fraxinus evitando las tropas enemigas gracias al Paradise que creaba Edén para confundirlas… llegaron allí casi al mismo tiempo que las Anti-Espíritus del Círculo blanco con su método raro… todas entraron, llevando a esos dos Errores congelados… el entrar, Lilith los comparó con el que tenían cautivo.

-En efecto, miren, la cima de la cabeza del cautivo, tiene una extraña formación de corona negra… esa es muestra de la corrupción, sin embargo, estos dos, congelados, no la tienen, pero, apenas los saquemos, harán contacto con su jefa y la desarrollarán…

-¿Y para qué vinimos Lilith-san?

-Ruler, déjame explicarles, las jefas tienen cierto grado de inteligencia, por eso se diferencian de las demás… ahora, Edén, usará su Paradise a su máximo poder sobre estas dos… para hacerles creer que soy su jefa y luego, tú Ruler, harás que yo las maneja totalmente, así me volveré una jefa artificial.

-Ah, perfecto, pero ambas tendremos que mantener nuestros poderes sobre ti para que todo vaya bien, suerte. –Después de las palabras de Edén… y las Anti-Espíritus del Círculo Blanco descongelaron a las dos Errores y volvieron a su puesto, entonces Edén y Ruler hicieron lo que les fue pedido…

-Ahora, Errores míos, abran un portal para su jefa. –Ante las palabras de Lilith, ambas Errores asintieron y crearon un portal, por el cuál pasaron Lilith y sus dos Errores… del otro lado… habían múltiples islas flotando en la nada… en un lugar oscuro, lleno de tormentas violetas y sin gravedad… Lilith y sus tropas se ocultaron en la isla más cercana, desde allí vieron los otros portales de las tropas invasoras… y Lilith vio con terror… que las tropas de ese lado… se perdían de vista en la lejanía…

-Ordenes Jefa.

-Bien… díganme ¿Pueden sentir la presencia de otra Jefa? –El Error celeste asintió y señaló a la distancia a otra isla…

-¿Guardias?

-No. –Respondió el Error Amarillo. –En esta dimensión solo hay Errores… y un Corruptor.

-"Claro… por eso Gabriel tenía a estas dos Errores de su lado… un Corruptor debió ya haber contaminado antes a alguna Jefa…" Ajem, Ajem, ¿Pueden sentir la Presencia del Corruptor?

-En efecto, el corruptor se encuentra en la isla de la Reina de los Errores. –Dijo el Error Amarillo señalando a la nada… probablemente la isla estaba sumamente lejos…

-Bien, este es el asunto… me llevarán a la isla de la Jefa más cercana, sin ser detectada por nadie… -Los Errores asintieron y la llevaron a una especie de templo al interior de la isla donde estaban… allí, le llevaron hasta una especie de piscina.

-Este es el pozo de transporte, los Errores nos transportamos entre las Islas por medio de esto pozos… -Explicó el Error Celeste.

-Ah, perfecto, pasen por este a esa Isla y alejen a cualquier Error de la zona, luego vuelven por mí. –Sus tropas asintieron y pasaron por el portal. Volvieron después de unos segundos, llamándola, Lilith entró al pozo con ellas… allí vio múltiples portales bajo el agua… sus tropas la guiaron a uno en específico, ella los siguió y las tres aparecieron en el pozo de otra isla… salieron del templo y se ocultaron en otra parte…

-Ahora… debo ir por atrás sin ser vista… -Justo ese instante mientras hablaba, un pelotón de Errores apareció y miró a Lilith. –"¡Demonios! ¿Q-Qué hago…?"

-Ah, una Jefa… ¿Vienes a hacer el Reto de Jefas? Curioso que elijas un tiempo así… pero quiénes somos para juzgar a una jefa… -Dijeron los Errores y le hicieron señas para que las siguiese… cosa que Lilith no pudo rechazar, de reojo miró a sus tropas… ellas le susurraron.

-Verá Jefa, en nuestra sociedad está dictado que solo los más poderosos gobiernen… los Errores comunes no podemos hacer nada… pero ustedes las Jefas, pueden hacer el Reto de Jefas y retar a un combate a otra Jefa de Isla para ganar control sobre la parte del ejército que ella controla, de esta forma subir y subir, hasta ser la segunda en mando… porque nadie venció a Queen.

-Entonces… si derroto a una Jefa… gano control de las tropas que están a su cargo… ¿Por qué nunca nadie ha hecho esto antes?

-Porque Queen colocó a sus Jefas con claras diferencias de poder, para que ninguna pueda dudar de la autoridad de otra… aunque tú creo que eres la excepción.

-"Ah Lilith olvidé mencionarte que los poderes que usamos en ti, son como un aura, no solo afectan a esos dos… por si te preguntas cómo te verá el resto…" –Dijo Edén por el canal.

-"Pudo haber dicho eso antes…" –Pensó Lilith… suspiró. –Pero esto me facilita las cosas… bien, bien, a ello. –Finalmente llegaron frente a la jefa de la isla, que se encontraba sentada en un trono, en otro templo de la isla, los Errores que trajeron a Lilith le informaron todo en cuestión de segundos, le Jefa rió y miró a Lilith.

-Bueno… seguramente seas una nueva Jefa… te debieron crear recientemente, es hora de que conozcas tu lugar. –La Jefa se levantó del trono en el que estaba… y creó esferas de trueno… Lilith por su parte, creó su guitarra y se preparó para tocar…

-Es hora del gran debut, de mi nueva canción… "Road to Victory" –Lilith desvió la esfera golpeándola con la parte trasera de su guitarra y avanzó hacia la Jefa…

-¡JA! ¡Te tengo! –Dijo Haniel, mientras estrellaba a Silver de una patada en un edificio.

-¡Gagh!... E-Eso dolió… -Silver se incorporó con dificultad… miró a su alrededor… más Errores se arremolinaban… volando sobre ella cual cuervos… - Tch… tendremos que hacer… ¡FULL! –Entonces Silver rugió, se convirtió en un dragón y del simple aleteo de sus alas alejó a todos los Errores, de hecho, desestabilizó a Haniel… el cual tuvo que enterrar su espada en la azotea más cercana para no salir volando… levantó la cabeza y miró a aquel Dragón Plateado…

-Ah, muestras tu verdadera forma y poder… bien, hagamos lo mismo. –Haniel susurró unas palabras a su espada… esta tornó aún más grande, con ligeras tonalidades violetas en su empuñadura y rayas rojas en la hoja… -Te voy a matar.

En la distancia, otro rugido se hizo escuchar… esta vez, el viento creado por su rugido apartó las nubes sobre ella… Haniel miró sorprendido… e hizo rechinar sus dientes.

-Demonios… -Rasiel se alejó ante el dragón que había aparecido frente a él… temeroso de su poder… y de ese rugido que despejó las nubes cercanas…

-¡Este es el poder de Haruka! –El Dragón Blanco habló y abrió la boca, creando un láser muy potente, Rasiel se cubría de este ataque con sus espadas… pero no era suficiente, poco a poco retrocedía…

-N-No… N-No perderé… -Sus espadas se hicieron algo más largas, con tonalidades verdes en sus hojas… y dejó de retroceder, de hecho, ahora, él ganaba algo de terreno.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, las chicas se están luciendo, creo que debería hacer lo mismo. –Yami se alejó un poco de Camael… él… aprovechó de aumentar su poder… haciendo la hoja de su hacha más grande… y de tonos negros… Yami, por su parte, sonrió.

-Ah, bien, bien, me tienes harta, no lo suficiente para usar mi verdadera forma, pero… lo suficientemente harta. –Yami se clavó su cuchillo dentro de ella… y susurró unas palabras… entonces, al sacar su cuchillo… aparecieron muchas Yami a su alrededor, las hojas de los cuchillos de cada una eran diferentes, el de la Yami principal… era Rojo. –Verás de qué estoy hecha.

-¡Curación! –Gritó una hechicera… ese instante Sister aparecía a ayudar…

En otros frentes, apoyados por las Asisto-Bots, agencias y criminales hacían frente a olas de máquinas, que no parecían acabar… por su parte, las Espíritus hacían frente a cuanto Anti-Espíritu Hombre encontraban… se encargaban de la cacería de estos mismos… siendo escoltadas por las Anti-Espíritus, las Espíritus Alternas separaban a las tropas enemigas y las dividían… para que después sus escoltas, las Anti-Espíritus del Círculo blanco derroten a estas fuerzas divididas… las Espectros junto a las Siete Pecados, mantenían como podían una posición que era atacada por cinco portales a la vez… lastimosamente, poco a poco retrocedían. También había hechiceras que rondaban los cielos, intentando parar cualquier intento de flanqueo por parte de los Errores… en este grupo se hallaban Yakan, Mana y Ellen…

-Detrás de ti. –Dijo Ellen, señalando a Mana, ella giró y lanzó una espada de su traje, clavándolo en el pecho del Error, luego, la sacó girando, partiendo el Error a la mitad… pero… como todos los Errores lo hacen… tras unos segundos, el Error asesinado, volvía a aparecer, curado.

Ese instante, a toda velocidad pasó Nahemah… persiguiendo a un Anti-Espíritu Hombre, Nahemah así como las Anti-Espíritus de Primera Generación también cazaban Anti-Espíritus Hombres cada que veían uno… en este caso, un escuadrón de Semi-Espíritus interceptaron al Anti-Espíritu Hombre y lo vencieron…

-Oh, era mío… bueno, no importa… hay miles más…

Las Gatos estaban atareadas monitoreando toda la situación y enviando refuerzos a los puntos que fueran necesarios… cuando la situación era demasiado seria, se mandaban a alguna de las Anti-Espíritus de Segunda Generación, si no era tan seria, se enviaban a algunas hechiceras disponibles o algún agente de Mano Negra, de hecho, hablando de esta última… más unidades de la misma acudieron… algunas conocidas como Rosada… o Cara de Pez, pero algunas nuevas caras también… por último, si la situación era insalvable se enviaba a la Híbridos para que entretuvieran al enemigo, mientras el equipo de la zona era retirado o trasladado… dependiendo de sus daños.

No había señal de Shidou… de Hikari… o de Ezequiel…

-Uff… Uff… -Hikari dejó de moverse tan rápido… miró a sus alrededores… se encontraba en España… y aún veía más y más portales… -No puedo detenerme… tengo… tengo que cerrar más portales y vencer a los Errores que me encuentre en el camino… Tch… Maldición… -Volvió a usar su Híper-Velocidad…

-¡Vencida! –Y Frente a Lilith cayó una Error Jefa… vencida…

-Impresionante Jefa, es la séptima Jefa que derrota… -Dijo el Error Amarillo.

-Bueno… no fueron tan rudas… aunque, ahora… estamos más cerca del Corruptor… incluso yo puedo sentirlo… ¿Cuántas me faltan?

-De hecho… no tiene que ir por orden… podría atacar ahora mismo a Queen si así lo desea… tiene suficientes Errores bajo su mando, como para ordenar un asalto masivo a la Isla Madre, donde se encuentra el Corruptor y Queen.

-Perfecto, envía este mensaje a las tropas… el asalto a la Isla Madre comienza en dos minutos, quiero a la mitad de todo mi ejército en listos para atacar por el pozo de transporte… la otra mitad, que se dirija a la isla más cercana a la Isla Madre… atacaremos por fuera.

-Entendido.

Dicho y hecho… en dos minutos, comenzó un ataque masivo a la Isla Madre, Lilith dejó ordenes explicitas de bloquear los pozo-portales que daban a la Isla Madre y a la Isla más cercana… retrasando la llegada de aliados… en la Isla Madre… el asalto fue una carnicería increíble, todos los Errores luchaban entre ellos, pero… sabían perfectamente por cual bando peleaban… en medio del caos, Lilith pudo entrar a la cámara del trono… allí, vio a Queen encerrada en unos barrotes… ella levantó la vista…

-¿Lilith?

-Oh, demonios, olvidamos que tú eres mitad Error… -Dijo una figura encapuchada… Lilith lo miró con ira.

-¡Tú! ¡TÚ eres el Corruptor! ¿¡Quién eres!? ¿¡Qué quieres de todo esto!?

-¿Quién soy? ¿No me reconoces? ¿Qué gano? Solo cumplo mi parte en esta guerra… -La figura se quitó la capucha… se trataba de un sujeto tan alto como Ezequiel, de pelo verde, armadura negra como la noche, con encajes de plata… -Después de todo… yo Lucifer, soy aliado de mi viejo Rival Ezequiel para vencer al maldito de Hikari.

-O-Oh… no… T-Tú…

-Sí, sí, yo, por eso los Errores están en su contra… mis estudios en ellos, mis conocimientos, me permitieron crear un sistema de cárcel para ellos… mientras Queen esté dentro de esta jaula… todos los Errores me obedecen a mí, este plan lo vine preparando desde que me enteré que Ezequiel de alguna manera logró controlar a una Jefa para tener Errores de su Lado… Bueno, bueno, creo que sabes demasiado.

-De hecho… me dijiste todo como buen villano cliché que dice su plan malévolo…

-Sí claro… porque sé que ganaré. –Sacó un aparato y lo tiró al suelo… este explotó, creando una energía… -Este aparato… anula fusiones. –Lilith se espantó, trató de huir… pero ya era tarde… su fusión se anuló y se separó en sus dos partes… -Ahora Linda… podré verte morir lenta y dolorosamente… HAHAHAHAHA

-Lo dudamos. –Los Errores que seguían a Lilith entraron y comenzaron a atacar a Lucifer, él creó un escudo a su alrededor y continuó riéndose…

-U-Usaremos… el poder… anulador… -Dijo una de las partes de Lilith, la otra asintió, ambas se dieron la mano… dispararon un rayo hacia Lucifer… pero fallaron.

-¡Fallaron! ¡Mi escudo sigue en pie! HAHAHAHAHA

-No…

-Te apuntábamos… -Ezequiel giró y vio la jaula de Queen destruida… antes de poder hacer algo, Queen salió y creó un portal de salida de esa dimensión, lanzando a Lucifer por este portal, dado que él estaba dentro su escudo… no pudo hacer nada…

-¡Lilith! –Queen se acercó a ambos fragmentos… y las envolvió en su energía…

En el campo de batalla… la situación era cada vez peor… súbitamente las tropas habían atacados más frenéticamente… pero después… de la nada, las tropas de los Errores pararon… dieron vuelta y comenzaron a atacar a los Anti-Espíritus Hombres, a los Seres de Energía Pura y a las Máquinas…

-¿Qué pasa…? –Preguntó Nia.

-No preguntes… solo aprovecha. –Dijo Kotori y avanzaron apoyando a los Errores… por otro lado, en la dimensión de los Errores… el aparto que rompió Lucifer… se rearmó.

-Tiempo en uso… eficiente para matar a Lilith… en caso de fallo… -Se volvió un agujero negro… -Succión de un ser para desactivarse… -Lilith aún en fragmentos…estaba dentro de la Energía de Queen… ella no podía mantener a Lilith con vida y huir del agujero negro al mismo tiempo… entonces, de entre las tropas… una Error apareció.

-¿¡Malva!? ¿¡Qué haces!?

-Larga vida a la Reina. –Malva se lanzó al agujero negro… el cual la succionó y desapareció con ella… tras su desaparición… Lilith volvió a fusionarse…

-¿Cómo…? ¿Sigo viva?

-¡Lilith! ¡Tú valor es digno de admirar! Entraste aquí… venciste a muchas Jefas… me rescataste… ¡Te nombro mi segunda al mando! Ahora… es hora de honrar el trato que hice con Hikari… ahora más, que tú eres quien me salvó… -Los portales alrededor del mundo se cerraron… Hikari aterrizó en una azotea de un país… para descansar…

-Finalmente pasó… uff…uf…

Mientras que en Japón los portales se movieron… del lado de las tropas que defendían y los Errores comenzaron a apoyarlos… pasados unos minutos… Queen y Lilith salieron de un portal…

-¡Lo lograste, Lilith! –Gritaron todas las tropas de defensa… eufóricas…

-Sí… lo logré…

-Demonios, tus aliados son fuertes, Hikari. –Ezequiel apareció detrás de Hikari, él se llenó de terror al oír su voz, se paró de un salto y giró a verlo.

-Ezequiel…

-Ah, finalmente nos vemos, bueno, supuse que los Errores serían una mala inversión… pero al final, lograron hacer bastante daño a escalas globales… bueno, qué más da… aún tengo Máquinas, Seres de Energía Pura y Anti-Espíritus Hombres… pero, necesito a un nuevo General Superior, venciste a mis dos Manos…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿De dónde piensas sacar material para un Anti-Espíritu de Primera generación?

-Oh, si mal no recuerdo… cuando apareció esa Mukuro… no pude crear una Anti-Espíritu de Primera Generación… la energía que canalicé de esa aparición la coloqué en una esfera… y la esfera desapareció…

-Sí y sabes muy bien que yo la robé…

-Sí, lo hiciste tras poder controlar tu DarkHole… pero, aunque evitaste que crease un nuevo Mikael… no pudiste evitar… -Apareció un portal oscuro atrás y de este salió una chica de largo cabello rubio, con cadenas alrededor del cuerpo, vestía ropa sucia y rota. –Que cree una Zodiac, además… de un par de Errores gracias a ella.

-Tch… los poderes de esta Zodiac…

-Sí, están muy por encima de muchos, inclusive de algunos Anti-Espíritus de Primera Generación. –Hikari miraba a la chica… ella tenía la mirada perdida…

-Tendré que…

-Pero, no estoy conforme… Erase. –Hikari dejó de moverse… Ezequiel creó un escudo de retención al lado de él… y tele-transportó a ellos a otro escudo… que tenía alguien dentro…

-¡Origami! ¡No le hagas nada! –Hikari trataba con todas sus fuerzas moverse… pero una energía negra rodeaba su cuerpo…

-Estoy seguro… que te enteraste que el Cristal de Metatron desapareció… -Ezequiel atrapó en sus manos a Origami, tras soltarla del Escudo… ella trataba con todos sus medios soltarse… pero no podía, Ezequiel metió su mano libre en una especie de bolsillo de su armadura… y sacó un cristal, ante los horrorizados ojos de Origami y de Hikari… incrustó el Cristal en Origami y la lanzó lejos… ese instante, por el portal que trajo a Zodiac… aparecieron dos figuras.

-Oh no…

-Oh sí, Hikari, te presento… a Metatron y a Devil. –El primero era un sujeto alto, no tan alto como Ezequiel… su apariencia parecía una mezcla de Gabriel y de Mikael… de hecho, su ropa también era así… era como la armadura de Gabriel… con una réplica de la espada de Mikael… mientras que la chica, tenía la misma apariencia que Zodiac… de hecho las mismas cadenas y ropa… pero su pelo era blanco. –Sus poderes son increíblemente altos… más que los de Zodiac.

-Bien… genio… pero, le diste poderes a Origami…

-Oh, lo tengo cubierto. –Ezequiel chasqueó y por el porta… ¡Salió Lucifer!

-Hola, traidor… -Lucifer apuntó a Origami… que ya estaba convertida en espíritu, con los pilares de luz en forma de plumas a su alrededor… su Vestido Astral asemejaba a un vestido de bodas, tenía una corona dorada enorme en su cabeza, con un velo blanco sujetado en esta, tiene un moño blanco con una gema como collar en el cuello, sus manos están cubiertas por guantes blancos y largos, con cintas doradas en el antebrazo , estas cintas también están adornando su cintura y los bordes de su falda, la cual asemeja a los pétalos de una flor… él le disparó un rayo negro/violeta, al impactar, los ojos azules de Origami, tornaron grises… y ella voló al lado de Ezequiel.

-Bien, Hikari, por mucho que me gustaría pelear contigo ahora… creo que tienes que encargarte de cuatro asuntos… HAHAHAHAHAHA, Mala suerte, yo iré… a destruir a tus amigos, Lucifer… busca a Shidou. –Él asintió y ambos se marcharon… ese instante, la energía negra que le impedía moverse a Hikari… desapareció, también el escudo… y se halló frente a frente a esos cuatro seres… la primera ronda había acabado… la segunda está por comenzar.


	63. Chapter 64

4 El Despertar de un True Hero.

-¿¡Alguien ha visto a Hikari!? –Preguntó Kotori mientras aún combatían a las tropas enemigas, que aún eran muy numerosas.

-¡No! ¡Ni siquiera contesta por el canal! –Gritó Diva.

-Tch… demonios, pero, bueno, ahora que las tropas son menos, pueden usar todas sus armas y trucos… debemos acabar con cuantos podamos…

-Aun no entiendo por qué no usamos esos trucos antes… -Decía Tohka, cuando fue interrumpida por Nia.

-Porque si los usábamos… y eran demasiados… podrían atacarnos mientras los hacíamos o anularlos… o esas cosas.

-Sí, deberían tener cuidado. –Ezequiel apareció en medio del campo de batalla… nadie lo reconocía…

-¿Y el sujeto…?

-Seguramente es solo otro Anti-Espíritu Hombre más… -Le respondió Zafiro a Ale…

-Uh, les aseguro… no soy uno más. –Ezequiel levantó la mirada y vio a todas… sonrió y sacó su espada. –Finalmente… cerca de mí… ERASE.

-¡Shit! –Hikari volaba a toda la velocidad que su forma normal le permitía, para evitar los ataques de los pilares de Origami… -Oh vamos, desde que comenzaron a atacarme no puedo comunicarme con nadie… ¡Maldición! –Frente a él aparecieron Metatron y Zodiac, ambos trataron de golpearlo, pero Hikari los desvió, mandándolos contra los pilares de luz de Origami… los cuales les causaron heridas severas, Devil se acercó a ellos y comenzó a curarlos… -Tengo que perderlos…

-"¡Hikari!" –Una voz retumbó en su mente, Hikari giró por una calle para ganar tiempo…

-"¿¡Shidou!? ¿Qué pasa?"

-"No recibo transmisiones de nadie… dime, ¿Pasó algo?" –Hikari sudaba… mientras evitaba ataques que salían de los edificios mismos, a sus perseguidores no les importaba atravesar edificios con los puños con tal de sorprenderlo de alguna forma con la guardia baja…

-"Origami se volvió Espíritu… necesito que la selles, rápido".

-"¿¡EH!?"

-"Estás en mi mente… haremos algo arriesgado… aléjate de tu puesto y ocúltate en alguna cueva o caverna… contáctame cuando pase eso…" –La transmisión se cortó, Hikari entonces miró a sus alrededores…

-Ahora… ¿Cómo me deshago de los otros tres…? Tengo que matar al de la Primera Generación para quitarle el control… pero a Zodiac y a Devil… están controladas… y a diferencia de Origami, no puedo sellarlas para volverlas a la normalidad…. Tch… qué problema…

-Ey, ¿Qué haces? –Una especie de fantasma comenzó a volar a la par de Hikari.

-Ah, hola Hades, ¿Qué pasa?

-Oh nada, nada, solo… vi que tienes un problema entre manos… aunque quisiera…

-Ya sé que no puedes intervenir. –La interrumpió Hikari.

-Sí, pero… puedo decirte lo que debes hacer para salvarlas… escucha con atención… -El Fantasma le susurró un par de cosas… Hikari asintió y el fantasma desapareció.

"Listo, Hikari, cuando gustes" –Ante la señal de Shidou, Hikari viró bruscamente, lo cual confundió a todos… se lanzó contra Origami, ella trató de cubrirse usando sus pilares… pero Hikari iba decidido, recibió varios golpes, pero no paró, se acercó a ella y al tocarla, la absorbió… usando a Ragnarok, entonces Origami apareció en un lugar vacío… allí, vio a Hikari.

-Matar…

-Origami, no me recuerdas… y yo no puedo hacerte entrar en razón… por eso… -Apareció una especie de túnel allí. –El canal mental nos llevará… -Hikari atrapó a Origami con viento… y la lanzó por el túnel, con mucha fuerza… una vez allí, la fue empujando atrás cada vez más usando sus poderes, trueno, fuego, agua… hasta hacerla llegar a otro lugar, más iluminado… al llegar, ella vio que era un lugar luminoso y lleno de recuerdos flotando… allí, en medio de todo, estaba Shidou parado.

-Hola Origami.

-I-Itsuka… S-Shidou….

En el mundo real, después de tocar a Origami, Hikari había volado hacia el mar, el cual alcanzó tras unos minutos… el llegar a la playa, se enterró en la arena de un solo y potente impacto frontal… sus perseguidores restantes… volaban sobre la Arena sin confianza alguna…

-Zodiac, Devil, vayan.

-¿Por qué nosotras? –Se quejó Devil.

-Porque yo, Metatron se los ordeno. –Entonces unas manos enormes de Arena salieron, atrapando a Metatron y a Zodiac… las manos apretaban sumamente fuerte, tanto que la armadura y las cadenas que tenían respectivamente, comenzaban a romperse…

-Maldición… -Devil creó una esfera de agua para intentar librar a sus compañeros… cosa que no logró, porque la esfera antes de impactar… fue detenida por Hikari, quien salió de la Arena. –Tú…

-Sí, yo, esto debería ser suficiente… -Lanzó de todo su cuerpo múltiples rayos a todas partes… impactando a los tres presentes… entonces, al impactarlos… creó una especie de puente eléctrico entre ellos y él… absorbiendo algo… para cuando terminó… él cayó inconsciente al suelo… al igual que los presentes…

-Ha, ha, ¿Esto es todo? –En el campo de batalla, Ezequiel estaba humillando a las Hechiceras y a las Espíritus cercanas, se movía tan rápido que las balas de las hechiceras no le daban y cuando una Espíritu trataba de atacarlo… él la señalaba y decía Erase, entonces la Espíritu se volvía Humana… y alguien debía ir a agarrarla para evitar que caiga de cara… pasados unos segundos, la Espíritu podía volver a usar sus poderes… fue entonces, cuando de la nada… Ezequiel comenzó a tener una jaqueca, tan fuerte… que se apoyó en su espada… -Desgraciado…

Ezequiel alzó vuelo y se alejó rápidamente… para sorpresa y alivio de todas… pasados un par de kilómetros… él se estrelló en el suelo inconsciente, de hecho en alguna parte de Sudamérica, a Lucifer le pasó lo mismo…

-Así que… aquí estamos. –Dijo Hikari… estaban en aquel lugar vacío… él, Zodiac… Devil, Metatron… y Ezequiel junto a Lucifer…

-Oh, tu mente… qué método menos convencional… -Señaló Lucifer.

-Oh sí, sí, un fantasmita me dijo… que podía traerlos a todos aquí… y si los derroto aquí… el control que tiene sobre ellos desaparecerá.

-Eso es correcto, Hikari, pero… ¿Por qué no está aquí tu amiga ahora Espíritu? –Preguntó burlonamente Ezequiel… Hikari no se dejó llevar.

-Ella está en mejores manos…

-Oh, ya veo, ya veo, ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo planeas vencernos los cinco? ¿Eh?

-No sería la primera vez que peleo con Cinco Seres dentro de mi cabeza… -Detrás de Hikari aparecieron… Ragnarok **,** Bloody, Angelique, Hik, Bruma… -Creo que de hecho… ahora tengo ventaja… y eso que Hole no pudo llegar… porque mantiene mi cuerpo vivo.

-Uh, curioso, pero… no podrán vencernos… -Lucifer trató de crear una esfera de fuego… pero no pasó nada. -¿Eh? Estás usando… Erase en nosotros… ¿verdad?

-Sí, quiero ver… qué tan fuertes son en realidad… -Dijo Ezequiel parándose frente a todos…

-Qué presumido… -Las deidades trataron de crear cualquier ataque, pero fallaron… no podía crear nada… Ezequiel corrió hacia ellas con intenciones de golpearlas… pero Hikari se puso en medio y detuvo el golpe, logrando además, hacerle una llave y lanzarlo…

-Tú, eres mío. –Hikari corrió hacia él, Ezequiel se incorporó y ambos comenzaron un intenso choque de puños…. De muchos Puños.

-Brutalidad Física… que torpe… -Mientras Lucifer se quejaba… Bruma se paró enfrente de él, teniendo casi la misma fuerza que Hikari, logró darle un golpe sumamente potente que lo lanzó lejos.

Ragnarok comenzó una ruda pelea contra Metatron, ganando visiblemente, mientras que Angie y Bloody peleaban con Zodiac y Devil también ganando… el único que parecía perder… era Hikari, Ezequiel lo estaba venciendo… su fuerza física era visiblemente superior, ganando los forcejeos de puños muy fácilmente…

-Ah, entonces aún soy más fuerte que tú, Hikari… comenzaba a asustarme, cuando mis Anti-Espíritus Hombres me avisaron que tú ibas a velocidades increíbles y de un puñetazo vencías muchísimos Errores…además… juraban haberte visto… mucho más desarrollado físicamente…

-¿Y-Y? –Decía Hikari con algo de dificultad… la verdad, Ezequiel lo estaba superando.

-Que uniendo todas las piezas… y viendo que no estás así ahora… solo puedo concluir que se trataba de alguna especie de poder que te permitía hacer esas cosas… lamentablemente para ti, ese poder no es permanente, porque cuando te vi no lo usabas… y que por ende… tiene fecha de caducidad… -Ese instante, Ragnarok le dio un golpe, que lo alejó de Hikari… él miró a su alrededor… todos ya habían sido vencidos… menos él. –Sigh, bueno, tendré que otorgarte esta victoria, de todas formas no importa, porque los destruiré a todos, solo yo, quedaré en este universo. –Ezequiel desapareció, entonces todos volvieron a estar conscientes…

-"Hikari, Hikari, por favor, responde Hikari…" –Hikari sacudió la cabeza… y escuchó…

-"Shidou, te escucho, ¿Qué pasa?"

-"Ah, al fin contestas… estoy aquí con Origami… ya está normal" –Hikari se sorprendió.

-"¿¡YA!? ¿¡Tan rápido!? Yo sufrí más por estos…"

-"Ah, eso, ya que la enviaste a mi mente… bueno, vimos los recuerdos… tras un par de golpes y ver recuerdos juntos… y secretos míos… ella reaccionó un poco y aproveché para sellarla".

-"Perfecto… ahora, dile a ella que te cuide, al meter a Lucifer a mi mente, pude ver que va a buscarte… seguramente él al estar en mi mente… sabe dónde estás". –El canal se cerró…

-Hikari… -Él giró a ver a los tres seres que le miraban….

-¿¡Metatron!? ¿Cómo…?

-¿Cómo me libre de su control sin morir y revivir? Bueno… al vencerlo en tu mente… también se llevó su influencia…

-Oh…

-Hikari… ¿Qué hacemos ahora…? –Preguntó Zodiac…

-Primero, las señoritas se vienen conmigo a la tienda más cercana para que no caminen así… Metatron, tú ve a Japón, a la ciudad de siempre… y avísame si pasa algo… -Hikari llevó rápidamente a las chicas a una tienda… y les dio algunas ropas, dejando dinero en la caja registradora… para cuando salen…

-"Hikari, vuelve acá, rápido… Ezequiel ya está aquí" –Hikari asintió y tomó de las manos a ambas chicas… y se tele-transportó al Fraxinus, allí… Reine lo detuvo.

-Espera, déjalas intentar, a todas, así, lo debilitarás un poco… y de hecho… todas están molestas porque las humilló… ahora, creo que están más preparadas…

-¿Segura…? Bueno… pero si veo que la situación se pone fea… intervengo. –Reine asintió… y Hikari se puso a ver…

-Vamos, vamos, Espíritus, muéstrenme su poder, he esperado mucho tiempo para esto… -Ezequiel caminaba fanfarroneando y moviendo su espada de forma despreocupada y torpe.

-Maldito… -Tohka se lanzó al ataque sin esperar a nadie, tratando de hacer un corte mientras bajaba, Ezequiel bloqueó rápidamente el ataque con su espada, ella reaccionó y trató de hacerle un corte horizontal… él lo bloqueó fácilmente, ella se frustró y comenzó a atacarlo con ráfagas de cortes… pero él los bloqueaba todos, de hecho, avanzaba, haciendo retroceder a Tohka.

-Ja, ja, ja, eres lenta, eres débil, les dejaré usar sus poderes, para que vean que yo, soy más poderoso que cualquiera, finalmente, las borraré a todas de esta existencia.

-¡No lo creo! –Tohka usó más poder, rajando la tierra cada vez que sus espadas chocaban, sus cortes creaban ondas de viento increíblemente fuertes, que cortaban y partían edificios atrás de ellos…

-Ja, ja, ja, me toca, me toca. –Ezequiel apretó más fuerte su espada… y comenzó a moverla más rápido que Tohka, ella se sorprendió muchísimo, de hecho, tuvo que saltar para alejarse de aquella ráfaga de cortes… -Débil

-Eso lo veremos… -Tohka subió a los cielos… se preparó… y le apuntó. –Halvanhelev…

-Oh, tu máximo poder… creo, que tendré que hacer algo… -Ezequiel creó esferas de fuego y las lanzó, Tohka creó un escudo sobre ella y siguió cargando su poder. –Ah… tendré que hacer más que eso… ¿Verdad? Bueno, ¿Escudos? No… ¿Desviar el ataque? No… es fácil y demasiado aburrido… Ah… ¿Desaparecer el ataque? De hecho… es más aburrido Ah…

-¡Muere! –Lanzó el ataque cargado de su Halvanhelev, Ezequiel se quedó parado… y recibió el ataque en su totalidad… Tohka se veía algo feliz de ello… pero… cuando el humo causado por la explosión… Ezequiel se veía ahí, parado, como si nada hubiese pasado, parado en medio de la destrucción creada… -N-No…

-¿No? –Ezequiel apareció al lado de ella, le dio un golpe y la estrelló en un edificio, Hikari se movió para ayudar… pero Reine lo detuvo.

-¡A-Aléjate de ella! –Yoshino apareció montando a Zadkiel, el cual abrió la boca y le lanzó una ventisca a Ezequiel, tan potente que lo congeló, volviéndolo un bloque de Hielo, mientras, Tohka salió del edificio, algo lastimada… pero aún agarraba su espada firmemente.

-Nada mal… -Dijo Ezequiel a través de su bloque de hielo… seguidamente, lo destrozó desde adentro sin esfuerzo alguno, para sorpresa y terror de Yoshino, la cual… se asustó por ello. –Pero, deberías esperar tu turno Hermit, primero voy a eliminar a Princess, luego a ti… luego…

-¿¡Luego a quién!? –Kotori apareció empuñando su gigantesca alabarda, cayó desde los cielos tratando de hacer un corte vertical… Ezequiel bloqueó el ataque con su escudo… mientras, Tohka ya estaba al lado… intentando asestar un corte… el cual fue bloqueado por la espada de Ezequiel… Kotori dio un salto impulsándose en el escudo, cayó pie algo lejos, cambió su alabarda a cañón y comenzó a cargar el ataque…

-No será suficiente, deben intentar más… -Una Segunda Espada Sandalphon apareció de la nada… siendo empuñada por Natsumi, la cual intentó cortar a Ezequiel, él, simplemente lo detuvo con su codo… sin recibir daño por su armadura, Natsumi saltó y giró, lanzando la segunda espada hacia Tohka, la cual la agarró… y miró a Ezequiel.

-Ahora, tengo dos espadas.

-Sí, solo te falta el cerebro para poder usar ambas. –Ese segundo, se escuchó un sonido… Kotori terminó de cargar su ataque y lo disparó hacia Ezequiel, él suspiró y trató de moverse… pero vio que sus pies estaban congelados al suelo… miró a un costado y vio el hielo salir de los pies de Zadkiel… -Okey… nada mal… -Recibió el daño totalmente… el hielo bajo sus pies se derritió… y él apareció ileso, pero con su armadura muy caliente.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡No te preocupes, Natsumi! –Las Yamai aparecieron volando a toda velocidad, creando un tornado alrededor de Ezequiel, pero por su forma de moverse y actuar… parecía una brisa, Kotori aprovechó y llenó de fuego el tornado, Ezequiel hizo un movimiento rápido con su espada y dispersó totalmente el tornado.

-Nada del otro mundo…

-Aun. –Diva apareció volando gracias a unos propulsores… Ezequiel la miró.

-Ah, lo había olvidado, los insectos que me traicionaron, bueno, supongo que… -Antes de acabar, recibió un golpe de un robot enorme desde abajo… el puño había salido atravesando el suelo… Ezequiel se sorprendió y giró para caer con un corte vertical… pero, se escuchó una guitarra…

-Es mi turno, de sacudir el lugar. –Lilith tocó su guitarra y empujó a Ezequiel… él, molesto lanzó una ráfaga de esferas de distintos elementos hacia ella.

-¡Rondo! –Miku usó su voz para protegerla de todos esos ataques… Ezequiel giró en el aire y se paró sobre una azotea…

-Para ser insectos patéticos… no esperaba que me hicieran daño en mi forma 0…

-¿Forma… 0? ¡Palabrerías! –Las Yamai se concentraron en hacer un viento aún más potente, muchísimo más fuerte y fatal, de hecho, era tan poderoso que arrancaba piedras y fragmentos del suelo, fragmentos grandes, Ezequiel no era sacudido… pero tenía que cortar los escombros para no ser golpeado por estos.

-Bombardeo… -Nia creó múltiples esferas de energía y las lanzó en medio de ese torbellino… Ezequiel no se vio afectado, simplemente cortaba esas esferas más… el problema fue cuando Kurumi apareció, creó clones y comenzó a disparar a esas esferas, causando explosiones de energía apenas las disparaba, Ezequiel no se veía lastimado por estas explosiones… pero no podía ver, cosa que fue aprovechada por Kotori… para lanzar su siguiente ataque cargado… Ezequiel lo recibiría una vez más, pero al finalizar el impacto, Tohka apareció frente a él y trató de atravesarlo con sus dos Sandalphon, uno de los cuales fue bloqueado por la espada de Ezequiel… mientras que el otro… logró empujarlo.

-Maldición…

No muy lejos de allí… las hechiceras, las agencias… los criminales, las gatos… se encargaban de lo poco que quedaba del ejército enemigo, el apoyo de los Errores había sido un completo cambio para la situación… y también la llegada de Queen, la cual avanzaba entre las líneas enemigas sin ser detenida por nada.

-Esto no es difícil…

-¿En verdad? –Haniel, Camael y Rasiel aparecieron frente a ella, los tres habían escapado del campo de batalla para no estorbar a Ezequiel.

-Ustedes no cambiarán nada. –Dijo Metatron, llegando y poniéndose al lado de Queen.

-¿Un aliado? Bueno, en este pandemonio no hay forma de saber quién es quién. –Dicho esto Queen se preparó para hacer su ya tradicional lluvia de esferas… cosa que fue detenida al ver a los tres anti-Espíritus enemigos… agarrarse de las manos… y fusionarse.

-Esto cambia las cosas… un poco.

-¡Oscuridad para todos! –Nightmare saltó desde un callejón hacia Ezequiel, él al verla reaccionó y trató de lanzarle su espada, lo cual logró, pero antes de darle, la espada fue desviada de un golpe de Efreet, mandando a volar la espada hasta perderla de vista.

-Sin espada, estás acabado. –Tohka se lanzó a la ofensiva, mientras que Ezequiel lograba detenerla con el uso de su escudo… Nightmare creó una nube de oscuridad en la zona, no se veía por ningún lado a Tohka o a Ezequiel, Witch llegó volando y usando sus poderes se enlazó a Tohka para que ella pudiese ver… tras unos segundos, dos golpes secos sonaron… y Ezequiel salió volando de aquella azotea.

-¡Bien!

-No celebres aún Diva. –Kurumi cargó su bala para detener el tiempo y disparó, Ezequiel giró y la desvió con su escudo… luego impactó en un edificio. –Tch, casi.

-No está mal… -Ezequiel salió del cráter que creó… y levantó la mano… su espada fue volando hacia él a velocidades increíbles, cuando estaba cerca, Ezequiel se preparó para agarrarla… todas sabían que debían impedirlo…

-Portal. –Dijo Phantom y creó un portal entre la espada y Ezequiel… llevando a la espada de este a la dimensión de los anti-espíritus.

-¡Desgraciada! –Ezequiel acumuló mucha energía en un ataque de haz de energía oscura contra Phantom, pero… su ataque en lugar de crecer… cada vez se hacía más pequeño, mucho más pequeño… él miró a su alrededor… y vio que bajo él estaba parada Hermit, absorbiendo su energía. –Tú…

-Concéntrate arriba despistado. –Ezequiel elevó la vista y vio a Edén… a su lado estaba Ruler.

-Ah, más traidoras. –Él lanzó su escudo con mucha fuerza hacia Edén… pero este la atravesó cual fantasma… -Maldita sea… no lo vi. –Miró a su alrededor y se vio rodeado de cientos de Edén y Ruler…

-Ruler hizo que pueda hacer mi truco sin que me notes.

-Ruler además lo hizo posible sin cambiar la realidad o dormirte.

-Bienvenido a la técnica más poderosa de Edén… el quinto Paradise… ¡Paradise Infinito! –El mundo completo cambió para Ezequiel… se hallaba en un planeta volcánico, la lava burbujeaba… y a su alrededor habían cientos, miles de Espíritus… todas comenzaron a atacarlo, hasta las miles de Ruler y Edén… en la vida real, explosiones espontáneas ocurrían sobre Ezequiel… Kotori miró a Edén.

-Oh, eso, lo llevé a un mundo que yo creo y lo que pase en ese mundo… también pasará aquí.

-O-Oh…

-No me vencerás con esto… Erase. –Entonces Edén sintió una sacudida y casi se desmaya… Ezequiel se puso a verla fijamente. –GRAP. –Una fuerza abominablemente fuerte jaló de la nada a Edén hacia Ezequiel, Ruler recitó un hechizo que aumentó el peso de Edén por toneladas… pero no detuvo la aproximación y Ezequiel al tenerla cerca de un golpe le fracturó todas sus costillas, lanzándola a los aires… Sister apareció volando y la atrapó… comenzando a curarla.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!?

-¡A Hacerle eso a Onee-sama! –Berni y Sera se fusionaron en Berserk y se lanzaron al combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, sus golpes iban apuntados al rostro de Ezequiel, él lo sabía muy bien, por ello no perdía el ritmo en mover su cabeza para evitar ser alcanzado por algún golpe, pero… también tenía que tener cuidado por el manejo de los pies de Berserk, además de su facultad de crear esferas rápidamente, las cuales evitaba desviándolas de un golpe…

-Creo que debería dejar de jugar con ustedes…

-¿¡Jugar!? –Las Siete pecados capitales aparecieron, Gula de un solo y rápido movimiento apartó de un golpe a Ezequiel, mandándolo hacia Ira, la cual de una patada lo aventó a una increíble velocidad hacia los cielos, allí fue recibido por un cubo enorme creado por Soberbia, cubo al cual entró, pero del cual no podía salir, porque Envidia cambiaba constantemente el material del cubo y Lujuria mantenía sus cadenas de sellado sobre este… Avaricia y Pereza aprovecharon esto, Pereza creó muchos clones, los cuales llevaban bombas creadas por Avaricia y entraban por el Cubo, explotando ahí dentro… pasados un par de segundos… una luz se filtró por el cubo, causando una explosión enorme, que alejó a toda las Pecados Capitales…

-Que diosas en entrenamiento más interesantes… -Las Espectros aprovecharon la explosión y se fusionaron, haciendo un solo disparo láser de todo su poder, láser que impactó y desintegró a Ezequiel, el ataque de hecho, fue tan fuerte, que los Anti-Espíritus de Primera Generación tuvieron que desviarlo alrededor de la tierra por siete vueltas… chocando a Ezequiel en cada vuelta.

-¿Creen que es suficiente?

-¿Aún no? –Las Anti-Espíritus del Círculo Blanco crearon bajo él, con ayuda de Hermit, un círculo… luego las cinco concentraron sus elementos y crearon un pilar de los elementos mezclados, Ezequiel se rodeó de un escudo para salir del pilar, pero el pilar lo perseguía.

-Erase. –El Pilar, el Círculo bajo él, desaparecieron, las anti-espíritus del círculo blanco casi se desmayan… pero sin darle tiempo a respirar… las Semi-Espíritus y las Híbridos dispararon un rayo conjunto de poder, que lo atravezó… dejándole un hoyo en el pecho… hoyo que sería rellenado al pasar segundos.

-¿Qué…? –Kotori miraba confusa, Yami se le acercó.

-Recuerda que los Anti-Espíritus no llevan muy bien el manejo de energía de espíritus, las híbridos y las semi-espíritus todas tienen algo de energía, así que… -Kotori sonrió.

-Perfecto, trae a las Espíritus Alternas, están apoyando a las tropas en el campo. –Yami asintió y salió en su búsqueda.

-¡Demonios! –La fusión de los tres generales de Ezequiel estaba haciendo retroceder a Queen y a Metatron, su poder era enorme, su pelea había dejado múltiples cráteres en la zona de la ciudad donde peleaban…

-¿Algo de asistencia? –Los anti-espíritus de la primera generación comandados por Nahemah se les acercaron para apoyarlos, justo ese instante, Yami pasó volando por allí, en medio de la pelea… se sumergió en medio del fuego aliado y enemigo…

-¡Ey!

-¡Ah! Ryouko, ¿Viste a las Alternas? –La capitana que estaba lista para reprender a Yami… la vio seria y señaló al norte.

-Tras apoyarnos se fueron por allá… ah, pero no pases por la Calle 231, Mano Negra y el Triunvirato están teniendo problemas con una amalgama de Anti-Espíritus Hombres que se fusionaron sin saber… -Yami asintió, pasó volando a toda velocidad, apoyando a grupos que encuentre… como a Rose, Yakan y Ellen…

Finalmente llegó frente a las Alternas, las cuales estaban enfrentando a un ser de energía pura, de increíbles dimensiones, más grande que la casa de Shidou… junto a ellas, estaba Mana y un grupo de las hechiceras de Yakan.

-Oh, Yami-chan, llegas justo a tiempo, debemos vencer a esta cosa…

-Sí, sí, de hecho, las necesitamos al frente, para vencer a Ezequiel… -Ante las palabras de Yami, las alternas se miraron… Mana les dio una palmadita.

-Vayan, nosotras nos encargamos de esto, llamaré a Artemisia, creo que su grupo estaba cerca… -Las Alternas dudaron… pero asintieron y siguieron a Yami…

En el frente contra Ezequiel, Haruka y Silver habían intervenido, haciendo ataques en combinación para hacer mucho daño, además, que cuando una retrocedía, la otra avanzaba, no le daban tiempo de reaccionar… es en medio de estas combinaciones de estocadas y explosiones elementales, que Yami logra traer a las Alternas.

-Kotori, aquí están.

-Perfecto…

-Hollow. –Diciendo esto Ezequiel abrió la boca, toda la energía de todas comenzó a ser drenada hacia su boca… todas parecían tener una especie de parálisis que no las dejaba huir… las únicas que no eran afectadas eran las Espíritus, ellas, si bien estaban paralizadas sus energías no disminuían, cuando terminó, todas las presentes se desmayaron, la Directora apareció y se las llevó a un lugar seguro.

-Maldito…

-Ahora, sí, somos solo… los que debemos estar.

-Desprecio. Sí, tienes razón asesino… -Ezequiel sonrió.

-¿Asesino? Eso recién está por venir… -Ezequiel levantó las manos. –Masa Primordial que yo cree… ven a mí. –Ese instante, todos los anti-espíritus de primera generación se sacudieron violentamente, fueron atraídos rápidamente hacia Ezequiel y en gritos agónicos, explotaron, volviéndose una armadura de huesos y carne que cubrió a Ezequiel… las Espíritus miraban horrorizadas… Nahemah… había muerto en unos segundos.

-¡Maldito! –Hikari dio un golpe fuerte al suelo y trató de moverse… pero Reine lo detuvo una vez más.

-Ambos discutimos de esto antes, ¿Verdad?

-Tch, lo sé, lo sé, Nee, Flesh Armor, a pesar de que discutimos la estrategia de usarlo a nuestro favor… y aunque ellos aceptaran… habría preferido no llegar a este punto. –Reine se acercó y lo abrazó.

-Lo sé, pero en el fondo, sabíamos que no sería evitable.

-Lo sé… espero que ese plan funcione.

Las espíritus veían con desprecio y horror a Ezequiel… pero, sacudieron sus cabezas, entendieron que la situación era muy seria y peligrosa, Kotori miró a las Alternas.

-Ustedes preparen el ataque, nosotras acabaremos con esa armadura que tiene.

-¡Entendido! –Diciendo esto, Yuki se llevó a las Alternas más atrás y comenzaron a concentrar su energía en una esfera…

-¿Uh? ¿Qué planean espíritus?

-Suenas confiado, Ezequiel. –Decía Kurumi en tono burlón. -¿Olvidas que logramos darte un par de golpes?

-Oh, Nightmare-chan, no lo olvido, no lo olvido, pero, también deben recordar que les estoy dejando dármelos, para que su derrota se sienta mejor, ahora, les mostraré un poco más de mi poder. –Una energía azul rodeó levemente toda su armadura, levantó la mano y su escudo fue hacia él, rodeándose también este de aquella energía azul. –Adelante.

Se lanzó contra Tohka a toda velocidad, ella bloqueó el ataque frontal con Sandalphon, pero… el impacto fue tan rápido y fuerte, que al mover el escudo, Ezequiel la lanzó atrás, Kotori intervino con su alabarda para intentar hacer un corte a Ezequiel, él se movió hacia atrás y la evitó, Yuzuru vio la oportunidad perfecta de atraparlo con su péndulo por el antebrazo y lanzarlo contra un edificio, al impactar, él trató de salir rápidamente, pero el edificio entero se transformó en una especie de líquido denso y pegajoso, Natsumi mantenía la transformación desde la distancia, mientras, Kurumi trataba de congelar en el tiempo a Ezequiel, para que fuese absorbido por esa masa rara que lo succionaba.

-¡No es suficiente!

-¡Cállate! –Gritó Yoshino.

Ella junto a Zadkiel comenzaron a congelar aquella masa rara, para congelarlo dentro, él se percató de ello y comenzó a intentar salir con más fuerza, Natsumi moldeaba esa cosa para que no pudiera huir, las Yamai usaban su viento para empujarlo hacia aquella masa…

-Tch… energía baja… -Kurumi había dejado de disparar, pero Nia se le acercó.

-Cargando. –Le comenzó a pasar energía, entonces ella siguió con sus disparos.

-Miku-san. –Dijo Tohka con una mirada seria.

-Entiendo. ¡March! –La fuerza física de Tohka aumentó y ella se lanzó hacia Ezequiel, él la miró con furia mientras se acercaba… al llegar le dio un golpe potentísimo con Sandalphon y lo sumergió en aquella masa.

-¡M-Máximo poder! –Yoshino aumentó la potencia al máximo de sus poderes y congelo a aquella masa, con Ezequiel dentro, todas se acercaron a felicitarla… entonces, se escuchó un sonido… de ruptura, se vio una grieta en el hielo.

-Muku no te dejará. –Muku cargó energía en su báculo y la disparó con mucha potencia de fuego, desintegrando completamente a Ezequiel, antes de que este pudiese romper el cristal.

-Pero… él se regenerará de nuevo, su regeneración es comparable a la de Kotori… -Señaló Natsumi.

-De ser así, tenemos una ventaja, si se le acaba la energía ya no podrá regenerarse más. –Señaló Kotori.

-Es el momento de usar tu plan, vamos a ayudar a las alternas, primero… ¿Quién? –Mientras Kurumi hablaba… Ezequiel volvió a aparecer.

-He vuelto.

-Tch… me encargo. –Kurumi se disparó una bala de aceleración y se lanzó a pelear contra Ezequiel, se acercó mucho y comenzó a dispararle de cerca, mientras lo golpeaba con su rifle, él, se mostraba seguro, protegido por su armadura y desviando los disparos con su escudo, pero, Kurumi se siguió disparando balas de aceleración, pronto, sus movimientos se hicieron sumamente veloces.

-Eres rápida… pero no lo suficiente. –Ezequiel en un determinado momento, logró agarrar a Kurumi con su mano… ella sonrió.

-Y tú un torpe. Zafkiel Zayin. –Disparó la bala a la mano de Ezequiel, deteniéndolo en el tiempo, aprovechó el momento y creó muchos clones, después, destrozó la cabeza de Ezequiel a base de disparos... después de esto, cayó de rodillas sobre una azotea, rendida por el esfuerzo.

-Usó mucha energía en todas las balas anteriores… -Miku se acercó a ella y se la llevó en brazos, mientras usaba su canto curativo.

-Aún… no he muerto… -Ezequiel nuevamente volvió a levantarse… Kurumi fue llevada con las Alternas, donde, Nia le volvió a pasar energía para que ella también se cure a sí misma… -Van a morir… -Ezequiel cargó en su escudo en rayo de energía negra y lo disparó hacia las alternas… Yoshino voló hacia ellas y se puso cerca Miku.

-¡Rondo!

-¡Zadkiel! –Una barrera de sonido y hielo se hizo sobre todas, evitando que el ataque de Ezequiel llegue, logrando retenerlo.

-Sé que es mal momento, pero… si quieren que el plan funcione, deben comenzar a ayudarnos. –Dijo Tekubi, Nia y Kurumi asintieron, ellas comenzaron a concentrar su energía también en la esfera, Miku y Yoshino se miraron.

-Nosotras las defendemos.

-S-Sí.

-Tenemos que acabar con esa armadura…

-Apoyo. Cierto Kaguya… -Las Yamai se miraron. Asintieron y mezclaron sus armas, apuntando a Ezequiel.

-Muku cree que puede hacer algo, con Natsumi.

-¿Eh? ¿Conmigo? –Mukuro le susurró a Natsumi en su oído, ella la miró…

-Podría funcionar… -Natsumi voló hacia Ezequiel, mientras que Muku cargó y disparó su láser de nuevo, Ezequiel esta vez libre… esquivó el ataque, pero Natsumi lo redirigió hacia él, impactando directamente su armadura hecha de muertos… Ezequiel trató de moverse, pero el láser, redirigido por Natsumi se mantenía sobre él, estaba tan distraído por esto, que no vio que Kotori, al igual que las Yamai, estaban listas para atacar, disparando la potente flecha conjunta de las Yamai y el ataque del cañón de Kotori, ambos ataques directos a su armadura… la cual, finalmente explotó en carne y huesos, revelando su armadura normal nuevamente… de hecho el ataque fue tan fuerte que volvieron a desintegrarlo…

-¡Ahora! –Todas las Espíritus fueron volando a la esfera… y concentraron toda su energía. –Ya casi… ya casi… falta…

-¡No las dejaré! –Ezequiel se regeneró sumamente rápido y se lanzó hacia ellas, pero… ellas no podían moverse, estaban concentrando toda su energía, si fallaban en concentrarse, la explosión sería más grande que la de hace 30 años.

-¿Hikari? ¿No piensas ir? –Esta vez era Reine la que miraba a Hikari… él, no se movía.

-Hm, esta vez, no me necesitan, mira. –Señaló al campo de batalla, antes de que Ezequiel llegue, un disparo de luz lo alejó, después de este, muchos más lo siguieron, alejándolo, del cielo, bajó Origami Espíritu.

-¿¡EH!? ¿Tobiichi Origami? –Preguntó Tohka incrédula… todas estaban incrédulas de hecho…

-Sí, hablaremos de esto luego. –Los pilares de Origami comenzaron a perseguir a Ezequiel por todas partes, disparando sin cesar, sin darle tiempo a respirar, él no se podía dejar atravesar, pues estos láseres en muy potentes, pudiendo atravesar su armadura. –Apresuren, les compraré tiempo.

-Perfecto. –Dijo Kikenna.

Ezequiel, furioso, se alejó un poco y disparó otro potente rayo oscuro de su escudo, Origami acercó sus pilares, los colocó formando un círculo con las puntas de las plumas y creó un escudo de luz que retuvo el ataque de Ezequiel… justo en ese momento las espíritus hicieron una señal, Origami se movió y las Espíritus revelaron que la esfera donde concentraban sus poderes… estaba lista, enorme y brillante… Ezequiel trató de huir… pero, una energía lo sujetó… un aura blanca.

-¿No que no intervendrías, Hikari? –Preguntó Reine, al ver el ojo blanco de Hikari activado.

-Es solo un detallito.

-¡FUEGO! –Las Espíritus transformaron esa esfera en un rayo, de increíble potencia y alcance… que impactó a Ezequiel y lentamente comenzó a destruir su armadura, a niveles moleculares, el rayo lo elevó al cielo… su cuerpo se rajaba en energía, pero parecía no ser suficiente, pues él, comenzó a moverse… entonces Origami se acercó y también colocó su energía… el ataque se volvió más potente y evitó cualquier intento de movimiento, la potencia del disparo sacudía la tierra… y su alcance superó la visión, llevando a Ezequiel hasta el espacio y más allá, donde finalmente se desintegró por completo…

-Lo… hicimos… -Dijeron exhaustas las chicas, todos sus Vestidos Astrales desaparecieron y quedaron con sus ropas normales… cayeron rendidas al suelo.

-Je… je… sí… -Las chicas sonreían… entonces, un objeto cayó del cielo, con tanta potencia que mandó a volar a todas ellas, contra las cosas cercanas… incrustándolas allí… ese objeto se aclaró… y mostró ser… Ezequiel.

-Son fuertes, debo reconocerlo, si no tuviese el Erase, probablemente hubiese sido mi final, desafortunadamente para ustedes, no fue así, además… aún tengo un truco bajo la manga, mientras ustedes aquí tenían sus asuntos de Mano Negra, Akarui Yami y esas cosas… yo, logré contactar con una entidad muy poderosa en el vacío, que me mostró el camino a un nuevo y grandioso poder… el Awakening, miren su grandeza. ¡Awakening! –Se rodeó de una luz blanca, que lo transformó, sus alas se volvieron más brillantes, su armadura explotó, su espada volvió a aparecer, esta se tornó más gruesa al igual que su escudo, el aura blanca y luminosa que lo rodeó, le aumentó la fuerza física y su apariencia muscular, aumentando en segundos muchísimo, además, su cuerpo desprendía tanta energía que las Espíritus eran empujadas aún más dentro de las estructuras donde ya estaban incrustadas.

-Ahora sí, debo ir.

-Cuídate Ototo. –Hikari asintió, se tele-transportó sobre el Fraxinus y se lanzó desde allí… -"Es el momento, es hora de enfrentarnos, Ezequiel, es hora de que veas mi progreso, mi avance, mi poder…"

-Adiós, Espíritus. –Ezequiel cargó en la punta de su dedo una esfera de energía y la apuntó a Tohka… entonces, un sonido lo perturbó, levantó la vista…

-¡Es hora de que nos enfrentemos! ¡TRUE HERO! –Hikari entró en su forma True Hero y cayó con haciendo un puño, Ezequiel lo detuvo con ambas manos, el impacto creó un viento, que fracturó el suelo, levantó varios pedazos e incrustó aún más a las espíritus, la Directora apareció y se llevó a todas al Fraxinus, de hecho, se llevó al Fraxinus a la dimensión de Carol y Sylvia.

-¿Eh? ¿Eh? –Tohka miraba a su alrededor confusa, todas estaban en puente… absolutamente todas, de hecho en el Fraxinus estaban todas las hechiceras, Mano Negra… Semi-Espíritus, todos los que participaron en el conflicto. -¿Q-Qué pasa…?

-La situación ya es muy difícil, ninguna puede estar en ese lugar ahora, traje a todos a esta dimensión.

-¿Y Shidou? –Preguntó Reine.

-Él es el único que tiene el poder para estar allí. –Explicó la Directora.

-¿¡QUÉ!? –Todas se escandalizaron, pero la Directora las calmó de un solo aplauso sónico, levantó las manos y creó en el aire una visión de lo que ocurría allá…

-En ese mundo ahora, están Ezequiel, Lucifer, Hikari y Shidou, Hikari deberá enfrentar a Ezequiel, mientras que Shidou tendrá que hacerle frente a Lucifer si queremos tener alguna posibilidad de ganar, ahora, cállense y confíen en ellos, véanlos, apóyenlos y no duden. –Todos los presentes callaron y asintieron…

Hikari estaba parado frente a Ezequiel, el miedo que antes tenía había desaparecido, su mirada era seria, era firme, apretó el puño y lo miró.

-Te eliminaré, Ezequiel, por todas las muertes que has causado, por todo el daño que me has hecho.

-Ah, sí, finalmente nos enfrentaremos, ¿no? Bueno, cuando te mate, eliminar a tus amigos será muy sencillo, demasiado sencillo de hecho, ¿Sabes? Me cansé de jugar… -Lo señaló. –Absolute Erase. El cuerpo de Hikari se agitó un poco… pero no perdió su apariencia de True Hero, tras un breve mareo, lo miró.

-¿Eso es todo?

-No comprendo… mis poderes… no deberías estar con esa transformación… es ilógico, ¿Cómo es posible que mis poderes potenciados con el Awakening no te borren los tuyos? –Hikari apretó los puños, e intentó crear una esfera de fuego… pero nada pasó. –O tal vez… solo no puedo borrar tu True Hero… sí, podría ser, bien, solo tienes ese poder para enfrentarme, ¿Qué harás?

-Qué haré… ¡Vencerte! –Hikari corrió hacia él, al arrancar del suelo, levantó mucho polvo, se acercó a él en un instante.

-Qué rápido. –Ezequiel trató de golpearlo con su escudo, pero falló, Hikari se movió más rápido y logró darle un golpe seco y potente en el estómago, lanzándolo contra un edificio, el cual atravesó, de hecho, atravesó tres edificios en fila, antes de caer en una calle… se levantó y miró al cielo, Hikari ya estaba allí, bajando juntando ambos puños en uno…

Ezequiel suspiró, susurró unas palabras y creó un escudo verde, al impactar Hikari no le hizo nada, de hecho, él comenzó a golpear el escudo incesantemente, pero no le hacía nada, no podía ni crearle un solo mísero rasguño.

-Pierdes tu tiempo Hikari, este escudo absorbe la energía del sol, tendrías que ser más poderoso que toda la energía del sol para romperlo.

-¿¡Qué!? –Entonces, Ezequiel desactivó su escudo y golpeó a Hikari en la cara, él, al impacto, se creó una onda sónica que reventó todos los cristales cercanos, el golpe logró hacer retroceder a Hikari un metro… pero apenas dejó de retroceder, volvió a intentar golpear a Ezequiel, él sonrió y lo miró.

-Awakening… ON. –Hikari le dio el golpe como antes… pero ni siquiera lo movió, no le hizo nada, lo miró. -¿Sorprendido? De hecho, el Awakening debe encenderse, lo que hice hasta ahora… era solo fanfarronear su apariencia… y la fuerza que mostré era la mía… ahora, verás que este poder, aplasta a tu True Hero.

Movió sus puños tan rápido que Hikari no los veía, veía ráfagas del movimiento, en menos de un segundo había sido golpeado más de treinta veces seguidas, al final de la ráfaga, él le dio un golpe tan potente que le fracturó un par de costillas a Hikari, estando en su forma True Hero, además de lanzarlo por casi siete cuadras completas, antes de impactar en un edificio, el cual colapsó sobre él, Hikari lentamente salió de este… y escupió sangre.

-No… no tan rápido, no puede ser…

-¡Maldición! –Gritó Yami en el puente. -¿¡Cómo pudo haber llegado al límite tan rápido!?

-Hmm, para ser una estratega hábil Yami… no viste a Ezequiel del todo… si mal no recuerdo, Ezequiel mencionó hace menos de una hora, que reconoció la característica del True Hero, que era por tiempo… es un cínico maldito, él lo sabía desde que poseyó a Wescott… ¿Crees que lo poseyó directamente en el Domo? No… él ya estaba en él desde hace mucho tiempo, tanto que pudo ver el True Hero desde hace mucho tiempo, a través de Madeline, ella hacía investigaciones sobre ello y se las presentaba a Wescott… sí, Ezequiel sabía de esto desde hace mucho, ¿Por qué crees que diseñó su ataque así?

-¿A qué se refiere señorita Directora?

-Simple Kotori, en el Domo… Ezequiel moldeó la situación para que Hikari tuviese que usarlo, además, sus ataques de esta guerra, fueron diseñados para que solo Hikari con el True Hero pudiese repelerlos, ¿Por qué y Cómo? Verán, en la batalla del Domo, Hikari le mostró el alcance de su True Hero, así que Ezequiel en respuesta creó los portales de sus tropas, con la peculiaridad de ser distantes entre ellos y de abrirse con rapidez, de esta forma, Hikari tendría que usar su True Hero para cerrarlos, porque solo él tendría la velocidad y la fuerza para cerrarlos sin que eventualmente fueran demasiados… además, que cualquier otro que se acerque demasiado a algún portal… perdería sus poderes, si mal no recuerdan, en el Domo, Hikari activó el True Hero a pesar de estar en una zona donde los poderes eran anulados…

-Por eso Ezequiel se asombró de ver que no puede bloquear el poder del True Hero con su Awakening…

-Buena observación Reine, es cierto a medias, porque en realidad el Awakening no estaba activado, ¿Recuerdas? Tenía que decir Awakening ON, pero… creo que sabe en el fondo que no puede negar ese poder… Por ello, sus portales solo podrían ser cerrados por Hikari… él, lo creó todo para que Hikari use su poder al máximo hasta… este punto, todo fue planeado para agotar su tiempo.

-Maldición… -Hikari se levantaba con dificultad y veía como Ezequiel se le acercaba lentamente y caminando… -Maldición, maldición.

Se lanzó hacia Ezequiel, él detenía sus golpes con su escudo, había guardado su espada y cada cierto tiempo, le daba un golpe seco en el estómago, eventualmente estos golpes hicieron lo suyo y a Hikari l resultaba difícil moverse… entonces, Ezequiel le daría un golpe definitivo, que lo regresaría a aquel edificio colapsado… enterrándolo en los escombros.

-Hmph, ya te vencí, no fuiste un reto, patético.

-"N-No… no puede… no puede ser… no puede terminar así…" –Hikari se des-transformó, volviendo a la normalidad… la presión ya era demasiada en su cuerpo… y veía borrosamente, como Ezequiel se alejaba de espaldas a él, lentamente y caminando. –"Infeliz… lo… lo planeaste todo… chicas… he… he… fallado… maldición…"

-"Aún no has fallado"

-"Sí Hikari, Kanade tiene razón, solo fallas si te rindes y mi amigo no se rinde…" –Hikari escuchó esas voces… abrió los ojos y los vio, dos personas paradas cerca de él, una chica hermosa con el pelo largo medianamente ondulado de color blanco que le llega ligeramente por debajo de la espalda baja, sus ojos son de un color aguamarina, con la pupila característica de los espíritus de color blanco, su piel es blanca y de estatura es un poco más alta que el promedio en las mujeres, también posee unos pechos de gran tamaño, además de tener una figura curvilínea. La otra figura… correspondía a un chico, un chico de cabello negro que le llegaba hasta sus hombros, se veía algo delgado, su piel era completamente blanca, tenía ojos de color azul tenue, que aunque lo veían de forma seria, expresaban afecto, su estatura era algo superior al promedio… entonces Hikari comenzó a recordar… recordar…

-Ah… cierto, tiene razón chicos… -Se levantó débilmente, pero firme. –No puedo rendirme ahora, tienen razón, debo vencer… y así volver a verlos algún día de sorpresa, Me pregunto ¿Kanade seguirá siendo tan dulce? ¿Satou seguirá siendo tan inocente? Bueno, creo que tendré que ganarme el derecho de ver esas respuestas, no hay que parar o rendirse… ¡TRUE HERO!

-¡¿QUÉ CREE QUE HACE!? –Gritó Yami en el puente. -¡Ya pasó su límite! Tiene máximo dos minutos más antes de explotar en un charco de sangre y carne y esta vez no estoy allí para revivirlo…

-Cálmate Yami… veremos si está listo. –Dijo tranquilamente la Directora… ante la duda de todos. –Veremos…

-¡Ezequiel! –Hikari saltó al combate de la nada, apareció tras Ezequiel, él ni se inmutó y creó su escudo verde, Hikari comenzó a golpearlo frenéticamente. -¡Escucha! ¡Escúchame bien! ¡NO VAS A GANAR!

-Pero si ya gané.

Hikari seguía golpeando, cada vez más y más rápido, pronto alcanzaría la velocidad que había alcanzado antes cuando usaba este poder sin control… en el puente todas miraban esto tensas y sudando, sabían que los dos minutos de los que disponía… bajarían rápidamente si seguía usando el poder así… pero también sabían que no había otra salida.

-¡No voy a perder! –Siguió golpeando… entonces, su brazo izquierdo explotó, pero a él no le importó y concentró todo su poder de curación en este… para reponerlo… milagrosamente, tras mucho esfuerzo, esfuerzo que demostraba su cara roja, sudorosa y resaltando sus venas… el brazo se reparó, pero se llenó de fisuras pequeñas…de líneas blancas que lo recorrían… por todo el cuerpo, pero él aumentaba más y más la velocidad y potencia de los golpes… las grietas en su piel se hacían más grandes y numerosas…

-¡PARA! –Gritó Yami en el puente, entonces… una luz cegó la visión, de hecho la visión de la directora explotó, ella sorprendida, la volvió a crear… lo que vio…


	64. Chapter 65

5 Muerte de un True Hero.

Hikari seguía golpeando, cada vez más y más rápido, pronto alcanzaría la velocidad que había alcanzado antes cuando usaba este poder sin control… en el puente todas miraban esto tensas y sudando, sabían que los dos minutos de los que disponía… bajarían rápidamente si seguía usando el poder así… pero también sabían que no había otra salida.

-¡No voy a perder! –Siguió golpeando… entonces, su brazo izquierdo explotó, pero a él no le importó y concentró todo su poder de curación en este… para reponerlo… milagrosamente, tras mucho esfuerzo, esfuerzo que demostraba su cara roja, sudorosa y resaltando sus venas… el brazo se reparó, pero se llenó de fisuras pequeñas…de líneas blancas que lo recorrían… por todo el cuerpo, pero él aumentaba más y más la velocidad y potencia de los golpes… las grietas en su piel se hacían más grandes y numerosas…

-¡PARA! –Gritó Yami en el puente, entonces… una luz cegó la visión, de hecho la visión de la directora explotó, ella sorprendida, la volvió a crear… lo que vio…

Ahí, frente a Ezequiel… estaba un ser llenó de luz, Hikari no paraba, no frenaba, solo aumentaba más y más…

-Si no para… su cuerpo entero se volverá energía y se disipará, ¡No podré revivirlo! –Gritaba angustiada Yami, pero la Directora sonrió.

-Pueden estar orgullosas chicas, están viendo la muerte de un True Hero.

-¿¡Cómo puede decir eso!? –Gritó indignada Tohka y se acercó a ella. Entonces… Hikari explotó en energía blanca. –N-No…

-H-Hikari…

-¿Eh? No se preocupen… lo que acaban de ver es normal en la muerte de un True Hero. –Kotori se acercó.

-Para de hablar así…

-Ah, creo que no lo entienden… debí haberlo explicado… "La muerte de un True Hero" es como se llama al proceso final del True Hero, para llegar a ella, el héroe debe haber pasado por mucho dolor, por cambios, haberse vuelto más y más fuerte, pero el final… es entender algo importante, el amor, el amor a otros, él lucha por ustedes, por todas ustedes, el amor que les tiene, es la llave final, es el motivo por el cual… pasa esto, cuando el héroe descubre su motivo para luchar y este es el amor… su cuerpo comienza a volverse energía y explota… para renacer. –Entonces, allí, donde explotó Hikari, volvió a aparecer… pero, esta vez, su aura era dorada… su físico aumentó muchísimo más, increíblemente más, se veía lleno de músculos, era muchísimo más alto, de hecho, su físico superaba por mucho al de Ezequiel y le llevaba una cabeza de altura… -Allí tienen… ha muerto el True Hero y ha nacido en Legendary Hero.

-Oh…

-Y el héroe legendario tiene una ventaja que no tiene el True Hero, los poderes del True Hero duran por un tiempo y causan presión… mientras que los del Legendary Hero son muchísimo más poderosos que los del True… no tienen limitación del tiempo, solo de la energía del usuario, es decir, la única forma de que desaparezcan, es que el conscientemente los desactive… ni siquiera se pierden si lo duermen o si es noqueado…

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Q-Qué eres Hikari Kusakariki? ¿D-De qué… estás hecho? –Preguntaba Ezequiel asustado.

-¿De qué? De lo que tú me hiciste, de Carne y Hueso, pero… he descubierto que estoy hecho de algo más, algo más que no tienes tú y que me hace más poderoso que tú, estoy hecho… de amor, de amor de otros a mí y de mí a otros, por eso, no pienso perder, no pienso retroceder…. ¡NO PIENSO DEJARTE GANAR! –Hikari cargó un golpe… y lo soltó con mucha potencia impactando el escudo verde… sacudió el suelo, sacudió el escudo… y… lo fracturó. -¡YO TE VOY A GANAR! –Le dio un segundo golpe y atravesó el escudo, el cual se destrozó cual vidrio, completamente, para asombro y terror de Ezequiel, entonces le dio otro golpe a Ezequiel y lo lanzó rodando por siete metros.

-I-Imposible…

-¿Qué dijiste? –Él ya estaba frente a Ezequiel, este trató de moverse, pero Hikari ya lo pateó hacia los cielos, llegando más alto que cualquier edificio de la ciudad en segundos, allí, él ya lo esperaba, le dio un golpe de ambos puños en su espalda, mandándolo al suelo de nuevo, allí, antes de que impacte, él lo esperó en el puño elevado, al caer, Ezequiel impactó su tórax en el puño… fracturándose un par de costillas.

-UGH… v-vaya… e-ese… e-ese poder… A-Awakening… al 10%. –Entonces Ezequiel desapareció, pero Hikari movía los ojos en varias direcciones… parecía que él lo veía, mientras, en el Fraxinus, nadie podía verlo, nadie veía a Ezequiel, hasta que de la nada, apareció tratando de darle un golpe frontal a Hikari, él lo esquivó moviendo levemente la cabeza, incluso agarró el brazo de Ezequiel y con este de apoyo, lo estrelló al suelo, destrozando el suelo del impacto, apenas impactó, Ezequiel volvió a desaparecer, esta vez, Hikari también desapareció.

-¿E-Eh? ¿Dónde…?

-Ah, ¿Dónde están? Tranquila Yoshino, la verdad, siguen allí, solo que su pelea es tan rápida que no pueden verla… de hecho, tengo una idea, haré que ustedes vean eso… aceleraré el tiempo de ustedes. –La Directora elevó las manos y lentamente, comenzaron a volver a ver a Hikari y a Ezequiel, se movían tan rápido que no se los veía… de métodos normales.

Hikari hacía múltiples jabs, que son golpes rápidos y precisos, mientras que Ezequiel trataba de evadirlos y dar golpes contundentes, los cuales fallaban, se movían por toda la calle, tomando impulsos de saltar en algún poste o pared, para llegar con más velocidad y potencia, lentamente en el suelo fueron apareciendo fisuras, de la potencia de los impactos…

-Son veloces… bastante, pero, su fuerza no me sorprende aún. –Decía una de las Espectros.

-¿Fuerza? ¿Velocidad? Están calentando… -Dijo la Directora… entonces, pasó, sus puños chocaron, la onda de viento, arrancó los cimientos de los edificios cercanos, la tierra se abrió, creando un cráter de más de cinco metros de profundidad, ambos se quedaron así por unos segundos…

-¿Ahora vamos de verdad, Ezequiel?

-Sí eso es lo que quieres… -Se reanudó el intercambio de golpes, esta vez, eran más rápidos, su solo movimiento creaba ondas de viento que partían más el suelo cercano y los escombros tras ellos, cuando sus golpes chocaban, el cráter se hacía más profundo de la tierra que se elevaba… entonces comenzaron a volar, volaban de un lado a otro, mientras seguían intentando golpearse, de hecho, Hikari ya pasó a usar los pies también, intercalaba entre golpes y patadas, se podía rastrear dónde estaban porque en los cielos se veía una liberación de aire, tras una chispa del impacto de los puños, mientras que en tierra, la aparición de cráteres espontáneos eran signo de que pasaban por allí.

-¡Te tengo! –Hikari pateó a Ezequiel en el estómago y lo lanzó contra diez edificios seguidos, entonces él salió rápidamente al impactar el último, se encontró con Hikari en el aire y chocaron puños, liberando más ondas… Ezequiel aprovechó y agarró a Hikari del antebrazo, giró y lo estrelló en el suelo, fracturando el suelo aún más, levantando muchos fragmentos de suelo, entonces saltó sobre él y cayó haciendo fuerza, para hundirlo más, Hikari lo detuvo con sus pies y lo devolvió al cielo, allí, le lanzó uno de los escombros, que era más grande que un camión, con la facilidad de un niño de lanzar una piedra.

Ezequiel lo destrozó de un golpe, pero al hacerlo, no vio que Hikari saltó, aprovechando la tierra que causó la destrucción… pasó sin ser visto y le dio un golpe en el mentón a Ezequiel, mandándolo a los cielos, disipando tres nubes en fila, Hikari aterrizó y concentró energía en su puño izquierdo… cuando Ezequiel finalmente llegó de los cielos… dio un aplauso, que creó un viento que arrancó postes de semáforos y autos salieron volando, además de crear un viento que dificultó la visión de Hikari, pero él no se detuvo, saltó en medio de esto y trató de golpear a Ezequiel… él gritó.

-¡Awakening 20%! –Sus puños chocaron, la onda creada parecía más una explosión, arrancó edificios de sus cimientos, los disparó por todas partes… ellos corrían sobre los edificios voladores hacia el otro, lanzándose cualquier escombro a mano, para saltar una vez más y chocar puños… esta vez, los puños darían a la cara del adversario… lanzándolos por cuadras, casi siete, al final de las cuales, ambos se volverían a levantar…

-Esta lucha…

-Es demasiado… ¿Dónde está Shidou-san? –Preguntó Nia, la Directora la miró.

-Ah, cierto, él, bueno, aún no pasa nada con él. –Creó otra visión donde se veía a Shidou en una jungla tropical… no pasaba nada, él estaba sobre un árbol enorme, mirando la selva. Tras él, había un clon de Hikari.

-¿Cómo le va al original?

-Bien, supongo, no puedo saberlo porque Ezequiel anuló sus poderes. –Shidou lo miró.

-¿Y por qué aún existes?

-Los clones que están aquí están sustentándose de tu presencia, además, de sus trabajos que ya conoces… -Entonces, sonó un ruido, similar a una explosión, Shidou se levantó.

-Mi turno. –Shidou saltó a la jungla y llamó a Sandalphon, empuñándolo se puso tras un árbol. En el cielo, apareció volando Lucifer, él se estrelló en una parte de la jungla… y tras un movimiento rápido, incendió el lugar hasta las cenizas, por treinta metros a la redonda… Shidou no se encontraba en ese rango.

-¡Sal Sellador! ¡Sal y pelea como un hombre! –Entonces un estallido sonó y se vio una ráfaga de fuego ir hacia él, Lucifer creó un escudo y lo resistió, pero envuelto en las llamas, apareció Shidou, aprovechando su regeneración para hacer algo imprevisto, mostró que en una mano tenía a Camael… y en la otra a Sandalphon, con el cual golpeó el escudo de Lucifer y lo partió.

-¿¡Dos ángeles a la vez!?

-¿Sorprendido, Lucifer? ¡Hikari y yo hemos estado entrenando! ¡Déjame mostrarte los frutos! –Shidou creó a Gabriel detrás de él y usando March, aumentó su poder, se lanzó contra Lucifer, el cual, creó un sable, con el que se defendió de Sandalphon, mientras que Shidou cambió la apariencia de Camael, a la alabarda, para hacer retroceder más a Lucifer.

Él, creó un segundo sable para hacerle frente a la alabarda de Shidou… la batalla comenzaba a ser más pareja cuando… Shidou sonrió, desapareció a Camael y llamó a Zafkiel, se disparó y creó dos clones suyos. Lucifer retrocedió un par de pasos… para tomar distancia… y vio a los clones de Shidou tomar posiciones…

-Con mi hermanito hemos diseñado una estrategia, le llamamos, Las Puntas. –Diciendo esto, el Shidou frontal, creó a Sandalphon y a Camael, continuó con sus ataques, mientras que el clon del medio, creaba un poco de hielo bajo sus pies… y el clon trasero creaba a Gabriel usando nuevamente a March.

Lucifer mantenía el combate con el Shidou frontal, sin perder terreno, de hecho, la destreza en el manejo de sables de Lucifer, ponía en riesgo al Shidou frontal, en un momento dado, el clon trasero, creó un cuarto clon, que lo colocó al lado izquierdo del clon del medio, este clon, creó en sus manos a Zafkiel y al Péndulo de Yuzuru, un quinto clon fue añadido a la derecha del clon del medio, este, tenía un sombrero curioso y un báculo.

-Tch, no sé lo que pasa… pero no puedo fallar. –Lucifer dio un salto atrás y cargó un ataque en su espalda… para que cuando Shidou ataque, él salte y el ataque impacte a Shidou.

-¡Tiene una esfera en su espalda! –Gritó el clon trasero, para sorpresa y furia de Lucifer, Shidou Frontal sonrió y disparó con Camael, Lucifer se tiró al suelo para evitarlo, el ataque sorpresa que preparó explotó.

-"¿Cómo lo supo…?" –Lucifer miró al Shidou trasero… y vio que tenía un libro en las manos. –"Claro… Rasiel".

Lucifer se levantó, comenzó a volar hacia el cielo, Shidou se quedó en tierra mirando… esperando, todos sus clones expectantes… entonces, Lucifer creó una esfera del tamaño de un edificio y la soltó sobre todos ellos, el Shidou del medio actuó, usó el Rondo para mantener ese ataque lejos, Lucifer no se rindió y aumentó su potencia… entonces el Shidou de en medio susurró unas palabras y el hielo bajo él, se expandió a todos los demás y les creó armaduras de hielo, al impactar el ataque de Lucifer… y levantarse el vapor creado… los clones estaban intactos.

-N-No…

-Y aún no lo has visto todo. –Shidou desapareció a todos sus ángeles… levantó las manos y llamó a Camael y a Sandalphon… y los mezcló en una espada con tonalidades y partes rojas. –Tengo más sorpresas bajo la manga.

-¡Bien, Shidou! –Las chicas del Fraxinus gritaban eufóricas apoyando al sellador… todas menos Yami, la cual seguía enfrascada viendo la pelea de Ezequiel y Hikari…

-Vamos, vamos… no puedes perder ahora, has llegado tan lejos… más lejos que de lo que ningún Hikari había llegado… o probablemente llegue… -Ante sus palabras, Kotori se le acercó.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-E-Eh… oh… pensé que no me oías… bueno, tengo que decirte un secreto… -Entonces la sala del Fraxinus se llenó de luz… y apareció una mujer allí.

-Alto ahí, tú Akarui, no tienes por qué decirles nada de ello. –Las chicas se veían confusas entre sí… la figura luminosa tomó la forma de Reine.

-¿Eh?

-Ah, sí, perdona que tome esta apariencia, pero… por seguridad, mi poder podría dañarlas, mucho gusto, me llamo Hades. –Las chicas la señalaron sorprendidas.

-¿¡Tú eres Hades!?

-¿Eh? ¿Me conocen…? Seguramente Hikari debió decir algo… bueno, bueno, detalles, detalles, he venido a ver a mi hijo pelear.

-¿Hijo? –Preguntó Madre algo indignada.

-¿Oh? No me mires así, tú solo lo criaste por algunos meses… no lo creaste, tampoco la Señora Kusakariki, debería… no, aún no es el tiempo.

-¡MUERE! –Ezequiel golpeó a Hikari en el estómago… pero su golpe fue tenue, al ver… Hikari había atrapado su puño, elevó la mano de Hikari y lo pateó en la axila, dislocando el brazo de la potencia, además de estrellarlo al suelo.

-Creo… que el 20% no es suficiente… ¡30%! –De Ezequiel emanó una explosión de energía, Hikari tuvo que huir volando a toda velocidad del lugar… ese segundo que la explosión se disipó, Ezequiel apareció frente a él, le dio un golpe, que creó una onda de viento que destrozó los edificios de la zona nueva donde estaban… a un radio de cincuenta metros a la redonda… el asunto era, que el golpe había fallado, pues Hikari lo agarró.

-Ya veo, más fuerte aún, bien, subamos el nivel. –Hikari y Ezequiel volvieron a desaparecer, los cráteres repentinos eran cada vez más grandes y mayores, de hecho, ahora los acompañaban sonidos estruendosos, explosiones en el cielo, seguidas la explosión o destrucción repentina de edificios adyacentes.

-¿Directora? –Preguntó Natsumi señalando a la visión.

-Oh, ¿Más rápidos? Esta vez necesitaré la ayuda de Ale. –Ale asintió entusiasmada y se le acercó. –Iguala la visión a la velocidad del sonido.

-Entendido. –La igualó y todas comenzaron a ver… pero no era tan visible, sus golpes y patadas se veían como ráfagas de movimiento… se pudieron ver pequeños detalles… las rocas y escombros pequeños cerca de su combate se elevaban de la potencia y se pulverizaban… pronto ambos combatientes comenzaron a moverse por casi toda la ciudad, causando estragos en todas partes… parecía que la ciudad habría sido bombardeada.

-¿Velocidad del Sonido? –Preguntó Kaguya.

-De hecho… más allá de la Velocidad del Sonido, como pueden ver, aún al igualarla a esta… solo vemos haces de sus ataques… impresionante si me lo preguntas, pero… aún no me convence…

-¿Eh?

-Sí, Ellen, de hecho, pienso que Hikari habría podido vencer a Ezequiel antes, si sus otros poderes no estuvieran bloqueados… -Ezequiel entonces soltó un grito, de su espalda se creó un humo… y de este comenzaron a salir copias oscuras de las Espíritus.

-¿¡Qué es eso!?

-Ah… por eso… -La Directora pensaba en voz alta… mientras que Diva se le acercó.

-Explícalo.

-No encontraba una respuesta tan acertada a por qué Ezequiel dejó que lo dañen… pero, aparentemente fue para esto, crear copias oscuras de ustedes, mucho más poderosas.

-¿¡Cómo pueden ser copias más fuertes que las originales!? –Preguntó indignada Kurumi.

-Porque están yendo a velocidades superiores del sonido, ustedes no pueden. –En efecto las copias oscuras se movían a la velocidad de Hikari y Ezequiel, las copias se contaban por decenas por cada una.

Hikari esquivaba como podía los ataques a distancia de las Espíritus… el problema eran las Origami, sus pilares de luz lo perseguían frenéticamente, él tenía que estar en constante movimiento además de evitar que se le acerquen demasiado… pues no tenía armas para hacerles frente a las Tohka… no podía llamar a Hole…

Cuando trataba de darle el golpe a alguna de las espíritus, las Natsumi las transformaban en Yoshino, cubriéndose con su armadura de Hielo, que potenciada por los poderes de Ezequiel, soportaba el golpe de Hikari antes de partirse y mandar volando a la afectada…

Hikari entonces se concentró y se alejó del campo de batalla a una velocidad que en la imagen solo se pudo ver como un rastro de luz… la visión se modificó para poder verlo, se encontraba lejos de allí, volando sobre un océano… se lo veía sudando, muy cansando, de hecho, su cuerpo temblaba de la presión ejercida.

-Uh… ha… ah…. Ah… bueno, nadie dijo que sería fácil, ¿Verdad, Mamá? –Dijo mirando la pantalla, Hades dio un paso atrás.

-¿¡Cómo sabes que te estoy viendo!?

-No es difícil, tu presencia es demasiado poderosa para no sentirla, me alegra que vinieras. –Hades daba unas pisaditas algo molesta… mientras miraba a otra parte.

-H-Hmph, que no se te suba a la cabeza, de hecho, deberías concentrarte en la batalla, torpe.

-Ah, sí, de hecho, ¿Podrías enviarme una espada? Por favor.

-¿¡AH!? ¡No! ¡No puedo intervenir en este combate! –Gritaba indignada, el resto de los presentes en el Fraxinus, miraban atónitos… como Hikari trataba a una Diosa Superior.

-¿Por favor mamá? Hazlo por tu hijo que te quiere tanto y te debe tanto.

-¿G-GUAH? B-Bueno… e-este… q-qué más da… una ayudita de vez en cuando… -Hades creó un portal, sacó unos metales enormes, creó una espada con sus poderes y la lanzó a través de la visión, la espada apareció frente a Hikari y él la tomó.

-Gracias mamá querida.

-S-Sí… -Entonces ella parpadeó un par de veces… sonrió. –No creas que no sé lo que acabas de hacerme… fue un truco bajo tomar mi afecto por mi creación y tornarlo en mi contra, pero… suerte.

-Sí. –Hikari asintió, agarró el arma… y volvió a desaparecer, en un haz de luz, apareciendo en la ciudad de nuevo, allí, las tropas oscuras ya se habían multiplicado más. –Al lío.

Hikari se metió en medio de todo, hizo un corte rápido a uno de los pilares… partiéndolo en dos y causando su explosión, para sorpresa de todos, sobretodo de Origami, que pensaba que sus pilares eran indestructibles, miraron a Hades, ella sonrió y les mostró un papel… "Espada especial para un Legendary Hero… utiliza a su favor la fuerza del usuario".

Hikari siguió avanzando, cortando cualquier pilar de las Origami que se fuera acercando… hasta acercarse a las Tohka, entabló una fuerte lucha rodeado por cinco de ellas, pero su manejo de la espada era superior, su prótesis le daba una ventaja increíble, podía calcular con precisión cuándo y de qué ángulo llegaría el ataque de la siguiente Tohka, para así mover la espada a tiempo, logrando bloquear cualquier ataque… de hecho, su prótesis del brazo ayudaba mucho, porque cada cierto tiempo cambiaba de mano… y de su prótesis de brazo salían picos y cohetes para acelerar el golpe, normalmente cambiaba de mano cuando ya veía que estaban demasiado cerca de él.

-Imposible, ¡Atacad todas! –Gritó Ezequiel, cosa que sus tropas obedecieron, las que disponían ataques a distancia se prepararon… cargaron y las de combate cercano lo rodearon y se lanzaron en un ataque masivo… al impactar con él, las de distancia dispararon.

Hikari entonces, creó un escudo sobre él, evitando el impacto conjunto de las espadas, alabardas y lanzas de las espíritus… salió rápidamente de este para evitar volando la ráfaga de ataques a distancia, de hecho, se acercó a una velocidad increíble a ellas y corría entre sus filas como si nada pasara, destrozando a cualquiera en su camino… las Yoshino, junto a las Miku crearon una barrera enorme para frenarle el paso y toda las Yamai crearon un viento para alejarlo.

Poco o nada le hicieron pues, él ni se detuvo y avanzando con su espada, atravesó aquella formación de hielo y barrera sónica, de hecho, las Miku trataron de expulsarlo con sus voces… pero él se movía más rápido que sus voces y llegaba a ellas, destrozándolas, aunque las Natsumi trataron de cambiarlas por Yoshino, el poder de la espada era tal, que atravesaba el hielo-escudo de las Yoshino y las clavaba…

Las Tohka se agruparon y crearon una sola y gigantesca espada para atacar con un ataque devastador a Hikari… él, bloqueó el ataque con su espada… de hecho, no las dejó avanzar y devolvió el ataque hacia ellas, separándolas y confundiéndolas un poco, confusión que fue aprovechada por Hikari para destruir a un grupo más.

-Por un lado estoy feliz de que nos esté ganando… por otro… me hace ver inferior. –Dijo Miku.

-No creas, porque su poder de hecho es insuficiente, si bien está acabando con ustedes rápidamente… Ezequiel está creando copias más rápido que las que él las destruye… -Señaló Yami, pero la Directora le dio una palmadita.

-Todo está bien, de hecho, Ezequiel está ayudando a Hikari.

-¿Eh? –Preguntó Yami confusa.

-Verás, contrario al True Hero, el Legendary Hero, obtiene experiencia directa de su uso y de la derrota enemiga, es decir, el True Hero ganaba experiencia después de que Hikari dejaba de usarlo, su entrenamiento constaba en usarlo, usarlo y cuando volvía a usarlo… era más fuerte y duraba más, el Legendary, se hace más fuerte mientras más se usa y mientras más enemigos se derrote con este… es decir, esta pelea es mejor que cualquier entrenamiento, pues absorbe algo de fuerza del enemigo que derrota y lo está usando constantemente…

-Ezequiel lo está haciendo más poderoso… -Susurró aliviada Yami, miraron la visión, lentamente Hikari se hacía más fuerte, atravesando con facilidad los escudos y barreras de las espíritus…

Las Origami cargaron un ataque conjunto de sus pilares, junto a las Mukuro, al dispararlo, Hikari no se movió, desvió la trayectoria del ataque con su espada, hacia las Natsumi, destruyendo a gran número de ellas, furiosas, las Mukuro crearon portales, haciendo salir cientos de meteoritos, los cuales fueron destruidos ni bien salían de sus portales por Hikari, de hecho él, pateaba sus fragmentos hacia las espíritus, las cuales debían cubrirse de ellos…

Las Kurumi trataron de emboscarlo y disparar… pero sus balas eran desviadas por la espada o simplemente eran esquivadas mediante movimientos de Hikari, él se acercaba tan rápido a ellas, que no le podían disparar… y eran travesadas por su espada… la cual de hecho, comenzaba a cambiar, se hacía más oscura… más… poderosa.

-No me gusta… no me gusta un pelo. –Ezequiel comenzó a cargar energía…

-¡A mí no me gusta un pelo! –Lucifer dio un salto evitando el ataque de fuego que salía de Sandalphon… de hecho, Shidou sonreía confiado.

-No es lindo ser el que está en desventaja, ¿No? –Shidou creó a Gabriel detrás… en la otra Mano, creó la lanza de Kaguya… y la rodeó de hielo…

-Tch… -Lucifer creó clones de todos los elementos y los lanzó a combatir con Shidou, él lanzó la lanza al cielo, creó a Zafkiel y se clonó varias veces, sus clones combatieron con las clones de Lucifer, teniendo visible ventaja por usar energía espiritual contra un anti-espíritu.

Lucifer creó meteoros enormes sobre ellos, además, se transformó en una versión suya, mucho más alta, con piel oscura, colmillos enormes, pelo largo… y se lanzó al combate con sus sables, Shidou detuvo el avance con su Sandalphon… pero lentamente iba retrocediendo, sus clones bombardeaban el meteoro con la intención de explotarlo… pero no lo lograban, sus clones se alejaron, un grupo llamó a Camael forma cañón, otro grupo llamó a Mikael en forma de batalla… otro grupo la espada de Tohka en su forma Halvanhelev, otro grupo el arma fusionada de las Yamai… y el resto los pilares de Origami… el disparo fue masivo, fracturando el suelo… y finalmente destrozando el gigantesco meteoro… de hecho, al fracturarse, Lucifer se debilitó un poco, probablemente este era tan resistente por culpa de Lucifer… Shidou aprovechó ese momento de debilidad y logró atravesarlo con la lanza… y apenas lo hizo, lo congeló, completamente.

-Uff… uf… gané…

-Aún… no. –Lucifer rompió su prisión de hielo… rugió, creció más, su figura ya no era humana, parecía un demonio salido del mismo infierno, de hecho, le crecieron alas de demonio.

-¿E-Eh…? Su poder… se ha disparado…

-Déjame presentarte… el Awakening Forzado. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. –Lucifer dio un golpe potente con ambos sables… Shidou lo detuvo usando lanza y espada, pero aun así, fue aventado metros atrás, antes de siquiera caer, Lucifer ya estaba a su lado, Shidou, para evitar ser dañado, usó el viento de las Yamai, para alejarse a sí mismo… poco logró, pues Lucifer volvió a aparecer a su lado.

-Maldición…


	65. Chapter 66

6 Mundo en Peligro.

-Esto no es bueno… no es nada bueno. –Shidou corría evitando a Lucifer, que le aparecía a cada instante, no podía tomar una posición ofensiva… su única esperanza era seguir evitándolo hasta algún punto de quiebre.

-Siente el poder de Lucifer, siente su ira, siente… ¡Su Poder! –Lucifer parecía no cansarse, de hecho, se veía muy cómodo en este modo de combate. -¿¡Ahora quién está en desventaja!?

-Maldición, no sabíamos que Lucifer tenía acceso al Awakening… o bueno, a algo de su poder, aun así, es suficiente para causar serios problemas… -Señalaba Directora… Yami había comenzado a prestar atención a la batalla de Shidou y Lucifer…

-Oh… ese lado tampoco se ve muy bien, en verdad, estas peleas son alucinantes… peligrosas, espero que Shidou pueda vencer a Lucifer… confiamos en ti Shidou… vamos, no puedes perder.

-¡Nii-sama no va a perder!

-Sí, lo que dijo Mana… Shidou no va a perder, no tiene permiso para hacerlo. –Dijo Ellen… entonces, Hades las miró a todas…

-Oh… ¿Quieren ayudarlo?

-¿Eh? Pero… estamos aquí… no podemos hacer nada… -Señaló Efreet.

-Buen punto, pero… ya que ayudé a Hikari… me parece justo que ayude un poco a Shidou, si bien… no puedo enviarlas allí… hay algo que ustedes pueden hacer. –Dijo señalando a las anti-espíritus.

-¡Lo que sea! –Dijo Diva.

-Perfecto, tómense de las manos y cierren los ojos. –Ellas asintieron y lo hicieron… entonces Hades tocó la frente de una de ellas… y tocó la visión, entonces todas las anti-espíritus se marearon y se soltaron.

-¿Q-Qué…?

-Tú tranquila Nightmare, ya hicieron lo que podían, de hecho… eran las únicas que podían ayudar, sus energías son las más fáciles de transportar… además, que él tiene algo de energía anti-espiritual por su fusión con Hikari de hace meses…

En la batalla… Shidou sintió una sacudida repentina y salió volando… Lucifer rió a carcajadas y se sentó un momento, para burlarse de él, Shidou entonces sintió que más poder lo rodeaba… pudo sentir las emociones de las anti-espíritus… apretó el puño, se levantó y miró a Lucifer, él lo vio también, se levantó y agarró sus sables, se lanzó al combate, pero antes de llegar, Shidou creó una esfera de trueno y la lanzó al punto preciso donde aparecería Lucifer, impactándolo, de hecho, la confusión que esto creó, le dio la oportunidad de crear una esfera de oscuridad y lanzarla al suelo, creando una nube de oscuridad en la zona, que dificultaba la visibilidad, Lucifer trató de usar esferas de luz o de viento para disiparlo… pero no podía, se limitó a escuchar dónde podría estar Shidou…

Lo que escucharía sería una aglomeración de chispas… saltó al cielo, para evitar la balacera de esferas de trueno que le venían encima, desviaba las que podía con sus sables, en medio de esta locura, Shidou saltó con su puño descubierto, Lucifer lo vio molesto y trató de cortarlo, Shidou, desapareció en un instante y apareció al lado, Lucifer miró perplejo esto… y recibió el golpe de Shidou, el cual fue anormalmente poderoso, tanto que lo estrelló y lo arrastró por un par de metros, Shidou llamó a Camael y lo colocó en su forma cañón, disparando rápidamente, Lucifer se paró y trató de detener el ataque con sus manos.

Shidou bajó en picada a toda velocidad y giró en el aire con el poder de las Yamai, propulsándose hacia Lucifer, él saltó para evitar el ataque de Camael y golpe de Shidou… pero el sellador usaría a Haniel para redirigir el ataque de Camael e impactar a Lucifer, en medio cielo, aparecieron muchísimas copias de Shidou de la nada… Lucifer comenzó a atacarlas, pero estas copias no desaparecían.

-Nada mal, usa mi Paradise de buena forma.

-No seas presumida Edén. –Dijo Ruler.

Shidou sacó un control de su bolsillo… y creó un portal con los poderes de Phantom… abriendo una brecha corta, por la cual pasó el robot que utilizó Diva contra Ezequiel, el robot se reparó de todos los daños sufridos y comenzó a golpear a Lucifer, él trataba desesperadamente de huir de aquella zona… pero los vientos creados por Shidou lo devolvían…

-¡Yo soy, Lucifer! ¡No seré vencido por ti! –Soltó un rugido estruendoso… Shidou sonrió, saltó desde el suelo hacia él.

-¡Serás vencido! ¿¡Quieres saber por qué!? ¡Porque todos me apoyan! ¡Todos peleamos para que no ganen! ¡Van a caer! –Shidou creó un mazo enorme, este comenzó a brillar de todos los colores, de forma rápida y mixta, lo movió rápidamente y golpeó a Lucifer… cayó al suelo con el martillo aún sostenido por Shidou… aplastándolo contra el suelo…

-¡A-Aún, NO! –Lucifer logró incorporarse agarrando el martillo… con toda su fuerza, Shidou saltó y giró hacia el suelo… estando allí disparó una bala de Zafkiel, congelando en el tiempo a Lucifer, que cedió al martillo… Shidou levantó las manos.

-¡ZADKIEL! –Creó un viento que congeló el martillo y a Lucifer con él, creando un bloque de hielo inmenso, comparable a un edificio de la ciudad… pero aún no era suficiente, Lucifer de un rápido movimiento reventó el hielo, se lanzó contra Shidou…

-¡GABRIEL! –Shidou repelió el ataque con el escudo sónico de Gabriel. -¡Metatron! –Llamó a los pilares de Origami, que se pusieron a su espalda y le dieron un impulso de velocidad que lo catapultó hacia Lucifer. -¡RAPHAEL! –Creó la lanza de Kaguya y atravesó a Lucifer… además, lo lanzó lejos, luego, creó el péndulo de Yuzuru y jaló de regreso Lucifer.

-¡HANIEL! –Shidou modificó el péndulo de Yuzuru y lo volvió una maza enorme, llena de picos y se lo estrelló en la cara a Lucifer, lanzándolo a los cielos…

-¡ZAFKIEL! –Le disparó una bala para detener el tiempo… efecto que logró, dejando inmóvil a Lucifer allí arriba.

-¡CAMAEL! –Puso a Camael en su forma cañón y disparó su ataque concentrado, dañando severamente a Lucifer.

-¡MIKAEL! –Creó un portal y de este salió un meteoro gigante, que se dirigió a Lucifer, él algo debilitado, trató de frenar su avance…

-¡METATRON! –Los pilares de Origami se lanzaron a disparar la superficie desde la cual se apoyaba Lucifer. –Haniel. –Cambió la apariencia del meteoro, haciéndolo hueco, debido a la debilitación de su corteza por los disparos de los pilares… Lucifer cayó súbitamente al interior, desde el cual, trató frenéticamente de salir, de hecho… cargó toda su velocidad para salir.

-¡RASIEL! –Usando a Rasiel, cambió de lugar a Lucifer, regresándolo dentro del Meteoro… este intentó una huida desesperada más.

-¡ZAFKIEL! –Disparó una bala al Meteoro… regresándolo en el tiempo a cuando no era hueco, rellenándose completamente… con Lucifer dentro de él.

-¡SANDALPHON! ¡HALVANHELEV! –Invocó la forma definitiva de la espada de Tohka… y con su poder, destrozó completamente el meteoro… con Lucifer dentro de él, causando una explosión inmensa… pero de entre los escombros… Lucifer caía casi inconsciente, aún se movía.

-¡RAPHAEL! ¡EL KANAPH! –Invocó la mezcla de las armas de las Yamai… soltando la flecha que partía el cielo con un sonido estremecedor, impactando completamente a Lucifer, causando una explosión inmensa y una onda de viento que arrancó árboles, tierra y deformó la tierra… desintegrando a Lucifer en el aire… hasta que no quedó nada de él.

-¡SÍ! –Fue un grito eufórico en el puente del Fraxinus, todos saltaban de emoción, se abrazaban entre sí, incluso había lagrimitas de emoción… de todos menos de Yami, de Hades y de la Directora… que aún miraban la escena.

-¿Muerto?

-Tal parece ser Yami-chan…

-Disculpe Directora, pero… discrepo. –Entonces, una sacudida en la visión de Hikari alertó a todos y miraron…

-¡LUCIFER! –Gritó Ezequiel, para sorpresa de Hikari… -¡AÚN NO PUEDES MORIR! ¡TE LO PROHIBO! –Entonces de él, emanó un rayo de luz negra… y se lanzó en una dirección a una velocidad increíble, Hikari trató de detenerlo, pero centenares de copias oscuras le salieron al paso… y no pudo.

El rayo de luz negra fue directamente hacia Shidou, allí, lo evitó y chocó el aire, donde Lucifer se había desintegrado… y para sorpresa y horror de todos, en un instante, Lucifer volvió a aparecer, en su forma demoniaca, soltando un rugido demoniaco, además, se volvió aún más grande y musculoso…

-¡HE VUELTO! ¡GWAAAARRRR!

-Maldición… -Dijo Shidou, mientras usaba los poderes de curación de Sister, de Kotori, de Kurumi y de Miku sobre él… para prepararse para el contraataque del Anti-Espíritu Demoniaco.

-Ahora, deberá usar más poderes… maldición, si Ezequiel sigue vivo, entonces, Lucifer también, si quieren acabar con Lucifer… la clave es Ezequiel –Decía preocupada Yami.

-El 30% no es suficiente… ¡Pero! ¡No vas a pasar! –Las copias oscuras de las Espíritus usaban cada vez más poder, porque se apoyaban entre ellas, Hikari tenía ciertas dificultades con tantas… de hecho debía en repetidas ocasiones alejarse de todos, para que lo persiguieran y acabar así con escuadrones… el número de enemigos cada vez era mayor… entonces, súbitamente, un aura anaranjada lo rodeó, pero desapareció tan rápidamente como había aparecido, aunque su efecto… Hikari sintió su poder aumentar, aumentar muchísimo.

-Subió de nivel. –Señaló Hades. –Vamos hijo, tú puedes.

Hikari se lanzó al combate una vez más, esta vez, su velocidad era alucinante, pasaba como haz de luz entre las tropas enemigas, lo único que se veía era el reflejo de su espada y el sonido que esta causaba al cortar a sus enemigos… en cuestión de segundos, las tropas de Ezequiel eran menos de la mitad… y no creaba las suficientes para seguir superando por número a Hikari…

-Demonios… Tendré que subir la apuesta. –Diciendo esto, Ezequiel soltó un grito, que creó una onda sónica que pulverizó escombros del tamaño de autos que se encontraban cerca y elevó a los cielos muchos más escombros… Hikari entonces paró… miró a su alrededor… las copias mutaban… cambiaban, entonces… las copias oscuras… se volvieron Inversas.

-¿¡QUÉ!? –Fue un grito angustiado en el puente… vieron como todas las copias suyas se invertían, ganando muchísimo más poder, ahora, Hikari volvía a estar en una situación difícil, teniendo que alejarse un poco y volviendo a usar la estrategia de dividir y conquistar, pero era más difícil, sus enemigos en este estado eran más poderosos, resistentes y ágiles que antes, de hecho, la dificultad era tal, que sus espadazos ya no cortaban las armaduras de hielo de las Yoshino.

-Oh no… oh no, no, no… Esto es grave, muy, muy grave… -Señaló Yami… -¿Qué…? ¿Podemos hacer algo? –Preguntó mirando a Hades… vio que ella se agarraba las manos de forma temblorosa.

-No lo sé… no lo sé… en verdad… esta vez… no lo sé.

-Un momento… ¿Cómo es que Hikari hizo un escudo antes para protegerse del ataque de las copias? –Preguntó Mana, recién…

-¿Eso? Es… oh vaya, no les contó de eso… bueno, él sabrá por qué lo hace, después de todo… -Decía Hades… -Él sabrá…

En la batalla, Hikari lentamente iba perdiendo terreno nuevamente, el poder de las inversas, mejoradas por la energía oscura de Ezequiel era abrumador, en una situación normal, no le sería tan difícil vencerlas… pero… así, no…

Hikari volaba para alejarse lo más posible de los ataques de las Kotori, Mukuro y Origami, sus ataques concentrados podían ser devastadores en estos momentos… tanto así, que podrían ser el final del combate si todas lograban darle… las Nahemah de las Tohka, tampoco eran para tomarlas a broma, mucho menos si se veía por allí a un Paverschlev, los vientos frenéticos de las Yamai también eran algo para temer, pudiendo desviar la dirección que tomaba Hikari…

-Tengo que hacer algo con su inversión, rápido… o esto es GAME OVER…. Maldita sea. –Mientras Hikari pensaba qué es lo que haría, Ezequiel seguía acumulando más y más energía… este tema también le preocupaba a Hikari, no sabía qué planeaba su rival, pero no podía ser nada bueno.

Hikari se elevó a los cielos, lo más alto que podía hasta antes de ser alcanzado por sus perseguidoras, ellas lo rodearon y estaban listas para atacar… Hikari suspiró y presionó un botón, todos los Asisto-Bots de la zona comenzaron a volar hacia él, aunque como ellos estaban a una velocidad superior… se veían sumamente lentos, las inversas se mostraban confusas… lentamente todas las Asisto-Bots y las piezas de las ya destruidas… se acoplaron a Hikari, creando una armadura robótica sobre él.

-¿Ese es su gran plan? –Dijo decepcionada Yakan… de hecho, todas se mostraban escépticas por las acciones de Hikari… todas excepto Yami, la que miraba la escena en extremo calmada… allí pasó, que la armadura se hizo colosal, enorme, más grande que los edificios, aterrizó súbitamente sobre lo que quedaba de aquella ciudad, levantando escombros, tierra, desbalanceando un poco a Ezequiel, que estaba muy concentrado en su plan…

Las Inversas comenzaron a bombardear aquella enorme masa de piezas, la cual, se movía lentamente para intentar golpearlas, de hecho, se creaba picos y mazas de demolición en todas partes para intentar golpear a alguna inversa, pero ellas eran demasiado rápidas, no les daba.

-¿¡Qué hace!? –Preguntó algo molesta Kotori… mientras que Yami rió.

-¡Nada mal! Finalmente usas algo de cerebro. –Todos se miraron confusas… Yami hizo un acercamiento y mostró que dentro de aquella cosa, Hikari estaba construyendo algo, esa enorme pieza de metal, era un escudo, una barrera que le daría el tiempo suficiente para crear lo que sea que estuviese haciendo allí metido… mientras sus enemigos por fuera tomaban todo esto como una acción desesperada y torpe… Hikari pensaba ahí dentro, con mente fría.

Los ataques de las Inversas, aunque potentes, debilitaban lentamente a aquella enorme masa de piezas, los Asisto-Bots estaban diseñados para ser un fastidio a cualquier ser con poderes, eran sumamente resistentes a poderes, de hecho las tropas de Ezequiel aumentaron a un punto en el que ya no se veía al robot, por la aglomeración de estos… eventualmente su número y sus ataques combinados… hicieron explotar el aparato… Hikari apareció en medio de este.

-Oh no, me has vencido Ezequiel, ¿Cómo pude osar enfrentarte? –Decía Hikari mientras hacía una dramatización de teatro.

-¿HA? –Ezequiel miraba esto confuso… no solo él, sino que todos en el puente.

-¡Se volvió loco! –Gritó Nia, algo desesperada. -¿¡Ahora qué!?

-Sí, es verdad, no sé cómo pude llegar a pensar que tú, un ser increíblemente poderoso podría ser vencido por mí…. Oh, el horror… el horror… -Hizo una postura de baile.

-¿EH? ¿Te volviste loco? Sé que soy intimidante… pero no esperaba esto…

-De hecho, lo que acabo de hacer es una técnica que leí, es curioso, funciona perfectamente. –Hikari sacó algo del bolsillo y lo lanzó a los restos de la pared de un edificio… al impactar, ese aparato, se abrió y creó un portal. –Claro que, dado que no tengo poderes, tuve que hacerle… ciertas modificaciones, verás, el objetivo, es hacer una finta, para lograr… algo mayor.

El portal se abrió más, Ezequiel recién reaccionó y envió a sus tropas a destrozar el aparato… pero era tarde, de este salieron centenares de Errores, muchos, aquellos que habían sido evacuados de la batalla antes… también volvían, de hecho, el número de Errores se disparó súbitamente, Ezequiel volvió a concentrar sus poderes… y sus tropas comenzaron a entablar lucha con los Errores y Hikari, ahora, las cosas estaban parejas, si bien Ezequiel continuaba haciendo más inversas… los Errores salían más rápidamente que las copias de Ezequiel.

Dándole el tiempo suficiente a Hikari para él encargarse personalmente de más escuadrones, de hecho, cada que un Error vencía a alguna copia… este se acercaba a Hikari para que este absorba parte de la experiencia del combate… en breves minutos, el campo de batalla estaba equilibrado, cantidad de Errores, Vs. Calidad de Copias Inversas, naturalmente que el primer bando tenía una clara ventaja… Hikari peleaba con ellos, de hecho, lentamente comenzaron a sobrepasar al enemigo.

-Okey… eso fue…

-Raro. –Dijeron Berni y Sera en el puente… todas estaban confusas, la situación con Ezequiel y Hikari se había hecho impredecible… completamente impredecible.

-¡Aún! –Las tropas de Ezequiel no se rendían fácilmente.

Hikari se lanzaba al combate cercano ahora con las Tohka… dado que los Errores le cubrían la espalda, no tenía que preocuparse más por los ataques a distancia de las Kurumi, Kotori u otra chica, lentamente comenzó a eliminar a las Tohka, al menos a las que tenía cerca, su avance era lento, pero certero, esto fue notado por Ezequiel, que mentalmente ordenó a su ejército reagruparse y atacar en conjuntos, no en solitario o escuadrones, porque esta vez, sí podrían ser derrotados.

-¡Camael! –Shidou por otra parte, estaba haciendo retroceder lentamente a aquel demonio enorme, Lucifer atacaba cual bestia salvaje con sus sables, atacando con ansias de matar, de hecho, ahora tenía más trucos.

Lucifer se elevó a los cielos a gran velocidad ayudado por sus enormes alas de murciélago, alas que le dieron un impulso mayor, al bajar, abrió su boca y expulsó una especie de gas, al llegar a sus dedos, creó una chispa al chasquear sus dedos y todo el gas que expulsó, prendió fuego, volviéndolo una bola de fuego que se dirigió hacia Shidou.

Él usó el poder de las Anti-Espíritus del Círculo Blanco para crear una barrera de piedra frente a él, barrera que Lucifer tuvo que evitar girando… solo para descubrir a la vuelta, una inmensa ola de agua que Shidou creó, lanzándola contra él, apagando su fuego, pero había más, Shidou había saltado dentro la ola, y usando el poder del círculo blanco, nadó a toda velocidad hacia Lucifer y trató de atravesarlo con Sandalphon, ataque que no se concretó, porque de un violento movimiento de sus alas, Lucifer dispersó el agua y quedó volando frente a Shidou.

Se lanzó en picada hacia él, Shidou lo detuvo con Sandalphon y comenzó un combate de espadas, los sables de Lucifer, contra Sandalphon, que estaba rodeado de gruesas capas de tierra… creadas por Shidou, las cuales se desprendían de cada choque de las espadas… pero volvían a aparecer más, Lucifer, ciego por su ira, no detectó que algo andaba mal, repentinamente, Shidou dio un salto hacia atrás y de un golpe desprendió un pedazo enorme de piedra, se colocó detrás y creó una explosión que catapultó esa roca hacia Lucifer, él la recibió, arrastrándolo un poco… hasta que impactó con algo… miró atrás y vio que toda la tierra que salía de Sandalphon, se agrupaba en un pico enorme, pico con el cual había chocado, levantó la vista…

Shidou estaba ahí, con su maza, la levantó, susurró unas palabras y diversos elementos rodearon la maza, ese instante, la lanzó contra Lucifer, él trató de moverse, pero el pico creó brazos y lo atrapó, justo en el momento preciso, para que la maza impacte con toda su potencia… la explosión causada, liberó fuego, tierra, luz, truenos… Lucifer saltó del humo de la explosión furioso, alzó vuelo con sus alas… pero Shidou sabía que no podía dejarlo.

Usando a las Yamai y las Anti-espíritus, voló más alto que Lucifer y de forma más rápida, ahí, liberó una esfera de viento inmensa, que estrelló a Lucifer al suelo con tal potencia que resquebrajó el suelo por casi diez metros a la redonda, Shidou entonces levantó las manos, el cielo comenzó a nublarse… y cayeron truenos en todas partes, Lucifer se incorporó y vio que comenzó a llover, levantó la vista y vio a Shidou sobre él, agrupando truenos, Lucifer trató de levantarse, pero, algo lo detenía, miró bajo él y vio que el agua, junto a la tierra había hecho barro y este lo sujetaba fuertemente, demasiado fuerte… trató de salir desesperadamente… cuando en un segundo… Shidou desapareció, apareciendo frente a él y lanzándole la aglomeración de truenos… carbonizando a Lucifer, la luz que se produjo se podía ver a leguas…

-¡Lucifer! ¡No vas a morir aún! –Gritó nuevamente Ezequiel…

-¡Es mi oportunidad! –Hikari suspiró, se preparó, pero nuevamente una luz lo rodeó, esta vez, era roja, había subido de nivel nuevamente… sin distraerse, se lanzó hacia Ezequiel, apoyado por sus aliados y su nueva fuerza, llegó a él antes de que aquel condenado trueno negro saliera de su cuerpo… y le dio un golpe en el estómago a Ezequiel… el golpe mandó a volar todo lo adyacente en un radio de un kilómetro, creando un cráter único y enorme…. En el centro, estaban… Hikari y Ezequiel… este último semiinconsciente… pero, entonces, la energía que él había estado acumulando… ingresó repentinamente a su cuerpo, creando una explosión de rayos negros… lanzando a Hikari a los bordes del cráter que él mismo había creado… cuando finalmente pudo moverse, volvió al centro… vio a Ezequiel, este tenía su armadura de nuevo, sus armas… su escudo, todo brillaba cual sol…

-Awakening 70%

-Maldición… si tan solo tuviese el Awakening… -Ante las palabras de Hikari, Hades abrió la boca anonadada.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡QUÉ!?

-¿Pasa algo, Hades? –Preguntó confusa la Directora, ella viró y miró a todos.

-¿N-nadie sabe…? No... ¡No puede creérmelo! ¡Yami! ¿¡Qué estabas apunto de decirles cuando te interrumpí!? –Se acercó rápidamente a Yami, ella se sorprendió y confundió, miró a los alrededores…

-Les iba a decir… sobre la verdad de los Hikari creados por diosas…

-¿¡SOLO ESO!? ¡No puede ser! Creí… creí… Oh no… -Hades miró la visión… -Demonios… pensé que ya lo sabías… pero… para activarlo… necesitaré tiempo, maldición, maldición…

-¡MUERE! –Ezequiel concentró su energía en un golpe… y se lanzó hacia Hikari, él, aún sorprendido de la nueva fuerza de Ezequiel… estaba paralizado, entonces, alguien apareció en medio y detuvo el golpe, creando una onda de viento que alejó a Hikari unos metros y le hizo reaccionar, Hikari levantó la vista…

-¿¡Hiyari!?

-¡Ah! ¡Papá! Mucho gusto, soy la clon de Hiyari que fue creada cuando enfrenté a Cambia Formas… ¿Recuerdas? "La clon que iba a detener el golpe" Síp, esa soy yo, bueno, con eso mi labor está hecha… haría más… pero el golpe fue demasiado potente para mí… -La clon comenzó a desvanecerse. -¡No te preocupes! La ayuda viene… -Diciendo esto, la clon se esfumó, Ezequiel miró confuso…

-No entiendo lo que acaba de pasar… pero… solo están prolongando lo inevitable. –Cargó un segundo golpe… pero antes de hacer algo, tres clones más de Hiyari aparecieron.

-¡Somos las clones Escudo!

-¡También fuimos creadas en el asunto de Cambia Formas!

-"De esos cuatro, tres deben ir a ser escudos…" ¿Recuerdas? –Las clones de Hiyari se arremolinaron alrededor de Hikari, Ezequiel no dudó y comenzó a atacar.

Las clones se movieron rápidamente, evitando los golpes de Ezequiel, de hecho, eran tan rápidas que conseguían asestarle golpes a Ezequiel, logrando enviarlo hacia otra de las clones… entre las tres se lo pasaban, mientras golpeaban… en el Fraxinus, Hades se concentraba todo lo que podía en una esfera luminosa… nadie quería preguntar lo que era para no distraerla…

-¡SUFICIENTE! –Ezequiel creó una onda expansiva de energía, que paralizó a las Hiyari, el tiempo suficiente para que Ezequiel, les dé un golpe definitivo a cada una… desvaneciéndolas.

-¡Aún no! –Queen salió del portal y se acercó a Hikari, al acercarse fue cambiando su apariencia, hasta tornar en una armadura estilo samurái… que se acopló a Hikari. –"Vamos aliado, demuéstrale a la Reina, tu fuerza"

-Entendido su alteza.

Hikari empuñó su espada firmemente… Ezequiel desenvainó su espada… y se preparó, entonces ambos se lanzaron contra el otro, causando un choque de espadas, una pelea violenta entre ambos, esta vez, usando las espadas, sus cortes, creaban ondas de cortes detrás de ellos, que resquebrajaban aún más el suelo, creando líneas de corte largas y profundas en el suelo, dado el nuevo poder de Ezequiel, él lograba asestar más golpes en Hikari, pero la armadura que Queen le proporcionaba, le cubría de cualquier daño.

Naturalmente no era infinita, lentamente, Queen se iba cansando y desgastando, se notaba, pues la armadura era bombardeada por diversos golpes y de diversos ángulos, cosa que Hikari comenzó a notar… hasta que finalmente, una luz lo envolvió, la luz era de color verde… había subido una vez más de nivel… esta vez, se sentía diferente… muy diferente… justo ese instante, Ezequiel le dio el último golpe a Queen, separándola de Hikari… completamente dañada, sus Errores se acercaron y se la llevaron.

-¿Está bien mi Reina?

-Sí… estaré bien, le di al Creador el tiempo suficiente para subir de nivel… como me lo pidió la Directora… -En el puente todos miraron a la directora.

-Dije que yo no podía intervenir… nunca dije que no podía alertar…

Hikari apretó el puño… levantó la vista y miró a Ezequiel… entonces, Hikari desapareció, de la nada en Ezequiel aparecían múltiples heridas, de hecho, parecía que un ser invisible y altamente veloz lo atacaba de diversos ángulos… Ezequiel reaccionó y también desapareció.

-¿Directora?

-Esta vez… necesito que todas me pasen sus energías… -Todas asintieron y le pasaron sus energías… entonces, lentamente, en la visión volvieron a aparecer Ezequiel y Hikari.

-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó Reine.

-Ah… ahora, se mueven a la velocidad de la luz.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

Hikari y Ezequiel combatían, a un nivel superior, en cuestión de segundos, el choque de sus armas, causaba cráteres de kilómetros de radio, aparecían de la nada en diversas partes del globo, de hecho, cada segundo, estaban en un lugar diferente… de Japón, a la Antártida, de la Antártida a Centro América, de Centro América a Europa… los cráteres enormes se expandieron por todo el globo terráqueo en cuestión de segundos, la destrucción de ciudades enteras, de bosques… de hecho, en una parte de la pelea, Hikari lanzó a Ezequiel hacia el Everest, este, al impactar, creó tanto daño, que redujeron el Everest a la mitad…

El choque de sus espadas creaba un ruido ensordecedor, las chispas del choque de sus espadas a esta velocidad, parecían destellos de inmensa luz que tenían el brillo de la aparición repentina de una estrella allí… los suelos se erosionaban por donde pasaban… creando fisuras… cañones… al aventarse contra montañas… las partían en dos o creaban valles… al pelear sobre los océanos, creaban remolinos que llegaban hasta los lechos marinos… creando olas enormes cual edificios que se dirigían a tierra firme…

-¡Ya está! –Gritó Eufórica Hades. -¡Hikari! ¡Tengo que decirte algo! ¡Es importante!

-¿¡QUÉ ES!? –Gritó Hikari muy concentrado.

-¡Tú también puedes usar el Awakening! –Hikari y todos en el Fraxinus la miraron pasmados…

-¿¡POR QUÉ NO LO DIJISTE ANTES!?

-¡Pensé que lo sabías y que aguardabas el momento idóneo para usarlo! ¿¡Qué esperabas!? Cuando me preguntaste aquella vez tras el incidente de Tekubi, qué eras, pensé que sabías la verdad… ¡Lo siento!

-¡ESO YA NO IMPORTA! ¿¡CÓMO LO ACTIVO!?

-Necesitamos una brecha para que yo pueda darte la activación de este… pero te advierto que solo llegará al 2%... –Hikari suspiró aliviado… para sorpresa de todos.

-¡BASTABA EL 1%! ¡SÉ QUE TENGO QUE HACER CON LO POCO QUE TENGO!

-Así se habla, vamos, crea la brecha… -Hikari asintió y comenzó a dirigir la pelea hacia el Polo Norte…

-Espera, ¿Por qué puede usar el Awakening? –Preguntó Yami.

-Oh… eso, bueno, será mejor que explique un par de cosas… ¿Están listas para saber qué es en realidad Hikari Kusakariki? ¿Por qué le es fácil aprender poderes? ¿Por qué los absorbe? ¿Por qué los seres con poderes misteriosamente se le acercan? ¿Por qué las mujeres también se le acercan y la mayoría se enamora? Y… ¿Por qué él creó a Ezequiel?

-…. ¿Eh? ¿Él qué? –Preguntó Kotori confusa… creyendo no haber oído bien.

-Sí, él creó a Ezequiel, él creó a Lucifer… sin saberlo… de hecho, se podría decir que Él creó a Lucifer y a Ezequiel… Lucifer creó a Ezequiel y a Hikari y Ezequiel creó a Lucifer y a Hikari.

-Me confundes… -Dijo Natsumi.

-Bueno… eso es porque Lucifer… Ezequiel…. Y Hikari, son la misma persona… -El puente quedó callado…


	66. Chapter 67

7 Conexiones Arcaicas.

-Explícate. –Exigió Kotori.

-Bien, pero… antes, no cuestionen lo que digo y déjenme contarlo todo, porque todo lo que pienso revelarles, es verdad, comencemos con algo de historia del pasado… el asunto de la Corona Primordial ya debe ser conocido para ustedes… si no, deberían echarle una revisada… al caso, se sabe que la octava diosa vio la maldad y por eso se reveló contra sus hermanas…

"Eso pasó debido al emisario… ¿Quién es el emisario? Las diosas no podían estar monitoreando todos los acontecimientos que ocurrían, así que, cada cierto tiempo creaban a un emisario entre las ocho… lo creaban a partir de la luz, lo llamaron… Hikari, este emisario era enviado a los mundos para cumplir alguna labor específica de las diosas, luego de terminar su labor y enviar una señal a las diosas del cumplimiento de su misión… este moría.

Sin embargo, la Tercera Diosa comenzó a tener afecto por los Hikari que creaban… de hecho, se enamoró de ellos, de su forma de ser, de sus actitudes valerosas, serviciales y… cumplidas, esta diosa en particular creó un apego hacia los emisarios y los vigilaba…

Ocurrió que un trágico día, uno de los emisarios… se enamoró de una persona en el planeta al que fue enviado… la Tercera Diosa se llenó de celos… rondó el planeta en busca de aquella criatura que robó el amor de su emisor… amor que tampoco la diosa poseía, pero estaba embriagada por el deseo del mismo… descubrió a aquella criatura y encaró al emisor.

Ella le preguntó si amaba a aquella criatura… ante la respuesta afirmativa del Hikari, la diosa entró en cólera y le ordenó asesinarla, el Hikari se negó, incluso enfrentó a la diosa, esto la hizo enfurecer aún más, destruyendo ella misma a esa chica, al Hikari y a todo el planeta… destrucción que fue vista por la Octava…

Movida por la ira y el dolor… con sus poderes creó un conjuro que afectaría la creación de las otras diosas, afectaría a todo el multiverso, maldijo a los Hikari creados por Diosas, a vivir por siempre sin lograr tener un final feliz, por eso, los Hikari de otras dimensiones, creados por Diosas, no logran el "Vivieron Felices por siempre", de hecho, para asegurarse de que su fatal conjuro fuese más efectivo, crearía otro, que maldeciría a todos los Hikari, haciéndolos repulsivos ante las mujeres… el resto de las diosas consideraron estos actos excesivos, no pudieron frenar el primer conjuro… pero llegaron a tiempo para modificar el segundo…

Como compensación a no poder jamás tener un final feliz… por lo menos sí serían muy atractivos, de hecho, serían rodeados por mujeres, muchas de las cuales llegarían a enamorarse de ellos… este acto desencadenó la cólera de la Tercera… y llevaría después a la duda de la Octava… que desencadenaría en los hechos que conocemos…"

-Oh, por eso… Hikari tiene una vida tan difícil… y está rodeado por tantas chicas… -Dijo Mana en un tono algo triste.

-¡No interrumpas! Pero sí…

-Espera, eso significaría que alguna diosa… ¿Creó a Hikari? –Preguntó Kotori curiosa. –Pero él dijo que Ezequiel lo creó…

-A eso voy, a eso voy…

"Tras los sucesos de la ruptura de la Corona Primordial… ambos hechizos siguieron vigentes y seguirán vigentes hasta el final de los tiempos… el asunto que quiero tocar, viene ahora, saben que la Corona perdió seis de sus siete cristales debido a su corrupción… y que el cristal que se quedó allí, absorbió la corona y su corrupción… este fue el cristal verde, después de absorber la corrupción… fue lanzado a una dimensión…

Por otro lado, en esta dimensión cosas raras iban a pasar, entra las diosas aún se mantuvo la tradición de crear Hikari como seres con alguna misión impuesta por la diosa que lo cree… de hecho, las diosas creábamos un Hikari para cada dimensión anormal en lo que algo que no debía ocurrir estaba por pasar… un ejemplo, es esta dimensión, yo, me puse a vigilar este mundo… y descubrí que habría un error en esta línea temporal, específicamente hace 30 años, en el accidente del primer espíritu, ese día, en esta dimensión, Isaac Wescott se apoderaría del Cristal del Primer Espíritu."

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡ESE HOMBRE!? –Gritó indignada Tohka.

-¡Déjame seguir!

"Sí, eso iba a pasar… pero como pueden darse cuenta… no pasó, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Yo, cree un Hikari para este mundo, el Hikari que conocen, por eso lo llamo hijo… al caso, yo lo cree y lo hice aparecer en el instante en el que Wescott se apoderaría del Cristal del Primer Espíritu… Pero nunca pude predecir lo que pasaría después… ese instante, donde el Cristal apareció, apareció también Hikari… y el Cristal Verde de la Corona Primordial se manifestó, su aparición causó un desequilibrio masivo, que sacudió la tierra… y el Cristal del Primer Espíritu…

Tras su largo viaje por el multiverso, el cristal verde se encontraba sumamente débil, debía absorber algo para ganar algo de materia de este mundo… y absorbió al Hikari que cree… pero aún estaba demasiado débil… así que intentó absorber parte del Cristal del Primer Espíritu de este mundo… cosa que logró, en parte… no logró absorberlo por completo, puesto que aprovechando todo el caos, el primer espíritu logró recuperar su cristal y causar el terremoto espacial que todos conocemos, esto… causo más mal que bien, debido a la debilidad del cristal al crear su terremoto espacial, fracturó el cristal en tres partes, no iguales, una era 1/2, el resto, eran ambas de 1/4, pero eso no fue todo, este terremoto creó un portal al mundo de los espíritus, a ese lugar vacío… lugar a donde fueron succionados los fragmentos del Cristal Verde.

Sin embargo, al no ser espíritus… los fragmentos se quedaron a medio camino y crearon su propia dimensión de residencia… allí, el cristal más grande comenzó a palpitar… ¿Recuerdan la Oscuridad que se metió al Cristal? Sí, esa oscuridad, se había dividido en los tres fragmentos, pero… dada su avaricia, se había refugiado casi en su 98% en el fragmento más grande, teniendo solamente un 1% los otros dos fragmentos…

Estando en esa dimensión artificial, comenzó a emanar energía hacia los cristales más pequeños, porque sabía que serían más fáciles de convencer… al emanar lo suficiente, estos reaccionaron, estos cristales tomaron los planos físicos del Hikari que absorbieron… pero, nuevamente, la totalidad de los planos se hallaba en el fragmento mayor, ellos, con los residuos que tenían, comenzaron a crearse cuerpos, sí, los fragmentos del Cristal, se crearon cuerpos… pero curiosamente pasaron dos efectos…

Dada la energía que tuvo que ser emanada, la Oscuridad tuvo que descansar, evitando así que el fragmento mayor haga algo, pero este descanso, también afectó a los otros 1% en los otros dos fragmentos… estos, al perder el contacto con su fuente de origen se fueron debilitando, sabían que morirían… pero, antes de hacerlo, implantaron odio en los fragmentos en los que residían y por consiguiente, en el ser que se creaba a partir de este… finalmente desapareciendo.

Cuando los cuerpos finalmente se terminaron de crear… allí estaban Lucifer y Ezequiel"

-¿¡Entonces Lucifer y Ezequiel son fragmentos del cristal de las diosas!? –Preguntó Natsumi sobresaltada, Hades asintió.

-Momento… entonces, ¿Por qué Ezequiel es más poderoso? Ambos tienen 1/4 del cristal si no mal recuerdo. –Señaló Reine.

-Sí, déjame seguir.

"Pero, la creación del cuerpo no fue gratis, la conciencia de ellos desapareció, no recordaban ser cristales, no recordaban por qué estaban allí… no recordaban nada, miento, recordaban dos cosas, la primera, era al Primer Espíritu… que de alguna forma les hizo daño… ajem ajem, separando el cristal… ajem, ajem, y la segunda cosa que recordaban… era el odio, el odio dejado por esos restos de Oscuridad antes de morir… Ezequiel y Lucifer no sabían al inicio a qué era el odio… pero al solo recordar al espíritu… enlazaron ambas cosas, creyendo que eran seres creados por el odio a los espíritus, cuyo propósito era aniquilarlos, naciendo así, los Anti-Espíritus.

Ambos comenzaron a discutir sobre las acciones que deberían tomar, dado que el no tenían influencia alguna, ambos desarrollaron sus propias personalidades y desde donde estaban miraron el mundo humano… Ezequiel creó el pensamiento de la Cantidad y la Estrategia, mientras que Lucifer el pensamiento de la Calidad y el Poder, aunque ambos pensamientos chocaban… no sería hasta más tarde que esto afectaría las cosas…

El tiempo corría más lento en la dimensión de los recién nacidos Anti-Espíritus, esto les dio mucho tiempo para pensar y para crear… la máquina creadora de Anti-Espíritus, máquina creada por el intelecto de Ezequiel y dado que su dimensión artificial se hallaba entre la de las Espíritus y el mundo real, de una forma u otra, las Espíritus tenían que pasar por allí tanto para ir a la tierra como para volver, era de estos viajes que Ezequiel lograba crear Anti-Espíritus de primera generación, como los llamaría después, pero, curiosamente solo podía hacer uno por Espíritu… fue entonces que se volteó al vacío de su dimensión y encontró el fragmento más grande…

Junto a Lucifer trataron por todos los medios de crear vida a partir de dicho fragmento… algo les decía que podían… pero, no hubo resultado, se probaron todos los métodos… sin ningún resultado favorable… hasta que un día, ambos concentraron sus energías en el cristal, este comenzó a crearse un cuerpo, pero… su creación fue acelerada, porque Lucifer y Ezequiel así lo quisieron, concentrando más energía de la requerida… este cristal teniendo en su interior la "receta" de Hikari… tomó esa apariencia. Olvidando naturalmente toda su vida como cristal… este Fragmento vuelto cuerpo, era diferente a los otros dos, este solo tenía el recuerdo del Primer Espíritu lastimándolo, nada más, pues la Oscuridad que tenía dentro de él, jamás le había inyectado el odio.

Fascinados por los resultados del experimento, ambos decidieron ponerlo a prueba, para ver qué tan buen soldado resultaría… por su condición de Hikari, al verlos… lo primero que pensó es que ellos eran dioses que lo crearon y se volvió su soldado, creyéndoles todo… tomando ventaja de ello, usando su sangre y su código… se creó más anti-espíritus, los llamados de segunda generación, entre los cuales estarían las partes de Lilith.

Fue enviado al mundo humano mucho antes de la primera interacción de Tohka con Shidou, esta inmersión al mundo humano se dio gracia a que nuevamente Lucifer y Ezequiel usaron sus poderes para enviarlo al mundo humano con la apariencia de un niño… fue lanzado a la calle, sin saber nada…

No haré mucho drama de su historia, pero… les contaré un poco, allí, vivió en la calle, sin amor, sin casa, sin nombre y sin poderes, para probarlo, estando allí, robó, mintió, estafó, todo lo que pudo para sobrevivir, porque si bien no necesitaba comer en situaciones normales… Ezequiel le jugó sucio, dándole las necesidades de un humano, estando allí, una vez, conocería a un perrito… lo defendería de cualquiera y compartiría con él la poca comida que conseguía… dato curioso, allí conocería la crueldad de la gente, cuando niños lo golpeaban, le quitaban al animalito… oh, también conocería a Wescott… solo de paso, de hecho, él casi atropella al animal… ajem, creo que me perdí por las ramas…

Un día mientras robaba las llantas de un auto… la dueña lo encontró, tras una persecución larguísima, ella lo atraparía y sorprendida por sus habilidades, lo adoptaría, junto al perrito, al llevarla a casa, le daría el apellido Kusakariki, es más, le daría una familia, con hermanas y un padre… aunque no todo era hermoso allí, el padre se metía en cosas ilegales, junto con una de las hermanas, lastimosamente para ambos, los "socios" del padre los eliminarían, marcando el hecho como un accidente… matando al cachorro en el proceso, de este hecho, las hermanas y la madre, le revelarían que ellas eran agentes secretos… y le darían una tarjeta, para llamar a alguien por si algo les pasaba… dicho esto, algo pasó.

Ezequiel y Lucifer comenzaron su disputa de poder allá arriba, Ezequiel requería que Hikari volviese y envió a uno de sus anti-espíritus, a Haniel, a eliminar a la familia Kusakariki, puesto que consideraba que hacían débil al chico, los eliminó en frente a él… luego de esto, trajo al niño de regreso a la dimensión, donde él lo entrenaría personalmente, de hecho, comenzaría a hacerle estudios, experimentar con él, es en este punto de la historia en alguna zona indefinida que nacería el modo Sed de Sangre, modo que se mantendría dormido, mintiendo a todas las tropas de Ezequiel, diciéndoles que Hikari era simplemente un explorador.

En este conflicto ocurriría el contacto de Lucifer con Hikari, para convencerlo de unírsele y vencer juntos a los espíritus, Hikari había aprendido en el mundo humano, que era mejor jugar a dos bandos, por si algo pasaba, así lo hizo… de hecho, es por ello que ocurriría el accidente de Lilith… devastado por el hecho, fue contactado por Ezequiel, el cual le daría una misión, ir al mundo humano una vez más para recabar información sobre los espíritus.

Al llegar, Hikari recordó aquella tarjeta que su madre le había dado y terminó entrando a las Agencias, bajo la tutela de Madre, una jefa de las organizaciones de agentes, la cual, enterada del pasado del chico, le dejó quedarse, le asignaron diversas misiones, cosas comunes de agentes… hasta que sería contactado por Lucifer, él le daría información sobre Semi-Espíritus y algunos Espíritus, él, a ocultas de las agencias, cumpliría trabajos de eliminación… eliminando o capturando a Semi-Espíritus, fue alrededor de esa época que se creó el cubo, el punto de quiebre fue… la aparición de Phantom.

En aquella época, solo existía una Phantom, Hikari fue informado de ella por Lucifer y entabló un feroz combate con ella, fue entonces, que una chispa del poder del cristal fue usada, chispa con la cual logró vencer a Phantom y separarla, ambas partes huyeron, desapareciendo, entonces, al ver la efectividad de Hikari, Lucifer le informaría de las anteriores poseedoras de Gabriel, Metatron y Camael, poseedoras que Hikari aniquiló, usando esa chispa del poder del cristal, sin embargo, Phantom aparecería para llevarse los cristales… de hecho, una de las dos Phantom se llevaría el cristal de Metatron… la agencia comenzó a dudar de Hikari dadas sus… "salidas especiales" y aunque Madre trató de evitarlo, él se retiró de las agencias, fue contactado por uno de los antiguos socios de su padre.

Y de esa forma acabaría en las Agencias Criminales, en las cuales se quedaría por más tiempo, dado que no le inquirían tanto sobre sus salidas de cacería de Semi-Espíritus… pero el trabajo como criminal era más difícil y atareado, porque tenían que estar siempre alertas y estaban en constante riesgo… motivo por el cual, Hikari también dejaría el trabajo, volviéndose mercenario, de esta forma, tenía el tiempo que quisiese para cazar Semi-Espíritus, sumado a esto, agencias y Criminales lo contrataban… fue en esta época que conocería a Yami y su rivalidad se dispararía…

En un tiempo indeterminado, Ezequiel encontraría a la segunda Phantom y le arrebataría el cristal que tenía… guardándolo para sí mismo sin avisar a nadie, de hecho, consiguió información de que Hikari había eliminado a la espíritu… esto hizo levantar sus sospechas y ordenó su regreso, regreso que fue cuando fingió su muerte como Fenir, dato curioso, en esta época surgirían cinco espíritus… que no deberían haber surgido todavía, fruto de la anomalía del poder del cristal siendo usado…

Las Sonogami, las Arusu y Mayuri, en efecto, ellas no deberían aparecer todavía… pero pasó, Ezequiel vio esto como una oportunidad… y reveló a Hikari a un grupo selecto de Anti-Espíritus, las Anti-Espíritus del Círculo Blanco, al enterarse de la aparición de esas cinco espíritus, Ezequiel hizo su jugada más sucia, en el tiempo de Hikari en su "ejército" el único que se le acercó fue Mikael.

El resto, con la mentalidad de que él era débil, ni lo miraban, excepto Sandalphon que le hacía algo de caso y Phantom Anti-Espíritu, con la cual se hizo amigo, su primera amiga, al caso, Mikael se llevaba muy bien con Hikari, de hecho usaba una máscara de conejito para sacarle alguna sonrisa… Ezequiel recordó el asunto de los Kusakariki, además de que Hikari se había autoproclamado Hikari Kusakariki a su vuelta… y envió a Mikael a hacerse cargo de los cinco espíritus, labor que cumplió a medias, logró hacerlas huir y hasta la fecha no han vuelto, pero, como castigo… lo poseyó y le inculcó la misión de fingir su muerte para Hikari…

En ese momento, la Oscuridad dentro el Cristal… tomó consciencia, DarkHole había nacido, envolvió a Hikari y lo hizo atacar a todos, Mikael, disfrazado como la Mano Derecha de Ezequiel, logró vencerlo, Edén fue ordenada de hacer olvidar a todos los presentes el incidente… Edén por cierto formaba parte del bando de Lucifer, pero ambos acordaron en usarla para esto… porque si algo se sabía de más acerca de Hikari, estaban condenados… a manera de distraerlo le asignó la tarea de experimentar… de allí las cosas sobre fusiones… la creación de los Errores… etc.

Ezequiel pensó que la transformación de DarkHole había sido algo que él le había dado… dados los experimentos y comenzó a forzar su entrenamiento con este poder, ¿El resultado? Sed de Sangre se despertó y comenzó a usarse, por su lado DarkHole confundía a Hikari, diciendo que él era anterior a él, que fue creado antes… y esas cosas, pero debido al incidente de la corrupción del cristal verde de la corona primordial… Hikari estaba confuso de cuál de los dos fue antes… no podía recordar aquella corrupción… duda que lo perseguiría hasta ahora, mientras Ezequiel entrenaba el Sed de Sangre, a ocultas les dio al Círculo Blanco un arma creada por él, con la capacidad de vencer a DarkHole… supuestamente, aquella espada en realidad estaba hecha para vencer a Sed de Sangre, el tiempo pasó… y yo finalmente descubrí algo.

En todo ese tiempo yo había estado revisando otras dimensiones… hasta que volví a esta para ver mi fracaso… al llegar vi a Hikari, mi sorpresa fue tal, que me descontrolé, mi descontrol… causaría algunos daños… Hikari ya había comenzado sus propios planes contra Lucifer y Ezequiel por las cosas que habían hecho… fue enviado a una misión de reconocimiento… ahí… te, he… me descontrolé y causé que falle su inmersión, dañándolo en el proceso y haciendo que mate a aquel chico Víctor.

Algo bueno salió de eso… logré hacer contacto con él… y finalmente le di la Orden de la Diosa, que es el nombre de la misión que una diosa le da al Hikari que crea, ¿Por qué se la di recién? Bueno, no le había dado ninguna al Hikari que fue absorbido… así que ahora sí se la di… su misión es "Arreglar los Errores de esta dimensión" que fue traducida por las propias convicciones de Hikari como: "Vence a Ezequiel y a Lucifer y trae paz a este mundo" Algo que pasó también fue… un reinicio en él…

Verán, al darle la orden… y al dañarlo cuando me emocioné de verlo… le dañé sus recuerdos, cosa que se notó en sus primeras interacciones con ustedes, su memoria se dañó y creía ser un explorador… y sus conocimientos de la tierra eran básicos, a pesar de haber vivido por tanto tiempo aquí… lentamente fue recordando las cosas y armando sus planes… y el resto ya lo conocen, ah, algunos detalles… su fobia al agua durante una temporada fue mi culpa… ups, sin querer le inserté eso… ah, su miedo a las jeringas fue por lo de Ezequiel y experimentos… y lo de las nueces… bueno, es su inocencia, cosa que ya ha perdido porque recuerda todo, creo que comenzó a recordar todo en esa dimensión a la que fue… aunque creo que no lo mostró tanto… ¿O tal vez fue antes? No sé… el caso, esta es su historia, ah y a lo que quería llegar, Hikari puede usar el Awakening porque ese poder es del Cristal Verde, no sé quién o cuándo le explicaron a Ezequiel su uso… pero quien sea que haya sido, no se lo dijo a Lucifer y además se lo dijo a Ezequiel hace un muy largo tiempo, porque es un poder difícil de manejar, porque lo reconecta con su Cristal y lo hace muy poderoso… claro… una gema de la corona primordial que además absorbió la corona y los fragmentos de las otras gemas que estaban en ella… el caso, ahora solo podré darle el 2% a Hikari… pero creo que sabe qué hacer con él"

-¡Sí! Ah y gracias por contar toda mi historia, ¿Eh? Hay detalles pequeños que otro día contaré… el caso, ¡Ya estoy listo! –Hikari se había logrado alejar de Ezequiel, lo suficiente y estaban en el polo… entonces una esfera apareció frente a él, él la apretó y la absorbió sin dudar… entonces, alas de ángel le salieron en su espalda… y obtuvo una armadura completa como la de Ezequiel… hablando de él, llegó a la escena.

-Oh… así que también puedes usarlo, Hmph, no importa, yo puedo llegar hasta su 100%, ¿Tú? Un patético 2%.

-Es todo lo que necesito. –Lo apunta. –Erase… -Pero nada pasa.

-Ja, ja, ja, me sorprende que supieras que Erase viene del Cristal… pero, es patético que trates de reprimir mis poderes con tu 2%.

-¿Reprimir? No… ahora, tu Erase y el mío chocan… y se anulan. –Ezequiel abrió los ojos, asustado, creó en su mano una esfera de fuego y la lanzó, Hikari también creó una esfera de fuego y la lanzó, ambas chocaron y explotaron. -¿Ves? Ahora, estás acabado, porque tengo acceso a todos mis poderes, a todos, puedo pedir ayuda a todos los que conozco… y usar todo lo que he aprendido.

-Tch… maldición.

-¡Sí! –Un grito eufórico en el puente… Hades suspiraba tranquila…

Hikari chasqueó y aparecieron dos clones suyos, rodeando a Ezequiel, él miraba a su alrededor, seriamente, la batalla se le había complicado muchísimo en unos instantes…

-Ahora, verás, que puedo hacer. –Hikari sonrió, hizo una reverencia solemne… y luego hizo una de las poses de Miku, Ezequiel lo miró confuso. –SHOW TIME

Hikari chasqueó, el tiempo se detuvo, los dos clones que creó subieron a los cielos y se perdieron en la altura, mientras, en tierra, el Hikari real, creó cinco clones, los volvió invisibles y el tiempo volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Alguna vez viste esto? Cinco puños del vendaval. –Ese instante, Ezequiel recibiría un golpe seco en el estómago, que lo arrancaría potentemente del suelo, quebrando el suelo violentamente, en los cielos, antes de poder hacer algo, recibiría una patada en ambas mejillas, golpe que al sonar asemejaría el estruendo de la caída de un trueno, además de desatar un viento atrozmente fuerte, confuso y mareado del intenso golpe, Ezequiel se tambaleó, pero, no había tiempo para descansar para él, dos potentes patadas le fueron administradas en la espalda, eyectándolo hacia el suelo, con más velocidad que una bala, él, trató de frenar… pero sentiría una patada final en el trasero… que lo lanzaría definitivamente hacia Hikari

Él lo esperaba… cargó potencia en su puño, haciéndolo brillar… y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, que le fracturó levente los huesos óseos, lanzándolo en línea recta, atravesando todo a su paso, hasta chocar con los restos en ruinas de un edificio caído… al chocar en su muro, una explosión de humo lo recibiría, viendo a los cinco clones volverse humo… Ezequiel furioso volaría alto para tratar de atacar desde allí… pero los dos clones que antes volaron, regresarían con una maza gigantesca, con la cual, golpearon a Ezequiel, creando una onda de viento inmensa, lanzándolo estrepitosamente hacia el suelo… allí, súbitamente, una mano de tierra y escombros gigantesca apareció y lo atrapó, intentando aplastarlo con su fuerza.

-¡NO CAERÉ ASÍ! –Ezequiel gritó a todo pulmón, su grito creaba una onda sónica capaz de levantar autos… afortunadamente… ya no quedaba ninguno en la ciudad, de un rápido movimiento, Ezequiel logró soltarse y partir en dos a la mano de tierra… -¡TÚ!

Señaló furioso a Hikari y creó de su dedo, una cantidad increíble de esferas elementales, se contaban por decenas… Hikari sonrió, saltó y creó diez clones, todos ellos comenzaron a responder creando esferas de distintos elementos, con los cuales repelía el ataque de Ezequiel, las explosiones del choque de las esferas eran hermosos visualmente… en medio de esta locura, Hikari corrió entre la balacera de esferas… se acercó a Ezequiel lo suficiente, lo veía casi frente a frente, entonces, en un segundo, creó una esfera de agua del tamaño de un elefante y golpeó con esta a Ezequiel, lanzándolo a los cielos, allí, él intentó reponerse… fallando, los clones en tierra concentraron sus ataques en el cielo, dadas las prótesis habían calculado dónde se recuperaría Ezequiel.

Los ataques de los clones eran enteramente de hielo, dada la increíble cantidad de agua aún presente en Ezequiel, sumado a las esferas de hielo de todos los clones… Ezequiel se volvió una gigantesca paleta, cayendo súbitamente, él intentó frenéticamente salir de su prisión de hielo, pero los clones aumentaban la masa de hielo con sus ataques… Ezequiel desesperado miró hacia Hikari…

Él, estaba abajo, esperándolo, al tenerlo a una distancia prudente, creó una esfera de tierra inmensa… que comenzó a absorber más tierra y escombros cercanos, hasta el punto de hacerse inmensa, entonces, Hikari incrustó su mano en la esfera, la cual comenzó a moverse de formas extrañas, acomodándose al brazo de Hikari como si de un inmenso guantelete se tratase, con esta inmensa arma, golpeó a Ezequiel destrozando completamente el hielo y lanzando a Ezequiel por millas, él, clavaría su espada en la tierra para reducir la distancia que sería aventado… para cuando logró frenar, levantó la vista y vio una inmensa esfera de energía oscura ir hacia él, por instinto, colocó su espada en frente… y trató de bloquear el ataque… cosa que no lograría, porque el ataque era una ilusión y pasó como si de un fantasma se tratase, en su lugar, Ezequiel vio decenas de esferas de Luz dirigirse hacia él, esta vez, viendo que el número era muy significativo, Ezequiel saltó a la izquierda para evitar aquella balacera…

Solo para chocar de frente con uno de los dos clones que lo habían golpeado antes con la maza… de hecho, uno de esos clones estaba en la izquierda de la ráfaga de esferas de luz y el otro en la derecha… inevitablemente Ezequiel habría chocado con uno… cualquiera sea el caso, el clon lo abrazó y se volvió electricidad, explotando en un espectáculo que se vio en los cielos, superando por muchos kilómetros la altura más alta alcanzada alguna vez por el Fraxinus… Ezequiel quedó paralizado… levantó débilmente la vista y vio a Hikari caminar hacia él.

-¿Te gustó? Se llama Ciclo elemental, ahora… prepárate.

Su mirada era seria, no había dudas, no había temor, sabía que esta pelea era definitiva y tenía en la mirada la determinación de matar, creó dos esferas blancas del tamaño de camiones de carga, sus clones que lo habían acompañado hasta entonces, se acercaron a las esferas, convirtiéndose cada clon en algún elementos, clones puros de energía completa… estos clones se sumergían en las esferas blancas, lentamente dándoles tonalidad… las tonalidades variaban, pero… lentamente el poder dentro la esfera se hacía más y más caótico, el choque de tantos elementos era… aterrador, si bien los ataques de Armonía usaban todos los elementos… los usaban en cantidades pequeñas… esta vez, eran cantidades colosales, clones enteros…

Ezequiel trató de moverse, se veía el miedo en su rostro, conforme las esferas se hacían más y más grandes, más caóticas, su energía ahí dentro había tornado negra, dentro de la esfera aparecieron rayos, de todos los colores e intensidades… de hecho, la energía en el centro, la que no trataba de huir, giraba en forma espiral, la potencia de las esferas era tal, que creaba ondas giratorias por afuera de las esferas… una vez terminadas… Hikari creó la cruz en su ojo… y desapareció una de las esferas, miró a Ezequiel…

-Kirifuda Hikari. –La lanzó hacia él, al ser lanzada se movió de forma extraña, cual agua lanzada por cubeta… pero manteniéndose junta, Ezequiel logró moverse, a tiempo para intentar frenar el avance de dicho ataque con la mano… cosa que vio imposible y se limitó a desviarla hacia la distancia… al impactar, el espectáculo de destrucción habría vuelto loca a la Yami Maligna en sus tiempos, la energía se dispersó rápidamente, explotando con una potencia increíble, creando una llamarada enorme de color negro que subió a los cielos, cual pilar, perdiéndose en el cielo, probablemente saliendo del planeta mismo, el espectáculo en la tierra tampoco se quedaba atrás, del epicentro donde había chocado la esfera, emanaban truenos de forma caótica, por todas partes, eran muchísimos y muy fuertes, además, lentamente se creó un torbellino, que se volvería un tornado, que comenzaría a destrozar todo a su paso, además, el suelo del impacto comenzó a quebrarse y a erosionar como si viviese un terremoto, de hecho, bajo este, comenzó a aparecer lava… en segundos, la inmensa montaña de la ciudad… fue cortada en dos y en aquella mitad, ocurría un caos inmenso de truenos, tornados… pilares de fuego y la conversión de la montaña en volcán.

-Estuvo cerca… -Entonces Hikari apareció frente a él, con una esfera más pequeña… una esfera de dualidad… de luz y oscuridad, al impactarlo, la potencia y los elementos, crearon una explosión de humo oscuro y una inmensa luz que se filtraba por ella… Ezequiel salió volando por unos metros, Hikari apareció en su espalda.

-Elemento Metal. –Creó una maza inmensa como la anterior y bateó a Ezequiel a la distancia. –Elemento Magia. –Una inmensa pared rosa apareció en el cielo, pared con la cual Ezequiel chocó súbitamente, estrellándose en ella. –Elemento Armonía… -Creó en sus espaldas, en el aire… centenares de esferas de Armonía, que fueron lanzadas hacia Ezequiel, él desviaba las que podía, pero el número era tal, que no podía pararlas todas y eventualmente fue superado y vencido por aquel poderío…

-N-No lo entiendo… se supone, que no tienes tanta energía sin entrar en DarkHole… no… no tiene sentido… tus poderes son más grandes… y tus reservas de energía también…

-Y mis trucos. –Hikari apareció frente a él, Ezequiel se sorprendió pero trató de ponerle un fin… de un espadazo, ataque que Hikari esquivó… y llamó a Uriel, manifestando la cruz en su ojo… -Descubrí que la Cruz era símbolo de los poderes de Espíritu que tengo… y de Uriel y del Primer Espíritu. –Entonces la cruz tornó gris… y de la nada, la esfera del caos que había desaparecido antes… apareció en sus manos, Ezequiel abrió los ojos horrorizado, Hikari le golpeó con la esfera, lanzándolo por kilómetros hasta que impactó en el suelo…

La explosión del caos no se hizo esperar, el efecto que ocurrió fue idéntico la anterior, sin embargo, esta vez con Ezequiel en el epicentro de todo, la piel de este lentamente se iba saliéndole como si le fuese arrancada, inclusive él gritó de dolor, pero era opacado por toda la destrucción que ocurría…

-Ji, ji, ji, ji, es tan divertido poder verlo pelear como él quisiera. –Comentó Hades, Kaguya la miró con duda. –Ah, eso, verán, la verdad… je, je, je, no le digan… pero desde que le reasigné su misión, siempre estuve mirándolo… y… bueno, arruinándolo.

-¿¡Arruinándolo!? –Preguntaron las Anti-Espíritus molestas.

-Oh vamos, ¡Tenía que divertirme! ¿¡Sí!? Algunas cosas son culpa mía… por ejemplo, la cuestión de sus recuerdos… la alteré yo, en las dos ocasiones, la primera, la de su vida temprana con ustedes… bueno para que confiaran más en él, la segunda… al salir de la dimensión de Kanade y Satou, bueno, no podía dejar que perdiese el enfoque en la misión, además… bueno.

-¿Bueno? –Kotori sonaba muy molesta.

-Bueno, destruí las formas de regreso… a esa dimensión…

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Seguramente era algo importante para él!

-Sigh… bueno, esta vez no fue por capricho… fue por estrategia, además que aproveché sus palabras… él mismo les dijo a esos chicos que su viaje solo sería de ida… aunque creo que debo contarles… -Lanzó una esfera a la visión de Shidou… cambió, mostró a Hikari echado en su cama.

-Ah… una tranquila noche más…

-"No lo creas…" –Las chicas oyeron la voz que estaba dentro de Hikari… entendieron que era DarkHole. –"Yo, yo siempre estaré aquí, para siempre… por siempre, no podrás acabar conmigo, jamás… y yo, yo, destruiré todo aquello que una vez te importó…"

-Ah, cállate DarkHole, siempre dices lo mismo…

-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" –La risa de Yami se hizo escuchar en el lugar… en el puente, todas sintieron escalofríos al recordar cómo era Yami antes… mientras que la Yami actual… se hacía bolita en una esquina… -"¿Senpai? ¿No puedes dormir?

-Oh vamos, tengo suficiente con un asesino psicópata, ¿Sí?

-"Oh, pero Senpai… yo solo quiero ponerle algo de sazón a tu vida, ji, ji, ji, ji, ¿Sabes? De hecho, yo conozco tu otra dimensión…" –Hikari se levantó sobresaltado. –"Oh, ja, ja, ja, ja, miren ese rostro… era broma, era broma, ja, ja, ja, ja…"

La voz de Yami desapareció… la única que quedó era la de DarkHole, pero lentamente se iba opacando… Hikari levantó la vista.

-Hole.

-¿Sí? –Preguntó la espada apareciendo.

-¿Puedes cortar el vínculo de esta dimensión con esa de mis recuerdos perdidos?

-¿Seguro? No podrías volver… de hecho, no podrían venir aquí… ¿Seguro? Aunque… no creo que tenga el poder para hacerlo… -Hikari asintió seguro, con una lágrima en su mejilla.

-Si Yami llega a ese lugar… va a causar dolor… -Hole asintió y emanó una luz.

-O-Oh… vaya, pensé que no podría… pero aún tengo el poder… -Hikari bajó la cabeza muy triste… entonces la visión volvió a ser la de Shidou, todos en el puente miraron a Yami y a Hades.

-Explicaciones.

-Yo primero… cuando peleé con Hikari en nuestros encuentros… logré mirar sus recuerdos, tenía planeado hacer muchas maldades… revivir a sus padres como zombis… y asesinar o secuestrar a alguien de esa dimensión que no recordaba… pero, como normalmente hago… me jactaría de hacerlo, así que… la visión que vieron, bueno… antes de estos acontecimientos intenté entrar a esa dimensión, de hecho, lo logré, pero… no hice todo lo que habría querido, volví a esta… para planear bien mi ataque… luego, se lo restregué a Hikari… y esa misma noche traté de volver a entrar… pero ya no se podía, el plan que había hecho era de arrancar el cristal de dos de sus espíritus… para liberar a Hikari de DarkHole y… etc… etc… etc… el caso, viendo que ya no podría ir… opté por buscar alguna alternativa, porque me daba flojera encontrar otro camino a esa dimensión… la alternativa al final fueron esos espíritus malignos… -Al finalizar Yami… Hades tomó la palabra.

-Ahora… yo fui la que destrozó el puente entre estos mundos… pero hice parecer que Hole lo había hecho, para no revelarme… además… bueno, de esa forma mantenía a Yami en este mundo… y lograba direccionar a Hikari hacia ella… para lograr que la cure…

-Entonces… tú, tú creaste todo para que Yami pelee con Hikari… ¡TODO! –Reine, por primera vez se veía molesta.

-Sí… cuando logré atar cabos y descubrir que se trataba de la Diosa Corrupta… bueno, coloqué mi confianza en él, de hecho, por eso le presenté a la Directora, por eso también direccioné todo para que conociera a Akuno… y por eso lo hice conocer a Judgment… este último fue muy difícil, aproveché el combate de Gabriel y modifiqué las cosas para lograr sacarlo de su dimensión… de esta manera atraería la atención de las Pacificadoras, admito que fueron cuestiones del azar que terminase en esa dimensión…

-¿Eso fue todo lo que le hiciste? –Preguntó Kurumi algo irritada.

-¿Uh? No, pero es lo que me acuerdo ahora… ah, ya sé, dos cosas importantes serían que… lo debilitaba y le quitaba algunos poderes en sus peleas, ya saben, para que se esfuerce más, además… bloqueaba diferentes poderes en cada pelea para que haya variedad, por último… las cadenas de la fusión las hice yo, así que… eso… -La mayoría de las presentes… si es que no eran todas, tenían ganas de pegar a Hades… pero se contuvieron, porque algo ocurrió… en la visión de Hikari, el cielo se había vuelto completamente negro, nubes violetas dominaban los cielos… truenos caían en todas partes.

-Hikari, tú tenías tu preparación… pero yo también la tenía, sabes que eres la mitad del cristal original… y que yo, soy una cuarta parte… y aun así, dado que no conoces tu fuerza… tengo ventaja, pues conozco la mía.

-¿Y?

-Y, verás, mi poder… 90%. –Ezequiel desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hikari voló tras de él… entonces, ambos aparecieron en la visión de Shidou, Ezequiel pateó a Shidou lejos, pero Hikari llegaría a tiempo para evitar que fuese por kilómetros… entonces, Ezequiel reviviría a Lucifer y lo levantaría, Hikari, se preocupó más por curar a Shidou, el golpe de Ezequiel había dañado severamente a Shidou, entonces, levantó la vista.

-Admira Hikari, tu perdición, tu final. –Ezequiel y Lucifer juntaron sus manos… una luz brillante surgió, Hikari apartó la vista… para cuando la luz se disipó y Hikari miró, un sudor helado le recorrió el cuerpo…

-O-Oh no…

-Oh sí. –Allí, frente a él, estaba parado un ser con las apariencias físicas de Ezequiel, con colmillos largos, una de sus alas era de ángel y la otra de demonio… -La Fusión de Ezequiel y Lucifer, Azazel.


	67. Chapter 68

8 EL FINAL, TU FINAL, NUESTRO FINAL.

El cielo se había hecho oscuro… Hikari estaba parado ante la amenaza más grande que había visto en su vida… Azazel, él lo miraba fijamente… estaban parados sobre las ruinas de lo que antaño fuese una ciudad, ahora… montañas de escombros con cráteres diseminados por doquier, la enorme montaña de las afueras… partida en dos, un cráter enorme que se llenaba de agua a la distancia… donde antes se había encontrado el distrito comercial.

Truenos caen, comienza a llover, la lluvia empieza suavemente, pero rápidamente empeora en una lluvia fuerte, los truenos y relámpagos caen en diversas partes de la ciudad, son muchos, tantos que opacan las nubes violetas… en la lejanía, dos tornados enormes se ven moverse, arrastrando escombros y restos de automóviles, Azazel mira a Hikari.

-¿Es el final?

-Oh sí, es el final, es el final de tu camino, de este camino… la batalla final… pero, no la libraré yo, o al menos no planeo librarla por completo yo. –Sonrió, chasqueó y Shidou apareció a su lado. –Porque no estoy solo.

-¡Nunca has estado solo! –Gritaban las Anti-Espíritus… las Espíritus, las Gatos… y todas las que estaban presentes en el puente mirándolos a la distancia… todas se tomaban de las manos… -Ustedes pueden…

-Ah, siento sus voces… siento su apoyo, ¿Kanade? ¿Satou? Espero que desde donde sea que estén… estén bien… -Hikari hablaba mirando al cielo, mientras las gotas le empapaban el rostro… entonces, sonrió, bajó la cabeza lentamente y miró a Azazel, él, creó una espada negra, enorme y un sable color carmesí… Hikari sonrió, llamó a Hole, lo tomó en sus manos… y transfirió las energías de las deidades que vivían dentro de él. –Vamos a hacerlo… hora de ganar, hora de ponerle un fin a esto, hora… de obtener mi final feliz.

-¿Llegó el momento? –Preguntó Shidou, Hikari asiente, Azazel los miraba, esperando, aparentemente quería tener una pelea digna de él y esperaría lo que fuese necesaria.

-Síp, llegó el momento de esforzarnos al máximo. –Levantó la vista y miró el cielo… el desastre de los alrededores, sonrió y dijo sarcásticamente.- Ah… es un día hermoso para morir, ¿Verdad? Bueno… da igual, no podemos rendirnos, no hay nada más que hacer… así que encontremos la fuerza requerida, ¿Sí?

-Sí. Tienes razón, después de todo… nunca nos rompieron y nunca lo harán, aún con nuestro último aliento, pelearemos hasta la muerte, ¿No, Soldado? –Hikari no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Todos somos soldados ahora. –Hikari y Shidou se dieron la mano, susurraron unas palabras… el viento se aglomeró, se creó una luz sobre ellos… que crecía y crecía, Azazel se alejó volando, la luz se volvió una esfera enorme, que giraba y crecía…

-Oh, cierto, lo olvidamos, no estamos solos, estamos apoyándonos, uno al lado del otro, esta vez, peleamos por nuestras vidas, por las vidas de los que queremos… así que, tendrás que oír nuestro grito de guerra y lo que ello trae. –La esfera comenzó a expulsar rayos por todas partes, las nubes del cielo se aglomeraron sobre ellos, creando una elipse enorme… el giro de la esfera aumentó drásticamente y comenzó a acercar las cosas, Azazel volaba alejándose… entonces una explosión repentina finalizó todo, la esfera blanca explotó creando una onda de viento, que derribó a Azazel de los cielos, apenas cayó, se incorporó de un salto y miró hacia el epicentro de aquella explosión.

-SOMOS, ¡HERO! –Allí… estaba parado un sujeto, su pelo era de color azul oscuro cual océano profundo, sus ojos eran azules, con una flama viva dentro de ellos, era alto, demasiado alto, su cuerpo era muy desarrollado, sus músculos eran enormes, sus ropas… tenía un visor enorme en los ojos… uno de sus brazos tenía una prótesis exuberantemente grande, muchísima más grande que la de Hikari, con dedos largos como cuchillas de ninja… tenía una especie de motor en la parte superior de la prótesis… tenía una ropa negra, muy desarrollada… con muchísimos detalles de armadura especializada… tenía una larga capa de color celeste…

-¿¡Se fusionaron!? –Lilith traía una bandeja con jugos… pero al ver la fusión había soltado la bandeja… Hades con un movimiento de dedos arregló todo, retrocediendo el tiempo… todos estaban atónitos… Kotori señaló la pantalla con su brazo tembloroso y miró a Hades, la cual tampoco salía de su asombro.

-¡P-Pensé que después del asunto de Gabriel y lo de DarkHole y esas cosas, Hikari no podía fusionarse con Shidou!

-¡Yo también! –Respondió Hades… Yami comenzó a reír… tanto, que se cayó de espaldas y seguía riendo.

-¿Y-Yami-san? –Yoshino se acercó a ella… Yami recién reaccionó, se levantó y acarició a la niña… la cual sonrió, luego miró a todos… los cuales esperaban una respuesta.

-¿Qué? Oh vamos, ¿Nadie lo notó? ¿Nadie? ¿Soy la única? Bueno, déjenme explicarlo… de hecho, Hikari lo hizo en algún capítulo… ah, espera, cuarta pared… te, he, he… Ahem… como decía… cuando un ser sale de una dimensión o entra a una dimensión, cualquier estado alterado, es decir, cualquier estado que no sea natural en el viajero dimensional, se anula… ejemplo, si enveneno a alguien y este alguien sale de esta dimensión y vuelve a entrar… ya no está envenenado, ahora… que Shidou no se pueda fusionar con Hikari…

-Era un estado alterado. –Concluyó Reine.

-Bingo, pero… no se volvieron a fusionar nunca hasta ahora.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Tohka interesada.

-Factor Sorpresa le dicen, ja, ja, ja, la verdad, aquellas veces que hablaban solos… o que se contaban secretos… o que salían a entrenar… seguramente en esas veces lo hablaron y lo acordaron, por eso entrenó a Shidou para tener más control sobre las energías espirituales que en él residen… para así tener una fusión más poderosa… no lo mostraron a nadie, para que Ezequiel no lo pudiera ver con ninguno de sus espías… chicos listos.

-¿Y cómo se llama la fusión? –Preguntó Reine con una agenda en la mano.

-¿No lo oyeron? Hero… me parece un nombre adecuado, veamos qué puedes hacer Hero. –Dijo Yami, mirando la visión…

Hero miró a Azazel… entonces ambos desaparecieron en una fracción de segundo y una explosión inmensa ocurrió en el lugar, borrando del mapa completamente la ciudad y sus alrededores… en el centro, Hero y Azazel intercambiaban golpes a velocidades impresionantes, apareciendo en partes lejanas del cráter en cuestión de milisegundos, Azazel subió a los cielos en un segundo y disparó un rayo de energía hacia el centro… Hero lo detuvo con un brazo… Azazel sin ver lo que pasaba apareció cerca de él y trató de golpearlo, pero con su brazo libre, Hero logró detenerlo, para fortuna de Hero, ese brazo libre era su prótesis, que se modificaba constantemente para hacerle frente a cualquier movimiento de Azazel…

Azazel chasqueó y el rayo que aún detenía Hero, explotó en centenares de esferas pequeñas que llovieron cual balas… Hero llamó a Sandalphon en el brazo sin prótesis y cortó todas las esferas que se le acercaban, en sus espaldas apareció por unos segundos Gabriel, que comenzó a usar su canto para hacerlo más veloz, uno de los ojos de Hero se puso blanco y desapareció a Gabriel, pero su efecto se mantenía, Azazel furioso creó de sus costillas, dos brazos más y con ellos reanudó sus ataques, Hero lentamente iba retrocediendo… dándose cuenta de ello, parpadeó dos veces y paró el tiempo para Azazel y le clavó a Sandalphon, luego le dio una patada a la espada.

Causando que mandara a volar por cierta distancia a Azazel y además que la espada lo atravesara, Azazel regresó a la normalidad rápidamente y cayó de rodillas unos instantes por la herida, pero se recuperó rápidamente, dio un giro y sujetó a Sandalphon mientras cargaba contra Hero… la herida causada por la espada iba cerrándose lentamente… entonces Sandalphon se volvió lava pura, derritiendo la mano de Azazel, él se sorprendió y saltó a un costado de la sorpresa… miró a Hero y vio la manifestación de Haniel…

-¿¡Muchos ángeles a la vez!? –Mana estaba sorprendida… Yami le dio unas palmaditas.

-¿No lo viste antes? Uriel puede fusionar ángeles, pero… Shidou ha demostrado la capacidad de poder invocar dos o más ángeles a la vez.

-¡Vamos! –Gritaba Tohka mientras tiraba de la euforia las palomitas que Lilith le había dado y ella comenzaba a recogerlas…

Envuelto en ira, Azazel subió a los cielos a una velocidad impresionante que no solo fracturó el suelo por metros… sino que creó un ruido ensordecedor, al llegar allí arriba abrió la boca y creó casi instantáneamente una esfera blanca del tamaño de una Cuadra entera y la lanzó a tierra. Hero metió aire a sus pulmones y detuvo el impacto con ambas manos… Azazel se lanzó al ataque desde allí arriba, planeando atrasar la esfera y golpear directamente a Hero, pero este último, abrió la boca y succionó por completo la esfera en fracciones de segundo, viendo a Azazel acercarse, tuvo una fracción de segundos de reacción, tiempo en el cual se multiplicó en muchos clones… pero Azazel no se detuvo y dio un golpe al clon que había estado apuntando… tan fuerte, que causó un temblor, que desprendió rocas y tierra a velocidades superiores a un automóvil de carreras, proyectiles que chocarían con los clones de Hero, causando su explosión, pero no era una explosión en humo inofensiva… explotaban en diversos elementos, causando que Azazel tuviera que evitarlos y de hecho, confundían por su amplia gama de colores.

En medio de la confusión un mazo se pudo ver, que de un impacto certero aventó a Azazel a los cielos, allí, le esperaban siete clones en círculo, cada uno con un mazo y se lanzaron a impactarlo… bajando con él mientras el mazo aún tenía contacto… bajaban rápidamente, parecía un meteoro cayendo… Azazel se transformó en humo negro y escapó, o eso creyó, los clones giraron rápidamente y usando a Raphael dividieron el humo en dos… usando a Zadkiel solidificó el humo, obligando a Azazel a tomar forma… dividido en dos.

-Divide y conquistarás, creo que era el nombre de un mapa del WoW…

-¡Diva! –Le regañó Nightmare.

-No cambian para nada… -Señaló Berserk… mientras Phantom en su rincón asentía a lo que dijo Diva…

Los siete clones de Hero se fusionaron entre sí hasta dejar solo dos clones, uno rodeado de decenas de pilares de la luz de Metatron, mientras que el otro, creó en una mano a Camael forma cañón y en la alabarda de Mikael… pero algo curioso de estas dos armas… era su tamaño, eran colosales, del tamaño de casas, al disparar todos sus ataques, los rayos fueron enormes, del diámetro de edificios, los Azazel, rompieron de su prisión de hielo a tiempo para detener los ataques con sus brazos…

El Clon que lo había lanzado, apareció allí arriba, con el arco de Uriel y disparó flechas amarillas a ambos, paralizándolos, no podían moverse por dos segundos… pero eso era demasiado, los rayos que detenían los impactaron y los lanzaron más arriba en los cielos, atravesando las nubes violetas, dejando enormes huecos en las nubes, los clones subieron con ellos, los Azazel volvieron a hacerse humo y a formar un solo ser, que apenas se volvió una única masa de humo, creó brazos largos y delgados, cientos de estos brazos y comenzó a intentar aporrear a los clones de Hero, los cuales intentaban alejarse de aquella maraña de brazos, sin poder encontrar un punto libre…

El clon que los había paralizado, concentró su energía y llamó al ojo blanco, aumentando la gravedad de esos brazos, haciendo que estos cayeran súbitamente dejando un camino libre… Azazel reaccionó antes que los clones y convirtió el resto de su cuerpo de humo a sólido… grave error, el aumento de gravedad también lo afectó y lo lanzó a tierra… los clones volaron tras de él, pero Azazel, se concentró en su forma de responder, desapareció todos sus brazos y creó solamente uno, uno enorme y apuntó a tierra… comenzó a girar y abrió su boca exhalando fuego, volviéndose un bola de fuego que giraba mientras caía… sus ojos tornaron amarillos y a aquella locura giratoria… se le sumó electricidad que giraba a la par del fuego, los clones lo notaron y dejaron de perseguir a aquel proyectil humano.

-Oh no… ese ataque es sumamente devastador… -Señaló Prima.

-Oh vamos, Prima… creo que todas lo sabemos… -Decía Trica… con voz temblorosa.

-Lo dice la quejica… -Señaló Cuatri, recibiendo por ello un golpe de Penta.

En lugar de ello, los clones de Hero, se pararon los tres en el aire, el de en medio levantó ambas manos y creó esferas blancas, los de los costados comenzaron a meter energía dentro las esferas, las cuales se iban transformando en aquellas Esferas del Caos… Azazel llegó a tierra e impactó, creando un segundo cráter a las afueras del primero, pero esta vez, a su alrededor se elevó una onda de fuego y electricidad, esta onda también subió a los cielos, tomando por sorpresa a los Clones… los que cargaban energías se pusieron como escudos frente al creador de las esferas… desapareciendo por el impacto… Azazel se levantó y vio en el cielo a un solo Hero y le vio con esas dos esferas del caos.

Hizo sonar su cuello… y volvió a crear sus cuatro brazos, dándole a cada uno de estos un sable de Lucifer, subió a los cielos colocando los sables de forma cruzada y diagonal… formando una X cada dos… mientras más subía, el viento cortado por la formación… creaba un sonido sumamente agudo, Hero lanzó la primera de las esferas, la cual fue cortada por la primera formación en X de Azazel, fue cortada a tal velocidad que la explosión ocurrió detrás de Azazel, cuando él ya estaba lejos, entonces, la segunda fue lanzada, a esta le ocurriría lo mismo que a la primera, siendo cortada por la segunda formación en X y su explosión en el aire…

Sin embargo, Hero sonrió, levantó las manos y los elementos que explotaban caóticamente detrás de él, se aglomeraron en gigantescas flechas que volaron hacia Azazel, este se percató y comenzó a hacer giros evasivos para evitar ser impactado… cosa que logró, ninguna flecha lo tocó, todas se dirigieron hacia Hero… Azazel levantó la vista y vio el arco de Uriel… pero gigantesco y vio que la punta de la flecha de este se arremolinaban todos los elementos que esquivó, tarde fue su reacción, Hero disparó la flecha, Azazel trató con todas sus fuerzas detenerla… pero algo andaba mal… miró más fijamente y vio también en la flecha… la flecha combinada de las Yamai… levantó la vista débilmente… y vio que el arco sostenido por Hero era… enorme gracias al poder de Haniel y era una fusión del arco de Uriel y el de las Yamai… no fue lo único que vio, vio a Hero abalanzarse sobre él empuñando la fusión de la alabarda de Camael y la de Mikael… en su otra mano se veía el rifle de Zafkiel con detalles de hielo sobresaliendo…

-¿Ese no es…? –Yuki miró a Dolly.

-¿E-Eh?

-No… -Kikenna miró a Yoshino.

-¿E-E-Eh?

-¿¡De cuál de las dos es!? –Preguntó Tekubi… ambas niñas se asustaron y se abrazaron…

-¡Tekubi! –Kaiga le dio un golpe a Tekubi y le causó un chinchón.

Azazel se tragó el ataque completo de la flecha… la cual explotó en su estómago, reventando internamente a Azazel… pero este se volvió a unir rápidamente, algo sudoroso, detuvo con sus dos brazos izquierdos el corte vertical de la alabarda… y con sus brazos derechos creó un escudo… entonces en el rifle de Hero, aparecieron unos detalles dorados… y este disparó, a bala lanzada usó la energía de la luz de los láseres de Metatron y atravesó el escudo, impactó a Azazel y lo detuvo en el tiempo, además de volverlo un gigantesco bloque de hielo.

-A eso le llamamos tiempo congelado. –Dijo burlonamente Hero.

-¿Ah, sí? A esto le llamo calor volcánico… -Azazel miró al suelo y este se erosionó, creando un pilar de lava que subió a los cielos e impactó al bloque de hielo, liberándolo, pero a la vez quemando levemente a Azazel…

-¡OH NO! –Hades gritó repentinamente.

-¿Qué pasa? –Inquirió Directora.

-Se está haciendo más fuerte a cada instante, antes, la lava le derritió una mano… ahora solo lo quemó, Directora, saque a Shidou de ahí, Hikari debe terminar el trabajo. –Directora asintió y desapareció ante la mirada preocupada de todos…

En el campo de batalla, Directora apareció al lado de Hero, le tocó el hombro y anuló su fusión, abrazó a Shidou y desapareció, llevándolo al Fraxinus, donde todas se arremolinaron a él, a felicitarlo y a preguntar cómo estaba.

-¿P-Por qué me sacaste…? –Shidou preguntó algo aturdido aún… -¡Hikari me necesita!

-No. Ya cumpliste tu propósito. –Señaló Yami… Hades y Directora también asintieron… todos miraron confusos esperando alguna respuesta.

-Supongo… que lo diré yo. –Dijo Yami derrotada, dio vuelta y miró a todos. -¿Recuerdan los sellos de Hikari? Los que se rompían mientras más niveles de fusión alcanzaba con Shidou. –Asintieron… recordando un poco… había pasado hace tanto tiempo. –Bueno, la fusión que acaban de hacer, era directamente la fase final, todos sus poderes ahora han sido abiertos.

-¿Todos? Pero… ¿Por qué recién ahora? –Preguntó confusa Ellen.

-Verás, la fusión mezcla el potencial actual de ambas partes… no así sus poderes ocultos o "despertables" ¿Qué quiere decir esto? Que la fusión de Hero que acabamos de ver, no tenía el poder de los sellos rotos, que demonios, no tenía casi nada de poder, porque no podía usar los poderes ocultos de Ragnarok y las otras… solo podía usar el poder que tenía de DarkHole y el poder del Legendary hero, que… la verdad fue enorme.

-Entonces ahora… -Empezó Mana esperando una respuesta…

-Ahora, verán el potencial de Hikari a su máxima expresión… o bueno, la máxima actual.

-¿Actual?

-Oh vamos, Miku, recuerden que el Awakening de Hikari está en el 2% además… por mucho que Ezequiel fanfarroneaba sus 50% 70%... la verdad, esos porcentajes son de la Fase 1 del verdadero poder del Awakening, vamos, piensen, ¿En verdad creyeron que ese era el máximo poder que una diosa tenía? Nope, ahora… debemos apoyarlo, ahora, está todo en juego. Por cierto, Shidou, ¿Dónde estabas todo este tiempo hasta antes de la pelea con Lucifer?

-Oh, Hikari dejó clones "Cargando" me dijo que los proteja, que eran vitales para la pelea. ¿Por qué? –Yami sonrió.

-Por nada. -Hikari se sacudió un poco y vio a Azazel ahí.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde se fue ese tal "Hero"? La pelea se empezaba a poner buena.

-Oh, él se fue, pero créeme no te voy a decepcionar.

-¡Espera! ¿Y las energías y poderes de mi fusión con él? No creo que pueda llamar a más de un ángel a la vez… -Dijo Shidou, Hades le acarició la cabeza, en un momento raro para el chico… no se esperaba eso para nada.

-Está bien, ¿Olvidé decirlo? El cristal verde es el cristal del poder… por eso tantos seres con poderes increíbles se aparecieron en la vida de Hikari, por eso él puede aprender, copiar y usar cualquier poder que haya visto, por eso Uriel era su compañero perfecto, además… sin saberlo él, de forma inconsciente absorbe energía continuamente de sus manos… y las guarda en un rincón de su cristal, estará bien, ya copió tus poderes…

Hikari suspiró, exhaló un aire caliente… y explotó… para sorpresa de todos, en su lugar, apareció una pequeña esfera de color naranja… ¿Y Hikari? Él volvió a un lugar que conocía muy bien, un lugar donde tiempo atrás había peleado y vencido a DarkHole, su mente, esta vez, voló más profundo dentro de esta… y encontró un enorme fragmento de cristal verde partido por la mitad… este, estaba conectado por un diminuto rayo verde hacia el infinito y mirándolo estaba… otro Hikari.

-Ah, ¿No es hermoso? Todo el poder que tiene… y solo usa ese rayo diminuto… -El otro Hikari giró para ver a nuestro Hikari… y por sus ojos, rojos, se pudo ver, que se trataba del Hikari Sed de Sangre.

-¿Estás listo?

-Oh, sí, sí, supe que inevitablemente este día llegaría, de nuestra pelea… si no era contigo, sería con ese DarkHole, la verdad, me da igual quién sea, yo ganaré siempre. –Hikari entró en el Legendary Hero y luchó con su forma Sed de Sangre, este se volvió energía pura y lo atacó, con todos los elementos que pudo, al estar cerca, de un golpe lanzó a Hikari hacia el cristal, este Hikari al llegar… trató de tocar el cristal que de este salía. –Yo que tú no haría eso… cortarás el vínculo con el cristal y perderás su poder.

-¿Oh? –Hikari dio un golpe en otra parte del cristal, este se movió y Hikari concentró su energía en este punto… y salió un segundo rayo que conectó al vacío. Hikari pudo sentir su cuerpo llenarse de aún más poder, se lanzó contra Sed de Sangre, esta vez, sus golpes sí le daban, sí lo lastimaba…

-¿¡C-Cómo!?

-¡Ahora golpeo tu espíritu! ¡No puedes proteger tu alma de mí! ¡Y Esa alma tarda más tiempo en curarse aún con tu regeneración divina! –Sed de Sangre tenía una regeneración que lo hacía tan inmortal como lo fuese Yami hace tiempo… pero los golpes de Hikari… ahora dañando el alma… bueno, la regeneración no podía hacer nada. Hikari creó a Hole y atravesó en el pecho a Sed de Sangre… este jaló a Hole hacia dentro… atravesándose más aún, para sorpresa de Hikari…

-B-Bien… entonces, sí… puedes ganar, vamos, asesina a ese bastardo. –Dicho esto le tomó las manos. –Ah y ten este… poder nuevo, te permite, entrar a la cabeza de otro, tu poder actual te hará tan fuerte que nadie, aún dentro de su propia mente o corazón podrá alterarte…

-Pero… cuando entro a la mente de otro ser… su poder me rodearía y me sometería a sus reglas…

-Ya no más, este poder… conecta con tu Cristal de la Corona, si quieren vencerte en la mente de otro… tendrán que pelear como si fuera el mundo real. –Entonces, en una sonrisa, el loco Sed de Sangre, que en su mente resultó ser más cuerdo… desapareció en la nada… en la vida real, la esfera creció y Hikari volvió a aparecer, creó una onda de energía verde, que impactó a Azazel… causando poco daño.

-4% -Dijo algo sorprendida Hades.

-Con eso fuera del camino… Empecemos con la gala de poderes… -Hikari levantó las manos al cielo. –Primero… el que más me costó tener toda mi vida, ¡DARKHOLE 5! –Una energía caóticamente fuerte lo rodeó, volviéndolo una esfera enorme de color negro, que aumentaba de tamaño, Azazel comenzó a bombardear dicha esfera… pero la esfera se tragaba los ataques, entonces él comenzó a alejarse… la esfera seguía creciendo, ya era del tamaño de la ciudad y aún crecía más… siguió creciendo más y más… hasta podía ser vista desde la Luna… creció tanto que tapó la mitad de Japón… entonces, de esta inmensa esfera… salió una garra enorme… Azazel le disparó una esfera de trueno, pero no pasó nada… comenzó a bombardear la garra… pero nada pasaba, con ningún elemento… entonces, otra garra salió y otra… y otra… hasta que salió un dragón inmenso, que lentamente fue tomando el lugar de la gigantesca esfera, la mitad de Japón... y rugió, su estridente rugido, despejó completamente los cielos de todo Japón y parte del océano, Azazel tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para no salir disparado… pero aun así no pudo evitarlo y salió volando…

-Qué raro… cuando viajé a aquella dimensión… ese Hikari me dijo que destruyó Japón… ¿Sería, él más poderoso que yo? O… tal vez… ¡Sellos liberados! –Uno a uno, los siete sellos de esa forma, se rompieron… la explosión de energía fue inmensa, Azazel tuvo que volar al límite de sus fuerzas… para cuando la explosión finalizó… Hikari había borrado del mapa a Japón… Ambas Coreas, parte de China y de Rusia…

-Maldición… -Azazel miraba a aquel dragón… que a pesar de no haber aumentado en tamaño… su poder se había disparado, entonces… el dragón cambió de forma, tomando su apariencia humana. -¿Eh?

-Ah, es más cómodo pelear así, siendo grande, eres lento. –Apenas aquella masa gigantesca desapareció… al volverse humano, toda el agua que había sido alejada comenzó a volver, como olas gigantescas que colisionaron entre sí en el centro de la destrucción causada por la transformación…

-¿Eso es todo?

-Déjame pensar… No. –Hikari reunió energía… soltó un grito al cielo y todas las anti-espíritus en el puente se marearon y cayeron, sus energías fueron volando hacia Hikari, incluso las energías de Devil y Zodiac se sumaron… de hecho ellas aparecieron en el techo del puente… de alguna forma, todas parecían conocerlas… como si Hikari les pasase los recuerdos… y las acogieron… Las siguientes en sentir el mareo, fueron las Alternas, las Espíritus Alternas sintieron mareos y también cayeron, Hikari se volvía más alto y más fornido con cada energía…

Yuki sonreía… miraba a Hades, ella también le sonrió.

-Ah, por cierto, Yuki no es el primer espíritu, ella… asumió serlo porque no conocía a otro. –Todos miraron a Yuki, ella sacó la lengua y se dio un golpecito a sí misma en la cabeza.

-Te he… -Entonces vieron en la visión a los fantasmas de los Anti-Espíritus de primer Generación alrededor de Hikari, dándole fuerzas, inclusive Metatron estaba allí…

Los siguientes en marearse fueron los de Mano Negra, todos sus agentes de hecho cayeron desmayados, la última fue Idol, que miró a los cielos y levantó su pulgar… Seguidos, cayeron todos los agentes y los criminales, incluyendo a Juniper… Rose… etc. Fenir sonrió mientras se desmayaba.

-Ahora, ahora. –Mientras Ale hablaba, ella y todas las Espectros comenzaron a sentirse raras, mareándose y cayendo al suelo con las otras… -Vamos, no te maté una vez para que mueras ahora.

-¿Eh? –Preguntaban todas… pero Ale se había dormido.

Ahora las Siente Pecados se marearon y cayeron al suelo, incluso la Directora se sujetó la cabeza.

-Oh, ¿Yo también? He… chico ambicioso, pero listo, no le absorbiste energía a Carol y a Syl para que sigamos aquí… nada mal…

En alguna parte de la dimensión de los Errores… estos se sacudieron alborotados y cayeron a sus islas… Lilith lo sintió y su parte Error la hizo tambalearse…

-Vamos… los Errores más… vamos, todos estamos contigo…

Ahora, las Híbridos se marearon y las más jóvenes se desmayaron, la mayor, que aún estaba consciente, se apretó el pecho.

-Vamos papá…

Haruka… Edén, Hakuun… Raiun y las Anti-Espíritus faltantes, incluyendo al Círculo Blanco, se marearon y cayeron.

-Onii-chan…

-Papá…

-Padre…

-¡GANA!

Las Hechiceras se marearon y cayeron, todas, Ellen… Yakan… El Triunvirato, todas ellas se aferraban a su esperanza y recuerdos.

-No puedes fallar. –Dijo firmemente Yakan. –No te lo permito.

Justo tras ellas, Mana, comenzó a flaquear y junto a ella, toda la tripulación del Fraxinus, de hecho, todos los agentes de Ratatoskr, Kotori logró colocar el piloto automático.

-Ototo… vuelve, te estaré esperando…

Las Gatos ahora cayeron, moviendo sus colas para que nadie las pise… Shion se acercó y abrazó a sus hermanitas menores para cuidarlas.

-Vamos, que si no vuelves… mamá se enojará contigo…

Sobre Hikari se vieron muchas siluetas… Yami pudo reconocerlas… Ragnarok, Bloody, Angelique, Hik, Bruma, BB que de alguna forma se metió dentro la Prótesis… Hole apareció a su lado como arma… y en su espalda el arco de Uriel… Desde afuera de las dimensiones… Ripper miraba cruzando los dedos…

-Vamos, vamos, eres un gran compadre de charlas, no caigas hoy.

Huntress y Espectro se abrazaron mientras se mareaban y caían… ambas se quedaron inconscientes no sin antes decir" papá". A la par de ellas, las Semi-Espíritus sucumbieron y se desmayaron también… diciendo "Libertador" Y Morfeo diciendo "Sensei..."

-Ahora… nos toca. –Tohka levantó las manos. -¡Vamos, Hikari! ¡Tú puedes! Me debes una cita en un restaurante lujoso, ¿¡Recuerdas!?

-T-Tohka-san… -Decía Yoshino… -P-pero es verdad… ¡H-Hikari-san! ¡G-Gana para que sigamos jugando juntos!

-¡Soy tu Comandante y te ordeno ganar! ¡La derrota no es una opción, Onii-chan! –Gritó Kotori.

-¡Muku te envía todo su apoyo! ¡Muku quiere seguir pasando más tiempo con su mejor amigo! Gana… -Decía Mukuro.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Luego me tienes que ayudar a ilustrar esto! ¡Es un buen escenario de mangas! –Gritaba Nia.

-¡Tú puedes! ¡Mi gran compañero de bromas no va a fallar! ¡No puede! –Gritaba Natsumi dejando atrás sus dudas por un instante.

-Fu, fu, fu, No puedes enlazarme así y luego irte Hikari-san, ¡Gana y demuestra tu valor! –Dijo Kurumi alzando una mano…

-¡Aún debes ir a mis conciertos! ¿¡Quién más me aconsejará!? ¡Quién me elogiará en primera fila! ¡Vamos! ¡Tú puedes! –Quién otra que Miku…

-Grito…. ¡Tú puedes Hikari! ¡No te rindas!

-Nunca te había oído gritar así Yuzuru… ¡Vamos, Hikari! ¡Tienes que volver! ¡Para seguir pasando tiempo con nosotras! –Gritaron las Yamai.

-¡Vamos Hermanito! ¡No retrocedas! ¡Llegamos hasta aquí! ¡No pierdas! –Gritaba Shidou… entonces, todos ellos se marearon y cayeron… la única que estaba normal era Yami, ella se sujetó las manos en oración.

-Vuelve, sin ti no tengo propósito… vuelve a mí. Vamos, me salvaste antes… ¡Tienes que salvarte ahora! –Gritó Yami y también cayó mareada…

El cuerpo de Hikari era sumamente fornido, era increíblemente alto… en su espalda, aparecieron dos alas de ángel… de color plateado… él sonrió y una de estas se volvió la ala de dragón, el ojo correspondiente a ese lado tornó con forma de reptil… entonces, él rugió y ese ojo tomó la coloración de Sed de Sangre, el otro ojo, que tenía colores normales… tornó similar al ojo de las Espíritus… y apareció una cruz en este… el fondo del ojo tornó blanco, dejando solamente la cruz… sus manos se volvieron como las de un dragón… su prótesis se transformó, acoplando a BB y a sus conocimientos, la fuerza de las Anti-Espíritus le fue administrada, teniendo sobre él, orbes de todos los elementos girando como aureola.

La Armadura de Gabriel y la Espada de Mikael aparecieron frente a él, él las tocó y estas se colocaron automáticamente… la armadura en su cuerpo y la espada se mezcló con su prótesis… al centro de su aureola apareció una esfera gris enorme… al costado derecho de la misma apareció otra esfera blanca del mismo tamaño que la gris y a la izquierda una de igual tamaño pero negra… las Deidades dentro de él lo apoyaban… Hole absorbió algo de energía que le envió Ripper y creció… su arco con las energías de las Espíritus se volvió multicolor y más grande.

Sobre su armadura… aparecieron rastros de la armadura de Queen… mostrando el apoyo de los Errores a su causa… en su cabeza… comenzaron a salir unos cuernos pequeños… eran idénticos a la forma real de Yami… Entonces, escuchó voces… la voz de Cupid, de Bell… de Judgment… y su pelo comenzó a cambiar de colores… en su frente apareció una esfera y la voz de la Directora: "Semi-Dios" Hikari no dudó y comió la esfera… transformándose en Semi-Dios una vez más. Finalmente sobre su cabeza, apareció una esfera brillante… Ripper sacó su mano por ahí y la mezcló con Hikari: "Esta vez, no acepto un NO como respuesta a mi propuesta…" El cabello de Hikari se elevó y tornó blanco… completamente blanco, pero olas multicolores recorrían constantemente su cuerpo, así como pequeños rayos de electricidad de todos los colores.

-BB, sal… -BB asintió y se fue por un micro-portal que creó la Directora… entonces, subió de nivel del Legendary Hero… expulsando una onda celeste y luego una violeta… -Awakening… 5% -Ante sus palabras sus prótesis… se partieron de la fuerza que tenía… esto se veía muy contraproducente…. No tenía un brazo y un ojo ahora… Entonces, para la sorpresa de todos… dos rayos salieron de él, uno de su brazo y otro de su ojo… entonces tras segundos… el brazo de Hikari volvió a crecer a la normalidad, tan fuerte como el otro… y su ojo volvió a la normalidad, adaptando los cambios de la cruz que tenía la prótesis…

-¿¡Qué!? –Preguntó débilmente Kotori… -Pensé que esos ataques… eran definitivos… -Miró a Hades, la cual se había mareado poco tiempo después de Yami…

-N-No lo comprendo… esos ataques… son los que usamos para matar diosas… y… Ripper acaba de volverlo uno… su fuerza debería anular cualquier poder en el multiverso… pero… ¿Acaso…? Acaso los Cristales de las Coronas… Podría ser que los cristales de las Coronas sean tan poderosos, al ser creados de las mismísimas siete diosas iniciales… que se regeneran, de forma divina… eliminando ese daño definitivo… por una curación definitiva… de ser así… Hikari es el único ser capaz de sobrevivir a sus daños… en toda la creación… -Al terminar de hablar… la luz oscura del sable de Akuno apareció rodeando la hoja de Hole… y una luz igual de luminosa rodeó la espada de Mikael… estaban cargadas… Azazel creó sus cuatro brazos y sus sables…

-Vamos… peleemos, mientras te transformabas… ¿Olvidaste una cosa? También tengo el Cristal Verde… y también absorbo de forma involuntaria… así que… me has dado más fuerza, ¡Ven!

-Y yo, tengo a mis amigos. Y su amor. –Entonces a su lado, dos fantasmas aparecen, nadie parece reconocerlos… pero Hikari los mira. –Aparentemente ustedes dos están aquí y han estado aquí todo este tiempo porque de forma involuntaria absorbí sus energías… perdón por eso, pero, gracias por estar aquí, ahora… necesito todo el poder. –Los fantasmas asienten y Hikari los consume… -Gracias, Kanade, Satou…

Hikari desapareció, apareciendo frente a su enemigo, le dio una patada que levantó el agua de los mares hasta los cielos, desapareciendo a su enemigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hikari giró 180° y esperó un segundo, entonces, Azazel apareció del otro lado… de un golpe le había hecho dar la vuelta el planeta… entonces le dio un cabezazo que lo hundió en los mares, hasta el lecho marino, creando tsunamis enormes por todas partes, Hikari aterrizó sobre él con una patada, que logró ser evitada por Azazel, esta causó un temblor extremo, parecía que el mundo se partiría en dos.

Azazel se levantó rápidamente y lanzó ráfagas de ataques, Hikari se movía más rápido que estos, apareciendo en diversos lugares de la nada, apareció frente a él, activó su ojo blanco y llamó una vez más a la Esfera del Caos que guardó en este… y se lo introdujo en el pecho a Azazel, lanzándolo a los océanos, explotando en una energía más caótica que la anterior, creando un remolino enorme que parecía que quería tragarse el océano completo, se podía ver desde el espacio y no paraba de girar o de expulsar truenos de su centro… los vientos a su alrededor podrían despedazar cualquier cosas… Azazel salió de este caos y lanzó un rayo de energía negra a Hikari, él colocó sus esferas Blanca, Negra y Gris al frente y disparó a través de estas un rayo de color gris con una potencia increíble, que desvaneció el rayo de Azazel… impactándolo directamente y arrastrándolo con él a la lejanía… haciéndole dar una vuelta más al planeta… pero esta vez, Hikari levantaba sus dedos y cordilleras gigantescas aparecían de la nada en su camino… Azazel las travesaba todas y en menos de un minuto estaba detrás de Hikari aun siendo arrastrado por el rayo del Anti-Espíritu…

Hikari dio un aplauso tan fuerte, que lanzó a Azazel hasta Australia y apartó las aguas del océano, entonces apareció sobre Azazel en un segundo y esta vez al caer, sí lo pisó con todas sus fuerzas, de hecho, tras hacerlo, saltó y cayó haciendo un puño que también recibió Azazel, que fue tan fuerte, que fracturó el gran país por la mitad… y de esta fisura salió disparado a los cielos chorros de lava que Hikari dirigió hacia Azazel, este usando sus poderes esperaba detenerlos… pero del suelo salió un puño enorme de piedra que le hizo perder su concentración y lo lanzó por los cielos… allí, vio que los océanos giraban alrededor de la isla… y que Hikari los comandaba… súbitamente esferas de agua del tamaño de la ciudad de Shidou le fueron lanzadas a Azazel… él rugió y trató de evaporarlas con sus esferas de fuego, pero no logró evaporar ni siquiera una… de hecho, todas las esferas le impactaron, Hikari entonces colocó la esfera de trueno que giraba sobre él, enfrente y creó un rayo eléctrico de dimensiones exorbitantes y le suministró a Azazel una descarga capaz de dejar al mundo entero en tinieblas por décadas… Azazel con el cuerpo chamuscado intentó curarse, su cuerpo sanaba, pero se sentía igual de lastimado…

-¡Mis ataques dañan directamente tu alma! ¡No puedes curarla!

-¡Desgraciado! –Azazel acumuló energía sobre él con ambas manos y lanzó una gigantesca bola de energía violeta oscuro hacia Hikari, él… la atravesó con sus espadas y de su espalda salieron brazos que absorbieron el ataque en su totalidad, Hikari abrió la boca y lanzó el ataque de regreso, en forma de láser, Azazel creó un escudo y trató con todas sus fuerzas detener el ataque…

Hikari no iba a permitírselo sacó su arco y cargó una flecha de todas sus energías de espíritu y la disparó, su ataque se filtró por el láser… e impactó incluso atravesó el escudo de Azazel, recibiendo este último la flecha y el láser… flecha que después explotó, con una potencia similar a una bomba atómica, Azazel se levantó débilmente… no podía curarse de aquel poder abrumador…

-¡Ya no tienes más energía de espíritu! ¿¡Qué harás!? –Hikari chasqueó y los clones que Shidou cuidaba… aparecieron dándole energía a Hikari… sobrellenándolo de energía de espíritu… tanto que la mitad de su capa se volvió del aspecto que tenía en su forma espíritu…

Azazel en un intento desesperado trató de forzar el Awakening aún más… pero no pudo, Hikari se lanzó contra él, le dio un golpe que lo estrelló en Centro América, causando una onda expansiva tan fuerte como la que extinguió a los dinosaurios una vez, hundiendo la masa continental que une a Norte con Sud América, Azazel se concentró en su ira… y logró despertar más poder del Awakening, apareció frente a Hikari y comenzó el intercambio de golpes una vez más, esta vez, recorriendo el mundo, destrozándolo por completo, su velocidad era tal, que estaban en más de un lugar a la vez, qué demonios, estaban en todos los lugares del mundo a la vez, la erosión del planeta era tal…. Y el choque de energías, que parecía que lo devolvían a aquel planeta primigenio que no albergaba vida… con volcanes haciendo erupción en todas partes, el agua moviéndose descontrolada y violentamente en todas partes, su velocidad y fuerza aumentaba… de hecho, hacían que a rotación de la tierra parase… entonces, todos los Azazel y todos los Hikari se lanzaron un ataque masivo… que explotó el planeta, la explosión fue tan fuerte, que incluso en el Fraxinus donde estaban todos se sintió una sacudida violenta…

Hikari y Azazel aumentaron de tamaño, hasta usar a la Luna como pelota de tenis, cosa que Hikari hizo, usando de palo a Hole y lanzando la Luna hacia Azazel, este ni se inmutó… pero el daño que tenía ya era masivo… Hikari reunió energía y creó asteroides alrededor de Azazel y los lanzó contra él a la velocidad de las balas, llegando inclusive a atravesarlo, entonces Azazel escupió sangre, Hikari lo agarró y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, hasta el Planeta Rojo, al cual llegaría en menos de un segundo, estando allí, Hikari de un golpe lo haría atravesar el planeta… Hikari agarró del cuello a Azazel y recorrió todo el sistema Solar atravesándolo contra planetas… cuando terminó siguió por toda la Vía Láctea… hasta llegar a un agujero negro, donde lo lanzó, Azazel antes de entrar, apuntó al agujero negro…

-¡ERASE! –El agujero negro desapareció creando una explosión de energía en el universo, Hikari creó cientos de portales de dónde sacó Dragones Oscuros y esqueléticos que se lanzaron a atacar a Azazel, su poder hacía que la piel de este, lentamente se pudriera… hasta que comenzó a tambalearse… entonces Hikari lo agarró y desapareció. Hades saltó sobresaltada y tocó la visión.

-Fue tan rápido que lo envió al pasado… -Puso la imagen en el pasado… cuando la tierra aún existía… de hecho, volvió el tiempo hasta antes de destruir Japón, pero no había rastros de sus versiones pasadas… -Tan rápido que rompió las reglas de la continuidad del tiempo… i-impresionante… sus versiones pasadas fueron consumidas… vaya…

-¡Fin del juego!

-¡JAMÁS! ¡VOLVERÉ! Solo necesito cargar mis energías de nuevo…

-¡Y no te dejaré hacerlo! –Hikari lo tomó de la cabeza… y se fusionó con él, pero… en su lugar apareció un disco de color negro, de una gravedad increíblemente superior a la tierra… tanto que la absorbió y la empaquetó sobre esta esfera… y el universo entero comenzó a girar sobre la tierra…

Hikari apareció dentro la mente de Azazel… allí lo vio a él, volando cerca de un cristal verde… a la mitad de este… pero este tenía una rajadura… por la mitad… era el cristal de Ezequiel y de Lucifer…

-No… ¡NO! –Azazel se lanzó hacia él… Hikari se lanzó hacia él, impulsado por sus alas… es volvió energía pura de nuevo… con Sed de Sangre y chocó puños con Azazel… la cruz que tenía en el ojo hacía más débil a cada segundo a Azazel… los elementos sobre su cabeza entraron dentro sus brazos, dándole más fuerza… sus garras desaparecieron, mandando toda su energía a los puños… la espada de Mikael y la Armadura de Gabriel se volvieron guanteletes… la esfera Gris, Blanca y Negra enormes que tenía… se colocaron como gemas en las palmas de los guanteletes… El Arco de Uriel desapareció y en los nudillos de Hikari aparecieron púas, Hole desapareció y los guanteletes tornaron algo oscuros… lo mismo ocurrió con la armadura de Queen… sus cuernos y el pelo de Dios y Semi-Dios que tenía desaparecieron y se fueron a sus puños… como energía…

-¡TODO ESTE PODER HACE FALTA PARA IGUALAR A UN AWAKENING COMO EL TUYO! ¡PARA TU MALA SUERTE! ¡TENGO MÁS! –Una espada Curva y una Espada Eléctrica aparecieron flotando y atravesaron a Azazel en los hombros… debilitando el último esfuerzo de aquella fusión… que había usado el 100% de su poder en sus puños para detener a Hikari… finalmente Hikari le dio el golpe, lanzándolo hacia el cristal… separándolo en dos de nuevo y anulando la fusión de Ezequiel y de Lucifer… Una explosión sucedió y en la galaxia… todo súbitamente volvió a su lugar…

Hikari apareció en el suelo, rendido, más lejos… estaban Ezequiel y Lucifer, sin moverse…

-G-Ganó… ¡GANÓ! –Gritaron todos en el puente dando saltos y abrazándose en lágrimas… Carol y Sylvia se enteraron por medio de la Directora… ellas también lloraron al enterarse, entonces la Directora llevó a todos los presentes del Fraxinus a la Tierra y corrieron hacia Hikari.

-¡LO HICISTE! –Gritaron todos… lanzándose sobre Hikari… él levantó la mirada al cielo…

-Lo hice… este… este es mi final feliz…

-¡NO LO ES! –Todos giraron y vieron a Ezequiel y a Lucifer pararse… se alistaron, Hikari también se levantó como pudo.

-¿¡No lo recuerdas!? –Gritaba esta vez Lucifer. -¡Los cristales verdes están hechos por poder y para poder! ¡Por lo tanto pueden absorber! –Lucifer y Ezequiel se fusionaron una vez más… pero en un trono… que comenzó a succionarlo todo… y todo lo que succionaba desaparecía, para siempre.

Todos se alejaron rápidamente… a las afueras de la ciudad… desde la cual aún se veía el trono… dado que estaba en el centro del cráter de toda la ciudad… Yami miraba de cerca…

-Su última carta desesperada… consumirlo todo… ese trono potenciado por la mitad del cristal verde… tiene el poder de succionar toda esta dimensión.

-No puede ser… -Decían las chicas…

-Tienen razón… no puede ser y no va a ser… -Hikari se levantó apoyándose en Yami… -Quiero hacer una prueba, Kotori, lanzan un Chupa Chups hacia ese trono.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Ni en chiste! ¡No pienso perder un chupete así!

-¿Te pones a discutir cuando el destino del mundo está en tus manos? –Ante lo dicho por Hikari… Kotori se tragó su orgullo y sacó su estuche de Chupa Chups… sacó uno y lo lanzó… nadie comprendía lo que pasaba… entonces el caramelo llegó al trono y desapareció, entonces… todos se miraron.

-¿Qué hacíamos mirando el trono? –Preguntó Ellen.

-No lo sé… -Respondió Miku.

-Como lo suponía… ese trono es tan poderoso que borra de la existencia lo que sea que absorba… Kotori, ¿Ves, tu estuche? Donde hay un espacio vacío, antes había un chupete que lo lanzamos hacia el trono…

-No digas tonterías Hikari, no había nada allí… me vendieron uno menos en el estuche.

-Sí, sí. –Le apoyó Mana. –Yo estuve cuando lo compró.

-No solo borra el objeto de la existencia… reescribe la historia sobre este para borrar cualquier rastro… -Señaló Yami.

-Ah, sí… por eso tenía miedo… pero bueno, ¿Qué se le va a hacer? –Hikari comenzó a caminar hacia el trono… las chicas lo detuvieron.

-¿¡A dónde crees que vas!? No tendrán razón en lo del chupete… pero sí en que esa cosa destruye cosas de la existencia, ¡Ni de chiste vas ahí!

-Además… ¿Por qué solo tú y Yami lo recuerdan? –Inquirió Reine…

-Nosotras también lo recordamos. –Dijeron las Diosas, incluso las Siete Pecados…

-Ah, entonces solo seres superiores las recordamos… las Diosas porque somos seres superiores y Hikari porque es un cristal. –Señaló Hades… Hikari la miró.

-"Escudo sobre la ciudad, que nadie entre, solo deja a Yami y a mí dentro."

-"Entendido hijo". –Dicho y hecho, Hades creó un escudo sobre los restos de la ciudad, dejando dentro a Yami y a Hikari y dejando fuera a todos.

-¿¡Qué haces!? –Gritaron todos y comenzaron a atacar el escudo con todas sus fuerzas. -¡Hikari! ¡No hagas algo estúpido!

-¿Por qué le pediste que me quede dentro? –Preguntó Yami mientras se acercaban al trono… -Yo podría detenerte…

-No, no lo harás… porque eres la única que confío me dejará hacerlo…

-B-Bueno… no quiero que lo hagas. –Dijo Yami… y llegaron frente al Trono… Yami casi cargaba a Hikari.

-Lo sé, pero, tengo un plan, me sentaré en él y cortaré los vínculos de los cristales con el vacío… así el trono perderá su poder.

-Te desintegrarás antes de terminar…

-No. Esa cosa absorber energía, si tengo suficiente energía durante todo el tiempo que esté ahí, no moriré. –Yami dudó…

-Pero… ya absorbiste todas nuestras energías, las chicas afuera están intentando romper el escudo a golpes… y Hades está volando para que no la alcancen… y manteniendo el escudo… ¿De Dónde vas a sacar energía?

-Dicen que el Cristal Verde absorbe energía de forma involuntaria y la guarda… este trono es la demostración de qué pasaría si la absorción fuera voluntaria… así que debe haber un caso donde se pueda mostrar dónde está la energía que absorbí… fui a tantos mundos que la energía que saqué de forma involuntaria debe estar por ahí.

-¡Pero no será suficiente! Después de todo… es involuntario, por lo tanto no es mucha energía…

-Cálmate… usaré esa energía para abrir portales a todos los mundos a los que fui, que son centenares… y con ayuda de Ripper para mantener estables los portales… absorberé energía de esos mundos directamente de los portales… sé que es algo rudo hacer eso sin permiso y que… probablemente en todas las dimensiones que visité… el día de hoy todos duerman… no pienso absorber energía hasta puntos críticos, sé que hay seres que sin energía no viven, de esos solo tomaré lo necesario para no poner en riesgo sus vidas. –Dicho esto y aún ante la duda de Yami, Hikari usando esas energías de reserva, creó cientos de portales, tantos que taparon todo el interior del escudo… ya nadie podía ver nada des de afuera… y de estos salían hilos de energía que iban hacia Hikari, él con suma dificultad, se sentó en el trono… y se enlazó con él… manteniendo su existencia gracias a las energías que le daban…

Volvió a aparecer en aquel lugar donde venció a Azazel… allí, aparecieron Lucifer y Ezequiel.

-¿Oh? Aquí estás…

-Ultimo… encuentro… -Decían débilmente ambos seres… mientras que Hikari negó, creó la espada de Akuno.

-No usé los poderes de esta espada en nuestra lucha, porque… por lo demostrado por mí, no les haría nada… pero, ahora, ustedes están débiles… -Hikari voló débilmente hacia el Cristal, Ezequiel y Lucifer trataban de detenerlo… pero Hikari fue cortando uno por uno cada uno de los truenos verdes que del cristal salían… y como le dijese Sed de Sangre… al cortar el último, el poder también fue cortado… -Solo yo podía vencerlos… porque solo un cristal puede estar en este lugar… y además, solo el fragmento del Cristal Verde puede entrar en el Fragmento del Cristal Verde de otro…

-M-Maldito…

-Calla Ezequiel… este es el fin, te he vencido, acéptalo. –Hikari se acercó a ellos y los partió en dos con la espada de Akuno… desintegrándolos, finalmente… había acabado… el fragmento a sus espaldas…se curó, formando una mitad entera… y del vació apareció el cristal de Hikari… y se fusionó con este… el Cristal Verde… finalmente estaba completo una vez más…

En la vida real, los portales desaparecieron, el trono desapareció y Yami se acercó corriendo a Hikari, que despertó con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas de la chica.

-Lo hiciste una vez más… ganaste… esta vez, ¿Para siempre?

-Ah, sí, Yami, para siempre…

-Puedo saber… ¿Por qué me dejaste quedarme a mí? –Hikari sonrió.

-Porque de haberlo querido… habrías hecho de todo para entrar… además… necesitaba a alguien a mi lado, tenía miedo, si mi plan salía bien, moriría yo, si salía mal, toda nuestra dimensión moría… no era fácil.

-Ah, pero lo lograste… no moriste ni tú… ni nuestra dimensión… ¿Final… Feliz?

-Ah… Uh… creo que sí… -Hikari sonrió y se apoyó en Yami… ella asintió feliz y le acarició la cabeza….

-Yami…

-¿Sí?

-No siento las piernas… -Yami miró las piernas de Hikari… abrió los ojos en horror… las piernas de Hikari se habían desintegrado…

-Oh no… no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Hikari, quédate conmigo… haremos… haremos algo… ¡Ya sé! T-Te voy a revivir luego… -Hikari negó.

-No funcionará… solo revives cosas que tengan materia… ya no la tendré…

-E-Entonces… ¿L-La resurrección que usaste con Shidou? –Negó una vez más… -¡Tiene que haber algo!

-No… no lo hay… déjalo… sabía que esto podría pasar…

-Estúpida maldición de la Diosa… al final… no pudiste ser feliz… -Yami soltaba lagrimas… de pena y de ira…

-Je… je… no lo diría así… diría orgullosamente que soy… el único que ha escapado de esa maldición… obtuve mi final feliz… salvé a mi familia… a mis amigos… a mi mundo… a mis queridas… a ti… puedo irme en paz… -Hikari comenzó a cerrar los ojos… la desintegración alcanzó su tórax…

-Hikari… No… no…

-Yami… cuida de todos… cuida mi… "legado" como tú dirías… -Hikari ya estaba con los ojos cerrados…

-S-Sí… no te preocupes… a-ah… con mis poderes combinados con los de las Diosas que están aquí… podemos evitar que te olviden…

-Oh, me hiciste recordar… es mejor… que en esta dimensión me olvidan… será menos doloroso si se reescribe la historia como si no estuviese… pero… hay otra dimensión donde les dolería más olvidarme que recordarme… creo que sabes cuál es… ve y cuéntales todo… ¿Sí? –Hikari reunió energía… lo último de todo… de lo que sacó del trono, de los portales… y creó cuerpos… para todos los seres que dentro de él residían y los lanzó a esos cuerpos.

-¿¡Qué haces!? –Preguntaron en una mezcla de enojo y preocupación.

-Los salvo… no pienso llevarlos conmigo… -Chasqueó y Hades los sacó del escudo… instantáneamente se unieron al resto que trataba de romper el escudo… Entonces, Hikari no era más que una cabeza…

-Y-Yami…

-¿S-Sí? –Yami estaba sumergida en las lágrimas y miró a Hikari, que aún con los ojos cerrados… soltaba lágrimas también…

-Tengo miedo Yami… miedo genuino… -Yami entendió y abrazó la cabeza de Hikari…

En las afueras del escudo…

-¿Ara? ¿Por qué golpeamos esta cosa? –Se preguntó Kurumi… todas menos las Diosas que veían dejaron de golpear el escudo… las Diosas, como las Espectros… Pecados Capitales… Ragnarok… miraron atónitas a todas, con horror…

-No lo sé… ¿Onii-chan? –Preguntó Kotori.

-No lo sé Kotori… -Hades bajó la cabeza.

-"Ya pasó…" –Hades desapareció el escudo… entonces se vio una luz salir de donde estaba Yami… y la luz recorrió el planeta… restaurándolo completamente, como si nada hubiese pasado…

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer… -Dijo Ripper… mirando la escena con lágrimas… -Adiós amigo mío…

-¡Yami! –Yami se había quedado en el mismo lugar donde estaba… ya no había nada de Hikari… bueno, casi nada… tenía en la mano algo… una fotografía de él y dos personas más… al oír a Shidou y a todas acercarse, rápidamente guardó la foto.

-¿Qué guardaste? –Preguntó Tohka.

-O-Oh… nada… nada… una foto que me dio un amigo antes de morir… -Ante sus palabras, se sorprendieron…

-¿Un amigo…? ¿Qué amigo? –Preguntó Natsumi… -Y… ¿Por qué estás de rodillas en este parque? –Yami miró a su alrededor… era un parque… en efecto.

-Oh… s-su nombre… fue Hikari Kusakariki, murió aquí… a-atropellado…

-O-Oh… lo… lo lamentamos… -Dijeron los presentes…

-¿P-Podrías contarnos de él? N-Nunca lo mencionaste… -Dijo Yoshino… Yami se levantó a duras penas y le acarició.

-Sí claro, vamos… a casa… -Todos se dirigieron a casa… -Yami miró aquel lugar mientras se alejaban… y usando sus poderes, creó una lápida… "A un True Hero… Hikari Kusakariki". –"A-Adiós amigo…" –Yami comenzó a llorar amargamente… todos se aglomeraron a consolarla… pero… no podían hacer nada… en otra parte… las diosas lloraban su pérdida a su manera…


	68. Chapter 69

9 Epílogo.

Diario de Yani.

Oh, hola, hola, soy Yani, ¿Quién soy? Bueno… bueno… ¡La hermanita menor de Yami por supuesto! ¿Ah? Ah… eso… sí, verán… han pasado meses desde la muerte de Hikari… y bueno, mi hermana se ha propuesto vigilar esta dimensión y la de los amigos de Hikari… pero como no puede estar en ambos lados… me creó a mí para estar en una dimensión mientras ella está en la otra…

¡Fin de la Entrada!

Yani cerró su libro, un portal apareció a sus espaldas… Yami salió de este.

-¡Hermana!

-Ah, Yani… bien, te toca ir al otro mundo. –Ella asintió y se fue… Yami salió del lugar y voló invisible… se acercó a casa de las Anti-Espíritus y vio a Haruka y a Lilith jugando con Hakuun y Raiun…

-"Senpai… d-digo… Hikari, ¿Ves esto? Creo que no… todo está en paz… gracias a ti, las espíritus pueden vivir tranquilas, las hechiceras del Triunvirato mantienen a las hechiceras en su lugar, haciendo trabajo humanitario… ayudando a la policía local… las espíritus viven tranquilas y sin preocupaciones… ah… ¿El resto? Las Gatos se mudaron con Fujiko y Soruto… ellas… ellas tampoco te recuerdan… llegaré a eso después, ¿Sí? Todas las Anti-Espíritus ahora viven en casa de Diva, se amplió gracias a los Fundadores de Ratatoskr que liberaste… ¿Q-Qué bueno no…? Tus hijas crecen sanas y salvas… me recuerdan mucho a ti… Lilith las cuida muy bien… ella… ella tampoco te recuerda… El Círculo Blanco se unió al AST y ayudan en la sociedad con sus poderes… igual que todas las Anti-Espíritus…

Nadie en Ratatoskr parece recordarte… ni Phantom… digo Reine, sí… nos enteramos que ella era Phantom… vaya shock… bueno, ella recordaba a las Sonogami… pero no te recuerda… en verdad fuiste borrado de la existencia… ni Karen, Ellen… Yakan o Mana saben de ti.

Creo que mejor te digo cómo se reescribió el mundo… en tu lugar, este mundo se reescribió como si otro Shidou clonado del original fueras tú… ese clon vivió todo lo que tú viviste… y en su fusión final con el Shidou real, vencieron a Azazel… y fin, nadie… nadie te recuerda, las hablo a todas de ti, como amigo… pero no recuerdan… Ragnarok, Bloody… y el resto de Diosas, se marcharon de este mundo, dicen que todo les recuerda a ti, incluyendo a Espectros y Pecados capitales en ese grupo… BB se reprogramó para obedecer a Shidou como su fueras tú… Hik y Bruma, se reescribieron como intentos de soldados fallidos de Ezequiel… Hole y Uriel han desaparecido, se encuentran con Ripper en el multiverso… viviendo con ella…

Las híbridos se reescribieron como hijas del otro Shidou y al desaparecer este… pues de Shidou, Huntress se volvió creación de Diva, los Errores y Queen, hicieron las paces con todos y ahora esperan que Diva logre volverlas normales… Las Semi-Espíritus trabajan ahora con Ratatoskr… para ayudarlas a no salirse de control.

Fenir se quedó como un agente… cambiando su historia volviéndolo un clon fallido del otro Shidou, y las agentes y criminales… se acoplaron a ese relato… de la misma forma Mano Negra… Los Anti-Espíritus de Primera Generación tienen tumbas creadas por Devil y Zodiac… por cierto, ellas fueron aceptadas en el grupo, aunque… tampoco te recuerdan…

Por último… las alternas… bueno, la historia se reescribió como si Shidou las selló y yo… pues sigo con mi historia igual acoplada…" –Yami terminó caminando en la playa… miró detrás de ella y las huellas que dejaba eran desaparecidas por el agua…

-Tch… no es justo… tus huellas han sido borradas como las huellas de la arena… y reemplazadas… No me parece justo, pero… tú dijiste que te fuiste feliz… yo… yo respeto eso, después de todo, siempre fuiste, así, viviste como quisiste, sin arrepentirte de nada… y cuidaste a todos, ¿Eso es la vida? Haz todo lo que quieras… pero hazlo bien y no dañes a otros… cuídalos…

-Supongo que eso… eso lo sabías muy bien…ah y… logré evitar que en esa dimensión te olviden, no tuve corazón para decirles que moriste… pienso ir ahora, les dejaré la foto como tú me pediste… je, pensar… pensar que fuiste suplantado por un Shidou… por un Nuevo Shidou… je… tú, tú eras el Nuevo Shidou… y nunca, te voy a olvidar. –Yami creó un portal y pasó por él… llevando consigo una carta…

Hades miraba desde el vacío…

-Sí… como me dijo una vez en su entrenamiento… "Si te arrepientes de algo es porque lo has hecho mal" Hikari hizo todo… para no arrepentirse… y obtuvo su final feliz según él… je, desafiando la maldición de la diosas… ja, ja, ja, ja, pero… Yami, tienes razón, la frase que mejor lo resume es… haz las cosas… pero hazlas bien… hasta aquí llega la historia de Hikari Kusakariki y de este relato… -Dijo mientras se recostó en su cama… -Un Verdadero Héroe.

FIN


End file.
